


Back to Basics 2: Encontrar Una Manera

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 281
Words: 503,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: After Alberto betrays Ricardo, unexpected help steps in to help the former ring announcer put his life back together.





	1. Chapter 1

It had started when Ricardo Rodriguez had been suspended a little over a month ago for wellness. Alberto Del Rio had done what he could to make it easier for the younger man, using his influence and money as needed to ensure that the suspension wasn't announced on TV, the story making the rounds being that he was off recovering from Ziggler's attack at the Feista. It had worked well, but despite it all, Ricardo's misery only grew more obvious with each passing day that he'd been unable to do his job, Del Rio's worry growing for him every time he came back from the road to find the situation worse.

More time to himself while on the road, during the unending flights and hours spent in hotels trying to find some rest, causes Del Rio to ponder over the past few years that they'd spent together, Ricardo's focus always on his employer's well-being instead of his own. When Big Show had beat him to unconsciousness and he'd been gone a month recovering, all he could think about was strategies for Money in the Bank that could help Del Rio. Upon Sheamus brogue kicking him into needing a neck brace for another month, he'd continued to push himself to show up at all events, all court proceedings, anything he thought might help the Mexican aristocrat in his upcoming title opportunity. And it hadn't ended there, Swagger had broken his ankle and he still worked through it, placing all of his focus on Alberto, his title reign and then his knee issues the only thing on Ricardo's mind throughout his own recovery.

The suspension hadn't been much different, obviously, Ricardo once more working through his own issues, ready with suggestions every time Del Rio had returned home, the Mexican aristocrat giving his ideas credence and time, aware of how brilliant the younger man could be in strategy, but it doesn't matter, AJ the wildcard in the match that none of them had thought to add in. He retains against Ziggler at Money in the Bank, and again the next night on Raw because of the girl's neediness, and then anger.

With that behind him, Alberto finds himself staring at a calendar, realizing that Ricardo's suspension period is slowly nearing its end. He's anxious to have his best friend back with him, but yet... he can't quite shake the memory of the look in the younger man's eye when the news had first broke, Ricardo looking frustrated and angry with himself, Alberto barely able to calm him down, even with Sofia's help, before he'd had to leave for that week's Smackdown, ensure that the right story would be given so as to diminish his friend's embarrassment as best as he could.

The overseas tour clears his mind, helps him to see what needs to be done. What, perhaps, should've been done long ago before Ricardo had become so fixated on Alberto's career, desperate to prove himself worthy to his best friend at his own detriment time and again. Alberto scrubs at his face as he prepares himself for the first Smackdown of August, staring at the ceiling as time ticks away too quickly. Ricardo would be back on Monday and this would be his best opportunity to set things into motion...

Just because he knows what has to happen doesn't make it any easier to say the words, kick his plan into gear. Even so, when he comes out to start the show, he has a map to Summerslam in his mind, a clear path to what will hopefully, somehow, begin to ease some of Ricardo's turmoil. He stands in the ring and announces his selection for his Summerslam opponent, Ricardo himself, and stares up at the titantron as his best friend's image lights up on the screen, making over-exaggerated gestures to the crowd to keep his true emotions from showing.

He'd have a couple of weeks to subtly prepare the younger man, to say goodbye, and then... dissolve their partnership in the most permanent way Del Rio could think of. Except that this too falls apart. Vickie Guerrero interjects, snaps at him for disrespecting her and the audience, even dares to call him immature. His anger reaches its boiling point as he stares down at her, trying to figure out how wanting to free his best friend from this life, this world, all of the pain that accompanies it, could possibly be immature.

But she doesn't understand, she could never even _guess_ his true intentions, to pay back all of Ricardo's sacrifices with one of his own, and so she forces a triple threat that Christian ultimately wins, Del Rio returning to his hotel later that night to pace. Think. Reconsider everything. He hates having to start again at the beginning, but it's the only thing he can think of. The only possibility that makes sense to him, especially now, time slipping through his fingers.

He keeps this all to himself, however, when he hears a knock at his locker room that Monday and opens it to find Ricardo waiting on the other side, face lit up with an almost hesitant grin as Alberto ushers him in. "Amigo, amigo," he says, warm and welcoming as the ring announcer rests his bag next to Del Rio's. "It's good to see you." And he means it. It is, no matter how much his head hurts when he thinks about what will happen in the next few hours when Ricardo's eyes meet his. "Welcome back."

"Gracias," Ricardo smiles, blinking in some surprise when Alberto leans forward and hugs him tightly, lips pursed desperately to hold in all that he wants to say, every little word that just sounds too much like _goodbye_. "El Patron..." he murmurs, squeezing him back. "I'm so glad this month is over."

"Me too, amigo," Del Rio says, slowly, reluctantly, pulling away from him. He hopes, perhaps, that that moment will bolster Ricardo through what will be coming, or at the very least not make it much worse for him. "Come, let's get something from catering."

Ricardo nods, adjusting his bowtie, before following his employer through the halls. When they run into a wandering Alex Riley, the two men grin at each other, following into a conversation about what they'd accomplished through the month, before the ring announcer remembers. "Oh, El Patron and I were heading to catering. Do you want to join us, Alex?"

Miz's former rookie glances over at Del Rio before shaking his head. "No, man, that's ok. I gotta go pick up Miz from the airport, since he's flying in from the overseas tour. He's gonna be ecstatic to see you."

Ricardo chuckles. "I look forward to seeing him as well." The three of them walk together for a bit longer, the catering along the same path as the exit, Alberto's eyes locked on Ricardo's face as he talks easily with the third man. Finally they go their own ways, Alberto resting a hand on Ricardo's shoulder as they walk into the large room for the first time in weeks, the ring announcer turning to look at him. Although he seems relieved to be back, Alberto can still see some of that badly hidden pain from the month that he'd been stuck in Florida, watching from the sidelines as the WWE world continued spinning without him, "Find a table that you like, El Patron, I'll get our food."

"Alright, amigo." He watches as Ricardo wanders off, sinking into a chair nearby. "How am I going to do this?"

But he manages it, somehow. After they eat, they run into Miz in the hallways, and he greets Ricardo enthusiastically, inviting them both to some beach party held during Summerslam week- Del Rio purposely doesn't respond throughout the invite, though Ricardo's eyes had brightened before the words had even fully left Mike's mouth- before going to get ready to commentate, ironically enough, during Del Rio's match against RVD that night, and they leave to prepare as well.

He only hopes that with Mike out there, Ricardo will not be completely alone in the end, able to get past this all the sooner, but he's not sure. Either way, when Ricardo tries to help, setting the bucket up in the corner, Del Rio tries to use it just for RVD to reverse it and send him into it, opening him up for a frog splash and a pin. Ricardo slips into the ring, tries to sooth Alberto, his touch lingering on his arm as their eyes lock and a flash of fear crosses the ring announcer's face. Alberto's face is horribly blank, and he stands grimly, Ricardo's pleads rattling around in his head as he kneels and begs, folding his hands as if in prayer...

But it's time, he's been preparing himself for this moment, and when he snaps out and kicks Ricardo in the skull, he closes his eyes and continues on, punching and hitting him with the bucket, allowing his body to take over instinctively as he throws him out of the ring. It's bad, it's all so wrong, but he knows... it's going to take something serious to snap the ring announcer's unwavering loyalty, make him focus on himself for once. He can feel Miz's eyes on him as he stands on the ramp and runs forward, planting his feet purposely on the steel steps that he can't remember placing his best friend behind, listening to the impact with a detached feeling of giddy horror.

He goes to collect his title, laughing almost to the point of madness, but it's the absolute last thing he feels deep inside. Trainers and referees are surrounding Ricardo as he backs up the ramp, and he can see his motionless form from here, swallowing down a wave of fright that perhaps he _had_ taken it too far, that he'd permanently injured him. He's watching from backstage when Miz, and then Alex, join the group of people transferring the younger man backstage, and he sighs, forcing himself to walk back to his locker room. Ignoring how empty it all feels right now, he sits down on the nearest couch and runs his fingers through his hair.

His plan so far had worked, perhaps too well, and now, as adrenaline and everything else drains from him, leaving him feeling tired and old, he stares blurrily at Ricardo's things. He hadn't allowed the ring announcer to go back to the hotel, ordering him to come right to the arena as soon as he'd landed, so everything he'd traveled with is in this room. He's rubbing something back and forth in his hand when it clicks with him and he looks down, swallowing as he takes in the green, white and red fabric. _Ricardo's bowtie,_ he realizes, feeling like he'd been punched in the solar plexus. It had to have been in the bucket, that being Ricardo's general hold-all during matches, and how it'd ended up here, with him, he honestly doesn't remember...

Ordinarily he'd care about memory lapses like this, but he has other things to consider. Like Ricardo will need his things back, and since he's probably incapable of getting them, others will be coming to get them for him- Miz, Alex- and the last thing Del Rio wants or needs is another physical confrontation, barely able to think straight, much less fight his way out of anything, even if it's just Miz. He stares blankly at his title and lets it rest on the couch, standing slowly and walking away from it.

Knowing exactly where he _wants_ to be right now, he ventures out of his locker room and ambles towards the trainer's office, trying to look like his usual self, sneering or just ignoring those he passes by. He arrives sooner than he expects, staring at the door blocking his- his _former_ ring announcer- from view, the Mexican aristocrat licking his lips anxiously as he rests a hand on the barrier, wishing with everything in him that he could just slam inside and check on the younger man without risking all that he'd done to get them here. He's about to go elsewhere, give Miz time to do what needs to be done, when his eyes skirt aside and he realizes that there's an unmarked door directly across from the trainer's office.

Wheels turning slowly, he tries the doorknob, eyes widening when it opens easily, showing off a dark, quiet, empty room. "What do you know," he mumbles, slipping inside. It's a perfect vantage point to see across the hall as he pushes the door shut, leaving it open only a crack so he can hear what's going on. He's only been there a few minutes when the trainer's office door slams open, Mike's angry ranting- about him, unsurprisingly- echoes through the halls, Alex's pleads for him to wait following almost immediately.

Once things quiet down, Del Rio slips out of the room and stares down the hall, watching as they burn a path to his locker room. Smirking, he shakes his head. "Good luck, perros. I'm not in there." Swallowing, he sobers as he once more stares at the trainer's office. Pushing that door open, he stares inside to find the trainer wandering around Ricardo's cot, the ring announcer still motionless. Alberto closes his eyes for a moment before slipping into the room, raising a hand when the trainer looks like he's about to yell for help. "I'm not going to hurt him." He stares brokenly at his best friend, taking in the marks and bruises covering his face, and sighs. "May I just sit with him for a few moments?" Painfully aware that they won't have much time, Mike like a hyperactive tornado when he has a mission, he stares desperately at the trainer, who finally nods slowly, backing away with a frown on his face. "Gracias," Del Rio mumbles, well aware that, should he make one wrong move, the man would start yelling for help and Alberto would be facing another suspension or worse, like he had after attacking Big Show in his hotel room months ago.

Ignoring all of that, he sits down next to the ring announcer and stares at his slack features, face falling as he finally allows himself to _feel_ again for the first time in hours... days... weeks. "I'm so sorry, amigo," he breathes out, hesitantly reaching out and cupping his hand as he'd done many times in the past. "I don't expect you to understand this, but it needed to be done. You've been so tortured this past month, I couldn't stand it, and I'll be honest. I feel responsible. You've always been so focused on me, my needs, my desires... you never allowed yourself just to be, to concentrate on yourself. You've been injured so much on my account, and then the suspension... It hurt to watch you the past month, especially when I had to leave you behind to go on the overseas tour. You deserve a chance to find your own way, pave your own path in this business... but I couldn't think of a way to shatter your loyalty to me, to destroy your devotion, without... without..." He swallows and rests his forehead against Ricardo's hand, shaking his head.

"I had a plan, but that idiota General Manager, Vickie Guerrero, refused and tipped my hand, so I had to do it tonight, with little preparation or warning. I don't expect, nor would I want, you to understand this any time soon, but perhaps someday you will come to realize I really did have your best interests in mind." He looks up at his best friend and squeezes his hand. "You'll always be mi mejor amigo, and I know whatever you do from here on, you'll excel at. Because you do at everything, si?" He laughs painfully and releases a breath, tears prickling at his eyes. "I may hate him, but Miz will be the friend you need from here. At least he'd better." He stands, well aware of how quickly time is ticking away, before pressing a hand to the young man's forehead, careful to avoid the discoloration the steps and his boot had caused on his flesh. "I will be watching your successes proudly... as I've always been so very proud of you. You are stronger than most realize, it's time for you to show it, mi amigo." Another breath and he leans over, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, similar to the one he'd given him at the Royal Rumble when Ricardo had helped him win against Big Show, but so differently emotionally charged. This sign of affection isn't one of celebration or happiness, it is simply... goodbye.

After setting the bowtie carefully on the counter, he leaves the office without a backwards glance, returning to the darkened room to wait for Miz to return so he knows when it's safe to head back to his locker room, so he can get out of this building and this damned town already.

By the time he arrives home late Tuesday after some media events, Alberto feels worn ragged, physically and emotionally. It had hit him on the car ride home that, through all of his thinking, the one thing he hadn't truly taken the time to consider was Sofia's reaction to what he'd done. He swallows as he parks in front of the house, leaving the car for his staff to transfer to one of his garages, getting out slowly to find the housekeeper standing on the front porch, staring down at him vacantly. "Sofia," he greets her.

"Senor," she says simply, standing stiffly as he walks past her.

"You have seen Raw."

"Si."

He has no idea what to say next, she appears about as talkative, so he nods sharply and continues to walk through the foyer, to the hallway. His room on the right, what used to be Ricardo's on the left, he stops at his door and drops his suitcase inside the room before turning to stare at the closed door, swallowing faintly. Hand resting on the wood, he remembers all of the times he'd helped the younger man to bed after one of his injuries, or even when he'd just been too exhausted to walk on his own, and slowly pushes the door open, stepping inside. It's shadowy inside, the sun nearly set outside, but he can still see.

The room is empty. Furniture remains, yes, and minor electronics, such as the clock and lamps, but everything that had been _Ricardo_ is gone. Even the Zubaz is missing from the hangers in the closet. He swallows, amazed at the speed that Mike must have worked to manage all of this, walking further into the room and shutting the door tightly behind him to take it all in in private.

He swallows and sinks down on the bed, staring out of the window with the view that Ricardo had loved so much, spending many of his numerous recoveries sitting on the windowsill, watching the birds and animals fly and scamper around Del Rio's grounds, Alberto or Sofia often keeping him company during these times.

He laughs bitterly, barely mindful of the tears dripping down his face as he forces down a deep breath. The reality that he had forced into fruition mocks him, made only worse by the realization that, in order to ensure his plan's success, he would have to continue to keep the act up. Pretend that the man who'd so thoroughly beat down his best friend on Monday was the man that was always there, lurking beneath the surface, so that Ricardo's innate forgiveness, his limitless loyalty, would stay buried, so that he wouldn't volley for his job back upon his recovery.

For this reason alone, he is able to stare Vickie Guerrero in the eye on Friday Night Smackdown and dismiss Ricardo completely, barely blinking when she speaks of how despicable what he'd done to the ring announcer is, unable to shake the growing anger that it's partly _her_ fault, if he had just had some more time... As he leaves the office, he insults her in Spanish, far from caring when she snaps after him that she'd heard that. His loss to Christian that night leaves him sore and shaking with anger, storming through the halls to his locker room, where he all but collapses on the floor, title belt held close to his chest. He had almost lost it too, the only true thing he has left, what Ricardo had always worked so hard to try to ensure he'd one day hold. That perro Damien Sandow had nearly caught him at his weakest, and he didn't even have Ricardo to divert, distract, as he'd had during Ziggler's many attempts at cashing in.

He swallows and cradles the title closer, squeezing his eyes shut. "No, no," he mutters, rocking back and forth on the cold floor. "No, no, no..." Slumping back until his head hits the door, he shudders out a pained breath. "Lo siento, mi amigo, lo siento. I will make it without you, no matter how it hurts right now. You deserve this time to concentrate on yourself. I will not be weak, I will not be selfish. I will not take this opportunity from you. You have done so much for me... I will be ok." Pressing the title closer to his face, he groans. "I merely miss you, is all."


	2. Chapter 2

California. Alberto grimaces and stares out of the windshield of his rental car, lips twisted grimly. The weather may be beautiful, warm and sunny... nearly perfect, but it all looks dull, washed out, to him. Stepping foot in Ricardo's homestate, without the younger man by his side, talking excitedly about various places he'd been when younger, the things he'd done, feels more than wrong. He closes his eyes and slowly pulls himself out of the car, collecting his things before heading hesitantly towards the arena. He rarely has reason to give pause towards a situation but he's not sure what to expect. He'd planned last week out so carefully, here... now... he has no idea what's to come, and it worries him.

What if Miz is waiting for him? What if _Ricardo_ is waiting for him? What if...

He swallows and shakes his head, hoisting his bag higher up on his shoulder. _No point in stressing over all of this,_ he thinks. _No matter what happens, I'll deal. It'll be fine._ But when he enters, it's almost a let down- the halls are quiet, no one approaches him, nothing happens. He looks around, almost dazed at the inaction, and wanders over to the match board waiting for the various superstars to read their scheduled matches and segments. He skims through it, sneering when he sees that his match for the evening is against a freshly returned Kofi Kingston. A bit further down, he sees MizTV listed, fingers tensing against the strap of his title belt.

He has no idea where Ricardo's at currently, but he has a feeling Miz either knows, or is staying with him, and the need for _some_ update on his best friend burns through him, but he can't risk asking around should someone figure out that it's all an act, that he really does care... These thoughts are still fresh in his mind when the door opens and something causes him to turn around, coming face to face with Mike himself. Both men freeze, Alex staring over Miz's shoulder at him, and he swallows, trying not to show how much this all hurts.

He sneers, feels the old, familiar expression passing over his face. Like he wasn't lonely, wasn't desperate for some sort of word on his best friend... like everything was normal, hadn't been shattered to pieces when he'd made the hardest choice of his life. Mike looks _pissed_ , close to snapping, and dammit, there's a hallway to his side, the hallway that Del Rio's locker room is down, and... He has no choice, bracing himself as he forces his way past the Most Must See Superstar, storming down the hall as quickly as he could, desperate to get away from him. As soon as he finds his door, marked by the World Heavyweight Champion plaque, he pushes it open and ducks inside, leaning against the wood while breathing heavily. "Ay dios mio," he groans, closing his eyes.

The look on Mike's face, the... the pained anger in his eyes, he could only imagine it'd be ten times as worse to look into Ricardo's right now. Especially after his tweets from the week prior about betrayal and... How Del Rio stays on his feet under the weight of these thoughts, he's unsure, but he finally stumbles over to the couch and slumps down, burying his fingers in his hair as he struggles to hold himself together. "Mi amigo," he sighs.

He stays there, listening to the show go on around him, until it's time for his match against Kofi. He keeps the act up, smirking and comfortable in his role as cocky champion until the bell rings, but the fight that Kofi gives against him leaves him floundering, well aware that, while he's worn down physically and emotionally, the other man is fresh and strong, having had months off to lose the road weariness that clings to the majority of them. Isn't haunted by his decisions and actions, isn't missing his best friend. His eyes instinctively roll to the corner that Ricardo usually inhabits, remembering sharply why the ring announcer isn't over there at this moment, cheering him on or hoping beyond hope that he'd get back to his feet. The pin attempt that follows shocks him but he manages to kick out at 2, eventually staggering to his feet and working through to a victory of his own, though the struggle that it had taken disgusts him.

He can only imagine what everyone is saying or thinking about him now, coming to a sudden stop when he finds Christian having an interview backstage. Still feeling the affects of his match, he stumbles forward and interrupts, insulting his opponent in Spanish. Forgoing the trainer's office, he goes right to his locker room, needing some time to himself to decompress after the last half an hour. He'd paid off production people a _long_ time ago to bring him videos of his matches as soon as he's done competing, and he smirks grimly to find the tape already waiting for him. He sticks it into the player and half-listens, only watching a bit of it now and again as he gets ready to leave, pulling a shirt on over his upper body when-

"By what I'm hearing, Ricardo Rodriguez is still not doing well physically," Jerry Lawler says on commentary, causing Del Rio to freeze, the shirt still tangled around his shoulders. He flails and fights his way out of the fabric, almost tearing it to shreds, as he gapes at the TV.

"Que? Que?" Mumbling to himself, he finds his phone and stares at it, the wallpaper on it still of him and Ricardo at a restaurant from months ago. "No..." Once more desperate to find out, his fingers hover over the #2 speed dial, his eyes flicking up at the screen. "Ricardo..." Imagining the younger man asleep somewhere, getting some much deserved rest, is the only thing that stills his hand, not wanting to disturb him, risking ruining everything he'd put into motion the week prior... He bites his lip, staring blankly at the clock. "What do I do, what do I do..." He's still sitting there when Mike disappears from the ring to allow the latest MizTV nonsense to play out without him, deciding now's his chance. He slips out of his locker room, turning back towards the main hallway where he'd run into Miz hours ago.

It's easy to spot the Awesome One, his voice loud enough to be overheard from a mile away. Del Rio had never necessarily been glad of that fact until this moment, watching as he joins Alex and they watch the aftermath of MizTV together, A-Ri shaking his head with disbelieving laughter as HHH and then Orton gets involved. Finally the segment concludes and Miz turns to Alex. "C'mon," he says clearly. "Let's get out of here, go check on Ricardo."

Alberto swallows at the pang in his chest that just hearing his best friend's name causes. _This means... Ricardo is nearby? He's... he's here? In this city?_ He waits a moment, watches as they enter the locker room, before ducking into his own to hurriedly collect his things. He's just returned to his vantage point at the corner where the two hallways meet, when Alex and Mike leave the main locker room, dragging their things to the exit. He counts to ten once they're gone before rushing out of the building too, needing to at least see for himself, try to get some idea of the truth behind Lawler's comments.

It's not hard to find them even in the dark, their rental the only one leaving the arena's parking lot at this point of the show, and he checks to see which way they're turning before he starts his car, keeping an eye on them from a distance so they don't realize they're being followed or by who. When they arrive at the hotel, he parks at a neighboring restaurant until they pull their things out of the car and enter the building, hurriedly getting out himself. Leaving his things in the vehicle, he dashes for the side exit and finds himself close to the elevator, abruptly worried that he might get caught, but one quick glance at the lobby shows that they're already gone, the elevator his best bet right now.

He's watching when it stops on floor 5, swallowing down nervousness, before pressing the button to bring the car back down to him. The wait seems to take forever, his only relief that no one is on the elevator to see him pacing back and forth spastically, but finally it stops once more at floor 5, and he staggers out, feeling ill and clammy as he realizes anew that this is the closest he's been to his best friend since saying goodbye to him the week prior, that so much could go wrong just by his proximity. Except that he has another problem, Mike and Alex long gone, leaving him no clue which room might be theirs, where Ricardo might be.

He swallows and closes his eyes, shaking his head. He'd known it was a long shot, even just getting a quick glimpse of the younger man, assure himself he's ok, but... he'd hoped. He's just about to turn around and walk back to the elevator when he hears, "Maybe we should wake him up, order some room service or something." He freezes all over again before looking a couple of doors ahead, realizing that light is pouring from one of the rooms into the hallway, its door open a few inches. Heart racing with renewed hope, he ventures forward and peeks inside, holding his breath until he spots Mike sitting next to a sleeping Ricardo on one of the beds, absently flicking channels on the TV across from them, its volume indiscernible.

But Del Rio only has eyes for his ring announcer, examining him as best as he can from here. He looks pale, eyebrows furrowed even in sleep, and it makes him feel even worse to stare at him, but... he can tell Miz and Alex are _trying_ which is much more than Alberto is capable of at the moment, so he closes his eyes and backs away slowly, almost to the elevator when he hears Alex ask, "Did you leave the door open, Mike?" Eyes widening, he's relieved when the elevator beeps open, quickly ducking into the car before he could be spotted, holding his breath as he inches forward and presses the button to take him back to the ground floor. When the doors close, he sinks against the back wall and groans, staring up at the ceiling. "It was good to see you, mi amigo," he murmurs. "I hope Lawler was exaggerating..."

Main Event, he competes against Cody Rhodes and scrapes together another victory, wondering what exactly Miz would have to say about him on commentary, but when he watches _that_ match back, he says very little, only mentioning Ricardo once. It surprises him, but he supposes that it's the only way Mike could try to keep his anger in check. He smirks to himself mirthlessly at the thought of the outspoken superstar even _trying_ to keep himself under control. "Stranger things have happened, I suppose," he muses.

He's once more alone in his hotel room, staring at the ceiling and taking in the silence. Despite the month he'd been away from Ricardo during the damnable suspension, he's not used to the utter loneliness and grim solemnity of every hotel room he resides in now. Even during that month, they would talk on the phone or exchange texts at all hours, Alberto needing to know his best friend was hanging in there, but he has no such option tonight. Sighing tiredly, he rolls over onto his stomach and buries his face in the thin hotel pillows, grimacing. He wonders if perhaps the beach party that Miz had invited them to is soon, doubting that it'd happened already if Ricardo's health was still as poor as Lawler had mentioned. He can't imagine it happening this weekend, with Axxess and everything else going on, so he imagines it perhaps will either happen next week _or_ tomorrow... He closes his eyes, wishing he could have accepted the invite, spent one more relaxing evening on a beach with his best friend, but...

There's no going back. His sleep that night is uncomfortable, his dreams scattered and hard to decipher.

Friday, he gets a reprieve, no matches booked for him that evening, Vickie not even agreeing to see him as she's busy in meetings with Vince McMahon and HHH most of the night, but Christian wrestles against Damien Sandow, his Summerslam opponent and the man with the briefcase for his very title belt. He watches from his locker room, holding on tightly to the strap, trying to breathe. Not only was Ricardo a great worker and an even better friend, he had quick reflexes and had been very valuable when Ziggler had tried to cash in, so now Del Rio has to keep an eye on everything all on his own, especially after how close it all had come the week prior.

The action in the ring matters little to him so he makes his way to his feet after a few minutes and walks to the titantron, watching through the curtain as the two men wrestle their way to a conclusion, Christian standing in success after a spear that takes Sandow down. Del Rio grimaces at his opponent having any kind of momentum leading into Summerslam and runs in, crashing it as he tries to tangle Christian up in the armbar. But the Canadian wiggles free and hits him with the Unprettier, leaving him laying on the mat, dazed and breathless as he stares up at the lights.

A stubborn part of him is waiting for his best friend to scramble into the ring, desperately asking if he's ok and trying to help him up, but that will never happen again, proven once more to him when it's a referee who lifts his arm, trying to drag him to his feet. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, remembering the flash of horror in Ricardo's eyes when he'd tried to assist him after the loss to RVD ten days ago, it quickly dawning on him that Del Rio didn't want his help, or to even occupy the same ring as he.

Not for the first time, Alberto wonders if he could've handled it all differently- if he could've terminated Ricardo's loyalty to him without completely destroying their friendship... but he, with all of his cunning and quick thinking, just cannot think of a way, even now, after days of pondering it. He stares at his feet as the referee helps him up the ramp, barely clinging to his title belt with the desperation of someone needing something, anything, to hold onto lest they drift away completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday had been stressful enough but the next night makes it all much, much worse. Alberto Del Rio is attempting to relax in a bar, watching UFC and trying not to only dwell on how much he's missing the constant presence of Ricardo by his side, remembering all of the events they'd watched together over the years, usually having friendly wagers over who would win or lose the numerous contests. It's not the same but he's trying to keep up the pretense by being his usual self, acting up his investment in each match, when he feels eyes on the back of his neck. Not a foreign sensation, considering; he still finds himself looking around, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary so he turns his attention back to the large screens.

Between matches, he gets tired of sitting there so, standing, he heads for the bathrooms on the other side of the bar to splash some water on his face when he accidentally bumps into someone near a pool table, turning as they apologize to him. As soon as their eyes lock, however, he realizes with a shock that it's The Miz he's just stumbled into, the shorter man quickly rescinding his apology with an angry sneer. Alberto glares down at him, this the last thing he needs tonight. "Do you have a problem, Miz?" he asks, barely focusing on what he's saying- insulting the game they're visibly about to start- as he glances around, curious about where Ricardo is now, if he's here too...

Unfortunately, Mike notices this and steps into his line of sight. "Looking for someone? Maybe Ricardo? You think I'd put him within your reach ever again, so you can finish what you started two weeks ago?" His laughter adds to Del Rio's turmoil after this and the Mexican aristocrat snarls, trying to hold his temper in as he reminds himself that Mike had been there for the ring announcer without fail since he'd made his decision almost two weeks earlier, finally stepping up and being the friend to the younger man that he can't be any longer.

But when Mike starts talking about Ricardo being too good of a friend for him, Alberto snaps back about _Mike's_ own track record, remembering how hurt Ricardo had been upon the fallout of the commentary nonsense for Main Event while he pointedly looks over at Riley and Morrison, who are watching their argument on the other side of the table, tense and waiting in case Mike should need their assistance.

"He forgave me for what I did because I _never_ EVER threw away everything he did for me by trying to kick his head off of his shoulders!" Mike responds heatedly, eyes flashing before he glances around and shakes his head, pushing past Del Rio towards the exit.

Alberto looks around as well, noticing how people surrounding them are watching, squinting warningly at them. "Mind your own business, peasants," he snaps before following the Most Must See Superstar outside, slamming the door open and pushing him. "You don't know what you're talking about, perro!"

Mike stumbles but regains his balance, turning back to Del Rio and demanding an explanation from him, but Alberto is so angry, he can't think straight, much less figure out what to say that wouldn't risk everything he'd put into motion regarding Ricardo. "I thought so," he mutters, trying once more to leave, but something, red hot anger, comes over Alberto: He lunges out and grabs him by the arm, spinning him around again.

This proves to be a mistake as Mike swings out instinctively in response, landing a solid punch to the side of Del Rio's face, staggering him and sending him into the bar's brick wall, where he slides down, the rough surface scraping against his skin unforgivingly. He slumps there for long, speechless moments, touching his face carefully while staring up at Miz in shock, his whole face throbbing. This wakes him up from the fog of anger, remembering sharply that for once he _doesn't_ want to fight Mike, especially when he's probably the main thing holding Ricardo together right now. Besides he notes then that others have come out to watch, and as Mike gasps for breath over his prone body, his eyes dark and troubled, the members of 3MB get between them, separating them long enough for John and Alex to get ahold of Mike and drag him away from the bar.

"You alright?" Heath asks Del Rio, who's still barely focused on anything outside of the swelling he can feel already growing along his eye and cheek, breathing deeply as he tries to contain his rage while watching Miz and his friends stumble away. "What the hell was his deal anyway?"

Grunting, he forces himself back up to his feet after a few more moments and looks dispassionately at the three men, relieved to see that the rest of the crowd had returned inside, growing bored once the fight had ended about as quickly as it'd begun. He replays the past ten minutes in his head and sucks in a deep breath, shaking his head. He nor Mike have the best control of their tempers, and Ricardo had always been the one to pay in the past. _Not this time,_ he thinks, taking a breath. "I'm fine. And I'm going to make you three a deal," he grits out, finding that even talking that little amount hurts, his whole face feeling raw.

"What kinda deal?" Heath asks, immediately intrigued as dollar signs float in front of his eyes.

"I'll pay for... for recording sessions at a local studio for you three if you do something in return," he says, struggling still to focus his vision as 3MB discusses his offer.

"What do you want us to do?" Jinder speaks up, glancing over at his other bandmates with a smirk as they clap him on the back, in agreement that they want this.

"Want you each to spread stories of what happened here tonight to explain this," he spits out, vaguely waving a hand at his own face, aware that it's going to look pretty rough in the morning, if it doesn't already. "Whatever details you feel the need to tell, just make it believable. And keep Miz's name out of it. Comprehende?" The three men all look confused but nod readily as soon as they see the green of his money, Del Rio leaving individual stacks of it in each man's outstretched hands. Mumbling in Spanish, he staggers to the parking lot and locates his car, sitting behind the steering wheel and breathing deeply until he feels more stable, his eyes not crossing any longer. He has no love lost for Miz, far from it, but the last thing Ricardo needs is to lose another key piece of support in the business because of something so stupid.

So he keeps his head down, barely discusses what happened or the various stories that 3MB pass around, and sneers through the lingering pain when commentary at Summerslam claims he received his black eye from the Unprettier Christian had hit on him the Friday prior. He smirks further when he notices the Mexican flags he'd demanded be put on all four corners for his matches from here on or else, mostly just to distract the nosy tech backstage who had tried to ask him which of the stories about what had happened to him were true. He ultimately retains his title belt, defeating Christian, and even though he'd received a broken nose on top of everything else, he can't help but feel relief. Addressing the crowd, he goes on about what a good night it is, that he is still champion, their hero. The Latino community's hero... and yes, he had tried, since before Swagger, to be a good champion, despite everyone cheering for Ziggler and even Swagger, at times, no matter every malicious thing the xenophobe had done to Ricardo and Del Rio around Wrestlemania. The crowd doesn't seem to really take to it, but he shrugs it off, returning backstage. _They'll see in time,_ he thinks determinedly, clinging to the title as tightly as he can.

He's on his way to his personal locker room when he looks up from the hallway floor for the first time all night, wrestling boots skidding against the tiles as he realizes, stares at the room next to his. It's marked with a simple name plate that says _Summerslam Host_ , Del Rio wincing as he approaches the door, swallowing thickly. He knows Ricardo had been in the building, aware of the man's Axxess schedule, and he wonders if he's inside with Miz or Alex... if he'd even bothered watching his match, listening to his promo, or... He closes his eyes and rests his sweaty hand against the wood, his eyebrows furrowing sadly as he wishes things could be simple again, so he could just run inside and talk to the man, be comforted by him as he had so many times in the past.

"Ay," he grunts, sadly aware that it's impossible as he pries himself away and disappears into his own locker room, shaking his head.

His face is nothing but throbbing pain the next morning, his eye blood red probably from a burst blood vessel and he grunts, staring at himself in the mirror. "Gracias, Miz," he grumbles, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible. _Well, no one would be able to deny I'm a fighting champion,_ he decides with glum pride while collecting his things to head to the arena.

When he arrives, he's relieved to see his match for the evening is against Sin Cara, barely blinking at the lack of a challenge that particular man provides him. That is, until he dives out of the ring onto Del Rio within the first minute of their match, clonking their heads together and only adding to Alberto's growing frustration and pain. He all but explodes when the match is stopped almost immediately after Sin Cara calls for the referee, the trainer coming to check on him. Rolling back into the ring after them, Alberto kicks his opponent violently, barely minding as the referee pushes him bodily away, screaming at him.

_I can compete with my face looking like this, but he can't even work through a broken finger? Patetico!_ he thinks, chest heaving with annoyance until finally Sin Cara's dragged out of the ring. Del Rio immediately motions for a mic, once more telling the crowd how he's their hero, about to speak further when something interrupts his thought process- a familiar voice, his breath seizing in his chest as he looks up the ramp, finding Ricardo standing there for the first time in two weeks exactly. It's the first time he's seen his best friend since that slight glimpse outside of the hotel room the week prior, and he can't understand what the younger man is saying for a moment.

Until it clicks, Alberto unable to do anything but watch on, his face dark and sad as Ricardo explains that Del Rio is no hero to him, nor to the Latino community. That he is happy to not represent Del Rio any longer, that he has found someone else to stand alongside, someone who will truly stand for people. When Rob Van Dam's music hits, Alberto can't comprehend it even as the highflyer comes out and smirks down the ramp at him, heading down towards the ring to confront him. He can barely take his eyes off of Ricardo, the smile on the man's face that he hadn't seen there in a very, very long time, but he's forced to when RVD rolls into the ring, Alberto meeting him with punches and knees, trying to keep him down. However his lingering shock works against him, Van Dam quickly regaining control and spinkicking him in the skull, Del Rio floundering as he hits the mat and hurriedly leaves the ring, unable to do anything but watch from the ramp as Ricardo joins his new associate and the two of them stare down at him from the ropes, taunting him with the thumb motions in concert.

Alberto staggers up the ramp, hugging the title close to his chest as he tries to get away from the vision of his best friend working alongside one of the many targets on his back- the very man he'd lost against the night he'd attacked Ricardo so viciously, tears prickling at his eyes, only adding to his pain as the salty liquid irritates his injuries.

The rest of the night is a blur, Del Rio going through the motions as if underwater, barely registering anything around him. He swallows hard when he sits down in the rental car driver's seat a little over an hour later, glancing over at the empty seat where Ricardo would ordinarily sit. Wonders if this means he'll be traveling with RVD, splitting hotel rooms with him, perhaps even moving back to LA to be close to his new client. As hard as the past few weeks had been, the very thought of Florida as a whole without even the knowledge that the younger man is nearby hurts worse than most everything else he'd had to do alone since he'd left him behind in the trainer's office. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he breathes out, clenching his hands around the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white. "Por que... Ricardo... I just wanted to... to... free you. I didn't mean for you to hate me so thoroughly... Though I suppose I don't blame you."

He shudders and slowly pulls out of the parking lot, driving towards his hotel room, his emotional pain making the physical seem like nothing.

After keeping to himself as much as media events will allow, he slips into the Smackdown arena that Friday, once more keeping his head down as he ventures to his locker room. He remembers this place well, it being the very arena he had debuted in three years ago with Ricardo by his side. It had only clicked with him when he'd begun to drive here after Raw that it had been _this_ city, this date, somehow making this whole week feel ten times worse. His face is slow to heal, the black eyes still dark and ugly, but much worse than that, the last thing he wants is to run into Ricardo and/or RVD right now, here, only just noticing the rematch against Christian listed on the board near the gorilla. He gingerly touches his nose, remembering how badly that match had exacerbated his injuries, not looking forward to seeing what the rematch will do.

Thankfully, it's not _as_ grueling as the Summerslam match had been, though it's not as short as the match against Sin Cara, despite his intentions. He even forgets about his face for a bit, desperate to put Christian away, headbutting his opponent repeatedly and dazing himself. When another pinfall attempt gets him nowhere, he strikes out and slaps the Mexican flags he'd demanded to have off of the ringpost on one side, glaring down at the scattered remnants on the floor in some annoyance. Applying the armbar from the turnbuckle, he struggles on until Christian finally taps, relieved to leave the man sprawled lifelessly on the mat as he once more addresses the WWE Universe, going on in some spiel about how they're peasants, should follow him, barely paying any mind to his own words as his face throbs anew with each utterance, eyes watering from the pain and unceasing bright lights overhead.

He's almost done, about ready to leave the ring, holding his title up in success, when he hears again- familiarity, the voice of his ring announcer mockingly saying his name. He looks up and over, watching as Ricardo walks out onto the ramp, telling him to stop, that he nor these people would be following him. Nor would this man, who, he makes sure to add, doesn't look down on people... Alberto swallows, unable to look away from the grim look in Ricardo's eyes at these words, only distracted when RVD comes out, the two men walking together towards the ring. He's about to turn, get out of there, when he's met by a dropkick from a lurking Christian, who then trades places in the ring with Van Dam.

Del Rio is prone, holding his face, as RVD appears over him, disappearing for only a moment before landing on top of him in a brutal rolling thunder where most of his weight lands on Alberto's arm, the world champion quickly escaping the ring and flopping onto the ramp, unable to do anything but watch as his best friend collects his title from where he'd dropped it in the melee. He can do nothing as the two men mock him from the ring, Ricardo and RVD holding onto his title as he struggles to his feet, still watching in disbelief as Ricardo urges him to come take his belt back, Alberto's strength leaving him as he once more drops to his knees on the ramp, eyebrows furrowed while he grips his throbbing arm.

He rages backstage, kicking everything in sight until the referee from his match against Christian approaches him, looking hesitant. "Eh, Del Rio?" When the champion spins around, face bruised and wet, a conflicting combination of anger and sadness in his dark eyes, he flinches away but holds out the gold belt that had been Alberto's dream since he'd first been signed to WWE, swallowing as the man braces himself to keep from losing it on the referee, reaching out for it. "Ricardo Rodriguez asked me to give it to you." Alberto stares at him, thinking perhaps his friend had begun to regret his actions, when the referee continues to talk. "He, uh, also asked me to give you a message... that RVD will be wearing that belt soon, once he beats you at Night of Champions."

Alberto's hope dwindling, he merely stares down at the referee until he scampers away, leaving the champion with his belt and heavy thoughts, feeling nothing but agony as he trudges back to his locker room, wanting just to leave this place, his thoughts and feelings, and the memories here behind. Alas, it isn't to be.

_He's once more outside of that bar, the whole place looking strange and unlike how it had that night that Miz had laid him out, leaving him laying against the bricks, but he can just tell that's where he's at, though he can't see some of it fully, as if in a fog. But it's clear when something presses against his throat, leaving him struggling to free himself, his breathing hindered as someone leans over him, digging their knee against his wind pipe viciously._

_He scrabbles, clawing at the person's pants, when it clicks with him, the rough feel of dress pants-_ Ricardo's _dress pants, suddenly able to see the ring announcer clearly as he stares into Alberto's eyes, an unusually evil sneer on his young face. "El Patron," he mocks. "Is there something wrong? Do you miss me?"_

_He can't answer, unable to do anything but stare as Ricardo peers down at him, eyes cast in shadows. He sees no kindness anywhere._

_"I don't miss you," the ring announcer spits out. "Who could ever miss a spiteful, unlikeable person such as you?" His knee disappears, hands replacing it as he leans in closer to his former employer. "Miz was right, you are a horrible friend. You deserve to be left with nothing." Pushing him until he slumps against the side of the building bonelessly, he turns without a backwards glance and lifts something from the ground, walking away from Del Rio as he stares on helplessly from the ground, unable to do anything while Ricardo walks further and further away._

_"No," he moans, blinking- just for RVD to appear, Ricardo stopping in front of him and handing the item in his hands over, Alberto realizing with a shock that it's his title, Ricardo lifting the highflyer's hand in victory as somehow Del Rio can see the nameplate perfectly even from this distance, the three words gracing it now reading Rob Van Dam._

_"NO!"_ he yells out, thrashing harder and waking up on a strangled gasp, fighting out of the sheets and sitting up wildly, staring into the darkness as he struggles to catch his breath, scrambling at his throat until he realizes- he's in bed, not outside some bar and he hadn't seen Ricardo since leaving the arena earlier. Still, he feels desperately unsettled and he flicks a lamp on, relieved when its light immediately reflects off of the title belt on the bedside table, Del Rio sinking back against his pillows as he cradles his face in trembling hands, remembering the look on his former ring announcer's face, the words he had spat in the dream that Del Rio can't deny. "What have I done?" he murmurs, shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

By Monday, Alberto's face feels mostly better, though he can still see some discoloration if he looks closely enough at himself in the mirror. Sighing tiredly, he stares at the match board for Raw and winces, turning away sharply and marching back to his locker room, needing some time to himself to prepare mentally and physically before his match against RVD... which means not only having to see Ricardo in RVD's corner for the first time, but actually _against_ him, cheering on his opponent and...

He groans, closing his eyes as he tapes his wrists up automatically, biting his lips. "I can get through this, it's nothing," he mutters. "Van Dam is nothing..." He's on his way to gorilla to make his entrance when he stops short, coming across RVD and Ricardo in the midst of an interview, Ricardo talking about how he's teaching RVD _Espanol_. He sneers at the prospect as RVD speaks some of their language, stopping short when he hears Rob say that Ricardo is his hermano, seeing red for a moment. Biting down the impulse to storm over there and beat his opponent down right then and there, he takes a few steadying breaths and continues walking, swallowing down his anger as best as he can, teeth gritting.

As if that's not bad enough, he overlooks just how much hearing Ricardo being announced as RVD's personal ring announcer for the first time would hurt, standing a ways from gorilla as Justin Roberts says just that, his whole body freezing as his best friend goes out and begins to announce RVD, Del Rio's face twisted bitterly when the other man walks through next, the two of them making their way to the ring as Alberto watches the nearest monitor in disgust.

He makes his entrance last, all focus drawn away from him when Ricardo peels off the dress jacket that he'd worn for years as Del Rio's announcer, slinging it thoughtlessly to the mat below to show off the RVD shirt he's wearing, a grin on his face as he points at it, then turns and shows off the back of the shirt to Alberto as well. Trying to ignore the buzzing in his ears at this sight, he continues on to the ring and looks over as Ricardo slips out to the floor and the match begins. It goes back and forth a minute or two, Del Rio grimacing as Ricardo seems to take glee in mocking him with RVD's ridiculous thumb motions after he'd fallen out of the ring and landed heavily by the commentary table, Rob standing overhead on the turnbuckle, doing the same.

Alberto's finally slipping into the zone, however, close to locking in the armbar, when he sees a flash of red in his peripheral vision, looking over to find Ricardo standing on the commentary table. The unsturdy commentary table that seems like it could topple over at an angry look on any given day, the younger man balancing precariously on it while he stubbornly continues doing the thumb motions for RVD, staring right at him. Alberto forgets all about RVD, fear seizing him as he stumbles over to the ropes, gaping down at him. "Bajar ahora!" he yells at him, watching closely for a moment or two longer, worried what might happen if the table gave, and he fell. Especially with his history of ankle and neck injuries...

When he ignores him, still motioning to himself wildly, Alberto swallows and turns, determined to finish this before Ricardo thinks of something else risky to do in an attempt to assist RVD, but when he attempts the armbar anyway, RVD is ready and snags him up with his legs, twisting him into a pin that Alberto can't get out of, staring out of the ring upside down even as he struggles to get free while the ring announcer leaps off of the table, watching closely as the three count is achieved and Van Dam wins. He scrambles, struggling against the referee but unable to do anything but gape as his best friend runs up the ramp, grinning alongside his opponent as they celebrate the victory. "No, no, no," he breathes, clinging to his title. "Por favor, _no..._ "

Ricardo is already with his current enemy, should the title be taken from him too... He winces and rocks against the second rope as the two men continue up the ramp, all grins from the victory. Alberto's still holding onto the gold belt, his nightmare from after Smackdown almost coming true before his very eyes. Finally recollecting himself, he storms through the halls back to his locker room, slamming the door behind him so strongly that it rattles in the frame. "He is not _your_ hermano!" he screams at the walls, tossing a table over and scattering the few things atop it in his anger. "This will _not_ be your title!"

Sliding to his knees on the cool, hard floor, he groans and shakes his head, remembering the look in Ricardo's eyes when he'd first called him hermano on TV back in January. _It took me two and a half years,_ he thinks, viciously hating himself yet again for overlooking the ring announcer for as long as he had. _This perro, this peasant dares to lay claim to such a title for him within a week?_ He closes his eyes. "Mine... they're mine... no matter what," he whispers, pressing the title to his chest.

He's still kneeling like that when there's a sharp knock at his door and he looks up, glowering at it for a minute, daring it to be a camera crew wanting an interview. "Who is it?!" he snaps, growing only more annoyed when no one responds, surging to his feet and storming over to the door. "Who-?" He comes to a stop, snarling down at the tech who's looking back up at him, uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"HHH has requested every superstar be on the stage for Daniel Bryan vs The Shield. That includes you, er, uh, sir," the young man says, growing more and more anxious under the weight of Del Rio's glare. Without waiting for an answer, he rushes off to continue spreading the message to those who might've missed it or attempted to ignore the edict.

Del Rio snarls and stares down at his title for a moment before leaving his locker room, slamming the door behind him forcefully. He is uncaring who's watching, ranting to himself in Spanish as he makes his way through the halls. He doesn't care at all about this whole Bryan nonsense, nor HHH's power plays, but he'd also rather stay under the radar, not risk being stripped of the title or worse, when he's so focused on what's happening with Ricardo and RVD. He slows abruptly when he comes upon the group of superstars waiting to go out for the main event, finding Miz, Riley, RVD and his former ring announcer standing together near the curtain, his lips thinning as he looks at them.

RVD notices him a second later, however, and pulls Ricardo back, standing protectively in front of him so, between he and Miz and everyone else scattered around, Del Rio can barely catch a glimpse of his friend, much less anything else. He snarls and rushes past, glaring at both Rob and Miz viciously before walking out to the ramp since he doesn't want to wait any longer. As Renee Young wanders around, trying to interview the various superstars HHH had selected, Del Rio finds his gaze shifting over to the other side of the ramp, where Ricardo and RVD are standing side by side, overwhelming anxiety on the ring announcer's face visible as Mike starts to talk, just to cut himself off without really saying anything of importance.

Despite his anger, somewhere deep inside, Del Rio is relieved himself that common sense somehow had prevailed for the loudmouthed superstar, the look on Ricardo's face all the proof he needs that, should Miz get himself fired, it'd only add to the younger man's problems. He sighs when the rest of the segment goes according to HHH's visible plans, Daniel left laying after none of the superstars come to his aid.

He for whatever reason has no match scheduled for Smackdown that week, which is something of a relief to him. He feels disgusted by everything: the Mexican flags he'd requested on the ring posts, his own gear, his futile attempts to get the crowd to accept him, nothing feels right anymore. He would ordinarily leave but RVD has a match, which means Ricardo will be present, so he swallows down his misgivings and stays, venturing out to the gorilla position after Ricardo announces his Night of Champions opponent- putting his own spin on saying the man's name in a way that only adds to Alberto's bitterness. He watches from the curtain as the two men walk to the ring, Ricardo all grins as he motions again to his shirt, saying something to the other man about it.

Del Rio takes a deep breath, lips twitching as Damien Sandow makes his way to the ring. Alberto, deep in thought throughout the relatively short match, ponders over the past few weeks, aware that his plans are slipping through his fingers. Ricardo working for RVD against him had been the last thing he'd expected, though he wasn't entirely sure where exactly the younger man would go after that horrible Monday three weeks ago. He feels like his control over the situation is failing, thanks to first Miz confronting him at the bar, and then the whole RVD situation, Ricardo guiding the man into the number one contendership. Despite how good of an actor he can be, he's aware of how he'd been failing the past couple of weeks, showing more true emotions than he cared to whenever Ricardo had confronted him alongside RVD. Much more of that and the truth could come out... he'd already slipped once in an interview and called the ring announcer his friend, during Summerslam week... _I have to get this back on track_ , he thinks grimly as the match ends, RVD the victor. "Forgive me."

He makes his way on stage, smirking as he breaks up their little celebration in the ring, all joy quickly fading from Ricardo's face as RVD turns back to the younger man, arms raised in disbelief at the interruption. He's as dismissive, insulting, as he possibly can be, not even saying Ricardo's name, instead labeling him as "that thing" and a traitor, claiming that he'd turned his back on their people, the Latino people, watching as the ring announcer grows angry instead of sad, yelling at him from the apron. _Right, get angry, Ricardo,_ he thinks, eyes gleaming darkly as he says something about dogs and fleas, only half-focused on what he's saying now. _This was intended to help you become stronger, not break you._ He alternates between insulting and mocking them in Spanish and English before finally running out of things to say and simply smirking from the top of the ramp, holding his title proudly, before leaving the two annoyed men behind.

Still unable to leave the arena for whatever reason, he allows himself to wander for awhile, his title back in his locker room, the key to which is safely in his slacks pocket. He stops short upon turning a corner, finding RVD doing his ridiculous split stretches between two chairs, eyes closed as if he's meditating. Ducking back behind the wall, he peeks down the hallway once more, swallowing when he spots Ricardo sitting calmly on a trunk a few feet away, that horrible red shirt still adorning his upperbody.

WWE film crew spots him at about the same time, asking for a quick word for Tout. Ricardo agrees easily and Del Rio listens, his chest aching, as the younger man starts off by saying simply that he had never left Alberto, Alberto had left him. He closes his eyes as Ricardo continues on, saying that he'd then decided to surround himself with _good_ people, Del Rio looking up in time to see him motion over to the still meditating RVD, a smile on his face.

Forgetting why he'd originally come this way to begin with, Alberto stumbles back towards his locker room and unlocks it with a shaking hand, letting himself inside. He drops onto his couch and scoops up the title belt, resting his head against the leather back of the furniture. "Ay," he groans, Ricardo's words echoing in his head. "It had to be done... it had to be..." He swallows. "Correcto...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Del Rio had tried to be good. Just. A fair champion. For awhile, anyway. But the people still had disliked him, cheering on the likes of Dolph Ziggler and even Jack Swagger over him, with their We The People disrespect, and a multitude of other things that had ate at him, until finally he opted to turn his back on them as they had to him. Which was fine, he'd always been fine with limited support, only ever truly needing Ricardo by his side to bolster his attempts in the business.

Except that it was clear that couldn't last forever, especially when the ring announcer had been suspended. So he had freed him as soon as he'd returned to announcing, to break the misery that he'd visibly been in that month, help him to find a new path. A new way. And although he hadn't been surprised by the words coming from Ricardo afterwards, knowing that some of them are probably even deserved, it had still hurt worse than anything Del Rio had ever endured to hear Ricardo's interview the week prior, that he was looking for _good_ people to surround himself with.

So he's not sure why, at Raw, he ultimately compounds the misery he's been through during the weekend, spent dwelling on those words unceasingly, when RVD is out, wrestling Sandow in a rematch from Smackdown. His feet lead him out to the ramp instead of just allowing him to stay backstage and observe from a monitor, however, watching as Ricardo and RVD both look out at him, the ring announcer appearing annoyed and yelling towards him for a few moments, his words barely indecipherable over the crowd and Alberto's entrance music, just to quickly turn his attention back to the action in the ring. He doesn't look back at his former employer the whole time, Alberto swallowing as the match continues on like he's not even there, as if he's meaningless. He closes his eyes and winces, forcing himself to resume watching as Ricardo and the crowd continue to support his rival for the title resting against his shoulder.

He paces the ramp a time or two, smirking when Ricardo has to make a visibly concentrated effort not to look over at him when he nears the ring, but it all falls apart when RVD wins again, and he grits his teeth as the younger man enters the ring to celebrate Rob's win, clapping for him and dusting his hands off as if to say how easy it is for his new employer when he turns to look at Del Rio, the two men smirking out at the Mexican aristocrat as they continue to enjoy the moment, reminding Del Rio of the times that Ricardo had been by his side like this for _his_ victories. He grunts and shakes his head before returning backstage, unable to stand much more of this.

He's about to leave the arena, exhausted despite doing very little and completely over this evening, when Brad Maddox stops him. "HHH has requested you to be out on the ramp with the rest for Daniel Bryan vs Big Show," he says, eyes wide when Del Rio snaps viciously at him in Spanish, pushing past him to storm back to his locker room. Dropping his bag on the floor once more in disgust, he turns back around and slams down the halls back to the gorilla position to wait for their cue to go out, nearly biting through his lip in frustration as once more the area fills with the other superstars and divas, the noise level growing more and more annoying while time ticks by slowly. He closes his eyes and hisses until finally Maddox motions them out, Del Rio finding that once more he's near the front, Miz right across from him, but he doesn't see Ricardo as easily this time, the man lost in the sea of superstars on the other side of the ramp.

He sighs and lets his mind wander, still far from caring about this Daniel Bryan situation. After all, in less than two weeks, he'll be defending his World title against RVD, with Ricardo doing what he can to keep him from walking out champion, as he had during the #1 contendership match a couple of weeks ago. It'll be the first pay per view where they face off against each other, leaving him on edge and antsy. He sighs and closes his eyes, dreading that moment, having to fight while keeping his attention off of his former ring announcer and try to focus on regaining his title. "Ay," he grouses to himself, holding the belt close to his face as he checks the ring out, watching as The Shield beat Bryan down, HHH trying to get Big Show to KO punch the man. Finally the show ends and they're allowed to filter backstage, prepare to leave.

Del Rio makes his way haphazardly through the crowd, not minding who he knocks out of his way just to get through, finally reaching some free space, breathing in relief before he turns to look back for a moment, breath seizing in his chest as he locks eyes with Ricardo, startled. They stare at each other, the ring announcer still looking a conflicted mix of sad, angry and determined, Del Rio releasing a soft breath before he turns away sharply and continues on his way, relieved to _now_ be able to put this evening behind him, get a few days to relax before he has to turn his focus to Smackdown.

His house hasn't felt the same, a deep, dark void within its many walls, since that week after Miz and Riley had taken everything of Ricardo's away, leaving him with an empty room directly across from his own that he thinks in any other situation would be acceptable as a guest room for when his brother or anyone else comes to visit, but it just feels wrong to even consider touching it. So he hasn't looked at it since that night he had come home after firing the ring announcer, unaware if Sofia has even found the strength to go inside to clean it.

Things with the housekeeper also haven't been the same, though he hasn't seen her a lot, so busy with all of the media events in California leading up to Summerslam and then the various events since. She'd missed out on the worst of the aftermath of the bar fight with Miz, unsure of the whole story with that, and he's a bit relieved for that much. As if getting laid out with one punch wasn't bad enough, that it was on account of the Miz, and that he had to be rescued by 3MB, eats at him. The only comfort he gains from it was that it had been proof how far Mike would go to protect Ricardo if needed, easing some of the uncertainty he'd had with leaving Ricardo's only friend being the very man who'd mocked him cruelly on the commentary desk only a couple of months ago.

As the last of his responsibilities are dealt with- making sure the bills are saw to, errands are run, his cars are being maintained properly and all other various things it takes to keep his house running properly, things that Ricardo used to handle with ease but of which he now struggles to slough through alone- he sighs wearily and sinks into a hammock set up between two trees not far from the pond, carefully rocking back and forth with his eyes closed as he breathes heavily, too lost in thought to even relax, much less doze off into the nap he'd hoped to have under the warmth of the Floridian sun. His thoughts have finally begun to fade away, quiet, when something new strikes him and he sits up, almost overbalancing and falling out of the other side of the hammock.

Grabbing for his phone once he's settled again, that weightless horror of gravity trying to take him over fading away as his heart regains its regular rhythm, he holds it up and presses a button, swallowing hard when it shows him the date. _September 5th,_ he realizes, closing his eyes. A month ago exactly, he had kicked his best friend in the skull and began putting this madness in motion. "Ay," he mumbles, suddenly sick of his own thoughts, being stuck in his own skin with nothing to distract him. Scrambling out of the hammock, he walks back to the house and sighs softly, finding himself in the kitchen and watching Sofia quietly bustle around, making supper. The menu had changed, the woman abruptly not making any of Ricardo's favorites any longer, as if it hurt her too much to even look at the recipe cards she'd wrote up for the younger man long ago, much less smell or taste them, and he agrees silently with this.

"Is there something you need, senor?" she asks quietly, not even looking over at him as he continues lurking in the hallway between the kitchen and bedrooms.

He jerks back to awareness at her voice, surprised she'd even talked to him, before venturing further into the kitchen. "I suppose... I just wanted to see how you are doing." He can't tell what kind of reaction this garners, her expression not changing as she continues to season what looks like beef.

"I am fine, senor." But she sounds far from it and he walks even closer to her, lips held so tightly that he feels like he could burst at any moment. "Dinner will be done in about an hour."

He licks his lips and nods, staring vacantly into the pots and pans scattered around the range. "That's fine, Sofia." Finally fed up by all of this, he doesn't even mind about the mess on her fingers as he grips her by the arm and turns her around gently, staring down into her face. "Do you hate me?"

She blinks up at him, overwhelming fear hidden in her eyes and it hits him anew- she must think... if he could do something so callous to Ricardo, his best friend and loyal ring announcer of almost three years, then what's keeping him from doing something similar to her should she do even the slightest thing he sees as wrong, though perhaps not as physical, since he'd impressed upon her the few times his temper had gotten the best of him outside of the WWE that Alberto Del Rio wouldn't ever lay a hand on a woman.

Realizing just how unfair asking such a question of her right now is, when she's already uncertain about a lot of things because of him, he quickly releases her and steps back. "Never mind. Alert me when it is time to eat, por favor." He turns sharply and walks away, hands trembling at his sides as he heads towards his bedroom, glancing over his shoulder at the still closed door to what had once been Ricardo's bedroom, swallowing harshly. "Ay dios mio," he huffs, entering his room and shutting the door securely behind him.

Sofia comes to find him awhile later, knocking a time or two until finally she opens the door, beginning to worry at the lack of response, just to freeze in the doorway upon finding her employer fast asleep on his bed. He's still wearing his shoes and laying on top of the sheets, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he sleeps on, hands twitching against the straps of his title belt as it rests against his chest. She swallows and closes her eyes, looking away for a moment. She'd been unable to watch WWE since August the 5th, the pain she feels towards the whole situation proving too much for her to bear should she want to continue doing her job well, so she hadn't been privy to what had been going on between the former ring announcer and the man she's currently staring at, though she'd heard here and there that he'd found a new employer and they were currently going against Del Rio for the title belt.

Warily approaching the bed, she ponders if a title belt could've possibly been enough for Alberto to turn his back on three years of dedication, wincing to herself as she leans down and tries to free the belt from his grasp. He only clings to it tighter and she gives up on that idea, instead opting to wake him up a different way. "Senor, your meal is ready," she calls to him, grimacing when he only stirs slightly. Stepping hesitantly closer, she touches his arm. "Senor, it's dinnertime-"

He comes awake with a jerk at this, gripping her hand instinctively. She gasps and that's enough for him to awaken the rest of the way, become aware of what he's doing, soften his hold on her. As they stare at each other, he can't help the sleep-slurred words that once more escape his lips. "Do you hate me, Sofia?"

He never knows later on if it's because of the hold he has on her, or if because he's still half-asleep, but she actually stays, offers an answer, her voice quavering. "No, Senor," she breathes after some thought, her eyes shining with tears. "Hate is not the word I would use... I just fail to understand... why... this had to happen..."

He wants to explain so badly, it's just on the tip of his tongue, but... She gently slips her hand free of his, straightening up and brushing a hand over her face, across her eyes, to compose herself. "As I came in to say," she whispers. "Your meal is ready for you." Before he can say anything, she turns and leaves him to find his own way to the kitchen.

He watches her go, shaking his head. "Sometimes I don't understand it myself," he murmurs before going to eat, his eyes downcast and troubled.

Alberto is tense from moment one of Smackdown, watching as, once again, all of his fellow competitors file out onto the ramp. This time, Ricardo and RVD are right across from him, close to the microphone HHH had set up so they could speak their mind, but he purposely purses his lips together tightly, unwilling to risk his job on such stupidity. To his horror and disgust, RVD approaches the mic. What he says is inconsequential to the Mexican aristocrat, but the mere fact that he _is_ up there is beyond Del Rio's comprehension, watching as Ricardo stands anxiously next to him in the garish red shirt that he's begun to hate more and more. _That he would so willingly risk his career, along with Ricardo's, is beyond foolish,_ he thinks with a huff. _Patético..._

Thankfully HHH doesn't do anything in response to RVD's brazenness- until he grows bored of the talk, or so it would seem, and begins making matches. Puts RVD against Randy Orton. Though part of Del Rio is amused by this, anxious to see his former rival take out his current opponent, he also remembers. All of the times in the past Orton had targetted his ring announcer, kicking him, throwing chili and coffee on him, among other things. Thus as all of the others return backstage, his feet once more lead him where he doesn't want to go: to the commentary desk. He tries his hardest to avoid the Ricardo subject, but Cole and JBL push him to discuss it, and, still trying to sell his plan, he begins spitting out insults, once more falling silent after he targets the man's physical appearance, mentally skidding to a stop as he realizes what he's doing, closes his eyes.

With Ricardo's self-confidence dreadfully low after the suspension, not to mention how bad it must've been after he'd attacked and fired him, it's the last thing the ring announcer needs to be hearing, especially from him, but what's been said can't be taken back so he shakes his head and tries to focus once more on the match. It's then that RVD gets thrown from the ring, falling in front of them on the floor, and Ricardo races over to check on him. Orton, however, moves quickly as well and slides out of the ring, nearly landing on top of the ring announcer, who scrambles backwards and loses his balance, falling back against the floor with his hands held up to show he means Orton no harm.

Randy turns his attention once more to RVD and Del Rio comes back to himself just to realize he'd stood from the commentary table, instinctively about to race to the younger man's defense, only the luck of Orton not actually going after Ricardo keeping him in place. But before he can take his seat back, he looks over to find JBL staring up at him in calculating confusion, as if trying to deduce the purpose of his actions, his shrewd, dark eyes boring into Alberto's as if he can read his mind, see what's running through Del Rio's mind. Unable to imagine, after the last hellacious month, that everything he'd attempted could go up in smoke because of one movement due to something deeply ingrained within him after three years of friendship and a journalist desperate for the next great scoop to keep his career from falling stagnant, he remains standing and watches as Ricardo leans over just feet away, cheering on RVD.

He swallows, closing his eyes as he considers what is to come. _A month and a day,_ he thinks painfully. _A month and a day..._ This racing through his mind, he then _does_ leave commentary, but this time to grab his former ring announcer and ram him unforgivingly into the turnbuckle post. The younger man flips off of it, landing hard on the floor near the barricade wall, immediately slumping limply against the mat. Del Rio stares down at him, eyes dark with regret and anger at even having to do it just to keep his ruse afloat, when there's a flash of grey overhead and RVD lands on top of him, smashing him into the mat in defense of Ricardo. Del Rio groans and rolls away, watching as Orton quickly regains control of his opponent, throwing him into the commentary table before back into the ring, where Orton manages the victory.

Alberto laughs breathlessly as he forces himself to stand, eventually making his way into the ring to stand over his Night of Champions opponent, locking in the armbar. After being forced to break it, he once more looks out over the crowd, grinning proudly as if to say _this same thing will occur at Night of Champions_. Deep down inside, however... it takes everything in him not to look down, see his still dazed friend on the floor below, and go to collect him as he had many times in the past, get him to safety. He stares down at RVD, pondering just how easily it had come to the other man to get him away from the downed Ricardo, barely a moment passing from his slinging Ricardo into the post before Rob had dove down atop of him, this moment of defense ultimately costing him the match.

He closes his eyes, knowing now that this could be a clear cut way to win for Night of Champions. If it comes down to that, anyway, _and_ he can bring himself to do it, that is... His gaze grows troubled as he walks back up the ramp, his inate need to try to do right by Ricardo warring with his desperation to remain champion.


	6. Chapter 6

After a quiet weekend, Del Rio sneers at the match board listing him vs R-Truth, rolling his eyes at how easy _that_ particular match sounds. And it is, really, even though they air a short video clip of RVD before, distracting him only slightly as he enters the ring, the highflyer determining that he will walk out of Night of Champions with the World Title. He takes his frustration out on the other competitor, Truth tapping out to the armbar quickly, and he sneers as he poses with his title, heading backstage.

He had only had eyes for his own scheduled match, forgetting entirely to check to see if there was anything involving RVD or Ricardo this evening, now going to check since his responsibilities are finished for the evening. Some of the board had been erased, due to many of the contests reaching their conclusions, so there's only a few left and he spots it towards the bottom: RVD vs Ryback. He swallows, glaring at the words. Even when his money and influence had been behind the ring announcer, bullies had been drawn to the younger man, content to belittle or attack him... not, in hindsight, that he has much room to judge them for their actions (especially now), but still. RVD being much more laidback and far from as influential as he, he doubts that this will end well for the ring announcer.

And so he once more finds himself heading out to the ramp after Ryback makes his way to the ring, staring down at his best friend and opponent. Watches closely while he once more insults the both of them, relieved when Ryback remains well away from his former ring announcer, staring on stupidly as Del Rio talks on and on, saying that those two deserve each other- and maybe, he thinks, after Friday and how RVD had tried to rescue Ricardo at his own detriment, they really do. The bell rings, the match begins and he slinks away, not wanting to distract Van Dam- not this time. The last thing he wants to see is Ryback get his hands on Ricardo, especially after what he himself had done on Smackdown.

But he does have to smirk a little when RVD's rough kicks anger Ryback and he slams Van Dam into the turnbuckle post groin first, unable to stop the wince as he recalls how _that_ feels, considering his own history. He catches the look of horror in Ricardo's eyes as he covers his face with his hands and swallows, losing his smirk as quickly as it'd come, growing pale. _They really are friends, aren't they?_ he thinks, having ignored the earlier introductions where Justin Roberts had announced Ricardo as RVD's numero uno amigo until this moment. _I thought perhaps... it was one sided, or just a business agreement, but..._ His eyes darken as he looks away. "I didn't want him to be alone, but..."

He huffs and watches through the curtain as Ricardo and the referee kneels by a struggling RVD, barely noticing as Ryback makes his way backstage and only just misses Del Rio on his way through. "Him? Really?" he whispers, remembering how Ricardo had been steadfast by his side following his surgery the year before, even though he'd been working through his own health issues following TLC 2011.

He shakes his head, not understanding just why he feels so disgusted and uncomfortable, sad and angry all at once, an odd kind of yearning underneath it all making him feel all the worse. _Is this what jealousy feels like?_

Alberto has no matches listed on the board that Friday and he's almost relieved, thinking perhaps he'll have a bit of a break before the pay per view. No matter how much of a fighting champion he may be, he's intelligent first and foremost and he knows any day off is a good thing, especially if your opponent has a match, but neither of them have anything that night, so he shrugs and goes to spend the evening in his locker room, watching lazily on his couch as the show carries on.

He's just popped a grape in his mouth, still unaccustomed to the lonely silence of having this room to himself, Ricardo usually sitting next to him, talking softly in Spanish about what ridiculous things are happening on the show, deriding the less than worthy superstars on the TV to his amusement, when Ricardo is shown entering Vickie's office. He frowns, aware that the two barely get along, when she tells the ring announcer that she's decided he won't be allowed in RVD's corner at Night of Champions for his own safety.

The very prospect is a relief to Alberto, not that he's worried that Ricardo will cost him the title, but more that the man _will_ be safe, that something like what had happened a few weeks ago, with JBL watching, won't be a possibility that night at least. But he quickly loses all optimistic feelings and thoughts when the younger man begins to argue, his innate need to see his job through grating at Vickie, the two of them going back and forth in Spanish until... she announces that Ricardo will face off with Alberto himself, and if he beats him, he'll be able to accompany RVD at Night of Champions like he wants. Ricardo continues to try to argue with her but she refuses to hear anymore and he leaves, frustrated.

Alberto's mouth goes dry as he grips the remote hard enough to break it. "No..." _She cannot be serious...? Ricardo and I, in a match? But..._ It was one thing he'd never considered, even when the ring announcer had returned against him in the corner of RVD, and had helped RVD become #1 contender. All he had ever wanted was Ricardo's safety, not this. Definitely not this.

He stares at the remote before throwing it away with a yell, glaring at the crater in the wall that it makes. "Puta!" he snarls, seeing Vickie's smug face yet again as she'd made the match. He goes through match preparation automatically, eyes closed and mind too full of disgusted thoughts for him to even focus on any one thing, surprised when he finds that he's now standing before a mirror, match gear in place, wrists taped and knees braced as he stuffs his feet in his boots and laces them up.

Staring himself in the eye, he shakes his head. "How am I supposed to do this?" Steeling himself, he turns and walks to the gorilla position, unsurprised to find Mike and Alex already there. The three of them stare at each other for long, tense moments, before he sneers and pushes through the curtain to the ring when his music starts.

He swallows when RVD's music hits and Ricardo comes out with his opponent in two days at his side, the two men looking at the ring and him as Ricardo steeples his hands in front of his mouth, his anxiety growing the closer he gets to the ring. Alberto's chest hurts as he watches him enter the ring, dreading the moment that bell marks the start of the match. It's all so wrong- the music, the shirt Ricardo is wearing, what he'll have to do to the man. But his victory here tonight will exclude the ring announcer from what will happen on Sunday, keep him safe, and that's the most important thing to Alberto.

He starts off simple enough, punches and a couple of kicks- careful to target a little lower than normal, his boot snapping off of Ricardo's chest instead of his skull, but the ring announcer is far from giving up without trying to fight back and he dazes Alberto, hitting a tornado DDT on him that leaves him laying long enough for Ricardo to climb awkwardly onto the top rope. Del Rio swallows and stares at him upside down, wondering what he has in mind but knowing that he can't allow him to even attempt it, before struggling to his feet and rushing to the corner in time to knock his legs from under him, crouching him on the turnbuckle. He turns his focus from Ricardo only long enough to kick a lurking RVD into the barrier wall, wanting this to end as soon as possible.

Alberto pauses for a moment before an idea, a realization comes to him, and he climbs up behind the younger man, wrapping an arm around his side securely before hooking the other around his head. He closes his eyes as Ricardo responds by curling one of his arms around Alberto's neck, bracing his feet against the turnbuckle post as Del Rio lifts him and flips him onto the mat below face first in a brutal looking reverse superplex. Acting instinctively, Alberto rolls off of him and pins him, his eyes prickling as the referee counts to three.

When he stands, his eyes are wet and he feels like crying, now that the match is over and the adrenaline is fading, honest hatred of having to do any of that to his best friend fills his veins but he knows he has to put the exclamation point on it all, convince Vickie that her decision is the correct one. Forget what's best for business, this is what's best for Ricardo and his safety, so he grips the ring announcer's arm and stretches it out in a weaker version of his horrible submission, wrenching back on it halfheartedly until- RVD appears and kicks him off, Alberto realizing, disquieted, with that action and his reaction that Ricardo's arm had snapped back further than he'd intended on as he'd been forced to break it.

He closes his eyes, avoiding RVD's further attempts at attack by rolling out of the ring, watching from the ramp as his opponent first checks on a miserable looking Ricardo, who is clinging to his arm with pain etched all over his face, then notices his title belt and picks it up, taunting him with it before handing it over to the referee to return to Ricardo's side. Del Rio sneers, eyes dark with hatred and self-loathing as he storms back up the ramp, discomfort thrumming through his veins as he considers how badly Ricardo could be injured- he'd been trying to be as careful as he could be with the match, and then the armbar, but RVD's kicking him and causing him to violently break the submission hold had ruined all of that.

He has no doubt that the trainer will yell at him for leaving the arena without getting his usual post-match check, but he can't take being in this building any longer, and he knows that Ricardo will need the trainer more than he right now. As much as he wants to know that the ring announcer will be ok, the last thing he wants is to be nearby when the trainer determines what the damage to the younger man's arm is, what Alberto's foolish decision coupled with RVD's needless attempt at rescuing his ' _uno numero amigo'_ had caused. As soon as the referee jogs his world title back to him, he clings to it and ducks into his locker room, staying only long enough to collect his things before leaving the arena, sitting in his car and staring out through the windshield.

Here, finally, the tears brought about by the match and his unceasing worries return, and he doesn't bother to stop them, feeling protected from nosy stares and mocking WWE fans by the tinted windows of his car. He slams a fist against the steering wheel and stares at himself in the rearview window, shaking his head at his ruddy, tearstreaked face. "Lo siento, mi amigo. That wasn't supposed to happen," he breathes out. "None of tonight was supposed to happen."

He allows himself five minutes before pulling out into traffic and making his way to the hotel, wanting nothing more than to collapse against yet another mattress in yet another dark, empty, depressingly quiet room, and sleep until Sunday, at least.

_Ricardo is sitting at ringside, watching as Alberto practices alone, punching and kicking, attacking thin air, doing what he can by his lonesome. One downfall to not being well-liked by pretty much anyone, no one is willing to train with you that often... That is, until his eyes fall on the ring announcer and, boring quickly of the limited things he can do by himself, he motions to him._

_Ricardo blinks and swallows, quickly getting to his feet and standing at the ropes. "Is there something you need, El Patron? Water, or-"_

_"I want you to train with me."_

_The ring announcer blinks repeatedly. "Uh, eh, El Patron. You hired me as a ring announcer, I haven't-"_

_"I know what I hired you as," he says simply. "Don't look so worried, I'm not intending on injuring you. I can't do that much alone, however, and I feel it's time you show me what you can do."_

_Ricardo stares, something behind his eyes that Alberto has to smirk at. The fire of competition, just lurking, waiting for a chance. "El Patron-"_

_"I know you were beginning to compete in California before I came along, and there are tales in FCW of what you have done. Besides, one does not manage a picture perfect dropkick out of nowhere as you did a few weeks ago against that perro Alex Riley, so come now. Let's stop pretending. Get in here."_

_Gulping, the younger man gets in and stares at his employer, biting his lip slightly. "Erm. What do you want me to do then?"_

_Alberto smirks, certain that he's going to enjoy this. They start off simply with punches and kicks to warm up before moving on to suplexes and bodyslams, Del Rio trying to gauge where Ricardo's rusty after being his ring announcer for so long, but he can't find much that needs work in the younger man, honestly impressed._

_After an hour, they're both sitting on the mat, taking a break, Ricardo handing him over a bottle of water, when Del Rio grins at him. "What is it, El Patron?" he asks, honestly surprised as Alberto's generally never looked at him like that often._

_"I had my suspicions, it's just interesting to see what you're capable of first hand." He'd hired him as a ring announcer, with the decision that in-ring experience wasn't exactly necessary, but now that he's seen him in action, he has no doubt that he could handle pretty much anything thrown at him. Although more knowledge in defense couldn't hurt anyone. "I have an idea," he says, making it back to his feet after pouring the rest of the water over his head to cool off the rest of the way._

_Ricardo looks intrigued. "Eh, si, El Patron? Que?"_

_Alberto smirks at him as he stands and approaches, appearing a little apprehensive at the look on his employer's face. "Sit on the top rope, your back to me, amigo. I want to show you how to do something."_

_Ricardo hesitates for only a moment, looking warily from the turnbuckle to his employer and swallows. "Si, alright." He awkwardly climbs up, clearly not entirely comfortable with the situation. Which Alberto doesn't blame him, in this business, one should always be careful, even- especially- with their friends, so the mere fact that he so quickly went up at his directive anyway makes the Mexican aristocrat smile a little before he climbs up behind him. "Eh- El Patron?" he asks softly._

_Alberto glances at him before taking a breath. "This move isn't used that often in the WWE anymore, but sometimes... and if you can control one, you can learn to control a lot of them, which will help you if my opponents try to target you with them."_

_Ricardo blinks, not quite sure he knows what he's talking about. "Ah, ok..." He looks down as Alberto hooks an arm around his midsection and another around his neck, beginning to prepare to do whatever it is he has in mind. "El Patron..." he murmurs, growing even more concerned._

_"It's ok, amigo." He squeezes his side. "Here's what you need to do, hm? Wrap an arm around my neck." Ricardo swallows before following his commands, breathing deeply as he waits for Alberto's next suggestion. "Now when I begin to lift you, plant your feet on the turnbuckle post." Ricardo looks quizzically over at him and he laughs faintly. "You'll understand when I execute the move. Now do it." He squeezes his side again and watches as Ricardo then does as he'd said, planting his feet securely on the post as Alberto lifts him and flips him over, reverse superplexing him off of the top turnbuckle before he hits the mat chest first, Del Rio's weight landing on top of him a few moments later._

_Ricardo lays there, dazed, but not half as out of it as he'd expected after a move like that. After a moment, Alberto moves off of him and he looks over his shoulder. "El Patron?" he mutters._

_"Si, amigo?"_

_"How did you know?" He ponders how easily it had been to control the fall just because of a couple variations to the move- his feet against the turnbuckle post had grounded him until the last second, helped him determine which way he was going to fall, and his arm around Del Rio's neck had assisted them both in knowing how Alberto was going to land... all in all, it was an interesting little trick that he files away in case he_ should _ever need it in the future._

_Alberto grins fondly at him before ruffling his hair, pulling away as he sits up. "Years of practice, Ricardo. You learn many tricks like these after so many years."_

_The ring announcer nods, brushing some of the hair out of his eyes as he grins over at his employer. "I see. Gracias for showing me."_

_"Any time, mi amigo," he says quietly._

Alberto wakes up with a soft gasp, blinking into the darkness as he recalls that day with a soft smile. Shaking his head grimly, he rolls over and sighs, remembering how warm Ricardo's grin had made him feel.

He's not sure how exactly Sunday will go now, but he hopes that it brings no further harm to the younger man.


	7. Chapter 7

****

The weekend leading up to Night of Champions seems to somehow pass by both in a blur and excruciatingly slow, Del Rio staring out over the city line as he waits for the event to start, put him out of his misery. The memories of time past with Ricardo continue to haunt him and he swallows, missing having his friend by his side for pay per views, or just general day to day things.

But he knows, despite his good intentions from the start, that he deserves all of this. Deserves the pain as he turns a corner at the arena Sunday just to find Ricardo and RVD standing close together in the hall, the ring announcer grinning as RVD stumbles over saying various Spanish words. "No, no, that's _antedecir_ ," he says with a laugh.

Rob hesitates and looks over at him, eyebrows raised. "Oh. Yeah. Alright, man. _Antedecir_."

"It just means I predict victory for you," Ricardo says, eyes gleaming even as he gingerly shifts his still healing arm in the sling. Rob grins and wraps an arm around his shoulders, the two still going back and forth on various Spanish words as they return to the locker room to finish getting ready.

Alberto releases a shuddering breath before looking around. Finding a tech, he stands over the man and stares down at him darkly. "Um, how can I help you, Mr. Del Rio?" he stammers, eyes wide in intimidation.

"What is Ricardo Rodriguez doing here? I thought he wasn't allowed to be in RVD's corner tonight," he spits, everything from Friday once more playing through his mind as he wonders if he'd heard wrong, or-

"Vickie Guerrero changed her mind, she decided he's allowed after all." The tech grows truly worried then as Alberto all but snorts at him in anger, nearly tripping over his own feet as he tries to get away from the tense Mexican aristocrat.

"Ay dios mio," he snarls, pressing a thumb against the bridge of his nose. _That_ will make all of this much worse, having to compete the match with his best friend watching, hoping for Del Rio's failure. And if he should try anything and force Alberto to react... "Maldita sea..."

Beyond frustrated, he storms back into his locker room and slams the door behind him, leaning against it as he breathes heavily, shaking his head. "Why can nothing go right?" Kicking his heel against the wood, he lunges forward and grips his title belt, staring at it grimly. "I have to finish the match quickly," he decides. "Not that I was planning on drawing it out, but one way or another-"

And so, when the time comes, he ignores the ring announcer as best as he can, which is especially hard with flashes of red from that garish shirt RVD had given him in his peripheral vision every time Ricardo moves at ring side, but he focuses as well as he can on the contest, things disturbingly even between he and the highflyer until finally he slips the armbar on, twisting back in ways he had tried to be careful not to do on Friday to Ricardo, honestly not caring if he hurts Rob or not.

The referee begins ordering him to release the hold when Rob makes it to the ropes a few moments later, and he considers it for a split second before catching a glimpse of Ricardo, arm still held to his side thanks to the sling, and he shakes his head, pulling back even harsher on the appendage, smirking as the referee begins the count. Bypassing five, he calls for the bell and the match goes by DQ, Alberto laughing as he yet again regains his belt. The technical loss means little to him, he is still champion, and that's the important thing.

But the longer he stares out at his former ring announcer, remembering Friday, how RVD's stupidly impulsive action had caused him to probably injure Ricardo's arm when he had been doing his level best to be careful with the armbar, he rolls out of the ring and finds a steel chair, wanting to make the other man pay for that, for challenging him, for... taking their friendship and making it seem so replaceable, even though part of him logically knows that's not what happened. He's about to swing at the downed man when there's a flash of red behind him and-

The chair's gone, his lips parting in shock as he turns to look, a determined looking Ricardo quickly escaping with the weapon. That distraction is enough as RVD kicks him, dazing him. The next thing he knows, he's in the corner of the ring and Ricardo is kneeling next to him outside of the ropes by the turnbuckle, holding the steel chair against his face and... _nononono..._ but he's weary and unable to move, simply watching through the slots in the steel as RVD climbs the rope on the other side of the ring and dives, striking the chair against his face in one of his old moves, pain immediately throbbing down his jaw as blood wells up in his mouth.

He knows immediately. He's lost a tooth. Groaning as referees and trainers enter the ring to help him backstage, he spits it out into his hand and feels around his mouth with his tongue, grimacing at the coppery taste. "Ay," he hisses. Between this pay per view and the last, his face is taking a fair amount of damage- black eyes and lost teeth and...

He's almost afraid to see what Battleground in a few weeks will bring him.

Thanks to his money and impatience, he gets into a dentist early the next day and begins to repair the damage done, relieved to be told that everything would be sorted in time for Smackdown.

Granted the night off from Raw as he's still numb from the beginning stages of work done to him only a few hours earlier, he watches from his hotel room as RVD defeats Sandow and celebrates with Ricardo, eyes narrowed as he rewatches still frames from the Van Terminator that they feel the need to air. He _does,_ however, grow a little concerned when Miz is taken out by Orton and Ricardo disappears, not seen for the rest of the night even when RVD is shown. He suspects the ring announcer had probably gone to spend time with the loudmouth, but still, it's somehow unsettling not even catching a glimpse of Ricardo for the rest of the night.

Smackdown is even worse. Ricardo is still not there, the rumor being that RVD had given the younger man the night off to stay in LA, and Alberto blinks a time or two, trying to think. He can only remember a handful of times he'd given him time off, and each time only due to injury or because of his suspension. It had never been just because, and yes, the man had never complained, seeming content to remain by Del Rio's side and do what needed to be done, but Alberto is a little disquieted by the thought of it, wondering if there had ever been time Ricardo would've liked a day off here and there just to relax, have some time to himself...

But it's too late to fix _that_ , so he tries to distract himself by watching idly as Vickie announces an elimination match with the eleven superstars who had fought together on Raw against the three members of The Shield, one at a time, RVD in the mix. He smirks, now growing relieved that Ricardo isn't at the show tonight, able to fully enjoy Rob get what's coming to him at the hand of those jackals...

The first four competitors, of course, are defeated soundly quickly by the three men, and number five is RVD himself. Alberto sits forward to watch, a prickling reminder in the back of his mind that, nearly on the other side of the country, his former ring announcer is probably sitting anxiously, watching also as Rob fights against the three men, somehow holding his own where the past four had failed.

It looks like he might have a chance, to Del Rio's complete disgust, when HHH's music hits and distracts everyone as he puts an end to the match until Roman stands and throws Rob clean off of the turnbuckle, the man hitting the barricade wall and slumping to the floor below, barely twitching. Alberto has to laugh, not minding the man's turmoil, although he grows all the more thankful that Ricardo is nowhere nearby to get wrapped up in this madness.

Quickly growing bored of watching the show, Alberto leaves his locker room and wanders the hallways, looking around for anything to do- he has a nothing match against R-Truth a little later, but for now-

"Hey, Del Rio," HHH's gravelly voice calls out and he stops short, turning to look at the COO suspiciously. "Come here, I have something to tell you."

Joining him warily, Alberto raises an eyebrow at him and waits while HHH smooths down his suit. "What do you want?" he finally asks, unable to bite down his impatience any longer.

"Since your match at Night of Champions ended in a disqualification, I'm granting RVD a rematch at Battleground," he finally says. "Just wanted you to know. I'm about to tell Rob now."

All Del Rio can do is gape as the man enters the trainer's office, his voice audible through the open door. Alberto glares at the wall as he listens to HHH question the trainer about RVD's condition, then tell him about the rematch. As soon as the room is quiet, HHH now gone, Alberto enters from the other door and stands, silently stewing as he stares at his opponent, remembering his lost tooth, how comfortable Ricardo seems to be becoming around him, the anger growing within him.

Clenching his fist, he attacks, barely mindful of what he's actually doing as he sends the man to the floor, throwing him into storage cases and almost considering leaving then, the man all but frozen at his feet as the trainer yells at him, instead turning back around and dropping a heavy case against RVD's back, leaving him motionless against the floor as he leaves, chest heaving.

His high continues as he quickly does away with Truth, that match barely lasting a few minutes until he taps to the armbar, the World Heavyweight Champion grinning. Yes, his mouth may still be tender and he may have to turn his focus onto Battleground shortly, but for now... for now, he's champion, Ricardo is safely away from this arena and whatever mess The Shield may bring later on under HHH's orders, and he's feeling pretty confident in what's to come.

Things could be worse.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your match is next," a tech tells Alberto Del Rio before hurriedly rushing away, not wanting to be in the Mexican aristocrat's presence anymore than is necessary, which seems to be a more regular occurrence since what he'd done to Ricardo nearly two months ago.

He sighs and adjusts his kneepad before making his way to the gorilla position, coming to a sudden stop when he sees his former ring announcer- who is, admittedly, hard to miss in a horrible yellow shirt that makes the red one look understated and simple- standing by the curtain, peering out as RVD's rough voice echoes through the arena, speaking to HHH. To his relief, there's no sign of the sling that had drawn Alberto's eyes to the younger man's arm in guilt and swirling sadness ever since Vickie Guerrero had forced them into that match the Friday before Night of Champions.

He would laugh if not for the worry coming off of Ricardo in waves that he can sense even from this distance, it being announced that RVD is in the running for a match against Orton later that evening, and Alberto purses his lips, wanting to see RVD get what's coming to him same as Miz had the week prior, but not wanting Ricardo to get caught up in the middle of that- after all, Orton had shown very little hesitation in targeting the younger man in the past...

Finally the group of ten find their way backstage and Alberto slips into the shadows, watching as the tag teams and single competitors all drift towards the locker rooms, leaving Ricardo and RVD in the hallway. "Hey, stop looking so worried, man," Rob tells him just loud enough for Alberto to hear once the flood of footsteps fades away. "I'm alright, and gonna continue to be, yeah? It's all good."

Del Rio sneers as Ricardo nods hesitantly, his hands twisted anxiously around the seams of his shirt. "I believe you, Rob," he finally says, allowing himself to be turned towards the locker room as well as they leave to prepare for either the elimination match _or_ Rob's match against Orton.

Trying not to dwell on how sincere the younger man sounded in that moment, Alberto walks towards the now empty gorilla position and does some quick last minute stretches for his match against Kofi Kingston, running his tongue over his teeth and the dentistry that much too much of the week prior had been wasted on.

Kofi, he must admit, puts up a decent fight, but it's not enough- it's never enough, Del Rio begins to enjoy taking out some of his every negative emotion that's been a constant in his life since August 5th out on the other man, probably destroying whatever chances he has against The Shield and not caring in the slightest.

After defeating Kofi officially, he makes his way backstage and sneers as he ignores the others scattered around the hallway, talking in low whispers what this could possibly mean, if more members of the team fall to injury so soon to the elimination match. He cares little about what is going on the rest of the show until Orton comes out to see who his opponent would be, the vote easily going to RVD. Del Rio isn't that surprised, eyes narrowing as the man comes out, Ricardo at his side. He remembers well the chili incident, and every other one after that, but the Viper doesn't seem that interested in Ricardo this time, all of his focus on hurting Van Dam, which is fine with Alberto in many ways.

The longer the match goes on, the less content Del Rio is to sit in the back and watch from his locker room, slowly going down the hall from monitor to monitor, making his way once more to gorilla just in time for the match to be counted out against both men, Orton's demolition of RVD continuing with little regard to the referee's warnings. Whatever enjoyment Alberto gains from all of this fades when Ricardo, standing by the ramp, watching in horror, is sent scurrying backwards to the side of the titantron, frozen by the wall as he watches his newest friend getting dismantled piece by piece.

Del Rio can only imagine what's going through his mind, especially when Orton targets RVD against the very same set of steps that Alberto had kicked into Ricardo back in August, swallowing harshly at his own recollection of that night. As Orton tosses him back into the ring and begins to set him up for the DDT off of the top rope, the whole arena going still and silent, Alberto glances around at everyone's rapt attention aimed towards the monitors and sneaks out the side, near where Ricardo's standing.

His attention quickly diverted from what's going on in the ring, the ring announcer stares in horror at his former employer and even Alberto is thrown for a moment by the look in his eyes, the two of them stuck staring at each other for long moments, until there's a sharp laugh overhead and Del Rio looks up to find Orton just now leaving a defenseless Van Dam behind, the maddened look in his eye enough to unsettle even Alberto. Forcing himself away from Ricardo, not willing to let _this_ opportunity go, he races to the ring and sneaks in, locking in the armbar as the referees, trainer, and doctor alike all bark warnings at him, trying to get him to break the hold. Which he does, but only momentarily before bursting through the group of men and twisting Rob's arm once more out of position, gleeful in his pained struggles.

When he does break the hold this time, he doesn't try for a third time, merely walking back up the ramp with a pleased smirk on his face... until he once more catches sight of a flash of yellow off to the side and slowly turns his head to look at Ricardo again, this time unsettled by the look of pure, unadulterated anger on the younger man's face, tears in his eyes as he glares up at Alberto in a way that he never had, even when they'd seen each other for the first time after the 5th on that horrible Raw when Ricardo had revealed his new allegiance with RVD.

Alberto swallows thickly and turns back towards the ramp, leaving everything but the memory of Ricardo's expression etched into his brain behind. He can't even properly enjoy the fact that RVD is the first eliminated later on that evening because of it.

He's in a match with R-Truth that Friday when things begin to go wrong again. He's hit harshly in the jaw by a surprising sequence of offense by the other competitor, sending him stumbling forward as he tries to blink through the daze, fresh, warm blood filling his mouth once more as he closes his eyes, hit with the sharp recollection of his dentist telling him over and over again to be careful as his work sets. But champions can't be careful, especially in a business such as this, so he waves it off, licks his blood-stained lips with an ugly smirk before kicking Truth viciously in the skull, stopping whatever pitiful attack he might try next and leaving him susceptible to a pin.

But blood is still filling Alberto's mouth and he feels frustrated, anger boiling through his veins as he turns once more on the man and curls around him, twisting his arm back in his dreaded armbar. The referee is standing over him, once more screaming at him, when he sees a flash of purple and black before he's kicked off of the other man, watching distantly as Ricardo reaches in and helps Truth out of the ring, leaving him on the floor at RVD's direction before going to get a steel chair.

_Nonono,_ Alberto is only just able to think when the chair is thrown into the ring by his best friend, Rob collecting it and bashing him with it, his arm and midsection throbbing harder with each strike. He apparently grows bored of this quickly, however, taking a few steps away before lunging forward and kicking it into Del Rio, leaving the World Champion slumping against the ropes before he slides off of the apron to the floor, where he lands with a dull thud, too dazed and hurting to do much of anything else. His arm is killing him, not to mention his still sluggishly bleeding mouth, but worse than that is the look on Ricardo's face as he looks down at him, reminding him of how angry he'd seemed on Monday after Del Rio had attacked RVD.

He barely even notices Rob next to the ring announcer, holding his title up high, collapsing against the mat holding his arm and face miserably.

He's still out of it as he's helped to the back, consciousness fading in and out as he hears something about a Hardcore match, barely aware of whatever's going on around him as he's laid down on a cot for the trainer to examine him, the last of his strength fading from him when his throbbing body hits the soft padding, Alberto falling asleep almost immediately in desperate search of some sort of escape from the internal and external agony he finds himself in.

"I'm sure Mike would appreciate the distraction," Rob tells Ricardo with a simple smile. "I'll be alright, just gonna watch this match at ringside, make sure The Shield doesn't try anything to disrupt Ziggler's chances at the US title. I'll see you afterwards, man."

The ring announcer nods grimly and watches him walk off, his head tilting curiously as he considers his suggestion to return to the locker room, watch the match with Mike and distract him from what's to come with Orton a little later on. He knows he should do that, be the kind of friend that Mike had been to him time and time again since Alberto's betrayal, but his thoughts are drawn elsewhere and before he can think through what he's doing, his feet lead him elsewhere.

Pausing outside of the trainer's office, he takes a breath and looks left and right down the hallway, unsettled by how quiet it is, who is behind this door. He swallows and gingerly pushes the door open, peeking inside. The trainer pauses and looks up, eyes widening with some surprise as he realizes who's standing there before he goes on about his business, organizing some of the medical supplies that had gotten scattered while he'd tried to ease the bleeding of Alberto's gums.

Ricardo closes his eyes, entering the room fully, before approaching the cot where the motionless Mexican aristocrat is laying, staring down at him, lips twisted in confusion as his hands curl into fists at his side. Releasing a shuddering breath, he relaxes his grip as well as he can, considering, before sitting down next to him, unable to help feeling deja vu from all of the times in the past he'd been near a languishing Alberto, wanting nothing more than to comfort him, take his pain away.

Now, he's not sure what to feel. Much less what to think. Leaning closer, he examines the older man's face, taking in how pale he is, the trail of blood still darkening his chin from the damage caused by the Van Terminator. He thinks he should feel worse about all of that than he actually does, aware that he'd maybe held the chair a little too close to his face than is wise that night... but Alberto hadn't seen concerned of _Ricardo's_ face when he'd kicked those steel steps into it.

Releasing a shuddering breath, he sits back and presses his hands together in his lap anxiously, shaking his head. "I don't know why I'm here," he admits. "Rob is busy, and Mike is distracted, so this seems like the best time, but... I shouldn't be here. I know I shouldn't give you a second thought. I have a new home, I have new friends, I have ... a new life... but I have no closure for the old one."

Staring back at the sleeping World Heavyweight Champion, he shakes his head. "I... had this... I'm not sure. A memory? A hallucination? A wish? ... Whatever you want to call it, it was so vivid. Like I was right there, in the very moment you were saying these things, as if should I reach out, I could stop you, change that night." He laughs brokenly and looks down once more. "You said all of these things... these _nice_ things, that make it seem like... you were leaving me behind for _my_ best interests, but... it makes no sense, I'm clearly missing something. Or just failing to understand what I do know." He holds back a broken sob, disgusted by the unending tears filling his eyes, even after all of this time. "I just wish you would _tell_ me _why_ ," he chokes out, looking up and freezing to find Alberto awake, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Mi amigo, where is your bowtie?" he murmurs groggily, clearly still out of it.

Ricardo swallows and shakes his head, standing up, suddenly realizing what a bad idea this all is as he feels cornered and yet unable to escape the dark stare of Alberto's blank eyes, frozen in place next to the cot. "You- you don't get to call me that. Not anymore."

Del Rio laughs a little bit, breathing loudly through his nose. "Whether I can or can't, it doesn't keep it from being true. You will always be... mi amigo. Even if... just in here," he says, resting his hand on his chest, over his heart. "For me to know about."

As the man's head falls back against the cot, a small smile on his lips as he stares blurrily up at the ceiling tiles, Ricardo breathes desperately, feeling like he's about to hyperventilate. "Why? Why though? Why?"

Tilting his face to look at him, Alberto smiles a little wider. "Why do I ever do anything, Ricardo?"

"I don't know," he cries, feeling like he's about to fall apart at the seams, lose the tenuous control he had slowly began to regain over some things since his horrid suspension and his even worse firing at Alberto's hand. "You never told me anything, even when- even when you claimed I was your best friend!"

Alberto seems undisturbed by his impassioned cries, despite the trainer's sharp step nearer to warn Ricardo about all but yelling in the office, and sighs tiredly, unable to look away from his former ring announcer. "To protect you, tonto. That's all I've wanted to do..."

Ricardo looks like he's been slapped, mouth sagging open as his eyes well with fresh tears, pale and shaking as he stumbles backwards away from the cot, ignoring the trainer's attempt at keeping him from falling as he moves away from his former friend. Overwhelmed with all of his thoughts and feelings, the ring announcer grips the doorknob and struggles for a moment before finally forcing the door open, almost breaking it clean off in his haste to get away. "No tiene sentido!" he forces out, breathing raggedly as he turns on his heel, barely noticing a gaping, worried Mike as he rushes past him, desperate to get away.

When the trainer shakes himself free from the fugue that this drama has brought over him a few moments later, he turns to find that Alberto is once more asleep, seemingly without a care in the world.

Del Rio doesn't remember much of the conclusion of the match against Truth. Nor does he remember hearing that the Battleground match had been made a Hardcore match. Nor does he know why the trainer had looked at him so strangely throughout his final examination before allowing him to leave the arena.

But he does remember one simple thing, a voice in his head that he'll never be able to forget, no matter how much time may pass. He shudders and looks up, wondering if it's real- if Ricardo _had_ been in the trainer's office while he was there, or if he had merely imagined it. But it feels so real, the old comfort of his ring announcer's presence always ingrained in his veins, that he doesn't really doubt it had happened.

Somehow, it makes him only feel more worn and sad as he cocoons himself in his sheets, wanting nothing more than to fall back into that peaceful sleep, pretend that the younger man is once more nearby, watching over him.

It doesn't work; his sleep is restless and wrought with nightmares of confused, dark eyes watching him, asking again and again, _Why, El Patron? Why?_


	9. Chapter 9

Ricardo stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets as he walks side by side with Rob, the two of them moving away from Mike and Alex's hotel room to find somewhere quiet to talk. Rob had observed the ring announcer's lingering sadness and confusion from Friday, finally convincing him to tell him what's been going on. It seems easy to decide where to go, the two of them almost laughing as they both reach for the door to the roof, ignoring all signs that warn only hotel staff are allowed to use it. Finding it unlocked, they do grin then, Rob motioning Ricardo on ahead.

He walks up the stairs slowly, staring up at the late morning sky as Rob joins him. It at least will be a quiet place to confess, so he sighs and settles in by a grate, looking over his shoulder at his friend as he sits down crosslegged across from him. "So what's been going on with you, man?"

Ricardo closes his eyes and breathes in the soft air, sighing. "Well, um. I know I should've told you this sooner, especially considering- I don't want you to think that it's going to affect my ability to work for you, or my dedication to you becoming World Heavyweight Champion." Rob begins to look worried so he finally just lets it all out- the dream he'd had before Night of Champions, how it had weighed on him the past few weeks, and now... this past Friday, Alberto admitting to him that he'd apparently done it all to _protect_ him... and what Mike had said afterwards, about the bowtie, that had pieced it together and made it all so very painfully real in Ricardo's mind. By the end of his recollections, he's back on his feet, pacing distressedly. "I don't want you to think that what Alberto has said, what I think I'm remembering, will cause me to betray you, or anything. Two wrongs don't make a right, and I would never do to someone what Del Rio has done to me. Por favor, Rob-"

Van Dam finds his feet and stops Ricardo's pacing with warm hands on his arms, squeezing. "Hey, man, I don't doubt you, ok? I trust you, and I know you mean it when you say you want to help me become World Champ. Don't worry about it." He rubs his hands up and down his biceps briskly before moving away, once more sitting crosslegged. "But you honestly mean, through all of this, he was somehow doing it all in your best interests? He has a weird way of showing it, huh?"

Ricardo nods, sitting back down across from him. "Yes, he does. But the more I've thought about it, the more... it kind of made sense, I guess. That whole match that Del Rio and I had, it was weird in and of itself." He distractedly massages at his recently injured arm, sighing. "See, first of all, the trainer himself said it. The injuries I received from the armbar were... minimal compared to most. I was too scared to realize it at the time, but he barely had ahold of me, was only applying enough pressure for it to _look_ painful. Maybe if I hadn't struggled so much, nothing bad would've come from it." He bites his lip, still replaying that horrible night over in his mind, as well as he can remember considering how fast everything had happened, how dazed he was... which reminds him. "On top of it all... That superplex?"

"Yeah?"

He sighs. "It was a move that Alberto taught me how to defend myself against." He stares at his hands. "There's no way he did it accidentally, Alberto does nothing accidentally, especially in the ring."

Rob nods, leaning closer while maintaining his crosslegged positioning, Ricardo envying him his flexibility for a moment before focusing on what he's saying. "Listen, man. I understand why you feel conflicted, but you don't need to be. I've enjoyed having you working alongside me, and I'll be honest... what I know of this whole Del Rio situation, it doesn't sound like it was a healthy friendship, if you don't mind my saying. But ultimately it's your decision. If you continue working with me, that's great, and if you want to try to sort things out with him, that's fine too. I won't make you choose between us. I know how twisted up things can get in this business, friendships come and go, and sometimes are reborn when you least expect it. You're a good guy and I trust you to keep things professional when it comes to being my ring announcer, so either way, I'm not gonna pressure you into anything."

Ricardo swallows heavily and shakes his head, smiling wanly. _Alberto rarely if ever was so understanding,_ he thinks grimly. "Thank you, Rob," he breathes out. "I'm not planning on making any big decisions right now, however. I still haven't worked out what I think about what Alberto has told me, much less everything else. If you don't mind, I'd be pleased to remain on as your ring announcer."

Rob chuckles. "Of course, man. I told you, I trust you."

The younger man sighs, warmth from his new friend's easy faith suffusing him and easing some of his worn confusion. "Gracias, Rob."

There's a strange vibe about the arena that following week's Raw, not that Alberto exactly cares about what else is going on to the others this evening, as usual, but the building just feels... off. He realizes why quickly when he notices that Ricardo isn't there, spotting RVD alone wandering the halls with that typically infuriatingly easygoing look on his face. The part of him that'd been quietly yearning just for a glimpse of his best friend after Friday night grows all the more vocal, Alberto wondering why exactly he's so deadset on it, unable to distract himself even during the match against Zack Ryder later that night.

The annoying man even gets a couple of nearfalls, Del Rio only just kicking out both times, his anger and disgust in himself growing as he fails to get much of any offense against Ryder, until finally he forces himself to think back on something other than Ricardo's not being at the arena again, finding focus in hte match finally as he recalls in the past how Zack had mocked Ricardo relentlessly, even going so far as to pour milk over his head apropos of nothing one night, which is why Alberto had so often been amused whenever the man had been put into matches against him, finding some joy in locking in armbars on him over and over again, making him give up quicker each time, his own measure of gaining revenge... He regains composure at these memories, whipping Ryder's arm against the bottom rope before twisting him into the armbar, the _broski_ quickly tapping.

But the victory holds no pleasure to Alberto, who remains frustrated at just how long it'd taken, in comparison to the past matches when he could have the man beat within three minutes or less. After kicking Zack in the head, he leaves the ring, still tense with displeasure. He grows all the angrier when he watches RVD doing an interview, airing a clip of his past matches and what he was capable of doing in a hardcore match, sneering as he watches it. _Meh, idiota gringo. Haven't yet seen what I'm capable of in such a setting, now have you?_

He closes his eyes, wishing that Ricardo would also be kept out of this situation, but somehow knowing that that's very unlikely, especially after the last PPV, when he thought he was in the clear, just for RVD and Miz to work together and have Vickie reverse her own decision. He can only imagine what the ring announcer could do this Sunday, the dread swirling up within him as he considers the multitude of possibilities, all of the things that Ricardo had done for him during ladder matches and other weapon-based matches, what he might risk to assist RVD. _Ay... Ricardo. For once, try to keep yourself safe. Revenge against me isn't worth you getting injured, mi amigo._ He shakes his head, shouldering his bag and leaving the arena, unable to fight his uncomfortable jitters as time passes somehow alternatively quickly and slowly all at once towards the Battleground ppv.

Smackdown comes along and it's hard to miss Ricardo in that bright pink Rise Above Cancer t-shirt with RVD's logo on it, his Battleground opponent standing next to him in the matching black one. Alberto swallows, staring at them as they talk carelessly in the middle of the hallway, Ricardo grinning and motioning with his hands as he tends to do when happy and at ease. He can't remember the last time Ricardo had been like that around him, before the suspension, he thinks. Maybe after the Payback PPV, which feels so long ago now... He sighs and ducks into his locker room, not wanting to be caught staring at them. As it happens, anyway, Van Dam has a match against Fandango and he watches with a small smile as Ricardo looks on incredulously at the dancing man in the ring.

The match doesn't last that long, RVD about to win when Summer Rae comes around and pushes him off-balance on the top rope, the match going by DQ. Fandango begins looking for a weapon after leaving Rob in the ring, struggling to recollect himself, Ricardo yelling at the man while trying to stay out of his way. He doesn't find weapons under the ring so he goes to the other side, just for Ricardo to approach and slam a fist against the steel beams that hold the ring apron together painfully hard, the sound it makes causing Del Rio to wince. It accomplishes what he'd wanted, however, distracting Fandango from his mission- long enough for RVD to finish regrouping and kick him away from the ring announcer, Alberto's tense stare relaxing infinitesimally until he refocuses, a trash can being rolled into the ring. As Ricardo holds it in place in a manner that's way too similar to the night Alberto had lost his tooth, Van Dam climbs up on the other side of the ring and dives, hitting another Van Terminator as the younger man lets go of the weapon and steps aside just in time.

Del Rio hisses and rolls his eyes as he watches the two men laugh and examine the shredded trash can, sneering before he angrily clicks the TV off and goes out for his own match and the interview that is scheduled just before it. He's just said he's going to throw RVD into a trash can and send him back where he came from- which is a nice visual, especially when, for a wild moment, he imagines also reclaiming his friendship with Ricardo after doing so... though he logically knows it's not going to happen, no matter what happens this weekend. He had worked too hard to get them to this point, allow the man to find some independence and happiness far away from Alberto and his various issues.

He's interrupted, however, from both his interview and fanciful thoughts by a hesitant looking tech who approaches with something that Alberto quickly recognizes, telling him it's a present from RVD. He stares down at the battered trash can, swallowing harshly as he takes it from the man, forgetting everything else as he stares down at it, his daydreams about this Sunday- leaving with his title, RVD left battered and bruised, and Ricardo once more where he belongs- shattering into a million pieces at his feet. With a snarled yell, he throws the trash can angrily before storming off for his match against Dolph Ziggler.

Even through the haze of anger, he spots the current Money in the Bank holder, Damien Sandow, at the announcer's table, and he glares out at the other man as he waits for Ziggler to make his way to the ring. The match is brutal, and he starts to worry again for his dental work, but by the end, everything _but_ his teeth hurt, Alberto holding his neck post-victory as he stares out over the crowd, title held high in success. He drops uncoordinatedly back to the mat with a bone rattling impact and winces, wishing again that Ricardo was there to help him back to the trainer's, distract him from the pain with his softly spoken Spanish, careful fussing.

But he's not, Alberto has to find his own way or appear weak to the thousands of eyes on him should he allow the referee to assist him, so he trudges up the ramp and to the trainer's office stubbornly, eyes only half opened as he sits down to wait... when an odd flash of memory comes back to him, of this room and... hurting dark eyes, so familiar but... _"Why?"_

It feels like some sort of strange deja vu, distant and muffled as though he's reliving it through thick, confusing fog, as he swallows, hears himself ask _"Why do I do anything, Ricardo? ... To protect you of course, tonto. That's all I've wanted to do..."_

He pales, neck pain all but forgotten as he sits up with a jerk, eyes wide. "Maldita sea! No, no..." He stares ahead, horrified as he realizes that it's highly possible his carefully crafted plan is about to crash and burn at his feet, depending on what Ricardo had heard out of his own lips the week prior. "Ay, fool!" he grouses at himself. "Why did you have to say anything?" But the longer he sits there, the more of the memories begin to register with him, causing him to wonder. "And what was Ricardo doing in here with me?"

He stares at the calendar, realizing that the next night would be a complete two months since he'd put this all in motion. "No, no, it cannot end like this... I've done too much, I can't allow it to..."

His resolve had clearly become too weak after all of this time, he can't allow forces beyond his control to make it any harder to uphold. Quickly forgetting his post-match exam, he leaves with a new determination, aware that having less than 48 hours before Battleground is giving him very little time to properly brainstorm, figure out what to do before the PPV to make sure that his plan won't be in any further jeopardy. But he has to salvage it, somehow.

And he will.


	10. Chapter 10

There's another odd vibe in the air tonight, suffusing the Battleground arena. Del Rio is trapped in his thoughts, reflecting on what he'd said to Ricardo, pondering yet again why the younger man had even been to see him that night, and all he wants to do is go back in time, when things were simpler and he wasn't straining by his fingertips to hold it all together. He's far from prepared mentally when he's notified just before the preshow starts that his match against RVD will be first on the card, glaring up at the tech who tells him. He still hadn't come to any conclusion about how to fix his own faux pas, and Ricardo's tweet about his past and his present colliding tonight leaving him conflicted doesn't help at all.

He closes his eyes and grips his phone tightly, shaking his head. "Do nothing foolish, mi amigo. I can't allow you to ruin everything, not now," he mutters to the tweet, eyebrows furrowed as he thinks about all possible things that could happen within the hour. Still distracted upon making his way to the ring for his match, Del Rio can't quite find his footing in the early minutes of the match, RVD introducing weapons early on. Finally Alberto slips into that automatic place many of them go, all thoughts and emotions fading from his mind as he slowly gains the advantage against his challenger. At least, until he prepares to lock in the armbar on his struggling opponent and there's a flash of pink to the side, something harsh impacting with his flesh. He arches away and curses at the sharp pain, turning to find Ricardo standing across from him with a bucket in hand, the sight stealing Alberto's breath. He shakes his head and snarls, remembering how he had battered Ricardo with the bucket, wondering if it had hurt half as much, relieved at least that Ricardo had had his suit on when he'd so brutally attacked him with the item.

It hurts, more emotionally than physically, as he throws RVD out of the ring to give them time to be face to face for the first time since that one Friday, and he approaches his former ring announcer, his eyes dark and focused as he watches him. The younger man looks hesitant, scared and uncertain, and it takes everything in Alberto not to comfort him. He looks like he could start swinging with the bucket at any moment, and Alberto would almost not blame him after everything, but he tries to keep his voice steady, remembering what he'd said to him ten days ago as he steps closer. "Give me the bucket," he urges him, holding out a hand towards the weapon. "Come, Ricardo. I won't use it on you, I just want to retain my title-" And it seems like Ricardo is listening, slowly holding out the steel bucket towards his former employer. "That's it, mi amigo-"

But things change in a hurry, as soon as those words leave his lips. Ricardo's eyes darken and he strikes out, kicking Alberto in the stomach with as much force as he can offer- which, considering his ankle issues and how little the man has been able to compete the last three years, is fairly considerable, winding Alberto and sending him folding in on himself. Another strike and another, the bucket biting into his flesh and he can't stop the flash of anger as he regains control of the situation, slinging Ricardo outside and against the barricade wall. He's running at the younger man, preparing to kick him in the skull, when he realizes what he's doing and stops just short, changing the direction of his attack, instead kicking him in the shoulder. Still a forceful strike, but not enough to seriously injure him, but to keep him from getting involved in the rest of the match.

Alberto's turning slowly, trying to catch his breath, when RVD comes out of nowhere and regains the upperhand. The next thing Alberto knows, he's sandwiched between a ladder and the floor, only a few feet away from Ricardo's slumped form, able only to watch as his opponent flips off of the apron on top of him, causing his whole body to throb. But it all goes downhill for the ECW original from there, Del Rio unable to remember afterwards how exactly he regains control, catching the other man's arm in a steel chair and twisting it up in the armbar, wrenching back with what remaining strength he has until he feels Rob tapping, closing his eyes in relief.

He stumbles to the turnbuckles, title held over his head in victory once more, when he glances down to find Ricardo stirring sluggishly against the barricade wall, appalled again at the trainers nor referees or anyone checking on him up to now. He slowly looks up and their eyes lock as Alberto stares at him, holding the title against his chest as Ricardo blinks wearily, taking it all in. Tears fill the younger man's eyes before he slumps to the side once more, Alberto's chest aching with need to go make sure he's ok. The doctor is looking at RVD's arm, adding to Alberto's annoyance as he hops backwards off of the turnbuckle. Walking past them to leave with his title, he glares at the trainer, who is standing nearby, in case the doctor needs assistance, before glancing back out of the ring towards where Ricardo is laying, the not-so-subtle hint clicking with the man finally as he scrambles out of the ring, heading towards the announcer.

Ricardo's arm throbs, a bruise the shape of Del Rio's wrestling boots visible in his flesh, and the rest of him doesn't feel so great either, but he has no doubt RVD feels much worse, considering the brutality of the hardcore match. Neither man says much as the trainer and doctor goes back and forth, examining them and doing what's needed for their various aches and minor injuries. Finally the ring announcer grows sick of the silence and looks up. "I'm sorry, Rob," he says quietly. "I wanted to help, but I-"

Rob shakes his head, cutting him off. "No, man. You don't need to apologize about anything." He looks down at his arm as the trainer prods it, finally pulling away and standing slowly. "I need to talk to you about something." He grimaces, sitting back down next to Ricardo. "I was hoping-... well. I don't know what exactly I was hoping. But there's no point in keeping it from you, I should've told you sooner but I thought if I won the title tonight, then things would be different, but..."

Ricardo frowns, definitely _not_ liking the sound of this. "Rob-"

"I'm leaving for awhile," he says. "There's some issues with my contract, I have outside projects that need my attention, and I need a bit of time to refocus, get my head on straight again." He winces. "I... didn't mean to leave you in the lurch like this... when I agreed to this contract and signed on for all of these side-projects, I wasn't aware you'd become my ring announcer. If I had won tonight, I would've changed my plans, but I didn't so... I have to uphold my responsibilities. And I know, I had responsibilities to you too, and this is kind of a dick thing to do, I was planning on telling you sooner but I didn't want to add to everything you're going through until I was certain." He shakes his head, still gingerly toying with his arm. "I mishandled this, I know, and I'm so sorry, Ricardo..."

The ring announcer pales as the words finally register with him, swallowing harshly. "No," he says feebly, shaking his head. "Not again. Not... not..."

Rob blinks, eyes locked on him as he stands and stumbles away from the cot. "Ricardo-"

"I, I can't do this again-" He wipes furiously at his face, walking backwards into the door in his haste, wincing as it aggravates his bruises. "How could you do this to me? Call me your numero uno amigo and help me to feel secure, and... I don't understand..."

Rob stands, trying to stop him, make things better, but-

"What is wrong with me, that everyone leaves? Why can't anyone just _stay?_ " he demands, shaking so hard that his fingers keep scraping against the doorknob, adding to the tension of the moment. "I... can't do this anymore." He finally runs out of the room, leaving a floored Van Dam behind, long gone by the time Rob thinks to look out of the door for him.

"Good job, Rob," he mutters to himself, sinking back onto the cot after a few painful moments. "Miz is going to _kill_ me..." He groans, staring at his hands. "Please be ok, Ricardo."

Alberto has just arrived back at his hotel room, wanting nothing more than to soak in steamy, hot water and ease some of the aches deep in his bones when he fishes his cell phone out of his pocket and thoughtlessly tosses it onto the bed, wandering around the room to collect fresh clothes and his specialized soaps and lotions. He's just tossed his shirt onto the bed, covering the phone, when he notices the flash of the screen underneath the fabric, notifying him to a text alert. Grunting, he's about to ignore it until later, when something stops him across the room and causes him to turn slowly back towards the bed. Scooping the phone out of the folds of his shirt, he presses a couple of buttons until accessing his text screen, unsurprised to find it's a twitter alert.

It's the content of the text that distracts him from everything, the bottle of soap slipping out of his fingers and hitting the floor with a soft thud as he sits down harshly on the bed, close to missing the mattress completely. "Ay. No, no." He stares at the screen, hoping that he's reading it wrong but knowing that he's not, an ill, disgusted feeling churning in his gut as he rereads the words over and over again. "Ay, mi amigo. _No..._ " He examines the tweet, trying to decipher its meaning, figure out what had led to his best friend saying such things. "What did Van Dam do?" he mumbles, shaking his head as he recognizes once more that the full blame would never fall on the highflyer's shoulders, no matter what. Only one person had put Ricardo on this road. "...What have _I_ done?"

Forgetting all about his bath, he slips his shirt back on and paces around the room a bit, phone still in hand. Frustrated at no further tweets being sent out, he collects his keycard and leaves the room, abruptly needing fresh air to clear his head a bit. Walking through the maze of corridors, heading back to the elevator on the other end of the floor, he stops short when he sees a familiar form slumped against a door, knees hugged to his chest. _Ay carumba_ , he thinks viciously, stepping back out of sight quickly before peering around the corner once more. "Ricardo," he whispers, able to feel the younger man's sadness and pain from here, his shoulders shaking so hard that it's hard to watch. _What are the odds that we would be on the same floor...?_

Del Rio had saved Alex's phone number during the younger man's suspension, just in case Alex felt the need to call him about Ricardo, and it's this he turns to now, holding no doubt that he and/or Miz are searching desperately for the ring announcer. He takes his time, trying to be careful with his faulty English, keeping all signs that it's him from the text after ensuring that his number is blocked. _Ricardo Rodriguez is outside of your hotel room. Hurry._

He stays only long enough to watch Alex Riley- and Tamina Snuka?- arrive and comfort him, draw him into the hotel room, before heading dejectedly back to his hotel room, scooping up the forgotten bottle of soap from the floor. He sighs, far from caring now as he goes to complete his earlier plans of taking a nice, long bath. "Por favor, Ricardo... be alright."

His focus now no longer needing to be on the hardcore match, he finds himself once more dwelling on what he could do to salvage his plan, undo everything that his groggy stupidity had caused a couple weeks ago. He's annoyed when his request for the night off is denied, wanting some extra time to think, but he keeps it to himself, trying to be charming and amusing when he runs into Vickie Guerrero, even flirting with her. After all, it doesn't hurt for the champion to remain on the general manager's good side... As he walks off, his scarf now around the woman's neck, he's unaware of the angry look she shoots at his back.

He's just made it to the ring, showing off his title belt to the audience, when Vickie comes out. He tenses as soon as she announces that his opponent is Ricardo Rodriguez, millions of thoughts running through his head. But the prevalent one is that he has to definitely laugh it off, act like it doesn't bother him that for the second time in a month, he's being forced to wrestle Ricardo. _And,_ this time, the younger man is all alone, no Rob in his corner or anyone to help, it making the rounds through the locker room all day today about how the highflyer had randomly decided to leave, take some time to get himself back at 100% spiritually and... whatever else he had said, Alberto failing to care after the first few words. He swallows, now understanding why Ricardo had been so broken up the night before, before falling back into his act, sneering at the ring announcer as he enters the ring, looking beside himself with anxiety. The bell rings and Del Rio circles him, preparing to begin, but Vickie's voice cuts in, distracting him as she announces that he has an opponent at Hell in a Cell after all- John Cena! He's screaming at her when he feels something crash into his back, startling him as he's grabbed from behind, his body twisted into a not very clean pin but, as awkward a pin as it is, no matter how he struggles, Ricardo has the momentum and holds on harder until the three count is achieved, Alberto all but screaming at Vickie as he hits the mat, the ring announcer quickly slipping out of the ring.

Emotions are warring in him- anger at the match he's being put into at Hell in a Cell, disgust that he'd lost here tonight, and, mixed in with all of that, pride in Ricardo for seeing an opportunity and taking it, just as Alberto himself had taught him from day one. Vickie leaves, cackling at him, and Alberto stares out of the ring, his friend standing on top of the commentary table and taking it all in. His heart sinks as he realizes, pieces clicking together with him... _Ay, amigo,_ he thinks wearily. _Why didn't you just leave?_

_If I want to ensure my plan..._ He slides out of the ring and races around, not allowing himself time to truly think about what he's doing. _I have to erase all conflict Ricardo may have..._ He clips his legs and cringes as he hears the harsh sound of his former ring announcer's body crashing against the top of the commentary table before toppling onto the ground. _I have to make him see..._ He turns back around and kicks him in the skull, ignoring referees as they begin to swarm, yelling at him and throwing him into the steel steps before kicking him repeatedly. _... that he has to hate me._ Grabbing a chair, he wraps it around his arm and repeats much of what he'd done to RVD the night prior, stomping it over and over again before twisting him up in the dreaded armbar.

It has to be painful, he knows, a mix of his strength and the rough steel forcing Ricardo's arm into agonizing positions, but he's careful not to go too far and outright snap his arm, though he's not as careful as he'd been the last time, making sure that he _is_ setting out to hurt the ring announcer this time, just enough to prove his point. He breaks the hold quickly and leaves, somehow still so lost in the zone that he laughs instead of wanting to cry this time, though he's not sure it'll hold for too long.

No matter what, it'll always be listed that Ricardo holds a victory against the World Heavyweight Champion this evening. Alberto hopes that it helps him to feel a little better, somehow.

He's sitting at the end of his hotel bed, staring out of the window at the city life flowing on below him, when his phone beeps a couple of hours later. He stares down at it, reading the tweet there before breathing out, "Que? Adios, Ricardo?" His eyebrows furrow as he reads it again, hands trembling. "No, no, mi amigo, not adios. What are you saying?" He closes his eyes, shaking his head. "Ay dios mio, Alberto, you idiota!" No longer caring so much about his looming match against Cena, he tosses his phone and listens as it cracks against the headboard, a sound that ordinarily would've been satisfactory to him now as meaningless as everything else around him. "Yet again, you put your precious plans ahead of Ricardo, and look at what's happening."

He cards his hands angrily through his hair, breathing raggedly. "If he leaves because of this..." He groans, staring at his hands. "... I'll never forgive myself... You're stronger than this, Ricardo. Don't give up... not now, not because of me and my impulsive actions... por favor..."

Everything is still weighing on him when he returns to his house that Tuesday, staring blankly at Sofia as she once more greets him in a subdued fashion, taking his bags from him and putting them in their place. If she'd been wary before, she's downright cold to him now, her eyes dark and back rigid as she walks away from him. He deserves it, he knows. She doesn't understand that he set out trying to do right by Ricardo, and everything had snowballed far beyond his control very rapidly.

He can only imagine how she'd respond if she had seen the ring announcer's tweets from the last couple of nights. His upstanding morals already shaky in her eyes just by how he has treated Ricardo on TV, he can only imagine how she would act if she could see the inner thoughts of the younger man, how visibly broken he still is by everything, Van Dam's leaving him high and dry only furthering what damage Del Rio's actions had caused him.

She spends very little time in his presence that night and the next day, easily finding ways to keep busy in rooms that he's not in, and finally he grows weary of his own home, the silence echoing back to him mockingly. He goes outside early Wednesday afternoon, staring around at the grounds. Even out here, every inch of the patio, his outdoor furniture, the pond, the hammock, everything holds memories of his best friend, adding to his inner turmoil. Barbecues the two of them had held, bonfires when Ricardo had convinced him to give the oldfashioned way a try, or even just sitting around with the younger man, watching for meteor showers or planets orbiting close to the earth. Sitting by the pond on horribly muggy days, dipping their feet in the cool water, or laying in amongst Sofia's flowers, talking lowly in Spanish to each other, anything else that they could fit into their limited time off.

Ricardo had been such an ingrained part of Del Rio's life, it still hasn't fully registered with him that this is how things will permanently be from here on, the loneliness and solitude of it all. He's still sitting on the patio, staring blankly ahead into the growing darkness, when his phone lights up. He glances towards it derisively, planning on just letting it go, when something makes him reach out for it, pulling it closer. He doubts it's anything important, probably some pointless tweet by WWE about Main Event, until he realizes: It's from Ricardo. His heart skipping a beat, the younger man not tweeting anything overly informative since that Monday night, he stares down at the words, hands trembling slightly.

Ricardo sounds more like himself in this tweet, suggesting that he should be seen as the #1 contender since he now has a victory against the World Heavyweight Champion. Alberto cringes a bit at the memory of the loss but has to smile anyway, relieved that the younger man seems better, like he's willing to move past this, despite how foreboding the ending to his last tweet had sounded. "You would be a much better one than that worthless perro Cena, for sure, mi amigo," he mumbles, resting the tip of his finger against the screen of his phone.

Somewhat comforted, he eventually stands and re-enters his house, walking towards his bedroom. He stops short, however, when he finds Ricardo's bedroom door half-open, the lights on. Peeking in the room, breathless and wide eyed, he finds Sofia inside, dusting the furniture and, just before leaving, smoothing out the long untouched bedding. His heart in his throat, he ducks aside before she sees him and listens as she collects the things she'd cleaned with, the soft clatters sounding so familiar as she hesitates at the foot of the bed, looking around at her diligent work. "I miss you, senor," she whispers, voice cracking. "I hope you are doing alright, wherever you're at right now."

He shudders through another stab of guilt and rushes into his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him before he sinks onto his bed, digging his fingers into his scalp. "Ay, Sofia," he breathes, reflecting on the similar looks of pain and betrayal in both her and Ricardo's eyes that he's seen all too often the past few weeks, shaking his head. "I am so sorry..."

Ricardo isn't at Smackdown, not that Alberto had expected him to be after Monday. As he watches the Raw recap of his and Vickie's meeting, and his match against Ricardo- which thankfully cuts off before the beatdown, sparing Alberto from having to rewatch the very period of time he'd been reliving relentlessly the last few days, he grows more annoyed with her and her decisions- first to put Ricardo in the ring against him again, _and_ putting him in this match against Cena.

With Ricardo nowhere to be seen, he doesn't want to add to the man's turmoil by mentioning him in case he's watching, so when he interrupts Vickie, he keeps it to business, as simple as possible and, after trying to charm her further, implores her to reconsider his match against Cena. However, she turns things around on him by urging him to kiss her and, after he does so, twice, perplexing him at what exactly she intends to prove by all of this, she perplexes him further when she begins insulting him. His ire rises all over again as she tells him she won't reconsider, his glower only growing when Sandow interrupts and tells Vickie that he finds her truly intelligent, whereas Del Rio is just using her.

Vickie falls for it and places them in a match later that evening, once more laughing as she leaves the ring, Alberto glaring back and forth between them before lunging at Sandow, attacking him- but the so-called scholar gets the upperhand and sends him scrambling out of the ring, huffing in annoyance as Damien begs him to return to the ring.

He's still steaming in his locker room, trying to prepare for this unexpected match, Smackdown playing quietly from a monitor in the corner, when something causes him to look up. Those Los Matadores are coming out to the ring and... their opponents are two other men in masks, Alberto sneering derisively at _more_ Latinos trying and failing to do what only he, the Mexican aristocrat, can accomplish successfully in this business. But something draws him to the screen, one of the _Los Locales_ men perplexing him as he watches him adjust his tag partner's mask.

He's not one to pay attention to other people's matches, unless they're future opponents of his and he's looking for some weakness to exploit, but this one he watches from beginning to end, brows furrowed as he absentmindedly wraps tape around his wrists for his upcoming match. The _Los Locales_ lose, the man who had attracted his attention eating the pin before his tag partner takes further attacks from the Los Matadores and their bizarre little bull. Alberto shrugs and shuts the monitor off, collecting his title and looking himself over quickly before leaving the room. After a divas match, his match against Sandow will begin and-

His thoughts come to an abrupt stop when he collides with someone, hissing in annoyance. "Watch where you're going, perro-" he's just exclaimed when he pauses, finding that it's none other than that man the announcers had deemed _Los Locales Uno_ that he's just run into, his tag partner next to him. He's unable to see the man's eyes, his mask having sheer eye covers, and it annoys Del Rio all the more, his curiosity growing with each second.

However, before he can say or do anything, the other man speaks up from behind his mask, _his_ eyes visible, as he grips the sleeve of his partner's wrestling gear. "Eh, lo siento," he offers stiffly, as if unaccustomed to speaking the language, before dragging the speechless luchador away from the World Heavyweight Champion.

Alberto blinks a time or two, turning to look over his shoulder at the retreating men, shaking his head. "Neh, rookies," he sneers, though he's still unsettled by the whole situation, despite not knowing why...

Finally forcing himself back to the here and now, what truly matters, he goes out to the ring as soon as the divas match ends. He holds no affection for the Money in the Bank briefcase- first, his destiny had been delayed, forcing him to become Money in the Bank holder himself, and even when he had cashed it in, it had been for the WWE title- a belt he'd held no honest interest in, his focus always on the World Title from moment one of his joining the WWE... Not to mention his reign as champion had been little to talk about, the drama behind CM Punk, Cena and all of that nonsense unfolding at the time quickly taking him away from that particular endeavor, though he hadn't minded.

Then, after almost a year of desperately scraping to become World Heavyweight Champion, he'd just successfully defended it at Wrestlemania when Ziggler had cashed in his own briefcase the next night and led them down this road, when Alberto had slowly turned on the fans, on _Ricardo_ , on pretty much everything, leaving him with nothing _but_ the belt to focus on. The very thought of possibly losing it again, to another Money in the Bank holder, leaves him on edge, wanting nothing more than to do away with the whole Money in the Bank stipulations. But he can't, not now... and so he has to bide his time, watch carefully, make sure that Sandow doesn't get the upperhand in this match and get any ideas to do with his briefcase.

Alberto's worries, as it turns out, are thankfully baseless, for this night anyhow. Though Sandow puts up a hell of a fight, the Mexican aristocrat walks out victorious, more aware now of what to watch out for from his future opponent, whenever he should decide to cash in that damnable briefcase.

Not that he truly needs it admittedly, but it helps his confidence level. He now _knows_ he can defeat Sandow. He smirks before walking back up the ramp to his lonely, empty locker room.


	11. Chapter 11

After a long, quiet weekend, Alberto travels to St. Louis for that week's Raw. He has no match announced, yet, but he hangs around anyway. Mike is there, he knows he has a rematch against Orton, so he keeps an eye out for Ricardo but it's clear early on that the younger man isn't there again- which, Del Rio comes to find, is probably just as well. Alex Riley isn't there either, so he assumes that they're together. On top of that, The Wyatts seem to have it out for Miz, and the last thing Alberto wants is the ring announcer somehow caught up in _that_ disturbing drama. But more frustrating than that, the odd silence from the trainers regarding Ricardo's condition continues. After Swagger had broken his ankle, and even after Alberto had initially attacked him, there had been _some_ inkling of what was going on with him spreading through the locker room, trainers unable to keep their mouths shut.

But now...nothing. He doesn't understand it. He takes a breath and stares at his title, grimacing as he watches the show carry on. HHH is out, talking about Daniel Bryan and Big Show and everything else that hasn't really mattered that much to Del Rio since RVD had left, taking himself- and Ricardo- out of the whole mess involving Daniel Bryan in one fell swoop. Needing a distraction, Alberto makes his way to gorilla, arriving just as the man himself interrupts HHH to chant YES! with the crowd over and over again. He sneers, watching for a few moments, before he makes his decision and runs out, taking the other man out and gleefully beating him up. There had been tension between them for awhile now, partially because of their dueling YES! and SI! chants, so he has no qualms with kicking his face off.

When it causes HHH to announce he has a match against Bryan later that night, he feels relief at the chance of further distraction. Unfortunately, it still leaves him with close to an hour to waste, which he spends in his locker room, staring blankly at the TV as matches and segments passes by, failing fantastically at keeping his attention. "Ay," he grouses, leaning his head back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling. He's never done well with frustration or boredom, and to mix the two of them... He sighs and fingers his phone, wishing someone relevant to him would tweet or text or _something..._ But Sofia hasn't texted him in weeks, and of course, Ricardo had probably deleted his number ages ago.

He closes his eyes and remembers the look on Ricardo's face the week prior- the joy turning into sharp fear as Del Rio had run around and clipped his feet out from under him, sending him crashing into the table below. Not to mention the pain in Sofia's when he'd seen her on Tuesday. He takes a breath and leans forward, scraping his fingers through his hair as the steady weight of his title belt on his knees does little to comfort him. It had been different with Ricardo, Alberto enjoying sharing his first World title reign with the younger man. Now it, like many other things, feels empty, meaningless. No one can defeat him, there's little challenge behind his championship reign, and he's never felt less fulfilled.

His displeasure only grows when his match against Daniel Bryan is cut short when Orton interrupts, cornering Bryan's fiancee in the trainer's office, locking himself inside as she and her twin sister scream for help. He tries to take advantage, keep Daniel in place long enough to eak out a victory, but Daniel is equally as determined to leave, and he knocks Del Rio down, quickly running to save the girl. Alberto hisses and glares on as the match ends in a countout victory in his favor, however annoyed he is at the prospect of having once more to return to his empty locker room after such a relatively cheap conclusion. "Maldita sea," he grouses, grabbing his title belt and storming off with it.

He _is_ looking forward to the Mexico tour that starts that week, but when he lands in his home country and looks around, a proud smirk on his face, it fades quickly as he takes it all in. This, here, too, feels empty, all but meaningless. He groans lowly, realizing that his decision two months ago is also now affecting even this: he and Ricardo had explored many of the Mexican cities they had visited during the last WWE tour together, the younger man as pleased as he was to be home, amongst the Latino community, their people... But now, same as his own home, everywhere he looks reminds him of that, causes him to miss his best friend all the more.

Despite it being his home country as well, Ricardo hadn't come on the tour and this disturbs Alberto even more, to think that he had hurt the other man- either physically or emotionally- so thoroughly that he had had to skip this trip, which had been something he'd looked forward to as well every time in the past, no matter what. He sighs and shakes his head, continuing on to the vehicle that will take him to the hotel to drop his things off before the media events and everything else begins.

Alberto Del Rio was always the kind to scoff at depression and such things, but now, he finds that he understands it a bit more, unable to think of any other way to describe how he's feeling... but he knows he can't truly complain, as he's sure Ricardo has felt much worse the past few months, thanks to him. _This is what I deserve, I suppose._

Smackdown that Friday, he has little to do, no scheduled matches listed for him again. He purposely avoids Vickie, not wanting a repeat of the week prior. When a tech tells him he merely has an interview later on with Josh Mathews, he relaxes. _That_ he can do. But it still leaves him with too much free time, wandering around the building. He'd caught another glimpse of Miz after his tag match, near enough to one of the many monitors backstage to overhear what Bray had said, and even Del Rio feels unease at the threat from the man about taking away everything from Mike, yet again somewhat relieved that there's still no sign of Ricardo tonight, Mike's focus solely on AJ Lee.

He sighs and returns to his locker room, snagging the Mexican flag he'd started requesting being put in his personal locker room at each arena, along with the mini-flags on the turnbuckles for his matches. As he makes his way to the ring, he waves it back and forth and begins talking about his Mexican pride, the Cena return promo that is played adding to his aggravation as he stares up at the titantron. Subject turning then to Cena's ego, and what Del Rio plans on doing to him the following Sunday, an impulse comes over him to show what he wants to do to the former WWE champion come Hell in a Cell and he grabs Mathews, twisting him into the armbar, pulling back on his arm until he grows bored of the man's pathetic struggles.

He laughs as he releases him, gripping his world title as he walks backstage and catches a replay on the monitor, his amusement stopping short as he hears Cole repeatedly complaining about him targetting a mere announcer, his eyes flickering back and forth between the monitor and the curtains behind him as he weighs those words, his actions. _Ricardo,_ he thinks, closing his eyes against the abrupt flash of painful memories from the past few weeks. Sighing heavily, he walks quickly back to his locker room, wanting to avoid any other comments or judgmental gazes.

The now-ignored TV drones on as Alex Riley looks over sympathetically at his roommate, Ricardo Rodriguez' dark eyes locked on the screen. Just moments ago, they'd watched painfully quietly as Alberto Del Rio had locked the armbar in on Josh Mathews, uncaring that he was just an commentator, and hadn't wrestled seriously in years. "Are you ok, man?" he asks softly, muting the TV automatically.

Ricardo looks at him for a moment before standing, Alex careful not to say anything as he notices just how badly the man's hands are shaking at his side. "I'm fine," he mumbles. "I'm tired though, so I'm going to bed. Buenas noches."

Eyes dark with worry, A-Ri leans forward and watches him head for the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Good night," he murmurs halfheartedly, sighing as he glances at the TV, frustrated. Shaking his head, he turns it off and releases a deep breath, pondering texting Mike to let him know that Ricardo's having another rough night...but no, he's sure his friend has enough on his plate currently, considering what Wyatt had said. "I'll let him know tomorrow," he decides, resting his head against the back of the couch and staring at his wall upside down.

He gives it close to half an hour before making it to his feet wearily and wandering towards his own room, hesitating outside of Ricardo's. He's unsurprised to find the room dark and quiet, but his door is only partially closed, allowing Alex just enough space to peek inside, where the ring announcer is laying in bed, his breaths soft and even, though they hitch every few minutes, Alex's heart hurting for him. He can only imagine how he must be feeling, after everything, to see his former friend do to another non-wrestler things similar to what he'd done to him.

Shaking his head tiredly, Alex turns slowly and turns back to his own bedroom, wanting nothing more than to take some painkillers for his shoulder and leave all worry and pain for his friends behind for a few hours.

Alberto sighs as he enters his house. He has little time to fully relax before needing to travel on to Raw, but still a few hours at home is better than none, and so he takes it. The interior is quiet, somber. He can hear Sofia in the kitchen, and for a wild moment, he feels anger at her for not coming to greet him as she's done typically since he'd hired her all those years prior. But his anger is soon replaced by weary acceptance, understanding why. He had lost her respect, he had lost his own respect, and he's unsure how to fix it. If he _can_ fix it, or would even want to, truly.

Carrying his bag to his room, he drops it carelessly at the bottom of his bed and sits down on the mattress, grimacing. Attacking Mathews, much like attacking Ricardo every time, had initially seemed like an acceptable action to take, but with time to think it over, he'd come to regret it each time: Not that he cared either way about Mathews, but it had been so similar to what he'd done to Ricardo, adding to his self-loathing. _Why do I find myself stuck in these situations so often?_ he thinks grimly, scrubbing at his weary eyes.

Figuring he probably has time for a nap before supper, he drops back and closes his eyes, not even minding that he's above the sheets or not even completely on the bed, his feet pressed to the floor as he immediately dozes off into a restless sleep. It only seems to last a minute and an hour all at once as the murky darkness, full of discomfort and hazy whispers that he can't quite catch, disappears in a rush, leaving him confused and a little frightened, breathing heavily.

"Senor," Sofia says, her voice tense as she stares down at him, dark eyes so full of fear that it reminds him yet again of that night, two and a half months ago, when he'd first attacked Ricardo. He blinks at her before realizing that he has a tight grip on her wrist, letting go of her as if her skin had burnt him. She stares at him, perplexed, as she holds her arm close to her chest, swallowing thickly. "Senor."

"What are you doing in here?" he snaps at her, back turned to her as he stares down at his hands, trying to grasp what he'd been dreaming, what it had almost caused him to do.

"Your meal is ready," she says weakly, backing away carefully. "Whenever you're ready." As she escapes the room quickly, he stares at his reflection in the mirror across from his bed and closes his eyes, shaking his head in disgust with himself.

"No," he mumbles, beyond tired of all of this. Struggling past the sleepiness to stand, he follows her. "Sofia, wait!" She stops short at the entrance to the kitchen and he stares at her back before glancing over his shoulder at the still closed door to Ricardo's bedroom, closing his eyes as the last of his determination to keep all of this to himself shatters away. "I never wanted any of this..."

She turns slowly towards him, her maternal side not allowing her to ignore his audible pain. "What, senor?" she asks lowly, watching as he stares at her, eyes dark and gleaming with sadness.

"Any of this," he forces out through grit teeth, his strength fading as he sinks to the floor, digging his fingers into the soft threads of the carpetting. "All of it. I can't... I..." She hesitantly walks back towards him and he reaches out for her, needing some sort of human contact after forcing himself to be so lonely and broken the long, horrible eleven weeks that it'd been since betraying his best friend so cruelly. She kneels down in front of him and takes his hand, staring into his eyes with her usual compassionate gaze, and he feels his resolve break into little pieces, the story- all of it- pouring out of him for the first time since this whole madness had begun.

From the moment Ricardo had been suspended, to Alberto's painful realization that his ring announcer was so thoroughly miserable, to the decision he'd made to free him, and every consequential action he'd had to take since that moment to hold it all together, keep Ricardo away from what had ultimately led him down this path, no matter how much it had killed him. How much second guessing he'd done since last week's Raw. "I don't know what to do," he admits lowly, embracing his rare moment of vulnerability in front of the only other person in the world outside of Ricardo who he would trust with such things. "I've made such a mess of things."

She says very little, merely holding him close as he trembles against her. "Senor," she breathes against his hair, letting him slowly calm down after the painful recollection of everything that had happened, what she hadn't understood until this moment. "Lo siento, I... didn't see any of this, I should've known you wouldn't just..." She swallows and runs her fingers through his short hair, shaking her head sadly. "Oh, senor..."

"I didn't want you to know," he whispers. "I didn't want Ricardo to know, either, but I slipped while injured and he learned too much... suspected too much. But I tried to fix it, and I think I took it too far, and he hasn't been to any of the WWE events all week." She sighs and holds him closer, whispering to him softly in Spanish until finally he finds the strength to pull away from her, force himself to stand. As she looks up at him, a bit startled at the abruptness of it all, he reaches out for her. "Come," he says quietly. "There's no reason your hard work should go to waste because of my weakness."

There are a great many things she wants to say to this but, upon taking one look into his eyes, watching as he struggles to regain control of himself, she decides to allow him that much and rests her hand in his, allowing him to help her stand. "Gracias, senor," she says quietly, brushing her clothes off before walking to the kitchen to serve him. Once done, she joins him in the dining room and places the dishes in front of him, smiling warmly at him for the first time in weeks. "Enjoy, senor," she says quietly, turning back towards the kitchen to clean up a bit more before eating her own meal.

She's not even taken a step when he reaches out and catches her wrist once more. Turning to look at him, she blinks as he smiles wanly up at her. "Sofia, would you please... join me?" She stares at him in surprise but there's no mocking in his gaze, merely sincerity. "Por favor? The kitchen isn't going anywhere. Eat with me."

Her face softens as she nods slowly, venturing into the kitchen to collect her plate. It's awkward, sitting here with him for the first time, but she does it- careful to avoid Ricardo's chair, sitting across the table from it and sheepishly placing silverware on a napkin for herself. She _had_ ate at this table a few times in the past, when Ricardo was at the house, either recovering or during his suspension, lonely and in need of company, so she's not completely out of her element, but sharing it with her employer is something altogether different, and she can understand why Ricardo himself had seemed so anxious at times- no matter how close one is to Alberto, there's always a lurking undercurrent of fear of doing or saying something wrong and infuriating the Mexican aristocrat, ruining everything for the foreseeable future.

But he seems cowed right now, trapped in his own thoughts, so it's a mostly silent meal that passes between them, the few times Alberto does acknowledge her, his voice faint and gaze distant, leaving her aching all the more for him and the ring announcer.


	12. Chapter 12

Alberto is exhausted, worn. He stares vacantly at his World title and shakes his head, the usual thrumming in his veins to compete, prove himself again, missing for the first time that he can remember. He swallows and looks up when there's a soft knock at his door. "Come in, Sofia," he says quietly, watching as the door slowly creaks open, his housekeeper glancing in at him with a wary smile. Though he'd confessed all to her and she'd been much warmer to him since, he can tell things are going to be awkward between them for awhile. Perhaps because she's not used to it just being them, trying to make things work without Ricardo's stabilizing presence easing his at times volatile temper.

"Don't you need to leave for Raw shortly, senor?" she asks. "Your flight should be leaving in the next..."

"I canceled it," he tells her, standing from his bed and laying the title reverently on his dresser. "I am not in the mood to be present at Raw tonight. Without Cena there, what is the point? More pointless matches, after I have already shown my intentions on Smackdown..." His voice dies away when he realizes the hesitation in her gaze at just how callously he's talking about what he had done to the announcer. He winces and turns to face her. "I will perhaps feel more like flying out for Smackdown, but... it has been a long week and I merely want to remain here, regain my bearings."

She stares at him and nods slowly, remembering the look in his eye the night before as he'd collapsed at her feet and confessed all of his faulty attempts at freeing Ricardo from this life. "Of course, senor. I understand." She smiles faintly. "What do you want for lunch, then?"

Alex and Ricardo sit once more in their apartment, Alex digging away at a pumpkin one-handed while Ricardo holds it for him, the two of them only half listening to Raw as they wait for a glimpse of Mike, almost dreading what exactly the Wyatts will bring his way this time. His grip on the tool provided by the pumpkin carving kit slips, nearly ruining his so far careful work, when they both tense up as a retrospective clip of Del Rio airs, Ricardo's back thankfully to it as Alex takes in how it includes clips of the numerous beatdowns Del Rio had provided to him over the last few months, his lips twisting unhappily.

Ricardo can tell what was shown without even watching, based just by the look on his roommate's face and, abandoning the pumpkin, he takes a breath, fumbling around for his phone. As he types something up, he looks over at Alex. "When did your doctor say you could begin rehabbing your shoulder?"

A-Ri blinks in surprise, glancing over at his bandaged arm. "Uh, in the next couple of weeks. Staff at the performance center are gonna handle it, so I can get cleared to wrestle sooner. Why?"

Ricardo looks somewhat pleased with this answer as he presses the _send_ button on his phone, Alex's phone lighting up a few moments later. "I want to come with you. I want... to learn more. I want to... wrestle." He'd had a few matches in the past, yes, but considering how Del Rio had betrayed him, and Rob had left, he thinks perhaps honing his craft, losing the rust the last few years had provided him since leaving California would help him in the long run to be more independent, able to hold his own in the ruthless business.

Alex blinks, reading over his tweet a time or two before nodding slowly, lips twitching. "Sure, man. That... sounds like a plan," he says, imagining the younger man competing on his own. "Heck, I know what you're capable of," he smirks, remembering being dropkicked clear out of the ring by him years back, the first sign of ability he'd really shown in actual wrestling. He looks forward to seeing what all the man can accomplish on his own.

Alberto stares out over his yard from a window, frowning in displeasure. He'd wanted to perhaps go out, distract himself from everything going on, but it had chose today to rain... of course... He rests his forehead against the glass and grimaces, wishing it would stop and the sun could come out so he could leave the quiet of the house for awhile, still not quite used to how... empty the house is without Ricardo's presence.

Finally bored of watching the rain pelting the windows, he pulls away and tugs his phone out, idly going through his twitter timeline. Nothing fascinates him until... his eyes fall upon Ricardo's twitter handle and he swallows, reading the tweets from the younger man about going to the Performance Center in Orlando to 'learn how to wrestle', Del Rio remembering how it had felt when he'd come from Mexico and had to learn a more American style of competition. Though he had hated it, it had been beneficial, helped him grow as a competitor. He blinks a few times, recalling the things he'd helped Ricardo learn during their time together, lips twitching. _I suppose this way he could truly make a name for himself, and not depend on clients to have a place in the WWE. After what Van Dam did... not to mention myself..._ he thinks, running a finger across the screen thoughtfully. _Which is all I wanted for him from the beginning of this whole mess. Amigo, I hope it goes well for you. I have no doubt you'll give it your all, as you do everything._

The rest of Wednesday passes quietly, Alberto finally forcing himself to concentrate on his match against Cena, watching as many of his opponent's matches as he can stand to prepare for Hell in a Cell until he falls asleep, unable to keep his eyes open any longer as the TV drones on. When he wakes up, it's morning and the sun is shining in the living room, the TV is off, and a soft blanket is wrapped around him, bringing a smile to his face as he pulls it up to his chin, early mornings becoming a bit cool even in Florida as a fall chill begins to take over the states. "Sofia," he mumbles, relieved that the housekeeper is on his side once more.

Sitting up, he runs his fingers through his hair and stares ahead blankly, wondering what to do today while still pondering traveling out for Smackdown the following night. After missing Raw, he's pretty sure he will, even if it's just to address the crowd and get in one last insult towards Cena before the pay per view, but it still leaves him with hours to fill and not much to do... Getting an idea, he quickly stands and walks towards his bedroom to prepare for the day.

Alex watches from ringside, his good arm resting against the apron with his recently surgically repaired arm held at his side protectively. Inside the ring, Ricardo is working with one of the head trainers of NXT, listening to the man's instructions intently before successfully snapping off a headlock takeover after a couple of tries, his face immediately lighting up once his own achievement clicks with him. "I did it!" he exclaims, looking out at Alex.

"That's great, man!" he grins, relieved to see his roommate looking so pleased, and gaining just a little bit of self-confidence with what he's slowly beginning to accomplish on his own. The trainer makes him try it a time or two more before announcing that Ricardo had done enough for one day, urging him to go shower, relax, and come back tomorrow. Alex follows him backstage, listening as he talks on excitedly about how he'd like to learn a moonsault soon, rubbing the shorter man's neck carefully, well aware of his many issues over the years that had been aggravated a little bit with all of the training he'd done the past few days. After a moment, something nearby catches his eyes and he swallows, frowning. "Um, Ricardo?"

"Si?" the former ring announcer asks, blinking as he turns to look at him. "What is it, Alex?"

"What's that?" he mumbles uncertainly, unable to look away from the dark and vaguely familiar thing laying on a nearby table. Ricardo follows his line of sight and swallows harshly, recognizing it also. "Ricardo-"

He shakes his head, brushing past him as he walks over to the item and pulls it from the wood, staring down at it. "It... it's... It's one of Alberto's scarves," he whispers plaintively, frowning down at it. "But why... why is it here..." He looks up uncertainly and shakes his head. "Alberto was here... watching?" Alex has no reasonable explanation for the older man's actions, holding his breath as he walks over to Ricardo, staring down at the scarf quietly. "He makes no sense," he mutters. "Admittedly, he was at times confusing even when I worked for him, but since... since he did... that, it's grown even worse. It's like he can't make up his mind whether he wants to help me or work against me, and he claims this all was to _protect_ me." Leaning against the table, his hands still wrapped up in his former employer's scarf, he closes his eyes and shakes his head, lifting it hesitantly before pressing it to his face, its softness soothing against his skin as he smells the soap that Sofia prefers mixed in with the lingering scent of Alberto's aftershave.

Alex takes a breath before standing next to him, arm to arm. "Didn't he give you one of those scarves before? When you were about to compete against Big Show?"

Ricardo's eyes gleam at the memory before he shakes his head. "He did, si, but when I failed to uphold my promise to him to defeat the Big Show, I gave the scarf back to him because... I did not feel worthy of it." His voice grows distant as he stares again at the scarf, lips trembling faintly. "He told me then... when I _did_ feel worthy of it, he would return it to me."

Alex watches him for a long moment, the pieces slowly falling into place as he expects he now understands why the scarf is here, now. He glances back out towards the ring, smiling slightly. _I suppose Del Rio was staying true to his word..._ "Do you feel worthy of it now, Ricardo?" The younger man doesn't say anything for a few minutes, letting the question hang in the air between them until Alex finally gives up on waiting for an answer, his hand slowly returning to Ricardo's neck, where he squeezes gently. "C'mon, man, let's go home. It's been a long morning."

That night, Alex is preparing for bed when he stops in front of Ricardo's bedroom, taking a deep breath. The door is open a little and he peeks inside, finding that the man's facing the door, fast asleep on his bed, a lamp shining across from him. Alex pushes the door open further, relieved when it doesn't squeak or pop, slipping inside as quietly as possible, relieved that the carpet is at least thick enough to cushion his steps. He pads softly over to the lamp and is about to flick it off so his friend can continue to sleep in peace when he pauses almost violently, his eyes falling on the surface of the table the lamp is on, swallowing harshly.

Alberto's scarf, folded carefully, lays there, Ricardo's red, white and green bowtie that Mike and Alex had packed for him atop it. Although almost three months had passed since everything had gone down, Ricardo had only unpacked a few things, Alex well aware based on how bare and impersonal the room remains. He tries not to mention it, understanding on some level that the man is probably having issues settling in to the new place... Not to mention even trusting in the length of his stay after all of the changes he's gone through professionally and personally in the last few months. Seeing just this bit of progress makes Alex feel a little better, glancing over his shoulder at his roommate with a faint smile before he reaches up and finally turns the lamp off. "Good night, Ricardo," he whispers before leaving the room, careful to make sure the door is still open a crack since that's how Ricardo seems to like it.


	13. chapter 13

Alberto sighs tiredly as he stares up at the ceiling of his bedroom, resting his hands on the World title. No matter how confident he may appear, deep down inside he's aware that Sunday may not end well for him. He's alone, facing Cena, someone who he'd struggled against many times in the past. But now his title's on the line and he can't stand thinking of losing something else, giving him even less to hold onto to keep it together in this business. Yes, he had seen Ricardo at the performance center and it seemed like the plan he had put into motion nearly three months ago now was finally going in a positive direction, the younger man working hard to better himself in the ring. It had even inspired him to leave his scarf behind for his former ring announcer, remembering the promise he'd made him almost a year ago, but he wishes that he could do more to help him, make the long road in getting a true foothold in the business easier.

After a long, tense weekend, most of it spent in the basement of his house, where he has a custom gym, trying to prepare in every way possible for his match against Cena where he doesn't come close to working all of his frustration out before he has to leave, he arrives at the Miami arena and stares up at it, remembering months ago, winning the World title here in the first place to avenge Ricardo when the Big Show wouldn't leave him alone, partially thanks to the general manager's incompetence. It feels like it's been more than a decade ago, forget barely being a year ago... so much has changed since then. He wanders the halls, remembering that night, declaring himself and Ricardo the World Heavyweight Champions, and releases a shaky breath, certain that, wherever he may be tonight, his former ring announcer is probably also recalling it, though he doubts as fondly as he himself is in this moment.

Less than ten minutes later, his thoughts are confirmed, his steps slowing to a stop as he stares at his phone, another tweet alert from Ricardo... reflecting, same as he had been, on how Del Rio had won the title here, and questioning if perhaps he'd lose it here as well. His hands tighten around the phone, pain in his eyes as he stares at it, shaking his head grimly. He knows that a part of Ricardo may be wishing for it, and he understands on some level that he probably deserves as much, but it still hurts to think about. And it only gets worse when his match against Cena starts. He tries to fight, he does, but even with his determination to focus on the man's arm, and the level of success he achieves doing this, it doesn't change the end result. STF twisted around into the armbar just to be reversed into the Attitude Adjustment and it's all over, Del Rio's title reign slipping through his fingers as Cena wins the match and the championship.

Alberto walks numbly up the ramp, through the back, to his locker room- which, he realizes blankly, isn't his locker room anymore, his automatic access to a personal locker room disappearing along with his title and everything else. Changes into street clothes and collects his things in a fog, leaves the building and stares dully at his car for a long moment before turning sharply on his heel and walking down the street. He doesn't remember walking the whole way back to his house, nor entering the security code to open the gate, or trudging up the long, curving driveway to his front door.

He does, however, blink back to awareness when the door is pulled open before he can finish unlocking it, Sofia staring at him from the doorway. "Senor!" she cries out, troubled. "Did you... walk here?" She reaches out for him and drags him into the house, gaping. "You're freezing!" She rubs his arms through his dress shirt worriedly, staring up into his dark, lifeless eyes. "Senor, where is your car?"

"I left it," he mumbles as she draws him into the living room, leading him to the couch. She suspects that it's a good thing, considering how out of it he appears, but still... Bustling around, she finds a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders, trying to warm him back up. Not that it's bitterly cold outside, considering it's Florida, but still, it gets chilly enough at night, partially due to the proximity to the ocean.

She's more worried that he seems unaware of just how cold he had gotten. "Senor, you should've called me, I would've come and..." He shakes his head against her and she falls silent, holding him closer. "Never mind," she breathes against him, still trying to work the chill out of his skin. "It's ok, you're safe." She had been watching as he'd lost, knowing immediately that this wasn't going to end well. "Come, come." Pulling him once more to his feet, she leads him into the bathroom and prepares a warm shower for him, knowing that that'll be the best way to warm him back up, help him to hopefully relax and get rid of whatever soreness the match and that walk had caused him before settling him into bed for the night.

Standing outside of the room, listening to the water running behind her, she sorts quietly through his things and hears when his phone beeps a missed text alert, digging it slowly out of his pocket. Not intending on invading his privacy, she carefully presses a couple of buttons, trying to keep it from making noise and disturb him once she does get him to rest. She gasps softly when Alberto's missed alerts pop up and she realizes that it's a text from twitter... from what has to be Ricardo's account, the younger man thanking Cena and congratulating him. Her eyes fill with tears as she glances behind her at the door, pondering what Alberto would think if he should read this. Tempted to delete it, spare him from this at least tonight, her fingers hesitate over the menu options.

Closing her eyes, she presses the button, watching as the phone flashes the words _message deleted_. Poking it back into the folds of his shirt, she turns as it falls silent in the bathroom and moves to help him, her heart heavy.

Early the next afternoon, Alberto traces the beach quietly, staring out at the ocean as it laps against the sand. When he had woke up, nothing had felt the same, muted and bland, empty. He barely remembers the night before from that moment after his shoulders had been pinned to the mat, though his body is sore enough to prove that what he _does_ remember is true- leaving his car behind and walking all the way home, allowing Sofia to take control of everything like Ricardo used to after an event when he was just too overwhelmed or exhausted to care about his own well-being, like after when Ziggler had cashed in, or any of his various losses to Sheamus or Orton or...

He closes his eyes. Sofia had been busy the night before, it seems, not wanting his car to be towed but also unable to leave him in such a state. Best he could piece together, she had called one of the WWE techs and convinced them to drive it back, paying them some unknown amount to recompense them. He smiles wryly, remembering the look in her eyes as she explained to him how his car had gotten back home safely. " _You've been hanging around me too long, Sofia."_

_"I learned from the best, is all, Senor."_

He shakes his head, sighing tiredly. _I am far from the best, Sofia. That is evident..._ He also suspects that she did something she couldn't quite bring herself to admit to, realizing as soon as he'd gone to Ricardo's twitter profile that morning, as he had every day since August 5th, that a tweet from him had been missing from his phone. A glitch on Twitter's end, yes perhaps, it wouldn't be the first tweet not sent to his phone, which is why he had begun going to his profile like this in the first place, but he just has a feeling. Either way, he can't be mad at the housekeeper, aware she was just scared due to the state he was in the night before and trying to help him. And he can't be completely mad at Ricardo either, understanding how he feels and suspecting he would feel the same if he'd been in the younger man's shoes. Despite feeling betrayed at Ricardo congratulating and thanking one of his most annoying rivals, he knows that Ricardo's own degrees of betrayal goes much deeper than Alberto's, it being his actions and plans that had inspired all of this after all.

He's so trapped in his own thoughts and hazy memories that he doesn't look away from the crystal blue ocean until he notices movement behind him, turning sharply as though expecting an attack. The beach is all but abandoned at this hour, and he had thought he was alone, but... no. Even worse, he recognizes the people sitting higher up the sand, squinting towards Alex Riley and Ricardo before his brain catches up with the rest of him and he turns back around, not wanting to be spotted. After a moment he glances over his shoulder, realizing that Alex had gotten up and is walking towards where a line of cars are parked, leaving Ricardo behind.

Alberto blinks and looks at where his friend is sprawled out on a towel, not moving as Riley walks away from him. Every instinct in Del Rio tells him just to go, leave all of this behind and not risk frightening the younger man should he be spotted, but the longer he stays there, the more he realizes Ricardo is still and quiet, as if... Before he can stop himself, he walks the feet that had separated them and swallows, finding the ring announcer fast asleep, more than likely lulled by the sounds of the ocean and the steady warmth of the sun. Things that had always successfully soothed him in the past. He watches him for a moment before noticing a partially melted ice pack on his arm, Del Rio frowning down at it curiously as he kneels down next to him, hesitantly reaching out for the pack and easing it off of his flesh so he can look. "What's this, mi amigo?"

But he can tell as soon as the pack is gone- the younger man's skin is red from the ice, yes, but swelling and inflammation around his elbow is visible and Alberto closes his eyes, recognizing some of the damage his armbar can cause. "Ay, Ricardo," he grunts, shaking his head. He glances at him, finding him still asleep, though his brows are beginning to furrow. "I imagine your training has exacerbated what I did to you weeks back? Lo siento, mi amigo... I never intended on hindering your goals like this..."

One thing that Alberto had decided upon over the many years he'd been competing was if he was going to learn how to completely destroy something, he should also take the time to learn how to repair it... and so he had watched trainers, listened as they explained the right ways to manipulate the ligaments and muscles in arms, how to implement massage and numerous other techniques to ease pain and discomfort in the joints. He hadn't used this knowledge in years, having no need to, but he calls back on it now, glancing over at his best friend as he slowly begins running his hand over the other man's elbow, carefully searching out various problem areas, closing his eyes as he focuses on what he's doing, listening to Ricardo's breaths. "I never took the time to learn how to do this sort of thing during all of your neck injuries... or for your ankle... and I regret that now," he tells him. "And I may not know how, if it's at all possible, to repair our friendship without risking what I want for you, but I can do this much for you. I hope it helps, mi amigo."

He continues to work, careful not to wake him up, until the sound of a car door slamming echoes down the beach. He quickly recoils and picks the ice pack up, dusting sand off of it before replacing it on Ricardo's elbow. He turns fretful eyes to the younger man, relieved to find that he'd slept through all of that, before scrambling to his feet. "You'll be alright, mi amigo. Continue training and getting stronger, everything will work out for you, I have no doubt." All too aware of how time is slipping through his fingers, he walks quickly down the beach and finds a towering pile of rocks, stepping behind it and taking a breath as Alex rejoins Ricardo, resting a hand on his arm and lightly shaking him awake.

He can just hear from this distance as the ring announcer stirs and groans, looking around. "Alex?"

"Hey, man, I went to get some stuff from the car, since neither of us felt like carrying the cooler all the way down here. Got a... slightly less mushy ice pack for you. Some water too. Want anything?" he asks as he removes the ice pack and places the still frozen one in place on Ricardo's elbow.

"Wait a minute," he mutters, shifting his arm. "It doesn't hurt like before." He blinks at it before turning to look at Alex. "It actually feels... pretty good. I guess the ibuprofen and ice finally worked?" But Alberto can see a suspicious look on his face as he gingerly rotates his arm, like he doesn't believe his own words.

Not wanting to get caught, he traces the rocks further down the beach until he feels like he can leave without getting spotted by either man. He wanders around a little longer until he glances down at his watch and realizes that, even if he leaves now, he'll be a bit late for Raw. "Not that it matters," he mumbles, heading towards his car as he reflects on having to walk into that arena empty handed and share a locker room with the others, something he had never had to do without Ricardo by his side.

He hates every second of it.

Del Rio's boredom and disquiet continues on for the next few days and on Wednesday, he finds himself sitting at home, flipping through TV channels, trying to find a way to block out the silence of his house and the buzzing between his ears, wanting not to dwell still on everything he's lost or thrown away the last few months. He comes to a sudden stop on IonTV, finding Main Event on there, that stupid Los Matadores team standing in the ring, their little bull doing whatever nonsense he does, when... the camera turns and Alberto's breath catches as he realizes their opponents are that Los Locales team yet again, watching closely as the match carries on.

There are numerous tags on either side, both teams going back and forth on exchanging offense, Del Rio only distracted somewhat when Josh mentions to Miz that he'd seen him talking to Los Locales, rolling his eyes when Mike admits that he'd understood very little of what they'd said, calling back to the four years of Spanish he'd taken in high school, it reminding Alberto all too easily how that failed venture on the commentary table had hurt Ricardo, until he had interceded and convinced him to let it go, that it wasn't worth it if that was how Mike was going to act... He shakes his head, not wanting to go back down _that_ road, all too aware that Mike's been much better to Ricardo since than Del Rio. Turning his attention back to the match, he watches as El Torito eventually gets involved and takes out Uno on the outside, leaving Dos to eat the loss as the Los Matadores celebrate, even Mike looking wary of the bull as he jumps up on the commentary desk.

Once it ends, he sighs and shuts the TV off, shaking his head at the lingering memories that Mike's comments had brought up, not helping him in forgetting even for a few minutes. He closes his eyes and releases a deep breath, leaning back against the couch as he remembers the feel of his friend's arm, still showing the lingering affects of what he'd done to him over the last month. "I hope you're feeling better, mi amigo. Happy Halloween."

After a depressingly quiet Halloween, his first one without Ricardo, who had loved the holiday and spent hours carving pumpkins or watching as many horror movies as he could fit in around their WWE schedules, Alberto makes the drive to Smackdown. He even pulls up in the arena's parking lot and stares up at the building. But that's as far as he gets. He had been avoiding doing anything that would require him to be in the main locker room with all of the other superstars, missing his personal locker room. Yes, he had been forced to spend time there in the past when even his influence and money couldn't open up a personal locker room for him, the accommodations much better the couple of months he'd been WWE champion back in 2011. And the three months he'd spent as World champion the first time, and the four months now, in that room, had been both some of the best and worst times of his career.

In the past, he would ordinarily have had Ricardo go and convince the general manager to set aside a room specially for him, designed just the way he likes it, but he's alone now and he's much too subdued and _tired_ to want to hash over yet another insignificant detail like that with Vickie Guerrero, especially after the past few weeks, his blood boiling as he remember her glee at degrading him when it came to the John Cena subject to begin with.

So, shaking his head wearily, he starts the car back up, drives out of the parking lot and turns towards the highway that will take him back to his home in Miami. He doesn't look back once.


	14. Chapter 14

After a weekend spent trailing around his grounds, Alberto vows anew not to give up. He still has a rematch, he still has his career. He can do anything he wants, just because Cena is holding his title means nothing in the long run. He'll regain it. That's all that he can focus on at the moment. Especially since seeing Ricardo this past week, encouraging him that his decision months ago was the right path to take. Yes, the man is battered physically and emotionally, but he's not giving up- working through everything Alberto had put him through to learn how to compete. He had always been impressed by the ring announcer's determination, and now he wants to live up to the man's standards, be just as strong as his best friend.

But things don't go all that well on Raw. His thoughts are still scattered, his renewed focus towards Cena making everything else irrelevant- his match against Kofi goes bad from the start, Alberto almost falling to near-pins three times before locking up the man in an armbar and forcing him to tap. He seethes only harder when he makes it backstage to find everyone talking about how Kofi had had a televised entrance but he hadn't. Gritting his teeth, he glowers around at everyone before storming towards the World champion's locker room, just to stop short outside of it, the realization once more hitting him like a pair of brass knucks to the midsection. It's Cena's room now, and his is yet again delegated to the ordinary locker room.

Unable to do anything about it now, he grunts and storms back towards the room, relieved at least to find no one had touched his things while he was gone. He's about to get dressed when he hears another mention of the upcoming six man tag match coming from the monitor, roughly changing his mind about leaving so soon... After all, he might as well scope out his future opponent a little more, yes? Just see what Cena may have up his sleeves...

One thing he doesn't prepare for is having to do commentary with Zeb Colter, who is out there supporting the so-called Real Americans. He snarls as he stares at Jack Swagger, who had so cruelly broken Ricardo's ankle months back. He traces his fingers along the top of the announcer's desk, wondering how the younger man's ankle is doing now. He had been careful to not target his legs, or do much that would cause harm to his neck, but still... he had done enough that Ricardo's arm is still giving him grief now, so... he purses his lips, only vaguely paying attention to what Colter and the announcers are saying, the disgust growing within him as he finds himself actually agreeing with the xenophobic man across from him from time to time.

The amusement he feels when Cesaro is thrown into Colter is quickly drenched when Cena's team wins the match, Del Rio glowering into the ring as he leaves, it taking everything in him not to lose focus of Cena and go after Swagger, the echoing memory of Ricardo's screams still fresh in his mind, especially as it had been near the announcer's desk that Swagger had attacked Ricardo yet again not long after that, causing more damage to his ankle... bringing back horrible memories of when the ring announcer had been a teenager. Alberto shakes his head, remembering everything that the younger man had been through this year, and hating himself a little more for adding to it. _But it needed to be done,_ he thinks warily, tries to convince himself yet again.

He's just made his way to the exit, dressed completely and gripping the straps of his bag, muttering to himself, when he realizes that the area isn't as empty as he'd hoped. Miz is pacing back and forth, looking as disgusted as he's feeling, turning towards him after a moment. His eyes narrow as he remembers the last time he'd seen Mike, when he'd been left with a black eye and other bruises. Their eyes lock and Miz sneers, rolling his eyes. "Get out of my way, perro," Alberto snaps at him, in no mood to deal with him. Not tonight. He tries pushing past the other man but, before Del Rio can even blink, he feels himself being grabbed and forced into a stare-off with Mike, who truly looks _pissed._ He's not sure what's gotten into the man, but he doesn't really care, rolling his eyes as Miz mocks him about his repetitive insults.

Trying yet again to leave, Alberto pulls himself free and storms for the door, barely touching it when Mike returns, slinging him into the wall before he can even think about what to do. He gapes down at him, shocked at the speed the Awesome One had just moved at, gasping slightly as his forearm digs into his throat more. But worse than that, his knee is suspiciously close to the scar from the surgery needed to repair Del Rio's groin tear from a couple of years ago and he gasps, remembering the pain and never, ever wanting to relive it. This more than anything keeps him in place, glaring down at Mike warningly. "Let me go, perro."

But Mike refuses and instead applies more pressure as he begins to talk. He seems determined now to get answers, for Ricardo, and that whole situation. Alberto flushes as Mike slowly puts together more and more of the pieces, his eyes flashing at Alberto's reaction. He's too close to the truth, Del Rio cringing as he imagines everything he'd done slipping through his fingers just because Miz is too nosy for his own good... "I was delirious," he insists. "Speaking-"

But before he can say _nonsense_ , Mike cuts in. Explains that delirium brings out the truth, no matter how much Del Rio claims otherwise. Applies more pressure to his throat, leaning in closer to him to take in the effects of his words and actions all the more. "Nor are you strong enough to completely hide how you're feeling when your best friend, the man who's been alongside you loyally for years is looking you in the eye, needing the truth. And I think you gave it to him that night and then regretted it."

Alberto stares at him for a moment before his words sink in and he slumps into himself, sure that if Mike hadn't been pinning him in place with his arm and knee that he'd have collapsed right then and there. He breathes heavily, horrified as tears fill his eyes. Not wanting to cry in front of Mike, or anyone for that matter, he snaps at him, "What does it matter, perro?! Let me go!" However he's once more ignored, Miz staring him in the eye as he begins to talk about Morrison, clearly trying to compare that situation with his and Ricardo's. Disinterested in anything to do with John Morrison, Del Rio tunes him out until...

"...he _asked_ me to do it. You decided for Ricardo what was best for him...? And you thought it had any possibility of ending well?" Del Rio is staring at him, gaze heavy and dark, when he sighs and releases him, leaning against the wall next to where he'd been so unceremoniously thrown against. Any thought he might've had about pushing himself upright yet again and, if not outright beating Mike down, then just leaving with _some_ of his dignity remaining, goes by the wayside when Mike speaks again. "You know you destroyed everything that was secure in his life in one fell swoop, right? His home, his employment, his relationship with you and Sofia both... If Alex and I hadn't been there to help pick up the pieces..."

His worst thoughts coming to life before him, he releases a shuddering breath, too horrified and sad to look up from his shoes. Shoes that Ricardo had bought him before... before... "I am aware," he forces out, burying his fingers into his eyes, welcoming the physical discomfort to block some of the emotional agony this conversation has brought him. "It is all I have been thinking about the past three months." When Mike suggests he tell Ricardo the truth, he looks over at him, about to snap at him to mind his own business, when he continues on to say something about helping the ring announcer trust again. His heart plummets when Mike explains that Ricardo hadn't unpacked most of his things since, just... in case...

He buries his face in his hands, groaning softly. "Ay, mi amigo..." A few tears drip into his hands but he quickly pulls himself back together, not wanting to fall apart any further in front of the annoying superstar still standing next to him. No matter how tempting it seems, to just tell Ricardo and have him back in his life in any capacity, he knows it can't happen. He can't be selfish, not now. "You can't tell him any of this," he refuses dully, feeling like everything's going at half-speed, his heart beating painfully slowly as he struggles to remember how to breathe normally. "None of it. It will derail his progress."

He wants to sneer at Mike's sputtering disbelief at that, until his words register with Alberto. "You broke him so thoroughly emotionally and physically and you can't even guess how bad it was because it fell on me and Alex to help him try to rebuild! It's been months, just explain to him why-"

He doesn't need to be told how hard it's been for the younger man, feeling much the same on some level himself... but Mike does have a point, Alberto still had his home and Sofia and a steady career to fall back on, Ricardo hadn't had the same luxuries. But he can't allow himself to be swayed, yelling back at Mike. "I can't _do_ that, can't you see?!" he all but screams. "He spent almost three years dedicating his every waking moment to me and my career. I began this all so he could concentrate on himself for once! If I go to him and tell him that everything I've done the last few months was so he'd focus on himself, he'd start to care again, and I can't risk all of it being for nothing. He deserves the opportunity-"

Mike yells back at him, interrupting him in turn, trying to convince him that people can be friends and put business separately and Alberto's shoulders slump as he takes it all in, unable even now to see how he and Ricardo could ever possibly separate the two. They'd been employer and employee first, then friends, and he can't fully imagine their being one without the other. Especially after everything he'd done the last three months. Something about how low Del Rio is feeling must finally register with The Awesome One because he falls silent and stares at Alberto, lost in his own thoughts for long moments. When he _does_ speak again, he sounds more in control, less emotionally driven, and Del Rio is relieved, a headache beginning to throb against his temples.

Even so, all he does is suggest that Alberto could've found a different way, a better way to fire the younger man, and the Mexican aristocrat shakes his head. He'd thought about it every night since August the 5th, considering other ways he could've gone about all of this, not seeing a different way out of the situation. "It wouldn't have worked," he breathes. "He was too loyal... He needed to hate me... and I accomplished it."

"And was it worth it?" Mike demands, eyes flashing as he stares at the taller man. "Truly?" But before he can ask anything else, or Alberto could possibly think of a proper response, AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka approaches them, quickly distracting Mike from his trying to figure Alberto out. Thankfully, the former GM wants to leave, so he barely glances back at Del Rio before taking his bags and AJ's and pushing the door open for them, leaving the distressed superstar behind with his heavy thoughts.

"Ay, Ricardo," he breathes out, pressing a fist to his forehead. "I can't think of any other way I could've accomplished this... but perhaps, on some level, Miz is right..."

The conversation with Mike still fresh on Alberto's mind, he considers going home as usual for a few days before Smackdown and discussing it with Sofia, but he can't bear the thought of facing her. Not when he's still trying to sort through his own anger and uncertainty involving the World title loss, and now Miz's description of how Ricardo is fairing. Alberto had known, on some level, how hard it truly was for the younger man but to honestly have it spelled out to him in no uncertain terms... He swallows and closes his eyes, shaking his head. It had made sense at the time, or at least he thought it had, but now... He buries his face in his hands, grunting slightly. "What have I done..."

He spends the next few days holed up in his hotel room, staring blankly ahead, thinking. Wondering if he'll ever have the opportunity to make any of this right... but Ricardo hasn't been at an event in around a month, and he's not about to go to Alex's apartment and risk ruining yet another place of comfort for the former ring announcer. By the time Smackdown rolls around, he's tired and feeling more than a little rough around the edges. He hasn't slept well, nor ate that much, in he's not sure how long and he just wants to go home and let Sofia work her magic finally, but there's a European tour on the horizon and he won't have the chance to, as well as adding jet lag to the already building madness within him.

And this is the excuse he finds himself using when he tries to explain his title loss. Not that he's disgusted with himself, or had been thinking about Ricardo, or anything else along those lines... no. He explains that he was ill, he'd had a fever, and a messed up knee and elbow and... He has no idea what he might've spat out next, if not for Cena's music interrupting. He closes his eyes, glaring up the ramp at the obnoxious perro who had stolen his title belt, unable to do anything but listen as Cena mocks him his weakness. He sneers, thinking. _Si, of course, this is the sort of person these peasants wish to cheer. Mocking my claims of illness... and even if I had been truly sick, he still would mock, because that is the kind of man John Cena is._ But he can't help it, his anger is just as much for himself as it is for the man before him, his racing thoughts reminding him of all of the times Ricardo had been ill or injured and Del Rio had allowed him to push himself, continue to assist Alberto in whatever he'd needed, no matter how much to his own detriment.

But before he can even attempt to get _his_ time to talk back on track, Cena abruptly offers him his rematch for the title- tonight. The opportunity all Del Rio can focus on now, he has just accepted it when... Vickie Guerrero interrupts, Alberto's face tightening with annoyance and aggravation as he remembers all that she's done to him the past month. Of course, she takes his chance away from him and reschedules it to the upcoming Survivor Series PPV. Alberto's odd week of agreeing with those he hates continues when Cena insults Vickie, and he concurs without thinking.

The General Manager of course takes offense to it and puts them both in individual matches... Del Rio's starting next, his opponent Khali. The man is large and tall, though his size makes him slow, he's still formidable when he gets his hands on the Mexican aristocrat and he lands harshly on his arm on the outside, scrambling to keep it together just long enough to survive this, lock in his armbar... which he does, twisting as best as he can on the awkwardly sized man until finally he gives up, Alberto's breath leaving him in a relieved rush of oxygen. He visits the trainer just long enough to get his arm looked at and some ice before ducking back into the main locker room.

His only comfort is that a fair amount of the superstars are in Europe already, so it's quiet and subdued for the most part, everyone minding their own business as the show heads towards its conclusion. Allows him to think and try to recollect himself before he too has to prepare for the trip overseas. It won't be his first time making such a trip alone, there having been an overseas tour during the very end of Ricardo's suspension, but this will be different none-the-less. He closes his eyes and sighs, finally turning his attention back to the show when Cena's match against Ryback begins.

Midway through the match, he tosses the icepack to the corner of the room, where it lands with a mushy kind of thud against the tiles, before making his way to gorilla to watch the rest of the show. Keep an eye on what Cena's doing, see if any opportunity makes itself known. Just so he can focus on anything _but_ the sorts of thoughts that have been rattling around his skull all night. Finally it comes, when Cena has defeated Ryback... and Alberto runs out, overpowering the new World Champion briefly... but it doesn't last. Cena recovers way too quickly and Del Rio is forced to retreat, watching from the ramp as Cena holds _his_ title and celebrates with the WWE Universe.

Alberto feels truly ill now, unsure what he's going to do. If he _can_ do anything for yet another important thing in his life...


	15. chapter 15

Alberto stares up at Old Trafford, releasing a vague sigh. He's interested by the history, seeing various Manchester United paraphernalia, all of it, but... it feels void. Nearly meaningless. He had always been a Real Madrid guy, and he and Ricardo had spent a good portion of their years together in what the ring announced deemed a "friendly feud" over their preferred football teams, so to be here, alone, now... He shakes his head and leaves, relieved to slip into a taxi that heads directly to the arena for the evening's WWE event.

He hesitates outside of the general manager's office, grimacing as their loud voices already echo out. Shaking his head, feeling another headache forming, he turns sharply on his heel and leaves, not even caring really if he _has_ a planned match or not. Techs will notify him in time, but for now, it's the last thing on his mind. With nowhere else to go, he enters the locker room and sneers as silence takes over the room, whispers slowly growing in volume. He doesn't need to really focus to know what they'll all going on about- it had been a main source of mockery this whole European tour. His illness, and claims of injuries, had sent many derogatory comments his way, no matter how he had glared each superstar who'd dare approach him down.

It had been a dumb thing to say, he knows, especially in this ruthless, cruel business, but it's too late to go back and change things now. Gears begin turning as the three arguing people supposedly in charge tonight decide to put Cena in a match against both Cesaro and Swagger, the Mexican aristocrat sneering as he gets to his feet and wanders to the gorilla position, snapping at a tech until he obligingly hands over the flag that Alberto pays him a bit extra to keep safe in a clean place far away from the main locker room. He interrupts the match and sneers as it pays off- Cena starting to lose that little bit of an edge he'd had at the start of the match, distracted by Del Rio's appearance.

He watches the rest of the match from the commentary table, careful not to repeat the same nonsense that had happened the week prior, and when Cena wins, he grabs a chair and attacks Cena with it, brutalizing him until he's down and vulnerable... Wrapping the chair around his arm, he hesitates for a moment between kicks, shaking his head of the memories of doing something painfully similar to Ricardo the last time he'd seen _him_ at an event, disgust and self-loathing whirling around within him once more before he regains control and kicks him again, then twisting around into an armbar, trying to wrench back and break Cena's arm, smirking to himself as he imagines the man getting stripped of the title and it returning to its rightful place around his waist.

That is, until something large and harsh slams into Del Rio, breaking him away from Cena and throwing him out of the ring. He backs away even further as soon as he realizes it's Big E, panting for breath and feeling a little off as he glowers up at the larger man. Shaking it all away, he storms into the general manager's office yet again and, ignoring what had just happened with Big E, tries to brag about what he did to Cena... until Vickie suggests placing him in a match against Big E, Kane urging him to make the large man feel the same way Cena had.

To his great relief, though Big E manages a terrific amount of offense against him, Del Rio scrapes out the victory with an armbar, although his own back and arm are throbbing after everything he'd endured. He stands on the top rope and sneers at the crowd, arm held protectively to his chest as he tries not to give in to the agony radiating from his back. Thankfully, the trainer doesn't keep him for long, seeing nothing seriously wrong with him. Some ice and painkillers and an urge to take it easy for a bit, and he leaves for the hotel, wanting sleep and not much else.

It doesn't escape his notice that his claims from the week before are coming true, his arm and back throbbing in time with his knee, which had been an off and on problem since around the time Ricardo's ankle was broken. At least when his ring announcer was around, he'd had a distraction from his own pain, a reason to carry on, but... now... not so much. All he has is his motivation to regain the World title belt, and even that is wearing a little thin at this point.

He would never admit it aloud, especially to the peasant idiotas in the WWE universe, but being champion with no one to enjoy it alongside him isn't very enjoyable...

Ricardo tilts his head, eyes gleaming as he stands outside of the hotel, staring up at the architecture surrounding him with a smile. Mike and AJ had looked like they could use some privacy so he'd ventured here, taking in all that he could see. All too soon, he'd be returning to Florida, and he wants to experience as much as he possibly can. The weather's a bit cold, grey and rainy, but it's England. He was expecting as much. He's still leaning against the building, trying to figure out what he wants to do first, when the entrance to the hotel opens with a snap next to him and he instinctively looks over, startled at who would be so rough with the door- just for his breath to catch in his throat.

Alberto Del Rio is standing just feet away, his eyes distant and dull as he stands uncoordinatedly in the middle of the sidewalk, muttering to himself too low for Ricardo to catch what he's saying. After a moment, he turns slowly and stares right at Ricardo, the younger man immediately feeling like he's being strangled under the weight of his gaze. But, beyond his understanding, Alberto's eyes light up and he takes a couple of steps towards the ring announcer. "Mi amigo," he calls out. "There you are."

Feeling like he's in some sort of alternate universe, time slowing as Del Rio approaches, Ricardo swallows and backs away warily. "Wha- what?"

Alberto's smile slips as Ricardo takes a step back with every forward motion he himself makes, his brows furrowing. "Mi amigo? I've been looking for you-"

"Why?" he asks, skirting the wall of the hotel, shaking his head. "I don't understand-" Ricardo's words die away as Alberto continues to follow him, a strange look in his dark eyes. "Stop, just- just stop, por favor," he pleads lowly, his fingers beginning to fumble for his phone as he realizes that Alberto's not listening to his request. He thinks he may need to call Mike, interrupt his time with AJ, if Alberto doesn't back away, but before he can pull the device out of his pocket, time begins to speed up all over again, Alberto's eyes still fixed on him when he seems to trip over thin air and-

Forgetting all about his phone, the ring announcer instinctively reaches out and catches the older man as he falls, the forward motion bridging the distance between them and sending him right into Ricardo. "Whoa," he hisses as his back slams into the wall, remembering many times in the past he'd had to support the older man and how difficult it'd been, considering he's got a good few inches on Ricardo, not to mention just how muscular he truly is. He's about to push him off and try to continue leaving when something registers with him- despite the chill in the mid-morning air, heat is radiating from Alberto in waves and he seems incapable of regaining his footing, all but melting into Ricardo's hold the longer they stand there. "Al- Alberto?" he whispers, trying to shift him enough that he can look at his former employer's face. "Alberto? Hey- hey..."

What he can see isn't good- his eyes are hooded underneath his lashes, a slight flush disrupting the paleness of his skin finally registering with the younger man. "Maldita sea," he breathes out, trying to support Alberto and once more reach for his phone. It's all too much and he feels his own feet starting to slip on the misty pavement. "Ay," he groans, finally giving up on the phone and supporting Alberto fully. He knows he can't drag him all the way through the lobby and back to his hotel room on his own when he's all but limp against him as he is, but... Closing his eyes, he cradles the older man closer to him, in disbelief that, after so much time, he _still_ finds himself in such a predicament, having to help him and... If he was a lesser man, he'd have just left him here as Alberto had left him behind so many times in the past, but... he's not, and he can't. So he comes to a quick decision. "Alright, just hang on," he mutters to him, shaking his head at what he'll have to do just to be able to make that call.

Back still against the wall, he sinks down the wall, having to sit against the cool concrete while Alberto's motionless form presses against him, his ragged, hot breaths brushing against Ricardo's throat as he adjusts the Mexican aristocrat's head to rest in the crook of his neck. _This_ frees his arm enough that he can reach into his pocket and _finally_ pull the cell phone out, closing his eyes as he dials Mike. It rings a few times and he wonders what he'll do if Mike's just too distracted to answer, but finally it clicks. He doesn't even wait for Miz to say anything before he's spitting out, "Mike, I need help. I'm outside of the hotel and- and... It's Del Rio, he's sick, I don't know... I just... please hurry." He doesn't even wait for an answer before he hangs up and resumes holding onto Del Rio, automatically rubbing soothing circles against the older man's back through his dress jacket, remembering distantly how it would comfort him in the past.

They're still sitting there when Mike storms out of the hotel entrance, his troubled blue eyes immediately falling on Ricardo and Alberto's slumped forms. "Hey, hey," he hisses, rushing over to them and kneeling down in front of the former ring announcer. "What the hell happened?!"

"He's sick," Ricardo breathes out. "I- I was just standing there, and he came out and started talking to me like... like it was _before_ again _,_ said he was looking for me and... kept calling me amigo." He swallows away tears and shakes his head. "I was trying to get away and he just- it's like he tripped over his own feet, and just started to go down... He knocked into me and I just... I grabbed him but I couldn't call for help or anything while trying to keep him upright, so..." Getting the gist, Mike nods and holds a hand up, resting it on Ricardo's once his rambles die away. "I don't know what to do," he cries out anyway.

"It's ok, don't worry. I'm here now." Mike leans forward and rests a hand on Alberto's neck, wincing. "Damn, he is running a pretty high fever by the feel of it. Ok," he breathes, gripping Alberto by the shoulder and gingerly levering him off of Ricardo. "Let's get him moved, we'll get him inside and see what we can find out. The trainer's around, we'll give him a call and see if this is something that can be handled here or... at the hospital." As Ricardo scrambles to his feet, still leaning over his former friend with a worried look on his pale face, Miz smiles up at him weakly. "He's gonna be fine, man. Can you help me with this though?" Nodding, the younger man scrambles to grip Alberto's other arm and together they get him back on his feet, watching worriedly as his head falls limply forward, hooking his arms around both of their shoulders to support him inside. "Just take it a step at a time. We'll get him inside, settled, and then notify the trainer."

"Si," Ricardo breathes, eyes still prickling with tears as he remembers all of the times in the past he'd had to do something similar to this all on his own. Things had changed so rapidly once he and Mike had become friends almost a year ago- he's not sure what he'd do without the Awesome One, and his support or the support of the other people he had helped Ricardo to gain connections to, like Alex and Morrison... They drag Alberto through the lobby and into the elevator to ride up to his floor, which they only figure out the number to as the doors close when Mike tugs his keycard out of his pocket, finding that it says 6-1.

Only leaving them to examine the elevator panel once he's sure that Ricardo has a secure hold on the older man, Mike takes a painful breath and presses the button to take them to floor six, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself before returning to Ricardo and Alberto's side, once more taking the older man's arm and helping Ricardo to support him. "Doing alright?"

"Si," the shaken man nods, glancing over at his friend. "Do you think... it's something serious? Maybe we should've called a taxi, taken him to the hospital... It, it's just... he doesn't get that ill too often, so I don't... know what this is..."

Mike grimaces as he examines the pale Mexican aristocrat, shaking his head. "No, man, I think we're doing the right thing. If something is seriously wrong, the trainer'll catch it and tell us what to do." For a wild moment, he remembers what Del Rio had said about losing the title to Cena, wondering for a moment if perhaps he wasn't just telling lies, if perhaps he _had_ been that sick and the locker room had been deriding him for a legit medical concern, but he had looked alright, seemed his usual obnoxious self... until this moment, that is. Finally the elevator reaches floor six and they stumble off of the car, Alberto hanging limply between them. Ricardo unlocks the door and they awkwardly enter the room, Mike hesitating only long enough to turn the light on, before they walk the rest of the way to the bed where they ease the man down.

Ricardo twists his hands together before reaching out and resting his fingers lightly on the older man's face, biting his lip at the heat that is still radiating there. "Ay, Alberto. What is going on?" Mike watches them as he steps aside to call the trainer, his eyes dark as he once more ponders telling Ricardo what Alberto had relayed to him only a week prior. Ricardo shakes his head and leans over, gripping the bedding and wrapping it around Del Rio's prone body, trying to keep him from catching a chill and also thinking perhaps if he's kept snug and warm, it'll break his fever faster.

He's incapable of sitting still, pacing back and forth from the bed to the bathroom every little bit, rewetting a wash cloth that he keeps applying to Alberto's forehead, trying to reduce or completely knock his fever out, when the trainer finally arrives, calmly urging Ricardo to sit down while he examines the Mexican. His eyes fluttering around the room, looking for somewhere to sit, finally settles in awkwardly on the edge of Del Rio's bed, flushing when the trainer looks at him. "My presence... seems to be comforting to him," he finally mutters anxiously, noting how, yes, the older man had seemed to be calmed somewhat by his voice or touch, even after all of this time.

Shrugging, the trainer goes right to work, examining him and checking his vitals. It seems to take forever before he finally concludes his examination, looking up at the other two men. "Well, he needs to break this fever, but yes, he'll be fine."

"What's wrong with him?" Ricardo whispers, voice young and eyes wide as Mike squeezes his shoulder, both watching the trainer closely. "He doesn't have an infection, or- or-..."

"No, no, it doesn't appear to be anything like that," the older man shakes his head, smiling slightly when Ricardo relaxes. "My best guess, jetlag. Mixed in with a fair amount of stress. Even with my post-match examinations of him the last few weeks, the main thing I've noticed is he's been extremely tense and anxious. He's always been that way, you know this as well as anyone..." The ring announcer nods, his lips pressed tightly together. "Well, it's only gotten worse since he lost the World title to Cena. I've tried suggesting methods he could use to relax, calm down, but it doesn't appear he's attempted them."

"Sounds about right," the younger man nods, glancing over at his former friend with a worried stare. "He... he hated relaxing, always said... he despised sitting around, that he needed _something_ to do... Wrestling used to relax him, but..." His words fade into nothingness, none of them needing it vocalized: This had clearly stopped being so months ago, and Mike's pretty sure they're all guessing the general time that it had happened: Somewhere between July 2nd and August 5th... _when_ , Mike adds mentally, _he had decided to let Ricardo go._

The trainer clears his throat and stands, smiling wearily at them. "Anyway, my best guess is he'll be alright. But I'll leave this thermometer with you... if his fever rises, give me a call. In the meantime, keep him hydrated, warm, comfortable. Continue doing what you're doing." He claps Ricardo on the shoulder, nodding at the washcloth still covering Del Rio's forehead. "I'll check in in a couple of hours."

The ring announcer swallows and nods, watching blankly as the man leaves the hotel room. He closes his eyes and releases a soft breath before once more going to resoak the wash cloth, pressing it against Alberto's forehead. "Mike?" he asks after a few moments. "Do you mind... checking his bag, seeing what warm clothes he has in there? His dress clothes aren't- aren't thick enough..."

"Sure, man," Miz agrees, moving over to the bag left abandoned by the wall, digging through it. Short sleeved shirts, too many suit jackets and slacks to count, and some work out clothes, fill the interior, and he frowns, glancing over in exasperation at the older man. Searching the side pockets just in case, he's about to give up on finding anything warm when his fingers brush against something cool and hard, like plastic and... He swallows and grips it, tugging it out completely. "No way," he whispers, relieved when Ricardo doesn't seem to hear him. He stares down at the action figure, recognizing it immediately as one from a series that he has an action figure in as well- Ricardo's newest figure, with a red, green and white bowtie, unlike the Build a Figure that had been released a year ago. He swallows and shakes his head, rolling his eyes in exhaustion before carefully pushing it back into the pocket he'd found it in and zipping it up. "I can't find anything suitable," he says. "It's just short sleeved tops and dress clothes. Ricardo-"

The younger man is already shaking his head, staring down at the unresponsive Mexican aristocrat. "You always were horrible at packing for these things," he breathes out. "When I finally took over for you..." He shakes his head, not wanting to go there. Not now. "Mike, watch him for a few minutes. I'm going to go see what I can find in my own bag."

"Alright," Miz agrees, watching, subdued, as Ricardo leaves the room hurriedly, obviously trying to keep his emotions in check at least while he's in Alberto's presence. Turning back to the bed, he watches Del Rio sleep for a few minutes before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You're an idiot," he tells him simply. "Utterly stupid."

Ricardo returns about ten minutes later, looking only slightly more in control of himself. He has a thick sweater and familiar black sweatpants in his hands, resting them next to Alberto as he levers the older man up, untucking the bedding from around him. Mike watches, frowning, as he sets to work, tugging the suit jacket off of Del Rio's shoulders and going for the buttons on his shirt as if he's done such things a million times before. Except that this time, his fingers are shaking and he can't get a good grip on the tiny circles, Mike finally standing and resting a hand on Ricardo's, stilling them. "No, no, I have it, Mike. I- I can get it on my own-" he struggles to say, his breath hitching.

"But you don't have to," he mutters back, smiling sadly down at the ring announcer as he begins to help him, quickly undoing the buttons and pulling the shirt off of Alberto, moving to work on his pants while Ricardo shakes out the thick, blue material of the sweater he'd brought up, quickly tugging it over the Mexican aristocrat's head and getting his arms in the sleeves so he doesn't lose what little heat he gained while wrapped up in the sheets, looking up to find that Mike already has the slacks laying off to the side and just finished pulling the sweatpants up his legs.

"Gracias," he whispers faintly, pressing his hands together in no lack of anxiety as Mike smiles at him, both of their eyes flickering over to Alberto as he sleeps on, worryingly unaware of what all they'd just done to get him into the clothes while he was in repose. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Yeah, I do," Miz nods. "How could he not be when you're the one keeping an eye on him?" Ricardo smiles slightly, but he still looks so torn and miserable that Mike's heart breaks all over again for him.

The next few hours are spent with Mike watching quietly as Ricardo sits close to Alberto, repeatedly rewetting the wash cloth, helping him to sit up and drink from a bottle of water, soothing him whenever he mutters or tosses in his fevered sleep, doing whatever he thinks would help the Mexican aristocrat to feel better. At one point the ill man opens his eyes and looks around blankly, seemingly unaware of their presence, even when Ricardo rests a hand on his forehead and tries to ease him back into sleep. "Please, Alberto, you need to rest, to break this fever. Come on," he whispers to him, face tight with worry. But no matter what he says, Alberto doesn't react to it, his eyes flickering here and there as if he's still searching for something. Mike has no idea how to help when finally something seems to click with Ricardo and he rests his forehead against the older man's shoulder, shaking harder still. When he finally pulls away, there's some terrible sort of determination in his gaze. "I know what you want, don't I?"

Mike's about to open his mouth, say something, when Ricardo beats him to the punch. "Relax, El Patron, you're ok. I'm right here. Por favor, close your eyes, rest... you'll feel better, I promise." _This_ works as Del Rio's searching gaze finally falls on his former ring announcer and, just like that, he relaxes, sinking back into sleep as the younger man sniffs and rests him against the pillows, all but falling off of the bed as he stumbles away, heads for the bathroom. Mike tries to catch him but he shakes his head desperately, clearly needing some time to himself, which Mike gives him, swallowing roughly as he stares at Del Rio with a grim look in his eyes.

He's not sure when exactly Ricardo sinks into a restless sleep of his own after he come back out, now laying close to Del Rio, who is only a little bit cooler than he'd been at the start of this madness. But when Mike _does_ register this fact, he takes over for the younger man, changing the wet washcloths, keeping an eye on Alberto's temperature, even tugging the sheets and comforters back up whenever Alberto tosses them off of himself in a fevered fit. He also takes the first opportunity to wrap a blanket around Ricardo, who mumbles and snuggles into the fabric, his face still tight with worry and fretfulness.

The sun has just risen, the city beyond these four walls buzzing to life, and Mike is wondering if AJ is missing him as much as he's missing her when he idly rests a hand on Alberto's forehead, blinking in some surprise. His forehead is clammy, sweaty and... He leans over and taps Ricardo on the jaw, hissing his name. He jerks awake and stares up at Mike in some horror before turning to look at Del Rio, some of the fright leaving him when he finds his former employer still fast asleep, breathing in and out easily. He turns his gaze back to Mike, about to ask, when the Awesome One snags his hand and rests it on Alberto's forehead, allowing him to feel what he'd discovered. Ricardo's eyes light up slightly as he realizes, it all piecing together for him. "His fever broke?"

"I should say so," the man whispers, fumbling around for the thermometer. "Felt like you should be awake to do the honors." Ricardo chuckles weakly before sticking the small device in Alberto's ear, both of them holding their breath until it beeps. As he tugs it out and stares at it, Mike shifts to read it over his shoulder and they both release a soft breath, turning to look at each other. "Good God, finally," Miz whispers, his shoulders slumping as Ricardo nods, pushing the thermometer back onto the bedside table, Alberto's temperature finally all but normal, his fever finally giving up to their constant attempts. "I'll call the trainer and let him know."

"Thank you," Ricardo mutters, not looking as the Awesome One grabs his cell phone and moves aside to handle the conversation without disrupting either man. He's watching, none-the-less, as the ring announcer leans over his former employer and adjusts the sheets to make up for his restless shifting overnight, grimacing. "You're better now, Alberto... which means I need to go soon." He rests his trembling hand on the other man's chest, shaking his head. "But this can't happen again. I'm not going to be here to catch you, and Sofia- Sofia can only do so much." He chokes back a sob, trying yet again to hold it together as he forces the words out. "You- you have to take better care of yourself, El Patron. Por favor, cuidar mejor de ti mismo."

Unable to brush it all away any longer, he pulls back from the older man and stumbles towards the door, breathing heavily as Mike finishes talking to the trainer, joining him as soon as he's hung up. "Hey, man. Hey, it's ok." He rests his hands on either side of Ricardo's neck, squeezing gently. "Go out in the hall, get the elevator for us... I'll finish up in here and meet you out there, alright?" When the younger man nods mutely and goes outside, Miz turns slowly back to Del Rio and hisses out a faint breath. "As I said earlier... idiot," he tells him grimly.

He feels like he's been thrown into the washing machine and spat back out when he opens his eyes a couple of hours later, Alberto groaning and grimacing against the bright sun pouring into the hotel room, staring up at the ceiling blurrily until... _Wait, what? Hotel room?_ His memories are scattered and fuzzy, but he _does_ remember leaving this room... "How did I get back here?" he mutters aloud, struggling to sit up. The bedding wrapped snuggly around him feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, his clothes are tangled against his limbs, and nothing feels right. "What is going on?"

He's still trying to figure all of this out when there's a sharp buzzing sound again, one that he thinks is what dragged him out of the endless, black sea of sleep earlier, and he swallows, grabbing for it just to realize it's coming from his cell phone. He groans and discovers it's his alarm clock, automatically shutting it off before it could make that God-awful noise again. He's about to stand up and try to figure this all out when a slip of paper flutters away from his phone, landing against his wrist and attracting his attention. "Eh?" he mutters, hoping it's not from some desperate fan or...

His thoughts die away as he stares at the words filling the page, recognizing the handwriting after a few words. "No way..."

_Del Rio,_

_Just wanted to let you know if you don't figure out a way to return those clothes to Ricardo- your precious little plan be damned- I will hunt you down and tear through your luggage until I find them myself. He's already lost more than enough thanks to you lately._

_Miz_

_BTW: You have an hour and a half to get to your morning autograph session... you're welcome._

He stares at the note, perplexed, before his eyes widen in terrified realization. "Ricardo...?" Running a hand absentmindedly against the soft blue sweater covering his upperbody, he recognizes it... as one of Ricardo's more comfortable, warm pieces of clothing that he always brings whenever they go to a chilly area for the WWE. The pants too, of similar material to the sweater, but a darker shade of blue, almost navy... He closes his eyes and swallows, echoes of words spoken to him distantly returning in bits and pieces. The note hadn't been a lie or Mike just getting under his skin in a faulty attempt to get him to confess to Ricardo- the younger man had _actually_ been here, helping him? But why...?

More memories come back with a rush, as he recalls leaving the hotel, feeling dizzy and hot and not understanding why until he'd ran into Ricardo outside, all of his confusion fading away as soon as he'd locked eyes with the younger man. Things turn hazy from that point on, only vague memories here and there and... He groans, closing his eyes as he sluggishly pieces together what must've happened. How, after all of this time, the younger man still can't leave him to suffer alone, despite his own suspicions that it's exactly what he himself deserves. "Mi amigo," he sighs, twisting his hands in the sweater but careful not to tug or stretch out the fabric. "Lo siento, no matter what my intentions are... I continually drag you down into pain and terror, don't I?"

He's feeling slightly better by Smackdown, though he can tell that he's still pale and wan, his eyes dark and hollow whenever he looks at himself in the mirror. Thankfully the trainer allows him to stay once he hears that Alberto's not there to compete, merely wanting to challenge Cena to an arm wrestling match after what had happened on Raw, wanting to do his level best to capitalize on his injured arm, even if he's not strong enough to wrestle an actual match now.

But this weakness comes back to bite him in a big way when Cena accepts his challenge and beats him within seconds- not once but twice, only adding to his disgust and embarrassment. "No, no," he hisses, taking the opportunity to attack Cena, leaving him vulnerable to further attack with a steel chair. Except that it doesn't work like he'd wanted it to, only getting a few kicks in on the item while it's wrapped around Cena's good arm, trying to completely ruin any chances he might have for the upcoming pay per view, when Cena rallies... only long enough for Del Rio to slam him into the table that had been used for their arm wrestling contest.

He laughs as he leaves, feeling a little redemption even as he staggers, still a little weak from the fever, not to mention everything else from this week.

_El Patron, cuidar mejor de ti mismo, por favor._

He closes his eyes against the memory of that whisper from his former ring announcer, smiling warily. "That's the plan, Ricardo," he breathes out, turning and disappearing backstage as trainers and referees try to assist Cena in the middle of the ring. "And of you too, mi amigo."


	16. chapter 16

Without being aware of a similar decision made by The Miz not that long ago, Alberto Del Rio is staring at himself in the mirror proceeding Raw, eyes narrowed as he thinks over the last few weeks, months... the past year. He had fallen, hard and fast. Once on top of the world, Heavyweight Champion, with his best friend by his side...

And now. Now he has no title, he has no friends. He is alone, tired. Still a little ill, and weak. And the damnedest thing is he has only himself to blame, he knows this. And no matter what he had done in the recent past, no matter how much pain Ricardo is still in because of him, the younger man had still tirelessly watched over him when he was sick and vulnerable, making sure he'd pull through in one piece.

It makes him feel worse and even lesser as a person. Opening his eyes once more, he stares at his reflection and shakes his head. "I cannot be like this any longer," he mutters. "It is not fair... to anyone." His plan had seemed to work for awhile, but had since petered out. Ricardo doesn't even travel to events any longer, staying in Florida and... perhaps still training... but he can't be sure of this fact, and it eats at him.

The younger man had requested of him to start taking better care of himself, and in order to do that, he can only think of two things he really needs to accomplish. "Time to take my life back," he tells the virtual stranger staring back at him. "Starting with... my title..."

So when Cena is out in a sling, rambling about this and that, it's a somewhat rejuvenated Del Rio that interrupts him, belittling him for his weakness as he'd done to him ten days prior and encouraging him to raise the title with his bad arm _tonight_ \- after all, it is only fair, si?- but when he enters the ring after announcing his intentions once more to injure Cena and reclaim the title belt that looks so _wrong_ in the other man's hold, he quickly learns that Cena has been exaggerating the status of his arm, shoulderchecking Del Rio. For a wild, worrisome moment gravity shifts and Alberto thinks he's getting thrown up for the AA, but Cena instead tosses him clear out of the ring, Del Rio landing roughly but rolling back to his feet, glowering into the ring with nothing but hate in his dark gaze.

_That might not have gone the way I would've liked,_ he thinks, gritting his teeth as he stumbles back up the ramp, _but it will not change this Sunday's outcome... I_ will _be champion again. And then..._ But he doesn't allow himself to think of _then,_ needing to focus on taking everything one step at a time.

He's planning on going home Tuesday, spending a few days recuperating, allowing Sofia to take care of him in the days leading up to his rematch at Survivor Series, but this doesn't happen. He awakens to an email from headquarters advising him that he'd been booked for a match on Main Event, his dark eyes narrowing as he snarls at the glowing screen. "Ay," he growls, tempted to throw the phone and enjoy the sound of it shattering against the wall as his plans once again get derailed by meaningless things such as this. "Hmph," he groans, instead staying his hand and using all of what remains of his self-control by laying it back down on the table and turning his back on it.

Not wanting to spend only a few hours in Florida just to fly back this way for the mid-week event, he ultimately stays where he's at, spending the majority of the day with the TV droning on as he stares at it blankly, ordering room service whenever he thinks about it and otherwise spending the time in bed, trying to relax, shake off the lingering affects of the jetlag and all of the other things the trainer had told him when he'd seen him at Smackdown and then Raw. When exactly he falls asleep, he's not sure, but it's a restful repose, unlike the vast majority of the last few weeks, his nightmares leaving him alone for the ten hours that have passed by the time he opens his eyes and looks at the clock, blinking lazily a time or two, yawning and stretching until the time registers with him.

8 AM. He hadn't slept in that late since Ricardo had been by his side, and even then, it was rare. He sits up and scrapes his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in surprise, before it clicks with him- he feels _good._ Whereas before he'd been muddling through a sea of exhaustion and guilt, illness weighing his body down like sand, now he feels like himself again. Clearheaded, strong and determined... He smirks and stands from the bed, prepared to collect his things and go, ready to face whatever Main Event would bring, finding it to be just another stepping stone on the road to regaining his World title.

Miz is there but he is busy with his commentary duties and they barely glance passingly at each other, everything said between them that needs to be... at this point in time. Del Rio doesn't miss a step, sneering as Santino makes his way down to the ring... Yet another perro he and Ricardo both had had issues with in the past, the older Mexican content to take him out as quickly as possible with the armbar, remembering for a moment how pleased Ricardo had been with himself when he'd held Santino in the same move for awhile, until he feels his opponent tapping desperately, his smirk turning smug as he kicks the other man away and stares out at the crowd, counting the days in his head until Survivor Series. Until things would start to turn around for him...

He's not surprised, though he is disgusted, when he learns on Friday that John Cena can't be bothered to be at the week's Smackdown, leaving him even less to do than usual since he's not assigned to a match, everyone's focus inexplicably on the Wyatts. _How is he a champion? I never missed a show when I was..._ But this is not right. He had missed a few- when Ricardo was hurt, yet again those terrible memories flashing through his mind, interrupting his thought process, and he sighs, before finding Renee Young to insist on having an interview. He tells her, he tells everyone watching at home and in the crowd, but most importantly, he tells Cena himself that he can't hide behind a sling. He _will_ make him tap, he _will_ regain his title.

The show fades to the next segment and he leaves without another word to the interviewer, wandering through the halls until, a couple of minutes later, he hears the commentators talking about some poll held on about who has the most devastating submission hold and he stops at a monitor to see the results, smirking to himself as he sees his armbar as an option. It, of course, is a foregone conclusion, especially when he sees the selections... but when they announce the winner, he thinks he's hearing things when it claims the poll had gone to Natalya, but no matter what he does, this fact doesn't change and he gapes in disbelief. Adding to the insult, his armbar had gotten the _least_ amount of votes, at 10%. His fists clench at his sides and he seethes. "Those peasants... those perros, they know not what they're even voting about!"

Except that... despite how much damage he'd been sure he must've done to the man's arm the past couple of weeks, Cena had rebound. Every time. Even faking an injury just to lure him in, and...He closes his eyes, releasing a breath. "When did I lose my edge?" he hisses, but he knows the answer, deep inside. Whatever momentum he'd gained when he won his title back from Ziggler had all fallen apart around him when Ricardo had been suspended. The ring announcer had been his best friend, inspiration, motivation, confidante... all of that, and so many more things that Alberto can't think of words in English or Spanish strong enough to explain the complexities of their friendship. Whereas his temper had ran off so many people over the years, Ricardo had remained, and when he attacked him on August 5th, they had _both_ lost everything important to them, Del Rio still realizing just how thoroughly so even now, three months after the fact.

He collects his things in a fog and ventures out to his rental car, biting his lip as he sits in the car and stares out of the windshield blankly, the time to Survivor Series, once seeming so far away, now feeling as if it's passing much too quickly. "Ay dios mio, how am I going to do this?" he whispers, his confidence shattered as easily as it had been bolstered.


	17. chapter 17

Alberto spends the weekend leading up to Survivor Series alternating between questioning his own capabilities and truly dreading the pay per view. He's not sure why, he just has a foreboding feeling about it all. A certain conversation he overhears in some gym that he has to stop in at before the PPV if he's going to get any training in before his match against Cena doesn't help at all, Del Rio stopping short as he listens to two men talk loudly over the sounds of people working out around them. "Thanksgiving is this week?" he mutters to himself, troubled. Not that he'd ever been big on the holiday, but Ricardo had enjoyed it, and Sofia always loved finding excuses to cook excessively for them both...

He swallows and stares at the floor for a moment. _The first big holiday without Ricardo in the house,_ he thinks, lips pursed. "Ay." Moving away, he finds the nearest punching bag and, after taping his wrists up so he wouldn't risk some sort of ridiculous injury this close to the PPV, lays his frustrations out upon it until he's breathless and flushed, sitting down heavily. It still weighs on his mind, how quickly the holidays are coming up, and with it, many other memories- some bad, most good...

But his pre-PPV turmoil isn't quite over as, when he finally arrives at the arena, the preshow is on and he automatically bullies a tech into turning the nearest monitor onto the Spanish version, just to hear a familiar voice on commentary talking. He almost doesn't believe it until the camera pans over to show, yes, Ricardo is there, fiddling with a pen while listening to the other two talking, interjecting here and there. But he truly becomes passionate when Alberto is mentioned, the look on his face saying it all as he begins to argue with the third accouncer over Del Rio. Alberto winces and looks away, not surprised that Ricardo is still angry at him... after everything said and done, he knows he deserves the vitriol, but the angrily spat words from his former ring announcer still digs down deep.

He hadn't been close enough to _really_ look at his best friend in weeks, so when he enters the ring and waves the Mexican flag around, waiting for Cena to make his entrance, he ignores the tech who tries to take the flag from him when he goes out of the ring to avoid Cena until the bell rings, glaring at him as he moves to place the flag himself, seeing that the stand for it is right next to where Ricardo is sitting. Their eyes lock for a split second and he takes in the tension and wariness in the younger man's gaze as if he expects Alberto to attack. He swallows and quickly places the flag before turning to the ring, unable to look at him when he looks like that.

Once the bell rings, his fight to regain his title belt begins. In the weeks he had thought about how this night would go, he definitely hadn't planned on Ricardo being on commentary during his match, trying not to let the thoughts of what the younger man is probably still saying about him, or how having his eyes on him the whole time feels, but either way, no matter how hard he fights, everything- the poll, his doubts, Ricardo's presence, and the thought of the approaching holidays- weighs him down and, after a hard fought contest where he actually falls to the floor in front of the announcer's table at one point and thinks he sees Ricardo peeking over to look at him as he struggles back up, he ultimately loses to Cena. He feels disgusted and pathetic as he trudges up the ramp, wondering if his former ring announcer is yet again pleased in his failure...

His bad night continues when, as he mindlessly sits and tries to pinpoint the exact moment when his match against Cena went wrong, the World champion's music plays after Orton vs Big Show had concluded, the current bane of Del Rio's existance making his way to the ring, where he stares down Orton. A shudder creeps up Alberto's spine as he watches this, knowing it more than likely only means one thing. _Unification,_ he thinks. _No, no, no..._ Despite how Alberto had adored the World title, he's aware that the WWE title is seen as the more prestigeous of the two, though he hadn't liked when he was WWE champion.

The thought of it being unified with the WWE title and ultimately disappearing from the company entirely leaves him ill.

After his worst fears are confirmed the next night when a unification match at TLC is sanctioned, he can't bring himself to fight for promo time or anything else, relieved that his match with Orton against Cena and Big Show isn't until the very end of the card, helps him to at least get his head in the game a little more before he has to go out and share a ring with three of the men he's had the most issues with the last couple of years.

He stares at the world title as Cena hands it over to the referee, clearly disinterested in it. He sneers, wondering if there's a chance that he could buy the actual belt from the WWE and keep it safe should it be retired upon the conclusion of the unification match. Playing this thought out in his mind repeatedly even as he helps take Big Show out with repeated kicks to the skull, he is caught unaware and finds himself trapped in the STF, flailing for as long as he can bear it before finally tapping desperately. Del Rio, still frustrated and tired of everything to do with Cena, tries to follow up with another attack while he's distracted with Big Show, just to get an AA for his troubles.

With Raw behind him, he flies home to Florida the next day, looking far from pleased as Sofia meets him quietly at the door. Things are better between them, but she still knows when to tread carefully with him. After a title opportunity loss is definitely one of those times, but he's still relieved for her presence as he drops his bag in his room and collapses on the couch in the living room, listening to her bustling around nearby, humming softly. He can tell she's begun to prepare for Thanksgiving already, the house smelling like all sorts of rich food, but he realizes he doesn't mind. Perhaps it would be the distraction he needs after the horrible last few weeks he's had.

After a quiet Tuesday evening spent in his personal gym or examining his media schedule for the weeks leading up to Christmas, trying to schedule in a good time to have his little brother, Memo, visit from Puerto Rico, he flies out to Main Event, where he competes against Ziggler. He's pretty certain if Sheamus hadn't been injured, he somehow would've been put into a match against him as well, and all of the old rivalries would've been reborn in one week... Either way, upon his flight back home the next morning, Thursday is a bit like what he expected. The table is already full of Sofia's food when he arrives and he smiles at her indulgingly as she adds one more dish before sitting down across from him, ducking her head respectfully as he says Grace in Spanish. It's a ridiculous amount of food for two people, would have been even for three, and he knows that most of the leftovers will go to the other members of staff that typically work outside or on his cars once they're back from their own time with their families.

Either way, everything from the turkey- seasoned just the way he likes it- to the rolls are delicious so he grins sincerely at the housekeeper and continues to eat, even going back for seconds just to appease her watchful eye. He's just about to take another bite of cranberry when she awkwardly speaks up, staring down at her empty plate. "Eh, senor..."

He immediately puts his fork down and looks up at her. "Si, Sofia? Que?"

"Eh, um... I was thinking," she says quietly, finally meeting his eye. "I... made some extra pies..."

"I see," he nods, looking perplexed. "What is of importance about that, Sofia? There are always extra pies..."

She grows even more flustered but seems determined to get the words out so, swallowing harshly, she finally verbalizes what was on her mind. "Senor Rodriguez al- always loved my pies, and I simply thought perhaps, if you were willing, we could... we could drop them off at Senor Riley's apartment for him." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Senor, this can't be easy for him either, his first holiday without us, and I would... like to try to make it easier for him in some small way, even if we can't see him."

Alberto watches her for a moment, fighting down his own emotions. "Sofia, look at me, por favor." When she finally looks up, he grins sadly. "That is bueno. As it is, I have been meaning to think of a way to return the clothes he had provided me when I was so ill... this could work out quite well." He smiles at her visible relief and stands, dropping his napkin onto the table. "Prepare the desserts and I will get the clothes, and we will go."

She nods, quickly following his lead as she bustles off to the kitchen. He watches her go before entering his bedroom, carefully opening the top dresser drawer, where Ricardo's clothes were folded carefully before being placed inside. He sighs and pulls them out, staring down at them for long moments. He's still surprised by how much trouble Ricardo had gone to to take care of him, when there's still so much distrust and hatred there, but it's Ricardo- he would've expected no less from the younger man, no matter how he may have felt in that moment.

It isn't difficult to find Alex's apartment, though Del Rio hadn't been there often, especially at night, but he remembers the general area from when he'd visited the beach and from there, it's just a matter of finding where Ricardo's car is parked in front of, recognizing the classic that he'd bought at some point during his time as Alberto's ring announcer. Not the beatdown thing he'd driven at the Rumble a couple years back, no this is an actually very nice vehicle... He smiles faintly as he parks a few houses down so they can see, but yet not be seen, and turns to look at Sofia. "Are you ready?"

She grips the plastic containers she'd put the pies in nervously, nodding quietly. "Si, I am." She gets out of the car and follows him quietly up to the apartment, where they pause to listen in an attempt to ensure they have the right place, until they hear Miz's voice clearly through the window, Alberto wincing and rolling his eyes before carefully resting the clothes on the stoop, stepping back to allow her to put the pies on top of them, careful to ensure they wouldn't topple over. He rests his hand on her back comfortingly before reaching up to knock loudly to be heard over all of the people inside.

This is their cue and they quickly walk back to the car, relieved when they at least reach the cover of a nearby tree, Alberto resting an arm around the housekeeper's shoulders as they watch the door slowly open, Ricardo's head peeking out, the man visibly confused when he doesn't see anyone on the porch. Del Rio's breath seizes for a moment before he whispers, "Alright, amigo, look down..."

As if he'd heard him, the former ring announcer looks down at that moment and freezes upon spotting the pies and clothes, kneeling down in front of the pile of things to examine it with a dazed look on his pale face. Miz joins him a few moments later, staring down at the pies too. His face clears when he sees the clothes, putting 2 and 2 together finally. Alberto watches, swallowing, as he pats Ricardo's back after offering him a hand to pull him back to his feet, scooping up the pies and walking back inside with them. "Hey," he calls out, voice echoing out through the opened door. "Dessert's here, everyone!".

Ricardo still hesitates on the front stoop, looking around for some sign of his former employer or Sofia, before collecting the clothes and holding them close to his face. A sad smile crosses his face and he glances around once more, still not seeing anything. Alberto is relieved that he'd parked here, the tree blocking the car from view as sufficiently as it's blocking them. Sofia stifles a soft cry as he turns to head inside just to hesitate once more and glance over his shoulder. "Happy Thanksgiving," he calls out into the night before entering the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

"Happy Thanksgiving, mi amigo," Del Rio mutters as he guides the emotional housekeeper back to the car so they can go home and put this holiday behind them. _At least Ricardo isn't alone tonight,_ he thinks, glancing over at Sofia once more with a grateful smile. _And neither am I._

Alberto skips Smackdown that week. Fighting the crowds in the airport for Main Event had been more than enough for him, so he's content to stay at home and lose himself in silly games on his phone, losing track of time until Sofia calls through the house, "Senor, if you're- you're not busy, come here for a moment, por favor!"

He frowns, not used to her calling for him like that, so he pauses the game and goes to join her, brows furrowed when he finds her in front of the TV, eyes gleaming like they had been when they'd seen Ricardo outside of Alex's apartment the night before. "Sofia? Are you alright?"

"Si, senor, si, I apologize for worrying you, but it's just..." She presses a couple of buttons, rewinding the TV and he realizes she'd been watching Smackdown. He ends up gaping too when she pauses it on what looks like a food eating contest, the two of them watching Ricardo in the background.

"Ay, he's there," Alberto whispers, wondering if perhaps Alex had convinced him to do so since Alberto had competed on Main Event... Sofia nods quietly and the Mexican aristocrat smiles as they stand side by side and watch him the only other time he appears on the show, egging on the competitors in the eating contest. He had gone from not seeing him much at all the last month to seeing him three times in a week, and outside of some anger and wistfulness, it seems he's slowly beginning to move on finally... which helps Alberto to feel a little better as well.

He can only hope that Christmas will go as smoothly.


	18. Chapter 18

Alberto travels to Oklahoma after a quiet weekend spent at home, pondering where he wants to go now in the WWE. With the Authority seemingly stuck on this terrible unification match idea, he knows his chance at another shot at the title won't be happening- at least not this month (he can't even think about the fact that, more likely than not, if he does get another shot at it down the road, it _won't_ be the World title anymore), which leaves him with very few, appealing options if he wants a role at TLC. It reminds him too much of the year prior, when he had no direction, no match... but at least then he had Ricardo in his corner, listening patiently to his grievances and worries. Now he's all alone, his negative emotions growing with each passing day until he feels like he could explode.

He sneers at the board listing all of the scheduled matches and segments, staring at his name jotted down with "vs Sin Cara" next to it. He, and no one else, had seen the other Mexican since he had injured himself yet again in their last match weeks back, which was just as well for Del Rio, seeing no upside to keeping the other man around. He can only imagine what Sin Cara will do to himself _this_ night... He smirks slightly as he walks off to get ready, still resigned to staying in the main locker room since Vickie appears to still enjoy making him pay for his actions while trying to keep his title out of Cena's worthless clutches.

Except that Sin Cara has a new fire lit under him, so it would seem, and he leaves Alberto floundering more than his lights alone could ever accomplish. Eventually he flops onto him from the top rope, winding the Mexican aristocrat and... he eats the pin, rolling out of the ring where he slides bonelessly onto the floor. He can't grasp it, or make it make any sort of sense. "Por que," he whispers as he has no choice but to get up and return to the backstage area, get dressed and collect his stuff in the main room, where he fights to ignore the whispers and laughs his presence causes by all of the people who remember his reaction after Sin Cara had broken his finger or something equally as weak the last time they'd fought each other, having the match called off almost immediately. For him to have lost to him now...

He trudges through the halls, exiting the building in a hurry, and shudders against the chill as he heads for his car, alone and weary, angry and sad all at once. _Mi amigo,_ he thinks glumly, remembering all of the times in the past when Ricardo would comfort him or just be a source of silent support after a night like tonight. _I miss you, but I suppose it is just as well you are not here. I always treated you the worst whenever you were by my side after humiliating losses like this one..._ He closes his eyes, shaking his head at the realization that this is just yet another thing he deserves, after everything he had done the last few years to various people, top of the list being Ricardo himself.

He goes home and spends the next few days licking his wounds, allowing Sofia to do her thing, her motherly support moderately helpful. When he returns to Smackdown that Friday, he glowers up at the arena as he storms towards it, blood boiling with white hot anger. He's sad and lonely but he turns it to anger, unable to show just how disgusted he is in himself and his career as he storms towards the locker room, throwing his things into a corner and glowering around at the few people around, silent warning clear to anyone who might be considering touching anything of his.

He has yet another nothing match against Kofi, but his heart isn't in it. He doesn't want a repeat of Monday, either. This mixed in with his anger is enough to send him off the deep end, attacking the man over and over again, not giving him a chance to stand or fight back or do anything, the referee immediately on him as he rebukes him. Del Rio ignores him, however, locking in the armbar and pulling back with all the viciousness within him, imagining that he's holding onto Sin Cara, breaking his arm more and more with each twist backwards, but the referees are on him once more and he grunts, forced to accept the reality of the situation- he had merely beaten down Kofi Kingston, not the man who his anger is truly for.

It's a struggle to walk back to the locker room with his head held high, but he somehow accomplishes it, casting a wary glance around the room to see if anyone's laughing at him, when he spots that masked man that he's seen around a time or two in the past, his head lowered as he fiddles with a phone. Del Rio stares at him for a long moment, perplexed, before walking to the bench where his things are sitting in time to hear the monitor droning on, JBL and Cole going on about Mysterio and who his tag partner may be. He's just sat down when the door opens again and Mysterio enters, all energy and annoyance, his mere presence enough to make Alberto grit his teeth as he purposely looks anywhere at him.

And so his eyes are on the side of the mysterious El Local's face when he looks up, watching Rey with what Del Rio can only imagine to be hope as he watches his fellow masked competitor. Alberto sneers as Rey walks right past him without a glance, though his humor fades when Rey approaches Big Show and begins talking to him seriously, the meaning of this clicking with El Local as a sort of melancholy air takes him over, his head tilting back towards the phone. "Consider yourself lucky," Alberto finally speaks up, surprising the scattered superstars around the locker room, as he normally says little and when he does, it's insulting or angry. He ignores them all, eyes locked on El Local until he hesitantly looks up, lips twisted in discomfort as he stares back at the Mexican aristocrat. Or at least he imagines that he is, as his eyes are still completely covered by mesh. "No one should have to team up with that chihuahua."

For a moment El Local's lips twitch up into something nearing a smile but he seems to catch himself and quickly collects his things, leaving the locker room just like that. Alberto blinks and mutters in Spanish about the rude Cholos that this business insists on hiring. "Hmph..." The arena holds no interest for him now and he leaves as soon as he's in street clothes and everything else is stuffed into his bag, relieved to return to his hotel room. Except that the anger is still there, creeping around under the surface and he's still so disgusted. Being alone in the large, empty room only makes it worse as he realizes that he'd accidentally booked another room with two Kings, gritting his teeth. Not at wasting money, no... he never had a problem with _that,_ having plenty to spare, but it is just that, the more time passes, the harder it is to look at the empty, second bed, where Ricardo used to sit, playing games on his phone or watching TV, talking softly with him to all hours until Alberto would relax enough so both of them could get some sleep after an event, and now...

He's so alone. And Ricardo is... barely making it on TV a minute here and there, for some stupid Thanksgiving party, no less. He had been glad to see him doing commentary at the last PPV, although that too had left him aching- his only relief being that the Spanish team hadn't seemed as cruel to him as Miz had back all of those months ago on Main Event... His plan had fallen apart at the seams, partly thanks to RVD, partly thanks to his own actions. Ricardo had only been tortured cruelly physically and emotionally by it all, hadn't been assisted in any way, shape or form, and his own career had freefallen since then so badly that he's not sure if either of them will be able to dig themselves out of the holes they find themselves in, holes that Alberto had begun to dig all of those months ago without thinking of the consequences. Tears fill his eyes anew as he stares at the opposing bed, breaths heavy and loud in the quiet room. "Ay," he mutters, rocking backwards and forward as he digs his fingers into his eyes. "It wasn't... wasn't to be this way..."

Surging to his feet, he tries walking it off, pacing back and forth anxiously, but all that does is make him feel even more jittery, his foot suddenly impacting solidly with the mattress, sending it a few inches off of the bedframe. Another kick and a third and it crashes to the floor on the other side, pressing against the wall. He breathes in deeply and shakes his head, feeling only a little better as he stares at the separated bed. It's not enough... nothing is ever enough... Spinning around, he slams the lamp clear off of the table, listening with some satisfaction as it too cracks into the wall, a shattering sound preceding the room being cast into partial darkness. He laughs darkly before pushing the bedside table over, the things inside rattling around as he turns his attention to the dresser where the TV is casting a soft glow across the carpet, as if daring him to come. Kill the last bit of light from the room, as it had been from his career, his life.

And so he does, ignoring the sound of glass crunching beneath his shoes as he once more storms around the room, looking for something else to destroy, to ruin beyond repair. But there's nothing that entices him, his energy slowly draining from him, and he sinks to the floor, hands pressing against the glass-sprinkled carpet. "I am so foolish," he breathes, staring disinterestedly at the small drips of blood now sprinkled among the shards, the pain blossoming from his palm. "Why did I ever imagine that such a stupid, thoughtless, despicable plan would do either of us any good?" He's just slowly begun painfully recollecting himself when he hears a knock at the door to his room, nodding slowly. He had expected it, grabbing his wallet on his way to the door.

A hurried apology and a sizable 'tip' to the wary looking security who have accompanied the hotel staff who'd come to tell him about noise complaints, hurriedly falling silent when light washes into the trashed room, allowing them to see what had become of their furniture and everything else. Alberto winces when he finally takes in what he himself had done, adding another $2000 to the total for their trouble. "Lo siento," he mutters, grabbing his things and leaving quickly before they can think to call the police or anyone else. He suspects he should worry about what WWE management would think, but they had already taken his title, what more could they honestly do to him that could make any of this worse?


	19. chapter 19

Alberto's morose ponderings throughout the weekend are answered quickly that Monday, as he enters the Seattle arena to find he has a rematch against Sin Cara. He stares at the match board, lips twisted in an angry sneer, before entering the locker room where he throws his bag into a corner and quickly gets ready for the match, not wanting to lose focus or determination while he ponders all of the different ways he would weaken the other Mexican, leave him thrashing in agony in the middle of the ring. It makes him smirk as he heads for the ring, nothing to deter him tonight. Not even the fact that the World title, _his_ World title, will be seen for the last time tonight before it's rebranded into the Unified championship this Sunday at TLC.

And he does hold the advantage for a short while, but Sin Cara quickly fights back into prominence and leaves Del Rio floundering, the taller Mexican landing badly on a sunset flip powerbomb off of the top rope. He knows as soon as he hit the mat that things aren't right- he's disoriented, barely able to stand, but he struggles through the rest of the match, ignoring the referee. No matter what he attempts through the fog he finds himself in, he yet again loses to the other man, staring blankly up at the oddly colored ceiling. The trainer is on him immediately, not liking the dazed look in his eye and talking briskly with him as he quickly determines that he has a concussion. Even that won't keep Alberto from the ring to get one last look at his World title before the unification match this Sunday, and so he makes his way back to the gorilla after dressing in the tux he had brought just for this, fully intending on looking the role of sophisticated Mexican royalty, no matter how much the lights and crowd will make his head pound all the more.

His balance is bad and impossible to straighten out, his lips unbearably dry as he walks toward the gorilla position, squinting around as the lights grow more and more bothersome. He grunts as his step wavers yet again, sending him right into someone, who pushes him off cruelly, only just able to focus enough to realize that it's Miz, the man's blue eyes flashing at him as he snaps at him, demanding what his problem is. Alberto shakes his head at his luck before struggling out, " _Conmocion_ ," unsure if Mike will even _know_ what that means, but apparently he does as realization dawns and the other man reaches out for him, his attempts at helping denied as Del Rio backs away. "Off of me, Perro!" His own voice adds to his pain, however, and he digs his fingers into his temples, not sure how he'll be able to handle the scene in the ring shortly, but knowing that he has to, for closure, just to say goodbye to the belt that he'd inspired to make his since before he had joined the WWE.

Once they make it to the ring, finally, he stands by blankly as the Authority talks, his headache only adding to his disinterest in what they're saying. He can feel Mike's eyes on him from across the ring but he doesn't care, staring up at the contraption that will hold both title belts over the ring this Sunday, awaiting its champion to come and collect. He aches, wishes it could be him, that he could once more be in ownership of the belt that had meant so much to him the last three years. When Orton and Cena's insults turn physical, he's so distracted by these thoughts that it takes him awhile to act, halfheartedly trying to keep the men apart with the rest of the competitors in the ring.

However, things devolve even further and when Stephanie McMahon is knocked down, everyone who can leaves the ring, not wanting to get caught up in the drama surrounding the Authority, Orton and Cena. He's just walked past gorilla when Miz joins him. "You're coming with me," he declares, not paying any mind when Alberto all but laughs in his face.

"Que?" he demands, realizing quickly that Mike is serious, repeating himself before adding that Alberto doesn't need to be alone tonight. He feels a surge of anger towards the man, wanting to scream at him, but... "Why would you bother? We hate each other," he says instead, something in Miz's face stopping him from letting out all of his rage on the other man. When Mike mentions Ricardo's actions when Del Rio was sick a few weeks ago in England, that breaks Alberto's remaining disdain at the thought and he doesn't even fight as his bag is sweeped up by Mike. "Ricardo always was too kindhearted for his own good," he mutters, troubled.

Mike shrugs it off and yet again orders Alberto to move, the two men walking slowly side by side to AJ Lee's locker room, where she stares at him in some confusion as Mike explains to her what's going on, Del Rio standing awkwardly by, leaning against the wall when his balance sways yet again. Finally they leave and Alberto finds himself in the backseat of Mike's rental car, Tamina Snuka staring at him suspiciously as they drive to the hotel. He does not like this at all.

But he's so exhausted and out of it that even Miz's obnoxiously loud voice is little more than a muffled mutter to him as he sinks into the second bed once they arrive, relieved just to have somewhere to stretch out and get some rest. "We'll be waking you up sometimes just to make sure your brain hasn't melted overnight," Mike tells him while standing nearby, setting his cell phone alarm clock. "Don't kill any of us."

"Sin promesas," he mutters, eyes fluttering closed despite his certainty that he wouldn't get any decent sleep with Miz and his little girlfriend and the enforcer all surrounding him in this relatively small room. But he does...

Until he feels a soft, warm hand on the side of his face and he grunts, leaning into the familiar touch. "Ricardo," he mutters, smirking through the haze surrounding him as his best friend pulls him closer and presses his face against Alberto's hair.

"El Patron, it's ok now, I've got you," he whispers to him. Alberto blinks awake and stares at what he can see of his best friend through the darkness. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, mi amigo," he mutters through dry lips. "But I thought you were stranded in Washington DC, how are you here?"

"Caught a late flight," he shrugs. "I missed Raw but when I heard you were hurt, I had to be here..."

Alberto smiles, for what feels like the first time in a long time. "Gracias, mi amigo. What would I do without you?"

"You tell me, El Patron," he says quietly, something niggling at Alberto but he valiantly ignores it as Ricardo rests against him and strokes his forehead, like he used to when Alberto had a headache and couldn't sleep. He forgets all of the stress weighing on him when the ring announcer begins to hum Christmas tunes softly, soothing the Mexican aristocrat further.

But the moment is ruined when a shrill alarm sounds, startling Del Rio awake, his dark eyes darting around in confusion as he realizes that his best friend is nowhere to be found, Mike fumbling on the other bed to shut the cell phone up as AJ whines next to him, Alberto's face falling as he realizes.

It had just been a dream.

After the IMPACT tests that morning, which he passes and is cleared for competition, he leaves with Mike and they go to the airport for the annual visit to a base which will be host to Tribute to the Troops in a couple of weeks. Neither talk, which is fine with him, bits and pieces of his dream still fresh in his mind, Alberto wanting nothing more than to cling to the wispy memories of his best friend's voice, his soothing touch. He selfishly wants those days back, remembering last year almost to the day when he'd finally begun trying to prove just what Ricardo had meant to him as a friend. It hadn't lasted long enough, his actions in the months to follow last year's TLC PPV hadn't made up for what came before, or what he had done after, and he hates himself for it.

After visiting the troops, he travels on to Portland for Smackdown, spending the next couple of days wondering if Ricardo had gotten away from all of the delayed flights Mike had mentioned to arrive in the city, though he can't bring himself to search the younger man out. Not after the week he's had, still trying to psych himself up for the last event that the World title will be contested for this Sunday before it is absorbed into the unified title. He grimaces upon arriving at the arena that Friday and finding a rematch listed for him against Kofi. _Sin Cara on Mondays, Kofi Kingston on Fridays,_ he thinks. _Will I ever get away from the repetition?_ He tires of it, all of it. He has no interest in the event as it carries on around him, and he doesn't want to listen to the general stupidity in the main locker room so he goes for a short walk around the arena, stopping short when he realizes an interview is being held not that far away from the champions' locker rooms.

He's about to roll his eyes and walk the other way, not wanting to get broadcast by mistake and yelled at by the cameramen or crew, when... A familiar voice speaking Spanish brings him to a harsh stop, his shoes squeeching against the tiles as he rapidly twists back around, gaping. Ricardo is standing with a microphone in hand, speaking into the camera with a small smile on his face. Alberto watches, frozen, as Sin Cara approaches, talking with his former ring announcer and Alberto swallows, closing his eyes as he angrily turns away. He won't do anything to the man who brought him two losses in a week, he has that ridiculous rematch to focus on, and besides... his best friend is _right_ there. He won't ruin his opportunity, not after everything he'd been through. So he heads for the ring, relieved that his match is soon. He needs the distraction.

Except that Mike ruins it. Kofi's still outside of the ring, doing his pointless entrance, when Miz runs down and grabs his opponent, hitting the Skullcrushing Finale against the floor, ending the match before it could even start. Del Rio stares on in disgust before he leaves the ring, chasing after Mike. He catches up to him quickly, gripping his arm and twisting him around. "What was that, perro? What made you think I needed your help?!"

He's so angry that when Mike volleys back, reminding him of the immediate aftermath of his match against Sin Cara, insulting him further to a degree that he's not sure if Miz is still speaking of the concussion or of what he'd done to Ricardo- perhaps both- that all it takes is Mike pushing him to the point that he staggers, the damn headrush returning as he glowers down at him. "Shut up, idiot, you know nothing-" he's just screamed, getting in the other man's face, when something beeps loudly and they both jerk, surprised to find that it's coming from Mike's cell phone clenched in the hand currently pointing angrily at Del Rio... which allows the Mexican aristocrat to see the screen well enough to read the first couple of lines of the tweet alert, swallowing harshly when he sees that it's from Ricardo.

Mike reads all it quickly before holding it up in front of Alberto's face, allowing him to skim the rest of the lines as well, and he swallows, reading some of the words out loud, a small, pained smile twitching at his lips. "Mi amigo," he whispers, Mike's words following this barely registering with him as he stares at his friend's first tweet mentioning him that doesn't seem completely fueled by anger or sadness in he's not sure how long.

Until... "Tell him the truth. Don't you think he deserves that much?" Alberto stares down at Mike for a moment before turning and leaving, not sure what to do. Or if he _could_ do anything to fix this whole mess of a situation he's put them all in. Either way, the last thing he needs or wants right now is Miz's smug suggestions...


	20. chapter 20

Del Rio has no match at TLC. Which he decides is just as well. He travels to the event anyway, the trainer wanting to re-evaluate him once more just to ensure he hadn't missed anything, but he also has other reasons to be there. Ricardo had tweeted earlier in the week that he'll be doing commentary again and Alberto smiles at the thought of getting to hear- see- his friend again, relaxed and at ease, passionately discussing WWE events with the other two men at the Spanish desk, even if it's just on the SAP version of TLC on one of the monitors at the arena, but still. Three and a half hours of watching him on TV is more than he's had of any kind of contact with his best friend in the last few months, and he'll take it.

Ultimately the trainer concludes that yes, he's doing better since the initial injury on Monday but urges Del Rio to take it easy anyway since he's lucky enough not to have a match scheduled tonight. Alberto smirks vaguely and considers returning to the main locker room where he had left his things before coming here, but instead ventures into catering, where it's somewhat quieter, most superstars either not here thanks to not being booked or because flights out of the east were hard to get due to the weather. Either way, there's a monitor by one of the tables so, after once more switching it to the Spanish feed, he sits with a mug of warm cocoa and watches the PPV, smiling slightly upon seeing his friend, all too aware of how close Christmas is as he peers down at the snowmen scattered around the mug held between his hands. Another holiday he and Sofia will have to navigate, only eased slightly by his brother's upcoming visit...

He sneers as a brawl in the panel booth overhead attracts Ricardo's attention, the younger man looking over his shoulder while Miz and Kofi's rivalry continues, Mike outright leaving the panel completely not even half way through the preshow due to it. Once that calms down and things return to status quo, the preshow match beginning, he sits back and half-watches, mostly just enjoying listening to Ricardo go back and forth with the other two Spanish announcers. It's amusing listening to Ricardo defend his opinions against the older commentator on the end whose name Del Rio had never bothered to learn, but who he's steadily growing a dislike for. Either way, Ricardo seems to be handling himself much easier than he had when doing commentary with Miz and Josh Mathews all of those months ago and it pleases Alberto to see.

He continues sipping slowly from his cocoa until it grows cool and unappetizing, the man putting the mug down and lounging back in his chair as he smirks a bit, comforted by the familiar drone of his former ring announcer's voice as he begins to drift off sitting up. He's groggy and unsure how much time has passed when some ruckus draws him out of his doze, making him sit up in alarm as he realizes that it's his best friend exclaiming in rapid Spanish and he sees- Cena and Orton's match is ongoing currently, and the two men are at ringside, Cena preparing to Attitude Adjust Orton through the table his friend had just vacated. His eyes narrow as the move is accomplished, Ricardo and the other two announcers looking unsettled at the destruction of their workspace.

"Hmph," he huffs, not caring to see the winner of this match, not when it's _his_ World title hanging overhead, waiting to be rebranded as one with the WWE title, known from now on as the unified title. He can hear the soft rumble of the other wrestlers talking in the halls, watching in groups around the various monitors around gorilla as the latest momentous occasion occurs. This is a relief to him because it means the main locker room will be quiet and peaceful, allowing him to get his things and leave without much of a hassle. He takes the long route back to the room to avoid all of the people, quickly finding his bag and unzipping it to find his scarf, as it is somewhat chilly out, even for Texas. Except that he can't find it, his movements becoming jerky and frustrated as he digs through the various dark clothing and multi-colored wrestling gear without paying much attention, something causing him to stop short as he frowns, feeling an odd texture between his fingers.

"What is this?" he mutters, finally pulling the thing out and staring at it, not fathoming what it is or why it's in his bag, until... something clicks with him and he puts the item down, slowly tilting the bag over, feeling like he's in a dream, moving in slow motion. Sure enough, written on the luggage tag is a familiarly scrawled RR. He swallows, finally spotting his own bag where he had left it across the room and he moves over to it, staring at the ADR carefully written upon _his_ luggage tag. Heavy eyes resting once more on the bizarre item he had laid on the bench next to Ricardo's bag, he walks back over to it and lifts it up, looking into the mesh eye-coverings of that strange El Local competitor's mask, shaking his head. "No, it- it can't be... this whole time?" Forgetting all about leaving, he stands and rushes out of the room, only thrown for a minute by the fact that the match is over, Randy Orton is the new undisputed champion.

He paces by gorilla, ignoring the eyes of everyone on him as he waits anxiously, relieved when the halls quiet, everyone who had hung around to see the aftermath of the match losing interest once Orton makes his way backstage, a defeated Cena stumbling past Del Rio a few minutes prior. Which means the announcers and other ringside workers are next and Alberto stares as they walk past him, none of them daring to look over at him. When the Spanish team pushes past the curtains, Ricardo's head tilted towards something being pointed out to him, Alberto's breath seizes in his throat and he wonders how he had never seen it before, that his best friend had been right in front of him the whole time. In hindsight, it's just so obvious.

He steps forward without thinking, blocking Ricardo's forward path, and when the ring announcer looks up and pales upon realizing that it's Alberto standing in front of him, he feels even worse. The other two men scramble away, not wanting to get caught up in the middle of whatever this is, and he sneers at their cowardice before turning all of his attention back on his trembling friend. "Ricardo," he says lowly.

"What do you want?" he asks tensely, fists twitching as he raises them slowly, clearly not about to go down without a fight, however feebly he might have been able to defend himself against his former employer in the past.

Alberto imagines, after all of the training he's subjected himself to the last couple of months, he'd put up a little better of a fight. The thought makes him smile faintly, causing Ricardo to look confused. Finally he shakes his head, clearing these thoughts from his mind as he lifts his hands. "This was you," he says lowly, both men staring down at the mask held carefully on the tips of his fingers. "This whole time- you were El Local."

Ricardo gasps and pales even further, reaching out for his mask. "No, no- let me have it," he pleads, looking like he thinks Alberto might tear to shreds yet another thing in his life that's important to him. "Por favor-"

His fingers are just touching the soft material of the eye meshes when Alberto closes his eyes and sighs. "I was a fool, mi amigo," he admits lowly. "I should've seen it the whole time. That you were him. All of the signs were there." He smiles sadly, staring down at the mask once more before carefully resting it in Ricardo's outstretched hand. "But I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to admit to myself that my actions had forced you to only feel comfortable being here under a mask." Their eyes lock and he shakes his head. "I am so, so very sorry, mi amigo."

Ricardo swallows, pressing the mask to his chest where he hugs it protectively, unable to look away from his former employer. "You... you're sincere," he whispers, his own realization washing over him like a paralyzing tidal wave. "Like... like when... when you were sick and you told me... I would always be your amigo. Or when you said you were proud of me, that- that night." His face crumpling, the ring announcer shudders when Alberto approaches him, a broken look on his face.

"You remember that?" he asks softly, hesitantly reaching out for him. When Ricardo nods tensely instead of bolting, he rests his hands on either side of the younger man's neck and squeezes gently, smiling sadly down at him.

"Si, I- I do," he breathes out, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I knew it- I just... that was the thing _I_ didn't want to believe, during sleepless night after sleepless night trying to piece everything from the last few months together. That everything you did was your misguided attempt to somehow help me. It made no sense but yet it did, all at the same time, since I knew you so well..." He hesitantly reaches out with his free hand and clutches Alberto's suit, tugging slightly at the fabric as he looks up, trying to figure out an answer to all of the questions he'd had the last few months despite being aware that he'll not find them all at once, here, now. "Why? Why though? Just... why?"

Del Rio releases a soft sigh and lowers his eyes to rest on the mask in Ricardo's hand, forgotten by the younger man. "Every time I came home during your suspension, mi amigo, you looked so sad and disappointed in yourself. And I knew you were trying to keep yourself busy with your charity work with Alex Riley, but it wasn't helping. Things seemed to be getting worse for you the longer the suspension lasted and I really just... thought perhaps I was the problem, after everything you had been through on my behalf. So many injuries and derision from most of the locker room due to your affiliation to me." He looks back up and stares into Ricardo's eyes. "I was initially going to prepare you for it, and truly face you at Summerslam once you were back on the road. But Vickie Guerrero didn't take me seriously and ruined my plans, so I moved things up so I could try to concentrate on Christian. I had no time to forewarn you, nor much else, and now I see a million different ways I could've handled it, but at the time... it was the only thing I could think of. It was pure chance that Miz was there at commentary at the time, and I'm so glad you weren't alone that night." He carefully runs his fingers along Ricardo's trembling jaw muscles, shaking his head. "Mi amigo..."

"Yours was the only affiliation I cared about though," he cries out, uncaring about the people scattered around, able to overhear them while they finish up the post-event stuff. "All of the injuries, all of the hard times- none of it mattered as long as you were by my side, were my friend! That's all I ever truly needed!"

Alberto's breath seizes in his chest as he stares down at the broken man, the past five months of pain slowly pouring out of him as if it is as fresh as something that had just happened yesterday. Tears slowly pour down his face as well as he cups his friend's soaked face, finally pulling him close. He's not sure what to do, what to say, finally just rocking him back and forth while repeatedly apologizing to him. They stand there for he's not sure how long, finally pulling back to look down at his best friend. "Mi amigo, let's get out of here," he whispers sadly, wiping gingerly at his face. Ricardo looks suspicious, understandably so, and he closes his eyes, aware that he's got a long road ahead of him to even try to make any of this right for the younger man. "Everyone's gone and the arena staff will be kicking us out soon, I would imagine Mike has already left. I'll take you back to the hotel and we can talk some more... if that's alright with you..."

"Mike," he mutters, realizing that he's missed the time they'd agreed to meet up before they were supposed to leave. "I need to text him, he'll worry." He types out a quick text before looking up at the older man, sending it uncertainly. "If this is some sort of trap, or trick-"

"It's not, mi amigo," Alberto shakes his head slowly. "Por favor, we have so much to sort out still," he breathes after a few awkward moments where Ricardo spends the time considering what he's been told, and how much else he wants, needs to know. "Please come back with me." He finally concedes quietly, his shoulders slumping slightly as he follows the other man to get their things so they can leave. Alberto smiles as he leans over his bag, never so relieved as he is in this moment that they had matching luggage. Something attracts his attention, however, and he looks up. "Mi amigo, why were your things in here anyway? I thought you stayed in the divas champion locker room with Miz?"

Ricardo looks up, blinking in surprise. "Oh, uh, si, normally, but sometimes the locker rooms are really small and it gets crowded with all of us and our bags in there, so I'll store my stuff in here."

Alberto releases a soft huh, adding to the list of things he has to be relieved about that the personal locker rooms _do_ run small now and again, depending on the arena they're in. "I see." Ricardo gets ready first, waiting patiently while Alberto collects his unused things that he had set around just in case the trainer should clear him and a match should be made. Which hadn't happened. Ricardo instinctively reaches out for his knee brace, about to fold it and place it back in Alberto's bag, when the Mexican aristocrat carefully snags his wrist, stopping him. When Ricardo looks up fearfully, Alberto traces circles in his skin with his thumb, smiling through the pain that that expression on his friend's face causes him. "You do not work for me anymore, mi amigo. It is not your job to help me pack, or anything else. I can handle it alright." He nods and Del Rio gingerly releases his hand, quickly collecting the rest of his things and stuffing it back into the bag. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Si, I- I think so," Ricardo nods grimly, scooping his bag up and hesitating, unsure due to those reports about Alberto's concussion from the week prior. "Can you-?"

"Si, I have it," Alberto whispers, taking a moment to absorb all of this as they begin walking side by side down the hall, as they had done hundreds of times before in the past. As they had done just moments before he had so cruelly attacked his best friend back in August and set all of this in motion. It's overwhelming, it's incredible. He doesn't know what to do with all of the emotions he's feeling. And it's only multiplied when they arrive at the hotel and Ricardo stands in the doorway, staring blankly at the two beds, Alberto flushing softly. "I still forget... a lot... when I book these rooms, that it's just me," he explains, losing control of himself and almost stuttering a time or two. "I suppose tonight it was a good thing." He rests his bag down on the floor at the end of his bed and smiles at Ricardo, who hasn't moved an inch. "Mi amigo... por favor... come inside."

Lips parting in realization, he does walk into the room then, the door swinging shut behind him with a loud click that makes him jerk and fumble with his bag. "Eh..."

"It's fine, mi amigo," Alberto tells him quietly. "There's no need to be nervous. We- we can do whatever you want. Sleep, or just watch TV, or-"

"I want to know everything," he mutters, staring at his white knuckled grip on his bag before he carefully lowers it to the floor and once more turns to look at his former employer. "From the beginning, why- why you did it, what- what I did wrong that made it so easy for you to... to..." Tears start filling his eyes again and Alberto shakes his head violently.

"No, no, mi amigo! None of this was _ever_ easy!" he gasps out, rushing over to him and cupping his hands, gentling his grip when Ricardo flinches away, eyed wide with fright. "Por favor, let's sit down, I'll explain," he beseeches, realizing that it's starting to slip through his fingers, the younger man growing more anxious instead of less. He's relieved when the younger man sniffs and nods, slowly following him over to a table with two chairs on either side of it. They sit face to face, Ricardo immediately finding a pen resting on the room service menu and fumbling with it as he always does when anxious. Alberto finds it bizarrely comforting in its familiarity so he says nothing about it, choosing instead to delve right into his memories of the past few months, his motivation, all of it- trying to keep his thoughts and the sequence of events lined up correctly as he explains the night that he'd lost to RVD and turned on Ricardo, and every night since, his dark eyes locked on the ring announcer's pale face.

It seems to take forever and yet go by in a few minutes all at once as the silence beyond Del Rio's voice leaves them in a little bubble of nothing but the past few months' terrible chain of events, Ricardo sniffing quite a few times as he winces through various recollections of Alberto's, even some that he himself doesn't remember fully due to being unconscious or in too much pain. When Del Rio's voice finally fades away, leaving them at tonight, when he'd found the El Local mask, the ring announcer nods slowly and buries his face in his hands, obviously overwhelmed. "Mi amigo," Alberto whispers, his own eyes prickling as he reaches out just to hesitate, not sure if his touch would be welcomed right now. "Lo siento... I never meant for things to go so badly-"

"Maybe not," he breathes out. "But they did... and now what? What am I supposed to do with any of this?"

Alberto licks his lips, wanting so badly just to urge the younger man to be his friend again, allow him to help him put it all behind them, but even he can see how unfair pushing this matter would be. "Right now, tonight?" he asks, smiling wanly when Ricardo peeks at him through his fingers. "Nothing. You lay down and get some sleep, and prepare for the drive to Raw tomorrow. That's all you have to do, mi amigo. I require nothing else from you. I understand all too well how much thinking you will have to do to try to sort all of this out. If you even want to." He also wouldn't blame him if he'd just decided to write Alberto off even after all that he'd just confessed, aware that it's a lot. More than likely too much, even for someone so loyal and kind as Ricardo to just accept. He'd lived it and he _still_ has trouble accepting that he'd done all of that to his best friend, after all. Especially now.

The younger man says nothing, tugging slightly at his dark hair for what feels like forever, before he slowly stands up and stumbles over to the unused bed, kicking his shoes off and hesitantly snuggling under the sheets with his back to Alberto. Del Rio sighs softly before leaning back against the chair, curious if he'll be able to sleep at all after everything. But it appears that he does, the long night of commentating probably assisting with that as his breath slowly evens out and soothes Alberto with its familiar cadence. It's equally as hard for him to lay down and try to rest, Alberto wanting nothing more than to watch his best friend sleep and comfort himself with the knowledge that _this_ is not a dream, that he's really here, and knows everything, and perhaps, just maybe... they'll be alright again someday, but his head is throbbing more and more insistently the later it gets so he closes his eyes and before long, his and Ricardo's breathing patterns sync up, both fast asleep and far beyond any possible nightmares they could have to ruin this night.

_Beep. Beep. Beep!_

Ricardo groans as the familiar sound grows more and more insistent, his hand fumbling around for the table- which isn't there, his phone isn't there, and... "What the..." He realizes the sound is coming _from_ the bedding he's tangled up in right now and finally he locates the cool device, pulling it up to squint at it in the sunshine gleaming through the hotel windows. He doesn't remember setting his alarm, he actually doesn't remember a lot from the night before, adding to his confusion, but- he quickly realizes it's not the alarm, a game alert flashing across the screen. _Invite to play Star Wars Angry Birds from vivadelrio..._

He drops the phone with a sharp gasp, roughly remembering everything from the night before in a flood of emotions and memories that make him want to do nothing more than hide somewhere safe. Though he has no possible idea where that's at right now as he can just sense that Alberto is between him and the door, and as fast as he is, he could never outrun his employer, though he'd never had much reason to until recently. Sitting up, he looks around desperately and- sure enough, Alberto is watching him curiously from the other bed, his phone in hand as his brows furrow. "It's ok, amigo. Just relax- you're safe here, I promise you-"

"No, no, why am I here?" he mutters, scrambling to free himself from the sheets. "I can't- I can't..."

"Mi amigo," Alberto whispers, growing more and more worried that, after all of the progress he thought they'd made, Ricardo _really_ would find it that easy to just walk away. No matter how much Alberto would understand, he can't imagine it- not after everything, a life without his best friend. It's unfathomable. Leaves him gasping for air. "Por favor, just... give yourself a second to think, that's all I ask of you."

Ricardo shakes his head, clearly wondering _why_ Alberto deserves to ask anything of him, and Alberto finds himself wondering the same thing, but after a moment, the younger man's hands stop trembling quite so badly and he takes deep breath after deep breath, eyes downcast. "It was real. You meant everything you said. And you aren't even denying it this time, or- or trying to take it back."

"No, I won't be taking it back this time, mi amigo," Del Rio nods, some hope blossoming once more as he watches him struggle to make sense of all of this still. "You deserved to hear all of this weeks... months ago... I am so very sorry that it took me this long to find the courage, Ricardo."

He sobs and shudders, still unable to make sense of half of this, when... his phone beeps again. "I must be so rusty by now," he breathes, staring at the screen, the invitation still there, waiting for some sort of a response. It seems so silly to be considering playing a game seriously like the last few months hadn't happened, but Alberto is staring at him with such painful hope in his eyes that he's not sure how he can deny him. "I haven't played since... since..." He looks away and Alberto closes his eyes, hating himself yet again.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, mi amigo," he tells him comfortingly. "If you don't want to play, however..." Before he can say or do anything else, there's a soft chime from his phone and his face lights up as he looks at it to find _Challenge accepted_ flashing across the screen before they begin to play. Both are amazed when, after exchanging wins back and forth for quite awhile, they look up to find almost an hour has passed, Ricardo gasping. "Ay, we need to start getting ready now if we're going to make the drive to Raw," Alberto realizes also. "I'll challenge you to a rematch some other time, mi amigo."

Ricardo pauses for a moment, realizing this means they'll have to drive all the way to the next arena together, but ultimately nods. "Si, al- alright... I guess I would like that." They had ended the game with a tied amount of wins and it eats at both of their competitive natures but that can wait; risking getting in trouble with the Authority isn't something either man wants to do, especially now when neither of their careers are necessarily stellar.

Ricardo drives this time, needing something to keep his hands busy, the two men silent as they go from town to town towards where Raw is going to be held that evening, only looking over at Alberto when he starts to mess with the radio, surprised.

"I found this station while driving to the arena yesterday, mi amigo, and I thought you would like it," he explains lowly, turning to it in time to hear the tail end of the disc jockey announcing that he'd be playing Sevendust shortly. As Ricardo's eyes light up, Alberto smiles, turning his attention to the world outside zipping by as his former ring announcer enjoys the music, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel in time with the beat.

They arrive at the hotel first, Ricardo watching as Alberto books a room, his fingers pressed tightly together as he listens, waiting to see what Alberto will do- "One bed," he requests quietly, some of the tension easing out of the younger man as he releases a soft sigh. Del Rio smiles bittersweetly, understanding- he doesn't want to force the young man into feeling obligated to stay with him. If he's more comfortable sharing hotel rooms with Miz, Alberto doesn't blame him. Last night had merely been convenient, considering all that they had had to talk about. He gets his room keys from the woman and thanks her briskly before turning back to him. "I need to drop something off at my room before going to the arena, if you want to meet up with Miz, that's fine." It's difficult to spit the words out, Alberto wanting nothing more than to spend more time with Ricardo, but he also knows that he has to be careful, patient. Things he normally aren't at all, but this isn't about him anymore. If he's going to have any chance at repairing things with the wary man before him, he has to tread carefully.

"I texted him," Ricardo explains lowly. "He's already at the arena..." He fumbles with his phone a bit before stuffing it into his pocket. "If you don't mind, we can... um..."

Alberto catches on, nodding. "Of course, mi amigo. Whatever you feel comfortable with." He lifts his bag and heads for the elevator, unable to help the smile that crosses his face as Ricardo follows him. When they arrive, the younger man excuses himself, ducking into the bathroom, and Del Rio rests his bag down by the bed, digging through it for a few things. He gets the feeling that the trainer will continue to be hesitant to allow him to compete, despite his being cleared, but he wants to be prepared anyway, double checking his wrestling gear before pushing some gifts he had bought for Sofia and Memo while here under the bed, looking up and listening before a third follows it, Alberto careful to ensure that the last especially isn't visible, not wanting Ricardo to know or feel obligated to buy him something in return. He sighs, listening to the running water in the bathroom and wonders what the younger man is doing, before shrugging- _I'm not paying the water bill-_ and dropping down onto the bedding, his eyes fluttering.

He hadn't slept that well the night before, the two of them staying up so late talking that once he had fallen asleep, he had forgotten about his alarm set to wake him up so he could make this drive in a timely fashion... which had left him only sleeping for a few hours. Ricardo seems to be handling it all better, but he has felt worn down since his concussion, so he assumes that's most of the reason why he can barely keep his eyes open, not wanting to face that maybe the trainer is right after all. So he doesn't fight it, breathing softly as he melts into the sheets. _Ricardo won't let me miss anything, he will wake me up before I'm late for Raw,_ he thinks with a small smile, glad to have someone to depend on again, even if it's just for now.

"Ah, Alberto-" Ricardo is saying as he leaves the bathroom a few minutes later, patting his face dry with a towel. "The bathroom is free if you-" His words die away as he realizes the older man is fast asleep, sprawled along his bed and he freezes, eyes wide. "Oops," he mumbles, approaching the bed. Not sure what to do, he reaches out towards him but pauses, taking in the weary look about Alberto's eyes. Even in sleep, he looks exhausted and worn. His phone is resting on the table next to the bed and Ricardo winces in disbelief at what he's about to do, picking it up. He shuffles through his contacts before finding the tech that Alberto uses to get information about events from, accessing the _New Text_ screen. _Am I scheduled for a match tonight?_ he sends off after a moment of thought, watching the Mexican aristocrat sleep while he waits for a response. When it finally comes, he's relieved to see that the answer is no, gently laying the phone down where it had been.

He breathes heavily for a moment before pulling Alberto's shoes off and lifting his legs up onto the bed so he looks more comfortable, smiling slightly as he rolls over and curls his arm around the pillows, murmuring under his breath but not waking up. "Rest well," he whispers before wandering around, collecting his things and leaving the room, knowing that the man needs sleep more than he needs to be around such a high octane place like the WWE arena, especially when recently suffering a concussion.

When Alberto awakens, he's groggy and disoriented, fumbling around. "Ricardo? Mi amigo, what time is it?" he calls out, frowning when he hears nothing. "Eh..." Rolling over, he spots his phone and grips it, squinting at the time. "Que?!" _11:49 PM..._ "No, no... What the-?" His growing rant dies away as quickly as it started when he spots a slip of paper next to where his phone had been, picking it up to find his best friend's scrawl filling the few lines. "You looked like you needed sleep more than anything else, I contacted Liam and he confirmed there were no matches scheduled for you tonight, so I let you rest. I probably overstepped but we both know concussions are nothing to joke around with. -RR," he reads aloud, closing his eyes at the tentative nature of even his written words. "Mi amigo," he mutters, feeling bad for getting annoyed with the younger man for yet again just trying to look out for him, even after everything. He decides to abide by Ricardo's wishes, still feeling a little rough and tired, rolling back over and falling asleep for a few more hours before his flight back to California.

The next morning, he feels a bit better and makes his way to the airport, struggling with the bag which is now weighed down with the gifts he'd found for everyone. He watches as TSA does their thing, daring them to try to confiscate the items, but eventually they let him through and he smirks as he grabs his carry on and heads over to wait to board- just to trip over a fold in the carpet in his hurry, his breath forced from his lungs as he flies forward, bracing himself to hit the hard floor when... he's caught haphazardly under the arms by someone- familiar, warm, and... He looks up, nearly knocked breathless to find he's staring up at his best friend, Ricardo gaping down at him as he supports him. "Er," he mutters, trying to recollect himself in a hurry. "Lo siento, mi amigo, I- idiota carpeting," he grouses, stomping on the portion which had tripped him.

"It's fine," Ricardo says, collecting his bag from where it had skid and handing it over to him. "Did you rest well?"

"Si, I did, gracias," he responds, dusting his bag off. "It- you knew exactly what I needed." He smiles wanly as Ricardo nods grimly. "I suppose this means we're on the same flight back then."

"It, it seems so, si," the ring announcer nods, looking away. Alberto watches him for a long moment, the wheels in his mind slowly turning, when Ricardo begins to turn away. "I should-"

"Amigo, wait," he says, reaching out and catching his hand. "This may be asking a bit too much of you, but... there is something I need to ask you to do for me once we're back in Florida." When he turns back to his former employer, Alberto smiles, relieved that he's at least not denying him without letting him explain what he's thinking about.

Alberto has never been happier to see his home, its sprawling grounds beautiful in the mid-afternoon sun, sparkling off of the windows invitingly. As he unlocks his front door and peers around, smiling, he has to admit that things just feel different now. Not as sad, or as dark, or as lonely. He's missed this feeling. And, it being the holiday season and all, he wants to spread the joy around a bit. "Sofia!" he calls out for the housekeeper, smiling as her footsteps immediately head his way. "I have a surprise for you."

She's just entered the room, smiling indulgently as she says, "But senor, it's not even a week to Christmas yet-" when something about him makes her stop short. "Ay, senor, are you... alright?" she asks hesitantly, approaching him. She had heard about his concussion, but he had promised her that the trainer had said he'd be alright with some rest, his latest recommendation being that he take a short break just to ensure that his concussion symptoms don't return, and for them to revisit the topic after the holidays. He is considering it, but that's not what's important right now.

"I'm perfect, Sofia," he tells her with a small smile, squeezing her shoulders warmly. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

She frowns and looks into his deep, gleaming brown eyes before sighing, still wary about his happiness. It could mean either something good- or something dangerous, his emotions always so all over the place. She just hopes whatever it is he's done won't get him in trouble with the WWE. "Si, I suppose so," she agrees faintly.

He beams down at her, turning back to the open door. "Por favor, come in," he calls out, Sofia's eyes locked on him, the woman perplexed as she hears footsteps approaching. He turns to stare back at her and chuckles as she shakes her head, not understanding- when a form fills the doorway and her eyes skitter towards it, her brain not accepting what she's seeing. "Sofia, so much has happened," he whispers as Ricardo and the housekeeper stare at each other, both looking more than a little dazed. Alberto steps back and waits patiently as the two most important people in his life stand frozen and unsure what to do.

"Sofia," Ricardo finally breathes and this brings the housekeeper to life as tears fill her eyes, slowly walking towards him. "It's so good to see you," he whispers, crying too as she rests her hands on his face.

"It's really you," she murmurs. "You- you... you're really here."

"I am," he nods through his tears. "I am so sorry, Sofia, Alex told me you said I could call anytime, it just- it hurt too much, I should've-"

She shakes her head almost violently. "No, no, senor, you don't need to apologize or explain, I understand! Oh, senor," she weeps, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close. "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm ok," he whispers into her hair, hugging her back. "I... Alex and Mike have taken good care of me."

"I'm so glad to hear that," she tells him, pulling away and once more cupping his face as if afraid to stop looking at or touching him for too long, should he disappear all over again. "I've missed you so much, senor."

"I've missed you too, but Sofia..." He smiles down at her, cupping her hands with his. "We aren't colleagues anymore, and I know I've requested this of you before, but perhaps now... we can just be friends and you can... start calling me Ricardo?"

She sniffs and strokes his face before nodding, a wavering smile twitching at her lips. "Si, I- I can try, sen-... Ricardo," she breathes, chuckling softly as he grins, eyes lighting up.

Alberto watches on fondly as the two of them softly talk in Spanish, catching up on the last few months that they had spent apart after his rash actions. _This is my Christmas present, right here,_ he thinks. _I don't require, nor do I deserve, anything else this year._


	21. Through the Never

_This email is to notify you that you will be having a joint autograph session with Sin Cara at Toys'R'Us on December 21st, at 8:00 PM. More information will be following shortly..._

Ricardo Rodriguez sighs as he rereads the message, glancing at the time. He has two hours before he needs to leave for it, relieved that it's Sin Cara he's being partnered up with. The man doesn't talk much, and they'd done autograph signings together before, at Axxess events, so he foresees no massive problems. He stares at himself in his bathroom mirror before splashing water on his face and toweling it off, trying to focus. It had been a long week, traveling, commentary, the standard WWE drama, along with making the first steps towards slowly repairing his friendship with Alberto. Which had been the very last thing he had expected, but leaves him both scared and hopeful.

Honestly, a couple of hours sitting around and signing autographs for fans sounds like just the distraction he needs right now, so he's happy to leave Alex's apartment and head for the address indicated on the second email he had received a couple days after the first. It's a typical Toys'R'Us, line after line of various toys and he beams when he sees his action figure in among the shelf full of them a couple of rows away from where he and Sin Cara are going to be sitting. Christmas being soon, many children and their parents go through the store in just the short amount of time that they're there, making Ricardo's head spin as he signs autograph after autograph, chatting with fans when he can, the line not letting up the entire time they're there. Finally the store is about to close so the line dwindles and Ricardo signs the last fan's magazine just before the last notice for everyone to leave sounds across the intercom.

He grins at Sin Cara and recaps his pen, relieved that it had gone smoothly as he leans over to collect some of the Christmas cards fans had brought him to look at later. He's just about to stand up and find the WWE representative who he'd seen wandering around not that long ago to let him know he's leaving when Sin Cara actually speaks up, voice muffled behind his mask. "A que huele?"

Ricardo blinks, too surprised by the fact that he'd said something for the first time in the entire time they'd been here to even realize what he means. When he stands, however, he realizes- there's a familiar smell in the air that's quickly becoming overwhelming and he swallows, knowing immediately what it is. _Gas,_ he thinks, glancing around in worry as he grips Sin Cara's sleeve, biting his lip. Why they hadn't been found yet, alerted that there's a problem, he doesn't know, or perhaps no one had noticed it either yet, busy preparing to close the place for the night, or- The very thought that they'd been forgotten back here, left to... _No way,_ he thinks. "Come on, let's go!" He pushes the other man towards the aisle leading to the doors, feeling guilty but unable to do anything about the cards he abandons on the table, vowing to come back for them as soon as things are safe once more.

But that doesn't happen. The doors are just in sight when- there's a loud explosion that rocks through both Ricardo and Sin Cara, all of the lights going dark as they're knocked to the ground by the force of it, their ears ringing in time with the smoke alarm that suddenly sounds, the acrid smell washing over both men only seconds later. Ricardo gasps and crouches on his hands and knees, knowing better than to stand but also aware that they can't just stay here, unsure where the fire's origin is at but not wanting to stick around to find out. "Go!" he yells as loud as he can to be heard over the alarm and everything else, pushing at Sin Cara to mimic his actions. Finally the man begins to crawl forward, Ricardo following him towards the doors, hoping with everything in him that they're unlocked so they can escape, and that they're not leaving anyone behind.

Sin Cara has just gotten up to his knees to grip the nearest handle, barely managing to pull the door open halfway when Ricardo hears a foreboding snapping sound overhead and looks up, eyes widening in horror as he realizes that the ceiling is cracking apart- due to the flames or the explosion, he's not sure, but Sin Cara is directly under it and- "Watch out!" he cries out, surging forward and pushing the man with every ounce of strength he has left, sending him outside to relative safety.

Time slows to a stop as the ceiling completely falls apart then, covering the young man's body entirely before he can make it out of the doors too.

Alberto Del Rio is driving around Miami, bored and feeling a little antsy. Christmas is coming up and his brother will be visiting soon, but for now, he has nothing to do but rest and wait for the trainer to clear him after his concussion thanks to that perro Sin Cara. So of course, to him, resting means exploring the city he lives in at the fastest speed he dares driving at. He's just stopped at an intersection infamous for its lengthy wait time when his phone buzzes. He glances over at it, too impatient to bother with handsfree options, before scooping it up. "Hello?"

He receives no answer and pulls it back, surprised to find that the screen shows Ricardo's name. Of all of the people least likely do to a prank call to Alberto, it would be him... "Hello?" he tries again, frowning all the harder when the silence continues, odd cracking noises and a weird buzz all he can make out in the background of the phone call. "Mi amigo, what's going on?" He only gives it another minute before hanging up, a strange foreboding shiver trailing down his spine. _He had an autograph signing at some... Toys'R'Us tonight,_ he thinks, ignoring the people behind him who are beginning to honk as he tries to figure this mystery out, ignoring that the light has turned green. Finally tiring of their distracting cacophony, he begins to drive until he finds a nearby parking lot, pulling in and stopping quickly to check on his phone's browser. Finding what he needs, he begins to drive, relieved to find that he's not that far away from the address provided on the website.

He's almost there when he smells it- sees it. Horrible smoke billowing up into the night sky, flames crackling against the roof of the building. He gapes at it in disbelief, growing more and more worried as he pulls up in front of the store, bombarded with the sound of fire truck sirens as soon as he's out of his car, but he ignores this as well, knowing that his best friend has to be in the midst of all of this somewhere and- He stops short when he sees Sin Cara near the exit of the building, his bright mask hard to miss even in the smoke and darkness. "You!" he yells, storming up to the man and grabbing him by his collar, glowering at him. "Where is mi amigo?!"

Sin Cara points desperately towards the doors and Alberto squints through the smoke stained glass, realizing with horror- the doors aren't fully shut, bowing outwards due to a massive pile of debris as smoke pours out of the gap. "He's still inside?! Why are you out here then!"

"Me salvo la vida," he chokes out, still pointing towards the doors. Snagging Alberto's sleeve, he pulls desperately at the door and Alberto shakes his head, not understanding. "Alli!" he finally forces out, pointing at the pile of debris on the ground just inside of the doors.

 _This_ Alberto understands, his heart sinking. "No, no," he breathes, pushing Sin Cara aside to open the door himself. Ignoring everything- the flames, the smoke, the sirens approaching ever closer- he drops to his knees and begins digging through the mess, only able to accept one thing- that his friend is under all of this and needs help. There's no other option that he'll accept as he scrambles desperately, coughing through the smoke to unearth more and more and- finally, after what feels like forever, he finds his friend's sooty hand and blinks down at it, immediately digging with even more determination, ignoring Sin Cara as he holds the door open and allows Alberto more space to throw the mess as he unearths more, breathing a little easier when he finds his shoulder, and then his head. He looks bruised and covered in smoke, but he's breathing, dust billowing up from the ground with each exhale, and Del Rio rests a hand on his cheek for a moment, murmuring in what he hopes is comforting tones, before going back to work, having him unburied down to his back when finally the fire trucks arrive, firemen immediately pushing him back outside and taking over in unearthing Ricardo as the others begin to fight the fire as quickly and efficiently as they can, things growing even more stifled and rushed with their equipment and loud voices as they begin to overwhelm the flames.

Sin Cara and Del Rio stand a few feet away from each other, waiting and watching, until the firemen drag Sin Cara away to check him out, give him oxygen, whatever else he might need. Alberto, however, ignores their every attempt at doing the same to him, unwilling to move from this spot until his best friend is alongside him. Finally a flurry of activity hints towards what he's been waiting for, relieved when the firemen drag Ricardo out and settles him carefully on a nearby stretcher, drawing him towards the waiting ambulances that had followed the firetruck while Alberto had been distracted watching them attempt to rescue his best friend. He ignores them as they try to hold him back, rushing to stand by his friend's side while the EMTs examine him and prepare him for transport to the local ER. "I'm going with," he declares, paying no heed to their hesitant response. "I'm his best friend. I need to be there." It's something he hasn't been able to say that often the last few months and he's glad to be able to come out with it, no plans or any other ridiculous thing keeping him from admitting the truth finally.

They agree, not wanting to waste time by trying to dissuade him, so he gets into the back with the stretcher and cups Ricardo's hand, looking into his face as the EMTs scramble around, adjusting the oxygen levels on the mask they have on him, and whatever else they're doing to keep him stable on the road to the ER. He feels dirty, his hands and clothes thoroughly covered in soot while he had been trying to rescue the young man unconscious in front of him, but he doesn't mind. "Amigo, hang on, we'll be there soon," he tells him quietly. "But you don't need me to tell you that, do you? We still have so much to discuss and settle between the two of us, you're going to be just fine so we can do that, aren't you?" He smiles waveringly, leaning closer to him. "I just got you back, mi amigo, and you're already scaring me to death. Saving that perro Sin Cara's life... But you wouldn't be mi amigo if you didn't do stupidly brave things such as that, hm?" he asks, remembering all that Ricardo had endured the three years they worked together in attempts to help Alberto.

He sighs and shakes his head, remembering something. "Did you find his cell phone?" he asks one of the EMTs.

"No," the man says, watching Ricardo's blood pressure as he reports back to the ER one final time before they arrive.

Alberto blinks and checks his friend's pockets, finding his wallet in one and... nothing in the other. He glances up at him, paling slightly at the thought that Ricardo had been conscious while trapped under there and his main thought had been to call Alberto. He squeezes his hand, hoping that he is wrong, that the phone had somehow fallen out of Ricardo's pocket and struck by something, causing it to dial him by mistake; anything to keep Ricardo from being alone, scared and in pain, and aware of any part of it.

When they arrive at the ER, nurses aren't as lenient as the EMTs were, pushing Alberto into a room next to Ricardo's for examination and some oxygen of his own, even though he had been half inside the open doors, getting more than enough oxygen in comparison to his trapped friend, and he suspects that they're only doing this to keep him away from Ricardo while they examine him and prepare him to be admitted. Which he's fine with- as long as they accept that none of their little hints or tricks will get him to leave the hospital until his friend is awake and coherent, no matter how long it takes. He's finally allowed to sit with Ricardo while they prepare a room for him- after he lays for a few minutes with pure oxygen pouring into his lungs- brushing the man's hair out of his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" he asks a nurse as she bustles around.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm Alberto Del Rio," he says, like that should answer every possible question. Which, normally, it probably would come close, but hospitals are whole other situations. He sighs. "He used to work for me. I should be listed on his emergency contacts, he would want me to know." She checks the records in her hands before looking at him, hesitating as he stares back at her. "Well?"

"We've done x-rays and cat scans just to make sure, but it seems he was lucky. We'll be keeping a close eye on him the next couple of days just to make sure we're not missing any serious head trauma and we're going to keep him on oxygen and attached to a saline drip for awhile, but Dr. Palomo seems confident that he'll be fine. He should be awake soon. You can stay with him until we transport him to an actual room." She smiles before leaving the room.

Del Rio rolls his eyes skyward before turning back to the younger man, smiling faintly. "They say that like I'm going to leave just because they tell me to. They don't know the Mexican aristocrat, do they?" He's still sitting there, tapping a thumb against Ricardo's palm and waiting for them to move him to his actual room, when he hears a soft shifting sound and looks up, pleasantly surprised to find his best friend's lips parting as his eyes flutter, his free hand curling into a fist against the sheets. "Hey, hey, mi amigo," he breathes, leaning over him. "It's ok, it's ok. You're going to be fine."

Ricardo groans, still trying to say something and Alberto waits expectantly until finally he forces the words out, Del Rio rolling his eyes when he realizes that the slightly slurred words he'd struggled to spit out were, "Sin Cara."

"He's fine," he tells him simply, smiling when he opens his eyes and stares up at him. "You saved his life, mi amigo. You should be proud." When Ricardo's fingers curl around his hand, a relieved look in his eyes, he smiles. "I know I am."

Alberto is awoke early the next morning by Ricardo's nurse coming in to check his oxygen levels and other vitals. "How's he doing?" he asks, smirking when she jerks as if unaware that he'd been there the whole night, slumped in the biggest chair they have which is still way too small for his frame, dozing now and again and listening to Ricardo breathe the rest of the time. He feels pretty rough but it was worth it, needing to see for himself that the younger man would be ok.

"Yes, he's doing just fine," she nods once she's calmed down some, making a few more notes before leaving the room to continue her rounds.

Alberto sighs and stands, resting a hand on Ricardo's head. "Hear that, amigo? They'll confirm soon that everything's fine, and then we'll work towards getting you back home, how does that sound?" Speaking of... he had called Alex late the night before, just to let him know, but now in the light of day the reality hits him- when Ricardo's released, he won't be going back to Alberto's house... no, he'd be going back to Alex's apartment, where Alex would watch him, take care of him, ensure he gets to every follow up appointment something like this might require, and whatever else. Alberto shakes his head, closing his eyes. He and Sofia used to gladly take care of all of that, but now... it won't be his place, not after the last few months, and he has no choice but to accept it. "It'll be alright. I understand." He sits down next to Ricardo on the bed and examines his hand. "I made my decision last August, and I'll have to live with it. This is one of those things that will come from it... Besides, I trust that Alex will make sure you're fine."

He's still sitting there when there's an almost frantic knock on the door almost an hour later, Alex Riley himself peeking his head in. "Dammit," he breathes faintly, entering the room completely. "I went to bed early and I didn't get your message until this morning. I rushed right here." He takes the other side of the bed, staring down in shock at his roommate, shaking his head. "Is he- is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, he'll be fine," Alberto says, tense as his alone time with his best friend is taken away just like that. "They're keeping him for observation but I have no doubt that everything will be alright." He wants to stay, would do anything to just sit here and wait until he can see his friend's eyes again for himself, but he can't help feeling like he's on the outside looking in. Alex has been one of Ricardo's closest friends for the last five months, when he'd thought Alberto hated him, and he doubts he truly deserves to be here with the younger man while he recovers. "Call me and let me know, please?" But he's just barely stood up, about to depart, when something weakly snags his wrist and he stares down in surprise to find the younger man had once more regained consciousness and is holding onto him.

"No," he mutters through the oxygen mask. "Por favor, stay. I... want you here too, Alberto."

The Mexican aristocrat's eyes soften as he takes in the weary desperation in Ricardo's gaze, finally nodding. "Alright, mi amigo, I'm not going anywhere," he whispers, settling back in next to him on the bed, relieved to see him awake once more after so many quiet hours. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" he offers, noticing as Ricardo's gaze then switches to the water pitcher on his tray. When he nods, he and Alex begin to work together quietly to help him drink, Alberto supporting him in sitting up while Alex holds the glass for him, making sure he doesn't choke or spill it as his hands are still a little shaky. When he's finally done, Alex puts the glass back on the tray and moves to sit down in a nearby chair but Alberto hesitates, not wanting to move away too soon, content to remain here half-hugging his friend. Judging by the faint smile on Ricardo's face as he looks up at him, he can only guess that he doesn't mind all that much, so he stays there until the nurse returns, greeting Alex before beginning another vitals check and asking Ricardo what he wants to eat.

Alex is in and out for a few hours afterwards, fielding calls from Mike, but Alberto remains, talking lowly with Ricardo whenever he's awake, which is becoming more and more often, to his utter relief, or watching him sleep whenever he dozes back off. Eventually he leaves just long enough to notify the only WWE tech he can stand talking to about what's happened to Ricardo, encouraging him to pass the news along before returning to the hospital room.

To their relief, no signs of head trauma manifests, the worst of Ricardo's injuries proving to be bruises and first to second degree burns on his hands and neck from the hot debris that had touched his flesh, the extent of his injuries diminished in large part thanks to the dress jacket he had on at the time. He's released early the next day, just in time to enjoy Christmas at Alex's apartment. But more than anything, he's just relieved to take a bath, careful not to get his hands wet, clean some of the leftover soot off of his skin and hair, which Alex helps him to wash out after he soaks for awhile.

He wakes up early on Wednesday to find that, yes, it's Christmas, and yes he's still sore and wrapped up in bandages to the point that he can barely twitch some of his fingers, but he's breathing, and it's all good enough for now. Pulling himself out of bed, he yawns lazily and pads out of his bedroom, blinking in some confusion as he hears voices but not bothered enough to consider who they may belong to, eyes shut blurrily as he instinctively walks into the living room and slumps down on the couch, sighing tiredly. Alex's laughter makes him tilt his head but he says nothing as his less harmed hand is lifted and his unbandaged fingers are gently wrapped around a mug of coffee, lips twitching. "Thanks, Alex," he mutters, lifting the ceramic up to indulge in the aroma before taking his first sip.

"Ay, well, he was close," a voice says teasingly, causing him to pause midswallow and look up, eyes wide open now. "Feliz Navidad, Ricardo," Alberto tells him with a faint smile.

He gapes before turning to look at Sofia, Memo Montenegro and Alex, shaking his head in amazement. "Eh, eh, lo siento, Alberto," he stammers. When his former employer waves it off, used to Ricardo when he's still mostly asleep and in need of caffeine, he coughs anxiously and tries to salvage this. "Feliz Navidad, all of you," he says with a smile, looking around at all of them.

"Feliz Navidad," Sofia breathes, walking over and hugging him gently. "Ah, Senor, must you always get hurt?" she asks, catching his eye and realizing her own flub. "Lo siento... Ricardo."

Memo echoes the holiday well-wishes from where he's sitting, half-waving at his brother's former ring announcer before turning his attention back to the tree flickering in the corner of the living room, examining the ornaments scattered along its branches. Alberto smirks at his reaction to the tree before turning back to his best friend. "How are you feeling then, mi amigo?"

"Better," he nods, staring down at his hands. "Gracias... I, um. Sin Cara dropped in to thank me before I was released from the hospital and he told me how... you fought to dig me out before the firemen arrived."

Alberto nods grimly. "I didn't get too far, but I did my best, mi amigo."

Ricardo stares at him and shrugs. "I, um. I'd say you did pretty great... considering... I never would've thought you would've wanted to help me at all even a month ago." He sniffs and wipes at his face, immediately feeling bad for saying such things when the whole room falls tense and quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" But Sofia rubs his back soothingly and Alberto leans forward, interrupting him.

"Mi amigo, don't apologize- we all understand. You had every reason to think such things of me, I gave you no reason to suspect otherwise and I'm so sorry for that." He pats his face, smiling sadly at him as they stare at each other, Ricardo overwhelmed by the understanding in Alberto's voice and eyes that's been missing so thoroughly the last few months.

"Alright," he breathes, hesitantly taking another sip of coffee and listening as Alberto and Memo begin to talk back and forth in Spanish, Sofia smiling faintly as the brothers discuss life in Puerto Rico and how Memo is taking to it since being released by the WWE months ago.

Alex eventually sits down next to Ricardo, grinning over at Sofia as she smiles at him, and wraps an arm around his roommate's shoulders, careful not to mess with the bandages still protecting the faint pink flesh on his neck. "Mike called last night, said he'll call sometime this morning and talk to you for awhile. He's sorry you couldn't spend Christmas in California with them all, said you'll be missed but we'll reschedule, alright?"

Ricardo nods. "Gracias, Alex, that sounds good."

Eventually, Sofia and Alex go to the kitchen to look in on the small ham they're cooking for Christmas dinner, talking over what side dishes to have along with it, when Alberto looks up and smiles at Ricardo. "I almost forgot, mi amigo. I'll be back in a moment." Ricardo blinks, perplexed, as he leaves the room, exchanging questioning glances with Memo before the Mexican aristocrat returns with what looks like a supersized Ziplock bag in his hand, sitting down next to Ricardo and turning to face him with the bag between them. "The firemen found these after they cleared out the building and most were still in tact, so they gave them to me for you."

Ricardo blinks and gingerly reaches out for them, opening the bag with some assistance from Alberto. The contents still reak of smoke and he suspects what's inside as soon as he smells it, coughing slightly as his still recovering lungs protest, but he ignores Alberto's attempt to pull it away from him, digging out the various envelopes and smiling at the slightly soot covered cards he had received at the autograph signing and had to abandon to try to get to safety. "Gracias," he whispers, looking from person to person and feeling so thankful that he had survived- that he could spend Christmas here, with his friends, reading well wishes from fans scrawled all over the colorful cards that luckily hadn't been touched by the explosion or fire.


	22. chapter 22

The last thing Alberto expects, even after everything that had happened the last week, is to see Ricardo again so soon. He'd thought perhaps, after he recovered fully from his concussion and returned to WWE, they'd see each other then, continue their conversations there, so when he opens the door to find the former ring announcer standing once more on his porch, he swallows harshly and reaches out for him instinctively. "Eh, mi amigo? Is everything alright?"

"Ah, eh, si, I think so," he says hesitantly, peering up at his former employer with large eyes.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Alberto wonders, frowning slightly as he quietly steps back, inviting Ricardo in. His frown grows when the younger man shakes his head.

"I'm not here for long, Alberto. I- I just, well. Mike is having a Christmas get together at his house this week, and I... I asked him something and he agreed so I suppose there is something you can do for me- I, I need a yes or no answer..."

"For what, Ricardo?"

The former ring announcer swallows, sighing. "Ah, well, Mike agreed that I could invite you, Sofia and Memo... If you want to come, that... well, that'd be alright," he says nervously, his hands pressed tightly together as he waits for an answer. When Alberto hesitates, staring at him as he remembers just how quiet and terrible Thanksgiving was without his best friend, he shakes his head, misunderstanding the look on his face. "It's ok, never mind. I understand." He's just turned to leave when Alberto reaches out for him, just snagging his jacket.

"Mi amigo, wait a moment." When Ricardo turns back to him, he smiles brightly. "We would love to come." A pure, honest grin crosses his face and Alberto absorbs the moment, relieved to see some happiness from his friend.

It makes it all worth it as he discusses it with Sofia and Memo, convincing them both- Sofia being an easy sell, his brother not so much- to make the trip with him across the country to California, just to realize it means he'd have to spend days at Miz's house, surrounded by people he either doesn't get along well with or doesn't know. _But to spend the holidays with Ricardo would be worth it,_ he thinks, not willing to give up the opportunity just for such a pathetic reason. He'd missed too much time with his best friend as it is.

So they go. That Tuesday, he finds himself in Mike's house, working on stockings, of all things, with all of them. Once they're done with that, he takes in all of the decorations as Ricardo takes them on the tour of the house, Sofia and Memo on either side of him. "Since Mike's not here that often, most of the rooms are kept empty or as guest rooms for whenever he decides to do something like this," he explains with a faint smile as Memo looks around in perplexed fascination. "Which came in handy today, clearly. Anyway, most of us are going to have to share rooms, but Memo, since this is your first time with all of us, he thought maybe you'd like to have a room to yourself. He figured you'd like to have a quiet place to go if everything became just a bit overwhelming." He smiles at Del Rio's younger brother, opening the door at the end of the hallway for him. "This is yours."

"Gracias," he says quietly, carrying his luggage inside. "Buenas Noches."

"Buenas noches," the other three echo, Ricardo turning to Sofia once he shuts his door behind him. "I hope you don't mind, but Mike thought perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing with Tamina. She doesn't talk much, and I expect if anyone can handle her, it'll be you, Sofia."

Sofia nods with a small smile. "It sounds fine, Se-.. Ricardo," she catches herself, coughing in some embarrassment. He merely smiles at her as he leads her back to the room Mike had selected for her and AJ's enforcer, who is already sitting on one of the beds, quietly reading. She glances up for a moment before returning to the book, Sofia softly releasing a breath as she sets her bag at the end of her bed. Ricardo watches from the doorway for a moment before she notices him. "We'll be fine," she reassures him, hugging him softly. "Buenas Noches, Ricardo."

"Ok. Buenas Noches, Sofia. See you in the morning."

"Si," she nods, beaming at him as he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

He and Alberto stare at each other for a long moment before he coughs, leading the way to the bedroom across and one down from Memo's, slowly opening the door. "Mike asked me before he decided on the sleeping arrangements... and I agreed, so if it's alright with you, I suppose we're going to be sharing a room for a few days."

Alberto gapes at him, thoroughly floored that, after everything, Ricardo would agree to such things. "Si, mi amigo, that's- that's fine with me," he nods, glancing at the other two rooms. On one side is Mike's, and on the other is where Morrison and Alex will be, the Mexican aristocrat having no doubt that Alex and Mike both will be listening intently for any strange sound coming from their room, just in case.

After taking turns in the bathroom, they settle in to sleep so Navidad will truly start all the faster, Alberto turned to face his best friend. He's half-dozing when Ricardo's voice revives him briefly. "I'm happy you're here."

He grins. "Me too, mi amigo."

Sofia takes over the kitchen early on the next day, ignoring Miz's continued claims- growing more and more whiny each time he states it- that she's a guest, quickly whipping breakfast together while those awake relax in the living room, trying not to look too closely at the odd shapes now filling their stockings that line Mike's mantel. Alberto hasn't felt this happy in a long, long time- in the presence of both his brother _and_ best friend for the first time in months. Considering how he had expected the holidays to go since WWE had released Memo and he had turned his back on Ricardo, he had been dreading today with almost every fiber in his being... but now he finds he's enjoying every moment of it, resting a hand on Ricardo's shoulder as they discuss Puerto Rican wrestling, causing him to tense up briefly before he relaxes and resumes focusing on what Memo is saying, a small smile on his face.

Alex stumbles out last, looking sleepy and young, Mike smirking at him as he brushes his fingers through AJ's hair, the girl only getting out of bed five minutes earlier when she'd smelled Sofia's sausage scramble. "Took you long enough, kid," he tells him genially. "Thought I'd have to poke you with a stick if you kept us waiting much longer."

He yawns and shrugs and looks all around undisturbed at the prospect as he sits down next to Ricardo. "Maybe if the beds here weren't so comfortable..."

Mike laughs. "Fine, I'll work on fixing that problem before you come here again."

"Don't you dare," he warns him, eyes flashing teasingly.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Morrison asks as he enters the living room, a bottle of coconut water in hand to rehydrate after a long run on the beach in the early morning hours.

"Please do," Del Rio mumbles, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Ricardo smirks a little.

Before anything else could be said, Sofia enters with platters of food, more than enough for the nine of them, and those new to her skills in the kitchen all gape, impressed, at the spread laid out before them on a table clearly set out for this very purpose. She flushes at their reaction and clears her throat. "Ah, por favor... dig in."

Ricardo smiles at her as he breaks the fugue the others are in, leaning forward to scoop some of the sausage scramble up, filling the rest of his plate with a couple of pancakes, spreading fresh fruit on it before he grabs a slice of toast and sits back to enjoy the meal, missing Sofia's cooking so badly he can't even find words to describe it. Thankfully, as with the paint the night before, they all remain on their best behavior, though it's clear most of them just want to have first grab at everything, the food looking and smelling so delicious. Once they all have their meals, and are comfortably sitting with no severe bloodshed, Alberto says a quick grace in Spanish and they all begin to eat quietly.

Sofia barely sits still long enough to finish her own meal before starting to bustle around again, collecting plates and taking them back to Miz's kitchen, Del Rio smirking as the man grows less and less pleased with his housekeeper not listening to his urges for her to take it easy. When she doesn't return and it's clear she's begun preparing the ham and side dishes for the evening, Alberto sits back and watches as Mike, distracted through the duration of his conversation about American sports with Alex and Ricardo, finally stands up and glances around the room, eventually clearing his throat as his eyes fall on his girlfriend's enforcer. "Hey, Tamina, come with me a quick sec."

Del Rio gives it a couple of seconds before excusing himself and wandering into the kitchen, his lips twitching upwards as Sofia and Tamina seem to be having a staring contest, Mike growing more and more frustrated the longer than it draws on. Finally Del Rio clears his throat. "Sofia, is everything prepared and cooking right now that needs to be?"

She immediately turns from Tamina and stares at her employer. "Si, Senor."

He nods, unsurprised. "Then come join us once more, por favor. Relax for awhile, we are Miz's guests, after all."

She glances over at the other man and flushes, not wanting to offend him. "Si, senor," she murmurs, making her way back to the living room, Alberto following closely behind her with a small smirk.

After a little over an hour has passed, the group of them comfortable and lazily talking over the soft drone of a ridiculous holiday movie that they had found on TV, Mike stands up and claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "What do you say we open gifts now?" A chorus of yesses greet him and he grins. "I know some of you..." His eyes fall on Del Rio, who merely stares back at him. "... probably thought the whole stocking thing last night was a bit weird, but it has a pretty simple explanation. With most of us traveling here by plane, I figured smaller gifts would be easier for us all to carry when we have to fly out again." As realization dawns upon some of their faces, he smiles. "So go get your stockings, guys, and let's get this party started."

Once each of them have theirs and are sitting with them in their laps, waiting to begin, Mike thinks briefly before pointing to Memo who hesitates for a moment before reaching into his, eyes widening as he pulls out a well-wrapped container of cookies, not even that enough to keep him from being able to guess what it is as familiar smells waft out towards him. No one has to ask as he looks at Sofia and grins at her. "Gracias, these are my favorites."

It's clear Sofia had been the last one to divvy her gifts out as they all find different baked goods from her at the top of their stockings, the housekeeper flushing with each appreciative comment and compliment given to her. When she reaches in for her first gift, she finds a bottle of nail polish and looks up at Ricardo, who looks sheepish. "You told me you liked that shade, but couldn't find it easily. I found it while stuck in Washington a few weeks ago and thought of you."

She beams and hugs him. "Gracias, S- Ricardo. It's perfect."

He smiles at her before they turn their attention back to the others pulling their gifts out, Ricardo's turn coming up quickly once more. When he reaches in once more, he stops short as he catches sight of the gift card he'd drawn out of it. "No way," he mutters. "This... this gift card could cover two new pairs of wrestling boots." He looks around the room until he notices the look on Mike's face, easily giving him away. "Mike... this is too much," he says weakly, unsurprised when his friend waves it off.

"Just remember to thank us little people when you make it big, alright?" he smirks, enjoying himself even more when Ricardo flushes. His generous present is quickly forgotten when Sofia's next gift ends up being a copy of Christmas Bounty, no one even having to guess at _its_ origins. "What?!" Mike exclaims over the badly stifled laughter. "It's a good movie! I thought she'd enjoy it!"

Once everyone had calmed down and they continue on until Alberto freezes when it's his turn and he immediately recognizes what's in his by shape alone, softly laughing as he draws it out and gets a good look at the Star Wars Angry Bird plushie sitting in his palm. "Ay, mi amigo," he says, realizing the relevance of such a gift. "Gracias."

Ricardo nods subtly, still looking uncertain over the whole situation, but a bit bolstered by his reaction. "De nada."

Tamina's next gift brings the room to another abrupt halt as she stares down at it, quiet and sober, showing no sign whether she lies it or not. Finally she looks up and faces AJ. "Thank you," she whispers, immediately clasping the _Sisters_ pendant around her neck. AJ's grin only grows.

It slips, however, when AJ reaches in and pulls out a piece of jewelry herself, Mike watching on expectantly as she examines the delicate bracelet with a spider's web and a butterfly charm separated by a circular charm with a blue stone on one side and a green stone on the other. When she looks up, Mike leans closer and rests his head on her shoulder, examining the jewelry thoughtfully. "Do you like it?" She still looks quizzical so he rests a finger on the circle, guessing that the other two are self-explanatory. "These are our birthstones," he explains. "And it's a circle because circles have no end." Their eyes lock and AJ swallows, leaning forward to kiss him.

While they carry on, the others continue tugging out a couple of gifts until it's Mike's turn once more. Alberto's rough throat clearing snaps them out of it and he strokes AJ's face before reaching into the stocking and pulling out a plaque covered in seashells of various sizes and shapes. He's confused by it for a moment until Ricardo speaks up, pointedly keeping his eyes from Alberto as he speaks, overwhelmed by the memories of that period of time. "It's... a bit cheesy, I guess, but they're the seashells we all collected during the Summerslam beach party, remember? I thought you could hang it somewhere, if you wanted."

Mike nods, running a finger along the various shells. "I'd be honored to, man, thank you."

The rest of the gift exchange goes well enough, though there are a couple of awkward moments when Memo and Alberto end up trading plane tickets- Memo giving Alberto tickets to Puerto Rico and Alberto giving him tickets to Florida, both brothers laughing when they realize what they've done- and when the final thing in Alberto's stocking ends up being a simple piece of coal, everyone's eyes shift over to Mike, who tries and fails to look innocent. Ricardo's lips twitch slightly but he says nothing, opting to not put himself in the middle of that.

Mike ends up enduring a similar moment himself as he finds a note at the very bottom of his, Alberto's telltale scrawl covering the small slip of paper, thanking him for all he had done the last few months for Ricardo. He looks slightly guilty but as he'd pressed the note into his jeans pocket, Del Rio had quietly placed the piece of coal along with the rest of his gifts, not wanting to misplace it, planning on keeping it as a reminder of the last few months and what his actions had caused- not that he needs much reminder of it all, but he can't help but think that to have a physical representation of his misdeeds would ultimately be good for him, keep him from falling back into the same horrible cycles, especially where Ricardo is concerned.

Ricardo's final gift leaves him flushing anew, holding a few rolls of wrist tape close to him. Alberto doesn't seem all that pleased as he gazes over at Mike briefly but he quickly shakes it off, grinning at his best friend. "It isn't much, mi amigo, but I have no doubt that you will need plenty of that in the upcoming year."

"Gracias," the former ring announcer nods, staring at it and the gift card he'd gotten- and everything else- with a wide smile while the others examine their hauls from this get together as well, all of them looking fairly happy with what they'd gotten. Sofia examines a soothing sounds CD Morrison had bought her while Miz works at clipping the gingerbread AJ ornament she had given him onto his luggage, already wearing the Merry Grinchmas shirt she had included with it. Ultimately they all look relieved to have the year's gifts done, all of them sitting and lounging for a few minutes before Sofia excuses herself and goes to kitchen, determined to finish preparing the meal.

Mike looks like he's about to get up and shoo her out once more but Alberto waves him off. "Let her carry on as she likes. She won't ruin your kitchen. And yes, she's aware of what the word "guest" means, and she doesn't really care. He smirks when Mike rolls his eyes at him, their discussion getting cut off by two separate beeps from a phone, Alberto pulling his phone out and reading it aloud as Ricardo does the same. "The trainer finally wants to see me again, and perhaps I will be cleared to compete at Madison Square Garden," he supposes, smiling slightly.

"Me too," Ricardo mutters, looking dazed down at his phone. "Something's going on with Slater, 3MB needs a third member and... they want me to tag team with McIntyre and Mahal." He looks guardedly optimistic but Alberto is frowning darkly.

"This is awfully abrupt, don't you think, Ricardo?" Mike speaks up and ADR has never been so relieved to hear him, he's so thrown by all of this. Just a little over a year ago, 3MB had attacked Ricardo and if Del Rio hadn't noticed in time, well...

"Maybe, but I want to do it! It's... it's just been a long time since I was given a true opportunity. Who knows, maybe they'll let me to join the band permanently if things go ok." His joy is infectous and ultimately Mike drops it, a glance passing between Alberto and Mike as he nods simply, determined to keep an eye on Ricardo.

After some more of Sofia's fantastic cooking, varied discussions held between all nine of them, and a decent enough night's sleep, they're back on the road, both men on the same flight to New York for the event later that night. Upon arriving at the arena, Alberto pats Ricardo's shoulder and tries to smile. "You sure you're ready for this tonight?"

"Si, of course," he nods. "It should be kind of fun, I imagine, unless the lack of Heath has affected them..."

His voice drifts away as a tech runs up with reindeer antlers and a red nose, Ricardo gingerly taking it from him. "Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal told me to tell you to wear this and come meet them, it's almost time for your match."

"Uh... thanks?" he calls out after the frazzled man. He swallows and glances back at his former employer, whose dark eyes are on the reindeer gear. "As I said... kind of fun..." He sighs and pushes the antlers onto his head, trying to adjust them and only succeeding at making them even more crooked until Alberto bats his hands away and adjusts the thing until it sits perfectly on his black hair. "Gracias."

"De nada," Alberto smiles faintly, watching as Ricardo performs a couple of stretches. "Good luck out there, amigo," he says before leaving to contest his own match against Rey Mysterio. To his disgust, he loses- and Ricardo isn't waiting for him, probably with his new tag partners. Alberto sighs and watches from a small monitor as the show carries on, having no choice but to grin when his best friend arrives in that reindeer get-up, looking truly happy to be competing in Madison Square Garden, which is a good many of their dreams just to do that very thing. But their loses continue as Ricardo gets pinned by El Torito, dizzy and off-balanced after the bull had spun him around quickly before slamming him into the mat.

It's a very dizzy, unsteady Ricardo that joins him a few moment later and Alberto guides him over to a bench, helping him to sit long enough to regain his bearings. "I'm sorry, Ricardo, that you lost," he tells him quietly.

The dark eyes that peer back at him are deep and sober. "I'm sorry you lost too, Alberto." They continue staring at each other for long moments. "But ... I'm glad you're here."

Alberto's eyes widen. "I'm glad you're here too, mi amigo." He smiles.


	23. chapter 23

Alberto glances into the rearview mirror as he drives back to the airport with 3MB and Ricardo in the backseat, disbelieving that he had somehow agreed to this, the two wanna be bandmembers going on and on about topics that he can't even come close to fathoming. Ricardo sometimes chimes in but for the most part he sits and listens with a small smile on his lips. Del Rio stops at a red light, glancing over once more, just to lock eyes with McIntyre. He narrows his eyes at him for a moment before turning back to the road, wondering if, in all of the time that Ricardo's been spending with the two remaining members of 3MB, either man had considered telling Ricardo what had happened at the bar between he and Miz months back just after he had first taken out Ricardo. How the ring announcer would react to such things.

He had been so pleased for the younger man's joy when he'd been invited to compete as the third man in the band, he hadn't even considered the repercussions, unsure if Ricardo even has an inkling of Mike's actions that night, or if it would change his opinion on either of them. He's uncomfortably aware that his money wouldn't have held Mahal or McIntyre's tongues this long if they had wanted to say something, and he almost considers dragging them aside and offering them more to ensure that they'll keep quiet forever, but he knows that Ricardo deserves to know everything, the sooner the better and he should be the one to say something, if not Mike.

He's worried but when they arrive at the airport, he reaches out for Ricardo, the former ring announcer stopping short as Drew and Jinder walk ahead. "Uh, guys, I'll catch up with you later," he calls out to them. "Alberto and I have something to discuss right now."

"Alright, see you around, Ricardo," Drew responds, throwing up the horns before dropping an arm around Jinder's shoulders as they walk side by side through the airport to arrive in time for their flight back to America.

"These last few days were fun," the younger man says slowly. "Actually wrestling... as myself... for the first time in a long time... and... you here, supporting me through it. Didn't really win anything, but still. It was nice. I enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad, mi amigo," Alberto responds quietly, looking up at him. "I need to tell you something." Ricardo bites his lip, looking like he's expecting the worst, as if he thinks Del Rio will have changed his mind about their being friends again, so Alberto spits it out as quickly as he can, to take that look off of his face. "Do you remember Summerslam weekend... when I had... that black eye and everything?"

"Si, of course I do," Ricardo nods, brow furrowing as he's drawn back into thinking about the worst period of his life. "Wha- what about it?"

Alberto lays it all out there, how he had been at the same bar as Mike the night before the PPV, and how Mike had punched him out until John and Alex had split them up, Del Rio's money encouraging the three members of 3MB to spread false stories to confuse the situation so no one would know the truth, keeping Mike from getting into trouble.

Ricardo stares at him, thrown and amazed by all that he'd just been told. "You... you did all of that... just for...? And then I came back with RVD and..." Guilt overwhelms him as he considers everything that had followed, shaking his head. "What a waste of time that ended up being. He couldn't even hang around for two months." He closes his eyes and sniffs. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if I had just... stopped being prideful and given you the bucket the night that he left? Helped you like you wanted me to?"

Alberto smiles wanly. "Sometimes, mi amigo, but... I think things played out the way they were meant to. If you had done that, exactly what I had wanted to put an end to would've resumed, and I might not have had the strength to stop it again. At least this way, you've had the time to train, and now you're competing and showing your ability to crowds, as you should've been able to long ago. If I had rehired you that night, you wouldn't have had this opportunity."

Ricardo chuckles lowly, staring at his hands sheepishly. "This is true, I suppose."

Alberto smiles at him, briefly wondering what Mike will have to say at his confession. Shaking it off, he glances at the clock. "Si, it is. Now come, or we'll be late for our flight back to Florida."

After wrapping up the post-holiday tour, Ricardo leaves 3MB behind and returns to Florida, relieved to be home. He drops his bag in his bedroom and flops face down on the mattress, breathing in the familiar scents that he always misses when he's traveling and staying in hotel rooms for extended periods of time. He's not sure how much time has passed, falling into a light doze, when fingers rest on the back of his neck, squeezing faintly. He stirs and grunts a little before tilting his head so he can speak. "Hola, Alex."

"Hey, man. How'd it go?" his roommate asks, sitting on the bed next to him.

Ricardo shrugs, rolling onto his back so he can look at him. "Not bad. It was fun, though I don't think 3MB will want me to be a permanent fixture, especially once Heath returns. Which is fine, I'm just happy I competed in Madison Square Garden for the first time."

Alex nods, grinning slightly. "I'm happy for you, man." He sobers quickly, however, when he notices a small look of displeasure on Ricardo's face. "Is... something wrong? Did Del Rio do something?"

The younger man takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "No... I mean, not really. He... told me about Summerslam weekend, though." Alex looks uncertain and Ricardo sits up, facing him. "Did... Mike tell you about the bar fight?" Realization dawns on his face and the former ring announcer takes a deep breath. "I'll take that as a yes."

Alex shakes his head, leaning forward. "Look, I was there, ok? And so was Morrison- you have to understand, at the time, Mike was going through a lot between AJ, and what Del Rio was putting you through. Words were exchanged, and he just... punched him out. It was over as soon as it began and we dragged Mike out of there before things could go worse; we're not sure how exactly the stories became so confused, but that's the truth."

Ricardo nods slowly, considering all of it. 3MB's role in it, what he can only imagine Mike's point of view to be, all of the facts leading up to it. "I'm not mad, at Mike or anyone else," he finally admits. "It was so long ago... it just reminds me of that whole month, and..." Alex leans forward, tugging him into a one-armed hug. He sighs, staring out the window at the dark sky. "What time is it?"

Alex glances at a clock and breathes in softly. "It's almost 9 PM." In three hours, it would be 2014. He hopes that the upcoming year will be a much better one for them all. Glancing back down at his quietly ruminating roommate, he grins. "Hey, get some comfortable beach clothes on and meet me outside, I have an idea."

"Hermano," Memo Montenegro sighs, following his brother from his car down a sandy beach, not realizing the significance. "What are we doing?" When Alberto says nothing and Sofia merely smiles, the younger brother frowns at them both, far from liking being ignored, and trudges after them a bit further before coming to a stop between the water and a row of apartments. As Alberto and Sofia work on shaking out towels to sit on, his frown grows even more. "Hermano-"

"Sit down, Memo," Alberto murmurs finally. "This apparently is one of the better places to watch fireworks." Memo is still staring at him incredulously but he sits before his brother will grow annoyed, leaning back against the warm sand. It's thankfully a nice night, the breeze soft, moon bright, and the sounds of the waves hitting the sand soothing.

They've laid there he's not sure how long when he realizes that his brother's dark eyes are focused on something feet away- his own eyes trail in that direction before he hesitates, recognizing the people who have Alberto's attention so thoroughly. Alex Riley and Ricardo Rodriguez sit a little higher up the beach, digging around in the sand like a couple of five year olds, passing the time waiting for the clock to strike midnight while making what looks like a sloppy sand castle. Finally the silence begins to annoy Memo and he turns to look at his brother. "Are we going to go over and say hola?" _Or are you going to just stare at them all night?_ he thinks dully, still unable to make sense of the drama between his brother and the ring announcer stemming from August. Of course, much of it had happened just after he had left for Puerto Rico, so he had only heard bits and pieces of the true story, and had thought it was resolved when he'd arrived at his brother's home just to fly immediately to California for a Christmas party at The Miz's house, but now... he doubts this also.

"Perhaps after the fireworks," he murmurs. "I'd rather not disturb him right now."

Memo rolls his eyes in exasperation before once more settling down on the towel, quietly thanking Sofia when she hands him a bottle of water.

Ricardo trails his fingers along the pile of sand they're struggling to form into something resembling a sand castle, his eyes roving around the beach as he looks for a kid who might have a shovel and bucket he could... er... borrow... when he thinks he sees something familiar, his hand sinking into the sand and demolishing the one wall they'd gotten to look somewhat sturdy. His eyes widen as he stares down at the pile of sand, shaking his head. "Lo siento," he mutters, before looking back over at who, even from this distance, is clearly Alberto, Memo and Sofia sitting on a couple of towels, watching the sky as they wait for midnight and the fireworks. "Ay..."

Alex eventually looks up from trying to recover the sand castle wall and realizes what Ricardo is looking at, his eyes widening. "What are they doing here?"

"I guess like everyone else," Ricardo mumbles, staring at his hands. "Here to see the fireworks."

A-Ri highly doubts that that's the only reason, watching his roommate for a moment before purposely kicking the sand so that what remains of their castle crumbles to the ground. Before the ring announcer can say anything, however, he makes it to his feet and holds out a hand. "C'mon, man. I get the feeling maybe we'd have better luck with the sand over tehre a bit."

Ricardo swallows and stares up at him, hesitantly taking his hand to pull himself up. "Wh- you're sure?"

"Yeah, man. Let's go see." They walk side by side closer to Del Rio's towel, Ricardo growing more and more anxious the closer they get. "Hey, is this a good place to make sand castles?" he asks, smirking as Alberto jerks in surprise, startled that they're even standing there.

"Eh, castillos de arena?" he mutters, glancing down at the sand before looking back at Ricardo. "Si, I suppose it would do. Is something wrong with the sand where you were at?"

"I think it was defective," he says smoothly before sitting between Memo and Sofia, winking slightly at the housekeeper, who grins softly at him as she greets Ricardo. "Do you want to help us try to figure out how to make one last, even if it's just for a few minutes before tide washes in?"

Alberto purses his lips, unsure what to do, but as Alex and Ricardo begin another attempt at it, Sofia slowly begins to help, her soft hands somehow just the right touch to keep the damp sand from shifting into a million little grains. Memo joins in, clearly awkward and unsure of what he's doing, but apparently enjoying himself anyway, and Alberto watches with a small smile until finally he feels the urge to do something, patting together the sand and piling more onto the front wall until it forms the shape of the Del Rio family crest above what he thinks is their attempts for a front door. He's just finished, feeling Ricardo and Alex's eyes on him, when people begin counting back from ten all around him. He realizes in some surprise that it's finally midnight, 2013 and its terrible chain of events finally put behind them.

He looks up as the first fireworks streak across the sky, reflecting against the wet parts of the sandcastle, before he turns to glance at Ricardo. "Feliz año nuevo, mi amigo."

The younger man beams at him and nods, eyes gleaming. "Feliz año nuevo."


	24. chapter 24

Shortly after he gets off of the phone with Mike, Ricardo's phone rings. He sighs and looks around the airport at all of the other people stranded, waiting, before answering it. "Hola?"

"Hola, mi amigo," Alberto greets him and for a moment, he feels that old tension and fear that his former employer's voice would inspire in him but, as Del Rio continues to talk, he relaxes and actually listens. "I have been reading my twitter timeline and saw that you are yet again stranded at the airport?"

"Si," he agrees. "I am."

"Perhaps I should rent a personal jet, mi amigo," he says, "You may have better luck that way."

Ricardo grins, short and sharp but sincere. "Maybe, but while I wait for the actual plane I'm _supposed_ to be on... You don't have any way of keeping the north from getting such terrible weather, do you?"

Alberto's laugh is soft and warm, like the old days, and Ricardo chuckles as well. "Sadly, even my riches and influence have _some_ limitations, mi amigo. But I could perhaps keep you company until your plane arrives?" He hesitates for a moment. "We never did finish our Angry Birds rematch, after all."

Ricardo smiles. "This is true. Let's do it then." He quickly forgets the frustration of being stuck in yet another airport, waiting to travel out to Raw to see if there'll be any use for him, as he resumes defeating Alberto in their favorite game until the announcement comes that his flight is boarding. He beams and shuts the game off, texting Del Rio quickly to let him know why he so suddenly disconnected. When he actually gets on the plane, he sighs and slumps into his seat, tired and relieved to finally be here, on his way to the next town.

The plane arrives at some horrible hour, waking them all up as the flight attendants bustle around, doing end-of-flight things. Ricardo sighs as soon as he enters the airport, grabbing his luggage from the carousel, ready to find his rental car so he can make it to the hotel and get a few more hours of sleep before the day begins, when he looks up to find Alberto standing there, smiling at him. He blinks and reaches up with his free hand to rub at his eyes before he realizes that he's not seeing things. "Alberto?"

"Si, amigo, I'm really here," he says with a small laugh, taking one of his bags from him. "Come, it's freezing out here. Ay, this winter-" He continues to complain about the weather as they make their way to his car, which is easily much fancier than what Ricardo would've ended up with if he hadn't noticed Alberto, and the former ring announcer grins at the familiarity of this moment, almost able to forget all of the pain that had been his existence up until the truth had come out.

He hesitates at the car, looking over the roof at Alberto. "Muchas gracias... mi amigo," he breathes out, ears buzzing as he waits for a response, no matter what it would be. Del Rio had easily fallen back into how he used to act, sometimes even being nicer than before, as if his plan had never been, as though they'd been friends this whole time, and although some of Ricardo had found it easy to be back around him, talking and playing games and doing so many things he'd feared he'd never do again, it's still an adjustment period and he was still working at accepting that Alberto had yet again turned things on a dime- had never really hated Ricardo, wanting to be friends like before yet again.

Alberto beams at the simple statement, his dark eyes locked on Ricardo's anxious face, and he nods. "De nada, mi amigo," he responds simply, waiting until Ricardo is inside the car to sit in the driver's seat, looking over at him. "Although I should be the one saying thank you, Ricardo." When the younger man looks at him quizzically, he smiles glumly. "For the fact that you forgave me, despite all of the pain I caused you all of those months. I still doubt that I deserve it, but I am thankful for it."

Ricardo releases a soft breath and smiles wanly. "I'm still working through all of it," he whispers. "But... I see more of the man I used to know than I did all of those months you- you... were..." He fails to find the words, staring down at his hands. "I missed him."

Alberto nods blankly. "I missed him as well, mi amigo. But not half as much as I missed you." Ricardo doesn't respond to this and Del Rio decides to let it go, not wanting to push the subject when things are still a little shaky. He turns his focus once more to driving, eager to get some sleep before Raw. Being officially cleared from his concussion, he anticipates laying claim to the Royal Rumble, determined to win it and get his career back on track.

Which he begins to on Raw, defeating Sin Cara with a certain kind of vindication for causing him the concussion in the first place, announcing his objective, sneering at the hype behind Batista even being in the Rumble which has always been one of Alberto's favorite claims to fame, that he had won the only Rumble of its type with 40 competitors in it instead of the typical 30. He finishes talking and, mindlessly tossing the mic to one of the nearby techs outside of the ring, returns to the main locker room when he stops short, eyes narrowing.

A freshly returned Heath Slater is standing in front of Ricardo, Drew and Jinder lurking nearby, and Alberto immediately heads that way, remembering all too well a little over a year ago when the three men had cornered him then, roughing him up for defending the Spanish announce team until Alberto had come to his defense. Yes, much had happened since- including Ricardo actually _teaming_ with 3MB, but still. Heath's influence had always added to the trio's combustible actions and he doesn't want his friend wrapped up in _that_ nonsense ever again. So he smoothly walks up behind Ricardo, resting his hands heavily on the younger man's shoulders as he glares warningly at Slater. "What's going on here?"

Heath seems nonplussed by his appearance, shaking his short hair out before shrugging carelessly. "Just tellin' Ricardo here thanks for steppin' up when no one else would and helpin' my band out while I was busy." He looks over his shoulder at the other two for a moment before facing the younger man. "Least they didn't have to compete outnumbered, y'know?" He smirks and holds his hand up, the three fingers symbolizing the 3MB outstretched until Ricardo hesitantly presses his own fingers to Heath's, the Mexicans watching in some surprise as Heath immediately spins around and rejoins McIntyre and Mahal, draping his arms over their shoulders as he hyperly drags them away to get ready for their first official match together in over a month.

Alberto tilts his head to get a better look at Ricardo's plumbstruck expression, grinning slightly as the ring announcer blinks a few times. "Does... this make me an honorary 3MB member?" he wonders after a moment, glancing over at his former employer.

"Ay dios mio, I hope not," Del Rio mutters, squeezing Ricardo's shoulders with an amused shake of his head.

Tuesday passes quietly and his momentum continues that Wednesday, Del Rio having a match on Main Event against Justin Gabriel. Ricardo comes with to the arena, not wanting to return home after fighting with the airlines yet again just to _get_ here, which is quite easy to understand. As it happens, Miz is doing commentary, and AJ has a match as well, so the locker rooms are pretty much dominated by their strange little group that's slowly formed since after TLC 2012, Alberto relieved when Mike has to go begin commentary so he doesn't have to watch his and AJ's sickening sweet relationship playing out before his eyes any longer.

He defeats Gabriel thoroughly and proceeds to insult the crowd, comparing them to Batista, underlining his determination to win the Rumble, before rejoining Ricardo in time to watch 3MB wrestle Goldust and Cody Rhodes, Heath Slater on commentary. His voice is grating but Ricardo seems interested in what's going on with his temporary tag partners, so Alberto says nothing as he changes into his street clothes before sitting down next to him. The match is all but over then, Slater going ballistic on commentary as his boys lose, Ricardo biting his lip afterwards. But the night isn't over then, the two of them sitting through the introductions for AJ's match against Kaitlyn when something Mike says leaves Ricardo choking on thin air, Alberto instinctively clapping his hand between the man's shoulderblades as he gapes at the TV, certain that his issues with the English language aren't so bad that he would misunderstand _that-_ Mike's claim that he's marrying former diva Maryse, _during_ AJ's match?

The two men exchange glances before once more turning their attention to the match, Mike not saying anything else about it the whole time. "Ay, ay!" Ricardo gasps once he's caught his breath, shaking his head. "I told him it was a rumor in the locker room- why would he even say such a thing? Now people will take it to mean- Ay dios mio!" He buries his face in his hands and groans.

Alberto rolls his eyes, leaving his heavy hand on his friend's back. "Miz is an idiota," he says thickly. "Nothing more, nothing less. Mi amigo, it's not your fault that he's once more stuck his foot in his mouth." He can remember all too well when, on a Main Event almost seven months ago, he had spoken so cruelly to Ricardo, leaving his ring announcer so despondent that Alberto had convinced him that continuing to commentate with Mike and Josh would be a bad idea. In hindsight, he's glad that Ricardo and Mike had been able to work past those issues, considering it was only two months later when Alberto left Ricardo beaten and emotionally broken, but still. The memories are still there, and the Mexican aristocrat knows he has no right to judge Mike, but even so.

"I know," he mutters. "But still... ay, I hope AJ doesn't hear about this." But it's clear she does as, shortly after the match ends, everything in the arena skitters to a stop as her angered screams, not heard in quite awhile, echo through the halls, Ricardo tensing next to Alberto. When the arena door is slammed shut, they exchange glances, immediately knowing. When Ricardo races to catch Mike when he leaves commentary, Alberto follows and listens as his friend explains to Mike about what had happened, the former WWE champion immediately falling despondent as the reality of his own ridiculous big mouth comes crashing down around him for what must be the millionth time by now.

Why Alberto is once more left being chauffer to yet another man he doesn't exactly care for, he's not sure, until he looks over, drowning in the worry in Ricardo's eyes as they drive back to the hotel in the hopes that Mike will catch up to AJ, explain everything to her and smooth it all over. Miz races out of the car before Alberto's even come to a full stop in the parking lot of the hotel, the two men unable to do anything but watch as he dashes full-tilt to the building, Ricardo releasing a soft breath as the door slams shut behind him. "We've done all we can," Alberto tells him. "While they handle all of that, why not come to my room and relax for a little while?" He had forgotten yet again, once more spending time with Ricardo causing him to forget that things still aren't entirely like before- Ricardo tends to still stay with Mike, which is fine, but he had ordered a room with two beds, which, to his relief, Ricardo says nothing about when they enter, just seeming glad to have somewhere to sit down and relax for awhile, tense and keeping a close eye on his phone while Alberto wanders around the room, getting cool bottles of water from the fridge and tossing one over to the younger man before sitting at the desk to examine his media schedule.

He finally tires of looking at it and approaches the other bed, sitting down across from Ricardo and sipping from his bottle of water. "Heard anything?" he asks idly, wondering yet again why he even cares, though he knows, deep down. Ricardo cares, and that's reason enough for it to matter to him as well.

"No," he mutters, his fingers brushing against the dark screen of his phone. "Perhaps I should text him."

Alberto nods. "I believe so, mi amigo. What could it hurt?"

He types out something quickly, the two of them then waiting until the text tone goes off, Ricardo frowning down at it. "He... wants to know what room I'm in," he tells Alberto hesitantly. "I, that... uh doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't." Alberto sips from his water some more, delaying a more thorough response as he watches his friend weigh what to do.

"Perhaps I can book another room for he and I to stay in, if AJ's kicked him out," he mutters to himself. "They should have at least one room available still... I hope..."

He's just stood up when Alberto clears his throat, his disbelief in himself growing yet again as he finds himself saying, "Or you could stay here. Both of you. I do have an extra bed, after all."

Ricardo gapes at him in disbelief. "Are- are you sure?"

"Si, mi amigo. It makes the most sense, eh?" he asks, not bothering to look his friend in the eye. After everything Ricardo had gone through, and all that Mike had helped him to endure, because of Alberto himself, tolerating his presence and giving them both a room to sleep in seems the least he can do. After all, Mike had also housed him, his brother and Sofia through all of Christmas... his decision seems an easy one.

Ricardo releases a breath and texts the room number to Mike, watching anxiously when, a few minutes later, Alberto himself goes to answer the door, Mike barely reacting to Alberto's presence as he slouches past him and slumps on the couch, burying his face in his hands. As Ricardo immediately gravitates to him, trying to comfort him, Alberto watches, unable to ignore the rising bile of jealousy at the proof of how deep their friendship has become since August. Understandably so, Ricardo had only started to relax around Alberto, but the mere thought that now he might consider Miz as his best friend instead of Alberto himself is just so strange, so... out of place, that the Mexican aristocrat can't even fully comprehend it.

Either way now is not the time think about such things- Ricardo had said he'd need time, and time Alberto would give him. After all, he had abused their bond for months, and it had only been a couple of weeks since he had begun trying to make things right. So he sits quietly and watches, listens, as Ricardo helps a dazed, depressed Mike to bed. He rests his hand on the side of Mike's head and smiles down at him, face soft in sympathy. "Listen, they're going to have the big announcement now, if Alberto and I watching it disrupts you in any fashion, just let me know and we'll turn it down, ok?" Mike says nothing that Alberto can hear and Ricardo grimaces as he collects his iPad and joins Alberto at the desk, holding the device between them.

Del Rio isn't necessarily interested in whatever the company will have to say, but Ricardo is enthused so he sits with him and listens as the announcement regarding the WWE network is made, Ricardo's eyes gleaming more and more with each detail offered for the innovative streaming service. The announcement draws on for about an hour, Alberto eventually taking the device from Ricardo and holding it up for him when it's clear that he is growing tired of holding it for so long. "That sounds incredible," he breathes once the screen goes dark, beaming while Alberto grins back at him, lulled by his enthusiasm for the business, which hadn't waned in the slightest despite everything he'd gone through. It makes Del Rio happy to see him still so dedicated to wrestling as a whole.

For this reason, when he glances at the time and finds that it's still early enough, not ready to go to bed just yet but also not interested in staying in the room when they'll have to be quiet in consideration of the heartbroken man behind them. "What do you say, amigo?" he asks, standing up. "How about we find a gym and do some training?" Ricardo looks shocked, staring up at his former employer, and Alberto chuckles, his eyes softening at the look on his face. When he hesitates and looks over at Mike, Alberto reaches out and pats his face, shaking his head. "He'll have his phone and we won't be that far, I promise. Now come."

Ricardo releases a faint breath before nodding, grabbing his jacket and a couple of other things before following the older man out to the elevator. It's clear early, however, that Del Rio had been planning something like this as they approach the hotel gym, Alberto undisturbed by it being afterhours as he pushes the door open. Ricardo hesitates at the entrance, swallowing as his employer turns lights on and wanders around as if he owns the place, murmuring to himself. "You paid them off to keep this place open, didn't you?" he asks after a moment, venturing inside and allowing the door to shut behind him. He laughs slightly as Alberto looks up at him, tilting his head. "I'm not sure why I'm surprised," he whispers, trailing after him to the boxing ring in the middle of the room.

Del Rio rests his hand on his shoulder and looks down at him. "Now, let's change into our gear and then I want to see this armbar of yours."

Ricardo's eyes light up as he nods, always eager to show off what he's perfected so far. "Alright, you're on."

After almost an hour of the two men going back and forth in the ring, experimenting with moves and how best to execute them, Alberto finally feels ready to get some sleep so he taps against Ricardo's shoulder, the man immediately breaking the chinlock he had floated into off of a takedown, glancing over at him as he brushes the hair out of his eyes. "I think that's enough for tonight, mi amigo," he tells him with a smile. "You did quite well. I'm impressed with how far you've come."

The younger man flushes and swipes at his sweaty face before nodding. "Gracias, Alberto." As they exit the ring, Alberto collecting his clothes and handing Ricardo his, Ricardo's dark eyes pause on the door, a soft sigh leaving his lips. "I hope Mike will be alright," he murmurs, his temporarily forgotten worries returning to him in a rush as soon as he's out of the ring, back in reality.

Alberto hesitates and turns back to him, resting a hand on top of his head, ruffling his sweat-dampened hair. "I have no doubt he will, mi amigo. After all, he has you to help him through, si?" Del Rio smiles at him, all too aware of how well Ricardo can help people through rough situations, his steadfast loyalty being one of the rare things that had kept Alberto moving forward through the hard times in his own career, and how the lack of it had left him floundering the few months he had implemented his foolish plan.

Ricardo nods, uncertainty in his dark eyes as they walk to the elevators. As they return to their room, Ricardo lingers over the lump in the blankets that is Mike, gingerly reaching down and scooping something from the bedding before gently resting it on the bedside table, Alberto surprised to find that it's the bracelet he thinks Mike had given the girl last Christmas. They exchange a meaningful glance before going their separate ways to get ready for bed.

Alberto sleeps well that night, unlike many nights that have passed since August. Ricardo tries to stay awake for a little longer to keep an eye on Mike, whose rest is fitful at best, but he quickly loses to his own need for rest, fast asleep within minutes. But it seems to go by just as quickly for him, frantic rustling noises waking him up to a confused, blurry world before him. It takes a couple of moments for Ricardo to realize- he's sharing a room with Alberto and Mike, who is currently searching the sheets desperately, muttering under his breath.

"Hey, hey- Mike, the bracelet is on the table next to the bed," he finally finds the words to say, leaning up on his elbow to reach out for his friend. "It's ok, relax." Mike shudders and looks up at him, fear slowly bleeding out of his gaze as he registers Ricardo's words. "Come on, lay back down, everything's going to be ok."

"No it's not," he mutters, taking his advice anyway. The lazy sunlight is just enough for them to be able to see each other and Ricardo hates the look on Mike's face. "She wouldn't even let me talk to her, try to explain."

Ricardo releases a soft breath and shrugs. "Well, she might just need time, Mike. I think if Alberto and I can manage to fix things between us after everything, anything's possible."

"But I made a joke about marrying another woman, during one of her matches, no less," he breathes. "Off of a stupid rumor... ugh." He buries his face in a pillow and shudders. "I'm such an idiot."

Ricardo's face is tight with sympathy as he pats Mike's shoulder, murmuring soothingly to him too quietly for Alberto to hear from where he's listening across the room.

Although neither men have anything to do for Smackdown, Ricardo once more remains for Mike and Alberto stays to keep him company as well, understanding all too well how boring events can be when you're waiting and either alone or watching everyone else with things to do.

As they all had excepted, AJ isn't there, so Mike fights to turn his attention to the segment scheduled with Big Show. MizTV, thankfully, is short and Mike escapes it with no one else any the wiser of just how tormented he really is over everything from the last few days. He clearly needs some time to himself so Alberto and Ricardo give it to him, watching some of the show while they wait for him to be ready to leave.

There's an eight-man match directly after MizTV, the Los Matadores, Mysterio and Sin Cara on one team. Alberto is sneering at the ridiculous team when he catches the look on Ricardo's face, realizing why he seems so disappointed, glum. "Hey, amigo," he says, leaning forward and clapping him on the knee. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty more opportunities to prove what you can do." Ricardo still doesn't look convinced and he forces a smile. "Besides, you deserve much better than being stuck on _that_ team with all of those perros."

Ricardo glances back at the TV for a moment before chuckling, some of the tension easing out of his shoulders. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Alberto grins at him as they resume watching the show together.


	25. chapter 25

Alberto hopes that Miz's drama will have resolved itself over the weekend, but it's clear early on that that's not the case. He's pale and quiet and even Del Rio is a little unsettled by his lack of verbosity, something which ordinarily would've been something to celebrate, but it's not, especially since it leaves Ricardo fretful and distracted during Raw.

He sits down next to his best friend and pulls on wrist bands to prepare for his match against Rey Mysterio later, surprised when Ricardo blinks and turns to look at him, his focus off of Mike for the first time since they'd all arrived at the arena. "Oh, Alberto."

"Si, hola, mi amigo."

"Hola," he says hesitantly, picking at the sleeves of his black shirt. "Eh, Alberto..." He seems to lose his nerve but Del Rio remembers all too well how he would take awhile to make a suggestion or announce something, so he waits patiently, not pushing the younger man as he pulls his boots on and adjusts his kneepads. "Um, I've- I've been thinking." He releases a sharp breath. "Would you... I mean. I- I'm thinking about scouting for someone new to manage."

_This_ does surprise Alberto, however, his sharp eyes flickering over to rest on the younger man's anxious face. Ricardo hadn't seemed all that inclined to manage someone after Del Rio's own betrayal of him and RVD abandoning him with absolutely no warning. "Oh?"

"Um, um, si," he stammers. "I... it's just we... we're only just starting to rebuild our friendship and I'm not sure who it might be but more likely than not, it may be someone who you don't like, and I just- I want to ensure that... if I do, it won't... change things." His troubled eyes locked on his fingers in his lap, he releases a sharp breath. With Mike going through his own problems, it had been nice to have Alberto to once more turn to for help or just to talk, and the mere thought of losing it all over again leaves him breathless and aching.

But Del Rio reaches over and taps his jaw until he looks up, swallowing heavily. "No, mi amigo, there's no chance of that. I let you go so you could find your own way in this business, si? I couldn't very well hold it against you, even if the path you choose is one I'm not necessarily thrilled by. You've been through enough, the last thing I want to do is make things worse for you, or leave you thinking that you can't do something just because of me. I want you to be happy and fulfilled, Ricardo. Do what you have to do, we'll work it out from there." He smiles at him, glad when relief gleams in the younger man's eyes.

"Gracias, Alberto," he murmurs.

Mike leaves for a short WWE app segment and they're watching the show quietly as Big Show wrestles Jack Swagger and then corners Zeb Colter, both Mexicans' eyes locked on the TV screen. They'd had issues with both Show, Swagger and Colter the prior year, Show repeatedly knocking Ricardo out, and Swagger breaking his ankle, not to mention all that Colter had said about them, so both are conflicted as the giant grips the older man and fakes like he's not going to hurt him, just to wink in an overexaggeratedly fashion, punching him clean out. Alberto glances over at the younger man, taking in the visible conflict on his face over rather to laugh or not, considering he doesn't like either men. Finally the Mexican aristocrat nudges him and smiles slightly when he looks over, breaking the tension in the air and allowing the ring announcer to grin too a little before they move on with their night.

Awhile later, Alberto leaves for his match against Rey Mysterio and, although the luchadore puts up a decent enough fight, of course Alberto comes out the victor and once more lays his low opinion of one Dave Batista out there for the world to hear, knowing that he's just poking the bear as the man's return date inches ever closer, and not caring in the slightest. He wants a challenge, something to get him out of the rut he'd fallen into since losing the World title. He thinks perhaps defeating the Animal, derailing his heralded return, is just what he needs to correct the course his career has taken.

This fades from his mind, however, when he returns to the locker room to find his best friend kneeling in front of Mike, bloodied towels and the first aid kit surrounding him. Miz's night had seemingly only gotten worse so he quietly gets ready to leave, helps Ricardo get Mike together, and the three of them leave the arena together, Ricardo catching Alberto's eye once Mike is comfortable in the car. "Muchas gracias, El Patron," he breathes out, flushing once he realizes that the old nickname he'd given Alberto a long time ago had slipped out of his lips yet again.

Alberto's eyes gleam, missing being called that, even though it doesn't fit any longer. "De nada, mi amigo."

Alex does Main Event commentary that week, Ricardo accompanying him to the arena because he feels like he hasn't seen much of his roommate lately, Alex either staying in Florida for NXT responsibilities or Ricardo distracted by everything going on with Alberto and Miz.

"I like doing commentary, but not when it's because Mike feels bad or guilty..." His voice trails off as Ricardo nods sympathetically next to him, neither of them sure what to do with this situation.

"At least he's in California, maybe John can help him think of a way to get AJ to listen to him."

"Hopefully," Alex nods, rustling through his notes for the show tonight. "Hey, I saw your tag partners are on tonight."

Ricardo laughs a little. "3MB? Yeah. Well, that was fun while it lasted."

Alex leans against the table and tilts his head towards Ricardo. "Hey, you've got an in with them now, do you think they need a saxophone player? I'm totally in if so."

Ricardo blinks a time or two. "Well, I guess if I run into them, I could check..."

Alex grins. "Yeah, man! Then we both can be honorary members!" He then seems to notice the time because he waves quickly and dashes out to make it to the announcer's desk before the show starts.

Ricardo grins wryly and shakes his head, wandering off to find a monitor where he can watch the show. "They'll have more honorary members than actual members at this rate..."

Mike is back and in rare form by Friday, Ricardo not sure what to think as he barely stops long enough to say five words to him or Alex as he drops off his bag and goes right to commentary, surprising both of them. They glance at each other as he takes the third seat at the desk, wondering what exactly has happened between Mike leaving for California on Tuesday and now.

Alberto's match is early in the night and his eyes are dark and focused as he prepares for the rematch against Mysterio, already annoyed because of his own issues with canceled flights earlier in the day, almost keeping him from making it in time. Rey claims he's afraid of Batista, which angers Alberto and perhaps knocks him off of his game as he loses. But Del Rio's anger grows bright, win or loss, and he takes it out on Rey, locking him up in the armbar and tugging mercilessly on his arm.

When he finally breaks the hold and makes his way backstage, grinding his teeth together angrily, Ricardo and Alex exchange glances before the former ring announcer approaches him hesitantly. "Alberto? Are you alright?"

"Si," he mutters, motions rough and jerky as he tears the wrist tape off of his skin and prepares to change into street clothes, to begin the slow process of putting this night behind him. Ricardo nods and returns to Alex, knowing it's best to give him a little time to himself after the frustrating day he'd had.

Despite everything else going on around them, they _all_ freeze when Tamina wrestles Naomi and the match begins with Mike once more talking about marrying Maryse. Ricardo gapes blankly at the TV while even Alberto glances up incredulously, Alex's lips parting in shock. "What did he just say?" Ricardo mutters, thinking his hearing's finally going- or he's hallucinating something, all of the neck and head injuries from the last three+ years coming back to haunt him long after the fact.

"He called Maryse his fiancee," Alex mutters. "What... I thought he wanted to fix things with AJ, how is this going to...?"

But they can't get answers, as Mike still has over half an hour left behind the desk, so they're forced to sit there and listen, see if he says anything else weird the rest of the night. For a brief moment they're distracted by Colter nearly flying down the ramp in his wheelchair and the look on his and the so-called Real American's faces, the tension shattering in the room as the three of them laugh.

Finally the show ends and Mike returns to collect his things, stopping short for a moment when he sees everyone staring at him. "What?" he asks, pointedly looking away from the three of them as he picks up his bag.

"What was that?" Alex asks, staring at him. "You... said you're marrying Maryse _again_? How is that going to help anything with AJ?"

There's a look in Mike's eyes that unnerves even Del Rio a little when curiosity gets the better of him and he looks up again. He smirks as he looks around the room, taking in the looks on all of their faces. "I have a plan... or should I say, _we_ have a plan..."

"This will end well," Alberto mutters, finally giving up on the evening and lifting his bag, wanting nothing more than to go back to the hotel and get some sleep before he has to brave the airports again the next day, hoping that it'll go better than the nonsense from this afternoon. He pats Ricardo on the shoulder on his way out, knowing that, between Miz and Alex, the younger man will get back to the hotel fine. "See you later, mi amigo."

"Ah, si, bye, Alberto," the ring announcer only just manages to call out before he leaves the room, clearly still distracted by whatever Miz is up to.

As soon as he arrives back at his room, he collapses onto the bed and groans tiredly, staring up at the ceiling. Considering once more adding a personal plane to the list of property to his name, he closes his eyes and releases a deep breath, his body slowly relaxing into the slightly uncomfortable mattress. He dozes off while still in his dress clothes and hanging off of the side of the bed, fingers twitching against his chest.

Time passes quietly as he sleeps on, unaware of what's going on around him... until his phone beeps loudly to alert a text message and he jerks away, immediately grabbing the device and pulling it out of his pocket. It's a tweet alert so he checks it... just to find a tweet from Ricardo to RVD suggesting they do something together for Wrestlemania. He stares at it sleepily, frowning in disbelief. "No way," he mutters, trying not to remember the days when every time he saw them, all they could talk about was how they were each other's _numero uno amigos._

He hadn't liked seeing Ricardo wounded by yet another abrupt loss when RVD had left, nor the failure of his plan afterwards when Ricardo hadn't been able to get a steady foothold in the business, but still. He hadn't missed RVD in the slightest. The thoughts of his returning and somehow worming his way back into his friend's life after what he'd done to him eats away at Alberto. But there's no point in dwelling on it, so he tries yet again to close his eyes and relax... but it evades him, the tweet still echoing in his brain. "He's _mi_ hermano," Alberto mutters, rolling onto his side and breathing in and out deeply to try to relax and get back to sleep for real this time, falling back on techniques Ricardo had mentioned once when he was ridiculously stressed and tense while his groin injury causes him to miss Wrestlemania.

It had worked then. It works now. He sleeps peacefully the rest of the night.


	26. chapter 26

Thankfully, nothing seems to come of the tweet to RVD. The man isn't returning any time soon by what Alberto is guessing, and Ricardo says nothing about it to him. Considering how he had come to Alberto about _possibly_ managing someone new the week prior, Alberto is pretty sure if the RVD thing is legit, Ricardo would've said something first. So he lets it go. Turns his attention to Batista's return, his rematch against Mysterio, and watching his best friend get made up for a NOH8 photo shoot. Miz isn't here tonight, still licking his wounds after the break up with AJ, and Del Rio is relieved for that. The arena immediately seems more peaceful, quiet. Sane.

As soon as the photos are taken and Ricardo is cleaned off, the tape gingerly taken off of his lips, he rejoins Alberto while wiping a wet washcloth over his face to clean the remaining stickiness off. "Did it look ok?" he asks anxiously, peering up at his former employer.

"Si, mi amigo, why wouldn't it have?" Alberto asks, resting a hand on his shoulder as they walk side by side to the locker room, Ricardo shrugging slightly. "It looked fine." As Ricardo plays with his phone after this, uploading the picture to twitter, Del Rio gets ready for his match, not looking forward to yet _another_ match against the annoying luchador. "Ah, Ricardo?"

"Si?" the former ring announcer asks, looking up from his phone.

Alberto smiles at him, relieved that things are slowly heading towards normal for them once more- he had missed having someone to talk to, who could understand him no matter which language he spoke be it English _or_ Spanish... "Batista returns tonight," he says, with no lack of disdain in his voice. Ricardo says nothing, watching him with wide eyes as he waits for his former employer to expound on the matter. "I have no doubt he will... address what I've been saying about him in one way or another." There's a dark look on Alberto's face as he fully turns to face his best friend. "You've been doing better in the last few weeks, helping out backstage when needed, and I'm pleased that you seem to be content with everything... so I want you to avoid him. Don't approach him, don't try anything should he confront me. Just let it all play out as it should. Si?"

Ricardo swallows, then nods. "Si, alright, Alberto. If, if that's what you want."

"I do," he mutters, squeezing his best friend's shoulder momentarily before going back to preparing. It's one less thing to worry about, at least, Ricardo possibly getting injured again trying to assist him. Which is good because after he spends a lot of the night stewing over Batista completely ignoring him and the things he's said and done over the past few weeks just to challenge Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Title, Rey gives him quite the challenge, Alberto only just managing to defeat him when- Batista's music hits. Alberto looks down upon him with disdain as he enters the ring, promptly screaming at him to get out of his ring, the tension building up within him. Fed up, he fakes like he's about to leave, just to spin around and try to attack Dave- just to fail dreadfully. He's slammed and then Batista Bombed for his trouble, the impact so thorough that he feels like his teeth are rattling around in his skull.

A referee helps him backstage but as soon as they pass the curtain, Ricardo is there and murmurs to the referee, hooking Alberto's arm over his shoulder and guiding him through the halls as he'd done so many times in the past. Alberto breathes heavily and leans into the younger man, relieved for his presence. "I'm ok," he mutters, eyes squinted shut against the pain still stabbing up his spine.

"I know," Ricardo responds quietly, not moving or relinquishing his hold on Alberto. "Here, here's the trainer's office." He pushes the door open and Alberto sighs as they walk side by side inside, Ricardo sounding as relieved as he feels once he's safely up on the cot they're directed to. As the trainer goes to work, examining his neck, spine and head, just to ensure that he doesn't have anything concussion or anything else worrisome going on, the former ring announcer sits across from him and waits patiently until the trainer finishes his initial exam. When he walks off and Del Rio opens his eyes, he looks much more stable and Ricardo smiles at him, holding his phone up so Alberto can see it.

It's on Twitter, set to a tweet that Ricardo had made just after his match and Alberto reads it, murmuring part of it aloud in Spanish. It hints back to what he had told him about not wanting help against Batista, and also contains a subtle compliment about the match he had had with Rey Mysterio and Del Rio smiles slightly, shaking his head. Only a handful of the people closest to them actual know that they're friends again, it becoming a sort of silent agreement between them that no one else needs to know. "Almost, eh?" he teases him anyway.

Ricardo shrugs. "Ay, si, well, you know the WWE Universe. If they had any idea what's happened the last few weeks, neither of us would get any peace about actually working together again. And I know you don't want that. So, it's fine."

Alberto stares at him closely, nodding slowly. "Si, mi amigo. This is true..." He tries not to let what he's feeling become too obvious on his face as the trainer finally brings him some ice and Ricardo helps him to put it into place against his neck.

By Main Event, Del Rio feels better. Even Mike on commentary doesn't stop him, his match against Sin Cara a thorough beatdown as he lays the other man out, only able to guess what Miz might be saying about him on commentary. Despite the victory, the match does him no favor with the neck and back pain that's been intermittantly dogging him since Monday. But he doesn't let it hinder him from sticking around for Smackdown as well, watching from the back with Ricardo and Alex Riley, Miz visibly stewing after his and Wade Barrett's exchange and the nonstop drama with AJ Lee.

Finally it all breaks down at the end as the two of them go chasing to the ring, joining in the rapidly growing fight on opposite sides. Eventually the show ends and order is slowly regained once most of them see the cameras are dead and fans are leaving. Alberto sneers at this, never needing cameras or eyes on him to finish a fight, but so it has been for the WWE in recent years. The two men walk side by side up the ramp and, for a wild moment, both forget the bad blood the last few months have provided them, everything going downhill so quickly once more between them after Miz had opened his mouth and insulted Ricardo, and Del Rio had done something a thousand times worse to the younger man.

Either way, he's quickly left alone as Ricardo and Alex drag Mike away for something that he suspects has to do with AJ Lee of course, but that's fine. The Rumble is in two days and he needs time. Time to get his head on straight, figure out what he wants to do with this Batista situation, and how best to win the Rumble yet again.


	27. chapter 27

Alberto and Ricardo walk side by side into the arena for the Royal Rumble, Ricardo shivering as the bitterly cold winter wind bites through his coat. Del Rio smiles at him, neither of them overly thrilled with the weather in the northern states, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "So you are doing Spanish commentary again tonight?" he asks, nodding towards the folder of notes that Ricardo collects once they're inside and a tech rushes by, handing it over before running off to do something else.

"Si, I am," Ricardo nods, smiling. He had settled in much easier to the Spanish commentary desk unlike the few weeks he had tried commentary on Main Event, Marcelo and Carlos welcoming him better than Mike or Josh had, even if he still disagrees with Carlos quite often. Either way, Alberto is happy for him, that he's found something to do while he sharpens up his ability as a competitor, waiting for an opportunity to make his way back on TV.

"Mi amigo, I'm going to go wait outside of the GMs' office to get my number for the Rumble," he says, distracted by the group of men waiting in the hallway for just that very reason. "I'll see you after the event." Squeezing his shoulder, he grins down at the younger man before warily approaching his fellow competitors.

"Buena suerte, Alberto," Ricardo calls out to him before going in the opposite direction to meet up with his fellow commentators. Ten minutes into the kick off show, they air the footage of the men in Vickie and Maddox's office, the two of them overseeing each competitor selecting their numbers. Alberto gets his first and then insults the others in Spanish, refusing to show them what he's drawn before leaving, a pleased look on his face. Ricardo hopes he'd gotten a good result before turning his attention back to the tag match about to begin.

Anticipation for the rumble itself makes the rest of the night go slowly, or so it seems to Alberto as he wanders around with his number in-hand, smug and confident in what he'd drawn. #27, the luckiest number of the rumble. _And I will make it even more so after tonight,_ he thinks, imagining winning the rumble for the second time with his best friend watching on in proud awe from the announcer's desk, all that he had ruined the last year wiped away with this one victory, leading him onto the road of Wrestlemania where he could become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He's not even thrown from this objective when, upon his entering the ring, Batista comes out only a few minutes later, Del Rio's eyes narrowing as he looks over at the interloper.

Sneering viciously, he rushes for him, trying to land an enziguiri when- Batista avoids, and cleanly eliminates him, Alberto staring up at the lights in shock and anger. He's livid, kicking things as he storms through the backstage back to the locker room, not all that surprised to find Mike alone in the room, slowly pulling his clothes on so he could leave as soon as the event ends. But everything fades from his mind as Kane rushes back to the ring and eliminates Punk, sending him right through the Spanish table. Del Rio hadn't been paying full attention, wasn't sure if Ricardo had gotten clear until the camera pans over just enough to show the three Spanish commentators yet again standing to the side, regrouping as hurriedly as they can to continue their work till the PPV goes dark. He and Mike exchange a glance before turning their focus back on the rumble, not wanting to admit how similar their emotions are right now.

Batista wins, and all Alberto can do is roll his eyes and begin to collect his clothes, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be out of this building as well. Ricardo joins them a few minutes later, still looking a bit flustered from having the second announcers table ruined in as many months right in front of him. "Are you alright, mi amigo?" he asks quietly, still kneeling in front of his bag as he pushes his wrestling gear inside of it.

"Si," Ricardo nods, running his fingers through his hair and trying to look calmer. "Are you both ok?"

Mike and Alberto nod quietly, the Mexican aristocrat finally standing and approaching Ricardo with a small smile. "Let's get out of here then." Ricardo nods, though his eyes flicker over to Mike and Alberto considers how, with all of his issues going on, that he's probably alone here tonight. Not quite sure why he's doing it, still absorbing the worry on Ricardo's face, he speaks up. "Are you coming?"

Mike and Ricardo look more than a little dazed at this, the Most Must See Superstar finally getting to his feet a few moments later. "Uh, yeah, sure," he finally spits out, collecting his bag and following them out of the building. Alberto is trying, to everyone's surprise, even his own. He wants nothing less than to force the younger man into choosing between him and Mike, although he doubts he and Mike will ever get along again, but he figures they can be cordial for Ricardo's sake. Especially now, when Miz is alone and Ricardo doesn't want to leave him on his own while he's trying to sort through everything going on with AJ, but it also feels weird for him not being in Alberto's presence now that they're friends again, habits from the past trying to make themselves known again- when they used to travel together, split hotel rooms and even lived together, though Alberto doubts that last one will ever happen again. Ricardo seems happy, secure, at Alex's apartment, and that's all that Del Rio's ever wanted for the other man.

The night passes quietly and perhaps before any of them are ready for it, it's time to leave for Raw, Mike quickly heading off to show his parents around before the show. This leaves Alberto and Ricardo to wander around, check the event board. Del Rio sighs when he finds he has yet another meaningless match against Kofi Kingston, trying not to show just how little he's looking forward to it when he realizes that Ricardo is looking up at him. "Come, mi amigo, let's go see what they have at catering," he says, resting a hand on Ricardo's shoulder and leading him away, though he knows it won't fully distract his former ring announcer from his worries.

However, Miz's parents, Zack Ryder and Miz himself already at catering does that for him, Ricardo smiling at the group of four when they're invited to join them. Alberto finds himself between Ricardo and Miz's father, trying not to sneer too much as Ricardo tells Mike about his scheduled match against Ziggler. Eventually the show begins and they go their separate ways yet again, Ricardo and Alberto leaving with the two last slices of that perro Sheamus' birthday cake as Mike heads off to see his parents to their seats safely and Ryder goes to find Ziggler.

Alberto half listens through the first hour of the show, and then as Ziggler defeats Miz, glances over at Ricardo's grimace. His match is up soon and he quickly collects all of his things, preparing quietly as Ricardo tosses their plates and plastic utensils in a trash bin. "Gracias, amigo," he says quietly once the younger man returns.

"De nada," he says, still looking and sounding awkward whenever Alberto acknowledges things he does now which used to be par for the course with his old job, gratitude very rarely shown for them in the past. He watches as Del Rio moves slowly, still a bit sore from Batista's attack on Monday, which had been aggravated during his match against Sin Cara and the pre-Rumble brawl, not to mention _from_ the Rumble itself. "Are you going to be ok?"

Alberto blinks, looking up in some surprise. Similar to Ricardo having so many changes in their renewed friendship to grow accustomed to, Alberto does as well, after months of having no one to really care about his well-being following his implementing the plan in the first place. "Oh, si, of course, Ricardo, I will be fine," he smiles at the younger man. "I will see you afterwards, si?"

"Of course," he nods, watching as his former employer finishes and leaves the room, gingerly stretching as soon as he's out of Ricardo's sight. His ribs are tender, though not broken, just sore, along with a lot of his body after that Batista bomb and the rough elimination he'd had the night before. He thinks it shows early in his match against Kofi, the pain unavoidable as the other man surprises him with his level of offense in the match. His aggravation with everything only grows when the crowd begins chanting for JBL and the commentator stands up and encourages them, taking the focus off of the action in the ring.

It's a surprisingly long match and halfway through it, both men are down, Alberto staring up dazedly at the Wrestlemania XXX sign hanging over the ring, its lights shining against his pupils as he reflects. A year ago, he was World champion, he and Ricardo's friendship was the strongest it'd ever been, and they were both happy, despite how Big Show kept targetting the poor ring announcer. So many things had changed, to the point where he's not sure what role he'll have on Wrestlemania, if any. It's a sickening thought, his eyes slipping closed as, for one selfish moment, he finds himself wishing that Ricardo was in his corner once more, encouraging Alberto as he used to by slamming his fists against the apron and shouting whatever he could think of to revive him.

This memory will, however, have to be enough as he forces his way back to his feet and, after some more back and forth, finally gains the advantage and sends Kofi crashing to the mat before finishing him off with an enzuigiri. He makes his way back to the trainer's office, allowing him to put icepacks wherever he feels they're necessary while scrolling through texts sent during his match, just for a new one received to stop him mid-sentence. He swallows and stares at it, shaking his head. _Is it possible he was reading my mind?_ he wonders quietly, reading and rereading Ricardo imagining about if he and Alberto should "get the band back together". He smiles mirthlessly. "You've been hanging out with 3MB too much, mi amigo," he sighs.

But the idea sticks with him and, even when Ricardo comes to check on him and neither one of them mentions the tweet at all, it still weighs heavily on Alberto, only fueled by his earlier recollections.

He barely has time to sort out his thoughts when he receives a text notifying him that he's been scheduled in a match against R-Truth on Main Event. He grimaces and mentally changes his plans from going home to heading on to the next town, to see this match through. Successfully defeat yet another opponent beneath him. Except that Truth provides almost as lengthy a fight as Kofi had the other day, and he starts to wonder if perhaps he's lost even more of his fire since losing the World title and it being unified with the WWE title. But finally, after once more resolving himself upon staring up at the Wrestlemania sign, he manages to defeat Truth and leans against the ropes, winded and tired, wondering what Alex Riley is sprouting off about him on commentary.

Not that it truly matters, Alberto knowing that Ricardo's roommate would watch himself, not wanting to hurt the younger man's feelings or put him in the middle of more aimless drama, after everything he's been through the past year. He pushes away from the ropes and looks up once more at the bright, all-encompassing Wrestlemania sign overhead, before venturing backstage. Ricardo isn't here tonight, going home for some more training at the facility. If not for the divas hanging around, arguing and exchanging ridiculous insults, the area would be peaceful, almost calm. Even with 3MB there- he had learned how to, at least, tune them out since they'd started hanging out with Ricardo a little more sometimes, but the diva's shrill voices cut through every possible thought like a knife, leaving him no choice but to listen as he walks towards the main locker room.

The Total Divas cast is bundled together, like the clique they'd become since receiving the so-called _honor_ of having their own reality TV show, and he glances their way for a moment, eyes narrowing as he ponders which one could possibly be at the crux of the rumors that even he had been overhearing here and there before Ricardo could tell him the latest or he could catch the gist while listening to Ricardo and Miz discussing it all. For a wild moment, he wonders if Rosa Mendez would know anything, but immediately dismisses it, sneering. That whole... thing thankfully ended last winter, when her faulty Spanish had embarrassed him one time too many. He's far from interested in reviving it now just to try to get information on drama that he's far removed from. The main point to getting information would be to stop traveling with Mike as much, and...

His eyes narrow slightly as he looks once more towards the women, deep in thought. Venturing closer to the catty divas, he dares listening closer as they continue to discuss whatever inane things are on their mind while they wait for the show to end so they can leave. _Nail polish, hair styles, shoes,_ he thinks, eyes crossing until finally the talk slowly turns to more serious things. He listens for as long as he can before a headache takes hold and he quickly leaves, changing into street clothes as he ponders over the few things he had garnered from the group.

He arrives back in Florida after a less than restful night of sleep, glad to be in somewhat warmer weather after so much time spent in the northern states. His first stop is the training facility and he's not surprised to find Ricardo there, in the middle of a practice match against one of the newer developmental kids, who gets taken out after a sloppy dropkick attempt, the former ring announcer reversing his momentum into an armdrag that he quickly releases just to kick him in the side of the head, knocking him loopy long enough for Ricardo to pin him. As he sits up, he spots his former employer, Alberto's eyes softening as his face lights up in a smile. "Hola, Alberto," he calls out, a bit breathless.

"Hola, mi amigo," he responds, ignoring everyone watching as he enters the ring and helps Ricardo to his feet, clasping his shoulders. "Are you done here?"

"Ah, si, I believe so," Ricardo nods, glancing at the clock before looking around the room. "I think this has been a good session." When the agents overseeing what is going on nod that he can go, he follows Alberto back through the halls to the showers, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "What are you doing here though, Alberto? I know you don't care for this place-"

"Eh," he shrugs it off, before turning back to his friend. "I overheard something, and since I didn't have anything scheduled for Smackdown, I wanted to come here and let you know." Ricardo blinks a few times, wondering what making the rounds in the WWE locker rooms _now_ could possibly be so important that he'd travel all of this way without letting him know over the phone _,_ before Del Rio continues on, not wanting him to worry for too long. "I have a little... advice, I suppose you could call it, for Miz the next time you talk to him."

He has to smirk at the startled look on Ricardo's face before he begins to explain what he had heard back at the Main Event arena.


	28. chapter 28

While Ricardo is off telling Mike what Alberto had overheard the week prior, the Mexican aristocrat is standing in catering, listening to the random chatter around him. He has no match for the evening, which is just as well, considering the people he had been stuck in the ring with the week prior. Thoughts are rattling around in his skull rapidly and it takes everything in him not to just blurt everything he's thinking out in a deluge of Spanish. When Ricardo eventually rejoins him, however, he forces a smile and claps him on the shoulder as they walk to a table, collecting a couple of sandwiches and bottled water before going to waste some time while the show proceeds on without them. "What did Miz say?" he finally asks, trying to shake his own wayward thoughts loose, turn his focus to something else.

"Ah, he seemed interested. I believe he's going to look into it more thoroughly later this week." Ricardo smiles at his former employer. "Gracias for helping, Alberto."

"De nada, mi amigo," he responds vaguely. He knows immediately the tone of his voice had inched too close to transparency as the younger man's eyebrows knead together. "So-"

"Eh, Alberto, are you ok?" he asks before Alberto can figure out what to ask. "You are... oddly distracted and... not quite yourself tonight. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"Ah, no, mi amigo, I'm fine," he smiles at him. "There's nothing to worry about." Ricardo still looks uncertain and more than a little worried, but he drops the topic eventually, allowing them both to resume eating... until Batista's music echoes through the arena, Del Rio tensing as he looks over at the nearest monitor, immediately forgetting about the little that remains of his sandwich. He stands and turns for the exit, not a word spoken as he storms out past gorilla, interrupting Batista before he can even speak. How the techs get his music cued in time, he's not sure, momentarily impressed by them until he's actually in the ring with The Animal. No matter what he says, the returning superstar continues to stare at him in confusion, repeatedly acting like he has no idea why Alberto's out there, when he turns his back on him.

Del Rio sees red and immediately attacks, sending him to the mat and punching him again and again until- Dave gets to his feet and spinebusters him. Pain shoots up Alberto's ribcage and he only just manages to escape before Batista can successfully Batista Bomb him. The former World champion can only laugh at Batista's frustration as he refuses to return to the ring to finish what they had started here. His ribs still sore from the week prior, he returns gingerly backstage, hand pressed to his midsection. His smile immediately slips from his face and he growls at having no choice but to retreat in the face of Batista's sudden attack, the lingering soreness too much to risk worse injury. What most would see as cowardice is truly intelligence, but very few understand the art of fighting, or how to choose your battles. Another reason he hates most of the WWE Universe... only some understand his motives.

He's barely made it five steps when Ricardo walks up to him, brows furrowed as he stares at the unflinching grip Alberto has on his ribcage. "Alberto?" he asks lowly, reaching out for him. "Let me-" He's only just grazed his hand with his fingers when Del Rio springs into action, their past- when Alberto could let loose his anger on the younger man without fear of reprecussion or Ricardo taking it personally- plays itself out all over again.

"Déjame en paz!" he snarls, throwing his other arm out blindly. Time seems to stop as Ricardo lets out a faint gasp and skitters backwards, eyes wide and wounded.

"Lo si- lo siento," he mutters, falling back into old patterns... before their eyes lock and his abruptly clear, the strength he's slowly built back up since August returning to him once more and he swallows, shaking his head before turning sharply on his heel and walking away, his shoulders trembling slightly as he goes.

Alberto closes his eyes, realizing that he too had fallen back on old patterns- patterns he'd tried to shy away from since the tentative reformation of his friendship with the younger man... but tonight had been a bad set back. Between Batista and the various disappointments he's suffered since losing the World title... but none of it is Ricardo's fault, same as none of his failings when they _did_ work together were the ring announcer's burden to carry. He stares at his hands, his earlier thoughts once more returning... strengthening in his determination that it may be the best course of action after all. He swallows down his self-loathing and walks in the direction that Ricardo had taken, keeping a look out for him if he should've veered off course from the locker rooms.

Which is just as well because otherwise he wouldn't have noticed the shadow outside of the arena exit, just visible in the window. Turning quickly, he races that way and shudders as the freezing night air brushes over his bare skin, ignoring it as he spots Ricardo walking away from the building, probably wanting to avoid the very thing Alberto is seeking. "RICARDO!" he yells out, his former ring announcer freezing at the sound of his voice. This is just enough for him to run forward and cut off his friend's forward motion, ducking his head to try to lock eyes with him once more. "Mi amigo," he grimaces, hesitantly reaching out and expecting to be swatted away- nothing less than what he deserves, to be sure, but Ricardo isn't like that and stands stock still as he carefully taps his jaw until he looks up, pain and anger brimming in his wet eyes. Alberto releases an agonized breath and shakes his head, looking away for a moment. "You should never feel the need to apologize to me, mi amigo. I can never begin to make up for all I have put you through, past, present,... and future."

Ricardo looks at him suspiciously, his lips opening and shutting as he tries and fails to find any word to describe the last few minutes. Finally he settles for, "What do you mean?"

Alberto rests his hands on Ricardo's shoulders and squeezes gently. "Mi amigo... I have not been happy... been _fulfilled_ for quite awhile here. You know how difficult... it is for me to find any sort of true pleasure here." He licks his lips and looks away. "Except for the periods of time that I am World champion... and with Batista taking the Rumble spot, and my chances at being in the Elimination Chamber gone..." He licks his lips and looks back at him. "I am considering, once my contract runs out, not to renew."

If Ricardo had looked scared and angry before, he looks like he's been truly slapped now, his lips parting in shock as he stares up at his former employer. "But..."

"But what, mi amigo?"

He swallows and winces. "But if you do that... I'll be stuck _here_." He sounds young and hurt and Alberto aches for him, realizing what he means quickly. Whereas before, whenever Alberto had not been happy and considered leaving the business, returning to Mexico where he felt more comfortable, more accomplished, Ricardo had been his employee, and he would've left with his employer. But now, now they are separate entities in the eyes of WWE, Ricardo had received his own contract completely separate of Alberto's sometime after August the 5th, and...

"But you won't be alone, mi amigo," he mutters, running a hand through Ricardo's hair. "You'll have Miz and Riley, and 3MB... perhaps even Van Dam if he ever gets the nerve up to show his face again." But this does little to appease the younger man and Alberto sighs, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. "You'll be alright, Ricardo. I have every confidence in you. I always have. I wouldn't leave if I thought you needed me, but I know you'll be fine..." When the younger man's grip on him tightens, his breath hitching roughly, he closes his eyes. "We'll always be mejor amigos, no matter where we're at. I could be in Mexico and you back in California, and everything would still be the same between us. Never doubt that. Besides, after all of the time I spent getting the house in Florida to my liking, do you think I would sell it to some perro to ruin with their American ways? Pst, no. And you would be welcome there any time," he smiles into Ricardo's hair. "After all, Miz and Morrison are still close, despite Morrison being gone from the business for years. It will be no different for us, I promise, mi amigo."

Ricardo seems to relax little by little after Alberto claims this, slowly nodding before pulling away from him, sheepishly scrubbing at his face. "I trust you, El Patron," he mutters, eyes lifting to a stop on his former employer's face as he takes a breath and once more tries what had started all of this, leaning forward and resting his hand on his midsection gingerly, searching for the rib injury that's causing him so much pain. When Del Rio doesn't try to slap him away this time, he continues to carefully prod around under his jacket, something that he had done many times in the past, looking his employer over for injuries when Alberto didn't trust the trainer to properly examine him. "I don't feel any breaks..." He releases a relieved breath. "What did the trainer say?"

Alberto smiles at him, making sure to hold very still throughout this little examination. "He says it's just bruised, if that, and I will be fine in time as long as I'm careful." Which is near impossible when he keeps getting spinebustered into the mat, but that is life as a WWE competitor. "Don't worry, mi amigo, I will be fine. But it is freezing out here, so let's go back inside, hm?" Ricardo nods and they walk side by side back into the building, Alberto watching him closely. It's obvious he's still upset, but yet... there's one more thing Alberto needs from him and he stops him with a careful hand on his arm. "Mi amigo."

"Si?" the younger man asks, turning to look at him. There's a look of dread in his deeply expressive eyes that leaves Alberto disgusted with himself all over, but there's no turning back now.

"I need one last thing from you," he says lowly. "I know I have no right to ask anything else of you after everything I have put you through recently, but I trust only you with this information... I haven't even told Sofia yet that I am once more considering leaving the WWE."

"So you want me to keep it to myself until you come to a decision," Ricardo surmises, his lips twisting uncomfortably. When it had just been them for all of those years against the WWE, no one else liking them to take the time to try to get to know either of them until that wild MizTV had led to the six-man match against 3MB, it had been ridiculously easy for the ring announcer to keep all of his employer's secrets- and more... but now...

"Si, mi amigo," he tells him. "I know it's a lot to ask, yet another burden you shouldn't have to carry, but I don't want it to be all over the internet within days just because the wrong person overheard."

Ricardo closes his eyes and nods. "Of course, Alberto. I promise, no one will hear it from me." Alberto's hand rests warmly in his hair, and he peeks up at him, forcing a sad, little smile as they continue back to the locker room to watch the rest of the show.

The rest of the week passes by quietly, Alberto defeating Zack Ryder within minutes on Main Event, and only having a short little interview segment on Smackdown about his issues with Batista. Once done, he meets back up with Ricardo and, since it's just the two of them, Mike in California trying yet again to sort out his problems with AJ, they leave for the hotel to try to get some sleep before their early flight back to Florida.

Not long after they arrive, the room they're splitting is quiet, dark, the two of them in their beds, Ricardo meditating while he waits for the relaxing pull of sleep, and Alberto checks his phone one last time. Starting to sink, the ring announcer gives up on focusing on his breathing and turns towards his former employer and stares at him in the faint glow of his mobile web browser, a painful smile twitching at his lips. "I'm going to miss this," he mutters, almost hoping that Alberto wouldn't have heard him...

But it's clear that he did as he rolls over to face Ricardo's bed, immediately forgetting his phone. "Mi amigo?" he whispers back.

"Traveling with you," he explains after a long moment of thought. "Sharing hotel rooms... normalcy. It was one thing after August..." His hands tighten around the bedding as he tries to speak without losing it, tears forming in his eyes yet again. "I knew you were still nearby, even if I thought you hated me. But now... now you'll really be gone, and..."

Alberto shakes his head and stands up, kneeling down next to Ricardo's bed so they're eye to eye. "Shhh," he tells him. "I haven't made a decision but even if I do leave the company, if you _ever_ need me, I'll just be a call away. Mi amigo, I'll always be there for you, whatever may come. Never doubt that." He smiles as Ricardo stares up at him, eyes still welling with fresh tears. "Whether my time left in this business is weeks or years, there is no such time limit on our friendship. Now come, close your eyes, get some sleep. Things will be alright, I promise you." He stays by the bed until Ricardo, following his instructions, slowly relaxes, his lips parting as he starts to drift. When he jerks awake a few minutes later, eyes immediately searching him out even though he hasn't moved an inch, Alberto leans closer and stares at him. "I'm still here, mi amigo. Go to sleep."

Ricardo sighs and snuggles into his bedding, brows still furrowed pensively. "Muchas gracias, Alberto," he only just mutters before losing once more to the pull of sleep.

"De nada, mi amigo," Alberto whispers, relieved when he falls into a deep, peaceful sleep and stays there. Even so, the Mexican aristocrat stays where he's at, ignoring his own exhaustion and discomfort until he's certain that Ricardo will be alright, at least for tonight.


	29. chapter 29

Alberto has no doubt that keeping the secret of his possibly leaving is going to be hard on Ricardo, especially considering the week's events are in California, and they're staying at Mike's house, but the ring announcer keeps his promise, even when Del Rio is distracted while the others eat food they have delivered in, and watch weird movies, passing time until that Monday's Raw, leading to some uncomfortable questions being asked which Ricardo fields expertly. Morrison isn't here, which is just as well, because Alberto thinks perhaps if he was, he'd be tempted to swallow down his pride and ask the man about life after WWE, how long it took him to adjust- but then John had been with WWE a fair deal longer than Alberto before leaving, so he's not sure it's a fair comparison. Not to mention their vastly different interests- Del Rio had been wrestling since he was a child, while Morrison has all of these side projects, movies and whatever else.

He's relieved when Raw finally comes around and they leave Mike's house, the memories assailing him as soon as he gets a glimpse of the Staples Center. So much had happened here, including the best thing personally and professionally- he had met Ricardo here before he debuted on Smackdown so very long ago, trying to find just the perfect person to be his ring announcer... Leaving his best friend to tour the place with Miz, recollecting their own various experiences here, he ducks out of the arena and walks a few blocks until he finds a bakery that he vaguely remembers from the years before when he'd been in California. Their cheesecake selection is impressive and he picks out one, paying handsomely for it, before returning to the arena. He wants to keep it from Ricardo, at least until his match against Ziggler is past and he can surprise him with it, so they can share a slice to celebrate yet another of his victories and honor the first time they'd met, but it's difficult to do so in such a busy building.

Luckily, catering has a decent sized freezer and he convinces one of the women there to hold it for him for a couple of hours, trying not to dwell too much on the intrigued gleam in her eyes as she takes the box from him. Either way he has a match against Ziggler and he's not disturbed by the thoughts of it, even when they air a clip about Batista, of all things, right before it. It just makes him angrier and he takes everything out on the bleach blond superstar who had ruined so much of his World title reign last summer with his cash-in, and by attacking Ricardo before his suspension. He thus wins decisively in three minutes, and almost leaves the ring... just to turn back around, that old anger still thrumming in his veins. He's smug and confident as he tangles Ziggler up in his armbar, wrenching back until the man is screaming and tapping desperately, each pounding fist against his leg, the mat, anything in reach makes him want to laugh in pleasure...

Until Batista's theme hits and he struggles to untangle himself from the man he'd just defeated, barely able to believe that the man dares show his face during one of Alberto's matches... but alas he does and their fight spills outside, Alberto cringing anew as he's thrown into the barricade wall, his body screaming in pain. He feels as he's lifted up and then slammed through the announcer's desk, and then everything goes dark after trainers and doctors surround him, yelling at Batista. He comes to slowly as the referees work at getting him upright, his head lulling against his chest until he senses Ricardo nearby and looks up, the ring announcer's terror evident as their eyes lock. He's too weak to even argue as Mike and Alex brush the officials away and take over supporting him back to the trainer's office, Ricardo following closely.

The trainer immediately begins checking him for a concussion and he groans wearily, squeezing Ricardo's hand as the familiar penlight stabs fresh pain through his head. As always, Ricardo stays with him, supporting him when the trainer needs to check his back and neck, Alberto resting his head on the younger man's shoulder as backpain joins his headache in making him feel even more miserable. Mike returns with water and his cheesecake, Alberto's eyes immediately locking on the item, the dessert forgotten until now. As Ricardo settles him back down on the cot, the other man shares what he had learned while gone- that Alberto will have a match against Batista at Elimination Chamber, as deemed by HHH. The Mexican aristocrat sneers while he stares down at the cheesecake, unsurprised by this. After all, Batista had been chosen as one of The Authority's pet projects from the moment he had stepped foot in the company for the second time. No surprise that he would get any match he wanted thrown at his feet like an offering to some false idol. He's not scared, but he does feel bad for Ricardo, who will more likely than not be at ringside, commentating this match at the Spanish desk, unable to do anything to stop whatever the two men will be doing to each other only a few feet away from him.

He catches onto this, as he has so many of Alberto's deepest thoughts over the years, and strokes his hair soothingly. "It's going to be ok, El Patron," he mutters. "I believe in you."

Del Rio glances over at him and smiles wearily, wishing that everything were that simple, that all needed was faith.

The trainer sends Alberto home, refusing to clear him for competition. Ricardo hesitates at the door to their bedroom, looking over at Alberto as he gingerly packs his things and prepares to leave. "Uh, um. Alberto?"

"Si, mi amigo?"

Ricardo shifts awkwardly and runs a hand through his hair. "Would you mind if... if I came home with you?" The words slip out of his mouth before he thinks them through and he struggles to breathe. "Eh, I mean, to Florida? I have nothing really to do here the rest of this week, and I'd rather... I... I'd rather make sure you get home safely."

Alberto stares at him for a long moment. "You don't need to, mi amigo. I can see myself home alright, and Sofia will meet me at the airport..." His resolve dies away as Ricardo's face falls ever so slightly, the younger man nodding faintly as he turns to exit the room, visibly disappointed. "But-" When the ring announcer stops and half-turns to face him, Alberto smiles slightly. "If you really want to, I suppose I'll leave it up to you to decide what you want to do."

Ricardo releases a soft breath and smiles back. "Si, Alberto. Just give me a moment to pack and check in with Miz." As he bustles around, collecting the few items he has scattered around, Alberto watches him, wondering if perhaps he had been hoping for this outcome since late last night. "I will be right back," he promises quietly a few moments later once he has most of his things back in the bag. He walks resolutely down the hall to Miz's room, thankful yet again that they were able to stay in the same house, despite various tensions in the group, mostly with the others towards Alberto. It had made getting Alberto safely away from the arena after Batista's rampage much simpler than it might've been otherwise. He stares down at his hand for a moment before lifting it and knocking quietly on Mike's door.

It takes a moment but finally Miz answers and Ricardo smiles at him, trying not to react to how tired and worn Mike still looks, the AJ situation wearing on him more and more with each passing day. But he thinks, based on what little had been said the night before, that things might be drawing to an end and he's a little sad he won't be around to help Miz, though he knows the former WWE champion will understand. "Hola, Mike. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course, man, what's up?" he asks, stepping aside so Ricardo can walk inside, settling in on the bed while Ricardo takes a nearby chair. "Everything ok?"

"Oh, si," he mutters. "Si, I just wanted to let you know I'm going back with Alberto to Florida to ensure he gets there alright. And, um. Since I probably won't be here for Smackdown, I just wanted to say... you know, good luck. With the whole AJ thing. I hope you figure out who's behind everything."

"Thanks, Ricardo. I hope so too." Mike runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, looking glumly at the calendar, with its large lettering proclaiming Valentine's Day in a few short days.

Ricardo winces but then brightens a little, remembering the true reason for his visit. "Ah, si, right. Mike, I have no doubt that things will work out the way they mean to... and just so you're not unprepared... I think it's time I give this back," he tells him with a small smile, holding his hand out to reveal AJ's bracelet, spotless and perfect, just waiting to be reclaimed. "This way if everything works out the way we hope it will for you, Mike, you'll be ready."

Mike stares down at the jewelry, its marks still fresh in his skin, in his soul. He misses AJ so much, just to hold her jewelry makes his ache all that more raw. But he appreciates the care Ricardo had obviously given the jewelry, despite his own feelings for the girl, so he stands and beckons to the younger man, who quickly joins him in a hug. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome," he mutters, patting him on the back. "It's gonna work out, Mike. Just hang in there."

"Yep, that's the plan," he sighs before pulling away. "Well, I guess you should go. Lucky you, stuck on a plane for hours with a grumpy, hurting Del Rio." Ricardo makes a face at him and he laughs. "See you soon, man."

"Si, of course." Ricardo smiles. "Adios, Mike."

"Adios," he mumbles, watching his friend go before slumping back down on his bed, staring down at the bracelet wistfully.

The flight to Florida is calm. Alberto sleeps through most of it, Ricardo pushing him to take painkillers as soon as they're in their seats, just to ensure that the flight itself doesn't aggravate his injury, which works almost too well as he has to struggle just to wake him up when it's time to land. But he manages, as he has for years, and leads the older man out of the plane, face lighting up as he sees Sofia waiting for them. She tsks over her groggy employer before leading Ricardo and him out to the car, offering a generous tip to the airport staff who'd helped carry their bags upon seeing the condition Alberto is in- and the green of his money, of course.

Getting him settled into bed at the house is simple, reminds Ricardo of the many years prior, and he smiles at Sofia as they shut the door quietly behind Alberto, heading into the kitchen for a quiet moment and some tea. "I've missed this," he confesses as she bustles around, preparing their mugs for the hot liquid.

"I have too, Se- Ricardo," she only just corrects herself as the former ring announcer grins up at her. "Not that I enjoy when Senor is injured, but I am always happy to see you." Returning to the table with their mugs, she smiles at him. "Now, tell me everything that's been going on with you, hm?"

He relaxes into the chair and begins to do just that, telling her everything that'd been going on with Mike and AJ, how his friendship with Alberto is tentatively progressing. He's not sure it'll be what it was prior- or if it even should be- but at least it's something. She listens, only speaking now and again, and they're both shocked when they realize that almost three hours have passed, their tea is bitterly cold, and it's approaching supper time. She flushes and jumps up, heading for the stove. "I must start supper," she says in some horror, realizing anew just how late it is.

"I should check on Alberto," Ricardo murmurs, walking down the hall to Alberto's bedroom and peeking his head in. The older man is still fast asleep so the younger man sighs off of a smile and backtracks, just to freeze. His former bedroom is right in front of him and he swallows, tilting his head. Reaches out for the handle and pulls it open, staring inside. It's empty, dark, and lifeless. He had known how thoroughly Alex and Mike had worked, clearing his stuff out, but it still floors him to actually see it. He closes his eyes and the door, not wanting to look at the remnants of his past life any longer. He's still standing, staring at the doorway, when there's a loud sound of a throat clearing behind him and he jerks, spinning around just to come face to face with Alberto himself, a pained, sympathetic look on the older man's face. "El Patron!" Ricardo gasps without thinking, rushing towards him. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I realized how late it was and wanted to see what you were doing," he tells his best friend, glancing over his shoulder at the abandoned bedroom. "Are you alright?"

Ricardo nods, resting his hand lightly on Alberto's shoulder. "Si, I'm fine, I'm not the one who was bodyslammed through a table. Come, come, you're supposed to be in bed for a reason-"

"Eh, tsk," Alberto mutters, brushing past him and pushing the bedroom door open to peer inside Ricardo's bedroom. "Even with you here, this room still feels unbearably empty," he admits when the former ring announcer warily joins him. "It makes no sense, I suppose, considering it's all my fault, but yet... I can't stand to look at it for too long."

"I feel the same way," he mutters, licking his lips nervously, gaze flickering to his former employer now and again.

Alberto finally sighs and shuts the door before turning to meet his eyes. "I cannot apologize enough for all of it."

Ricardo shakes his head, realizing, as he stares into Del Rio's eyes, that he really doesn't need more apologies. Not now, when his face is tense and pale with pain. "No need, Alberto. Come, let's get you back in bed."

"But-"

"Sofia's fine," Ricardo tells him quietly. "When supper is done, she'll find us. Now come." Alberto grimaces but allows himself to be led back to his room, where he settles back into bed with a sigh, a small smile on his face when Ricardo sits next to him and keeps him company until the housekeeper pokes her head in to announce the meal's ready.

The rest of the evening passes quietly, Ricardo staying with Del Rio until he falls asleep a few hours after supper for, hopefully, the rest of the night- his back aches badly enough to make any rest he gets far from comfortable, jolting him awake any time he moves even a little. Sighing, the young man trudges down the hall and heads for the living room, not even sparing another glance across the hall to his old room. He rubs blurrily at his eyes as he slumps down on the couch, curling up. He's asleep within minutes, not even stirring when Sofia comes out for a drink of water and finds him there, covering him in a soft blanket before she brushes some of the hair out of his eyes and, smiling, returns to her bed.

With Alex still in California with Mike, Ricardo spends most of the next couple of days with Alberto and Sofia, relieved that his former employer's pain lessens day by day. The medicine he's on for it seems to be doing its job, until the WWE doctor clears him for travel and competition on Friday afternoon, meaning he can go out to the weekend events, which is perfect timing considering Alex will be returning home tomorrow. After a quick supper, the three of them watch Smackdown together, Del Rio rolling his eyes at Miz's match against Fandango, though Ricardo is glad for his friend when he wins. Alberto loses interest in the rest of the show not long after this, only leaving it on for the other two as he reads over his upcoming media schedule, mouthing some of it aloud.

Sofia notices first, and then Ricardo, as he starts to doze, his head falling forward before he catches himself, fighting the lingering affects of the medicine. Even their soft chuckles doesn't bring him back to reality finally and Ricardo leans forward, scooping the papers up and putting them on the table before easing Alberto down to sprawl out on the couch, lifting his legs so he looks at least a little more comfortable, with less pressure put on his back as he sleeps. Alberto's not sure how much time has passed until he wakes up again, blinking blurrily a few times before he realizes he's not in his bed. He sits up and looks around with a grimace until his eyes fall on Ricardo, who appears to be engulfed in something on his cell phone. "Mi amigo?"

Ricardo beams over at his former employer and holds his phone out to show him a text. "Looks like he managed it."

Alberto squints through his exhaustion to focus on the screen, before looking up at Ricardo, sneering at the text that's waiting there. "Well then. It took Miz long enough." Ricardo merely grins, putting the device away before stretching lazily, tilting his head towards Del Rio. "Back to the road for me tomorrow," he says after a moment. "I wish I could bring you with me, mi amigo."

Ricardo's smile turns a bit forced as he shrugs. "Si, me too, Alberto, but I don't have a place on the card. It's fine." His face says it all- that it's far from fine, but that he's grown used to such things.

Alberto hurts for him, though there sadly isn't much he can do for him, considering his own diminished position in the business currently. His lack of control eats at him even further. "You should get some sleep, mi amigo. I'll be heading to bed shortly myself, it appears I haven't quite slept off the medicine, though I do feel much better..." He sits up and squeezes Ricardo's shoulder. "I know your staying here was only temporary due to Monday, but it's been nice having you back in the house, mi amigo."

Ricardo swallows and nods, glancing around the living room slightly anxiously. "It's been nice to be back, Alberto. I'll always be around if you need me, but I'm glad you're doing better, and things will return to normal now."

It's a blow, Del Rio has to admit. That normal to Ricardo now is living with Alex, while Alberto is out of state with the WWE, and... He nods sharply, trying not to fall back on anger and hurt feelings. He knows it's logical for Ricardo to feel this way- these four walls haven't been his home in months, since Alberto made that choice way back in August, and he has no right to feel slighted, understanding deep down inside- while he had known the intended result of his actions the whole time, and never stopped considering Ricardo as his best friend, the young man had been in the dark for perhaps too long, spending the entire time thinking that Del Rio hated him enough to injure him permanently.

But he does and so it's with some tension in his shoulders that he quietly wishes Ricardo a Buenas Noches before walking back to his bedroom to try to sleep away these rampant thoughts unwilling to leave him alone.


	30. chapter 30

After a long weekend spent at live events, Alberto sighs as he stares at the wind blustering things around as far as the eye can see. _Ay,_ he thinks, grumbling to himself as he makes his way through the breeze to make it to the arena safely. He misses Florida. He misses Mexico. Grimacing, he finally enters the arena, relieved when the door slams shut behind him, blocking off the chill from the hallways. He hears mutters and giggles as he walks through to the locker room, keeping his head held high and refusing to look either way at the people gaping at him, talking about what Batista did to him the week prior and how stiff he's still walking, his neck throbbing with each step. He has much bigger things to focus on today- for one, it being his best friend's birthday... for another, Elimination Chamber being only days away, and what he plans on doing to Batista. He tosses his bag on the floor of the locker room, quickly leaving it to find Ricardo.

It's not hard to spot him as he stands by where the gorilla position is being set up, staring down at his phone intently. Alberto pauses and watches him, remembering the days they spent with Sofia at the house while he was recovering just last week. His back had started to feel better when he had left for the weekend events, but Batista, who just happened to make his return to live events this weekend, had been itching for confrontation and he had been more than willing to respond, except that what remained of his pain had slowed him down, and Batista had gotten ahold of him. He had ate Batista bombs on both nights and now he's in even more pain than he had been last Monday night. On top of that, his thoughts are still all over the place. He hasn't come to a decision on his contract, and Ricardo's words about normalcy before they'd gone their own ways are still eating at him. His idea of normal had been waking up from the painkillers and finding Sofia and the ring announcer waiting for him in the kitchen, or the soft sounds of their voices down the hall as he'd drifted off. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed those small things.

Sighing and shaking these thoughts away, he walks up to him and smiles, peering down at Ricardo's phone screen. "Hola, mi amigo, Feliz Cumpleanos." Ricardo startles, almost dropping his phone, and Alberto chuckles weakly. "Lo siento, I didn't mean to scare you. What has your attention so thoroughly? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, si," he nods, taking a deep breath and smiling at his former employer, this slipping a little when he looks him over closer. "I'm great, just looking through all of the birthday messages people are leaving me on Twitter." He hesitates. "Are you... ok? You look..."

Alberto closes his eyes, not that surprised that Ricardo senses something is off after only a couple of minutes together. "No, no, mi amigo. I'm alright, it's just... Batista was at the weekend events..." The ring announcer grows even more worried and Del Rio has to work to force a small smile. "I'm alright, though, mi amigo."

"No, you're not," he says, tentatively reaching out for him. "You're tense, I can tell just by looking at you. Did you go back to the trainer?" Alberto forgets and tries to shake his head, sending sharp pain through his neck, fighting not to react and failing. "Ok, no, no, that's it, come on." Ricardo gingerly wraps his arm around his shoulders and leads him back down the hall to the trainer's office. Upon helping him ease on the cot, he sits down across from him and watches as the trainer wanders over and looks his neck and back over, Del Rio biting his lip as his cool fingers press against his flesh.

"Muscle strain," the trainer says stoicly after a few minutes. "Maybe next time you'll come to me sooner. I'll find you a brace to ease the pressure on your spine and neck."

"Will I be cleared for Elimination Chamber?"

The man stares at him cooly. "Maybe." He wanders off and Ricardo smiles at his former employer sympathetically.

"If you wanted to borrow my neck brace, I have it with me."

Alberto frowns at him. "You still bring all of that with you?" Ricardo had a number of old braces and things to help him considering all of the injuries he suffered while working for Alberto, and he had hoped that, upon their allegiance ending, he'd feel less dependent upon such things.

"I bring everything," he tries shrugging it off. "Always be prepared, si? I'll be right back." Alberto sighs as he ducks out to get his bag and find the neckbrace that he'd used so many times over the past few years, closing his eyes. Ricardo, of course, returns before the trainer, who is clearly passive aggressively making Alberto wait since he hadn't come to him over the weekend when his issues had begun. "Are you awake?" he whispers, smiling slightly when Del Rio opens his eyes to find him leaning over him. "Here, sit up. Careful." He helps him sit upright and wraps the brace around his neck gently, making sure it's secure but gives him plenty of room to breathe. "Comfortable?"

Alberto nods, waiting patiently as Ricardo brushes his fingers around the curve of the brace, doublechecking it before he moves aside and sits back down. "Not the way you intended on spending your birthday, hm, mi amigo?" he asks, unable to look down at him due to the restriction of the brace.

"I'm sorry you're hurt," he says softly. "But... a few months ago, all I could picture my birthday being was... empty, because I never imagined we'd ever be friends again. I know Mike and Alex would've done the best they could, but it wouldn't have been the same." Alberto hurts at his words, unable to think of a worthwhile response to this. After a few moments, Ricardo's phone beeps as he more than likely resumes reading through his tweets while they wait for the trainers to say it's ok for Alberto to leave. "Despite my being off of TV for months, they haven't forgotten me," he says in some awe.

Alberto's eyes prickle even more as he looks towards his friend. "Of course, mi amigo. Who could ever forget you?" Ricardo smiles sheepishly, glancing back at all of the messages on his phone. "Have you heard anything more from Miz?" he asks grimly, desperate for any topic to keep his mind off of the pain still shooting up his neck randomly.

"Oh, ah, he and AJ should be arriving soon, Alex is keeping an eye out for them. We want to congratulate them..." He pauses and looks up at Alberto. "You're welcome to come, if you want."

Alberto takes a breath once he realizes that he can't shake his head with the brace holding him in place. "I don't think Miz would be thrilled with my being there, mi amigo. I'll come by later, perhaps."

"Oh, si, of course," Ricardo nods, looking up at him for a moment, wondering if something else is going on with him. Sighing, he turns his attention back to his phone to wait for Alex's text about Mike, aware that Alberto won't want to talk about it here, at the arena. When the trainer finally returns, allows them to leave after he checks the neckbrace, assured that it'll offer Del Rio the support he needs, they go their separate ways once Ricardo seems more comfortable in him wandering around on his own.

A few minutes later, Alberto glances into the catering area, unsurprised to find a cake waiting- the staff always makes one whenever there's a birthday, which, with all of the competitors and staff behind putting WWE on TV, is almost every event. He sneaks over to it, glad to see that so far, it's untouched, and decorated well enough, considering. He finds a chair and pulls it up to the table by the cake, slumping down to wait. Whenever anyone comes too close to it, he glares at them until they walk away, Del Rio relieved when his phone finally beeps to alert him to a text from Mike. He stiffly glances around catering, glad that it's still so early that not many people are lurking around, this being the only reason he feels comfortable enough to leave.

He walks to AJ's locker room, staring suspiciously at the divas champion nameplate, before knocking on the door. Ricardo happens to answer and Alberto smiles at him. "Hola, mi amigo. May I come in?"

"Oh, uh, of course, Alberto," Ricardo says, looking surprised as he steps aside. "Is everything ok?"

"Si, mi amigo, everything's fine," he smiles a little over Ricardo's head, unable to look down at him, before turning his upper body to glance over towards Mike and AJ as they talk softly with Tamina and Alex across the room. "So everything's alright again?"

"Si, they're so happy," the former ring announcer beams. "Come, come." He leads him over to the couple and waits until a lull in the conversation. "Eh, Mike, Alberto's here."

Mike looks up and locks eyes with the Mexican aristocrat, glancing back at Ricardo for a moment. He doesn't seem surprised by the neckbrace, so Alberto figures that Ricardo had warned them ahead of time. "Hey, Del Rio."

Alberto squeezes his best friend's shoulder. "Hola, Miz." He fights a sneer as he considers Mike marrying AJ, trying not to dwell on the grief she had given him and Ricardo while general manager of Raw, not wanting such petty, distant issues to ruin this day for Ricardo. "AJ."

"Del Rio," she says somewhat coolly, though she too seems to be keeping a lid on it, probably thanks to the glistening ring on her finger, which she puts upon herself to lift in front of his face so he can see it without moving.

He glances at it for a moment, not very impressed with the jewelry, before facing them once more. "Congratulations," he offers after a moment.

"Thank you," the couple say, Mike's eyes flickering over to Ricardo.

Alberto takes the hint and turns to his best friend. "Mi amigo, what do you say we go see if catering baked a cake, before anybody else gets their hands on it? It is your birthday, after all."

"Oh, uh, si, sure," Ricardo nods, allowing Alberto to lead him out to the hallway. "I'll be back in a little bit," he calls over his shoulder to his friends, used to Alberto's abrupt ways enough to not be all that surprised by this. They walk side by side to catering and Ricardo peeks inside, Del Rio waiting until he spots the cake, eyes widening. The first couple of years that he had worked for Alberto, no one in the WWE had bothered to acknowledge him that often, which was fine, Alberto and Sofia made sure he wasn't forgotten, but things had begun to change after last winter, when he had defended the Spanish announce team, more people realizing he wasn't that bad of a guy, despite who his employer was. His association with RVD after Alberto had so publicly fired him had seemed to confirm this for everyone, his becoming a constant at the performance center and helping out with interviews and commentary where he can after RVD left abruptly helping others to see him for the dilligent worker that he truly is. "Wow," he mutters, walking over to it and looking down at it. "It looks nice."

Alberto beams at him and nods. "Si, mi amigo, it does." He lets Ricardo take it all in for a moment longer before holding his hands out. Ricardo looks up at him, confused, and he smirks. "We, mi amigo, are borrowing this... because there's a much better use for it than letting these perros eat your cake. Do you mind putting it in my hands? Unless you want to carry it..."

"But- can we really do that?" he wonders, frowning slightly as he glances around.

"It's your birthday, of course we can do it," he says flippantly. "Come now." Ricardo still looks uncertain but he follows his former employer's suggestion, lifting it carefully before following him through the halls, feeling oddly vulnerable and naughty as Alberto makes no suggestion at hiding the cake from view the whole way back to AJ's locker room, Ricardo ducking forward to hold the door open for him. Alberto blinks, a little dazed as he catches a first glimpse at what Mike's done to the room, soft lights twinkling around a _Happy Birthday!_ banner, streamers drifting lazily around a table full of snacks and sodas. He smiles despite himself, walking inside so Ricardo can follow and finally see what's ahead of him, turning just in time to see the awed look on his face as he spots the decorations and everything else.

"Happy birthday, Ricardo!" Mike and Alex cry out as they hop out from behind the couch, AJ and Tamina following much more sedately. Alberto rolls his eyes at their childish attitude but Ricardo's grin is so large it looks almost painful, so he keeps his thoughts to himself, stepping aside so he can put the cake down on the table. "Feliz Cumpleanos, mi amigo."

"Muchas gracias," he breathes, eyes shining in the multicolored lights overhead as he continues to take it all in. Alberto and Mike exchange glances and the Mexican aristocrat smirks at Mike, pleased that his friend is enjoying every second of this. "This is amazing."

The party is lowkey, especially considering Alberto's injury, but it's still enjoyable. And the cake is good, which is a plus. Between the airplane trip and everything else going on, he feels relieved to be able to just sit down for awhile, observing everyone else as they mingle around him, Ricardo joining him after awhile so he's not alone the entire time. "Are you having a good time, mi amigo?"

"Si," he smiles, scraping his fork against the last bit of cake on his plate. "Are you feeling any better?"

"As long as I don't move much, mi amigo. I'll be alright though. I have to be by Elimination Chamber, after all." Ricardo looks even more concerned at this but Alberto nudges him carefully. "Everything will be fine. I will destroy that perro, and perhaps I will take his place in the Wrestlemania main event as a result." His smirk grows as his former ring announcer stares up at him.

"I hope so, El Patron," he mutters, not wanting to imagine the other possibility should Alberto not succeed Sunday. Just before Raw starts, the party breaks up as it becomes clear that AJ and Mike want some alone time, the others scattering to do their own thing. "You'll be alright?" Ricardo asks him once he's safely out in the hallway.

"Si, mi amigo, I know you're busy with backstage things. I'll be fine on my own. I'll see you later, si?" Ricardo nods and Alberto smiles at him before turning stiffly and walking back to the gorilla position. He's yet again not cleared to compete, but he still wants to impart what he plans on doing this Sunday to Batista, one way or another. And he gets his opportunity when he finds HHH and Batista talking in the halls, a snarl on his face as he rests his hand on his neck, each word snapping out of his mouth like a whip. He promises to break Batista's arms, sarcastically hoping that he's not planning on using them to win the World title at Wrestlemania.

The words have barely left his mouth when Batista lashes out, pushing him roughly against a portable steel shelf, Del Rio clinging to it desperately and ignoring HHH as he moves to check on him, half-heartedly chiding Batista for what he did before they leave the scene entirely. He groans, struggling to regain his footing, when scrambling footsteps run up to him. "Ricardo," he grumbles, leaning into the soft hands resting on his back and arm, trying to guide him upright.

"El Patron," he whispers, wrapping his arm around his shoulders once more. "Come, come, we'll... we'll go to the trainers, you'll... you'll be ok." Once he's upright, Ricardo looks up at him, brow furrowed in fright. "I've got you. It's ok."

Alberto groans and opens his eyes, breathing heavily. "Mi amigo, how did you handle this so often while you worked for me without completely snapping?"

Ricardo blinks a few times. "I had you to support me," he says with a faint smile. "And Sofia. It was enough. I... I'm just sorry I'm not around for you more now that you're hurt..."

Alberto looks shocked through his pain. "Mi amigo? What do you mean? You've been here for me plenty... much more than I would ever expect, considering everything I've put you through." Ricardo grimaces, shrugging off this comment as he tries to assist him in walking forward, towards the trainer's office, but Del Rio rests a hand on his chest and stops him. "Ricardo, I mean it. You don't even live with us anymore, but you stayed at the house for days, helping Sofia with my care, despite how hard that must've been for you, being back there... and you made sure I received the examination I needed this morning, and now..." He breathes heavily, fresh pain making his eyes water anew.

Ricardo presses his face against the side of Del Rio's head, hissing out a breath. "I know, on some level- I'm just... it hurts to think of you alone at weekend events, hurt and unwilling to go to the trainer when something like this happens..."

"But that's not your responsibility, mi amigo, not anymore. It hasn't been since August." He grimaces. "Ricardo- por favor, don't feel guilty. I put us down this road, and I knew what might come of it. It is nothing for you to trouble yourself with. I will recover... and win this Sunday, and everything will work out."

"Do you promise to take better care of yourself when I can't?" he asks, his voice trembling a little.

"Si, mi amigo, I will, if you promise not to take so much responsibility on your shoulders, especially when it's not yours to take..." Ricardo nods blankly against him and he squeezes his side. "Say it, Ricardo."

"I promise," he breathes. "Can we go now? Make sure Batista didn't do anything to make your neck issues worse?"

"Si, let's." Alberto sighs. "Lucky you, spending your birthday carting me back and forth from the trainer's office..." Ricardo smiles faintly but doesn't respond verbally, guiding him the rest of the way down the hallway.

To their relief, the trainer doesn't find anything seriously wrong following all of this, urging him to take it easy and rest before he re-evaluates the situation prior to Elimination Chamber, which means that Ricardo and Alberto return to Florida once more to ensure he accomplishes just that. Alex has responsibilities to do with last minute WWE Network stuff, and Mike and AJ seem too wrapped up in each other to notice much else going on around them, so no one blinks an eye when the former ring announcer leaves. Which is just as well, Ricardo's lingering guilt- despite Alberto's urging earlier not to feel responsible for his care- is eased merely by sitting next to him and making sure that he does alright through the turbulation and everything else during the flight back home.

He doesn't stay at the house this time, though he makes sure that Alberto knows if he needs anything, Ricardo's available to him. And, in fact, on Wednesday, he even drops by the house to suggest something, smiling at Sofia as she welcomes him into the house. "Hola, Sofia, is Alberto awake?"

"Si, Ricardo," she nods, beaming at him. "He's in the living room, trying to watch some sports that he recorded while gone."

"Gracias," he tells her, brushing past to find his former employer. Which takes no time at all, a small smile passing over Ricardo's face as he notices just how sharply Alberto is glaring at the TV, looking as though he would be throwing things if it wouldn't bring even more stabbing pain up his neck. "Problems, Alberto?" he asks good-humoredly, wincing slightly when the older man jerks and tries to look up at him, his neck pain stopping the rapid movement. "Eh, lo siento," he breathes, sinking down next to him on the couch as he realizes just how much that must've hurt, regularly feeling the same sort of pain when _his_ neck was injured.

"It's fine, mi amigo. What are you doing here in the middle of a Wednesday afternoon?" he asks, pausing the game to turn his full attention to Ricardo. His neck is still stiff, though somewhat better than it was on Monday, but he can't bring himself to wear Ricardo's neckbrace anymore, its presence only making Sofia worry all the more for him. "Aren't you usually training by now?"

Ricardo grins at him. "Si, that's why I'm here. I thought perhaps it would be a good distraction to... invite you along to the performance center, see how my training is coming along. If you don't feel up to it, I understand-"

"No, no, I would be honored to come along, mi amigo," Alberto shakes his head, smiling slightly. "I have been curious how you've been progressing, as it stands. Let's go."

Sofia doesn't seem thrilled at the idea but sees them off anyway, Ricardo's whispered assurances to keep an eye on the Mexican aristocrat keeping her from looking _too_ disapproving as they leave the grounds, Ricardo's eyes gleaming happily as Alberto waves at the housekeeper to keep her from completely melting down in her displeasure.

Upon arriving at the center, Ricardo leads Alberto into the room with the wrestling rings to practice in and finds the most comfortable chair in the room- which isn't saying much, unfortunately- and guides him into it, frowning slightly. "If you get too uncomfortable, or just want to leave, let me know, Alberto. You probably should be resting anyway-"

"I'm fine, mi amigo." Alberto sits up a little straighter and smirks up at him. "Now show me what you can do."

"Si," the ring announcer murmurs, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment before turning to find someone to wrestle against. Not long after they lock up, feeling each other out, he forgets everything surrounding them- Alberto's eyes on him, the other people training in different ways, the time... nothing matters but what's going on between these ring ropes, each takedown, highflying attempt, punch, kick, armdrag, submission hold... He only takes a few breathers here and there upon trading training partners, and by the time he finally has enough of it all, he's shocked to discover a good five hours had passed and it's almost 11 PM, the performance center about to close for the night.

Alberto, who seemingly hadn't moved once this whole time, stands upon seeing the look on his face and chuckles, walking over to him as he exits the ring. "Mi amigo, that was quite impressive."

"I can't believe you didn't say anything," Ricardo gasps, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Is your neck-?"

"I could tell you were in the zone, mi amigo. And yes, my neck is fine." Alberto reaches out and squeezes Ricardo's arm, grinning down at him. "You are growing so quickly as a competitor. It almost makes all of this worthwhile, mi amigo." His former ring announcer looks a little sad at this, forcing a smile anyway as Del Rio wraps an arm gingerly around his shoulders and leads him to the showers so he can get cleaned up before they leave. "Let's find somewhere to eat before we return home, my treat," he calls over the water pounding against the tiles inside. "That sushi place you like so much should still be open." _Or at least since I called a few hours earlier, promising a sizeable..._ tip... _as long as they stayed open a couple of hours extra..._

After Ricardo agrees, Alberto leans back against the wall and smiles, relieved that, after everything he had done to the younger man, all of the angry words said and painful things done, they can still bond over their mutual fascination for wrestling- even if Del Rio's own career is stagnant at the moment- and go out for sushi, like the old days. It helps him to hold onto the belief that, no matter what he may decide regarding his contract with WWE, Ricardo and his friendship will never fade into nothingness again.


	31. chapter 31

Alberto spends the next few days resting at home before he flies out for Minnesota. He shivers as soon as he steps off of the plane, grimacing at the snow covering the ground. "Ay," he mumbles, huffing in disgust at the weather. He gets in his car, relieved to have that bit of a reprieve from the wind, pausing only long enough to take a picture of his surroundings and send it to Twitter before he drives off for the arena. His match against Batista, of course, is at the forefront of his mind as he drives through the snow city, stewing quietly. His neck feels a good deal better, but still. He's not looking forward to the evening.

The only plus of it all is that Ricardo is commentating, one of the first things Alberto sees as he walks into the building a few minutes later, his disquiet fading away slightly as the former ring announcer looks up at him and grins. "Hola, Alberto," he greets him, tapping his papers against a nearby table. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, mi amigo. My neck is doing better, at least." He rubs a hand gingerly against the back of his head before holding out the borrowed neckbrace. "Here, if you want this back-"

Ricardo looks down at it, hesitating. "I'm not sure, Alberto... if you think you might need it again..." There's a weird look on the younger man's face, calculating and shrewd, and it stirs old memories of many hours in the past spent with the two of them thinking up various ways to unsettle or distract Alberto's opponents.

Del Rio stares down at the neckbrace for a long moment and glances back up at him. "Actually, now that you mention it..." He rests a hand on Ricardo's shoulder and leans closer for some privacy. "Do you still have your crutch from last year?"

He's pretty sure he paints a very pitiful picture once Ricardo and he concludes the makeover, the neckbrace back in place and Alberto hobbling around on the crutch, wearing loose gym clothes. "What do you think, mi amigo?" he asks, purposely grimacing as he takes a step, and another.

Ricardo grins and shakes his head, examining him. "I think if you want to put Batista in a false sense of security prior to the match, this will do it quite well." He glances around, spotting the clock, eyes widening. "Ay, I've got to go, it's almost time for the preshow. Good luck, Alberto. I hope you do well tonight."

Alberto smiles at him. "Gracias, mi amigo. See you later." He watches as Ricardo rushes out of the room to catch up with Marcelo and Carlos, running his hand across the cool steel of the crutch, remembering all of the weeks his ring announcer had been stuck using it a year prior when his ankle had been broken thanks to that perro Swagger. _So much has happened since,_ he thinks, sighing. _Some good, so much bad..._ Shaking his head, he stands up and goes to find Vickie, sell this entire situation just a little more. She remains unmoved by his plight and it's with some relief that he watches her leave, glad that the match will continue on as it should. He feels a little more secure in his chances against Batista now that he will have a weapon and a means of distraction.

For now, he turns his focus to the show, finding a place to sit where he can wait for his own match. It's almost no surprise when the Spanish announce table is destroyed during the Shield vs Wyatt match, Alberto watching closely as Seth Rollins is chokeslammed through it by Harper and Rowan, the three men doing commentary scrambling away to safety. He shakes his head and sighs, glad that at least it's the table and not his best friend being repeatedly targetted anymore.

When his match against Batista starts, things work the way he wants for a short while- he comes out with his crutch and neckbrace and announces that he's not going to compete tonight, just to take the first opportunity when it comes and attacks Batista with the crutch, beating him down repeatedly before he pulls off the neckbrace and throws it aside, unzipping his gym clothes down to his ring gear. From there, the match starts in earnest, Alberto fighting to keep Batista down. His luck comes and goes, sometimes his offense enough to keep Batista down and sometimes not, but he doesn't give up, bolstered by the crowd cheering for him, apparently finding Dave as despicable and annoying as he does. In the end, however, it's not enough. Batista gets ahold of him and slams him to the mat with a rattling Batista bomb that sucks the air out of his lungs, Alberto able to do nothing but stare up into the lights as he's pinned.

As soon as things stop hurting as much, he slowly rolls onto his stomach and stares through the ropes at where Ricardo is still sitting, taking in the worried sympathy in his gaze. He sucks in a deep breath and nods discreetly to ease his friend's tension before slowly flopping out of the ring to stumble his way back up the ramp backstage, hand sneaking up to rub at his throbbing neck. He's still sitting in the trainer's office, unwilling to move, when the show ends and Ricardo appears a few minutes later, resting a hand on his knee. "I'm ok," Del Rio mutters automatically, not even bothering to open his eyes as the younger man fusses over him.

"Did the trainer say that?"

"Si," he sighs, gripping Ricardo by the wrist and tugging him over to sit on the cot next to him. "Relax. I'm just tired, mi amigo, and sore. It will pass. As it always does." But he can tell that this does little to vanquish the ring announcer's anxiety so, after a few minutes, he sits up and turns to look at him. "Let's get out of here. We'll get something to eat, then go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Alright?"

Ricardo glances over at him, smiling warily. "Si, of course. Sounds like a plan, mi amigo."

The hallway is a mess. Shouting, crashing, and- Ricardo swallows and runs forward, glancing left to right until finally he finds the cause of the ruckus- Batista is growling in anger, slamming knees into Alberto's spine, abdomen, head, between throwing him into walls and trunks, any and all surfaces possible. Ricardo stares on in horror as his former employer tries to cover up, block further blows. Batista pauses for a moment and Ricardo takes the opportunity, rushing forward to separate them. "Stop, stop," he exclaims fearfully, kneeling down in front of Alberto to shield him from the angry man. "That's enough!"

"Move out of the way, little man," Dave tells him, getting in his face with a warning expression on his face. "Right now or else-" Ricardo gulps but remains as hands roughly grip him, trying to lift him away from Del Rio.

"No, no- you're gonna kill him-" he pleads, struggling to stay by his best friend.

"Mi amigo! Mi amigo, wake up," a voice breaks through what he's seeing, his eyes opening abruptly to find that he's not actually in the hallway of the arena, no... he's laying in a hotel bed, Alberto leaning over him with a worried look on his face. "Ricardo, que-?"

"Alberto," he chokes out, realizing that tears are filling his eyes. "You're alright." He grips his arms and stares up into his face, struggling to catch his breath. "Ay..." Mumbling to himself, he collapses back against the pillows and covers his face with his hands, trying to calm down.

Alberto gives him a few minutes to collect himself, sitting by his side patiently until he starts to peek out from between his fingers. "What happened, mi amigo?" he asks softly, relieved to see his eyes are now dry if a little redrimmed. "Are you still having nightmares...?" The mere thought that Ricardo still has nightmares about his actions way back last August leaves him ill and disgusted with himself.

Ricardo seems to clue in to his thoughts, unfolding from himself. "Not- not about anything that _you_ did, Alberto. I... it..." He shudders. "Batista was attacking you and he... he wouldn't stop, I tried to protect you, but..." Del Rio's face softens and he leans forward, pulling Ricardo closer to him. "Lo siento, I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"It's fine," he mutters. "Do you think I'd rather leave you stuck in your own terrible subconscious? No, no... You want to protect me, well, I want to do the same for you, mi amigo." He cards his fingers through Ricardo's hair and pulls away with a small smile. "I'm going to be fine, I already feel better after that match last night, so you have nothing to worry about." They sit quietly for a minute, Alberto slowly pulling away from him. "Do you think you can sleep again, mi amigo? The sun isn't even up yet."

Ricardo hesitates and shrugs. "I think I can, si. I don't want to disturb you, I know you'll probably have a match on Raw and need to be well-rested..."

"You too, Ricardo," Alberto tells him. "I've seen you backstage, you're quite busy helping out with various things before and after the shows. Don't discredit yourself." The former ring announcer nods slowly, releasing a soft breath as he eases back against the pillows, staring at Alberto as he adjusts the sheets around him. "Comfortable?"

"Si, muchas gracias." He looks sleepy despite clearly being unwilling to look away from Alberto, should his nightmare revisit him.

"It's ok, close your eyes. I'm fine. You're fine." Alberto continues to fuss with the bedding until finally he listens, relaxing completely as he follows Del Rio's command, the older man staying by his side until he falls back asleep. With a small smile, the Mexican aristocrat carefully stands and returns to his own bed, staring at Ricardo for a few minutes longer before he too sinks back into the piles of pillows and sheets, fast asleep after one more glance at his best friend.

When they awaken to the sound of Ricardo's alarm, it almost time to head out for Raw, Ricardo looks a bit sheepish but Alberto merely smiles at him, not wanting to make the situation worse for him by expounding on his nightmare. "Come, mi amigo, let's get some breakfast before we go to the arena. What are you hungry for?" he asks, walking past the beds to duck into the bathroom to clean up and change his clothes. He smiles when he sees the appreciation in Ricardo's eyes for his letting the subject go.

But all doubts return when they arrive at the arena and see the matchboard, which lists a rematch of Del Rio vs Batista, Ricardo's shoulders tensing up as they glance at each other. Alberto isn't thrilled by the prospects either but opts to stay strong for the younger man, resting his hand steadily between his shoulderblades to lead him away. "I'm going to be fine, mi amigo. Don't worry about it."

"I know," he mutters, trying not to show just how worried he really is, though he thinks he fails. But Alberto says nothing, the two of them walking through the halls until a tech pulls Ricardo aside to discuss interview plans. "I'll see you later, Alberto," he calls, not wanting to hold his former employer back from his prematch preparation as he handles his own business.

"See you, mi amigo." Alberto releases a soft breath and walks off, some uncertainty crossing his face as he enters the main locker room, dropping his bag on the floor and sitting on a bench, digging his fingers through his hair. "Hmph," he sighs. Ricardo's nightmare has a ring of truth of it, he could easily picture something like it happening himself. "Maldita sea..."

But despite the doubts and the fears leading into the match, it ends up Alberto has nothing to worry about. The match goes back and forth between the two men for quite awhile, but just when Alberto's advantage begins to slip, Batista starting to get some serious offense in, Randy Orton interrupts, distracting the Animal and allowing Del Rio the chance to snag his opponent up in a roll-up. When the three count happens, he gapes for a moment before scrambling to safety, not wanting to get caught up in Dave's anger and risk Ricardo having to live the reality of his nightmare. He sneaks up the side of the ramp, avoiding Orton, and makes his way backstage out of the view of the cameras, considering the victory. "Hm." He smirks and walks around until he finds Ricardo, watching him wrap up another interview.

Ricardo's just put his microphone back on a nearby trunk for a tech to collect when he looks up and spots Alberto, his face relaxing into a small smile. "Alberto, you won?"

"Si, I did, mi amigo," the Mexican aristocrat grins back at him, walking over to him. "See, I told you everything would be alright."

"Si, I should've believed in you, Alberto. Lo siento."

Del Rio shakes his head fondly. "No need to apologize, mi amigo. It means a lot that, after everything, you still worry about my wellbeing."

"I always will," he says softly, shrugging quietly. "I'm glad you won. And I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," Alberto responds after a moment. "Very much so, amigo."

But he's not after Smackdown. His attempts at flirting with Vickie to get the night off are once more rebuffed, the Mexican aristocrat wondering what exactly it is about him that doesn't entice her- he's good-looking, rich, charming when he has a reason to be... He can't understand why she's always so immune to him. Either way, that doesn't matter- he has a match against Sheamus to focus on now, glaring blankly at the wall. He knows the Celtic warrior almost better than any other competitor he'd faced off against in the years he'd been in the WWE, remembering bitterly all of the things that the man had put him and Ricardo through. At least, this time, the ring announcer wouldn't be in position to receive a Brogue kick or any other kind of attack, safe in the back watching the show with Miz and AJ. He dislikes both of them, but it is convenient to have a personal locker room at their disposal to keep them safe or separate from prying eyes and mocking comments.

Once the match does start, it only lasts a few minutes before Christian's music hits and he scowls, looking up as yet another long-term rival of his walks down to commentary, clearly not here for him. He and Sheamus had been fighting a lot lately and Del Rio wonders if his luck will hold out, if he'll be able to sneak another victory and leave early- but no, Sheamus works through whatever distraction Christian may be causing and traps him in a Cloverleaf, sending him writhing around in pain as his back spasms all the way down to his knees. To his relief, the move is broken abruptly as the ring pounds with running footsteps, a flash of blond hair attracting Alberto's attention as he looks up and over, Christian in the ring now, struggling with Sheamus. Alberto recovers relatively quickly, ignoring the pain and joining the fray... He takes over when Christian gets batted away, trying to tangle Sheamus up so he can weaken his arm, but the Irishman fights free and Brogue Kicks him clear out of the ring, staring up at the lights until the trainer helps him to stand up so he can move, go backstage for a proper examination.

Ricardo meets them, of course, and Alberto rests a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently until they're safely in the office, Alberto sitting and grimacing through the trainer poking and prodding at his neck and spine, to ensure that nothing is seriously wrong after what Batista had done to him. Thankfully, he checks out quickly and Ricardo sighs in relief, smiling at him wearily. "Did you hear the commentators mention when Sheamus stole your car?"

It feels so long ago now, thinking of everything Sheamus had done to them, and he shakes his head. "Ay, mi amigo. That perro." He grunts. Winning the World title from Big Show had been everything last year, but still. He would've loved to have been the one to end the ginger perro's title reign. Alas it wasn't to be. He looks up to find Ricardo staring at him worriedly and he forces a smile, licking his lips. Falling into much more fluid, pure Spanish, he reflects on another past time- the six man they had competed with David Otunga against Sheamus, Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio, Ricardo's pleasure at teaming alongside Alberto.

He's not sure if the younger man will exactly want to relive that night, considering everything that had happened since, but he grins and nods, responding in Spanish as they exchange memories and moments that had comprised the three years they had worked together, voices growing softer as they talk on and on. This is only interrupted when Mike walks into the office, looking back and forth between them. Taking their silence as an invitation, he joins them and, after mocking Del Rio with his silence, finally comes out and says what's on his mind- inviting Del Rio to his and AJ's wedding. Alberto stares at him, surprised, before glancing over at his best friend. He takes a quiet breath before nodding, wanting to be there for the younger man. "Very well, Miz. I will be there."

As they shake hands, he wonders if perhaps, after everything, things could thaw a bit more between the two of them. Not that it matters to him, but he knows it would make things easier on Ricardo. For awhile, they had almost been friends, after all... Before August. Before the plan whose repercussions knew no limitations. He thinks he might be alright with this, if it should happen.


	32. chapter 32

At Raw, Alberto leaves Ricardo backstage, staring ahead grimly as he prepares for yet another rematch against Ziggler. He had beat the man easily not that long ago, so he's not worried- until the sound of a loud car engine thrums through the arena while he stands in the ring, waiting, startling him. His eyes narrow as he remembers the many months he'd spent entering in similar fashions as he watches Ziggler and Raw guest host, Aaron Paul, drive in in a sports car. It throws him, leaves him off of his game throughout the match, though he manages to shake it off for the most part and gain some offense against Ziggler, until Aaron Paul stands up on the commentary table and distracts him. It reminds him, for some reason, of all of those months ago when Ricardo had stepped up on the table and distracted him for RVD, and these thoughts somehow lead to it all having the same end result- Ziggler eaking out a victory that leaves Del Rio steaming as he storms backstage, glaring at anyone who even glances in his vicinity.

Ricardo looks wary as he approaches him, Alberto gritting his teeth so sharply that it looks painful just to look at him. "I'm sorry," the former ring announcer offers quietly.

He nods jerkily and grips his shoulder, leading him down the hall forcefully, anxious to just leave already. "Let's get out of here."

"Si," his friend agrees, not wanting to add to his anger by moving too slowly or resisting his demands. They drive around Chicago for awhile, neither of them wanting to return to the hotel right away, Alberto obviously needing to clear his head before returning to a confined space. Ricardo tries to give him his space, but it's growing late and he's hungry, not having time to check out catering before Del Rio's match had ended. He glances at the bright green clock and grimaces, glancing over at his former employer. "Uh, Alberto..."

Del Rio looks over at him at a red light, his brow furrowing when he takes in how hesitant his friend seems. "What is it, Ricardo?"

He licks his lips and presses his fingers together. "Are you hungry? Maybe... we should find somewhere to eat before we return to the hotel?"

Alberto stares at him for a bit longer, forgetting all about being in the middle of traffic. His eyes soften in the gloom as he takes in how Ricardo is fretting. "Ay, mi amigo. You should've said something," he mumbles, hitting the gas as soon as the light being green and how people behind them are honking registers with him, Ricardo gasping and grabbing at the doorhandle as he peels out, taking a turn sharply until they're a few blocks down, where there are a number of restaurants still open. "Pick one," he tells the younger man with a faint smile as he parks and gets out of the car, waiting for the former ring announcer to join him.

Ricardo follows more slowly, glancing around at his options before choosing a nearby steakhouse. Alberto nods slightly and follows him in, the younger man relaxing slightly when he doesn't seem that bothered by the selection _or_ his driving around being interrupted. When they're seated, Ricardo picks at the table nervously, staring down at the tablecloth until a bronze hand rests atop his, stopping the anxious movements. "Eh," he mutters, looking back up at Alberto. "Lo si-"

"Don't apologize," he says, forcing his voice to stay even, not sound too gruff. "You should've said something if you were hungry, mi amigo. You know my temper, especially after a frustrating night like tonight. If you don't speak up, I would remain lost in my own thoughts and fail to notice anything else going on around me." He squeezes his fingers. "I understand that it weighs on you, the thought of me leaving, it does me as well." Ricardo swallows and looks away, his hand trembling anew under Del Rio's. "Mi amigo... just remember that I haven't decided anything right now, I may ultimately decide to stay. But either way, I don't want you to worry about it. Si?"

It's only when Ricardo speaks, however, that Alberto realizes why he's not looking at him, his words shaky and choked up with emotions. "I'm not worried," he breathes out, eyes trained on the wall opposite of Del Rio. His hands tense against the tablecloth as Alberto stands, moving around the table towards him. "I just... As more time passes, I find myself trying to invision what WWE may be like without you, and I- I just..." His struggle to verbalize what exactly he feels fails as Alberto kneels down and wraps his arms around the upset younger man's shoulders, holding him. "I can't do it." His fingers shift from the tablecloth to tug at Alberto's shirt, tears pouring down his face. "But I want you happy, and if that's out of the WWE, then what right do I have..."

Alberto tsks but says nothing, stroking Ricardo's back as his breaths hitch against his shoulder. When he finally seems to calm slightly, the older Mexican pulls back and stares at him. "Mi amigo, perhaps I should've kept this to myself until I knew for sure," he murmurs to him. "But, after everything, it felt even worse to consider _not_ telling you and springing it on you at the last moment. I didn't want you to feel like I was abandoning you again..." He brushes tears off of Ricardo's flushed cheeks and sighs, shaking his head. "I told myself I didn't want to do anything to make all of this any harder on you, but it seems anything I do causes exactly that. Will you ever forgive me, mi amigo?"

Ricardo wipes at his face as well and stares at Alberto, eyes red-rimmed and swollen but clear. "There's nothing to forgive, El Patron," he says lowly. "I can tell you _are_ trying to make this easier for me, in your own way. And I do appreciate the advanced warning, just in case. I know I won't be alone if you do leave, and we will still be amigos, no matter what. Things have just been so busy, I haven't had time to accept it all just yet. Things are changing so quickly. You may be leaving, and Mike is getting married, and I- I'm just... I'm just some lowly interviewer, I..."

"Hey," he says sharply, Ricardo immediately falling quiet as his eyes widen. "You're not some lowly interviewer. WWE's lucky to have you. And you're working so hard to train, don't talk about yourself like that." He sighs and claps Ricardo on the arm, sitting down once more. "We can continue talking about all of this if you wish, but may we order first?" He smiles a little. "Now that I can smell the food, I'm hungry too."

Ricardo chuckles softly, nodding. "Of course, Alberto."

The rest of the meal goes smoothly and by Smackdown that Friday, Ricardo seems more himself- even Alberto feels better, but he knows he needs to come to a decision soon, or it wouldn't be fair to any of them. Even so, for now, he decides to take it a day at a time, make it through Smackdown at least, not add to Ricardo's anxiety any further by acting off yet again.

When he learns that Ziggler is facing Christian next, he makes his way to the commentary desk, wanting to return what had happened Monday in kind. And it works perfectly- just when Ziggler seems to be doing well, he clutches a microphone conveniently waiting to be used on the table near him, stands up on the announcer's desk, hesitating for a moment as he finds himself on the other side of what Ricardo had done to him all of those months ago.

It's a weightless, strangely giddy feeling as he glances around the arena, staring at the crowd- some of whom are watching him, some who are watching the match as it carries on, those in the ring unaware of his presence just yet. He smirks before bringing the mic to his lips and shouting to get Dolph's attention, calling out to him in Spanish whatever comes to mind. When it works, Christian pulling out the victory as a result, he laughs and jumps off of the table, pleased with himself for paying the bleach blond man back for his and Aaron Paul's actions the Monday prior.

But his night isn't over, he also has yet another rematch against Sheamus shortly so as soon as he's backstage once more, he begins warming up, staring blankly at the wall as he works to clear his mind of everything, needing to turn his luck around by gaining a victory tonight to make up for the past few matches he'd had. Alas, it's not to be as Sheamus works past his various injuries caused by Christian on Monday and, in a split second, brogue kicks Del Rio down, the Mexican stirring a few moments later to find he'd lost.

He doesn't remember much of the slow, painful walk backstage, nor entering the trainer's office and letting the man begin to examine him. But he does remember stirring a little later to find Ricardo sitting next to the cot, staring at him, and smiling weakly when he realizes he's awake. "Mi amigo," he mumbles.

"Hola, Alberto," he tells him quietly, resting a hand on his chest when he tries to sit up. "Don't move, the trainer wants you to rest for a little while longer. He sees no sign of concussion or anything to worry about, so you're going to be fine. Take it easy and once you're a little more awake, we'll go back to the hotel, si?"

"Si," Del Rio mutters around a yawn, dark eyes locked on his best friend. "Ricardo? Gracias. For being by my side when I need you."

The younger man's smile grows a bit more shaky but he nods anyway, squeezing Alberto's hand. "Always, Alberto. I always will."


	33. chapter 33

Sunday night, Sofia blinks in surprise upon realizing her employer isn't packing or doing his usual pre-event rituals. "Senor?" she asks quietly, peeking her head into the kitchen where he's currently sitting, staring at the wall. "Are you alright?"

He startles and stares at her, lips twisted into an ugly frown. "Si, Sofia, I'm fine," he says roughly, standing up and pushing the chair back into the table, not noticing the sound that it makes upon impact. "Here, I'll let you begin supper in peace. I have things to do..." But he doesn't make it past the doorway when her hand rests on his arm, stopping him. "Sofia..."

"Senor... Aren't you going to Raw tomorrow?"

He stares down at her and smiles wanly, trying not to let his anger out on the housekeeper. "No, Sofia. I've been notified they have no matches assigned for me, but I'll have something on Superstars apparently." She blinks, so thrown by this that she doesn't notice as he slowly walks away from her and disappears into his bedroom.

"Ay dios mio," she grimaces, pulling her cell phone out of her apron pocket and dialing one of the few numbers she has on her speed dial. "Se-... Ahem. Ricardo? I think Senor Alberto needs you..." Uncertain of if she's made the right choice in alerting him of such things, she talks with him for only a few more minutes before hanging the phone up and resuming her work, not sure how to respond when the expected knock sounds at the door, nor when Alberto comes out of his bedroom, frowning, to answer the door.

"Ricardo?" he asks, only slightly surprised to see him. He glances over his shoulder into the kitchen, just able to see Sofia at this angle, and smirks, shaking his head knowingly. He's a little relieved that she'd inserted herself in this, happy to see his best friend right now. "Come in, mi amigo. What's going on?"

Ricardo too glances towards the kitchen before shrugging off his jacket and turning towards his former employer. "Ay, well, Alex flew out to Raw early this week and the apartment was too quiet so I decided to come see you both, see if you wanted to go do something before you had to leave for Raw as well..."

Alberto rolls his eyes and ruffles the younger man's hair in exasperated fondness. "Si, I'm sure," he says dryly. "As you already know, I'm sure, I'm not going to Raw this week as they have no scheduled matches for me and seem to think I won't be needed until Superstars. So I am remaining here in Florida until Thursday." He crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at his best friend. "Why didn't you fly out with Riley, however?"

Ricardo bites his lip and looks away, shrugging. "I, ..." He sighs, staring at his hands. "Truthfully..." He glances towards the Mexican aristocrat. "...my not being used is one thing, but having to sit around and watch you, Miz and Alex also not get used properly..." He swallows. "I didn't want to deal with that for another week, especially if you weren't going to be there at all. So when I asked him, Brad Maddox seemed content to give me the night off, so here I am."

Alberto frowns at him and grips his sleeve, pulling him into the living room. "Mi amigo, out of all of your good qualities, your loyalty's always been the strongest of them... but I don't want you to let your career slip just because I'm not at an event." Pushing him lightly towards the couch, he sits across from him on a chair, a very serious look on his face. "I know you're aware I may not resign when my contract expires and... should that happen, I don't want to learn that you've quit or stopped trying to achieve your dream because I'm gone. I know what your time in WWE has meant to you, and you shouldn't throw it away just because of me."

Ricardo closes his eyes, his hands twisting together. "But, El Patron, if you didn't hire me all of those years ago, I wouldn't have _had_ a WWE career at all. Trying to achieve anything else without you just... feels so wrong," he admits warily. "You've been such a pivotal part of, of... everything..."

Alberto leans forward and claps his knee, smiling soberly up at him when he peeks at him. "And I always will be, mi amigo, just in different ways. I will always be here to listen, assist you with what you need, and support you. But if you stop performing to the best of your abilities just because I choose to leave, it would be a disservice to yourself, and to the WWE. And, I have to say, I would be disappointed."

Ricardo looks wounded at this and wipes at his face, murmuring to himself for a few moments before sitting up straighter. "I never want to disappoint you," he finally murmurs, staring down at his hands. "Fine. I won't... I won't give up on my dreams, no matter what comes." When he looks up, Del Rio's smile is more sincere, his eyes shining with pride in the other man. "Lo siento, I just... the thoughts of WWE without you seems as empty as the apartment without Alex right now does."

Alberto's face softens and he quickly moves to sit next to his former ring announcer, pulling him closer in a loose hug. "You have no need to apologize, mi amigo. And I admit not seeing you in the hallways or locker room at a WWE event makes me feel badly, as well, but we're still going to be in Florida, and we'll see each other as often as possible. I promise."

Ricardo nods and leans against him, relieved at his insistence that they would remain friends. He had lost Alberto once before and the thoughts of having to go through all of that again... He shakes his head subtly, pressing his lips together tightly to keep his emotions inside as the older man's hands run through his hair again.

They're still sitting there quietly when Sofia pokes her head in, smiling in bittersweet fondness for the two men, before clearing her throat softly. "Dinner is ready, senor," she calls out softly, hating to have to break up this moment, but not wanting the meal to go cold either.

Alberto nods, slowly pulling away from Ricardo. "If I know Sofia," he says, with a slightly teasing smile towards the housekeeper, "there will be more than enough food for all of us, so would you like to stay over for supper, mi amigo?"

Ricardo hadn't had Sofia's cooking since Alberto's last concussion, so it's an easy decision to make, especially when he considers having to cook by his lonesome should he return to the apartment instead. "Si, Alberto, gracias, I would love to." They grin at each other before standing from the couch and walking side by side to the kitchen, the housekeeper following them slowly to give them a minute to sit down at the table before she brings the food in to serve them, as she had so many times in the past.

Both men feel a little bit more normal that Thursday when they fly to Superstars together, Ricardo watching from backstage as Alberto competes against Sin Cara. The match is back-and-forth for a brief while, but as expected, Del Rio walks away with the victory and Ricardo smiles as he returns backstage, a grim pleasure in his eyes. With Miz and AJ's wedding only a few short days away now, it's nice to have some time, just the two of them, before everyone ends up in California for the nuptials. Ricardo is still happily surprised that his former employer will be there, expecting him to find some excuse to not attend, but he almost seems to be looking forward to some time away from Florida where he's not expected to do WWE business and just be himself for once.

Ricardo is anticipating the few days they'll be spending in California as well, always glad to return home, but first they have to make it through Smackdown and Raw...

Which goes worse than either could've expected. Alberto suffers another loss against Dolph Ziggler, causing him to storm through the halls afterwards, throwing anything that gets in his way, tearing at the scarf that a technician hands him before leaving it to float to the ground in strips. He snaps at anyone who is nearby and, when he arrives at the locker room, everyone inside takes one look at him before scrambling. He tries to throw a bench over, just to snarl when he realizes that it's bolted to the floor- probably because of people like him. Instead, he kicks at the nearest gear bag and overturns another, dumping clothes and other personal affects all over the floor. Gasping for angry breath after angry breath, he walks over to the opposite wall and leans against it, trying to regain control. Ziggler had spoke of seizing his destiny, which feels like a slap in the face to Del Rio, whose destiny had begun failing him months and months ago, when Ricardo had been left so callously behind by RVD and he had hurt him, taken him off of TV. The younger man hadn't yet regained his role on television, so Del Rio thinks perhaps he deserves all that had gone wrong since. Karma, as they say...

His thoughts are disrupted suddenly by a soft touch on his shoulder, turning sharply to- see a microphone held against his flesh, this alone making his blood boil all over again. He grips the person who dares touch him and slams them against the wall, so far gone that he can't see beyond the microphone, much less anything else. "You idiota perro, do you think I will allow you to get some cheap interview with me? That you will spin in some disgusting way, or use to make me look weak?" He shakes the person, spitting in his anger. "You will not be getting your 15 seconds of fame from me!" His diatribe eases as quickly as it'd begun when the microphone slips from the person's fingers, hitting the floor with a loud squeech. Only then does other things begin to register, such as soft, soothing whispers, a hand on his arm.

"No, no, El Patron, lo siento, I didn't mean to bring the microphone with me. I saw you come here, and I wanted- I wanted to make sure you were ok. I wasn't thinking." He pauses for a moment, realizing that recognition is beginning to dawn on Alberto face and he coughs lightly. "It's me, it's Ricardo."

Del Rio curses in Spanish, digging his fingers into his forehead. "Maldita sea," he sighs. "Ricardo, I wasn't... paying attention, lo siento, mi amigo." He releases him gingerly, brushing off his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Si, I'm fine," the younger man says, adjusting his jacket. "Don't worry about it. How are you?" He searches his friend's face, visibly worried as Alberto shakes his head, eyes trained to the floor. "Ok. If you want to leave, I'm done with interviews for the night."

"Very well," he mumbles, collecting his things and going to get dressed in his street clothes. When he returns, the locker room looks put together, all of the gear back in the bags, which are sitting upright and zipped, no sign that he'd rampaged through the room only ten minutes earlier, Ricardo standing quietly by the showers with a bottle of water held out towards him. Del Rio glances around at the spotless floor before taking the bottle from him. "Gracias, mi amigo. What would I do without you?" They both hesitate, remembering the few months he _had_ spent without him, but Alberto shakes the glum memories off, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go."

A couple of hours later, they're back at the hotel room, Ricardo playing around with his phone while Alberto looks over his media schedule for the coming week, relieved that there's nothing listed on Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday, when he'll be in California for Miz and AJ's wedding. He's tapping his pencil against the page, lost in thought, when Ricardo makes a soft huffing noise behind him. He looks up, then turns around. "Something wrong, mi amigo?"

"Eh," he rolls his eyes. " strikes again."

He holds his phone out to Del Rio, grimacing as the older man leans forward to take it from him. "Is that your interview from tonight?" Ricardo nods and Alberto presses play, watching it with a small smile. "What's wrong with it?" he wonders once it ends.

"Read the description for the video."

He blinks and shakes his head, laughing softly as he skims the words. "There was absolutely nothing said in the video about 3MB."

"Exactly," he sighs, taking his phone back. "Way to mislead people."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Alberto tells him. "It wasn't your error. It may make people talk, after all, and make WWE higher ups see that the Universe wants to see you back on TV."

Ricardo blinks a couple of times, his lips pursed. "That... yeah, maybe," he says doubtfully, pocketing the phone. "So is everything looking alright with Miz's wedding? You're free those days?"

"Yes, mi amigo," he says quietly, glancing back over to his media schedule. "Everything's fine."

"Great. I'm really looking forward to it."

Alberto grins at his best friend. "You know what, I actually am too, mi amigo." Ricardo grins back, his eyes gleaming.


	34. chapter 34

That Monday, Alberto's match is near the end of the show, and Ricardo has his interviews complete for the night, the two of them sitting around in the locker room and watching Raw proceed on without them. Not long into the show, a commercial for Slam City airs and Ricardo stares at it expectantly, only knowing vague details about the project up to this moment... when it shows an animated version of Alberto as a barista and he gapes at it, eyes wide. Del Rio closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Don't laugh," he says in a semi-serious voice, grimacing. "I can only imagine what Miz will say when he sees it..."

Ricardo struggles to maintain his composure, turning back to his former employer after a couple minutes. "Uh, well, lucky you that he's busy with the Raw panel tonight and won't see it right away, I suppose." Alberto stares at him, brows furrowed, until finally he breaks, chuckles growing into soft laughter. "Lo siento, lo siento-"

"No, no," Del Rio waves off the apologies. "It's good to see you laugh, mi amigo. You don't do it often enough." Ricardo grins at him before they return to watching the show side by side, until it's time for Alberto's eight man match with Sandow, Axel and Ryback against Ziggler, Henry, Big Show and Big E.

Ricardo watches him go quietly, turning back to the TV. He wonders if he'll be doing commentary for Wrestlemania, and how long his table will last this time. Shaking his head, he focuses back on the match in time to see Alberto go flying out of the ring, the match quickly coming to an end not long afterwards. Alberto seems angry and in pain, adding to Ricardo's worry until he returns to the locker room, rubbing his neck gingerly. "Are you ok?" he asks softly, standing up and reaching out for him.

"Si," he grumbles. "I'm fine." Huffing, he shakes his head, ignoring the pain stabbing up his neck. "Perros, the entire lot of them." He takes a few deep breaths, not wanting to lose it in front of the former ring announcer again. Not now, when it's almost time to meet up with the others and head to California for the wedding. "I'll get dressed and collect my things and we can go, mi amigo," he says tensely, collecting street clothes and brushing past Ricardo.

"Ok," the younger man says with a small smile, quickly dropping down onto the bench, now frowning as he wonders what Tamina and AJ's argument might do to the next few days. "Ay, what timing." He sighs and shakes his head, hoping that everything will work out ok in the end. The last thing Mike needs after all of this, after all, is more drama, when he'd fought so hard just to get them to this point.

They all have to wait for Alex and Mike to wrap up with the post-show analysis, AJ's locker room quiet and tense as Tamina stands in a corner, her arms crossed over her chest. Ricardo and Del Rio are both curious, but keep to themselves, not wanting to risk the bride's anger any further. Finally the post-show wraps up, the other two joining them.

Mike takes only a minute to kiss his fiancee on the forehead before looking around at them all, his eyes only resting a moment on Tamina as he looks around at the rest. "Everybody ready to go then?"

"Si," Alberto mutters to himself, relieved that there will finally be some movement in their plans. "Let's get this party started." Ricardo smirks at him for a moment before filing out of the room with Alex as Mike and AJ leads them out. Tamina is lurking behind them, but her eyes are clear as she follows them. Ricardo hopes it's a good sign.

The wedding that Wednesday is beautiful in its simplicity, Ricardo standing quietly behind John and Alex as Mike and AJ exchange their vows, both of them choked up as they dedicate themselves to the other, small smiles on everyone's faces as rings are put on fingers and the officiant declares them husband and bride, Mike immediately kissing AJ with the eagerness of someone who had been waiting for this moment possibly their entire lives.

Once they finally pull away from each other, it's time to head for the reception at John's apartment, even Alberto vaguely impressed with what the man had managed in the time given, the space, and everything else. The already sparse furniture in the living room had been pushed into the guest room, freeing up more floorspace to dance, cream colored fabric that matches the canopy they'd gotten married under drifting lazily along the walls, soft twinkling lights reflecting against all surfaces and giving the entire thing a soft ethereal feeling that leaves them all wanting to step quietly, and whisper, so as not to ruin the atmosphere.

Morrison gives them a few minutes to take it in, Mike and AJ standing in the middle of it all with dazed looks on their faces before they glance over at him when he presses a button and begins to play some music so they can start the first dance of the married couple at their leisure, nodding at his best friend as he takes AJ's hand and leads her out into the middle of the dance floor. Ricardo is standing by Alberto, watching it all, when someone taps him on the shoulder a few minutes later. "Hm?" he mutters, turning quickly. "Oh, hola, Layla."

She beams up at him, patting his arm. "Hola, Ricardo." She glances at Del Rio for a moment, brow furrowing briefly, before turning her focus back onto the younger man, face clearing. "What do you say, wanna dance with me?"

He looks truly floored, also glancing over at his former employer before nodding sheepishly, taking her hand. "Si, of course," he agrees, following her out onto the floor where they sway slowly, Ricardo catching Mike's eye and shaking his head at his teasing smirk, spinning Layla away from them just in time as the music changes, shifts to a faster dance that encourages them to separate and follow the beat, the older diva laughing as Ricardo grins at her, glancing over in time to see Alex and Alicia Fox take the dance floor too. When the music slows again and Layla leans in close to him, the ring announcer surprised that she's content to spend so much of the reception just dancing with him, she looks up at him, eyes gleaming in the faint light. "By the way, welcome back to the ridiculous world of the WWE," he tells her quietly. "I know AJ is glad you're back to traveling with us all, especially after what happened on Raw."

She smiles. "Why, thank you. It's been a hard few months, I'm glad to be back home." Her eyes drift away from him, resting again on Del Rio, her happiness fading slightly. "I have to say, considering how things were when I left, I'm surprised to see you hanging around with Del Rio again. Especially considering... I saw the match where you beat him, and what he did to you that night. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Ricardo wonders how much time is left on the slower song before deciding to give the short version of the story. Once he finishes, neither of them seem to notice that the song had changed again, still swaying slowly close together. "Huh, I see," she mutters, thinking over what he'd just told her as they spin in lazy circles. "Well, as long as he's sincere, I guess it's good. Friends are very hard to come by in this business."

"Yes, they are," he agrees faintly, glancing over to find Alberto watching them while he drinks some champagne. He smiles vaguely and spins her around a few more times before they seem to silently agree that they've danced enough, moving to join Alberto at the table and help themselves to some hors d'oeuvres while watching Alex and Alicia dance on, AJ and Mike's own time on the floor slowing noticeably, the two of them more interested in kissing, slowly swaying back and forth to the music. Not far away, John and Kaitlyn are dancing terribly and laughing at themselves, Ricardo's eyes widening as he wonders what else he'd missed while explaining as much as he could to Layla in a short amount of time.

Alberto chuckles at the look on his face, leaning forward to nudge a drink towards him. "Having fun, mi amigo?" he asks when Ricardo looks at him, grinning.

"Si, El Patron." He sits back contentedly, and sips from the champagne lazily, feeling more relaxed than he has in quite awhile. "Looks like things are wrapping up," he says awhile later, unsurprised as it's getting late and he expects that the newlyweds will want to be alone before long.

"Si, it does," Alberto nods, looking up as John spins Kaitlyn around once more, both looking surprised and relieved when she doesn't step on his toes, or trip, the both of them laughing before he pulls away from her and claps his hands loudly, Ricardo already pressing stop on the music so he can make the planned announcement that they'd all discussed earlier while waiting for the groom and bride.

Mike and AJ reluctantly stop as well, looking over at his best man as Morrison grins over at them. "Well, Mike, AJ, as fun as it is watching your extended PDA, I think it's time for the reception to come to an end and you two to get on with the wedding night and all of that fun stuff. Now we have one last thing to tell you before we go." Mike looks confused and John laughs. "Yeah, that's right, we're the ones leaving. If it's ok with you, you're going to stay here, and all of us are going to go stay at your house. That way, we don't have to fight over who sleeps where in my tiny little apartment, and you two will have all the privacy you want here, surrounded by these pretty decorations that I put so much work into. Alright?"

Mike and AJ exchange glances before nodding agreement, Mike quickly walking over to hug his best friend. "Thanks for everything, man. We couldn't have done this without you." The married couple takes each of them in turn, hugging and thanking them all, promising to see them the next day before they all have to return to their lives on Friday for Smackdown.

Ricardo grins, clapping Mike on the arm once he stops in front of him. "Congratulations, Mike. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, man," he says, hugging the ring announcer. "You had a good time, right?"

"Of course I did. It was a fun night. Thanks for including me in all of this."

"Aw come on, as if there was any chance we'd leave you out of anything." He nudges Ricardo. "You're a permanent part of the group now. Get used to it."

He laughs, ducking his head sheepishly. "I will, Mike. Gracias."

He gets a surprise of his own a few minutes later when AJ comes up to him and, staring at him for a long moment, stands on her tippytoes and hugs him, his arms tense at his sides until he realizes he's supposed to respond, slowly hugging her back while blinking in surprise. "Thanks for being such a good friend to Mike," she tells him quietly. "And, despite everything I've done to you in the past, accepting me into this little group of yours so readily."

He pulls back and stares at her. "As long as you make him happy, I have no right to hold the past against you. We all have done things we'd like to take back."

"This is true." She smiles at him before pulling away and skipping forward to rejoin her husband as he talks with Alex for a moment, Ricardo watching her go before looking over to find Alberto staring at him. They smile faintly before looking back at the last moments of the reception, until it's finally time to go. Ricardo ignores the mixed reaction from those with him as he suggests they watch the freshly released to DVD Disney movie Frozen once they get back to Mike's house, glancing back at Mike and AJ one last time as he closes the door on them, smiling to find his friend so happily enraptured with the girl.

Despite how badly things had seemed to be going just two days ago, the wedding had gone perfectly. He sighs in relief, walking a little faster when Alberto calls out to him to hurry up, all of them eager to go to Mike's house and relax.

After another day spent in California, enjoying the sun and sand and ocean, they all return to WWE touring, Ricardo staring absently at his phone while he stands in the corner of AJ's locker room when Alberto walks up to him, brow furrowing when the younger man barely notices him at first. "Mi amigo?" he finally asks, eyes widening when the ring announcer starts. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, oh," he mutters, glancing up at him. "My list of interviews tonight." He lets Alberto stare at it, shaking his head mirthlessly as he takes in how his own name is on that list. "The first time we'll be on camera together in any capacity since October." He sits down heavily and rests his jaw in his hands, staring ahead. "Hm."

Alberto takes a breath and rests a hand on his shoulder, kneading the tense muscles there. "How do you want to play this, mi amigo?" When Ricardo looks up at him, surprised, he sighs and sits down next to him, nudging his shoulder. "It's your choice, after all, it's your interview. I'll follow your lead."

There's a long, painful pause before Ricardo sighs. "Well, now that you mention it..." Interviewers are supposed to stay unbiased, which would be nearly impossible for him, considering their years of history. He takes a breath and grimaces. "No offense, but if I act the way I normally do when I'm interviewing you, people will assume..."

"What, mi amigo?" Alberto asks, frowning. "That we're friends again?" Though it stings more than a little, he thinks he understands. Ricardo had been targetted because of him, and sometimes _by_ him, for years. Since October, Ricardo hadn't been untouchable, still getting suspicious glances or just plain attacked in interviews (if Del Rio should ever get his hands on El Torito, that little bull would not be seen ever again, after all)... but in comparison to how it _had_ been, things are calmer now. He can carry on with his training and his backstage work without needless injuries or harm coming to him, which is all Alberto's ever wanted for him.

"I, it's just-" he stammers, stopping short when Alberto raises a hand.

"Ricardo, you don't need to feel the reason to explain to me. I understand. I don't want others to begin targetting you again if they get the idea that we are friends once more, so. What do you want to do about it? Just say it, I won't be offended." Alberto leans in, listening as Ricardo explains his idea, nodding slowly, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Si, mi amigo, that should work. I'll do it for you."

Ricardo smiles warily. "Gracias, El Patron."

Not long after a tense interview, where Ricardo flinches away any time Alberto gets too close or too loud, neither of them seeming too pleased to be in the same room as the other, the Mexican aristocrat enters the main locker room, adjusting his wrist tape distractedly. He has a match against Big E later on, but for now, he has some free time, replaying his interview with Ricardo over and over again in his mind. Sighing, he runs his fingers through his short hair and tugs on his merch shirt, only looking up when the locker room door opens. "Del Rio?"

"Eh?" he mutters, frowning. For a moment, he wonders if something happened, Mike usually only talking to him when it's relevant to Ricardo. "Miz? What do you want?"

"I'm actually booked tonight. MizTV," he says, eyes flashing a challenge as he examines Del Rio, waiting for some mocking comment or dismissive sneer. When neither happens, he continues to explain. "It's actually just before your match against Big E, as you more than likely didn't realize. So, my guest tonight is the Big Show, but that's not big enough for my first time back on TV in over a month. I want a bunch of guys who're in the Wrestlemania Battle Royal out there, and I think you should be apart of it. What do you say?"

He sneers. "Am I your first invitation, Miz? First your wedding, now your little talk show, people might start to assume we're friends."

"Hey, if you don't want to have a chance to get your hands on your opponents at Wrestlemania, then that's your problem," Mike shrugs. "Just thought I'd offer."

He turns to leave when, ... "Gracias," Alberto says, his back now to Miz as he stares down at his bag, sorting through his wrestling gear.

"You're welcome," he says slowly, leaving as quietly as he'd come.

Eventually, Alberto _does_ decide to take him up on his offer, joining the others in the ring and glad for it when a brawl breaks out, sneering as he spots Mike watching from the floor stoicly, clearly waiting for a chance to come in and be the last man standing. He barely turns back around when he gets thrown from the ring, just feet away from Mike, who yet again stays very still. Alberto narrows his eyes at him and walks off to wait for this madness to end so he can let go of some tension in his match against Big E. He chuckles quietly as Mike tries to act on the impulse to toss both Sheamus and Big Show over the top rope, failing incredibly and getting tossed out himself, leaving Big Show in the ring, a minor victory on the road to Wrestlemania.

Referees and security finally make their way to the ring, waving off the excess superstars to clear the ring for Big E and Del Rio, the Mexican aristocrat sneering as Mike walks past him. "Don't say a word," the Most Must See Superstar snarls at him as he walks back, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

Alberto laughs for real before entering the ring, Mike's failure easing some of the sting from his own. Moreso when he defeats Big E fairly easily, lifting his arm in victory as he looks out at the crowd, considering how he's going to do more of the same at Wrestlemania, adding the Andre the Giant memorial trophy to his accomplishments the first step in getting his career back together before he decides one way or the other what he's going to do about looming contract negotiations..


	35. chapter 35

Despite his new focus, Alberto Del Rio turns his attention to a #1 contendership match he's randomly thrown into for the Intercontinental championship on Raw, content in his abilities and chance at walking out this week Intercontinental champion. After all, he's had enough wins against Big E over the past year. But everything goes downhill when he misses a kick, landing wrong and gasping as sharp pain stabs up his knee. He still tries to fight, seeing the benefit of walking into the Wrestlemania battle with any kind of gold around his waist.

He smirks, considering all that he could do upon winning the title, his distraction leaving him open to attack- once the dust clears he stares into the ring, glaring at Christian as he celebrates his victory. Mumbling to himself in Spanish, he limps back up the ramp, fingers scrambling against the edge of the gorilla position until he's out of sight, only looking up when arms wrap around his midsection, supporting him. "Ricardo," he mutters against the dark hair tickling his face.

"El Patron," Ricardo responds, shifting his hold and helping him walk forward. "Are you ok?" Alberto releases a wary breath, shrugging dully, allowing himself to be guided over to the locker room so they can collect their things and leave. Ricardo winces and squeezes his side before helping him to sit down on the nearest bench, kneeling down in front of him. "May I?" Alberto blinks and stares down at him, nodding quietly as he loosens his knee brace and rests his hands against his leg, frowning as he checks for inflamation and bruising, all too aware of the knee issues that Alberto's been suffering for over a year now.

"Am I going to survive?" he asks after a moment, grinning half-heartedly when Ricardo looks up, blinking. "Mi amigo, I'm fine. If I didn't think I was, I would've gone to the trainer's office. It's just sore because I missed that kick. Some ice and rest, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He hesitates, touch warm against his flesh. "If you're sure."

"I am." Alberto smiles as Ricardo slowly stands and dusts his hands off on his pantlegs, smiling sheepishly. "Muchas gracias for caring so much, mi amigo. What do you say we get out of here?" he asks, throwing some of his things into his bag. Ricardo nods and moves to help, the two of them falling back into their old rhythm side by side, Alberto trying to forget that he's yet again failed at a goal he'd set for himself, no matter how impromptu.

But the week isn't over yet, Del Rio receiving notice the next morning that he's needed for Main Event, due to Christian suffering a concussion which had reset the playing field for the Intercontinental title scene, except even easier now as the contenders had shifted from four to three. He fights all over again, determined to see it through this time, snapping all of his kicks a little harsher, landing punches with more weight behind them, doing all that he can- but it's still not enough. Ziggler walks away with the win this time and Alberto grits his teeth, staring Ricardo in the eye as he once more meets him backstage. "Will it ever end, mi amigo?" he hisses out, the last couple of losses hitting him particularly hard. "If I can't even defeat two or three perros, what chance do I have in a match like the battle royal at Wrestlemania?"

Ricardo swallows and steps closer, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. When Alberto wearily hugs him back, he smiles sadly and squeezes a little bit tighter, uncomfortably aware that, if anything will sway Del Rio's decision on re-signing or not, it'll be moments like this one, and he himself may not have many chances like this in the future.

"Let's go home," Alberto mutters after a moment, gingerly pulling away to look Ricardo in the eye.

"El Patron?"

"Florida," he clarifies. "I doubt I'll be needed for Smackdown. You've finished your interviews for the week, si?" Ricardo tilts his head, thinking, and Del Rio smirks when he nods. "So we go back to Florida and... if you wish, I could help you with your training?" The former ring announcer's eyes light up and Alberto grins too, clapping him on the shoulder. "Then let's go, mi amigo."

After they land in Florida and both split to go check on their homes- Alberto at the mansion and Ricardo at his and Alex's apartment, they meet back at the training facility, Ricardo blinking in surprise when he realizes they're not alone. "Sofia?"

"Hola, Se- Ricardo," she smiles at him. "Senor Del Rio mentioned that he was going to train with you and... I was curious to see what you've learned in the last few months, so I asked if I could accompany him. As long as that's alright with you, of course."

He nods after a moment, leaning in and hugging her. "Of course, I would be honored to show you what I've learned." She hugs him back, eyes gleaming happily as she looks up at Alberto. He nods at her, resting a hand on Ricardo's shoulder before moving past them to find a chair for Sofia to sit on while they do their thing in the ring.

Once this is done, he enters the ring and waits for Ricardo, smirking. "Ready for this, amigo?"

Ricardo quickly joins him, a matching expression taking over his face as he raises his eyebrows daringly. "Si, let's do this." As they circle each other before locking up in the middle of the ring, all of the times they've done so in the past returns to them and they hesitate, exchanging glances. "Hm," Ricardo chuckles, Alberto shaking his head fondly, before they resume struggling against each other, trying to get and maintain the upperhand, Sofia taking it in turns to cheer both men as the afternoon wears on.


	36. chapter 36

Ricardo Rodriguez hums vaguely to himself as he thumbs through the WWE magazine, alone in AJ Lee's locker room. The divas champion is off somewhere with Mike, which leaves the room quiet and peaceful while he skims articles and smiles at some things in the magazine, just to stop short when he sees the Jerk of the Month article, where Alberto is showcased. He blinks at just how happy his former employer seems with the large boot plaque, reading through what's said about him. His gaze darkens a little when his name is mentioned, in connection with Alberto targetting those weaker than he. Closing his eyes, he shuts the magazine and stares ahead blankly at the monitor.

Alberto is currently wrestling Big E, and between the article and watching his friend kick the much larger man before targeting his arm, it brings back old memories that he'd rather forget more often than not. Especially now, when they're trying to be friends again, and Del Rio may be leaving in a few months. But still... terrible recollections are there, and often causes his intermittent insomnia, especially when he realizes how yet again, he's vulnerable to Alberto should the older man ever lose it on him as he did back in August. The Mexican aristocrat had never been one to comment on the dark circles under Ricardo's eyes, or how his random drawings stack up more and more each morning, so it's no surprise that he doesn't notice such things now. But it does little to ease the former ring announcer's jitters, or his frustration as he stares once more at the magazine now laying forgotten on the couch next to him.

He swallows and finds his phone, tweeting quickly about the past, when Alberto would offer to train with him to try out new moves, just to brutally kick or stomp him. He looks up in time to see just that, Big E sent violently down to the mat as a result of Del Rio's boots crashing down on his midsection while he hangs helplessly from the second rope. Ricardo's fingers hover over his phone as he types another tweet, closing his eyes as he sends it hesitantly, not wanting to cause the cycle to begin again between them just by these tweets, but needing to get them out there, somehow, someway. To try to clear his mind...

_"Ricardo, come here, I want to try a new move," Alberto says, as he'd done many a time over the last few months. The ring announcer hesitantly joins him, expecting the worst, when Del Rio pushes him into the corner, analyzing everything as he tries to figure out the physics of whatever it is he wants to do before he even attempts it. It's a weird set up, trying to follow Alberto's impatient commands, while not being sure of what the end result would be, but Ricardo follows as best as he can, climbing up to the second rope and placing himself in an awkward tree of woe, clutching the ropes to maintain a horizontal base while Alberto watches him from the top rope. "Got it?"_

_"Si, si- I think so-" he's just barely finished speaking when Alberto stands up straight and stomps down brutally atop his chest, sending him crashing down to the mat. His hands sting from the sudden, forced release of the ropes, but nothing compares to the agony shooting from spine to abdomen, all of the breath forced from his lungs as his ears ring from the impact of the back of his head against the mat. He wheezes, clutching his midsection as Alberto regains his footing a few feet away, looking pleased with himself._

_It takes a few moments for him to notice that Ricardo hasn't moved, a flicker of doubt taking over his smug appearance as he ventures towards him. "Ricardo?_ Mi amigo?"

Ricardo gasps, the echoes of the memory remaining with him even as he blinks back into present time, unconsciously jerking back when he realizes that Alberto is standing in front of him, his eyes dark with worry and- Ricardo looks down to find that Alberto's tightly holding onto his phone, looking tense and grim. "Eh, ah," he tries to find some sensible words, flushing when his voice comes out high-pitched. Clearing his throat, he tries again. "Did- did you win, El Patron? Lo siento, I was... distracted."

"I see that," Alberto mutters, his hand still digging into the surface of his cell phone, Ricardo only just able to see Twitter's mobile app on its screen from this angle, his eyes dropping miserably as he waits for another attack, or yelling, or... When, instead, match-warmed fingers rest on his jaw, urging his face up, he blinks in surprise and looks up at Del Rio. "Was I truly that bad, mi amigo?"

"So- sometimes," he admits faintly. "Especially... in the early days." Alberto stares at him for a long, tense minute before collecting the forgotten WWE magazine and sitting down next to him heavily, looking tired and older than Ricardo has ever seen him. "Lo siento, I- I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize for the truth, Ricardo," he interrupts the younger man's struggle at finding a good reason for his comments, his tweets, everything. "I glossed over much of it, but I truly was horrid to you. The more loyal you proved yourself to be, the worse I treated you. Then how do I repay you but by deciding to attack you to release you from my employ after months of honestly trying to be a better friend to you." He shakes his head. "My timing has always left much to be desired... It is a wonder you ever found it in yourself to even attempt to forgive me. I hardly deserve it, but it proves just what a good man you truly are."

Ricardo closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the rarely given compliments by his former employer, smiling slightly when he finally looks over at him once more. "Gracias, Alberto."

He smiles back at the younger man before prying the pages of the magazine apart. "Anything worthwhile in here?" he smirks, turning right to the Jerk of the Month page. "Aha, it is a decent picture, I suppose. Sofia wasn't too amused by having yet another plaque to dust, but she has grown used to it, I suppose, after so many years of working for me. It is good practice for when I bring home the Andre the Giant memorial trophy." Ricardo nods, hoping that his friend's claim is sincere and not just false bravado, that perhaps his win against Big E had eased his uncertainty following the past few weeks. As Alberto skims the article, Ricardo rests his finger to the side of where he's mentioned, Del Rio cringing as he reads it. "Ay," he grumbles, glancing over at him. "Well, that is something I _do_ deserve, I suppose. No one letting me live down the biggest mistake personally or professionally that I have ever made."

Ricardo smiles weakly, eyes lighting up when Alberto nudges him before flipping through the rest of the magazine, the two of them mocking various articles and pictures as they go, passing the time until they can leave to get some sleep before the flight out to New Orleans in the morning, the true start to Wrestlemania week finally on the horizon.

"They have honestly booked you for media with Sin Cara and Hornswoggle?" Del Rio demands the next morning, reading through Ricardo's list of responsibilities. "Ay," he mutters, Spanish rough and annoyed as he skims over the rest of the paper.

"Eh, well, I'm just glad they booked me for anything," Ricardo shrugs, taking the paper back from him before he should tear it in his frustration. Alberto looks over at him, grim, and he shakes his head. "I am not trying to make you feel guilty, El Patron, it's just how things are right now. I'm thankful for what I get." He stuffs the paper back in his bag and moves to get ready for it all, trying not to overthink things as Del Rio's heavy gaze follows him until he's out of sight.

All of them are busy in various ways- autograph signings, ticket giveaways, visiting local hospitals and various other places around New Orleans, visiting fans and doing what they can for the local scene. Axxess events add to this and Ricardo's head is spinning early on, more so when Mike, AJ and Tamina arrive on Wednesday after that week's Main Event. But he loves it; they all do, honestly- nothing is like the vibe that surrounds every moment of Wrestlemania week; there's nothing quite like it anywhere.

When Ricardo receives his itinerary for Axxess the next day, he almost has to laugh. "Eh, Alberto," he calls out to the older man. "If you thought my media events on Wednesday were silly, wait until you see this..." Alberto once more skims the paper, rolling his eyes when he finds that Ricardo will be paired with Vickie Guerrero. "Perhaps Sin Cara and Hornswoggle were better choices?"

Del Rio huffs vaguely and crumples the paper up a bit, remembering all that the Smackdown General Manager had done to them both in the last year- embarrassing him multiple times, repeatedly placing he and Ricardo in matches against each other, despite her so-called worry over how much damage Alberto could do to him. "Perhaps I should have a word with whoever is in charge of these placements," he mutters, handing over the abused paper to his former ring announcer.

Ricardo smirks a bit, shaking his head. "No, El Patron. It's fine, I will deal." And so he does, but Del Rio accompanies him, not surprised to find Miz lingering around as well, AJ having her own autograph signing across the room. Alberto plays on his phone when he's not watching fans going back and forth, and the two hours pass by in a blur, Ricardo vocalizing his thoughts as he walks over, checking the time on his phone. "These things always go so fast," he sighs, smiling at Alberto as he stuffs some things given to him by thoughtful fans into his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Ready to go, then, El Patron?"

"Si, amigo. I think we should go somewhere to eat, explore New Orleans a bit before we return to the hotel."

Ricardo nods. "Si," he murmurs, following the older man out of the building. He still can't believe that this is his fourth Wrestlemania, especially considering a few months ago he wasn't sure where he'd be career wise. Yet here he is, and with Alberto by his side, no less. Something else he had thought wasn't a possibility, considering all that had gone down between them the past nine months. He smiles.

After the Hall of Fame ceremonies conclude the following night and Axxess is closed up until the next morning, Ricardo and Alberto return to the hotel, both determined to at least try to get a good night's sleep, considering Del Rio has the Battle Royal, and Ricardo will be on the Spanish commentary table for the entire, lengthy broadcast. They prepare for bed quietly, both lost in their own thoughts of the day ahead, only exchanging "buenos noches" before the lights are turned off and they sink into the sheets, quiet overwhelming the room.

Except that... it's not enough. Ricardo finds himself staring up at the ceiling, replaying various parts of the past few days in his mind, the exhaustion he had felt prior fading away as the familiar night-before jitters overwhelm everything else. He sighs and rolls onto his side, hoping that it would help, but no. He ends up staring at the wall instead of the ceiling, growing more and more frustrated as time passes, struggling to relax enough to rest. Rolling onto his other side, now facing Alberto, he grimaces and hopes that at least the Mexican aristocrat is sleeping well.

He's barely finished thinking this when Alberto's bed creaks, the other man turning over as well, now facing Ricardo. They stare at each other through the darkness. "Ricardo."

"Alberto."

"I can't sleep," they say at once, Alberto laughing as Ricardo buries his face in his pillow and groans.

Alberto stands and pulls his shoes on, standing over Ricardo's bed. "Come, mi amigo. I know what we'll do."

A few minutes later, they're walking through the quiet hallway of their floor, Ricardo not sure what Alberto has in mind, but following him anyway, when the elevator dings and Mike, AJ and Alex get off, their conversation immediately cutting off as they take in the two men. "Hola," Ricardo tells his friends, smiling at them as Alberto glances from them to Ricardo and back.

"What are you two still doing up?" Mike asks, clapping a hand on Ricardo's shoulder as he nods at Alberto.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugs.

"Surprise, surprise, us neither," Alex sighs, looking tired but wide awake all at the same time as he smirks at his roommate.

Alberto hesitates for a moment, taking in the easy contentment on Ricardo's face as Mike and Alex talk on about things they'd been doing the past few days, finally shaking his head and speaking up. "I suppose you may as well join us so Ricardo can hear the rest of these fascinating stories," he says drily, staring at them as all of them look up and over at him.

"Are- are you sure, Alberto?" Ricardo asks, looking a little guilty at forgetting for a moment that Alberto was in the process of going somewhere before he had been held up by Ricardo's friends.

"Si, mi amigo, come, let's go," Alberto encourages him, some of the bitterness leaving his voice upon seeing the myraid of emotions crossing the younger man's face. Accepting that Ricardo has other friends in the business now, his bonds with them growing stronger especially after everything that he himself had put into motion last August, is a process, and he's not sure he'll ever fully accept it, but he's determined to at least try. After all that he had put the former ring announcer through, it's the least he thinks he can do.

A tense elevator ride later, they find themselves on the roof of the building, looking up at the stars overhead as they sit or lay down on the smooth surface. Ricardo is smiling whenever Alberto looks over at him, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight, Alex sitting next to him as they talk now and again. Mike and AJ are standing not far away, lost in each other as they have been since long before their wedding, Del Rio wondering briefly how long _that_ honeymoon phase will last, when the so-called Most Must See Superstar kisses her one last time before pulling away and moving over to join him. "Del Rio."

"Miz."

They stand shoulder to shoulder for a quiet, awkward moment before Mike turns to look at him. "Well. The battle royal is tomorrow."

"How observant of you, Miz," he sneers, glancing over at him incredulously in time to see him roll his eyes.

"I merely am pointing it out because I'm pretty sure we both plan on throwing our all into fighting for this thing."

"Si," Del Rio mutters, unsure where Miz is going with this, or why it should matter at all to either of them. But when he glances back over, he realizes that Mike's eyes are locked on Ricardo, it suddenly clicking with him too. _Of course,_ after everything, the last thing Ricardo needs is more dissension in the group, especially when things are slowly calming down and returning to whatever kind of normalcy they ever are in this mad business. "Ah."

Mike nods subtly, realizing that it's finally dawned on Alberto as well. He turns to face the taller superstar and examines him. "So, may the best man win tomorrow," he says simply, holding his hand out to Del Rio. They both notice when Alex and Ricardo shift, turning their focus onto them, and Miz's blue eyes bore into Del Rio's dark gaze until finally he meets him half way, silently agreeing with his statement as he shakes his hand.

This done, Miz returns to his wife and Alberto sits next to Ricardo, ignoring the knowing look on Alex's face, but glad to see that his best friend's smile has only grown upon witnessing all of this. He smirks and turns his attention onto the stars overhead, thrown both by their beauty and how so very few hours separate them from Wrestlemania now.


	37. chapter 37

And my second bit of news. Years ago, I posted a series of videos called "corneroffandom chronicles" that I would upload, answering questions about my stories or general things that people were curious about. With so many fics and such in process, I've decided to bring it back. Depending on the amount of questions received, I will probably upload new videos at the start of each month to answer them all. So if you have a question, please leave it here in a review (specifying that it's for CoFC), or on corneroffandom's twitter, facebook or Tumblr accounts. Thanks!

"Well, don't you look sharp, mi amigo?" Del Rio asks, smirking as he takes in his former ring announcer in a bright white suit, looking nervous and a little uncertain as he glances over at the Mexican aristocrat. Observing the doubt in his eyes, Alberto shakes his head. "Sincerely, Ricardo. That suit looks good on you."

"Ah," he mutters, growing more flustered at Alberto's honest compliment. "Gracias." He smooths down the jacket, fumbling a little bit with making the dress shirt under it lay right, until his former employer steps forward and helps, it somehow all settling correctly for him within minutes. "Muchas gracias, El Patron."

"Are you ready for all of the commentary to be done tonight, amigo?" he asks, sitting back down on a nearby bench, continuing to lace up his boots. The battle royal is fairly early in the card and he wants to be prepared for it, not scrambling at the last moment like he imagines some of the perros he will be competing against will be.

"Si, I think so," he says, sitting down next to him and running his hands through his hair. He casts a glance over at him, smirking slightly. "Commentating the battle royal should be interesting."

Del Rio nudges him, smirking back. "You best say only nice things about me, mi amigo. It _is_ Wrestlemania, after all."

"Of course," he says, false innocence bleeding from every inch of him.

Alberto laughs and shakes his head, rolling his eyes fondly at the younger man. Though he knows anything Ricardo says is to further along their supposed animosity, and thus he can't fault him for any of it, especially after the interview a couple weeks ago.

By the time the battle royal finally arrives, Del Rio lasts for a really long time in the match, and he starts to think he might actually win this thing, Sofia's reaction playing in his mind as she gets yet _another_ new trophy to dust, but no- almost as soon as he finishes thinking it, he feels himself flying over the top, where he hits the floor hard, two men away from winning. He stares up in shock for a long, tense time, gingerly making it back to his feet where he catches Ricardo's eyes, nodding subtly at the man before he grimly makes his way backstage, ignoring everyone as they react to his last-minute elimination.

He had been _so_ close... Mike looks about as he feels, though their eliminations had been so vastly far apart, but they barely speak as they watch the rest of the PPV in AJ Lee's locker room, any awkwardness Del Rio would ordinarily feel being in here without Ricardo diminished when he compares it to staying out in the halls with all of the mocking faces of those he hates the most.

And he's even more relieved for it when he's not alone in glaring viciously at the TV as Batista stares Ricardo down, shaking a monitor at him while yelling at the younger man. AJ watches on, shaking her head in quiet amusement, as the two men stand side by side in front of the monitor, exchanging ideas on what to do to Batista as the Spanish commentary team back away while Daniel Bryan is combo Batista Bomb-RKO'd through the table, the both of them, for once, in utter agreement over something.

On top of that particularly hard to swallow disappointment of losing the Battle Royal, he's not booked for a match on Raw. But yet again, _his_ problems seem far away when he looks at the match board and sees something that leaves him even angrier, hands tensing up into fists at his side. "Ay," he snaps, turning on his heel and stomping back towards the locker room, pausing in the doorway to stare at his friend.

Ricardo is blissfully unaware of what's going on beyond this room, talking with Alex about his plans to resume training, try to get back into the ring and off of commentary, the roommates in the same boat when it comes to actually being booked for something other than their voices. Del Rio loathes having to take that from him, but he knows he has to. Won't let the ring announcer get sucker punched by yet another needless oversight by someone he had once considered an amigo. "Ricardo? May I speak to you? In private?" he asks, dark eyes flickering over to Riley for a moment before focusing back on his best friend.

"Eh, si of course, Alberto," he says, excusing himself from Alex and following Del Rio over to a quiet corner. "What's wrong?"

"I saw on the match board, mi amigo." Alberto hesitates, unsure how Ricardo will react. What the end result of this will be. "RVD is back. He has a match tonight." He watches as a strange cascade of emotions crosses the younger man's face. Surprise, hope, even some trepidation. It hurts to watch, Alberto's hand tight around Ricardo's shoulder as if he's afraid, should he let go, that the ring announcer will disappear.

"He is?" he asks, mindlessly checking his phone. "He... didn't say anything..."

"It appears that that is his style," Del Rio says dryly, watching Ricardo as he puts his phone back in his pocket, disappointed. "Mi amigo-"

"I need to talk to him," he says quietly. "Perhaps he just thought- I was busy with training, and interviews, and all... but if he would like me to continue as his ring announcer..." He hesitates and looks up, doubt joining all of the other emotions on his expressive face. "Lo siento, Alberto, I know how you feel about him, but-"

Alberto stares into his eyes and just knows. He can't keep him from something that could potentially put him back on TV, make him happy again. Not after everything he himself had done. "No apologizes, mi amigo. Go do what you need to do. I'll... I'll be waiting here when you return."

He nods sharply and walks away, shoulders held tense with nerves, no doubt. He's only gone for a few minutes before he returns, his face blank. Alberto knows though, can tell by how his hand trembles at his side, what Van Dam had said. Cursing the man as violently as he had Batista barely twenty four hours earlier, the Mexican aristocrat steps forward and wraps his arms around his former ring announcer, feeling horrible for him as Ricardo clings to his shirt and trembles. He says nothing, simply running his fingers through Ricardo's dark hair until he relaxes and slowly pulls away, eyes red but dry as he walks past Alberto and sits down, clearly needing time to himself to think. It hurts, but Del Rio gives him just that.

Ricardo looks as glum as he did after he'd first seen RVD even while Cesaro and Swagger compete later that night following Cesaro's clarification that he's a Paul Heyman guy after all, Alberto grimacing. Mike had seemed unaware of the former ring announcer's turmoil earlier, busy with his wife and the upcoming filming schedule for Marine 4, but Del Rio had known Ricardo much longer than anyone else in this room, could spot the signs easier. He closes his eyes. On top of all that, AJ had lost her title at the worst possible time, leaving Ricardo to potentially share a locker room with, among others, the man who had given him little to no warning before he'd left the company back last fall, and even less upon his return. Del Rio sighs and nudges him, smiling slightly when Ricardo looks over at him. "Mi amigo?"

"Si?" he asks, blinking as Del Rio glances around before leaning into him, glad to see that most of the competitors are out of the room so they have some privacy.

"These perros, they can switch from the meaningless claim of Paul Heyman guy to Zeb Colter guy all that they wish..." He grins to himself when Ricardo stares at him, all thoughts of RVD's silent return fading away at the intensity behind Alberto's words. "The only thing that truly matters is that I am, always have been, and always will be a Ricardo Rodriguez guy."

Ricardo's eyes widen, the former ring announcer looking younger than Alberto can remember ever seeing him. "De verdad?" he asks weakly, looking away and staring at his hands

"Si," Alberto says simply, tapping his knee. "Siempre."

Ricardo's smile when he looks up a few moments later eases Alberto's displeasure at what has happened the past few days, his disappointment at the battle royal, all of it. "Gracias, El Patron."

"De nada, mi amigo." Alberto squeezes his shoulder, pleased at even this small victory. After all, in this business, with the way things have been going lately, he'll take them where he can get them.


	38. chapter 38

After a quiet week spent in Florida, training and exploring the beaches on the first reall warm set of days in awhile, Ricardo and Alberto return to Raw. Mike and AJ are still in Canada and Alex is busy with preshow duties as always. A quick check of the match board shows that Alberto will be in the first round of the #1 contendership series tonight... against RVD, no less.

Alberto glares beadily at the board, feeling more then seeing as Ricardo's gaze skids to a stop upon reading it as well. He still hadn't explained what had been said between RVD and himself the week prior, not that Del Rio needs him to relive the moment that RVD had clearly denied him as his ring announcer again. _He will regret it all,_ he vows, resting a hand on Ricardo's back and leading him towards the locker room so he can prepare for the evening's interviews.

He watches from a distance, frowning at how subdued Ricardo seems through the night, wincing when it's time for his match. He doesn't want to leave Ricardo alone but, not having much choice, he competes, envisioning walking out Intercontinental Champion at Extreme Rules. It's no World title, but he thinks it'll do until he can put himself in position to get a proper shot at the WWE World Title.

All of these thoughts and motivations racing through his mind distracts him and he gasps when gravity fails him while he's standing on the turnbuckle, RVD sweeping his feet out from under him and sending him falling hard against the mat, his ears ringing and stars flashing before his eyes. He fights to regroup but it's too little, too late. RVD wins and eliminates him from the contest mere seconds later.

He stares up at the lights while yet another disappointment tears through him, disgust welling up within him like poisonous bile. Disgust in the loss, in the situation, in himself. He makes it to his feet and staggers backstage, ignoring referees and trainers alike as he pushes through the halls, storming outside into the cool rain that pelts against his bare skin. "MALDITA SEA!" he screams into the night sky, tears off his wrist tape violently and throwing it into the inky darkness.

He continues tearing at the few things on his body, rough Spanish pouring from his dripping lips as his elbow pads join the fluttering wrist tape, Alberto hopping on one foot as he tugs ruthlessly at his boot, pulling it off to throw it too- but his aim is altered when the arena door is opened, blinding light cutting into the darkness surrounding him. "Get out!" he roars, the heavy shoe banging against the door so hard that it shuts with a heavy click, Alberto panting as his anger fades, the rain now drenching through his sock as he stares ahead blankly. The light resumes a moment later, his arm rising to protect his eyes as soft footsteps approach him. Warm arms wrap around him and he groans, gripping at the familiar dress jacket sleeve. "Ricardo," he sighs.

"It's ok," Ricardo breathes. "It's ok, Alberto." His fingers rest on Alberto's neck as he carefully strokes the flushed skin there. "You need to see the trainer, mi amigo. That... that fall looked very bad." Alberto doesn't react, his face buried in Ricardo's shoulder still. "Por favor?"

He closes his eyes and pressed further against Ricardo, beginning to shiver as the rain grows chillier. Realizing that Ricardo too is getting soaked, he finally pulls away and looks balefully up at him. "Alright," he finally concedes.

Relief flashes across Ricardo's face and he slowly extracts himself from Alberto, looking around. "Take a minute and I'll collect your things," he urges him, only just getting to his feet when Alberto snags his wrist.

"No, you don't have to do that-"

"Si I do. You're the possibly injured one, so relax," Ricardo tells him, no room for argument in his tone as he collects the boot and braces. He holds them in one hand, using the other to pull Alberto to his feet before helping him to the trainer's office. While they wait, he shakes rain out of Alberto's boot and helps him put it back on, lacing it up as tightly as he can. He's drenched through himself but he's so focused on Alberto, he doesn't notice. Until, that is, the trainer joins them and looks pointedly at the puddle of water growing on the floor, Ricardo flushing before he moves to dry it and himself off. While he does that, the examination progresses. By the time everything is dry and Ricardo isn't dripping with every step, the trainer has just finished carefully checking Alberto for a concussion and feeling around his neck and upper back.

"Well, you're lucky," he finally says when they're all sitting down and listening intently. "No concussion, no neck or spine trauma. If you feel worse, or any odd soreness, come back but I am going to clear you for later."

"Later," Alberto and Ricardo echo, exchanging glances with a small smile before turning their confused focus back onto the trainer.

"The Authority wants you to be a part of the match against The Shield later," he says blandly as he drops Ricardo's towels into the pile for washing later.

"Hm," Alberto smirks, eager for an opportunity to make up for earlier. Ricardo doesn't look entirely pleased, but he says nothing as he shakes out the elbow pads and waits nearby as Alberto pulls them back into place. Ricardo finds a roll of wrist tape and quietly wraps it around Alberto's wrists, focused on the repetitive actions while trying not to get lost in the memories of all the times he'd done similar things in the past for Alberto.

Alberto feels it as well but says nothing until the job is done, smiling once Ricardo looks up once more, seeming a little sheepish as their eyes lock. "Muchas gracias, mi amigo," he says quietly, ruffling Ricardo's hair before getting up, glancing at first the clock and then the monitor showing what's going on with Raw. "Come, Ricardo, let's go get some coffee or something to warm you up."

"Ah," he mutters, looking once more at his soaked clothes, only now realizing just how chilled he really is. "Si, I should probably change..." They walk side-by-side down the halls, talking lowly in Spanish.

The match against The Shield goes by quickly, devolving into a melee until HHH, Orton and Batista come down and make them leave so they can pick the bones of the downed Hounds of Justice. Once Alberto frees himself from the other ten men, he finds Ricardo collecting his clothes and repacking. "About ready to go, mi amigo?"

"Si," Ricardo says, lips twitching into a smile as he zips his bag the rest of the way up. "I've repacked your things already."

Del Rio shakes his head fondly and claps Ricardo on the back as he moves to change inot the street clothes left out for him, looking forward to leaving this evening and its lingering disappointment behind.

They're back in Florida the next day, Alberto busy around the house while he continues to try catching up on things that had been brushed aside during Wrestlemania week and its aftermath. He's so trapped under paperwork and WWE red tape that he doesn't notice when his cell phone lights up. He doesn't notice a lot of things for awhile, until there's a soft knock on his office door. He glances over his shoulder. "Come in, Sofia."

There's a pause and then... "Um, it- it's Ricardo, actually..."

Alberto freezes while absorbing one of the phrases on the paper before him, abruptly standing and moving to the door. He could count on one hand the amounts of time that Ricardo had been to the house since August, much less uninvited or with no notice. "Mi amigo?" he demands, wrenching the door open. "Are you-?" His words die away as he realizes Ricardo is quietly holding his phone out to him, his hands clammy and trembling as Alberto reaches out and takes it, pressing a button to light it up so he can look at whatever it is Ricardo wants to show him. When he gets a good look at the words on the screen, he can do little more than stare on uncomprehendingly.

_AlexRileyWWE So I heard Coach WWEZeb is looking for another "Real American" Honestly can't think of a better fit, for 1, I'm American. RealJackSwagger_

"No," Alberto says, honestly surprised by the tweet as he looks back up at Ricardo. "What is he on? Does he not remember-?"

"Yes, he does," Ricardo breathes out, his lips pressed so tightly together that they look white and thin against his fretful, pale face. "I... didn't know what to do when I saw this. I couldn't stay at the apartment, I walked around the beach for awhile but... I couldn't... I just. I needed to see you..."

Alberto understands. Although Mike and Alex had been around during the Colter and Swagger issues a year ago, it had been himself and Ricardo fighting side-by-side until they had vanquished Swagger and his xenophobic manager. Del Rio's guilt burns anew within him as he ponders how he had repayed Ricardo's loyalty but he quickly shakes the thoughts away, wrapping his arms around him. "It's going to be ok. Maybe he's just suffered temporary insanity and he'll rethink it in the morning."

Ricardo nods doubtfully. "Maybe. I guess for tonight, however, I'll just... stay at a hotel. See if he's changed his mind come morning."

Alberto blinks a couple of times before pulling back to look at Ricardo. "You don't need to waste your money, mi amigo. I have many bedrooms here, if you feel ok with staying here. You're welcome to whichever one you like."

Ricardo stares at his feet for a minute before returning Alberto's gaze. "Um... and if I liked my old bedroom?" Alberto's lips part in surprise and Ricardo smiles faintly. "I... um, I kind of miss it... Is it possible to be homesick for a room?" He sighs and shrugs. "If it... overwhelms me more than I expect, I'll let you know but I... need to move past this. After all, we're friends again. My old room shouldn't leave me frozen."

Alberto nods, examining him intently. "Si, of course. Take all the time you need, mi amigo. I'll be right across the hall if you need me."

Ricardo smiles. "I know. Gracias." Alberto pats his face and reaches back to shut the light off in his office before leading him back down to hall to his dark, quiet bedroom with a growing smile on his face as his home feels normal for the first time in almost a year.

The next morning, Alberto and Sofia both are up early, exchanging meaningful glances as they walk past each other, eyes resting on Ricardo's closed bedroom door. "French toast, I think, Sofia," he tells her quietly, watching as she nods and bustles off to the kitchen. He then turns to the bedroom and lightly knocks against the thick wood.

"Come in," Ricardo's sleep slurred voice calls out, Del Rio's eyes gleaming as he pushes the door open.

He slips inside and smiles at him. "Buenos dias, mi amigo. How did you sleep?"

"Buenos Dias," Ricardo sighs, licking his lips as he glances around the room- which is still as devoid of everything, not counting hte furniture that Alex and Mike had left here all of those months ago. "I slept fine. The room is different but it still feels like home nonetheless." He glances towards Alberto with a weak, sheepish smile. "It makes little to no sense, I know..."

"It makes plenty of sense," Alberto cuts him off, shaking his head. "This was your home for years and you'll always be welcomed here." Ricardo's growing smile makes Del Rio grin as well, the two of them sitting side by side in quiet peace until Alberto begins to smell the sweet twang of Sofia's cooking in the air. "Come, mi amigo. We're having French toast for breakfast. Your favorite," he adds when Ricardo's eyes widen happily.

"Si!" he exclaims, quickly getting out of bed and following Alberto to the kitchen, where Sofia is just beginning to serve them, her timing impeccable as ever. The meal tastes as good as it looks, Ricardo smiling the entire time as he and Alberto argue good-naturedly over Man U. and Real Madrid like the good old days, Sofia listening on fondly.

They've just finished drinking coffee while smirking at each other around the flowing Spanish that's underlining their discussion... when the gate panel beeps to show someone's requested to be allowed inside. Alberto is distracted from trying to sort out how to vocalize his next response on the subject of football but he does definitely notice when Ricardo stands, a grim look on his face. "Mi amigo?"

"It's Alex," he says faintly, looking towards the front door with such intensity that Alberto wonders for a moment if it's possible for him to see through to his door, despite the number of walls between the two areas of the house. "He's been texting, and I..." He sighs, shaking his head. "I'll go talk to him." He looks up as Alberto tenses. "It'll be ok. We'll... we'll just talk." He walks past and, steeling himself upon seeing Alex for the first time since reading the tweet, leaves the house to make his way to the gates.

Alberto watches from the front door as Ricardo opens the gate, Alex getting out of his car in kind. The roommates stare blankly at each other for long, tense moments, their conversation indecipherable from this distance. Even so, Alberto can see when Alex's lips form an apology, Ricardo listening intently to whatever it is he's saying to explain the offending tweet when Sofia joins him, the two of them watching quietly together. Neither are surprised when Ricardo nods, some of the tension immediately leaving Alex's shoulders as he drops his arm around his roommate's shoulders.

They walk side by side to the house and Alberto listens, his dark eyes locked on Alex, as he explains again that he had merely been looking for a way to revive his stagnant career. Unfortunately it's a believable story, if not entirely understandable, considering all of the ugliness Colter had caused, especially to the people in this room right now, but since Ricardo has already accepted his explanation and apology, Alberto lets it go for now. This doesn't stop him, however, from staring at Ricardo until he returns his glance. "Either way, mi amigo, you are always welcome here."

Ricardo nods, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "Gracias, El Patron. I... I'll definitely keep that in mind."

And so life returns to normal. Ricardo leaves with Alex, resumes his training, and Alberto once more has to face a quiet empty house along Sofia. The pointless disqualification he suffers against Big E that Friday on Smackdown does little to ease his mind, nor the added insult to injury that comes when E recovers and slams him into the mat, his body weight landing square on Del Rio's midsection, winding him and leaving him dazed, once more disgusted and humiliated.

His thoughts once more turn to the paperwork on his desk back at home, his eyes slipping closed as he releases a faint breath, relaxing into the canvas. His mind suddenly feels much clearer than it has in a long while...


	39. chapter 39

Alberto has no match on Monday. He does come out to face off with The Shield to continue what he and the other ten men had begun the week prior, but other than that, he sits backstage. He watches Ricardo, listens to his interview with new Divas champion, Paige, taking in the ease the two have with each other, despite the language barrier since the interview is to air on the Spanish broadcast. Looks on as the show rolls on without him, lost in thought whenever Ricardo isn't nearby, needing to stay on top of his game, if only for the former ring announcer's sake.

He has a rematch against Big E on Main Event, but it's not announced on Raw the night before, nor is any other match for the night, and he doesn't have high hopes for the contest, not after last week. Sure enough, he loses in under ten minutes, but again, it barely impacts him, his mind elsewhere. Ricardo looks sympathetic when he rejoins him backstage, but Del Rio doesn't acknowledge this either. "Mi amigo, let's go home," he says simply, already throwing his things in his bag, anxious to return to Florida. "If you don't mind, may I accompany you to training this week?"

Ricardo blinks but before he can answer, Alex- who's been hanging around more since the drama last week- approaches them with a small smile. "Hey guys."

"Oh, hola, Alex," Ricardo greets him, glancing uncertainly over at his former employer as Alberto stares at Alex.

"Did I hear something about training?" he asks, looping an arm around Ricardo's shoulders and grinning at Alberto in a way that just bleeds false to him right now. "I'm in, I hope to get booked in a match soon."

Ricardo swallows, watching as Alberto's eyes narrow ever so slightly more. "Si, I hope so too, Alex. I, I would like to train with both of you," he says awkwardly, the Mexican aristocrat's gaze turning to rest on his fretful face.

Alberto sighs, immediately forcing the tension to drain out of his body. No matter what he thinks about Alex, and what may possibly come from the week prior, he can't add to Ricardo's tension. Not now, not when Alberto's already laid the stress of his uncertain contract status on his shoulders, nor when he's still so dissatisfied with his own status in the WWE, also born by Del Rio's actions all of those months ago. "Fine, mi amigo, if it's what you want. That's fine." The words are bitter and false against Alberto's tongue but, as he watches Ricardo's face brighten at their utterance, he smiles as well, it all worth it now.

After a quick flight the next morning, the three of them arrive in Florida mid-afternoon and, after dropping some things off at Alberto's house, immediately leave again for the training facility. There's a fourth man there, wearing a mask, and Del Rio looks at him suspiciously for a long moment before resting his hand on Ricardo's shoulder, silently urging him to walk faster into the building. When the masked man follows them, Alberto grows angry, turning sharply to confront the man when Ricardo beats him to the punch. "Hola, Kalisto!" He falters at the cheerful, _friendly_ tone to Ricardo's voice, glancing over to find Alex at ease with this situation as he too greets the other man.

"Hola, Ricardo, Alex," he greets them, barely seeming aware of Alberto's presence. "How are you today?"

They exchange small talk for a few moments before Ricardo finally seems aware of the missing piece to all of this, a guilty look on his face when he turns to look at Alberto. "Oh, El Patron, lo siento, I thought you would... eh, well. Kalisto, this is the Mexican aristocrat, Alberto Del Rio. Alberto, this is one of NXT's competitors, Kalisto."

The two men examine each other for tense, long moments, before Kalisto holds a hand out to the taller man. Alberto can feel his lips twitching into a sneer, about to disregard the sign of respect, when he notices a deeply desperate look in Ricardo's eyes, as if he'd give anything for the two men to get along. Yet again, his gut reaction falls short as he stares at the mysterious man, wondering why exactly it matters so much to his former ring announcer. But, either way, it does, so he reaches out and clasps Kalisto's hand, shaking it strongly, leaving no doubt towards his intentions. But Kalisto doesn't even flinch, Del Rio surprised but glad of it- Ricardo needs friends who are strong, won't duck away at the first sign of hardship. Won't be desperate enough to allign with those so vehemently opposed to everything that truly matters just to get ahead... His eyes dart over to Alex, watching as his best friend talks with him lowly.

When the four of them enter the room with the various rings filling the floor, Ricardo swallows and stands in the middle of one, his eyes closed as he takes it all in. Kalisto looks up at him, a small smile on his face, but Alex appears as clueless as Alberto feels regarding the emotional look on Ricardo's face. Finally he looks down at them and smiles as well, motioning to Kalisto. When he enters the ring, the two men stand side by side, examining each other before Ricardo once more turns to look out of the ring at Alberto and Alex. "I, um. I wanted to tell you both, and what better time than now, when we're all here together?" He licks his lips, looking nervous. "Kalisto here is going to debut on NXT television next month and... he's suggested we become a tag team. We might even go for the tag titles down the road."

Alberto feels numb. When he glances over at Alex, however, there's a deeply bitter look on his face that breaks through some of Alberto's daze, a refreshed sense of anger pulsing through his veins as he stares at him, knowing immediately: Alex, who had had Mike in his corner through all of NXT, and had had a decent amount of time in the ring competing and showing what he could do before injuries and time as a commentator and pre-and-post show analyst had left him sidelined, is honestly standing there, begrudging Ricardo, who had been in the WWE main roster longer and yet had only wrestled a handful of matches- as himself _or_ as El Local- this one chance to try to gain a spot, however small it may be, on the card once more. The _developmental_ card, no less. Del Rio isn't sure who to hate more- himself, for how _he's_ feeling towards the situation right now, or towards _Alex_ for the lingering look in his eyes that's slowly draining the smile from Ricardo's hopeful, shining face.

This leads Del Rio to licking his lips and slipping into the ring, resting his arm on Ricardo's shoulder as he looks into his eyes. Remembers the few times they'd tag teamed together- against Colter and Swagger, Big E and Dolph, Cena and Bret Hart... He sighs, wishing with everything in him that it'd been more, that- during their time working together- he had fought harder for the higher ups to book the younger man into _something_ other than just being his ring announcer, give him a better chance at competing properly sooner, so he wouldn't have had to spend months training just to get stuck back in developmental after being in the company for close to four years already. "I'm happy for you, mi amigo," he says simply, thinking he succeeds at keeping the bitterness out of his voice. "I have no doubt that this will go well for you."

Ricardo's eyes shine with relief and pleasure at his former employer's words, smiling. "Gracias, Alberto." The four of them stand awkwardly for a moment before Ricardo steps forward, nodding at Kalisto. "How about we try some of those moves you mentioned...?"

As the future tag partners step into a different ring to do whatever it is that they're planning, Alberto's eyes remain locked on Alex. His words, the lack of response he'd had towards Ricardo's news, all of it eats at him until he storms into one of the spare rings. "Get in here," he orders A-Ri briskly, loosening himself up for what's to come. Despite his visible reluctance, Alex enters the ring and stares across at Alberto as he slaps his wrists, shaking out the tension in his shoulders as he glowers over at him. "Move." He's on the younger man before he's prepared, forcing him into an awkward lock up in the middle of the ring, Alberto quickly overpowering him into the turnbuckle before hitting an abrupt enzuigiri to the side of his head, sending him to the mat.

He laughs darkly and slams his knee into Alex's midsection before slapping him ruthlessly across the face, flooring him further. Totally overwhelmed by his own anger, he grips the downed man by his collar and forces him upright, staring him right in the eye. Ignoring his desperate scrabbling, Alberto shakes him a time or two before holding him up once more. "I don't care how easily Ricardo accepts your little excuses, if you ever consider such a ridiculous prospect while he lives with you, I will make this right now seem like child's play." He can hear Ricardo and Kalisto talking lowly across the room, but it's not enough to bring him back to earth. Freeing one of his hands, the other still holding Alex in place, he punches the other man, sneering as Alex's head rocks back with the impact. Again, and again, and again, Alberto not breaking a sweat as he takes out some of his anger, until-

"El Patron! STOP!" There's an arm on his shoulder, another wrapped around his midsection, trying to pull him away and he wants to fight, rage, but those pleading words do slowly break through the fog and he realizes. He'd been assaulting Alex to the point of causing himself pain, his knuckles raw and angry right now. He can tell by first glance that Alex as well will be showing the wounds of this little encounter for awhile to come, bruises already forming around a split lip. Del Rio thinks he should feel bad but he doesn't, not really. Kalisto is kneeling down in front of Alex, talking to him lowly, but Ricardo keeps ahold of the Mexican aristocrat. It takes a minute for Alberto to realize, and when he does, he feels horrible- the former ring announcer is trembling against him, his breath stuttering against the side of Alberto's face. "Por favor, just stop."

Alberto swallows and rests a hand on Ricardo's arm, nodding faintly. "Si, mi amigo, I'm- I'm done." But this doesn't seem to comfort him as he remains in the same position, holding him back needlessly as Kalisto helps Alex leave the ring, slightly overwhelmed by the other man's height. "Ricardo..."

"What was that?" he mutters, sounding more tired than angry, which somehow makes Alberto feel worse. "Why..."

Del Rio disentangles himself from Ricardo's arms and turns to face him, taking in his pale, clammy appearance in the face of his best friend beating down his roommate. "Lo siento, Ricardo-"

"You should be apologizing to him, not me," he says blankly, struggling to make it to his feet to get away. He's barely taken a step when Alberto rests a hand on his arm, stopping him. He falters, looking into Alberto's eyes, shaking his head. "El Patron..."

"I will," he promises quietly. "But right now, I think we need to talk for a minute." Ricardo looks even more anxious at this but Alberto doesn't back down, squeezing his shoulders gently, an understanding expression on his face as he takes a breath and begins to speak.

Not long afterwards, Kalisto is examining some of the workout equipment with a thoughtful expression when Alberto approaches him. He looks understandably reluctant, Ricardo still cleaning up Alex's face not that far away, but Del Rio raises his hands in supplication until Kalisto relaxes slightly, keeping a close eye on him even as he pretends to turn his attention back to the weights. "Is there something you need?" he inquires, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks over at the taller man.

"Si," Alberto responds. "I'm not sure what you know of Ricardo's history, but..." He hesitates, wondering how best to word this without making Kalisto doubt his pick in tag partners, or cause Ricardo further pain if it should get back to him. "He has had a difficult year. Many people have left him in the lurch, myself included, and I would hate to see it happen to him again. I hope you will not continue the cycle."

Kalisto stares at him doubtfully, before looking over at Ricardo as he presses a wet washcloth to Alex's mouth with a sympathetic grimace on his face. "I see no reason why I would... eh, leave him in the lurch, as you say. We gel well, I believe we will make a good team. You have nothing to worry about."

Giving up the pretense of poking around the machines, Kalisto walks over to Ricardo and Alex, unaware by Alberto's gaze following him. "I hope you truly mean it," he mutters, sighing.


	40. chapter 40

Alberto's week starts off well, even with Alex hanging around whenever he doesn't have responsibilities for the pre-show, it being Riley's birthday doing little to distract Del Rio from his displeasure with the man. Even so, he defeats Cody Rhodes and laughs all the way backstage, his smirk growing as Ricardo congratulates him with a smile. They're in the locker room, watching the rest of the show, when RVD's interview is interrupted by Zeb Colter. Colter invites him to join his and Swagger's little xenophobic group and Ricardo tenses next to Alberto, the Mexican aristocrat's eyes narrowing as his gaze shifts from the monitor to his best friend. RVD, however, refuses the old man outright and Alberto has to admit, it's a relief, but instead of Ricardo relaxing, he only seems all the more glum once commercials take over. "Mi amigo?" Del Rio finally asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Ricardo's gaze darts around as he licks his lips, finally shaking his head. "It's just... RVD and I haven't been friends for months, really, and yet he knows better than to allign himself with the man. Meanwhile, my own roommate approaches Colter to consider him to join and I'm not sure he's yet understood why that might be a problem." His eyes rest on his ankle, broken only a little over a year ago by Swagger, and Alberto sighs, tugging him closer and hugging him. Ricardo says very little after this, merely leaning against his former employer, lost in thought, while Raw carries on without them.

It's announced that that Friday, Alberto will compete for the US title against Dean Ambrose with Curtis Axel and Ryback and, between that and lingering ponderings about Ricardo's issues with Alex, it leaves him distracted on Main Event, during which he loses to Goldust, who's looking for some measure of revenge on his brother's behalf. Del Rio seethes and tears at his wrist tape on his way backstage, disgusted at the teeter totter his career is on currently. It's not very promising for his title opportunity this Friday, but he's determined not to let yet something else hold him back.

Trying to clear his mind between work outs once he returns to Florida, he's laying in his hammock, enjoying the warm weather and bright sun,, when he hears the front gate swing open and a familiar car drive into the driveway towards the house, smirking slightly. He doesn't move, however, content to wait and listen, able to picture each step all too well in his mind as Ricardo first goes to the house, greets Sofia, then resumes his search for Alberto. "Ah, there you are," he says a few minutes later, obligingly standing to the side so as not to block his former employer's sun. "Hola, Alberto."

"Hola, mi amigo," he says lazily. "Is everything alright?"

"Better than alright," Ricardo says and the pure happiness in his voice makes Alberto take notice, sitting up slightly and staring into his best friend's exuberant face. "Look!" He pushes a piece of paper towards Del Rio, who quickly takes it and skims it, beginning to smile himself. "They've booked Kalisto and I for a few NXT live events, on top of the tapings in a couple of weeks... I think this might actually, you know, _go_ somewhere..." He looks anxious and happy and worried all at once, Alberto quickly getting out of the hammock to rest his hands on his shoulders as has become second nature for him whenever Ricardo is stressed. "Right? It, it seems so, si? I'm not just imagining things?"

"Si, mi amigo, I do believe you're finally getting the opportunity you've deserved for a very long time." He smiles down at him as relief flashes through Ricardo's eyes, some of his doubt fading away. "I am happy for you."

"Gracias," he breathes out, staring down at the note as Alberto leads him over to the pond, sitting down automatically when Del Rio nudges him. "I just wish everyone was." The words surprise Del Rio, who glances over at him as he stares at the water, lips twisting in sadness. "Alex was... pretty cold when I showed him the letter."

"I didn't think you were noticing it, mi amigo," he admits quietly. "I've had my eye on him since the tweets to Colter. He tries to act normal, but yet... it's clear something is off with him."

"I know," Ricardo mutters. "I think it's because he's been without a match for so long too, I know he wants to turn things around... but then I get this opportunity and he's still on the pre-and-post show segments, and-"

"He has no right to be jealous of you," Del Rio interrupts him. "For months, they weren't letting you do anything, and before that, it was pitiful how your talents were wasted, partially because of me, mi amigo."

"He's been dealing with it for months-"

"And you've been dealing with it for years." Ricardo falls silent then, unable to argue any further with the older man's logic. "You deserve this, don't let his petulant attitude wear at your resolve." He rubs circles between Ricardo's shoulderblades. "Si?"

"Si, gracias, El Patron." Ricardo releases a deep breath and looks back up, staring out over the pond at Alberto's grounds. He'd always loved sitting here in the warm weather, enjoying the soft sounds of nature, and to be welcomed back here so easily, after everything that had happened last fall... He smiles, though it quickly fades away. "There is... eh, one thing, El Patron. The first houseshow we're booked at is this Friday, I won't be present for your US title match."

Alberto looks down at the paper and sees that he is correct. It stings a little, Del Rio having grown reaccustomed to Ricardo waiting for him backstage come win or loss, and this time... Hm, this time he would be alone to celebrate victory or bemoan defeat. But he can't be selfish, it will also give Ricardo some time away from Alex which, he thinks, isn't a bad thing- A-Ri will be stuck on the Smackdown pre-and-post show, while Ricardo shows his abilities in the NXT ring. "Don't worry about me, mi amigo, this is only good news," he finally speaks up, clapping Ricardo on the shoulder with a slightly strained smile. "Besides, I know no matter where you are, you're supporting me. And I you, mi amigo. Good luck this weekend."

"You too, El Patron," he says softly.

Alberto smiles down at him for a moment before turning him towards the house. "Come, let's tell Sofia. Would you like to stay for supper? I'm sure she would enjoy cooking for you once more."

Ricardo still looks hesitant at the strangely easy dismissal but he eventually nods, smiling. "Si, I would like that, if it's no trouble..."

"Ah, come now, amigo, you know better than that," Alberto chides him as they walk side by side to the patio.

Ricardo wins. He stares out through the eye holes in his mask and tries to breathe, accept that yes, all of the training had paid off- he, Ricardo Rodriguez, had _won_. And not just any match, no. He had won a singles match, all on his own, with no shenanigans or outside interference. Just Kalisto's support and, of course, Alberto's, as was promised. He releases a shaky breath as he gets up to his feet and clings to Kalisto's hand as he raises his hand in success, trying not to think of the last match he had won in front of a crowd and the mind numbing pain- emotional and physical- that had followed. They make their way backstage and Kalisto leaves him to shower in peace and get ready to go back to his and Alex's thankfully empty apartment when he pulls his phone out and stares down at it, eager to share his good news, but yet...

Smackdown is broadcasting from a monitor in the corner, a soft buzz coming from it as he inches closer to watch, the fatal fourway his former employer is in currently going on. He waits and rubs a finger over the buttons of his cell, waiting, hoping. But alas, Del Rio flops out of the ring and Ambrose gains the pin against Axel, retains his title. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He can't contact Alberto, then, and the last thing he wants to do right now is call Alex and deal with his disinterest. Mike isn't a possibility, as he's up in Canada, busy with filming Marine 4 _and_ spending whatever free time he pieces together with his wife. Ricardo doesn't know John well enough to even consider... His happiness tempered by these thoughts and guilt over how well everything seems to be going for him, and how badly it seems to be going for everyone else's wrestling careers. He sighs, staring down at his hands... when his phone rings, startling him so badly he almost throws it across the room in shock.

Gaining control of himself, he hesitantly checks the screen before answering with slightly trembling fingers. "Hola, Alberto," he says softly.

"Hola, Ricardo," the Mexican aristocrat responds after a moment.

"Lo siento," the former ring announcer offers. "I... saw the last few minutes of your match."

Alberto huffs and releases a deep breath that sends a burst of static in Ricardo's ear. "It is of no consequence," he says blandly. There is a long pause and Ricardo hesitates to break it until Alberto curses vehemently in Spanish.

"El Patron?" he asks feebly.

"I am trying to find results from tonight of your match, and these perros on Twitter are saying nothing," he snaps, frustrated.

Ricardo _almost_ laughs. "Oh, uh, well." The words are still as foreign as his own recollection of the moment. "I, I won."

It's Alberto's turn to hesitate, not sure if he'd heard him right, still sore and annoyed from his match. "Que?"

Ricardo does laugh at this. "I won, El Patron. I beat Konnor tonight in a singles match."

"Mi amigo," he breathes, overwhelmed by a rush of happiness for the younger man. "Congratulations, that... that is incredible."

They talk for awhile longer, Alberto distracted from his own disappointments by Ricardo's pleasure, before they realize that both arenas are about to close up for the night, Ricardo laughing as he realizes that the janitors are wandering around, cleaning up. "I suppose we should go before I get locked in here and can't fly out for Extreme Rules tomorrow."

Del Rio chuckles. "Same here, mi amigo. I'll see you in New Jersey then."

"Si, see you then," he agrees, smiling as he hangs up and quickly moves to collect his things so he can get out before they lock the exits. He feels lighter than he has in a long time.

The Newark airport is annoying on a good day, so Alberto isn't that surprised when he ends up waiting outside for quite awhile after Ricardo's plane landed. He checks his watch, checks his phone, realizes he's just staring at the time on both and grimaces, about to put his phone away when it flashes with a text alert- a tweet from Ricardo about how he's been waiting on his luggage for 45 minutes. Alberto winces and glances into the airport, relieved that it's a nice enough day as he taps his foot against the side of the building.

When Ricardo finally escapes the building with his bags in hand, Del Rio's lips twitch as he takes in the aggravated look on his face. Taking a couple of steps to cut off his forward motion, Alberto bites his lip as the younger man lifts his head, looking like he's about to yell at whoever dares to delay him further- when he realizes _who_ is before him, deflating somewhat. "Hola, Alberto."

"Hola, mi amigo," he greets him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Come, let's get out of here, hm?" Ricardo nods, allowing himself to be led out to Del Rio's rental car, his lingering annoyance with the airport finally fading away as they drive around to find somewhere to eat and watch the boxing event.

Both are travel weary and feeling sore in different ways due to their matches the night before so, by the time the final fight ends, they're both dragging and are relieved to go to their hotel and finish booking their room, Ricardo collapsing into his bed as soon as they're inside and their bags are dropped carelessly onto the floor. "Muchas gracias, Alberto," he says tiredly, listening as he pauses in the doorway to the bathroom.

"De nada, Ricardo." He gets ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing out of his street clothes, and by the time he makes it back to the main room, the younger man is fast asleep. His eyes soften as he stares down at him, taking in the small smile on his lips. One that he hadn't seen in a long time- much too long, honestly. Since before his suspension last summer, at any rate. He sighs and leans closer, resting his hand in Ricardo's hair. Watching him to make sure he's not waking up, he presses a subtle kiss to his forehead. "Congratulations on your win last night. I really am so happy for you, mi hermanito."

As he pulls away and walks to his own bed, Ricardo's bed creaks while he shifts in his sleep, burying himself deeper into the sheets. "Mi hermano," he murmurs.

Alberto sinks down onto the mattress, running his fingers through his hair while he watches Ricardo sleep on. He smiles.


	41. chapter 41

Alberto has no match at Extreme Rules. He's not even thrown into a last minute match, as had been the case for every other pay per view he'd been overlooked. He sits and stews, almost tempted to leave. The only thing keeping him in place is that Ricardo is once more doing commentary, so he watches the preshow, listening to his friend running through the card with Marcelo and Carlos, ignoring the bustle around him. Ricardo looks happy, even now when he's behind a desk and not in the ring, a kind of relaxed joy settling in on him as he rides the wave of his victory from Friday, his upcoming tag match with Kalisto, and the possibilities of good things to come from the NXT Takeover PPV at the end of the month that he will be a part of.

When the PPV ends, the Spanish announce table surviving for once, they meet up at the gorilla position and Del Rio grins at him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Hola, mi amigo. Have fun tonight?"

"Si, I did," he smiles back. "And the Spanish table made it through in one piece!"

Alberto chuckles, squeezing his arm. "Come then, let's find somewhere to eat and we will toast your successes the past few days." Ricardo nods, almost hesitantly, and Del Rio rests an arm around his shoulders, leading him to the locker room to collect their things. "Is something wrong, mi amigo?"

"Eh, no, I just- I'm sorry you didn't have a match or anything to do tonight."

Alberto pauses for a moment, then shrugs. "No worries, Ricardo. It did me good to watch you, happy and relaxed, nonetheless. I have seen very little of that from you these last few months, mi amigo." When his former ring announcer smiles slightly, he winks at him before they continue on their way so they can leave.

The next night, Alberto's gears start turning as soon as he sees the match board. He's been placed in a match against Daniel Bryan, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Should he beat him tonight, he perhaps would be made #1 contender... and would finally, finally have some meaningful gold to wear once more. Considering how distracted Bryan is with the wellbeing of his new bride, this seems like stealing candy from a baby.

But underestimating Daniel proves to be Del Rio's downfall this evening- no matter how hard he fights, Daniel is just a little bit better and, further weakened by tweaking his knee yet again on a bad landing, Alberto has no choice but to tap when the Yes Lock is in, Daniel digging in deeper and deeper until pain radiates from every inch of Del Rio's tall form. He's disgusted in himself as he stumbles backstage, ignoring trainers and referees alike who attempt to help him, only stopping short when Ricardo approaches him. They stare at each other for a long moment, Alberto's eyes tired and Ricardo's grim, before he takes his place by Alberto's side, helping him to the locker room, where he quietly finds some ice and presses it against the older man's knee, all too familiar with the various knee issues he'd had since his World title run the year prior.

"Come, let's get out of here," he whispers to him, once more helping him up and collecting their bags before they leave the building, Alberto relieved to sink into the soft seats of the rental car, which is quickly replaced by the hotel bed, Ricardo bustling around sorting things for him so they will be ready to leave early in the morning to catch the flight back to Florida. Alberto watches him through glassy eyes, lips twitching up into a small smile as Ricardo peeks under the bed to make sure nothing had fallen under there, this giving him the opportunity to snag his best friend's hand and squeeze it lightly. "Muchas gracias, mi amigo," he murmurs tiredly, Ricardo freezing and looking down at him.

"De nada, El Patron," he finally responds, pressing against Alberto's warm fingers lightly. "Are you comfortable?"

"Si, gracias. You should get some sleep too, Ricardo," he whispers vaguely, eyes mostly shut.

"I will, don't worry," the younger man murmurs, rubbing circles in his knuckles until his grip slackens, showing that he's very close to being asleep, if not there already. "Buenos noches, Alberto." Carefully laying his hand back down on the bed, Ricardo collects a couple of final things before returning to his own bed and settling in for some rest of his own. After all, he has a match to look forward to and he can't screw it up. Not only does his own future depend on his having a good showing, but so does Kalisto. It is, after all, the other man's television debut, that sort of thing can easily make or break a man.

For this reason, once he's back in Florida, he and Kalisto spend Tuesday afternoon and evening, and most of Wednesday laboriously training, making sure their moves are in sync, that they won't have any needless errors in the duration of the match, working desperately to fix anything that could possibly go wrong. Alberto had intended on watching, offering advice where needed, but when he returns to his mansion to check in with Sofia after their flight lands, she has a small smile on her face and... someone is standing behind her, dark eyes resting on his face. Alberto freezes and drops his bag, rushing over to him with a laugh, clapping him on the arms while searching his face. "Memo!"

Guillermo grins and returns the hug when Del Rio wraps his arms around him, the brothers glad to be in each other's presence once more. "I decided, since I am not needed in Puerto Rico for awhile, I should come and visit you now as an early birthday present." He hesitates. "Perhaps I can come with you, when you leave for Smackdown this week-"

"As it happens," Alberto tells him, dragging him over to the couch so they can see and he can properly look at his baby brother, "I have been given the night off on Friday." It's somewhat easier to keep the bitterness out of his voice in the face of Memo, who not that long ago had been _fired_ from WWE, though he's sure that it's still visible in his face. Even so, he brushes past it and pats his brother's face. "I have missed you, so this is timing out quite well all around."

"Si, hermano." He smirks and looks around at the spacious living room, Sofia quietly leaving glasses of iced tea behind for both brothers before she rushes off to start supper. "So how are things?" he asks, watching as Alberto plays with his phone, more than likely tweeting about this. Sure enough, a minute later, Memo's phone lights up and he smirks, staring down at his brother's tweet about his surprise visit.

"Things are... well, things are better than I expected they could be after everything I'd done," he admits quietly, beginning to explain to him all that had been going on since he'd last seen him at Christmas time. The story is lengthy, his brother's attention rapt on him, and the men share smiles as he tells parts of it, winces and frowns at others.

"Ay," Memo sighs, slumping back into the couch as he digests his brother's tale of the last few months. "Well, I am glad that things are better between you and Ricardo." He may not have always understood the friendship between Alberto and his ring announcer, but there had been a distinct sadness in his brother, painfully obvious even in short phone calls, since that day in early August. As he looks over at Alberto now, it's clearly lessened, if not gone completely.

Alberto smiles. "Gracias, mi hermanito, I am as well."

Ricardo closes his eyes as he leans against the turnbuckle, breathing heavily. His body is still adjusting to actually wrestling after months of little more than basic training, and it hurts- in a good way, but hurts nonetheless. When Kalisto suggests they take a break, he nods readily and goes to drink down most of a bottle of water, checking his phone in the meanwhile. He skims through the tweets received before finding Alberto's about his brother coming to visit him for his birthday. _Aha, that's why he's not here..._ He smirks, looking up as his tag partner joins him. "Hey, Kalisto, mind if I borrow your phone a moment?"

"Si, of course," Kalisto says, though he looks slightly confused as he peers at Ricardo's phone while handing his own over.

Ricardo hums and accesses the twitter app before finding Del Rio's tweet and replying to it, "Feliz cumpleanos... te la pases bein..." He smirks slightly, wondering if the Mexican aristocrat will remember...

_"Senor," Sofia hisses, snagging Ricardo's sleeve as he walks past the kitchen, dragging him into the room in an amazingly quiet way. He blinks and stares at her in surprise, the two of them talking very little up to this point. He's quiet and keeps to himself, and she generally is the same way, though both of respectful and kind to each other when they do. But Ricardo's role is to help Alberto on the road, and Sofia's is to help at home, and their two worlds very rarely collide, the ring announcer spending most of his time at his apartment when he's not working. Today, however, had guided him to Alberto's home so he could discuss with the other man their next attempt at mocking Big Show, uncertain about its success rate and needing his employer's confidence to bolster his own._

_"Uh," he blinks as she shuts the door behind them. "Wha- what is it, Sofia?"_

_She blinks too, then realizes he looks worried. "Oh, lo siento, senor, I didn't mean to frighten you- no. It's just, it's nearly Senor Del Rio's birthday and I thought perhaps you could assist me." She smiles warily. "Normally I would bake a cake, you see, but there is a bakery not that far away that he enjoys... and I thought it would be nice to surprise him, his first birthday as a wrestler on the main roster, but if I keep the cake here, he will see it and ruin the surprise."_

_"So you want me to get the cake and store it at my apartment?"_

_She nods brightly. "Si, por favor, I will even pay you-"_

_"No, no," he waves her off with a small smile. "I can do that much, consider it a birthday gift to him from us both. Where am I going then?" As she passes over directions, and the kinds of cake he tends to like, Ricardo nods, listening intently to her instructions. "Alright, I will call you when I have it," he promises, walking towards the back door to exit more discreetly._

_She beams at him. "Gracias, senor."_

_"You can call me Ricardo, you know, Sofia," he tells her, pausing in the doorway to look back at her. She merely smiles at the younger man, seeing him out and shutting the door behind him._

_When the day comes, Ricardo carefully transports the cake from his apartment to Alberto's house, Sofia meeting him at the backdoor and carefully placing it in the fridge until it's time. Alberto looks surprised to see him but says very little as they once more begin to discuss Big Show, Ricardo's continuing need for reassurance unsurprising to the Mexican aristocrat. As Sofia and Ricardo had expected, Alberto invites the ring announcer to stay for supper and they sit across from each other at the dinner table, Ricardo getting his first real taste of Sofia's cooking and sitting back heavily in his chair, overwhelmed by it as Del Rio smirks at him. The conversation here is kept light, decidedly away from Big Show- they speak of Alberto's brother, who wants to compete in WWE someday, and of Ricardo's California origins, and other simple things, until their plates are cleared and Sofia takes them to the kitchen._

_Alberto taps his fingers, looking forward to his post-meal mug of coffee, Ricardo glancing around anxiously, wondering when Sofia will bring in the cake, wanting to see his employer's face, when Del Rio begins to look impatient. "Hmph," he grumbles. "Sofia-" But his words die away when she appears in the doorway with a cake covered in golden icing and swirling borders of silver icing, his eyes widening as she places it before him, a hesitant smile on her face. "Sofia-"_

_"Feliz cumpleanos, senor," she breathes, hoping that he will like it._

_His gaze shifts from her to Ricardo and the ring announcer clears his throat faintly. "Feliz cumpleanos," he echoes the housekeeper. "Te la pases bein..."_

_Alberto's blank expression slowly shifts as a smile crosses his face, examining the two key members of his staff with a pleased look in his eye. "Muchas gracias, Sofia, Ricardo," he says quietly, staring down at the cake. "It is perfect."_

Ricardo smiles, shaking free of the memory- one of the last few times he had spent with Sofia and Alberto before Big Show had pummeled him, leaving him unable to travel for nearly a month and causing him to require help while he recovered, which led to his moving in with Alberto and Sofia- something that was supposed to be temporary but had lasted until... His train of thought derails as the phone lights up in his hand and he chuckles at Alberto's response, eyes soft. _"Gracias, hermano."_

This all the proof that the ring announcer needs to know that Del Rio _does_ indeed remember the first of his birthdays they'd spent together, he smiles and hands the phone back to Kalisto. "Gracias. Now, let's go get ready to luchaluchalucha all over those Legionnaires faces..."

Kalisto laughs and nods, following him back to the ring to do just that.

The next day dawns bright and warm, just the way Ricardo likes it, and he sits outside on the beach, dwelling on what's to come, and where he was even just a month ago, how different things feel now. Time rushes past too quickly and he realizes with a jolt that he should leave soon for Full Sail, to meet up with Kalisto and go over last minute things for their match. He hasn't seen Alex yet, and that's fine. He would be happy for his roommate's encouragement, but he's not sure it would be honestly given, so he's fine with collecting his things and leaving quietly.

As preparations for the show goes on, he and Kalisto talk strategy, Ricardo tense and jittery underneath his gear and mask. Once they've talked through every possible thing they can think of that may happen, he claps Kalisto on the shoulder and walks to the gorilla position to look out at the crowd. It's still filling in, people talking and pointing at the ring and various things around the room, when someone taps Ricardo on the shoulder. He twitches, wondering who this might be, perhaps one of his and Kalisto's opponents, or... _No, no, I can't get hurt now, not when we're so close-_ But his worries are quieted when he turns around and finds himself face to face with Memo Montenegro. He gapes at him, surprised, before his gaze shifts and he spots Alberto standing behind him, a large, proud grin on his face. "Oh," he stutters. "Me- Memo, hola."

"Hola," he responds. "So, this is you as El Local." He examines Ricardo, who shifts anxiously, a small grin forming across the arrogant face, so different in appearance from Alberto's but so similar in mannerisms and expression. "It suits you, you have clearly put a lot of work into it."

"Ah, si, I have," Ricardo nods, looking back at Alberto, a little overwhelmed by their presence, here, now. But the pride is still there and he realizes- it's not for Memo, as he had assumed, no, it's aimed at him, Del Rio's gaze locked on the blue fabric of his mask. "Hola, El Patron."

"Hola, mi amigo. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Si," he says lowly. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

Alberto brushes past Memo and pats his chest, staring down at him. "You'll do amazingly, Ricardo. Don't doubt that." He speaks lowly so no one overhears and Ricardo smiles, thankful to him for trying to protect his other identity. "Now, Memo and I will leave you to prepare and we will be watching and cheering you on from right here." He leans in and smirks down at his former ring announcer. "Good luck, though I know you don't need it... and have fun out there, si?"

Ricardo nods, releasing a soft breath. "That is the plan, mi amigo," he murmurs as Alberto grins down at him and slowly pulls away, clapping his brother on the shoulder as they turn to find a place at gorilla where they can watch and take in whatever the cameras might miss in peace. Ordinarily this might've added to Ricardo's tension but no, it bolsters him, encourages him. He puts on the best showing he possibly can and when Kalisto tags in and achieves the victory, he breathes a little easier. He might not have won directly, no, but his team is now 2-0 in a week, and he'll gladly take it. And when he goes backstage and sees the proud on Alberto's face had only solidified, grown stronger since he'd last seen him, he has to laugh and, yes, feel a little pride in himself as well as his former employer hugs him and claps him on the back in congratulations.

There are meet and greets with the fans and other general things happening at the NXT house show that is held the next night Alberto and Memo accompany him to those as well since Alberto isn't needed at Smackdown and, as Ricardo looks from his tag partner at his right to backstage behind the curtain where he can feel the dark eyes of his best friend watching him, he thinks he can definitely get used to this. Having the best of both worlds, as it were, his best friend and his wrestling career all at once...


	42. chapter 42

"Ricardo!" Alberto calls out, tense, as he storms into the house, frowning at the silence. "Ricardo, where are you-" He devolves into mumbles of Spanish as he takes off his jacket and throws it onto the couch, looking up as Sofia walks into the room. "Where is he?"

She blinks and shakes her head. "I believe he is out getting more groceries for the next few days."

Alberto freezes and frowns at her, grimacing as he sits down. "Fine," he mutters, tenting his fingers as he waits.

"Is there anything I can do for you, senor?"

"No, gracias, Sofia." He crosses his arms against his chest and sighs. He had hired the younger man to be his ring announcer when he'd started in the WWE almost a year ago, but it had somehow evolved since Big Show had gotten his hands on him, leaving him out of action for almost a month. Alberto had never verbalized how responsible he felt for what he'd gone through, instead doing what he does best, paid him back by allowing him stay in his house while he recovered, covering his finances for the duration of his time off. How, exactly, it had shifted into Ricardo moving in permanently, he's not sure, but it had. The younger man's constant presence had caused his responsibilities to multiply, doing all that Alberto required of him on the road and taking over some of Sofia's duties so she wasn't spread so thin when they were in Florida. Which seemed to be a fine arrangement, Ricardo not minding it.

Except that now things are different. More and more, Del Rio realizes he wants to just be... nicer to the younger man, take down his walls and trust him fully with more than just his errands and other things. Which freaks him out more than anything else ever has. Even Sofia, with her subtle reassurances and steadfast loyalty, hasn't ever gotten under his skin like this, perhaps because he's never traveled with her. Alberto had never really had friends, learning young that most people only hang around because they want his money or the things he can provide them, and he's not interested in starting now, so used to his solitude by now that he sees no point in changing it. But yet...

His thoughts are interrupted when the front door shuts quietly, faint footsteps padding towards the kitchen, Ricardo's voice filtering into the living room, softly spoken Spanish between him and Sofia making Alberto smile despite himself. Shaking his head violently, he stares straight ahead. "Ricardo!" he snaps, losing patience in waiting for the younger man to finish in the other room.

The conversation stops sharply and Ricardo peeks his head in, eyes wide. "Si, El Patron? Lo siento, I didn't know you were home, is there something you needed?"

Alberto stands up and stalks towards him, stabbing his cell phone into his chest until Ricardo clutches it, staring up at him. "Si, of course there is something I needed, else I wouldn't have called for you," he huffs. "The garage called me. They have delivered the wrong car for Raw. I need this fixed now." He stares down at the ring announcer until he swallows and nods, already dialing the number.

"Ay, si, alright. It must've been the new hire, he always messes up the paperwork..." He looks up uncertainly, listening to the ringing on the other side. "It'll be fixed within the hour, lo siento."

"Gracias," he mutters, low enough that he suspects Ricardo doesn't hear it, already leaving the room to let the car delivery service have it on behalf of his employer. Alberto sighs and grimaces, making sure not to look over at Sofia as he walks past the kitchen to rest in his bedroom until dinner is ready.

Time passes. Alberto continues to keep his distance, and Ricardo vows to keep his head down and do his work, not wanting to disappoint Alberto after all he'd done for him, especially since his injuries. Except that the other superstars, disgusted and annoyed by Del Rio's actions, seem to enjoy taking it out on him at every opportunity. He tries to stay close to his employer, especially when at an arena, but sometimes it's just impossible, especially when it's clear the older man wants some time alone.

On one of these times, he's wandering the hallway, frowning as the November chill seeps into the halls. He's a California boy, he hates the cold. Moving to Florida when the opportunity to be Del Rio's ring announcer hadn't broke him of it, and he wishes desperately they were there now. He's about to turn back around and return to catering when his phone beeps. He pulls it out of his slacks pocket automatically and stares down at the screen, frowning.

_Ricardo, I took the wrong scarf from the car earlier. Collect the black one from the trunk and bring it to me now._

Ricardo grimaces, not wanting to go out in this weather, but not having a choice. Chuffing his arms, he walks outside and thinks nothing of it when the door clicks shut behind him... until there's another, louder click that can only be one thing. He closes his eyes in disbelief, grabbing for the handle and pulling on it with all of his strength. It doesn't give and he groans loudly. "No, no... come on."

It's late enough that all of the competitors have arrived, but not so late that the event's about to start, so he's stuck out here until he can think of what to do. There's the public entrance but the last thing he wants to do is be heckled by fans... Grimacing, he stares at his phone, pondering texting Alberto. But he had seemed so insistent that he not be bothered, Ricardo can't bring himself to do that either.

Stuck unsure of what to do, surrounded by options that seem less appealing than the last, he starts to notice the chill, running his hands up and down his arms. His tux isn't thick enough to keep him warm, and before long his teeth are chattering. He grimaces, starting to think he may have to swallow his pride and either call his employer or just give up and walk all the way around the building and find the main entrance, then ignore fans as he tries to make his way backstage, but at least he'd be warm... Except that now he's so cold, he's not sure he can walk that long, much less think straight long enough to get inside.

He closes his eyes and hisses, stumbling a bit and hitting the wall, grunting. "Por favor, help," he mutters, time slipping away as he drops down the wall, breathing echoing heavily in his ears. "El Patron..." He groans and forces his eyes open, staring ahead blankly as his trembling fingers brush against his cell phone case, looking down at it. "Hmm..."  
-

Alberto frowns when he glances at a clock and realizes just how much time has passed since he'd texted Ricardo. The event is about to start, and he wants to finish getting ready for his match. Another text goes ignored and he goes from annoyed to angry to worried in a rapid amount of time. Eyes narrowed, he leaves his locker room and wanders the halls, keeping an eye- or ear- out for the younger man, any kind of commotion... but for a building just prior to an event, things are calm, controlled chaos.

This makes him even more annoyed and he glares at anyone he passes, wondering which of them may know what's going on with Ricardo, that he's not responding to Alberto's texts or calls. Finally he decides to go to the car, pausing when he finds that the door is locked, a creeping suspicious feeling moving down his spine. He storms outside, glaring towards where he had parked upon arriving. There's no sign of Ricardo and he huffs, walking towards there when... he trips and nearly hits the ground, only catching himself at the last moment.

Turning to yell at whoever was the cause, he stops short when he realizes- the thing in his way was the leg of his sprawled out ring announcer, Alberto quickly dropping to his knees in front of him. "Ricardo? Ricardo?" He cups his face, trying to get him to look at him. He's startled by just how cold he is, knowing that he's already been out here too long so he pulls him up and supports him back into the building, once more glaring at everyone he passes and ignoring the trainer's office completely as he leads him into his locker room, the warmth of the arena slowly helping him to revive.

"Sit, sit," Del Rio tells him, guiding him onto the nearest couch. He wanders away briefly, pouring a warm mug of coffee for him, resting it in his hands and not letting go until he thinks Ricardo is alert enough to hold onto it.

"Gracias," he says wearily, sipping with a soft wince as the sharp, warm taste of coffee glides over his tastebuds. "Lo siento, El Patron, I forgot to get your scarf..."

"Don't worry about it," Alberto says tensely, sitting down next to him. "Ricardo, why didn't you text me? I would've come let you back in..."

Ricardo glances at him before staring back down at his hands. "I just... I didn't want to bother you, I know that... you wanted to be left alone before the event."

Alberto stares at him intensely, disbelieving that his attitude had backfired so thoroughly. Yes, he had wanted to keep space between himself and Ricardo, still not trusting in friendships or his own ability to _keep_ friends after so many years of having only interchangeable staff members in his world. But he had known for awhile that Ricardo was different, neither interchangeable or just a mere staff member to him. Not anymore. The flood of emotions he had felt, all of the thoughts running through his mind when he'd gone outside and found him down on the ground had overwhelmed everything else. "Lo siento," he mutters. "I shouldn't have... made you feel like you couldn't turn to me when you really needed help." It's his turn to stare at his hands while Ricardo gapes at him. "We are clearly all each other have in this business, and I shouldn't return your loyalty with ignoring you and underestimating the friendship that's been growing between us for awhile."

Ricardo stares over at him, still shivering slightly as he holds his forgotten coffee. He looks young and vulnerable as he swallows dryly. "Friendship, El Patron?"

Alberto nods grimly. "I have never had many true friends, so I'm not sure what to do with one. My attempts of putting distance between us except for professional reasons haven't worked, however. I have been missing our conversations, how we could spend hours mocking the other perros."

Ricardo smiles slightly, staring down at the liquid rippling in his mug due to his lingering shudders. "I miss those conversations as well, El Patron."

Alberto nods, holding his hand out. "What do you say, then? We're amigos?"

Ricardo stares at his fingers for a long moment, it becoming clear when Del Rio begins to take his silence for something bad, his eyes narrowing somewhere between anger and disappointment, when Ricardo clears his throat. "I've considered you mi amigo for a good deal of time already, but si, we are amigos," he agrees, gripping his hand and shaking it.

Alberto grins down at him, mind already working overtime to try to figure out who had targetted his ring announcer in such a cruel fashion. But for now, his only intention is getting Ricardo warmed up, take him home after Alberto's upcoming match so Sofia can ease him back to health with her good cooking and gentle presence, and figure out this new-found _friend_ moniker. "If you are up for it, let's go. We have much to accomplish."

"Si, El Patron," he nods, getting back to his feet and resuming his normal pre-match rituals to help Del Rio look his best.

He's barely gripped Alberto's scattered wrestling gear when an arm reaches out and snags him, Alberto turning him to face his direction. "Muchas gracias, Ricardo. For everything, none of which is possible without you... mi amigo."

Ricardo flushes, fluttered and unsure how to respond, when Alberto pats his arm. "D- de nada," he whispers, eyes still wide in disbelief at everything that's been going on lately. "Mi amigo," he tries the words out on his tongue, almost cringing away in certain that Alberto will say or do something in response to his not saying _El Patron_ for the first time in weeks since discussing things with him.

Alberto only smiles at him, a pleasant gleam to his dark eyes, and Ricardo thus relaxes as well, a smile of his own growing on his pale lips.


	43. chapter 43

Memo has since gone home, leaving Alberto alone to prepare for the extensive European tour ahead. He hadn't been needed for Raw, so he had stayed home to finale some last minute things before his flight. He sighs and collects the last of the things he will need for the next couple of weeks, stuffing them into his suitcase, before nudging the leg hanging over the side of his bed with a small smirk. "Are you still awake?"

Ricardo stirs and blinks at the ceiling before sitting up. "Si, El Patron. Just thinking." He glances around the room as Alberto sits down next to him. "You're finished packing, hm?"

"Si. I've gotten quite good at it, I believe," Del Rio says, dark eyes flickering over uncertainly as Ricardo nods. The fact that he had had to need to, and the reason why, still makes him squirm guiltily whenever he thinks back to the year prior. Shaking such thoughts away, he drapes an arm around Ricardo's shoulders and leans into him. "You will be alright while I'm gone, si?" While he waits for Ricardo's answer, he thinks about how terrible the first overseas tour without Ricardo was, and every subsequent one since. He sighs, realizing he'd almost missed the younger man's responding nod. "You're sure? I'm aware this is a terrible time to leave, when Riley is-"

"Don't worry about Alex," Ricardo interjects. "I'm... fairly certain things will be fine. If not..." He hesitates. "If not, I've become more capable of defending myself. He- he won't hurt me." But there's a kind of desperation in his voice, as if he's fighting to believe them himself, and Del Rio's chest clenches when he remembers that, once upon a time, the former ring announcer would sound the same way when talking about _him._

Alberto moves sharply, cupping his face and peering deep into his startled eyes. "Mi amigo, if he does _anything,_ you come here, si? You stay here, you let Sofia take care of you, you just... you be safe, si?"

"S-si," he stammers, surprised by his friend's vehemence. "I will, Alberto." There's a quiet kind of prompt from the older man and Ricardo anxiously licks his lips before speaking further, hoping that he can still read his silent cues correctly, even after all this time. "Te prometo."

"Good!" Alberto tells him simply, patting his face before releasing him and turning to finish packing. "I will be seeing you at Raw, si?"

"Si," he says. "It will be good to be back in London."

Alberto glances over at him and they share a grin. "Si, it most definitely will be, mi amigo."

Training that week is a bit strained, but Ricardo has his mind set on his tag team match with Kalisto for the NXT tag titles, and he won't let the other man down. Nor will he let himself down. So, even when Alex asks to come along and they obligingly switch their training one on one into a triple threat match sort of circumstance, he takes deep breaths until his mind clears, remembering what he had said to Alberto should Alex attempt something. Trying to relax in the knowledge that, should things go south, at least Kalisto would be here to assist, the tag title match mattering to him as well.

But things go well, Alex even seems pleased from the very start of the training session, to Ricardo's relief. His roommate had been happier lately, and Ricardo hopes this means good things to come for both of them. He owes Alex a lot for taking him in so abruptly all of those months ago, their friendship since that period of unheaval in his life meaning a lot to him, so it had hurt for him to react in such a fashion when Ricardo had begun to be booked in NXT.

He sighs and wipes some sweat off of his forehead, the three of them taking a break to rehydrate after trying their lucha styles out against Alex's more power-based moves. He's just finished a bottle of water when he spots a flash of color out of the corner of his eye and turns to find Alicia Fox staring at them from the corner of the room, his eyes widening further when Alex wanders over to her and talks with her for a minute before leaning in to kiss her faintly. "Um," he _almost_ squeaks, surprised by this turn of events. _I guess that explains why he's happier,_ he thinks, trying to figure out how he feels about the circumstance. He wants Alex happy, yeah, but the way Alicia had acted on, first, Raw and then Main Event... _If it ends badly, Alex may spiral even worse than before..._ But he's never been the type to try to dictate any of his friend's lives so he just smiles weakly when Alex rejoins he and Kalisto, choosing not to comment on Alicia's presence as they return to the ring, vowing to keep an eye on the situation.

The next night, he and Kalisto make their intentions to win the tag titles at NXT Takeover known before returning backstage, beaming at each other. The crowd response was promising, Ricardo's heart still racing at the long-missed sound. He takes a deep breath and claps hands with Kalisto before they go to watch the rest of the show backstage, see what the other NXT talent will be up to, scout any future rivals they might end up with, especially if they _should_ win the titles. After all, in this business, one never knows who or what could be lurking around the corner...

There's an NXT houseshow the following night. Ricardo isn't booked, but that's fine. He's merely looking for something to do to pass the time until he can leave for London, always enjoying his time overseas, so he walks backstage a little before the start of the show to find Alicia Fox there once more and she stares over at him for a long moment before flouncing off, Ricardo blinking in confusion before he realizes- she's throwing her arms around Alex in a tight hug, and he's dressed in his gear, and... "Oh," he breathes, this all clicking into place for him as he realizes. " _Oh."_ He gingerly walks closer to the two and stares at Alex's new gear, now understanding why he'd been so eager to leave for NXT tonight, and yet wondering why he hadn't mentioned anything to him about all of this.

It takes a long time for Alex to notice him and when he does, he slowly breaks away from Alicia. "Ricardo! Do you have a match too, man?" he asks easily, as if the last few weeks hadn't happened. Ricardo shakes his head, opening his mouth but unable to get a word in edgewise as Alex talks over him. "Oh, that sucks. So why are you here? Supporting Kalisto?"

"Eh," he says, awkwardly shuffling around. Relieved when Alex gives him a minute to speak, he swallows. "Just passing some time until I head out to London... so you're competing tonight? I'm happy for you, I know how much you've wanted to compete again."

"Yeah, it feels good to be back in my boots," Alex grins, clapping him on the shoulder. "You know how that goes." Ricardo nods, glancing from Alicia to Alex. "I have told you, we're together now, right?" He leans in to kiss a giggling Alicia, looking surprised when Ricardo shakes his head. "Oh, sorry, I guess it slipped my mind... I've been busy between her and training for this match."

"I see," Ricardo says lowly, wondering when exactly his and Alex's friendship had become _this,_ that his roommate hadn't even thought to tell him that he'd been booked, or that he had a girlfriend. "Well, I'm gonna go look for Kalisto. Good luck tonight." Alex mutters something that Ricardo can't catch, already lost in Alicia once more, the former ring announcer walking off with a sigh.

It's just his luck, however, that supporting Kalisto and wishing Alex well becomes more complicated when the two men fight in a triple threat match against Viktor, half of the NXT tag team champions. Ricardo watches this, wide eyed, from backstage, swallowing uncomfortably when Viktor wins, leaving both his roommate and tag partner annoyed and aching. He closes his eyes, hissing slightly. A loss after almost a year of action for Alex isn't a great start, nor does it bode exactly well for their tag title match in ten days. Kalisto is muttering to him in Spanish when Alex appears backstage, looking pissed and tired, Ricardo nodding to his tag partner. "Uno momento," he tells him when he pauses for a moment, approaching Alex hesitantly. "Alex? Are- are you ok?"

Alex stares at him for a moment, a look in his eyes that Ricardo isn't sure how to read, preparing to back away slowly just in case, Alberto's words echoing through his head, when Alicia approaches and rests a cool hand on his arm. "Come on, Alex, let's get out of here, get some food," she tells him, barely looking twice at Ricardo.

All the former ring announcer can do is watch as he nods and walks away without a word spoken, taking a deep breath. He hates leaving things like this but a bigger part of him is relieved that he'll be flying out to London tomorrow, leaving all of this behind for a few days, give him a chance to clear his mind before the NXT pay per view.


	44. chapter 44

Ricardo's been in London with a few other Superstars who had flown in from Florida for the past day- he even sees Zack Ryder wandering around but, outside of a quick wave, neither approaches the other, content to stay in their own little corners. But now the others who were on the earlier dates of the European tour are beginning to arrive for the London edition of Raw, so he's sitting in a bar in the hotel, watching them all enter the hotel, swarmed by fans on the outside, and he smirks a bit, glad to be past that sea of people hours before it had truly gotten overwhelming.

When Alberto finally enters the hotel, looking a little impatient and more than a lot aggravated, fans still trying to sneak past security to get inside and harrass them some more, Ricardo coughs down a chuckle and turns to face the bar as Alberto joins him, dropping his bag on the floor. "No laughter, mi amigo," he says grumpily, elbowing the younger man in the side.

"Who, me?" he asks innocently, motioning to the bartender to serve Del Rio, poking his straw in his glass as he listens to Alberto and the other man discuss the drinks being offered. He sips from his glass and laughs for real when Alberto turns to glare at him. "What, El Patron?"

"Hmph," he sighs, relaxing as his drink is delivered quickly, the place pretty quiet considering it's not exactly meal time. "I suppose after all of the years we've spent mocking the others for such things, I deserved this." He spins his glass around in his hands, listening to the ice clinking around inside. "So London has been good to you so far?"

"Si, I always enjoy exploring it." He smiles and glances over at his former employer. "It's better with a friend though."

Alberto chuckles, staring down at his hands for a minute. "Si, I agree, mi amigo." They're sitting there, enjoying their drinks and the burgers they order, when a man comes over to order, double-taking when he recognizes them. It's clear he takes a couple of minutes to build up his courage before asking for autographs and pictures, the bartender's distraction being the push that he needs. They both agree and share a marker, signing the program he has, before posing for the pictures he wants. They turn back to their meals as he moves aside to order a salad after thanking them profusely, Ricardo watching him thoughtfully. Before Alberto can ask, he gets up and joins the other man, talking quietly with him and the bartender. Alberto knows all too well what this means, used to his best friend's actions by now. He smirks into his glass when Ricardo returns, glancing over at him. "Bought another fan's meal, did we?"

"Si." The former ring announcer pointedly looks away from him as he resumes picking at his burger, not looking for compliments or praise. Alberto shakes his head fondly, overwhelmingly proud of the man who had once been his employee and is now his dearest friend. "Any idea what you'll be doing on Raw tonight?"

Alberto sighs, then grimaces. "Your guess is as good as mine, mi amigo. If anything, I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Ricardo smiles wanly at him. "I suppose so, El Patron. I hope you have a good night, whatever it is you end up doing."

Alberto considers his words and nods. "I'm pretty sure I will. After all, you're here, that is a good start, mi amigo." They grin at each other before moving to finish their food, wanting to explore a little more of London together before they have to go to the arena.

But Ricardo's good karma doesn't bleed over for Alberto. He's placed in a Beat the Clock challenge for #1 contendership to the Intercontinental title against, of all people, RVD. Ricardo says very little about his opponent when he leaves, tapping his fingers against Alberto's abandoned knee brace, the Mexican aristocrat wanting to see how his knee handles going without for the first time in awhile. He had injured it during his first World title run, and Ricardo had never been sure if he'd feel comfortable without the brace again, but here we are. "Good luck, El Patron."

"Gracias, mi amigo. I'll see you soon." Alberto smiles at him as he walks out of the room, Ricardo watching on the monitor as the commercials end and Alberto's backstage promo about how the future of the planet depends on his being champion, his eyes widening as he fights his laughter, despite everyone else listening to the monitor whispering and chuckling around him. Overreaching promo or not, it doesn't matter in the end- Alberto loses, he doesn't even get an opportunity to beat Big E's time.

Ricardo winces as the superstars in the locker room only laugh more, quickly getting up and leaving the room with their things in hand. The last thing Alberto needs to hear is that, especially after another disappointing loss. Alberto meets him halfway to the room and Ricardo grips his arm, turning him away from the rambuctious locker room. "Come, mi amigo, let's not waste our time in there. I have all of your things here."

Alberto says very little as they walk side by side to a quieter, shadowy part of the arena. "Gracias, mi amigo," he mutters. "You always know just what I need."

"I guess that's what happens when people know each other for so many years," Ricardo says, handing him his street clothes.

"Si, I suppose so. Four years this summer, hm?" He glances up to find the younger man nodding, a bittersweet look on his face. He understands- their beginning and (near) end had been in the same month, only weeks apart. He sighs and reaches over, squeezing Ricardo's shoulder. "August will be better this year, mi amigo."

"I hope so," he mutters, quickly looking away from his former employer. "So, um, I suppose we should go back to the hotel so you can get some sleep before the tour continues tomorrow, hm?" They would be returning to London for Smackdown that Friday, but Ricardo wouldn't be there. He has NXT obligations this weekend, so there is little point to him hanging around past this evening.

"Si, Ricardo," he says, observing his reaction. "I'm sorry I won't be able to watch your matches this weekend, but you'll be fine."

"Si, of course, El Patron," Ricardo smiles faintly. "I hope you don't mind that I won't be here for you during Smackdown."

"No, mi amigo, I understand. You have responsibilities there, I won't keep you from them."

Ricardo chuckles, staring down at his hands. "Gracias, El Patron." The old Alberto would've been mad and let the entire world know. He much prefers this.

Finishing changing clothes and stuffing his gear back into the bag, Alberto looks up and smiles at his best friend. "Come, let's go, we both need sleep before we take the next step in our travels."

"Si, back to Florida for me." Ricardo's smile wavers a little when he ponders seeing Alex again, but the thought that soon his NXT tag title match would happen bolsters him, thinking about all the training he wants to get in for it. "Hm."

Alberto claps him on the back as they stand up, smiling grimly at him. "Just remember what I told you, mi amigo. You're welcome at my house any time, if needed."

"Gracias, El Patron, I will," he says, walking side by side with his former employer to the exit.

Florida is bright and sunny after the typical gloom of London, England. Ricardo sighs and absorbs the warmth, smiling as he leans against his car, in no hurry to return home. He's feeling the slow itch of jetlag overtaking him but he shakes it off, knowing he needs to begin training and meet up with Kalisto and... He closes his eyes and sighs, digging his fingers into his eyes. "Well, Ricardo, let's get this show on the road," he mutters, sinking into the driver's seat and turning in the performance center's direction.

He's just parked and turned to grab his bag out of the back when he freezes, staring at a car across the parking lot. "Ay dios mio," he sighs, grimacing faintly. Alex's car, of course, is parked there, heralding his roommate's presence in the building, probably also training for whatever matches may come up on his calendar soon. "Oh boy." He grunts and lifts his bag over his shoulder before trudging towards the facility. He's barely taken a step into the room when he hears his name being called- but not from Alex. He's just dropped his bag in surprise when there's a flash of black and he's pushed backwards as arms are thrown around him in a huge hug, laughing blankly as he claps Mike on the back, eyes wide as he tries to digest Miz being in Florida.

"Hey, man! Long time no see." He pulls back and claps Ricardo's arms, examining him closely. "How are you doing?"

"I, wow," he laughs. "I'm great, Mike, how are you?" Closer inspection of the room shows AJ lurking around in a nearby corner, Alex watching them both with a small smile. Ricardo nods nervously at his roommate, who nods back, his smile slipping slightly as a strange expression crosses his face. Ricardo sighs, turning his attention back to Mike while he talks about the movie and Vancouver, and everything that's been happening the past month, before he finally runs out of stories. Wrapping his arms around Ricardo's shoulders, he turns him around and leads him into the room, reaching down and snagging his bag as they walk towards the others. "Hello," he greets AJ awkwardly, reaching out for his bag.

Mike smiles and hands it over, watching as Ricardo leaves it next to Alex's, glancing between the two men before turning to his wife. "Hey, AJ, let's give these two some time, huh?" He wraps an arm around her in a loose hug as he walks her towards the exhibition rings, muttering something about the Black Widow into her ear, making her giggle.

"That was subtle," Alex grumbles, smiling slightly when Ricardo snorts. "Vintage Mike," they say together, glancing at each other. "Hey, um," Alex coughs into the wrist tape covering his hand before looking the younger man in the eye. "I think we need to talk..."

Ricardo sighs, grimacing. A deep, dark part of him had been dreading this, wondering if perhaps Alex had finally had enough of him as a roommate, or was going to do what Alberto did and start considering leaving the WWE, or... Steeling his shoulders, he opts just to face it instead of dwelling on the terrible what ifs. "Alright, what about, Alex?"

"Come here." Alex's hand is warm on his shoulder, Ricardo reluctantly allowing himself to be led outside into the warm Florida sun once more. "Mike and I were talking and he helped me to figure some stuff out," he starts to explain as they settle, shoulder to shoulder, on the hood of Ricardo's car. "I know I've been a jerk the past month or two..." He stares down at his hands and shakes his head. "Starting with the Colter tweet, I guess. I know it was wrong for me to tweet that, considering everything he'd put you through last year. I was just desperate, especially when I realized I was approaching a year since my last match. It's no excuse, but it... just..." He sighs, unable to find the words.

Ricardo, thankfully, rescues him. "It's ok, if anyone knows about being desperate because of your career, it's me. I've tweeted so many suggestions for my own career over the years and very few, if any, of them really went anywhere."

Alex smiles faintly and releases a shaky breath. "Yeah, well. It was more than that though. I just... guess I've been feeling left behind a little. I couldn't tell Mike this, but I guess ... between his movie and the wedding, and John always so busy with his millions of projects... then you started spending more time with Alberto and getting booked to NXT, and it felt like I was always going to be held back, stuck in the same place, doing nothing but pre-show analysis while you all progressed on without me... It was stupid and I feel ridiculous for being so jealous of all of you, but... I took it out on you even when I didn't realize it, especially when I starting seeing less and less of you because you were always with Del Rio, or training, or spending time with Kalisto."

Ricardo swallows, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't realize you were feeling like this... You should've said something."

"That would've been difficult because I didn't realize it myself until Mike smacked some sense into me a couple days ago." He sighs and lays back against the hood of the car, staring up at the bright blue sky. "Leave it to Miz, home five minutes from Canada and immediately fixes everything."

Ricardo laughs faintly and lays down next to him. "He's a little bit incredible like that, hm? So... you and Alicia..."

Alex chuckles, his eyes softening. "You know, that all started when I was at possibly my lowest, but I really like her. I guess Mike and I have similar tastes, huh? Crazy chicks?"

"I wouldn't let either of them hear you say that," Ricardo smirks, looking over at him. "But I'm glad you've had someone during all of this."

"Thanks." Alex smiles, a lot of the tension leaving him as he reflects on everything that are slowly going right for him. Yes, he had lost his first match in almost a year, but at least he'd found his way back into the ring, and Mike's home too. Even better, he's now talking with Ricardo again... Realizing he had forgotten something in the process of trying to explain himself, he turns onto his side and smiles wearily. "I forgot to say it, but... I really am sorry, man. I'll try to act my age in the future."

Ricardo laughs, nodding. "I accept your apology." He sits up and holds his hand out to Alex. "Friends again?"

"Always," he nods, shaking his hand warmly. The roommates grin at each other. "Now, we should get back in there before Mike thinks we're brawling out here or something."

Ricardo sneers, shaking his head. "Considering who we left him with, he probably hasn't even noticed we're gone yet."

"You... have a point." Alex laughs. "Come on, someone has some training to do to prepare for their big tag title victory in about ten days."

Ricardo pushes away from his car and nods, walking backwards towards the building as he watches his roommate. "You think Kalisto and I really have a good chance at walking away with the belts?"

Alex grins at him, keeping an eye out so he doesn't risk tripping over anything. "I know how much you want it, man. I think there's little to no doubt that you'll win... and even if you don't, I know you'll fight for more chances and better opportunities. Because no matter what happens, you never give up."

Ricardo looks sheepish, smiling slightly as he turns around and falls into step next to Alex, relieved that things are so suddenly better between them. He's not sure what's going to happen with his tag match next week, nor with Alberto in the next few months, but at least things with his roommate seems stable enough for now. He hopes with everything in him that it stays that way, desperately needing something to hold onto, especially if the tag match goes south...


	45. chapter 45

It all starts with an innocent enough retweet. In this day and age, Ricardo guesses that that's how a lot of things go anymore. The last thing he had honestly thought about, however, was everyone else in the WWE who would be seeing the tweet and whispering their little rumors and gossip about it. Which honestly, after what Mike and AJ had been through, he knows he should be more careful, but things have been ridiculous lately between his getting ready for the NXT pay per view in a few days, and everything going on with Alberto. So he hadn't taken the time to consider the repercussions.

_Here's an idea. Add another TV power couple to the mix by pairing realPaigeWWE with RRWWE- and by adding vivadelrio to #TheAuthority._

Ricardo tries to joke it off, replying to the person who had tweeted it, telling them to give him a chance to get into Adam Rose's party bus first. He smiles and wanders off to handle another interview, ignoring the glances he receives during and after it. He had learned long ago, while under Alberto's employ, to not let any of them get to him. But he can't deny that, for a minute, he considers the thought of it. Paige had caught his eye long ago, when she'd tried out in England years back, unable to look away from those words from the tweet. _Power couple..._

He's jerked from his thoughts when Alberto appears in front of him, eyebrow raised curiously as he claps him on the shoulders to attract his attention. "Hola, amigo."

"Oh, hola Alberto." He grins at his former employer before glancing down when Alberto taps his phone, a curious look in his eyes. "Ah, I suppose you've seen that RT from earlier."

"Si, I did," he says with a vague frown. "Mi amigo, I admit I would like to be World champion again, and I have helped them in the past but why would I be interested in being the Authority's lapdog?"

"It was that fan's idea, not mine," he says, slightly defensively. "I only retweeted it because I thought their idea for me was a little... a little interesting." He falters as Alberto's piercing gaze locks on him, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. "Wha- what?"

"Mi amigo, do you think... if I began to allign myself with the Authority and they deemed me best for business, it might make my decision regarding my contract, eh, easier?"

Ricardo's eyes widen, flushing in embarrassment as he stares down at his feet. "Eh, El Patron, I- I don't..."

Alberto sighs and squeezes his neck, deciding to take it easy on him. This is not the time to make him feel bad, not with everything he's going through. "Amigo, come now. Don't worry about it, por favor. I didn't tell you any of this so you could spend the next few months fretting. I just wanted to give you a head's up in case." Ricardo nods grimly and Del Rio winces. "Perhaps it was a mistake..."

"No, no, El Patron, I'm glad you thought you could trust me enough to tell me. It's just... it's going to take time to adjust to, I guess." Ricardo looks up at him, frowning. "Lo siento, I didn't mean to make you feel put on the spot with that tweet, I just... it was silly-"

Alberto sighs, shaking his head. "Don't look so guilty, mi amigo. I just don't want to make things harder on you than they already are, especially when you have your tag team title match to focus on this Thursday."

The former ring announcer nods jerkily, fumbling with something in his pocket. "Eh, El Patron, before I forget, so much has been going on... I know we texted on your birthday, but I have your actual present here." He pulls out a small, box and holds it out to the older man, watching anxiously as he pries it apart and pulls out a small golden pin, his eyes lighting up as he realizes what it is. "You can... place it on your scarf, or- or anywhere you wish," he says awkwardly, watching as Alberto analyzes the letters spelled out in the gleaming jewelry, _Mejor Amigos,_ in a loopy scrawl. "I know it's not much, but you're a bit difficult to buy for."

Alberto laughs, squeezing his arm affectionately. "I know, mi amigo." He runs his fingers over the solid gold and smiles, looking up as Ricardo shifts his sleeve, revealing the matching pin clasped to the blue fabric. His eyes soften.

The younger man coughs, looking sheepish. "This way, no matter where either of us end up, we'll... we'll, um, have a physical reminder of our friendship."

"Ah, Ricardo." Alberto sighs and pulls the former ring announcer closer, hugging him. "Gracias, mi amigo. I'll treasure it." Wanting to break the suddenly sad tension in the air, he turns Ricardo back towards catering and rests an arm around his shoulders. "So, this thing with you and... Paige being the new WWE power couple..." He smirks when his former ring announcer flushes for a different reason, fumbling with the sleeves of his shirt.

Mike comes up a minute later and Del Rio sneers as his best friend finds a cheap excuse for what they were talking about, going on about Adam Rose's party bus or something along those lines, Alberto's lips twitching as he takes in the ease that Ricardo has around Miz, clearly relieved to change the subject off of Paige.

They all go their separate ways a little later, Mike wandering off to film something for Memorial Day, Ricardo for an interview, and Alberto smiles faintly as he trails the hallways, looking for something to do when Stephanie McMahon, of all people, calls him over as he walks by. He stops short and turns to look at her. "Si?"

He thinks perhaps maybe it'll have something to do with Daniel Bryan giving up the World title, but no... She just wants to tell him about his rematch against Sheamus to be held that night and he can barely resist the urge to roll his eyes, wondering what he'd have to do to get fresh challenges. "Si, fine," is all he says. "If that is all..."

She nods, her expression becoming tense as he turns sharply and leaves her behind, hands pressing into fist at his sides as soon as he's out of her sight. "That Irish perro, again and again and again and again..."

Ricardo's earlier comment to Miz about sneaking into Adam Rose's bus had originally been a joke, but the more he thinks about it, the more intrigued he becomes. So when Adam Rose's debut match starts, he finds himself in the parking lot, staring up at the tall vehicle. Unfortunately, when he gets to the door, it's locked, unwilling to budge no matter how hard he pulls. "Ay!" he grunts, wanting so badly to see inside of it. "Well." He huffs and sits down, dejected, on the steps leading up to the woefully locked door, glowering down at the cement beneath his feet. "Hmph."

He's still sitting there when footsteps head his way. "Look, sorry, I'll get out of your way," he starts to say, expecting it to be Rose's posse ready to toss him from the bus, but when he looks up, it's not a group of people- just one. "Oh," he chokes out, scrambling to his feet. "Paige, ho- hola."

"Hola," she says, the Spanish somehow sounding natural in her British accent. She smiles at him. "I saw that RT from earlier... Power couple, hm?" Her dark gaze follows him as he shifts anxiously, unable to catch her eye. "Hey, come here a second." She grips his sleeve and tugs him to the side of the bus, Ricardo staring at her in amazement as she peeks around the corner, clearly waiting for something, which comes only a few moments later, Adam Rose's posse suddenly appearing in a wave of insanity.

"Wh-" he starts to say before her hand rests over his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. "Mmph-"

"Shhh," she tells him faintly, still watching as the group dances around the bus, waiting as the guy dressed up as a lemon pats his sides and arms looking for the key. "Lemon over there dropped it when Swagger attacked him, I was able to grab it before anyone noticed it. Now." She squeezes his hand and winks at him with a pleased grin. "Let's return it to them and get you on that bus, hmm?"

He watches in shock as her plan works, Adam Rose looking at Paige with no lack of intrigue as she offers his very own key to him. "Well, you _are_ a rosebud, aren't you?" he asks, spinning his lollipop around between his teeth as he analyzes her. "Alright then, come on in." He holds the door open for her and eyes Ricardo up and down as Paige drags him inside, not letting him get stuck outside again.

It's loud and dark and amazing inside, reminds him of a rave. Ricardo laughs as he turns to find Paige taking it all in, her lips twisting thoughtfully. "Hey, thanks for getting me in here," he calls to her, smiling. "I don't know if this is your scene, but-"

"Not my scene?" she calls back to him, her lips twitching into a smile of her own. "Well, let's see, hm?" She grabs his hand and draws him deeper into the bus, loosely dancing to the music as he watches, eyes widening. He follows her lead, quickly losing all track of time and ignoring all of the others dancing around them, eyes locked on only her.

He's more than a little dazed when he gets off of the bus, the party coming to an abrupt end when it's time for the busses to leave the parking lot. His ears are ringing, his eyes are spotted with leftover flashes from the strobe lights, and he's not sure he can walk straight, but he'd never had so much fun. Sighing loudly, he staggers back into the building and feels his way down the hallway, looking for Alex, Alberto, Mike, or all of the above. Ultimately they're not hard to find, all three of them sitting in the locker room, none of them looking exactly thrilled. Ricardo swallows, approaching them gingerly. "Guys? What's going on?"

Mike's eyes flicker from Alex to Del Rio, a look of sympathy on his face as they glance up at Ricardo, neither his best friend nor roommate looking very happy. "I lost my match against that perro, Sheamus," Alberto mutters tensely.

"Alicia beat up the timekeeper, and then kissed him," Alex says, staring down at his hands.

Ricardo swallows. "I see..." _Great, spend one hour in a party bus, and the whole world crashes down around everyone else..._ He sighs and scrubs at his eyes as he sits down between the two of them. "I'm sorry." Guilt overwhelms the awkward silence as he considers how happy he'd been only five minutes ago, sighing faintly.

He and Alberto return to Florida the next day and, after a full day of training and preparing for NXT Takeover with Kalisto, Ricardo explores Full Sail late Thursday morning, breathing deeply as he stares out at the grounds. "Hmm." He had left the apartment early, just wanting to absorb everything before people begin to arrive and things get moving. He's not nervous, per se, trusting in his own training, and everything he'd seen from Kalisto. But there's a giddy kind of anxiety thrumming beneath his skin and he's not sure what to do with himself in the hours leading up to the event. He's just started to get twitchy by the silence when people finally begin to arrive, various competitors arriving and others just there to watch the developmental stars do their things, scope out the future of the WWE.

He retreats back to the locker room to change into his gear in peace, not wanting to give up his secret entirely, just getting his mask on when the door opens and Kalisto peeks in, his face lighting up. "Hola, El Local," he greets him smoothly.

"Hola, Kalisto." Ricardo finishes zipping his body suit up before standing straight, smiling at him. "Ready for this?"

"Si, of course. Are you?" Kalisto begins to change into his own gear. "I like this color scheme. It makes us look more authentic as a tag team, with lasting power," he mumbles distractedly.

"Si, I'm ready." Ricardo stares at him for a long moment. "You think we do? Have lasting power?" He feels ridiculous asking, especially now, when they potentially could be tag champions in a matter of hours, but he'd had so many disappointments and betrayals over the last year. Any possible comfort he could receive from Kalisto's answer would perhaps help calm his anxiety.

Kalisto looks up, blinking. "Of course I do, mi amigo. We're both lucha, eh? Who better to understand each other than us?" He claps Ricardo on the arm. "We have to hit the ground running, of course, because we are new as a tag team whereas some of these teams have been together for months, if not years, but I have no doubt in our ability to see us through."

Ricardo's eyes gleam with the reassuring warmth of his partner's claims. "Gracias, mi amigo. That's exactly what I needed to hear." He leans down to pull his boots and elbow pads on, slowly checking off each item in his mind as he goes, making sure he doesn't miss anything. He wants... needs... everything to go perfectly tonight, and fixing his gear up properly is the first step.

Alex is the backstage interviewer tonight and, as Ricardo passes by him, he turns and claps his roommate on the shoulder. "Hey, good luck tonight, man," he whispers, grinning down at him.

"Gracias," Ricardo mutters back, his smile growing. He had missed his roommate's support a lot, just how much flooding over him once again as he stares up at him. "I'll see you later, hm?"

"Yep, knock 'em dead, man." Alex turns back to setting up his interview section and Ricardo rushes off to catch up with Kalisto, neither one of them wanting to be too far away from the other, especially tonight when the Ascension could target either of them at any time to give them the edge in their later match.

They've just walked past the main hallway when Ricardo hears his name being called, delaying his forward motion yet again. He turns to find Alberto smirking at him, the Mexican aristocrat motioning him over. "What's up, El Patron?" he asks quietly, joining him curiously. He's not surprised to see him, since he'd mentioned coming, but there's a smug, pleased look on his face that never bodes well...

"I have a couple of surprises for you," he tells him lowly. "First..." He pushes the exit door open and steps aside as it stays open, Ricardo blinking as Mike and AJ walk in, hand in hand. Del Rio grins as his best friend laughs and greets Miz, nodding at AJ. "And... one other thing..." He rests his hand on Ricardo's shoulder, leading him towards the gorilla position, Mike, AJ and Kalisto tagging along to see what else Alberto is up to. "Look outside and see who you recognize."

Ricardo takes a deep breath and peeks past him, staring at the crowd. He doesn't recognize anyone at first until he looks to the side of the entrance ramp and spots her in the first row, directly to the side of the ring. "Sofia!" he exclaims, clapping a hand over his mouth when techs setting up begin to look at him oddly. "Gracias, El Patron, this is great," he murmurs, turning to hug Alberto. "I'm happy you all are here."

"As if we would all pass up the opportunity to support you on your big night," Mike tells him, arm loosely wrapped around AJ as she clings to him. "None of us fly cross-country enough, you know." Ricardo chuckles and moves to hug him, Mike squeezing him back. "Besides, Florida isn't _that_ far away from Georgia for Smackdown tomorrow, if... you know, any of us are needed..." He winces at this thought before barreling on in standard Miz fashion. "John said to tell you good luck, and he'll be cheering you on. He'd be here but he's busy with ... Hercules, or... um... that Bounty Hunter movie, or... you know, one of the other thousand things he's got going on right now. I don't know, I can't keep everything straight." He laughs as Ricardo nods against him, pulling away.

Kalisto inches forward and finds the match board, resting his fingers against the frame as he scans the schedule for the evening. "Eh, El Local, our match is second on the card." Ricardo pulls away from his friends and turns to join him, frowning down at it. "Good thing we've gotten ready a bit early."

Alberto steps forward and nudges his former ring announcer, the sounds of the first match starting echoing through the arena behind them. "Mi amigo, we're going to go find a vantage point to watch, so you two can do whatever last minute things you want to do." He pats his neck and smiles down at him. "I have no doubt you'll do great out there. And I will see you afterwards."

Mike steps up next. "What he said, and an added 'good luck' though I doubt you'll need it." He brushes off the shoulders of Ricardo's gear and laughs, tugging on the cape that puts the finishing touches on his outfit. "I like this gear, man. You put so much detail into these things. You put the rest of us to shame. Now go out there and blow 'em all away."

"Thanks. All of you. I'll- I'll do my best." He smiles at them as they leave, turning to refocus on Kalisto. "Well, time to get started, mi amigo." Kalisto nods, looking out at the ring once more to make sure they have time before they begin limbering up so their lucha style will be easier to manage.

Unfortunately nothing they could've done would've prepared them for The Ascension. From the second the match begins, they get beat down. Kalisto is stuck trapped between Konnor and Viktor, beat on continuously while Ricardo watches helplessly from the apron, trying to get the crowd behind his partner as they try to achieve tags, anything to alieviate what Kalisto is suffering. He swallows, the potential that they have to actually win and become tag team champions slipping through his fingers, sweat trickling down his neck as he bites his lip, desperate to get in there and try to turn the tides. Finally Kalisto manages to break free and tag in Ricardo, but it's too little too late- he gets knocked off of the apron shortly afterwards, leaving Ricardo to face the both of them alone, and his fear about losing this match leaves him a little off-balanced, messing up a second-rope move. He barely has the time to dwell on it, their opponents still on the offense, and he does successfully manage a moonsault a little later, but it's not enough. Not even two minutes later, he's been sweeped off of his feet and kicked in the skull, leaving him sprawled out face first against the mat before he's ruthlessly rolled over and pinned, the match officially slipping through their fingers as his head pounds, the disappointment hitting him harder than anything else.

Recollecting himself and rolling out to meet up with Kalisto is difficult, facing his partner and having to swallow that he'd ultimately lost the match for them. "Lo siento," he breathes. "I didn't mean... I wanted to do better... I've failed us."

Kalisto sighs, shaking his head. "I was overwhelmed too, Ricardo. It's not your fault. You managed more offense than I did, I believe." He groans, scrubbing at the visible parts of his face. "Don't blame it all on yourself. We are a team, this disappointment is on me as well."

Ricardo leans against him and sighs, wanting to believe him but not sure if he should, after tonight's failure. "Perhaps... if you're willing to give me another try, we can try to become #1 contenders again at some point in the future."

Kalisto nods, squeezing his shoulder. "I would like that, amigo. But for now, we need to move so they can start the next match. Can you stand?"

"Si, can you?" His tag partner nods again and between the two of them, they find their way to an upright position, leaning against each other all the way to the back. Alberto and Mike greet them and Ricardo releases a soft breath as he sees the sympathy on their faces, Alberto patting him on the back as they walk to the locker room as one, Ricardo leaning in to listen as Alberto murmurs to him in encouraging Spanish.

"Just one of those things, hm, mi amigo? Brush yourself off, and prepare for the next opportunity." Alberto smiles at him, searching him to see just how well he's actually taking the loss.

"Right," he says doubtfully. Del Rio stares at him, seeing more than Ricardo probably wants him to in just that one glance. "I just- I botched a move, and if I hadn't, maybe we would've... been more successful, actually walked away the winners tonight..."

"Oh, amigo," Alberto sighs. "We all make mistakes, it's just how you learn from them that matters. I can't tell you how many times I've botched over the years, even recently, and I have been competing regularly for years. Besides, you haven't had a lot of proper match time recently, so you need to give yourself a bit of a break. Things will work out."

"I suppose," he sighs, relieved to get out of his bodysuit and change into street clothes. "We need to wait for Alex, I know, but I can't wait to go home." He adjusts his mask, knowing not to take it off at the arena where anyone could see and make him.

"How about we go outside, wait by the car for him then?" Del Rio suggests, thinking perhaps some fresh air would help Ricardo to relax, get his mind off of his loss. He also really wants to leave this stuffy old arena himself, never caring for developmental. "Come, amigo. It'll help."

"Alright," he agrees, glancing at Kalisto to make sure he's coming too before allowing himself to be dragged outside, Mike and AJ lazily following them. It's slowly inching towards darkness out there and Ricardo glances around, finding the parking lot all but deserted. He hesitates for a moment before peeling his mask off, sucking in a deep breath of the fresh air. "Gracias, El Patron." He leans against the hood of his car and stares up at the night sky, some stars just visible despite the city lights. Mike and AJ are near their rental car so Del Rio joins Ricardo, sitting shoulder to shoulder as the rest of the event rolls on, just audible through the building's walls behind them. He texts Sofia to let her know where they're at, and she eventually finds her way out of the building, Del Rio meeting her by the public door to get her back into the parking lot. She immediately throws her arms around Ricardo, telling him how proud she is of him, and encouraging him to keep his chin up. He smiles and rests his head on her shoulder, Alberto relieved to see that her presence had done for him what the fresh air hadn't, calming him down and distracting him.

None of them talk very much for the next couple of hours, just enjoying nature, until finally the event ends and Alex comes out, glancing around the parking lot until he spots them, moving to sit on the other side of Ricardo. "Hey, man, are you ok?"

He's sore and tired and still pondering over every mistake he'd made during that short amount of time he'd had in the match but he forces himself to nod, to smile, not wanting to worry Sofia or any of the others. "Yeah, I'm ok, Alex. I just wanna go home, get some sleep."

Before Alex can respond, Alberto intercedes. "About that, amigo. With Miz here, I was thinking the group of us could return to my house, take it easy before we find out if we have to leave in the morning. If it's alright with Sofia, anyway."

She smiles at him. "Whatever you want, senor."

"Well, then. Everyone's welcome to come." He glances around from Alex to Mike to Kalisto. "There's plenty of food, and we can watch a movie or- whatever you all feel like." He sounds awkward, still not entirely used to hosting people... especially in this sort of a situation.

Alex chuckles softly and leans in towards Ricardo. "C'mon man, you feel up for it?"

It's so clear that these plans had been in the works for awhile, be it a celebration for their victory or a distraction from their loss, and Alberto is so clearly trying, housing people that he can't really stand, that Ricardo can't just deny the invitation, no matter if he feels up to being surrounded by people or not. "Of course," he agrees. "Kalisto, you in, man?"

"Sure," he agrees, the others eagerly responding in similar fashions. This agreed on, they all separate to take the various cars back, Ricardo grinning when Del Rio and Sofia end up in his, not wanting to drive with Miz and AJ yet again.

"All they do is kiss and sweettalk each other and, ehh," he shudders, accent thickening in his disgust and Ricardo laughs. "Newlyweds. Bleh. Mi amigo, I hope you and Paige are never like that."

Ricardo blinks, his face flushing hotly. "Uh, eh, we're just friends, El Patron. There's nothing... like that between Paige and me."

Alberto chuckles. "Sure, amigo, whatever you say." He smirks as Ricardo releases a soft breath through his nose, so focused on the road ahead that Alberto almost expects it to crumble under the weight of his stare, clearly not wanting the subject to continue. Del Rio grants him that much, not intending to add to his inner turmoil after the night he'd had. He's reminded further not to push when Sofia clears her throat from the backseat, the housekeeper's subtle way of telling him to back off.

They all arrive within the same five minutes, Ricardo, Alberto and Sofia waiting by the front door until Mike, AJ, Kalisto and Alex join them. "Sofia, are you up for preparing something quick and easy in the kitchen?" Alberto asks her as they walk inside and settle into the living room.

"Of course," she says, their voices fading into the other room as Kalisto and Ricardo slump onto the L shaped couch, Mike and AJ claiming a chair across the room, and Alex sprawling out on the floor between the two pieces of furnitures so he can talk to all of his friends easier.

Sofia's just entered the room with various kinds of sandwiches stacked high on a tray, Del Rio following behind her with large glasses of soda on another, when she makes a soft tsking sound. Alex smiles at her, standing up to take the tray from her, glancing over at the couch where Ricardo and Kalisto are both fast asleep, sprawled out across the cushions. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Mike and I can put a sizeable dent in the food... and whatever's left, we'll wrap up so if they wake up in the middle of the night, hungry, it'll be there for them."

"Gracias, Senor Riley," she tells him with a soft smile.

"Stay and eat with us, por favor," Alberto tells her before she can leave the room, resting his hand on her wrist. She smiles at him and nods, settling in between Ricardo and Kalisto, vowing to get sheets for them both to make sure they rest comfortably. Alberto grins and takes the edge of the couch, giving Ricardo plenty of room to rest on peacefully, before digging into his own sandwiches. The house normally isn't this full, or loud, but he likes it, even if he doesn't _like_ most of the people in the room, and the ones he does are asleep.

Sun shining over his face wakes Ricardo up early the next morning and he stretches, feeling stiff and sore... but strangely content, despite the whispery memories of failure and mistakes clouding his mind. He sits up before looking around the room, surprised to find himself in Del Rio's living room. But more than that, he's confused and somewhat humored to find Kalisto asleep on the other portion of the couch, Alberto at his feet with his head resting against the back of the couch as he sleeps sitting up, Mike and AJ curled around each other in the chair across the room, and Alex laying on his side, his face pressed against the wall as his deep, even breaths sound loudly against it. Ricardo bites back his laughter before laying back down, thinking about last night. He sighs and fishes his phone out of his pocket, quickly tweeting about it, confirming that he still wants to have gold around his waist as El Local before switching accounts and replying to some things under his personal account.

Not long afterwards, the soft scent of cinnamon starts to fill the room and Ricardo smiles, knowing that Sofia must be fast at work on breakfast for them all. The others quickly begin to stir at that, most of them pausing to check their phones before they actually start moving. Alberto looks up with a smirk, nudging Ricardo's feet. "Amigo, I'm glad you haven't given up on winning title belts yet, but I personally don't need to see tweets about Dancing with the Stars and your hips? Save that for Paige on the party bus."

He flushes darkly, gaping at his employer as Alex and Mike look up. "What?!" they demand as one, adding to Ricardo's embarrassment.

"Ay dios mio," he groans, burying his face in his hands as his former employer laughs, his eyes softening.

"Alright, enough of this now. Let's go get some brunch before Sofia gets mad at her efforts being ignored," Alberto calls out after a moment, spending the next few moments ignoring Miz' pointed stares as they all make their way back to the kitchen, perfectly fine with drawing _some_ of the attention and whispers away from Ricardo's still bright red face.


	46. chapter 46

"How are you doing, amigo?" Alberto asks on Sunday afternoon, squeezing his shoulder. He hadn't seen a lot of him since Friday, Ricardo leaving his house not long after brunch, needing to run errands with Alex to keep things at their apartment running smoothly while they're gone this coming week.

"Ah, I'm ok," the former ring announcer smiles. "You know, it is taking a little time to get out of that NXT Takeover mindset so I can focus on commentating tonight, but I'll be fine."

Alberto smiles and nods. "Of course, mi amigo. You'll do great as always. And I'm sure there'll be plenty of things to distract you tonight... such as a certain divas title match." Ricardo's flush from Friday afternoon returns with a vengeance and Alberto laughs, clapping him on the back.

"So how long are you going to keep bringing that up anyway?" he asks, clearing his throat and trying to turn his attention to the papers in front of him, detailing all of the notes and research he'd made for the matches tonight. His attention only seems to make them more disorganized and Alberto laughs, reaching out to help him sort them into piles based by the match.

"Until you stop blushing like that every time, I suppose," he chuckles warmly. Ricardo sighs loudly, his lips twitching up into a reluctant smile. "In all seriousness, mi amigo, I believe she'd be good for you. As a friend, or something more, if that should come to be."

"Maybe. But it gets awkward when you consider that Alicia and Alex are together, I think, and AJ is married to Mike," he muses, tapping his pen against his lips as he tries to read a few sentences on the topmost paper, barely registering that it's about Daniel Bryan and his various issues since winning the World heavyweight title.

"You shouldn't let that affect your decision," Alberto tells him calmly. "Their decisions were never determined by what others thought, so why should yours be? If this is something you and Paige want, then I say go for it."

Ricardo laughs softly, staring down at his pen as he taps it against the papers. "When did you become an expert about relationships, El Patron?" In all of the years that he'd known him, Del Rio had never dated much, if at all, distrustful of who would actually be there for him and not just his money or influence.

"What, you mean I haven't always been?" he chuckles, nudging Ricardo. "Now come, let's go through these papers and get things organized. You need to get ready for this PPV."

Ricardo pauses and looks up at him, smiling. "Gracias, El Patron. I know it bothers you, and understandably so, when you're not booked. That you would spend your free time helping me with these things means a lot."

Alberto grins back at him and pats his jaw, winking at him before they turn as one to organize the pile of papers so Ricardo can get in position for the many hours he'd be spending on commentary.

His former employer's words about Paige are echoing in his mind all through the divas match, Ricardo watching as Paige outwrestles Alicia, defeating her with her submission hold. Ricardo watches as she holds her title belt over her head, celebrating the victory, when she looks right at him, smiling and nodding her head. He's not entirely sure if it's directed his way until he finishes and goes backstage, finding Alberto waiting for him. He stares at him as Del Rio smirks, clapping him on the shoulder. "So, amigo, Paige only had eyes for you after her win, hm?"

"Oh, stop," Ricardo begs, shaking his head. "El Patron..."

Alberto laughs and pulls him into a hug, smirking into his hair. "Relax, Ricardo. I'm just teasing you. I think it's _lindo_." He nudges him, Ricardo's eyes widening as Del Rio leads him down the hall.

To Ricardo's relief, Paige isn't used the following night, and Del Rio is distracted by his own match against Ziggler to qualify for the Money in the Bank. They tease each other back and forth about sports until Alicia sneaks into the locker room and runs them all off, clearly wanting some time alone with Alex. Not long afterwards, Alberto goes to face off with Ziggler while Mike and Ricardo stand side by side at gorilla, watching. Neither had heard from Alex since Alicia had made her presence felt, and they hope that it means things are going alright for him. Either way, things definitely go well for Alberto- he snags Ziggler into the armbar after a few minutes of back and forth between the two men and the Showoff has no possible way to escape except to tap.

Ricardo grins as his former employer makes his way backstage, getting pulled aside by Tom Phillips for a quick interview regarding his victory in which he declares himself the next Money in the Bank briefcase holder. As soon as he's done, and the camera crew is gone, on the look-out for the next big thing, Ricardo walks up to him. "Congratulations, El Patron. I'm so happy for you."

"Gracias, mi amigo," Del Rio tells him with a wide grin. "I had no doubts, however."

Ricardo's eyes gleam happily. "Me neither, El Patron. Especially against Ziggler." They both pause, remembering their deeply turmultuous history with the man, how vicious it had gotten between the group of them in the past. "Heh," Ricardo chuckles weakly, wanting to move past those memories. "I also have no doubt what you said to Tom Phillips will pan out too. You deserve it, El Patron."

"Not many would agree with you, but I appreciate you saying so, mi amigo," he tells him, smiling. As he pulls away, a tech hands him his phone and Alberto skims through the texts he'd received while in the ring. He looks up after a minute, reading Ricardo's tweet about his chances at Money in the Bank, laughing. "Ay, amigo. That commercial. You always did give great footrubs."

"Ay dios mio," the former ring announcer huffs, laughing as well. "You keep doing this to me on purpose."

Alberto laughs and taps him on the arm. "Si, well, it's good to see you laugh, mi amigo. Any means neccessary." He smirks down at him, eyes soft with affection. "You'll surely forgive me for that?"

Ricardo sighs and shakes his head, smirking back. "I suppose."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here, hm? Unless you want to try to get into Adam Rose's party bus again..."

"No," Ricardo mutters, his face falling slightly. "It wasn't parked out in the lot when I looked. We can go whenever you're ready."

Alberto ruffles his hair. "Alright, mi amigo. Let's go then." The former ring announcer nods agreeably, the two of them walking side by side to the locker rooms to pack so they can go back to the hotel for some rest.

Ricardo trains in his free time after returning to Florida but the more time he spends at the performance center, learning and practicing what he already knows to grow more confident, the more it makes him think about the limited time he had to prepare for the tag title match. He hadn't been contacted as El Local since to compete, even at the houseshows that'd been held the last couple of weekends. He knows that Kalisto has been, and he doesn't begrudge the man his opportunity. But it still leaves him on edge, feeling left behind.

He sighs and closes his eyes as he slips back into his car. Leaning against his steering wheel, he stares glumly at his spedometer. "Maybe I'm just meant to remain as an interviewer," he mutters, shaking his head before he stabs the key into the ignition and drives off, not sure where he wants to go exactly but needing a little time to himself.

He's not that surprised when he ends up on the beach, out of sight of his and Alex's apartment, staring out at the water as he kicks his shoes off and digs his toes into the sand, looking for some peace. "Hmm..."

Despite his best attempts to keep himself busy and his mind off of what's going on, when he receives a tweet from a random fan suggesting that he gets in the ring, he dismisses it by claiming that it's "not his thing". This is far from true, but if he's not going to make it much further than as a Spanish commentator, he's not sure why he should get his fans' hopes up any further when nothing long term's going to come from it. Or his own.

He has a feeling Alex has read between the lines of his tweet and attitude the past few days, but he doesn't have the energy to really get into some deep conversation. So he keeps to himself as much as he can, even picking up his guitar for the first time in he's not sure how long on Friday night, when things are quiet and he's trying to ignore how NXT had had another houseshow not that far away. He sits outside of their apartment, strumming it quietly. On some level, he's aware that Alex is leaning against the windowsill behind him, listening, but he doesn't care, content to just lose himself in the music on this warm early-June night, staring up at the stars over the sparkling water.

When he gets it out of his system and wanders inside, Alex greets him with a faint smile. "What do you say we find some stupid movie to watch and just take it easy for the rest of the night?"

That's all, he says nothing else: not about the tweet, or Ricardo's silence from the past few days, or the somewhat mournful sounding guitar playing outside. The former ring announcer is relieved about it, his lips twitching slightly as he nods, Alex's eyes brightening before he wanders off to find something to watch. _It could be worse,_ Ricardo reminds himself. _It's not like you were ever used often in a WWE ring... not like Mike, Alex or Alberto. You're not alone in this. Just take deep breaths, everything will work out._ So he pastes a slightly fake smile onto his face and follows his roommate into the kitchen, leaning against the counter to smile at him as he collects some drinks and snacks for them both. "Gracias, mi amigo."

Alex looks up and beams at him. "My pleasure, Ricardo. Now let's go mock networks for the stupid crap they air on Friday nights."

Ricardo laughs. "Si, let's." And so they do and, to Ricardo's present surprise, it actually works: for a while, he actually forgets about everything currently weighing on his shoulders..


	47. chapter 47

_**To: Alberto Del Rio** _

_**From: WWE Headquarters** _

_Congratulations on qualifying for the Money in the Bank, which will now determine who will be the next WWE World Heavyweight champion. We look forward to seeing how you do on that evening. Unfortunately, we already have this week's events booked solid and you will not be needed._

Alberto reads the email again and again, never making it past those words, before allowing his phone's screen to darken to conserve its battery, placing the device down heavily on the desk before him. He scrubs at his face, wondering what kind of momentum he is truly supposed to have when they never _use_ him, gritting his teeth at the thought of falling behind, not being as sharp as the others in the MitB match due to time away from the ring. He hates the thought of it, he hates everything right now. Surging to his feet, he grabs some things, including his bag of training supplies, and heads for the front door. "Sofia, I will be back later," he calls out to the housekeeper. "Whatever you've made for lunch, share it with the rest of the staff. I am not hungry."

He's gone before she can respond, not even giving himself time to feel guilty. He drives towards his gym, eager to get in the ring and box away some of his anger, but embarrassment overrides it the instant he looks at the building, not wanting to have to discuss it with the other men within, gritting his teeth. _Well then,_ he thinks, realizing that coming here was a mistake and quickly driving past it. _Where to, Alberto?_ He wanders for awhile, driving here and there... before finding himself in front of WWE's training facility. He looks up at it, dazed that he had driven this far without realizing. Cars are filling the parking lot and he sneers at the thought of the rookies inside, trying their hardest to get good enough to even come close to his level. "Right," he spits. But he parks and gets out, leaning against his car as he thinks. No one inside would be a challenge worthy of him or the training he wants to accomplish before the pay per view, but he has other reasons for even considering going inside the developmental facility.

_"Is there something you need?" Kalisto inquires, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks over at the taller man._

_"Si," Alberto responds. "I'm not sure what you know of Ricardo's history, but..." He hesitates, wondering how best to word this without making Kalisto doubt his pick in tag partners, or cause Ricardo further pain if it should get back to him. "He has had a difficult year. Many people have left him in the lurch, myself included, and I would hate to see it happen to him again. I hope you will not continue the cycle."_

_Kalisto stares at him doubtfully, before looking over at Ricardo. "I see no reason why I would... eh, leave him in the lurch, as you say. We gel well, I believe we will make a good team. You have nothing to worry about."_

The conversation echoing through Del Rio's mind adds to his anger. Despite Kalisto's words, it's clear there's been no communication between Ricardo and the other luchadore since the day after their loss at NXT. Ricardo hadn't been used at tapings or live events, nothing. The El Local gear once more hangs unused in his closet, and Del Rio shakes his head grimly at it. "Liar," he grouses before pulling away from his vehicle and walking purposely towards the door, opening it so roughly that it squeaks in protest. Ignoring this, and the few shocked glances he gets from people in the hallway, he walks into the main training room, staring around at the various rings scattered along the massive floor. It's easy to spot Kalisto, as he is the only masked man in the room, and he walks up to him, towering over him until he turns and looks up.

Mask or no mask, it's easy to tell that he's unnerved by the look on Del Rio's face, backing up half an inch. "Alber-"

Del Rio's on him before he even finishes saying his name, gripping him by the collar and pulling him up until they're eye to eye, Kalisto's struggles going unnoticed. "You are no better than the others," he tells him. "You get mi amigo's hopes up, he even carries a match for you after you get overwhelmed by your opponents, and you still leave him in the dust after the loss? Hm? _Nothing to worry about,_ ha!" He shakes the shorter man and then pushes him to the ground, ignoring the others trying to separate them. "You are not worth my time, you are not worth his allegiance. If you even dare to tweet him again, I will be back," he warns him coolly.

He returns to his car and, after another hour or so of aimless driving, finds he can't concentrate on anything, much less actually training without risking injurying himself or anyone else. So he returns home, unsurprised to find that Sofia had saved some lunch for him, offering a strained smile to the ever loyal housekeeper as she serves him grilled chicken and a baked potato, a worried look on her face that only eases some when he thanks her sincerely.

That night, awhile after Raw ends, Alberto is laying in bed, his arm thrown over his eyes as he ponders what to do with the rest of his week, when his phone buzzes next to his head. He sighs and collects it, answering it blind. "Hola?"

"Hola, El Patron."

"Hola, Ricardo," he says softly. "Did you have any interesting interviews tonight?" Ricardo makes a quiet disgusted sound and Alberto chuckles. "I take that to mean no?"

"Bo Dallas," he responds after a moment. "I may as well have stayed in Florida as well."

Alberto's grin slips a little but he shakes it off, rolling onto his side to stare out of the window at his grounds, not wanting to make Ricardo worry as well. Sofia's worry makes him feel bad enough. "Si, well, then perhaps we could've trained together or something, mi amigo. I do need to get ready for the Money in the Bank, after all."

"When I get back to Florida tomorrow, I'm sure we can figure out some time to do that," Ricardo offers through a yawn, Alberto tsking. "Lo siento, insomnia kept me up last night..."

"Again, mi amigo?" His problems with sleeping had returned with a vengeance after NXT Takeover, and Del Rio feels so badly for him, wishing there was something he could do to help the younger man out. "Well, I am not so eager to fall asleep either, so we can talk until you doze off, if you wish."

"Ay, I don't want to keep you from sleeping, El Patron-"

"You're not," he insists. "Come now, Ricardo, tell me what ridiculous idiocity backstage I missed today." As Ricardo begins to talk, Alberto is relieved to hear his friend's words grow more lighthearted as he gets more into his subject, describing Alicia Fox's latest antics and Alex's horrified reaction to most of them.

Thursday morning, Ricardo wakes up in his own bed, enjoying the feeling of that Florida humidity against his shoulders as he yawns and squirms out from under his sheets, padding into his bathroom and brushing his teeth, half-heartedly poking at the bags under his eyes from an uneven sleeping schedule. He grimaces and splashes water on his face before going to change into jeans and a shirt, eager to start his day. He ends up at an NXT event, where he's not used, but it's still nice to be around the young talent that will soon shape the future of the WWE, even when he runs into Kalisto, who only pauses long enough to quickly greet him, his words clipped and polite.

Ricardo watches him walk away, eyes widening when Kalisto turns sharply and faces him once more. "Ricardo, you have some very loyal friends out there. That's how I know, no matter what, you're going to be just fine." He then continues towards the locker room at the end of the hall, leaving his former tag partner behind, wide eyed and in shock.

It's not hard to figure out what he means, though. Only one person could inspire a reaction quite like that, after all.

For this reason, Ricardo finds himself at the familiar gate, typing in the familiar code and driving up the familiar driveway only a few hours later, pausing at the front door when he hears faint music drifting from the side of the house. He trails past the bushes to peek towards the patio, unsurprised to find Alberto lounging back in a simple white chair by the table, a soft Mexican song coming from the surround system that he'd set up outside for when he feels like enjoying the nice weather, losing himself to the melody.

He responds immediately when Ricardo's shadow falls upon him, however, his eyes shooting open and staring up at Ricardo's somber face. Standing up, he faces his former ring announcer and frowns, brows knitting together as he reaches out for him, a thrill of anxiety passing through him. There had been talent releases today, it hadn't mattered to him, none of the people were important, but perhaps he had missed something, perhaps... "Mi amigo? Is something wrong? Wha-?"

He's curious, it's no lie. Part of him wants to know what Alberto had said or done to Kalisto, but he can guess by just looking at the older man. Had heard bits of what Alberto had said to the luchador all of those weeks ago when he was cleaning Alex up, and what Kalisto had said back, how much he had wanted to believe it... until they had lost and everything fell apart at Ricardo's feet, yet again. He shakes his head and throws his arms around Del Rio in a tight hug, burying his face in his best friend's shoulder. "No," he mutters. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Muchas gracias, mi amigo."

Alberto is in shock at the impulsive show of affection by Ricardo, something which, yes, had been somewhat rare since they had become friends again, understandably so, but as he tries to make sense of the younger man's actions and words, he doesn't want to lose this moment, so he quickly hugs him back. "I did nothing to deserve your thanks, Ricardo. But I'm glad you're ok." He smiles slightly as Ricardo nods against him, his tension easing as he rubs circles against his back.


	48. chapter 48

As much fun as Raw can be, with everyone bustling around and trying to make sure the show keeps on track despite all of the eclectic personalities involved in the production of it, Ricardo enjoys Main Event a little better. There are usually less people around, things are simpler, and he enjoys the vibe of pure competition in the air, without the grandstanding and rush that Raw requires to keep things going. In some ways, he's glad to be on his own that Tuesday, wandering the halls without an interview segment or anything else to do, able just to watch the matches going on in the ring. He's not surprised when, a little later, Paige joins him at the monitor by the gorilla position, waiting for her match.

She smiles at him, adjusting her elbow pads. "Hey, Ricardo, how's it going?"

"It's going pretty good." He shifts so she can see the monitor better. "Looking forward to your match?"

"Ah, yes," she says, peering at the screen. "Naomi should be more of a challenge than Cameron was, anyway."

Ricardo smirks but doesn't say anything, sneaking glances at her now and again. "Good luck, I'll be rooting for you."

She grins at him and adjusts the title belt against her shoulder before turning to walk out to the ring when her music hits. Ricardo sighs and turns back to the monitor to watch as she competes and loses to Naomi, this leading to Cameron getting in her face- just to get beat down by the diva's champion, Naomi merely standing back and watching, unimpressed.

Ricardo gapes as Paige finally bores of this and comes backstage, looking pleased with herself. "Whoa," he mutters, approaching her hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

She chuckles and brushes her hair out of her eyes, looking happier than he's seen her since the night they boarded the Exotic Express. "I'm perfect. That was brilliant. What was she _thinking?_ " she demands, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I have no idea," he says, suddenly seeing Paige in a different light. He had been strangely fascinated by Alicia continually losing it week after week, like a train wreck that's hard to look away from, but there's something different about Paige's passionate response to being disrespected by Cameron. She's still in careful control of herself, and there's a kind of quiet dangerous intensity that he appreciates even more. "Um-"

"Hey, do you want to go get something to eat?" she asks suddenly, smiling over at him. "I have to get changed, but I can be ready in about ten minutes."

"Sure," he agrees, amazed by her even suggesting such a thing with him. "I'd like that."

"Great, I'll be right back."

As she walks towards the locker room set aside for her, he nods dazedly, watching her go. "If Alberto or Alex find out about this, they'll never let me live it down," he sighs, even though he's pretty sure it's just a friendly invite, like the bus had been. "Oh well."

"You look wiped _out,_ man," Alex teases him on Wednesday afternoon, smirking as Ricardo collapses against their couch and buries his face in the cushions. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Ricardo doesn't like the suggestive tone behind his words, glancing up with an exhausted glare. "Not enough, clearly. I had to be at the airport by 5, then I was scheduled for a training session at the performance center, and now I'm here."

Alex smirks, the hours still not adding up in his mind. "I thought Main Event was done by 9..." He sobers up. "You weren't having trouble with insomnia again, were you?"

"No," Ricardo mumbles, once more face-planted into the couch. "Not insomnia..."

"Well, that's good. Soooo Paige?" Alex persists, his grin growing when the former ring announcer glowers up at him.

"Shut up."

"Well, that's all the answer I need," he laughs, dropping a blanket across Ricardo's prone body. "Get some sleep, man. I'll wake you up for supper."

He blinks blearily and nods. "Gracias, Alex." As he dozes off a few moments later, lulled by the peace of the apartment, and the comforting weight of the blanket, his roommate smiles and walks off to find something quiet to do for the next few hours.

Alberto returns to Smackdown that week, Ricardo by his side as he waits for the show to begin. Cena of course starts the night off and they exchange exasperated looks when Cena makes some lame joke about the other challengers in the Money in the Bank event, Del Rio clapping Ricardo on the shoulder before heading out to confront him, shut him up. Ricardo cringes vaguely as his former employer just barely says his piece when Sheamus interrupts, Ricardo's lips twisting while he experiences deja vu from all of the times this has happened in the past. He sighs as Alberto gets shuffled aside when all of the other opponents he will be in the ring with in ten days fill the ring.

Even so, he doesn't seem too disturbed by only getting to say a few words, grimly nodding at Ricardo as he settles in next to him once more. "It's fine, I will prove my point with actions later better than I ever could with words."

"Of course you will," Ricardo says with no doubt, nodding at him. But this doesn't pan out... Cena, despite getting beat down most of the match quite successfully by Alberto and his three tag partners, regroups enough to tag out, Roman's entry into the match the downfall of Alberto's team. He gets speared and pinned, left laying while Cena and the other two celebrate. Ricardo bites his lips, feeling poorly for his best friend. "Ay, not good," he mumbles, staring down at his hands. He better than anyone knows how a loss so close to a pay per view affects Alberto, weighs on him and leaves him vulnerable to uncertainty and distraction.

The Alberto that returns this time is pale, silent. Ricardo reaches out for him but hesitates, not wanting to awaken his anger or risk getting attacked, like so many times in the past, once more experiencing deja vu as he stares anxiously at the Mexican aristocrat. Del Rio tears off his wrist tape before looking up at him, his gaze searching Ricardo's face. "It's ok, Ricardo. I'm fine." He's obviously far from it but his touch is balanced, careful, as he rests a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The former ring announcer releases a faint breath, nodding. "Of course, El Patron. I- I know." But hearing it from Alberto himself clearly helps, Ricardo smiling wearily. "Don't... let this keep you down, you have been brilliant in Money in the Bank matches in the past, and you won't have tag partners holding you back or muddying the waters at the PPV, unlike tonight."

"Right, I know, mi amigo." Alberto tugs off his boots and knee pads, eager to change into his street clothes and leave. "It will all work out, and I will spend this coming week preparing for whatever they throw at me."

Ricardo nods. "If you want my help with anything, let me know, por favor."

Alberto beams at him before turning back to his things to pull his clothes on. "Si, of course, mi amigo, maybe we can drag Riley into a ladder match with a few others, so I can prepare for multiple opponents." He glances over at him, realizing how callous it is to drag him into something like this when he's never had such opportunities throughout his WWE career. "If you won't mind indulging me, that is..."

Ricardo doesn't seem to mind, however. "Whatever you need, Alberto. I'll be glad to help you prepare to win the WWE World Heavyweight title again."

Alberto's eyes soften as he finishes tugging his dress shoes on, standing up. "Gracias, mi amigo." Holding a hand out to the younger man, he smiles. "Let's get out of here, hm?" Ricardo nods and allows his former employer to pull him to his feet, the two of them walking side by side to the exit, Alberto's arm snaking snugly around Ricardo's shoulders as they leave his loss behind, looking ahead to what will hopefully be a better showing at the actual PPV.


	49. chapter 49

Alberto is notified that he's needed at Raw this week, so he accompanies Ricardo to the arena, the two of them relieved to be traveling together again. "I'm glad those in charge wisened up enough to realize how much they need me on their shows," he says, staring up at the building. Slights like this, considering the timing, makes him even angrier as he ponders his decision... "It took them long enough."

Ricardo smiles, tracing circles against the hood of the car. "Best for business, si, El Patron?"

"Si," Alberto sighs. Turning to look at his former ring announcer, he smiles. "Let's go inside and see what's on tap for us tonight, mi amigo." Ricardo nods and follows him inside, tugging his luggage over his shoulder. They pause in front of the match board and stare at it until Del Rio slaps his hand against his forehead, Ricardo only just able to hear muffled grumbling between his fingers. He reaches out and pats him on the shoulder while rereading the match schedules- including a rematch from Smackdown. The four on three match that had frustrated Alberto so thoroughly, left him steaming the entire weekend.

"It'll be alright, El Patron," Ricardo tries, wanting to make him feel better, more comfortable in what's to come. His ability in matches had always been hindered when Alberto was trapped in his own mind, dwelling on how much disdain he holds for his opponents, or worse, his teammates. "You'll be alright."

"I know," he grits out, standing up straight. "Come, Ricardo. I'm sure you have interviews to prepare for, and I suppose I should get into my ring gear." The ring announcer nods, allowing himself to be led back to the locker room, talking lowly to Alberto in Spanish, since it had helped to calm him many times in the past. While Del Rio changes and stretches, Ricardo taps his pen against a sheaf of papers, memorizing facts and details about Money in the Bank, wanting to do the very best that he can in the upcoming interviews he has been assigned. Alberto watches him with a faint smile. Despite his displeasure with the match, even he isn't too wrapped up in his own thoughts to miss just how hard Ricardo is working to prepare, how hard he's always worked on whatever's been thrown his way. "Ricardo?"

"Si?"

"I'm proud of you, mi amigo." Alberto sighs, not used to verbalizing his feelings like this, especially in English. "No matter what's thrown your way, you keep your chin up, you remain standing, and you trudge through it with so few complaints... and trust me, anyone else would be complaining the entire way. But not you. Through being my ring announcer, and that perro RVD's manager, both of our horrible treatment of you, every way that WWE also has overlooked you. You have always deserved better, but you've always taken the few opportunities provided to you and excelled..." He reaches out and squeezes Ricardo's shoulder with a small smile, observing his overwhelmed response to Alberto's words.

"I... I'm not sure what to say," he whispers through dry lips. "Gracias, Alberto. That means a lot, especially coming from you." Alberto smiles at him, waiting patiently until Ricardo blinks away his shock and smiles back. "I always try to do my best..."

"I know you do, and you always succeed at it, mi amigo." Del Rio nudges him with a wink before turning his focus back to preparing for this upcoming tag match.

Ricardo smiles at him before returning to his papers, only distracted when Paige is on TV, commentating the divas match. He makes a face when Cameron hijacks the entire thing, her voice grating at him a bit until finally the match ends in Naomi's favor, the Funkadactyls facing off with Paige in the middle of the ring. He frowns, not sure what to think that will mean for the Divas champion come this Sunday.

He's between interviews when he leaves the locker room, looking up to find Alberto talking to Renee Young. He freezes as Cesaro and Heyman interrupt, Cesaro mocking him when Del Rio looks up, locking eyes with Ricardo. A flash of some sort of emotion crosses his face and Ricardo watches as Alberto volleys back, sneering at Cesaro before taking his leave of the interview area, their match up soon. Scrambling to catch up to him, Ricardo stares up at him worriedly. "El Patron, what was that? What's going on?"

"It's nothing, mi amigo." He claps him on the arm before turning sharply and heading towards the gorilla position, to hopefully get his focus back on the match inching ever closer. Ricardo watches him go with a vague frown, sighing quietly before he returns to the locker room to watch the rest of the show on one of the monitors. Things go from bad to worse with the four-on-three tag match, Alberto's team once more on the losing end despite having the numbers advantage. The ring announcer cringes when Kane comes out and begins laying everyone out, chokeslamming Alberto harshly to the mat. It is then announced by HHH himself that Kane is going to be the eighth man in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank match.

Ricardo pales and stands, walking in a daze to the gorilla position, watching as the other competitors in the match stumble through the curtain, all looking roughed up or barely able to stay on their feet. Alberto is among them, Ricardo quickly slipping past Barrett to grip the taller man's arm, looping it around his shoulders to keep him upright as they walk side by side to the locker room, Alberto's breathing heavy in his ear. "C'mon," he mutters into Alberto's ear, helping him to sit down on a nearby bench. "There, alright." Rubbing circles against Alberto's back, he slips around and stares into his eyes. "What hurts? Do you need the trainer?" He knows all too well what chokeslams feel like, how much they can hurt, the kind of damage they can cause... especially this close to a heavyweight title match.

"No," he breathes, sighing. "Just... give me a minute." Ricardo nods, moving away, but Del Rio grips his wrist, stopping him. "Hey, I didn't say stop the massage, amigo." He smirks painfully as Ricardo's lips part and he nods, quickly moving his hands back to knead the tense, hurting muscles in his back and neck. He closes his eyes and slowly allows himself to relax, his head lulling to rest against his chest. "You always give the best massages, Ricardo," he murmurs, the warmth of the younger man's hands remaining with him even as he gets dressed, walks out to the car and watches through half-lidded eyes as Ricardo drives them back to the hotel. He's asleep before his head even touches the pillow, his soft inhales and exhales steady and deep.

Ricardo smiles down at him before pulling his shoes off, easing his jacket and pants off so he'll be more comfortable and shaking the sheets out over him, folding his dress clothes for the next day over a nearby chair, putting the others neatly back in his luggage. Remembers every time in the past they've done this very thing with a quiet sigh. "Buenos noches, El Patron."

"A tag team match with him," Alberto snarls, throwing his dress jacket across the room and almost smacking Heath Slater with it.

"Hey, man, dammit, watch it!" Heath exclaims, recoiling like it's a snake coming at him, snagging Hornswoggle and pushing him out of the room before Alberto can respond.

Ricardo glances at him _almost_ apologetically, rushing forward to retrieve the jacket, before turning back to Alberto, folding the article of clothing spastically. "Alberto-"

"I deserve better than this!" he snarls, digging his fingers through his hair. "Worthless tag matches, with worthless opponents and worthless partners!" His speech switching into angered, hurried Spanish that even Ricardo has trouble keeping up with, he paces around the room, gritting his teeth until finally Ricardo gets in his path, gripping his shoulders tightly before he can brush past him. "Ricardo, move!"

"No!" the ring announcer exclaims. "Talk to me, Alberto. I know you're tense, because the title match is coming up, and so much else is going on... but this isn't like you, what's going on?"

Alberto sighs, resting his hands on Ricardo's arms. He knows he owes him an explanation, especially considering that only Ricardo could help him work past such things in the past, regain his focus, but... he doesn't want to weigh him down with yet another thing. Although he can tell, with one glance, that the former ring announcer won't let this go. So he tells him, words low and steady, relieved for the dawning realization in the younger man's eyes with each word. "Every time I am in that ring with Cesaro, I see him laughing. Laughing at your pain, mi amigo. It is bad enough having to face RVD and Ziggler, knowing what they've done to both of us through the years, but I am competing against them, I can make them pay. How am I supposed to work alongside the man who found so much enjoyment out of your barely being able to walk two steps without a crutch last year? But yet I must if I want any opportunity at winning, trying at all to turn the tide before the title match this Sunday. When it was the 4 on 3 matches, I could ignore him somewhat, focus on everything else going on in the ring, but now it's just he and I, and we have to try to depend on each other."

Ricardo releases a breath as if he had been the one holding all of this in and he shifts, wrapping his arms around Alberto in a tight hug. "El Patron, I understand. Do you realize how many people I've had to interview who have done things to offend or injure you over the years? I've even interviewed Swagger and Colter." Alberto tenses against him and the younger man closes his eyes, knowing what he must be thinking about _that_. "But I am protected by being an interviewer, if he touches me, I have an easy lawsuit, so there isn't anything to worry about there. I want you to think about yourself this time," he tells him, finally pulling away. "You will have all of the opportunities you need to make them all pay this Sunday- Reigns, Sheamus, Cena, Orton, Kane, Bray, Cesaro... anyone and everyone that you want. But tonight, as you said, winning this match is crucial. But you already knew that." He grins slightly as Alberto huffs out a laugh, tapping him on the jaw. "Ignore the past for this match, El Patron. You protected me that night to the best of your ability, you avenged me against Cesaro's disrespect, and now I'm telling you to focus on your true opponents, win tonight. As soon as that bell rings, it's over. You'll be able to do whatever you want to him, but until then..."

"Focus, work with him. Then when the match is ours, I can make them all pay." Alberto watches, eyes gleaming thoughtfully, as Ricardo nods. "Gracias, mi amigo." He squeezes his wrists. So, when the match begins, he keeps Ricardo's words with him, keeping the emotions off of his face as he stares at Cesaro and Heyman, flashes of that night when Ricardo was writhing in pain, Cesaro's laughter echoing in Alberto's ears repeating in his mind... but he blinks, clings to the present, to what Ricardo wants for him, and sighs out a deep exhale. "Focus," he reminds himself. "Work with him." It becomes a mantra during the match, a dull buzz underneath everything else as RVD tries to splash on him, Alberto's quick thinking reversing him into an armbar position, tugging back ruthlessly on RVD's arm until he taps, Del Rio sneering when the man rolls away, gripping his arm in pain. It's not enough, never enough for how much pain he had added to Ricardo's already overwhelming burden when he'd left him months ago with no warning, but he supposes it'll do for now.

This now behind him, he makes it back into the ring after realizing Cesaro and Heyman are celebrating as though it's _their_ victory and has the referee lift his arm in success as well, snapping at the other two men. The match is over, he has no need to pretend any longer, to brush away the memories. But, when words turn physical, he lunges for Cesaro and... the next thing he knows, he's coming to, dazed, blinking against the lights. His face throbs in pain, he feels a little dizzy. _That did not end well,_ he realizes, flashes of memory from trying to attack Cesaro and failing, getting lifted up into position for the Neutralizer, returning to him. He fumbles backstage, shrugging referees away as he goes, not surprised to find Ricardo waiting for him once more, helping him yet again to the locker room.

He leans heavily on him, just wanting to feel some sort of warmth, a sense that not _everything_ is wrong right now. Ricardo squeezes his midsection, glancing up at him worriedly. "Are you alright, El Patron? Come on, just a few more steps."

"I'm fine," he mutters. They walk on in silence, Ricardo just reaching out for the doorknob, when Alberto finds his hand and squeezes it. "Amigo, how about when we leave, we go find a crane game and you can prove your championship status... maybe you can win a plushie for Paige." He glances down, his lips twitching up into a grin as Ricardo flushes hotly. Nonetheless, he nods sheepishly and Alberto's fond grin grows as he hugs the younger man closer.


	50. chapter 50

Money in the Bank is a very tense experience for Ricardo. Not only does Paige take a couple of painful hits so close to where Ricardo's sitting at the commentary desk that he can see the fear of losing- failing- in her eyes during her divas championship match against Naomi, but later on, after she'd won and Ricardo feels like he can breathe again, it's Alberto's turn for the WWE World Heavyweight title match. Ladders are strewn all over the place, all of the competitors taking shot after shot against them, and Ricardo can barely watch when Alberto and Sheamus are exchanging blows between the table and the ring, each yell and groan reverberating through him. He takes a breath and forces himself to watch so he can continue his commentary, despite how difficult it is.

When the match ends, Cena of course walking out with the titles, Alberto glances back at Ricardo and nods discreetly to say, despite everything, that he's ok. Ricardo nods back subtly as he leaves, Ricardo counting the minutes until he can go check on Alberto, on Paige, see for himself that they're both really ok. He's relieved that tonight's over, although Alberto hadn't walked out the winner and he can only imagine what kind of mood his former employer will be in. He sighs and forces his attention back onto the last bit of commentary, regulating his breathing.

It's Alicia Fox's birthday the next night. Alex grins down at her as he leads her into catering, covering her eyes. She squirms and shifts, trying to peek through his fingers, but he just holds onto her tighter, smiling into her hair. "Hold on, just a second," he tells her, using his free hand to push the door open. As soon as they're inside, he moves his hands away and glances down to observe her expression. It's simple, just a few balloons and a banner, with a yellow cake coated in caramel icing waiting on the table for her. "Happy birthday, Foxy," he tells the gaping woman.

Ricardo inches up to them. "No one touched it," he tells Alex lowly, since he had been left in the room to guard it while Alex had gone to retrieve the diva. "Happy birthday, Alicia."

She grins at him and throws her arms around him, causing him to freeze awkwardly. "Thank you!" He pats her back uncomfortably until she moves away, rounds on Alex and hugs him just as tightly, kissing him all over his face as he laughs and hugs her back. "This is fantastic."

Alex follows her as she walks over to get a better look at the simple set up. He would've done a more thorough job for her, but he'd only just learned it was her birthday, and he vows to do a better job at all of this next year, should he and Alicia still be involved by then. "I'm sorry it's not much."

She looks up at him, smiling. "Hey, it's more than I would've gotten otherwise. If you haven't noticed, Alex, I don't have a whole lot of friends." He frowns at her and she shrugs. "But that's ok, as long as I have you, I'm alright with things." He kisses her neck as she grabs the knife- plastic, not sharp- and starts to cut slices for all of them.

Ricardo joins her to get a slice for Alberto, who Alex only just realizes is sitting at one of the nearby tables, staring at his phone. He leaves the two of them at the table, wandering over to him. "Hey, Del Rio."

Alberto glances up at him, nodding vaguely, turning back to his phone. Alex sighs and sits down next to him, turning to watch his roommate and maybe-girlfriend interacting. "Riley," the Mexican aristocrat suddenly mutters, voice low and tense, face hidden behind his phone. Alex blinks and turns to look at him, startled. Alberto's dark eyes glance over towards the table, resting on Ricardo for a moment, before turning back towards Alex. "Do you know what this week is?"

"July 4th," Alex says instinctively before pausing, also looking towards Ricardo. "Oh. _Oh._ Yes, I do."

Alberto runs his hands through his hair, down his face before staring back at his phone. "Keep an eye on him. If he needs anything..." He hesitates. "... or anything else happens... call me."

Alex nods, staring back at his roommate. Ricardo hadn't said anything, which is why it had slipped Alex's memory, but now that Alberto mentioned it, he wonders how the next few days will go for the former ring announcer. A year ago, he had been suspended and that had started their friendship for real, bonded by charity and a need for distraction. But it had also led them down the path where Alberto ultimately decided to leave Ricardo behind, try to push him into forging his own path... He forces a smile when Ricardo and Alicia brings back cake for both of them, Alicia fitting comfortably in his arms as she settles in his lap, kissing his mouth before leaning back to feed him. He smiles and rests his hand on her midriff, enjoying the sweetness of the cake and the warmth of her skin.

Alberto pointedly ignores them, starting a discussion in Spanish with Ricardo about the World Cup until the cake is gone and the four of them go their own ways, Alex to the preshow panel, Alicia to the divas locker room, and Alberto and Ricardo to the main locker room to see what Mike's doing leading up to his big return to the WWE. How Ricardo convinces Alberto to let Mike borrow his suit, Del Rio isn't sure but he bites his tongue, choosing instead to look through his luggage. This isn't the week to hurt or disappoint Ricardo... the only time period Alberto is dreading more is the week of August 5th. Although, he thinks, the next few months up past October are going to have to be handled delicately where Ricardo is concerned. He sighs and glances up, watching as Ricardo helps Mike put the scarf on properly, tilting his head with a fond smile.

This fades, however, when he hears them talking about the July 4th party and he looks away, clicking his heels against the floor to distract himself from their vague murmurs. "Hmph." He barely talks the rest of the night but Ricardo is too busy to notice, distracted with his interviews and various other things going on around the arena. They sit side by side, watching as Paige's time in the ring shortly after Mike's is interrupted by AJ. Ricardo tenses and Alberto glances at him as AJ confronts Paige, challenges her. The younger man releases a breath that whistles through his teeth, shoulders tense in worry when Paige loses the title.

He gets up quietly and walks out of the door, Alberto blinking a few times before he follows him, watching from the doorway as Paige walks numbly through the curtain, careful not to look at anyone or anything as she goes... only stopping when Ricardo steps in her path. She shakes her head desperately, trying to brush past him, but he gently grips her arm, murmuring to her, and she tenses up before turning sharply and burying her face in his chest, clinging to him desperately. Neither care who's watching, or that AJ and Mike aren't that far away, celebrating in a sharp contrast to the dull disappointment coming from the British diva in his arms. He sighs and turns away, that sense that he's intruding on something private deepening. He wonders when exactly this business had started to leave him behind, and why.

After another series of interviews for Raw, Ricardo sighs and slumps down into his bed at the hotel, carding his fingers through his hair tiredly. "It's good to have Mike back," he says, listening as Alberto finishes up in the bathroom and comes to join him, sitting on the other bed. "The 4th of July party should be fun this weekend."

"Right," he responds grimly, pulling his shoes off and placing them neatly under the bed so neither of them would trip in case they wake up overnight. "Well, I hope you have fun, mi amigo. By what I've heard-"

Ricardo coughs. "Eh, excuse me, El Patron, but que? You talk as though you're not going to be there." He frowns and scratches absently at his jaw, abruptly anxious. "Do you... not want to come?"

Alberto blinks, stares up at him. "It's not that, amigo, I'd like to spend the holiday with you, but I haven't been invited, so I just assumed..."

Ricardo's lips twitch and he shakes his head. "Trust me, when Mike invites me, it's a group invitation. You, Sofia as well if she wants to come. He knows we're..." He hesitates, swallows, looks away nervously. "We're a package deal." His words are slow, uncertain, and Alberto leans forward, squeezing his fingers until Ricardo's eyes rest on his face, searching his expression.

"You're right, of course, Ricardo. I should've known. Lo siento, I just didn't want to impose." He sighs, rubbing his fingers against Ricardo's knuckles distractedly, not sure if he should mention it. "Especially this week."

Ricardo's eyes dull slightly as he nods. "You never have imposed, El Patron. I want you there. Por favor, come?"

"Of course I'll come, and I'll contact Sofia and see if she can make it as well." Ricardo smiles at this bit of news, nodding, when Alberto releases his hand and sits up straighter. "So the main question now is... are you going to invite Paige?"

Ricardo gapes for a long moment before shaking his head. "You... now? I don't know who AJ would kill first if I did- me, or her. Besides, erm, we're just friends and I'm sure she has other plans."

"You never know until you try, mi amigo," Alberto tells him with a smirk, thinking perhaps the diva's presence would be the exact distraction that his friend needs right now. But Ricardo is still shaking his head, no matter how much slower than before. "Fine, fine, I'm not going to push you."

"Right," Ricardo says with a faint smirk. He looks relieved when Alberto drops it, finds the remote and they both settle in to watch some TV before dozing off, needing all of the rest they can get before traveling on to Main Event the next day.

Despite not being used on Raw, it's a busy week for Alberto. He accepts Sheamus' challenge on Main Event, he wrestles and beats R-Truth on Superstars to get over his loss at Money in the Bank, prepare for his US title opportunity. The next night, Ricardo sees him off with a smile and "buena suerte". As Del Rio turns to head to the ring, he spots Paige lurking nearby and his plans for the night spread out like a map in his mind, reminds him of what all he needs to accomplish before the 4th of July party the next day. But all of the well-wishes and anything else in the world wouldn't help, everything going sideways after he tries to do a moonsault from the second rope, pay a little homage to his best friend by winning the match with one of his favorite moves. But it doesn't work, Sheamus moves and not long afterwards, he loses, he's left sore and angry on the floor, but this isn't the only thing he's determined to make work tonight, though it is the one he grudgingly allows to slip through his fingers.

Ricardo's asleep, hand curled around his pillow, lips parting as the soft moonlight drifting in through the curtains sharpen his features, when Alberto grabs his cell phone and keycard, slipping out into the hallway. Dials a rarely used number and leans against the elevator panel as it rings in. "Hola. We need to talk about your little... party tomorrow, Miz..."

The next morning, the group of them get on the flight to California, Ricardo's brows furrowing as he glances around and spots a few unexpectedly familiar faces. He glances at Alberto, who stubbornly stares at the list of flight instructions in front of them, as if he hadn't read them a million times before. The ring announcer rolls his eyes, glances over his shoulder once more, and smiles sheepishly as Paige looks over at him and grins. He swallows and faces front, wondering what's going to happen, why she'd agreed to apparently come to this party hosted by the husband of the woman who'd just taken her title belt away days ago. Hopes that she hadn't been tricked or kept information from with the invitation.

His teeth start to hurt with tension when he realizes that Alicia Fox is on the flight, too, teasing Alex with peanuts. He can only imagine how those three divas and fireworks in the same place could go wrong, considering that the men alone could go from bickering to throwing punches within minutes in the right circumstances. He winces and glances over at Mike and AJ, the two of them holding hands and talking lowly, their heads pressed close together. He hopes they know what they've gotten themselves into with hosting this thing.

His worries slowly drift, however, as they arrive at Morrison's apartment, Sofia waiting on the porch to greet them. She had arrived earlier in the week, taking over John's kitchen to cook some food ahead of time. Ricardo beams at her, eager for Paige and her to meet. The group of them had arrived in two cars to avoid arguments or cat fights, Mike, AJ, Alex and Alicia in one car, and Alberto, Ricardo and Paige in the other. He's not sure how the next couple of days are going to go, but it's a start at peaceful co-existence between the eight of them. He hopes.

Between snacks and the meat and side dishes and desserts and everything else, Sofia had clearly been busy. John himself looks overwhelmed as Ricardo claps him on the arm, greeting him cheerfully. "Hey, man," he sighs. "Look at all of this food, I almost thought my fridge shelves were going to collapse with the weight of some of it."

Ricardo laughs. "You get used to it, you should see Alberto's refrigerator on a normal day." John smirks and shakes his head at the thought of it. "Come on, let's all work together in getting this safely to the cove." He pauses for a moment, remembering that place- where he had been last year, in August, when they'd held the belated 4th of July celebration, emotionally, physically. He shakes it off when Sofia slips in next to him, hugging him, Alberto's hand steady on his shoulder. He turns and catches Paige's eye, smiling at her. He breathes in, out, relaxes. Takes a bowl, starts a chain of hands passing each dish on until it reaches the end of the line and they slowly leave, one at a time, ready to get this party started.

Paige carries the fireworks, AJ has the beach towels, Alicia is trusted with a tightly sealed tub of various toys and other things they'd collected over the years to entertain themselves with on the beach, and Sofia grips one of the cooler with some of the cold food and drinks. Ricardo had been careful selecting which woman was to carry what, so it leaves the things that could be easiest turned into a foodfight for the men to trek through the sand safely with. Mike grins at him, catching on early to it all, shifting his grip on the meat to clap Ricardo on the back as they fall into line towards the cove. Set up thankfully goes smoothly, the women too busy to snap at each other, and before long they're moving around to put their chairs and the towels out where they want them, AJ not even bothering with her own chair as she sits on Mike's lap, resting her head on his chest and watching the others struggle with theirs, smirking slightly.

Ricardo walks down the table, turning as Paige joins him. "Hola, Paige."

"Hola, Ricardo." She smiles up at him, reaching out for a bottle of water.

"I'm surprised you came here. I mean, you're going to be ok, right?" He swallows, realizing he's babbling but unable to stop. "Alicia and you don't get along, and AJ-" She rests her hand on his arm, stopping him midsentence. He flushes. "Ah, eh, lo siento."

She laughs softly. "It's fine, Ricardo. Just breathe, hm? I'm going to be fine, we're all adults here... I think. Either way, I can definitely avoid them well enough to let today go peacefully. When Mike invited me, I figured since I don't know many people, I should at least try to fit in better with the roster. Today could perhaps be the first step..." She brushes her hair over her shoulder and smiles at him. "And I knew there would at least be one friendly face." He flushes hotter as she shifts, grabs a second bottle of water and passes it to him.

He struggles to find the words to thank her as she turns and heads back to her seat, his eyes locked on her as she goes. He numbly follows her, unaware of the knowing glances passing between Mike, Alex and Alberto, the whispers from AJ and Alicia. Not long afterwards, Sofia starts unwrapping the food, watching as the plates of slow-cooked steak and shishkabobs are ooh'd and ahh'd over, large spoons quickly emptying the bowls of potato salad and Sofia's homemade baked beans. She takes the last plate, settling in a chair between Alberto and Ricardo's with a small smile, content to listen to the others talk and laugh, easily the best part of July the 4th for her.

Things are still going well when Alex whispers into Alicia's ear, nudging her up from the chair and leading her into the sand towards the water, her skin glistening in the sun as they walk by Paige at the table, getting another soda, when Alicia kicks sand at the former divas champion, smirking as Paige tenses and turns slowly to glare incredulously at Alicia, who all but coos at her, eyes flashing challengingly. "Gotta problem, Paige?"

"No, do you?" she asks, frowning as she puts her drink down and turns fully towards Alicia as the other diva slips free from Alex and walks calculatingly towards Paige, resting her hands on the table on either side of her. "Alicia, this isn't the-"

Her words die away abruptly as Alicia's face warps into a grin, her fingers wrapping around Paige's abandoned soda. She lifts it and shakes it behind Paige's back, cutting off Paige's next attempt at speaking by popping the top and spraying her all down her back with a wild torrent of sticky, cool soda. She squeeches, everyone freezing and staring up at them as Ricardo scrambles out of his chair and walks over to see what had happened, his eyes wide. Paige reacts before he can get there, however, pushing Alicia back with a scream and tackling her, punching and kicking every inch of her that she can see, her shorts and cream top clinging to her, revealing the lines of her pale purple bathing suit beneath. "What is your problem!?" she demands, gripping Alicia by the neck and throwing her into the sand again and again.

"Whoa whoa," Alex yells, stopping short when Alicia gets control of herself, using her long legs to push Paige off of her, reverse their positions so she's now the one with the offense against Paige, slapping every inch of her that she can reach until Alex grabs her, pulling her off of the black haired diva. "Relax, relax," he tells her as she struggles and pants against him.

Ricardo helps Paige up, looking shocked and a little pale, but as soon as Paige is on her feet, Alicia breaks free of Alex's grip and tackles Paige again, sending them both into Ricardo as Alex again catches Alicia and pulls her away, dragging her back up the beach. Ricardo, already off balanced in the soft sand, slips and falls, bringing Paige with him as he tries to keep her from diving onto Alicia once more. Winded from both the fall and Paige landing on him, he stares blankly at the sky overhead as Paige struggles to get up, mumbling. "Oh, my God, Ricardo, I'm so sorry," she exclaims, twisting around to check on him. "Are you ok!?"

The sky disappears from his sight as she overwhelms his vision, searching his face desperately. He blinks and looks right at her, both of them pausing when they realize just how close they are, only a few inches between them, sharing space, oxygen, everything. Ricardo swallows and tries to work feeling back into his body so he can move, break the awkwardness of the moment. _Things were going so well, too,_ he thinks despairingly. _Dammit, Alicia..._ Paige shifts and he expects her to move away, but instead she comes closer, her brows furrowing slightly as she brushes her fingers through his dark hair. They were friends, nearly from the moment that she'd tried out in England, and he'd always seen something special in her, though they'd never spent much time together until she'd joined the main roster. After that, he'd found himself looking for excuses to be with her, an interview... maybe some dinner... a chance meeting at catering, or just to make sure she's ok after matches. He tries to not overthink her touch now, the feel of her body against his, how he's hot and cold all at the same time, only able to guess what his friends are thinking as they watch this.

"Ricardo? Can you talk?"

He gasps, realizing that he'd been so busy thinking, here poor Paige was worrying the entire time she'd done something seriously harmful to him when she'd fallen on him. "I'm ok," he gasps, still a little winded- not from the fall, not anymore, but from the pressure of her warmth against him. The look on her face, the worry in her eyes... the soft tickling sensation of her breath against his lips.

"Oh good," she whispers in kind. "If you weren't, I suppose I would feel a bit guilty for what I want to do right now." He's about to ask what she's talking about when she bridges the gap between them, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He gasps against her, fingers twitching at her sides, Paige's smile against his lips waking him up as he shifts, kisses her back hesitantly, shyly.

"Paige..."

"Am I hurting you? I'm sorry, I should've-" She's about to get up, move, take that blissful warmth away from him, but he shakes his head, wrapping his arms loosely around her and holding her in place. "Ricardo-"

"I'm fine." He shakes his head, examining her until she blushes almost as red as he is. "I'm good. Just... give me a minute, alright?" She nods, watching him as he cups her face and rubs light circles against her skin. He takes his time, moves slowly, eases his fingers down to her lips where he replaces them with his mouth, a little more forceful this time, giving her the chance to move away. She doesn't.

When reality finally intercedes, in the form of a wolf whistle from Miz, they groan and pull away, staring at each sheepishly. "Well..." she sighs, pulling herself off of him. Holding a hand out, she waits until he meets her halfway, pulling himself up with some help from her. They stare at each other awkwardly before turning to look at the others. Alex and Alicia are already halfway to the ocean, Mike and AJ's faces pressed close together as they whisper. Morrison is keeping himself busy at the table, picking at the last of the steak so only Del Rio and Sofia are unabashedly watching them, a faint smirk on his face and a smile on hers.

Ricardo looks down as Paige quietly finds his hand and squeezes his fingers, smiling at him. It's clear neither of them are sure where this is going to go, if anywhere, but for tonight, the possibilities, on the nation's birthday, are numerous, fun to hold onto, to imagine. He wants to kiss her again, but she's still soaked in soda and everyone is scattered around, sneaking peeks at them sometimes. "Come on, let's get that cleaned off of you before it dries. Want to go for a swim?"

"Yes please," she agrees easily, following him a fair distance away from where Alicia and Alex currently are splashing around, the diva laughing and squealing ecstatically every time Alex sneaks up on her underwater and pulls her in with him.

Mike kisses AJ on the forehead and looks over at John, smirking. "Hey, I told you all of that Sex in the City watching would have a purpose. And so far it's had two in the last month!"

"You're not going to let me hear the end of it either," John mutters around his food knowingly, rolling his eyes.

"Damn straight." Mike laughs and presses a kiss to AJ's arm, nuzzles into her neck. "At least Alicia can listen to instructions."

"You matchmaker," she teases him gently as he rests his hand on her leg.

"What can I say? I'm happy and I want my friends to be also. Just wait until I figure out someone to hook you up with, John," he calls out to his best friend.

Morrison chokes, shaking his head almost violently. "No, you know what, you should try hooking Del Rio up with someone." They both pause, looking over to find him ignoring them, picking at his nails.

"...Shut up, John," Mike rolls his eyes.

Time passes, the hours full of swimming or dozing under the sun, when Ricardo wakes up to find Mike standing over his chair. "What?" he asks, almost expecting to be teased about Paige.

"We have a bit of a surprise for you, man," Mike tells him, one leg bent at the knee as he stands on something. Ricardo tries to see what it is around the edge of his chair but fails to, frowning. He looks around just to find that Morrison and AJ are working together on one side of the beach while Alex and Alicia do the same on the other, Alberto and Sofia hanging around the food tables, talking while she stacks up the now empty dishes..

"What's going on?"

Mike's grin turns into a smirk. "Why don't you stand up and come see, man?" Ricardo frowns up at him but allows himself to be pulled to his feet once more, following Mike blurrily towards Alberto. He's still wondering what Mike had been doing, but the former WWE champion won't allow him to turn around and look so he grudgingly continues to traipse through the sand until he reaches the others.

The closer he gets, the more obvious it becomes what exactly they're all doing. "Oh. _Oh._ No way!" he mutters. "Are you kidding me?" He stares at Mike, eyes gleaming as it clicks. "We're really doing this?"

"Oh yes, we're really doing this." He kicks the white ball into the goal, testing it out, before dropping his arms around Ricardo's shoulders and smirks, pleased when it holds in the somewhat weak base of the sand. "Four on four football, AKA soccer... right here, waiting for you. We just have to figure out teams... you know, without bloodshed."

"We might not need to shoot off fireworks by the end of that," he sighs, smiling when Mike chuckles. But they try anyway, and eventually they narrow it down to the two four person teams which they hope has the least possibility of violence. Miz, Morrison, Alicia and AJ on one team and Alberto, Ricardo, Alex and Paige on the other. To further limit trauma, Alicia and Paige are made goalies, leaving the other three members of each team to determine their positions. Mike and Ricardo, selected to be forwards/defenders, step forward, shaking hands before they all take their positions. John and AJ, Del Rio and Alex are the midfielders, and Sofia stands to the side, watching them all while holding onto a stopwatch counting down from thirty minutes.

The first game ends when Alex fakes Alicia out and kicks a late-game goal, Ricardo grinning when he turns and locks eyes with Paige, the girl beaming at him as they take back their formation, Mike demanding a rematch loudly until Alberto yells something in Spanish that Ricardo knows better than to translate for any of them.

The second game is tougher, the two teams growing more accustomed to each other's offense and defense, Morrison and Mike alternating between landing goals. Ricardo winces when time runs out, Paige looking a bit disappointed in herself while the former tag partners hug each other before returning to their position. It's still too light out to shoot off fireworks so passing the time with a tie-breaker game seems the best way to handle things, Alex slapping Ricardo on the back as he walks back to his position. This game goes better for them, Ricardo and Mike trading the ball back and forth until Alberto sneaks in and kicks the ball into the goal, surprising all of them. Ricardo follows it up with a goal of his own, Paige focused on Mike when AJ runs forward in time to intercept the ball when Mike kicks it her way, having a clear shot as she kicks it right into the net. Either way, it doesn't matter- time runs out at 2-1, Ricardo's team winning the tiebreaker.

Alberto laughs as Ricardo high-fives Alex, waiting until the roommates separate to hug his best friend quickly before pushing him towards Paige. The two hover awkwardly close together before Paige hugs him, smiling against his neck. "That was fun."

"Yes it was," he murmurs. "You did great defending the goal."

"Oh, not really," she sighs. "We wouldn't have won without you three."

"Hey, it was a team effort," he corrects her softly. "We all four of us won those two games, we all four lost the one. Don't blame yourself, Paige."

She smiles at him. "You're sweet, Ricardo." They continue to stare at each other, a little overwhelmed, when Mike calls out.

"Hey, guys, I think it's finally dark enough. Let's start this fireworks show, huh?" There's a flurry of activity that rivals all three games put together as they rush to find their favorite fireworks. Before long the air fills with light and sound, smoke and beauty, cheers from the group following each explosion.

Ricardo glances around, watching Alberto help Sofia light a Roman Candle, AJ curling closer to Mike while Alex lights a skyrocket before returning to Alicia's side. His and Paige's eyes lock after a moment and he smiles at her, handing her his lighter as she places her fountain, lighting it. He watches as the multicolored tower sparks and reflects off of her eyes, barely caring about the fireworks themselves as she steps closer to him, the cooling air making her shiver slightly now that the sun's set. He wraps his arm around her, sighing softly.

Taking advantage of the startling quiet, the group of them moving to select a new round of fireworks from the ridiculously sized box, he looks around at all of his friends. Remembers where he was a year ago, how vastly things have changed since. Some bad, some good. He swallows and forces a smile, fighting back his emotions. "Happy 4th of July, everyone."

Alberto first, then Mike, Paige and the others, chorusing back, "Happy 4th of July, Ricardo."

He grins.


	51. chapter 51

Once they're all back on tour with WWE, arriving in Canada and settling in for the evening's Raw, Ricardo wanders the arena to find his interview subjects, fingers tightening and loosening against the base of the microphone. He feels better than he has in awhile, unable to stop the slow building smile on his face every time he thinks about Paige, the softness of her eyes when they'd shared their first kiss. He's so thoroughly wrapped up in these memories, these thoughts, that he doesn't notice the footsteps heading his way until it's too late- something thick and dark dropping onto his head and stopping him short. He swallows and reaches up blindly, tugging the article of clothing away from his face and taking in a deep breath.

When he turns slowly around, it's to find Alberto standing behind him, smirking, his arms crossed over his chest. Ricardo eyes him for a moment and his smirk softens into a grin. "I was bored of wearing the same old shirt again and again, so I had this made up."

Ricardo gingerly unbunches the shirt, staring down at it. It's grey, with Hecho en Mexico sprawled across it, his fingers reverently tracing the bird symbolizing their pride in their heritage. "El Patron?" he asks lowly, glancing up at him.

"This is for you, mi amigo." He smiles when Ricardo's gaping gaze alternates from him to the shirt and back. "Try it on." Nodding, the former ring announcer shrugs out of the dress jacket he'd thrown on for his interviews and tugs the shirt on over his head, grinning when it fits well. Alberto wanders forward and ruffles his hair, examining him. "It looks good on you, mi amigo. I bet Paige will agree," he adds with a smirk as Ricardo, flustered, tugs at the hem and purposely looks everywhere but at his former employer. Alberto sighs and throws an arm around the younger man's shoulder, leading him down the hall. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about all of the time, Ricardo. You two are... hm, cute," he finally says, glancing down at Ricardo as he swallows and nods sheepishly, shrugging back into his jacket.

Alberto's match is soon and Ricardo sees him off, standing at gorilla and watching as the match begins. He's still standing there when Paige joins him, rocking back and forth quietly on the heels of her feet. He peeks over at her and smiles, surprised when she stays near him, simply watching Alberto defeat Dolph Ziggler due to a distraction from Fandango. It's for another chance at Sheamus' US title and Ricardo smiles, happy for his best friend. As Alberto stumbles back, sore but pleased, his eyes fall on Ricardo and his eyes gleam as he spots Paige nearby. He walks over to him and hugs him quickly, laughing against his ear before Ricardo can even congratulate him. "Go, mi amigo," he mutters, glancing back at the diva. "I believe she's waiting for you. Enjoy yourself, hmm?" He taps Ricardo's jaw and winks at him before stepping away.

Ricardo coughs, flushes, and walks towards her. "Hola, Paige, is there something you needed from me?"

Her hand instinctively finds his and she nods, stepping closer to him. "Yes, Ricardo, I do..." She squeezes gently, both of them looking down at their enlaced fingers. "Would you be willing to help me with a little something I'd like to do for AJ tonight?" He looks wary, his eyes widening when she smiles sweetly, leaning closer to him. Her whisper tickles against his skin as she explains that she merely wants to announce the divas champion to the ring, but she wants his advice so she can do a good job at it. He swallows and pulls back, staring into her eyes. When he nods, unable to say no to her, her face lights up and she throws her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Ricardo! This is going to be fantastic!" Her hand finds his again and she leads him away to somewhere quiet so he can give her pointers. For the rest of the night, he feels the softness of her skin tingling against his fingers, due to his trying to show her where in her diaphragm to speak from when ring announcing.

Later on that night, Alberto and Ricardo are walking side by side in their matching shirts, about to leave the arena, when Ricardo senses something- a shift in the air behind them. He stops, only noticing out of the corner of his eye as Alberto too pauses, turning to look at him in confusion. He says nothing, however, turning slowly around, uncertain of what he's about to find. He swallows upon finding that it's his old opponent, Santino Marella. The man isn't in his ring gear, wearing a white shirt and crisp black slacks instead. Despite this, he still looks ornery, his hand outstretched, the garish green sock puppet Cobra waiting patiently to strike.

The former ring announcer stares at him, not sure why- after so many months of their actually enduring each other's presence- he would choose _now_ to confront Ricardo, after announcing his need to retire at a live event the night before. "Eh, Santino," he mutters, taking a step back just for Santino to take two forward, lessening the distance between them at an uncomfortable pace. Del Rio watches, tense, waiting in case he needs to lay out an enzuigiri to make him leave his best friend alone, neck injuries or no, but just when Ricardo is pinned against the wall, eyes wide with horror, and Alberto's about to take a running leap, Santino's expression changes.

He _smiles._ Tears the sock off of his wrist and stares at Ricardo with a soft sigh. "It was a good run, eh?" It is then that both Mexicans realize- he has his hand outstretched, not to attack but to shake.

Ricardo hesitantly approaches, his step growing more confident as he nears with nothing underhanded happening. When they meet halfway, shaking hands easily, Ricardo too smiles at him. "Raw will be much quieter without you," he tells him simply. "Good luck in whatever you do from here. I'm sure you'll be successful in whatever it is, your gym is remarkable after all."

"Grazi!" he exclaims, clapping Ricardo cheerfully on the back. "Yes, wells, I will have plenty to keep me busy and perhaps I shall return in some capacity to the WWE in the future! I hears there is a shortage in General Managers and all. But for now, I think I would like to reconnect with one Glamazon Beth Phoenix, see if she's up for a little Glamarella reunion in our post-career celebrations!" He grins at Ricardo and, offering one last air trumpet blast for the road, marches down the hallway towards the door. After one last, wistful look back at all of the bustling in the hallways, only just beginning to calm down now that the show is over, he leaves.

Alberto approaches and claps a hand on Ricardo's shoulder. "What a bizarre, bizarre man."

"Si, but I think he's ok," Ricardo says quietly, remembering their matches- the tuxedo match, the tag match where he had tagged with Beth and they beat Santino and Layla, a rare highlight of his in-ring career in the WWE. He wonders how Beth will handle Santino randomly showing up on her doorstep, shaking his head in amusement. "Come, let's go meet up with the others and see if Mike's face is really ok."

"Oh, yes, let's, I'm so very anxious about that," Del Rio says drily, making Ricardo laugh as they once more walk away, side by side.

The next morning, AJ and Ricardo stand a few feet away from each other, watching as Paige and Mike prepare to leave with a limited roster of the other superstars to head for a short tour of Japan, the divas champion kissing Mike slowly before he disappears behind TSA checkpoints and other lengthly lines where she can't follow him. Likewise, Paige is standing with Ricardo, his fingers lightly brushing her knuckles, and she smiles at him. "I'll miss you," he admits softly, feeling a little ridiculous- she would only be gone a few days, and he would be busy with his own traveling, but still.

When she leans into him, her breath tickling against his face, he looks at her. "I'm going to miss you too," she tells him. "I wish you could come with."

"So do I," he mumbles regretfully. "But have a great time, si? And be careful." She nods, blinking at him as he leans closer, preparing to kiss her cheek- but she subtly turns her face at the last moment and he ends up kissing her on the mouth, tensing up and pulling away almost immediately as she grins against him. "Eh, eh- lo siento, I-"

She laughs and shakes her head, eyes warm with fondness for him. "Silly." She erases the little bit of space between them and kisses him, leaving no doubt that that's what she'd wanted the entire time. "I have to go." She's the regretful one now, leaning her forehead against his. "I'll see you soon, Ricardo."

"Yeah, right, see you," he says, dazed.

She giggles before disappearing from sight.

AJ slinks up behind him and rolls her eyes at the distant look still on his face, snapping her fingers in front of his face until his gaze clears. "You are hopeless," she tells him before turning and skipping away towards the exit.

The damned thing is he knows she's right. Sighing, he turns and follows her, burying his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Main Event will be soon, and they both plan on being there, AJ to pass the time without Mike and Ricardo wanting to be there for Alberto, win or lose. He's glad for this when Alberto's match is announced as Last Man Standing, the words leaving a familiar tingle down his spine. Del Rio had won the World title for the first time in such a match, it had become sort of his niche, and Ricardo thinks he has a good chance, the look on Alberto's face leading him to believe he thinks the same thing.

But it falls apart and Alberto can't stand after a hardfighting match where the deciding factor is yet another Brogue Kick, Alberto unable to find the strength to make it to his feet. Once they arrive backstage, Ricardo takes him from the referee, holding him close to keep him from falling over. "Quiero ir a casa," he says dully, head flopping forward with each step. "Por favor, mi amigo..."

Ricardo's chest twists in sympathy as he strokes Alberto's sweaty, hot side, nodding. "I know, I know, El Patron. Soon, si? Our flight is early, we'll go home then and Sofia will take good care of you." He swallows, realizing he'd just called Alberto's home his as well, but... it had never stopped feeling like home, no matter how comfortable he may have become at Alex's over the months. He sighs and eases Alberto down on a bench, pulling his bag closer and finding some clothes for him. "All dress clothes, El Patron," he chides lightly, shaking his head. "Ay." Too tight or constrictive, considering how sore and bruised Alberto already looks after the match. Changing his mind, he zips Alberto's bag back up and starts searching through his own, finding the Hecho en Mexico shirt and a pair of black sweats, easing his former employer into them.

He looks confused but also relieved to have the roomier, more comfortable clothes on, wincing with every movement. "Gracias, mi mejor amigo," he says lowly, gripping Ricardo's collar and staring up into his eyes when he tries to get him up from the bench so they can leave.

Ricardo nods. "Anytime, El Patron. Come now, let's go get some sleep before our flight in the morning." Alberto nods vacantly as Ricardo tugs him up, helps him walk out of the arena. "Thankfully I have no interviews for Smackdown, so I can spend some time with you and Sofia if you wish."

Alberto blinks, squeezing his shoulder almost hard enough to hurt. "You are welcome anytime, mi amigo, I have told you before and will continue to tell you until you believe me." Ricardo nods, looking a little pensive, and Del Rio decides to ease the tension in the air. "I suppose our company will help distract you from the fact that Paige isn't in Florida, hm?" Ricardo flushes and Alberto laughs breathlessly, the pain in his midsection not enough to stop his reaction

Both are relieved, for different reasons, when Alberto sinks right to sleep once Ricardo helps him into bed, his fingers curling around the sheets. "Rest well, El Patron," Ricardo murmurs before pulling his papers out and sketching one of the hardest things he's worked on in ages- a pencil lined portrait of a certain black haired diva. He winces, unsure if he'll ever make it look as flawless as its subject, picking his pencil up and setting back to work on it with determination.


	52. chapter 52

After reuniting with Paige at Raw, Ricardo wanders off to check to see who his interviews will be with this evening. He's just scanned the board when he stops abruptly, frowning at the matches listed. "Ay," he breathes, staring at Alberto's match against RVD midway down the board. "Dios mio, really..." Shuffling back down the hallway, he peeks into AJ's locker room, unsurprised to find Alex and Alicia there already, Del Rio lacing up his boots on the other side of the room, as far away from them as he can get while Alicia giggles and pokes grapes from catering into Alex's mouth, Ricardo nodding quietly at his roommate before moving to join Alberto. "So. You're competing against Rob tonight."

"Si," Alberto says tensely, tugging a little harsher on his laces than necessary. Ricardo sighs and leans over, tapping his fingers until he moves away, allowing Ricardo to finish tying his boots up nonviolently. "Gracias, amigo."

"De nada." Ricardo sits back up and stares down at his hands, lips twisting as Alberto glances at him. "Lo siento, El Patron."

Alberto's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know who to root for." He taps his heels anxiously against the bench. "I know that it should be an easy decision, of course, but Rob was good to me, even if our working relationship ended poorly... "

Alberto frowns at this, not sure how to feel. It bothers him on some level that Ricardo's choice isn't easy, but he thinks he understands. No matter how far their friendship has come since, he knows that it'll probably always be with Ricardo, how he had ended their working relationship, the pain and humiliation. No matter what RVD had done, he'd given the younger man something to focus on that wasn't what Alberto had done to him, and sometimes even Del Rio can appreciate what Van Dam did for Ricardo when he didn't feel like he could, that damnable plan and its upkeep the only thing on his mind for much, much too long.

Ricardo hesitates. "Are you... mad at me?" he asks faintly, looking down.

Alberto's eyes soften. "No, mi amigo. Don't worry about it." He smirks and nudges Ricardo. "After all, there is little doubt who will _actually_ win." The former ring announcer glances up and chuckles as Del Rio winks at him.

He's right, of course. Walks out with the win, even more confidence in his step as he rejoins Ricardo in AJ's locker room a little later. "Congratulations," the younger man tells him with a smile as Alberto claps his back.

"Gracias, mi amigo. It will be good to have a title around my waist once more after this Sunday. It is, after all, _destiny._ " He smirks and sits down on the bench, unlacing his boots.

Ricardo nods absently, watching him for a minute. He's distracted for the rest of the night, only pulled from his thoughts when Paige and AJ face off at the commentary desk, only to compliment each other before the divas champion heads backstage, Paige following behind her with a dark look in her eyes that leaves Ricardo and Mike even more uncomfortable than before. None of them are sure where Sunday will leave the situation, or where they want it to go, exactly.

After a day spent in Florida doing errands and whatever else had been sitting idle while they were on the road, Ricardo hears about WWE returning to Mexico in October. Emotions from Raw returning to him, he swallows and turns to Twitter later that night, insomnia and the weight of his thoughts keeping him from finding any sort of real rest. Asks in Spanish if fans would want to see him back with Alberto, and to let their voices to be heard if so.

This off of his mind finally, he does doze off and get a few hours of sleep before he needs to go to the performance center for some training, but he's barely arrived there when he recognizes a familiar car in the parking lot and pauses, staring at it uncomfortably. "El Patron?" he mumbles, uncertainly walking into the building, anxious to see what's going on, why he'd come here without telling him ahead of time.

It's hard to miss Alberto as soon as he walks into the main training room, and likewise Del Rio notices him immediately, a strange look on his face as he walks over to him. "Mi amigo."

"Is... something wrong?" he asks, searching his face. "Is it Sofia, or- or...?"

"No, everyone's fine," Alberto promises him, squeezing his shoulder. "Come with me, we need to talk, mi amigo." Ricardo nods, swallowing roughly, and follows him back outside where they settle against the hood of his car and stare out at the bright blue sky. He must notice that, with each passing minute of silence, Ricardo's anxiety is growing so finally he turns to him. "I saw your tweets last night, Ricardo."

Ricardo blinks. "I see. That's... what this is about?" He had wanted to know what the fans thought, he hadn't talked to Alberto about any of it, assuming that, after everything that had happened since their professional and- temporary- personal split, he would be alright with such a suggestion, but there's a tilt to his voice, a grim look on his face that he thinks means he actually _isn't_.Ricardo's heart speeds up. "Most seemed to like the idea..."

Alberto still has that pensive look on his face, looking back at the perfect, blue horizon. "Perhaps, Ricardo. But I can't say that I do." He flinches as soon as the words leave his own mouth, looking over at Ricardo in time to see him grow pale and thin-lipped. "Ricardo-"

Pulling away from the car, Ricardo fights to ignore the tunnel vision that seems to be locked on the echo of Alberto's last words, the look on his face as he'd said it, nodding vacantly. "I see." He puts one foot in front of the other, finding his slow way back to the building, feeling strangely cold even under the warmth of the Floridian sun. How he's supposed to train without hurting himself or the others now, he's not sure, but he can't stay out here any longer, hearing Alberto's weak attempts at explaining what he just said. He doesn't make it too far, however, before Alberto's fast steps approach. "Don't feel the need to explain yourself, it is what it is," he sighs, not wanting to look over his shoulder at his best friend in case his tenuous self-control should evaporate just like that. "I am good for little more than commentary and interviews now. I understand."

He's just reached out for the door when Alberto grips his hand, turning him around so he can look him in the eye. Or, at least, in the face, since Ricardo keeps his eyes down. "No, mi amigo, no! It's not... it's not that, I spoke too carelessly. Por favor, forgive me and listen to what I really meant to say." When Ricardo doesn't try to leave or once more verbally escape him, he sighs and rests his hands on Ricardo's collar, smoothing out the rumpled fabric of his shirt. "It is merely... since what you said about RVD the other day, it has been on my mind as well. Everything that I put you through, everything others put you through because of me. At least when you're away from me, you're generally safe. Yes, there have been a couple of interviews that ended less than well for you, and you sit behind the most targetted commentary table, but at least you haven't been seriously injured in these roles." He looks grimly down at Ricardo's ankles, his fingers now trailing circles against his neck, remembering all of the times he spent at the hospital, getting his neck looked at, his ankle fixed. Shudders slightly. "Mi amigo, I just want you to be healthy. Whenever you're by my side, there's a terrible chance that you won't be, and I can't allow us to go back down that path. You're mi mejor amigo, and besides... if something happened to you under my watch, Paige would never forgive me. I get the feeling Alicia and AJ combined would seem like child's play in the face of _that._ " Ricardo's lips twitch at the mention of Paige but he says nothing, even when he leans into the warmth of Alberto's hand. "Lo siento, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know I am still not perfect with tact, _or_ the English language."

Ricardo does laugh at this, nodding faintly. "I know, El Patron." He sighs. "I know you only have my best interests in mind, it is just... I miss working alongside you. Helping you to achieve your destiny, instead of just standing around and doing interviews or commentary. If the only thing I'm good for is my voice, then why not use it for something I am truly passionate about, instead of... this?" He sighs and pulls free, turning his back on the older man. "But don't mind me, I understand your viewpoint as well. I have to-"

Before he can step forward to leave again, Alberto wraps his arms around him in a tight hug, holding him in place. Ricardo swallows and rests his hands on Alberto's wrists, stopping just short of trying to push him off. "Amigo, no," he mumbles into his ear. "You are good for much more than just your voice. Por favor, don't let yourself get lost in others' lack of foresight or ability to see what you would be capable of if given the chance. I have seen it, many have. And you will get that chance some day, I have no doubt."

Ricardo's breath hitches in his chest and he swallows harshly, trembling slightly. Alberto says nothing, simply holding him until the moment passes. Finally the ring announcer nods jerkily, his fingers relaxing against Alberto's hands. "Gracias, El Patron," he breathes.

Alberto sighs into his hair and shakes his head, not sure if he's truly believing his words. "Come, mi amigo. Let's go inside, you can do your training and I'll watch, hm? Is that alright?"

"Si, of course, El Patron," he murmurs, squeezing Alberto's arm before he's released from the hug. As Alberto follows him inside, Ricardo tries not to dwell on the disappointment of everyone _but_ Alberto seeming to want them to work together.

It's a groggy Miz that Ricardo finds himself sitting next to, angry and tense after losing to Sheamus and Ziggler, Fandango absolutely no help in their tag match. "Maybe if he wasn't so distracted by women-" His words quickly die away when AJ joins them, a warning look on her face as his mouth slams shut. Her expression immediately changes and she settles in his lap, lightly rubbing his neck and up into his scalp as he sighs and leans into her, kissing every inch of her warm skin that his face touches.

Ricardo bites back his laughter, watching a little later as Alberto wrestles Kofi. It's a long match, considering, but Alberto eventually eakes out a victory off of stomping him down from where he hangs, prone, from the second rope, Ricardo cringing at the brutal move. When Alberto joins them, Ricardo is sandwiched by his happiness and Mike's displeasure, and he shakes his head, relieved that the PPV is only a couple of days away by now.

When AJ leans in, kissing Mike on the mouth before rolling off of him and landing back on the floor, she skips to the door and exits with very little said, her fingers tight against her divas title as she goes. Mike and Ricardo exchange glances. "Oh boy," they say together. She's tag teaming with Paige against Summer and Layla, coincidentally enough, despite the growing tension between the two divas, especially when AJ tags in unexpectedly and achieves the victory, Paige's anger deep and intense. Both men find themselves on their feet, staring at the monitor anxiously. AJ's grin is cute and calculating and Ricardo watches as Mike's hands tense and relax at his side, but it ends up that neither of them have anything to worry about- AJ holds her hand out to shake and Paige approaches her before gripping her hand and tugging her in, abruptly hugging her. Ricardo breathes out sharply. "Well, I guess she just likes hugs," he mumbles awkwardly, remembering how it had felt to hold her after she'd returned from Japan, warm and solid and reassuring. For that one, perfect minute, nothing else had mattered. He doubts AJ feels the same, despite the ecstatic look on her face.

Mike leaves to meet up with her and Ricardo follows shortly afterwards. Things are still uncomfortable around Alberto, though he tries not to let it show, especially since they're still traveling and rooming together, but he's pretty sure his former employer already knows, the look on his face so grim when Ricardo had left AJ's locker room. But he can't help it; for a wild, painful moment, he'd let himself hope, just for Alberto to wipe it all away a few hours later... He looks up in time to see Paige pause outside of the divas locker room, turning sharply to join him. He wraps his arms around her without a word spoken by either of them and she hugs him back, sighing against his throat. When he pulls away, he examines her face desperately, her eyes just as fixed on him. "Paige-"

"Ricardo, can I stay with you tonight?" she asks abruptly, stealing his ability to speak. "If it's not a problem with Alberto, anyway. I don't want to hear Emma's rambling tonight, and I just... I feel _off_ , with the pay per view so soon... So much is depending on how I do this Sunday... I think having you nearby would help." He stares at her for so long that she squirms, suddenly anxious. "Um, if it is a problem-"

"No, don't worry about it, he'll be fine with it." _And if he's not, oh well,_ Ricardo thinks, for once not in a rush to go check with his former employer. He needs something that's just his decision, and if this is it, then so be it. It sounds like a good idea, especially when he thinks about not being alone with his thoughts for once, having someone's breathing to listen to, her warm strength so close to him. "Just... I have problems with insomnia sometimes, so... I don't want to keep you awake."

She smiles and shakes her head. "Don't worry about that, I'll be fine as long as you're holding me." He flushes so hot that it causes her to giggle, her soft fingers trailing up his face to sooth his heated skin. "Alright?"

"Si," he agrees softly, pulling her closer. "I can do that." She sighs happily and rests her head on his shoulder, smiling. "Come on, let's go."

His insomnia isn't even close to an issue that night, sleep coming easily to both of them for once. Neither even stir when Alberto tosses and turns restlessly for awhile on the squeaky hotel bed across the room, eventually sitting up to watch his best friend sleep comfortably for the first time in he's not sure how long, guilt in his eyes. _At least he has Paige,_ he thinks, frowning as his nails dig into the crumpled up bedding. _She will hopefully continue to be good for him, he deserves that from_ someone...


	53. chapter 53

Paige loses her rematch. Ricardo swallows heavily as she cries in the ring afterwards, her makeup running slightly. He wants nothing more than to run to her and comfort her, try to distract her somehow, but he can't move from this table until the event is over. She looks desperately towards him at one point and he tries to smile sadly at her but thinks it comes out as little more than a grimace, the diva sniffing and wiping at her face as she despondently makes her way backstage. He swallows and fights the tears he feels filling his eyes as well, turning his attention to the rapidfire Spanish coming from the men next to him, desperate to focus on the action happening in the ring, knowing that the sooner it passes, the sooner he'll be able to go back to Paige.

As the Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal begins, and Alberto makes his way to the ring, Ricardo carefully stares at his papers, obligingly talking about his former employer as he always does, but yet not meeting the older man's eyes as he stands in front of him at the ropes, staring down towards him. He can feel the weight of his stare, but he's distracted enough as it is, so he fights to keep his focus until the match begins and Alberto moves away to compete. Mike falls out of sight at some point and Ricardo holds his breath, the ring slowly clearing until Ziggler eliminates Del Rio. Ricardo closes his eyes and releases a faint little sigh, disappointment for the older man overwhelming everything else he feels right now. It comes down to Sheamus and Ziggler, both terrible options in Ricardo's eyes, but when Ziggler eliminates Sheamus, it's not over- there's Mike, Mike's running, Mike's eliminating Ziggler and... Mike's champion! Ricardo can't help but smile, pleased for his friend.

After the fatal-four way, he trudges backstage and pauses in the hallway, staring at the locker room doors that are only feet away from each other, swallowing. There's the divas' locker room, where Paige is more than likely residing, mourning her inability to regain her title... there's the main locker room, where Del Rio is probably stewing over his loss, and there's the divas' champion locker room and the Intercontinental champion's locker room, side by side, containing a celebrating Miz and AJ behind one of its doors. His loyalties are tested between wanting to congratulate Miz and, yes, maybe even AJ, and consoling his former employer, but... His dark eyes tilt towards the divas' locker room and he squares his shoulders, knowing immediately where he really needs to be. Walks up to it and knocks, unsurprised when Emma answers. "Is, um, Paige-" Before he can finish, there's a flash of black and Emma is pushed out of the way as he finds his arms full of the diva herself, Paige crying bitterly into his shoulder. His heart breaks anew for her as he wraps his arms around her. "It's gonna be ok," he breathes against her hair.

"No, it's not," she sobs. "I want my title back. That was supposed to happen tonight... why did I fail?! Why... why..." Her nails are digging painfully through his jacket but he remains, carefully stroking her back, feeling the heaving of her chest through her tight wrestling gear.

He looks helplessly at Emma, who searches the locker room and finds Paige's bag, carefully handing it over to him. "Gracias," he murmurs to the Australian diva before leading Paige out of the locker room. They had stayed at Alberto's house the night before out of convenience, so he could be with Mike and Alex, but it's just not feasible now. So he takes her to his and Alex's apartment. He digs out a shirt of his and hands it over to her, smiling in what he hopes is an encouraging fashion when she ducks into the bathroom to change, her mascara still pouring down her face in dark streaks that only make her look all the paler, vulnerable. He waits, trying to give her time to pull herself together, but it's too quiet in the bathroom. He worries, he frets, he tries to keep himself busy by poking around his kitchen. Eventually he knocks and, when she doesn't respond to that, pushes the door open, breath forced from him painfully when he finds her slumped on the floor, face buried into his shirt. She's still in her wrestling gear, her makeup is still all over the place, and he watches her, his hands shaking slightly as he finds the strong woman broken and looking so young on his floor. "Paige, oh..."

Kneeling down next to her, he scoops her up in his arms and lifts her, realizing just how thin she actually is, her height always making her seem larger than she really is. But right, she's just a young, trembling woman, suffering and shaking in his arms and he closes his eyes, pressing his face into her hair. "It's going to be ok, mi fuerza..." He settles her on the bathroom sink and cups her face, tsking softly. "I've got you." As she continues to cry balefully, he collects some wipes from the cupboard and soap, lightly unfolding her fingers from their death grip on his shirt. As she looks at him, eyes red rimmed and sad, he quietly washes her face, ridding it of makeup smears and tear trails. Wishes he could wash her pain and disappointment away just as easily. "Here..." He makes sure to keep his eyes trained on the wall over her head as he helps her back onto the floor and softly urges her again to change out of her wrestling gear, slipping his shirt over her bare arms once she's done just that. It stops just short of her knees and he smiles woefully at her as she tugs at the sleeves, unable to look him in the eye. "Come, let's get you to bed."

She clings to him as he wraps his arms around her and leads her out of the bathroom, down the hall to his bedroom. As she settles into the soft sheets, he leans closer and adjusts the pillows before urging her down on top of them. She blinks slowly as he pulls away, but before he can get too far, she grabs him by the shirt and holds on, shaking her head. "Wait- wait," she whispers. Her voice is thick with tears, her accent nearly unrecognizable after the onslaught of tears, but he understands her nonetheless and sits next to her, stroking her hair out of her eyes. "I just- I wanted to say thank you, Ricardo. For- for staying, and helping me, and everything else. Giving me your shirt... which I probably ruined..." More tears start to leak out of her eyes and he sighs, his hand stroking her wrist gingerly as he leans in and lightly kisses them away, the girl shuddering at the feel of him so close to her, so gentle and sweet with his ministrations.

He smiles at her, patting her knee through the sheets. "Just... don't worry about anything, alright? Lay here and rest, and I'll be back in a few minutes." She nods slowly, watching as he leaves the room. He releases a deep breath as soon as he's in the hallway, padding quietly to his kitchen. Before realizing something was wrong, he had examined the stock of items he and Alex have around and had been relieved to find he'd had exactly what he needed for tea. Better yet, proper British tea. Once he's sure it's infused alright, he snags a mostly empty carton of milk and ventures into his bedroom, hoping that everything he's done is ok, never trying such a thing before. The shocked look on her face slowly turning into a watery smile makes him think that he's done alright here. Settling the milk on the bedside table, he rests the tray over her knees. "Does it look ok?" he whispers, giving her some time to look at it, smell the warm steam fogging up from the pot. "I've never done this before, but I thought maybe having a little bit of home with you might help... It, it's chamomile, to help you sleep. I found it at a-"

He thinks he would've babbled until the tea got cold until her soft fingers find his hand and squeeze gently. "It's perfect, Ricardo. Thank you so much."

She shifts like she's about to pour herself some, but he catches her hand this time and shakes his head. "Allow me." Smiling pensively, he pours them both a fair share into the mugs before snagging the milk. "Tell me when."

She watches closely. "When," she says finally when the tea is murky. He nods and stops, handing her the cup. "I don't even know what to say."

He laughs softly, casting an almost worried glance at her. "Just wait until you know if I did it any justice at all first."

She smiles at him. "I can tell already it's going to be perfect." Even so, he watches her intently as she takes her first sip and then, eyes widening, takes another, deeper one. "Ricardo, this really does taste so much like how it did back at home."

"Really?" When she nods, still sipping happily at the drink, his face relaxes into a grin. "I'm so glad, I wanted... I wanted it to be just right for you." He then takes a sip himself, feeling its warmth seep into his bones. It's Florida in mid-July, the last thing they need is something warm to drink but strangely enough, he finds that he likes it nonetheless.

"Thank you," she whispers. They sit side by side, drinking the rest of their tea and she sighs, resting her head on his shoulder, the chamomile working its magic and easing her closer to sleep. He watches her affectionately for a moment before cupping the back of her head and settling her onto the pillows before shifting enough to put their empty cups on the bedside table next to the empty carton, and rests the tray on the floor, under the bed so neither of them will trip over it. This done, he clicks the light off and lays down next to her, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arm around her, holding her close and snug against him. He thinks she's fast asleep when she shifts and turns to look at him, eyes only open an inch. "Ricardo?"

"Mm hmm?"

"What did you call me earlier? In the bathroom? Mi... mi re- something..."

"Mi fuerza," he corrects her softly.

"Fuerza," she repeats. "What's it mean?"

He sighs and nuzzles against her, his lips pressed to her ear as he murmurs, "My strength." She makes a soft noise deep in her throat, lightly kissing him before the tea, the soft material of his shirt, and his warmth pressed against her draws her finally to sleep. He holds her close and watches her until he can't keep his eyes open anymore as well.

Alberto stays at home the next day, which means Ricardo gets some more time to himself, to think, to relax, without the memories of his words echoing in his mind, without trying to be something he's not. Which is just as well, he has enough to deal with, Paige still quiet and grim as they enter the arena later that morning.

And then Miz suffers a seemingly minor leg injury in his match against Dolph, so Ricardo helps him to AJ's locker room while AJ and Paige go out for another tag match against Emma and Natalya. They arrive in time to watch the last half of the match, both happy when their girls win the match... but then everything goes to hell. Paige grabs AJ by the hair and starts slinging her around- into the mat, into the barricade wall, the turnbuckle post, over the commentary table. Mike pushes him away, begins running through the hall to get to his wife, and Ricardo follows him, numb and speechless that Paige- _his_ Paige- could do something so cruel, even if to the woman who had taken her title belt a few weeks back.

Mike's out of sight when he arrives at gorilla, but Paige is heading back to the divas locker room and stops short when she sees Ricardo. He approaches her, his eyes dark and downcast. She is talking happily, her words overwhelming him and everything he could possibly want to say, her hands warm around his as she leads him down the hall, Ricardo barely able to focus on what she's saying, where they're going. It's only when he realizes that they're standing outside of the divas champion locker room that he realizes, pulls his hands away. She tries to reach out for him, questions on the tip of her tongue, but he shakes his head, sidesteps her, not allowing her to speak or touch him before he can find the words himself. "This entire time," he breathes. "All of this between us, were you using me just to get close to her? Is that the only reason-" It all hurts so much, his suspicions towards her, what Alberto had said to him... all of it. "The only reason you spend time with me?"

When he looks up, though, her lip is wobbling. The strong woman who had all but descimated AJ out there two minutes earlier now seems like she's about to cry, her hands fruitlessly reaching out for him and freezing a few inches away from his. Finally she finds her words, shaking her head vehemently. "No! Never! Ricardo, I swear, our... our friendship, the time we've had together had nothing to do with her. I wouldn't do that to you, besides what would be the point of using anyone to get close to her? Management kept throwing us in tag matches, there was no need to get any closer to her!" He watches her, weighing her words, when she slips up to him, cupping his face with her cool hands. "Please, believe me..." She leans up and kisses him, softly, slowly, exploring slightly before pulling him into the locker room, pushing the door open with one hand and slipping her other under his jacket, trailing down and starting to untuck his shirt from his pants. "Let me show you..."

This registers with him and he pulls away, staring down at her with a conflicted, hurt look on his face, the fact that they're in the doorway of AJ's locker room a stark reminder of what she'd done to one of his closest friend's wife. "I don't want this, not like... not in the way you're going about it. When we... if we... I want it to be about _us_ , not because of something that happened, or because you feel you need to prove something to me. I just... I want someone to want me for me, and not because of some agenda or because they're guilty or whatever else." He looks away, wondering why all relationships, friendships, have to be so complicated, when she touches him again, drawing his eyes onto her once more.

"Alright, I'm so sorry," she whispers to him. "Please forgive me... but what I did to AJ had nothing to do with you, and it has nothing to do with us. You're right." He doesn't respond and her face falls. "Please, Ricardo, tell me I didn't mess everything up for us... Please tell me I'm still your fuerza."

He releases a faint breath at the Spanish word he'd used to describe her just the night before, leaning forward to kiss her softly, wanting her to stop sounding so broken and scared. Pulling away, he looks her in the eye and... dammit, despite everything that'd just happened, she's still _Paige._ Still the woman he'd met in England years ago at her try out so desperate to be accepted, still the competitor he'd been awed by in NXT who was doing things well beyond her years, still the woman who he'd watched become champion so unexpectedly, still the woman he'd held when she'd cried and kissed when she was covered in sand and soda and had never looked so beautiful, and... "Dammit," he finally mutters. "Of course you are, mi fuerza." After all, he had done so many morally questionable things in this business, with or without Alberto, what right does he honestly have to judge her, especially after her sincere declaration that what she'd done had nothing to do with him, nor had she used him to put the pieces into motion. Her eyes light up and a soft gasp gusts from her lips as he kisses her, holding her close.

"You forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," he sighs, kissing her again. For a moment, he wonders if _Mike_ will be able to forgive _him_ for this _,_ but then Paige leans just so against him, the kiss intensifying between them, and he blanks on everything else. "We need to get out of here." He reluctantly pulls away. "Get dressed and I'll meet you in the parking lot." She tries to keep him in place with kisses, but he shakes his head, softly nuzzling into her. "Please, Paige. This doesn't feel right, in here. Just... I'll see you in a minute, alright?"

She doesn't look thrilled but she nods, turning and skipping out of the room. He winces, watching her go, before collecting AJ and Mike's bags and making his way slowly to the parking lot, finding their rental car, unsurprised that it's unlocked (security here is tight so some of them had grown comfortable enough to do this), and resting them in the backseat. "Lo siento, Mike, AJ," he sighs, hoping that this makes up for it all a little bit.

Alberto has a match on Superstars, just like Miz had predicted, the Mexican aristocrat stewing as he watches R-Truth approach the ring. It's meaningless, nothing, just a short attempt at working his aggravations out from the situation with Ricardo. Although Miz had made sense urging him to give Ricardo space, it still rankles at him- that he _had_ hurt his best friend in such a manner, that this is happening at all. He grimaces and wishes he could rewind to August, do something differently, put them all on a different road where Ricardo wouldn't constantly be trapped in _what ifs_. He defeats Truth and he leaves, seeing no reason to remain. Home right now is full of a recuperating AJ, an aggravated Miz, and a strangely quiet Alicia and Alex, curled up together on his couch and eating ice cream. He frowns at them as he passes and finds Sofia, quietly washing dishes. The sound of clanking silverware disturbs him, always has, but her presence does the opposite, so he stays in the kitchen with her and listens to her humming Mexican tunes, the only clear sign that she knows he's there is that the sound grows a little louder, to be heard over the running water.

He sighs, crosses his arms over his chest, leans back against the fridge, and thinks. About Smackdown, about what he'll do when he more likely than not sees his best friend again. Sighs faintly and hopes he won't mess this up as well.

When he leaves the next night, Miz comes with him and they're only a few minutes away from the arena, waiting for traffic to clear so they can continue on, Alberto content to continue ignoring the other man until Mike speaks up. "Del Rio. I'm going to request an interview with Ricardo." Alberto says nothing about this and Mike rolls his eyes. "If you're in the Intercontinental champ's locker room... well, you know."

Del Rio's eyebrow arches as Mike turns back to look out of the windshield. He thinks he understands. So he stays in the locker room, quietly watches MizTV, Mike's commentary during Ziggler vs Bo. Only a couple of minutes into it, camera crews come in to set up and Ricardo follows a minute later, stopping short when he sees Alberto. "Oh," he gulps, trying to continue on with his business, moving around his former employer.

"Ricardo," Alberto mumbles, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. "May I have a minute?"

Ricardo fumbles with his microphone, hands suddenly shaking, and Alberto sighs, releasing him. "What do you want, Alberto?"

"Just to ask... if you're ok," he says softly. "After what happened with Paige..."

"I'm fine," he responds. "She's fine. Everything's fine." He turns to say something to one of the cameramen when Alberto's scoff stops him short.

"Of course it is, mi amigo. It's clear on every inch of your face."

"What do you want me to say?" he demands, suddenly turning sharply to face Alberto, his lips trembling between each word, each breath. "That the girl I have feelings for hates both my roommate's girlfriend _and_ just attacked Mike's wife? That I'm stuck in a maelstrom of loyalty towards all three of them and I don't know what to do?" He releases a breath. "And as if that's not bad enough, I make some stupid tweets and now you barely can look at me. Yes, Alberto. Everything's never been better."

"Wha- what? Mi amigo-"

"Don't say it's not true, it's why you weren't at Raw. I just- I..."

"No! I wasn't booked, and Mike thought perhaps it'd be better if you had some time-"

"Since when do you listen to Mike?!" Ricardo demands, clearly not believing him. "Time, I didn't need time, I needed you here. Yes, your denying my suggestion hurt, but this hurt worse because... I can handle rejection, but I can't... can't go through last year again, the possibility that our friendship was over. El Patron, I just miss the days when things were _simple._ When I would wake up and you and Sofia would always be there. Not to say that Alex isn't a good roommate, he is, it's just... it's not the same." His lips are trembling and wet now, and Alberto sighs, his breath ridded from him as if he'd been punched in the solar plexus.

"Ay, mi amigo. I'm sorry. Por favor, forgive me. I'll never listen to Mike again, if it makes you feel better." Ricardo laughs painfully at this, Alberto's arms wrapping warmly around him. "Will you be alright in time for your interview?" he asks idly, noticing on the monitor as Mike slings Dolph into a turnbuckle post, laughing afterwards.

"Si," he whispers, quickly pulling himself together and wiping his eyes with a handkerchief that Alberto hands over. "How do I look?"

Alberto examines him. He's a little pale, his eyes a little puffy, but he nods anyway. "You look fine, mi amigo." So Alberto stands aside and watches as Mike enters the locker room, smug and pleased at what just happened. He urges Ricardo to wait a minute until his iced coffee is delivered to him, which he obnoxiously sips as Ricardo finally starts the interview. He barely makes it through one question, however, when Mike starts talking about global box office, and a number of other things that disinterest Alberto. His dark eyes flicker back to Ricardo's face as Mike changes track before a second question could be asked, snapping his fingers at a tech off to the side, who obligingly hands him a piece of paper and a sharpie.

Alberto and Ricardo both look confounded as he signs an autograph for Ricardo, talking the entire time about Ricardo being a big fan of his, and a multitude of other things, ignoring Ricardo's attempts at getting the interview back on track. The picture that Mike insists on next is the most ridiculous thing Alberto's ever seen, Ricardo looking incredulous while Mike grins into the camera like he doesn't have a care in the world. And damn him, he _winks_ at Alberto on his way out of the room, leaving Ricardo gaping after him, flapping the paper with his handwriting sprawled along it aimlessly. "Er- ay..."

"As I said," Alberto grumbles. "Never listening to him again." He joins Ricardo and stares down at the paper, the ring announcer already looking less shocked, more put together. "What does it say, mi amigo?" Ricardo adjusts it so he can read it easier, and Alberto sighs softly. _I would say great minds, but that's just too ridiculous a notion,_ he thinks, rolling his eyes.

_Sorry about this, Ricardo, I'm trying to make AJ laugh. Told her I have an interview with you tonight, and she promised to watch it, so I'm acting it up to the hilt. Would've told you sooner but you've been... busy so I didn't get the opportunity before MizTV. By the way: I'm not blaming you for Paige's actions. What she does is on her, not you. Just like Alicia's actions couldn't be blamed on Alex. I understand this all too well. Can't say the same for AJ, but I just wanted you to know that you and I are fine. We'll talk soon._

Alberto smirks and squeezes Ricardo's shoulder. "I suppose he has some brains after all, mi amigo."

Ricardo smiles faintly and folds the letter up carefully, stuffing it into the back pocket of his slacks. "Si, well... I suppose you need to get ready for your match soon, hm?"

"Si, I do," Alberto realizes, looking up at the clock. "See you later, mi amigo."

Ricardo nods and turns to the monitor, sighing as he watches Paige entering the ring for her match against Naomi, skipping like AJ. She wins within minutes thanks to Cameron's interruption, and he slips out of the locker room to meet her in the hallway. She tries to drag him towards the divas champion locker room again, but he shakes his head, leading her towards catering, ignoring her pouts. They sit together and she sips water, Ricardo's eyes locked on the monitor as Alberto vs Roman begins. He only looks away when she leans forward, wrapping her fingers around his hand and squeezing lightly. "Are things ok with you two now? I know things were kind of rough earlier..."

He strokes her palm with his fingers and smiles. "Si, things are better. I still wish he felt differently... would at least consider... but I think I understand. Or at least, I'm trying to." He lightly presses kisses against the soft lines trailing along the delicate flesh of her hand, smiling as she shivers. "We're still friends, that's... that's the important thing, I suppose."

"Yes, it is," she whispers, leaning her hand into his gentle ministrations. "I'm glad." After a moment, she sighs. "And Mike?"

He stills against her skin and looks up at her. "We're friends too."

She nods slowly. "I promise you, Ricardo, I don't want to take your friends away from you. My issues with AJ... I never wanted them to affect you and Mike; or my issues with Alicia to ruin your friendship with Alex."

"I know," he breathes against her hand, tickling her even more as his breath ghosts against her slick flesh. "I never doubted that, Paige." He smiles at her and she nuzzles closer to him, her hair tickling his neck as she hesitates only a few inches from his lips, examining his eyes. "You're so beautiful," he breathes against her. "Mi fuerza."

She smiles, bridges the gap between them, kisses him soft and slow, gentle and searching. "You are as well," she whispers to him, grinning against his lips when his eyebrows raise inquisitively. "In here." Her hands rest softly on his chest, just over his heart. "And you are so handsome..." Shifting, she presses her hands to his face, stroking from under his eyes down to his jaw. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, or if I even do... but I'm not going to regret a moment of any of this."

Another kiss, this time heated and wrapped up in a need to be as close as possible, and Ricardo mumbles, "I'm not going to either, mi fuerza." As she scrapes her fingers through his hair and parts her lips invitingly, he only breaks the kiss when Roman's music plays, showing that Alberto has lost. He sighs and kisses her gently before pulling away, pressing his forehead to hers for a moment. "I have to go check on him. I'll meet up with you later, alright?"

She nods dazedly and watches him go, settling back in her chair with a soft grin on her face as she scrapes her nail under the label of her water, peeling it away from the plastic. "Yes you will..."


	54. chapter 54

Ricardo had reconciled himself to it a long time ago, truth be told. When Alberto had begun talking about possibly leaving WWE, the wheels had slowly begun to turn in his own mind. His training was picking up, he was learning more moves by the week, variations, growing stronger and more eager to be in the ring but yet all he had had the opportunity to do was the tag team matches with Kalisto which, while fun, never had any long-lasting sustainibility. His return to interviews and PPV commentary, while giving him _something_ to do, wasn't what he really _wanted_ to do. Reconciled himself with the fact that the years he'd spent had helped support his mother and sister, had aided him in learning so many amazing things to do with the business, and meeting so many incredible people that it makes his head spin, so he could never regret the time spent here, even if a lot of it was spent in the aid of other people's careers instead of his own.

Early Sunday, he strokes Paige's hair out of her eyes and sighs, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I think I'm ready," he tells her quietly. She looks up at him and swallows, nodding slightly. They had discussed it, especially lately. She had overheard him talking about it with his sister and figured out that he was about to make a change, and he had never wanted to blindside her with this news, especially when things between them started to get serious, so he'd sat down with her and told her everything. She had taken it well, understanding that urge for competition that every passionate wrestler worth anything feels.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way," she promises him, squeezing his hand. His smile is strained but soft as he pulls her up from the couch and walks to the door, glancing back at the apartment once more before settling into the car. The ride to Alberto's mansion is quiet, Ricardo's eyes trained on the road ahead as Paige allows him time and space to weigh what he's going to say, how he's going to say it. After imputting the security code, he drives slowly up to the house and stops, staring up at it. It's lit inside, the group of them doing who knows what, and for a minute, he regrets that he hadn't been with them through the last few days... but it wouldn't have been fair to Paige, and he'd never feel bad about the time they'd spent together either.

He gets out of the car with a sigh and meets her at the front of the car, once more entwining his fingers with hers before they walk side by side to the house. Sofia greets them at the door and he thinks she knows immediately, his smile halfhearted as he hugs her. "Hola, Sofia. Are the others all... available?"

She nods, "Si, of course, Ricardo. I believe that Senor Miz's parents are exploring the grounds, but the others are all around somewhere." Before she can finish speaking, AJ appears, stopping short in the hallway, and Ricardo subtly plants himself between the two divas. Paige doesn't make a move, however, understanding that this isn't the time or place for such things. The housekeeper looks anxiously from woman to woman before facing Ricardo. "I can go find them all for you, if you wish."

He smiles at her. "That would be great, Sofia. Gracias." She nods and quickly leaves as Ricardo leads Paige into the living room, AJ's sneakers hard against the floor as she follows them.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asks, eyes cold and narrowed when Ricardo turns towards her, her gaze bypassing him and boring into Paige.

"She's here for me," Ricardo tells her. "I have something to tell everyone."

Something about the tone of his voice registers with her because when she looks up at him, she seems more startled than anything else. "Oh. Alright."

Before long, the others are trickling in, Mike and Alex, Alicia and Alberto. Sofia moves to shut the door behind her before returning to the kitchen, but Ricardo stops her. "Por favor, Sofia, I want you to hear this as well." The housekeeper really looks worried at this, her hands slipping from the doorhandle as she turns and enters the room with the rest of them. Ricardo watches as she finds a seat, the others slowly following suit, before settling down next to Paige on a couch set facing the others so they can all see him as he explains. "I have considered this long and hard, and I've come to a decision." He can't look them in the eye, the words hard enough to choke out as it is. He knows that it's wrong, that he's truly given his all for the past four years, but yet... a part of him can't help feeling like something of a failure, for not accomplishing more in that time. "After this week's Raw and Main Event, I'm requesting to be released from my contract."

It feels like the air's been sucked out of the room, as if time has stopped. He can only imagine how they're all feeling; one of the group, as it is, hadn't left since Morrison's contract had expired back in 2011. It makes him feel even worse, dropping this on them all, especially Mike and Alex, who had gone through something like this once before. His only comfort, when he looks up finally, is that he'll be leaving while in a good place with all of them. Alex and he had forgiven each other for their earlier issues, Alberto and he had talked through their latest argument... and he holds no ill-will towards anything or anyone. Yes, he had, for awhile, considered toughing it out, working longer, at least through Summerslam and the Mexico tour, but the more he'd thought about it, especially after Alberto's disinterest in actually working with him again, the easier the decision had become.

"When?" Mike asks finally, the first of any of them to speak up.

"Wednesday," Ricardo says lowly. "Wednesday will be my final day with the WWE."

"What... what will you do then?" Alex mumbles, his eyes wide as he examines his roommate as if seeing him for the first time ever.

The former ring announcer swallows, shakes his head. "I haven't decided yet, outside of the fact that I just miss competing and want to get the opportunity to do more of that. But I do promise whatever it is, I won't leave you in the lurch, Alex. When I know, you'll know, with plenty of notice for the apartment, if I end up leaving." These words, in their decided finality, casts another pall over the room as AJ strokes Mike's back, Alicia lightly hugging Alex. Paige also reinforces her grip on Ricardo's hand, covering how badly he's shaking, while Sofia and Alberto stare blankly at him, the housekeeper's hand trembling against her employer's shoulder.

She's first to move, of course, Ricardo meeting her halfway as she hugs him tightly, murmuring in gentle Spanish to him as he nods and whispers back to her. They haven't even moved away from each other when Alberto joins them, wrapping his arms around both of them. His fingers brush through Ricardo's hair, sadness in his eyes as Ricardo shifts to allow him in closer, Sofia's soft sniffs growing louder in the more enclosed space. "Lo siento-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Alberto tells him tensely. "I've thought for a long time it was criminal how they've undervalued you... You've always deserved more, mi amigo, and I sincerely hoped that my actions last- last year would have brought that about for you... but alas the Authority are as blind as ever... We will always be mejor amigos, si? Hermano?"

Ricardo nods, tears filling his eyes as well now. "Si, always, always, El Patron." He can tell by the tight grip Alberto has on the back of his shirt that he's close to crying as well so he's not surprised when he feels something wet splash against his neck that couldn't possibly be from himself or Sofia, not at that angle. He says nothing, settling instead for soothingly rubbing both Alberto and Sofia's arms. "We'll always be friends, si? No matter where any of us end up, or what we're doing. I'm always a phone call away." He pulls away and brushes the tears from Sofia's eyes, smiling down at her. "Gracias, for everything, Sofia." He then turns to Del Rio, not surprised to find his face already dry, if tight with held-back emotions. "Muchas gracias, El Patron. For giving me a chance when most probably wouldn't have, and ... and for always being my friend, no matter what."

Alberto's sharply released breath looks painful and he throws his arms around Ricardo, hugging him tighter than before. "Idiota, I should be the one thanking you. I never deserved your loyalty or trust, but you always gave it willingly. I will always hold that close to me, no matter where my career takes me. And if you don't stay in contact, I will hunt you down. I have the funds to do so, you know." They're laughing through their tears by this point, Ricardo tsking at his former employer, but alas there are others wanting time with him so he reluctantly backs away from Alberto, turning to stare at Mike, at Alex.

He can't read the look on either of their faces and he's starting to worry, but then Mike steps forward and tugs him closer, resting his hands on his shoulders. "You shoulda told me that interview was going to be one of the last things you did in the WWE, I would've handled it so much differently."

Ricardo shakes his head. "Trust me, Mike, that was just vintage you and I. You running roughshod over everything and me looking at you in utter confusion until it stops." Mike laughs brokenly at this, dropping his head on Ricardo's shoulder.

"Dammit man, I don't want to laugh right now, it hurts." Ricardo sighs and pats his back as Mike's arms curl around him in a hug, Ricardo responding in kind as AJ smiles sadly at them. This doesn't last as long as his hug with Alberto and Sofia, but it still means a lot to them both as they separate, Mike tapping him on the chest a couple of times before stepping aside.

Alex is next, his lips trembling as he tugs Ricardo into him, not wanting to wait. "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot," he breathes into his hair. "If I had known... I wouldn't have been so selfish when you had that opportunity in NXT, I would've... I would've been cheering you on from the minute that tag team was formed."

"It wouldn't have changed things, Alex," Ricardo breathes back, squeezing him. "Don't blame yourself, I hope... I hope you find success too, in WWE, or anywhere the road leads you." He pulls back and smiles at him. "You deserve more too, mi amigo."

Alex half-shakes his head, half-shrugs his shoulder and the roommates hug each other again. "Hey, this isn't goodbye, I mean, we still live together and stuff."

Ricardo laughs against him, nodding. "Si, right, you're stuck with me for awhile longer, until I decide what I'm doing next, where I'm going."

"But you might stay here, right?"

"I may, si." He pulls away from Alex and looks around. "I have a lot of thinking to do, but yes, I'll be in Florida for a little while longer yet."

Alberto and Sofia are first to speak up, at the same time. "Good."

He smiles at them before turning to look at Alicia as she approaches him, throwing her arms around him in a tight bearhug. He oofs slightly but hugs her back, smiling. "Thanks for all of the compliments on Twitter and everything," she tells him. "Not a lot of people seemed to enjoy my ridiculousness but... you always did."

"Well, you're definitely innovative," he says with a chuckle. "I guess that's why you and Alex work, you're both a little... _creative_ at times." Alex rolls his eyes at him as Alicia pulls away, AJ quickly taking her place. Ricardo doesn't move, staring down at her in some surprise. "AJ?"

She looks a little anxious, as if even she's not sure why she's standing in front of him, but eventually she finds her words. "I just wanted to thank you. For being in our wedding, for... um, accepting me into the group despite everything I'd done to you. For... helping Mike when it looked like we might not work out." Her hug is tentative, uncertain, but he senses the sincerity of her words and hugs her back, looking up at the bittersweet look on Mike's face as AJ pulls away and nods, stepping away too.

Ricardo swallows hard and looks around at the others. "Raw and Main Event may be my last days with you all as a WWE employee, but we'll always be friends. Even if we only see each other sometimes now."

"You're going to take Morrison's role as Skype shaman away, aren't you?" Mike asks, his smirk seeming weak as AJ returns to his side.

"No, maybe we can just share that for awhile." Ricardo loosely drapes his arm around Paige, relieved that his friends seem to be taking this as well as possible, moving past the sadness of the situation to talk about his future possibilites, even as Alberto's dark gaze remains on him.

The trip to Texas, Raw, all of it goes quietly. He even sticks around for Main Event, watching Alberto compete against Dean Ambrose, just to lose after Seth Rollins makes an appearance and Ambrose goes all out to prove a point to him about what's to come in their future match at Summerslam. He still feels guilty for not spending time with the others so he doesn't go right home to Florida, although he has a long list of things ahead of him to sort through, figure out, but his staying in Texas with Paige, Alberto and Mike, while they wait for Superstars and Smackdown (Alberto having a match scheduled on Superstars, and Mike for Smackdown), turns out to be a good thing because first the news about his release is announced on Wednesday, which he hadn't wanted to be states away from his friends when that bit of news hit anyway, then Alberto takes a solid hit on Thursday during his match against Gabriel, splitting his eyebrow and causing it to swell immediately.

Ricardo can't enter the building, seeing he's not an employee anymore, but he stays in the parking lot, staring up at the building as Alberto stumbles out, struggling to carry his bag and shake his car keys loose all at the same time. When Ricardo approaches and rests his hand on Alberto's arm, the older man jerks and almost swings out with a punch, stopping short when he realizes who it is. "Amigo! What- what are you doing out here?" he wonders, eyes wide as Ricardo smoothly takes the keys from him.

"I saw your match," he says quietly. "And you shouldn't be driving with a possible head injury, so c'mon. I'll take you back to the hotel and we can talk for awhile. I feel like everything's been moving so fast, we haven't really been able to."

Del Rio nods grimly and follows him to the car, throwing his bag into the backseat before sinking into the passenger seat, relieved for the familiarity of Ricardo in the driver's seat, humming softly to the music as he drives them back to the hotel. "Is this my fault?" he asks abruptly, unable to keep the words inside any longer. "Because I didn't... I didn't want you to go back to being my ring announcer? If I had answered differently..."

Ricardo releases a soft breath. "I can't say that that didn't... encourage my decision, but no, it wasn't the only reason, Alberto. I should've faced some hard truths for a long time. I've been in limbo for close to a year now, and they haven't done much of anything with me in all of that time, and I was just... I missed the buzz of actually competing in matches, you know? Si, I had a couple of opportunities but they always fizzled out before anything really came of it... Maybe it was me, maybe it's just the way WWE handles things, but either way, this company and I have never really... fit all that well, I suppose. When I worked with you, things were ok, because you provided me stability, but on my own... I mostly just floundered. And I have to go out and find my way again, and I will, so por favor, don't feel guilty or start blaming yourself. I will be fine."

"I know you will," Alberto sighs. "You are incredible at always finding your way, mi amigo. I just wish I didn't have a hand in bringing any of this about. Perhaps you would've been happier if I had left you alone, allowed you to remain in California with your familia."

If Ricardo had been frowning before, it holds nothing to the look on his face now. "Happier? Without your friendship, or Mike's, or Alex's... or without finding Paige? And where would you be without our friendship, Alberto? Still that self-obsessed rich man who couldn't see past his own shoes? The Alberto I first met wouldn't have cared when my ankle was broken, or when my neck was injured... nor would he be looking at me like this, now that I'm leaving."

Alberto ducks his head and nods slowly. "I know you're right, mi amigo. I am just... used to having everything I like and need in my life around me, but I know I can't do that with you, it wouldn't be fair, you deserve more than I or WWE could ever give you. And it will just take time for me to accept it. But I will because I want you to be happy and whole in all aspects of life."

Ricardo smiles and pats his former employer on the knee. "See, that little bit of sappiness right there?" he asks teasingly. "The old El Patron wouldn't have been able to think of the words, much less say them." As Alberto rolls his eyes at him, he sighs. "Come now, mi hermano, let's get you inside so you can rest, and I will find some ice for your eye."

"Oh," Del Rio murmurs, realizing that they are indeed at the hotel. "Si, alright." He quietly follows Ricardo inside, relieved to be able to kick his shoes off, heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed while Ricardo wanders around the main room, putting together an ice pack. It's not until he opens the bathroom door, looking out at Ricardo as he greets Paige, who had been waiting for them to return, that it strikes him anew. This will be the last time they will be doing this- after Smackdown, Ricardo will return home to Florida, and never be on the road with the WWE again. He swallows harshly and pats his face dry with a towel before throwing it back onto the floor, squaring his shoulders before venturing into the room and slumping down onto the bed.

Ricardo quickly joins him, examining his eye quietly before lightly pressing the ice pack against his brow. Alberto winces but, not wanting the younger man to move, grips his wrist and keeps him from leaving, Ricardo's face softening as he settles down next to him on the bed, patiently holding the ice pack in place. It's obvious he knows what Alberto's doing, but he doesn't protest, never has, probably never would, when his presence is something Alberto clearly needs right now. Despite the chill of the ice, Ricardo's warmth pressed against his side sooths him and he slowly falls asleep, leaning against Ricardo's shoulder, and the ring announcer smiles bemusedly as he gently strokes his fingers through Alberto's short hair. "Buenos noches, El Patron. Rest well."

The next day starts off quietly, Paige giggling helplessly as Alberto and Ricardo wake up, confused at being next to each other still, the melted ice pack drenching the floor, and both curse in Spanish as they exchange exasperated glances. "Ay!" Alberto grouses, getting up while Ricardo kneels over to collect the cloth. "Dios mio, my eye," he grumbles, looking at himself in the mirror. The ice _had_ helped, some. It's less swollen, at any rate, but still sensitive to the touch, the rough stitches and bruising making his eye look like one large shadow. He hadn't looked this bad since... well, since Miz had clocked him outside of that bar almost a year ago. He glances up and over at Ricardo, frowning, as the younger man tosses the rag in the bathroom sink and moves over to kiss Paige good morning. He sighs and turns his attention back to his own reflection until Ricardo joins him, looking at his eye as well.

"Well, it looks a little better, El Patron. I think you're going to live."

Alberto grumbles a little and sighs, brushing past him to claim the bathroom first. He has to go to Smackdown soon, and endure Miz and Ziggler and who knows how many obnoxious people... and not even have Ricardo by his side to make everything a little bit easier. He winces and digs his fingers into the ceramic sink, wanting desperately not to lose it emotionally again. _This is for Ricardo,_ he thinks. _He deserves to be happy, after everything. And if this is what will bring that about... then who am I to begrudge him it?_ So he splashes water on his face, gingerly pats himself dry, brushes his teeth, and leaves the room for the others to use it. He stops short when he sees Miz in the room, pointedly looking away from Paige.

"Here, Ricardo," he's in the process of saying, holding out something to the former ring announcer. "I meant to give this to you sooner, and I know I said I'd email it to you but considering everything... I figured an actual, physical momento would be the way to go."

Ricardo laughs brokenly as he takes it, nodding quietly, and Del Rio slinks up behind him to get a look at it, almost rolling his eyes as he realizes it's a picture of the photo that Mike had insisted upon from their interview, held safe in a simple, black picture frame. "Gracias, Mike. I'll treasure it," he promises, returning the hug that Mike gives him with his free hand, the two of them looking down at the picture with a mixture of emotions that no one could determine in the short amount of time that it takes them to separate.

"Great, man," Mike murmurs. "Look, I'd stay longer but we have to... to get ready for Smackdown." He shifts awkwardly then, for wont of anything else to say, looks up at Alberto. "I'll see you there, I guess." He says nothing to Paige, claps Ricardo on the arm once more, and then leaves as abruptly as he'd arrived.

Ricardo sighs and settles the picture on his bedside table, smiling wanly at it as Paige joins him, resting her head on his shoulder. Alberto quietly resumes preparing for the show himself, the unnatural normalcy of it all leaving them all mute, unable to think of anything to say. When it's time to go, he and Paige leave for the arena together, Alberto hugging Ricardo quickly before exiting the room, each step taken away from him making it harder and harder to breathe. He spends the day in a fog, barely aware as Mike offers him the Intercontinental champion locker room to stay in, have some privacy, barely blinking when Paige attacks AJ and leaves her unconscious to the side of the ramp.

He does, however, spring into action when he's heading for the gorilla to compete against Ziggler just to see Miz cornering Paige, eyes flashing darkly as he considers what Ricardo would do if here. Grips Mike around the middle, pulling him back and demanding he stop. Paige escapes and as soon as she's out of sight, he tells Mike what he thinks will help. That AJ is awake and needs him, and that he can come commentate his match against Ziggler when he's seen his wife for himself. _This_ registers, Mike quickly pulling away and running to his wife's side, and Alberto sighs, shaking his head. "One day, mi amigo, and we are all falling apart without you..." He's tempted to check on Paige, for his best friend's sake, but he ultimately leaves it alone and heads for the ring.

Mike returns quickly, his lips tight and eyes tense, but he nods when Alberto looks at him, putting his sunglasses on before his music hits and he makes his way to the commentary desk. In the end, inviting Mike to commentate was the best decision Alberto ever made, because the distraction he provides is invaluable, Ziggler so desperate to attack him that he doesn't see Del Rio coming, eats the armbar and taps hurriedly, needing the pressure off of his arm. Alberto is smug in his relief as he stands on the turnbuckle and looks down at a leaving Mike, lifting his arms in incredulousness as the man saunters past. Looking at him, you'd have no idea his wife was backstage, about to be transported to a local hospital, but he can only imagine the turmoil lurking behind those glasses.

Alberto is unsurprised by the news following this match that AJ had indeed been transported to a local hospital for overnight evaluation, nor the murmured conversation Paige and Ricardo have at the hotel room afterwards, Paige still insisting that AJ is her bestest friend in the whole world while Ricardo all but begs her not to get into trouble, especially when he's going to be far away and can't help her. She hugs him then and shakes her head. "Don't worry, Ricardo, I can take care of myself! Besides, I'm your fuerza, remember?"

The flush on his face is priceless but Alberto pointedly looks away when Ricardo glances his way, swallowing loudly. "Si, of course, Paige, I just... I want you to stay safe, alright? You deserve to be champion, definitely, but not if it costs you-"

"It won't cost me anything," she tells him lowly. "I'm perfectly fine. Though I appreciate how sweet you are, caring so much about me..." Whatever else Ricardo might want to say is muffled as she draws him in and kisses him softly, her fingers lost in his thick black hair.

Alberto rolls his eyes skyward before escaping into the bathroom, relieved for a brief reprieve as he gets ready for bed. He's trying not to be selfish in the wake of his best friend's decision, but this is not how he imagined Ricardo's last night on the road with them would go, focused on Paige's drama and nothing but. He sighs tiredly and shakes his head, staring at himself blankly in the mirror. When he leaves the room, however, Ricardo is standing by the bed, absently staring at his iPad, Paige captivated by some British comedy she had somehow found, and their eyes lock. He pauses for a moment, clapping the younger man on the shoulder with a half-hearted smile.

"Buenos noches, El Patron," Ricardo murmurs, his smile strained as well as he reaches up to squeeze Alberto's wrist.

"Buenos noches, mi amigo." Their shared glance tells it all, and Alberto heads to bed, feeling better. Life may move on, Ricardo may not be with the WWE anymore, but there's no way they'd ever drift apart, not after everything that has bound them. He sighs and closes his eyes, the familiarity of his best friend's muffled laughter at whatever Paige is watching relaxing him enough that he falls asleep easily.


	55. chapter 55

There was a song that Alberto had begun to hear on the radio not that long ago. It had been playing on one of Ricardo's stations and he hadn't really ever paid much attention to the music coming from it in the past, it being heavy rock and annoying to him more often than not. Honestly he had never allowed the station on in his cars when Ricardo was an employee, but his guilt after their friendship had been reborn led him to being slightly more lenient with such things. He had allowed the former ring announcer to turn the radio on, as long as he kept the volume at a somewhat tolerable level, and had even indulged him in watching a couple Man U games, just to spend time with him. But there had been something about this song, a strange look that crossed Ricardo's overly expressive face every time he'd heard it, and Alberto hadn't understood it.

That is, until the week prior, when Ricardo had announced his intentions to leave the WWE. Then suddenly the lyrics, the expression on Ricardo's face, all of it had become clear. And he had found the song, using google to locate the exact version of it based on the few lyrics he recalled, and listened to it a few times, eyes closed, mind open. Truth be told, his decision regarding his future after his contract ran out had been made long before Ricardo's, but now he's very eager to see it through, make it to the end of his contract and then leave. WWE is a mere shell of what it used to be for him now, without his World title, without his best friend. He's just not sure if he'll be able to make it all the way to the end, see his responsibilities through, his unhappiness growing with each thought about returning to the company week after week, facing all of the people he hates.

As the lyrics to Rise Against's I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore washes over him once more, he opens his eyes and stares out over the quiet grounds of his home, gaze dark and solemn.

x-

"Hola?" Ricardo asks, resting his arms against the top rope of the ring that he's been training in. "John?"

"Yeah, hey, man," Morrison greets him, a pleasant surprise to the ring announcer, since John doesn't often contact him. "I heard through the grapevine that you left WWE."

"Si, I did," he nods solemnly, releasing a soft breath. "Did Mike ask you to call and check in on me?"

"Eh," John hesitates. "You could say that, yeah," he finally admits off of a laugh. "Just because he knows I've been through something similar and thought I could help you through it."

"I figured," Ricardo whispers, tearing off some wrist tape as he goes to sit down in the locker room, done with training for now. "I'm going to be fine, though. I was planning on doing this for a little bit now. I have indy dates lined up already, I'm training and going to the gym more... this free time is exactly what I needed to get my head on straight, be a better competitor." He hesitates. "The only thing I'm really worried about is... Alberto. He is so easily angered, I don't want him to... do something, risk what time he has left in the WWE just because of my actions. I know how displeased he has been with the company, but his responsibilities mean a lot to him as well and I don't want my decision to color his actions... Especially when WWE may not book him in matches, and I'm not there to distract him... I've urged them to allow him to be my replacement in interviews, but I think that may frustrate him even more. I'm just not sure what else to do."

John hears him out, gives him a second to think it all through, and then clears his throat. "You know, when I first left WWE, Mike was in pretty much the same place. Yeah, he was champion, but I blindsided him with leaving as well, and I could tell how pissed he was at me, at the situation, at everything, so I gave him cart blanche. Told him I wasn't going to be watching WWE for awhile and to say whatever he wanted about me, that I wouldn't mind. I'm not sure how much it helped him, considering, but we're ok now. He's moved on, though I'm pretty sure if I returned to WWE tomorrow, he'd be harassing me for weeks about not telling him sooner, and I'm doing good with my movies and indy dates and every other side project I've got going on. Maybe you should do something similar for Del Rio."

Ricardo licks his lips and ponders it, nodding slowly. Alberto and Mike, though they'd never admit it, are more alike than either would willingly face, with vicious tempers and egos the size of Texas. "Perhaps that could work," he nods, pulling some looseleaf paper from his bag and starting to write a letter to his former employer. "Gracias, John. Talking to you has helped a lot."

"Great man, glad to hear it. If you ever need anything, you know what my number is."

"Si, gracias. Talk to you later."

"Adios."

"Adios," Ricardo chuckles, focusing even more on his paper as he scribbles a few more lines off to his former employer, explaining that he wants him to take over his interviews and encouraging him to say whatever he needs to to ease his temper. Finally running out of things to say, he concludes the letter and sits back, examining his handwriting. "Hmm, I hope it helps, El Patron."

x-

Motions. That's all that Smackdown is, that's all that Raw is, going through the motions. Alberto can't stand any of it, especially after he loses to Ambrose and ends up splitting a locker room with Miz, who is on his lonesome due to AJ's whiplash injuries. They avoid each other, staying to their own corners, until they get in a disagreement about Paige- Mike quickly pinning him against the wall and threatening to do to him what he'd done the year before, on Summerslam weekend. It snowballs from there and he's throwing Alberto's insults towards Ricardo made in his first interview back at him, Del Rio's stomach churning with fresh guilt as he wonders if Mike or someone else had told Ricardo what he'd said. But they back apart, Alberto showing him the note from Ricardo and promising never to say such things against his best friend again, and Miz relaxes infinitesimally, the rest of the night passing quietly.

Main Event is more meaningless motions, though it's held close to the Mexican border and Alberto sees signs of the Latino people- his people- everywhere he looks, so he finds his old flag and he goes to the ring to start the night off. He thanks his people, he's trying to put on a happy, relaxed face for those who are cheering him, but it only lasts a short while when Colter and Swagger come out, a sick, twisted sense of deja vu coursing through his veins as he looks up at them, gripping his flag tightly. The man who had broke his best friend's ankle and the old xenophobe who had laughed the entire time as it happened disrespects his heritage, insults everything Alberto has ever stood for, and the match is set. They will be facing off tonight, in a short while. Alberto is tense and unhappy, heads backstage and wanders the quiet, mostly empty halls with his white-knuckled grip on the Mexican flag.

Mike is there, to watch AJ... so is Paige. He nods at the Intercontinental champion, stops for a moment when he comes across the diva. "Hola, Paige," he greets her simply.

"Hola, Alberto," she says, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "How are you?"

"Fine," he responds quietly. "How are you? How is Ricardo?"

"I'm good. He's fine, we were just talking on the phone. He said to tell you hi if I saw you." She smiles up at him. "When he gets a minute between his training and everything else, he says we need to get together, with Sofia. He misses you both."

Alberto swallows harshly, nodding. Wonders if Ricardo realizes he's about to compete against the man who had given them so much grief a little over a year ago, how he would feel about it. "Si, I would like that. So would Sofia." They both pause when AJ's music hits and Paige's focus immediately shifts elsewhere, Alberto's lips tighten. "I'll see you later," he mumbles, walking past her to get ready for his match, maybe grab some water from catering, start warming up.

He's in line for the drinks when he hears someone speaking obnoxiously behind him, one of the social media people, he thinks. It takes a moment for him to realize what they're saying, his teeth digging into his lips. He's used to insults, especially from the fall out of that first feud with Swagger all of those months ago, but it appears to have reignited just from tonight's short little confrontation, and his hands tighten into fists as he tries valiantly to ignore them. But the _instant_ he hears Ricardo's name, he snaps, the painful lack of his best friend eating at him more and more with each passing moment. Rounding on the person who's still mid-insult, he stares him down until he shuts up. "Apologize now," he demands curtly, eyes flashing dangerously. "Mi amigo is twice the man you will ever be, you do not know him, you do not deserve to know him. Apologize."

But the man merely smirks smugly, shaking his head. "Why should I for a couple of-" But whatever hateful, ugly words were about to be spewed don't leave him as Alberto lunges forward, slaps him hard once, twice, three times-

He's about to go for four when arms wrap tight around his midsection and shoulders, dragging him away, and he's startled to find that one of them is Miz, the other a referee who quickly lets go when Mike brushes him off. "Let me go!" he snaps, snarls, struggling to free himself, but Mike's grip is surprisingly unbreakable, so eventually he stops fighting and lets himself be pulled away from the situation.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself fired?" he snaps, pushing Alberto down the hall, into AJ's locker room where she's standing, wide eyed after her victory, and he slams the door behind him. "God, you're an idiot, Del Rio!"

"He was insulting my people," he mumbles, Mike's yells actually leaving him numb inside rather than angry. "He... insulted me. He insulted Ricardo." This stays Mike's reactions, the two men staring at each other, a sudden kind of understanding passing between them. "My job here is meaningless anyway. I have been unhappy for a... long time... Ricardo's leaving has just... made me face it sooner than I expected." He closes his eyes and shrugs grimly. "Let them fire me, I don't truly care right now."

Mike swallows and sits down next to him, flummoxed by his actions, his words. The defeated slope of his shoulders. "I know Ricardo said you might... decide to leave, but he made it sound like you hadn't fully determined what you were going to do yet. This makes it sound, uh, like you know already."

"I wavered on it for a very long time," Alberto admits lowly. "Ricardo being here made the decision difficult, but my leaning towards leaving when my contract ended encouraged him to go first, and I do not blame him for it... but in hand, it makes my decision very easy. I can't pretend to care anymore. This company does not hold the allure it once did. I have lost too much because of it."

Mike swallows, his mind drifting to Morrison. If he had been in a different place, perhaps he would've come to the same conclusion, but Alex depended on him, he was champion, and he still had so much to accomplish, still does really. But Del Rio is in a very different situation than he had been... "I understand," he finally says honestly, Alberto's dark eyes flickering towards him. "Whatever happens, Alberto... I wish you all the best, I really do." It's awkward and hesitant but he claps the older man on the shoulder and stands. "By the way?"

"Si?"

"Kick Swagger's face in for me one last time, yeah?" They share a smirk and Mike goes to his wife, giving Alberto some time alone to think, prepare for what perhaps will be his last match in the WWE.

He tries, damn does he try, to at least get his licks in on one racist waste of space, but he only goes so far, distracted by what's more likely than not looming on the horizon, and before he knows it, he's trapped in the ankle lock, his ankle is in agony and he understands all over again just how bad it must've been for Ricardo when his ankle was snapped in front of the world. _It's not worth it,_ he thinks grimly. _Risking severe injury for a job I may not have in a few days..._ And so, when all of his struggling gets him nowhere but trapped in even more agony, he taps, eyes held tightly closed as the bell rings, the hold is thankfully released, and he rolls out of the ring to crouch on the floor, regain his strength. Ignores the referee who tries to help him, finally making it to his feet with a steel grip on the apron behind him. If this is the last time he'll be leaving a WWE arena, he'll damn well do it on his own terms, muchas gracias. His walk is slow, staggered, his ankle throbbing each time it makes contact with the hard steel, but he makes it. Knows any other time, Ricardo would've been there to greet him, help him the rest of the way, but this time... he's all alone.

He shudders and snags his bag, haphazardly pulls some clothes on, and leaves the building, breathing in the warm, fresh evening Texas air. Glances around once more, at the production trucks, the arena behind him, taking in the subtle buzz of fans wandering around the outside of the building as they leave. Grips his bag tighter and releases a soft breath before walking the rest of the way to his car, eager for sleep before his flight back home.

The next morning, his ankle is still fresh agony, but the flight is quiet, a sleepy kind of daze overwhelming first class, and Alberto leans his head back and dozes, relieved for a couple extra hours of sleep as he returns to Florida. When it's time to depart, he frowns down at his ankle and limps through the crowd, desperate to get away from all of the perros and see Sofia, tell her what has happened... but then he looks up in time to see a familiar flash of black, an unforgettable grin, and he swallows. "Mi amigo?"

"Hola," Ricardo greets him, taking his bag from him and hooking it over his shoulder. "I, um... heard about what happened on Main Event last night."

Alberto's lips part, wondering how it had broken on the internet so quickly, his physical confrontation with the- _Does this mean I'm fired then?_ he wonders, fingers twitching towards his phone to check and see if he had missed a phone call during the flight, but Ricardo's eyes are locked on his ankle and he second guesses this, frowning as Ricardo kneels down and rests a hand on the side of his leg, searching with gentle fingers. "Eh- eh, Ricardo-"

"Is your ankle ok? I should know, ankle locks are quite painful..." He seems relieved to see that Alberto's not wearing a brace, or any other kind of protection, glancing up at him. "El Patron?"

Del Rio's expression relaxes slightly as he realizes that no, Ricardo hasn't yet heard of his drama last night. "I'm fine, mi amigo. Gracias, but how did you know when my flight was arriving?" The question is answered before he's finished wording it, the two men exchanging small smiles. "Sofia," he presumes, Ricardo nodding cheerfully as he taps Alberto's ankle and stands up once more. "Well, I am happy to see you." He wraps an arm around Ricardo's shoulders and leans into him ever so slightly, taking some of the pressure off of his ankle as the former ring announcer obligingly leads them through the throng of people, never once complaining as always. Alberto stares at the side of his face with a fond, sad smile, remembering all of the other times in the past this very scenario has played out- even when Ricardo was recovering from the very broken ankle that Alberto had hoped to avenge just a little bit more the night before. He sighs and leans his cheek against the top of Ricardo's head before they separate at the car. "Mi amigo, muchas gracias for everything you've done for me over the years," he murmurs. "I will never be able to repay you for it all."

Ricardo's face tenses in worry but Alberto smiles at him and it must be pretty convincing because his best friend releases a faint little breath, nodding. "De nada, El Patron. It, it was my pleasure to work along side you for as long as I did, you know this." They continue to stare at each other for a moment before Alberto slowly moves away, opening the car door so Ricardo can drop his bag in the backseat, and they move to opposite sides of the car, Ricardo quietly sinking into the driver's seat as Alberto adjusts himself in the passenger's side, the radio immediately coming to life as the car powers up. The music is loud and Ricardo curses in Spanish, reaching out to turn it down, but Alberto snags his hand and gives it a small squeeze, shaking his head to let him know that it's fine as is. Lips parting in surprise, Ricardo stares at him long and hard but Del Rio's expression doesn't change, even when he lets Ricardo's hand go, so Ricardo swallows and turns his attention back to the road, Rise Against thrumming through the car once more.

x-

Sofia is forewarned. She's aware of what's coming, the potential backlash, so she barely blinks when the phone rings Thursday afternoon, nor when he shows her the announcement on the website Thursday evening. She merely swallows and wraps her arms around him in a soothing hug, stroking his back and murmuring in Spanish to him. She understands, having been the victim of nasty insults as well over the years, and he's so relieved for her presence right now. He does, however, feel bad for Ricardo and anyone else who had been blindsided by this news, but he just hadn't been able to find the words on Wednesday morning when with his best friend, unsure at the time if there _had_ been a reason to say anything. As more time had passed, he'd begun to think it was going to blow over, that Mike was just being overly dramatic, as always, but no... Of course not. And Alberto holds absolutely no contempt for the decision. His finest moment, perhaps not, but he had gone out defending his heritage, his pride, his best friend. There are worse ways to go.

Sofia serves supper, a quiet, subdued meal, chicken and rice and some of her apple pie- which the irony isn't lost on Alberto, a sick kind of smile crossing his face as he stares down at the dessert that somehow had become an _American_ staple, but he keeps his thoughts to himself, not wanting her to feel guilty or ashamed at not realizing. He's just finished, thanking Sofia for the meal, and gone to sit in the living room, stare at the wall and think for awhile, when he hears a car pull up, surprised that it took this long. He doesn't move, however, content to listen as the security gate opens, hesitant footsteps approaching the door. Ricardo had never used his key since being fired last year, but he had also never returned it in the melee, and Alberto isn't that surprised when he hears it in the lock, the door slowly opening as if the ring announcer had never left home. Special circumstances and all of that.

He's still sitting there when Ricardo finds him, hesitantly walking up to him and sitting down on the couch next to him, rigid and staring ahead quietly. It takes a minute or two, the younger man finally settling back against the cushions next to him, and Alberto waits him out, smiling slightly when Ricardo leans into him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and drawing him in even closer. The two men say nothing until Ricardo releases a shaky little sigh, curling in against Alberto and resting his head on his shoulder like the little boy that he sometimes still resembles, despite every terrible thing he'd been through the last four years. "What happened?" he breathes out finally, fingers tangling in the folds of Alberto's silky white scarf, something that he rarely wears at home, but which had just felt right today.

It's Del Rio's turn to sigh as he slowly tells the story, eyes narrowing when Ricardo tenses at the barely just hidden racism in his story, the older man trying to protect him from just how ugly it had been, though he imagines that before long some variation of the facts- truth or not- would quickly be all over the world wide web. "In the end, I truly had nothing to lose there, mi amigo. They clearly were not interested in giving me the chance I truly deserved, and I had nothing to stay for."

Ricardo takes a minute, digests this, and then presses his face into Alberto's shoulder, his entire body tensing as realization strikes him. "Did my leaving cause you to give up on working there? Is this... is this my fault? I didn't mean to-"

It's Alberto's turn to flounder, lost in his best friend's words, before shaking his head violently. "No, no, Ricardo. No matter what the circumstances, I would've reacted the same way to anyone who dared speak such things against you, or our heritage. Never feel responsible for what has come of my time in the WWE, everything that has happened was by my hand, and you should carry absolutely no guilt in any of it, mi amigo." He brushes his hand down Ricardo's arm, eyes lowering as he feels a scar he knows had come from one of the dozens of hits that Ricardo had taken for or from him over the years. _No,_ you _are definitely not the one who should feel guilt about anything..._ "Ay, mi amigo," he sighs, stroking Ricardo's hair out of his eyes. As he holds Ricardo close, he remembers all of the times before they had been sitting here just like this, taking comfort from the other's presence. "When was the last time we sat like this, hm? When your ankle was broken?"

"When I was suspended," Ricardo offers after a moment, voice tight.

Alberto makes a soft noise deep in his throat, feeling bad about reminding him, but he strokes his arm and nods. "Ay, right. This has always been our go-to when things go to shit, hmm?"

"Si." Ricardo's fingers are still messing with Alberto's scarf and he's tempted to reach out and still his anxious movements, but he resists, almost captivated, watching the hands that had for so many years tended to every little want and need of Alberto's. Ricardo licks his lips and sighs, shaking his head. "We... we're going to be alright, si, El Patron?"

"Of course we will, Ricardo. We are better than all of them ever deserved," he tells him lowly. "No worries, everything will be fine. Better than before, more than likely."

Ricardo nods, finally releasing Alberto's scarf. But he doesn't sit up, in fact if anything he curls up even closer to Alberto's warmth, sighing. "Alberto?"

"Mm hmm?"

The former ring announcer pauses for a long, quiet moment, Alberto wondering briefly if he's fallen asleep, when finally... "Te quiero, hermano."

Alberto's hand freezes in Ricardo's hair and he gapes at the top of the younger man's head, overwhelmed by his best friend saying that to him, after everything he'd put him through, and he sighs softly, knowing better than to leave Ricardo hanging, especially now when things are so shakey. "Te quiero, hermanito," he whispers back, smiling when Ricardo releases a soft breath against his shoulder, relaxing into him completely.


	56. chapter 56

The soft chirps of animals and insects the only distraction from a peaceful night, Alberto sighs as he stares up at the stars, a wistful smile on his face. He feels lighter, somehow. Now that the first few days are over with, and some of the bitterly boring business things are handled, his immediate future at least now somewhat understood, he's eager to move past it. Ignore the poisonous situation he'd left behind and move forward, resume his career in Mexico or wherever else his feet may take him. The first step would be this weekend when, despite his being unable to compete due to the terms in his contract, he would be a guest at the AAA IPPV happening. He's eager to return to Mexico City, see the sights he hadn't had the time to fully enjoy in a long time, perhaps see some people he hadn't been able to keep in contact with to his liking.

He shifts, catching a glimpse of the person resting in the opposite direction of him in the grass, before staring back up at the sky, eyes twinkling as if reflecting the millions of stars overhead. "Tell me more of your training school, mi amigo. Is everything going fine there?"

"Si," Ricardo murmurs, sounding sleepy in the deepening twilight, shifting ever so slightly as the longer strands of his hair brushes against Del Rio's much shorter ones, the two of them laying in the grass, heads close together. "I'm still finding my footing, it's different there for sure, but I enjoy it well enough. The trainers know what they're talking about. I'm learning more each time I'm there at least."

"That's good, mi amigo," Alberto says, regretting how everything had gone down the last few weeks, that he hadn't been able to give his best friend the due dilligence he deserves, especially now when so much is up in the air for them both. But he had eaked out the time between lawyer visits and whatever else to contact people, figure out more on this dojo Ricardo had alligned himself with... To his relief, the place seemed to be on the up-and-up, but he knows to keep an eye out, just in case. Ricardo's been through too much to also get swindled by people willing to take advantage of his desperation to get back into the ring as soon as possible.

The two of them resume staring up at the dusky sky while Del Rio weighs many numerous things, his mind racing a mile a minute as he thinks about everything that's happened, everything that will happen, and what he'd like to see come to pass at the end of it all. He's still lost in these thoughts, barely able to enjoy the magestic sight before him, when familiar fingers graze against his shoulder and he looks back once more, unsurprised to find that Ricardo's hand is resting against his shirt, waiting patiently even at this awkward angle, until Alberto reaches over and laces his fingers with the former ring announcer's, squeezing gently and turning his attention back to the night sky, realizing that these thoughts are going nowhere, but nights like tonight, spent with his best friend, are pretty damn rare and he should enjoy every second of it no matter what.

-x

Hanging around the apartment on a Monday, with Alex, Paige and Alicia all at Raw, is weird. Ricardo knows it's only been a couple weeks and he has time to figure things out, adjust, but it's lonely. It's quiet. He doesn't like it much. Though he knows things must be even stranger for Alberto, this being his first Raw spent out of the company. He stares at his walls and thinks hard, trying to decide what exactly he wants to do to pass the time, the look in Paige's eyes- guilty and a little sad even as she kissed him and left, eager to continue her path to hopefully getting her divas title back- haunting him. Finally he grabs his phone and dials a number that he could know in his sleep.

Not long afterwards, Del Rio and he are sitting side by side, watching Raw in the living room of Ricardo's apartment and keeping a running commentary about it going in the bizarre mix of English and Spanish that only they could ever follow easily. Despite their lingering mixed emotions towards the company that had been their home for four years, through good times and bad, neither want to fall out of touch of what's happening, especially since they still have friends in the company. Ricardo grimaces at Paige's poem and Mike on commentary causing Heath to win against Ziggler via count-out, but truthfully it's a very quiet, bland show. The two men exchange glances and Alberto shrugs mirthlessly, draping an arm around Ricardo's shoulders. "They're going to be lost without us, mi amigo," he says simply, Ricardo smirking and nodding, glancing away.

Paige returns with a letter for him the next day, cupping his face and kissing him softly, slowly... the crinkling of paper between their bodies barely attracting either of their attention when she nuzzles closer to him and scrapes her fingers up his hair, sighing. "I've missed you," she shares, her accent sounding thicker as she stares up at him, overwhelmed by the sensations pouring through her as she struggles to catch her breath.

"I missed you too," he whispers, leaning in to kiss her again before unfolding the letter. It's Mike's handwriting, and it's inviting him and Alberto to come to California for Summerslam, promising a beach party. It's tempting, especially when he thinks about getting to see his mother, sister, and the babies, but... he can't do it, not yet. Not now. And not just because Alberto has his commitments already lined up this weekend. Going anywhere WWE is right now just feels like a bad, bad idea. It's hard enough being only minutes away from where NXT is at, Ricardo constantly coming face to face with those he used to train with and having to endure small talk until he can find an opening to get away.

Mike sounds disappointed but also, thankfully, seems to understand when he calls him to refuse the invite, so Ricardo takes Paige's hand and leads her back to the kitchen, beginning to make tea for her to calm his nerves. She watches him, her lips twitching up into a soft, sad smile as he fights to find ways to keep himself busy until his own contract issues are resolved.

-x

The week, thankfully, goes by fairly quickly. Before Alberto knows it, it's Friday and he and Sofia are discussing last minute things to do with the house for while he's gone. She nods at the end of each thing he tells her, a bizarre look in her dark eyes, and finally he stops and stares at her, perplexed. "Am I forgetting something, Sofia?"

"Ah, no, senor," she stammers. "Everything seems to be in order... I was just wondering..."

"Si?" he asks, eyebrows raising up into his hairline as she struggles to find the words, looking more hesitant than he'd ever seen her.

She eventually pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and holds it out to him, a website loading on the small screen. "I understand that you deserve this, and the time away will be good for you... but I think someone else needs it as well." He reads the words before looking up at her, searching her face. Her expression doesn't waver once and he swallows, nodding slowly. As soon as she has the phone back in her pocket, she resumes bustling around and packing, following whatever other suggestions he'd made.

Before she can leave his bedroom, he blocks her path and rests his hands on her shoulders, lightly squeezing. "Don't worry, Sofia. I will handle it all. Gracias." She looks relieved, more relaxed, when he does release her a moment later.

Dirt sheets had been going crazy regarding both of them in the last few weeks. It's disgusting, but nothing could be done about it. Even so, the words are haunting, infuriating. Even Ricardo, with all of his meditation and zen, can only ignore so much. So Alberto walks up the stairs to his and Alex's apartment and knocks on the door solidly, smirking as his best friend's footsteps approach the front door. His hair is mussed, clothes little more than sweats and a short sleeved shirt that would never, ever pass through WWE's annoying dress code in public. But such things mean very little to Alberto, especially now, so he beams at his best friend and claps him on the shoulder, inviting himself in.

"Ah, oh, the place is a bit of a mess, El Patron, lo siento," Ricardo is stammering, following him through to the kitchen. But it's not that dirty, just a couple of dishes here and there, Alberto realizing immediately that he'd interrupted Ricardo's lunch.

"I should be the one apologizing, mi amigo. I barge in here as if I own the place, before you can even finish eating." He shakes his head ruefully. "I suppose some things never change, hm?" He smiles wanly, turning back towards Ricardo. "Hopefully what I'm about to suggest will make up for it," he offers, glancing around the apartment. It's quiet, Alex and Paige clearly already gone to make their way to California in time for pre-Summerslam activities. Ricardo looks lonely, which explains his haphazard lunch of sloppily thrown together sandwiches, and his rumpled appearance. Alberto hates the thought of his best friend having to wait, alone and uncertain in what his future holds, for the next ninety days until his non-compete is over.

"Wha- what are you thinking, El Patron?" Ricardo asks, picking self-consciously at the hem of his black shirt, eyes darting here and there before finally resting on Alberto's face.

"I'm thinking I want you to come with me to Mexico City, mi amigo," he finally says. "I understand that you cannot compete either, and that's fine, but the thought of all of us being busy this weekend and leaving you behind... ay, no, I can't allow that. Besides, I know you're eager to return to Mexico as well. We can sight-see, go to Triplemania together, do all of the things that our schedules have never allowed until now." He smiles. "We have all of the time in the world, mi amigo. What do you say?"

Ricardo looks pale. Somewhere between feeling sick and wanting to cry. Alberto's stomach twists and he's only just taken a step forward when Ricardo releases a soft sob and lunges forward, hugging Del Rio tightly as he buries his face in his shoulder. "SI, si, that sounds- sounds incredible, El Patron. I would love to. Gracias."

Alberto smiles and strokes his hair until he relaxes. "De nada, my pleasure, Ricardo. Now go finish eating and we can discuss what we're going to do this weekend. I already have your plane ticket booked, so everything's set up, we just need to get you packed and make our way to the airport before nightfall."

Ricardo sniffs and wipes at his eyes. "You really do think of everything, El Patron," he mumbles, a soft flush staining his cheeks as he realizes just how depressed he must look. _But it matters little,_ he thinks. _Alberto's seen me at my worst, which actually doesn't hold a candle to this moment... and he still wants me to come to Mexico with him. That's good enough for me._

They sit in silence for awhile as Ricardo sheepishly finishes his roast beef sandwich, sipping at iced tea after offering a glass to his former employer. "I am so happy you are coming with, mi amigo," Alberto says, his fingers curling around the sweating glass and enjoying the coolness.

Ricardo looks up, his eyes lighting up as his blush disappears behind a smile. "I am as well, El Patron. Muchas gracias, this means so much to me."

Alberto smiles as well, relieved that, after all of this time, all of the pain, he can still do something to cheer his best friend up.


	57. chapter 57

"Lo siento," Ricardo says into the phone, a troubled look in his eyes as he gazes out over Mexico City.

"Ricardo," Paige rebukes him. "You have nothing to apologize for, we both knew we weren't going to be able to spend my birthday together with Summerslam today. As you've insisted, we will do something on our next free day... it's fine, don't sound so guilty, please. You're in your home country right now, enjoy yourself, that's all I need for my birthday until I can actually see you. Alright?"

He swallows and nods, eyes downcast slightly. "Si, of course, I know. I'll be watching your match later, but I know you'll do amazing. Two-times Diva champion at the age of twenty-two."

"It's a lot of twos," she chuckles. "But yes, that is my goal." They fall silent, content to listen to the others' breath. "Ricardo?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Thank you for the support. I know it can't be easy, my constantly feuding with your friends' wives or significant others, but you've always had my back... and I truly appreciate that."

He smiles, glancing up to watch Alberto's reflection in the window as he sorts through his clothes, picking a suit for the night ahead. Shaking his head fondly, he wanders over and points out a specific jacket and pants combo that would look best out of all of them, Alberto immediately nodding and scooping the dress clothes up, going to change in the bathroom. "Any time, Paige," he responds after a moment. "I'll always want nothing but your success and happiness, mi fuerza. Unfortunately, we're leaving for the arena soon so I should go get ready, as Alberto seems anxious to get this show on the road. I'll call you later on, si?"

"I'll be looking forward to it," she agrees, the two of them exchanging quick farewells before he hangs up and turns in time to see Alberto exit the bathroom, picking at his suit in a rare show of nervousness. It's his first night back in his home country, post-WWE, and it's clear he wants to impress all who will see him. Ricardo tsks faintly and moves over to lightly swat his hands away, adjusting his collar and making sure it all looks impeccable on him.

"How does it look, mi amigo?" he wonders, voice low and dry. Ricardo snags a bottle of water off of the nightstand and hands it to him, still eyeing the suit critically.

"It looks perfect, El Patron. Now drink that or you won't get a word out when you're under those bright lights." He bustles around, snagging a scarf and putting it in place around his former employer's neck, stepping back to examine the older man's appearance. Nodding in acceptance of his look, he can't help but smile wistfully, remembering the first time they'd done this- Alberto having a rare moment of uncertainty while Ricardo had helped him get dressed, four years ago when they'd both been about to debut for WWE. He hadn't thought his role as ring announcer would be permanent then, Alberto seeming fickle and willing to throw away things he grew tired of with a snap of his fingers, but it had lasted three years... some good, a fair amount of bad, giving him friendships that he'd never want to replace, and a home.

Alberto apparently is thinking along the same lines because once he downs a good portion of the water, he looks up and catches Ricardo's eyes, smiling slightly. "This is no easier than my debut with the WWE, mi amigo. Do you remember then? I barely knew you, but you still were able to calm me down and keep me focused like no one else ever could have." He picks at his sleeves, releasing a deep breath. "Years later and you are still the only one, despite everything I've done to you. If I had known- how drastically blind WWE is to so many things..." He closes his eyes, fingers risking to tear his own shirt to shreds as he tugs at it, a look of guilt and disgust crossing his face. "I never would've turned my back on you for all of those months. I wouldn't have caused either of us so much pain, mi amigo."

Ricardo swallows and rushes over, gripping his hands, gently prying them from the delicate fabric. "Shhh, El Patron. It's fine, everything- everything worked out the way it should... we are friends again, and we are free from WWE's racism and... everything else, to do whatever we want with our lives from now on. I can wrestle to my heart's content now, and you can find happiness in Mexico and anywhere else you choose. Never feel guilty for what's happened in the past, I don't hold it against you. If anything, I guess... I should thank you, because it brought things to a head. Allowed me to see that WWE really will never use me the way I feel I deserve, so that I could go find my own path in this business, like I had started to all of those years ago."

Alberto looks up and stares at him, finding no lack of sincerity in his eyes. "Mi amigo," he sighs. "When you say it like that..." His lips twitch up. "I almost feel bad for Miz and those others stuck there in that situation." They stand quietly, thinking, before Del Rio claps him on the arm. "Alright, mi amigo, go get ready, I want to leave soon." Ricardo nods and bustles off to do just that, Alberto watching him fondly.

Triplemania is interesting. Ricardo is only there as a guest, which is fine for him, though it's clear that Alberto's guilty over leaving him backstage to head to the ring with his father. "This is your moment," he insists when Alberto hesitates yet again, staring at him. "Enjoy it, mi amigo. I will be fine back here, it's nice just to feel the vibe in the air, si?" WWE's vibe was more of a desperation to get things done before the show began, making sure everything was perfect for TV, but this was a little less about all of that and more true enjoyment of their craft, those competing eager to make their voices be heard, their talent shown. Ricardo can't wait for that to be him once more. He makes sure to be close to the entrance ramp, able to peer out at the ring and hear well. Watching this off of a monitor won't be enough for him, he wants to see it actually happen, the expression on his best friend's face, the lilt of his voice as he addresses everything that had been speculated on since his abrupt firing.

It's about as impressive as he'd thought, Alberto impassioned in a way that he hadn't been in a long, long time, and it's nice to see, some of that fire returning to his amigo. He smiles and listens, his own passion rekindling as a result of the words coming from Alberto's mouth. _They can't take my pride or dignity away either,_ he thinks, accessing some texts that had been sitting idle on his phone and agreeing to further dates, right then, right there. He had been weighing it for awhile, needing to act carefully because of his noncompete clause with WWE, but being here, seeing all that's going on at this iPPV, and his own hermano's courage to address it all in such a public forum leaves him not wanting to stall his own future out anymore. He had had more than enough of that in the last few years.

After Alberto rids the ring of the men who had come down to insult, mock him, he returns backstage, face alit with so much joy that Ricardo can't help but smile as well. "How was that, mi amigo?" he asks, clapping Ricardo on the shoulders as he walks over to him, his father following behind.

His grin grows. "Amazing, El Patron. I'm glad you were able to get all of that off of your chest." Alberto nods, resting an arm around Ricardo's shoulders, leading him through the halls, introducing him to a few people along the way before they arrive at the personal locker room set aside just for Alberto. Ricardo glances around, unused to being in a non-WWE locker room yet again, but Del Rio's presence, his voice mingling with his father's, is a comfort so before long, the former ring announcer walks further into the room and settles down on a couch, listening to the sounds of the action out in the ring. As he watches the show, he follows Summerslam results on his phone, unable to shake the weird feeling. _There WWE is, in Los Angeles, and I am here, with Alberto..._ It's a bizarre feeling, he's not sure he'll ever get used to it, but it's still somewhat nice, considering how it ate at him to not be able to compete in front of his home crowd. _Soon,_ he thinks, fingering his phone.

Alberto and his father's conversation dies away when Ricardo releases a gasp, the two men glancing over at him. "Everything alright, mi amigo?" Del Rio asks, frowning slightly when he sees how the younger man is staring at his phone.

"Oh, si, it's- it's great, El Patron. Paige regained the Divas title." Ricardo grins, growing a little flustered as he texts her congratulations, Alberto smiling and shaking his head fondly as he nods at his father and goes to sit next to his best friend, watching the rest of the show quietly. At least until the final match, Ricardo only just looking up from a text from Paige to see Alberto leave the room, appearing on the screen a moment later, facing off with the man who had won the match, Perro Aguayo Jr., one of the group that had confronted him hours earlier. Their brawl ends with Alberto locking in his armbar, Perro Jr. scrambling to get away as Ricardo and Del Rio's father watches on with relief and happiness, Del Rio standing atop a turnbuckle and peering out at the Mexican crowd, clearly as overjoyed to be back home, among their people, doing what he wishes on his own terms.

Afterwards, Dos Caras is back at the hotel, resting, while Alberto and Ricardo walk side by side, both a little too keyed up to rest, get some sleep before they fly back to Florida in the morning. Ricardo licks his lips, stares up at the moon, and releases a breath. "I'm working on some dates," he shares, almost shyly.

Alberto glances over at him. "Oh? Anywhere interesting, mi amigo?"

He nods pensively. "Si, er, as you know I'll be competing for the dojo I train at..."

"Si, and I'll go to as many of those shows as I can."

Ricardo grins, warmth spreading inside of him at Alberto's reassurance. "I'm trying also to get booked in LA and... I think Puerto Rico."

Alberto's eyes light up. "Si? That sounds incredible, mi amigo. I know you've been eager to compete in LA for a long time... and what isn't there to like about Puerto Rico? Perhaps you will come across mi hermanito, Memo."

"Perhaps I will," he nods. "That'd be nice. It's been too long."

Alberto snakes his arm around Ricardo's shoulders, staring down at his phone, which he's still clinging to though Paige is either asleep or traveling to the next city, her responses now few and far in between. "You should tweet, keep your fans informed, mi amigo. I'm sure many people are eager to know where you're going to end up, what you'll be doing so they can go see you."

Ricardo ducks his head, shrugging slightly. "I suppose." He hesitates, however, staring down at his phone. "It's far from the homecoming that you just had, El Patron, and I could never expect such a reception after my career's been in near limbo for so long, but it... it should be alright, si?"

"Of course it will!" Del Rio squeezes his arm. "Ricardo, our situations cannot be compared. I've at least been able to compete on TV regularly, even if the situation was far from ideal towards the end, but you... you are basically starting from scratch all over again, though I have no doubt that you will take everything you've learned in these past few years and turn it around, make this situation end a success for yourself. You will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Ricardo glances up at him and smiles. "Gracias, El Patron," he murmurs, returning to his phone and typing up the tweets that he had been stalling over while Alberto walks quietly by his side, taking in the familiar surroundings of Mexico City.

-x

"I'm sorry you lost your match against Natalya," Ricardo murmurs to Paige, stroking her hair as she hums and kicks her legs back and forth in cool water, eyes closed against the bright sunshine. Alberto had offered the use of his grounds to Ricardo, upon their return from Mexico City, and Ricardo had agreed, not wanting to spend Paige's belated birthday celebration at the apartment tripping over Alicia and her zany actions. So they're currently sitting by the lake, enjoying the peace and quiet. Alberto had even given the workers the day off so the two of them could have some privacy, Ricardo flushing at the unspoken implications but relieved nonetheless for it.

"Oh well," she says slowly, splashing the water around a bit, her bare legs glistening in the sun. "I'm still Divas champion, that's the important thing." Her swim suit is simple, black with white swirls, but he still can't quite keep his eyes off of her. The title belt resting on her shoulder reflecting each ray of the sun, her lips parting as she eats grapes lazily from the pile of food provided by, of course, Sofia... the way her eyes light up when she sees how he's staring at her.

"Er, oh, lo siento," he mutters, glancing around as his face flushes even hotter than before. He's startled further when she sits up, rests her hand on his and squeezes slightly. Their eyes lock and she smiles sweetly at him, leaning in for a soft kiss. He reciprocates, mind spinning with wild thoughts as she scrapes her fingers through his hair and deepens the kiss, pulling him closer, and he's almost lost himself completely in the moment when she shifts forward and his hand, frozen in midair, brushes against her bare stomach, his eyes widening as he abruptly breaks the kiss. "Sorry, I'm sorry, Paige- I-"

She tsks and shakes her head, smiling vaguely as she pulls him back in once more. "Stop apologizing, Ricardo," she breathes, resuming kissing him and muffling his faint words until finally he relaxes into her once more, his hand still resting against her stomach. She's moving, a little here and there, but he's so intent on keeping up with the kisses that he doesn't notice what she's doing until he opens his eyes and realizes- they're sprawled out in the soft dirt next to the lake, her wet feet teasing up his ankles gently.

"Paige," he whispers. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes flutter open and she smiles slightly. "I think you'd at least be able to guess, Ricardo," she shrugs. But her smile slips when he doesn't say anything, her fingers stalling against his shoulders. "Unless you don't want..." Abruptly looking mortified, she tries to squirm out from under him but he snaps out of his thoughts, stopping her by cupping her face with his free hand, leaning in to kiss her.

"It's not... it's not that," he offers. "I just don't want to do anything you're not ready for, Paige. I mean, yeah, we've known each other a few years, but it's only recently we started hanging out more, when you moved up to WWE's main roster, and I don't... I don't want to move too fast and risk our friendship or, or our ... the chance that we could have a long, meaningful relationship, you know? I like spending time with you, and I don't want to lose you just because we... were moving too fast and everything burnt out because of it."

She stares up at him, her smile slowly returning as affection for him overwhelms her. "Most guys wouldn't even bother thinking about those kinds of things," she muses. "They'd just see a situation and go for it... Ricardo, that's why I know, no matter what happens between us now or any time in the future, we'll be ok... because you're too good of a man to ruin what I feel for you." He looks down at her, his expression curious and wonderous, and this time, when she draws him to her, he doesn't stop her, doesn't pull away.

When Ricardo wakes up, it's later in the day, shadows playing across their faces from trees swaying in the soft breeze, and Paige's hand is stroking the hair out of his eyes as she smiles down at him. "Wakey, wakey," she whispers, kissing him on the nose, her accent sharpened by sleep as well. "I think you better check your phone, it's been ringing for at least five minutes."

He groans and fumbles around for it until she giggles and locates it, passing it over to him. He scans through tweets and texts and... "Ay, maldita sea," he hisses, finally noticing the time and why there's so many notifications on it- it's past 5 PM and Alberto had been calling him to alert him that the time he wanted to start getting ready for Team Vision Dojo's event has come and gone. "We have to go, my dojo's event-"

She's up immediately, collecting Sofia's picnic supplies and tossing his clothes to him, pulling hers on over her swimsuit, just to get them by until they get inside and past Alberto and Sofia, to change into what they actually plan on wearing to the dojo. They're halfway to the house within five minutes when he stops her, remembering something vital. "Ricardo, we have to move," she insists, turning to look at him in amazement when he shakes his head. "What-"

"I forgot the most important part of today..." His voice falters, he clears his throat. "Well, the second most important part." He pulls out a box from his slacks and stares down at it before approaching her. "Feliz cumpleanos, mi fuerza."

She swallows and stares down at the box for a moment before prying it open, gasping as she catches sight of a silver kanji character, looking so beautiful upon its chain. "Wha... what's it mean?" she whispers, though she thinks she already knows.

He gingerly plucks it from the interior of the box and moves behind her, brushing her hair back and lightly clasping it around her neck, hugging her around the waist. "It means strength..." He traces the soft, curving lines that spells out the word, and she shudders softly, resting her hand over his.

"We need to go or you're not going to make it to the dojo in time," she breathes, relieved when he nods and pulls away, gripping her hand and running the rest of the way to the house. Sofia and Alberto both look incredulous but neither say a word, shooing the two into the bedrooms to change, prepare for the event. All four of them get ready in nearly record time, and Alex and Alicia meet them there, all eager to support Ricardo at his first show, despite not knowing what exactly he has planned, but even when it's just to interrupt a man named Trevin Adams while he does an interview, challenging him to a match on August the 31st, it's enough.

Alberto is thrilled for his best friend, either way, because it'll be his first match since leaving the WWE, and in his books, that's a very, very good thing. They grin at each other when the show's over and Ricardo rejoins them outside of the building, relief in both of their eyes. _Freedom_.

-x

"You know," Paige says softly, her hand warm in his, "if you keep booking all of these events, we may not get much time together for awhile." Even though she sounds like she's teasing, there's a sadness in her eyes that makes him stop in the middle of Walmart and cup her face, kissing her softly, a kind of courage that he rarely shows but has seemed to have gained since her birthday, since confirming all of his future dates in LA, Puerto Rico, everywhere else. She leans up on her toes and sighs, wishing that there weren't so many people around as his hand rests on her lower back, holding her close so that the many impatient shoppers wouldn't dislodge them from each other.

"We'll make it work, I promise," he tells her, his hand returning once more to the silver charm around her throat. "Everything will be fine."

She nods and smiles up at him. "I trust you." They separate slowly and continue to walk, Ricardo obliging her when she pulls him away to look for certain things- like women's clothing, even sitting back as she models some things for him, the two of them leaving with a couple of things that had looked particularly amazing on her.

When his phone rings as she's staring curiously at jewelry, he turns and answers, smiling at the name flashing on his ID. "Hola?"

"Hola, mi amigo," Alberto greets him. "I hear through the rumor mill that someone's been booking up all of the wrestling dates. Do you know something about that?"

He laughs, running his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "Ay, well perhaps I do, El Patron, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all," he volleys back. "Just leave some for the rest of us, hm?" They laugh for a moment before he continues to talk. "In all honesty, mi amigo, I wish you all the best at all of them... I'm sure you'll do great... and I'll try to be at as many of them as my own schedule will allow, I'm eager to see you show the world what you can do."

"As am I," Ricardo murmurs, his gaze shifting as a group of loud children rush past, chased by their frenzied mother. He grimaces, only just stepping back in time to not get bowled over by them all.

"Mi amigo, what was that?" Del Rio demands, exasperated and amused at the same time.

"Ay, Paige and I are at Walmart currently, it is a bit noisy here."

Alberto's frown is audible in his voice. "Whatever are you doing there in the middle of a Thursday afternoon, mi amigo?"

Ricardo pinches his nose, sighing. "Alicia," he finally answers, glancing over to find Paige looking at him. "She was... being her usual self at the beach when we were there with Alex earlier, so Paige and I decided to excuse ourselves from the situation for awhile. This was the first place we found that we thought would be alright."

"So let me get this straight, Alicia was being so annoying, you both thought a _Walmart_ would be more peaceful?" Del Rio's accent fades away in his incredulity and it takes Ricardo a minute to confirm that yes, it's still his mejor amigo he's talking to.

"That's the gist of it, si," he admits wearily.

Alberto is quiet for a long, long time. Ricardo wonders what exactly he could possibly be thinking of, if he's still even on the phone. But before he can speak up, make sure that the Mexican aristocrat is alright, Alberto cuts over him, his accent once more strong, voice confident and crisp. "This is ridiculous, Ricardo. I've been... wanting to ask you about this for a long time, but I thought you wouldn't want to... now, however, I think you should truly consider it."

Ricardo swallows, his eyes widening at the somber tone in his former employer's voice, the younger man abruptly fearing the worst. "Wha- what, El Patron?" Paige must sense his discomfort, his anxiety, because she drops the golden earrings she'd been looking at and joins him, rubbing his arm as he holds the phone tight against his ear, her worried gaze locked on his pale face.

When the answer finally comes, it floors them both. "Move back in here, Ricardo, with me and Sofia," Alberto says slowly. "Por favor... come home, mi amigo."


	58. chapter 58

It's like time stopped, people frozen in all directions around them, Paige's voice little more than a whisper in his head as Ricardo struggles to make sense of Alberto's request. "Que?" he finally finds the strength to spit out, his throat tight. But even as Alberto continues to speak, all he can think is _Home._ As much as he'd appreciated Alex moving him in to his apartment as soon as the need was apparent, he had still considered the mansion and the grounds, the garages and the pond, his home, being separated from it like a steady ache that hadn't quite left him, even now, well over a year later since he'd left it. The familiar drone of Alberto's voice finally tapers off and Ricardo closes his eyes, knowing that he needs to give some sort of an answer. Even if it's not the one he'd like to give, or the one that Alberto's looking for. "I... I need to think, El Patron. I need to talk to Alex." There's so much, so much to do, to consider... if he does this... His hand finds Paige's and squeezes it tightly, needing her reassurance.

"Of course, mi amigo, take as long as you need, there's no hurry." And yes, Alberto sounds a little disappointed but unsurprised. This is a big decision, he has to know this, it isn't like before when Ricardo had figured he wasn't wanted in Alberto's home anymore. He has a home, he has a life, and he needs to weigh everything very carefully before he responds at all. So they quietly exchange goodbyes and get off of the phone, Ricardo more than relieved for Paige's presense as she hugs him around the middle and leads him to the cash register so they can leave, let him find a more peaceful place to think.

When they return to the apartment, Alex notices right away that there's a problem and he kisses Alicia on the forehead before standing and clapping Ricardo on the shoulders. "Hey, man, let's get some air, huh? How does that sound?" He looks doubtfully from Paige to Alicia. "You two will be alright, right? No pulling each others' hair out while we're gone?"

"We're always perfect little angels, aren't we, Paige?" Alicia asks cheerfully, her eyes shining as she leans up and kisses Alex. "See you soon."

Ricardo winces and hugs Paige quickly, kissing her before he pulls away. "Call me if you need me," he urges her quietly, smiling as she nods at him, knowing that he needs this time with Alex.

"So what's going on?" Alex asks after a few minutes, the two of them now walking by the water, the waves lapping at their bare feet. "You seemed ok... if a little eager to get away from Alicia earlier, but now you're stressed out and tense... did something happen while you were out?"

Ricardo licks his lips, looks around thoughtfully. "Uh, si, actually. Alberto- Alberto called me and he wanted to know why we weren't at the apartment so I just mentioned, you know, Alicia and Paige don't get along that well, and he... well, he suggested I, um, I move back in with him." They fall silent, walking side by side through the surf, Ricardo staring at the sand beneath their feet, and Alex staring at him, and... "Ay, this is awkward," the former ring announcer finally mumbles, pressing his fingers together anxiously. "Alex, I... I could never repay you for everything you and Mike have given me the past year; I honestly didn't know what I was going to do when Alberto attacked me... and then Rob left, and everything was spiraling... but you were there for me while I picked up the pieces after that, and supported me when I left the WWE, and everything else that happened. But we've grown too, I have Paige and you have Alicia now and they just... they don't get along, and I know it's tense for us, it's probably tense for you two as well, and maybe it would be easier if..."

Alex cuts him off with a hand on his upper arm. "Ricardo, no, c'mon, how much time have you spent really thinking this through? I mean, I get that things are better with you and him, but he was the catalyst of all of this in the first place... do you really want to return to that house, knowing that things could go bad again at any time?"

Ricardo grips his wrist and shakes his head, smiling woefully. "I get why you're worried, Alex, but things aren't just better. Things are... things are entirely different. I don't work for him anymore, I haven't in a long time, and he... sees me for myself now. Neither of us are stressed out by our situations with WWE, he won't be thinking up hurtful things in terrible attempts at helping me, and... I think we'll be alright if we chose to live together again now. And there'd be more room for Paige and I, and who knows, Alex, maybe this'll open the door for you and Alicia... to make some choices of your own, about your relationship. Maybe she'll even choose to move in with you."

"I doubt that," Alex says, shaking his head. "We're both perfectly fine with being casual, I don't think either of us want a real commitment." But Ricardo can tell, by the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, that he's lying. He wisely keeps it to himself, nonetheless. "But if this is what you really want to do, Ricardo, then I guess I can accept it. Just remember, if you need anything, I'm only a phone call away." They face each other, Alex's shoulders slumping as he sighs. "The apartment won't be the same without you."

"I haven't entirely decided yet, I want to sleep on it, but if I do, I'll be by to visit a lot, and I still expect you to come see events at my dojo when you can," Ricardo tells him, rocking back and forth on his heels a few times before Alex nods, the two of them hugging quickly. "Now come on, we better get back to the apartment and make sure Paige and Alicia are still in one piece."

Alex nods, laughs slightly. "Yeah, let's."

-x

"If you didn't have training at your dojo tonight, we would've invited you to come to California as well," Alex says into his phone after explaining all of the hijinxs at Disneyland to Ricardo after Raw that Monday. "It's going good, right? Your training?"

"Si, it's great, I feel ready for my first match back. I still have some things to do, but I'm definitely eager to get back into the ring and kick some faces." He pauses, an awkward tone taking over his voice. "Uh, sorry, Alex, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it, man. I'll have my time to shine, I'm sure, this is yours. Let's just focus on that, huh?"

"Alright," he agrees after a moment. "Speaking of... um, I'm pretty sure I've made my decision. I'll let you know for sure tomorrow, when you're home."

Alex thinks he knows, just by the solemn way Ricardo is speaking about it, but he pretends not to. "Alright, man. I'll see you then. I'm sure you want to call Paige now and hear how her night went..." He bites back a quick laugh as he thinks about the look on the British woman's face after AJ had randomly kissed her hand.

"Si, I do," he agrees. "See you then."

Alex hangs up and turns to look at Alicia, who is sprawled out across the bed, lost in a book. He smiles faintly and rolls over on top of her, tugging the book out of her hands and settling it carefully down on the table, after absentmindedly sticking the hotel notepad between the pages so she won't lose her place. "Hey," she protests, but they're muted as he cups her face and kisses her, smirking when she swats at him, soon losing herself in the kiss as well and forgetting what had her annoyed just a moment earlier. As he presses her into the pillows, enjoying her soft skin under his hands, he can't help but to ponder Ricardo's words... the two of them living together, Alex always being able to touch and kiss Alicia, see her and talk to her... hold her... It causes his mind to blank on what they're doing for awhile until Alicia impatiently tugs at his hair, drawing him back to her with a soft huff. He chuckles and resumes kissing her neck, wishing that he could be sure it was really something they _both_ wanted...

Either way, his wistful thoughts don't matter. His suspicions are confirmed when he returns home to find Ricardo waiting and, once he drops off his luggage and settles in at the kitchen table with a roast beef sandwich and a soda, the former ring announcer stares at him. "So, what's the verdict? Am I searching for a new roommate?"

Ricardo licks his lips, releases a soft breath, and slowly nods. "Si. I thought about it, long and hard... and I think this is just right for everybody involved. Then there's no awkwardness that you live with a former employee of WWE, and Alberto and I can help each other navigate through the indy scene... and as I said, we won't have to deal with the tension between Paige and Alicia anymore. I think it'll be best for everyone, but I also know that you'll need time to find someone... so I'll stay here until October, if that's ok, and then we can straighten out the lease, and I can pack..."

Alex picks at his sandwich until Ricardo finishes speaking, his teeth clicking together almost violently and they sit in silence for awhile until finally A-Ri looks up at him, forcing a smile. "This is a lot to take in," he finally admits. "I understand everything that you're saying, it's just everything is... moving so quickly... Like when you first moved in, actually. I guess that makes it just us going full-circle with this situation but still..." He releases a breath of his own. "You were a good roommate, I'll be sad to see you go... but I know if I had the choice, I'd probably want to live with my best friend too, especially if he was going through the same circumstances I was. Besides, as you said, we'll still be able to visit each other a lot, this isn't the end of our friendship or whatever. I'm not that easy to shake off, just ask Mike."

Ricardo grins and nods. "Yeah, heh." He pales after a moment. "Oh, ay dios mio, Mike... he's not going to like this at all, is he?"

"I actually kind of told him that you were thinking about it, yesterday," Alex admits. "He wants to talk to you, yeah, but I think ultimately he'll accept it. He just wants to make sure of what I needed to as well- that you're going to be ok, and that this decision is in your best interests. Once he's more assured of that, he'll probably be fine with whatever you do."

Ricardo smiles a little. "Alright... gracias, Alex. For everything."

"Hey, man, any time." He smiles, feeling a little weird, eating alone while Ricardo is staring at him. "Why don't you go make yourself a sandwich and that way we can talk things through a little more before you explode?"

"That obvious, huh?" he asks, squirming slightly in his chair.

"Only a little," Alex laughs. "Go on, man. I'll wait for you."

Ricardo nods and gets up, heading for the fridge. As he passes by Alex's chair, he pauses for a moment and squeezes his roommate's shoulder in a sign of the appreciation he has for him and his constant support, before continuing on. Alex smiles warily before taking a deep sip of his soda.

-x

Later that night, Mike's call comes. Ricardo smiles at the phone, shakes his head, and answers it. "Hola?"

"Hey, Ricardo. Um, well, I'm sure you know why I'm calling by now." Mike coughs awkwardly, Ricardo smirking as he waits for the other man to continue. "I heard through A-Ri that you're thinking about moving back in with Del Rio."

"Yes, I decided to go ahead and do it, after I've given Alex time to find a replacement roommate." _This_ puts a stop to Mike's plans, Ricardo can tell, and his eyes soften. "I'm going to be ok, Mike. I trust that Alberto won't... won't hurt me this time." He hesitates for a moment, considering his words, but they're true. The situation had changed, _they_ had changed... things like August 5th won't ever happen again, he's sure. "I'll be moving in October."

"I see," Mike mumbles. "Well, you sound sure of yourself. I'm not going to fight you on this, Ricardo. I think you're smarter than most of us combined, and I trust you to make the right choice for yourself... like you did when you left the WWE. Just remember, if you need anything, I'm here, you just have to call."

"I know, Mike." Ricardo smiles, staring at the wall while he shifts slightly, sheepish over all of the support shown to him since he'd started changing his life for, hopefully, the better. "Um, so how's the knee doing? I'm sorry I was only able to text you, things have been busy here with me getting ready for this weekend's match at the dojo."

"I can imagine," the former Intercontinental champion laughs faintly. "My knee's ok. I still have to rest it for awhile, which is more AJ's recommendation than the trainer's, but hey, I'm ok with that, I guess. Better safe than sorry, huh?"

"Definitely," Ricardo agrees, lightly rubbing at his neck, remembering all of his various issues over the years. "Injuries are definitely no fun."

"Yeah... you be careful this weekend too, alright? I don't want to hear about something happening on your first match since leaving the WWE," Mike tells him. "I'm sorry I can't be there but between my knee and everything else, I think AJ and I need a weekend to ourselves before Raw..."

Ricardo waves it off. "I definitely understand, Mike. You two enjoy your Labor Day weekend, and I'll see if I can get someone to film the match for you so you can see it."

"That'd be great," Mike agrees before yawning. Ricardo hears AJ's voice in the background and smiles when Mike says something muffled, before returning to the phone. "Alright, I'm being pulled off to bed so I should go. Talk soon, Ricardo."

"Si, Mike. Buenos noches."

"Buenos noches," he responds, only stumbling a little on the Spanish that Ricardo is sure he'll never fully master.

Ricardo's about to go to bed himself when he notices Alex sitting in the kitchen, staring blankly at his phone. "Oh, Alex, I didn't know you were out here." He hesitates. "What's going on?"

Alex looks up, frowning. "Huh? Oh... um, Alicia just uploaded her submission for the ice bucket challenge."

Ricardo blinks. "Oh? What happened in it?" He circles the table and they watch it together, Alicia sitting with Layla nearby, discussing the basis of the challenge, when Layla moves away and, out of nowhere, Heath Slater appears and slings a bucket full of freezing water at her as Alicia squeals and jumps up, running forward and shaking the water out of her hair while Heath points and laughs. Ricardo chuckles too, only stopping abruptly when he sees the look on Alex's face. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"Nothing," he mumbles, pressing a button almost violently until the screen of his phone goes dark. "She didn't tell me she even did this, much less was going to upload it so I could watch for it." Ricardo's eyes flicker from the lifeless phone to Alex's face, lost at what could possibly be putting that look in his eyes, when Alex releases a breath. "It's stupid, but I'm just... wondering why Heath was there. Layla, I can understand, but Slater?" He shakes his head.

Ricardo blinks rapidly, his eyebrows raising. "Alex...?"

"They're not even friends, at least I didn't think they were... I guess- I just don't understand why she didn't ask me to do it, if she wanted someone to..." His voice drifts away and Ricardo swallows, staring at him. "I sound like an idiot, don't I?" he asks, noticing Ricardo's lack of response. "It's ok, you can say it."

The former ring announcer shifts uncomfortably, then glances up, an awkward look on his face. "It's not... that, it's just... Um. Alex, I know you insist that your relationship is, um, casual, that neither of you want something serious right now but..." He releases a breath, knowing how it feels when he's with Paige... how it feels when he's not. He licks his lips and casts his eyes around, trying to figure out how best to say it. Finally, he just comes out and says it. "You love her, don't you?"

Alex looks like he's been slapped, his eyes locked on Ricardo's earnest face. "Shit," he finally breathes, ducking his head. "I _am_ an idiot... it wasn't supposed to... it was just supposed to be _fun,_ she doesn't want this..." Pushing away from the kitchen table, he paces around the relatively small space between the wall and the chair, running his fingers through his hair. "What the hell do I do?"

Ricardo finally stands up and snags him, his hands warm on his shoulders. "Hey, stop, stop, it's not like... it's not like I'm going to say anything," he says with a faint, sad smile towards the look on his roommate's face. "Your secret's safe with me, si? Take time, decide what you're going to do... and whatever it is, I'll be here, to listen, or help you with whatever you want from me. Everything'll be fine, Alex."

And damn it all, it's hard not to believe Ricardo when he looks like that, is saying things like that. Alex finds himself nodding, releasing a deep breath which is promptly followed by a yawn. "Sorry," he mumbles. "Been a long day..." Before he can even say anything else, Ricardo is ushering him towards his bedroom, Alex relieved to sit at the bottom of the mattress and watch blurrily as Ricardo drops his phone on the table by the bed, giving him a minute to pull his shoes and pants off, getting more comfortable before dropping back against his pillows, burrowing under the sheets. "Thanks, Ricardo."

"Anytime," the younger man murmurs, brushing his fingers through Alex's slightly spiked hair. "Buenos noches," he says again, smiling when Alex repeats it, his attempt at the Spanish sounding more natural than Mike's despite being muffled by sleep. He smiles softly and quietly leaves the room, shutting the door behind him with a sigh.

-x

Wednesday begins with his phone ringing, and Ricardo groans, fumbling for it. "Hola?" he mumbles, squinting at the clock. In absolutely no surprise to him, his insomnia is getting worse night by night as Sunday approaches, this being one of the reasons Paige had stayed at her apartment the night before. He hadn't wanted to disturb her with his wild thoughts regarding his first match back, his worries and uncertainties. Unfortunately it also means that each morning makes it harder and harder to wake up, but the ringtone coming from his phone washes over him like cool water, it being Paige's theme song and her custom ringtone.

"Ricardo? I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" she asks, sounding a little desperate. "I wouldn't have, I know you need your sleep, but... it's... I need your help. Please-"

"What's going on?" he asks, sitting up and staring out of the nearest window to try to gauge what could possibly be going wrong on a beautiful, sunny morning like this one. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, remember I told you I'm supposed to do that photo shoot, right? For the website?"

"Yeah...?"

"They're telling me now they want me to choose the setting, somewhere special to me, but I don't know! Unless I do it in an apartment or outside, I don't really know anyone who I'd feel comfortable asking to borrow their property do it in, and..." She sounds like she's about to cry and it tears at his heart to listen to so he immediately fumbles to fix things.

"Listen, I'll make some calls, ok? Just take a breath, get a drink, and I'll call you back as soon as I'm done. It'll be ok, mi fuerza. We'll figure this out."

"Thank you," she breathes, the two of them exchanging quick farewells before he hangs up, determined to find her something. Alas, his options are a little limited as well and he wonders why the website had to urge Paige to go this extra mile, usually content to do whatever they want with the photoshoots, wherever they want. He sighs. _Budget cuts... or perhaps they just wanted something special, since she's divas champion._ His fingers hesitate against the buttons on his phone. _Budget cuts, definitely._ Shaking his head, he quickly hits speed dial 2, relieved when the phone is answered quickly. "El Patron? Buenos dias..."

"Buenos dias, Ricardo. Is everything alright?" Alberto asks, sounding surprised to hear from his best friend so early in the day.

"Ah, si, I'm fine, I just... I have a favor to ask of you..." He hesitates, certain that this won't go well, considering what's still fresh in both of their minds. "It's probably too much, I understand if you say no, but Paige... Paige needs my help, and..."

"What is it, mi amigo?" Alberto asks, relieving both of them when he interrupts Ricardo's nervous rambling.

"She has a photoshoot for, for, ah, the website tomorrow, and they want her to choose the place, but she doesn't really know that many people here, of course, and she doesn't want to do it in some random apartment or outside, so... I was wondering if... if she couldmaybedoitonyourgrounds." He speeds up his anxious babbling, certain that Alberto won't understand, but he underestimates his former employer's capability at understanding him.

The silence is replaced, abruptly, by strained laughter. "Mi amigo, lo siento, but why would I let those racists onto my property, much less into my house, hm? If it was anything else, Ricardo, I would help you in a heartbeat, but this... no, lo siento, I can't do it."

Ricardo closes his eyes, not surprised. "I understand, El Patron. She and I will figure it out, it's alright. Lo siento, I should've known- of course you wouldn't want them there, I shouldn't have asked and brought up these bad memories."

Alberto's tone is softer when he interrupts Ricardo's continued ramble of worried apologies. "Mi amigo, excuse me, I have to speak with Sofia and be back with you in a moment, hm?"

"Al-alright," the former ring announcer blinks, staring down at his phone uncertainly. Even so, his patience had always been limitless when it came to Alberto so he settles in comfortably against his pillows and waits, nervousness growing with each passing minute. He thinks he can hear their soft conversation in the general static, but the actual words are indescripherable, adding to his unease.

Finally Alberto returns. "Mi amigo? Still here?"

"Si, El Patron," Ricardo says. "Again, lo siento, I should've-"

"Ricardo, shhh for a moment." When Ricardo immediately falls silent, Alberto chuckles softly, his voice fond when he continues to speak. "Paige may have her photoshoot here... as long as you're here to oversee things, and the only parts of the house it's held in is the front foyer and the patio. Sofia and I will leave for awhile, so you'll have to let them in... How does that sound?"

It's very generous. Almost too generous, perhaps. Ricardo licks his lips, tries to find his voice. Wonders what magic Sofia worked to convince him. "I... I, gracias, El Patron." He hesitates. "You still trust me that much?"

"I always have, Ricardo." Alberto releases a soft sigh. "But, por favor, I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind..."

"Anything," he says eagerly, unabashed when Del Rio laughs softly.

"Well, I am aware that you have been booked at WWC in September... as it stands, I as well have been invited to compete there that weekend, and I am wondering if perhaps you would mind relaying a message to someone there as I am still exploring my options legally and cannot find the time? This weekend, if you are free, before your match on Sunday? I will pay for your flight to Puerto Rico and back."

Ricardo doesn't even need to think about it, the thought of going to Puerto Rico early sounding too good to even consider passing up. "Si, of course, El Patron, it would be an honor- whatever I can do to assist you," he nods, eyes gleaming. "Let me know what information I need to know regarding flights and I will handle whatever you wish for me to do."

"Certainly, mi amigo, muchas gracias. What would I do without you?" He pauses, remembering yet again the months he'd gone without Ricardo because of his own stupidity and shakes his head woefully, unsurprised at Ricardo's lack of a response. "Mi amigo, I have to go sort out some things regarding your trip, we'll talk a little later so I know what's going on with the photo shoot, and you with Puerto Rico. Adios."

"Adios, El Patron." Once they hang up, he puts his phone down for only a moment before returning it to his ear, eager to talk to Paige and tell her everything, about the photo shoot, his upcoming trip, all of it.

-x

The photoshoot is incredible to watch. Paige sits patiently while her hair and makeup are fussed with, the girl already dressed in the clothes she had helped choose. Ricardo is watching from the distance as the camera crew sets up in Alberto's foyer, careful not to overstay their welcome. Despite Alberto's abrupt exit from WWE, everyone still knows not to challenge him or risk his temper in any sort of fashion, so it's a little funny to watch them all but tiptoe across the wooden floor in front of the staircase. Paige is eager to get started once everything is in place, Ricardo careful to stay out of the shots as she poses in front of the staircase, staring upstairs like she's impatiently expecting something, moving over to a painting that Alberto had brought from Mexico that hangs in the hallway.

They pause the shoot long enough to take more shots in front of the door and Paige adds a hat and sunglasses to her ensemble, makeup and hair touched up before she poses there, the cameras flashing repeatedly until they run out of shots there, sending her out onto the patio, Ricardo pausing when he realizes Alberto apparently had added something to the decor since the last time he'd been out here- a wooden swing near Sofia's garden. He raises his eyebrows, distracted from trying to figure out when exactly this happened as Paige settles down in one of the chairs, propping one ridiculous wedge heel on the table while glancing towards a book, towards the camera, at him now and again. Only a few photos are taken there when she loses the book and gains a bottle of nail polish, now sitting on the wooden swing and touching up her already perfect nails.

All of them seem relieved when the shoot ends- Paige so she can get into somewhat more comfortable clothes, Ricardo so he can stop dodging the various shots, and the actual crew because now they can leave Del Rio's house without worrying about destroying anything and risking his rage. Paige, once out of the clothes, which are placed in garment bags for preservation, is left on the patio while Ricardo sees the crew out, thanking them and waiting until they're out of sight to lock the gate and put in the security code once more, ensuring that they won't be back. He wanders the side of the house until he makes his way back to Paige, smiling when he sits next to her and she stretches out on the swing, her legs hanging over the side as she rests her head in his lap, yawning lazily. "Tired, mi fuerza?"

"People say matches are tiresome," she muses, tilting her head to look up at him. "Photo shoots are worse, for me anyway. I'm just glad you were here... and we were able to do it in this beautiful house... I'll have to thank Alberto for this..." Ricardo smiles down at her, his fingers gently carding through her long hair, watching as her exhaustion and the Florida warmth, along with the soft back and forth motion of the swing, urged by his subtle movements, sends her right to sleep. They won't be able to stay for long, he has to go back to the apartment and pack for his flight to Puerto Rico, not to mention he has more training tonight, but for now she can sleep. When he texts Del Rio to inform him that the photoshoot is done, and the house is still in one piece, he makes sure to include that Paige is asleep on the patio, just so he'll know, before returning to quietly stroking her forehead, humming a soft Mexican lullaby that always soothed him when he was younger.

When Alberto and Sofia return a little later, they're quiet, Del Rio's eyes flickering around his patio before resting on Ricardo and Paige, the ring announcer looking a little sleepy as well until he spots his former employer. He smiles over at him and glances down at the still asleep diva, Alberto stepping carefully over to them. "Everything went fine," Ricardo whispers to him. "The house looks alright, si?"

"It looks fine, mi amigo. I knew you would take care of... our home." He smiles at him and Ricardo's eyes widen ever so slightly, this being the first time Alberto had called it that in a very long time.

"She will be telling you this herself when she wakes up, but I want to say it as well... muchas gracias for letting us use the house, El Patron. It meant a lot to her, and to I." Ricardo strokes her forehead lightly before looking back up at Alberto. "And I'm sorry I haven't given you an answer to what you asked me a week ago... I forgot, to be honest, so much has been going on between your legal issues, and my booking so many dates and training... I forget that despite how well we know each other, sometimes you do need a true verbal response..." His lip trembles a little through broken laughter and some panic crosses Alberto's eyes, the older man clearly thinking he's about to be denied, but Ricardo gently lifts Paige off of his legs and settles her against the swing before standing to join the Mexican aristocrat, releasing a soft breath.

"Ricardo-"

"If the offer still stands, I... I would love to move back in here with you and Sofia, but I have to give Alex some time to find a replacement roommate, so... October? If that's ok, El Patron..." He looks nervous, scared, hopeful, but the flood of emotions on Alberto's face exceeds even this, joy and relief and disbelief that he could be so lucky to have his best friend back, to have things almost as normal as they had been before the year prior, to have been able to _fix_ so much of what he had put into motion that Ricardo would even agree to move back here...

So overwhelmed by everything that he can't find any kind of words to form a sensible response, he instead throws his arms around Ricardo and buries his face in his hair, laughing softly. "Mi amigo, mi _hermano_... si, si, come October, Sofia and I will throw the best welcome home party possible."

Ricardo laughs, then sniffs. "A simple dinner is more than enough, El Patron..." But he hugs him back tightly, knowing that there's no stopping Alberto or Sofia once they have something in mind. He pulls away and reaches out, wiping Alberto's eyes and smiling when he returns the favor, the two men taking a minute to recollect themselves before turning to find Paige sitting up on the swing, Sofia standing in the patio doorway, both women smiling fondly at them.

The housekeeper rushes to Ricardo and hugs him, lightly kissing his cheek. "Welcome back, se- ... Ricardo," she catches herself before he can correct her, smiling adoringly at him.

Paige joins them, brushing her hand through her hair as she struggles to wake up the rest of the way, leaning against Ricardo when he wraps an arm around her waist, smiling around at the three most important people in his world. "Gracias. I don't know where I'd be without all of you," he breathes out, fighting more long withheld tears as Paige hugs him, kissing him softly. He indulges in the moment for a bit longer before reality imposes yet again and he realizes, as night starts to fall, that yes, he needs to go pack. Alberto must realize this too because he says something quietly to Sofia, who nods and offers Ricardo one more hug before releasing him and stepping aside. He smiles at her, unsurprised when Alberto takes her place and rests his hands on Ricardo's shoulders, their eyes locking.

"Take good care of yourself, mi amigo. If you need _anything_ while in Puerto Rico, let me know. I'll handle as much from here as I can. Your plane ticket and hotel reservations are handled, and I emailed the information to you, but I have also written it down just in case-"

Ricardo chuckles warmly and pats Alberto's arm, quieting him. "I will be fine, El Patron. This isn't my first time in Puerto Rico. Muchas gracias for taking care of everything though."

Alberto nods. "Si, well, only the best for mi hermanito, hm?" He smiles slightly and reluctantly removes his hands from Ricardo's shoulders, allowing him and Paige to walk side by side to the door, Sofia following him quietly as he walks them out of the house. "I'll see you Sunday, I look forward to watching your match that night, mi amigo."

Ricardo smiles at him, holding the car door open for Paige. "I hope that I impress you then, El Patron."

"You always do, Ricardo," Alberto says sincerely, patting his arm when he pauses in front of him on his way to the driver's seat, leaning in for another, quick hug. "Have a good time in Puerto Rico."

"I will. Adios, El Patron. Adios, Sofia."

"Adios, Ricardo," they echo, standing in the headlights of the car, waving as he pulls out of the large driveway, turning towards the road that would lead them towards Alex's apartment for one of the last times.

-x

Thursday afternoon is a blur of packing and sorting everything else out so that he can be ready as soon as he lands for the event at his dojo, only pausing long enough to scan through Paige's photoshoot on the website and marveling at how beautiful she looks, how impressive Alberto's home is as a backdrop. _Even Alberto has to be pleased with this,_ he thinks, knowing how private his former employer normally is, which had only added to the miracle that it was when he had agreed to this photoshoot. "You're incredible," he tells Paige, kissing her and swiping through the rest of the pictures on the tablet before he has to finish up with last minute packing so he can leave for the airport, wanting to give himself plenty of time to make it through security. _Please no delays or cancellations,_ he thinks, wanting everything to go perfectly, not only for himself but for Alberto's sake as well.

She accompanies him and they both ogle the ticket when he's given it at the will-call window, Ricardo thinking it must be a missprint. "First class," he sputters, amazed. "But, no.. perhaps they thought it _was_ Alberto and automatically rang up what he normally books?" Grasping at straws, finally he calls Alberto and listens anxiously as it rings in.

When the Mexican aristocrat answers, he doesn't even wait for Ricardo to say anything. "Si, mi amigo, the first class ticket is yours, there's no error. Same with the hotel and everything else, as I said, only the best for mi hermanito, si? Just enjoy yourself, and don't feel the need to second guess it or feel undeserving. You are deserving of it all, I know so, so indulge yourself for once, hm? It's all for you."

He wants to ask, he wants to say so many different things, but he's floored by the conviction in Alberto's voice and the look on Paige's face from what she'd overheard, so he nods slowly. "Of- of course, El Patron. Gracias, I just didn't want to take advantage if it was in error-"

"You have never taken advantage of me, or anyone else, Ricardo. And as I've said, there's no error. So, when you're not searching for the recepient of my message and whatever else you may find to do there, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself, prepare to show me the sights when we're both there for WWC. Si?"

"Of course," Ricardo murmurs, squeezing Paige's hands. "It'd be my honor, El Patron." They hang up a moment later, and Ricardo releases a soft breath. "This, and who knows what all else, is for me." Paige grins and kisses him, shaking her head fondly. "Who knows what Alberto is planning..."

She strokes his face, kisses his fingers. "Just enjoy it, hm? I know you used to travel with Del Rio like this a lot, and it must've been a pretty rough change when he did... what he did, but now you get to travel in style all on your own, and that's pretty incredible, so don't waste the chance." She smiles at him, stroking his knuckles. "I'll pick you up on Sunday, yes? But if you get lonely or... miss me..." She releases a soft breath, sadness shadowing her eyes. She's growing more used to missing him, due to how different their traveling schedules are now that they don't work for the same business anymore, but their time together definitely makes up for all of that. "... please email me, or text me, call me, whatever you want. I'll miss you."

He sighs and kisses her, his hands lightly resting on her jaw. "I miss you already." She smiles against him and he nods. "I definitely will, mi fuerza. I can't wait to see you on Sunday." She murmurs a variation of this and he kisses her once more before leaning over to pick up his luggage, her hand snug in his until she can't follow him anymore, Ricardo turning to watch her until he has to turn the corner and disappear out of sight.

-x

He realizes quickly, upon arriving in Puerto Rico, that Alberto hadn't been kidding. There's a driver waiting for him by a sleak car that looks closer to something that Del Rio had driven to the ring many a time than anything he'd ever driven and he's almost tempted to call Alberto again, but he remembers both his former employer's reaction, and Paige's, and swallows his misgivings, letting the man take his luggage while he slips into the backseat, overwhelmed by all of this. It doesn't end there, however, as he arrives at the hotel and asks for his room, just to be given a key to the penthouse, and the special code for the elevator to take him up there. He stares blankly at the bellhop who helpfully takes his bags and guides him to the elevator, amazed by everything that's been going on since he left for the airport hours earlier. Once he's inside his room, he turns to the bellhop and reaches for his wallet. He may not have the kind of money that Alberto does, but he can at least tip the young man for being so-

"Ah, sir, all gratuities have already been handled by Mr. Del Rio, you don't have to worry about a thing." The young man smiles at him and ducks out of the room to leave Ricardo in peace, the former ring announcer shaking his head in disbelief once he realizes that he's alone.

"Of course he did... of course..." He laughs dazedly to himself and mutters in Spanish, disbelieving that apparently, his money will be no good here this entire weekend. He's about to sit on the bed when he realizes that there's a clothes bag already there, waiting for him, and his eyes widen. "Ay dios mio, now what, Alberto?" His question is answered quickly when he unzips it, the breath forced from his lungs almost painfully. It's a suit, it's tailor made and, when he tries it on, it fits perfectly. Not for the first time, he wonders how exactly Alberto manages these insane things, with no clear access to his clothes to know his size, unless Paige or Alex had helped him, and even then... He swallows and strokes the soft fabric, shaking his head. Trembling fingers locking around his cell phone, he slowly types out, "You are too much" and sends the text, standing there, frozen, until it lights up in his hand, only two words on the screen waiting for his attention.

_I know._

He does laugh for real at this, wiping his face with a still shaky hand. "Ay, El Patron... what else do you have waiting for me?"

The answer is: everything. Meals, car service, there's even a man from WWC named Juan Manuel Ortega eager to help him navigate should he require it, apparently the person who had contacted Alberto when he began to have problems with a man known as Ray Gonzalez. He's a little overwhelmed, but it's the best time he's had in a long time, driving around Puerto Rico with Juan until they receive a phone call. One of Juan's spies had spotted the man at a nearby golf course so they head that way immediately, following the spy's directions until they see him as well. It's hard to miss him in his ugly green golf shirt. Ricardo falls back on his old mocking nature, not needing to be somewhat professional anymore like he was when a commentator or an interviewer, deriding Gonzalez until Ray suggests that Ricardo is Juan's lackey, which bothers Ricardo. As nice as Juan seems, there's only one man he'd go on this search for, and he says so, re-inforcing that he's Alberto's right hand man, and he has a message for Gonzalez from Alberto.

_"Are you sure?" Ricardo asks, listening with a raised eyebrow as Alberto explains what exactly he's to do._

_"Si, amigo, he deserves no respect, I'm sure you'll notice this as soon as you meet him... so that's exactly what I want you to do. Alright?"_

_"Si, fine, El Patron, whatever you want," Ricardo shrugs, peering out the window of the penthouse._

And he had noticed, something about the man's attitude grating at him. Even at his worst, there was something charming about Alberto, the first thing Ricardo had noticed about him when they'd first met and Del Rio had hired him, and it made him easy to forgive pretty much anything. But this man, no... he was just bland, yet another who thought he was more special than he truly was, staring down upon everyone in his wake without the demeanor to make up for it. So it makes it easy to fulfill Alberto's request. Ricardo smirks and spits right in the man's face, stepping back as Juan intercedes before Ray could strike him, the two of them quickly returning to the car and speeding away from the golf course, Ricardo laughing the entire way. It had been wild, and ridiculous, and had felt great to _do_ something antagonistic again. He had missed it, having free reign to do whatever he'd wanted with Alberto's name behind him.

Once they're safely away, Ricardo returns to the penthouse and settles down on the bed, staring at his phone. Dialing Alberto's number, he waits until his friend's warm voice greets him. "Message received, El Patron."

Alberto laughs. "Muchas gracias, Ricardo. I knew you would find him somehow. Now get some sleep, mi amigo. Tomorrow is going to be a busy, important day. I look forward to seeing you at the dojo."

"Si, gracias, El Patron. See you then." They hang up and Ricardo settles back in against his pillows for a moment, thinking about everything that tomorrow will bring, his first match back since leaving WWE, a resurgence of his career that he's been hungry for for so long that it had hurt. He smiles before forcing himself out of bed to get out of the nice suit and pack for the first class trip back home in the morning.


	59. chapter 59

Despite everything that's been going right, Puerto Rico and his relationship with Paige, moving back in with Alberto, Ricardo can't help but be nervous once he lands back in Florida and has to start preparing for his tag match that evening at the Dojo. He hasn't competed seriously since NXT Takeover with Kalisto, and it eats at him. He closes his eyes and grips the guardrail, trying to breathe. "Ay," he murmurs, his overactive imagination running through worst case scenarios- doing something that would cause them to lose... screwing up and seriously injuring himself, or someone else... getting booed out of the building, or... He jumps when a hand lightly rests on his back, Ricardo's eyes widening when he looks up to find Alberto staring back at him. "Oh, ah, El Patron!" he gasps, trying to look more put together... but Del Rio's always been able to see through him, leading him over to the chairs to sit down.

"Mi amigo, are you alright?" he asks, voice echoing in the empty room that soon will be filled with fans of wrestling, competitors showing their craft in the ring only feet away from where they're sitting.

Ricardo's eyes flicker from his former employer to the ringside area before he nods. "Si, of course, I'm fine. Never better-" But his words are weak, sweat beading on his forehead, and he knows that the depth of the lie is obvious in his eyes.

Alberto tsks. "Then why do you look like you're about to throw up, mi amigo?" He doesn't wait for an answer, lightly stroking Ricardo's neck as he leans closer to him. "Just breathe, hm? It'll be alright." Ricardo tries to listen, do as he's urging, but it's not helping, the younger man shaking his head as his breath comes out in panicky exhales. Alberto winces and guides him over so his head is between his knees, still stroking his flushed skin as he tries to ease him away from the impending panic attack. "Relax, mi amigo, breathe, you're going to do just fine."

Ricardo's fingers curl around Alberto's wrist, finally finding a full breath that stabilizes him, eases some of the pressure off of his chest as the steady thrum of his best friend's pulse comforts him, helps him to find a rhythm for his own breathing. "That's just ridiculous," he struggles to say, voice still a little weak. Alberto strokes his hair a couple of times before holding a bottle of water out to him, Ricardo nodding in thankfulness before he takes slow sips from it. "Well, if that says anything about how tonight's going to go," he mutters once his voice is a little stronger, breathing almost back to normal.

Alberto shakes his head, and nudges Ricardo. "You'll do perfectly fine. This just proves how badly you want it. I have every faith in you and your abilities, mi amigo."

"Gracias." He sighs and stands, relieved to find he's a little more steady on his feet. "Well..." Dusting his hands off on his wrestling gear, relieved to be back in the meticulously detailed garb after so many years without it, he turns to face Alberto. "I'm glad you're here, El Patron, but why are you here so early? The event doesn't start for hours..."

"Well," he says, resting a hand on Ricardo's shoulder as the younger man leads him backstage, head tilted to listen to him as they wander by people bustling here and there to prepare for the show. "I know it's very early, but I know how you tend to arrive this early to try to prepare, and I figured you could use a little extra support. I see I was right." He smiles and squeezes Ricardo's shoulder when he grimaces, taking another quick sip from the bottle of water. "Also this way, if you wanted to warm up a little bit before the event, I'm here. You helped me for many years do that very thing, I believe it's time I return the favor."

Ricardo looks up at him, shocked, and Alberto nods, smiling at his best friend. "Really? I... yeah, that'd... that'd alright," he nods, swallowing as they continue through the halls, finding a quiet place to sit and talk for awhile. "I think someone will be in the audience, filming all of this... I hope I can get their video to watch it back later, see what might need work in the future..."

"Sofia will be filming it," Alberto surprises him by saying, smile growing into a grin when he sees the surprise on Ricardo's face. "She's been looking forward to this night since you first told us, she enjoyed watching you in NXT, and she is truly eager to see you outside of WWE's restrictions, mi amigo. As am I."

"I hope I don't disappoint either of you," he says lowly. "This weekend or next..."

"Ah, yes, you've been announced in a match against Ray Gonzalez, hm?" Alberto sighs, leaning back slightly. "I had hope that I would be able to go to those events, but my legal issues... and AAA... we will have to see how it all works out. Perhaps some day in the future, I will find my way over there, but you will do fine as my representative, I'm sure."

"I'll do my best for you, El Patron. I promise." They fall quiet for a moment before Ricardo clears his throat, claps his hands on his knees. "So you're officially signing with AAA, si?"

"Yes, I believe I'll be returning to Twitter to announce it there so my fans will know what's going on with me. I have a flight out to Mexico to handle all of the red tape and legalities. I believe it will all go smoothly but I'd rather be there in person to assure of this." He frowns, only able to imagine the things that could wrong in the meanwhile. "Eh, ah, everything will be fine," he shrugs it off a moment later, glancing over to smile at Ricardo. "Everything is working out well for us, si, mi amigo? Me in Mexico, you in Puerto Rico... I feel more relaxed than I have in a very long time."

Ricardo nods. "Prepare yourself for many ridiculous tweets when you do return," he warns him. "I cannot count how many pointless things that have been said to me just since I left WWE..."

Alberto shrugs and squeezes Ricardo's shoulder. "We're used to such things by now, hm? Don't worry about it. I've much practice at ignoring stupidity on social media. I'm only there for the people that matter, anyway." He smiles over at him before standing. "Time is passing quickly, mi amigo, let's go check the ring out before people start filing in, si?"

Ricardo agrees, following him out to it and standing anxiously in the middle while Alberto finds some protective gear for his hands. When he returns, he nods at the younger man and stands at attention, hands held out for the kicks and punches that are to come, Ricardo falling into a groove as he feels the familiar old burn spreading through his veins, his muscles, every inch of him. He's missed this feeling, being able to compete in the way he'd love to, everything. Once he comes back to reality, it's because crews are doing last minute prep to the ringside area before allowing fans in, and Alberto smiles at him, pulling the gear off. "Gracias, El Patron, I think I'm ready now."

Alberto chuckles and brushes some of the hair out of Ricardo's eyes, shaking his head fondly. "You were truly focused, more than I've ever seen, mi amigo. You're going to do fantastic tonight."

"I hope so," he mumbles, a little abashed by Alberto's observation. They wander the halls, side by side, until Alex and Alicia arrives, Ricardo glancing between them for a moment before carefully schooling his face and forcing a smile as he greets them. Paige and Sofia joins them a moment later, the housekeeper wanting to wish Ricardo luck before she goes to find her seat. Unlike the others, who are either current or former WWE talent and would rather not deal with comments from those in attendance, she's able to blend in and enjoy the show with the other people there. She doesn't know any of the competitors in the first few matches, except for from random comments here and there from Ricardo, but she still gets into it, it rather easy in wrestling to find someone to cheer on or want to lose quickly.

By the time Ricardo's six man tag match begins, the room is full of people to the point that it's standing room only, and Sofia is so proud of him as she films him making his way to the ring, talking with his tag partner and the referee for a moment until the third man in their team joins them, clearly someone Ricardo doesn't respect. Their opponents then make their way to the ring and her eyes are wide as she watches closely, not wanting to miss a second of the young man's time in the match, holding her breath when he gets tagged in and works over his opponent, growing more momentum and clearly on the cusp of victory... when the third man in their team tags himself in and steals the victory from Ricardo. Sofia's eyes narrow as Ricardo argues with him, the heated confrontation turning physical as Ricardo beats him down until he leaves the ring, their third partner failing to calm the waters between the two men.

Ricardo isn't done yet though, he takes a mic but before he can even speak, someone yells out something about WWE not appreciating him, and this clearly does nothing to help his temper after having his victory taken away in such a fashion. He simply requests that the crowd not mention WWE ever again, and then proceeds to thank everyone, telling them how grateful he is before rolling out of the ring and heading right for her, hugging her warmly. "That win was yours in my eyes," she breathes into his ear. "Congratulations, Ricardo." He mouths a quick _gracias_ before walking backstage, tugging his wrist tape off as he goes. Sofia, despite already having seen all that she cares about, remains for the main event nonetheless, knowing better than to disrespect the competitors by leaving early after all of her years spent working for Alberto.

Ricardo slips backstage and nods at the men waiting to go to the ring for their own match, immediately snagged and turned into Alberto's hug. "You did perfectly, mi amigo," he tells him. "Ignore the perro who stole your win from you, everyone who matters knows that that pin wouldn't have been achieved without you and your in-ring abilities."

"Muchas gracias, El Patron," he chuckles before turning to Paige, who also hugs him and lightly kisses him. "Thank you for being here, Paige."

She shakes her head fondly, kissing him again. "Where else would I be, silly?" She smiles up at him, relieved that he seems to be calming down slowly. "Success is a good look on you. But I'm not sure Il'll be able to be here for the September 19th event, it's the Smackdown before Night of Champions... but I'll see what I can do."

He sighs and strokes her arm, smiling at her. "As much as I'd like you here, I don't want you losing momentum or getting into trouble because of me. We'll film it, you can watch it later. It'll be ok, mi fuerza." She curls her arms around his neck and kisses him again, nodding quietly, before releasing him so he can talk to Alicia and Alex for a few moments, Alex's hand pressed against Alicia's back while she congratulates Ricardo as well, eyes shining happily at the competition she'd seen here tonight.

"I'm going to go buy a shirt, to remember tonight," she exclaims, leaning up to kiss Alex on the mouth. "I'll be back!" As she runs off, the roommates shift closer and watch her go before turning to exchange glances.

"Anything going on?" Ricardo mutters, reaching out to pat Alex's back when he shakes his head grimly. "Sorry, man. I hope things will work themselves out, one way or another, for you both."

"Me too," he sighs. "But hey, tonight's about you, not my weird issues. Come on, tell me all about it, I haven't seen much of you since you left for Puerto Rico Thursday."

"Alright," Ricardo laughs, eager to at least try to distract his roommate. While they talk, Alberto and Paige stand near each other, listening to the former ring announcer's excited chatter, all tension gone from him now that his first match has concluded, small smiles on their faces when they exchange glances.

-x

Alicia's bored. It's easy, sometimes, to get bored backstage. Her time on TV had fizzled out around the time AJ returned, not that she can blame that on AJ entirely. The Authority is notorious with abruptly losing interest in booking people in matches, or just plainly not flying them in. Look at Zack Ryder... at least she gets matches sometimes on Superstars, or Main Event. She smiles balefully as Heath and Titus walk by, arguing as always, over how Heath barks or something ridiculous like that. He stops short suddenly and turns to look at her. "Oh, hey, Alicia, how's it goin'?"

She blinks, surprised at this. "Oh, I'm doing alright, Heath. How are you?" He'd surprised her by splashing her with water when she wasn't fully expecting it for the ice bucket challenge, and she hadn't seen him since, so this is nice. Most had taken to avoiding her since she'd went through that phase of spilling popcorn and soda and whatever else she could get her hands on over anyone who crossed her. Which had only added to her boredom.

"I'm doin' alright-" He looks like he wants to stay, talk longer, but Titus is behind him, doing something and eventually Heath swats at him. "Stop pokin' me dammit, I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Turning back to Alicia, he forces a smile. "Hey, sorry but I gotta go."

"Alright, bye," she calls after him as Titus all but grabs him by the back of his shirt and drags him backwards towards the ring. She sighs and turns to watch the match on the monitor, wishing that Alex wasn't always on the panel and could spend more time with her. Not that he doesn't when they're at home but all of the hours sitting backstage, hoping for _something_ to happen, for her to get booked _somehow..._ She sighs, blinking as she realizes what's happening on the screen: Heath is getting beat up by the rabbit and Alicia _almost_ giggles before Rose and the rabbit work together to throw Heath into the steel steps, the One Man Rock Band left laying there, clearly in pain.

Titus does nothing to help him, barely staying near him as he stumbles his way up the ramp, clutching his back and side with a grimace. Alicia bites her lip as Titus' anger at losing becomes more and more clear, Heath's rough breathing breaking through their continuous arguing. "It's all your fault!" the taller man yells at his partner. "If you'd just-"

"If I'd what, continued lettin' that bunny shake its... its fluffy ass at me? On national TV? I don't think so!"

"So you'd rather be beat up by a bunny on _national TV_?" Titus demands, mocking his southern accent. "I don't know why I bother-"

"Yeah well I don't know why I bother either!" Heath yells at him, both of them arguing nonsensibly for a few more minutes before Titus storms off, leaving Heath to lean against the wall, gripping his back and cursing under his breath. "Ugh, dammit..." He slams his fist against a metal shelf and grimaces as Alicia approaches him, her eyes wide. "Sorry 'bout that, my momma always told me to be a gentleman in front of ladies, but sometimes my temper gets the best of me." He smiles woefully.

"Don't worry about it, I've had my moments too." She smiles back at him before her brows knit together worriedly. "Um, are you ok? That looked like a pretty bad hit you took out there."

Heath blinks, surprised. "Eh, this? Oh, I'll be ok, don't worry about it. Trainer'll fix me up right as rain in no time, I'm sure." He smiles at her and begins to trudge down the hall, just to stop short when she begins to follow him. "Is there somethin' you need, Alicia?"

She shrugs, glances over her shoulder at where the panel partition is just visible. "No, you know, I just... there's not a lot to do since I'm not booked, I guess."

He smirks a little, a sympathetic look on his face, and shrugs. "Well, it ain't no party, really, but I guess if you wanted to come with to the trainer's office, make sure I'm still in one piece by the end of it..." Her eyes light up and she follows him down the hall, wincing whenever he grimaces and hisses out a tired breath, his back, side and head throbbing. "Damn bunny!"

By the time Raw ends and Alex ventures back to find Alicia, she's sitting on a trunk, Heath next to her eating bowls of ice cream and laughing amongst themselves. He stops short, frowning, before approaching. Alicia's eyes brighten when she spots him. "Hey, Alex." She slides off of the trunk and runs to him, her bowl still held close to her. "I have some ice cream here if you want it, it's still kind of frozen." She pokes at it with her spoon before holding it out to him. "I'm glad you're done, it's boring back here without you."

"I'm sure," he mutters, looking over her shoulder at Slater. Remembers the video he'd seen that they have yet to really talk about, and ultimately shrugs it off, taking the bowl from her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Her kiss is cool, and tastes of the ice cream, and he looks pointedly over at Heath, but the ginger isn't even looking at them, lost in his own bowl of ice cream as he tries to scrape out some chocolate chunks.

For a moment Alex doubts his worries. Just for a moment.

-x

Paige paces around Ricardo's bedroom, shaking her head. "I don't like this," she mutters. "Not at all. As if it's not bad enough with AJ after me, trying to force me to eat chocolates and claiming she dedicates her life to me, but now I have Stephanie McMahon just handing out title opportunities to the _Bellas_? Really?" She grimaces. "I've seen what the Authority's done to people they don't like, like Daniel Bryan... what if they do the same to me? I don't know what they think about me, I've never really had much dealings with them, what if..."

Ricardo's pretty sure she'll ramble for the rest of the day, or risk walking a hole in his floor- which where would Alex be with the security deposit then?- so he gets to his feet, grips her arms and lightly squeezes, smiling down at her. "Paige, I know there's a lot to think about regarding all of this, but you need to breathe, alright? Come on, sit down." He's glad when she allows him to lead her over to the bed, settling her down next to him on the end of it. They're side to side and she's breathing a little heavily when he wraps his arm around her and draws her in, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. You've beat AJ twice, and that is quite the achievement. Whatever comes now, you'll handle it just like you do everything else."

"Thank you," she sighs, relieved that he'd somehow talked her down, helped her to calm down. "I just wish I knew more about the Bellas. I've never faced them, much less really paid much attention to their matches. Guess I'm paying for it now."

He lightly taps her nose and smiles. "Well, thankfully, we have the WWE Network here so you can watch back some of the Bella matches if you want." She nods, leaning up to kiss him, and he smiles. _I'd only sit through a marathon of those matches for a couple of people. I hope it helps her to feel more comfortable in her chances,_ he thinks.

He's just cued up the network when his phone buzzes. He stops and turns, momentarily confused before he remembers- it's the alert that he put up not that long ago for any tweets made about Alberto on certain lucha websites. He smiles apologetically at Paige before collecting his phone and accessing the link, making a soft, happy noise when he sees the article confirming his former employer's having signed with AAA, talking about his non-compete clause being found unenforceable and announcing his first match back on September 14th, in a 6 man tag match. He smiles and shakes his head, wondering what it is about them and six man tag matches being both of their return matches. _Felicitaciones!_ he texts Alberto before putting his phone down and returning to Paige, starting the video he had selected up, a more recent match of Nikki's.

She curls up close to him and watches intently, her body relaxing slightly as she realizes that a lot of their offense seems to depend on Twin Magic, which they clearly will not have at their disposal anymore considering they currently seem more eager to tear each others' hair out at the roots. "Huh," she mumbles after he returns from getting them some water to drink. "I think I can handle that."

"I believe you can too," he tells her, kissing the side of her head. "But you still need to be wary of them. Especially if Nikki has the Authority on her side. Even if they seemed to depend on Twin Magic a lot, they still found a lot of other different ways to win without it too so... I just want you to be watchful, careful." He smiles down at her as she nods, absorbing his warning.

"Thank you, I will be," she says finally, stroking his arm. "I think I want to watch more of these, however. And I know you have your open ring training to go to in a little bit..."

"Ah, yes, right," he says, glancing at the clock. "Gracias for reminding me." He shifts the laptop so she can see it easier before standing, leaning over to kiss her one last time. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes," she agrees, nodding. "Have fun with training."

"I will." He beams down at her, turning to leave the room.

She watches him go with a fond look in her eyes before shifting to look at the computer, a hateful frown overwhelming her face as she leans forward to start yet another video.

-x

The next afternoon, Ricardo is tapping a pen against a piece of paper, wracking his brain for anything he might be missing on his To Do list before the big move back home to Alberto's, when pale fingers wrap around his eyes and block his view. "Guess who?" a soft British accent whispers into his ear.

He smiles and tilts his head, releasing a soft breath. "Hmm, Mike's new makeup artist?" Paige pulls away and swats his shoulder and he laughs, twisting around in his chair and gripping her around the waist, pulling her towards him. "Well, this is a nice surprise," he tells her honestly, watching as she analyzes his list.

"You're going to be ridiculously busy for awhile, aren't you?" she asks, curling her fingers around his neck and leaning into him. He nods, pressing his face into her midsection, and she strokes his hair. "Well, not tonight. Tonight, I am treating you." She cards her fingers through his hair before pulling back just enough for him to see what's in her hands.

He blinks a few times before it registers with him. "Two tickets to Frozen on Ice?"

She nods, smiling. "Yes, so take tonight off from packing and training and everything else you're doing to come to this with me. After all, neither of us were able to go to Disneyland... so this can be just ours."

He stares at her and nods, smiling warmly. "It'd be my pleasure, mi fuerza." As she grins up at him, he sits back down and pulls her along, settling her on his lap while he presses soft kisses against her bare arm. "Muchas gracias."

Her warm fingers teasing through his scalp, she smiles and whispers, "That's _my_ pleasure, Ricardo. You deserve a break, especially considering how you hit the ground running after you left WWE. I'm proud of you." He smiles and flushes against her skin, nuzzling closer to her. "But first, since I'm sure it'll be bothering you until you sort it out, let's go over this list and see that everything's in order so you can enjoy yourself tonight." She pulls the paper closer and starts to read off the various bulletpoints as he stares at it over her shoulder, his hands warm around her stomach.

After a night of watching Frozen on Ice (and observing Paige watch it, the lights and spectacle awing her and making her seem even more beautiful, a feat he hadn't thought possible), Ricardo has to set aside the list of things to do leading up to the move back to Alberto's house so he can prepare for his weekend in Puerto Rico. He does interviews over the phone, he hypes the match that he will be competing in in Alberto's name as best as he can, and he hopes that it all will go well. Paige sees him off again and he smiles at her, kissing her slowly, before getting on the plane to return, once more, to the islands. He thinks perhaps he can explore, see a little more than golf courses this time, but no... as soon as the plane lands and he disembarks, he sighs. It is raining. _Of course._ Which is just as well, as it allows him to go to the hotel and do more media, prepare for the event. He experiences many things he never had in the WWE, including being the focus of interviews and TV segments and everything else. As much as he had enjoyed working for Alberto, encouraging his career along, it had always left him wondering _what if_. What if me, what if I could be _that_ guy... and now, he somewhat has a chance at just this very thing.

Puerto Rico gets Smackdown, which relieves him when he finishes with his media and turns the TV on in time to see Paige in the ring with Brie Bella, his eyebrows rising when he realizes that AJ and Nikki Bella are at ringside, doing commentary. During the course of the match, he learns that a triple threat match, AJ vs Nikki vs Paige, has been announced for Night of Champions for the Divas title match. The match itself ends quickly after AJ attacks Nikki, sending Brie to her sister's rescue and leaving her vulnerable for a Paige Turner from the current divas champion once she returns to the ring, allowing Paige to win the match. He smiles, staring down the flier advertising the event he'll be competing the next night. _Now... to focus on winning my own match against Gonzalez tomorrow... For El Patron..._


	60. chapter 60

Despite all of his training and his best efforts against Ray Gonzalez, Ricardo loses. He lays in the ring, dazed and hurting, trying to figure out where exactly he'd gone wrong... but he can't tell, when the lights are shining in his eyes and the Puerto Rican crowd are reacting noisily around him. He struggles out of the ring with a wince, realizing that he's alone to suffer this defeat, unlike when his tarnished victory at the dojo had been rewarded with his friends and Paige comforting and congratulating him. On some level, he's relieved because he had decided to spend an extra day in Puerto Rico, to finally see the sights, so he won't have to see the deserved disappointment in Alberto's eyes so soon, but yet... he's lonely, trudging backstage and out to his car, driving to the hotel. Juan tries to help, he does, even now, but Ricardo quickly escapes him, claiming he just wants to go sleep.

And it's true, he does, but the excuse had mostly been handy just to go his own way, have time to himself after the loss. He stares blankly up at his hotel for a long moment before getting out of the car and walking inside, his head down. His room is quiet, dark, but he doesn't bother turning on the lamps or TV, instead collapsing on the bed and laying sprawled out, staring blankly at the ceiling as he replays the match in his mind- what of it he remembers anyway, everything a blur of punches and kicks and being tangled around the turnbuckle post, screaming in pain... He groans and closes his eyes, fingers twitching against the bedding. At some point, his phone rings and he considers answering but he can tell without looking that it's Alberto, his dread of hearing his response to Ricardo's loss almost worse than seeing it.

Ignoring Alberto's phone calls had never done any good, had only made situations worse, but this is just one of those times he can't be bothered. Exhausted and feeling sick inside, he rolls onto his side, releases a faint breath, and sinks into the dark numbness of sleep.

-x

_Ricardo is minding his own business, lost in training, when he hears a familiar sound behind him. He tenses and turns slowly to find Del Rio standing there, something held in his hand. Ricardo's eyes are locked on Alberto's face, horrified by the look of disgust and anger on his ruddy face. "El Patr-"_

_"Shut up! You lost, again! I'm not sure why I thought things would change when we were gone from WWE, you were a loser then, you are a loser now. Heaping disappointment upon my name, associating your failures with me..." He storms towards the frozen younger man and laughs. "You are still as pathetic as you were August 5th, I'm not sure what I was thinking a year would accomplish. Worthlessness just cannot be washed out, no matter how hard one may try..."_

_Ricardo is frozen, staring up at him as tears fill his eyes, when there's a flash of silver and he realizes- the item in Alberto's hand is a bucket, its shape warped and bent from the last time something like this had happened. "El Patron, por favor, no-!"_

_-x_

He's not sure what wakes him up- the echo of agonizing blows from a bucket suffered over a year ago, or the nonstop ringing of his cell phone, but he's relieved for it as he sits up, gasping and shaking. Tears are pouring down his face and he struggles to catch a full breath, wiping his face with trembling fingers. His phone is flashing Alberto's name again and he chokes out a desperate sob, once more lifting the phone but this time tossing it clear across the room where it lands on a chair, sinks in between the cushions and finally falls silent. But this doesn't matter, Ricardo's already out the door by the time it's landed, draping a jacket over his shoulder and leaving the hotel for some fresh air, the darkness of night not hindering him in the slightest.

He doesn't sleep that night, or the next day, traveling quietly through the island while his dream echoes in his mind, Alberto's angered words haunting him. It is beautiful, what of Puerto Rico registers with him, but he's so dejected and sad that he barely cares. He's relieved, in some level, to return to the airport the next day and fly home, even though Paige nor Alex will be there because they'll be out for Raw, but he thinks it'll be ok to have the apartment to himself, give himself time in a familiar place to get his head back on straight, chase away these demons that loss, and the nightmare, had brought him.

He's only just stepped into the main lobby of the airport when someone steps in front of him and he tries blindly to sidestep them, but familiar arms reach out and wrap around him, stopping his forward motion. He now knows for sure who it is, trying to find the strength inside to look up, accept his fate... but he can't quite do it, tears filling his eyes yet again. Hands ghost against his jaw, lift his face up, and it's then that all of his senses return with a sharp rush, sound and touch and hearing and sight... Alberto is staring down at him and there's no hatred or disgust in his eyes, no... he looks concerned and this side of frantic, his hands gentle on Ricardo's face. "Mi amigo," Alberto tries again. "Can you hear me? What did Gonzalez do to you? Did he injure you? Do you need a doctor, or-?"

The level of concern in his voice clashes with the hatred that Ricardo had been expecting for days now, his knees almost buckling as he stares up at his former employer, emotions overwhelming him. He realizes he's crying all over again, which only adds to Alberto's turmoil when he too notices it, and Ricardo has to grab his arm before he gets ahold of his cell phone and tries to call 911. "No, no," he finally chokes out. "I- I'm fine, El Patron, I just- lo siento, I'm so sorry I failed you. I really did try my hardest, but it- it wasn't enough... it's never enough..." He sniffs and scrubs at his face. "You probably hate me now, I always fail you..."

Alberto looks floored by this, keeping his arm steady on Ricardo's shoulder as he leads him out of the airport, not wanting some jerk of a fan to take pictures of Ricardo and post them all over the internet. As soon as they're settled in the car, the tinted windows keeping them out of sight of the real world, he twists in the driver's seat and grips Ricardo's face anew, wiping the tears off of his cheeks with his fingers. "You listen to me, mi amigo. You have never failed me, and I have never hated you, I never could. Yes, you lost against Ray Gonzalez, but do you truly think I could judge you considering how my own career has gone this past year? A loss, psst, it's no big deal, Ricardo. When I get the time, when things calm down and AAA doesn't require me, I will go to Puerto Rico and make Gonzalez pay- on my own behalf, and yours. I appreciate you taking the time out of your own career to try to assist me, no matter what the outcome. Listen to me, Ricardo," he insists when the younger man still seems uncertain. "This was only your second match back after a much too long time on the sidelines courtesy of WWE. By what I have heard and seen, you still did quite well, and I am proud of you."

But there's such a level of pain in Ricardo's eyes when he looks up at him that it silences Alberto quickly. "I had a nightmare," he confesses. "You said that... I was worthless, and as pathetic as I was a year ago when you... you... and you had _the_ bucket, but I woke up before you attacked, but I knew what happened, it was clear in your eyes..." He shuts his eyes, trying to control his rambling. "I almost expected... but I shouldn't have, that's not you anymore, just my warped subconscious telling me how weak I truly am..."

Alberto releases a faint, whistling breath before lunging forward and hugging Ricardo tight. "You are not weak, or pathetic, or any of those things that you've said, mi amigo. You are incredible, and so strong, and the very best, loyal friend I could have ever asked for. Por favor, you cannot let one loss get you down to this extent, you will bounce back and I am sure... I have no doubt you will win in your match on the 19th. I'll do my best to be there, cheering you on, si?" He pulls away and stares Ricardo in the eye, trying to smile through his own pain at Ricardo's low to non-existent self-confidence. "You look exhausted, Ricardo. Come, let's get you home and let Sofia take care of you for awhile, hm?"

Ricardo looks confused for a bit before it dawns on him. "Not Alex's apartment."

"No, not Alex's apartment," Alberto agrees, smiling at him. "My mansion. We will go, and you will sleep there, and you won't be lonely, si? Since Alex and Paige are at Raw... let us take care of you for tonight, mi amigo. It's the least I can do, since you had to travel to Puerto Rico and do so many interviews on my behalf, not to mention the match itself."

The former ring announcer continues to stare at him, clearly conflicted, but Alberto doesn't push, content to wait him out, wanting him to feel confident in his own decision. Finally he lets out a soft yawn, flushing afterwards. "Alright," he agrees, his eyes dropping to rest on his hands. "That sounds- that sounds good, El Patron."

Alberto beams at him and turns to drive them towards his home, happy that Ricardo had agreed, despite his nightmare and everything else that he must be feeling right now. Sofia is equally as ecstatic to see him, but the young man is asleep on his feet as soon as he gets out of the car so Alberto lightly shushes her before guiding Ricardo back to his abandoned bedroom, helping him to kick his shoes and jeans off before shaking sheets out over his body. He adjusts the curtains so that they block the sun from the room, keeping unneccessary light from disturbing Ricardo's rest. As soon as he thinks everything is perfect, he sits down next to Ricardo on the bed and lays his hand on his arm, not wanting to leave him just in case he should have another nightmare. "Rest well, mi amigo."

And he does, until nearly half an hour into Raw. Wakes up and staggers out to the living room, Alberto by his side, his eyes barely opened and hair rumpled. He looks younger than usual, Sofia's eyes softening fondly as she watches him make his way to the living room and stare blankly at the TV until Alberto locates the remote and turns it on, finding Raw. The two men sit side by side, watching as Miz nearly gets beat up by Dolph but avoids it thanks to Sandow, the next segment a tag match with Paige and AJ vs Natalya and Rosa Mendes. Ricardo sits up through this, waking up even more when AJ forcefully tags herself in in a way that makes his eyes widen and Alberto mutter a low Spanish curse, the two men exchanging glances before turning back to the TV.

The match ends when AJ tags herself in for a second time and takes the victory from Paige, forcing Rosa to tap out to Black Widow. Ricardo's teeth grit together, all too familiar with how it feels to have a win taken from you, Alberto's hand rubbing circles in his shoulder. "Ay, maldita sea," he grouses. "Poor Paige." But if he's going to say anything else about this particular thievery from Mike's wife, he doesn't get the chance because Sofia appears in the doorway and nods at Alberto before ducking back into the kitchen.

"Mi amigo, Sofia has prepared some food, so what do you say? Up for some of her cooking?"

Ricardo's eyes widen, his mind immediately off of what they'd just seen. "Uh, si, of course!" he gasps, following Alberto into the kitchen. As he settles in at the table, listening to Sofia bustling around in the kitchen, preparing to serve them, and looking across at his best friend, he has to smile, the last of his nerves from that nightmare easing away. _This is home,_ he thinks, relieved that nothing even close to the dream had come true.

-x

Alicia hums to herself lightly, leaning against the wall outside of the divas locker room, listening as the Total Divas cast argue about the inane stuff that somehow is found interesting enough to make a TV show out of. She ponders what a show based on _her_ life and adventures would be like and giggles a little, imagining that Alex probably wouldn't like having _that_ much spotlight on himself. Not to mention what Ricardo would think of it in the time that he still lives at the apartment. Shrugging, she's just walked away from the locker room when another kind of arguing greets her, coming from outside of the trainer's office. She follows it, more interested in the prospects of _this_ particular exchange than anything the group of women could possibly have to say.

"HEY! Titus, get back here! Dammit, c'mon- it's a simple question!" Heath yells, his voice echoing down the hallway and attracting attention from everyone _but_ his reluctant tag partner. Titus brushes past Alicia, storming into the main locker room, leaving Heath outside pouting and rubbing his chin anxiously. "Dammit!"

Her eyes widen as she approaches him, glancing over her shoulder as Titus slams the door violently behind him. "What's going on now?" she wonders, staring at Heath curiously.

"Oh, hey, Alicia," he greets her grimly. "Nothin' much, just this damn _bunny rabbit_ superkicked me! 'N' no one's willin' to tell me if my face is alright!" He continues to spastically pat his face down and Alicia frowns at him until his eyes widen as something dawns on him. "Hey! Will you tell me, do I look ok? Not to be like Miz or nothin', but I would liketa know if the makeup people will wanna do anythin' to me to keep me from scarin' kids at meet'n'greets or what have you."

She giggles slightly and nods, gingerly reaching out and turning his face this way and that, examining his chin and jaw, cheekbones and nose. There's absolutely nothing that would hint towards a bruise, or cuts, anything. He was lucky. She grins up at him and shakes her head. "No, you look fine, Heath. Not a scratch on you."

As he relaxes under her fingers, thanking her profusely, neither realize that Raw is over, and Alex has come backstage after his panel responsibilities have concluded to look for her. It takes a minute for his eyes to register what exactly he's seeing, but when he does, he swallows harshly and shakes his head. But he's tired, and he has more than enough already on his plate this week- NXT will be having a panel as well, before the Takeover event, and he has to do his due dilligence on that as well. Not to mention he's tired from the hours of handling Raw's panel already tonight. So, sucking in a deep breath, he turns and walks away, wanting nothing more than to wake up and find that this was a bad dream.

Unfortunately, he knows it's reality, and this fact leaves him cold. Even when Alicia gets a ride back to the hotel with... who knows who... and crawls into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, he can't find it in himself to move, or respond to her warm touch. Not that she seems to mind, snuggling close to him and sighing softly as she relaxes into sleep. _Of course,_ he thinks. _Dreaming of Slater, probably._ His bitterness disgusts him, leaves him hating himself and everything around. _This was never serious. You agreed to that, A-Ri, so you shouldn't be so angry about it now when her opinion of your relationship hasn't changed, no matter how yours has. Suck it up, you've dug your own grave._

-x

After an early dinner on Thursday, Alberto, Ricardo, Paige and Sofia sit comfortably on the patio, staring out over Alberto's grounds. Everything has been cleared away so Sofia even can't find a reason to do more than just relax and enjoy herself with the others, as Alberto will be leaving in the morning for his first match in AAA. Ricardo and Paige sit rocking slowly on the wooden swing, his hand draped lazily over her shoulder, while Alberto and Sofia sit at the table and he tells them of his schedule for the next few weeks. "Here is our date, amigo," he calls out to Ricardo, who looks up.

"New York?"

"Si. Autograph signing and pictures, just like old times, si?" Alberto smirks at him and Ricardo nods. "Except not, because this isn't WWE sanctioned and we're free to do whatever we want with it."

"Ah, yes, should be amusing." Ricardo grins back at him.

The group falls quiet for a few moments, Paige enjoying the soft serenity of Alberto's grounds, nature the main soundtrack to what's going on around them, when Alberto sighs. "I wish I could bring you all with me to Mexico, to witness my match but I know you will all be supporting me no matter how far apart we are."

"Si, of course we will, senor," Sofia tells him softly, smiling at him.

He beams at her before turning to look at Ricardo, who nods in agreement. "No question, El Patron," he says quietly. "We always will."

Alberto's smile grows as he glances around at them. "Mi familia," he says softly. "Gracias, gracias. Because of that, I will win easily this weekend, I have no doubt."


	61. chapter 61

Ricardo sighs, his eyes closed as he relaxes on the couch in his and Alex's living room that Sunday. He had been bustling a lot this weekend, between training, and booking more dates- who knows where LaSalle, Illinois is anyway, but a match is a match- and packing where he can. He almost doesn't notice how _quiet_ everything is with Paige, Alicia and Alex traveling to the next Raw, and Alberto in Mexico, competing his first match for AAA. He yawns lazily and wipes at his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling before he sits up, smiling a little. Collecting his shoes, keys and phone, he's out the door within minutes.

Sofia looks surprised when he knocks on the mansion's door, but pleasantly so, hugging him tightly and ushering him inside. "Se- eh, Ricardo," she exclaims, beaming. "I wasn't expecting you. Por favor, come in." As he does so, she bustles around him in that Sofia way, as if examining every angle of him, and he smiles when she's finally once more face to face with him. "Senor Alberto is in Mexico, but... you probably know that," she says, seeming a little rattled by his abrupt appearance.

He catches her hand and gives it a little squeeze, thinking he understands. They hadn't had much one-on-one time since last August, and he's a little nervous as well, though knowing there's absolutely no need to be. "Relax, Sofia, it's alright," he tells her softly. "A lot has happened recently, hm? My and Alberto's departures from WWE, and now my returning home in a couple of weeks. I just thought I'd come by and say hola, since we're both alone right now."

She nods, takes in a deep breath and holds it for a moment before releasing it in a soft exhale, like Morrison had showed them all the last time they had all been together. "Si, of course. I'm so happy to see you, Ricardo." She keeps her hand in his, guiding him into the living room, and they sit side by side on the couch, Ricardo smiling at her. She fusses with her skirt for a moment before looking back at him. "I have been preparing more of your favorite foods lately, to ensure that I'm not... completely out of practice with them when you return."

"Ah, that is what I've been smelling," he comments, glancing towards the kitchen. She nods eagerly as he turns back to her. "There's nothing to worry about, however, Sofia. Other than mi madre, you're the best cook I've ever seen." She smiles sheepishly and he pats her hand before looking around the living room. "I have missed this place," he admits.

"It has not been the same without you," she says after a moment, her eyes suspiciously bright. He stares at her for a moment before wrapping an arm around her and drawing her in for a hug, the housekeeper clinging to him. "Senor Alberto, he tried to pretend like everything was ok, but even when I was mad at him, and refused to talk to him, I could see it... he was so lonely. And not just because I was distancing myself from him..." She plays with the sleeve of his black shirt and sniffs. "I was so rude to him immediately after he did... what he did, it amazes me sometimes that he didn't fire me outright."

Ricardo had never really gotten a full picture of Alberto's life following August 5th, had never really wanted to know- everything he'd endured in those weeks was more than enough, but the more Sofia speaks, the more he thinks he can see it. While Ricardo had had Mike, Alex and John to help him through it, Alberto had truly had no one. It had been his own doing, obviously, but still... the younger man can't help but feel sorry for him. If their friendship hadn't been reborn in December, well... He squeezes Sofia's arm and shakes his head, murmuring comforting Spanish to her. They sit in silence for awhile, lost in thought, before Ricardo pulls away from her gently and finds his phone, using it to access Twitter. "Let's see if El Patron's match has concluded yet," he suggests, glad when it erases some of the sadness from her eyes.

It takes awhile, the two of them staring at the small screen as Ricardo refreshes perodically, but finally the results are updated- Alberto's success against Perro Jr.'s team is confirmed and the two grin at each other. "Let's call him in a few minutes, once we're sure he's not still in the ring," Ricardo tells her. She nods eagerly and they watch until ten minutes have gone by, Ricardo then dialing his cell phone.

It rings a few times before finally clicking in. "Hola?" Alberto is breathless but beyond pleased, and both Ricardo and Sofia can picture him standing, sweaty fingers digging into the phone while he grins brilliantly.

"Hola, El Patron," Ricardo says, placing the phone on speaker so Sofia can hear as well. "We wanted to call and congratulate you on your win."

"We?" Alberto asks, a bit of confusion in his voice before-

"Hola, Senor, I'm here too," Sofia calls towards the phone, Ricardo smiling at her as she glances towards him.

"Ah! Sofia, hola. And gracias," Alberto responds warmly. "But was there ever any doubt, hm?"

"No," Ricardo and Sofia chime in together. The three of them settle into their conversation about all that Alberto had seen since arriving in Mexico and, for the first time in a long time, things just feel _right_.

-x

Heath Slater isn't at Raw tonight. For a moment, Alex feels a surge of relief, but then a shadow of self-doubt overwhelms it when he sees the sad look on Alicia's face when she kisses him before they split so he can go up to the panel. _She's alone, with no one to keep her company,_ he reminds himself. _Of course she's sad. Barely anyone talks to her anymore, just you and AJ attempt to spend any time with her, but AJ is busy with Paige and..._ "Dammit," he whispers, wishing things were different. Unable to do anything about it, he shakes it off as best as he can and disappears up the stairs leading to the panel. It's the longest four hours of his life and by the time he's finally able to return to the hallways, she's sitting on the bottom step, clearly waiting for him.

_This_ warms his heart a little, though he doubts it would've happened if Heath was around, but he ignores the betraying thoughts creeping around in his mind, settling behind her on the steps and tipping her head back so he can kiss her, which is a little awkward but no less passionate as she whimpers into his mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair. The others are heading down now though, so he reluctantly breaks away from her and stands, stepping down and shuffling to the side to lean over and lift her up. It's a tight fit, the stairwell not that wide and her legs so long, but they manage, Alicia gasping as gravity gives way under her abruptly and her arms wrap around his neck. He stares at her as he carries her the rest of the way out of the arena and into the parking lot, memorizing every inch of her beauty. Despite his distraction, he finds their car easily. They may be on different wavelengths and he may not have her the way he'd like, but he's not going to squander the moments they do have, so he unlocks the car and pulls the door open, settling her in the backseat.

She scoots back and stares up at him curiously, lips parting slowly. "Alex..."

He shakes his head and hovers over her, hands planted on the top of both front and back car seats, staring down at her. "It's ok, Foxy," he whispers, leaning in and kissing her deeply. "It's ok."

He's lying, and he's sure she can sense it, but before she can say anything, his lips trail down to her throat, his hands move in kind and her words are swallowed by a faint gasp.

-x

Ricardo sighs and yawns, kicking another box out of his way as he heads to bed. It had been another busy day of training and packing, so sinking into his soft sheets feels like what he thinks heaven might, his tired body slowly relaxing as he struggles to stay awake, listening to Paige's voice, somehow both tinny and sharp as it issues from his cell phone, complain about AJ's latest ridiculous actions. He responds as needed, but eventually he can't keep even that up, his eyes mostly closed, fingers slack against the phone.

She notices pretty quickly, her voice softening. "Someone's tired, hm? I'll be home tomorrow, Ricardo. Maybe I'll help you with packing, if you'll let me."

"That'd be nice," he breathes, barely aware of what exactly she's saying.

She chuckles quietly. "Yeah, it will be... good night, Ricardo."

"Buenos noches, mi fuerza." He rolls over, unaware as the phone flashes _call ended_ , then goes dark, its owner already fast asleep.

-x

The rest of the week is much the same, training and packing and barely little time to just breathe, but it's ok. Ricardo would much rather be busy and fulfilled than sitting around, doing nothing but thinking. He's surrounded by a fresh pile of boxes, more of his things disappearing inside them, when there's a soft knock on his door and Alex peeks his head in, smiling wanly at his roommate. "Hey, man, need any help in here?"

Ricardo blinks, pulled away from the singleminded focus he had had on sorting his things and looks up at the older man, before glancing at the clock. "Maldita sea," he comments, realizing that so much time had passed, he'd forgotten lunch and whatever else. "I didn't realize it was so late."

Alex comes the rest of the way inside and grins ruefully, shaking his head as he looks around at the room that's slowly becoming less and less Ricardo's and more and more a guest room, empty and impersonal. "Um, here, I thought you might be hungry," he offers, laying a plate down on the bed and resting a bottle of water on the nightstand.

Ricardo stares at the sandwich that's resting just inches from his face for a moment before standing up, snagging Alex's arm before he can leave the room. "Gracias, amigo," he murmurs, hugging him quickly. Pulling back, he smiles at him and sighs. "I'm going to miss you, Alex."

"Well, we at least will still live in the same city, and if you need anything, you know where to go," Alex offers awkwardly, nudging one of the empty boxes with his toe.

"Si, yes I do," the ring announcer nods. "Come, sit and tell me what's been going on with Alicia and everything while I eat, and then I think I can take a break from packing... let's go out and do something. Whatever you want, bowling or training, or... just name it."

Alex smiles at him. "I'd like that, man."

-x

Packing to move becomes packing to travel to New Jersey for a meet'n'greet with fans and an appearance at an indy event that night, and Ricardo releases a breath while he and Paige wait outside of the apartment, holding hands and watching the waves lick the beach nearby. "I don't know if I'm coming or going anymore, there's been so much packing lately," he tells her, only partially kidding, and she makes a soft noise, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It'll be over soon. And besides, if you need any help with all of this, you know Alex and I are always around, willing to do so."

"I know," he murmurs, smiling at her. "The thing is Alex has already packed my things up once, with Mike... to move me into his place, and it just feels wrong, asking him do it again. The first time, I had no choice in the matter, and he did it because he's a great guy... but this time it's all my choice to move back in with Alberto, and I don't think it's right to make him help pack me up all over again just so I can leave his apartment. It was my choice, it's my responsibility."

Paige smiles at him and leans in, kissing him slowly. "You're a pretty great guy too, Ricardo," she murmurs in his ear before nuzzling against him, sighing as he wraps his arm around her and holds her close. They're still sitting there, listening to the seagulls overhead, when finally Alberto's car pulls up nearby and they lazily stand, carrying their bags over to his vehicle.

With all three of them traveling at roughly the same time, Alberto to Los Angeles, Paige to Mississippi and Ricardo to New Jersey, it had been an easy enough decision for the three of them to just go to the airport together. Alberto greets Ricardo with a smile as he opens the passenger door for Paige, waiting until she's comfortably inside to drop their bags in the trunk. He then slips in beside her and smirks at his former employer. "Great thinking, El Patron, selecting one of the cars with a bench seat in the front..."

Alberto looks blankly over at him. "No idea what you're talking about, Ricardo, I was always planning on driving this vehicle today." Not even waiting for a response, he pulls off onto the road and begins the trek to the airport.

"Of course you were." Ricardo shakes his head fondly, his smirk gentling as Paige reaches over and squeezes his fingers.

The airport is bustling, as always, and Ricardo smiles a little when Alberto glances around, checking for any potential issues, while Paige steps closer to him, not wanting to get lost in the sea of people. Even for her height and attitude in a wrestling ring, she's still just a little bit timid when it comes to traveling and he wishes he could spend more time with her, like they used to. Shaking his head, he leans in and kisses her before leading the way over to the board listing flight information. Hers is leaving first, then his, then Alberto's.

She releases a breath and finds his hand, holding it as she walks towards where her gate's at, Alberto trailing along behind them. Considering security and everything else, she only just has enough time to get into line to depart now, so she leans up and kisses Ricardo softly, stroking his hair. "I'll see you in a few days, Ricardo. Have fun in New Jersey."

"Mm hmm, good luck on Sunday," he tells her quietly, stealing another kiss as she pulls away with a small giggle, offering an awkward wave to Alberto before turning and walking through the gate to lead her to the various security checks that she'll have to get through to get onto her plane.

The two men stand side by side until she's out of sight before Alberto wraps an arm around Ricardo's shoulders and leads him into the heart of the airport once more, there still time before he has to prepare to depart. "Let's get some lunch, mi amigo," he suggests, leading the way to the first restaurant they see, an Italian grill that both have tried before, together and separately, and like well enough. Both have to laugh after ordering the same thing- baked ravioli parmesan chicken, with ice water to drink. "Some things never change, hm?"

"Si, I suppose not," Ricardo murmurs, smiling at his mejor amigo before glancing around the restaurant. "It feels like it's been a lifetime since I've been in here." It hadn't, really, but places just feel... _look_ differently, when Del Rio is the one sitting across the table. Once the food arrives, they eat in comfortable silence, both relieved to find that the meal is delicious. When they finish, there's still time to kill before Ricardo needs to go through security, so they wander the shops nearest his gate, talking lowly in Spanish over this book or that knickknack, secretly making notes of things for Christmas this year, both relieved that they _will_ be spending the holidays together once more, with Sofia. As it always should've been.

Eventually, Alberto catches sight of a clock and Ricardo realizes it as well. "I have to go." He sighs and smiles at Alberto. "Gracias for bringing Paige and I here, El Patron. It was nice to spend some time with you."

"Si, it was nice to spend time with you too, mi amigo." Alberto hugs him, pulls back to stare at him. "The big move's coming up soon, hm? If you need anything-"

"I'm pretty sure I've got it, El Patron," he says, still in awe of all of the people willing to help him. If anything good had come out of August 5th, it was that he'd learned who his real friends were... even if they were trying to pretend like they weren't. He smiles at the Mexican aristocrat. "But if I need anything, I'll let you know."

"Good, you do that." They walk back to the gate and Alberto sees him off, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Ricardo walks out of sight. "Hm," he sighs, turning to sit down in some plush chairs until it's his turn to prepare to depart. _Los Angeles... always feels unnatural without you by my side, mi amigo... but that can be said about any place..._


	62. chapter 62

Ricardo's flight is early Sunday, and when he returns, Alberto is waiting for him at the airport and they exchange smiles, Ricardo falling in step alongside him as they walk towards the exit, the former ring announcer telling him all about PWS, reuniting with their former NXT rookie Brodus Clay and the interviews he'd done, attempting to explain the sudden renewal of their working relationship during them.

Alberto nods in satisfaction at what he's telling him, his hand resting snugly on Ricardo's shoulder as they meander through the crowd to get back to the car so they can leave. "Sounds like we all had good weekends then, mi amigo."

"Si, I believe so," he agrees softly. "Now as long as Paige can also..."

They walk in silence for a few moments more before Alberto turns to glance at him once at the door. "Mi amigo, do you want to come to the house and watch the PPV with Sofia? I personally do not watch them anymore, but I know she likes to, sometimes... and perhaps if you wanted to keep her company..."

Ricardo's eyes widen a little and he nods, relieved to be spared of staying in his quiet apartment watching the show by his lonesome once again. "Si, certainly, El Patron, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," Del Rio tells him. "Mi casa es su casa, after all." He smiles and gets into the car, pleased that they will all be under the same roof once again prior to the actual move. He knows it's less than ten days away by now, but still...

Sofia already has supper prepared for Alberto, her eyes widening when she spots Ricardo, throwing her arms around him and beaming over his shoulder at Alberto, shaking her head at the surprise. After a quick meal of quesadillas and salsa, Alberto retreats into his bedroom to read, leaving Sofia and Ricardo to surround the big screen TV and watch off of the network as the PPV rolls on. Ricardo is pleased when he sees Mike win the Intercontinental championship, but all pleasure is wiped clean when Paige loses the Divas title to AJ a little later. She's clearly incensed and disappointed, and he wishes he could be there with her. Sofia notices the look on his face and reaches over, squeezing his hand gently.

He smiles wearily over at her and they spend the rest of the show quietly watching match after match go by, Ricardo only remaining this long for Sofia's benefit. He watches WWE sometimes now for Mike, Paige and Alex's benefit, other that than he has very little interest in what's going on, though he keeps up with it via Twitter at times. Once the show ends and Alberto reappears, Sofia hugs Ricardo and disappears into the kitchen while the men slip onto the patio, Alberto sinking into one of the white chairs while Ricardo lightly rocks back and forth in the wooden swing. "The show didn't go well?"

"Paige lost her divas title back to AJ," Ricardo says. "Mike won the Intercontinental title, though."

"Well, that's something, I suppose." It's clear Alberto cares less than Ricardo does, but he makes an effort for Ricardo's benefit, and that means the world to the younger man. They sit quietly for awhile longer until Sofia joins them with apple fritters and ice cream, the best possible ending for the evening.

-x

It's clear Paige is agitated, exhausted after her match at Night of Champions, commentating AJ's match on Raw, and facing off with Naomi on Main Event just to get sideswiped by the divas champion. She's also relieved to be back in Ricardo's arms, however, holding him close. "I'm sorry you lost, mi fuerza," he murmurs into her hair. "But I know you'll work hard and win it back, it's the least that you deserve."

She nods and pulls back, kissing his hands. "Thank you, Ricardo," she breathes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sighs and strokes her back as she curls up closer to him on the couch. If anything good had come from this situation, it's that at least Paige's feelings towards AJ had definitely cooled into something closer to hatred than anything at all resembling affection, which Ricardo could tell Mike had his suspicions towards, if the texts he'd sent Ricardo had been any indication. Neither pay attention as Alex and Alicia slip past the living room, heading outside into the sun and the sand, eager to play in the surf for awhile.

"One more week," she mumbles against his throat, eyes fluttering slowly as she fights the urge to fall asleep right here, right now. "Then you'll be back in Alberto's home... are you looking forward to it?"

He hesitates for a moment, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face as he considers being able to see his best friend and Sofia every day, and perhaps having more privacy with Paige where he doesn't have to worry about keeping her and Alicia separated all of the time. "Yeah, I am," he finally concedes. "I owe Alex a lot, but I think... it'll be best for all of us."

"I think so too," Paige hums, inching upwards and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Outside, Alex gasps as Alicia tackles him into the water licking the beach, his coughing and sputtering quickly turning into breathless laughter when she pins him against the sand, her eyes flashing in the sun as the few inches of water washes over them, causing her shirt to ride up enough to reveal more of the bikini she's wearing underneath. He smirks, his hands inching up under it as she leans in and kisses him, relieved that most kids are in school now and allows them a bit more freedom. Even so, there are still eyes on them so he stands, lifting her up into his arms and leads her further away, relieved that not a lot of people are swimming right now.

It's easy enough to find a quiet little spot where he drops her unceremoniously in the water and she resurfaces, sputtering and glaring at him as he laughs and dives in next to her, staring at her lazily kicking legs as she twists this way and that, looking for him. He swims closer and grips one of her legs, pressing a kiss to the ankle before he surfaces behind her, drawing her into him and she swats him as soon as she turns to face him, rolling her eyes until his intense gaze quiets her, his roaming touch under the water leaves her clinging to his shoulders. "Alex," she murmurs, releasing a soft breath as her nails dig into his flesh.

"Alicia," he sighs, pulling her closer and kissing her. She sighs, parting her lips just enough for him to deepen the kiss, the subtle tease of his tongue and teeth leaving her groaning and barely able to stand in the wake if not for his free hand around her back, holding her up. Neither are sure how much time has passed, Alex lost in the soft sounds she's making, all of her senses being overwhelmed by him, when finally he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers, staring deep into her eyes. Though he had been against asking her when Ricardo had suggested it, the thought of living with her, being able to fall asleep with her in his arms, making breakfast for her and surprising her with random things through the week, had remained with him ever since. He knows it will probably ruin things between them, so if this is the last few moments they'll be spending together, he's going to make the best of them, but still... He can at least try, especially with Ricardo leaving in a week and Alex not yet finding it in him to seriously look for another roommate.

So he closes his eyes, takes in a breath, and spits it out. "Alicia, would you move in with me?"

He hadn't been aware that Alicia too was deep in thought, her lips parting to say something as well, so his words intermingle with hers, neither quite being legible as a result.

She freezes and he stares at her, confused. This was something he was not expecting, and Alex shakes his head. "Wha- what did you say?"

"What did _you_ say?" she demands, her lips quirking up into a faint smile as they stare at each other, perplexed.

"How about this," he suggests after a moment of fruitless gaping, each silently urging the other to go first. "I'll say my piece on a count of three, then you say yours." She nods, still watching him suspiciously, and he sighs, nerves squirming deep in his stomach. "Alright then... One... two... three. Alicia, would you move in with me?"

"Alex, I'm in love with you."

Again they end up gaping at each other. " _What?!_ " They do laugh together at this, although it's strained and awkward, and Alicia stops laughing quickly, a desperate look on her face. "You want me to move in with you?"

"You're in love with me?" He reaches out for her, a disbelieving twitch of the fingers as he rests his palm on her arm, and she nods jerkily. "For... for how long?"

"Awhile," she confesses. "It... um. I kept missing you so much that it was like a raw ache when you were on the panels, and spending time with AJ, or anyone else backstage who would give me the time of day was nice and all, but it still felt... it just felt really empty." She steps back from him, wrapping her arms around her midsection, and licks her lips anxiously as she stares off into the distance at the sun gleaming over the cool blue water. "It just kind of dawned on me a few days ago, I was watching AJ comfort Mike after he lost the Intercontinental title, and it hit me all over again, so I kind of thought it, just to test it out, and it was just so... easy, natural... to think, to say. _I love Alex Riley_ , and I just... I wanted to say it to you. I know you didn't want anything serious out of this thing between us, it was just supposed to be fun, and I'm sorry if I ruined it for us, but I couldn't _not_ say it, because it's ... it's not always just fun anymore, it really hurts to not say it, and I just wanted you to know."

She's crying, her soft sobs floating back on the wind to torture him and he shakes his head, rushing to her and wrapping his arms around her in a warm, loving hug as he turns her around and presses her close, stroking her hair as she continues to weep, her hot tears dripping down his chest. "Oh Foxy," he repeats again and again until she calms slowly, still shaking against him. He leans down and kisses the top of her head gently, pulling her back so he can look her in the eyes, tears also dripping sluggishly down his face. He smiles sadly at her and breathes, "Foxy... I'm in love with you too..."

"You don't need to just say that," she breathes, her fingers curled around his wrists as he strokes the last few streaks off of her cheeks, eyes wide and fearful. "I know you don't feel the same, I-"

"Shhh, I do, I thought _you_ wouldn't want something serious, I thought I'd scare you away if I said anything, so I... I didn't say anything, I just..." He knows his babbling isn't going anywhere so he cuts himself off, shaking his head humorously. "I guess we're both ridiculous."

She cups his face, searches his face, and must find him to be sincere because she laughs brokenly and sniffs, nodding. "I guess we are, but at least we're ridiculous together, right?"

He nods this time and pulls her closer, enjoying the feel of her slick body against his. "Right," he sighs, pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"I'd also love to move in with you," she whispers. He pulls back and searches her this time, a wide grin taking over his face, and he releases a soft breath, lifting her up and carrying her back to shore so they can go back to the apartment and _maybe_ find some privacy to celebrate.

-x

Paige isn't needed for Smackdown so she's allowed to spend the weekend with Ricardo, witnessing his match along with Alberto at the dojo on Friday night against Tristan Keali'i which he wins, and she meets him backstage with an ecstatic look on her face, giggling as he twirls her around a little, neither minding all of the eyes on them as they celebrate the win. "I'm so happy for you," she tells him softly, kissing his cheek as he settles her back on the floor, grinning at her.

"Thank you," he tells her softly. "Give me a few minutes to talk with Alberto about tomorrow, I'll shower and change, and then we can leave." He has a busy week ahead, with another match for Riot Pro Wrestling held in support of the dojo to be contested tomorrow, a radio interview on Monday, and then flying up to Illinois to compete at Dreamwave Wrestling, so everything feels like it's a blur right now. The kind of busy-ness he had missed, especially during his last year in the WWE.

"Alright." She smiles at him and watches him go over to Alberto before wandering around the locker room, collecting his things so they can do just that. She likes the dojo well enough, but he's obviously tired and she's getting there as well, still working through the issues losing her title belt so abruptly yet again had caused her, not to mention the physical stress of it all.

They return to the apartment to find it quiet and peaceful, Paige sighing in relief whenever Alicia isn't around with her loud, wild antics. Ricardo smiles at her and follows her into the bedroom, sitting back and waiting as she disappears into the bathroom, getting ready for bed as he kicks his shoes off and stares up at the ceiling. He's not necessarily sleepy, though the match had tired him out, but he's sore and it feels good to just lay and rest so when she returns, he holds his arm out to her and grins when she immediately curls up to him and settles in with a sigh, kissing his mouth before she closes her eyes and dozes off.

His insomnia is playing up so he listens to her breathing until nearly 2 AM, lightly slipping out of bed and making sure her rest is undisturbed before he ventures out into the living room and looks for something to watch, smiling when he finds The Devil's Advocate is on and watches it through to the end, reminiscing how he had prepared some of his promos in FCW in honor of this movie. He's just about to doze off sitting up when he hears soft footsteps padding his way and looks up to find Paige standing there, a hand held out silently towards him. He smiles and meets her halfway, allowing her to pull him up to lead him back to bed, where she strokes his hair until his eyes flutter shut, Ricardo finally falling into a deep sleep, his last conscious memory being the feel of a soft kiss on his nose.

His tag team match the next night goes well, another win under his belt, and he looks ahead to all of his future matches with a slow-growing confidence that he hasn't felt in a very long time.


	63. chapter 63

After the string of successful matches, Ricardo has to return to reality when he, Alicia and Alex go to meet up with the landlord, Sunday afternoon the only time they can all make work considering Alex's responsibilities with the Raw preshow and Ricardo's own varied schedule. It's straightforward enough, though sobering, to sign the new lease taking Ricardo off and adding Alicia. The landlord gives Alicia a few strange glances but she's sweet as can be, smiling and polite, and he keeps his comments about what he may or may not have seen regarding her to himself, used to the eclectic stream of wrestlers in and out. It's just part of doing business in Tampa, Ricardo thinks with a small smile, reflecting on all of them scattered around the state.

Once the red tape is handled, Ricardo stands and shakes hands with the man who had heard them out and quickly added him to the lease the year prior, taking the new situation with just as much ease when it had come time to break that exact same lease. "Gracias," Ricardo murmurs to him, smiling slightly as he scoops up the papers and shuffles them into some sort of order, turning to stuff them into the file cabinet.

"Sure kid," he says, chancing another glance at Alicia and Alex as they whisper quietly in the corner. "Take care of yourself, yeah?"

"I will," he promises, turning to leave. Alex and Alicia follow him a moment later, and they drive quietly back to the apartment. Ricardo still has a little packing to do, but all in all... it's clear that time is slipping through their fingers and with Alex leaving for Raw the next day, this will be their last full day as roommates. They make the best of it, trying to remain cheerful as they go to Ricardo's favorite sushi place for lunch, Paige joining them there. Alicia keeps her comments to herself, humming quietly and picking at the fish absentmindedly as Alex holds her hand under the table.

"Do you need any help with packing?" Alex asks in a lull of eating, looking up to find Ricardo smiling slightly as he shakes his head. "I know, you say I don't need to, but... I can, if you need-"

"No, Alex," Ricardo says softly. "I've told you, you already packed my things up once so I could move in with you. It just seems fitting that I pack my things up myself now that I'm leaving."

A-Ri nods slowly and strokes Alicia's fingers, considering this. "Yeah, I know," he sighs. "But as I've told you, you're always welcome back at my place if _anything_ ever comes up. That bedroom will always be opened to you." He had weighed it for awhile, Alicia's curiosity at what he was going to do with the spare bedroom- since they would be sharing his bedroom, and thus leaving them with that empty room across the hall- making him think, but each time he came back to the same thing- he wanted to make it into a guest room, keep it open for Ricardo or anyone else who may need it someday...

"Gracias, Alex," Ricardo smiles at him. "But I don't think it'll be necessary... I truly believe everything will be alright this time. With WWE behind us, Alberto will have no reason for such... extreme measures... And besides if he tried anything like that again, I believe Sofia would murder him herself." He grimaces faintly, remembering the look on the housekeeper's face as she'd told him bits of what it had been like in the house directly following Alberto attacking him. He'd never seen her look like that before, and he doesn't really ever want to again.

"Good, I hope so, for your sake," Alex tells him. "Just remember, the offer still stands."

-x

Since his last day in the apartment is Tuesday, Ricardo has already begun moving things slowly to Alberto's, filling his old bedroom and emptying the apartment of more and more of his things. Paige is standing in the living room, her hands on her hips as she peers up at a curio cabinet that has some of Ricardo's things scattered along its top most shelf, a stuffed animal he'd won from a crane game, a candle that Sofia had given him, and his old Chimaera action figure. The items high above her head, she can barely just reach the stuffed animal with her fingertips- and that's _with_ high heels on. She huffs and shakes her head, wondering why it is she's not that short, but she still can't reach this. "Imagine if precious AJ tried to get this," she says sarcastically. "Eh, what am I saying, she would probably just climb it like the squeeching monkey that she is..." Not wanting to be stuck, dwelling on _that_ woman when she's supposed to be focusing on Ricardo, she stretches out on her tippy toes and just grabs it, about to cheer in delight when she feels the whole damn thing shift, tipping forward with everything in it rattling and preparing to crack all over, around her, when-

"Whoa, whoa!" Long, thin arms sneak around her and brace it as best as they can, Paige gasping as the rattling stops and the only things that fall off are the very things she'd been trying to grab, the candle rolling harmlessly under the couch while the action figure and the stuffed animal flop harmlessly at their feet. Soft breaths brush against Paige's neck and warmth suffuses her, shaking her out of her shock as she jerkily drops down from her awkward stance, pausing long enough to make sure that the cabinet really isn't about to fall on her.

She turns around slowly, knowing before she even looks who exactly is standing behind her. "Alicia," she whispers, dark gaze burrowing into Alicia's deep brown eyes. "You, uh... you saved me."

Alicia glances up at the curio, tilting her head. "Guess I did." She smirks slightly and turns to walk away when Paige reaches out and grips her hand, surprising both of them as she stops her in her tracks. "What are you doing?" she asks, looking over her shoulder at the dark haired diva with an almost dangerous smile on her face.

"Thank you." She releases Alicia then, and waits as the diva walks off again. "AJ wouldn't have done it," she finally confesses before the woman disappears from sight.

Alicia freezes midstep, then shrugs. "AJ wouldn't have done a lot of things," she admits, giving up on leaving the living room and turning to stare at Paige. "I was her bridesmaid, you know. I could've used her support the last few weeks, especially, but was she there? No, of course not... she was busy chasing you, and her so-called baby... I was there for her the entire time she was going through everything with Mike, I stood up for her at her wedding... but when I needed her, she was... just nowhere to be found. So yeah, you don't need to tell me what she would or wouldn't have done. I already know."

Paige is surprised by there being a real human being underneath all of that crazy. She had never understood what Alex had seen in the woman but, in this moment, she thinks she understands. Especially because they have a common source of pain: AJ. Paige walks up to her and rests her hands lightly on Alicia's shoulders, squeezing slightly. "You know what I think?" Alicia shakes her head, tense and watching her closely, lips twitching slightly. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

-x

Ricardo is busy training on Monday, trying to get his mind off of the final bit of the move that remains the next day, so he initially misses what's happened on Raw. It's not until he's in the locker room, toweling off and trying to catch his breath, staring down at his phone and cycling through tweet alerts, that he reads about it. Certain his eyes are playing tricks on him, he accesses mobile web and checks... but there can be no denying. Every tweet he reads confirms it more and more. Somehow, someway, Alicia and Paige had made up enough to claim that they were best friends... and work together to beat AJ, and then beat her _down._ His jaw drops as he stares at it, shaking his head. "Bu- but... I'm moving out partially so Paige wouldn't be uncomfortable around her..." He grimaces and puts his phone down, sighing. "Go figure."

He's just stood up when a weird thought comes to him and he sits back down heavily once more, staring down at the dark screen. "Wait, Mike was paranoid about Paige and AJ but that's obviously not a problem anymore... if Paige and _Alicia_ start to get closer, then..." His eyes widen, clapping a hand over his face. " _Oh no._ "

-x

The next day, Ricardo wakes up early and stares at the couple of boxes left scattered around his room with a sigh. He almost doesn't notice when Alex returns from the airport and peeks his head in, smiling faintly when he does. "It's almost time, huh?" he asks quietly, sitting down next to Ricardo on the bed.

"Yeah." They sit side by side for a moment and Ricardo shakes his head. "You know, I don't know what I would've done without you this last year." Alex smiles and wraps his arm around him, squeezing his shoulder. "It wasn't always perfect, but you were always there for me, and your support always meant a lot. I couldn't possibly thank you enough."

"Hey, it's what friends do, right? Besides, you've supported me as well. And you were a great roommate. I hope Del Rio understands what he's regaining and doesn't take you for granted this time."

"I think he does," Ricardo nods. "He's different now. Being away from WWE, I can just... tell. He's more like the man I first met and admired so much, but... better."

"That's good," Alex murmurs. "I'm glad for you, Ricardo." A comfortable silence takes over for a brief while and then... "Can you _believe_ our girls are supposedly friends now?" Both men laugh, a little awkward at first, then louder as they lean on each other, shaking their heads over the ridiculous situation. "Alicia always had great timing." He sighs and runs his hand over his face, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," Ricardo sighs. "Well I guess at least this way, we'll still see plenty of each other... and we can include them when we do, so that's something." He gets up and toes at the last couple of boxes. "But now I guess we need to be careful when we meet up with Mike... It can never be simple, can it?"

"Nope, apparently not." Alex sounds a little amused, joining Ricardo to stare down at the few things left. "It's going to be weird not having you here anymore, man."

"It'll be weird not to be here anymore," he admits. "But I think we'll be ok. You'll have Alicia, and I'll be back with Alberto and Sofia... It just makes more sense. Besides, I think Alberto needs me more than he wants to admit after how he was released from WWE. I know he's independent and everything, but I've been there for him through most of his career, and this is hard for him, returning to the Indys after so many years in one place. It just feels right to be there for him now."

Alex nods. "I understand. And yeah, we'll be just fine." He wraps an arm around Ricardo and lightly hugs him before they go their own ways, Ricardo hungry after skipping breakfast and Alex needing to discuss some NXT business with the agents.

A couple hours later, Paige and Alicia arrive, whispering and giggling about what they'd done on Raw, Alicia dropping off a few of _her_ boxes in Alex's bedroom before joining them outside to see Ricardo off. He hugs Alex tightly, the two of them exchanges thanks and promises to talk soon, and various other things before pulling away. Alex and Ricardo turn, smiling at the girls across from them, just to say at the same time, "Take good care of him, ok?"

Paige and Alicia both grin as they get flustered and exchange glances. "We will," they promise solemnly once it's clear that it's time to go. "Come on," Paige says quietly, rubbing Ricardo's shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Alright," he nods, following her to the car. Alex and Alicia stand side by side at the doorway, holding hands, as Paige holds the door while Ricardo drops one last box inside. He turns and waves at them once more before ducking into the car, staring through the windshield as Paige joins them and he starts the car, backing up slowly and driving away, his eyes still locked on the rearview mirror as his former home grows smaller in the distance. Paige smiles kindly at him when he finally glances over at her, squeezing his fingers. It may have been his decision to move this time, but it's still a bittersweet moment.

Alberto and Sofia greet them with wide smiles, however, and Paige is relieved to watch as Ricardo relaxes into their embraces, Alberto reaching out and taking the last box from Ricardo. This the former ring announcer allows, resting a hand on Paige's back as the group of them walk inside and follow Alberto as he rests the last box in Ricardo's bedroom. Everything needs unpacked and sorted, but it already feels more... homey. Like it used to, Ricardo's things bringing life back into the space despite still being in boxes.

Alberto smiles and hugs Ricardo again before pulling away. "You have much to do, mi amigo, so we'll get out of your hair and let you get on with it... If you need anything, I'll be in my room and Sofia will be ..."

"Preparing supper," she supplies after a moment, smiling at her employer.

"Right." He lightly nudges Ricardo. "I'll see you in a little bit, mi amigo."

Paige waits until they're both gone before cupping Ricardo's face and slowly kissing him. "I should go too, I need to sort out my schedule for Wizard World... but call me whenever you have a minute, alright?"

He nods, running his fingers through her hair. "I will, mi fuerza. Gracias." She smiles sweetly at him before grabbing her purse and leaving Ricardo to stare around at all of the boxes, releasing a soft breath. "Well, time to get started."

It's a tedious job and every time he puts something in place or hangs it in the closet, he's reminded sharply of the way his room used to look. He's gained new items since, lost others, thrown more away... and his room looks wildly different from how it did a year ago, but it's clearly his, down to the very vibe in the room. He smiles lowly and digs deeper into other boxes, unaware of how fast time is slipping through his fingers until he jerks awake when soft fingers grip a book from his fingers, placing it back in the box. "El Patron," he hums, head rocking forward as Alberto helps him stand, settling him on his bed.

"Si, mi amigo." He looks around the room and smiles. "You have done a lot, Ricardo. No wonder you're exhausted." He runs his fingers through Ricardo's soft, dark hair. "Rest, hm? Maybe get some sleep... Sofia will hold supper for you." Pushing him down onto his pillows, Alberto leans over and adjusts the sheets around him before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, lingering to whisper to him. "I'm so happy you're home, mi hermanito."

Ricardo smiles sleepily, his eyes barely opened a slit when Alberto pulls back to look at him. "I'm happy too, El Patron," he whispers before melting into his mattress, fast asleep.

-x

Ricardo is still figuring out where he wants a few things in his room that Friday, quickly settling into life at Alberto's home once more, trying to get it sorted before he has to fly out to Illinois for the weekend event, when he hears Paige's theme on the TV and looks up in time to see her make her entrance for that night's Smackdown and he watches as she and Alicia skip around with their arms linked. "Ay," he grimaces, unable to take his eyes off of them for some reason. Wonders what Alex is thinking about all of this.

Paige wins in her match against Naomi, which makes him smile, but then AJ runs down and attacks Alicia, throwing her out of the ring after Paige escapes, hiding behind JBL and wearing his hat, like Alicia had done a few months ago, and Ricardo's eyebrows raise as she quickly dashes to her supposed best friend's side and clings to her, helping her up. "I do not get it," he mutters, shutting the TV off once the segment ends. "What's going on with you and her, Paige?"

His focus officially scattered now, he turns his attention to packing for Lasalle, opting to leave the rest of the unpacking until he's home... hopefully with another victory to show for it.


	64. chapter 64

_Cold._ His first thought when he lands in Illinois early the next morning is _It's cold_. In comparison to the balmy Florida weather, it's terrible and he and Evan Bourne exchange glances as they collect their luggage and head out to the rental car waiting for them. They drive from Chicago to Lasalle, a good two hour drive. Knights of Columbus is obviously an older building, and he's immediately drawn by the small town charm of it all, smiling slightly as he steps out of the car, taking in the area.

There are a few hours before the event begins so he explores the building, saying hello to the competitors who are also arriving early, getting the lay of the land. Each place has a different set up, new people to meet, others to reacquaint oneself with. He enjoys the fluidity of it all, having new experiences, the general freedom of getting to go where he wants, do what he wants, all of it. He spots his opponent and releases a breath, realizing that he has an entourage, all of them glaring at him as he walks past, hearing one of them say something mockingly about his being nothing more than a ring announcer. Gritting his teeth, he walks on by without another glance at them, relieved when it's almost time for the first autograph and picture session to start with Evan.

Time goes by quickly and the next thing they know, they're being told that it's time to wrap up so the preshow match can begin. They leave the ring to take one last picture, Ricardo staring at a girl as she wanders towards them, appearing uncertain and confused. She talks with Evan for a moment, looking at _him_ with an unreadable expression on her face _,_ before realizing they were about to take a picture, walking off once more. Evan shrugs at Ricardo before they get in position for the picture, both of them then needing to go backstage to begin getting ready for their individual matches that are coming up shortly.

Ricardo's match sneaks up on him and he sighs, zipping up his gear before getting to his feet. He's about to head to the ring when he realizes his phone is flashing. He frowns and peers out towards the ring, listening as one of Bucky Collins' associates mocks his being a former ring announcer- the loud mouth that he'd overheard earlier, if he can guess- so he takes the opportunity to check, reading the text with a surprised look on his face as the man in the ring completely fails at announcing Collins, his voice dying on the final word. Buoyed by what he'd just read, he walks with more certainty towards the curtain, unable to keep the smirk at bay as Alberto's theme music starts to play, heralding his entrance to the ring. Somehow, Alberto had thought ahead and contacted Dreamwave Wrestling's higher ups, encouraging them to use his music... and hadn't told Ricardo until sending that text, allowing it to be a surprise as much for Ricardo as it is for the people in the crowd.

He falters internally, however, finding that Bucky has his friends with him at ringside, but squaring his shoulders, he makes his way to the ring anyway and faces off with Bucky, working to hold his composure. Sometimes he forgets, finds himself back in that mindset, where he was vulnerable and seen lacking in the WWE, held down by The Authority and whatever else, but as the last strains of Alberto's theme fades away, he steadies himself and approaches Bucky, relieved when the ref ensures that the others are out of the ring. Not that it stays that way- he gets some offense in, a second-rope moonsault, his standard kicks and blows, but it doesn't stop the men on the outside from attacking him every chance that they get. He's breathless and struggling to keep his head above water when finally- finally he finds his chance and succeeds at taking out the three men before they can do anything further to him. The win that he manages against Bucky following this is unexpected, happily so, and he crouches in the ring, catching his breath and watching as the three men assists his opponent out of the ringside area. The match had been frustrating, due to all of the outside interference, but he'd won, and that was the important part as Alberto's music plays throughout the room again and he steeples his hands in front of his face in thanks before rolling out of the ring.

There's another autograph and photo session at intermission, leaving him only enough time to get out of his gear and for a quick shower, his aches and pains slowly eased by the hot spray of the water. He then dresses in an orange shirt and black pants, pulling his hair back into a short ponytail before making his way out to the side room that these sessions will be held at. He stands around, watching as people, not understanding that you have to pay extra for these autographs or pictures, get turned aside. It's almost funny, if not ridiculous, but there's nothing they can do but stand and watch as all of the line disappears, people looking disgruntled at the prices and who knows what all else. He's just turned to say something to Evan when the girl from earlier who had talked to Evan slips into the room, looking at them. _Oh great, is she going to join the others in grumbling when...?_

But no, she grows a little more confident, Ricardo's gaze locked on her as she approaches the table and addresses the man in charge of the session. Ricardo expects her to say that she wants Evan's session, especially since she'd talked to him earlier and only stared at Ricardo... but no, she clearly says _his_ name as she hands over her money to the man, glancing over at him as he murmurs in Spanish to himself. "She chose me?"

His surprise isn't over then, however, as she is prompted about what she wants autographed and holds up an old picture of him from his SoCal days, looking a little nervous as she once more looks at him. "Is this ok?"

She slides it over to him and he stares at it, already signing it with a blue sharpie. "Wow, I haven't seen one of these in years," he comments, wondering about her. She looks young, he can't help but be curious how she'd gotten it, but she doesn't say anything, watching him autograph it quietly before taking it back. He stands to get in place for the picture, Evan moving from where he's leaning against the table as she tries to join Ricardo, and they stand there for a moment before he realizes. "You have the camera," he tells her, and an embarrassed kind of realization crosses her face as she hands over her camera to the Dreamwave Wrestling staff member waiting to take their picture. It's an older camera, and he can't figure out how to use it, so she leaves Ricardo's side a couple of times until finally the camera's good to go, the two of them standing frozen with their arms around each other, his around her shoulder and hers around his midsection due to the differences in their height, until finally the flash goes off. She steps forward and takes the camera from him, Ricardo speaking up before she can run off again, not wanting her to have wasted her money on a blank picture. "We should make sure it took," he says, watching as she fiddles around with the camera yet again.

She's a little flushed when she looks up, only allowing him a quick glance at the picture on her camera. "It did," she says, smiling up at him. "Thanks."

"Thanks," he responds in kind, blinking as she quickly turns and leaves, clutching her things like her life depends on it. He chuckles a little and shrugs when Evan nudges him, the two of them then returning behind the table to wait and see if anyone else will be willing to pay.

Evan is quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "Did you _see_ that girl's shoes?" Ricardo merely grins.

-x

Returning to Florida is like a breath of fresh air and somber all at once. It's much warmer than Illinois, but it's quiet, Paige already flying out for Raw the next night and Alberto busy getting ready to return to Mexico before the next AAA event. But it's alright, Ricardo and Sofia sit on the wooden swing on the patio and he tells her what he'd seen, the fans who had come. The girl in the purple and blue shoes who, despite her visible anxiety, had had the Chimaera picture and had asked for him over Evan, one of the few in line willing and able to pay for the session. "Your autograph sessions are always fascinating, Ricardo," Sofia tells him with a soft smile, leaning against him. "That girl sounds like quite the dedicated fan... even if she didn't say much."

"Si, I suppose so," he comments, smiling as he rests his head against hers. They sit quietly for awhile longer before Ricardo whispers, "I've missed talking with you like this, Sofia. It's nice that we can do it whenever we want once more... Nothing against Alex, but..."

She soothes him, patting his hand. "I understand, Ricardo, you don't need to justify yourself to me. I've missed our talks as well. I'm so happy you're home... that you're comfortable enough _to_ return home... This house was so empty without you."

He smiles and hugs her closer, closing his eyes as he considers how _he_ had felt since leaving the year prior. "Well, none of us have to feel empty anymore... everything is as it should be once more." Alas, he can't remain there with Sofia for too long. He has his own plans to see through. Training at the dojo, preparation to go back to Puerto Rico the coming weekend. Many things to do, very little time to do them in. So he does what he's always done and hits the ground running, finally unpacking the last few things in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed and looking around. It's simple, and it's a lot like it had been before he'd left, but it shows the differences he's gone through since August 5th, his ring gear now hanging proudly in the closet next to his Zubaz instead of sitting, unused in a bag because he was too disgusted to look at it. There's a merch shirt of Mike's next to Del Rio's, and he smiles a little, kicking the box that contains his old RVD shirts into the corner of the closet, unable to get rid of them but also unwilling to unpack them. He doesn't hold that period of time against RVD, but he also doesn't want to relive it, not now, definitely not here.

He's about to return to the kitchen, check on Sofia, when he hears Alberto calling out to him from his bedroom. He lightly pushes the door open and peers in at his former employer. "Si, El Patron? Do you need my help with something?"

"I want to talk to you about this weekend," Alberto says, standing up from his desk to face his former ring announcer. "Lo siento, I wish I could come with you... or you could come with me to San Luis Potosi... but perhaps next time, mi amigo." He drops a warm arm around Ricardo's shoulders and smiles at him. "In the meanwhile, I want to make sure you're alright with going to Puerto Rico." The younger man doesn't say anything immediately and Alberto nudges him, gripping his chin. "Mi amigo, por favor. Talk to me. If you feel uncomfortable, or perhaps like what happened last time may repeat itself, I need to know."

Ricardo swallows. "No, I think... I will be alright. Things are different now." He glances up at Alberto, smiling faintly. "I am... home now, after all. My doubts are... lessened now. No more nightmares."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Alberto tells him, nodding slightly. "But just in case, mi amigo... you will make sure to call me, si? If you need _anything._ But that's something I don't foresee happening. This weekend... shouldn't be physical. I merely want you to deliver a message to Ray Gonzalez." His eyes flash with some dangerous protectiveness that still warms Ricardo to his core whenever he sees it, well aware that only a select few garners that kind of emotion from the impressive man, and he just happens to be one of the lucky ones who do.

"Alright, what do you want me to say, El Patron?" Ricardo stares at him, eyes widening as Alberto explains to him what exactly he's to do. "I see. Si, of course, I can do that," he murmurs, lips twitching. As amazing as it is to focus on his own career after so long of not being able to do what he wants, it's still fun sometimes to go stir up trouble under Alberto's name and protection.

Alberto laughs at the ornery gleam in Ricardo's eyes, leaning over to hug him. "I have missed discussing such things with you face to face whenever I wish, mi amigo. I am so happy you're back home."

"That tends to be the general consensus," he whispers against Alberto's shoulder, smiling. "As I told Sofia, I am happy to be back home as well." As Alberto strokes his fingers through Ricardo's hair, he sighs and stares out of Alberto's bedroom window at the grounds that he thinks he knows better than his own hand sometimes, eyes gleaming. ' _Home..._ '

-x

After a successful training session at the dojo, Ricardo wakes up the next morning with a smile on his face, dwelling on the last few days, how... _nice_ everything's been. He scrubs at his eyes and sits up, only just going out for coffee when he hears giggles and stops short, eyebrows raising as he peeks into the kitchen. Sofia is there, of course, but so is Paige and... Alicia. He blinks again and stares at the three women for a long, tense moment, before venturing inside. Paige greets him with a hug and a kiss, Alicia waving cheerfully over her mug of coffee, and he gapes. "Erm," he murmurs, his arm wrapped loosely around Paige's shoulders as she leans into him. "Hola, Alicia."

"Hola," she chirps, draining more of the coffee. "Well, as nice as it was to see you again, Sofia, I have to go. Alex is probably wondering where I've gone off to." She's a whirlwind, running around and collecting her half-jacket before all but diving onto Paige with an overly enthusiastic hug that Paige seems all too eager to return, Ricardo gaping at them as Alicia grins at him and runs out of the door, throwing a cheery "Bye!" over her shoulder as she goes.

"Uhh," Ricardo mumbles as Paige leads him over to the table, pushing him into a chair and sitting next to him with a soft smile. "So, um, Alicia," he finally finds the words, eyes locked on the diva. "You two are really friends?"

"Yes, I believe so," the Brit acknowledges his clear uncertainty. "As well as anyone can be in this business, after all." She smiles up at him, stroking his knuckles. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Now, tell me all about Lasalle and your latest victory. Any fangirls I need to teach a lesson to?"

He chuckles a little, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles in return. "Well, I don't know about _that_ , but si, I did meet some interesting people..." They sit and talk, reconnecting after the last few days apart, as Sofia bustles around and serves breakfast and more coffee, Ricardo relieved for the brief distraction as he tells Paige about Bucky Collins' _friends_ and the things they'd done and said. Still frustrating to think back on, that he still has to fight against the stigma of being merely a ring announcer... but he knows that with time, people will see he's so much more than that.

"Of course you will," Paige tells him confidently, smiling over at him as she holds his hand. "There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you already are proving just that."

He smiles affectionately at her, still uncertain how he'd managed to attract her attention _before_ taking control of his life once more, but he's absurdly relieved for it. Her loyalty and love had been the best boost of confidence he ever could've asked for, and right when he'd needed it the most. "Gracias..."

-x

It's always weird to pack, especially so soon after _unpacking_ , but Ricardo wouldn't change it for the world. Despite what he may say sometimes, he really does love traveling to Puerto Rico, seeing the sights and the people. Things just feel differently there, even the air is sweeter, competition is brisker... and so he smiles as Sofia sits across from him, reading off a list of the things he'd wanted to bring, tilting her head. "Dante?"

He finds the book and pats it, looking up at her with a grin. "Si, right here."

"That's the last item then, Ricardo." She folds the paper, lays it down on the desk, and turns back to him. "I hope this time goes better for you." Just the way she says it, he realizes that she knows of his nightmares, but he doesn't find himself too embarrassed by this. It's Sofia, after all. She would never use anything she knows about him to mortify or harm him, and she's been such an integral part of both his and Alberto's lives the last four years, she already knows everything that's gone on with the both of them since they'd arrived in the WWE. "I am certain Senor has already told you such, but if you need anything, we are just a phone call away." She cups his hands and smiles into his face, eyes full of affection and worry for him. "Por favor, mi hijo... enjoy yourself."

Ricardo swallows hard, overwhelmed by a sudden wave of love for the housekeeper as he nods, blinking back tears as he reaches up to gently brush her own away, his thumbs careful under her eyes. "Gracias, Sofia, I will do my best. Te prometo."

She beams up at him and squeezes his wrists, nodding. "That's all I need to hear, Ricardo. After all, it is not often one gets to go to Puerto Rico in the lap of luxury." She winks at him and he groans, remembering all of the expense Alberto showered him with the time before.

"Ay, dios... He really does go overboard sometimes, eh?"

She smiles at him. "It makes him happy, Ricardo. And he knows that you deserve all of that and more..."

Ricardo sighs and shakes his head. "I suppose, if you say so, Sofia."

She frees his hands and shifts hers, cupping his jaw instead, to ensure that he's listening to her, looking at her. "I know so," she tells him simply, making it clear that nothing he says could sway her opinion of him. "Now come, I will make tea and we can go see what Paige is up to on Smackdown before you need to go get some sleep before your flight tomorrow."

He laughs softly as she all but drags him out to the kitchen. The house is quiet, different, without Alberto, but Sofia definitely helps to keep things from becoming boring."Gracias," he says once more, knowing that no matter how many times he says it, how many _ways,_ he'll never be able to properly explain just how grateful he is that things are finally, slowly, turning good again.


	65. chapter 65

Puerto Rico goes much easier this time around. Ricardo meets Alberto's new hire, Hernandez on the island, impressed by the man's size and how friendly he seems. They lounge by a pool and discuss what Alberto wants from them that evening, Ricardo laughing as he runs his hand through the cool blue water, tilting his head to take in the sun. It's nice, being here, meeting new people, experiencing new things. "I'll see you at the show," Ricardo says once it's time to go and get ready for the evening. They shake hands and Hernandez nods agreeably, going to the left while Ricardo goes to the right. His hotel room is yet again overwhelmingly breathtaking and Ricardo sighs, kicking at his bag as he drops onto the bed and stretches out, staring up at the ceiling as shadows drift against the walls.

He'd missed this, traveling and competing and everything else, but he does miss Paige, Alberto... Alex and Miz, while he's on the road. Rolling onto his side, he yawns and rustles through his clothes, selecting what he wants to wear while introducing Hernandez to one Ray Gonzalez. "This should be fun, indeed," he murmurs, ducking into the bathroom with a smug look on his face. Though the last time hadn't gone so well, he has backup this time, and the confidence to go with it.

He's not sure if it's just Hernandez's intimidating aura or his own determination to see all of this through, but everything goes just as Alberto had requested, as Ricardo had hoped, and so they decide to find somewhere to eat to celebrate. The only place open that they can find is Denny's, and the two of them laugh and talk late into the night over omelets and pancake dogs, the establishment emptying out to only a few patrons as the wait staff wander around and clean up where needed.

Come sunrise, it's time to return back to Florida and Ricardo gives Hernandez a quick, one-armed hug, grinning at him. "Good to meet you, amigo. I'll see you again soon, si?"

"Si, vato, safe travels," he tells him, inclining his head as Ricardo shoulders his bag. "Next time, I get you to eat those pancake dogs."

"Ay," Ricardo laughs. "We'll see. Adios."

"Adios." Hernandez's hulking shadow remains in that spot, watching, until Ricardo turns out of sight, looking at the plane that will take him home. He smiles.

-x

Ricardo has a match against Nick Nero at WXW the upcoming weekend and Alberto is scheduled for an event in London, so they're both busy in various ways. After sleeping off Puerto Rico and then telling Alberto how everything went with Ray Gonzalez, Ricardo returns to his dojo to train and prepare, and Alberto sits in, watching him when he has some free time on Monday. "Lo siento, I wish I could be there to see your match against this Nero perro," Alberto offers when they're leaving afterwards, his arm loosely wrapped around Ricardo's shoulders. "But I'm sure you'll be fine without me."

Ricardo nods. "I'll do my best, El Patron." He hesitates and swallows, glancing back at the dojo before turning towards Alberto. "You know what this weekend is, si?" he asks after a moment, rocking forward on his heels.

Alberto also turns until they're eye to eye, thinking. "I believe so, si."

"The Mexican tour," he whispers. "Paige is leaving for it..." He runs his fingers through his hair and smiles morosely. "Do you recall I tweeted something about us working together again for it? Do you believe... there's any possible chance of that having happened, if things had occurred... differently and we were still there?"

Alberto's dark eyes search what he can see of Ricardo's face in the darkness, his shoulders lifting in a half-shrug. "I'm not sure, mi amigo, I prefer not to think of what ifs... All I know for sure is that we're essentially working together now, and that is the important thing. WWE restrictions were partially what kept us from working together again, so it's just as well it shook out this way. We're still affiliated but this way you get to be more than a ring announcer. That's good, si?" he asks, tapping Ricardo's jaw.

"Si, it is," the younger man says with a small smile. "Very good. Freedom is... definitely nice."

Alberto nods, wrapping his arm once more around Ricardo and directing him towards the car. "That it is, amigo. Now let's go home, Sofia will worry if we're out much later."

-x

Paige returns the next afternoon and Ricardo curls an arm around her, lightly kissing her forehead as she tells him about what happened on Raw, Mike putting his foot down about Alicia not being allowed to stay in AJ's locker room anymore. "Not surprising," Paige sighs. "In fact, it's better this way. Alicia doesn't need to be part of... _that_ clique... We're better off doing whatever we want in the main divas locker room. Besides, I'll have my locker room back soon and Alicia will be welcome... and Alex too whenever he wants, and the others will just have to deal with remaining in the public locker rooms." She giggles softly as Ricardo hears her out, his fingers drifting against her bare shoulders as he leads her outside to the pond. "I like this spot," she hums, settling in next to the water. "I had one of my very best birthdays here not that long ago."

He flushes slightly and grins, still a little of that shy uncertainty showing itself now and again when he thinks about how their relationship had begun. "I'm glad you like it here," he tells her. "And now that I live here again, we can spend as much time as we like anywhere on these grounds that you want."

She nods and leans against his shoulders, sighing as his arms wrap snugly around her midsection. "This is nice." He nods and kisses her, smiling. "I hate having to go to Mexico without you. It won't feel right without you there to show me around, like we were planning..." His smile slips and he holds her tighter, staring at her. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I know it couldn't be helped. You deserve to be happy, and I'm glad that you are. I'm just going to miss you." She strokes his arm, gasping faintly as he cups her face and tilts her enough that he can kiss her more thoroughly, Paige's sigh slipping past his lips and making him smile as he strokes the part of her midriff that her swimsuit doesn't cover.

"Someday, I'll take you there, and maybe we'll bring Alberto and Sofia, and we'll just explore everything that we've ever wanted to see," he promises, shifting to cup some cool water and drift his wet fingers up her skin, causing her to shiver. "I want you to have a great time in Mexico, even if I'm not there. It's a beautiful place, and you shouldn't keep yourself from enjoying it just because I'm unable to be there with you."

"Ok," she whispers, staring up at him with a dark, heady gaze. "I'll do my best... but you have to call me every night so I can tell you all about what I _do_ experience."

"Deal," he promises, grinning as his wet fingers drift again and she trembles. "You're beautiful." She's just opened her mouth to say something when his phone rings and he groans, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Lo siento," he breathes, answering the phone. "Hola?" He listens, idly tracing shapes against Paige's soft flesh, leaving drips of water in his wake, and she groans softly, his conversation barely registering with her as she digs her toes in the sand and releases trembling breaths, waiting for him to return all of his attention to her. Finally he hangs up, freeing his other hand to do just that, shaking his head fondly. "Silly Mike," he breathes against her cheek before finding her lips again, all thoughts of Miz wanting Sandow to dress up as Sheamus but requesting his permission first quickly becoming irrelevant.

-x

Ricardo and Sofia see Alberto off early Friday, watching his plane taxi down the runway from one of the windows. "So I suppose with Paige going to Mexico tomorrow, and your match being only a car trip away, it's just you and I going to your event, hmm?" Sofia asks, leaning into him as he hugs her.

"Si, I believe so. Alex is competing with NXT this weekend, so yes, just the two of us." He smiles fondly down at her. "You up for a roadtrip, Sofia?"

"With you, always, Ricardo," she tells him, eyes gleaming as she nods. "I know you'll be incredible tomorrow, as always."

"I hope so." He's barely finished saying the words when she grips his chin, staring up at him. Despite her being nearly a foot shorter than he is, she still looks intimidating as her brows furrow. "Sofia?" he asks doubtfully, wondering why she's staring at him like that.

"You still fail to realize how proud we are of you, aren't you?" she wonders, examining his face. "Senor Del Rio, Paige, Alex, Mike... myself... win or lose, Ricardo, we know you give it your all, every time, and that's all we need from you." She rests her hand on his arm and manages another smile, though it looks a little sad this time. "I hope with time, it will be all you need from yourself as well."

He swallows harshly and ducks his head, nodding. "I'm trying, Sofia. I am... it's just... been a hard few years. I'm... happier than I have been in a long time though, so that... that counts for something, si?" He glances back up at her and smiles, looking little better than Sofia's own. "I'm getting there."

She releases a breath and hugs him tightly, her eyes soft with tears. "Si, you are, mi hijo. You definitely are." After a few moments, they recollect themselves and head for the exit, hand in hand.


	66. chapter 66

****

Ricardo _does_ lose but Sofia merely hugs him, a smile on her face as he rejoins her. "I'm sorry you lost, Ricardo... but that's alright, I know you'll do well next time." She pulls back and cups his jaw, examining his face. She grows content that he's not taking the loss too terribly, and curls her hand around his arm as he walks with her outside, relieved to begin the drive back to Alberto's quiet home.

"Thank you for coming with me," he murmurs, grinning tiredly at her. His body is still getting adjusted to training more regularly, much less actually wrestling at least once a week, but it's the good kind of tired, the good kind of soreness.

She finds his hand in the darkness and squeezes it. "If you need me to take over driving, Ricardo, por favor, just tell me. I know you have to be tired after that match."

"Nothing I haven't handled before," he says, shrugging. "Don't worry about it, Sofia. I'll get us home safely." She nods, having no doubt in him. He holds true to his promise, relieved when he finally pulls up to the gate and puts in the security code, driving up to the house. As soon as they walk past the front door, Ricardo quietly hugs Sofia. "Buenos noches, Sofia," he whispers to her before turning and stumbling back to his bedroom, dropping his bag on the floor and immediately collapsing into bed with a soft sigh.

As much as he'd missed wrestling, he had missed this house... this room... his bed. It feels nice to have both of them back in his life. He sinks deeper into the mattress with a smile and immediately falls asleep. However, his rest seems to only last for minutes when a soft hand rests on his arm and he sits up, gasping and struggling until his senses catches up with the rest of him: sun is streaming in through his windows, he's tangled up in his sheets and Sofia is standing over him, with a guilty look on her face. "Lo siento," she whispers to him. "I didn't want to wake you, Ricardo, but... it, um... Paige's mother is here to see you."

He gapes at her and struggles to free himself even more, relieved when the housekeeper assists him. He stares down at the crumpled clothes he'd fallen asleep in and groans, catching a glimpse of his wild hair and sleepy face in the mirror. "Oh no," he mumbles.

She strokes his arm and shakes her head. "I'll stall with Mrs. Knight, you change your clothes, splash some water on your face... it'll be ok, Ricardo." Before he can respond, she hustles out of the room and he can hear her address Saraya Knight as he tries to get his body moving to do as she'd suggested.

It seems to take a lifetime, his mortification rising as he digs through his closet and pulls out a decent looking shirt and slacks, wondering why it has to be today- why his girlfriend's mother had to come _so_ early, and... and... He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "It's fine," he mumbles. "I was friends with the Knights long before Paige and I actually began dating... I mean, I was invited to Saraya's birthday party..." _Not that that little fact helped when she was moved up to the main roster I actually started having feeling for Paige,_ he thinks, hanging his head and groaning anew. "Man... what is wrong with me?" Squaring his shoulders, he quickly pulls on the fresh clothes, sprays on some cologne, and ducks into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and splashing his face with cool water before combing his hair back. _Guess this is as good as it's going to get..._

Saraya Knight, thankfully, doesn't seem offended in the slightest, chatting cheerfully with Sofia. When she spots Ricardo, however, she gets to her feet and greets him, clasping his hands. "Hello, Ricardo. I'm sorry to come this early in the morning, especially since I know you competed last night, but I wanted to come see you while I had a moment."

He smiles at her. "It's fine, Mrs. Knight, I'm sorry I made you wait..."

Whatever he is thinking about saying next is stopped by her finger on his lips. "Now, Ricardo, we've discussed this before. You can call me Saraya... It's fine." She smiles at him and for a moment, beyond the red hair and lack of piercings, he can see so much of Paige in her.

"Ah, si, I nearly forgot." He tries her name out, glancing at Sofia. "Saraya." As she beams at him and sits back down at the table, dragging him over as well, Sofia immediately rests a cup of strong, black coffee in front of him, winking at him discreetly before she escapes back into the kitchen to check on whatever smells so nice in there. He takes a long sip from the mug before turning back to his guest. "Is there something you need, Saraya?"

She sits for a moment, allowing him another pull of coffee, before sitting up straighter and resting her fingers around the curve of her own cup. "Paige and I have been discussing the dojo that you've been training at. I plan on staying in Florida for a few days before I return to England..." Her eyes, so similar to her daughter's, fixes on him and he swallows as she leans forward. "I would like to help train the students there, if we could work something out with the staff there." It takes a moment for the words to register with him and she waits patiently, understanding that he's not quite caffeinated yet, well aware of his issues with insomnia and everything else thanks to her daughter.

He blinks a few times, runs his fingers through his hair, tilts his head and finally speaks. "Que?"

She chuckles, reaching out and cupping his hands once more. "I want to train the students at your dojo if we can work something out. What do you think?"

He stares at her for a long moment before shaking himself back to awareness. "Si, of course, they'd jump at the chance, Saraya. That'll be amazing, gracias."

Her grin is soft and fond of the younger man. "Considering how happy you make my daughter, it's the least I can do." His resulting firey red blush only makes her grin even wider as she pats his hands, not wanting to annoy Paige by leaving her boyfriend a babbling mess. As she sits back and smiles thankfully at Sofia as she rests plates stacked high with scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast in front of Saraya and Ricardo, the housekeeper smiles back, the two women quickly clicking over a mutual fondness for the sheepish ring announcer staring pointedly at his plate, trying to calm his blush before picking up his fork.

-x

"I'm sorry she surprised you like that," Paige apologizes to Ricardo the next day, sitting backstage at Raw, waiting for AJ's match against Alicia, kicking her feet lazily against a trunk. "I told her to call first, or something, but you know my mum... gets something in her head, and..."

"It's fine," Ricardo says, watching Saraya in the dojo's ring, commanding the attention of the early arrivers, various students already surrounding the ring, listening to her intently. "I'm really excited, actually. It's a great opportunity for the people here to learn the UK style of wrestling, you know?"

He can almost picture her smile as she responds softly, "Yeah, I know. I'm happy she wanted to do this for you. She's always liked you, I knew she'd be fine with our relationship. It seems natural when you really think about it, we've known each other since before I joined NXT."

He thinks about the young woman Paige had been when he first met her, and what she's grown into- what _they've_ become-, and smiles as well. "The best thing that ever came out of my time in the WWE."

She giggles softly but before she can respond, he hears Alicia in the background, voice growing louder as static issues from Paige's phone and she releases a soft breath. "Sorry, Ricardo, I have to go... Alicia and I have some... things to go over before her match."

"Alright," he responds. "I'll see you soon. Bye, mi fuerza."

"Count on it. Bye."

He listens until the connection dies, then turns his attention back to Saraya as she shows Santana Garrett how to do moves more effectively, a content look in his eyes as he inches closer to the ring. He'll be heading home to California soon to compete for a championship at Vendetta Pro, he's watching one of the women he respects the most teach his fellow competitors, and Paige's voice is still fresh in his mind. Life is good.

Until, anyway, a phone ringing on Tuesday morning wakes him up and he grunts, squinting around. The house is quiet again, Alberto having flown out to Tijauna to handle AAA business, so he grabs it quickly before it can disturb Sofia. "Hola?"

"Hey, Ricardo."

"Morrison?" He sits up, rubbing his eyes and squinting outside. "What's going on?" It's barely daybreak, and Morrison suddenly curses.

"I'm sorry, man, I forgot the time differences, it's barely 2 AM here and... ugh, well, I feel really bad now. We can discuss this in the morning- er, you know, later in the morning-"

"No, John, it's fine, what's going on?" he asks groggily, dropping back against his pillows.

"Well, I've been invited to come do a demonstration of OOYM fitness at Santino Marella's battle arts academy up in Canada this weekend, so..." John hesitates. "I agreed that you can stay at my apartment, and the invitation is still open to you. I'll just need to figure out who to give my key to so you can actually, you know, enter. Sorry, man. I wasn't expecting to have anything out of state to do... but I'll let you know what I figure out."

"Oh," Ricardo murmurs. "Alright, John, sounds like a plan."

"Ok, again I'm sorry about this. I'll let you get back to sleep. Good night."

"'Night." He hangs up, drops his phone by his pillow and rolls over, yawning deeply before sinking back into the pleasant darkness of sleep, too bone-weary to really overthink everything right now.

-x

That Friday, Alex drops his bag outside of the main locker room and turns to kiss Alicia, the two of them sighing into each other's mouths as he settles her against a trunk and rests his hand on her hip, smirking slightly as the other tangles in her hair, holding her close. She tugs on his jacket before pulling away, shaking her head. "Alex, do you still have my hairbrush?" she murmurs, relieved when he nods. They continue to kiss, tangled up in each other before wrestlers walk past them, whistling sharply and causing them to break apart reluctantly. He smiles down at her and leans over his bag, unzipping it and digging around inside for her hairbrush. Immediately, his brow furrows and she tilts her head. "This is Mike's bag," he groans. "We must've mixed them up at the airport..." Hoisting it up, he turns back to her. "Sorry, Foxy. I have to return this, then I'll get you your hairbrush."

"Alright," she says, smiling at him as he walks back towards AJ's locker room. Her eyes drift as something flutters out of the bag, landing at her feet. "Hey, Alex, I think you-" But he's already gone and she shrugs. "Oh well." Leaning over to pick it up, she skims it before an evil smirk crosses her face. "Oh, Paige is going to love this." It's a love note to Mike, from AJ, and Alicia quickly runs it back to the divas locker room, throwing an arm around Paige's shoulders as she greets the former Divas champion. "You were looking for something to talk about in your interview later? Here you go."

Paige too realizes the gold this note could be after skimming only a few sentences, and the two women lean over it, quickly scribbling a revised version of the note on a blank piece of paper, switching everything about Mike until it sounds like it could fit better as an exaggerated version of AJ and Paige's former friendship. As soon as they finish and proofread it a few times, ensuring that nothing's slipped through the cracks, Alicia winks at Paige and snags the original, skipping back to the trunk where Alex's warm hands and lips had been leaving her breathless and wishing that they had a personal locker room like AJ and Mike. She sighs and leans back against it, waiting for him, smiling as he rejoins her a few minutes later, her arms wrapping around him as soon as he approaches her. "Something dropped out of the bag, I tried to stop you," she whispers, holding the note out to him. They had been so painstakingly careful with it, they had even folded it back the way it had been before Alicia had read it, just so no one could guess what was going to come up on the app within the hour.

"Thanks," Alex says, his eyes widening as he stuffs it in the pocket of his jacket. "I'll return it to Mike soon." He hugs Alicia, nuzzling into her hair, and sighs. "Good luck tonight, Foxy."

"Thanks," she murmurs to him, feeling sympathetic towards him as she examines his eyes. He's in a tough position, stuck between her and AJ. She adores him for always sticking by her, no matter what she's done since before they'd become official. "I love you, A-Ri."

His grin makes it all worth it, the feel of his teeth and tongue teasing her between kisses even more so. "I love you too," he hums into her mouth, his fingers warm against her jaw as she moans softly in response.

Although Paige tries to distract AJ again, this time it backfires and Alicia loses, but the British diva is there to help her up and backstage, neither of them overly pleased... but it doesn't matter, Sunday, Paige will make AJ pay for everything, and besides it was clear that the app interview had done what it needed. AJ's tweets following this prove that she's unsettled and Alicia giggles next to Paige as they sit side by side on a plane, Alex watching them warily as they tweet back and forth with the current divas' champion. When Paige suggests she would stop ruining songs for AJ if AJ returns the divas' title just to get no response, the two best friends nudge each other, smirking. "Figures. I'd be happier getting it back the good old fashioned way, anyway."

Alicia nods, resting her head on Paige's shoulder for a moment. "And I'll be happier to watch that, as well," she smirks.

-x

Ricardo stares around at the familiar halls that Vendetta Pro's event is being held at, taking deep breaths. There are old posters of him here, in his mask... before his WWE days, and he smiles, resting a hand on it. He's not sure what the night will bring, and he can't help but feel a little lonely, with all of his friends either traveling out for Hell in a Cell, or in Alberto's case, still in Tijauna... John had left his key behind with his super, so Ricardo had stayed in his apartment the night before, pondering what he'd done wrong in his last couple of matches, trying to figure out a way to not repeat the loss in his championship match against Little Cholo.

He's still examining the full length poster of what he had once was when a hand taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me," an overly nasally voice asks, loud and grating. "Can I take a selfie with you?"

Ricardo wonders how the security possibly slipped enough to let a fan backstage when he turns, pondering how best to let them down easy, when he realizes there's more than just one person standing behind him. Miz, Alex, Alberto, Sofia, Paige, AJ, even Alicia, are surrounding him, and he gapes at them. "Wha- what?"

Mike laughs and hugs him, clapping his back. "Your face, man!" Pulling away, he squeezes Ricardo's arms and shakes his head. "You really think we're going to let you compete for a championship for the first time since leaving WWE all by your lonesome? Hell no. We've even made a truce... isn't that right, girls?" he asks, shooting a look towards Alicia and Paige, who nod warily, pointedly not looking at AJ. Mike stage whispers as he turns back to Ricardo, "I decided as long as they don't kill each other, this day'll be a success."

Ricardo feels oddly choked up, staring at them all, taking time out of their schedules preparing for the carnage of Hell in a Cell to come see him, watch him compete and Mike's face softens as he realizes why he's so quiet. As he hugs him again, tighter this time, Ricardo clings to him. "Thank you," he mumbles into Miz's shoulder as the others join them, patting Ricardo on the back and wishing him well with his match, their chatter helping to ease his nerves and bringing a smile to his face. "Thank you all."


	67. chapter 67

"It's not a championship match," Ricardo says lowly to Mike a little before the event starts. The Awesome One looks shocked, then a little aggravated. "It was supposed to be, but they've changed the card around and I'm competing against someone else in a regular match..." Spotting the look on his friends' faces as the news spreads, he shakes his head, smiling faintly. "It's ok, mi amigos. I would've liked to compete for a title, but I know my opponent and we have had good matches in the past... I'm eager for the challenge."

Paige hugs him, pulling away with a faint smile. "I'm sure you'll do well, Ricardo." Sofia echoes her sentiments with a hug of her own, patting his face before she steps away so Alberto can approach him.

"It's ridiculous to promise you one thing and give you another in the end, but I'm proud of how you're handling it, mi hermano," he tells him lowly.

Ricardo shrugs, his smile slipping slightly in the face of Alberto's earnestness. "Truth be told, I don't blame them- I've only been back in the indies for a couple of months. I'm not quite at championship caliber yet..."

Alberto rolls his eyes and grips Ricardo's jaw, searching his eyes. "You've always been championship caliber, Ricardo. Why else would I have said that we were both Heavyweight Champions when I won the belt, hm? Because without you by my side, I never would've achieved that honor. It is the truth," he insists when Ricardo opens his mouth, as if to argue. "It has been almost two years by now, you're still going to argue with me?" Chuckling softly, he shakes his head at his best friend. "Just accept the truth, mi amigo. You are always a champion to me, no matter how many places are too blind to give you the opportunity you deserve."

His eyes bright with unshed tears, finally Ricardo nods and sighs as Alberto hugs him, blocking the others from view until Ricardo's regained control of himself.

With all of his friends and fellow California natives watching a few hours later, Ricardo wins the match... but his real victory lies in the echoing memories of Alberto's words which had helped him fight through all of the painful moves dished out by his opponent until he could finally find the combination to defeat him.

Although most of the group have to fly out for Hell in a Cell early the next day, Ricardo, Sofia and Alberto remain in Califonria. Ricardo has agreed to do a zombie walk event and, as Sofia painstakingly helps him with his makeup, turning his skin pale and his eyes dark, his lips ghastly, Alberto watches with an amused look on his tanned face. "So we are really staying here til Wednesday?"

Ricardo's eyes glance towards him as he doesn't dare to move his face and ruin Sofia's careful work. "Si, if you're fine with that, El Patron. I felt it only fair that I hang around to see Morrison's match on Lucha Underground... but if you need to get back to Florida, I understand. You _are_ going to Japan this weekend, after all."

"Si, but I believe I can make it all work out fine. No worries. I'm curious about Lucha Underground myself, getting to see the first night of it live should be interesting." Alberto beams at the housekeeper as she finally finishes and steps back to examine her handiwork, pleased with it. "We'll make you an indy fan yet, Sofia."

She smiles at him before motioning to Ricardo. "How does it look, senor?"

Alberto examines him for a long moment before grinning. "The makeup artists on The Walking Dead would be envious, Sofia." As she flushes, Ricardo looks in the mirror and finds he has to agree with him.

-x

Once they get back to Morrison's apartment that evening, Ricardo accesses the WWE Network and sits with Sofia, the two of them watching Hell in a Cell, waiting to catch sight of Miz or Paige. Alex is seen a lot between certain matches, talking on the panel, then MizdowTV starts and Ricardo laughs, shaking his head helplessly at Mizdow miming everything Miz does and says. All fun comes to an end, however, when Sheamus interrupts... and kicks the camera. It brings back memories of years gone by, when he'd been injured and doing depositions for Alberto's trial's benefit and that had been Sheamus' response to show a demonstration to the lawyers and the mediator. He shudders, Sofia immediately turning to look at him, but he forces a smile, trying not to lose it in front of her. He's far beyond Sheamus now, the two of them not even working in the same company, but it still eats at him sometimes, the memory of all of the health issues he sustained during that time period and how sometimes, especially after certain matches, his neck still aches.

Even so, when Alberto gets up and joins them, settling in next to Ricardo and wrapping an arm securely around him, he calms down a little bit, looking over at him. His former employer is smiling sympathetically at him and Ricardo nods, a silent way of saying that he's ok, so Alberto relaxes a little, but remains where he is, watching the show with them. It makes it a little easier to watch Paige lose the match, then her control as she slaps Alicia brutally afterwards, leaving her crying and confused at ringside. Miz's loss rankles on a different level, Sheamus' destruction of the camera being aired again as Alberto searches Ricardo's face. He handles it better this time, for what it's worth, but Sofia still looks worried as she glances over at him. "I'm fine," he promises, relieved when the verbalization of it actually seems to comfort them.

After spending a couple of days on the beach and showing his old California haunts to Sofia and Alberto, the others return- John from Canada and the rest from Texas just in time for Lucha Underground. Ricardo hasn't had the time or opportunity to just sit and enjoy wrestling in a long time so this kind of thing is nice, sitting in a line with his friends in the back of the section, watching until John's match comes up. He competes in the main event against a man known as Prince Puma and, after a hard fought contest, successfully defeats him. Most of them clap and cheer him but Miz, of course, outdoes them all by whistling loudly for his former tag partner, undisturbed when Alberto glares up him, a bit embarassed by the attention he's bringing their way.

With Thursday comes the need to go home, face reality once more, as Alberto flies out to Japan and the rest of them prepare for Smackdown and whatever Halloween hijinxs it would bring their way. Ricardo's just glad to finally have some time alone with Paige, searching her face as she rests in his arms during the drive back to Alberto's from the airport, Sofia seeming content to drive along the Florida streets once more as they sit in the backseat. "Are you ok?" he asks her lowly. "I'm sorry I've been too busy to really talk to you, but..."

"It's fine," she says, her lips saying what her eyes prove is false. "I'm fine, Ricardo. It's just been a long week." She sits up and straddles him, stroking his hair and marveling at how long it's getting. "You try being booked into Total Divas and then lose your chance at your title _again_ because of your _best friend_ Alicia all in the same week..." She leans in close to him and presses a soft, tantalizing kiss to the side of his mouth. "I've never been better..."

He stares at her doubtfully as she pulls back and smiles at him. "Paige..."

"I promise," she tells him, resting her fingers on his lips. "You know what I want to do?" When he shakes his head against her lips, she grins. "I want to try on my Halloween costume for you when we're home."

He swallows and nods, unable to shake off the feeling that she's not right, and they _do_ need to talk about it... but he doesn't want to make her feel any worse right now, so he embraces the distraction she's dangling in front of him. "Alright," he says softly. "I'd like that too."

The grin she graces him with, sincere and beautiful despite everything she's done lately, makes the concession worth it. He hopes.


	68. chapter 68

After spending a quiet weekend at home, only leaving when Sofia needs things, Ricardo is glad when Monday comes around and Alberto safely returns to the States, even though he remains in Texas for a couple of extra days to visit with his family, spend his sister's birthday there.

Ricardo waves out of the car window at Sofia as he backs out of the driveway and heads for the dojo, eager for some training to get rid of some of these jitters haunting him the past few days. He's still unsettled about Paige and her reaction to losing both the Divas title and subsequent rematch... she'd continued to attack and blame Alicia, which makes him even more relieved that he'd moved out of Alex's apartment when he had. He's working through all of this in training the younger people at the dojo when he hears the ring shift and a hand pat him on the shoulder. Perplexed, he turns to see who's interrupting just to stop short upon realizing it's Paige. He smiles at her, searching her face. "Paige? What's going on? I thought you'd be at Raw?"

She shakes her head and wraps her arms around him, nuzzling closer to him. "I wasn't booked, so I thought I'd come home for a couple of days before I have to leave for the European tour. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Her pout sways him and he nods, losing the last bit of reluctance he'd been feeling, hoping she won't sense what he'd been thinking and feeling before she'd walked into the building. "Of course I am, mi fuerza, it was just a surprise," he soothes her, smiling down at her as she kisses him. He's not entirely comfortable, making out with her in front of the people who are essentially his students, so he's relieved when she pulls away shortly, glancing around at all of the people surrounding them, watching and whispering. "Back to work, guys, show's over," he calls out, throwing an apologetic grin Paige's way before wandering around to round up the people he had been trying to train before Paige's interruption.

It's not as bad as he'd feared, having her here. At least this way he doesn't have to worry about her and Alicia warring all around the Raw arena, and she's always been the kind of quiet encouragement that he'd needed. Once done, he can't help but feel like this has been one of the best training sessions he'd ever been part of at the dojo. It also keeps her distracted from the match that is coming up between AJ and Nikki Bella for the title that Paige still sees as her own. By the time the dojo's training session is concluding, Raw is long over and Ricardo yawns lazily as he heads over to where Paige is still sitting, looking up at him with a soft smile. "Done?"

"Si. I'll take a quick shower and then let's go home," he urges her, resting a hand on her lower back as she obediently turns and walks to the back with him, watching as he ducks into the showers. Her lips twitch up as she searches his bag and pulls out a change of clothes for him, her eyes softening as she finds one of Alberto's merch shirts, trailing her hand over the logo before plucking at her own shirt, shaking her head at her own lack of foresight.

"How long have we been together and I've never even given him once of my shirts? Some girlfriend I am," she murmurs to herself, having to laugh at the mere thought of a relationship being based on someone's merchandise. _Even so..._ She pats the shirt and finds some comfortable black pants, all too aware of his knee and ankle issues, especially lately as winter inches closer.

When he comes out, he has to smile at her as she waits patiently for him, clothes held at the ready for him. "Gracias, mi fuerza," he says softly, taking them from her and quickly changing. Once done, he wraps an arm around her and she marvels again at his warmth, something that had always comforted her when she was close to him like this. "Let's go."

"Mm hmm," she whispers, not wanting to leave his side ever again as they make their way through the dark parking lot. But he has dates scheduled in New York and she has, of course, to go to Europe, so there's not much of a choice on early Tuesday as she kisses him goodbye, tells him to have fun this weekend and shoulders her gear, walking towards the gate with a determined stride. She passes Alicia but doesn't even blink, walking past her as if she's not even there.

Ricardo winces and turns to find Alex staring at him from his position near his girlfriend. Both of them shrug helplessly before Ricardo turns to leave, not wanting to get involved in that drama any further than he actually is. So far there were no problems between he and Alex that he knew of, and he's not about to force the issue now.

After a few more days spent busy at the dojo, it's finally Friday and he flies out to New York, aware that Alberto is heading there from Texas as well. It'll be the first time they've worked together since Alberto had put his plan into motion and Ricardo can't help but feel a little trepidation, not sure how it'll go... if, after a year of working on his own, Alberto will be alright with sharing the spotlight with him once more. Intellectually he knows that Alberto had not begun his plan because of any issues with Ricardo himself, he'd had weird ideas of how to do it to _help_ Ricardo, but even so, deep down inside, he has his doubts and insecurities still stemming from the brutal attack.

One of the things that keep him awake late at night, lost in insomnia, after all, is the reminder that actions speak louder than words... and the little boy deep inside of him, already abandoned and bullied by so many people, had clung to the pain of that moment, barely able to make sense of Alberto's kindness now when remembering what had happened before. He sighs and closes his eyes, hating himself for doubting his best friend, his _hermano,_ when Alberto had done everything he could to prove himself once more to Ricardo... He jumps slightly when his phone goes off in his hand and he stares down at it, a small smile growing across his face until he's grinning wide enough to hurt. Alberto had tweeted back to him when he'd advertised their reunion, confirming that he was on the way... and he sounds so excited, proved by the typos and other little mistakes in his tweets that are so unlike the Mexican aristocrat.

It's enough to relax Ricardo, reassure him over the whole situation once more. "Gracias, El Patron," he whispers to the phone before putting it back in his pocket and settling back in his seat on the airplane, looking forward to landing in New York now.


	69. chapter 69

Ricardo wakes up to Alberto's bright grin and an enthusiastic _"Buenas dias, mi amigo!"_ He echoes the greeting with a sleepy smile, struggling to free himself from the sheets enough to sit up. It's cold in New York, his body aching in response to it, especially his ankles and knee, but it's the first time he and Alberto will be working together in any capacity since that decision the year prior that had split them up until they'd been freed from the WWE, so he works through it.

The day's agenda is merely meet'n'greets with fans, and that's fine. He enjoys it, passing the time between autographs and pictures by sharing laughs with Alberto and discussing what's to come after the next day. It's relaxing, comfortable... something familiar. After a year of having nearly everything taken away from him, this feels like a great first step in regaining it all back. Alberto seems to agree, a happy kind of peace surrounding him that Ricardo can't remember ever really having seen before. _WWE really brought out the worst in us,_ Ricardo ruminates, relieved that it's all behind them. _I wish the others weren't going through so many things because of it as well right now..._ He thinks about Paige, worried for the dark haired diva, and how she's slowly slipping since losing the Divas title yet again.

He barely notices anything around him until Del Rio reaches over and touches his arm, somewhat concerned. "Mi amigo? We need to take another picture..."

Flushing slightly, the former ring announcer looks around and swallows harshly. "Si, I'm sorry, I was just..." He trails off and gets to his feet, quickly shuffling closer to the fans waiting with eager looks on their face, Alberto on one side of them and Ricardo on the other. Afterwards, he talks to the fans and signs all of their autographs, careful not to drift in the sea of worries plaguing him. They'd paid good money to see him and the last thing he wants is to leave them feeling cheated or unsatisfied.

As soon as they're gone, however, Alberto turns back to him and cups his face, searching his eyes. "Hmm, well, you don't look sick," he teases slightly. "What's wrong, mi amigo? You've never lost focus like that during a meet'n'greet before... is everything ok?"

He glances around, licks his lips and releases a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "I suppose I'm worried about Paige," he admits wearily. "She... um... She's different since losing the title. And trust me, I understand how things in WWE move so fast and you can get lost in the shuffle and never quite find yourself again, but... I don't know how to help her. I couldn't even help myself when it was me going through all of this... and her situation is so different than mine was, I was on the bottom the entire time I was there, basically, but she was on the top of the divas division for so long and now... I don't know. She's so young, but she's so talented, it's just... it's..."

"Not fair?" Del Rio suggests, resting an arm around Ricardo's shoulder and staring down at him. "A good many people said the same about you and all that you endured during your time in the WWE, you know, mi hermanito." He sighs and rests his cheek against Ricardo's forehead, smiling faintly. "Trust me, if anyone can find a way to somehow help her, support her through this tumultuous time in her career, it'll be you, mi amigo. You've always been the best when it came to helping me through difficult times. I have no doubt you will be exactly what Paige needs as well, in the end."

"Gracias, mi hermano," Ricardo breathes, absorbing some strength from Alberto as he considers his words. "Dios knows I'll do my very best..." After a few moments, they turn their attention back to the next set of fans, signing more autographs and taking more pictures, allowing their conversations to turn back to more enjoyable matters, such as the holidays coming up and Sofia's determination to make the California crew fly out to Florida for once so she could cook in her own kitchen. Ricardo beams over at Alberto as they lean over to sign one last autograph, feeling lighter than he has in awhile. He's still not sure what to do for Paige, but he's buoyed enough by Alberto's belief in him to think that somehow he'll find a way.

-x

Both men wake up at about the same time the next day, still turned towards each other as they'd fallen asleep the night before talking like they used to do. Ricardo chuckles softly and snuggles deeper in his sheets, content to stare across the room at his best friend and pretend, for a moment, that the last year hadn't happened. That they'd been friends and associates the entire time... However, this illusion fades quickly when he wakes up enough to check his phone and he coughs, finding an email waiting for him. "Ah," he all but squeaks, staring at it.

"What is it, mi amigo?" Alberto wonders, leaning over out of bed enough to meet Ricardo half way to grab the phone, read what had made Ricardo react like that. He reads the email once, then again, before looking up at Ricardo for a moment. Both of their eyes widen as he dives for _his_ phone and fumbles through it, finally finding the email. Giving up all pretenses of sleep or laziness, Ricardo gets out of bed and quickly joins him, staring down at the screen as... "Ay dios mio, mi amigo. On the same day, virtually at the same time... Que?"

"Our ninety days are up," both say at the same time before clasping hands and tugging each other in for a hug. "Finally," Ricardo murmurs against his neck as Alberto nods joyfully. "I'm glad they finally settled with you, El Patron. The thought of continuing my journey around the indys without the chance of getting to work with you for another year..."

"Ay, we don't have to worry or dwell on such things anymore, mi hermanito! We can do whatever we want now!" Alberto pulls away and cups Ricardo's face, his grin so large it almost looks painful. "And I think I know exactly what I want to do..." His grin turns mischevious as he searches Ricardo's slightly more subdued, uncertain expression. "Seeing as how we both enjoyed working together this weekend so much, what do you say we do it again next weekend?" He smirks. "Say, in Pennsylvania?"

Ricardo's eyes widen and Alberto grins, hugging him tightly once more. "Of course, El Patron," he murmurs, considering what indy dates he'd heard about then. There was Signamania, of course... and House of Hardcore, but there was no way... would they really book them on such short notice...?

His question is answered by Wednesday. Things had moved fast, Alberto had made it public, his settlement with WWE on Sunday night while they'd flown back to Florida, and WWE had replied in kind on Monday afternoon. From there, Alberto had looked ahead. Bookings for himself through AAA, bookings for him and Ricardo anywhere else. Ricardo too had had some success in getting his own bookings... including one in Germany, for himself _and_ his masked 'amigo' in March of 2015... But he quickly begins to feel silly over forgetting just how resourceful Alberto could be when he finds Ricardo sitting in the kitchen, playing with his phone and watching Sofia do her thing around the kitchen, trying out new recipes for the holidays. "Hola, El Patron," he says absently, barely aware of the proud grin on Alberto's face.

"Hola, mi amigo, guess who's just gotten themselves booked onto House of Hardcore?"

Ricardo freezes for a moment before looking up, taking in the smug pleasure on Alberto's face. "Ah, congratulations, El Patron. Your big return to American wrestling... I'm happy for you." And he is, really. But after Alberto had hinted about them working together again after how well New York had gone, yeah, it kinda stings. He's just turned back to his phone, trying to hide his disappointment, when Alberto's hand rests on his arm, squeezing slightly. Ricardo looks up and releases a soft breath. "Si, El Patron?"

"I'm happy for myself as well," he says softly. "Because I get to work alongside mi hermanito for the second weekend in a row, at two places in one day no less."

Ricardo catches on slowly, he has to admit. Because he's still getting used to places wanting him, and booking him, fans wanting to come and see him after so long of being overlooked by WWE and left to do little more than interviews or commentating. "Wha- what?"

"Get your warm clothes out, mi amigo... we're going to Pennsylvania this weekend." Alberto laughs at the plumbstruck look on his face and pats his cheek fondly. "Did you really think I was going to leave you behind? Ay, no no, they suggested immediately we be a packaged deal... and even if they hadn't, I'd have never agreed to the booking without you, Ricardo."

Ricardo starts to look a little choked up and Alberto tsks, stroking his jaw before hugging him. "Lo siento, I just thought..." he shakes his head, swallowing roughly. "I'm still getting used to all of this, mi hermano. I looked forward to the day that we could... possibly work together again, but I wasn't sure you'd really actually want to. All of those interviews and comments you made about prefering to work solo..."

"It was part of my ridiculous plan to try to help you, Ricardo. It was pointless, and I never should've done it, but it worked out in the end, si?" He pulls away and looks down at Ricardo with a small smile. "We can finally do as we wish, where we wish... as a team or apart, it'll be by _our_ choice, made together. I promise, Ricardo, I won't try dictating your career anymore, or force you into a situation you're not comfortable with or ready for. Everything will be better this time."

"It is already, El Patron," he whispers, looking forward to this weekend with an even clearer mindset than he had for the weekend prior when it was a countdown to the confirmation that their 90 days had concluded. "Gracias." They sit there for a moment longer before Ricardo stands up and smiles. "I need to go call Paige, let her know I'll be in Pennsylvania this weekend..." He hesitates in the kitchen doorway and stares back at Alberto. "Gracias for finding ways to keep me from worrying while she's gone, El Patron. There's no words in any language to properly describe how glad I am that we're mejor amigos again..." Turning sharply on his heel, he walks towards his bedroom before Alberto can formulate a response.

Eventually, he merely grins and stares down at his hands, strong and sure and once the cause of so much of the younger man's physical and mental anguish... now used for much better purposes, to defend and comfort, support and guide. He sighs and closes his eyes. "I am as well, mi hermanito..."


	70. chapter 70

Once they all are done with photos and autographs for Signamania, Ricardo laughs as he stares down at the ridiculous photo of he, Alberto and Drew McIntyre, his former fellow 3MB bandmate from the Christmas prior. If you had told them then that that incarnation of 3MB all would've been exiled from WWE within a matter of months, he never really would've believed it. But here they are, and he doesn't mourn this fact or look back on what could've been if things had been different. "It is, eh, interesting to see so many former WWE guys again, eh, El Patron?"

"Si." Alberto shoots a slightly distracted smile at him as he makes a path through the crowd of people filling Signamania. There's so much wrestling merchandice all over the place it's hard to see anything promising, but finally... his eye catches it and he reaches over, his hand resting against the cool fabric of his dress shirt, his fingers tugging at the edge of his tux jacket. "There!" Ricardo looks confused and almost worried as Alberto all but drags him through the crowd, impatient and happy at the prospect of proving to himself that he wasn't just seeing things. "Si! Mi amigo, look, I've found it!"

Ricardo's eyes go left to right along the shelves until finally, finally he spots it too. "Ay dios mio, I can't believe they're carrying it!" The two of them turn and look at each other like little boys, grins growing across their faces until Alberto pulls away and makes his way towards the line, all but bouncing up and down on his heels as he waits to get to the front of the line to purchase the Iron Sheik DVD that had caught his eye. Ricardo joins him after a moment, marveling at the happiness he hasn't seen on his face in much too long that's also bubbling up inside of him as well. The closer they get, the more obvious it is that supplies are limited, so limited in fact that there's only one left. Ricardo notices as Alberto's face falls at the realization, casting a glance towards his former ring announcer, but before Alberto could offer for Ricardo to buy it, he speaks up. "Go ahead, El Patron. You spotted it first, it's yours. Just let me watch it sometimes, por favor?"

The happiness returning to Alberto's face, he nods vehemently. "Whenever you want, mi hermano." Leaning over to quickly hug him, he makes it to the front of the line while Ricardo steps aside and waits, listening to Alberto point out the DVD he wants and the exchange of money. Once done, Alberto rejoins his former ring announcer and rests an arm around his shoulders, walking much more sedately away from the tables than before. They head for the exit, acknowledging a few fans' exclamations along the way, and Alberto grins down at him. "Ricardo, let's go get something to eat before we head to House of Hardcore, hm?"

"Si, that sounds good." Ricardo smiles up at him, relieved that he'd offered it as there hadn't been much time for breakfast, and definitely none for lunch between flying here and then the fan meet'n'greets that had followed. "Do you know what you're doing for HoH yet?" He'd donned his tux, he was planning on merely supporting Alberto, announcing him as he had perfected all of those years... but if he'd need to defend Alberto, he could easily do it, the clothes never hindering him to do so in the past, no matter what his skill level may have been at the time.

"No, I assume I will just be going out to talk... see if anything comes of it." He casts a quick grin at Ricardo as they get in the car but before he takes off, he stares down at the Iron Sheik DVD and shakes his head, looking over at his best friend. "You know what, we have pictures with fans and with McIntyre, but I... I want a picture of us. Right now, like this, happy and just... peaceful, si?"

Ricardo stares at him for a second before nodding, finding his phone and holding it out while Alberto raises the DVD and somehow, between the two of them, they make a perfect, spur of the moment photo, both of them grinning and brimming with happiness to finally have the freedom to work together again without worrying about what everyone will think, or say, or do regarding their careers or personal life or anything else. Once they agree that the photo is perfect as is, Ricardo claps his hands against his knees and smiles at his former employer. "Soooo, about that food..."

"Ah, si, right," Alberto laughs. "Let's go drive around until we find something that sounds appetizing to us both, mi amigo." Ricardo nods and they both keep an eye out until Ricardo spots a Hibachi grill, pointing to it eagerly until Alberto figures out where the turn in for the parking lot is, grinning at the younger man's enthusiasm. Of which only continues when they get inside and place their order, getting to watch the food being prepared on large grills before them. Ricardo's glee at finally getting food is childlike in its innocence and Alberto can't resist pulling his phone out and video recording him for a moment, missing seeing him this happy and free. He hesitates over the suggestion that he's about to make, but they're still waiting on their food and he's starving by now as well, imagining that Ricardo feels about the same because neither of them had really been able to eat since early in the morning before their flight, when Sofia had insisted on waking up just to make them breakfast. "Hey, mi amigo?"

"Si?"

"Will you help me turn this into a vine? If you don't mind... I think others would be glad to see you this happy, especially after the year you've had." He turns the phone so Ricardo can also see the video, and he flushes slightly at seeing himself look so silly. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, mi amigo. It's cute. But if you don't want me to upload the vine, I'd be glad to keep the video just between us..."

"No, no, it's fine," Ricardo finally says, shrugging. "I'm sure I've done more ridiculous things in my time in the WWE, eh?" He grins, a little self-deprecating, before leaning closer and helping Alberto set up the video as a vine, the short clip of Ricardo clapping giddily while he watches the chef preparing the food repeating over and over. "There you go."

"Gracias." Alberto watches it a few times before looking up and patting Ricardo on the shoulder. "At least it's charming when you do ridiculous things. Some of us aren't so lucky in that, mi amigo, and just look silly." He smiles vaguely.

Ricardo looks up and smiles too, shaking off his uncertainty at allowing that moment of ease to be uploaded, only imagining what some would say about it. _No, I have to remember that this day isn't about that. It's about freedom... and there's nothing more free than that moment, there, filmed by mi mejor amigo..._ He relaxes and allows himself to enjoy his meal, anticipating what's to come.

The atmosphere alone at House of Hardcore that night is amazing. But Alberto's vague plan changes on the fly as Brian Myers, after his match, decides to hold the ring hostage as it were, refusing to leave until someone makes him. So Alberto decides to accomodate him on this, grinning and nodding at Ricardo as he hesitates at the curtain and takes a breath, feeling like he's debuting all over again. He's barely taken a few steps down the aisle, however, when the pure sound of the crowd as more and more people realize he's there thunders over him, Ricardo taking it all in as he makes his way towards the ring and addresses Brian, explaining that no he's not here alone... as SI! SI! SI! chants from all of the people around almost overwhelms his own strong voice, he turns and introduces Alberto, grinning when the crowd finishes off his former employer's name for him.

Alberto is excited, Ricardo can tell even from this distance as he rushes out onto the ramp and tears his jacket off, motioning to the crowd while feeding off of their exuberance as well. As Alberto approaches the ring, Ricardo moves to sit on the second rope, making it easier for him to enter the ring, but he doesn't immediately. Instead, as soon as he climbs onto the apron, he wraps his arms around Ricardo from behind and hugs him while Ricardo gives him a one-armed hug from this awkward position, grinning as Alberto murmurs to him, barely audible over the continued buzz from the crowd, "Can you believe this, mi amigo?!"

Once things calm down and they're able to get into the ring, Alberto addresses the crowd and speaks of his uncertainty over whether he'd be able to compete in America for a year, and his joy at that being cleared up so he could, but Myers doesn't appreciate being ignored so he attempts an attack on Alberto. Ricardo notices and responds in kind, kicking Brian which allows Alberto to refocus and hold Brian down with some kicks of his own before locking in the armbar, wrenching back on his arm until he's writhing in pain. Alberto releases it and watches with satisfaction as he rolls out of the ring, cursing and spitting on the outside. Side by side with his best friend in the ring once more, he stands tall and watches the crowd show their support for the both of them.

After spending time with some of the other wrestlers backstage, Ricardo and Alberto return to the hotel. Alberto gets ready for bed while Ricardo repacks the few of their things scattered around the room. Alberto has responsibilities for AAA on Monday, so he'll be heading out to Mexico the next day, while Ricardo returns to Florida to handle some business at the dojo. He's staring down at his carefully folded tux, remembering everything that had happened today with a smile, when Alberto leans against the bathroom doorway and clears his throat. "Mi amigo, you're not too tired yet, are you? I was thinking perhaps we could watch that Iron Sheik DVD before we go to bed. But if you just want to sleep-"

"No, that sounds like a great idea," Ricardo interrupts him. "Let's do it." Alberto grins at him and fishes the DVD case out of his bag before walking over to the laptop resting on the bedside table, setting the DVD up to play. As they settle in on the bed, side by side to watch it, both are once more reminded of all of the nights before when they were still with the WWE and they would do this, unaware of just how bad things would get. They exchange glances, both taking comfort from being able to spend time together like this again without worrying, and smile.

Alberto reaches over and presses play, allowing the brief moment of reflection to pass as they watch one of their favorite wrestlers and someone they consider to be a mutual friend on the screen. He's not sure how much time has passed when he realizes that the DVD is half over and Ricardo's been quiet for awhile. He glances over and blinks, eyes softening as he realizes that at some point, the former ring announcer had fallen asleep against his shoulder, looking peaceful and so young that it almost hurts. He sighs and stops the DVD, carefully easing Ricardo's head back onto the pillows before shutting the laptop down and placing it on the table nearest the bed. "Buenos noches, mi amigo," he whispers, rolling over and dozing off within minutes, a smile on his own face.

-x

It's mid Tuesday when Alberto flies in from Mexico. Ricardo is looking over his upcoming indy dates and Sofia is preparing lunch when he comes storming in, eyes dark under a massive bandage covering his forehead. Ricardo's on his feet immediately, recognizing the signs of brimming rage and he walks over to him, trying to calm the situation before it gets worse and Alberto does something he regrets. "What happened?" he asks, lightly running his fingers over the bandage, observing how it's barely sticking and some blood has seeped through, meaning that it desperately needs changed. He leads him towards the bathroom, exchanging a glance with Sofia to let her know that he's got this, to stay out of the line of fire just in case.

Alberto is not the same man that he was before, no, but this is clearly something... different, something that neither of them were used to in their years in the WWE. Yes, Alberto had been busted open, and Ricardo's ankle had been broken, among the numerous neck issues and concussions, but...there was something almost taboo about the level of violence that must've brought this about. He watches quietly as Alberto sits on the side of the tub, too angry to care about what's going on around him as Ricardo finds the first aid kit and unpacks bandages and antibiotic cream and whatever else he thinks is necessary. Somewhere along the way, he realizes his hands are shaking and he forces himself to take a moment, breathe. _This is not the old Alberto,_ he reminds himself. _This is the Alberto that I laughed with and shared amazing moments with on Saturday. This is mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. He's just... injured and angry, that I can deal with._ So he does, squaring his shoulders and kneeling down in front of Alberto to examine the nasty cuts along his forehead, gentle but firm as he cleans them and smears the cream on them, pressing the bandage into place carefully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he denies grimly. "But Texano Jr will pay... and I will leave with my vengeance and... his title." His eyes burn with the vicious determination that Ricardo had grown used to, the kind that never really frightened him. It was when Alberto was angry with no true target to aim his rage at that Ricardo would end up collateral damage more often than not. Alberto's eyes clear a moment later and he realizes that he's home and Ricardo is on his knees before him, fussing over the fresh bandage on his forehead, various medical supplies scattered around them. He catches Ricardo's hands and releases a soft breath, smiling wanly. "Gracias, mi amigo. I guess I was too lost in my anger to realize that I was home already..."

"Your bandage was a mess, El Patron," Ricardo chides him almost teasingly, before turning solemn. "You need to take better care of yourself..."

"I know, but don't worry about me, mi hermano. I'm fine." He gets up, offering a hand to Ricardo to pull him to his feet as well, before turning to look at himself in the mirror. "And soon I shall be champion again..."

Ricardo watches him with a faintly worried look on his face. Alberto had nearly destroyed himself- and Ricardo as well- in his quest to become World Champion way back when Sheamus held the title. All the younger man can hope for now is that Alberto's current goal will go a lot smoother, and bring him success much sooner.

-x

Paige sighs as she leans back against Ricardo's arm, shaking her head lazily. "I get a whole day to spend at home, then I have some sort of rematch against Alicia on Superstars. I don't know what's going on, or why I'm on shows like Main Event and Superstars, instead of getting another opportunity at the divas title, but I... I don't like it..." She rolls over and looks up at him, a troubled expression on her face. "I thought signing with Total Divas would give me more security in my place in the company, but instead it seems to have... done the opposite somehow?"

He squeezes her hand and lifts it to his lips, lightly kissing her fingertips. "I'm sorry, mi fuerza. The divas always seem to get a raw deal, no pun intended... a lot of you deserve better." She squirms up a little higher and kisses him on the side of the mouth, listening as he fades into Spanish, a lot of the words escaping her but the general meaning of what he's saying obvious as he sprawls his hand over her back, holding her closer. They lay there for a few more moments, enjoying the warm Florida weather, when he tilts his face to look at her. "I know this probably isn't a good time to ask, considering who all's going to be there... but do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

She narrows her eyes at him and shrugs. "I doubt it. Why?"

"Sofia insisted on having everyone here..." Ricardo winces."Alicia and AJ are going to be here, but... um... I really would love to have you here too, Paige. But I won't force you into anything you're not comfortable with. It was just an idea, we can find some other way to spend time together that weekend-"

Paige smirks at him, pressing a kiss to his lips and swallowing the rest of his words, causing him to gasp softly. "Sofia's cooking... you... and some of my absolute favorite people to torment all under one roof? Consider your invitation accepted, Ricardo. I can't wait." Her eager expression isn't hindered at all by the look of dawning apprehension on his face as she giggles and kisses him again, running her fingers through his hair.


	71. chapter 71

John Morrison stares at the backstage monitor, watching Prince Puma compete against Big Ryck and the other two nobodies who kept jumping them since the very first week this wild ride known as Lucha Underground had begun. Something so ridiculous caused by pure greed, that hundred thousand dollar incentive bringing out the worst in quite a few people. Yeah, sure, the money would've been great to fund more of his projects like Boone the Bounty Hunter and whatever else he wanted to do while not holed up in this temple, training and competing, muddling his way through despite the biased leadership of Cueto... but he had come here for the love of wrestling, because of his respect of the business and those alongside him. Well, most of them, anyway.

He's distracted from the match when he hears a familiar voice loudly grousing in Spanish, his dark eyes shifting to watch as Chavo Guerrero storms past him, pushing away anyone who tries to talk to him. Morrison smirks to himself, a little pleased to see that the luchadora named Sexy Star has completely taken Chavo off of his game. She may not have beat him outright in their intergender match earlier, but she had definitely knocked him down a peg or two since his unnecessary attacks on her, Blue Demon Jr, and so many others. Speaking of whom... with Chavo out of the halls, John turns once more to watch as the blonde woman herself walks past the monitor, her hair and sequined wrestling gear gleaming even in this dimly lit dungeon. "Hey, Star!"

She's in the process of adjusting her mask when he calls out to her and it startles her, the resulting twitch making her mask shift against her face. She looks like she's gearing up for a fight until she turns to find him staring at her, realizing who exactly it was. "Oh." She relaxes and shakes her head, a small smile crossing her lips. "What is it, Mundo?"

He casts a quick glance at the monitor, relieved that, for now, Puma seems to be holding his own and Ryck's goons are staying where they belong outside before walking towards her. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Anything special?"

"Ah, no, I don't believe so," she murmurs, her English still a little stilted. "Why do you ask?"

There's no time to really discuss this, but he'd been hit with the impulse as soon as he'd seen her, and he'd never been the kind to ignore an impulse. So... "How about you come with me, and spend the holiday with my friends in Florida? It'll be at Alberto Del Rio's house in Florida, you've worked a few of the same events as he has with AAA, right?" It's then that he hears a commotion out in the ring and realizes that while he'd been focusing on her, things had truly broken down and Puma was getting brutalized. "Alright, listen, we'll talk about it later, but I have to go help Puma now." He pats her on the arm before taking off at a wild run towards the runway into the ring... deciding ultimately to get the advantage by surprising the three men. He leaps over the rail and into the ring from far above, relieved for his Parkour training as he lands without injuring himself.

Unfortunately his attempt to help Puma fails and the masked man is thrown viciously through a table while Morrison sprawls out at ringside, beat up and dazed as well. Once Ryck and the other two leave, he struggles into the ring and tries to figure out a way to help Puma but there's very little he can do, the man entirely unconscious. He sighs and rests a hand on Puma's chest, waiting for a trainer to help move him. He walks Puma backstage before allowing the trainer to take over, immediately turning to find that Sexy Star is still waiting for him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Unfortunate break," she says simply, watching Puma get walked into the trainer's office.

John nods, figuring that his failure had made her decision quite easy. "Yeah," he mumbles. "I was trying to help him, but it asn't enough."

He walks past her, almost lost in the shadows when her voice stops him. "If the invitation is still open, I would like to spend Thanksgiving with you and your friends. Muchas gracias for inviting me."

John laughs slightly and turns to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Of course it's still open. Meet me in the parking lot in, say, fifteen minutes, and we'll figure out the soonest flight out to Florida." As she smiles and nods, he turns away and walks back to the locker room, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time fluttering around inside of him.

-x

"Eh, are you sure we're going to survive this, mi amigo?" Alberto mumbles, looking around as Mike and AJ settle in at the kitchen table, Mizdow already hard at work mimicking Mike eating the sandwiches that Sofia had set out as soon as they'd arrived from the airport. "It's only just begun, and already..."

Ricardo glances at him for a moment before following his gaze to Mizdow, who is chomping at sandwiches in nearly perfect syncronization with Mike. Neither he or Alberto had been with WWE when the stunt double thing had begun, to see it first hand is really something else. He shakes his head fondly and chuckles. "Only Mike could get away with something like this..." Patting Alberto on the arm, he finally turns his former employer away and leads him into the living room. "Come, let's sort through your schedule for this weekend while they get settled. I'm sure everything will be fine."

As they sit side by side going through everything, Alberto keeps glancing over at Ricardo with a smile on his face until the former ring announcer raises his eyebrows and catches Alberto's eye, the Mexican aristocrat freezing when he realizes he's been caught. "Eh..."

"What's going on, El Patron? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, si, mi amigo, everything's fine..." He still can't stop smiling, however, adding to Ricardo's suspicion. "I may have something to talk to you about soon, but not quite yet. Be patient a little while longer, si?" He pats Ricardo's jaw when he nods and winks at him before turning back to the papers.

"Alright," he murmurs, a curious look on his face. When the doorbell rings, he's distracted from trying to figure out what Alberto could possibly be keeping from him. Knowing it could only be one of their friends, he gets up and walks to the door. "I've got it, Sofia," he calls, making sure that the housekeeper doesn't lose her place in the ridiculous holiday meal preparation that she'd insisted on handling by herself, despite the ridiculous amount of people that will be partaking of it.

It's Alex and Alicia and the former roommates beam at each other as Ricardo hugs him tightly. "C'mon inside, Sofia's already cooking for tomorrow, and there are sandwiches in the kitchen if either of you are hungry. Mike, AJ and... uh... Mizdow are here already, so we're really just waiting on John, which if he gets an early enough flight, should be in in time for breakfast, we're hoping." He hesitates, glancing over at Alicia. "Paige should be here too, soon..."

She stares back at him, unblinkingly, before disappearing into the kitchen, greeting AJ with a squeal as if they hadn't just seen each other a couple of days earlier during Raw. "Don't worry," Alex murmurs, smiling at him. "They won't kill each other, I encouraged Alicia to just ignore her for the holidays." As Ricardo releases a blustery breath, Alex laughs and wraps an arm around his shoulders, leading him into the living room where Alberto greets him with a nod before turning back to a conversation he's enbroiled in over his cell phone. Ricardo tries to catch what he's saying in Spanish but he's speaking so quietly, and Miz's telling a story loudly in the kitchen, so he doesn't hear enough of Alberto's half of the conversation to understand if perhaps it has to do with whatever secret he's keeping from Ricardo.

He pouts a little about this, catching the mischevious gleam in Alberto's eyes, but lets it go with a sigh when Alberto immediately disconnects the call and gets up to see if Sofia needs rescuing from Miz's rambuctious storytelling. All that accomplishes is bringing Miz into the living room for all of them to hear the latest adventures of the Moneymaker, Alberto looking like he's regretting his attempt at rescuing Sofia as he stares at Mizdow, not understanding it at all. Miz notices the look on his and Ricardo's faces as they watch Mizdow, bristling at his thunder once more getting stolen by his stunt double. "Hey!" he exclaims loudly, causing all of them to jump, including Mizdow. Turning sharply, he stares at Mizdow. "You have the next thirty-six hours off. Just be yourself, and don't mimic a _thing_ I do, got it?"

Mizdow looks floored, gingerly reaching up to take off the sunglasses. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," he grouses, turning back to his friends to continue telling the story. He pauses yet again when he realizes that they're still all watching Mizdow slowly become Sandow once more, interested in what he'll do with this reprieve. "OH COME ON!"

AJ giggles helplessly and leans up to kiss him, shaking her head as Mike glowers around, Ricardo and Alex looking guilty when they realize they'd been ignoring him this entire time. After a little while, Miz calms down and stops pouting long enough to finish talking about being approached to film a guest role in Sirens, Ricardo relieved when there's another knock at the door. He opens it to find that Paige is waiting on the other side, his eyes softening as soon as he sees her. "Hola, mi fuerza," he greets her, hugging her before taking a dish from her. He looks curiously at it as she shrugs off her jacket and leans into him, tapping a fingernail against the foil on top of it.

"My mum's banoffee pie recipe," she comments idly, brushing past him to enter the house as he gapes down at the dish. "Thought you might like to try it."

He shuts the door before following her, still amazed that she'd go to this much trouble for him. "Si, I will. Gracias, Paige." As soon as he sets the dessert in the fridge, smiling at Sofia on his way by while she works over pie crusts, her eyes sparkling as she looks up to smile back at him, he joins Paige in the living room and looks around at the growing group of people filling the living room, soft music playing from somewhere- he eventually realizes that it's from Alicia's phone, her and Alex leaning close together and talking quietly. In contrast, Sandow is talking enthusiastically to Alberto about something- Ricardo suspects it's the recent space mission where they landed a craft on a moving comet- without realizing how glazed over the other man's eyes are. Miz and AJ are standing in a corner of the room, slow dancing to whatever pop song is playing off of Alicia's phone now, and he smiles slightly before he moves over to rescue his best friend from Sandow. "Ah, El Patron, would you mind helping me figure out the guest room situation?"

They had figured it out days ago, with some suggestions from Sofia, but it's an excuse as good as any other, and Alberto's eyes widen as he all but leaps up from the couch. "Ah! Si, mi amigo, let's go do that. Lo siento, Sandow, but this needs to be handled." His walk is brisk and just shy of a sprint as he heads out of the living room to take advantage of Ricardo's excuse.

Ricardo fights his laughter as he holds his hand out to Paige and she takes it, her eyes lit with mirth too as she realizes what's happening, following them into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. They make a show of wandering around the rooms, pretending to figure out who should sleep where, but they're really just biding time until they feel like it's safe to return to the kitchen, to sit with Sofia and keep her company while she finishes all of the food that can be handled tonight for baking in the morning. "Ah, senors, Paige, you don't need to stay in here with me," she chides them when she realizes what they're doing. "Go, visit with your friends... I'm fine in here, cooking makes me happy. Especially being able to cook for all of you again."

She stares at Ricardo with a soft, affectionate smile, and he takes a deep breath, remembering that last year, they hadn't spent this holiday together. His had been spent with everyone at Alex's, and Sofia and Alberto had been here all alone... "I want to stay in here with you, Sofia," he says quietly, a meaningful look crossing her eyes at the tone of his voice.

She immediately drops the stuffing she's making for the turkey, wipes her hands clean and rushes over to hug him, nodding against his neck. "Of course, stay as long as you wish, Ricardo. Lo siento, I just thought..." Waving her towel around, she shakes her head, eyes bright. "Never mind what I thought." Cupping his face, she smiles at him until he smiles back at her. She releases him a moment later and rushes back to finish preparing the stuffing, checking off her to-do list as she goes. "Alright, I think I've done all I can for tonight... tomorrow morning, I will wake up early and complete the rest." She kisses the top of Ricardo's head on her way by, smiling over at Alberto and Paige. "Buenos noches, mi familia."

"Buenos noches, Sofia," they respond in kind, turning to smile at each other. "Come on, let's go see what madness is happening in the living room," Alberto suggests, waiting as Ricardo takes Paige's hand once more and the three of them approach the larger room, peering inside. Those inside all look like they're dragging, close to passing out asleep right then and there, and Ricardo chuckles, also feeling the welcome pull of sleep as he checks the clock, amazed to find that it's almost 11 PM. "Let's split up," Del Rio says, clearly eager to go to bed as well. "I'll make sure Miz and AJ get to their room in one piece."

Ricardo stares down at Paige for a moment before nodding. "I'll handle Alex and Alicia. Paige, if you could deal with M- I mean Sandow, his room is upstairs. Across from Alex and Alicia's, actually, so I can show you."

"Sure," she agrees, peering down at the absently mumbling Sandow, who keeps nodding asleep just to jerk awake, say another couple of words and then doze back off. She giggles and shakes her head before poking him. "Up you get," she tells him. "It's time for us all to go to sleep."

"That sounds incredible," he mumbles, trying to curl up on the couch.

"Ay, no," Alberto says, pulling him up onto his feet. "You are not giving my housekeeper a heart attack in the morning when she comes to bake the turkey." Pushing him towards the stairs, he waits until he's sure that Ricardo and Paige have him going in the right direction, Alex and Alicia a little more agreeable as they walk up the stairs as well. Turning to find AJ and Mike staring blankly at him, he sighs and shakes his head. "The things you've gotten me wrapped up in, mi amigo," he sighs, unable to resist smiling. _It's worth it though... especially after last year._ "Come on, your room is next to mine. And if I hear _anything_ strange _,_ you're sleeping in the garage..."

"What if _we_ hear anything strange?" AJ asks, blinking innocently when Alberto peers over at her suspiciously, choosing not to respond as he leads them to the room and shuts the door securely behind them.

Ricardo and Paige return a moment later, Paige chuckling faintly as Ricardo whispers something to her, the two of them separating when they realize that Alberto is watching them. "Everyone snug in their beds, El Patron?"

"Si, mi amigo." Alberto hugs Ricardo quickly before pushing him towards his own room. "It's your turn, mi hermano. You look exhausted."

"So do you, El Patron." Ricardo smiles at him before turning to open his door. "See you in the morning, mi hermano."

"Si, see you then," he comments, slipping into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him, leaning against it while he ponders those words. It's the best thing he's heard in a _long_ time.

The next morning dawns bright and early but Alberto can tell by the smells rafting into his room that Sofia has been up for hours already, the house full of delicious smells and still sleeping people. He slips out of bed anyway and wanders around his home for awhile, content to take in all of the peace and quiet while he can, knowing that once Miz wakes up and Morrison arrives, it all will be shattered. But it makes Ricardo happy, and that's the important thing. He makes his way into the kitchen eventually and is greeted by one of Sofia's motherly smiles, Alberto pleased to settle in at the table and watch her bustle around. "No word from Morrison yet?" he asks as she rests a mug of coffee in front of him, thanking her softly as he sips from it, closing his eyes at the delicious taste.

"I believe Senor Miz said he would be arriving around 8 AM last night," she says, casting a glance at him.

"See, I don't need to listen to him," Alberto defends himself. "I have you around to remember all of these little things for me." She tsks at him but his smile softens her and she shakes her head fondly, turning back to baste the turkey. He's just opened his mouth to compliment her on how amazing everything is smelling when the expected knock comes at the door and he hangs his head, sighing. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He wanders to the door and pulls it open, expecting Morrison with his lazy, confident smirk and obnoxious hair... but instead, what he sees stops him short. "You're not Morrison," he says dumbly, examining the female before him. She looks familiar, mask and all, but he can't quite place it well enough to remember her name offhand. "You work in AAA, si?"

"Si, I am Sexy Star," she says simply. "Johnny Mundo... eh, Morrison, is getting our luggage."

Only then does everything click with him and he sighs. "He invited you to Thanksgiving?"

She stares up at him, eyes dark behind her mask. "Si, is that a problem?" She looks like she's about to turn and leave, right then and there, but John appears then, holding their bags and staring at Alberto. "Mundo, I think-"

"Del Rio, does Sofia need to give you another lesson in manners?" he asks. "Making your guests stand on your porch, c'mon, man." He guides Sexy Star inside, despite her visible hesitation, and Alberto bristles even more. Which John apparently notices because he hands Sexy Star her luggage and guides her into the living room to put it up before turning back to Alberto. "Look, I'm sorry, I should've called to make sure that this was ok, but it just felt wrong, letting her spend the holiday alone. It _is_ ok, right?"

Alberto runs his hand over his face, still unable to shake the memory of last Thanksgiving, when it had just been him and Sofia, unable to do anything but watch from afar as Ricardo spent the holiday far away from them physically and emotionally because of his actions. This year, he has his best friend, he has a group of people filling his house and keeping it from being as empty and depressing as it had been back then, and he can't possibly find it in him to turn someone else away, especially a fellow competitor from his new home in AAA. "Very well, she may stay. But next time you want to invite in some stray," he adds quietly, careful to not be overheard by the woman, some of his old temper flaring to the surface, "you tell me first. Capiche?"

John rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Is everyone else asleep?" Alberto nods briskly before returning to the kitchen, John's face brightening before he slinks down the hall, taking a guess and letting himself into Mike and AJ's room. They're both still fast asleep, curled up in each other. John _almost_ feels guilty as he approaches their bed and grips Mike's abandoned scarf, which he had clearly brought along to mock Del Rio with, and tickles the tassles under Mike's nose, watching as he shifts in his sleep, swatting at it for a moment before easing back into the pillows. Morrison resumes, fighting his laughter as Mike's swats disrupts AJ's sleep and she rolls away from him with a cranky look on her face, unaware of what's going on.

Finally Mike sneezes and sits up, flailing around with a shocked look on his face when he realizes that his hands are tangled up in his own scarf. "What the hell!" Looking up, it all dawns on him quickly and he groans. "John, dammit!"

Morrison laughs and moves to help free him from the scarf. "Good morning to you too, Mike. Morning, AJ." Miz turns quickly to find his groggy wife awake and glowering at them, her eyes barely opened. "Oops, someone may be in the doghouse."

"It's all your fault!" Mike exclaims, grimacing when AJ looks even more murderous at his yelling. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to-"

She huffs and collapses back into bed, nuzzling into his side as he gapes at her. "I think she just wants you to shut up so she can go back to sleep," John offers with a laugh. Mike winces and leans down, kissing her gently before he pulls away and readjusts the sheets, trying to keep cool air from disrupting her rest, before gripping John by the sleeve and dragging him out into the hall.

The former tag champions stare at each other for a moment, John waiting for Mike to make the first move, which he finally does once he's woke up a little more. Throwing his arms around John, he thumps him on the back hard. "Friggin idiot... it's good to see you. Took you long enough to get here."

"Yeah, well, I thought it'd be a little sooner than this, but I had a slight change in plans."

"Oh? Like what?" Mike's about to guess what when he spots a blonde woman with a black mask covering her face, wearing a matching black sweater and simple blue jeans hesitating in the doorway to the kitchen. "Who is _that_?" he all but squeaks, eyes wide.

"She's my, eh, change in plans," John offers after a moment. "She works in Lucha Underground," he hastens to explain upon seeing the look on Mike's face. "She was gonna be all alone today so I offered for her to accompany me. But it was hellacious trying to find a spare flight to Florida and we ended up on different planes, so I had to wait in the airport and... ugh, we were lucky we got her a ticket at all."

"What does Alberto think about you randomly inviting people over?" Mike asks, his lips twitching at the very thought of Del Rio's reaction.

"He wasn't thrilled at first, but he's not going to just throw her out onto the street...besides, they work AAA together. He knows better than to start unnecessary drama this early on." Mike has no real response to that so they walk side by side into the kitchen, eager to see Sofia in her element, just in time to hear Sexy Star approach the woman.

"...may I help?"

Sofia turns to look at her and all of them freeze, certain that Sexy Star just overstepped, trying to assist Sofia in her own kitchen. They've all been close to the woman for various amounts of time, but none of them dare even suggest she can't handle meals on her own, no matter how many of them she's cooking for. John's about to pull Sexy Star away to safety when Sofia reaches into a nearby drawer and finds an apron, quietly handing it over to her. "How are you with tamales?"

"Mi madre taught me, I enjoy making them for myself when I have some free time."

This satisfies Sofia and she nods with a smile. "Very well, make as many of them as you can, and I will prepare the rest of the meal. Gracias for offering to help."

"De nada," Star tells her, quickly setting to work while the men watch on in surprise, the rest of them slowly wandering out from their bedrooms and sharing in the surprise as the two women successfully finish up the Thanksgiving meal only a few minutes after noon.

John shakes his head as the table, already bustling with all of the people surrounding it, grows even more busy as the food starts to cover its surface, waiting to be served and enjoyed. Along with the tamales and turkey, there's cranberry sauce, rolls, green bean casserole, deviled eggs, a vegetable medley, mashed potatoes and gravy. Pumpkin pie, Paige's bonaffee pie and a peach cobbler is waiting on the counter for dessert. All of them gape at it all, thoroughly impressed with Sofia and Star's handiwork, Ricardo beginning to clap for the women. Sofia grins sheepishly when the others beginning to applaud as well, fanning her skirt out as she quickly curtsies. "Por favor," she finally laughs when none of them seem eager to stop any time soon. "Sit and eat, enjoy yourselves, that is all the thanks I need."

They begin to take her advice, one by one taking their seats, but before Miz can grab a hot roll from the plate in front of him, Alberto lifts a hand. "Before we begin, I am relatively new to this Thanksgiving business, but as it is a holiday for gratitude, I feel like it is only right we go around and say what we are most grateful for." A pause drifts over the table and they all look at each other, waiting for someone to take that leap, be brave first to make it easier for the rest of them.

Mike takes the plunge first, standing up to get their attention. "Well, clearly, I'm most thankful for the moneymaker." He motions his hand over his face just to sputter when AJ pushes him and Morrison throws a crumpled up napkin at him, Mike huffing in exaggerated offense. "But in all honesty, I'm thankful for my wife, and I'm thankful for all of you having the patience to deal with me day in and day out for the past year. Thank you." Ice broken, he sits down and looks around, waiting for someone else to speak up.

Alicia takes the opportunity to follow Miz's lead, glancing around at them all. "I'm thankful for the best boyfriend anyone could ask for," she says, smiling down at Alex. "And I'm thankful for forgiveness." Her eyes rest on AJ for a moment, choosing to ignore Paige entirely as she settles back down, her grin growing as Alex kisses her palm.

"I am grateful," Star offers, her accent thick as she considers how best to word this, "for the ability to do the job I love the most, and for fellow competitors willing to welcome me into their homes on days like today." She smiles at Alberto, then at John, before sitting down.

Alex stands up next, staring at Mike, then Ricardo. "I'm thankful for the fact that, no matter where our careers may lead us, we still find ways to spend holidays like this together. And usually succeed at not killing each other when we do."

John laughs with the others at Alex's concluding comment, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes before he too stands up. "I'm thankful for new opportunities. And for the support of all of you during all of it."

AJ takes her cue then, Mike's eyes locked on her as she ponders how to say what's on her mind. "I am thankful for everything this year has brought me. Through all of the good and bad, I know I'll make it through ok whatever comes next because of that." She smiles lovingly down at Mike before taking her seat.

Sofia stands up next and everyone stares at her, eager to hear what she has to say. "I am thankful for the ability to work here, be a part of all of your lives... and thankful will never fully describe my level of gratitude that you are back with us, Ricardo," she says softly, reaching out and gripping Ricardo's hands, squeezing them gently.

"Gracias," he whispers to her, shifting as Paige takes her turn.

"I am thankful for all of the success this year has brought me," she says, careful not to look at AJ as she says it. "And I am also thankful for all of the disappointment and pain, because each has been a learning experience. And I wouldn't trade any of it for the world." She smiles at Ricardo as she sits back down next to him.

It dawns on them at the same time- Ricardo and Alberto both are the only ones who haven't yet spoke and they stare at each other, waiting for the other to stand up and say his piece. "Go ahead, El Patron," Ricardo finally offers, his eyes wide when Alberto shakes his head slowly.

"You go, mi amigo." They freeze, still at this impasse, when finally Ricardo leans over and whispers something to him. Alberto listens for a few moments before nodding slowly, accepting whatever Ricardo is suggesting. "Very well," he concedes. Both stand at the same time and exchange small smiles before turning to face the rest of the table.

"I am thankful for every place that has booked me since I left the WWE," Ricardo says slowly.

"And I am thankful that now mi hermano and I can work together like we always should have," Alberto adds.

"And we are thankful for unbreakable friendships," they say at the same time, smiling as they sit down, noticing that the others are all nodding in agreement with them. "Now," Alberto says, looking relieved that that's over, despite his blatant pleasure. "Let's eat, mi amigos."

"Yes!" Mike cheers, AJ swatting him again. This time, though, he's allowed to grab that roll he'd been eyeing minutes earlier, along with decent servings of pretty much every other dish on the table.

Two hours later, they're all sprawled out in the living room, the TV droning on with no one paying much attention to it while they all try to let the massive meal they'd just ate settle. "Ugh, I'm never moving again," Alicia sighs from where she's stretched out on the floor, Alex leaning against the couch next to her. "But it was all sooooo good..." Alex lazily strokes her hair, unable to verbally respond as his eyes flutter sleepily.

Mike grunts and stares up at the ceiling, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of his wife. "Anyone get the name of that food truck that hit me?" She giggles but doesn't offer any help to him, unwilling to move away from where she's snuggled against his neck.

They all lay there in a half doze for what feels like days until the first signs of life in the room, Alicia making it to her feet and padding over to the window to look outside. "It's beautiful out tonight," she comments softly. "Anyone else up for making a bonfire by the lake and sitting under the stars for awhile?"

Morrison sits up and looks around. "I'm in, what about you all?" They're all still a little sluggish but agreeable, following Alberto and Ricardo through the shadowy yard until they reach the glistening water. John and Mike head off to find sticks and whatever else useful to burn while Alicia makes sure there's nothing around that would easily catch fire and put Alberto's land at risk. Once they return with the sticks, John smiles and piles them up properly. "So are we rubbing sticks together, or...?"

Alberto huffs before holding up a grill lighter, shrugging. "After a meal like that, can anyone complain if we cheat a little?"

"No," most of them chorus so he presses its long wand against the wood, lighting it almost immediately. As he pulls away, the flames lick higher and help to ease some of the bite in the slightly chilly wind. They surround the fire and AJ smiles, leaning against Mike. "Today has been really nice."

"Yes, it has," he agrees, stroking her hair.

They're all still sitting there quietly when Alberto notices something is off. It takes a moment to click that Paige is sitting alone, her gaze far away as she peers off into the shadows. He follows her line of sight until he spots a familiar outline in the darkness and he quietly gets up, walking towards it. "Mi hermanito?" he whispers, joining Ricardo. "Are you alright?"

He's staring over the pond, a thoughtful look on his face. "Si," he murmurs. "Just thinking. Last year's Thanksgiving was _so_ different..." Alberto nods slowly and Ricardo sighs. "I'm glad that things are back to how they're supposed to be, mi hermano. Alex and everyone did their best last year, but it all still felt so empty... that is, until I went to the porch and found pies waiting for me..." He casts a quick glance over at Alberto and grins. "We were so stupid, we were all so busy trying to get the main course prepared we completely forgot dessert... you and Sofia saved the day and probably didn't even realize it."

Alberto laughs at this, warm and comforting, and Ricardo chuckles too, Alberto wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad I could do something to help you, mi hermano, despite all of the stupid decisions I was making back in those days." They stand there for a few more minutes, listening to their friends talking behind them before Alberto tilts his head, looking into Ricardo's face. "And I still intend on helping you, Ricardo. So now, I suppose I will tell you my surprise."

"What, El Patron?"

Alberto beams and turns to face him, needing to see his reaction to this. "I was making some calls yesterday, as you observed, and... AAA are interested in signing you, mi amigo. They want us to work together this weekend, if you are agreeable. If you don't mind continuing to ring announce me, that is. I am sure they will be more agreeable about allowing you to wrestle than WWE ever were in the future. What do you say?"

It's a soft whisper, Alberto barely hears it at first, so Ricardo repeats it until his voice is stronger, until it registers with Alberto. "Si," he nods. "Si, si, si. I do, yes, El Patron. Muchas gracias."

Alberto smiles, sighing into Ricardo's hair as he hugs him. "De nada, mi hermanito. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," he murmurs into Alberto's shoulder.

-x

The next morning, Ricardo's bedroom door inches open and soft footsteps pad closer to his bed, stopping at the side of it. Alberto's hand rests against his hair and strokes the long dark strands out of his eyes, the younger man stirring slightly. "Meh," he sighs, shifting until Paige wakes up next to him and looks up, confused. She relaxes when she sees who it is and between the two of them, they prompt Ricardo to wake up, warm coffee helping to keep him upright. "Our flight is soon, mi amigo," Alberto explains to him softly.

"I know," he whispers, eyes still mostly shut. "I'll be there." Paige and Alberto both chuckle fondly and he glances at them suspiciously before taking another deep pull of the coffee. This seems to help and by the end of the drink, he's out of bed and wandering around, getting ready for the flight.

Alberto grimaces and reaches into the closet, trying to help him... even if it means offering him his ridiculous jersey for the team that has inspired many 'friendly' wagers between the two of them during sports events. "Come on, mi amigo. We have to go, Miz and AJ will be coming with us because they have to go to Smackdown. And Sexy Star is coming to Mexico City as well, so we're all going to the airport together."

He nods, kissing Paige quickly before rushing to join Alberto. "Alright, let's do this." Most of the others are asleep still, but Sofia is waiting for them, making sure they all get the right luggage on their way out of the door, and Ricardo smiles at her. "Gracias for all you've done the past couple of days, Sofia. Holidays prepared by you are always amazing."

She pats his face. "You are too kind, Ricardo. Have fun in Mexico City, si?"

"Si. I'll be home in a few days. Perhaps we'll go to the dojo together and you can watch a training session."

"I'd like that," she agrees with a smile.

As Mike and AJ bid Sofia farewell, thanking her as well, Alberto and Ricardo step out onto the patio, glancing at each other. "Ready for this, amigo?"

"Si, I believe so," he says, glancing over at Alberto. "Thank you for the opportunity, El Patron."

"Oh please, mi amigo. You proved yourself to me from the moment I met you. There's no need to thank me for anything." Alberto smiles at him before walking towards the car, adjusting the luggage on his shoulder. "MIZ! MOVE IT OR I'M LEAVING YOU HERE!"

Ricardo laughs and sighs, staring up at the sky. As he walks towards the car, he can't help but feel like he's heading home... in a number of ways.


	72. chapter 72

It had been a joke, Ricardo tweeting about making a fort out of blankets and pillows because the last two rows were empty except for them, but Alberto had gotten this strange look in his eyes and, as soon as the seatbelts sign had stopped flashing, he'd gone to talk to the friendlier of the two flight attendants. Ricardo had laughed, despite flushing slightly, when Alberto returned with an armful of blankets and pillows, smirking at Ricardo. "Uh, El Patron-" he starts to say, just to sputter when all of the bedding is dropped on his lap. Alberto sets to work, bridging both blankets over the backs of seats in front of them and across to the back of their own seats, Ricardo's eyes widening as he then takes the pillows and drops them on the floor.

"Come, mi amigo," Alberto laughs, entering in and folding the flap of the blanket back in place around the arm rest as he sits on one of the pillows. Ricardo scrambles, then joins him, wide eyed and looking around the dimly lit space. "Is this good enough for your fort?" he inquires, sipping from one of the mugs of coffee that they'd been given before take off.

"Si," Ricardo laughs, smiling up at him. "It's perfect, El Patron." He's still adjusting to how different Alberto seems now, more lighthearted... silly, even. Certainly still professional and serious when the situation calls for it, but when it's just the two of them... Ricardo's eyes soften as Alberto hands him his coffee. "Gracias. For all of this. I still can't quite believe it's all real..."

Alberto smiles at him. "It definitely is, mi amigo. Soon, we will be working side by side once more, and nothing will pull us apart this time." It's quiet and peaceful under the fort and the two men grin at each other, Alberto watching Ricardo sketch through part of the flight. When he takes a break, they lean back against the seats and discuss the weekend ahead. Ricardo's debut for AAA, Memo's wedding... Somewhere along the line, during the time that Alberto and Ricardo's friendship had been on the outs, Alberto's younger brother had determined that his girlfriend was _the one_ , purposing to her. After a year long engagement, the time for the actual wedding had come, conveniently enough when Alberto was going to be in Mexico for AAA. He smiles, proud of his brother, and of Ricardo, of everything finally going right in his life. He could only imagine, if he still worked for WWE, that he would have to miss this moment... but here they are. "I'm glad you're going to be here for the wedding as well, mi hermano. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Ricardo grins at him and idly traces at some blank paper on his pad. "Si, well, muchas gracias for inviting me. I'm glad I can come as well, that it all worked out so I could."

"Si, everything seems to be falling into place quite well since everything with WWE has resolved itself," Alberto nods, resting his head against the arm rest. "For both of us." He beams at his best friend and they sit in the semi-darkness for awhile longer, Ricardo tapping his finger against the pad of paper until the flight attendant taps on the seat over their head, lifting part of the blanket to look in at them.

"Excuse me," she calls out, an amused look on her face as she takes in the two Mexican wrestlers acting like little boys under their makeshift fort. "The plane is about to land, we need you to take your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

"Ah, si, gracias," Alberto tells her, scrambling to his feet and holding a hand out to help Ricardo up as well. They both take their seats and do as she says, Del Rio glancing over and winking at his best friend as Ricardo fights not to laugh at the realization that they really had spent the entire flight under a blanket fort.

Unfortunately Alberto's first match back with Ricardo by his side is far from as lighthearted... especially as it ends with Ricardo watching on, terrified and frozen, when his best friend gets put through a table and pinned. He grips the side of the ring and watches, lips tight, until the others leave the ring, Alberto still prone on the mat, though he's moving around. Ricardo slides inside and right to his side, gripping his hand as Alberto opens his eyes and peers up at him, his eyes dark with pain. "Ay, mi amigo," he grunts. "Help me up."

Ricardo nods and gingerly stands, supporting Alberto as he struggles to his feet, out of breath and clearly favoring his back with each step to the ropes, which he rolls under, Ricardo outside in a flash to support him up the ramp. "I've got you, El Patron," he murmurs, face grim with disgust at what those culeros had done... and how little help he had been, yet again. "Lo siento, I should've-"

He's barely said that much when Alberto shakes his head almost violently, clearly regretting the rushed movement as he sways and pales further. "No," he grunts once Ricardo has him back on track, their steps slow and careful up the uneven ramp. "Not your fault, mi hermano. It's your first night back as my ring announcer, I don't blame you... they are cowards, just like many others were, and will be." He squeezes Ricardo's side. "Relax, I'm not mad." He smiles a little when the younger man's shoulders lose some of their rigidness, a little of the troubled expression leaving his face. "Si? We're going to be ok, Ricardo. And come next Sunday, we will be heavyweight champions again."

Ricardo blinks, then looks over at him in surprise. "Really? Like... in 2013?"

"Si, exactly that." Alberto grins at him. "It should've always been that way, mi amigo. I just lost myself for awhile... but I am back, and you are back, where we belong, so let's move past that, si?" He's relieved when they stop at the locker room and Ricardo helps him to sit on a nearby bench, moving to get ice for his back. When he returns, kneeling down to press the chilled bag to Alberto's faintly bruising flesh, Del Rio grips his arm.

Ricardo stands back up and leans over, looking at him. "What's wrong, El Patron? Do you need the trainer, or-?" He starts to fret, that perhaps Alberto's back is worse than he'd thought, or-

"No, no, just... let's take the ice to go, mi amigo. I want to go to the hotel and get plenty of sleep so we're well rested for Memo's wedding manana," he says with a fond smile as he winks at Ricardo. "Mi hermanito, I can't believe he's really getting married." He pats Ricardo on the arm as he stands and collects his things, stuffing them in a bag. "Are you ready to go?"

Ricardo's brows furrow and he swallos. "Do you think... you'll be ok for the wedding tomorrow? Perhaps we should alert Memo so you can-"

"No, mi amigo. I understand you're worried, but I'm not going to miss out on a minute of my brother's wedding. Dancing, and food, and all of the lunacy a wedding from my family can provide." He grins. "And you're going to be stuck in the middle of it all alongside me, Ricardo. So come! Let's go, get something to eat, and I promise you'll have fun tomorrow... and my back will be fine."

Ricardo swallows, not wanting to offend Alberto on their first official night working together in AAA. "Si, alright, El Patron." He doesn't mention it again, though he vows to keep a close eye on his best friend the following day, just in case. Despite his worry, he sleeps better than he has in a long time and awakes the next morning, well rested and with a smile on his face. Turning his head on the pillow, he finds Alberto staring back at him and they laugh softly. "Hola," Ricardo offers, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "How are you feeling, El Patron?"

"My back is sore, but I'm fine, Ricardo," Alberto murmurs, standing up and walking towards the kitchenette. "Coffee, mi amigo?"

"Por favor," Ricardo says off of a yawn, standing as well and padding towards the bathroom. He splashes water on his face and examines himself in the mirror, thinking that he looks younger, lighter somehow. He'd missed Mexico, he'd missed working with Alberto... he'd missed the hope of new opportunities. As Alberto joins him, staring at himself in the mirror as well, he thinks that Alberto also looks younger, happier since leaving WWE. The past year had been difficult, emotionally and physically, for them both, and only now are things slowly getting better.

"Come," Alberto says softly. "We will eat something, and then get ready for the wedding. I want to be there early for Memo."

"Of course," Ricardo nods, following him back out to do just that.

The wedding is beautiful. The impressively decorated chapel, the dancing, the traditions of it all... He greets Dos Caras and Mil Mascaras with smiles and handshakes, the entire family seeming pleased to see him, all of them observing how happy Alberto is as he congratulates his brother and new sister-in-law. When it is time to throw the bouquet, followed by the garter, Ricardo stands aside and allows the single males to group around, hoping to be the ones to grab it... when Alberto snags him by the arm and pushes him into the group, standing next to him. He's protesting vocallessly when the flimsy looking garment flies through the air and he realizes with a flush that Alberto's stepped aside, it all but seeming to fly directly into his fingers as he gapes at it, shocked. "Que...?" he mumbles, eyes wide.

Alberto's laugh snaps him out of his fugue and he turns towards him sharply as he claps him on the back. "It appears you will be next to wed, mi amigo. Might want to notify Paige first," he says quietly. When Ricardo flushes harder, his face looking like it's on fire, Alberto chuckles warmly and leans in to hug him, giving him a moment to be hidden from the teasing eyes of his relatives and Memo's friends.

Ricardo's cheeks are still a dark pink when he pulls away, shrugging. "Alicia still has AJ's bouquet, I think she and Alex get first dibs," he mutters, feeling awkward as he toys with the garter, unsure what to do with it. The fact that it'd been on Memo's new wife's leg only a few minutes earlier... He swallows hard and looks around, spotting Memo talking with his wife, a smile on his face as he leans in to kiss her. He grimaces faintly and walks over to them, waiting for an opportune time to interrupt. "Eh, excuse me," he says sheepishly, half-bowing his head as she turns towards him, a smile on her face.

"Si? Ah, Ricardo," Memo realizes, greeting him. "Good job on catching the garter, I guess you're next," he teases him, grinning.

"Time will tell, I suppose," he says, eyes darting around as he feels his blush growing yet again, imagining the look on Paige's face when he'd first told her he'd loved her. "Uh, oh. Right, I don't want to keep you from enjoying your reception, I just... thought I should ask if you wanted this back," he tells the new bride, holding her garter up.

She smiles at him and slowly shakes her head. "No, we bought that one especially just for this tradition. I still have the actual garter I wore... you may keep it, Ricardo, but gracias, it was sweet of you to ask." She squeezes his hand. "Perhaps your future wife will wear it, and it will bring her the same good fortune as ours."

He nods, growing more flustered as Memo takes it from him and pokes it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Just so you don't lose it, mi amigo," he says, winking at him. He doesn't have as much of his brother's easy charm, but he's good-natured enough that people gravitate towards him anyway.

"Ah, si, of course." Ricardo hesitates for a moment. "Well, um, I'll let you two get back to celebrating... congratulations," he tells the newlyweds with a smile before taking his leave, returning to Alberto's side. As Alberto hands him a flute of champagne, he flushes a bit more and nods his thanks, downing a good portion of it, trying to ease his embarrassment while wondering how Paige would react to all of this.

-x

He sleeps well again that night, encouraged by the drinking and the dancing and how well of a party Alberto's family puts on when so inclined. When he wakes up, Alberto is eager to explore Mexico City, so they do, taking in other cathedrals and many other beautiful sights, their eyes wide with renewed awe. When here with WWE, they had never had the time to properly examine the city, take in all of its beauty and culture. There's so much to see, it's disappointing when they have to leave on Monday for Florida. Alberto feels the same, clearly, but he smiles at Ricardo. "Is ok, mi amigo. We will be back soon, and this weekend, we will have gold... Everything is perfect."

And it is, for them, anyway. A message is waiting for Ricardo when he returns home, Sofia looking surprisingly sober as she awaits their arrival. She hugs them and hands the note to Ricardo, his brows furrowing as he reads it again, and again. Paige's thin, direct handwriting seems a little shaky, her farewell simple and somber. _I wish I could stay at the house and wait with Sofia for your return from Mexico so you could tell me face to face how your debut for AAA goes, but although I doubt that they'll book me, I want to be there just in case. I'm sure you understand how it goes. I'll see you on Wednesday. ~Paige._

"Ricardo," the housekeeper murmurs, looking as worried as Ricardo feels. "It has been a few weeks, hasn't it?"

He nods grimly and presses his fingers to the garter still tucked away protectively, this time in his jeans pockets. "Si, it has," he sighs. He's tired and a bit jetlagged, but he can't let this go. So, after checking the clock, he turns on the TV, just in case, and calls her. She answers on the first ring, proof more than anything that she's not booked, and he sighs. "Hola, Paige," he greets her gently.

"Hola Ricardo." He can hear her smile and he's glad that he'd gone ahead, despite his weariness from the long flight. "How did your weekend go?"

"It was amazing," he says. "But there is so much to say, I'll hold on until Wednesday so I can look into your eyes as I do." He again plays with the garter and wonders if perhaps he shouldn't tell her, if it would make things weird between them... but he knows her, and she knows him, and he thinks she'll know better than thinking that such things are a hint. "Mi fuerza, I do understand," he whispers. "They are foolish for not booking you. And Alex. And many other people. I hope that things get better."

She chuckles weakly. "I can't complain, Ricardo. After all, it may have been a few, frustrating weeks for me... but you went through this for almost a year."

_And I'm happier now than I have been in longer than that,_ he thinks, looking up as Alberto joins him, sneering distastefully as Raw carries on quietly from the TV. He moves to grab the remote and shut it off, but Alberto forestalls him, resting a hand on his with a subtle headshake. "Si, but I don't want you to feel like you need to keep your thoughts and feelings to yourself, Paige. Things are much better now, and you have a legitimate gripe. It's ok." He looks up, curious to see what Alberto is peering at so curiously and, when the older Mexican spots him, he rewinds the show, allowing Ricardo to watch as Zeb Colter is found, writhing in pain in the hallway by Jack Swagger, who starts yelling for a doctor.

They exchange glances and Alberto shrugs. "Karma," he mumbles, both men remembering when Swagger had broken Ricardo's ankle a few years back. When he shivers slightly, Del Rio turns to look at him, tapping the couch cushion pointedly. Ricardo closes his eyes and rests his feet next to Alberto, biting his lip as his employer rests his hand on Ricardo's ankle and lightly massages, careful over the scarred flesh.

"Ricardo?" Paige asks, bringing Ricardo back to the present, his eyes snapping open even as his head rests back against the arm rest, Alberto's touch so gentle and careful that it's almost drawing him to sleep. "Are you ok? I can hear Raw in the background, did you see what just happened...?" She knows. She'd seen his ankles, being one of very few people he'd felt comfortable enough to allow to take it in. She had been so loving, compassionate as he'd explained to her his teen years, spent fighting the infection, trying to get the strength back in his ankles... and then, after all of that, deciding to break into the wrestling world anyway. She'd smiled at him, impressed by his bravery and determination to see his dreams become a reality, and leaned in, gently kissing his imperfect skin, and for a moment, he'd felt whole, unmarred.

"Si, I did," he mumbles. "Couldn't have happened to a better guy." Alberto chuckles in agreement, switching ankles as Ricardo peeks at him, smiling slightly.

"Seems so," Paige comments, relieved she'd never dealt with Colter much. She can only imagine what he would say to her, being a British native. Probably the same things he'd said to Wade Barrett over the past couple of years, she guesses. "Ricardo, you sound exhausted. I'll let you go... and I'll be on the first flight to Florida on Wednesday."

His smile is sleepy and gentle as he nods. "Alright, sounds good, mi fuerza. See you then."

"See you," she whispers back, sensing that he's already drifting. "Good night, my love."

Alberto grips the phone before it slips out of Ricardo's slack fingers, laying it and the remote down on the table after turning the TV off. He then settles back in on the couch and resumes massaging Ricardo's ankles, head tilted towards the younger man to watch him sleep, the years of pain now long behind him.

-x

Paige laughs softly on Wednesday as she holds the delicate lacy garment in her hands, raising her eyebrows at Ricardo as he blushes and looks away from her, hands buried in his pockets. "You're adorable," she tells him, the fabric rasping against his flesh as she cups his face and kisses him warmly. "I guess the race is on with Alicia and Alex now."

He groans and she grins wickedly, leaning in to nip his bottom lip as he curls an arm around her and draws her in closer. "Are you really going to make this a competition with them, to see which of us may get to the I dos first?" he asks inanely, closing his eyes when she presses her forehead to his, their breaths mingingly in the midafternoon peace surrounding Alberto's pond.

"No," she says, shaking her head. "When we do... it'll be because of us, nothing to do with them. I promise you." Her kiss is soft and tantalizing, but his eyes are locked on her anyway, searching her face. She pulls back and stares at him, surprised by the look in his eyes. "What is it?"

" _When_?" he repeats, his voice a little strangled. "You really would want to get married to me someday?"

She blinks, her lips parting as she takes in the self-conscious disbelief in his eyes and she wonders who all had had a hand in bringing this beautiful man to doubt himself so thoroughly, never quite able to allow himself to believe in Alberto's friendship, her love for him, anyone's affection. The things she would give to know so she could go and personally kick all of their asses... She strokes his face and shakes her head, smiling slightly. "Of course I do," she tells him softly, his expression darkening as he momentarily misunderstands why she's shaking her head. "But this may have to wait awhile." She smiles at him, pressing the garter back into his pocket. "We have all of the time in the world, Ricardo. There's no hurry..." She curls her fingers around his and tugs him towards the pond, settling down on the grass and bringing him with her, resting her head on his chest as he strokes her back with his free hand, lips pursed against her temple. "We've been friends for so long," she explains, "I just want to be _us_ for a little while before we decide to make that next step... is that alright?"

He nods, brushing his hand down her spine and smiling as she shivers against him. "Of course. I'm just glad that you didn't take this the wrong way. I was a little worried..."

She sighs and cups his face, raising her eyebrows as he stares down at her. "I'm in this for the long haul, Ricardo. Stop worrying so much, please. I'm always here, and I always will be... You're stuck with me."

He grins and kisses her, nuzzling against her cheek as he whispers, "Good. I'm ecstatic to hear it..."

Paige has to leave early Thursday for a match on Superstars against Emma and he kisses her goodbye, wishing her good luck, watching her go before turning to get ready mentally for AAA this weekend. Alberto is locked in his gym downstairs, clearly doing the same. Ricardo smiles at the thought, sinking into a relaxed pose, trying to clear his mind of his various worries and fears, focusing on what's to come. His best friend achieving a world title... the success he'd long deserved... He breathes in deeply and exhales slowly, feeling peace slowly come over him. He can sense Sofia padding around the kitchen, careful not to disturb either of the men as she prepares the next meal.

He loses track of time and when he finally opens his eyes, he finds that Alberto's joined him, his eyes locked on Ricardo even as his breaths follow along with Ricardo's. "Hola, amigo," he whispers once he's sure Ricardo's back in reality. "Sofia has lunch ready, if you want to join us."

Checking the clock, Ricardo's eyes widen and he nods. "Si, of course," he comments, following Alberto through to the kitchen. He smiles apologetically at the patient housekeeper before taking his seat across from Alberto, staring down at the grilled chicken breasts and mashed potatoes with corn filling their plates. "Gracias, Sofia, it looks delicious," he tells her, Alberto echoing his sentiment before they begin to eat in peaceful silence. Ricardo is calm, at ease after his meditation, and Alberto seems focused and peaceful as well after his training in the gym for the last while, and the housekeeper observes them for a moment before biting into her own handiwork, her lips pursed in a proud smile. She has absolutely no doubt that they'll be successful this coming weekend.

When Ricardo's phone rings late Friday, waking him up from a deep sleep, he's almost ready to throw it out of the window, but ultimately answers it anyway, his eyes too blurry to focus on the name flashing on the much too bright screen. "Hola?" he grumbles, wondering if it's perhaps Paige, or Miz. Alberto would've just come in, and-

"Ricardo! You won't believe this, I-"

It still takes him a moment to register the excited babbling in his ear but he finally blinks, the voice clicking. "Alex?" He sits up. "Say that again, maybe a little slower this time, por favor."

"I've been booked at a live event this weekend, on the WWE touring cirquit! It's- it's not NXT this time!" He sounds emotional, shaky in his happiness, and Ricardo smiles. "I... I'm sorry," he says after a moment, abruptly subdued. "I'm not trying to rub it in, I know it's kind of a tough subject for you-"

"Alex, you're my friend," he sighs, shaking his head as he pinches his nose, wondering if he's really been so much of a jerk about things since leaving the WWE and how things shook out with Alberto that both Paige and Alex were so very reluctant to talk to him about their problems and successes, "I just want the best for you, and I'm glad you're happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you, and for any of my friends still with the company. Don't doubt that, ok? And don't stop yourself from talking about WWE... You were there for me through a lot of the worst times of my life, professionally and personally, and I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't try to reciprocate it as well sometimes, si?"

"Alright, if you're sure," he sighs, quickly losing himself in his happiness. "I just can't believe this... I'm not going to mess this up, I'm going to go out there and show them what they've been missing."

Ricardo grins at the pure determination in his voice. "I'm so happy for you. Call me and tell me how it goes, alright? Whether I'm here, or in Mexico... I definitely want to hear everything."

"And I want to hear how Alberto's title opportunity goes! Maybe we'll all have success stories this weekend!"

"Counting on it," Ricardo tells him warmly. As he settles back against his pillows to catch up with his former roommate, he can't stop smiling. Miz is champion, Alex is finally getting booked, Morrison is doing well in Lucha Underground, Hernandez will defeat Ray Gonzalez on their behalf in Puerto Rico, Alberto will be world champion, Ricardo has job security again, and... the only thing missing is Paige, but she hasn't lost hope yet, and he has no doubt that things will soon turn around for her, as well. He smiles and stares up at the ceiling, taking it all as a good sign. _Guadalajara, here we come..._


	73. chapter 73

"You need to tell him, senor," Sofia says, her voice sounding strained. Alberto is sitting at the front of the table, his head lowered as he stares down at his steepled fingers, troubled despite the pending success that he has no doubt he'll find within hours.

"I know," he finally finds the strength to spit out, looking up at her. "I know. Ay, this is... something I've never wanted to have to tell him again. He was so looking forward to working with me again, but now..." He licks his lips and gets to his feet, quietly pushing the chair back into the table. He's never been a coward, determined to see things through, especially when they have to do with Ricardo. Squaring his shoulders, he releases a breath and ventures towards the bedrooms, peering into Ricardo's. He's still fast asleep, his breaths soft and steady. Alberto's eyes soften with pain and affection as he slips inside and shuts the door quietly behind him, kneeling down by the bed to watch his best friend sleep for a moment, unaware of what's about to come.

Sensing that the younger man is starting to stir, aware of his presence, the weight of his stare, he leans forward and carefully brushes some hair out of Ricardo's eyes, smiling halfheartedly when his eyes open and they stare at each other. "El Patron?" Ricardo whispers. "What's... going on? Is something wrong?"

Alberto moves, sits on the side of the bed and leans over to hug Ricardo. "Lo siento, mi amigo." He pulls away and cups Ricardo's face, ensuring that he can't look away. "I've been notified that they... that you are to stay home tomorrow." His English still stilted, he has difficulty finding a way to explain that is not hurtful, or rude. He forces himself to watch as Ricardo's face, framed by his hands, falls horribly fast as realization dawns on him, breaks through the sleepy daze that always leaves him looking so young. "I'm so sorry, Ricardo. I would give anything to have you by my side during my title opportunity, but..."

"It's fine," he whispers, swallowing convulsively. "It's... I'll be ok. I know you'll win, whether I'm there or not." Despite how he struggles to hold them at bay, tears start to fill his eyes and Ricardo shudders, trying to look away.

"No, no," Alberto tells him somberly. "I know, I know you were looking forward to being there, to celebrate my victory with me... I am so, _so_ sorry, I will talk with them in the future, we'll fix this, si?" Ricardo nods blankly as Alberto rubs circles in his jaw, trying to sooth him. "If I had known, I wouldn't have allowed you to cancel your indy bookings this weekend... I just never imagined..."

"I understand, Alberto," he murmurs, though everything about him disproves his words. "You have enough to worry about this weekend, don't let this weigh on you. Sofia and I will be fine here." He moves to stand but Alberto holds onto him, his eyes dark with grim determination. "El Patron-"

He grips him by the back of the neck and kisses his forehead. "Of course you will be fine, you are mi tenaz hermanito." He pulls back and stares into Ricardo's eyes, desperate and sad. "Por favor, you're not mad at me, si? I can't do this without your support, mi mejor amigo. Though I do little to deserve it, especially right now..."

"Of course I support you, El Patron. Always," he whispers, his eyes clearing a little. "I'm not mad at you. Just... disappointed, I suppose." He stands and this time Alberto allows it but before he makes it to the door, he hesitates and looks over his shoulder. "I do have one question, however..."

"Si?"

"What did I do wrong this time? Why doesn't AAA want me?" He sounds so young and vulnerable, Alberto is on his feet and by his side, hugging him again, before either man are aware.

"It's not you, Ricardo. It's never you. People are foolish, overlooking your abilities and what you have to bring to the table." He shakes his head, breathing raggedly. "I know better than anyone. Please, don't start to doubt yourself. We will find a place that accepts you and realizes what an impressive talent they have in you, I promise."

Ricardo nods, unable to stop believing in him now, his head pressed into Alberto's shoulder. "Gracias, mi hermano."

By the time they go out to the kitchen, both men look more steady, Ricardo even managing a small smile at the housekeeper as she greets him with a soft hug and french toast slathered in berries. As he settles down to eat, Alberto winks at her and walks to the living room, where their house guest is waiting, having arrived while Alberto had explained the unfortunate circumstance to Ricardo. "Hola," he greets the person, leading them into the kitchen.

Ricardo is slowly eating, listening to Sofia's soft Spanish as she details to him what she plans for their Christmas meal, when he glances over at Alberto's return, his lips parting as the French toast slips off of his fork, leaving behind a couple of berries. "Ah," he all but squeaks as Paige slips past Alberto and smiles at Ricardo, leaning in to eat the fruit before it falls back onto his plate as well. "Paige!"

"Good morning, love," she greets him softly, leaning in to kiss him. "I understand someone is suddenly free this weekend... fancy that, so am I." She takes his hand and presses it between both of hers, smiling at the dazed look on his face as Sofia bustles over, laying a plate down in front of the British woman. "Gracias, Sofia," she tells the housekeeper, lifting Ricardo's hand up to her lips, kissing his fingers softly. "Are you going to gape at me all day or what?"

He shakes his head, surprised. "I thought you had house show stuff this weekend..."

"So did I," she says, sounding unimpressed. "But that's fine, I'd rather stay here with you." He flushes and she grins, leaning in to direct him into another kiss. "What do you say we go browse all of the Christmas decorations for awhile today?"

"Yes," he breathes, nodding. "I would like that, mi fuerza." As she wraps her arms around him, hugging him, he looks up to find Alberto watching them with a fond smirk on his face, Ricardo mouthing a quick thank you to him. Alberto merely winks at him before leaving the room to continue packing for AAA.

After they eat their fill of Sofia's delicious breakfast, Paige guides Ricardo outside and they sit out in the sun for awhile, neither quite able to accept that the rest of the country is cold, some packed in with snow, preparing for Christmas within only a couple of weeks. "Our first Christmas," he muses, rolling over to stare down at her as she nods, her hair fanning out across the grass. She's never looked so beautiful to him, almost etheral in the sunlight. "I hope you don't regret it, as you may have guessed, our holidays spent as a group are usually quite... ridiculous..."

"I'll be fine," she whispers. "You've met my family, I'm used to a bit of ridiculousness." As his fingers brush through her dark strands, causing her eyes to flutter when he hovers over her, she sighs, "Ricardo..." The Florida warmth tickles her skin, the soft sound of the pond soothing to her ear, and his closeness leaving her comfortable, she never wants this moment to end and it's clear by the look in his eyes that he doesn't either. She wraps her arms around his neck and arches into him, smiling as he meets her halfway, kissing her gently. "I love you," she hums, nuzzling up into him.

"I love you too," he breathes, his hands supportive and steady against her lower back as he holds her. They lay together until the heat starts to fade, the wind turning more brisk. When Paige shivers slightly, Ricardo stands up and holds his hands out to her, pulling her to her feet as well. "Come on, mi fuerza. Let's go look at Christmas decorations for awhile."

Her face brightens into a grin and he beams back at her as they dash into the house, grabbing jackets just in case it gets even chillier, running to the car. Since it's still sunny for a little while longer, they start at stores, wandering from aisle to aisle, staring at the various trees and displays set out. Ricardo loses sight of her for a few minutes and when he turns around, she's standing there with a grin on her face, her eyes gleaming. He looks up to realize that she's holding mistletoe, a coy look in her eyes when he flushes, turning to stare at her. "Paige..." She kisses him before he even finishes speaking, not minding that they're in the middle of a busy store, people either pausing to whisper to each other, or continuing to push their way past, not seeming impressed by their PDA.

"We should buy a bunch of these and set them up at Alberto's house during the Christmas party," she muses, pulling away from him when even she can't ignore the murmurs of those around them. "It'd be fun."

He smirks down at her and shakes his head. "For us, or for them?"

"For everyone?" she suggests, making a face at him as he laughs and reaches up, gently prying the mistletoe from her fingers. "Aw, c'mon, Ricard-" His lips on hers quiets her complaints and she digs her fingers into his collar, pulling him closer. "You're right, we don't need mistletoe... but I still like my idea."

"Then we'll do it," he tells her, lightly kissing her nose. She smiles at him and, after a few more minutes of looking, and quickly buying half a dozen of the mistletoe, they leave hand in hand, Paige's head resting on Ricardo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go to Mexico with Alberto this weekend," she says softly. "But I'm thankful I get to spend this time with you."

"I'm thankful for that as well," he tells her, his sincerity a relief to her, encouraging her to kiss him again before they get into the car to drive around and stare at the houses in Alberto's neighborhood now that the sun has set, their decorations breathtaking. When they return to the house, Alberto is about to head to the airport, Ricardo venturing closer to him and staring down at his suitcase with a small smile, unsurprised when Alberto tugs him over and hugs him. "Good luck, El Patron. I have no doubt you'll be successful," he murmurs, clapping his back. When they pull away, Del Rio pats Ricardo's face. "I'm eager for you to bring the title belt home, El Patron."

"Gracias, mi amigo. I'll do just that as soon as I can." He smiles at Paige and leans in to hug Sofia before lifting his suitcase and heading for the door. He turns and smiles at his familia one last time before shutting the door tightly behind him, the three of them listening as the car speeds away a moment later.

Paige slips closer and wraps her arms around Ricardo, smiling into his throat as he hugs her back, holding his other arm out for Sofia, who joins them. "He'll be fine," the housekeeper says, squeezing Ricardo's side as he nods.

"Of course he will."

Despite their certainty, they still remain in a tense state for the rest of the night, and the next day. Waiting for word, something... anything. Ricardo and Paige are sprawled out in each others' arms on the couch, his eyes locked on his iPad's screen, repetitively refreshing twitter while Paige dozes in his arms. Sofia is wandering around in the kitchen, cleaning all of the already spotless counters and anything else she can reach. Normally Alberto would put a stop to such things, but since he's in Mexico, Ricardo can't find the strength to move, until he knows for sure what's happening. They can't even watch because the PPV is only available in Mexico, adding to their tension.

Finally Ricardo refreshes the page and sees those bittersweet words. "El gano!" Paige wakes immediately, sitting up and staring at the screen as well, a loud clattering in the kitchen as Sofia drops what she's doing and rushes into the living room, her lips parted in amazement as she too crowds in to stare at the iPad.

Once they're all sure they're not seeing things, she laughs and throws herself into Ricardo's arms. "I knew Senor Del Rio would be successful," she murmurs. "I just knew it..."

"So did I," Ricardo whispers, stroking her hair. Although he's pleased for his friend, it hurts that he wasn't there to witness it, this being Alberto's first huge success outside of WWE. _Without me,_ he thinks grimly. As Paige and Sofia talk animatedly around him, he tweets congratulations to Alberto, admitting a little of the inner turmoil that he's feeling despite the pleasure he has for his best friend. The good news isn't quite done, however, because, while waiting for Alberto to finish celebrating and contact them, he learns that Alex's matches have also gone well, the man gaining two back to back wins against Tyson Kidd on houseshows this weekend.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks him after a moment, realizing how quickly his mood is changing. "Ricardo?"

"I'm fine, mi fuerza," he intones. "It's just a lot to take in." He forces a smile at her and is almost relieved when she stops staring at him and resumes her conversation with Sofia. Alberto doesn't call, only posts a few things to facebook. Paige eventually has to leave, seeming reluctant but needing to go get some sleep so she can travel out for Raw the next day. He tries to appear happy, lightly kissing her goodbye before shutting the door behind her, but he knows there's no hiding from Sofia. She is searching his expression before rubbing his shoulder, guiding him back to the couch. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are," she murmurs, sitting next to him and taking his hands. "But I can imagine... with Alex and Senor both winning tonight, while you're stuck here able to do nothing but read results, that you're feeling a little... left behind?" He stares down at her and she smiles mirthlessly. "I know you, Ricardo. And I know you remember how it felt being on the other side of this, when you were getting booked at NXT and Senor Riley was far from supportive. He was jealous, si? Of you and Alberto's friendship, among other things..." She sighs. "You all live such busy lives because of the career you have chosen, it is easy for friendships to fade, drift apart." She leans forward and cups his face, searching his eyes. "As I said, I know you, mi hijo. You will not allow it to overwhelm you as much as Alex did. But I hate seeing you sad like this, you deserve better, and you will achieve it, Ricardo. I understand, such a blow of AAA deciding that they didn't need you this week must bring back bad memories of Senor Del Rio making familiar decisions, but you must not let it destroy your determination. It is just a small set back."

He swallows, then nods. "Si, of course-"

"There are still many who want to see you and look forward to your future indy dates, Ricardo," she tells him with a maternal smile. "I know you were proud to be at AAA last week, and there will be other chances in the future. Don't allow it to ruin your other opportunities."

He hears her out, releasing a breath. "Of course. Gracias, Sofia." He glances at the clock. "You should go to bed, it is getting quite late. I am going to be fine," he tells her, spreading his arms out and meaning it this time. More than before, anyway. "I think I'll stay out here a bit longer, but I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. Perhaps Alberto will call."

"Si, perhaps," she tells him with a fond smile, deciding not to force the issue and give him the time alone he clearly desires. "If you need anything then, you know where I am at. I will see you in the morning, mi hijo." Kissing him softly on the forehead, almost exactly where Alberto had the day before, she turns and leaves, Ricardo listening to her departing footsteps.

Once the house is quiet and peaceful, he sprawls out on the couch and holds his phone close, staring at the blank screen.

-x

Bruised and with more stitches to show the hard road he'd taken just to get here, Alberto slips into his home the next morning, all smiles and cheer as he listens for Sofia or Ricardo, tilting his head when he finds that the house is still quiet. He checks his watch and realizes anew that it's barely 6 AM, smiling at his own obliviousness. He walks into the living room and immediately stops, his eyes softening as he finds Ricardo asleep on the couch, clearly waiting for him. He leans over and picks the phone up off of the floor, resting it on the couch before he turns back to his best friend, watching him sleep for a moment.

Returning to his suitcase, he unzips it and pulls out his brand new title belt, staring at his name upon the plate proudly. He hadn't seen such a thing in so long, he still feels like he's in a daze that it's a reality. Venturing back to Ricardo's side, he rests the title in his arms and steps back, grinning as Ricardo instinctively hugs the title, protectively curling around it. "It wouldn't have been possible without you, mi hermanito," Alberto tells him, remembering before, when he had been World heavyweight champion and Ricardo had only seemed to find comfort after his ankle was broken by holding onto Alberto's title in a similar fashion. "Take good care of my belt while I clean up." He smiles fondly at him before turning to head to his room, eager for a shower.

Once he's gone, Ricardo's eyes open and he stares down at the title belt, examining every inch of it from the soft leather straps to the letters spelling out Alberto's name proudly. He smiles faintly and presses his face against it, only feeling a twinge of worthlessness as he breathes in the prestige and power in his arms, wondering if he'll ever be able to achieve such things himself...

-x

"I miss you... I will be home on Thursday for a couple of days before I have to head to TLC," Paige tells him. "We're doing some things today and tomorrow before Tribute to the Troops next week."

"Oh," Ricardo responds, relieved for the reprieve of working on more future bookings now that it appears AAA Isn't in the cards long-term. "I always enjoyed that... I wish I could be there with you for your first time doing Tribute to the Troops, what are you thinking about it so far?"

"It's humbling," she says softly. "I feel privileged to meet these men and women. They're so strong and determined. This life would beat many people down but they never lose hope... it's impressive."

He smiles, his affection for her growing as she finds a way to verbalize so many of the emotions he himself had felt every time he'd been involved in the event. "I know, mi fuerza. It always seemed so overwhelming... it was one of my favorite things to do. I'm glad you feel the same way." She hesitates for a minute, then giggles softly, surprising him. "Paige?"

"Sorry," she says, sounding a little mortified. "I, um... just remembered when Alberto sang feliz cumpleanos to you. Your birthday is next week, hm?"

He groans, kneading his forehead. "Si, well, we just wanted to troll people and see who all would believe it. You know I _still_ receive birthday messages because of it in December sometimes?"

She laughs. "Maybe we should start celebrating both of them. I'm sure Sofia would be glad to have another reason to spoil you..."

"No, no, one birthday is more than enough," he says, shaking his head desperately. "Trust me, I'm more than fine with waiting until February."

"Alright, I suppose," she hums. "When I get home, I suppose I'll have to find _something_ for us to celebrate..."

"Your return isn't enough?"

"Ah, you charmer," she sighs. "Yes, I suppose if it has to, that will do." Her voice softens. "I'll see you soon, my love."

"I look forward to it," he smiles. They hang up after a quick exchange of byes, her needing to go prepare for another autograph signing. He looks back down at Alberto's title belt, the Mexican aristocrat now busy packing for a trip to London, and rests his hand over it, smoothing his fingers along the solid plate, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm..."


	74. chapter 74

Alex has to go handle pre-show duties soon but he takes a minute to knock on the diva's locker room anyway. When Paige answers, he doesn't even have to say anything. She nods at him before turning to look in the recesses of the room. "Alicia," she calls out, her voice dark with barely restrained tension. "You have a visitor."

Alicia brushes past her, her eyes lighting up when she sees Alex, running right into his arms. "You look handsome," she offers, brushing her hands along the creases of his suit.

He grins down at her, his hands gentle against her lower back as he holds her flush against him. "And you're gorgeous as ever. Competing tonight, huh?"

"Yeah," she murmurs. "With Natalya against the Bellas..." Her eyes are clouded over with sadness as she peers up at him. "They could've hurt AJ permanently. I'm going to make them pay for it tonight."

He smiles at her, leaning in to kiss her slowly. "I believe in you, Foxy. Give 'em hell for all of us."

"I will." Another kiss and he reluctantly takes his leave of her, turning back in time to see her blowing a kiss towards him. He grins and mimes catching it out of thin air before walking towards the preshow set, a bounce to his step as he goes.

Alicia turns back inside, wincing as some loud, British rock song comes from Paige's cell phone, the dark haired diva checking her phone as Alicia ducks into the showers to avoid the grating noise _and_ finish getting ready for her match. "Hello?" Paige asks as soon as Alicia is out of sight. "AJ? Are you alright?" They had swapped phone numbers before their frenemy status became more enemy than anything, but neither had really used them, so it makes Paige worry, especially when AJ doesn't say anything, the only thing audible on her end of the call being her breathing. "AJ? Did you butt dial me or...?"

This brings out a laugh from the former diva's champion. "No, sorry, I was just... um, yeah. Hello." She hesitates again, Paige considering going to Mike, not sure what to make of this random phone call, if something's really wrong. "Well, um, I just wanted to talk to you about Tribute to the Troops."

This causes her to relax, even as she raises her eyebrows. "Oh... alright, what about it?"

"The trainer is still really reluctant to clear me to compete, which is fine... I think I need some time to accept everything that's happened," she admits tiredly. "But that means there's a free spot in the Divas battle royal at Tribute to the Troops. Do you want... to take my spot? I'll notify the board of directors, I'm sure they'll be agreeable when I insist on it being you taking my spot."

Paige stares at the opposite wall, smiling a bit. She had been sure Eva Marie or someone else like that would get the spot but AJ had chose her personally... "Yes, of course!" she exclaims. "I, I would be honored. Thank you, AJ."

"You're welcome. I have to go now, my eyes are hurting... but I'll be watching Wednesday, if I'm feeling better. I'm sure you'll kick a lot of ass in there. Bye."

"Bye," Paige whispers, subdued by AJ's belief in her, first with the divas slammy, and now this... She's still smiling when Alicia comes back out but even her suspicious glance can't take away Paige's pleasure. She accesses Twitter on her phone and announces that AJ is her fairy godmother in a tweet that confuses a lot of those who follow her. She grins.

Alicia pulls at her boots one last time before going out to meet Natalya, still unsure what the hell Paige is so happy about. Shrugging it off, she focuses on what's to come with the Bellas. Even though she doesn't get the victory, Natalya achieving that via submission, she's pleased at her part in it anyway, the two Divas walking side by side backstage. AJ had looked so beat down, pale the last time Alicia had seen her... she shakes her head and hugs Natalya once more before they take their leave of each other, Alicia eager to get ready to go so, as soon as Alex is free, they can leave together for the hotel to check on AJ once more before they get some sleep.

Super Smackdown is the next day and Tribute to the Troops, which she'll be going to alone as Alex has more NXT business to handle. He's dedicated to proving himself via training and promo class, and she refuses to make him feel bad about it, no matter how lonely she gets without him sometimes. These thoughts fresh in her mind, she greets him with a soft, lengthy kiss when he finally joins her at the curtain, his hand warm on her arm as she smiles. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Foxy," he tells her. "C'mon, let's go find Miz and check in on AJ. I know you want to."

"You know me so well," she sighs, leaning against his arm as he guides her down the hall to look for the tag champions.

-x

Paige has a busy hour on Main Event the next night, first refereeing a chess match between Titus O'Neil and then competing against Emma, which she walks out the winner of. She's grinning brilliantly when her phone rings. She looks down at it, face brightening even more when she realizes that it's Ricardo. "Hullo, love," she greets him, shivering slightly as she leaves the arena and walks towards the car, the mid-December chill cutting through her jacket. When she's able to slip inside of the car, she's relieved to avoid the wind, turning the heat on as soon as she can.

"Hola, mi fuerza." She can tell he's smiling as well, which makes her feel good. He had been so glum since both AAA and ROH decided they didn't want him accompanying Alberto, it had worried her, especially when she'd had to leave. "Guess what?"

"What?" she asks, holding her free hand up to the vents, closing her eyes as the warm air washes down her arm, easing her chill somewhat.

"I'm returning to the dojo tomorrow night because they have a match for me at the end of the month, after the holidays. Like that saying... if you get knocked down, you have to get back up on the horse, right?" He chuckles as she laughs, her adoration for him growing. "I wish you could be here to watch, cheer me on... but I understand. Tribute to the Troops is important. I'm glad it worked out that you could compete there. Too bad it was at AJ's expense, but I'm sure she'll be ok soon."

"I hope so," Paige murmurs. "Well, love, I'm happy that you're resuming your training tomorrow. Right now, I'm about to head back to the hotel and get some sleep before we have to fly out to the fort in the morning. I'll be home as soon as I can after Tribute to the Troops so you can tell me all about how your training session went."

"I look forward to it, Paige. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, hanging up and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as she stares out of the windshield, releasing a deep breath. "Hmm," she sighs, pulling out of the parking lot to head towards the hotel.

The next day, after a long wait in the airport, followed by a quick flight to Georgia, they're all greeting the various troops and their families, a lot of the faces familiar and eager for the event that's to be held that evening. Their excitement is contagious, Paige growing more and more impatient as the hours pass to show her abilities in the Divas Battle Royal scheduled for that night. She's wearing mostly black gear, so when it's time to select a hat, her choice is pretty obvious. The only hat that calls to her is a black one that says Bah Humbug, her eyes and hair looking even more striking with the darker colors on.

She stares at herself in the mirror before snapping a picture of herself, giggling softly when she sends it to Ricardo. When he responds with a text a few minutes later, she laughs for real. _Can you keep that hat?_

_I'll try,_ she promises him. _Time to compete, wish me luck!_ But she doesn't have time to see his response, the tech choosing that moment to come get her. She walks to ringside and enters, eager to be the winner of this battle royal. For awhile, things are looking promising, but she gets trapped out on the apron by the Bellas. For a wild, frustrating moment, she understands how AJ must have felt, trying to protect the divas title from both women, and she grabs the first thing she sees, hoping to distract them with the mistletoe that had been on the turnbuckle post. Neither seem that impressed, however, and kick her off of the stairs, eliminating her. She grunts as she lands, angry and annoyed. She starts to crumple the mistletoe in her hand before relaxing her fingers. _It's not that plant's fault, after all,_ she reminds herself. It had been her mistake for leaving the ring during a battle royal, she had basically eliminated herself.

On her way backstage, she checks the clock and swallows, doing some quick math. It'd be ridiculous, painfully late, but she thinks she can manage it. And if anyone wouldn't mind, it'd be Ricardo, she's sure. So she quickly changes, packs, and races out to her car, once more starting it up and peeling out of the parking lot, driving as quickly as she dares to the expressway. It's a long drive, she probably wouldn't have come close without GPS, but she makes it around 3 AM, yawning as she pulls up at the now familiar gate. After getting permission from Alberto, Ricardo had given her the access code so she enters it and watches as the gate automatically opens, allowing her inside before closing once more.

Thankful that his room is on the first floor, she can tell he'd noticed her arrival when his light clicks on, his insomnia usually keeping him from sleeping too well, especially after a training session or match. Her lips part into a soft smile as he opens the front door, gaping out at her. "Paige?!"

"G'morning, love," she greets him, shaking her head as he steps aside to let her inside. "I did tell you I'd see you as soon as possible. Besides, I had something to show you. Maybe you can help me get the bad memories out of this thing..."

His eyes are locked on her, it so shadowy in the foyer that he doesn't notice at first when she holds the mistletoe up over him, but then he tilts his head and stares up at it, blinking. "Huh...? Didn't you already buy a half dozen of these things last week? Where did this one come from? And... why does it have bad memories?"

She smiles at him and leans up, pressing her finger to his lips. "This little monster cost me the divas match at Tribute to the Troops when I tried to distract the Bellas with it... and I thought, well if anyone could help me rid this thing of its bad mojo, it'd be you." She finds his hand and squeezes his fingers. "What do you say? Wanna give it a try?"

His breath tickles her finger and she giggles. "Si, si, let's- yeah, let's do that," he tells her, dragging her further into the house so that they can do so without risking interruption.

She's sitting on the windowsill in his bedroom, the moon gleaming down onto them as they kiss lazily, the mistletoe trapped haphazardly in the lock over their heads, their fingers interlaced as she hums into his mouth. "What do you think?" she breathes into his skin. "Think we worked out all of the bad vibes in this thing?"

He laughs and kisses her again before shrugging. "Maybe. Or maybe we should work at it a little longer..."

Paige smiles but then pulls away, nuzzling his nose with hers when he looks disappointed. "First things first, I wanna hear all about your night at the dojo. I saw a picture of you sitting in a chair with headphones on and an eyemask? If that's the new style of wrestling training, sign me up," she teases him gently.

"It was Neuro Entrain," he shrugs, nudging her lightly. "It's supposed to help relax the body and mind... I have a pamplet somewhere..." He looks like he's about to go search for it but she catches his hand and drags him over to sit next to her on the sill.

"Too late to read pamplets," she says softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me the highlights?"

He laughs a bit, stroking her hair. "Alright. I can do that," he murmurs, telling her about how the whole experience had helped him to feel more relaxed than he had in years, emotional stress and physical wear and tear all but forgot as he'd meditated, not even aware that a dojo worker had taken the picture until they'd asked him if he was ok with it being posted on their twitter account. After a few moments, he realizes just how quiet she is, staring down at her. She's fast asleep against him, her lips parting sweetly, and he sighs, carefully dislodging himself from her and lifting her. He's gentle as he leads her back to the bed, settling her down on the soft mattress before sinking down next to her. "I love you, Paige," he murmurs, wrapping an arm around her and peering over her back at the window, where the mistletoe still hangs.

He smiles before falling into the deepest sleep he's had in years.

-x

Paige isn't used to having Thursday _and_ Friday off, but since there's no Smackdown to end the week, that's exactly where she finds herself. Which is good, she enjoys spending as much time as she can with Ricardo. And with Alberto out again, busy with things for AAA, they have the house to themselves, Sofia busy in the kitchen. "She likes to get a head start on testing recipes for Christmas," Ricardo explains with a grin as they wander the grounds hand in hand.

Paige nods, still trying to take in all that Alberto's home has to offer. He has multiple garages, the sizable garden that Sofia tends, the pond, the trees where that hammock hangs, and so many other things she's sure she's yet to see. Ricardo walks quietly for awhile, trying to let her take it all in, when he leads her towards one of the garages. She smiles over at him, some of the daze leaving her dark eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he hums, ignoring her questions afterwards. As they walk between two garages, she thinks she knows. There's a freshly built building just a few feet away, little more than walls, a roof and foundation, spaces for windows not even cut out yet, though there's a door. He leads her inside and she glances around, tilting her head. Even with the door shut behind them, there's enough light to see and she giggles faintly as their footsteps echo in the empty space. "What do you think?"

"I think Alberto has way too many cars for one man," she says, grinning as Ricardo releases a soft laugh.

"You should see his Mexico ranch. It is... much, much more than this." Squeezing her fingers, he walks out into the middle of the room and spins in a circle, taking it all in. "Before, when I worked for him, I would be in charge of making sure the exact vehicle he wanted was waiting for us at the arenas... got shipped back home safely... everything." His smile turns glum as he stares up at the wooden eaves overhead. "One time Sheamus stole one of the cars and took it on a joyride... It was the first time I truly saw hatred in Alberto's eyes. But things were different then, he had been in WWE for years and had yet to achieve the success he wished for." He remembers spending hours trying to clean the car, fix what Sheamus had done to it. It had been exhausting physically, and heartbreaking mentally, because Alberto hadn't spoke to him for _days_ afterwards.

Paige slips closer to him and wraps her arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. "You can't blame yourself for Sheamus' actions," she chides him softly. "Alberto shouldn't have either."

He nods, tapping his head. "See, I know that in here. It's just a little harder for..." His fingers drift to his chest. "...here to get the message." Her arms are warm and steady around his midsection and he leans into her, relieved for her close affection. "Gracias, mi fuerza," he whispers.

She smiles and nuzzles closer to him, enjoying the peaceful interlude of what had been a very busy, stressful few months for the both of them. On top of that, with the door shut and only their own voices to echo around them, it feels like they could never be disturbed again, the outside world entirely closed off from them.

Finally Ricardo pulls away and turns to face her with a gentle but mischevious smile, cupping her hands. "You know what an empty building is also good for?" She shakes her head as he leans closer, kissing her. "To play in," he shares quietly and she pulls away, staring into his face, eyes widening as his words and their meaning registers with her.

Relieved she'd opted to wear sensible boots, she steps back. "Ricardo..." she says warningly, only half-serious as he approaches her. "No-" But he only takes another step towards her and she's off, jokingly trying to avoid him as he chases her around the hollow space. She's not sure how long it lasts, her laughter and squealed gasps each time that he nearly corners her the soundtrack for the next while until finally he snags her when she gets a little too close and pulls her into him, holding her tightly against his chest, face buried into her hair as he catches his breath after running after her for so long.

"Got you," he murmurs, kissing her shoulder.

"Yes, you do," she responds, leaning back into him and stroking his arm before tilting her head to look him in the eye. "Always." His smile is surprised and delighted and she never wants it to leave his face again, her fingers tracing up his jaw before she kisses him warmly.


	75. chapter 75

He's still in bed after Paige takes her leave to head out for Raw on Sunday, so he doesn't notice at first but when he actually tries to sit up, Ricardo realizes immediately, what he had thought yesterday was common soreness following training is something far worse. Muscle aches, stomach discomfort, warmth... He grimaces, shaking his head. _No, not right now,_ he thinks desperately. Christmas is only a few days away, all of their friends planning on coming over, and he has a match this weekend... He's just fought his way to his feet, wavering slightly, when the door opens a few inches, Sofia peeking in. They stare at each other for a moment before she enters, immediately gripping his arm and guiding him back to the bed. "No, I-" He stops, his voice sounding weird, weak to his own ears. "Sofia-"

"You need rest, mi hijo," she chides him tenderly, her hand resting on his forehead. "You feel a little warm, Ricardo," she tells him when he continues to resist relaxing against the sheets. "I'm going to get the thermometer. You will stay here, si?" He wants so badly to deny her but, when their eyes lock, he sees the worry in her gaze and ultimately nods, not wanting to make her feel worse by not abiding by her simple wish. "Good boy."

She disappears from the room and he waits as patiently as he can, always jittery and irritable when ill. She's back within moments, however, cupping his neck with a cool hand as she sits with him, waiting for the thermometer to give its reading. His temperature _is_ elevated and he groans, burying his face in his hands as she strokes his hair and guides him back down to rest against the pillows. "It's not serious yet, Ricardo," she soothes him. "Just a minor fever. How do you feel?" He stares at her so balefully that she can't help but smile a little, patting his face. "I'm guessing another stomach bug?" He nods and she tsks at him. "Alright, I'll be back with some broth and toast for you. I want you to rest, si?"

He nods again and she strokes his hair out of his eyes. "So close to Christmas, Sofia," he mumbles unhappily, pressing his face into her cool touch.

"I know, mi hijo," she breathes sympathetically. "It'll be alright, though. Just breathe. I'll be back in a little bit." Her kiss on his forehead is soothing and distressing all at once, his murmur making her smile. "Don't worry about being contagious. I'll be fine." He had always been prone to little illnesses like this through the year, the housekeeper remembering how many times she'd fussed over him when he'd pushed himself to uphold his responsibilities to Alberto despite having severe respitory issues through the years they'd worked together. Sighing quietly, she closes the door behind her and moves to text Alberto, who is probably about to head home after another AAA event to alert him that Ricardo is ill, tapping the phone against her lips as she ponders the next few days. AJ is coming in tomorrow, everyone else trickling after her starting on Tuesday, and then Christmas Eve and Day...

Shaking her head at the timing of it all, she walks into the kitchen to begin making broth, knowing just how important it is that he gets plenty of fluids and sleep to work this thing out of his system. She hopes he will feel well enough to spend some time with his friends on Christmas, and compete this weekend as he's so desperate to.

Monday is a repeat of Sunday for Ricardo, either sprawled out on the couch or a useless lump in his bed, nursing as many fluids as he can keep down, Sofia checking his temperature whenever he's awake and aware of her actions, not wanting to startle him. He's fast asleep on Tuesday when the mattress sinks down next to him and he groans softly, unsurprised when a familiar arm wraps around his midsection, Paige's lips pressing kisses to his neck. "No," he hisses, trying to get away from her, still disoriented and sleepy. "I won't make you sick, mi fuerza, you have to leave." But she doesn't move, holding onto him tighter, and he moans. "Por favor..."

"Come, Ricardo," she urges him, guiding him to sit up, resting his head against her shoulder. "Hello, love." She kisses his forehead and, whereas Sofia's had been motherly, Paige's is something else entirely, leaving him flushing through his low fever. She nuzzles closer to him and whispers, "Here, let's try this." He then realizes that a steaming mug is pressed against his lips, Paige holding it steady as he sips from it, the warmth suffusing through his chilled system and helping him to at least stop shivering as violently as he had been. "Ginger tea," she explains, smiling down at him. "My family swears by it. It's pulled me from the brink of sickness quite a few times."

Once he turns his face away from it, not wanting to risk drinking more and getting sick again, she shifts and puts the mug down, her hand splayed across his midsection as she listens to his breathing."Gracias," he murmurs, hot breaths puffing against her neck. "But I don't want you to get this too, mi fuerza... please..."

"Sofia's not leaving you to suffer alone, and neither am I," she tells him somberly. "Especially this close to Christmas. So stop trying to run us off. You're stuck with us, love. Deal with it." She taps his lips and he sighs, unable to hide his relief at her words. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmurs, falling asleep in her arms. She smiles fondly down at him as she clings to him tighter, listening to his breaths with a somber smile. When he wakes up, she's asleep next to him, her lips parted slightly, hair splayed out across his pillow and he takes in how peaceful she looks, his nose crinkling slightly when he hears Mike's voice clearly from down the hall, telling one of his ridiculous stories. He laughs softly and strokes Paige's back, realizing that she must've arrived with a few of the others. Unwilling to miss _all_ of the fun, he sits up and is relieved when his nausea remains at bay, the room not spinning with his movement. He eyes the tea she'd offered him in thanks before leaning back down and gently kissing the side of her face, causing her to stir.

She whimpers and reaches out for him, eyes opening hurriedly when her fingers graze empty sheets. "Ricardo?"

He's standing by the window, staring out at the blue sky overhead. "Right here, mi fuerza," he tells her softly. As she pads over to him, wrapping her arms around him and looking out too, he rubs her arm gently. "I'm feeling a little better. I think your tea helped. Muchas gracias, what would I do without you?"

She shrugs and kisses his shoulder, turning him around. Cupping his face, she examines him. "You're still a little pale," she comments. "But do you think you feel up to coming out to the living room and spending time with our friends? Most of the group is here by now, I believe."

"Si," he agrees. "I'd like that, mi fuerza." She stays close to him to stabilize him but he doesn't complain, relieved for her proximity and warmth as, despite the hot Florida weather beats down upon the house, he feels those damning feverish shivers threatening to overwhelm him once more. He forces himself not to show this weakness, however, not wanting to be forced back to bed by Sofia or Alberto, determined to spend time with the group. He sees them less and less since leaving WWE, which was to be expected, but he's not about to waste this opportunity just because of his body's weakness.

Once they make it to the doorway of the living room, Ricardo is truly amazed by the amount of people in the room. Alberto, Mike, AJ, Mizdow, Tamina, Alex, Alicia, and he's pretty sure he can hear Sofia, Morrison and Sexy Star in the kitchen. He and Paige have just exchanged small smiles when Ricardo hears his name, looking up to find Alberto walking hurriedly over to him. "Mi hermano," he exclaims. "How are you feeling? Come, come."

Mike, AJ and Tamina all shift, making room for him on the couch as Alberto guides him over to sit down, his sharp eyes taking in how pale Ricardo is, his fever still enough to be noticeable. "I"m alright, but I don't want to make anyone sick-" he's started to say when he notices movement out of the corner of his eye, turning to see Mizdow shifting away from him.

"I didn't move," Mike tells him coldly, causing him to freeze. He turns his attention to Ricardo and shakes his head, smiling. "Don't worry about it, man. Considering how often we've been traveling the past few weeks, I'm sure we've all been in contact with something nasty. We'll just wash our hands a lot the next few days, right? It's been too long since we've gotten to see you, we're not gonna let some stomach flu ruin this chance."

"Exactly," Paige tells him softly, squeezing his hands as he smiles around at them, a little overwhelmed.

"Gracias," he sighs, sinking back into the couch cushions, still a little sore and tired. It's a comfort just to sit back and listen to his friends talk, share new travel stories that he hasn't been privy to since leaving WWE. Alberto shares his tales from Mexico and what he has planned with ROH and other ventures, Ricardo blinking slowly as he listens with a faint smile. He's startled back to awareness when there's a knock at the front door, Alberto's entire face lighting up as he gets up quickly and rushes to the door. "Who are we expecting?" he wonders, his confusion growing as everyone else seems as out of the loop as he is.

The voices coming from the front hall are faint, unrecognizable, even when Sofia rushes out to greet the new guests and take their luggage. Ricardo is frowning, trying to determine who it is, when Memo Montenegro's familiar form fills the living room doorway, his new bride by his side. _This_ makes sense, the younger man's eyes widening happily as he recognizes Alberto's younger brother. "Memo! I didn't know you were going to come," he says, making it stubbornly to his feet to greet his former, however brief, tag partner from NXT. "Hola." He doesn't move any closer to either of them, smiling sheepishly at Gloria as she clings to her husband's arm. "Fair warning, I'm a little under the weather and I don't wish to make either of you sick, so-." His warning is cut off by Memo bridging the gap between them and hugging him anyway.

"Who isn't under the weather this winter, Ricardo?" he quips, eyes shining as he pulls away and claps him on the arm. "It's good to see you, mi amigo."

"Good to see you too, Memo," he laughs, shaking his head at _everyone_ ignoring how terrible he must look, if it at all rivals how he feels. Paige drags him back over to sit on the couch and he obliges her, watching as Sofia brings in more chairs for Memo and Gloria to claim. "Welcome to our particular kind of madness, Gloria," he tells the woman softly.

"Gracias," she tells him, glancing around the room. "There are a lot of people, hm?" She follows her husband to a cluster of chairs, looking relieved to sit down after traveling so long to get here.

"Si, but most of them are friendly enough," Del Rio tells her with a faint smile, beginning to introduce her to the people scattered around until all of them look up when Morrison appears, looking a little frazzled. "Overran your welcome with the ladies, hm?"

"Yeah," he mutters, running his fingers through his hair before settling in between Ricardo and Mike, which makes the couch a bit of a tight fit, but AJ gets up and settles in Mike's lap to make up for it, content to curl up in his arms as he braces her with steady hands on her legs and back.

"John, meet my sister in law, Gloria," Alberto offers once they're all settled, smiling as she looks up from something Memo is showing her on his phone.

"Nice to meet you," he tells the woman.

"Nice to meet you as well," she returns. "You are... Johnny Mundo from Lucha Underground? Si? My husband watches it sometimes."

He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I am, but most just call me Morrison. I was known by that name the longest."

"Don't worry," Mike tells her when her brows furrow in confusion. "He's changed his name a dozen times at least. You'll get used to it."

"If you say so," she says with a faint smile, leaning against her husband, who had also changed his name a time or two, to try to be his own man without the stigma of being related to Dos Caras, Mil Mascaras, or Alberto Del Rio. Not that he's ashamed of his heritage, no, but his pride had insisted he at least try on his own merits to make it in the business with verying results.

They sit and catch up for awhile, Star and Sofia finally finishing in the kitchen and settling in the living room, Morrison getting up long enough to pull chairs in for the women, putting Star close to the couch and Sofia near Memo and his wife, who are pleased to talk with her while the wrestlers discuss the business that they're in, how the landscape's changed over the last year. Alberto's just begun to talk about MMA when Miz clears his throat, glancing to the left and Alberto follows his gaze to find that Ricardo is nodding off next to Morrison, Paige on the other side of him gently stroking his hair, making soft, tsking noises.

"Oh," he murmurs, getting up and kneeling in front of Ricardo. "Mi amigo, hey. Wake up for a moment." When Ricardo's eyes are languidly blinking open, he smiles up at him and claps his knees. "What do you say we get you to bed, hm?"

Sofia approaches as well, resting a hand on Ricardo's neck to check his fever. "He's not as warm as he was, senor," she murmurs, relieved to find that he's slowly getting better. "Sleep will help him to kick this further hopefully."

"Si. Up you get, mi amigo," Alberto whispers, hooking his hands under his best friend's arms and helping him to stand. When he sleepily staggers, Miz appears next to Del Rio and catches the slack, helping him get the sleepy man down the hall to his bedroom.

"But- but-" Ricardo struggles to resist, wanting to spend more time with the others. "El Patron," he says pitifully, not comprehending why they're making him leave.

"It's ok, love," Paige says, following them. She finds his arm and pats it lovingly. "It's barely Tuesday night, we still have plenty of time to spend together as a group. No worries. You want to be well rested to help with the tree tomorrow, si? And then on Thursday, gift exchange and whatever else we all end up doing?"

When Ricardo searches for her in the shadowy hall, Mike shifts so she can step closer to Ricardo, his face relaxing a little when he sees her. "Of course," he murmurs. "Are you staying with me?"

"Of course," she echoes him with a smile. "I've got to keep your insomnia at bay, right?" She holds the door as Mike and Alberto levers the weak man inside.

"You don't have to," he sighs, sinking down onto his bed. "I'd understand- go back, have fun with the-"

"No," she refuses, cutting him off gently. "I'm fine here. If I had to hear Alicia talking about being on Total Divas one more time..." She's on the show as well, but she's going at it from a different perspective than her former 'best friend' is, not seeing the need to make it the basis of every conversation. His chuckle warms her as she curls up next to him, hand steady across his chest as Alberto and Mike wish them quiet good nights, ducking back outside to let Ricardo rest.

As he falls asleep, her fingers resuming stroking through his soft, dark hair, she smiles, her eyes gleaming in the faint moonlight shining into the room from his windows. "I love you, Ricardo," she whispers into his ear, settling down next to him and watching him sleep peacefully until she too dozes off, smiles on both of their faces.

-x

The house is already bustling the next morning when Alberto wakes up, Miz, AJ, Tamina and Mizdow sitting at the kitchen table while Alex and Alicia help Sofia pull ornaments out of the attic, the tree having waited patiently for days to be decorated fully with the various bulbs and lights, garland and whatever else that's in Alberto's growing collection of decorations. He'd normally done such things earlier in the month, but with so many people coming in, he'd decided that doing it on Christmas Eve was just as well, allowing everyone to have a hand in decorating the tree they'd be celebrating under the following day. He cringes at the growing level of noise that greets him when he leaves his bedroom and ducks into Ricardo's dark, quiet room, smiling down at his best friend and Paige as they sleep on, undisturbed by what's going on past this little sanctuary.

He's loath to wake them but he knows, just by what Ricardo had said the night before, that he wants to miss as little of this as possible, so he leans closer and rests a hand on Ricardo's shoulder, carefully shaking him. He gasps and jerks awake, confusion deep in his eyes as he stares up at Alberto. "El Patron? Are we late for an event?"

"No, mi hermanito," he soothes him. "It's Christmas Eve, all of our friends are outside, remember?" As Paige shifts awake, Alberto glances at her, relieved when he looks back to see as recognition dawns in Ricardo's eyes. "You want to come out and visit for awhile, eat some breakfast before we start in on the tree?"

He hesitates for only a moment, glancing over at Paige, who nods encouragingly. "Si, of course, El Patron," he hums. "We'll be out in a moment, gracias."

"Any time, mi hermano." Ruffling Ricardo's hair, Alberto sucks in a deep breath before turning and bracing himself to face the large group of people currently residing within his walls. "Ay." He chuckles mirthlessly and heads out, determined to make this a good day, especially for Ricardo, Sofia, Memo, and his brother's new wife. Shortly, Ricardo and Paige leave the bedroom, Ricardo in a silly Christmas sweater with a smiling Santa and holly flowers scattered here and there. Paige is in a plain black shirt, her hat from Tribute to the Troops declaring Bah Humbug to everyone who looks at it, but both look perfectly happy as they walk into the kitchen, hand in hand, to join in with breakfast, Sofia bustling around to serve the late-wakers as quickly as possible.

"Gracias," Ricardo says as she settles a bowl of plain cereal and toast before him and plates of pancakes in front of Paige and Alberto. She lingers and rests a hand on his forehead, relieved to find that his fever is lower. "I'm feeling a little better," he tells her, smiling faintly.

"I'm glad, mi hijo," she hums, quickly walking off to prepare more pancakes for the rest of the group. Memo and Gloria make it to the table in a few minutes. Ricardo can see John and Star through the window, exploring the grounds, so everyone's awake which means, as soon as Sofia serves one last round of pancakes, she's able to join them, smiling at Ricardo as he carefully pours a small amount of milk over his cereal, not wanting to risk making himself ill again just in case.

Morrison and Star join them shortly, and the conversations around the table cycle between English and Spanish, Alberto sitting back and taking it all in between bites when he realizes a particular voice is missing from the mess, looking over to find that Ricardo also is merely sitting there, listening with a fond smile on his face. Their eyes lock and Alberto chuckles, his eyes shining at just how happy, at ease, his best friend looks. Last year had been so different, they both were miserable, drowning under everything the WWE was doing to them, personally and professionally, but the latter half of 2014 had been much better... and he has no doubt that 2015 will continue to improve for them both.

Once they all finish eating, the group trickles into the living room, where it's more comfortable, and where the tree is waiting. Alberto finds some music channel on the TV that's playing Christmas music and leaves it on low while they sort through everything that Alicia and Alex had found in the attic, Ricardo and Alex immediately setting to untangle the lights that somehow always seem determined to delay the entire decorating process. While they struggle through that, Alicia and Paige work together on the garland, smoothing it out so it'll be easy to wrap around the tree after the lights. The rest of the group begin searching the boxes of ornaments, setting aside the ones they want to put up personally. After a few minutes, though, AJ looks up, clearly searching for something... or someone. "Where's Mike?" she finally asks, frowning.

Ricardo glances around and, not seeing him, opens his mouth to say something when the man himself appears with a handful of something familiar stacked up in his arms, a familiar pile in Mizdow's. "Oh no," he mumbles, remembering how Mike had made them all make stockings the year before.

Alberto looks up too, following his best friend's gaze, and spots Mike, immediately slapping his hand against his forehead. "Ay dios mio," he sighs. Mike ignores them, wandering around the room and dropping a stocking in front of each person. AJ, Tamina, Ricardo, Alberto, Sofia, Memo, Alex and John's all have names on them from the year prior, but the rest are blank. As Mike handles this, Mizdow drops bottles of fabric paint near each person, Mike standing at the front of the room as he finishes. Mizdow joins him, mouthing after him. "So last year, we each had stockings and this year, you're all new to the group, so I thought we could continue the tradition. As those of us with finished stockings resume working on the tree, decorate your stockings how you wish." He claps his hands and grins as most of the group leans over to figure out their stockings.

Mizdow looks a little sad until Miz turns to look at him, lips turning up in a sneer. Mizdow has just turned back to the tree when he feels something poking him in the shoulder, something soft, and... He glances down, shocked to find that a stocking is hanging over his arm. He swallows hard, lifting it up. Mike is staring at him, his brows lifted, as Damien points at the stocking. "This is mine?" He sounds vulnerable, needy, and he hates it, but dammit, he'd been alone for a long time. Even when he had partnered with Cody Rhodes, there had been this divide between them that had ended with his swimming around in the gulf trying to rescue his Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Yes." Mike then hands him a bottle of fabric paint, a deep blue that reminds Mizdow of his former satin robe. If intentional of Mike or not, he's not sure, but it's still a nice gesture. He smiles and turns to get to work, relieved to be made a part of this tradition. As if his time in the group won't just be temporary...

By the time the stockings are done and hung on Alberto's mantel to finish drying, the tree is ready for ornaments and the group of them fall to it in gusto, cheerful talking broken into with random bits of singing whenever the music changes to a favorite song of one of theirs. Alberto peers around, his smile growing as he takes in his brother and Ricardo's happiness as they press multicolored bulbs on neighboring branches. It takes a couple of hours to finish trimming the tree, but it goes by in a flash of laughter and goodnatured teasing, all of them pausing when they realize they're out of bulbs and ornaments. "Huh," Ricardo hums, looking up as he takes the last piece out of the box. A large star that he stands up with held protectively in his hands, walking up to Alberto. "I think it's your turn, El Patron."

He grins as Alberto takes the star from him and glances up at the tree, reminding again of the year prior, decorating a tree halfheartedly. "Eh, mi amigo, what do you say we do it together?" Ricardo's face lights up and he nods slowly, following Alberto to the tree. Everyone watches quietly as the two men stand side by side, Ricardo on his tiptoes to help Alberto lifting the simply but beautiful star to the top of the tree, the two of them watching closely to make sure that it's attached securely to the tree before letting go, stepping back to watch, Alberto's arm snug around Ricardo's shoulders, as Sofia plugs it all in, the entire group gasping and murmuring appreciatively as the soft glow of the tree lights up the room.

"Beautiful," Paige whispers, breaking the awe that the entire room is in, Alicia giggling slightly. Before the two women can start arguing, or worse, Alex and Ricardo intercede, drawing them to separate sides of the room. Ricardo and Paige settle back on the couch, watching the others while Alex distracts Alicia with the stockings, his arm curled around her as he whispers into her ear, the diva's eyes locked on him adoringly.

Mike and Mizdow help Alberto collect boxes and put the leftover scraps from decorating back inside of them, stacking them up until everything will need dismantled and put away until the following year, hiding all of this into the closet until that time comes. "Gracias," Alberto tells them once done.

"No problem," Mike responds. "Think he'll be ok by Saturday?" He nods towards Ricardo, who still looks pale and tired, no matter how brave a front he had put forward while helping with the tree and stockings.

"I have no clue," Alberto admits. "I hope so for his sake, but... illnesses linger so long with him." He sighs. "I believe it's because of his health issues as a teen... he's so succeptible to things like this." He runs his fingers through his hair in aggravation. "I will be home, either way, seeing as I have nothing scheduled until Sunday. At least he won't be alone." He can tell by the look on Mike's face that this relieves him as well, and he smiles faintly, remembering how jealous he was once of how close Mike and Ricardo had become. Now, he's just glad that Ricardo has friends, and all of the support that comes with it...

The rest of the day passes quietly, all of them visiting while the tree twinkles merrily, Sofia and Star disappearing, Gloria joining them to resume preparing the Christmas Day meal. They make random appearances with roast beef sandwiches or large bowls full of salads and more broth for Ricardo, whose energy is waning once more, but for the most part, the women are barely seen, though their Spanish conversations are audible from the kitchen. As the hours pass and the conversations drift, lose their energy and fade, more and more people excuse themselves, wishing everyone a good night before disappearing into the various bedrooms. Soon, Alberto is alone, having seen Ricardo safely to his room once more, and he stares up at the tree with a soft smile, sighing softly. "Much better than last year," he murmurs to himself before getting up and looking into the bathroom to find Sofia cleaning up, about to retire so she's well rested for the bulk of the cooking in the morning. "Feliz Navidad, Sofia," he tells her softly.

She looks up, a pleasantly surprised smile on her lips. "Ay, senor, I didn't know you were still awake. Feliz Navidad," she returns, realizing that it's just after midnight. "Buenos noches."

He laughs at the not so subtle urge to go to bed, and nods. "Buenos noches." Waving at her, he turns and heads into his bedroom, one last thing left to do. He listens until she pads to her own room a few minutes later, shutting the door quietly behind her, and scoops up a pile of boxes from his closet, wandering back into the living room. It's dark but he knows his house better than anyone, so he has no problems as he circles his tree, stacking the presents up so that others can fit theirs under it easily, relieved that some of them are smaller, and able to be stuffed into the stockings. Done, he retreats back to his bedroom and sinks between his sheets, immediately falling into a comfortable sleep.

-x

"Holy crap," Mike's mumble is the first thing Ricardo hears as he walks into the living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He still feels rough and feverish, but he's still determined to open gifts with the others, though he's agreeable enough when Paige pushes him towards the couch and helps him to get comfortable, more chairs set up to accomodate him. He'd worn himself out with the tree yesterday, and he's paying for it today. But he'd have to be blind not to notice what had made Mike react like that, a ridiculous amount of gifts under the tree. "What the hell?" And that wasn't all, as the stockings were all filled to bursting with various, smaller gifts. "Damn."

"I guess this is what happens when you have thirteen people at one party," Mike muses, poking at his own stocking.

"Fourteen," Gloria speaks up, reminding them all that their number had grown even more at the last minute.

"Oh, right, sorry, Gloria," Mike says awkwardly, smiling sheepishly at her.

Paige brings in two steaming mugs of ginger tea and settles in at Ricardo's feet, smiling at him when he sits up and reaches out for the tea, one of the few things that had helped him to feel at least a little better. "So are we opening gifts now, or...?" The general chorus that follows confirms it's gifts time and she chuckles, honestly surprised at the volume of the response. "Alrighty then."

Mike is moving towards the stockings when Ricardo snags Paige's sleeve, staring at her in something close to horror. "I forgot to put my gifts for everyone under the tree," he hisses at her when she looks over at him. "I slept through everything-"

"No, no, love," she soothes him, rubbing his knuckles. "I handled it for you, don't worry. Everything's fine. I knew you needed the sleep." He stares at her in awe, sinking back into the cushions in relief, and she smiles at him before turning her attention back to the tree, Mike handing out the various stockings so they can get the smaller gifts out of the way before diving into everything under the tree.

Most of the men's stockings are near empty so it doesn't take too long, though it becomes pretty quickly what the theme of everything is going to be when John pulls out a cannister of gourmet European hot chocolate from Miz, just to find a box of Swiss Miss packets a little lower, from Mizdow. The entire room pauses in digging around in their stockings to look incredulously at the man, who seems nonplussed by their reaction. "Great," John mutters, chuckling slightly as he puts the drink mixes aside.. They're still sitting there as Alex passes out his various gifts from the top of the pile under the tree, Ricardo looking around until he's done and sat back down next to Alicia.

Sure enough, every time there was a gift from Miz in one of the stockings, there was a similar, cheaper version of it not far below, but no one seems to mind, the women quickly growing ecstatic at the jewelry waiting for them, Alicia's arms wrapped tight around Alex as soon as she sees the diamond earrings with his name on them. Paige is overwhelmed in black things, but she's clearly pleased, already wearing the necklace that Ricardo had gotten her, its dark stone reflecting the Christmas tree perfectly. When AJ finds hers in the stocking, she gasps aloud, awed by its beauty. Gold and silver streaks forming a delicate snowglobe charm for her bracelet, which Mike gently takes from her and helps clasp it to the charm bracelet he'd bought her. "I love it," she whispers, staring down at it as it reflects light with each shift of her wrist. "I love you," she tells him, cupping his face. "Thank you."

He smiles down at her, oddly subdued in the morning light, but she's the only one who seems to notice, worry filling her gaze as he kisses her palm. But before she can ask, more gifts are unearthed from the stockings, more exclamations are made, and they quickly forget this odd moment, all focus on their friends. The real fun begins once they move under the tree, the larger gifts calling to all of them. Ricardo even gets up for this one, determined to hand out his own gifts, even if he hadn't been able to place them under the tree himself. Paige helps him over and he smiles at her thankfully, relieved that his strength is holding as well as it is.

Ricardo is looking around, trying to figure out where Alex is hiding, when he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to find his former roommate standing behind him, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Here, Ricardo, Merry Christmas," he offers, handing over an envelope.

Ricardo holds it loosely in his hand and laughs a little, glancing up at him too. "Well, Merry Christmas to you too, Alex," he murmurs, passing over an envelope of his own. They stare at each other a moment before opening their individual gifts up, immediately breaking into somewhat emotional laughs. "Rock climbing," he says, shaking his head. "For the both of us?"

"Hell yes," Alex says, staring down at the vouchers in his own hand. "Yoga classes? I missed you, man."

"Me too," Ricardo chuckles. "Great minds think alike?"

"Clearly." He tugs Ricardo closer and hugs him. "You really have to get better soon, man, so we can start using these things up."

"I'm working on it," he promises, pulling away with a smile. He looks up in time to see Alberto peering down at a gift, a thrown look on his face. He approaches him, peeking over his shoulder, just to realize that he's staring down at a framed picture of the two of them from House of Hardcore, happy and laughing into the camera without a care in the world.

Alberto, sensing Ricardo's presence, returns to reality and looks up, catching Paige's eye. "Muchas gracias," he tells her softly, lifting the gift enough for her to realize what he'd just opened and she nods, smiling at him. "I'll treasure this." He clears his throat and turns to look at Ricardo, smiling at him fondly as he hands over a medium sized box. "Here, mi amigo. I imagine you will find this useful in the future."

Ricardo smiles as he peels apart the wrapping paper, peering inside the box. "Oh damn," he breathes out, pulling out a ridiculous amount of chargers. "El Patron, what did you do?"

"These are chargers that are compatible with every kind of electrical outlet in the modern world, mi amigo. I know you intend on beginning to travel all over with your upcoming indy dates, and this way you can keep in contact with all of us no matter where you are." Ricardo releases an awed laugh before lunging forward and hugging Alberto, who strokes his fingers through the younger man's hair fondly. They stand for awhile, watching the others open gift in a flurry, a growing pile of of jewelry, artwork, and various clothes surrounding each person, smiles on their faces, Ricardo seeming a bit anxious. "What is it, mi amigo?" Alberto finally murmurs.

"Your gift is so thoughtful," he explains. "Mine seems... very unimaginative in response." But he finds the box anyway and hands it over to Alberto.

"I'm sure I'll love it, mi hermano," he tells him quietly, tearing at the paper until he can see inside. It's a fancy looking clothing box, and when he opens the lid, gasps at what he finds inside. A silk scarf with the Mexican flag embroidered into it, his initials stitched below it. "Ricardo," he breathes, truly awed by it. "This... this is incredible."

"You're sure? You really like it?" he asks, peering over Alberto's shoulder to stare at it. "I..."

"It's perfect, I will wear it proudly," he promises, hugging Ricardo tightly. "Gracias."

They're distracted from their moment when there's a rough sputtering from across the room, Mike waving a box at Mizdow. "A beard trimming kit? Are you kidding, Damien!? I'm not growing a beard and covering the Moneymaker, if anything _you_ should shave if you're really invested in being a proper stunt double!"

AJ acts quickly to interject, ease some of the tension in the air. "Husband," she calls out to Mike, interrupting his rant successfully. With some help from Tamina, she drags in something from Alberto's patio, the Mexican aristocrat looking away innocently when Ricardo peers at him curiously. Mike's jaw drops, killing his rant before he can really get going, and he gapes. "Come look at this."

As he stumbles towards the director's chair, his name glinting across its back in what resembles diamonds, Mizdow grimaces but follows along, pretending to sit on thin air when Mike settles in his chair, the very picture of ease and confidence. Before Mizdow can look more miserable, Tamina returns with a second chair, clearing her throat as she pushes it towards Mizdow. It's his turn to gape on in awe, the words _STUNT DOUBLE_ scrawled along the back in cubic zirconia. He all but dives into it, now able to successfully mimic Mike perfectly, crossing his arms over his chest and surveying the room with all of Mike's smugness behind their sunglasses.

"Ay dios mio, what have they done?" Alberto mutters as Ricardo laughs next to him. Neither man are laughing, however, when they open AJ's gifts to find matching Christmas sweaters, ridiculous looking snowmen wearing varying colors of scarves and gloves decorating the entire article of clothing. They stare at each other with horrified looks on their faces, Paige peering back and forth between the two and struggling not to giggle at their expressions.

The gift opening is starting to wind down, the room seeming like it's about to explode in wrapping paper and ribbon, when Memo leans over to whisper to Gloria, catching Alberto's eye. He nods and glances over at Ricardo, who smiles and gathers together the last of his energy to truly focus on her as she stands up and carefully walks around all of the mess, approaching Alex. "Excuse me, Alex?" she greets him, smiling faintly when he looks up from where he's teasing Alicia by trapping her in the leather varsity jacket she'd given him and kissing her breathless.

"Yes, Gloria?" he blinks, looking up at her. "Do you need something?" He loosens his grip on his girlfriend, feeling her squirming free and aware that he's going to pay for doing that to her, but not with Gloria standing before them.

"No, but I have something for you. This is a gift from us, my familia," she explains, waving a hand towards where Alberto, Memo, Ricardo and Sofia are clustered together, watching. "You offered Ricardo support through a difficult time, and you have deserved this. Feliz Navidad, Alex." Handing over a small box to him, she returns to her husband's side and leans into Memo as they watch Alex open the gift, immediately releasing a choked gasp.

"If you lose that, you're paying to have my security updated," Alberto calls to him, drawing his eye away from the delicate key held in a box of cotton. "...But I trust you. So you're welcome in this house at any time."

Alex is flushed, staring at Alberto in amazement before Alicia nudges him. He finds his voice, choking out a quick, "Thank you, Alberto. I will be very careful with it." He walks over to them and holds his hand out to the Mexican aristocrat, biting his lip.

Alberto doesn't even pause before shaking his hand, shocking him further by pulling him in for a quick hug. "Muchas gracias for taking care of Ricardo. I know I have thanked you before, but it bears repeating."

They're all smiling slightly goofily at each other when the moment is broken by AJ, who had just opened her final gift. "Paige, what the hell?!" she exclaims, waving around a magnet that says in bright pink letters, _CRAZY CHICK._

"Yes, well, I thought it was funny! Unlike this," Paige yells back, holding up a package of English muffins. The two divas look like their truce is about to go by the wayside when Sofia interjects, all of them needing to shut up to hear her soft spoken voice.

"Lunch is ready, come along, everyone." Her hand is warm on Ricardo's back as she leads the way, everyone forgetting the argument as they realize just how many delicious smells are spreading through the house. They quickly abandon the gifts and bickering to go look at the impressive spread that is waiting for them. Sofia lingers at the door as Ricardo grimaces, his stomach starting to protest just by the smells alone. She quickly joins him and rests a hand on his face. "I left your door closed, mi hijo. The smells shouldn't be so blatant in there. Why don't you go get some sleep, you're looking exhausted. After dessert, I'll come and get you, and you may visit with your friends once more."

"Gracias, Sofia," he tells her lowly, maneuvering around the gifts and shredding wrapping paper to disappear down the hall into his room.

She watches him go with a sad smile before returning to the others to explain where he'd gone, feeling terrible for him. _What an unfortunate time to be sick,_ she muses, vowing to make him a special meal as soon as he can keep anything stronger than broth down.

-x

Even though he sleeps through most of the afternoon and goes to bed early that night, hoping to wake up feeling healthy, Friday is just as terrible as Thursday had been, if not worse because the hours are ticking away too quickly and he'll have to start considering seriously skipping the wrestling event the following night, which leaves him sick at heart because it's the last event of the year for his dojo, and he'd have given anything... but he can't risk injurying himself, or worse, his opponent, because he's ill and weak from not being able to eat well for a week. He stays in bed, dwelling on this morosely, until Mike peeks in, smiling at him. "Hola," he greets him tiredly.

"Hey, man. Still not feeling great, huh?" he asks, resting a hand on Ricardo's forehead and grimacing when he finds the ever present low-grade fever still obvious.

"No. I don't think I'll get to compete tomorrow," he breathes out, disgust blatant in his voice as he closes his eyes against the disappointment. Nothing seems to be going right, first he's not wanted by either AAA or ROH to work with ADR, and now...now he misses out on opportunities in his own career because he falls ill at the worst possible time. "I hope none of you get this."

"Don't worry about us," Mike tells him simply. "We'll be fine. Just focus on getting better. Alright?" When Ricardo nods glumly, he sits down by him on the bed. "We have to leave soon, I'm flying out to Smackdown, AJ and Morrison are heading home to California, and I'm sure Memo and Gloria's flight is soon too. I just wanted to make sure you're gonna be alright before I go. It was good to see you, even if it wasn't in the best of circumstances. When you're feeling better, we'll all need to do something. Make a real party of it." He pauses. "Someone's birthday _is_ only a couple of months away, maybe then."

This does make Ricardo smile a little. "I'd like that, Mike." Miz clasps his hand and grins down at him before moving to stand. "Hey, have fun on the holiday tour." His smile turns a little wistful as he remembers some of the good times he'd had in the WWE, even when things were slowly growing unbearable. Being a temporary member of the 3MB had been fun, even if he hadn't been entirely welcome in the group, none of them thrilled with his replacing Heath Slater.

"I will, man, thanks. We'll talk soon. Feel better." He claps him on the arm lightly before leaving with a quick wave.

Ricardo closes his eyes, sinking back into the sheets, when the door cracks open again and someone else approaches the bed, his smile growing when he recognizes the footsteps. "Paige," he murmurs. "You have to go soon too, right?"

"Unfortunately, love," she tells him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I've been booked at the holiday tour so I have to fly out for New York shortly. I'll miss you, and I'll hope you feel well enough tomorrow to compete... but Ricardo?" Her voice grows steelly as she grips his face, staring into his eyes until he opens his enough to look back at her. "If you don't, do not force it. I will make Alberto call in sick for you if I have to. I won't have you making yourself worse just because you're so determined to uphold your responsibilties. It's not worth your health, love. They'll understand, and if they don't, they don't deserve you."

He releases a shuddery breath and buries his face in her neck, breathing her in as she hugs him back. "I know," he mumbles miserably. "I was just looking forward to it so much..."

"I know, love. I know." She rubs soothing circles in his back. "I've left plenty of ginger tea with Sofia, she should be in shortly with some for you." She fusses over him for a moment, smoothing the sheets over his prone form before poking him in the nose with a gentle finger, his eyes crossing as a result making her giggle helplessly before she turns serious once more. "You rest, and let others take care of you for once, alright? Sofia is determined to, now that the holidays are over and there's no one here that you feel obligated to entertain and visit with. Let her or I won't be very happy..." He begins to look nervous and she leans in, kissing him slowly, gently. "I love you, Ricardo. And I just want you well."

"I know," he sighs. "I love you too. And I'll do my best to be a good patient."

She smiles down at him and kisses the top of his head, fluffing his pillows a bit before turning for the door. Leaning against the frame, she peers back in at him and blows him a kiss, winking. "See you soon, my love. Call me whenever you're awake, I'll miss you."

"Alright, I will," he murmurs, already sleepy because of just how warm the blankets are, the smell of her perfume still all over them, the pillows, his clothes. It helps him to pretend that she's still with him, and not going anywhere as he falls asleep, a small smile on his face.

When Sofia enters a few minutes later, he's fast asleep, his hands clinging to the sheets where Paige's scent lingers the strongest. She smiles, her eyes soft with compassion for the ill man. "My poor hijo," she sighs, escaping back to the kitchen before she can disturb his much-needed rest. Her only relief is that Alberto is staying at the house tomorrow, not needed in Mexico until the 28th, which means he can assist her with keeping Ricardo's displeasure at bay, keep him occupied should he be unable to compete the follow night, which is seeming more and more likely with each passing hour that his illness lingers. She sighs sadly as she begins preparing Alberto's breakfast, hoping with everything in her that he will have fewer disappointments of this magnitude in the coming year.


	76. chapter 76

Saturday dawns bright and cheerful, for everyone but the morose young man still ill and stuck in bed, languishing under the affects of a stomach bug and the fever that accompanies it. Sofia rests her hand on his forehead and shakes her head, eyes locked worriedly on him as he dozily stares up at her, hope draining from his expression as she tsks over him. "Sofia..."

"I know, mi hijo, I know." She's still standing there, looking sad for him, when Alberto joins them, resting a hand on her back as he peeks over her at the ring announcer. She pats Ricardo's arm before turning towards Alberto and leading him out into the hall. Ricardo can still hear them however, his ears always sensitive to either of their voices. "He's made himself worse by pushing himself over the holiday, his fever's higher than it has been and he looks so pale and weak... he won't be able to compete this evening. Alberto, you have to ensure that he understands this."

If anything convinces Ricardo how serious all of this is, it's Sofia using Alberto's first name. Neither of them use it that often, the man being their boss before he was their friend- family- but he hadn't needed her to tell him he wouldn't be competing tonight. Between his promise to Paige and how he can barely lift his head off of his pillow... he just wants to sleep the day away, forget everything... so when Alberto and Sofia return, he stares at them for a moment before holding a hand out. "Where's my phone?" he asks, his voice rough and grating. "I need to call the dojo, notify them... I won't be... won't be competing tonight." He looks miserable, disappointed, and Sofia's hand whips out, gripping Alberto's sleeve before they walk over to him.

His cell phone is easy to find and, once it's in his hand and he's placing the call, the two of them sandwich him in the bed, Sofia's lips gentle on his forehead as Alberto pats his shoulder sympathetically, all too aware of how painful it is to lose the opportunity to compete in matches due to illness or injury. He has to choke the damning words out but the dojo president thankfully is understanding and tells him he hopes to see him the next month, Ricardo answering vaguely before hanging up and sinking back into his pillows. Alberto strokes his forehead, feeling the heat radiating there, as Sofia softly pads out of the room to see if she can get him to down some fresh tea that Paige had left for him. "I hate this," he mutters, turning his head towards Alberto and sighing loudly.

"I know, mi hermano. Lo siento, I wish you felt better." He hugs Ricardo, content to sit quietly with him while they listen to Sofia's quiet actions in the kitchen, getting the drink ready for him. "I'll keep you company until you fall back asleep. I have nothing to do until tomorrow, perhaps it will help you to keep your mind off of things."

Ricardo smiles tiredly, nodding. He feels like he hadn't seen as much of Alberto lately, the man so busy preparing for ROH and still wrapped up in AAA business as its new heavyweight champion, trying to figure out other opportunities for himself in his post-WWE life, but he's proud of him and his multiple successes... Now that the house is quiet and it's just the three of them again, he's relieved to have Alberto here with him, even if they do nothing more than lay side by side and watch mindless television until Ricardo dozes off, his body desperately needing the rest to fight off this bug.

When he wakes up, it's dark outside and he grits his teeth, thinking it's some cruel joke when he realizes that the event at the dojo has just begun, his soul yearning to be there too, even as his body fails him. "Maldita sea," he whispers, gripping the sheets tightly as his eyes well with tears. "Why can't anything go right anymore?" He's still laying there, miserable and emotional, when his door is pushed open and Alberto peeks in, his face lighting up when he realizes that Ricardo is awake, just to fall almost as quickly when he realizes that Ricardo is trembling.

"Mi hermano!" he breathes, having enough foresight to shut the door behind him as he walks towards the bed, his hands hovering over his best friend's chest, almost scared to touch him and make him feel worse. "Are you feeling sicker? Perhaps we should go to the ER-"

"No," he chokes out, trying and failing not to cry. "I just- I'm so tired of all of this, Alberto," he sobs, the presence of Alberto enough to break his barriers down. "My one title opportunity since I left WWE is taken from me hours before I'm supposed to compete for it, no business wants to hire me alongside you, and now I'm too sick to wrestle the last match of the year at my own dojo..."

Whatever else he may try to say is lost as Alberto grabs him and holds him, rocking him back and forth gently as he cries hard into his shirt, making soothing little noises as he runs his fingers through his hair. "It's ok, mi hermanito, it's ok," he repeats again and again, chanting it slowly until Ricardo's sobs slow to muffled sniffling noises, which then disappear entirely. As Alberto pulls away and looks at him, he finds that the ring announcer is fast asleep, tear tracks fresh on his cheeks. He winces and sighs, brushing them away with his fingers as best as he can before he lays down next to Ricardo, holding him close as he sleeps. "You're going to be just fine, I promise," he breathes to him, closing his eyes and settling down next to him. "Just fine..."

Sofia comes in a little later just to find Alberto holding Ricardo close, both of them fast asleep. She smiles fondly at them, checks Ricardo's fever once more before kissing both of them on the forehead and taking her leave.

-x

Ricardo can tell immediately, by the position of the sunbeams on his floor, that it's late in the morning when he opens his eyes the next day. He yawns and tries to squirm but something is stopping him and he nearly chokes on his own breath when he looks up to find that Alberto is still holding him, dark eyes gleaming as he stares down at him. "El Patron!"

"Hola, mi hermanito. Did you sleep well?"

He stares at him, tilting his head as he tries to think. He doesn't feel bad, actually... he feels better than he has in a week, his hair plastered to his skin with sweat, same as his clothes. _Fever broke,_ he realizes. _Not_ as _exhausted, and... I think I'm a little hungry._ He doesn't feel a hundred percent, no, but this is the closest he's been to that in a long time. "Si," he finally verbalized. "I think... I think the worst is over."

Alberto beams at him, stroking his hair out of his eyes. "I'd say so, mi amigo. You slept for close to thirteen hours. Seems it was exactly what you needed."

Ricardo stares at Alberto, nodding slowly. "I don't think it would have been possible if you hadn't been here, El Patron," he admits, a little sheepish. "What... what I said last night, lo siento, I don't begrudge you your-"

"Shhh, shhh," he chides him, patting his face. "No need to explain, I understand you're still trying to find your footing after leaving WWE. You've been going through a lot, I'm just glad you still feel comfortable enough to talk to me about these things. I want to always be there to support you, Ricardo. You are mi hermanito, in every way that matters, and I never want you to forget that. Si?"

"Si," Ricardo sighs, leaning into his embrace. "Gracias, El Patron." He still feels guilty over missing his scheduled wrestling match the night before, but there's little he can do about it now as he closes his eyes and dozes a little, still feeling rough enough that sleep is quite welcome. That is, until he smells food, his eyes shooting open as he looks around. Alberto chuckles and pushes him to sit up, adjusting the sheets around him so he stays warm even as Sofia enters with a tray of food, looking at him with a small smile.

"Hola... Feeling better, Ricardo?" she greets him, resting the tray over his legs and allowing him to look at the food. It's toast and plain scrambled eggs, but it looks like the most delicious thing he's ever seen. "Do you think you can stomach this?" His eager nod makes both of them chuckle warmly, Alberto running his fingers through Ricardo's hair. "I'm glad you're hungry again, mi hijo. You had me worried for a bit there..."

He peeks up at her between bites. "Lo siento, Sofia. I'm going to be ok."

"Don't apologize, Ricardo. It's not your fault. I know it's hard for you to shake off illnesses sometimes... I have no problem taking care of you for however long it takes." She smiles maternally down at him as he takes a couple of more bites, quickly growing full since he'd not had a good appetite for days. Not wanting him to get sick, she takes the plate from him before he can force himself to continue eating, leaving the room to get rid of it.

"Paige says she'll be home as soon as she can," Alberto tells him quietly. "I have some AAA business to handle, but if you need me, I can stay for a little while longer-"

Ricardo, however, shakes his head. "It's ok, El Patron. I understand. Do what you need to do."

Alberto beams at him and hugs him once more before getting out of bed, Sofia passing him as she returns with the thermometer to check Ricardo's temperature. He stays in the room until the device beeps, Sofia's relief palpable as she exclaims, "98.9, You are so close to well, mi hijo."

He smiles fondly at the two closest people in his life before ducking out of the room to allow her to fuss happily over Ricardo as he packs and gets ready for post-Christmas AAA promotion and last minute business leading into his first appearance on ROH. He's just made it to the car after exchanging hurried farewells with the two of them, hugging Sofia and urging Ricardo to get some more sleep as he visibly forces himself to stay awake to talk to Alberto before he goes, still weak from his loss of appetite and the after affects of the fever, when his phone beeps. Alberto blinks and pulls it out, staring down at the screen that flashes with a RT from Ricardo... from Vendetta Pro, reading that Ricardo's just been announced for the NWA Western State Title tournament. He smiles sadly, remembering what Ricardo had said the night before. "See, mi amigo, things are already looking better," he whispers, refusing to even imagine that this too will be taken from the younger man.

He sighs and slips into the car, looking ahead to his own responsibilities so he can return home and celebrate New Year's properly.

-x

Ricardo gets out of bed on Monday and actually goes on a walk around the grounds with Sofia, the housekeeper relieved to see his strength returning. Though she has to insist that he take a break when he starts to get tired out, leading him over to the pond where they sit quietly and enjoy the sunny day. "It'll at least be a quieter New Year's," he tells her. "Just us, Alberto and Paige, I think. Everyone else is in California." He seems a little wistful at the thought of everyone celebrating in his former homestate, but he forces a smile anyway, squeezing her hand when she looks worriedly at him. "I'm ok with it. Christmas was enough to last me for quite awhile... I don't want to spend New Years sick and tired, especially if it would put this opportunity with Vendetta Pro at risk."

She nods and strokes his knuckles with a soft smile before getting to her feet and holding a hand out to him. "Come, mi hijo, I have some recipes I'd like you to try out for me to see if they'll be decent to try for New Year's Eve then." Which he does, the two of them spending the day in the kitchen, laughing and trying out various recipes until they're not hungry for a proper supper. When they notice the time, they head into the living room to watch Raw, arriving in time to see Mike lose the tag titles. Ricardo cringes sympathetically for his friend, though he continues to be impressed with the Usos.

Sofia realizes, just as the show is about to end, that Ricardo has fallen asleep and she tsks over him, covering him in a blanket and letting him remain there since he looks so comfortable, sleeping so peacefully that it'd seem criminal to bother him. "Buenos noches, mi hijo," she whispers, heading to her own room.

-x

Paige arrives back in Florida early Wednesday, and Ricardo's eyes brighten, the man bored and more than a little tired of sleeping. Her hands are warm and gentle as she cups his face and examines him. "You look better," she tells him, relieved.

"I feel better," he murmurs, hugging her close. "I've missed you."

She echoes his sentiment before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm glad you're doing better, you looked so pale when I left, I hated having to..."

He smiles fondly at her and shakes his head. "It's the lifestyle, right? I'm just happy you could be here for New Year's Eve... even if we're not doing much." He looks worried. "You are ok with a quiet holiday, right? I'm not really up for much yet, but... if you want to go out and do something, I could try-"

"No, bloody hell, no," she laughs, covering his mouth with her hands. "Trust me, this is perfect, love. I'm fine with staying at home and relaxing with you. Between Tribute to the Troops and Total Divas and everything else going on, I'm feeling pretty wiped out myself. An evening on the couch watching the telly and eating all kinds of food with you, Alberto and Sofia sound like the exact kind of holiday I need right now. Don't think that I'm missing out, alright? It's never missing out when I'm with you." His eyes brighten as he smiles at her, the two of them moving as one to lightly kiss.

"Gracias, mi fuerza," he murmurs. "Come, then. Sofia wants you to try this new chicken pita thing... I don't know, she explains it better than I do." He laughs, leading her into the kitchen, looking so very happy that she's almost overwhelmed with the knowledge that she is at least partially responsible for putting that look on his face.

Considering how he had looked when she'd left... She plants her feet abruptly and pulls him back towards her, running her fingers up his face and into his hair, searching his eyes. "I love you," she tells him with a gentle smile, kissing him warmly as he grips her waist, gasping slightly against her lips before kissing her back. They'd said it many times over the past few months but this feels different, deeper somehow, and she can just _tell_ that he feels it too as he leans his forehead against hers, their eyes locked.

"I love you too," he breathes, immediately kissing her again, her breath forced out of her in a whimper.

Pulling away and licking her lips, she takes a deep breath and smiles, not understanding what exactly had just passed between them but knowing that it's _right._ "2015 is going to be a great year," she tells him, resting her hand on his chest where she can feel his heart racing under her fingers.

"You know, I believe so too," he tells her. "But not if we don't get to the kitchen, like, now. Sofia's going to get annoyed with no taste testers..."

Paige laughs and nods. "Lead the way, love."

Alberto joins them after awhile and they pass the hours until midnight talking and laughing, eating and generally enjoying each other's company in ways they hadn't been able to at Christmas, considering how sick Ricardo had been. When it's a few minutes before midnight, Alberto pours them champagne and leads the way outside where they stand in anticipation of fireworks, Ricardo watching the clock on his phone until it clicks over to midnight. "Happy New Year, everyone," he says quietly once the four numbers register, it officially 2015.

"Happy New Year," the others echo, Sofia smiling happily as Ricardo and Paige kiss. They only pull apart when Alberto teasingly whistles, Ricardo flushing hard as Paige brushes off some of her lipstick from his lips.

"To the new year, full of new opportunities and great things for all of us," Alberto says, lifting his glass. When the others repeat, "To the new year," they click their glasses together and take sips from the flutes, watching the fireworks explode overhead.

-x

That Friday, Ricardo laughs as Alberto digs through his bag. "I see the convenient timing of all of this, El Patron. You rushed to schedule something this weekend so you won't have to watch Total Divas with Sofia, Paige and I." He's tapping his heels against his bed frame and normally Alberto would say something, but he still feels a little guilty about how AAA and ROH shook out for his friend, a little niggling voice in the back of his head wondering if perhaps that had something to do with Ricardo's lingering illness, the stress and rejection of it all, so he keeps his mouth shut.

"Are you worried about that at all, mi amigo? Reality shows seem, uh..." he hesitates, not sure what to say about it that wouldn't offend Paige or Ricardo.

"I trust Paige," he says. "I just hope she's not gotten in over her head with it all." His heels stop abruptly and Alberto glances over at him, finding a troubled look on his face. "Or if she does that I'll be able to support her through it... I'm not very good at that any more, I think." He stares down at his hands and Alberto sighs, walking over to him. "I couldn't support you, and now... I'm just afraid I won't be a very good boyfriend if things get very rough for her..."

"You were there for her when she lost the divas title," he points out. "And what do you mean you couldn't support me? You've always been part of my greatest motivation, mi amigo. I never would've become world champion in any federation without your belief in me. I always knew I could depend on you, whether we work in the same place or not. Never doubt your ability to be a good friend, or boyfriend, or anything else. You can do anything if you put your mind to it... and I know how important Paige is to you."

Ricardo flushes, staring at his hands. "Gracias, El Patron. I do try... it's just difficult, I guess, sometimes..."

"You've been betrayed so many times, by so many people, myself included... but you've never lost your innate belief in the goodness of people. That proves what a good person _you_ are, mi amigo. I know Paige will be fine... because you'll make sure of it. But there's nothing to worry about, she seems quite happy with everything. So don't fret until there's actually a reason to, you'll just make yourself sick again. And none of us want that."

The ring announcer chuckles weakly. "Alright, you have a point, El Patron." He takes a deep breath, trying to find his center. "Gracias, Alberto. I know you're right, it's just hard not to worry. I don't get to see Paige as much as I'd like, so if something _did_ happen... but I know she's strong, and she'll be fine, no matter what happens."

Alberto nods and squeezes Ricardo's shoulders. "Si, mi amigo. But I want you to be careful too, alright? Weird things can happen on these reality shows, and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

Ricardo stares at him, nodding slowly. "I trust Paige," he repeats simply. "She won't do anything to hurt me. I know this."

Alberto tries to keep the worry off of his face as he ponders all of this, the things he'd heard and seen about reality shows, things that could be revealed through them. "If you trust her, I trust her, mi hermano. Now then," he says, clearing his throat. "I have to finish packing or I won't have any gear to compete in tomorrow."

Ricardo chuckles and holds up a set of knee braces. "Are you looking for these, El Patron?"

Alberto rolls his eyes and takes them from him, smiling a little bit. He's still getting used to packing for single events here and there, instead of multiple WWE events in a row, losing track of more things than not. "Si, Ricardo, gracias. Have I... forgotten anything else?"

Ricardo peeks into his bag, muttering aloud as he goes through an internal packing list that he seems to always have at the ready for Alberto, no matter what the trip is for. "Si, I think you're ready."

"Bueno!" Alberto hugs him. "Gracias, mi amigo. And Ricardo? Don't worry about Paige, whatever she needs, you'll be there for her... and whatever you need? I'll be there for you. As I should have always been."

Ricardo chuckles, his face buried into Alberto's shoulder. "Gracias, mi hermano. Have a great time with ROH this weekend."

"I will," he promises. "You enjoy your alone time with Paige."

"I will," the ring announcer echoes. They separate, patting each other on the arm before Alberto snags his bag and leaves the room, Ricardo following behind him, his smile slipping as the Mexican aristocrat drives off to make his flight to Nashville for ROH the next night, standing on the front porch with Sofia and Paige, waving until the car disappears past the front gate.

Paige glances over at him and squeezes his hand, smiling at him when he turns towards her. He smiles back at her, determined to stay strong for her, for Sofia, for everyone who matters in his life.


	77. chapter 77

Ricardo collects a couple of drinks from the fridge before returning to the couch, relieved to see commercials are still airing as he sinks down next to Paige, handing off water to Sofia and soda to Paige, sipping from his own water while the women dig into the popcorn and wait for Total Divas to come back. So far it had mostly been about the Bellas and Cena's drama, which makes Ricardo's eyes glaze over, but he'd seen Paige's introduction, which had mostly been inviting Natalya to a party. Everything has to do with around Summerslam, just after he'd left the business and they hadn't seen much of each other, both busy with their own careers- and Ricardo distracted by everything going on with Alberto...

He sighs slightly and she leans into him, staring up at him. "You ok?" she asks softly, Sofia glancing away from Brie and Nikki bickering over Cena to check on him as well.

"I'm fine, mi fuerza," he says. "Just thinking about the timing of it all... This all being taped just after I left..."

She nods, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I know, but that's ok, right? I doubt either of us really want our relationship to be used as fodder for Total Divas... It's why I play up being single, I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable, love," she explains.

He smiles down at her and squeezes her side, kissing her nose. "Si, gracias for being considerate, Paige," he murmurs. "Oh, there you are with Natalya." Her eyes light up and, as she curls back up into his side, he presses his forehead to hers and stares at the TV as they arrive at the party, Paige talking with Fandango for a moment, Wade Barrett wandering around with a drink in hand. Sofia and Ricardo make similar noises of disbelief when Paige tells Natalya that the brownies she's working through have drugs in them, are pot brownies. "No way!" he chokes, laughing. "Did she really eat dosed brownies?"

Paige's grin looks a little uncomfortable and guilty but she doesn't say anything, quietly watching with Ricardo while Natalya's response to learning that they're having a wellness check is to run her car into a dumpster to be late for the event and try to figure out a way out of the dilemma she's in. The drama concludes with Paige showing up at Natalya's house a couple of days later with cold medicine and cat toys, explaining that she was playing a trick on Natalya, that the brownies were just... brownies, no drugs in them. The entire room falls quiet, Paige barely noticing as Natalya kicks her out of the house and, despite claiming that she's not mad, calls her a bitch to the cat in her hands once she's gone.

She's scared to move, but after a moment, she feels Ricardo shaking against her and finally looks up at him, surprised to find that he's laughing. "Lo siento," he gasps out, wiping at his eyes. "I can't believe you did that though. Of all of the divas you play a trick on, you pick Natalya?!" She pouts at him as he continues laughing, Sofia joining in with him after a moment. "It was cute, mi fuerza. I can tell you're definitely going to be the best part of this show..." He pauses, his hand warm on her lower back. "Isn't Alicia supposed to debut soon?"

"Her episode is next week," she murmurs. "We were technically still friends when all of this was filmed, it all seems so dated now." She sighs, pressing her face against his neck as he brushes hair out of her eyes. "But I'm ok with that..." she sounds sleepy, mostly because the show had been on later than any of them had expected, so Ricardo settles her on the couch before getting to his feet and leaning down to scoop her up, holding her securely in his arms. She mumbles and squirms a little but he holds her tighter, careful not to drop her as he walks her back to the bedroom.

"Buenos noches, Sofia," he says softly, the housekeeper whispering back to him similar sentiments before he nudges the door with his heel, shutting it behind them. He settles Paige down on the bed and smiles adoringly down at her before laying down next to her and wrapping an arm around her midsection, holding her close. "I love you," he tells her simply, wondering what she'll get up to next on the show, his eyes fluttering shut too as she breathes in and out comfortably next to him.

Total Divas is still fresh on everyone's mind, then, as Paige arrives at Raw the following evening and hums, adjusting her hat as she makes her way to the divas' locker room. No one looks at her differently, wrapped up in their own business, which is something of a comfort to her. She prefers to keep wrestling and Total Divas separate, although she knows that there's no way to keep one from influencing the other, at least on a personal level. Already things had changed vastly since she started on the show, for one thing she's gotten to know a lot of her fellow divas better, for better and for worse. For this reason, it's easy for her to head out to ringside when it's time for Natalya's match against Nikki, pleased to be there by her side and make sure Brie, still trying to make up to Nikki for what she'd done to her relationship with Cena, doesn't do anything to ruin Natalya's chances.

She succeeds because Natalya walks away victorious, though her celebration is cut a little short when it's announced later on in the show that Paige will be facing Nikki the following night on Main Event. Paige freezes, glancing over at her. "Eh-heh," she chuckles weakly, trying to look innocent as she considers what opportunities a match against the Divas champion could bring _her_ way especially this close to the road to Wrestlemania... _Maybe Total Divas isn't that bad after all,_ she thinks, considering how her career had seemed to be stalling out _before_ it began airing.

She tries not to show how excited she is at the prospects of it, especially since she's driving with Natalya to the next town, but she's sure it's clear when she's talking with Ricardo on the phone, her voice and eyes a dead giveaway of how pleased she is at finally getting another chance at maybe proving herself worthy of a divas title shot. Thankfully Natalya doesn't say anything, the two of them exchanging polite good nights as they prepare for bed at the new hotel. Paige isn't sure if Natalya gets to sleep easily but she herself is laying, staring up at the ceiling as lights from outside gleam through a sliver of the blinds. She misses Ricardo, certain that his presence would help with her rare insomnia, but she can't risk calling him again, not wanting to disturb him when he's in need of a decent night's sleep as well before training at his dojo the next night... Sighing, she rolls over and buries her face in her pillow, humming a song her mother used to sing to them when they were young under her breath.

She's startled when she wakes up to find the sun up, it officially Tuesday morning. _Time to get ready for the arena,_ she thinks, hopping out of bed and bustling over to the bathroom. Natalya is still fast asleep so Paige quietly goes through her early morning rituals, showering and playing with her phone before returning to the main room. Nattie hasn't moved so the younger woman purses her lips, tossing her phone onto her bed before lunging towards Natalya's bed and leaping on top of her, laughing when Natalya wakes up swinging, Paige expecting such a reaction and successfully ducking aside before she gets a black eye or something worse for her trouble.

"Paige? What are you doing?!" Natalya demands, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. It's then that she notices the clock and, cursing under her breath, untangles herself from the bedding and rushes around, not bothering to wait for Paige's response, the clock working against her as well.

Paige tilts her head and smirks, going to retrieve her phone. _Morning, love,_ she texts Ricardo, smiling fondly at the screen. _Hope you have a good training session tonight... I'm going to destroy Nikki Bella and get another divas title opportunity. Time to get Natalya moving. Talk soon._ After finding the blowing kiss emoji, she puts her phone away and moves to make sure that Natalya is almost done getting ready for Main Event.

Main Event is always more lowkey than Raw or Smackdown, less wrestlers and divas wandering around, which eases some of the tension. So the time before the event is spent on interviews, photo shoots, and visits to catering for those who are there. Paige hums, warming her hands on a mug of hot tea, when Natalya approaches her with a mug of her own, full of cocoa. They nod at each other and quietly sip their drinks until Natalya clears her throat. "About time to get out there and show Nikki Bella what you've got," she says. "You ready for this?"

"Always," Paige nods, adjusting her black gloves. "How do I look?"

Natalya gives her a cursory glance before tugging at her own shirt, making it fall a bit more flattering on her midsection. She looks different, as if trying a different look and Paige isn't sure how it suits her, resembling something AJ might wear: a shredded shirt and blue jeans, but she keeps her thoughts to herself, also guilty of trying different things out sometimes, just to realize later on they weren't _her_. "Like you're ready to kick some Bella butt," she finally says. "Come on, let's get out there."

Paige is relieved that Natalya is repaying the favor from the night before, proving that perhaps Natalya _is_ going to forgive her for what she'd done on Total Divas... so when Brie tries to interfere, the dark haired diva isn't that surprised when Natalya interrupts and knocks her off of the apron, allowing Paige to keep the upperhand and finally defeat Nikki, her lips parting in happiness as she shakes her hair out of her eyes and grins happily at Natalya. She can't read the expression on her fellow Total Divas costar, but it doesn't dissuade her from celebrating the moment, certain that this will lead to a legit divas title match down the line.

When she calls Ricardo this time, he sounds sleepy but happy for her, obliging her as she talks excitedly into the phone about her win and Natalya's help, and everything else. Eventually she realizes he hasn't said anything in awhile and she pauses, smiling faintly. "Love?" The only sound she hears is the soft crinkling of breath against the phone and nods faintly, realizing he's fallen asleep on her. She's not insulted, relieved that he's getting some good rest. Considering how poorly he'd slept during his recent illness, and how bad his insomnia seems to get before a huge wrestling match, like what's waiting for him in California around the corner, it's the best thing she's heard in awhile. "Alright, good night, Ricardo," she whispers, hanging the phone up with a fond look on her face.

She notices Natalya's eyes locked on her but neither of them say anything and continue driving on, both eager to return home since being told that neither of them are booked for Smackdown. Paige looks out of the window and vows not to play any tricks on Natalya while they're both in Florida, biting her lip to hold in a chuckle that she knows won't be appreciated by the other woman.


	78. chapter 78

Alex loses at the houseshows he's booked on over the weekend. But he seems happy enough, curled up with Alicia in bed later, relieved to be able to compete again. She strokes his hair and kisses him lazily while they wait for Total Divas to begin airing, glad that their matches had been early enough for them to arrive back here in time to have some peace and quiet before she has to live tweet the show, wanting to do something since it's her official debut on the show. "I'm glad you decided to watch with me," she tells him, her smile gentle as he strokes her lower back.

"Of course I would," he tells her. "I gotta support my girl, right?"

She beams at him and nods, her eyes fluttering as he kisses her slowly. They lose track of time until she glances over and gasps, realizing that it's a minute until showtime. Mumbling, she pulls away from him and grabs her phone, returning to the protective circle of his arms as he turns on the TV and finds the correct channel. "It's on!" she squeals, curling her hand around his face before they watch the intro of Paige and Big E, Alicia laughing as Alex gapes on in disbelief when she manhandles his chest. "Girl's crazy," she comments, sounding... almost wistful.

"Do you miss her?" he wonders, watching as she and Paige dance together on the screen, letting out some pre-event jitters. Alicia shrugs listlessly against him but he strokes her hair, watching her closely and finally she sighs.

"Sometimes," she admits, half-listening to her own introduction spiel before she and Paige watch Rosa Mendes' unfortunate... wardrobe malfunction from Main Event. Nothing is shown without a blur, of course, but even so, she presses her hand to Alex's eyes anyway, only removing her fingers once it's over, a giggle slipping past her lips as he looks down at her, unimpressed. They watch the rest of the show quietly until Rosa confronts Alicia, thinking she'd gone to the agent with what Rosa had been considering, setting up another "wardrobe malfuction" to get more twitter followers.

After Alicia insists that she hadn't, insisting she's loyal to Rosa, friends forever, Alex hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head before finding her lips. "You're adorable," he tells her, staring into her gleaming brown eyes as she cups his face, grinning. "I love you."

"I love you too," she hums, happy to resume kissing as the show goes to commercial.

-x

Ricardo has a busy week ahead, alternating his time between training at the dojo and preparing for his weekend in California. Due to this, he'd gone to bed late on Monday night, only catching whispers on Twitter. The fact that Paige had lost to Brie Bella hadn't been great but he couldn't help grinning when he'd read that she slapped his former tag partner, Tyson Kidd, after the fact. Because he'd been up so late, he sleeps in by accident, sleeping through his alarm... but then his phone rings and jostles him awake, Paige's theme leaving him disoriented and instinctively reaching for her, just to remember she's still off with WWE. She had changed his ringtone at some point- he never quite figured out when, but it was always enough to get his attention immediately. Fumbling, he finds the device and rolls onto his back, eyes squinted shut against the bright sunshine. "Lo?"

"... _dammit,_ " he hears distantly. "Hey, Ricardo," John says. "Did I wake you up? Sorry, I thought with the time difference and everything that you'd be up by now, but I should've texted first, made sure..."

Ricardo yawns blurrily and sits up. "It's fine, John. What's going on?"

"I doubt you watched Raw last night, but basically Mizdow says he's been filming Miz and AJ's house for the last six months. Mike wants me to go through the house and make sure there aren't any cameras left after Mizdow goes through and removes them... Since you're gonna be in LA this weekend, I thought maybe you wouldn't mind helping me out? With AJ's neck issues, I don't want to risk Mike's wrath by making her do it. Besides, it'd be good to see ya. So what do you say?"

"I'm booked in events Friday, Saturday and Sunday, but sure, whatever free time I have is yours, just let me know when," Ricardo agrees. "I'll email you the times of the events, we'll figure something out."

"Great!" John exclaims. "You're a lifesaver, Ricardo. See you then."

"See you then," he agrees, smiling slightly as he ends the call and lays back down against his pillows, about to go back to sleep when there's a knock on his door. He moans faintly but says, "Come in" anyway, blinking in surprise when Alberto enters and shuts the door behind him. "El Patron?"

"Buenas dias, mi amigo," Alberto greets him with a smile. He is a dual champion now, for WWL and of course AAA. Ricardo's pride for him is bittersweet, wishing that he could've been by his side for either of his greatest moments, but he is trying to understand why it has to be this way... "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," he says, sitting up and shifting over so Alberto can sit on the bed. "John called, he needs some help at Mike's house this weekend. Something Mizdow did that I'm going to help to undo." He examines his employer, frowning slightly. "Is everything ok, El Patron? Do you need something?"

"Hm, no, mi amigo, I was just... thinking. And I wanted to ask if you're ok with this..." Alberto hesitates again and Ricardo grows more nervous but before he can ask, Del Rio speaks again. "I plan on competing at Lucha Underground," he explains. "And since Morrison works there, and Cueto's offices are set in California, I was thinking I could accompany you this weekend and handle business down there so I can sign with the company and begin competing there as soon as possible."

Ricardo stares at him, a strange look on his face. He swallows. "Ring of Honor, AAA... WWL... Now Lucha Underground... is there anywhere you're _not_ going to compete at, El Patron?"

Alberto chuckles and claps his knee. "I will compete anywhere that will have me, mi hermano." He sobers up after a moment and releases a breath. "However, if this makes you uncomfortable, I will not hijack your trip just for my own agendas. Especially considering how... everything has ended up... I still feel terrible about how things in AAA worked out, but I think in the long run, this will be good for you, Ricardo. You deserve a career of your own, not one weighed down by mine. Enough of your time has been wasted."

The ring announcer nods, a little choked up. "But we can perhaps work together on a few of the future events we have together, yes? Australia, or... I mean, one night here and there won't hurt things, si?"

"Of course, mi amigo, if that's what you want," Alberto agrees, smiling at him and reaching out to pat his face. "But are you ok with my tagging along this weekend to make inroads at Lucha Underground? Then I can remain and watch your matches. And perhaps assist with whatever it is John needs your help with."

Ricardo starts to laugh. "Wait until I tell you," he says, leaning back against the headboard and smirking at his best friend as he proceeds to explain to him what John needs. Alberto's expression by the end of the story makes it all worth it.

-x

By Wednesday, Ricardo is partially ready for his weekend in his home state, and Paige is now home, so he takes a break from reality and walks with her around Alberto's grounds, staring at the latest photo shoot she'd taken for . He swipes from picture to picture, not saying a word until he reaches the end of the album. She stares up at him before taking the phone from him, a disappointed look on her face. "You didn't like them, did you? It was a different style, they wanted to experiment with different things-"

"It's not that," he assures her. "You looked gorgeous as always, it just reminded me of your other photo shoot in Alberto's home. It's hard to outdo perfection, which that photo shoot was. You always look like you're shining when you're here."

She squeezes his hand and smiles. "Because you were with me. This house always makes me happy for that reason," she explains. He beams at her and she leans up to kiss him. "California this weekend, huh? I bet you're happy to be going back there for awhile, are you going to see your family?"

"It's in the plans," he nods, brushing her hair back. "But John apparently needs me to help mediate whatever Mizdow's done now..."

"Is that the cameras he says he's put around the house?" She laughs. "God, he's a lunatic. Mike looked like he was going to lose his mind, and I could just _hear_ AJ's reaction when she saw it too..." She strokes her fingers through his dark hair and nuzzles closer to him, staring deep into his eyes. "Never get a stunt double, love. I'm on enough reality shows as it is."

He laughs and shakes his head, tugging her over to the trees. "You have nothing to worry about, mi fuerza. I'm sure none of us will do such things now that we've seen how it worked out for Mike." She giggles contentedly as he settles down on the hammock threaded together between two of the strongest trees on the property and pulls her next to him once he's sure that he's balanced properly onto it, the two of them cuddling under the warm Florida weather, enjoying the rare bit of time alone that they get between his Dojo responsibilites and indy dates and her WWE events.

This goes by too quickly because he has one last stop at the Dojo before he has to begin preparing for his flight on Friday, but she accompanies him, even if it just to watch film of past events, not eager to leave his side before _she_ has to leave for Smackdown, which is now on Thursdays. It's fascinating to see the videos through her eyes, hear her take on things. Even though she's not an official student of the dojo, everyone knows she's Saraya's daughter, and treats her with the deserved respect because of it, the woman's helpful advice when she paid a visit to the Dojo still fresh in many of their minds.

Afterwards, they leave, loosely holding hands as they walk back to the car, Paige swinging them back and forth as they go. "I wish I could see your matches this weekend," she says wistfully. "But I know you'll be great, love. And perhaps we can spend more time together this coming week. Then you can tell me all about what you did. Including de-Mizdowing Miz's house."

Ricardo laughs and lifts her hand, kissing her palm lightly. "I'm already looking forward to it," he tells her with a soft smile. She grins back at him before they enter the car and begin the drive back, aware that it'll end too soon, her needing to go back to her apartment to pack for Smackdown before too long. It's difficult, not getting to spend more time together regularly, but their love for wrestling had bonded them to begin with and both understand, barring something terrible, neither of them will be dropping it any time soon... Thankfully their dedication to each other is as strong, keeping them steady even when they don't see each other for days, making the time they do have together that much sweeter.

-x

John greets Ricardo and Alberto as soon as the get out of LAX, clapping the younger man on the shoulder and nodding over at Alberto. "Hey, guys. Rough break that your bookings were canceled for tonight, Ricardo, but hey, that means we get more time to search Mike's house from top to bottom. AJ will appreciate it, I know that much."

Ricardo drops his bag in the trunk with Alberto's before looking up at his former employer uncertainly. "Eh," he's about to say when Alberto slides into the backseat, leaving Ricardo in the passenger side next to John, glad to be able to stretch his legs a bit in John's spacious car. "She's here, huh? I thought she was considering returning to events soon."

"Next weekend, I think, when they're in New Jersey," John explains, tapping his fingers while they make their way slowly through LA traffic.

Ricardo stares all around, taking in his home with a fond smile, that old California vibe overwhelming him. He still has trouble recognizing Florida sometimes, but California was a part of his blood since birth, and he misses it desperately sometimes, although he does enjoy living in Florida. Once they arrive at Mike and AJ's house, she's sitting out on the porch, waiting for them and looking a bit lonely. He realizes that it must be hard on her and Mike when she's injured and unable to travel with him, even harder than it is for him and Paige when they're on separate coasts, competing in different businesses. For this reason, he vows to be even nicer to her this weekend, despite their various issues over the years. "Hola, AJ," he greets her once they get out of the car and he and Alberto have grabbed their bags.

"Hola, Ricardo. Alberto." She smiles halfheartedly at them before leading them inside. "Mizdow _claimed_ he took all of the cameras out of the house, but I'd feel safer if people Mike and I actually trust looks around and makes sure," she explains. "Especially considering when he _left_ , he had about thirty cameras with him."

"Thirty cameras?!" Ricardo chokes, gaping at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't really want to know," she sighs. "Mike didn't want me to risk my recovery by digging around in all of the nooks and crannies of this place, so it's up to you, boys. If you need anything, I'll be around. There are plenty of drinks and snacks in the kitchen, feel free to help yourself and we can order something in for supper if you want."

"Thanks, AJ." John watches as she leaves and then turns to the other two. "Should we split up, go room by room so we can get this finished sooner? I doubt either of you want to stay cooped up inside looking for cameras, the weather's beautiful outside."

"Si, no kidding," Alberto mumbles, clapping Ricardo on the shoulder before disappearing into a room.

Ricardo smiles at John before taking the room next to Alberto's while John turns to search the living room.

It seems to take days, and Ricardo starts to fear that he's missing competing at the Vendetta Pro events this weekend, but when he checks his watch, only a couple of hours have passed. He grimaces and wanders out to regroup with the others, relieved that he hasn't found anything in the rooms he'd checked. Alberto and John join him a little later and he shrugs. "Two of the guest bedrooms, Mike's office, and the dining room were clear. I guess Mizdow wasn't completely lying."

"Bathrooms, the master suite, and the living room were clean as well," John comments.

"The attic and the other guest rooms were clear also," Alberto says before they all pause and look up, then up and down the hallway they're in. "Did either of you check this?"

"No," Ricardo says, frowning. It doesn't take long, the group of them searching the walls, a table standing at the end of the hall. They even peek into the closets, just in case, but there's nothing. "Wait a minute," Ricardo mumbles, spotting a vent. He had made it a point to check them all, and had even texted John and Alberto, reminding them to do the same, but unlike most of the other vents in the house, this one is high up on the wall, close to the ceiling and none of them can see into it. "Dammit."

"How's it going, guys?" AJ approaches them, pausing when she sees where they're all looking. "Um, what's up there?"

All three men turn to look at her, the gears turning in each of their minds. Ricardo looks her up and down before peering back at the vent. "Aha," he mumbles.

"Um, what are you three doing?" she demands, stepping backwards as they approach her.

Once they explain, however, it's easy enough to convince her what needs to be done. Before too long, she finds herself getting pulled up onto John's shoulders, where she awkwardly crouches, careful not to bash her skull against the ceiling tiles. "I think I see something," she says, fighting a shiver as she comes face to face with more of Mizdow's creepy determination to spy on them. John's hands squeezes her feet and she looks down at them. Alberto and Ricardo are standing close, in case they need to move fast and grab her should she lose her footing, considering how precariously balanced she is. "I need to remove this grate." Thankfully, it's not screwed in, just a vent that pops into the wall and is easy enough to be pulled out so she works at doing that, relieved when Alberto shifts so he's standing right behind John, in position to grab her should she fall backwards upon pulling the vent free.

She breathes a little easier once the vent is free and her innate klutziness hadn't sent her falling backwards, lowering it down to a waiting Ricardo who rests it on the floor so he can return to Morrison's side, make sure she's safe. Relieved that it's large enough for her to reach into and not touch the sides, she's still glad she'd worn old clothes, ones that wouldn't break her heart should they get dirty or torn. "Little more," she mumbles, almost grazing the flashing red light with her finger tips. John's hands are steady and warm on her feet and it gives her enough courage to reach further out, standing on her tippytoes as she finally grabs it and pulls it out, staring in disgust at the camera now held in her hand. "Next time I see you, Mizdow," she hisses, pulling herself away from the grate, perhaps a little too quickly because John fails to adjust in time, gravity shifting around her as she drops the camera. She flails a bit, panicking at the thought of how Mike would kill her, and what she'd do if her impulse reaction costs her her return in a week-

But then arms are around her and she's not falling anymore, a little dizzy and breathless but not hurt, her eyes searching Alberto and Ricardo as they hold onto her, John quickly spinning around to check on her. "We've got you," Ricardo tells her, forcing a smile as she gingerly sets her feet back on the ground with their help, looking down at the camera still flashing a deceptively innocent red light. "Dammit, Mizdow," she hisses, considering stomping the thing into dust before she remembers her bare feet. She's disappointed until- a smashing sound breaks into her thoughts and she looks up to find that Alberto had taken care of it for her, his fancy heel crushing the camera into little pieces. "Nicely done," she tells him, feeling friendlier towards him than she ever had. "Thank you. Thank you all."

"You're welcome," John and Ricardo tell her, Alberto nodding as he continues to grind what's left of the camera underfoot.

With some help from John, she avoids cutting her feet on the glass and goes to get a dustpan and broom to clean up what hopefully was the last of the mess that Mizdow had brought into her house. Ricardo holds the dustpan for her as she brushes the ruined device into it, John and Alberto quickly double checking the other vents to make sure they hadn't missed anything. Once they're done, AJ takes the dustpan from him and goes to dump it in the main trash bin. As soon as she's back inside, brushing her hands off, she's relieved to discover the house feels like her own once more, no more of Mizdow's nonsense tainting it. She offers Ricardo a smile. "Thank you again."

He grins at her and shrugs. "No problem." They hesitate awkwardly, all of their history still between them, especially from when she had been GM of Raw and took joy in doing things to mess with him and Alberto, especially when Ricardo was still technically rehabbing a neck injury. But it was years ago, and he's trying to move past all of that, so he breaks the silence by staring her in the eye. "I know you're missing Mike, and as far as I know, John and Alberto are coming to my events tomorrow and Sunday... Would you like to come too? Get your feet wet by watching some indy events before you actually return to WWE?"

She grins at him. "Well, considering how you and Alberto kept me from pancaking myself on my own hallway floor, I'm going to say... yes, I'd love to. Thank you."

He grins at her, barely able to open his mouth to speak before Alberto joins them, clapping Ricardo on the shoulder. "Looks like this trip is already a success, mi amigo! We have succeeded at finding the camera, and now Morrison has talked Cueto into meeting with me about my signing with Lucha Underground. As soon as you win your next two matches, the weekend will be perfect."

Ricardo's smile slips a little but he steadies himself. "I'm happy for you, El Patron," he tells him sincerely. _Yeah, no pressure at all,_ he can't help thinking even as John drags them outside to go to the beach, Ricardo happy to watch the Californian sunset for the first time in too long.


	79. chapter 79

Ricardo sighs after he competes in his final match for California. He'd lost against Brian Kendrick the night prior, but regrouped and won a triple threat match. Alberto and John are waiting for him backstage, Morrison clapping his shoulder while Alberto loosely hugs him, the three men watching the rest of the event quietly while he cools down.

Once it's over, he wanders around and thanks the higher ups of Vendetta Pro before rejoining his friends and walking to the car with them. Alberto settles in the back seat and rolls his head to examine Ricardo as he sits next to him. "How are you feeling, mi amigo?"

"I'm alright," he says. "Kendrick was a good challenge... and I'm proud I won tonight. It's good preparation for next week."

"Ah, yes, Puerto Rico," Alberto says, his fingers warm and soothing against Ricardo's neck as John drives back to his apartment, where they're staying for their brief stay in California. "It is about time you receive a title opportunity, too many of them have been pulled away from you at the last moment."

Ricardo nods grimly, picking at his nails. "Si, but it's alright. I knew my opportunity would truly come, with time. I'll do my best not to let this one slip through my fingers." He falls quiet then as Alberto continues to work over his neck, the long drive spent waiting for traffic to move giving him time to doze off.

By the time they arrive, John bids them good night and ducks into his bedroom, needing to be well rested for his various projects over the next few days. Alberto and Ricardo exchange glances and smiles before Ricardo turns towards the living room. "I want to watch Total Divas for Paige, but I know you probably won't want to. I'll try not to disturb you when I go to bed myself. Or I could just fall asleep on the couch..."

"No, I'm not having you sore and cranky to start your week out. Especially with all of the training I know you intend on doing. I'll just read until that show is done." He claps Ricardo on the back and heads for the guest room.

Ricardo smiles and shakes his head, slumping down on the couch and finding the E! Network, settling in to watch. The show before it is still droning on so he ventures into the kitchen and finds some coconut water, returning just in time to see the show finally starting. He tilts his head and watches as Natalya shows disgust and anger at Paige constantly 'assaulting' her during their matches, his eyebrows raising when Natalya returns the favor at the end of the episode.

The preview for the next episode, showing Rosa turning her attention towards Paige, does nothing to calm his nerves. During the time that Alberto had been somewhat interested in the woman, there was so much speculation around the internet that Alberto would replace Ricardo with her. He doesn't hate her or wish her harm, but she brings out an ugly side of him where he feels like he's unworthy, it had made things tense between he and Alberto for a brief while, and he doesn't want to risk the same ugly emotions to come between he and Paige.

Shutting the TV off, he trudges back to the bedroom and peeks inside, glad to find Alberto _is_ still awake so he doesn't feel guilty digging around his bag for some sleepwear before he goes to get ready for bed. He doesn't feel like sleeping but he doesn't want to disturb Alberto with his problems so he lays down and drapes a thin sheet over himself, rolling away to face the wall.

Alberto doesn't say anything for a few minutes before putting his book down and approaching him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're not asleep, mi amigo. Are you alright?"

"Si," he murmurs. "Just tired." Alberto still doesn't move however, continuing to rub his back. Ricardo can never deny his former employer for too long so he rolls over and stares up at him. "Would you have ever replaced me with Rosa?"

"What? No!" Alberto blinks rapidly before poking his jaw. "What's going on, Ricardo?"

"Total Divas," he admits through numb lips. "This week's episode, Paige was doing all of these things with Natalya, and next week, Rosa shows interest in Paige, and... it just brought back a lot of old insecurities for me." He sits up and hugs his knees to his chest. "I trust Paige, she told me about the Natalya thing, and her reasoning behind it... but she never mentioned the Rosa stuff. I'm not sure what to think about that." He stares at Alberto. "You never talked about Rosa either, but there was so much speculation about what you would do if things became serious between you two."

Alberto stares at him and shakes his head. "I never talked about it because there was never anything to talk about, mi hermano. You were my best friend, even if I rarely treated you as such, and I never would've fired you for a woman. If I had known you felt that way, I would've specified that the online rumors were exactly that- rumors from people with no knowledge of anything." They sit side by side for awhile and finally Alberto nudges him. "You should talk to Paige about this, she'll be able to reassure better than I ever could about her intentions with Rosa."

"I know you're right," he sighs. "Gracias, El Patron." They sit for awhile, Ricardo's eyes finally starting to droop as exhaustion claims him. Alberto sighs and helps him lay down before moving over to the other bed, marking the place in his book before turning the light off and turning towards Ricardo, watching him sleep for awhile before he too dozes off.

After a quick farewell to John the next morning, Alberto and Ricardo both are on an early flight back to Florida. They spend it quietly, Ricardo in contact with his dojo and people in Puerto Rico, preparing for a long week ahead of training and other things needed to be done before his title opportunity for WWC.

It begins in earnest for him as soon as they land, Ricardo waving at Alberto before he gets into his car and drives off for the dojo for a night of training. Tuesday is more of the same, and Wednesday. He barely sees any of Alberto, or Paige once she returns from traveling with WWE, every night he returns home he barely makes it to his room before he collapses into bed, fast asleep. Although he's worn out and exhausted, he feels good and confident in his ability to walk out with gold this coming weekend.

Wednesday is even more tiring, in a good way, and by the time he returns home, he can barely keep his eyes open, much less observe anything around him so he startles awake when warm arms curl around his body and Paige's lips press against his cheek. He turns and stares at her, eyes wide. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been waiting for you to come home," she tells him quietly, stroking his midsection. "I've missed you, love. We've barely been able to talk since your trip to California." He wraps his arms around her and hugs her close, inhaling her perfume as she settles against him.

He wants to say so many things, return her comments and so much more, but flashes of memories of Rosa and Paige repeat in his mind and he pulls back, staring down at her. "What is this about you and Rosa?"

She stares up at him, abruptly shocked. "You watched this week's Total Divas... I thought you wouldn't be able to due to your matches..."

"I wanted to watch the replay to see what you were up to this week. I knew about the things with Natalya, but Rosa?" his voice loses a lot of its strength and she falters, staring up at him worriedly. He strokes her face for a moment before pulling his hands away. "I understand her attraction to some people, but there's a bit of a history between us... I used to think I was going to lose my job, lose Alberto as my friend because of her. And now... she's possibly interested in you?" He shakes his head. "It makes me feel like I'm _that_ Ricardo again all of those years ago, reading comments online about Alberto probably going to fire me and only having Rosa accompany him to the ring, and whatever else. I trust you, I promise I do, it's improbable, but when you don't tell me these things, yes I do have doubts... and I can't shake them, I'm sorry."

Paige's eyes are full of pain and sympathy for him as she cups his face and leans in, kissing him softly. "I'm so sorry, love. I should've told you when it happened... it just felt so irrelevant to me, and you were going through so much at the time. I've never seen Rosa as anything other than a friend, and I didn't want to add to your stress." She strokes his face and nuzzles closer to him, their noses touching. "The next time you have any doubts, come to me... I will reassure you, I promise you. I only love one person in this world, and that's definitely not Rosa." She smiles at him as tension slowly drains from him, his head hanging while he rests against her. "My poor, exhausted love. Come, come." She adjusts him to be laying more comfortable against the pillows and wraps her arms around him, stroking his shoulders down to his chest as he dozes. "I refuse to allow my lack of foresight to cost you your title this weekend. I promise you, you don't have anything to doubt." She kisses him and rests against his shoulder, turning his TV on and keeping it down low as she finds Hey Arnold! and watches it with a fond smile on her face.

He rolls his head against the pillow and stares down at her. "I can imagine your favorite character is Helga," he yawns, stroking his fingers through her long hair. "She reminds me of you a little..."

Paige grins up at him. "Which makes sense that I suppose you empathize with Arnold. Both of you fight for what you believe in, and you're both fairly mature and intelligent... Luckily for me, you're not so blind when someone likes you." She leans back up on her elbows when it goes to commercial and kisses him.

"And lucky for me you're not the kind to have a shrine of my things hidden in your closet." He's slipping, staring at her through half-lidded eyes, and she finds it hard to look away from his sleepy expression.

"That you know of, love," she teases him softly, rubbing her nose against his. He looks like he wants to say something but she shakes her head at him, stroking his hair. "Close your eyes, love. Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

With a sigh, he listens and she cuddles up close to him to watch the rest of Hey Arnold before going to sleep herself.

She has to fly out for Smackdown the next night to have Natalya's back leading up to their tag match against the Bellas at the Royal Rumble, so they still have very little time together but as soon as they're awake, she drags him out to take a leisurely walk around Alberto's grounds before breakfast. "I wish I could be there with you Saturday," she tells him. "Please Skype me as soon as you're done, I want to see you with that title belt."

"I will," he promises her, squeezing her hand. "Muchas gracias... your certainty in me succeeding at this will make me more determined not to let you down."

She smiles at him, sadness in her eyes. "You could never let me down, love. Especially not over a title. I just want you happy, and I know how being champion can help with that. So no matter how Saturday goes, I believe that you will do amazingly, but if you don't become champion, don't think that it will affect how I feel about you."

He nods, struggling to swallow normally through his emotions. "Thank you, mi fuerza. I will keep that in mind." As she leans in to kiss him, he finally accepts her certainty in him, hoping that it will be enough to keep him strong over the weekend, whatever may come for him.


	80. chapter 80

Ricardo wins. He collapses to the mat afterwards, staring down at the title in his hands before hugging it to his chest, emotions overwhelming him. He is officially the Puerto Rican heavyweight champion, his throat so heavy that he can barely breathe, much less speak, as pictures are taken of him holding the title. He's more in control of himself after he gets dressed and handles the post-match interview, tormenting the man assigned to questioning him. He insists that the title isn't the Puerto Rican title anymore, that it is the Mexican heavyweight title, finally pushing the interviewer away from him when he starts to disrespect Ricardo, though afterwards Ricardo laughs about it.

He hadn't really meant much of it, fine with the title as it is, but there's so much dissension between Mexican wrestlers and Puerto Rican wrestlers that he _had_ to put on such an act or risk getting spat on and brutalized every moment of his title reign. Especially considering Alberto had run roughshod over the WWL promotion and took _their_ championship. Not to mention he's still seen as little more than a ring announcer in some circles... Sighing, he presses the title close to him once more, kissing it, before laying it reverantly into his bag before returning to his hotel room. From there, the calls begin. He doesn't care about his roaming charges or timezones, needing desperately to talk to people, share his good news.

"Hola?" Alberto greets him. "Is this the new WWC champion?" Ricardo laughs, Alberto joining in with him a moment later. "Congratulations, mi hermano. I'm so happy for you. As for your tweet, si, I do believe we control Puerto Rico now."

"I'm so happy," he sighs, still unable to tear his eyes away from the shiny title in his lap.

"I am as well, mi amigo. You will be home on Monday, si? I want to see your title for myself."

Ricardo grins. "Si, I will be. I have to wrestle Huracan Castillo tomorrow, and then my flight is early... it's going to be a busy week with training at the dojo, and the event Saturday..."

"Ah, si," Alberto nods. "I'll be there, mi amigo. I'm glad that you will be able to compete, I know how disappointed you were when you missed last month's event."

"Yeah," Ricardo sighs. "I'm glad I feel great this week. There's a lot to do..." He fights off a yawn, smiling sheepishly. "El Patron, it's getting late, I still need to call Paige. We'll talk soon."

"Si, alright, mi amigo. Rest well, I'll see you in a couple of days. Buenos noches."

"Buenos noches." As soon as Alberto hangs up, Ricardo dials Paige's number, trying to remember where she may be at. Philadelphia, he thinks, considering the Rumble will be held there in less than twenty four hours. The phone only rings a couple of times before her voice is in his ear, her thick British accent making him smile.

"Hullo, love." She pauses. "Can I wear your title when you come home?"

He laughs and lays back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling with its comforting weight against his chest. "Of course you can, it would look better on you than me anyway, mi fuerza."

"Ooh, good answer." He can hear her smile through a slightly fuzzy cell reception, and has to grin himself. "I'm so proud of you, love. I know how hard you fought for this opportunity, and I knew you would be successful."

"Gracias, Paige." He closes his eyes and relaxes into his bedding, kicking his shoes off. "Are you ready for the rumble tomorrow?"

"I believe so, yes. I'm glad to be teaming with Natalya, she should have my back while I show those Bellas whose house this really is, Total Divas or no." She falls quiet for a moment, clearly lost in thought, before murmuring, "Ricardo... I know you're competing tomorrow night, you're not planning on watching the show after that, are you?"

He had actually found the E! Network on the TV in his hotel room, and he had considered at least turning it on before checking out the Rumble replay after his match the following night. "I think so." She releases a soft breath and he sits up, hugging a leg to his chest. "Mi fuerza, I trust you. I wish you'd told me sooner, but I know there's nothing between you and Rosa. I'll be alright. Besides, it was months ago..."

Apparently this isn't the answer Paige is looking for because she groans into the phone, falling silent for a few moments. "Listen, love, just... call me when it comes on, ok? I at least want to be there to talk to you, in case you have any questions. It's... a lot, and I wish I could be there with you, but if you insist on watching it, at least do that much. Please."

Her uncommon fretting has him worrying even more but he nods, swayed by his natural urge to agree to anything she asks of him. "Fine, if it'll make you feel better, I'll call you, Paige." He swallows. "Is it really that bad?"

"I don't know," she exclaims. "I don't bloody know, I'm not sure how they edited it... but I don't want to think of you sitting in Puerto Rico alone and upset with these scenes replaying in your mind... I can't keep you from watching it, but maybe if we're on the phone, it'll help you to know for sure that I'm only a one person woman, and that's you. Ok?"

He drifts for a moment, remembering how upset and paranoid he'd been that Alberto would hate him after he'd lost on his first match in Puerto Rico and how far he'd come since that terrible period of time so soon after his release from the WWE. Returning to the present, he feels warm and adoring of the woman on the other end of the phone for wanting to take care of him, smiling softly. "Yes, Paige. Ok... I'll call. It'll be fine, I promise."

"Thank you." She calms down and they talk for a little while longer before he starts to fall asleep. Exchanging good nights, she hesitates before ending the call. "I love you, Ricardo."

"I love you too," he murmurs, listening to her breathing before she hangs up. He slips the phone onto the bedside table and rolls over, hugging the title close to him as the night slowly passes and becomes morning, the sun shining through his windows not disturbing him while he sleeps on.

When he lands back in Florida early Monday, it's to the news that things are being shut down in Connecticut, Raw canceled due to an incoming blizzard for the first time that he'd ever heard of. "Whoa," he mumbles as Alberto drives them back to the house, his fingers tapping against the title belt that his former employer had insisted on seeing as soon as they'd reached the car, the brilliance of his proud grin emblazed in Ricardo's mind as he'd examined the belt and Ricardo's happiness.

"Loco, ay, amigo?" Alberto asks, turning into the driveway and entering the security code before continuing on to the house. "I bet Miz is going to love being snowed in with Mizdow for so long."

"Ay dios," Ricardo laughs. "Well, hopefully they refrain from killing each other..." After watching Total Divas- which had been rough, but not nearly as bad as it could've been with Paige's voice in his ear, reassuring him of where her loyalties lie- he had watched the Rumble, how the two men had lost another opportunity at the tag belts followed with Mizdow refusing to let Mike take his spot in the rumble just to get eliminated a minute later to Mike's disgust. But it's not the main thing on his mind, aware that this also means Paige is going to be stuck in Hartford with Alicia... and Rosa.

The divas had reaffirmed their friendship after talking out why Rosa had taken Paige's rejection so personally so he knows that nothing will happen, especially since it had been months ago, but he can't help blanching a little when he sees the pictures of the _three amigas_ together. He's glad Alicia is there, at least, though he wonders what he'd missed considering last he knew, there was still tension between Alicia and Paige... but considering Paige and AJ had worked through their issues, perhaps it had been as easy for the other two women, especially since their feuds aren't crossing anymore, Alicia busy with Naomi and Paige going after Nikki Bella once more.

He's drawn out of these thoughts when Sofia meets them at the door, staring at him eagerly. He grins and hugs her, teasing her by keeping her from getting a good look at the title on his shoulder. "Hola, Sofia."

She hugs him back before pulling away, swatting him lightly. "Let me see," she insists, dragging him into the living room where the lighting is better. As she analyzes the belt, Alberto leans against the doorway and watches his two favorite people with an amused grin on his face. "Well? Are you going to give me the full experience?"

"Tsk, so impatient, Sofia," Ricardo teases her lightly before lifting the belt off of his shoulder and wrapping it around his waist, his eyes widening when Alberto enters the room and assists him with attaching its clasps properly. "Whoa," he mumbles, feeling like he's in a dream as he glances over his shoulder, remembering all of the times he'd helped Alberto with _his_ titles in similar fashions, never imagining that in a few short years, Alberto would be doing it for him.

Del Rio must sense what he's thinking because he smiles proudly at the younger man, clapping him on the shoulder. "You've deserved a moment like this for a long time, mi hermano," he tells him quietly before walking over to join Sofia, examining Ricardo with his title where it belongs.

"Gracias," he sighs, trying to stand still as they take him in. He doesn't have his ring gear on, wearing his casual airport wear- jeans and a black shirt- which he thinks must diminish the moment, but you wouldn't know it by the looks on Sofia and Alberto's faces as they stare back at him, tears filling Sofia's eyes and a large grin on Alberto's face.

"You look incredible, mi hijo," she finally finds the words, rushing over and hugging him, title and all.

"The title looks amazing on you," Alberto agrees, smiling warmly at his family. "It suits you, as I knew it would when I heard you were challenging for it." He walks up to them and hugs the both of them, grinning over Sofia's head at his former ring announcer. It had been so hard for him, especially after AAA had refused hiring him longterm, a harsh disappointment after the fun they'd had at House of Hardcore. "I told you it would all be alright."

Ricardo nods, squeezing Alberto's arm. "Remind me to believe you the next time you tell me that."

Alberto's eyes soften. "I most definitely will, mi hermanito."

After a long week where Ricardo trains a lot at the dojo, trying to stay focused for the wrestling event this coming Saturday despite how badly he misses Paige, her phone calls when he has a minute not enough to tide either of them over since this is the longest they've been apart since officially becoming a couple, he spends Friday morning driving around Tampa, enjoying the weather and trying to sort out a new combo of moves for his match the following night. He wishes Paige could be there but he imagines she'll be on house shows, which means at least four more days without seeing her, and only hearing her voice over a crackly phone.

When he returns to the house, he parks his car and goes for a walk around the grounds, still feeling restless. Waving at the various workers around, he takes in the sun and soft wind, burying his hands in his pockets with a faint smile. Finally deciding to go inside, not wanting to worry Alberto or Sofia, he unlocks the back door and slips into the kitchen, surprised to find that Sofia isn't there preparing lunch. He shrugs, thinking perhaps she had to go out on errands. "If I had come in sooner, I could've run them for her," he mumbles, feeling a little guilty as he walks towards the living room, looking for Alberto.

He's just pulled out his cell phone, thumbing through texts and tweet alerts when he hears his former employer. "Ah, here he is." He looks up, about to respond, when there's a flash of black and running footsteps and he barely reacts in time, dropping his phone and holding his arms out, to catch Paige as she runs to him and jumps into his arms, her fingers laced behind his neck, legs around his waist as he staggers back, shocked. Alberto moves quickly, pushing him forward enough to help him regain his balance with a laugh but he doesn't have time to thank him when Paige kisses him hard, her knees digging into his hips. "I think someone's missed you, mi hermano," he says, shaking his head as he rejoins Sofia.

"Doesn't properly describe it," she mumbles into his mouth and he flounders for a minute before lifting a hand from where he's holding her to keep her from falling and waving bashfully at Sofia and Alberto, readjusting his grip on her as he turns and walks out of the room to find some privacy, knowing that he's going to be teased dreadfully for this later. It's worth it though.

Ricardo sighs happily as he watches Paige as she peers at the title resting on his dresser, shining spectacularly in the dark glow of the sunset just visible through his window. "You know, when I win back the divas championship at Fast Lane, we're both going to be champions. It'll be a mess of gold between Alberto, you and I." She picks up the title and straps it around her waist, checking herself out in the mirror before strutting over to him, his eyes locked on her as she settles on the bed next to him, shaking out her long black hair.

He grins, grazing his fingers over the edge of the title, causing her eyes to flutter lazily when she leans over and kisses him. "That title is indescribable on you," he breathes, not wanting to miss a moment of her as she runs her fingers through his hair, holding him close as she deepens the kiss, pressing him further into the pillows. "Ay... I missed you so much..."

"Me too," she whispers. "Hanging with my girls was fun, but it was like... an ache that hearing your voice only made worse..." She settles against him, his title cool and soothing against their heated flesh as he strokes her back, fingers quick and nimble while he unclasps it from around her and settles it back on the pillow reverently. She leans against his chest, kiss now slow and tantalizing as they stare at each other. "Ricardo..."

"Paige..."

She laughs softly, stroking his chin. "You first, love."

"No, go ahead." When she makes a face at him, he chuckles weakly, something telling him that they're perhaps thinking along the same lines, his heart rate speeding up as she laces her fingers with his. "Let's say it at the same time, then. On a count of three... one..."

"Two..." she whispers, squeezing his hands.

"Three. Move in with me." "I want to live with you." They both freeze, staring at each other, before laughing in disbelief. "Did you really-" "Do you honestly-" Stopping short again, they stare at each other, Ricardo's hands trembling slightly in her steady grip.

Paige breaks the silence, her eyes shining with love for him. "Yes, yes, of course!" she exclaims, cupping his face. "It took you long enough," she teases him softly. The shocked, blissful fog eventually fades from his mind and he grins at her, feeling choked up as he hugs her, brushing some of her hair out of her face before kissing her, his fingers rubbing circles in her back as he lays her down and they sink into what their life together will be like from now on.


	81. chapter 81

****

After Paige flies out for Raw, Ricardo comes back down to reality, looking around his bedroom. Bites his lips and leaves the room, wandering past the kitchen and outside to the patio. Alberto is sitting in the white chairs, tapping a pen against a pile of papers, his brows furrowed together. "Eh, El Patron?" he asks quietly, sitting across from him.

"Si, mi amigo," Alberto murmurs, not looking away from the papers.

"Is something wrong?"

This attracts Alberto's attention and he looks up, lips twitching up into a smile. "No, no, Ricardo, I am just thinking. I perhaps will be signing with MMA, and I want to ensure that I can juggle it, AAA, Lucha Underground, and ROH successfully."

Ricardo stares down at the contracts with a new appreciation. "Sofia and I will start to think you've left home permanently," he jokes, scooping the papers up and scanning them himself.

"Never, mi hermano. You're stuck with me." Alberto grins as Ricardo peeks up at him, a flash of relief before he turns back to the contracts. "Did you have a nice weekend with Paige?"

There it is, what the ring announcer had been expecting for quite awhile. Ricardo swallows and sets the papers down in his lap, staring at his former employer. "Si, we did... erm, I have something I would like to talk to you about. Eh, I should've run this by you before I actually asked, and I don't mean to put you on the spot like this but..." He releases an anxious breath and leans forward, tapping his fingers against the papers. "I asked Paige to move in with me. It was abrupt, I hadn't been planning on it, but... Lo siento, I should've asked-"

Alberto holds a hand up to stop his anxious ramblings and chuckles warmly, resting his hands over Ricardo's. "Mi amigo, por favor. Relax." His dark eyes search Ricardo's face. "I don't see why not. She makes you happy, which makes Sofia and I happy... and I believe Sofia would be pleased to have another woman in the house." He squeezes Ricardo's fingers and tilts his head. "Soooo, you two are getting serious, hmm?" As Ricardo flushes, he grins and leans forward, hugging him. "It's nothing to be embarrassing about, mi amigo. It's sweet."

"So she can move in?" he asks, his voice thin, mouth dry. "Really?"

"Of course! Mi casa es su casa, and now it's her casa," Alberto tells him. "If she needs any help moving, let me know, I can hire someone-"

"No, no, you're doing more than enough by being so agreeable to all of this," Ricardo shakes his head. "She and I will sort out what we need to do to complete the move successfully. You have many things to ponder." He stacks the papers neatly before laying them back on the table. "I need to go talk to Paige, but if you want help sorting through these contracts, let me know, El Patron. I'll be happy to help."

Alberto pats him on the back as he heads into the house, a fond smile on his face while he leans back in his chair and watches the clouds drift by lazily, the Floridian wind soothing against his skin. It's a time of change for all of them, but good change. In comparison to a year prior, he can't believe how happy he feels, for himself and everyone he's closest to.

-x

On Tuesday, Ricardo squeezes in some time between his training at the dojo and everything else, driving out to Paige's apartment to help her begin the move. Alberto is wrapped up in his own business, preparing to tour Paris and other places that Ricardo is envious of, but he has responsibilities to Paige and to the event he's competing at in South Carolina so he keeps himself busy, following Paige's directions. The next couple of hours pass in a flood of wrapping delicate items, labeling and taking boxes out to the car, and half-listening to Paige and Summer Rae's dwindling conversation.

Within the second hour, Paige is quietly piling the last of her books into a box and Summer Rae's ducked into her bedroom when Ricardo sits down next to her, nudging her lightly. "Hey."

"Hey." Paige smiles at him, scribbling on the side of the box with a sharpie. "I'm almost done, we should be good to go before your training session tonight."

"Mind if I ask something?" he asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looks over at him expectantly and he nods towards the bedrooms. "Every time prior when I'd come here, I could barely get a word in edgewise between you and Summer... not complaining, just saying," he adds hastily when she narrows her eyes at him. "But today, you two've barely been talking and now she's hiding in her bedroom. It's weird. Is everything ok?"

"Ok is debateable, but yes, things are ok. She's just sad because I'm moving out." Paige sighs. "Truthfully, I am too a little." She cups his face, kissing him. "I love the thought of living with you, but Summer was my first real friend in America..." Ricardo squeezes her hand. "I know that Summer and I will still see each other, especially since we work together. It's just an adjustment."

"Maybe we could have her over to the house," Ricardo suggests. "Sofia loves cooking for extra people, Alberto will be easy to convince I'm sure."

Paige leans against him and kisses the side of his face. "Thanks, love. I'll be honest, I was surprised he was so easy to convince allowing me to move in. He hasn't had you back for that long, I never would've wanted to intrude on you three... "

Ricardo tilts his head and kisses her back, smiling down at her. "He's just happy that you make me happy. That's why he had no problem with us all living together. Besides, you're no intrusion... you _enhance_ everything. When Alberto and I became friends again, I thought life was great... but then you and I fell in love and I began to actually wrestle again, and now things are pretty much perfect." He lifts her hand and kisses her knuckles, beaming at her. She giggles and snuggles against him for a few moments before they quietly pull apart and resume wrapping up packing.

Once the last box is in Ricardo's car, he stands in the parking lot and watches as Summer Rae peeks outside, staring at him for a moment before joining Paige. The two friends stare at each other for a moment before Paige steps forward, Summer Rae's shoulders shaking slightly as she throws her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Paige responds quickly, soothingly rubbing her back as Ricardo smiles and turns away to give them their privacy. When footsteps approach him, he knows immediately that it's not Paige because she's wearing flats and the feet approaching him are clearly wearing heels, so he's not surprised to find that it's Summer Rae staring up at him, her eyes red rimmed and lips twisted sadly. "Oh, hola, Summer," he stammers.

She examines him for awhile quietly before resting her hands on his shoulders. "If you do _anything_ to hurt her, I will make you sorry you've ever met her. Ok?" He nods and she immediately relaxes, offering him a bland smile. "But I know you won't. I'm happy for you both. Really."

"I'll take good care of her, Summer," he promises.

"Thank you," she sighs, stepping back and nodding at Paige, who quickly joins them. "Everything's fine." The divas hug again, Summer wiping at her eyes as she steps back. "Bye, Paige. I'll be calling soon, we can dish about everything."

"I look forward to it," Paige smiles at her before walking towards Ricardo. Waving at Summer, she slips into the passenger's seat and watches as Ricardo crosses the car to take the driver's side.

He hesitates in front of Summer. "If you want, we'll invite you to dinner at Alberto's soon. We just have to get Paige's things unpacked first, and settle into things. Alright?"

"Thanks," Summer agrees, watching him get into the car. She waves morosely as the car backs up and drives off, Paige waving at her until out of sight. She then sighs and returns to her now empty apartment.

-x

"How many black shirts do you own?" Paige laughs as she makes room for herself in Ricardo's closet, finding it all mixed between zubaz, dark shirts and his wrestling gear.

"How many do _you_ own?" he volleys back with a chuckle as he approaches her and wraps an arm around her waist, peering inside to see what she's doing.

"Touche," she sighs, sinking back into his grip as she hangs up a few more shirts. "So... this is our home now."

"Si, it is," he nods, squeezing her. "Do you like it?"

"You're here, of course I like it, love," she murmurs, leaning her head back against his shoulder. "Now... where's my drawer?" He laughs as she drags him towards the dresser, stretching her fingers out against the warm wood. "Hmm? Hmm?"

His laughter fades away when she looks expectantly up at him. "Um, mi fuerza..." Her eyes flash as she turns towards him, raising her eyebrows. "Paige-" Before he can think of anything to say, she inches between his arms and begins to tickle his sides, causing him to gasp and writhe away from her. "No, no! Paige, stop! I hate being tickled!" But he's laughing so hard that it's nearly impossible to remain on his feet, stumbling back to collapse onto the bed as she follows him, still attacking his sides and ribs. "Paige, please!"

He's breathless and almost choking on his laughter when she finally ceases, hovering over him as he coughs and sniffs, tears pouring down his face from her unrelenting rampage. "Ay dios mio," he huffs as she smiles down at him.

"Welcome to life with me," she hums, wiping his eyes for him. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." They lay quietly for awhile longer as she strokes his neck and chest, listening to his breaths stabilize. "But honestly, I'll get my stuff sorted so you can have a drawer as soon as I can." He rests his hands on her lower back and lightly squeezes, smiling when she hums in response. "Alright?"

"More than alright." She leans up and kisses his nose. "Thank you, love."

"My pleasure."

-x

Alberto leaves for Europe on Thursday, Paige already gone for Smackdown. Ricardo and Sofia smile at each other as they approach the now empty house, the ring announcer's brows furrowing as he wraps an arm around the housekeeper and snuggles her against his side, realizing anew just how quiet the place is with everyone gone. Overwhelmed by an impulse, he peers down at her. "Hey, Sofia?"

"Si, Ricardo?"

"Since my next match is in South Carolina, I was planning on road tripping up there... no need being stuck in an airplane for a couple hours when I can just take in the sights and make it there on my own time." He tilts his head towards her and smiles. "What do you say you keep me company while I do so?"

Sofia gapes up at him before her lips part into a brilliant smile, eyes shining. "Si, si, Ricardo, I would love to. Gracias."

"It's about a seven hour trip," he warns her. "Are you sure?"

"Si, I'm sure. What else will I do but rattle around this huge house and cook for myself all weekend while you all are gone?" She shakes her head. "No, no, I'm more than happy going with you, Ricardo. I will bring pack plenty of food and drinks for us. When will we be leaving?"

As they walk into the house, discussing the trip, she smiles up at him, relieved that, for the first time ever, she can _feel_ how settled he is. The anxious, desperate to please young man she'd first met when Alberto had hired him all of those years ago now seems more comfortable, confident that he's back in this house, with Paige, and is Puerto Rican heavyweight champion. He's sitting at the kitchen table, sorting through maps to figure out the best roads to take to reach Cayce, South Carolina, when she pauses in the midst of figuring out what she wants to make for the trip. Rejoining him, she hovers over him and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. He's staring up at her, confused and curious, when she strokes the hair out of his eyes. "I'm _so_ proud of you, mi hijo. And I can't wait to see what you succeed at next."

Surprise melting into sheepish pleasure, he grins at her as she bustles back into the kitchen to resume preparations. "Gracias, Sofia."


	82. chapter 82

Sofia impresses Ricardo. Despite the early hour he'd woke her up, she stays awake for the entire seven hour drive, not even complaining about the volume of some of his music. Halfway there, they stop at a park and Ricardo carries a cooler full of food, helping her to set it up on a picnic table. It's quiet and peaceful, rejuvenating as they sit across from each other and eat chicken and beef sandwiches, drinking bottled water.

Offering him another sandwich, Sofia smiles when Ricardo takes it from her. "Muchas gracias for inviting me, Ricardo. This is fun. I can't remember the last road trip I took."

He smiles back at her. "Perhaps I'll have to invite you along more often then. We used to spend a lot of time together, when Alberto and I were still in WWE. Now everything is so busy..."

She nods, patting at her lips with a napkin. "Si, I know. But you are much happier, I can tell. Being champion, and having Paige living with us now, is good for you. It's as if a lot of weight is off of your shoulders."

He nods. "I am a lot more comfortable with things... I haven't felt this good in a long time, Sofia." She reaches over and squeezes his fingers, the two of them sitting quietly like that as a warm wind tickles their skin and hair. Time slipping away, he checks his clock before standing and collecting their trash, dumping it in a nearby bin. "Let's go for a walk around the park, and then we'll continue driving. It should only be a couple more hours."

"Sounds fine, Ricardo," she tells him, wrapping an arm around him and walking side by side with him around a tennis court, a volleyball net, and around a golf course. "This is a big park," she murmurs, resting her head on his shoulder as he nods, imagining the fun he and Alberto could have here. Sofia's not much for sports, and they're running low on time, so he leads them back towards the car and smiles when Sofia hugs him quickly before putting the cooler away and returning to the passenger's seat so they can finish the trip.

Once they arrive, Ricardo checks in and hands Sofia the second hotel keycard before leading her to the elevator. Their room is on floor five, which takes awhile to get to because a lot of people are coming and going on the elevator, but finally they're heading down the hallway towards it, Ricardo relieved to finally have somewhere to rest after such a lengthy drive. He drops face first onto his bed, listening as Sofia wanders around and puts things away, emptying the contents of the cooler into the fridge.

This done, she approaches him and starts to massage between his shoulder blades. "I'm going to shower, unless you want to."

"No, it's fine," he murmurs into the pillow. "Go ahead. I'm just going to doze for awhile, when you're done in there, prod me awake and we'll go explore, or get something to eat. Whatever you want."

"Alright, mi hijo," she tells him softly, stroking his hair as his eyes close and he releases a breath, sinking into the hotel bed.

She's not surprised when she comes out of the bathroom, changed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a white shirt, to find that he's still asleep, so deeply out of it that he doesn't even stir when she leans over and kisses him on the back of the head. Nodding, she finds her book and settles in to her own bed to read for awhile until she feels like sleeping herself. He suffers from insomnia often so she would never even think to disrupt the rest he _does_ find.

When he _does_ wake up, she's asleep sitting up, her book resting in her lap as she dozes at an awkward angle. He blinks and gets to his feet, stumbling sleepily over to her. Careful to mark her place in the book, he lays it down on the table and pulls her down to lay more comfortably against her pillows, tugging the sheets up over her body. "Good night, Sofia," he murmurs to her before returning to his own bed to get a couple hours more of sleep.

After a couple hours the next morning, looking at various museums and gardens dotting the city, Ricardo and Sofia arrive at the venue for the wrestling event, Sofia talking cheerfully about how much she likes small towns. He introduces her around to the few people there already, the housekeeper immediately charming the various wrestlers who had arrived early.

She's sitting in the front row that night, grinning at Ricardo when he debuts his _personal ring announcer,_ Zane Riley, which leads to Ricardo effectively wrestling and beating his opponent, BJ Hancock. He claps hands with Zane, grinning at him, before rushing out of the ring and finding Sofia in the crowd, the housekeeper ignoring his post-match sweatiness and hugging him happily. "Congratulations, mi hijo," she tells him with a smile.

"Gracias," he responds, eyes gleaming as the crowd shifts, people clapping him on the shoulders and back until he pulls away from her, leaving to rejoin Zane so they can watch the rest of the card backstage. Once the show is over, he makes his way through the quickly dissipating crowd and finds Sofia waiting by the barricade, turning to greet him with a smile. "You're getting quite a winning streak going, mi hijo. I'm so happy for you." She cups his face and smiles at him.

He presses his forehead against hers and beams at her. "Gracias, Sofia. Come, we have to get on the road early tomorrow since I have training... we should get something to eat and then get some sleep."

She nods easily, following him through the backstage area as he says goodbye to everyone. When they head back towards the hotel, she releases a soft little breath, looking forward to relaxing and kicking her shoes off for a few hours. She's just settled into bed when he rolls over to face her side of the room, eyes barely open as sleep claims him. "Thank you for inviting me, Ricardo," she whispers to him, leaning over to shut the lamp off.

"Hmm," he sighs. "No, Sofia, thank _you_ for coming. It's been a great weekend... we should do this again sometime."

"Si, I would like that," she murmurs, smiling as he falls asleep.

-x

John Morrison is still limping after the week prior, trying to keep a brave face as he makes his way through the halls, preparing for his match against Son of Havok. He tries to protect his injured leg just to end up tweaking his neck in the process of the match, but he still successfully defeats the man. It reminds him of the last few months he spent in WWE, when he was still trying to recover from his neck injury and subsequent nerve damage, and also were suffering knee issues. But this isn't WWE, the touring schedule is a lot less stenuous and he has no doubt he'll have time to regroup.

Everything is worsened when King Cuerno comes out and dismantles him just a little further. He breathes heavily on his way back up the steps, shrugging the referees off as he struggles to walk down the hall. Every step hurts, his leg sending sharp pain up his stops short when Alberto turns the corner and stares at him, observing his limp. "Do you need anything?" he wonders, hands twitching at his side as he clearly ponders the best action to take right now- continue on his way to the ring to introduce himself to the Lucha Underground crowd, or help John.

It's weird being in the same business with him again, considering before John was one of Alberto's regular targets, and possibly one of the reasons his neck issues were so slow to heal thanks to him constantly tugging on his arm in an attempt to injure him But many things have changed since then so he shakes his head. "I'm alright, you should go prepare for your big debut, man."

Alberto nods, claps him carefully on the back, and continues on his way down the hall. He's just sat down when Alberto is announced, eager eyes locked on the screen as Alberto begins to talk.

His debuting promo gets a good reception from the crowd, especially when he speaks in Spanish, but everything hits the fan when El Texano Jr. attacks him. Whips him down with a bullwhip and announces that the AAA title belongs to him. Alberto is still motionless when the show goes off of the air so John struggles back to his feet, staring at El Texano quietly as he leaves the temple. Alberto struggles through on his own two feet a few minutes later, all but collapsing when John grips his arms. "Morrison," he grouses. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning the favor," John tells him simply, tugging his arm carefully over his shoulder. Between the two of them, they're weak and exhausted, but they have enough strength remaining to work together and help each other out of the building, where John calls a taxi. "Let's go home, Del Rio. Get some rest... everything will feel better in the morning."

"I hope so," the Mexican aristocrat grouses, yawning slightly. For the first time in his existence, seeing a taxi is one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. He would normally not be thrilled to be staying at John's apartment, but he feels like collapsing so he'll take it. _I miss Ricardo..._


	83. chapter 83

Ricardo's weekend is pretty great. Spending it with his closest friends from WWE, Paige getting to come home to him after every event since they're touring Florida this week, Alex and Alicia's engagement, and his winning his first title defense in a match held at the dojo... all in all, he's never felt this happy in a very long time.

After a rough, but decent, training session at the dojo that Monday, he's relieved to return to the mansion and fall into bed, his weary bones eagerly sinking into the mattress. He lays there in a half-doze for he's not sure how long when he hears soft footsteps padding towards the bed and instinctively reaches out, recognizing the cadence of Paige's walk.

"Hullo, love," she greets him, lightly kissing his mouth. "Happy birthday." He squints sleepily at her and she smiles. "It's a little after midnight. I'll let you sleep... I just wanted to be the first to talk to you on your birthday."

He hums and nuzzles into her, kissing her. "Thanks, mi fuerza." He's about to doze back off when his fingers brush against a weird, scratchy kind of fabric and he blinks. "Paige?"

"Mm hmm?"

"What exactly are you wearing?" She buries her face in his shoulder and laughs, rich and warm, as he continues to examine the strange outfit with his hands and fingers, unable to see in the darkness of his room. "Paige?"

"Those Bellas took my gear while I showered before my match," she explains, leaning into him. "Guess who was backstage being a Rosebud?" Feeling Ricardo shrug, she smiles. "Mia Yim and Leva Bates. So after a quick conversation, I convinced Leva to give me her outfit. She seems nice."

Ricardo chuckles, trying to imagine how exactly his girlfriend and one of his closest non-WWE friends had gotten along without him around. "So these are her clothes, and you kept them to wear home...?"

Paige pulls back so he can see her face as she smirks at him. "Well, it _is_ someone's birthday," she muses, leaning in and kissing him. "But honestly, love, this outfit is itchy as hell, so we really need to do something about that."

Ricardo laughs and searches around for the zipper on the back, or some other way to rescue her. "Let's see how we can fix that, then," he murmurs.

The next morning, he wakes up to whispers and giggles, groaning and rolling away from the sun, Paige's hair tickling his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her. She strokes his hand and kisses his jaw before pulling away. "We have company, love."

"Hm?"

She giggles and kisses him again, grinning when his eyes finally open. "G'morning, love." He grimaces at her but, as she strokes his face, he grows less grumpy, especially when he smells coffee. "Sorry to wake you up, but some people were too impatient to wait..."

He looks over her shoulder to where Mike is standing, mugs of coffee in both hands. He laughs and throws an arm over his face, coughing. "Mike, really, are there no boundaries?"

"You know me, Ricardo. The answer is clearly no." As Ricardo sits up, he hands him one of the mugs and gives the other to Paige. "As soon as you're ready to join the rest of us, come on out. We have things planned for the rest of the day."

Ricardo blinks, glancing over at Paige. "I think I'm scared."

"You'll be alright," she promises, cupping his face and kissing him. "I'll keep you safe. Now drink your coffee, love, or Mike will physically drag both of us out of here in a few minutes."

"Wouldn't want that," he muses, drinking his coffee.

Once they're properly awake and ready for the day, Mike is standing in the hallway, tapping his finger against his arm impatiently. "Finally!"

Alex laughs from where his arm is curled loosely around Alicia's waist. "Glad you guys came out when you did, he was steadily inching towards your room like he was going to burst in again."

"Why do you think we hurried?" Paige responds, adjusting her hair as she follows Ricardo into the kitchen.

"Hola, Sofia," Ricardo greets the housekeeper.

She immediately stops washing dishes and approaches him, cupping his face. "Feliz cumpleanos, mi hijo." Kissing his forehead, she chuckles and brushes her hands over his shoulders, smoothing his shirt down.

"Gracias," he tells her, smiling. "Now... do you have some clue as to what Mike and the others are planning?"

She remains mum and he pouts at her until she hugs him. "You'll enjoy it, Ricardo. That's the important thing."

He sighs and hugs her back. "I trust you, Sofia. Are you coming with to whatever this is?"

She tsks at him and shakes her head. "I wish I could, Ricardo, but Senor Del Rio is returning tomorrow so I must prepare the house for him. I hope you understand?"

The house is spotless, as always, but he does. "Of course, Sofia," he tells her with a faint smile. "If you need any help with anything..."

"No," she refuses immediately. "Go, enjoy your birthday with your friends."

"Gracias." He squeezes her again before turning back to his friends. "So what are we doing?" He's quieted immediately when Miz walks towards him with a blindfold, Ricardo paling. "Uh, guys."

Paige squeezes his arm. "Trust us, you're gonna be ok." He glances down at her for a moment before relaxing. As his vision grows dark, she trails her hand down his arm and squeezes his fingers, leading him out of the house.

He senses when they begin to drive somewhere, but he can't tell where they're at until they're out of the car, walking inside a building and Mike directs him to stop. He freezes and looks around, still unable to see, when the blindfold is pulled off and he gapes, realizing what's going on. "Really?!"

"Surely you remember how to play paintball," Alex tells him, grinning. "I know it's been awhile, but-"

"Um, si," he says. "Let's get started. Now."

They play for a few hours, the group trading wins back and forth until they're all painted out, Ricardo brushing the leftover flakes out of his thick hair after a quick shower (Paige is careful to wait to take hers until he's done so he can keep an eye on her clothes just in case) and then they leave.

"We know you have training soon," Mike tells him, leaning against the roof of the car. "But there is one more stop we have to make."

"Ok," he says hesitantly, getting into the car anyway. But it's just a quick drive to the beach, where they all get out and wander around for a few minutes, breathing in the cool air.

Ricardo is staring out into the distance when there's a tap on his shoulder. Paige is next to him, he can see Mike, Alex and Alicia out of the corner of his eye, so he thinks for a moment that it's a brave fan so he tries to shake off his annoyance, turning around just to gasp aloud. "... Sofia?"

"Hola, mi hijo," she smirks at him, holding up a plate with a stack of chocolate cupcakes on it.

"So this is why you wanted me out of the house, huh?" he teases her. When she smiles innocently at him, he clicks his tongue at her before reaching out and picking up a cupcake, tasting it. "This was more than worth it," he tells her, grinning.

She laughs and hugs him, careful not to drop the rest of the cupcakes in the sand. "As if I would miss spending your birthday with you," she tells him softly. "I hope you're enjoying it so far."

"I definitely am," he nods, grinning down at her. Even without Alberto, his day had been amazing, so many people doing what they can to keep him happy and occupied despite none of them being able to do anything about the lack of his former employer. It makes him feel warm inside as they all surround the cupcakes, Mike making Ricardo flush when he insists on singing the happy birthday song to him.

-x

The next day, Ricardo is sitting in the airport, tapping his heels against a chair when Alberto's flight is announced. He glances up before looking around. When he finally spots his employer, he's up and walking as close to the gate as he can get, considering security. Alberto joins him after getting his bags and everything else, just to drop them back on the ground and hug him tightly as soon as they're face to face again. "Feliz cumpleanos, mi hermano. I am so sorry I missed it, I wasn't expecting mi padre to want an extra day in Europe."

"It's ok," Ricardo mutters into Alberto's shoulder. "I know you don't get to see your family as much as you'd like. I'm just glad you had a good time."

"I did," Alberto nods. "I missed you and Sofia though. So, mi amigo, what have I missed?" He collects one of his bags and Ricardo snags the other, the two of them walking side by side towards the exit. "At least tell me Miz and the others did _something_ for you yesterday."

"Si," Ricardo nods, smiling. "Paintball, cupcakes on the beach... it was a good day. But I didn't have the best day out of all of us the past days. We will have a wedding to go to shortly, El Patron."

Alberto stops short, glances over at him, his brows furrowed. "Mi amigo? You... proposed to Paige?"

Ricardo chokes. Shakes his head almost violently. "No, no! Alex proposed to Alicia!"

Alberto stares at him. "Well, this story I need to hear. But first..." He unzips the bag he's holding and pulls out a wrapped package, handing it over to the former ring announcer. "Feliz cumpleanos, mi amigo."

Ricardo gapes at him and smiles. "Gracias, El Patron, but you really didn't-"

"Si, I did. Now open it."

There are a couple of souvenir-y things from Spain that Ricardo probably would've bought if he had gone himself- a Kukuxumusu T-Shirt, and a letter opener in the shape of a sword made from Toledo steel. He gets to the bottom of the package and starts to laugh helplessly, lifting out a poster for bullfighting, with his name on it where the bullfighter's name would ordinarily be. "El Torito will never target me again," he chuckles, looking up at Alberto. "Gracias, it's amazing."

"I wanted to buy you an actual sword, but I wasn't sure about getting the letter opener through security, much less anything else," he tells him. "I hope you like what I did get though."

"Si, I do, El Patron." He smiles at him as they get into the car and Alberto drives off, glad to be back in Florida. "So, about Alicia and Alex..."


	84. chapter 84

Upon returning to Puerto Rico, Ricardo loses the Puerto Rican heavyweight title. After escaping back to his hotel room, he stands at the window and stares outside with a blank look on his face. Unlike the time before, when he'd been riding high off of the title win, he doesn't stick around to compete on Sunday. Returns home and drives around Florida for awhile, playing music loudly and trying to forget the feeling of failure coursing through his veins. Soon tired of the hard rock music vibrating through his car's sound system, he returns to Alberto's house, venturing inside with his head lowered.

Sofia hears him, he's sure, because she comes out of the kitchen almost immediately and hugs him gently. "Hola, mi hijo," she whispers to him, stroking his back. He doesn't respond verbally, instead dropping his bag and hugging her back, burying his face in her neck. She makes soft, comforting noises until Alberto comes out of the living room and sees them, freezing midstep. He walks forward after a moment and wraps his arms around both of them, sandwiching Ricardo against the housekeeper.

"I'm proud of you, mi hermano," he murmurs into Ricardo's ear. "I know it wasn't the lengthy title reign you were hoping for, but it is a start... and proves that you look good as champion."

Nodding sheepishly, the former ring announcer pulls away and wipes at his eyes, smiling shakily at them. "Gracias..." His smile fails quickly and he clenches his hands into fists, sniffing. "I miss my belt already," he admits, wiping at his face. Alberto's hand is warm on his back as he leads him into the living room and they sit for awhile, Ricardo relaxing into the silence and comfort of his former employer's presence.

Sofia joins them a few moments later with plates of sandwiches and vegetable slices, Ricardo's face brightening when he sees the food. He hadn't had much of an appetite the day before, anxious over his first title reign, and then the disappointing result... but Sofia's food is always a cure-all, so he begins to eat while Alberto and Sofia exchange relieved glances. "I'll be watching Fastlane with you later, mi hijo," she tells him with a soft smile. "And Total Divas, if you-"

"Oh," he swallows down a bite of meat and bread quickly. "No, no, gracias, Sofia. Paige nor Alicia are going to be on it this week, Paige tells me. You don't need to stay up, I won't be watching the reshow either."

"Alright," she tells him. "If you need me for whatever reason, though, just tell me. It's no problem." He smiles at her, the three of them sitting there and chatting quietly as they eat until the PPV's preshow begins and Ricardo turns it on for MizTV. Alberto excuses himself to handle some business leading into his AAA responsibilities this upcoming week before ROH's 13th anniversary PPV special.

Thus, Ricardo and Sofia are sitting alone, watching quietly as Paige begins her match against Nikki Bella. It's a short match, of course, Nikki eventually stealing the win by using Paige's tights to pin her to the mat. Ricardo grimaces and feels around for his phone, texting her a quick sympathetic message before urging her to call him later. Putting the phone down, he leans back against Sofia and sighs. "I guess we're both losers this weekend."

She tugs on his hand and looks up at him, shaking her head. "I know both of you will continue fighting... this won't be enough to make either of you give up, thus neither of you are losers. They're just minor set-backs." She smiles up at him as he nods. "Right?"

"Of course. Lo siento, Sofia, it's just a disappointing weekend."

"I know, mi hijo. I know." She hugs him, relieved when he shuts the PPV off and finds something else to watch, some random movie that is mindless enough that they're both distracted from the grim wrestling results this weekend.

It doesn't end the next night, though Ricardo has an ok night of training in preparation for his events in Australia in a few weeks. Paige, however, gets knocked off of the apron by the Bellas in a tag team match and Emma, her tag partner, is defeated within seconds. He sighs when he reads the results later on, calling her immediately. "Hola, mi fuerza," he greets her gently.

"Hello, love." She sounds annoyed, but not at him. "This sucked. Those Bellas..." She moves the phone and yells out, Ricardo wincing until she puts the phone back to her ear. "Sorry. I just can't believe how the past few days have gone. I was supposed to be Diva's Champion again..." She stops short and releases a breath. "Oh, love, I'm sorry. I almost forgot, you lost your title Saturday... I should've called you yesterday, I was just so angry and tired, it wouldn't have been a very good conversation. Are you ok?"

"Si, I'm alright. As long as you are," he says softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We both just have to keep trying, right?"

"Pretty much what Sofia told me," he agrees, smiling.

"You surround yourself by some very smart women," she comments.

"This is true." He closes his eyes and leans against the wall of the dojo, staring up at the ceiling. "I miss you."

"I miss you too... apparently I've been booked for Main Event, but I'll be home on Wednesday, and we'll spend the day together."

"Sounds good," he murmurs. "I can't wait."

"Me neither, love. See you then."

"See you." Hanging up the phone, he begins skimming through twitter and smiles at all of the tweets including the hashtag #GiveTheDivasAChance. He's not sure if it'll help in the future, but hopes that it will, especially for Paige's sake.

It's not immediate, however, and she teams in another losing effort with Emma against the Bellas. The match lasts a little longer this time, but it doesn't help her emotionally at all. When she returns to Alberto's house, Ricardo greets her on the patio and quietly wraps an arm around her, the two of them content to quietly walk around the yard until they reach the lake and settle in to take in the softly rippling waves.

Alicia is at home, icing her foot on Wednesday night. She had broken her toe in a stupid injury involving her painfully high heels while observing Fashion Week in New York, and since had been taking it easy in the ring, barely able to keep her balance much less actually compete. Alex is at NXT, commentating, and she yawns, the TV droning on as she shifts, bored and impatient for Alex to come keep her company, maybe give her a careful foot rub.

She jerks awake awhile later when the door slams shut, Alex's heavy steps stomping past the living room. She blinks blurrily and listens as he moves angrily through the apartment, her lips parting in surprise. He's normally even-tempered enough, despite his understandably growing displeasure with wanting to compete but not being allowed to, pushed off onto developmental commentary. Her ice has melted, leaving her with a soggy towel wrapped around her foot, so she kicks it off and throws it towards the kitchen sink, not bothering to make sure it enters before walking into the bathroom.

He's standing by the sink, his hands pushing against the ceramic, his head bowed when she enters the room quietly. It's only when he looks up, tired dark eyes meeting hers in the mirror, that she realizes. "Damn, Alex," she breathes, walking up to him and cupping his face, staring at the bruising on the side of his face. "What happened?"

His gaze is dark, his lips pressed tight together. "Kevin Owens," he mumbles, cursing harshly and turning away from her before slamming his fists down against the sink. "Son of a bitch!"

She hugs him from the side, hating herself for not turning on NXT this _one_ time. "Talk to me, Alex. What did he do?"

"He insulted me, and then threw me over the announcer's desk like I was nothing!" he yells out, gritting his teeth. "I'm done. I'm just so done. I've been patient, I've worked my ass off in the gym in the hopes that someone would notice, would _do_ something, and now... now this." He stares up at her. "I'm getting back in that ring, I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll do whatever it takes."

She stares up at him, the band of her ring cool against his angrily flushed skin. "I believe in you, A-Ri. I know you'll do great."

This helps him to calm down, his hands reaching up and engulfing hers. "Thank you, Foxy," he whispers before scooping her up and carrying her back to the bedroom, settling her down on the mattress before laying down next to her. She turns towards him and smiles as he runs his fingers through her hair, searching her face. "I'm going to make 2015 mine," he tells her. "Our marriage... my wrestling career revival... it's going to be the best year ever."

"Yes it is," she agrees with a sweet smile, leaning in to kiss him.


	85. chapter 85

Paige looks sleepy as she leans against Ricardo, the two of them watching Total Divas quietly. It's the episode where Paige fights to get a tattoo before ultimately changing her mind after talking it out with Natalya, Alicia and Rosa, all of them ultimately convincing her that a tattoo wasn't worth her career. Ricardo laughs as she pouts up at him, his fingers tracing where the purple ink would've sprawled against her pale skin. "I still think it would've looked incredible," she grouses.

"I think so too," he tells her, glancing towards the TV where she's laughing with Alicia and Rosa, the temporary tattoo visible.

Sitting up so she can look at him, she runs her fingers through his hair and smiles at him. "You were the only one who didn't fight me on it... thank you for that. It helps to know that when I _do_ take that step that you'll be alright with it."

He grins down at her and kisses her lazily. "Whatever makes you happy, mi fuerza. Besides, I like these." He lifts her hands and kisses the small tattoos she had gotten to prove she still has _some_ control over her own body.

Settling back in his arms, Paige watches the last part of the episode, Ricardo's fingers curling around her own during the last commercial break. After the episode ends, the ad for next week's two-part finale airs and she tenses when she registers _which_ episode is getting teased. Footage of her on vacation with Alicia and Rosa, and getting involved with some guy. She sits up and turns towards him, watching as he stares at the TV. "Ricardo..."

"Who was that?" he asks lowly, brows furrowed as he peers at her.

She shakes her head. "Please, it wasn't what it looked like-"

"Then what was it?"

She closes her eyes and rubs a finger between her eyes. "Listen, love, there's _so much_ footage I can't tell, but that preview made everything look... worse than it actually was. Remember how the preview for tonight's episode showed Natalya seemed jealous of Tyson's photo shoot, but they had edited the footage to look like that, and she was actually supporting him?" He nods slowly, her eyes showing relief as she cups his jaw and leans in, lightly kissing him. "Same situation. It's not the way that they made it seem, and as soon as I see what they've done to the footage, I'll explain what exactly happened. Alright?"

"Alright," he murmurs, deciding to give it up. For now.

She nuzzles against him before getting to her feet and reaching out, gripping his hand and tugging up, trying to pull him to his feet. "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and you look pretty wiped out too, love."

He nods, following her quietly to his room. Before leaving the living room, he glances uncomfortably towards the TV one last time, brows furrowed.

-x

Paige flies out to Raw the next day, leaving Ricardo with a kiss and promise to be home as soon as possible. She's amazed and pleased to find that she's been put in a divas title match against Nikki later on, not bothered by the prospect of being by herself when Brie is in her sister's corner. _I can take both of them,_ she thinks determinedly, staring at herself in the mirror as she analyzes her makeup. And she does, for awhile. But Brie is vicious and costs her the match, kicking her off of Nikki when she's so close to winning that she can taste it. The beat down that follows is more annoying than painful, it taking all in Paige to defend herself against the twins, when a familiar theme song blasts through the arena and she looks up, the Bellas' attack stuttering to a stop as AJ races down to the ring, diverting their attention from Paige until she can get to her feet and help out, the two of them together quickly ridding the ring of them.

Paige stares at AJ as she tilts her head and grins at her, utterly confused. AJ skips backstage once the Bellas are out of sight and Paige follows, still staring at her. "Hey, AJ," she calls, the diva turning back to look at her.

"Yes?" she asks sweetly, skipping back towards her.

"I, uh, well, I didn't know you were returning," she says with an awkward laugh, leaning in and hugging her. They had parted as friends, or at least Paige thought they had, so she's relieved when AJ hugs her back. "Glad you're back, it was getting tiresome, fighting the Bellas on my own."

"I can only imagine," AJ muses, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Well, anything you need, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." They smile at each other, AJ continuing on down the hall, before Renee catches her to question her. Paige eventually cuts in, re-inforcing how they had once been frenemies, barely able to hide her grin when AJ stares innocently at her. Once done with the interview, they leave side by side and Paige mumbles, "I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too." AJ grins and nudges her as they enter the divas locker room.

They spend the next couple of days together, giggling and discussing Alicia's engagement and Paige moving into Alberto's house. Mike seems pleased to not be stuck alone with Mizdow, and Paige is equally as happy to have some time outside of the typical makeup/relationship/Total Divas conversations that she normally finds herself trapped in with the others.

AJ is more like her, with interests outside of those things, which she suspects is why they had trouble getting along at first. "So I'm wrestling Brie Thursday," AJ tells her from where she's sprawled out on the bed, staring out of the window.

Paige nods. "I heard." They lay quietly for a few minutes and Paige eventually sighs. "I'm gonna have your back, AJ. If you want me out there, I'm there. It's the least I can do after Monday. Fair is fair, and all."

AJ peeks over at her and grins. "Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, Paige." Her voice lowering as she peeks over at her husband, she explains, "Mike's main worry is, of course, my neck... but he's also worried that they could re-aggravate my neck. Which is understandable. So anything you can do to help him feel more comfortable, I'd appreciate it."

"Yep, I'll be there," she promises, holding a hand out and grinning when AJ fistbumps her.

AJ's proven correctly when Paige is waiting at the gorilla position with AJ, Mike nearby, and the British diva can _see_ the relief in Mike's eyes, feel it pouring off of him in waves. For this reason, Paige keeps a careful eye on _everything,_ the reality of AJ's injury rattling around in her mind. She had been gone for three months, and injured longer than that, so of course Mike's scared...

Paige's vigilance alerts her to Nikki trying to get involved, and allows her to run over and keep Nikki out of the ring, AJ quickly getting the win afterwards. As the Bellas again retreat, embarrassed and defeated, Paige and AJ grin at each other in the ring. "'Grats, AJ," Paige calls out over the audience's buzz.

"Thanks," she answers, tilting her head at the younger diva. "Now I don't know about you, but I want to go find my significant other and make sure he's prepped before his tag match."

After Monday, there are a great many jokes Paige could make, but she wisely keeps it to herself, not wanting to ruin the camraderie she and AJ are growing with time. "Alright, see you," she says, following after her as she skips backstage ahead of her. "Speaking of significant others," she muses, staring down at her phone where a picture of her and Ricardo, surrounded by piles of her boxes, is acting her wallpaper.

He's going to be spending the next few weeks going from England, to Germany, to Australia. She already misses him, her own schedule so busy with pre-Wrestlemania activities that it makes her head spin. She doubts they'll be able to see each other much for awhile, but both of them understand it's just the way of the business. Even so, she sends a text to him with a kissy emoji before heading for the exit, eager for some sleep.


	86. chapter 86

It's Saturday, Ricardo and Sofia are buzzing around the house, checking things off of a somewhat sizeable to-do list to prepare for Alberto's return after eleven days competing for AAA, ROH, Lucha Underground, and other indy events. Sofia takes care of inside of the house, of course, which leaves coordinating the yard staff and the mechanics to make sure that everything's fine there to Ricardo. He's just dismissed the gardener when his phone rings. He hums and tugs it out of his pocket, surprised to see it's his former employer's name flashing on his screen. "Hola, El Patron? Shouldn't you be at the airport by now?"

"Si, mi hermano. And I am, it's just..." He sounds tired, oddly strained. "I wanted to hear your voice first."

"What's wrong?" Ricardo can tell immediately that something's off. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, si, I just-"

"Alberto." He rarely uses the other man's first name, so used to referring to him as El Patron, but when he does, it definitely makes the Mexican aristocrat listen. "I've barely heard from you the last couple of days and I assumed it was because you were so busy, but if there's something wrong, I want... I need to know. Por favor..."

Ricardo's tense voice snaps something in Alberto because he finally explains in hesitant Spanish, not trusting his English to describe the events properly. How, during his Lucha Underground match against Texano, he'd felt a sharp pain. It had eased when the adrenaline was pumping, and he'd had so many responsibilities he'd tried to ignore the growing pain in his thigh... but by the time he'd arrived to Connecticut, his leg could barely carry his weight and he'd had no choice but to get checked out. The quad injury he's diagnosed with, although minor, is the last thing he needs right now, but he seems a little relieved after explaining it to Ricardo.

The ring announcer, however, is far from it. But he can't say or do anything as he hears Alberto's flight announced in the distance. "Alright, El Patron, it's ok. I'll see you soon, just... take care of yourself, and if you need anything, _please_ ask the flight attendants, alright? Don't risk yourself further..." But he knows as soon as the words have left his mouth that there's no way, Alberto delayed getting checked out as long as possible... his pride would definitely keep him from asking for help. He grits his teeth, wishing he was traveling with Del Rio again right now, but... Aware that it's pointless to hope for such things, he quickly returns to the house and peeks into the kitchen. "Sofia," he says, motioning her to follow him.

She immediately drops everything, not liking the serious look on Ricardo's face. Trailing after him as he wanders from living room to bedroom and back, collecting his keys and wallet and whatever else he thinks he might need, she frowns. "What's wrong, Ricardo? Is it-"

He turns, facing her, and rests his hands on her shoulders. "Alberto was injured on Wednesday," he tells her quietly, hugging her as she gasps and presses her fingers to her lips in fear. "In his match against Texano. His quad... I'm not sure how bad it is, but he apparently can barely walk. I'm going to the airport to see what I can do for him. You stay here, call his doctor, see what we can on that front, si?" She nods, face still awash in horror, and he squeezes her for a moment longer before pulling away. "He'll be alright, Sofia. We'll get him through this, like we always do." He smiles at her and turns to leave, wondering what else could possibly go wrong this weekend. He'd already been dreading watching Total Divas the following night and now, this, learning that Alberto is hurt...

As soon as he parks at the airport, he hits the ground running... or well, walking as quickly as he dares in an airport. Approaches the information desk and waits for his turn to be paid attention to, watching the departures and arrivals list flashing on a screen not that far away, anxiously drumming his fingers against the side of the desk. Finally a woman looks over at him and he snaps to attention, walking closer to her. "How may I help you?"

He takes a breath. "Hello. I was wondering if you allow gate passes here?" She raises her eyebrows and nods, about to say something, when he releases a breath. "Great, fantastic. My friend was..." He falters, aware of how the general population responds to hearing someone's a professional wrestler, but plows on, unable to think of a good explanation without telling the truth. "...competing in a wrestling match and he injured his leg, he can barely walk. He's too prideful to ask for help, and I don't want him to injure himself any further, so I need to get as close as I can to help him..."

She purses her lips. "Our airport staff would be more than happy to help him with his luggage, and to get off of the plane..."

"I know," he tells her. "I'm not insulting your staff or the airline, I'm just afraid he won't ask for help, I was his associate for years and he pretty much only trusts me to help him with these things... So I need a gate pass if possible."

She stares at him for a moment. Finally she nods. "I need to see your ID, sir." The process actually goes pretty quickly, Ricardo signing what needs to be signed and listening to the woman's explanation of what he'll need to do on the way to the gate. Once done, she hands him the pass with a small smile. "I hope your friend will be alright."

"Thank you," he tells her before turning to begin the process of making his way to Alberto's gate. He's sent through TSA lines, his pockets emptied and shoes ran through the scanner, the things from his pockets left in a plastic baggie. A cranky looking security guard then directs him to the gate that Alberto's plane will be landing at shortly. He watches for it and, only a few minutes after it's announced over the loudspeaker, Ricardo spots it. He holds his breath as it taxis to a stop, people slowly making their way into the airport shortly afterwards. He has to shake his head in fond exasperatoin when Alberto comes off of the plane a minute after everyone else, struggling with his carry on and, yep, limping noticeably. His head is bowed and he looks far from pleased, which really who is after a lengthy traveling day... especially while injured?

Ricardo grimaces and walks over to him, resting a hand on Alberto's back to steady him before reaching over to snag the bag handles and take it from him. Alberto gapes down at him, blinking in shock. "Mi hermano!" he exclaims, squeezing Ricardo's shoulder. "But- how?"

Ricardo grins and winks at him. "Well, I _am_ your best friend, El Patron. I suppose I've learned some of your tricks. Come, now." Draping the bag over his shoulder, he helps Alberto the rest of the way and settles him into a seat to wait for the other piece of Alberto's luggage to appear on the carousel. "How bad is it?" he wonders, peeking over at Alberto as he instinctively reaches out for his leg at a spasm of pain.

"I can manage," he sighs. "I can't wait to be home though, mi hermanito."

"Si... I've told Sofia to call your doctor. He can examine you properly in the comfort of your own home."

Alberto reaches over and claps Ricardo on the shoulder once more before he spots his bag. "There, mi amigo."

Ricardo collects it quickly and goes back to help Alberto up, looping both bags against his free arm while wrapping the other around Alberto's midsection and helping him through the airport. "If you need to sit, you let me know," he tells him, sharply reminded of when his own ankle had been broken thanks to Swagger and Alberto's legs were constantly a target as well, the two of them struggling to help each other through that difficult time.

"Si," he murmurs, breathing heavily in Ricardo's ear with each sharp pain.

"Almost there," the younger man urges him, pushing the door to the parking lot open. Relieved that he had thought ahead to valet it, he hands over the ticket to the man who approaches them and settles Alberto down on a bench to wait, staring at him worriedly as he presses his hand against Alberto's and carefully loosens his tight grip on his thigh, using his other hand to lightly massage where he can feel the bandages used to wrap up his injury. "It's going to be ok, El Patron." Alberto stares at him, his eyes heavy with a dark emotion, but before he can vocalize anything, the car arrives so Ricardo helps him over to it, settling him in the passenger's seat when he refuses to stretch out in the back seat. After collecting the luggage and stuffing it in the trunk, he quickly runs over to the driver's seat and checks on Alberto before driving off for home.

The ride is quiet, Alberto struggling to stabilize his breathing, each bump and sudden stop making his leg throb harder, Ricardo's apologies doing little to distract him. "Damn drivers," he hisses, Ricardo making an agreeing noise. It's hard to tell which of them are more relieved when they arrive home, Alberto's doctor's car already parked by the house. As soon as Ricardo has him inside, the doctor takes over, quickly undoing his bandages and giving him a more comfortable wrap, examining the leg with deft fingers. Sofia stares anxiously at Ricardo as they stand in the doorway, waiting for a verdict, but the doctor confirms what Alberto had been told already and they all sigh.

Sofia sees the doctor out as Ricardo gets some fresh ice and, after wrapping it in a towel, rests it on Alberto's leg, kneeling down in front of him. "It's going to be ok, El Patron."

"No it won't!" he snaps at Ricardo, whose eyes widen in long forgotten fear, Alberto immediately sitting back against the couch and scrubbing his face with a shaking hand. "Lo siento, mi amigo. It's just... I have _so_ much to make up for, and I can't do that if I'm injured!" Falling into angered Spanish mumblings, he slams a fist down against his thigh, gritting his teeth against the fresh pain.

Ricardo is frozen in shock, only moving in time to catch his hand before he can repeat the action, pressing his arm against his chest. "No, no! Stop!" he cries out, scrambling onto the couch and staring desperately at his best friend. "What could you possibly have to make up for? Hm?"

"Everything," Alberto hisses. "To the fans, for how I treated them after joining the WWE, when my ego and anger overwhelmed me... To my family, for shaming them... To my people, for not being a person they could look up to... To you," he adds after a second. "For how I treated you, no matter how loyal you were. My leg cannot be injured and keep me from my responsibilities. It can't!"

There are tears filling Alberto's eyes now, Ricardo swallowing heavily as he leans forward and snags Alberto's neck, drawing him in until they're staring in each other's eyes. "Listen to me, El Patron. You owe us all nothing, you've made your own path, _this_ time is for you... for you to find the success you deserve. It has nothing to do with the fans or me, it's what you've worked so hard for. As for your responsibilities, we'll figure it out. As long as you won't run the risk of injuring yourself further, we _will_ be going to Australia in a couple of weeks together... We'll just talk with your doctor, and see what he thinks, alright?" Alberto looks like he's about to argue but Ricardo won't allow him, squeezing his neck. "I know how proud you are of the work you've done so far, and determined to meet all of your scheduled dates, but El Patron, it's not worth your health. Por favor... don't push it and do anything to hurt yourself worse."

Alberto searches his face for a moment before nodding wearily, squeezing his gritty eyes shut. "Fine, fine. I won't, for you, Ricardo." His eyes are still wet, hands trembling a little, so he's relieved when Ricardo pulls him in for a hug so he can pretend that his tears aren't noticed in the protection of his best friend's warmth. "Gracias, mi hermanito," he murmurs against the black fabric of his sweatshirt.

Ricardo nods, rocking him back and forth slightly and running his fingers through Alberto's short hair. "Any time, El Patron," he whispers back, looking up to find Sofia watching them with a bittersweet look on her face. His own smile is a little strained and painful and he's somewhat relieved when she backs away and heads into the kitchen to give them some privacy. "Let's get you to bed, hm? You can rest, and maybe you'll feel a little better after a nap," he offers after a few minutes.

Alberto nods, quiet as Ricardo helps him stand up, guiding him to his bedroom. Once Alberto's comfortable in bed, Ricardo settles in next to him, wanting to make sure he's nearby if he should need anything, messing around on his cell phone. "Mi hermano..."

"Si?" Ricardo whispers, peering over at him. "Do you need something?"

He's drifting quickly, his dark eyes nearly closed, but he still finds the cohesiveness to murmur, "I want to watch Total Divas with you tomorrow night."

Ricardo gapes at him before murmuring, "Do you think it'll distract you from the physical pain you're already in?"

He's half kidding, but it's worth it when Alberto barks out a sharp laugh, rolling over and wrapping an arm around Ricardo. "No, I just don't want you to have to watch that alone..." He breathes heavily, very nearly asleep when he speaks again. "I'm so sorry about Paige."

Ricardo rests a hand on his arm and looks up at the ceiling, nodding blankly. "Me too," he mumbles, wondering if there's any chance that he and Paige will find a happy resolution to whatever this episode will reveal like Alex and Alicia did or if it will ruin everything...

-x

Sunday starts off slow and simple. Alberto insists on being moved back to the living room so Ricardo obliges him, making him comfortable on the couch, standing over him until he allows him to put his legs up on the cushions, placing comfortable pillows under his injured thigh and icepacks above it to lessen as much of the pain as possible. The medicine prescribed to him leaves him complacent and dozing most of the afternoon so Ricardo sits with him, reading or sketching. Sofia joins them a couple times, usually with lunch or supper, or more of Alberto's medicine, and they sit next to the couch, first working together to wake Alberto up and then to help him eat, due to how groggy he is. Which, Ricardo thinks, if he had to choose between a sleepy Alberto and an agonized Alberto, he'd gladly keep the sleepy Alberto.

Once supper is ate and Sofia has retreated back into the kitchen, Ricardo soothingly rubs circles in Alberto's arm. Absentmindedly checking the clock, he swallows hard when he realizes that Total Divas is inching distressingly closer. Resting Alberto's arm back against the couch, he's just stood up and turned towards the door leading into the hallway when Alberto's fingers wrap around his wrist and tugs him back with a surprising amount of strength considering he seemed fast asleep not that long ago. "Hey, hey, El Patron, it's ok," he says quietly, sitting back down and resting his hand on Alberto's. "I'm just going to go to my room to watch Total Divas so I don't disturb your rest."

"No," Alberto huffs, struggling to sit up. "I told you... mi hermanito... I wanted to watch that with you. You shouldn't be alone." His eyes are dark, blown with pain and the medicine he'd been given, but he continues fighting everything working against him remaining conscious. "I've seen the previews. Por favor, Ricardo, allow me to do this for you."

Giving in, the ring announcer nods. "Very well, El Patron, but you're going to keep resting, si?" He moves to sit on the couch and, gently grabbing Alberto's shoulder, lays him back down so he's sprawled out over Ricardo's legs, his head pillowed by the armrest. "This comfortable?" Ricardo's fingers stroke through Alberto's hair carefully as the older man nods.

"You're trying to make me fall back asleep," he mumbles, eyes already fluttering shut.

"It's already working," Ricardo admits, smiling fondly down at him.

"Sneaky," he slurs with no heat behind his words.

He's asleep when the episode begins, which means he misses the entire opening scene with Rosa, Alicia and Paige... which, Ricardo muses, mortified, is a very good thing, but he wakes up within the first fifteen minutes, staring up warningly at Ricardo before turning his attention to the show. It's been slow so far- Paige, Alicia and Rosa going to Florida Keys, a trip Ricardo remembers hearing about vaguely... with a couple of Paige's "friends", an uncomfortable amount of attention being put on this guy named Brandon. They watch on quietly, Alberto peeking over at Ricardo when the group go onto a cruise ship and Brandon sings a song for Paige, the diva responding by kissing him for so long that Alberto thinks the screen has frozen on his TV.

Ricardo's clearly far from pleased but he doesn't say anything, a gleam in his eyes that Alberto thinks spells trouble for Paige the next time he sees her, understandably enough. Things go from bad to worse when Paige, after insisting that Brandon is nothing but _friend's with benefits_ and that she doesn't want anything serious, confesses that she's only acting like this because of a prior relationship that had left her acting like a person she didn't want to be, that she's scared to open herself up to another relationship for this reason.

But as bad as the first hour is for Ricardo, nothing can compare to hour two. The first words out of Paige's mouth here is that she and Brandon are officially a thing and have been for a month, and Ricardo grits his teeth, his eyes boring a hole through the TV as the episode progresses and she invites Brandon to move in with her despite claiming a few minutes ago that she had wanted to move slowly. Brandon hesitates, then suggests she meet his mother first. Things fall apart between Brandon and Paige quickly, due to his refusal to tell his mother about moving in with Paige, which leads to a conversation during which Brandon's mom lets it slip that he was married prior. A fact Paige had been unaware of and only incites the diva's rage further when he refuses to talk any further about it. By the end of the episode, she packs her things and leaves in a huff after breaking up with Brandon. The relationship lasting barely two episodes does very little to comfort Ricardo.

He gently pushes Alberto up, squirming out from under him and laying him back down before walking over to the patio door to look out into the darkness. It had only been a month ago when Alex had stormed out of these very doors after watching Alicia show a side of herself to the world that none of them had known before, the two of them returning a little over an hour later, engaged and stronger together as a couple due to it. He doubts that that will come close to happening here... Turning back to Alberto, he stares helplessly at him and shakes his head, tears filling his eyes. "Why did she do all of that, El Patron? I wasn't enough for her? She couldn't even warn me ahead of time, just... said that it looked worse than it was?" His shoulders start to shake. "She lied, she lied to me. It looked worse because it _was!_ "

He's breathing hard, close to hyperventilating, when Alberto manages to free himself from the couch cushions and get to his feet, limping over to his best friend, his pain and grogginess all but forgotten in the face of Ricardo's heartbreak. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulls him in for a hug and murmurs against his temple. "Breathe, Ricardo. In time with me, that's right." He makes soothing noises and continues to breathe deeply until Ricardo matches him, tears soaking through his shirt to his shoulder. "If I've noticed anything, it's that Paige isn't good with her emotions," he whispers to Ricardo. "And she's young and impulsive. It's no excuse but let's wait and see... we both know these reality shows can skew things to fit their own agenda. Talk to her first before you decide on what to do." He pulls back and cups Ricardo's face, shaking his head slowly as he examines his redrimmed eyes. "Look what happened when Alex did..."

Ricardo sniffs and nods, wiping at his eyes before realization crosses his face and he grips Alberto's sleeve. "You shouldn't be up! El Patron, are you trying to injure yourself worse?" Leading him back, Ricardo grimaces and readjusts the pillows and ice packs around Alberto before dropping down onto his knees on the floor next to the couch. He leans over and buries his face in his hands, trying to control his emotions, when Alberto begins to massage his neck.

"You're going to be ok, mi hermanito," he whispers. "No matter what comes of this."

Ricardo wants to believe him so badly, but he can't find the energy to believe in much of anything right now.

-x

Ricardo is going to Europe, and then Australia, the following couple of weeks, so he spends Monday training. He doesn't even check Raw results online, relieved to have something other than what he'd seen the night before to focus on. He controls himself through the practice matches, careful not to hurt any of his opponents, but afterwards, he takes to working over a punching bag- mostly because it's present, and partially because Alberto swears by boxing as a stress reliever. And although he _does_ fall into a steady rhythm of punches and kicks against the red leather, it's not the bag he's seeing, but Brandon's dopey face. Tiring quickly of this, he peels the gloves off of his wrists and releases a breath, nodding at the gym owner as he passes him by, relieved to shower quickly, change into street clothes, and leave.

He arrives at home and, after checking on a fast asleep Alberto, collapses into bed face down, exhausted physically and emotionally to the point that he's asleep as soon as he hits the mattress. It doesn't last as long as he'd like, however, when he wakes up with the awareness that someone's in the room with him. He doesn't roll over, simply listening as Paige pads over to the bed and settles in under the sheets, curling close to him. They have a lot to talk about, he knows, but he just can't move to face her right now. It doesn't matter anyway because she falls asleep within minutes, her breaths soft and warm against his arm.

He must fall asleep again at some point because the next thing he sees is sun shining down onto his bed, Paige looking up at him with an almost scared look in her dark eyes. "Hello, love."

"Hola." They stare at each other for a long moment and he sighs. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

She sits up and turns to face him, sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed. "I know I told you last week that I wasn't sure what footage was going to be used. It's true. But I had a feeling that this would make it on there because I orchestrated it."

He stares at her, confused. "What?"

"You have to realize, Ricardo... my big contribution to this season of Total Divas was I was a prankster and I wanted to get a tattoo despite it maybe costing me my job. Big bloody deal, right? They've kicked divas off for less, and I wanted this experiment to continue being a success... Even Alicia had had more drama to bring to the table than I did, with Wade. She and I made a pact when we signed on that we wouldn't mention you and Alex and I really _wasn't_ going to bring you into things especially when you were still trying to get everything figured out after leaving WWE."

"Fine," he sighs. "I can understand that... but Brandon?"

"A friend of mine, as it was stated in the show. He was the only one I really felt comfortable with, so I went to him and suggested we act like we're interested in each other and take it from there so I had something interesting for the season finale. It worked because they let us have a sizeable amount of time on the season finale. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't figure out how to explain it without knowing what they were going to actually air."

He nods, running circles into the blanket with his fingers. "That kiss definitely seemed friendly," he can't help but say, looking everywhere but at her.

She leans forward and rests her hand on his. "I'm so sorry, Ricardo. I know I should've told you. I didn't want us to become like Alicia and Alex, and now we're worse, and understandably so. I know it's probably too little, too late, but I promise to never do this to you again. If something's going to happen in Total Divas, I'll definitely let you know."

He stares at her. "Alright. At least there's a few months without Total Divas to cause problems in relationships, huh?" His chuckle is weak, clearly fake, but when he slips his hand out of hers, she allows it, understanding that he just needs time more than anything else right now. "I need to check on Alberto."

"Alright," she murmurs as he leaves. Once he's gone, she ducks her head and breathes. "Hang in there, Paige. It'll be ok."

But it isn't, not right away. They watch NXT quietly, Alex wrestling CJ Parker and winning for the first time in what feels like forever. Ricardo tenses when Kevin Owens promises to end his career. "Damn," he sighs, not liking the sounds of that at all. By what he had seen, if anyone could accomplish it, it'd be Owens. He hopes that Alex will be able to overcome.

Paige has to fly out to Smackdown the next day and she cups Ricardo's face, kissing him slowly. "I know things are tense between us, and I'm going to give you space so you can enjoy Europe and Australia... I hope that things will feel a little better for you when you come home. I love you."

He hears her out, his forehead resting against hers. "I love you too," he murmurs.

Alberto's leg is still tender and weak, so Ricardo refuses to allow him to go to the airport when he flies out for Europe that Friday. "I'll be waiting for you at the Australian airport, El Patron. Take care of yourself until then... Sofia will surely make sure of it."

He smirks at him and Alberto rolls his eyes, hugging him back. "Si, mi hermano. You have a great time as well. And," he adds, cupping Ricardo's face before he can stand up straight. "Try not to let what Paige did dictate your time over there. Enjoy yourself, explore and take it all of the sights. I'll catch up with you in about a week.

He nods. "Gracias, El Patron, I will." Collecting his bag, he heads for the door. Turning to Sofia, he smiles at her and hugs her.

"I promise, I will make sure he does what the doctor advises," Sofia tells him softly.

"I know you will. And take care of yourself, Sofia," Ricardo reminds her with a smile. "I'll take lots of pictures of Europe and Australia for you."

"Gracias, I look forward to seeing them," she says, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the forehead. "See you soon."

"See you," he agrees with a soft smile. Once he's outside, he releases a breath and stares up at the windows through his windshield. Certain he can see his family watching him from the side window, he waves there before pulling away and driving towards the street. On his way finally to the cities he'd missed exploring properly while working for WWE.


	87. chapter 87

Ricardo enjoys traveling. Even when there are problems and his flights are delayed and whatever else. To see places rarely visited, meet new people, experience new things... it was his favorite thing about wrestling and he's happy to be able to return to it. Even with the heaviness of what Paige did still weighing on him, he enjoys being back in England and competing at PCW UK, even if it's a losing effort against Ligero. He then makes a quick trip to Germany to do a seminar, happy to be able to teach, pass on what he's learned in his years in the business, and not get rebuked or snubbed for trying to help.

He wanders around for awhile, taking pictures of things for Alberto and Sofia, before returning to his hotel room for a couple hours of sleep before his flight back to the States. He has a few things to sort out before flying out once more- with Alberto- to go to Australia. It makes him feel terrible, but Paige is on tour with WWE, so he won't be able to see her before leaving on Wednesday, and he's glad for it. He's still not sure how he feels or much else, certain that the time apart will, hopefully, help things to be clearer for them both.

A lot of things are happening anyway, helping to distract him further from his emotional dramas. Alberto had been scheduled to compete at a AAA iPPV but it had gotten rained out, which effectively canceled it, to Ricardo and Sofia's relief, due to his quad injury. It had been rescheduled to Monday night but that too had fallen through since it had been a holiday and the government buildings were all closed, keeping them from getting permits to hold the event on the revised date. Rescheduled _again_ to Wednesday, Alberto had had no choice but to cancel his match since he was supposed to be flying out to Australia then. He's uncomfortable with canceling one appearance for the other, especially considering how welcoming AAA had been to him after everything with WWE went down, but all in all it works out because they arrive at the airport just to be told that there's some snafu with Ricardo's passport, and there's talk of not letting him out of the country.

Alberto and Ricardo exchange glances before the Mexican aristocrat steps forward, talking lowly with the woman who's staring boredly at Ricardo, quickly gaining her attention. Things move rapidly from there and the woman makes a few calls, fixing whatever the problem is, and soon she hands over Ricardo's ticket and his passport with the needed stamps on it. "Have a nice trip," she intones, looking relieved to turn her focus onto the customers behind them.

Ricardo walks hurriedly to keep up with Alberto then glances behind his shoulder at the freaked out woman. "What'd you say to her?" he demands, eyes wide.

"Best you not know, mi amigo," he grins, resting a hand on Ricardo's back and guiding him through the sea of people going this way and that in their desperation to make it through security onto their flights in time. Ricardo pouts but Alberto doesn't give in so he accepts that it's just going to always be one of those things involving Alberto that he has to wonder about.

They land safely in Melbourne and wander around, taking in some of the sights before the event. Ricardo competes against Brad Smyth and, although he loses, walks out content in his attempt and happy because it had been a pretty fun match. He smiles and shrugs at Alberto before ducking into the locker room to shower and change so he can announce Alberto to the ring for his match, standing under the hot water for a few minutes before shampooing his hair quickly. He gets out after rinsing off and sighs, speeding through the drying off process as quickly as he can. The clock ticking behind him is taunting him as he gets into his clothes, then tries to style his damp hair into something that isn't entirely ridiculous. He's back with Del Rio in ten minutes, his former employer examining him with a faintly amused smile. "Alright?" he asks anxiously, adjusting his dark jacket, the shirt, his slacks, desperate to look as decent as possible considering he's representing Alberto once more.

"Si, mi amigo, you look fine," he tells him, catching his anxious hands and squeezing them. "Relax."

Nodding, Ricardo tries to believe what he's saying, releasing a long breath. "How's your leg?" he wonders, glancing down at his thigh.

"It's fine," Alberto says, taking a few steps around to prove it to the ring announcer. "See? You and Sofia's making sure I rested and took it easy last week was all I needed." He smiles at Ricardo, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Gracias."

"I'm glad," he murmurs, hugging him back. They're still standing there when they're told Alberto's match is next, Ricardo slowly pulling away so they can watch Ken Anderson make his way to the ring. Another man who had been left bitter and exhausted by WWE before moving on and finding some measure of happiness in his career, he stands in the ring and smirks as he begins to introduce himself loudly, Ricardo glancing at Alberto.

"Go show him how it's done, mi hermano," Alberto says, pushing him towards the curtain.

Ricardo nods and does just that, overpowering Anderson's voice with his own. When he introduces Alberto, the crowd responds excitedly and he smirks, standing aside as his employer makes his way out, spinning his white scarf around a few times before leaning over and clapping Ricardo on the chest, winking at him. They make their way to the ring where Ricardo stands at ringside, watching the competitive match between Anderson and Alberto. He's not planning on getting involved until Ken, attempting to squash Alberto's offense, kicks out and lands a hard strike right to Alberto's thigh, downing him immediately. Time slows for Ricardo as he gapes at his downed best friend, shaking his head desperately. Leaping onto the apron, he yells at Anderson, attracting his attention away from Alberto and giving him a chance to recollect himself.

Ken smirks and approaches him, eyebrows raised. "What?"

He keeps an eye on Alberto as he stares at Ken. "You want to try that announcing thing again? I know I outshone you in spades earlier, but I'm feeling charitable right now. I'll give you a second chance."

"Right now?" he demands on a laugh, narrowing his eyes at Ricardo. "Not sure how you missed it, but I'm in the middle of kicking your employer's ass-" Something dawns on him and he turns in time to see Alberto rushing towards him. "Nuh uh!" He ducks the incoming enziguri and watches as Alberto kicks Ricardo hard, the ring announcer hitting the apron and rolling off onto the floor. "Well, shit," he mutters, getting to his feet. "Sorry 'bout that!"

The match doesn't last that long afterwards, as least it doesn't seem to to Ricardo, who remains face down on the ground, cradling his face and trying not to die as the volume of the fans and the rattling of the ring overhead only seems to make his headache worse. When the bell rings, he grits his teeth against the pain, breathing out when Alberto arrives, his boots appearing in the corner of Ricardo's vision before a warm hand rests on his neck, the other cupping his face and drawing him upwards, worried brown eyes peering into his face. "Mi hermano! Are you alright?" he demands, brow furrowed.

"Si," Ricardo mumbles. "Gimme a mic."

"What?" But he listens, finding the mic that Anderson had abandoned after his interrupted entrance, and hands it to Ricardo. Refusing to allow the usual ring announcer to do his job, Ricardo cuts _him_ off and announces Alberto the winner, gritting his teeth against the pain as he holds the consonants of Alberto's name for as long as he can. He's sweaty and feeling a little ill once he finishes but it was worth it to see the look on Ken and Alberto's faces both once he puts the mic down and struggles to catch his breath, Alberto laughing and hugging him carefully. "Come, mi hermano," Alberto tells him, leading him up the ramp. "Let's get you looked at, and find some aspirin for your headache."

"Sounds nice," he sighs. They're still sitting in the trainer's office, cooling down and waiting for Ricardo's headache to ease so they can leave, when there's a knock on the door.

Ricardo grunts, his eyes barely opened, when Ken Anderson peeks in. "Mind if I come in?"

Alberto looks like he's about to stop Anderson but Ricardo shakes his head. "Sure, why not."

Anderson glances at Alberto before slipping inside, settling down next to Ricardo and leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Didn't mean for you to get your bell rung out there, man. You alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache." Ricardo glances at him. "It's fine." Anderson seems sincere enough so he decides not to prolong the other man's misery. He's had worse, after all. "I just needed to give Alberto a minute to get to his feet."

"I had a minor quad injury a couple weeks ago and some people are quite protective still," Alberto picks up Ricardo's story with a fond little smile as he stares at Ricardo.

"Ah, so you weren't sincere about that announcing rematch," Anderson deduces. "Too bad, I was kinda looking forward to it." He sits back with a laugh and claps Ricardo on the shoulder. "Ya know, you should meet up with Rockstar Spud at some point, you two would get along great, I think."

"He works for TNA, right?"

"Yeah. And he's got an Alberto of his own," Ken says, poking a thumb towards Del Rio, who blinks in some surprise. "Except things haven't been going so well for him currently." Anderson smiles wanly. "Not that you'd know it, the little guy doesn't let much get him down."

"Sounds familiar," Alberto sighs, raising his eyebrows when Ricardo peeks over at him. "How are you feeling, mi hermano?"

"Better," he says, realizing that he means it. Somehow, through the course of their conversation with Ken, his headache had abated. He smiles and nudges Alberto. "Can we leave now?"

"Si, I suppose so," he agrees. "Onwards to Perth, mi amigo."

They visit kangaroos and koalos and whatever else in Perth, Alberto laughing and helping Ricardo to feed some of the animals, their fur bristly but comforting under their fingers. Things with WWE were always so busy, they never had much time for actual sightseeing. That night, Ricardo competes with a Bollywood wrestler in a multi-team tag match for an opportunity at the tag titles, but loses. Alberto wins his match but either outcome matters little afterwards.

The group of wrestlers sit somberly in the hotel bar, talking some here and there, but mostly keeping each other company. No matter who's feuding with who, or who outright hates the others, wrestlers are a bit like a brotherhood and what could happen to one could happen to any of them at any time. As the hours pass, their numbers diminish. Shortly after Anderson leaves, Drew claps Alberto, then Ricardo on the shoulders, and heads upstairs for a couple of hours of sleep. Ricardo shifts his drink around on its napkin, the sweaty glass soothing against his palm, until finally Alberto leans closer. "Mi hermano, let's go to our room. You look exhausted."

"You do too, El Patron," he intones, the two of them taking a minute to figure out Australian currency enough to pay before they take their leave.

The elevator ride up is quiet, Alberto watching absently as Ricardo unlocks the hotel door. Once they're inside, Alberto lightly pushes Ricardo towards the bathroom. "Go ahead, Ricardo." He waits until Ricardo finishes getting ready for bed, coming out in his favorite black tank top and shorts, before taking his turn. Once done, he runs his fingers through his hair and walks out into the main room, yawning lazily. Ricardo's sitting up in bed and their eyes lock, Alberto heading over to his bed, relieved that he's still awake. "Mi amigo?"

"Si?"

"Can we pray?" It's a vulnerable question, one that he had only asked Ricardo before his Wrestlemania Heavyweight title match against Swagger when he had been unsure about his ability to get revenge for Ricardo's broken ankle.

"Of course," Ricardo agrees quietly, holding his hand out to him. Alberto smiles faintly, linking their fingers together. Ricardo watches him as he bows his head, murmuring in Spanish so lowly that his words are barely audible even to Ricardo's ears.

Alberto's lost in heavy thoughts and bittersweet recollections when Ricardo's fingers go slack in his hand. He ceases murmuring and looks up, realizing that Ricardo's fallen asleep. He watches him for a moment before leaning forward, adjusting the sheets around him so he's tucked in more comfortably. "This business is a little scary sometimes, isn't it?" He sighs, hands stilling against the soft fabric under Ricardo's chin. Leaning closer, he kisses his forehead. "I love you, mi hermanito. Buenas noches."


	88. chapter 88

The flight from Australia to Los Angeles is lengthy. A good thirteen hours that Alberto and Ricardo spend sleeping for as long as they can, the rest of it passing slowly while they read and listen to music. When they finally land, they're both relieved, even though they now have to wait for their connecting flight on to Florida, and home. Ricardo's about to check to ensure that his checked luggage has been placed on the correct flight when he sees a flash of black and looks up, gaping. "P- Paige?"

Sure enough, she's there at the luggage carousel, an anxious look on her face. She doesn't say anything as she walks purposely up to him, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him softly. "Are you ok?" she asks, searching his face worriedly. "I heard what happened and had to see you..." He still looks confused and she chuckles, fingers warm on his jaw. "You're not the only one who can talk their way into getting a gate pass, you know..."

It begins to click with him as his jetlagged brain catches up. WWE's in Los Angeles now for Wrestlemania week, so she had ducked out of the arena long enough to come see him. This being the first time they'd been in each other's presence since after he'd seen _that_ episode of Total Divas, he's not sure what to say. He had been angry and hurt, but the past weekend had reminded him how precious each moment is, letting the people in one's life know how you really feel about them one of the most rewarding thing you can do... Cupping her hands with his, he leans forward and rests his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I forgive you, mi fuerza. I know you didn't mean to hurt me with what you did on Total Divas... just please, give me a little advanced warning before something else comes up that I should know about, alright?"

She nods, tears filling her eyes. "Of course. I promise, love. I will. I never want to blindside you with such hurtful things again." Kissing him deeply, she sniffs and strokes his face. "I'm so sorry."

"No more apologies," he whispers to her. "It's all going to be ok." He grips her hands and leads her into a quiet room off to the side, brushing the tears off of her face. They stand face to face for a moment before he pulls her closer and hugs her, lightly kissing her neck. "Thank you for coming to see me, there's been so much going on... I should've texted or tweeted, but..."

She shakes her head. "It's fine, I understand that you needed time. After what I did, I don't blame you. Thank you for forgiving me." He smiles at her as she leads him over to a couch. "I'm sorry I dragged you away from Alberto..."

"It's fine, he was already halfway to the lounge to watch Madrid on the TV in there," he shrugs with a small laugh, showing her the phone with the tweet alert about it. She chuckles too before leaning against him, his face softening as he strokes her hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Paige."

"I love you too," she sighs. They sit there quietly, reflecting and enjoying the subtle peace of their reunion, when Alberto finds them. "I guess this means you need to go."

Ricardo follows her gaze and nods, kissing her once more before getting up to join his best friend. "Si, I'll see you after Wrestlemania, Paige." He smiles at her. "I'll be watching to see how you do. I know you'll be great. Win or lose, enjoy every moment, there's nothing more special than a person's first 'Mania. The vibe is amazing."

"It won't be the same without you," she says, standing up and dusting her hands off on her jeans. "But yes, I plan on enjoying it." They smile at each other and she blows a kiss at him before he walks off with Alberto, the Mexican aristocrat already deep in describing what had happened in the game while he was able to watch. She sighs and goes in the opposite direction, already missing him.

"So everything is alright?" Alberto asks, finally cutting off his own story upon seeing the soft smile on his best friend's face. "Between you and Paige?"

"Si. Everything's fine now." Ricardo grins up at Alberto. "Let's go home, El Patron."

"Let's," he agrees quietly, wrapping an arm around Ricardo's shoulders and continuing his story as they walk back towards the gate to wait until boarding for their last flight begins.

Once back in Florida, Ricardo drops Alberto off at the house, waving at Sofia from the driveway, before going to the dojo for a quick training session. He can't stay for too long, exhaustion weighing him down like a smothering blanket, but he gets in some decent training before doubling back to the mansion. The rest of the house is quiet and dark but Sofia is waiting for him with a hug and a glass of water, guiding him to bed, where comfortable clothes are laid out for him to sleep in, fresh sheets on the bed. He grins and hugs the housekeeper again, releasing a breath. "I've missed you, Sofia," he murmurs to her.

"I've missed you as well, mi hijo," she tells him, brushing her fingers through his hair before cupping his face and tsking as she looks at the bags under his eyes. "Rest well. I'll see you in the morning. Call if you need anything."

He smiles at her. "I will. Gracias." Turning from her, he clumsily changes into the clothes before collapsing face first onto the bed, asleep as soon as he's horizontal.

Checking on him a few minutes later, Sofia smiles fondly before turning the light off and padding lightly over to Alberto's room, peering in at him as well. Everything in the house back to how it should be, she sighs softly and closes both doors before walking into her bedroom to read and relax in the comforting knowledge that both of her boys are safely back where they belong.

The next day, Ricardo stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of coffee. He collapses into the chair waiting for him and releases a blustery breath against the wood of the table, his face pressed into its cool surface. Alberto's laugh wakes him up a little but the warm mug placed before him finishes the process as he greedily drinks from it, the caffeine kickstarting his jetlagged senses. Wiping at his eyes and smoothing his sleep mussed hair back, he faces Alberto and Sofia with a sleepy, sheepish smile. "Hola." A quick check at the clock proves that there's no point in wishing them a good morning, as it's this side of the afternoon, but neither seem to mind.

"Hola, mi amigo. I just awoke myself a little bit ago," Alberto tells him with a faint smile as Sofia bustles over with plates piled high with omelettes covered in green peppers and onions, toast with jam accompanying them. "Gracias, Sofia."

"Gracias," Ricardo echoes, smiling up at her as she leans in and ruffles his hair, kissing his forehead.

They eat in silence for awhile before Alberto nudges him. "Hey, mi amigo, I know you trained some last night, and plan on doing more tonight, but... perhaps you would like to help me with something after we finish eating?"

Ricardo swallows down a bite of toast before nodding, "Si, of course, El Patron. Whatever you need." Alberto grins at him before nodding towards his plate, both men setting once more on their food, Ricardo eager to see what Alberto has in mind.

Once they're done clearing their plates and placing them in the sink, the two of them walk downstairs to Alberto's gym and Ricardo follows him to the ring, not surprised when he enters it. "I am competing in a bull rope match against Texano this week on Lucha Underground, mi amigo. Defending my title, actually... and I want to leave nothing to chance, but I haven't competed like this in a very long time, so I thought perhaps you could help me to refresh my memory." He holds a rope in hand, a bell clanking omniously from the middle, and Ricardo swallows, looking a little doubtful. "I imagine you haven't competed like this in awhile either," Alberto says, backtracking a bit. "If this is too much, I understand, Ricardo-"

"No, no, it's fine," he says, picking up the other end of the rope and feeling its sturdiness, the dangerous implications contained within it. "Let's do it, El Patron."

"Are you sure?" Alberto inquires, quieting as soon as Ricardo clips the end of the rope to his wrist. "Alright then," he mumbles, following suit with the other end. They move slowly at first, growing accustomed to the feel of the weapon on their wrist, how much slack the rope will give them. Simple punches and kicks followed by armdrags and clotheslines, helping them to get more of a feel for it, when Alberto doesn't think and slides under the bottom rope, just to get tangled up on the top rope when he attempts to re-enter the ring. Ricardo watches him for a minute before laughing, Alberto's eyebrows raising in disbelief as he curses in Spanish, finally tracing his steps back and sliding back into the ring from the bottom rope. He stares down at Ricardo until he controls his giggles, trying to look innocent as his employer rolls his eyes and grabs him in a headlock, causing him to shut up to preserve his oxygen for a little longer.

It's when Ricardo tries to fight out, slam Alberto backwards, that they _both_ get tangled up in the rope and Ricardo faceplants against the mat, Alberto shaking his head at the sequence of events. "This isn't going well," he grunts, only able to imagine how it'll go the next night against Tejano. But they fight on, determined to see it through, and before long both men figure it out, know how to manipulate the rope to work _with_ their moves instead of against them, Alberto growing more comfortable with entering and exiting the ring without getting tangled up in the ring ropes.

"Try a top rope move," Ricardo tells him, brushing sweaty hair out of his eyes. They've been at it for awhile, he's starting to drag, but he wants to ensure that Alberto has the physics of _everything_ down, especially high risk moves. Alberto nods and climbs, trying to watch the rope, but the first time he makes it up, the rope wraps around the post as he attempts a dive onto Ricardo and he lands halfheartedly a few feet away, Ricardo's eyebrows lifting as Alberto huffs in exasperation, getting back to his feet.

"Ay dios mio!" he grumbles, trying it again. This time he shakes the rope out and ties it around his hand to make up for some of the slack in the rope, before leaping out and, this time, succeeding, as he axehandles into Ricardo and knocks him to the mat.

The ring announcer doesn't move immediately afterwards and Alberto feels a stab of worry but when he kneels by him, a hand resting on his chest, Ricardo releases a soft laugh. "Lo siento, I'm exhausted," he mumbles, his eyes closed. "The mat kinda feels nice."

Alberto sighs and lays down next to him, their heads close together as he takes it in. "Si, you're right, mi amigo, it is pretty comfortable... Gracias for all of your help, I think I'll be alright tomorrow night. When I walk out champion still, it'll be all thanks to you."

"I'm glad," Ricardo murmurs, releasing a breath as Alberto reaches over and gently undoes the rope from around his wrist, freeing himself as well before throwing the bull rope entirely out of the ring. "Are we gonna... nap here for awhile?"

"I think so," Alberto nods, smiling over at his best friend. "You've definitely earned it." But Ricardo's already asleep, his soft breaths easing Alberto into dozing off as well.

The bull rope match the next night is as brutal as either man had expected but Alberto walks out the winner, exhausted and worn out, but joyful anyway when he texts Ricardo a quick _Thank you_ , too breathless to hold a full phone conversation right now.

When Ricardo sees it, he smiles, glad to be able to help his friend even when he's unable to be by his side.


	89. chapter 89

After Lucha Underground ends successfully for him, Alberto returns to Mexico, leaving Sofia and Ricardo alone in the Florida house. Which ordinarily would be fine except that Ricardo can't help feeling a little lost. A year ago, WWE had confirmed Wrestlemania in California and he had _almost_ been looking forward to the biggest event of the year being held in his home state, despite his own growing bitterness with the business and the state of his career at the time. Pondering Paige's first Wrestlemania and how overwhelmingly amazing that always is, he's staring out of his bedroom window until a soft knock sounds on the door behind him. He smiles faintly and tilts his head. "Come in, Sofia."

She quietly pads inside and walks up besides him, staring out at the yard as well. "You should go, mi hijo," she says softly. When he looks down at her, confused, she smiles. "Paige will be happy to see you, I am sure." She reaches over and rubs his arm. "I know it's strange for you, this being the first Wrestlemania you've missed in five years, and their being in California... so por favor, go."

"You know me too well, Sofia," he tells her fondly, reaching over to hug her tightly. "Muchas gracias." After working out some things, he takes her advice and books the earliest available flight, making the horrendous flight once more out to California. "You can come with, you know," he tells her when they're waiting at the airport.

"No, no," she says, shaking her head with a soft smile. "The next get together, like Fourth of July, _that_ I will be on hand for, but this... no." She pats his face. "This is your time with Paige. I know it's been awhile. Enjoy, mi hijo."

He hugs her again before his flight is announced and they both look up. "That's me... I'll call you when I land, Sofia." He beams down at her. "Take good care of yourself. I'll see you soon." She nods and waves at him until he's out of sight, Ricardo finding it hard to take that final turn and leaving her behind but it's what she'd wanted, so he follows through, obliging with all of TSA's commands and orders until he's through the gate and onto the plane, relieved to find that the area around his seat is empty. He settles in and looks out at the airport, releasing a breath. _Back on the road again..._

California traffic is worse than usual, thanks to all of the events and overeager wrestling fans hanging around, and he loves every second of it, finally feeling like he's home. Much as he's adjusted to Florida, there's just nothing like California. Especially on weekends like this. Wanting to surprise everyone, he opts against calling Mike to alert him that he's here, instead directing his taxi towards Morrison's apartment. After climbing up the flight of stairs, he pauses outside of John's door and adjusts his bag strap, suddenly nervous by his impulsive action. Shrugging, he knocks after a moment and listens to the soft footsteps, definitely not John's, approaching the door. Star answers, her eyes sharp and curious behind her mask, and he gapes at her for a moment. Wearing one of John's shirts and a pair of white shorts, it's clear just how at home she's made herself and he feels embarrassed on a different level, for interrupting them. "Ah, eh, lo siento, I didn't mean to-"

She waves him off. "It's fine, Ricardo." Gripping his wrist, she drags him inside, chattering in the mix of English and Spanish that he's grown used to after so many years of being friends with Alberto. Once he's in the living room, sitting awkwardly on the couch and watching her, she turns. "Johnny! Johnny! Ricardo is here!" She turns back to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "He is, eh, doing yoga on balcony," she explains with a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

He's still sitting there, trying to wrap his mind around everything, when John comes in, shirtless and at ease, clearly fresh off of a work out. "Hey, man. I thought you and Del Rio weren't going to fly out this weekend. What's up, everything alright?" Ricardo gets to his feet and John gives him a quick hug after tossing a shirt on.

"Oh, si, yes, I just felt like coming out and supporting Paige... it being her first Wrestlemania and everything." Ricardo picks at his lips, glancing towards the kitchen anxiously. "I didn't know you and Star would be together, I'm sorry for interrupting-"

"Nah, it's fine," John tells him, grin easy and warm. "We were just feeling a little lazy after the stand up performance last night, so she was doing her thing and I was doing yoga... You didn't interrupt anything in particular." She joins them, passing waters to both of them, and he lazily curls his arm around her. "Thanks, Star." Turning his attention back to Ricardo, John shrugs. "So what can I do for ya, Ricardo? I get the feeling you're not here just to hang out or say hi."

He flushes. "Yeah, um, sorry, it's just I was wondering if you could give me the spare key to Mike's house. I wanted to surprise him and Paige and the others, but if I have to call them to get let into the house, it'll kind of ruin everything, so..."

"Oh, sure," John says, kissing Star on the side of the head before moving to find his keychain. "Planning anything big this weekend?"

Ricardo hesitates as he clings to the cool of Mike's key once John finds it and hands it over. "I think... I'm going to introduce her to my mother this weekend."

"Ooh, big step," John says quietly. Patting Ricardo on the shoulder, he smiles at him. "I'm sure your mom will love her, and vice versa. Just breathe, right?"

"Right," he says weakly, peering from John to Star. "Thank you both. I'll call you and tell you how it goes."

'Alright, man, see you later," John tells him, walking him to the door and closing it behind him.

Ricardo struggles not to freak out as he walks back down, relieved to see his taxi still waiting for him. He now directs it to Mike's house, not surprised to find that it looks empty and quiet. Mid-Saturday afternoon is when everything is at its busiest on Wrestlemania weekend, everyone either preparing for Hall of Fame or handling Axxess business. After paying the taxi driver, he walks up to the door and unlocks it, letting himself inside. It's as empty as he'd assumed, Ricardo releasing a weak sigh as he walks through the house, peeking into the bedrooms to try to figure out which is Paige's.

It's not hard to find, the black clothes scattered around a dead giveaway. He ducks inside and drops his bag next to hers before settling on the bed, looking around. Jewelry and perfume bottles cover the dresser top, everything screaming Paige, and he smiles, relieved to be surrounding by _her_ once more after the last few weeks of being away from her. The Total Divas situation had felt like it was tearing his heart out, piece by piece, but he loves her, determined to put it behind them. He lays back down, arms folded under his head, staring up at the ceiling and breathing her in when... the front door slams open and loud, giggling female voices echo through the house.

"Bloody hell!" Paige cries out, pounding footsteps rushing towards the bedrooms. "I can't believe I left my mum's necklace behind!"

Ricardo's just sat up, mouth agape, when she throws the door open and stops short, staring at him in shock. "Uh-" He could almost swear he'd heard a squeeching sound from her shoes skidding on the floor when she'd spotted him.

"RICARDO!" she exclaims, forgetting about the necklace- again- and throwing herself into his arms, stopping his attempt to stand up and greet her properly, pinning him against the bed. "What are you doing here?!" She peppers him with kisses, nuzzling against him, and he laughs, trying and failing to get a word in edgewise. Finally she pulls back and narrows her eyes at him. "Well?"

"I wanted to come and support you," he gasps, overwhelmed and a little breathless. When she pulls back and tilts her head at him, he smiles warily. "It's your first Wrestlemania, in my home state, and it felt wrong not being here for you... you know?"

"Yes I do," she mumbles, leaning forward and kissing him again. "Thank you so much, love. But unfortunately, we're getting ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony and I'm delaying everything because I forgot my mum's necklace. I promised her I'd wear it..."

He leans over and plucks a simple, but classically beautiful necklace off of the table before dangling it in front of her. "This?"

"Yes!" she gasps, reaching out for it but he holds it out of her reach, smiling at her. "Ricardo," she pouts. "Love, please, I'm going to be la-" Her words die away when he tenderly brushes her hair aside and drops the necklace into place against her skin, carefully attaching its clasp. The white of the necklace compliments her skin and gives the dark dress she plans on wearing to the Hall of Fame some much needed color and she sighs, sinking back into him as they stare at each other in the mirror. "Thank you."

"Any time," he murmurs, kissing down her throat to her collar bone, his hand resting against her abdomen.

She groans and digs her fingers into his forearm, her entire being reacting after so long of being away from him. "Ricardo," she finally sighs, trying to pull away from him but not finding the urge to do so. "I've gotta... I've gotta go, we're already running behind..." He releases a breath against her skin before pulling away, fingers lightly brushing against her jaw and tilting her face towards him. They stare into each other's eyes, Paige's gleaming with affection and need, his with forgiveness and adoration, and it hurts to stand up, move away from him, but she finds the strength to. "I'll be back later," she promises him, leaning over to kiss him once more. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't," he promises in turn, fingers resting against the cool metal of the necklace and making her shiver.

She grabs her jacket and walks quickly to the door, pausing and turning back to look at him once more before blowing a kiss at him and finally leaving.

Once the front door slams shut behind them, he drops back against the mattress and stares up at the ceiling, alone yet again. He sleeps for a few hours. Gets up and wanders around the house, peeks in Mike's fridge- coconut water all over the place, of course, thanks John- and surfs some channels on the TV. Considers accessing the WWE Network on his tablet to get a glimpse of Paige but suspects that would make everything worse so he goes outside and walks around the neighborhood, hands stuffed in his pockets. Deciding that this is the perfect time- not too early, not too late, just right- he pulls his phone out and dials a number he'd had ingrained in his mind at a young age, just in case. He listens to it ring, kicking at a couple of loose pebbles in the pavement, before it clicks.

"Hola?" a familiar female voice says, his entire face lighting up when he hears it.

"Madre? Hola," he says softly. "Guess who's home?" He laughs, tears filling his eyes as he's once more overwhelmed by just how much he misses her, his sister and the babies. All in all, he has had more of a chance to return to California since leaving WWE, so he's seen his family more than he has in the years he'd spent in the WWE, but it's still hard, being away from them for months at a time, his niece and nephew growing so quickly, but it makes him appreciate these times more and more, careful not to waste a second of it.

Paige returns late that night, dropping her jacket and shoes on the nearby chair before turning to look at the bed. Ricardo is half asleep, but he wakes up for her, sitting up with his arms outstretched towards her, and she eagerly crawls across the mattress to join him, leaning against him as he carefully unclasps the necklace and undoes her dress, guiding her out of it. "Did you have fun?" he asks her sleepily, tracing circles in her shoulder that makes her shiver.

"Yes, but I would've had more fun if you were with me." She leans in and kisses him insistently. "Maybe some year, huh?"

He nods, cupping her face. "Maybe," he concedes, deepening their kiss, both of them clinging desperately to each other. Earlier hadn't sated them, if anything it'd made their longing and the depth of how much they've been missing each other the past few weeks seem even worse. "Maybe..."

Ricardo wakes up early on Wrestlemania day, Paige's hair tickling his bare skin, and he smiles down at her before gently moving away from her. When she whimpers, he leans over and kisses her. "Go back to sleep, mi fuerza," he murmurs, relieved when it works. She sinks back into the pillows and he gets up, pulling on some clothes from his partially opened bag. They're wrinkled and old but he doesn't care, knowing that what he's about to do will require some messiness.

One thing he'd noticed when perusing Mike's fridge is that it's full of breakfast foods, which appears to be a speciality of AJ's, so this is what he goes for right now. Eggs, flour, milk, butter, baking powder, salt, and some fruit to make pancakes. Except that it's more complicated than he'd remembered, the kitchen soon looking like a minefield of white powder. He curses to himself, trying to keep quiet while he struggles with mixing together the ingredients... when he hears a sharp gasp, then a giggle behind him. He freezes and grits his teeth, horrified already, but when he turns around and finds AJ and Tamina peering at him, eyebrows raised, he almost drops the bowl of half-mixed batter. "Um. Uh. I am _so_ sorry, AJ. I messed your entire kitchen up, and-"

He cuts himself off as she approaches him, eyebrows raised. Dipping a finger into the bowl, she tastes some of the mixed batter, grimacing. "Needs a little sugar," she tells him, snatching the bowl out of his hands and taking over stirring. As he gapes at her in disbelief, Tamina approaches them and AJ smiles at her former enforcer. "Hey, Tamina, mind helping him prepare the fruit, and maybe do a little clean up so my kitchen looks a little less... white? Thanks."

"Uh, uh, uh," he stammers helplessly, watching as the two women take over everything. "But- AJ- I-"

She turns, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're making these pancakes for a breakfast picnic with Paige, yes? No worries," she says cheerfully. "You'll find, Ricardo, that since I've gotten married, I'd like to see love work out. And I actually like Paige now, so I'd like to see my tag partner happy. And you seem to make her happy, so I'll do what I can to help out, and she won't hear about this from me. It was a sweet attempt from you at any rate."

He stares at her as she turns back to the counter, stirring vigorously as Tamina chops berries and bananas into slices. "I want it to be her and our mothers," he admits lowly. "I want her to meet mi madre. And I need everything to be perfect for it..."

Tamina and AJ both pause in what they're doing before turning to look at him. "Oh Ricardo, it'll be great, I'm sure," AJ tells him, shaking her hands out over the sink before moving to join him. "When I first met Mike's mom, I was so nervous... my relationship with my family is a little... strained... but she was so loving and welcoming, and I'm sure your mother and Paige will get along just as well. Besides from what I hear, Saraya loves you already, so you're already halfway there. All most mothers really care about is that their daughters are treated well. And you definitely do that." She smiles at him and for a moment, he wonders why exactly he had ever had problems with her.

"Thank you," he says quietly. "For everything. I'm a terrible cook, I would've had nothing but burnt frisbees to offer everyone if you and Tamina hadn't come out when you did."

She smiles at him and gets up. "Let's finish this all up before the group wakes up and thinks that they're for them. Mike and I have plastic bowls that you can put them in once they're done. They're on the top shelf."

He nods and opens the cupboards until he finds them, reaching up to pull them down. "Thank you again, AJ." Soon enough, the group of them fall into a rhythm, AJ even helping Ricardo to make a couple of perfect pancakes with only a little supervision, and by the time they're done stacking the pancakes into the bowls and putting lids on them, he's a fair deal more relaxed, comforted by the smell of pancakes and the ease of slicing fruit next to Tamina. It's a little before 8 AM when they finish the last bowl, AJ turning to look at Ricardo.

Before he can thank her again, she shocks him into silence by hugging him. "You've been a good friend to Mike," she tells him softly. "Continue being there for him, alright?"

He awkwardly hugs her back, staring at Tamina with some confusion. She shrugs and when AJ pulls away, his questions aren't answered as she continues to stare at him. "Of course, I always will. It's the least I can do after everything he's done for me," Ricardo agrees easily, a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stares down at her.

She merely smiles and skips off, Tamina turning and following her down the hall.

He's lost in thought about this entire situation until he spots the clock. Cursing, he checks the pancakes once more before walking hurriedly down the hall, his socks padding his steps so he doesn't wake the entire house on his way to Paige and his bedroom. Pushing the door open gently, he sits on the edge of the bed, facing Paige, and smiles fondly down at her. She looks so peaceful, it pains him to wake her up, but they're going to be late if he doesn't do anything so he leans over and kisses her gently, still amazed when she responds to him, that he could possibly be _this_ lucky... "Mi fuerza," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her out of the sheets and pillows that she's tangled up in. She groans and struggles to remain in the warm comfort, but he insists, holding her close to him. "Lo siento, lo siento."

As she blinks awake and stares up at him, frowning, he tsks and kisses her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "What's going on, Ricardo?" she grouses, peering at the clock. "I wanted to sleep in before I had to start preparing for Wrestlemania..."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I've been considering something and between everything happening, this is the only time I could plan something. Por favor, get dressed... we have to go meet someone for breakfast."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Who?"

"It's a surprise," he tells her, determined not to tell _this_ part of his plans. "Paige, por favor, just trust me. Please?"

He looks so desperate, eyes locked on hers, that finally she gives in, grumbling petulantly as she gets out of his arms and wanders over to her bag, collecting clothes and whatever else she thinks she might need. She barely looks at him as she slips into the bathroom to change and he starts to fret that perhaps this is the wrong way of going about this, that perhaps she will be surly and cranky through the entire thing, which really, who can blame her? He would've reacted no better if someone had woke him up like this on one of the most important days of their career... He sighs and slumps against the bedding, fretful and fussing with his fingernails until the bathroom door opens once more and Paige comes out, her hair done up in a loose ponytail, grey pants that cut off halfway down her calves, and a simple black shirt. She looks nice, makeup done sparingly, and he sighs in relief, holding a hand out to her. She hesitates a moment before meeting him halfway, and it doesn't do much to calm his nerves, but at least she hasn't completely lost it on him yet.

He walks past AJ and a blurry eyed Mike, offering them a smile as he slips past them to grab the containers of pancakes, quickly returning to Paige's side. She clearly is curious, but perhaps too tired to formulate a response. When AJ holds out a couple travel mugs filled with coffee, Ricardo thinks he could almost kiss her, his own caffeine dependency wreaking havoc on his mood. Thanks to a few deep sips of the black liquid, they both perk up on the car ride, Paige even humming with the radio as he looks over at her, a fond smile on his face. His nerves, however, return as soon as he pulls the car to a stop in a lot, both of them looking out at the park that is spreading out for as far as they can see. She offers him a weak smile as he races around and opens the door for her, holding it with one hand and the pancakes and his coffee in another.

They walk side by side towards the nearest swings and Ricardo holds his breath, scanning the immediate area... when he spots them. Or rather, he's spotted. "UNCLE RICKY!" He's only just put the containers down, dropping to his knees in time to catch the little blur of red and purple racing towards him, when Paige realizes, gaping ahead.

"Hola, Nat," he greets the little girl in his arms, a fond smile on his face as he peeks up at his girlfriend. "I hope you don't mind, I thought you'd like to meet mi madre and hermana, but I wanted it to be a surprise... This was the only time we could all make work with your Wrestlemania schedule and the babies."

"I'm not a baby!" his niece pipes up in his arms and Ricardo grins, poking her nose. " _Not_ , Uncle Ricky."

"No, you're not, you're a big girl," he says, lifting her up and spinning her around, causing her to giggle and squeal. Settling her back against his side, he looks over at Paige. "Are you mad?"

"No, no, of course not," she says, still a little dazed by this. "Ricardo, your mom... and sister are here? What if they hate me?" She stares into the dark eyes of the little girl gaping up at her and wonders why she feels so much more nervous about this than she ever has the match she and AJ will compete in in a few scarce hours against the Bellas. Bring on 70,000 people or more, that's fine, but a little get-together of six for breakfast, and complete melt down...

"They won't," he says confidently. "Mind taking her a minute?" He hands over Natalia before she can say anything and the two stare at each other as he collects the pancakes from where he'd laid them, using his free hand to take Paige's and guide her over to the others. He'd been worried, after watching Total Divas, that this moment would be a repeat of that, Paige overwhelming his mother and sister like she had Brandon's family, his awareness of it being manufactured just for the show not enough to comfort him fully, but between the children and her own anxiety towards this moment, he doubts that it'll be repeated.

And it's not, Paige settles the squirming Natalia down on the ground and watches as she chases off towards Ricardo's sister, who is holding his nephew in her lap, relaxed and smiling before she spots them. She and his mother stand up and head towards him, Nat following with her fingers tangled in her mother's pant leg. The Spanish they greet each other with go over Paige's head somewhat but, upon turning towards her, Ricardo's mother's face immediately softens into a calming smile. "Hello, Paige," she greets her. "It's nice to meet you, finally."

She nods vigorously, stepping forward. "Yeah, uh, nice to meet you too, Ms. Rodriguez." She anxiously smoothes her shirt out, swallowing as the older woman walks closer and takes her in.

"The TV does you no justice," she offers, smiling at Paige. "You're beautiful..." She hesitates and turns to glance at her son, eyebrows raised. "Ricardo, did you blindside her with this? The poor thing looks traumatized."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, mama," he says weakly, glancing over at Paige with a mortified blush growing on his cheeks as he realizes she does look like a deer in the spotlights. Walking closer to her, he wraps an arm around her. "You alright? I should've thought it out better- this on top of Wrestlemania, it's probably too much... I'm sorry, we can perhaps reschedule if you want..."

But his clumsy attempts at making her feel better, on top of his mother's gentle nature, which reminds her somewhat of Sofia's, eases her, calms her, helps her find her footing. She'd been at her shyest and instead of holding it against her, Ricardo's mother had been gentle and complimentary. She takes a couple of deep breaths and smiles, sincerely, at him. "No, I'm fine. I just needed a minute." She ducks her head, peering into little Liam's face, and grins. "You have a beautiful family," she tells them. Gaining some of her selfconfidence, she nudges her boyfriend. "Are those containers breakfast for us all?" She peers at them, frowning. "Why are there seven containers?"

"Well, uh-"

"Hullo!"

"That," Ricardo sighs, lips twitching as Paige spins around immediately and gapes.

"MUM!" she laughs and races forward, hugging her mom as Saraya Knight joins the group, her bright red hair a beacon to all attention. Once they finish gushing as if they hadn't just seen each other the night before, Saraya turns to face Ricardo and hugs him, before the introductions begin anew, Saraya's warmth and quirkiness immediately endearing her to the children. Once they all decide it's time to eat, Ricardo takes the children and settles them down, so that his sister can have a rare break, eat and talk comfortably with their mother, Paige and Saraya, the four of them quickly bonding.

Liam's in the process of squishing berries in his fist, Natalia making faces at him, when Paige pulls away from the women and settles next to Ricardo, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, love. This has been a fun morning. I adore your mum, and sister. They're sweet."

He rests his head on top of hers. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I should've thought it out more thoroughly, I suppose. I just wanted my favorite women together, and to have some time with these two monsters." He tickles Natalia as she gasps and squirms, Liam watching them with wide eyes and waving fists.

Once freed, the little girl wanders over to Paige and peers up at her, still curious about her. "You sound funny," she says lowly. Ricardo chokes and adjusts Liam's position on his lap, about to say something to her, when Paige laughs, a rich, twinkling sound that makes them all freeze, staring at her.

She grins at Natalia. "You speak your mind. I like that. As for my sounding funny, it's called an accent. You'll meet more of people with many more funny accents in your life."

The little girl crinkles her nose, considering this, before shrugging, losing interest in the matter. "Swing me? Please?" she asks, tugging lightly on Paige's sleeve.

She locks eyes with Ricardo who shrugs, leaving it up to her. Turning back to Ricardo's niece, she beams down at the little girl. "Of course I can, come on now." Getting to her feet, she holds a hand out to Natalia and waits until the little girl takes it, walking with her towards the swingset.

Ricardo proceeds to clean Liam up, watching them play and laugh, grinning so wide that it almost hurts. When his mom joins him a little later, they say nothing, content to watch Paige and Natalia get to know each other, when she rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy you're happy, mi hijo. It's all I've ever wanted for you."

"I know, madre," he whispers, hugging her. "Gracias. I don't remember feeling like this before."

She pulls back and smiles at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Ricky."

"I love you, too, mama."

After a relaxing morning and a bustling afternoon, Paige looks across at AJ and smiles before making her entrance to the ring. She's in the ring for most of the match, AJ spending most of it laid out by the twins, who seem unwilling to let her in the ring and for good reason- once Paige finally tags out, AJ cleans up quickly and tangles Nikki up in the Black Widow, making her tap pretty quickly. Paige is happy- that they'd won, that AJ's time off and the lingering neck injury that Mike continues to worry about hadn't hurt their chances at success tonight. When AJ hugs her, she squeezes her back, laughing. She pulls back and thinks there's a strange look in the other diva's eyes, but its true meaning doesn't register with her at the time.

Upon returning to Mike's house, Paige finds Ricardo already asleep and she smiles down at him fondly, wondering how early he'd been up trying to prepare breakfast. AJ had told her about helping him make pancakes and it leaves her with even more overwhelming affection for Ricardo, knowing that he'd wanted everything to be so perfect... and it had been, still is. She snuggles close to him, kissing him soundly on the mouth and when his arm instinctively wraps around her waist, pulling her closer to him in his sleep, she chuckles and kisses his jaw, closing her eyes and falling asleep in the security of him.

She teams up with AJ again on Raw, along with Naomi this time, against the Bellas and Natalya, and this time Naomi gets the win. Paige is booked for Main Event and she competes with Emma against Cameron and Summer Rae. They win and she sits outside in her car, thinking. This is her last day in California, she's not booked on Smackdown- the Authority had alerted her she wouldn't be needed after her Main Event match- and there are no houseshows over the weekend so her free time stretches out before her with promise. Grinning, she starts the car up and drives towards Mike's house for the last time, unsurprised to find Ricardo waiting for her on the porch.

Sitting next to him, she rests her head on his shoulder and smiles sleepily as he plays with her hair. "I like the blue," he tells her softly. "It looks incredible on you. You should keep it."

"Maybe I will," she hums, nuzzling closer to him. Drifting in and out, she releases a breath and kisses his throat. "What are your plans this weekend?"

"I'm going to Puerto Rico," he murmurs. "Competing for WWC at Bayamon again." When she pouts and doesn't say anything, he pulls back slightly and stares down at her. "Why, mi fuerza? What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," she says, trying to dismiss it as just hopeful dreams. "I have the weekend off and I was just hoping we'd be able to make up for some lost time, but I understand. You love competing in Puerto Rico... I'll miss you," she offers, kissing him. _Even more..._

Her unspoken thoughts are apparently easily read on her face because he's staring at her, slowly pulling away from her kiss. "Mi fuerza, what if you came with me?" Immediately they both think about the red tape- what that might cost, with her being in the states on a work visa, with a Britain passport...

She purses her lips at him and smiles, not sure if it'd be worth the trouble, or if they'd be able to accomplish it in the short amount of time they have before he leaves now. "That sounds amazing, Ricardo... let me think about it, alright?"

He nods and they resume cuddling on the porch, looking out over the California night.

After flying back to Florida on Wednesday, he leaves her at Alberto's house to go straight to training at the dojo and she wanders the house, considering his offer. Sofia is busy in the kitchen, preparing supper, and she has plenty of time to herself to think. But after all of the busy-ness of Wrestlemania, she's not sure if she has it in her to A: fight the red tape to _get_ to go to Puerto Rico, and B: packing and yet another flight, no matter how much she'd love to spend the weekend with Ricardo immersed in the beauty of Bayamon, the pictures he'd shown her always seeming so overwhelmingly flawless. _But,_ she reminds herself, _he flew to Australia, then back to Florida... then returned to California just to support you... a short flight to Puerto Rico surely isn't that bad, in comparison?_

In the end, what pushes her over the edge in her decision is the news that hits like an anvil. She's laying in the grass, half-dozing with his tablet in hand, reading some ebook that hadn't held her attention early on and isn't getting much better even half way through it, when her phone buzzes. She whimpers and grabs at it, sighing softly. Ricardo's name flashes on the screen, immediately waking her up. He'd gone to a soccer game, something that he'd _never_ interrupt to call her for anything pointless, so she answers quickly, the anxiety in the few seconds it takes her to do so almost overwhelming. "Hullo, love? Is everything ok?"

He doesn't say anything for a second and she can picture him in his purple soccer jersey, a pained look on his face as he debates with himself how to break bad news to her. "Mi fuerza, have you been on Twitter lately?" he finally asks. "I think you need to."

She freezes, finding his tablet in the grass and closing out the ereader file, immediately going to Twitter. It's a few entries down on the page and when she sees what Ricardo is alerting her to, she drops the phone. "No, no..." She'd been trying to contact AJ sporadically the last few hours to discuss what they were going to do on Monday, continue teaching the Bellas what happens when you mess with them, insult the freaks and the geeks, the outcasts and loners, but there hadn't been an answer. She now knows why. She's still sitting there, rereading the words, hands trembling, when she hears Ricardo's voice, loud and frantic from the phone pressed against the dewy grass. Collecting herself a little, she picks it up and holds it to her ear. "Ricardo..."

He sounds relieved that she's talking to him again. "I'm so sorry, mi fuerza-"

"I want to come to Puerto Rico with you," she says abruptly, cutting him off, and he swallows. Anything to get away from these words, adjust to this new reality where she'll be fighting the likes of the Bellas alone from here on. Where the memory of AJ's face will haunt her because in the end, AJ wasn't happy like she'd thought upon winning at Wrestlemania, but bittersweet because she _knew_. She KNEW when they were celebrating their win on Sunday, and again on Monday, and that's why AJ wasn't at Smackdown, and Paige had had to team with Emma, and... Yes, they had been frenemies, arguing only a couple of days before Wrestlemania even, but it still hurts deeper than Paige would've ever expected, made all the worse that AJ hadn't found it worthwhile to _tell_ her, leaving her high and dry when she needs her the most.

"Alright," he says. "I'll make some calls after I get back from the game. We'll sort it out, and we'll go together tomorrow. Mi fuerza?" He sounds sad, a little scared, and a lot worried but she can barely find the breath to formulate a response. "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathes out finally. He says something else but she can't focus, mumbling a hurried bye before hanging up on him, laying her phone down. The words are still shocking, ingrained on her soul, and even when Sofia comes out to tell her supper is ready, she can't move or think. Only manages to hand over the tablet to the housekeeper, staring at the grass while she reads the tweet and gasps, a hand hovering in front of her mouth before she puts the device down and sits next to Paige, quietly wrapping her arms around her and holding her. Paige would ordinarily try to be stronger, but this is _such_ an unexpected, sudden blow, that she can't help it. Buries her face in Sofia's neck and starts to cry, feeling impossibly young for the tough 22 year old she ordinarily puts out into the world.

Sofia holds her, rocks her, murmurs to her, and waits out the storm until finally Paige is strong enough to sit up, dry her face off, and follow Sofia in for supper. It's lukewarm now, the spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, but Paige doesn't mind, barely going through the motions. Sofia sits with her in the chair that Ricardo usually sits in, takes her hand and holds it as she chokes down half of the spaghetti and a couple of meatballs, a slice of the bread. Much more and she thinks she'll be sick, which will make the flight to Puerto Rico in the morning be even more of a bad idea, and Sofia must be thinking the same thing too because she soothes Paige's hair out of her face and takes the plates away, wrapping them up and putting them in the fridge on the off chance Paige might be hungry later.

Bless her, she then ignores everything else she has to do and sits up with Paige, softly humming or reading aloud from the abandoned ereader, until the door opens and Ricardo rushes in, his eyes somber and desperate as he catches sight of her. Sofia obligingly moves and allows him to take her place, wrapping an arm around Paige and kissing the side of her face, drawing her out into reality as she buries herself in him, trembling. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here now," he breathes against her hair, glancing up at Sofia. "Thank you," he mouths to the housekeeper as she nods and leaves, giving them privacy. He holds her and counts her ragged breaths, eyes closed. "Do you still want to go to Puerto Rico with me? Maybe..." But she digs her fingers into his collar and nods her head vehemently. "Alright," he breathes. "If that's what you really want to do, then we will."

It is. They do.


	90. chapter 90

"Santa's Little Helper, huh?" Ricardo murmurs, reading the paragraph describing the movie curiously. "So which of you will win that title?" he asks Paige, lightly brushing his fingers through her hair as her head rests in his lap, sprawled out across the Puerto Rican beach lazily. There's a few hours before the WWC event begins so he had dragged her out to the beach, considering what a beautiful, sunny day it is.

She smirks up at him and shakes her head. "You're cute, Ricardo, but I'm not going to spoil it for you. You have to wait and watch it with everyone else."

He pouts but she's unrelenting so he sighs and resumes looking around at things on his tablet. "Total Divas season 4, huh?" Between traveling around Europe and everything else going on, he'd been behind on news, or at least on discussing it with her, so a lot of this is new to him.

She nods against his leg and chooses then to sit up, cupping his face. "I won't forget my promise to you. If anything happens that you deserve to know about, I will tell you first before anyone else. I promise." He nods against her fingers and she smiles sadly at him. "I risked losing you once because of this show already, I will not make that mistake again."

Pulling her into him, he kisses her and smiles slowly. "I'm glad. I don't want to lose you either," he tells her.

"That's not possible," she sighs. "Besides, how many people would offer to take me to Puerto Rico at a moment's notice?"

"Not many, I hope," he laughs, leaning over to kiss her. "So are you ready for the European tour?"

"I think so," she nods. "I still have a little bit of packing to do once we get home, but... yeah. I'll miss you so much though." She cards her fingers through his hair until he catches her hand and kisses her palm, staring down at her.

"I'll miss you too," he whispers. They lay for a bit, staring deep into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. "I can only imagine how Mike's feeling, having to leave AJ behind in the states for so long, so soon after her retirement..."

Paige's eyes dull as she nods. "Yeah." She leans against him and sighs. "It's too beautiful to feel this sad," she finally declares, grabbing his hand. "C'mon!" Pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the water, she laughs when he stumbles and almost trips, just to turn around and grab her, holding her close as waves lick at their ankles. The water's cool, but she doesn't mind... even when he lifts her and drops her into a deeper part of the water, causing her to sink underneath the waves for a moment before breaking through and gasping, staring up at him incredulously. "Hey!"

He grins at her and walks towards her to help her but, almost expectedly, she grips his wrists and pulls him into the wake next to her. He gasps and glares at her as she giggles and makes her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in, kissing him. It's wet and hard to keep their balance and it's perfect as she sways in time with the water against him, not minding who's watching their abrupt make out session. "I love you," she tells him, closing her eyes as he presses her closer and kisses her again.

"I love you too," he murmurs to her, smiling so wide that his teeth glisten in the bright sun overhead. Despite everything going on around them, she thinks this is the happiest she's seen him in ... possibly forever, and it makes her heart lift that she's a part of this moment.

It ends all too soon, however, as the sun begins to sink in the brilliant blue sky and he has no choice but to lift her out of the water, drawing her back towards the hotel where they change and prepare for the event. She wears a soft, dark blue dress with black swirls lost deep in the fabric that reflects her dyed hair nicely, makeup soft and shoes a pale cream. She makes such a striking appearance that he drops his shoe and gapes at her in amazement when she comes out of the bathroom, lips dry as he swallows thickly. "Mi fuerza," he mumbles, getting to his feet and holding her hand, eyes devouring her as she spins for him, the dress floating prettily back into place against her pale legs. "You look too pretty for a wrestling event."

She smiles up at him. "Maybe, but I think I look just right to cheer on my boyfriend." Hugging him, she kisses him warmly. "Kick some ass out there, love."

He nods, still a little dazed, before going to finish getting ready to leave for the arena. Parting from her once they arrive is hard but he trusts her to take care of herself in this crowd of wrestling fans, changing into his gear. He's standing in the ring, watching as Diego from Los Matadores makes his way to the ring, taking advantage of the vacation from WWE to compete in his family's wrestling federation, Primo Colon sneers at him as they lock up. Ricardo fights hard, he does, but it's not his night. Primo walks out victorious to return to the States and his job with the WWE.

In the past, that might've bothered Ricardo more than it does currently, but he's too happy in his life to really care. Especially when he walks backstage to find Paige waiting for him, unwilling to sit in the crowd any longer after his match. She hops off of a trunk and wraps her arms around him, kissing his face. "Alright, love?"

"Si, I'm fine," he says, hugging her back. "Ready to go?" She nods, trailing after him as he leads her down the hallway. She waits outside of the locker room while he changes into street clothes, nodding at the various workers who go back and forth, and once he's ready, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides her outside. It's still deliciously warm, the sun only just set, leaving the sky a dark blue bleeding towards black. "Let's go somewhere to eat."

She realizes then that he's wearing slacks and a buttoned down shirt instead of the jeans and t-shirt he'd come in wearing and she smiles up at him. "Are we going somewhere fancy?"

He shrugs. "Maybe." She huffs and pinches him, causing him to laugh jerkily, and he leans in, parting her lips with a gentle finger. "Why waste such a beautiful dress on a wrestling event?" She's about to answer when he kisses her, holding her close. "You're alright with walking, right?" She nods, eyes locked on him, and he smiles. "Great, let's go. It's a beautiful evening so I thought we could walk to the restaurant, then take a taxi back to the hotel if you want."

"That works," she murmurs, surprised a bit by how at ease he appears in Puerto Rico. Even with a loss, he seems happy here, more peaceful than she's ever seen him in Florida or California. She likes it, wishing he could always feel like this. When he smiles down at her, she smiles back and squeezes his hand, determined to do what she can to make that happen.

-x

Upon returning to the States, Ricardo sees Paige off on another flight to Texas for Raw before heading for home, eager for some rest and regrouping with Sofia and Alberto. He's just drove by the dojo, slowing down to read the posters on the door, when he realizes what one of them says. "Training with Saraya Knight on Tuesday? No kidding?" He smiles to himself, turning his car towards the mansion. As soon as he's parked outside of the gate, he fumbles around for his phone and dials Paige's number, listening to it ring in while he puts in the code to be allowed inside. Driving through carefully, he smiles when she answers.

"Hullo?"

"Hola, mi fuerza, guess what I just saw?" he asks, stopping the car and pulling the key out. "Tuesday's being called Paige appreciation day, since it's your first anniversary of being in the WWE, and your mom's going to help with training at the dojo." She doesn't say anything for a minute and he can imagine her sitting on the plane, flushing harshly at the news, disbelieving that people care about her and her career _that_ much to honor her first year of being on the main roster.

"Bloody hell," she mumbles. "I can't believe any of this. Well, you get to spend more time with my mum. Try to make sure she doesn't traumatize the students."

He laughs. "She'll be fine, I'm sure. She was a perfect teacher the last time she helped with training."

"She is pretty amazing, isn't she?" she concedes with a smile. "Thank you for letting me know, love. We'll talk soon, alright? My flight's about to take off."

"Alright, mi fuerza. Have a good time in Texas."

"I will. And you have a good time catching up on sleep, love. Bye."

"Bye," he says quietly, hanging up and getting out of the car. He walks into the house and hugs Sofia, grinning over at Alberto as they come to greet him, eager to hear all about Puerto Rico. As much as his misses Paige when she's on the road, being at home, helping Sofia cook and arguing goodnaturedly with Alberto over Real Madrid and Man U always makes him feel better.

-x

WWE is very complimentary of AJ Lee on Raw, discussing her retirement and thanking her for the last few years. Ricardo and Del Rio exchange glances before shrugging, watching Paige come to the ring for her tag match with Naomi against the Bellas. It gets messy at the end, the twins accidentally attacking each other, but Paige and Naomi win, and that's the important thing. After the show ends, Ricardo's phone rings and he answers it, unsurprised to find it's Paige. "Hullo, love," she greets him.

"Hola, mi fuerza. How was it?" He had spent a lot of the show wondering how the backstage vibe was without AJ, especially for Mike and Paige.

"Weird," she admits, guessing what he's talking about immediately. "I only caught a glimpse of Mike but he seems as lost as I am, if not more. No one expected this, it seems. Tamina's back though, so that's kind of... strange."

"I wonder how she feels about AJ leaving before she could be cleared to compete," he muses before shrugging. "Well, I'm glad you won, and I can't wait to see you defeat them all in the battle royal next week too."

She laughs softly. "Not that you're biased, love."

"Who, me? Not at all," he exclaims. She yawns then and he winces, realizing just how late it is, especially after all the traveling she's done lately. "I should let you go though, sounds like you need some sleep."

"Badly," she agrees. "Call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night, mi fuerza."

"Night-night, love," she says softly.

He smiles. Paige will be flying out to Europe soon so he won't be seeing her again until that tour ends- a couple of weeks, at least- and he already misses her, but he knows she'll enjoy the time among her people, as he had when he was there a few weeks ago.

"Everything alright, mi amigo?" Alberto asks, returning with drinks for them both and nodding when Ricardo thanks him.

"Si, it's fine," he smiles.

"You prepared for Paige appreciation day tomorrow?" Del Rio asks, a bit of a teasing smirk on his face as he nudges his friend.

"Of course I am," Ricardo responds. "Besides, Saraya likes me, she'll take training easy on me... right?"

Alberto pauses, then smirks. "Sure, mi amigo. Whatever you say."

Ricardo groans softly, then shrugs. "I'll survive, I'm sure."

Alberto wraps an arm around him. "I have no doubt," he murmurs, putting his teasing aside for the moment. "And Paige will be back before you know it."

Ricardo nods, clinging to his reassurances. "Si."


	91. chapter 91

"Mike's still not talking to me," Alex shares lowly. Ricardo peeks over at him before looking back at the TV, where Smackdown is droning on, Alicia vs Natalya just ending with the disappointing conclusion of Cameron laying them both out afterwards. "I know I screwed up, but AJ's always been so... her. He's taking it too personally. Hell, he's said worse things about her in the past..."

Ricardo sits quietly for a minute, thinking. How she had helped him on Wrestlemania weekend, making pancakes for his impromptu breakfast plans with his and Paige's mothers... how quickly his own opinion had swayed on her. Yes, it doesn't change the years they'd worked together and she'd tormented him, especially during her time as General Manager, but since marrying Mike, she'd slowly stabilized. Been more tolerable. At least in his opinion. Why it's not the same for Alex, especially when his fiancee is best friends with AJ, he's not sure. But he's not about to judge so he hears Alex out, both men distracted when Paige and Naomi come out for a tag team match against the Bellas.

For a few minutes, the tension has lulled, but Ricardo feels the urge to say something anyway. "Just give him time. This is still raw for Mike, no one was expecting her to retire so suddenly. Keep the insults to Kevin Owens, this'll pass... you guys'll probably be good again in time for the wedding." He hesitates for a moment and then grins. "Which is when, again?"

Alex groans and throws his head back against the couch. "We don't have a date, you know that."

Ricardo smirks. "Alright, just double checking." He laughs when Alex nudges him. "But seriously, amigo, I'm always here. And I'm more open to venting about her than Mike would be, so... give me a call or something instead of going right for a thoughtless tweet, alright?"

Alex nods. "Thanks, man." He claps Ricardo on the shoulder and they grin at each other.

The weekend passes quietly, Ricardo training and watching Alberto leave once more for his various obligations, and come Monday, he heads off to the dojo after double checking that Raw is scheduled to record on the DVR. He's interested in seeing the response Paige gets from her home crowd, and to see how she does in the #1 contendership divas battle royal that a number of the women had convinced Kane to book the week prior.

The dojo's anniversary show is coming up and everyone is determined to prove their worth to be on the card, so there's intense practice going on when Ricardo ducks out of the ring, needing a drink of water and to catch his breath. With the repetitive sounds of flesh hitting the mat behind him, he finds his phone and scrolls through texts when his phone starts to ring in his hand. He blinks, startled as it vibrates in his palm, and answers as soon as he realizes it's Sofia. "Hola? Sofia, is everything ok?"

She doesn't say anything for a moment and he's starting to fear for her when... "Ricardo, mi hijo, it's Paige."

Time stops. He listens to her voice, the words not really registering, as he blindly walks out of the room and down the hallway. He absentmindedly grabs his bag and heads for the door, already at the car when she stops talking. "I'll be home shortly," he says blankly, staring out of the windshield as he hangs up and starts the car up. He doesn't remember most of the drive, knowing that Alberto would kill him for driving when he's this worried and out of it, but it's already done. She opens the door for him and he stares at her for a long, painful moment.

"There are no updates, she's being evaluated," Sofia says, gripping his arm and leading him back into the living room. She pushes him onto the couch and directs his attention to a bottle of water on the table in front of him but he doesn't move, staring at the TV as Raw rolls on. Match after match after match until finally they announce that she appears to be suffering from internal injuries. Nothing more is said, Raw moves on again and Ricardo grits his teeth as the only thing he cares about is left behind for the next story, the next match, the next whatever. Sofia rubs his wrists and tries to keep him calm but he doesn't say a word. Hours pass and she's about to nod off, her head coming to rest on Ricardo's shoulder, when he moves abruptly.

She sits up and looks around just to realize that his phone's ringing. He holds it against his ear hard enough that it almost looks painful. "Mike? Are you with Paige? What's going on?" He's cut off abruptly when-

"Love?"

He sinks back into the couch cushions and buries his face in his free hand. "Paige, what's going on? Are you ok?"

Her voice is weak, he hates being unable to do anything but sit here in Florida and listen to her, unable to hold her hand, look in her eyes and make sure she's comfortable and doing alright. "I have some internal injuries, love. They're flying me home... and the trainer, Jason, he's coming with me to make sure the flight goes ok."

"Do you know the flight information? I'll come pick you up," he says quietly.

She pauses for a moment and then, "Mike knows the information. I'll have him text it to you, love. I'm sorry, I'm just so tired right now."

"It's ok," he breathes, his heart aching for her. "Can you give the phone to Mike for a minute?"

"Sure... he wants to talk to you," she says faintly, and the next thing Ricardo knows is he's hearing Mike's voice.

"Ricardo? She's doing ok, man. I wouldn't let her leave otherwise, no matter what WWE books." He chuckles wearily. "AJ would kill me if I let something happen to her English muffin, after all. Jason talked things out with the doctor at the hospital that examined her... do you want to talk to him too?"

Ricardo hesitates, considering this, but glances down at Sofia before choosing to trust Mike. "No, it's ok. I believe you. I know you wouldn't purposely allow anything to happen to her. Gracias for taking care of her when I can't, Mike."

"Anytime, man." He returns the phone to Paige but she's sleepy and Ricardo can't think of much to say, so they just sit for awhile and listen to each other breathe until Ricardo decides to let her go so she can rest before her flight.

"I love you, mi fuerza," he says softly.

"I love you too," she murmurs.

They hang up and he looks down when the screen lights up a few minutes later with arrival details for Paige's flight. It's scheduled for late morning and he nods, leaning closer to Sofia, who's fallen into a light doze. "Go to sleep, Sofia," he whispers to her. "I'll wake you before I leave to get her."

She stirs and looks up at him, cupping his face with an uncoordinated hand. "Are you going to go to bed as well?" He doesn't say anything and she tsks up at him, lightly kissing his cheek. "Try not to exhaust yourself too much, mi hijo. I can drive if you need me to..."

"We'll see," he promises her. "Good night, Sofia."

"Good night," she says reluctantly, getting up and padding off to her bed.

He sits and stares until the sun is well up, then goes to shower and change clothes, realizing then that he'd left some things at the dojo. "I'll deal with it later," he decides. After said shower and change of clothes, he feels better, more awake. Coffee helps more and by the time he goes to wake Sofia up, it's almost time. He carefully refuses her offer to drive, requesting her to stay and make a simple, easy breakfast just in case Paige is willing to put down some food when she arrives.

"Of course," she agrees. "Be careful, mi hijo."

"I'll be back soon," he tells her. The drive to the airport is quiet and, unlike the night before, he's highly focused while he goes from street to street. He parks hurriedly and rushes into the airport, scanning the crowd for his girlfriend until he spots her, her body wrapped up in a thick black hoodie, Jason by her side. She looks sickly pale and weak, her fingers barely containing the strength to squeeze his arm when she touches him. Her skin is chilled under his when he reaches up and wraps his fingers around her hand, worrying him more. She leans into him as he wraps an arm around her and guide her to the car. Jason helps him settle her in the backseat and then takes his leave, needing to figure out his flight back to Europe for the last bit of the tour.

She's barely awake long enough for him to get back behind the wheel and is still fast asleep when he pulls up to the house, pulling to a careful stop and getting out, leaning in to the backseat to pick her up and hoist her out of the car, carrying her back to the house. Sofia holds the door open for him, watching closely as he carries Paige back to the bedrooms and settles her in their bed, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She stirs and moans and he looks up at Sofia. "Lo siento, breakfast won't be needed. I'm going to stay with her."

Sofia nods, pats his arm, tsks over Paige for a moment, and then leaves. Ricardo waits until the door's shut decidedly behind her before sinking inot bed next to Paige and wrapping an arm gently around her, careful to avoid where Jason and Mike had said the worst of her injuries were. "You're going to be ok," he promises her. "I'll take care of you."

The next week or so maps itself out before him- doctor appointments, worry-fueled insomnia, listening to Paige trying to fend of WWE higher ups when they keep interrupting her much needed rest for updates on her condition... and then the worst part of it all. Paige flying to Vancouver to film Santa's Little Helpers with Mike. Again, Mike will watch out for her, keep her safe, but it just won't be enough for Ricardo.

He leans down and lightly kisses her lips, staring into her face with an expression drowning in affection for her. "Now how do I get to come with you for awhile without seeming too pushy or hyperactively worried?" He falls asleep, laying as close to Paige as he dares, while still pondering a fix to his latest dilemma.


	92. chapter 92

"It wasn't fair," Alicia grouses, her fingers interlaced with Alex's as they walk into Alberto's living room. "That pin was mine, and that pathetic wanna-be Cameron stole it... I had Natalya beat easily!" She falls quiet, abruptly subdued, when she sees Paige sitting gingerly on the couch, still a little grey but looking stronger than she had when she was carted out of the arena Raw was being held in back in London. "Oh, hey, girl. How are you feeling?" They may not get along that well sometimes, but she hates to see anyone hurt.

Ricardo comes in with a glass of water that he holds out to Paige, stroking some of the hair out of her eyes when she takes it from him with a smile. He settles in next to her and wraps an arm around her, Paige clearly appreciating his warmth as she snuggles in closer to him. "I'm feeling alright. Still a little rough, but looking forward to film this movie with Miz while I recover enough to go pay Naomi back for all of this nonsense."

Alicia nods and carefully sits down on the arm of a chair that Alex has claimed, his hand teasing up her knee. "When is that?"

"I leave on Thursday," she sighs, closing her eyes. "And if someone has his way, I'll be in bed until then." Alicia makes a suggestive noise and Ricardo flushes, immediately trying to explain, but Paige pats his arm. " _Resting_ , Foxy," she says with an exasperated laugh. "You know, recovery."

"Sure, hon, however you want to describe it," she says with a smirk as Alex sighs next to her, lips twitching into a laugh as he watches Ricardo flush even hotter.

"What's going on?" Alberto asks, joining them and settling in next to Ricardo while Sofia takes her place next to Paige, examining her face and tsking over her as she brushes her fingers through her silky black hair.

"Nothing," Alicia says with an exaggeratedly innocent look on her face. Alberto seems unconvinced but lets it go when Ricardo gets up to start the movie. All of them busy with their own things over the next few days- Alex has a rematch against Kevin Owens, Ricardo and Alberto have an autograph signing in Chicago on Saturday, and Paige of course with her recovery and the movie- Mike had sent them all copies of Marine 4 and, although the group can't watch it together, they all agree on a general time to watch it to make it seem like they're watching it together. It's not the same, but considering, it's the best they can do.

Ricardo taps his copy of the movie case against the player as it loads, then hits play. Going back over to the couch, he rests his head on top of Paige's and presses buttons on the remote, fast forwarding through what he can. Alberto is getting impatient after the half a dozen ads, but Ricardo succeeds at distracting him with seasoned popcorn, allowing them to enjoy the start of the movie without his low mutters in Spanish. They read mission statements and other descriptions on the screen until finally getting their first sight of Jake Carter. When he starts to shower, Alex hisses and covers Alicia's eyes. "Aw, come on, Mike, no one needs to see that!"

She squeals and swats at him. "We see more than that every week, c'mon, Alex!" He concedes grumpily, removing his hand, and she wraps her arm around him. "Silly." Kisses him as they all roll their eyes and turn their focus back to the movie for the explanation of what Jake Carter is doing, and why.

It's his first day as security, protecting a pretty whistleblower and Alberto laughs. "Can you imagine AJ Lee's face if they hook up?" he asks, which makes Ricardo laugh a little too, partially because _"hook up"_ sounds so ridiculous coming from him, especially with his thick Mexican accent.

"That could be dangerous," Alex mutters. "Hope he has body armor." They still haven't spoken, but he assumes now that the Sandow situation is behind him, he may be more open to Alex's attempts at smoothing things over. _Though it probably won't hurt if I wait until he's in Vancouver,_ he decides. _Put plenty of space between us..._

The deaths start happening quick and bloody and Ricardo looks worriedly over at Sofia, but she's flinching less than the rest of them. There's one particularly horrible one that has all of them gasping, scattered _ay dios mio_ and _holy crap_ filling the room. The fact that they leave the focus on the corpse makes it even worse, all eyes locked on the ridiculous effect and though they're curious, no one really wants to know _how_ it was done, so they swallow down the unease and release breaths when finally it moves on, returns to a different part of the action. Everything goes quickly from there, Jake successfully keeping the whistleblower alive- and vice versa- until she can testify and then leave. Alberto looks disappointed that nothing had happened between them, until the girl kisses Jake on the cheek. It's not much, but it causes his eyes to light up anyway.

Ricardo laughs, freezing when he feels something heavy shift against his shoulder. He looks down to find Paige has fallen asleep. "Well, I didn't think it was _that_ bad," he comments, shifting her until she's laying more comfortably in his lap. Stroking her hair, he looks up to find the others chuckling quietly, Sofia looking worried. "I'll take her to bed," he tells the housekeeper and she nods as he hands her the remote and settles Paige on the couch, standing and turning to lift her. She's light and he wonders if she's lost more weight since being attacked, vowing to make her eat more before she leaves. "Good night, guys," he tells Alicia and Alex. "Good luck tomorrow, Alex."

"Thanks, man. Night. Hope she feels better," he adds, watching Paige curl in closer to Ricardo's chest.

"Gracias," Ricardo says with a faint smile. "Buenos Noches, Sofia, El Patron."

"Buenos noches," they echo. Alberto glances at Alex and Alicia once they're out of the room and gets up, collecting Ricardo's DVD and putting it back in its case. "Feel free to stay as long as you wish, I have business in my office." Turning, he leaves the room, tapping the DVD case against his knuckles, and none of them are surprised to hear him go into Ricardo's bedroom to return the item to him, the two of them talking lowly for a few minutes, before closing himself up in said office.

"Well, we sure know how to clear a room," Alex says simply.

"Don't take it personally," Sofia tells him, her accent crisp as she wanders around and picks up the popcorn bowl. "Ricardo is worried for Paige, and senor has many irons in the fire at all times now. I barely see him myself most days. It's a fair job just to get him to eat three square meals a day, when he _is_ home. If not for Ricardo, I suppose he'd just hole up in his office and I'd never see him." She smiles wanly at them. "Tonight was nice, however. I have missed it." Alex offers his help with whatever clean up might be left but she waves him off. "I'm fine, but gracias. You both look tired and you have a big day ahead of you, if you need to go, I will be fine."

Alex is loathe to do it, clearly, but she's right. Fighting with Mike had never sat right with him, no matter how annoying he can be sometimes- he _had_ been Alex's NXT mentor, and Alex can't help but feel like he owes him so much- and this feud with Kevin Owens is also weighing on him, the NXT champion dragging him off of commentary just to try to destroy him. A blessing and a curse all at once... He sighs and lifts Alicia's hands to his lips. "Let's go, Foxy. She's right, I'm wiped out."

"Alright." She kisses him and they quickly say their farewells to Sofia, leaving the house dark and quiet behind them.

-x

"I wish I could come with you," Ricardo says regretfully, carrying Paige's suitcases for her since she still tires easily. She leans up and kisses him solidly on the lips, causing him to fumble and nearly drop her luggage as she laughs against him.

"I know, love," she says, running her fingers across his lips and wiping off the lipstick staining them. "But I will be fine and perhaps when your schedule clears, you can come visit." This still doesn't appease him and she runs her fingers through his hair, drawing him back towards her. "You've taken such good care of me the last week, I feel a lot better already, and WWE has found me a doctor in Vancouver who will make sure I do nothing to hinder my recovery. I will call you at least once every day, so you'll hear personally how I'm doing... and Mike and AJ will be there, so absolutely nothing can possibly go wrong. I'll have a fantastic support team. If I come back and the bags under your eyes are darker than my hair, _you're_ going to be the one stuck in bed for ten days."

He smiles wanly at her and she kisses him again. "I promise to eat and sleep as best as I can, no matter what, if you do the same," he tells her.

"Definitely, scout's honor," she vows, lifting her hand.

"You weren't a scout," he laughs.

"Neither were you."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to trust each other, then." He cups her face and stares into her eyes, overwhelmed by a sudden longing. She's right in front of him, so close he can feel her warmth, but already... "I'm going to miss you so much," he mumbles.

Her fingers tangle in his shirt and she draws him closer, sighing. "I'm going to miss you more," she tells him. He smiles, shaking her head, and she tsks. "Don't argue with me, I'm the one that's injured _and_ leaving." He purses his lips at her and she chuckles. "Yes, love, I play dirty."

"I know," he murmurs. His lips twitch up into a smirk. "I love that about you."

"We're both just a couple of naughty heels at heart, love. I guess that's why we fit together so well." She winks at him but, before he can respond, the intercom comes to life with the announcement of her flight. She sighs and kisses him, pulling away. "I love you. Take care of yourself, and have a fantastic time in Chicago. I'll see you before you know it."

His fingers go limp as her warmth leaves him and he swallows, realizing that airport workers had arrived and taken her suitcases away, as he had requested as soon as they'd arrived. He stares at the floor before looking up, a dark look in his eyes. They had been apart before, of course, but not for such a long amount of time. Nor when she was so badly injured. Squaring his shoulders, he leaves the airport and sits in his car, listening to airplanes coming and going. Wonders which one is heralding her departure.

Finding the calendar app on his phone, he looks at his schedule and quickly maps out the free days. When he can fly to Vancover, stay with Paige. Features relaxing as he finally makes sense of the next few weeks in his mind, he turns his car towards home to prepare for the trip to Chicago.


	93. chapter 93

Ricardo paces inside the O'Haire airport, checking his phone, almost paranoid that things will have changed in the last few hours. A storm had kept Alberto's flight from departing earlier, although Ricardo had been able to leave Florida safely. "Of course Alberto had an event that kept him from departing from Florida with me," he sighs, head still swimming with all of Alberto's appearances the last few weeks. He wonders for a moment what would happen should Alberto not be able to make today, leaving him to handle disappointed fans all on his own, but then he hears the announcement that Alberto's flight is arriving and he releases a breath, looking up at the gate.

When Alberto appears a few minutes later, they spot each other immediately, both of their eyes lighting up. Alberto escapes the line of people and grabs his bag, walking over to Ricardo with an easy going grin on his face. "Mi hermano! Have you been waiting long?" he enquires, hugging Ricardo warmly.

"No, El Patron," he shrugs it off, not bothering to explain _how_ long he'd been standing here, anxious and worrying for the older man. "I'm glad you made it. Bad weather, huh?"

"Ah, si, I thought the sky was crashing down around me." His hand is warm on Ricardo's neck as they walk side by side to the exit, Ricardo smiling at him. "But you should've known I wouldn't have left you to handle all of these fans on your own. What kind of best friend would do that, hn?"

"Not mine," the former ring announcer says with a smile. He pops the trunk and watches as Alberto drops his luggage inside before they go to opposite sides of the car and enters, Ricardo tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he navigates them through Chicago traffic to get to the convention just in time for their session.

Spending the day signing autographs and taking pictures with fans alongside Alberto is great, Ricardo glad to spend the quiet moments talking with his best friend. Their schedules so busy at different times, he barely gets to him anymore which, considering they live together, seems ridiculous in hindsight, but is what it is. Besides that, Florida without Paige seems bland so he's glad to be in Chicago. Once their time is up and everyone has left happy, Alberto slings an arm around Ricardo's shoulders and guides him outside to the car waiting. "Let's go get something to eat, mi hermano," he says, snagging the keys from Ricardo's fingers.

He laughs but doesn't argue, allowing Alberto to take over driving duties. They agree on a local steakhouse, glad to find that it's busy but not noisy so they're able to talk during the brief wait periods for the waitress to take their order, and for said orders- steak and baked potatoes, mixed vegetables and rolls- to arrive. "So how are things going with you and Paige?" Alberto asks, sipping from his water.

Ricardo hesitates and picks at his potato before looking up. "Alright." But he's frowning and Alberto stares at him expectantly until he speaks up again. "She says she wants to talk to me about something to do with Total Divas when she's done filming Santa's Littel Helper... I'm not sure what to think about that. It sounds... omnious." He looks up at his best friend. "What do you think?"

"I think you're smart, mi hermano. No matter what she has to say, I know you'll handle it the best you possibly can." Alberto smiles at him, tearing off a strip of steak with his knife before chewing it slowly, lost in thought for a moment. Weighing his next words carefully. "And I know if this latest development is too much, you won't make yourself suffer through it for too long. Because if Paige really loved you, she wouldn't ask too much of you, Ricardo. Neither Sofia nor I would want such things for you either."

Ricardo swallows hard, staring back at him. "Ri- right, El Patron. Of course." And although he knows, deep down inside, that he should agree, that Alberto is correct in everything he's said, he's pretty sure he'd walk through a burning building for Paige. His admiration for the diva when he'd first met her had grown, become a deep, inate part of his soul and he can't imagine life without her. Each morning is hard enough to face when she's all the way in Canada anyway...

His conversation fresh on his mind, he returns to Florida while Alberto takes a different flight to Mexico. His week is busy, starting off with training at the dojo on Monday and Tuesday, then preparing for Cinco De Mayo celebrations in St. Petersburg. Feeling antsy, he decides to go explore parts of Tampa that he hasn't been to in awhile, feeling bittersweet nostalgia when he drives by the old FCW building. After seeing her tryout in England, he had next met Paige in that very building after she had been signed to developmental. He smiles faintly and releases a breath, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel before driving on. It's a Play Grounds now, so there's little point in remaining.

After a quick meal at Hulk Hogan's beachside restaurant, he drives back to the mansion. The sun's just set when he lets himself back inside and Sofia greets him with a wave, looking up from a book. He smiles at her and settles in next to her on the couch, yawning. "Did you have a nice drive, mi hijo?"

"Si," he says, head resting against the back of the couch. "Lo siento, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I guess I was hoping it'd clear my mind."

"Did it?" she asks, placing a mark in her book before putting it down.

He sighs and shifts to look at her. "Not really, no." Her warm hand wraps around his and he smiles wanly as she strokes his knuckles. "I'll be ok, though. Just... have to be patient. No point in worrying about something that might not be serious after all. Right?"

"Of course, Ricardo." She smiles at him, a bit of worry remaining in her gaze. "I'm not sure why Paige would tell you she needs to talk to you when she won't be home for a few weeks yet, however. It seems... oddly cruel."

"She was half-asleep," he confesses. "I'm not sure she wanted me to hear her say it, but once it was out, she couldn't exactly take it back, so here we are. Also, there are loose plans for me to go to Vancouver to spend some time with her while she films, I just haven't found the time yet between my weekends being tied up with various indy events, and my weekdays busy with dojo training." He releases a breath, attempting to change the subject, keep Sofia from fretting over his emotional state any further. "I'm so proud of those students, Sofia. It makes me happy to watch them grow as competitors and know I had a hand in helping them."

Her eyes gleam with pride for him. "And I am happy for you, mi hijo. You've done such a great job of dusting yourself off and staying strong after leaving the WWE. I know things haven't been entirely easy for you, but you never lost hope and the determination to see it all through. Your strength is admirable."

"Your and Alberto's support definitely helped make it possible," he says sheepishly. "I'd be nowhere without you guys."

She smiles at him. "I doubt that. You always find a way." They sit quietly together for awhile longer before Sofia stands and collects her book, leaning over to kiss the side of his head. "Unless you need me for anything, I am going to go finish my book before bed..." He shakes his head, smiling up at her, and she nods, stroking his face. "See you in the morning thenn. Buenos noches."

"Buenos noches," he murmurs. Watches her walk down the hallway and shut the door behind her before twisting around on the couch so he can peer out the window, watching the wind blow softly through the trees in the distance. "I miss you, Paige," he murmurs, tracing circles in the soft fabric of the couch cushion, once more pondering what she will want to talk to him about the next time they're face to face.


	94. chapter 94

"Man," Ricardo mutters, staring down at Alex's knee as he elevates it. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Alex says.

"Too long," Alicia mumbles, resting a hand on his leg before handing over a glass of iced tea to Ricardo. "It's about time he got himself evaluated for surgery."

Alex releases a breath and snags her hand, lifting it to his lips. "Owens injurying my back seemed like the perfect time, I'm already convelaescing so why not..." Sensing that Alicia is getting more worked up, he leans over and kisses her bare shoulder, murmuring to her until she cups his face and kisses him.

"Well," Ricardo coughs when things seem to be moving past even their standard level of PDA, his eyes trained towards the ceiling. "If it's ok with Alicia, I'll be happy to help you before the surgery and afterwards."

Alex pulls away from Alicia, struggling to catch his breath, and smirks over at the former ring announcer. "That sounds great, man. I don't want Alicia to be alone through this anyway." His hand spreads out over her waist and she sighs, leaning back into him as Ricardo nods. "Pre-surgery exam is on Wednesday, and the surgery itself is on Thursday."

"That works," he says. "I have this Cinco De Mayo celebration on Tuesday, then I'm competing at the dojo's anniversary event on Saturday, but that's pretty much my week. I'll be on hand for anything either of you need the rest of the time."

And that's the plan until he receives the call that Paige has a fever and is in the hospital up in Vancouver. He's close, so close to dropping everything and booking a flight there, whatever she wants to talk to him about still fresh on his mind, when he receives another call. It's Paige's number and he hopes that it's her, though he expects to hear Miz's voice or AJ's. "Hello?"

"Hullo, love," she greets him and he almost melts into the floor.

"Paige! Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Yeah, love, I'm fine." She sounds exhausted though, and it scares him. "I was feverish because I had a bit of an infection brewing. But I've been given some antibiotics and released, Miz and AJ are watching over me right now." She pauses for a moment and smiles. "I'm going to be ok, love. I miss you lots though."

"I miss you too," he tells her softly. "You sound exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," she admits. "I have some time off from filming now... a couple of days. I wish you could fly out here... but I know you're busy..." Closing her eyes, she sighs. "I hope we can see each other soon..."

He nods, thinking furiously in an attempt to plan something. "Me too, mi fuerza. Listen, you obviously need sleep... How about you close your eyes and I'll talk to you until you fall asleep?"

"Alright," she murmurs. "I can do that."

He smiles and begins telling her all about Chicago, the fans he'd seen, things he and Del Rio had talked about and the things they'd done afterwards. Her soft hums and vague responses soon turn to soft, steady breathing and he pauses, listening, until the phone shifts. "Good night, Ricardo," AJ's voice whispers down the line and he releases a soft sigh.

"Good night, AJ." They hang up and he exhales, finding some relief in the knowledge that she's with their friends, will be well-taken care of. Sleep comes quickly when he crawls into bed a few minutes later.

The weekend passes slowly but Paige is doing better, returning to filming on Monday, so Ricardo breathes a little easier, able to focus on training younger competitors at the dojo that night. With the anniversary show looming, everyone's determined to put on a good show and impress those watching. Ricardo feels proud of all that's been accomplished by all of them by the end of the night, standing outside and watching the stars as he relaxes. Alberto will be home soon, which will ease his mind even more, his former employer's presence always helping to cheer him up, bringing life back into the mansion that both he and Sofia are too quiet to fill, especially when Paige isn't around.

The next day, he handles ring announcing for the Cinco De Mayo lucha event, eyes gleaming as he watches the action, glad to have some hand in it even if he hadn't been booked himself. It's still fun, the energy in the building obvious the instant he steps inside. The only way it would've been better is if Alberto had been home to witness it first hand, but still. There will be video, and pictures, and various ways for Ricardo to share it with him, it'll just have to do.

After having some drinks with the people involved in the event, Ricardo returns home once more and falls sleeps quickly after checking his alarm to make sure it'll wake him up in time. Except that "in time" comes too soon, and he sits up with a gasp, grabbing the clock to shut it up. He flops back down against the bed and comes close to falling asleep when... "Alberto!"

He's draining coffee desperately when he catches sight of the older man coming through the gate, his grin growing as Alberto grins back at him, a bag slung over one shoulder. They greet each other with one-armed hugs before Ricardo leads him towards where the car's parked. "How was Mexico, El Patron?"

"Amazing, mi hermano. I need to get you on a trip with me back there sometime soon," he says. "Maybe we could bring Sofia as well." He drops his bag into the car and smiles sympathetically at Ricardo. "So tell me everything. How is Paige? And the Cinco De Mayo event last night? Did you enjoy yourself?"

The ride to Alberto's house is spent mostly in talking about the event, Ricardo not having the energy to describe all of his feelings and thoughts regarding Paige right now, whatever they need to talk about weighing on him more and more with each passing day that they barely find a few minutes to talk on the phone. Finally, when they reach the house, Ricardo turns to look at Alberto, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel. "I think I'm going to go to Philadelphia on Sunday."

Alberto blinks. "Well, that came out of nowhere, mi hermano. What for?"

"Paige has an appearance scheduled for Wizard World, and it's the first time she's going to be in the States since leaving to film, so..." He sighs. "She says we need to talk about something, this may be our best opportunity." He bites his lip. "She was sick for a few days and I'm not sure what it did to the filming schedule, but it may delay her returning home."

Alberto nods, his eyes softening in understanding. "I see. Well, if you need anything, mi amigo, por favor, let me know. I'll be happy to help. As will Sofia, I'm sure." They sit in silence for a few moments and he sighs. "So Riley is having surgery tomorrow, hm?"

"Yeah," Ricardo nods. "Alicia is with him now for the pre-surgery x-rays and everything. I think I'm going to spend most of tomorrow at the hospital, support her. She shouldn't be alone."

Alberto smiles at him, remembering how he and Sofia had sat in the waiting room for Alberto's own surgeries over the years. "You're a great friends, Ricardo."

He looks sheepish. "I try, El Patron. But we should get inside before Sofia has a fit that we're keeping her from making sure you're still in one piece, and eating enough, and all of that great stuff."

"Si, you are right." Alberto laughs.

Thursday dawns even brighter and earlier than Wednesday had, Ricardo being as quiet as he can as he gets dressed and leaves. It's still dark outside, Alex's surgery scheduled at a terrible hour. When he arrives, Alicia is sitting in the waiting room, her fingers limp and shaking slightly against the cup of coffee that she is staring into. He sighs, wondering how long she'd been alone, before walking over to her and taking her hand, pulling the cool cup away and tossing it, offering her a fresh, warm one he'd gotten from a decent coffee shop a few blocks away. She looks up in shock before realizing it's him, quickly getting to her feet and hugging him with her free hand. "Ricardo, hey!" She sounds as wiped out as she looks, and he can only imagine how the last couple of days had been for her.

"Are you ok? Is he in already?"

She shakes her head and shrugs. "I'm alright, I guess." She sips the coffee and wavers at the delicious flavor, so much better than the horrible hospital gunk that had tried to pass as coffee. "And no, but almost. When his name flashes blue on that list over there, we'll know." She hooks a thumb back towards a long list of names and statuses, Ricardo gazing at it in some awe. "There are a lot of people, huh?"

He nods and wraps an arm around her. "Yes, there are." They sit in quiet for a few hours, Ricardo leaving a couple of times to get her more coffee and a sandwich when it's somewhere between breakfast and lunch, Alicia unwilling to get up, her eyes locked on the name list like it'll change if she dare leave the room. He does convince her to walk into the hallway, maybe splash some water on her face, and when she returns, nothing's changed. The TV drones on endlessly overhead, news channels blaring on with their ridiculousness, and he's relieved on a number of fronts when finally the name list changes and a doctor comes to them a few minutes later. "Alex Riley?"

"Yes," Alicia says in relief, dropping everything she'd been holding onto- empty coffee cup, sandwich wrapper, and even her purse, as she stands up in a rush. "Is he ok? How did the surgery go?"

He smiles as Ricardo leans over, picking her things up. "Surgery went well, he's in recovery now. We'll let you in to see him soon. He's still a little out of it from the anesthesia but he'll be happy to see you." He pats Alicia on the arm, smiling at her, before turning on his heel and leaving them to sink into their chairs in relief.

"I told you he'd be ok," Ricardo tells her with a small smile. She nods and leans into him, allowing the exhaustion and relief to overwhelm her for a moment, until the nurse comes to lead them back to him. Ricardo stands by the bed and Alicia curls in next to him, kissing him on the lips as he stirs and wraps an arm around her instinctively. "Good to see you awake, amigo," Ricardo tells him, squeezing his shoulder warmly.

Alex smiles sleepily up at him before peering down at Alicia. "Thanks for staying with her, Ricardo," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Alicia's forehead. "Means a lot."

"I know you'd do the same for Paige if it was me," Ricardo shrugs. "I'm just glad you're doing ok, man. Soon you'll be up and kicking ass in the ring again, no doubt."

Alex smiles sleepily up at him, eyes already fluttering shut as Alicia's warmth and his body's weariness after the surgery starts to pull him under again. "Hey, when I'm rehabbing, you'll help me get back into wrestling shape, right?"

"Soon as your doctor says it's ok, I'll be proud to," Ricardo says, patting his shoulder. "But knowing you," he adds in a whisper, "I'll probably insist on hearing it from your doctor. The last thing I need is Alicia killing me because I tried to help you train and you weren't cleared."

She smiles a little but doesn't move to respond. "Good man," she comments before leaning over to kiss Alex on the lips. "I'm not marrying you if you overexert yourself and needs rolled down the aisle in a wheelchair."

Alex peeks at her, pouting. "Aw, come on, Alicia. You really wouldn't?"

She sighs and shakes her head, cupping his face. "Fine, I lied. I'd marry you no matter what, but that's a worst case scenario. Don't even think about making it a reality."

"Yes ma'am."

Ricardo chuckles and leaves them alone, leaning back against the wall outside of Alex's room, staring into the distance. He sighs, missing Paige even more. _Sunday is only a couple of days away now,_ he reminds himself. _And we have plenty to do before then..._ "So let's get started," he murmurs, wanting to train a little more before his match on Saturday.


	95. chapter 95

There's always this vibe in the dojo. Learning, and new experiences and... Ricardo smiles. It had honestly been the very best thing to come into his life when he hadn't been sure what was going to come next after his time in the WWE had concluded. He breathes in and looks around as the crowd begins to fill the ringside area, grinning before ducking backstage to prepare for his tag match. He wishes Paige is here for this, an inkling of an idea rocketing around in his hyped mind and wishing she could be present to hear him announce it, but when he peeks out again, Sofia and Alberto are sitting close to the entrance and this calms him, causes him to grin as Alberto nudges the housekeeper and points him out to her, Ricardo grinning and waving at them before ducking back behind the curtain as the show begins.

His partner is Chasyn and their opponents have a manager who tries many shifty things whenever they get the advantage but Ricardo eventually takes him out and Chasyn gets the pin for their team, the two of them recollecting inside of the ring. Chasyn speaks of Ricardo being overlooked in the WWE, and he thanks him but is determined to look ahead, not back, so as soon as he gets a chance at the mic again, he announces his intention to be entered in the Florida J-Cup at the end of the month.

Chasyn and he leaves not long afterwards, Ricardo pausing to hug Sofia and grin at a proud Alberto before going to change out of his sleak black gear. Feeling much more comfortable in jeans and a short sleeved top, he finds his family waiting for him outside of the locker room and allows himself to be guided towards Alberto's car.

"All ready to go to Pennsylvania in the morning, hermano?" Alberto asks him, peering at him from the rearview mirror.

"Si, flight's booked, I'm packed... Just as long as there's no delays with the flight..." As soon as the words have left his lips, he laughs mirthlessly. "Better count on it, then." He locks eyes with Alberto, realizing that they'd said the same thing at the same time, and begins to laugh helplessly.

His sleep is restless, even with the comfort of a victory on his shoulders. He's so focused on what Paige will want to say to him that he spends most of the night staring up at the ceiling. After hours of scattered sleep, he wakes up enough to drag himself out of bed, it's still a good five hours til his flight but he's too anxious to stay home, especially with Alberto and Sofia still asleep, so he leaves a note before grabbing his bag and leaving.

He drives around for awhile before deciding to go on ahead to the airport. His flight actually leaves almost on time and he sucks in a deep breath, his anxiety growing now that he's actually on his way to Paige's side. It's a short enough flight and he hasn't quite calmed down when he gets into a taxi with his bag.

He makes his way to the hotel Paige had mentioned she'd been booked to stay at, looking up in awe at the tall building before making his way inside. He ventures to the front desk and waits until a woman turns her attention to him, his lips struggling into a weak smile as he walks towards her, suddenly realizing that he may not be able to get into Paige's room, not like this. "Hello, I-"

"Ricardo?!" Her voice is startling and beautiful all at once and he jerks, turning in time to catch her as she runs into his arms. He laughs brokenly as she kisses him desperately, pulling away to search his face. "How, I don't, what is going on?!" she demands, grinning in disbelief as he hugs her tightly.

"I had a couple of days and I wanted to see you," he explains softly. "Do you have time...?"

There's pain in her eyes as she looks over at the WWE handler behind them, looking far from pleased. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go prepare for my meet'n'greet..." She hesitates, looking like she's about to say something else, before changing her mind. Pressing a keycard into his hand, she offers him another quick kiss. "Make yourself comfortable, order room service or use the pool and I'll be back before you know it." She kisses him, long and hot, before pulling away. "I'm so sorry, but I'm ecstatic you're here, really."

He can do nothing but watch, dazed, as her fingers slip out of his hands, the WWE official guiding her away from him. For the first time, he wonders if perhaps they won't be able to survive the inadvertant distance his leaving WWE had caused between them.

He's tired from fretting, food nor swimming sounding good to him so, after laying his bag by Paige's, he lays down on her bed (which still smells like her, bringing a smile to his lips) and thumbs through TV shows- all mindless junk on Sundays- until he dozes off, the remote slipping from his slack fingers.

His dreams are abstract. Distorted memories from Total Divas, Brandon singing to Paige and Alicia and Rosa spazzing over it all. He's struggling to reach out for her, something holding him down and causing him to panic even worse, when Paige kisses Brandon.

"No!" he yells, sitting up wildly, his hands thrusted out towards... something. Reality bleeds back when he realizes he's tangled up in sheets in Paige's hotel bed and only fifteen minutes has passed since he entered this room. Sinking back against the pillows, he stares dozily at the TV until finally there's a giggle out in the hall, Paige letting herself in with the spare keycard.

She makes a soft tsking noise before dropping an armful of gifts from her fans on their bags and squirming up close to him, kissing him on the mouth and snuggling against him. His hand is warm around her as he drifts once more, his dreams this time nonexistent.

When he wakes up again, she's still there, breathing in time with him and he sighs, rolling over and nuzzling into her as she whispers out his name, eyes locked on him. "I missed you, love."

They need to talk, he knows, but he's sleepy and warm, needy and eager to properly kiss her when she's not about to be dragged away, so he does, pressing his eyes shut against her soft whimpers. "I missed you too," he breathes before closing the rest of the distance between them mentally and physically.

Room service has just left, Paige spooning up some ice cream and feeding it to him, his hand resting on her bare ankle, when he takes the bowl and puts it on the table. He turns back to her, eyes dark and solemn, and she swallows, growing fidgety as their peaceful time together slips away. "Talk to me," he beseeches her. "What's going on?"

She struggles for awhile. To compose her thoughts, make sense of whatever it is, and he waits as patiently as he can, although her reaction is leaving him even more anxious and ill. Finally she looks up and realizes he's almost green with nerves so she gets up and tucks herself in his lap, staring at him. "I told you I would let you know if I ever felt the urge to do something crazy on Total Divas... It's... yeah. I love you so much, it hurts, Ricardo. Because of that I'd never make you do something you'd be uncomfortable with, but they've written Rosa and Cameron out and... If it's that simple, what choice do I have?"

She falls quiet as he examines her. "What are you planning?" His voice is low, defeated already, and tears fill her eyes.

"I have a friend," she breathes out. "Not Brandon, definitely not, but... He's another musician, and... It's a win-win, you see? He'll get exposure on the show, and I'll have one more reason for them to keep me casted." She's speaking hurriedly, her expression desperate and miserable. "I won't do any of it if you... If it hurts you," she insists.

He stares at her, pondering how his leaving WWE so unexpectedly had to have hurt her, but how she had accepted it, supported him through all of the changes that had since. "I trust you. Do what you feel you need to, mi fuerza." Even as the words leave him, and she jumps into his arms, pressing kisses against every inch of his face, he can't help but wonder if he just agreed to their relationship's deathknell...

Paige has to fly back to Vancouver the next day but, she tells him happily, her role in the film will be wrapping early and she'll be back in the States in time for Payback. He purses his lips at her and she sighs, cupping his face and beaming at him. "I'm sorry I won't be with you for your title match in California, but I know you'll do great."

"That's the plan," he tells her with a small smile. "Perhaps I'll have my second taste of gold..."

"And you haven't even been out of the WWE a year yet, love," she muses. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too," he tells her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I know you're going to get back at Naomi for what she did to you, deservedly so, but be careful, alright?"

She nods, carding her fingers through his hair and sighing softly as he presses kisses against her ribs which, not that long ago, were sore and bruised only a few weeks ago. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her plans for Total Divas still eats at him but for now, he lets it go and focuses only on the now.

-x

Paige leaves for Vancouver and Ricardo turns his attention back to the dojo, training for the Florida K-Cup as soon as his plane lands. Alberto is in California for Lucha Underground, his #1 contendership match against Hernandez schedule. Ricardo almost finds it funny, considering they'd hired Hernandez to help with Ray Gonzalez in Puerto Rico, but that's just how things shake out in wrestling sometimes.

What's not so funny is the growing animosity between John and Alberto. Thankfully, Ricardo has his own events in California this coming weekend, so he decides to leave early once training finishes and go to the temple to support his former employer. Because of this decision, he's there to watch with the rest of the horrified crowd as Morrison interferes and throws Alberto through glass into Dario Cueto's office, allowing Hernandez to get the easy win.

Ricardo rushes backstage, ignoring everyone who tries to stop him, the shards of glass cracking under his shoes, and everything else as he rushes to Alberto's side. "El Patron!" He finds his hand, squeezing it between both of his own. "I'm here..."

Security approaches in his periphial but a different voice speaks up, one only vaguely familiar. "Leave him be." It's Dario himself, staring on in disgust of the mess his office is now in, and Ricardo is overwhelmed in thankfulness towards him... but before he can say or do anything, Alberto moans and he immediately turns back to him, whispering in what he hopes is soothing Spanish.

Later, they are recommended to go get Alberto checked out at the ER just in case, so Ricardo is following the stretcher out when he spots a couple of familiar forms walking hand in hand not that far away. As he releases Alberto's hand and runs to them, he doesn't care about Star, his eyes locked on John. "How could you?" he demands, his voice trembling. "How...?" He gives John every opportunity to explain but the man does nothing but stare back at him, his eyes glinting mutedly in the darkness. Finally Ricardo gives up, tears in his eyes, and walks back to Alberto's side.

Alberto being told he needs to rest before being released, Ricardo insists he stay at Mike's house- Ricardo is suddenly relieved he'd forgotten to give John the key back after Wrestlemania- and then borrows Alberto's credit card long enough to book another flight to California. He only feels comfortable enough leaving for the airport when Alberto's freshly dosed on painkillers, falling deeply asleep within twenty minutes. Thankfully the plane lands close enough to on time and before long, Ricardo is hugging Sofia. "I don't understand any of this," he admits wearily.

She pulls away and cups his face, examining him. "That is something I said to myself almost daily after Alberto betrayed you, mi hijo. Now come." She hooks her arm in his and walks towards the luggage carousel. "Then you can go get ready for your match and I can watch over senor."

"Gracias, Sofia," he tells her with a soft smile. "What would we do without you?"

She beams up at him, shrugging. "Luckily neither of you will ever need to find out."


	96. chapter 96

Ricardo's luck varies through the weekend. He wins the first night, but loses the championship match. On Sunday, he competes against Carlito and loses, but each night's defeats or just plain aches and pains are eased when he returns to Mike's house to find Sofia waiting up for him with some food and a patient ear. Alberto is better, but still tires easily from the blood loss and shock of going through the glass window, so he's always in bed when Ricardo returns. Still shaken from witnessing his employer being so viciously handled by John, it's hard for Ricardo to be away from him so most nights, after he eats and drinks to Sofia's satisfaction, he trudges to the guest bedroom that Sofia had put Alberto in, kicking his shoes and jeans off before settling into bed next to Alberto.

The first night, he had only intended on watching him sleep for a few minutes, ensure that he was doing ok, but Alberto had stirred, rolled over and buried his face in Ricardo's chest, dropping a sleep-heavy arm around his waist and effectively holding him in place for the rest of the night. It had almost been funny at first, but it was as comforting to Ricardo as it seemed to be to Alberto so he had continued coming to visit him, Alberto reacting the same way every night. The third night, Alberto is awake and still seems inclined to be as close to Ricardo as is possible. Ricardo chuckles and strokes his hair, staring into the darkness. He wonders if this is what it was like for Memo and Alberto as children, growing up in Mexico and comforting each other through the hard times. "Did Sofia change your bandage?"

"Si, of course," he says groggily. "Did you win tonight?"

"Sadly, no," Ricardo murmurs, smiling when Alberto's arm tightens around him. "But I'm fine. Carlito is a good opponent."

Alberto nods, seeming relieved to hear that it's not eating at him like some losses do. He's not even that bothered by losing against the champion the night before. Yes, being a title holder would be amazing, of course, but his home is in Florida now and, as much as he loves California, it's not feasible for him to plan on being here more permanently. Thus he doubts that he would make a good champion. Sad but true. His title reign in Puerto Rico, short as it was, had worked out fine because he lived relatively close to it. "I still plan on going to compete in AAA's world cup," he muses, hissing out a vague laugh when Ricardo roughly pulls away, staring at him incredulously. "The doctor says I will be fine in time. Do not worry, mi hermano."

Huffing, Ricardo shakes his head. "If the roles were reversed, El Patron, you wouldn't let me out of your sight until you were confident I would be alright."

"Of course," he says quietly. "Because you are like a little brother to me, it is my job to take care of you. A role which I failed miserably at many times over."

Ricardo stews it over, thinking about his sister, how he may have handled having a brother of his own as a child. "But little brothers get to take care of older brothers sometimes, don't they?" he insists, lightly poking Alberto.

"Not often." But he's smiling, Ricardo can feel it against the crook of his arm as he settles back in to sleep. "Buenas noches, mi hermanito."

"Buenas noches, mi hermano mayor," Ricardo whispers back.

They fly back to California, the three of them, the next day. Alberto still gets minor headaches but he takes the flight well so Ricardo thinks perhaps he'll be ok this coming weekend after all, feeling content enough to go to the dojo for some training. It's tiring and, when he returns late that night, he's surprised to find Alberto sitting up for him, nodding with a sleepy smile as he pats the cushion next to him, inviting Ricardo to join him. "What are you still doing awake, El Patron?"

Alberto waits until he's settled in to push a plate of food and a soda, still chilled, towards him. Ricardo suspects that Sofia had kept the food warm, and the drink cool, until she heard his car, then gave up and went to bed, leaving the meal with Alberto to see through. Getting Alberto to rest and take care of himself elsewhere is easy enough. To do so at his own home, however, is near impossible as he refuses to make himself seem weak around his staff. Ricardo's just glad to see him sitting down with the TV remote in hand. "Sofia and I DVR'd Raw with you, there are some things that perhaps will interest you," he says, pressing a few buttons to activate the DVR screen and bring up the show. Alberto never watches Raw so this truly has Ricardo's attention.

He thinks he knows, however, when the match Alberto stops on is a diva's match. Nikki vs Naomi with Tamina at ringside. Brie's nowhere to be seen, which Ricardo is curious about, but it doesn't matter as Paige runs down and sends Tamina and Naomi scattering. But instead of helping Nikki, she attacks her and leaves her laying before posing with the Divas title. Ricardo coughs, glad to see his girlfriend back where she belongs, healthy and looking incredible, but still... what a return. He and Alberto exchange glances while he picks at the turkey poking out of his sandwich. "Well. Gracias for recording it for me, El Patron," he says, taking a bite and chewing it thoughtfully. Alberto watches him, clearly wondering what he's thinking about, and finally Ricardo puts his plate down and turns to him. "I'm not sure what she's doing, but I hope she has some idea," he says quietly.

"She'll be fine," Alberto says. "She's strong and independent... everything'll work out, I'm sure."

Ricardo nods, his eyes darkening as he thinks once more about her plans for Total Divas. "Si, I suppose they will."

He's busy training more on Tuesday and Wednesday and Alberto leaves for Mexico on Thursday to meet up with his team, begin to stategize for the World Cup. Which, in the end, Ricardo is almost happy for. Paige's latest promo leaves him a little uncomfortable with insults towards Tamina, comparing her to a man, and he could only imagine the mortification of having to shrug it off in front of Alberto or Sofia. As soon as Naomi and Tamina start to double team her, he feels nervous, especially considering she hasn't been back that long and her injuries are fresh on his mind, how weak and pale she'd been before leaving for Vancouver. How hard it had been to let her go. But then Nikki comes out and helps beat Naomi and Tamina off, just to rack attack Paige.

He winces, understanding that she deserves it on some level after Monday, but the way her body had twisted for the move... He gives her some time, waiting until Smackdown ends to actually call her.

"Hullo love," she says tiredly.

"Hola, mi fuerza," he murmurs. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. That didn't feel great, but the trainer doesn't believe anything was broken or reinjured."

He releases a breath, immediately put at ease. "That's great, I'm glad." She won't be home this weekend, needing to go handle another Wizard World event, and then having to go out for Raw, and he's reluctant to spend _more_ time away from her, considering what's looming when Total Divas begins airing again in July, but it allows him to focus on the Florida K-Cup and his own training, in an attempt to have an even better chance at winning the thing. He wants to say something about her promo from earlier, a voice in the back of his mind wondering what AJ thought of the defamatory things Paige had said about Tamina, but ultimately let's it go. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, love," she murmurs. "I'll be home after Raw, I promise, and we can make up for lost time then."

He smiles. "Looking forward to it." And, despite everything that's been going on lately, he is, the need to see her, hold her and kiss her a steady itch under his skin that he can't quite reach.


	97. chapter 97

Alberto returns from Mexico early Monday with the World Cup that he and his team had won while competing against a handful of other teams over the weekend. Ricardo oohs and ahs over his prize before leading him to the car where they travel back towards the house in silence, Ricardo humming along to the music as he drives along, seemingly oblivious to the strange expression on Alberto's face. When they get out of the car, Ricardo ducks into the backseat to get Alberto's luggage, allowing him to carry the prize into the house.

His frown intensifies as they enter to find it quiet, lifeless. "Where is Sofia?" he asks his ring announcer, eyebrows raising when Ricardo purses his lips thoughtfully.

"Oh right," he says after a moment, casually walking Alberto's things into his bedroom. "She had to get some supplies from the store for lunch. She'll be back soon." Ricardo ducks back out and wanders into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink, El Patron?"

Alberto stands in the hall of his mansion, staring down at the plaque in his hands announcing his latest success, and frowns. "No, mi amigo, I believe I will just go to my room and sleep. It's been a long weekend." He's just turned to walk towards his door when Ricardo pipes up again.

"Oh, El Patron, if you can hold on a second, Sofia said something about some mail coming in for you that looked important- she left it in the living room."

"It can surely wait," Alberto grumbles, about to turn into his room when Ricardo walks up behind him and grips his arm.

"It'll just take a minute, mi hermano. Por favor?" Ricardo's Spanish, low and gentle, always sways Alberto, no matter his mood, so he gives in and allows the younger man to draw him back towards the living room.

He's just stepped into the room when- "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALBERTO!" He blinks. Blinks again. Peers down at Ricardo, who looks guilty despite the brilliant smile on his face as he crosses the room to join Sofia, Alex and Alicia. "Lo siento, El Patron, we were planning on surprising you... I didn't mean to make you feel bad by thinking that we forgot your birthday."

He stares at the small party spread out before him, a hand-painted banner with "Feliz Cumpleanos, Alberto" and various festive pictures drawn on it- clearly by Ricardo himself- sprawling across the mantel, a chocolate frosted cake and glasses full of clear, bubbling liquid to toast him on the side table, and he smiles, shaking his head. "It's perfect, Ricardo. Mucha gracias." As he enters the room the rest of the way, allowing the muted light to sparkle against the World Cup in his hand, Sofia comes quickly to examine his prize, congratulating him and hugging him tightly. Alex has rehab and Alicia has various duties to do for Total Divas before leaving for the evening's Raw so they quickly toast, eat some cake, and before long, it's him, Sofia and Ricardo once more. He smiles at his family before hugging them both. "Muchas gracias again, my birthday's been perfect because of you both."

"You're welcome," they murmur together, the three of them sitting around and drinking the rest of the champagne before slowly going their own way. Sofia has house business, Ricardo needs to train more at the Dojo for the weekend's Florida K-Cup, and by now a nap really is sounding glorious to Alberto.

Ricardo misses Raw due to his focus being on helping to prepare for the Florida Cup, but he doesn't miss picking Paige up the next morning at the airport. They hadn't talked much since Pennsylvania and she squeals, running into his arms as soon as she spots him, leaving her luggage a ways away as he catches her and laughs, spinning her unsteadily until she presses a hungry kiss to his lips, staring into his eyes. "I've missed you," she breathes against his heated flesh.

"I can tell," he laughs, setting her down on the ground. "I've missed you more."

"I don't think that's possible," she sighs. Their fingers interlace as he walks back to pick her luggage up, the two of them then walking towards the exit, Paige leaning against him as she talks about Naomi, Tamina, her plans to regain the Divas title ASAP. He listens as he drives her back to the house, smiling a bit at her enthusiasm. It's a far cry from the broken, injured girl who had been in this car a few weeks ago, about to leave for Vancouver, sick and pale, and he's beyond relieved for it, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around her hand at a red light. She stops talking and looks at him curiously. "Ricardo...?"

He beams over at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road, his hand not moving an inch. "I'm just glad you're alright, mi fuerza."

As soon as they're at another red light, she cups his face and pulls him towards her, kissing him warmly. "I'm sorry I scared you," she tells him, stroking his face as he melts into her. "But yes, I'm more than fine, love. Stop worrying. I'll be divas champion and you'll win the Florida cup and everything will be perfect."

He smiles at her, eyes shining, before he turns into the driveway leading to Alberto's house, eager to be alone with Paige and make up for some lost time before he has to go back to the Dojo. She accompanies him and he's relieved that training goes ridiculously well that evening, everything coming together well for the cup. Looking at her from the ring ropes where he's leaning, catching his breath, he grins when she winks at him and blows him a kiss, this giving him the strength to turn around and face off with another, younger wrestler still learning the basics of ring psychology.

They spend as much time together as they can on Tuesday and Wednesday, her having to leave on Thursday for Smackdown. He has some free time that night, so he actually watches as she wrestles Naomi. Paige dispatches of Tamina, leaving her laying outside of the ring, before defeating Naomi with the Rampaige. Ricardo watches curiously as the Bellas come out and stand on the entrance ramp, Nikki posing with her title belt as if that proves something in the face of the woman who'd just soundly enough beat her other opponent in three days. He smirks and shakes his head, certain that the Bellas are once more underestimating Paige. In this business, that's always the worst possible thing to do and the easiest way to lose your title belt.

"Three time Divas champion and new holder of the Florida K-Cup," he mumbles, thinking about the upcoming weekend and what it may bring for them. "Sounds pretty damn cool if I do say so myself..."


	98. chapter 98

Ricardo stares at the brackets for the Florida Cup. He sighs, biting his nail. His partner from a few weeks ago, Chasyn, will be his opponent tonight in the first round of the cup. Not sure how to feel about that, he turns to look out at the crowd and smiles, Sofia waving at him from her place in first row. He winks at her before ducking back behind the curtain, determined not to fail.

It's a good back and forth match, one that Ricardo eventually comes out ahead on. After shaking Chasyn's hand and thanking him for the match, he rolls out of the ring and heads right for Sofia, hugging her. Alberto's in Mexico again and Ricardo wishes that he could've seen the match as well, but he doesn't begrudge his friend the chance to compete in their home country. Kissing Sofia's cheek, he slowly pulls away from her and goes backstage to reorient himself, re-focus on what's to come. The second round, when his competition will surely be more intense, just because he and his opponent will be determined to make it to the finals.

He breathes deeply, in and out, trying to keep calm, centered, while watching Aaron Epic out of the corner of his eye. They'd both won their matches and would thus face off in the second round. He'd wrestled him before, a few months ago, and he thinks he'll have a decent shot, but still... Aaron's tough and Ricardo releases a breath, re-applying his wrist tape before heading out towards the ring once more. Sofia looks happy to see him and he waves at her as Aaron makes his way to the ring, her smile faltering as she gets a good look at his opponent.

He is a tough competitor, and it shows as he overpowers Ricardo at nearly every turn, shouldering him into the corner and each strike enough to rid him of the oxygen in his lungs for a few seconds. He just can't gain any sustainable traction against him so he's not all that surprised when he ends up eating the pin before long, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. There's no show of good sportsmanship between them, Aaron smugly celebrating his victory while Ricardo stumbles up the ramp.

He's only just sat down, wiping sweat off of his forehead with a handtowel, when Sofia slips backstage and joins him, her fingers cool on his neck. He smiles balefully at her, unsurprised when she leans down and kisses his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I'm proud of you, mi hijo," she says quietly. "Come, go get cleaned off and I'm going to find somewhere that's still open, we'll go out to eat somewhere. My treat."

"Oh, Sofia, you really don't have to," he protests, catching her hand and squeezing it. "I'm not that hungry." But he gets up and walks gingerly towards the showers, her eyes tracing his every movement as realization dawns on her and she groans, shaking her head at herself.

"Foolish woman, you've watched them nearly kill themselves in this business for _how_ long by now?" she chides herself, moving over to his bag and finding comfortable clothes for him to change into. His favorite black sweat pants and a dark sleeved shirt, which she exchanges with him for his wrestling gear that she folds carefully before putting into his bag. Once he comes out, looking a little better, though still tired and sore, she cups his face and smiles at him. "Plan B. Let's instead get comething for carry out, go home and eat while we watch Modern Family. Si?"

His eyes immediately light up, some of the weariness leaving him. "Si!"

She beams and hugs him, relieved that she had figured it out, aware that he would've forced himself to go through with her original plans if he had thought it would make her happy. After a quick stop at a nearby Mexican restuarant who tends to have decent enough food, Sofia drives them back to the mansion and, while Ricardo drops his things off in his bedroom, begins to set up their meal in the living room in front of the TV. Such things that they tend to only get away with while Alberto's gone, though sometimes he's joined in when it's an unusually special occassion. Modern Family leaves them both laughing, especially at Phil's antics, but before too long, Ricardo's energy drifts and he starts to nod off.

She immediately turns the TV down a bit and watches as he fades, finally sinking back against the couch cushions, becoming pliant enough for her to cup her hands around his shoulders and draw him down to lay more comfortably. Unable to carry him back to his bedroom on her own, she grabs a blanket and drapes it over him, making sure he's still sleeping peacefully before she heads for bed herself.

He spends a quiet day at home the next day, helping her with cooking and cleaning, tidying up the garden. By the time the sun is starting to sink in the Floridian sun, she follows him inside and they activate the Network to watch both MizTV and Paige's divas championship match. Miz gets taken out by Sandow and Axel, Ricardo's nose crinkling sympathetically for his friend, but Paige's match result is truly disappointing. "So much for the whole _Florida Cup and three times Diva champion_ thing," he mumbles.

Sofia hugs him sympathetically and nods when he asks if he can turn the TV off. They sit in silence for awhile before he finds his phone and dials Paige's number. The housekeeper says very little while he talks to his girlfriend, both of them relieved to learn she's rooming with Miz tonight. He'd proven, during the filming of Santa's Little Helper, to be good at keeping an eye on her, and Sofia suspects that it'll be good for both of them to have some sort of companionship now that both of their significant others are out of WWE.

Ricardo is busy with training at the dojo the next few days, determined not to let his loss of the Florida Cup keep him from bettering himself as a competitor. He had let too much time slip through his fingers- though his time as Alberto's ring announcer had brought him a great many things that he would never exchange for anything- and he's focused on never letting such a thing happen again.

On Tuesday, Paige comes home for a couple of days, the two of them so busy the entire time that they barely have a chance to do anything more than laying together in bed for an hour or two before falling asleep, but Wednesday night, she sits on one of the chairs used for fans during the monthly events and watches the training, offering Ricardo kisses whenever he comes to talk to her.

The cycle continues when she leaves for Smackdown just for Alberto to return on Thursday finally. Ricardo doesn't even bother to leave the airport after seeing Paige off, sitting in the lobby and waiting until Alberto appears. They're walking to the car, Alberto telling him about everything he's seen and experienced when Ricardo smiles at him. He stops short and looks at his friend. "What's going on, Ricardo?"

"I was supposed to go compete this weekend."

"I recall," Alberto says. "What of it, mi amigo?"

"The promoter stopped returning my calls," he says slowly, unsurprised when there's a deep expression of disgust and anger in Alberto's eyes. The bane of any wrestler's lives, a shoddy promoter. "But I think it's ok." He claps Alberto on the back. "We can watch the Champion League together... and cheer on Barcelona."

Alberto's eyes flash with warning and Ricardo laughs, walking a little faster to avoid the man as he shakes his fist at Ricardo, careful not to look _too_ serious or dangerous, August 5th and everything that came afterwards forever more fresh on his mind. And deservedly so. When Ricardo slows and falls back into step next to Del Rio, he smiles and curls an arm around Ricardo's shoulders. "I have an idea, mi hermanito. How about we make it a cheat day? Have chips and dip and whatever else snacks Sofia will make for us... and we won't move until there's a winner."

Ricardo laughs softly and nods, smiling up at his former employer. "Sounds perfect, Alberto."


	99. chapter 99

After a weekend of watching football with Alberto, Ricardo returns to the dojo. He won't be competing at the events the following week, because he has his own events scheduled in northern California, but he can help the people prepare for their own upcoming matches, learn new strategies and moves. Money in the Bank is Sunday, with Paige getting another opportunity at the Divas title, and he hopes it goes well for her. For this reason alone, he watches Raw early Tuesday morning just to find that Paige doesn't compete. She is merely shown watching backstage as Nikki wrestles, and beats, Summer Rae.

He sighs and settles in, glad that it's early enough in the morning that Alberto is still asleep and Sofia is quiet in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He doesn't watch Raw all that often anymore, just enough to keep up with Miz and Paige, and even then it's enough to see that things hadn't changed that much since he'd left. If anything, they'd gotten even worse with The Authority running roughshod over everything. Turning it off, he deletes it from the DVR and goes back to his room to get ready for his day. Errands and lunch with Alberto, then he's off to the dojo for a few hours of training. They stay late, till almost midnight, and by the time he leaves, he's hunger and tired, eager to collapse into bed and not move for a few hours.

Paige has a full week herself, with the Money in the Bank match, and an appearance at Wizard World. He's just laid down in bed when she explains that she's also been booked to compete on Superstars. He makes a note to try to watch it when he has a chance but she sounds as wiped out as he feels. "I'll call you tomorrow, mi fuerza," he offers.

She yawns lazily. "Alright, love. We'll talk soon. Good night."

"Buenos noches," he says, hanging up. He's just shifted against his pillows, trying to get comfortable, when something dawns on him, making him sit up. _If we barely get to see each other_ now _with our schedules as rough as they are already, how bad are things going to get when Tough Enough begins?_ He grimaces and punches at his pillow. "Ay, dammit, why do I always think about these things right before bed?" Pressing the pillow over his head, he groans.

Early Thursday is spent preparing for the weekend in California. Northern California is too far away for him to be staying with Mike, which actually is fine with him because it lessens his chances of running into Morrison. Morrison who had changed, become more brutal in the matches Ricardo had seen on Lucha Underground since he'd put Alberto through the window of Dario's office. It's weird to think of the calm, zen man who was so apologetic after Ricardo split his shins all of those years ago during parkour being this cold and cruel, vicious and calculating but here we are.

That evening, he drops by Alex and Alicia's and smiles at his former home before letting himself in. "Hola," he greets Alex companionably. Although what Alex had tweeted had clearly hurt Mike's feelings, Ricardo hadn't held it against him. He had enough drama between Alberto and John to contend with, after all.

Alex's eyes light up when he sees him and he gets to his feet awkwardly, hopping over to Ricardo to give him a quick one-armed hug, the other still gripping his crutch tightly. "Thanks for coming over. Feels like it's been forever since we were able to just sit and catch up, huh?"

Ricardo nods, helping him back to the couch to sit down. "It definitely does." He hesitates, looking down at Alex's wrapped leg. "How's rehab going?"

"Slow," Alex sighs. "I was hoping I'd be further by now... but you know, gotta take it a day at a time." He grimaces and wipes a hand over his face. "The physical therapist gave me this list of exercises to do at home, but with Alicia gone so much, I can only do some of them... since I'm supposed to have someone with me for a lot of them."

Ricardo scans the paper before looking up at him. "I know I'm not always around, but my schedule is better than Alicia's... why not call me when you want to do these? It'll at least help you to do them more often, until you progress past this part of your rehab."

Alex stares at him. "You'd do that for me?" When Ricardo looks confused, he releases a breath. "I kinda figured a lot of the group washed their hands of me after what I said about AJ. Mike went off to film that movie, John's busy with Lucha Underground, and I just haven't heard from anyone. I was starting to think my side of the wedding was going to be empty."

Ricardo gapes at him before laughing painfully, gripping the back of Alex's neck and pulling him in until they're eye to eye. "You are a lunatic," he tells him. "Even if Mike was angry enough to want to kick your ass a little, he wouldn't leave you high and dry on one of the biggest days of your life. None of us would. We're all going to be there for you and Alicia. Me, Paige, AJ, Mike, John, Star, Tamina... you should just try to keep us away." He smiles at Alex before turning back to the sheet of paper. "So, while we wait for Smackdown to come on to see our better halves, why don't we order something to eat, and then I'll look through these exercises, see how many we can do before the delivery person gets here?"

Alex stares at him for a moment before smiling. "Alright. Thank you, Ricardo." They're in the process of splitting Chilaquiles Verdes and fajitas, Ricardo pausing between bites to help stretch Alex's leg out as the examples on the sheet of paper shows, when they both pause and look over at the TV, Smackdown blaring on as background noise. "Oh hell no."

Ricardo swallows hard, shaking his head when Alicia starts to yell at Paige for speaking for her, that she doesn't need anyone to do so, and will prove it later on that night in the ring. The two men stare at each other, then groan aloud. Ricardo gives up on physical therapy for tonight and joins Alex on the couch, pulling the last fajita to himself. "Ay dios mio," he sighs tiredly.

The show drags on for over an hour more until finally their girlfriends head to the ring, preparing for their match. Alicia is vicious and Paige is exasperated, all of the work they'd done to at least be civil apparently going down the drain with Paige's promo the week before. The two men sit side by side, quiet and watchful as Alicia wails on Paige for awhile, it seeming to take forever for the younger woman to take back control. But when she does, she doesn't relinquish it again, quickly tapping Alicia out to the PTO. Ricardo releases a breath of relief, but Alex looks disappointed and worried for Alicia.

Choosing to give him a minute, Ricardo gets up and starts clearing off the boxes and paper plates from their meals, relieved that he doesn't have to do dishes and prolong the tense silence, or risk Alex thinking he's ignoring him. Finishing with dumping everything in the trash, he walks back into the living room. "Well, um, unless you want to continue attempting the exercises, I have to fly out to California tomorrow, so..."

Alex immediately hops up to his feet, gripping his crutch. "No, that's ok, man. Thanks so much for coming over. We definitely need to do it again some day soon." He hugs him again, but this time it's tense, ends faster and he laughs anxiously, trying to cover up the awkward moment. "Hopefully next time, Paige and Alicia won't start arguing, huh?"

Ricardo laughs and pats his arm. "Yeah... well, I'll see you soon, Alex. I'll be calling you to make sure you do, but really, take care of yourself."

Alex smiles at him. "Will do, if you do the same."

"That's the plan, amigo." They head slowly to the door, the only sound being the crutch on the floor and Alex's strained breaths as he sees Ricardo out. Once the door shuts behind him, Ricardo leans against the wall for a moment and releases a sigh, shaking his head at the complicate world they're all in because of the business. Even so, he loves it and wouldn't change a thing.

Ricardo barely sleeps that night, thinking that it doesn't matter. He'll sleep on the plane, which gives him more time to get things together for the next few days, which is a relief. Upon hearing that Ricardo will be a good six hours away from Los Angeles the next morning, Alberto seems to relax as well, patting Ricardo's face before they say their farewells at the airport gate. "Good luck this weekend, mi hermano. I have no doubt you'll do just fine."

"Gracias." He grins. "Enjoy your weekend off, si?" The following weekend, they would be heading to the east coast for a convention and Ricardo looks forward to working alongside him once more, but he more than understands why Alberto is looking forward to a couple of days to do nothing more stenuous than take one of his babies out for a drive..

"Si, I will," Alberto promises. "Take care of yourself."

"And you too," Ricardo tells him. "And of Sofia."

"Always." Alberto beams at him, holding his arms out. Ricardo easily settles in his grip for a hug and Alberto ruffles his hair when he pulls away. "See you soon, mi hermanito."

"Si, see you Monday, El Patron." Ricardo smiles fondly at him before collecting his luggage and carrying on. Eager to sleep the flight away until he lands in his home state, to compete and reinforce what he can still do in the business despite the years of being underutilized.

Except that there are miserable, crying kids on the flight and he doesn't even get the chance to shut his eyes before one or both are wailing anew. Upon landing, he hadn't slept at all, which means he's been awake over 24 hours straight. Gritting his teeth at the thought of wrestling like this, he grabs his luggage from the carousel and heads for the door. "I'm getting too old for this," he grunts.


	100. chapter 100

Northern California isn't Ricardo's home. He will always be a SoCal boy, born and bred, but it's close enough that it makes him smile when he lands, no matter how exhausted he is. He wrestles, he hangs out at fan conventions. He has a great weekend, although seeing Paige lose to Nikki thanks to Twin Magic shenanigans makes him frown. He had had hopes that both of them would be leaving this weekend behind happily, but no that's asking too much.

After a stilted night's sleep, he returns to the airport to head home, wait for Paige to get done with Raw so he can try to comfort her. Or at least distract her. But then his flight gets delayed because of weather, and then canceled entirely. He gapes at the screen with the notice flashing on it, swallowing hard. "Ay dios mio," he mumbles. Tweets the airline, where they then handle the rest of their business through DMs. A flight out the next day is the best they can do, but at least it's handled and he's considering where to stay, what move to take next, when a female wrestler, Tiffany, comes to his aid. He stays at her place with another fellow stranded person- a woman named Alexis-, taking the couch while the women take the beds.

He's just glad to lay down after the lengthy flight from California to Chicago, sinking down into the couch cushions eagerly. A dim whisper in the back of his mind reminds him that perhaps he should call Paige, but he barely achieves a twitch of the finger before he's fast asleep, nuzzling into the blanket so kindly provided to him. Whispers of dreams haunt him all night long, and he feels even groggier when he wakes up, but strong coffee is waiting for him and he revives enough to eat some breakfast, eggs with toast and turkey bacon. It's a fast meal, neither he or Alexis wanting to miss their flights, and they both give Tiffany quick hugs before dashing out to get to the airport in time. He's like a madman, using the caffeine to push through the people to make it to his gate. When he arrives, he leans over to catch his breath before coming into range of the TSA people.

Thankfully the scans go standardly, and he's on his plane before he knows it. The coffee still in his bloodstream, he can't sleep so instead he ends up in a three hour long conversation with the man sitting next to him. It's one of the better conversations he has had in awhile. Upon landing in Florida, he exhales in relief and hoists his bag up higher on his shoulder before walking to the car. As exhausted and wound up as he is, his responsibilities aren't over because the dojo is holding a special Tuesday night event, so he heads there. With no match scheduled, he keeps himself busy wandering around, greeting fans, signing things when requested. The event is good, he's proud of all involved, but when the show's over and everyone's leaving, he's relieved to be able to do the same.

Stares out of the windshield and shakes his head, suddenly wanting nothing more than to hear Paige's voice. So he finds his phone and calls her. When she answers, it's like a breath of fresh air... before he realizes she's breathing strangely, sharp, almost hiccuping exhales and inhales that crinkle static down the line. "Paige? Are you alright?"

"It just dawned on me," she sobs. "Tough Enough's starting in a week and I'm supposed to be a trainer, but it just means more time away from you and I, I'm so alone- the divas don't want anything to do with me while I continue getting defeated by these damn Bellas and their tricks and... I miss you so much, it hurts, Ricardo..."

He closes his eyes, gripping the phone tighter. "I'm so sorry, mi fuerza. I miss you too..." He listens to her cry for a little longer, tears filling his own eyes. "I have no doubt you'll figure out a way to get past the Bellas..." She still cries though and he sighs, all too aware that that's not the real reason for her tears. "Do you trust me? Trust in us, Paige?"

"Of course," she chokes out tearfully.

"And do you love me?"

"Yes!" He smiles at her emphatic statement.

"Then we'll be fine. We'll hold on, and talk as much as we can. Then, as soon as everything quiets down for you, we'll have moe time to spend together... Everything'll be great, I promise you."

"Thank you," she breathes, voice still choked with tears.

He smiles somberly. "Any time, Paige. I love you."

"I love you too." They talk for a few minutes longer before he decides to hang up and return home before the city tries to tow his car away.

Alberto had left for an event in Mexico and Sofia is asleep on the couch when Ricardo enters, dropping a soft sheet over her before ducking into his bedroom where he falls onto the mattress and groans, closing his eyes as he considers what Paige had said, how much harder things will become when Tough Enough begins in earnest. He grimaces and sighs, certain that insomnia will be digging her nails into him and keeping him from sleep like a human being.

Thursday does little to help either of them when Ricardo watches Smackdown and Alicia costs Paige a one-on-one against Brie Bella. Neither diva had been friends, really, mostly just tolerating each other while AJ's around, but Paige looks utterly despondent, tears filling her dark eyes. He doesn't wait to call her this time, wishing he was there in person to hug her, convince her that everything was going to be ok. "Why?" she cries, begs. "I know I've done things, and I probably deserve this but I thought Alicia and I were getting along better... but she goes and pulls that tonight... I don't understand why..."

"I don't either," Ricardo says honestly. "Maybe it's her early bridezilla thing kicking in."

Paige releases a gasp. "I should've remembered that... Do they have a date yet/"

"No, sorry, mi fuerza. They want to keep it between the two of them for awhile longer to see how his rehab goes."

"Yeah, makes sure," she says grimly, slowly gaining control over her tears. "I"m so sorry, love, but I have to go check and see what the Tough Enough people have lined for this coming week."

He nods. "Alright. Talk soon?"

"Definitely, yes." She's just moved to disconnect the call when his voice echoes out towards her. "I love you, never forgot that, Paige. Il'l talk to you tomorrow."

She freezes, with a fresh smile on her face. ""I love you too. Good night."

He hangs up and drops his head back against the cough. Alberto, by now, had moved on from Mexico to London, probably, for a convention over there. He sighs and reaches over the back of the couch, finding his MP3 player. Using it, he finds the list of songs that he and ADR have listened to a million times on these trips.

When he finds the right one, he smiles wistfully, and puts it in, the exact song that he wanted easy to load. Zack Ryder listens to 3 Doors Down sometimes and, one random day during a Tributes to the Troops meet'n'greet they'd been send to together, had made both Ricardo and Alberto listen. It may sound different, but it's still a great song. And the lyrics, not to mention the title- Landing in London- seems all too similar to their lives now, including Paige and Mike and the rest of their little group. He sighs and drops back against the couch, listening to the song and wishing he wasn't alone right now.


	101. chapter 101

Mike and AJ arrive on Friday to spend the weekend in Florida before Tough Enough begins. WWE had wanted Mike to get familiar with the Tough Enough competitors and everything involving the show he will be hosting weekly now, and Ricardo is relieved to see them. More so when Paige returns to Florida and the group of them spend some time together, easing some of his loneliness with Alberto out of the country.

When Ricardo wakes up on Sunday, it's to find AJ and Paige still fast asleep, Sofia tinkering around in the kitchen, and Mike long gone. He stares blurrily at the housekeeper as she pushes coffee in front of him with a gentle smile. "Alex's?" he asks quietly, swirling a little sugar inside of the liquid before sipping from it.

"I believe so, si," she says, resting a hand on his shoulder before bustling back to the stove to finish breakfast. The smell of which proves sufficient at getting AJ and Paige both out of bed, the women flanking Ricardo's chair just before vegetable-spotted omeletes and whole wheat toast appears before them.

They eat quietly for awhile before AJ squints over at them, sipping from orange juice. "Is my husband with Alex?"

"Yes," Ricardo and Paige say together, glancing at either other with warm grins before returning to their meal. AJ hums before biting into her toast with a thoughtful look in her eye. Once done with eating, the three of them venture into the living room, Ricardo flipping through channels until he finds another Woman's Cup game being played. AJ and Paige quickly start arguing over playing, rooting for opposite teams.

They're all deeply invested in the game when the front door opens and Mike's footsteps approach the living room. Ricardo tenses a little when he hears the familiar sound of crutches on hardwood floors, all of them looking up and over as Mike follows Alex into the room. Paige looks curious, Ricardo notices, but AJ looks stoic as she gets to her feet and walks over to her husband, lightly kissing him. She half-turns towards Alex, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to make the first move.

"Hello, AJ," he says awkwardly. Her eyes bore quietly into him until he releases a strained breath, no one saying a word as he looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry, AJ. That tweet was stupid, I didn't mean to cause you or Mike any pain." He clears his throat and holds a hand out to her. "Bygones?"

She shrugs and jauntily shakes his hand before skipping back into the living room to rejoin Paige and Ricardo, her attention once more on the game. Paige just laughs and leans against Ricardo as he looks cluelessly over at Mike and Alex. "I don't understand women," Alex mumbles as Mike makes sure he hobbles into the living room safely.

"I'm not sure anyone does," Ricardo sighs, dodging Paige's swat with an innocent grin. They spend most of the day in the house, alternating between sports and movies, eating a quick lunch of sandwiches and sliced potatoes, convincing Sofia to join them after she sorts out the kitchen. They're all surprised with how quickly the time passes, the sun soon setting, but none of them are in any hurry to leave, too relaxed and enjoying spending time together for the first time in awhile.

When Alex begins to snore, though, Mike decides it's time for bed. Between himself and Ricardo, they help him into one of the guest rooms and settle him into bed. "He looks so peaceful like this," he chuckles. "Too bad he's not like this all the time." Sighing, he runs his fingers through Alex's hair before tucking the sheet around him. "Good night, Alex."

"Buenos noche," Ricardo murmurs to him. They watch him a moment longer before exchanging glances and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. AJ and Paige are waiting for them outside in the hall and neither seem that surprised when AJ grips Mike's hand and Paige finds Ricardo's, all of them clearly ready for bed.

-x

The next day, Ricardo wakes up to find Paige and Mike getting ready to leave. "We have to meet with everyone involved in the show tomorrow," she explains to him, kissing him quickly before snagging a cup of coffee and sighing softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Have a good day, love."

He nods, trying to smile sleepily at her. "See you soon, mi fuerza." She leaves, Mike behind her, and he sighs tiredly, staring up at Sofia. "Never seems to last very long, hm, Sofia?"

She smiles sympathetically at him, shaking her head. "Unfortunately not, mi hijo. But as long as you enjoy your time together, that's the important thing, si?"

"Si," he sighs, smiling back at her. "At least El Patron and I get to spend the weekend in Providence. That should be fun." He drinks some more coffee, eats a quick breakfast of fruit smothered pancakes, and then goes out to run some errands until he has to go to the dojo to help train the wrestlers there. It helps keep his mind off of things, and by the time he returns home, Paige and Mike are back too, tired but eager for the next day, to start the adventure that will be Tough Enough.

She curls up in his arms as they settle into bed, both exhausted and glad to be able to spend more than just one or two nights in the same room for once. "It's been a long few weeks," she murmurs against his throat. "But as trying as it's all been, it's been rewarding too... I wish I could've done better in my attempts to win the divas' title... but I can't complain too much."

His hand is warm on her back as she talks, softly stroking up and down her spine. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she murmurs, kissing his jaw before sitting up to look him in the eye. "I get to be in movies and be a featured attraction at conventions, travel around the country, meeting new people and doing something that I love... and when I get home, I have the best guy in the world waiting for me."

He tilts his head at her, eyes gleaming with a teasing kind of curiosity. "Do I know him?"

"Oh, haha," she mumbles sarcastically, kissing him hard on the mouth. "You know who I mean." Finding his hand, she presses her fingers between his and squeezes gently, watching as he stares up at her reverently. "You do, right?"

"Right, si, of course," he breathes, leaning up to kiss her. Her nails are cool against his skin as she traces the tank top he's wearing, peering into his eyes. "You think I'm the best guy in the world." It sounds questioning and she sighs, nuzzling into him.

"I know you're the best guy in the world," she corrects him quietly. "No one else would be so patient while I'm off doing all of these other things, and putting you through as much as I have because of Total Divas. Brandon was bad enough, but now I'm doing it all over again and I am so, so sorry..."

"At least you gave me advanced notice this time," he says, trying again and again to put an optimistic spin on things. "I trust you, Paige, and if you think this is how things need to be, then I won't try to stop you."

She sighs and settles back in against him, closing her eyes. "I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm so thankful for it." He smiles and kisses her forehead before closing his eyes, giving into some badly needed sleep as she too dozes off.

The next day, they see very little of each other once more. Ricardo returns to the dojo, Paige heads off to prepare for Tough Enough. Alberto returns to the States early evening, driving over to the dojo to watch everyone train for awhile, a proud smile on his tired face. Ricardo approaches him during a quiet moment and sits next to him, staring into the ring with a kind of exhausted pride in his face as well. But whereas Alberto's pride is for him, Ricardo's is for all of the people that he's slowly helping to learn and grow as competitors.

But underneath the smile and the pride, Alberto looks a little guilty and uncomfortable. Ricardo peeks at him now and again, not sure if he should ask, if it's something that Alberto would be willing to talk about in public. Before he can ask, though, his former employer opens his mouth. "Mi hermano, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay home this weekend. I can't come to Fan Fest."

Ricardo's breath seizes in his chest. "What? Why not?"

Alberto shakes his head, resting a hand on Ricardo's shoulder. "I just want a weekend to myself, hermano. I know you were looking forward to it and I am so so sorry."

"Are you hurt? Or sick, or...?" Worse case scenarios are racing through Ricardo's mind as he examines his best friend closely, trying to find _something_ , any reason for this abrupt change of heart by the older man.

"No, no, I am perfectly healthy. I just need to recharge my batteries, si, I am AAA champion and I cannot let my- _our-_ people down. You understand, right?" Alberto smiles sadly at him. "I know you were looking forward to spending the weekend together, and I promise to make it up to you. Perhaps after you return, we can spend all Sunday together."

Ricardo nods, trying not to show just how disappointed he is. "Right, of course. I do understand. You would tell me if something was wrong, though, right?"

"Of course I would, mi hermanito! But there is nothing, so por favor, don't let it worry you." He clasps Ricardo's shoulder and squeezes warmly. "I believe your students need you. I'll wait here and we can go home together."

Ricardo nods, then smiles. "Alright. It shouldn't be much longer."

"Don't rush on my account," Alberto tells him, settling back and getting comfortable to watch the rest of the training, enjoying watching Ricardo in his element.

Ricardo loses himself in the training for awhile, but the thoughts of _why_ and _what is going on?_ remains fresh in his mind well into the next day, even as all of them- he and Paige, Alberto, Sofia, Alex and Alicia, and Mike and AJ- go to his favorite sushi place, talking and laughing and all around enjoying themselves.

On Friday, when he has to leave, Paige looks sad for him as he stares down at his lone bag and taps his fingers against it, releasing a breath. "I'm going to miss you," she offers, pressing her fingers against his jaw and drawing his face back up so she can kiss him. "I'll see you soon." He's quiet and still and she frowns. "I love you," she insists, kissing him warmly, slowly before pressing her forehead to his.

He sighs and relaxes into her, smiling. "I love you too. I'll call you tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it," she whispers against his skin. "Have fun."

"I'll do my best," he promises her. He gets into Alberto's car, aware that Alberto had offered to drive him out of guilt for not going with him. They drive through the Florida streets in silence, a sad kind of tension between them. When they arrive, both get out of the car quietly and Ricardo follows Alberto through the airport. By the time they reach his gate, he can't hold it in any longer. "El Patron?"

"Si, mi hermanito?"

"I didn't do something, did I? That caused you to not want to come?" he asks, his eyes locked on his feet.

Alberto doesn't say anthing for a long moment and Ricardo feels even worse with each passing second. "Ricardo, que?! That would never be why I'd skip something," he tells him. "Come here." He draws him away from the gate and sits him down, squeezing his neck and staring into his face. "If you honestly thought this since I told you I wasn't coming, I am so sorry. It has _nothing_ to do with you. I'm not coming partially because I _do_ want a little quiet time to rest... and also because Morrison is going to be there. I want you to enjoy yourself, not get trapped in the middle of _more_ drama that isn't something you need to worry about."

Ricardo stares at him. "Really? Because of John?"

"Si, mi amigo. I would never skip something because you'd be there. That fact made it even harder to decide not to go." He smiles fondly down at him. "I promise you, when you come home, we'll do something fun together before the week begins and we're both ridiculously busy yet again. Alright?"

Ricardo smiles. "Alright, El Patron. I can live with that." They nod at each other for a moment before Ricardo turns to look at the gate. "I suppose I should get into line for my flight now." He stands and, when Alberto joins him, hugs the older man. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to Sunday, mi hermano."

"So am I. Have fun in Providence. and I hope people won't bother you about me not being there so much."

"It's fine if they do," he says. "I'll figure out something to say just in case." He pats Alberto's arm. "Thank you for telling me the truth, El Patron. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Alberto nods fondly. "See you then, mi hermano. Bye."


	102. chapter 102

New England Fan Fest is enjoyful enough. Ricardo tries to make the most of it, hanging out with people he'd met in WWE and out of it over the years that he hasn't seen in awhile, but without Alberto it's just not the same. Especially when the stand he's put at for photo ops and autographs is almost perfectly across from John's position. He tries not to look but it's hard to ignore him entirely.

Even more so when John takes his first quiet moment and comes up to him. "Hey Ricardo."

He tenses and gnaws at his bottom lip before looking up. "Do you need something, John? A marker, perhaps?" They stare at each other for a few minutes before Ricardo continues, encouraged by some crazy urge that comes from something deep inside that he's not even sure the origin of. "Sad to say there's no glass windows nearby so you can't make it two for two. So sorry."

John grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. "C'mon, man, you know everything going on with Alberto and I has nothing to do with you. Everything that's happening I don't hold against you."

"How kind of you," Ricardo sighs, his troubled eyes turning to the empty chair next to him that had done nothing but served as a cold reminder of who wasn't here today. "I'd be more inclined to buy everything you just said if my best friend was actually next to me right now, but he's not so it feels pretty personal to me."

John's lips twitch a bit. "You know, you don't get mouthy like that often. I don't like that it's towards me, but I get it. If someone had done to Mike what I did to Alberto, I wouldn't want to hang out with them either. I am sorry he was so scared to face me that he bailed on you." When Ricardo only grows more heated at this, John shrugs and turns back towards his own table. "See you later, man."

Ricardo inhales sharply, looking up as more people cycle through. It takes everything in him to not be tense with the fans, forcing a smile even when they ask him about Alberto's whereabouts, casting quick, sharp glances towards John's table every time it happens before giving his well-practiced answer. "He had some personal matters to deal with. He's grateful for your support though."

After a few hours of this, he's more than relieved to take a taxi to the airport and head back to Florida, the fan fest concluded. All he wants now is a couple hours to himself and then spend all Sunday with Alberto, unwinding from the stresses of today.

Once he lands and makes it back to the house, he greets Sofia and Alberto, quickly realizing he's not in the right frame of mind to spend a lot of time with anyone. Dropping his bags on his bedroom floor and sitting on the bed, he folds his legs and sinks into meditation, desperate to find some sort of peace of mind.

After that, and an almost decent night of sleep, he wakes up midmorning the next day to Alberto knocking on his door. He grimaces and stirs, rolling over. "Come in."

Alberto peeks in and grins at the sleepy Ricardo before sitting next to him on the bed. "Buenos dias, mi amigo. How are you feeling?"

Ricardo shrugs sleepily. "Glad to be home," he sighs. "So many fans asked about you yesterday."

Alberto rests a hand on Ricardo's wrist, a look of understanding crossing his face. "Lo siento, mi hermano. I'm sure you handled it well, though."

"I tried," he nods, sitting up a little. "Told them you had personal things going on and thanked them for the support."

Alberto smiles. "See? You did fine. Thank you, Ricardo. I know I sprung that on you unexpectedly, but as I knew you would, you handled it perfectly."

"Si, well,..." Ricardo yawns and pushes the sheets away. "I also saw John, so dealing with the fans wasn't that big of a deal."

Alberto tenses up, staring into the back of Ricardo's head. "Did he do anything?"

"He told me that everything going on with you two has nothing to do with me," the ring announcer explains, getting up and walking over to his dresser to look for something to wear. "He was just acting so... smug and like he hadn't done anything wrong... I couldn't even stand to look at him." He ducks his head and sucks in a tense breath, releasing it roughly when Alberto walks over to him and squeezes his shoulders until he slowly relaxes. "What are we doing today? Going out, or..." He hovers over jeans, hands teasing against slacks, not sure if he should dress up a little.

Alberto, however, answers this quickly when he guides Ricardo's hand over to the pile of sweats in the opposite corner. "I saw your face last night, mi hermano. Neither of us are in the mood for social things today, so what do you say we dress comfortably and spend the day watching movies, maybe sports, and eating whatever we feel like?"

Ricardo purses his lips thoughtfully. "You mean... one of those elusive cheat days I hear about in some circles?"

Alberto laughs. "Si, exactly that."

Ricardo grins up at him. "That sounds perfect, El Patron. Gracias." Alberto hugs him before leaving the room so he can finish changing. He watches him go with a small smile before turning back to his clothes, relieved that it's going to be a lowkey day with his best friend.

After a quiet day with Alberto and Sofia, Ricardo is eager to return to the dojo and begin helping the students train while waiting for Paige to return to Florida for Tough Enough. He stares into his closet, perplexed when he sees something in there he'd almost forgotten owning. Miz had given him a pre-release of his "I'm Awesome" shirt sometime after he'd tag teamed with Alberto, and Ricardo had held onto it since. Along with all of Alberto's various shirts and even the RVD shirts that had been made for him during their temporary allegiance, his closet is full of bittersweet memories.

The best part of Tough Enough is getting to see Paige at least a little more, but he is also happy to see Mike more too, without worrying about running into John as well. Training that night goes really well, and he suspects it's partially because all he has to do is look down at his shirt to feel a little stronger, a bit more like his old self before WWE and everything else battered his self-esteem to near non-existence.

Kind of like how he used to feel when he was Chimaera...

Tuesday is about as busy, but in a much better way with Paige arriving early afternoon and all but flying into his arms. He holds her, kissing her slowly, not minding whose path they're blocking or who may be watching. That is, until Mike slaps him on the back. "Ricardo, stop or I'm gonna get jealous. Kissing her after wearing my shirt yesterday? Kinda hurts, man."

Ricardo pulls away reluctantly from Paige and rolls his eyes at Mike, wrapping an arm around Paige's back. "Better not tell AJ that, neither one of us'll be breathing for much longer if you do."

Mike laughs wearily, glancing at Paige. It seems like something passes between the two of them but before Ricardo can ask, or try to figure out what's going on, Mike waves half-heartedly at them. "I'll see you two later."

He walks off, Ricardo frowning at his back before turning to Paige. "Was it something I said?"

Paige looks pained, resting a hand on his chest. "We need to talk, love. Come with me?" He nods dumbly, allowing her to lead him outside. "Where are you parked?" He takes the lead now, through row after row of vehicles until he finds his own.

She drops her luggage in the backseat before joining him in the front, turning to face him. "I wasn't sure if I'd make it here in time," she admits wanly. "You have so many friends, and there are just as many people who would like to hurt both of us... but I guess..."

He reaches out and takes her hand, effectively stopping her anxious rambles. "Paige, please," he tells her weakly. "You're worrying me. What is it...?""

For a moment, she leans forward, her black and blue hair curtaining her face. Squaring her shoulders, she sits up and stares at him. "You know ever since AJ retired, it left Mike and I kind of on our own." He nods, a wary look crossing his face. "We began rooming together and driving together. It just made sense, because we were both missing our better halves." She smiles weakly, taking his hands and squeezing them gently. "But nothing's innocent in this business."

He nods, all too aware of the ugly rumors and gossiping suffusing the locker rooms. "Ok... and...?"

She closes her eyes, not wanting to face him while she explains what's been going on. "Mike and I didn't think much of it, but we learned yesterday that people think... well, they think Mike and I are... into each either like that."

He doesn't say anything for a long moment and she starts to worry, peeking an eye open just to find he's sitting still, except for his shoulders, which are shaking in silent mirth. Her jaw drops and she smacks at him. "Ricardo!" He laughs harder at this, reaching over and dragging her into his lap, which is awkward due to the steering wheel, but neither mind. "It's not funny, I thought you'd be mad or worse, believe them..."

His laughter slowly tapers away, Ricardo kissing her softly as his fingers tangle in her hair. "No offense," he murmurs against her lips. "It's just... the thought of anyone thinking Mike would cheat on AJ..." He winces. "Not to mention I'd rather believe that you wouldn't do that to me, especially with one of my closer friends."

She shakes her head, cupping his face. "Never," she promises. "I never forget how lucky I am to have found you." She stares into his eyes with an affectionate smile on her face. "Besides, my mum adores you. There's no way any other man is _that_ lucky."

He smiles and tilts her head, kissing her. "It is a special thing when both Knight women approve of you," he acknowledges, nuzzling into her.

"Exactly right," Paige grins, leaning back in his arms. "If I _had_ done anything with Mike, I'm not sure what would happen first- AJ killing Mike, or my mum disowning me."

"She likes me that much, huh?"

Paige's smile grows a little as she traces circles in Ricardo's arm. "Yeah, you should hear her talk about the grandchildren we're going to give her some day."

Ricardo's breath catches in his chest. "You... you'd want kids with me someday?" he whispers, as if scared that she'd take it back, change her mind should he make too much noise or move wrong.

She looks up at him and stares into his eyes with a loving smile. "Yeah, I would, Ricardo. When we're both ready."

He inhales and nods as she strokes his cheek. "That... that sounds perfect."

"Yes, it does," she smiles, leaning back against his chest as he kisses her.

-x

"I'm sorry we can't spend my birthday together," Alicia murmurs, crawling up the bed slowly, careful to avoid Alex's bad leg as she settles into his waiting arms. "If I could, I'd skip Smackdown to stay with you... but we can make up for it today, right?"

He nods, cupping her face before pressing a warm kiss to her lips. "If you don't mind spending it with the invalid, sure," he sighs with a self-depreciating smile.

She swats at him, pouting. "Hey, don't talk about my fiance like that. Besides, the progress you've been making is so impressive..." He scoffs a little but she shakes her head. "I know it still feels slow to you, but I can see how well you're doing and I'm glad Ricardo was here for you. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

He smiles at her. "I know, I wish you could be home in my arms like this more often too." He hugs her tighter and buries his face in her hair. "I have something for you, by the way, but I think you're gonna have to get it."

She twists around in his arms and beams, her eyes alit with happiness. "Gifts? Where are they at?"

"Top shelf of the closet," he's just barely said when she scrambles off of the bed and races to the opposite wall, pulling the doors open and pushing things aside wildly. He laughs, listening to her frantic search trashing their storage. "Try the wedding box," he calls out, listening to her freeze before grabbing the box of things she'd been collecting almost since the moment he'd proposed to her and pulling it open, rifling through the articles and samples piled up inside for her perfect wedding. He lays back and waits, knowing it won't take her long. Ricardo had laid it on top of the pile for him only a couple of days ago.

Sure enough, barely a few seconds later, she squeeches and runs back to him, laying in his arms with a jewelry box in hand. "Are you going to open it?" he asks, amused by her enthusiasm before she even knows what's inside.

"Yes," she breathes, prying it open with trembling fingers. He searches her face as she goes very still and stares at the brilliant ruby earrings with diamonds surrounding them. "Oh my God..."

But Alex is far from done, smiling at her as he reaches in and pulls up the velvet backing securing it. She blinks at him before realizing that there is a reason behind his actions, as a sliver of white in the corner of the box attracts her attention and she digs it out, holding her breath when she realizes it's a note. Her eyes devour Alex's rough, nervous handwriting scrawled upon the paper as she unfolds it.

_"Will you wear this for our wedding on August 12th?"_

She stares at the date, jaw dropping as she thinks quickly. A Wednesday, most of them will be in state for Tough Enough and she's sure that the rest of the group could make it work well enough to come for the wedding. Her eyes well with happy tears as she looks up at Alex. "I would be proud to," she cries softly, leaning into him and kissing him.

He laughs softly, stroking her back. "Happy birthday, Foxy."

"Thank you so much," she whispers. "You've made this the best birthday I've ever had and it's only just begun."

He grins, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "Well, let's see if we can continue that streak..."

"What do you have in mind?" she wonders, laughing when he lays the earrings haphazardly on the bedside table before drawing her into his arms and kissing her neck. "Oh, right,." she sighs, tilting her head to give him more room. "I love you, A-Ri."

He grins against her warm skin. "Love you too, Foxy."


	103. chapter 103

After Paige and the others leave to tour around with WWE, Ricardo finds himself sitting on the porch swing, tracking clouds with his eyes. As warm as her words had left him, he's aware that they're still a long time until either of them are ready for that big of a step in their relationship. They've only been dating close to a year, after all. He rests his head back against the sunkissed wood and purses his lips, lost in thought, when the swing shifts, Alberto joining him. "Hola, El Patron," he murmurs.

"Hola, mi hermano." They swing quietly for a few moments before Alberto reaches over and claps him on the shoulder. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

Ricardo considerings confiding in him what Paige had said, but it feels so private, so unbelievable as of yet that he can't find it in himself to do so. So he tries the next best thing, "I'm thinking about returning to the mask." Alberto stares at him, a surprised look in his eyes. "I've done it as myself for the last year, and it's been ok, but... I miss the mystique of Chimaera, you know? Me, I'm just awkward and shy... but I truly felt strong and like anything was possible when I became that character again. It did feel a little tainted after everything with WWE fell apart, but I think I can give it a fresh start now."

Alberto taps his jaw, before gripping it and making Ricardo look at him, a small smile on his face. "You are strong, mi hermano. And anything _is_ possible for you, but I know what you mean. No matter what you choose to do, whether you're comfortable enough to continue being yourself, or Chimaera, I know your fans will support you. As will I."

"Gracias," Ricardo says, breathing in deeply. He scuffs his feet against the patio, causing the swing to rock back and forth with a bit more force, when Alberto clears his throat, attracting Ricardo's attention again.

"I'm actually thinking about a potential change myself," he says lowly. "I am considering... challenging that perro, Cage, to a hair vs hair match. I am tired of him always getting in my way in AAA. My title will never be his, but he continues on and on, no matter how many times I defeat him, or in what way. I will teach him the true meaning of honor for Mexican champions."

Ricardo stares at him, wide eyed. "Um. I... don't know what to say."

Alberto laughs a little. "Si, well, this is why I will definitely win- I like my hair where it is. But I have to prove my point by putting something important on the line. A wrestler's livelihood lies partially in their looks, so I can only imagine how he will react when I defeat him and shave him bald. I look forward to that moment."

Ricardo nods, falling back on his old stand-by and not revealing how uncertain he feels towards Alberto's plans right now. Every time the other man had made grand challenges like these, it'd backfired on him severely and Ricardo can only hope that Alberto hasn't repeated his past mistakes with this idea.

The rest of the weekend and Monday goes by quickly, and Ricardo wakes up on Tuesday with some dread. Today, Total Divas returns, which means whatever Paige will be doing with her friend to pretend like she's in a relationship will be watched by various wrestling fans around the world in a matter of hours. He sits up and stares out of his window, trying to remember when her flight gets in.

Sighing, he gets up and scrubs at his eyes as he walks into the kitchen, where Sofia greets him with a smile and "Buenos dias", and Alberto echoes her, looking up from the paper. He sits down and smiles as Sofia settles a mug of fresh coffee before him, moving back to the stove to finish omelettes for them both.

When Sofia serves them, Alberto puts the newspaper down and picks his fork up, casting another, searching glance at Ricardo. "So, mi hermano, are you prepared for tonight?"

Ricardo swallows down a mouthful of egg and green peppers before looking up at him. "Total Divas? Si, I think so." He scrapes his fork through the pile of vegetables and eggs, releasing a sigh. "I hope so, anyway..."

"Is Paige going to be here to watch it with you?" Sofia inquires, pausing to refill Alberto's mug before sitting at the table with them.

"As soon as she finishes Tough Enough business for the week, si," Ricardo nods.

Sofia reaches forward with her free hand and pats his wrist. "We'll be here if you need us, mi hijo." She smiles comfortingly at him and he nods, already feeling fractionally better.

"Gracias. Gracias," he murmurs, looking from her to Alberto. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you both."

"You'll never have to find out," the housekeeper tells him gently. "Eat your breakfast, Paige's flight lands soon and I'm sure she'll be eager to see you."

He nods and follows her suggestion, at the airport within half an hour. He's staring absently at the flight list, watching as they switch back and forth between a group of planes delayed, cancelled, and those who have arrived, Paige's flight number on that list... when he hears her calling his name, turning quickly to catch her as she runs into his arms, all grins and cascading hair. "Hola, mi fuerza," he greets her, kissing her warmly.

She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, sighing against his lips. "I've missed you," she mumbles, pressing her forehead to his and searching his eyes. "You alright?"

"I am now," he whispers, which grants him another lingering kiss. "Where's Mike?"

"On the phone with AJ," she hums, running her fingers through his hair. "If I didn't know better, I'd think something was going on with those two. He's been really distracted lately..." She frowns. "I hope it doesn't have to do with those rumors, I know she said she doesn't believe them, but maybe..." Ricardo strokes her back, slipping his fingers up and down her sides until she gasps and squirms away from him, extremely ticklish in a few spots. "No, stop that," she groans, swatting at him. "Bloody hell, why did you ever have to figure that-" His fingers ghost against her ribs again and she cries out, arching away from his fingers. "No, Ricardo, please-!"

He laughs and finally relents, not wanting to get in trouble in public. "C'mon," he says, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to a quieter part of the airport to wait for Mike to stop talking to AJ. They sit next to each other, Ricardo's fingers tangled in Paige's soft, black hair, when she turns to look at him, eyes deep and searching. "What is it?" he murmurs.

"You're really going to be ok with this Total Divas stuff, right? Because it really is just an act, I swear to you-"

He cuts her off by cupping the back of her head and kissing her slowly, breathing her in. "I believe you, mi fuerza. I'm just glad you explained it to me with a bit of advanced notice this time, because if I had to live through another Bradley situation..." He sighs and shakes his head, smiling wanly at her.

"I promise to never do that to you again," she tells him quietly, fingers ghosting around the collar of his t-shirt until he shivers. "The hurt in your eyes after that episode aired... I never want to see that expression on your face again. It broke my heart, love."

He grimaces and rests his head on her shoulder as she kisses the side of his face and soothes her fingers through his hair once more. They're still sitting there, lost in thought, when Mike finally joins them. "Let's get this show on the road," he exclaims, clapping his hands together.

Ricardo, Alberto and Sofia half-watch Tough Enough, only really paying attention when the judges were on the screen, all of them slightly surprised by how rough Paige is being on certain people, but finally that show ends and they change channels to watch Total Divas. The majority of the episode is about Eva Marie or the Bellas and their contract status, Paige and Alicia mostly only in scenes complaining about Eva.

Ten minutes before the show actually ends, Paige finally arrives, Mike in tow, and she immediately curls up against Ricardo's side, kissing his bare shoulder as he wraps an arm around her. Mike starts throwing shade at the Bellas and Cena, anyone else he could think of, when the show ends and previews for the rest of the season begin. Sofia and Mike are discussing Ziggler turning his attention onto Nikki Bella, but Paige is very tense next to Ricardo, whose eyes are still locked on the TV screen, not seeing anything since a particular scene lost amongst all of the Bella drama. Likewise, Alberto had noticed the split second preview as well, and his dark eyes are flickering between Paige and Ricardo, his hands tense as if he wants to fight her.

Alberto stands after a few minutes and looks at Mike and Sofia. "Let's go to the kitchen," he says tensely and it's only then that they notice something's wrong with Ricardo and Paige, Sofia's face falling as she realizes that her employer looks close to exploding, choosing to leave before he makes things worse. She obliges and welcomes Mike into the other room to try some new cookies she'd made earlier. He glances anxiously at Ricardo and Paige once more before nodding and following them into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Ricardo mumbles as soon as they're alone. "You could warn me about him, but not about what he was actually going to do? Really?"

Paige shifts, sits in his lap and rests her cool fingers against his face, letting him feel the lack of the ring on her third finger. "It was part of the plan, yes. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you everything, but I... thought I'd have more time. I didn't realize..."

"You don't realize a lot of things when it comes to this show," Ricardo says, the bitterness in his voice surprising her and himself. Needing some space, he gets up and digs his fingers through his hair, close to tearing it out at the roots. "I just don't know, Paige. What am I supposed to do with this? Preparing myself for you having a fake boyfriend, who would touch and kiss you, and maybe who knows what else is one thing, but to see another man down on one knee before you?" He shakes his head, steepling his hands before his mouth. "It was supposed to be," he finally says. "We're pretty serious, I thought, or at least getting there. If anyone was supposed to be kneeling down before you, vulnerable and hopeful, with a ring... it was... supposed to be... me..."

There are tears in her eyes and dammit, he doesn't want to make her cry either, but he's close to that point himself, and when she gets up and joins him, their tears mingle on their cheeks as she kisses him, tries to sooth him. "I'm so sorry, so so damn sorry," she breathes. "I know by now they probably just sound like meaningless fluff coming from me, because this is the second time I've done this to you. But I swear, when it happens, if it happens, it will be you, and it will mean so much more than some fake ring with fake emotions behind it..."

His heart aches, he's pretty sure his _soul_ aches, but seeing her cry, so desperate for his forgiveness, makes him hurt more. So he closes his eyes and chooses to believe her once more. "Please don't wear that ring in front of me," he mutters. "Ever."

"I promise you, I will never ever do that," she vows, stroking his face and brushing his tears away. "Never ever, ever." Leaning in, she kisses him and takes his hand, drawing him back to the couch where she curls up in his lap and continues to kiss him. "Are we ok?"

"Si," he whispers to her. Her smile, brightening her tear-filled eyes, almost makes it all worth it.

Mike leaves on Wednesday morning to go be with his wife in California and Alberto heads on out to Mexico for a couple of live events and Ricardo thinks that he's going to get some alone time with Paige, but then she explains to him that she's going to go to California to meet up with AJ, make sure that things really are alright between them. He frowns at her as she cups his face and kisses him. "See, Mike at least got to see you in person and make sure everything was ok between you two because of those rumors. I haven't even talked one on one with AJ yet, I need to make sure she's alright. Considering I don't have any other friends in WWE, I'd kind of like to keep the ones I have outside of it."

This makes sense and he sighs, kissing her. "I'm going to miss you," he says quietly.

"I'll miss you more," she murmurs. "But we still have tonight, my flight's not until morning... so I suppose we should make the most of it, hm?"

He nods and draws her closer, wrapping his arms around her back. "Most definitely," he murmurs, trailing kisses down her throat.

Once he and Sofia are the only ones in the house, it's too quiet. He can't stop thinking, or staring at the calendar on his phone. In a few weeks, the first anniversary of his leaving WWE will be upon him. Going outside, he lays in the grass and stares up at the sky, trying to balance himself. With all of the bad, a lot of good happened in that company too. Fans cheering him, booing him, loving and hating him, sometimes both at once, and he had loved every moment of it. Without WWE, he wouldn't have met Alberto, or Paige, or Mike, or Alex... none of the relationships he has right now would've had a chance to become anything special.

He smiles and runs his fingers through the grass. "Thank you," he murmurs out into the universe, feeling the lingering echoes of bitterness drifting away as he focuses on everything good that came out of that random tryout he had gone to back in California all of those years ago.


	104. chapter 104

Since Alberto fired Ricardo, the former ring announcer had left most of Alberto's responsibilities to Alberto. Had thought he could handle them on his own, especially once everything fell apart with WWE and AAA stepped up to help him legally and in other ways. It seems fine... until Ricardo is walking towards his room after a lengthy training session to find Alberto squinting at his calendar, mumbling distressedly. He stops short and approaches him. "Is something wrong, El Patron?"

"I can't..." He frowns and looks at Ricardo. "What day is it?"

Warning bells sound in Ricardo's brain, but he swallows and tries not to freak out. "It's Sunday, El Patron. What's wrong?" But when he gets within reading distance of the calendar, he knows immediately. There is an event written on it in Alberto's careful print, to start in half an hour. He pales, reading the words on it. Definitely not enough time to catch a flight to Texas for Alberto to make it. "Uh oh. Here, we'll get their number and contact them, it'll be ok, El Patron."

He's just turned to get the phone, look up the arena and get a phone number, when Alberto reaches out and grips his arm. His hold feels wrong and Ricardo's just turned to look at him again when he steps forward and shakes his head, pale. "Mi amigo-" he's just managed to say when his knees give out and he slumps towards the floor.

"Whoa, whoa-" Ricardo moves fast, catching him under the arms and bracing his fall. Cradling him against his shoulder as they drop to the floor, he looks up, then around desperately. He'd dropped his phone in his haste to catch Alberto and it had skittered under the dresser, so he turns to plan B. "SOFIA!" He listens as the housekeeper drops what _she's_ doing and runs towards the bedroom. "Call 911, Alberto passed out." He stares into his former employer's pale face, gingerly tapping his cheek. "C'mon, El Patron, open your eyes..."

He can hear Sofia's shaking voice on the phone with the emergency operator, but he doesn't allow it to take his focus off of the motionless man in his arms. "Alberto, I swear... this is not how we're going to spend our first year anniversary of freedom, si? Wake up. Come on." He rests his cheek against Alberto's forehead and listens to his breathing, wondering what went wrong. Alberto had seemed ok, maybe a little tired, but still _him._ The usual smug but caring man that he's been since their friendship renewed last year. He sighs and rests a hand on Alberto's shoulder, rocking him back and forth slowly.

"Ricardo," he breathes out after a moment and the ring announcer's eyes shoot open as he takes in Alberto's glassy gaze. "Ricardo...?"

"Right here, El Patron, I'm right here," he tells him. When Alberto tries to get his feet under him once more, to stand up, Ricardo presses a hand on his shoulder. "No, no, don't move. You passed out, El Patron." He holds onto him tighter, relieved somewhat that Alberto is still weak, groggy. It means that Ricardo can keep him from hurting himself worse. "Sofia is calling for an ambulance."

This seems to revive Alberto and he struggles, trying to push away from Ricardo. "No, no, I don't need an ambulance- I'm fine, I just lost my balance-"

"You were unresponsive for at least five minutes," Ricardo tells him, keeping him in place against his chest. This at least seems to stop him short and he looks up at Ricardo with a frown. "You're getting checked out by a doctor, I don't even care. Yell at me, hit me, whatever you want, but you're not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't do that," Alberto mumbles, looking ashamed. He at least stops fighting and rests against Ricardo's chest, breathing in deeply as the ring announcer brushes his fingers through his hair. "Lo siento. I didn't realize... I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, just stay here and I'll forgive you," Ricardo murmurs. They remain like that, listening to each other breathing, when finally the sirens of the ambulance arrive. Sofia guides them back and Ricardo relinquishes hold of Alberto to one of the EMTs. "He passed out while we were talking," he explains, drying his clammy hands on his pants as he moves to join Sofia, wrapping an arm around the distressed woman's shoulders. "He came to after a few minutes, but he still seems sleepy and a little out of it."

The EMT nods. "Sir?" he asks, flashing a light in Alberto's eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he says tiredly. He answers the EMT's questions sufficiently about his name, the date, who the president is, and the man who had first spoke to him steps back to address Ricardo and Sofia.

"We're going to take him in, just to run some tests, see what caused him to pass out. He seems stable though, so don't worry." Ricardo and Sofia nod in concert. "Either of you want to come with? We can only fit one of you, though."

It's an easy enough question to answer. "Sofia should go," Ricardo says, not wanting the shaking woman to worry about driving. "I'll follow behind in my car." The EMT nods, stepping aside to alert the ER, and Ricardo kneels down where they're preparing to put Alberto on a stretcher. "El Patron, did you hear any of that?" he asks, resting a hand on the side of Alberto's face. The older man merely blinks and Ricardo forces a strangled kind of smile. "Sofia's going to go with you in the ambulance, and I'm going to be right behind you in the car, ok? You're going to be just fine." He leans over and lightly kisses Alberto on the forehead before getting back to his feet to allow the EMTs room to work.

The drive to the hospital, in late evening traffic, is horrible and Ricardo bites his lip as he stares at the back of the ambulance, wondering how Alberto and Sofia are doing inside. The sirens aren't on, and he thinks it's a good sign but he can't help how tense he feels right now. He's still not sure what happened, why Alberto seemed fine this morning, just to... He closes his eyes, not wanting to relive the moment but aware that it's going to be haunting him for quite some time.

The hospital is packed, busy. Sofia and Ricardo stand in the small room that Alberto is being examined in, blood taken, IVs administered. They hold onto each other, their main relief being that he's awake and responsive, losing some of that groggy confusion as more time goes by. Finally a doctor approaches them. "We're running tests, but it appears he's suffering from exhaustion. We'll know more once the tests come back. Have you noticed anything off about him lately?

The two exchange glances, Ricardo slowly shaking his head. "No," he says doubtfully, feeling guilty about all of the time he spends out, at the dojo. _What if I missed something huge? Some sign that this was coming...?_ But Sofia is usually at the house, and she shakes her head too, so he feels a little better, although that niggling doubt remains with him.

The doctor nods before speaking to the nurses for a moment, then leaving the room. After Alberto is settled and comfortable, the nurses leave and Ricardo takes a deep breath, approaching the bed. He lifts Alberto's hand and squeezes it, smiling sadly down at him. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Si, I think so," he mumbles. "I'm still tired, but... si..." Sofia joins them, taking Alberto's other hand and he smiles up at her wearily. "Lo siento, Sofia, I didn't mean to scare you. Or you," he adds, turning to look at Ricardo.

"Don't worry about it," the ring announcer tells him. "It's going to be ok." They lapse into silence, waiting, thinking. Finally the doctor comes back within the hour and they all look up at him.

"His blood tests are back," he says, settling in a rolling chair and facing them. "Everything seems normal, except that he's acutely dehydrated. So we're going to keep him for awhile and let these IVs run their course. Mr. Del Rio, you're exhausted, and you need to take better care of yourself. This was your body's way of telling you that. Rest, drink plenty of water or sports drinks, anything to replenish your body's electrolytes."

Alberto makes a face, but Ricardo answers for him. "We'll make sure he does, doctor. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'd suggest setting up a follow appointment with your doctor in the next week or so. But otherwise, you should be fine." He taps his knuckles against the papers before getting up. "A nurse will be in soon to add another IV. Once that's empty, you can leave."

"Thank you," Alberto says grudgingly, clearly not happy with having to lay here and wait. But it's clearly what he needs as his eyes slip shut a few minutes after the doctor leaves, his body giving in to the much needed sleep it clearly needs. Sofia sighs and smooths the sheets out over him before they sit back to wait, both checking on the IV now and again as it slowly drains.

It's been empty for close to half an hour, Ricardo and Sofia quietly agreeing to just let him sleep, when a nurse enters. Quiets as soon as she realizes Alberto is asleep, but takes the IV out as gently as possible, which still wakes him up. Ricardo soothes him with a hand on his arm as the nurse finishes bandaging his hand up and turns back to him. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your release papers."

"Thank you," Ricardo murmurs as she leaves. He exchanges glances with Alberto and shakes his head. "You're going home, and right to bed, El Patron. And don't argue with me."

"I won't," Alberto sighs. He remembers all too well just how tenacious Ricardo could be from when he'd had a concussion and tried to do too much at once while still recovering. Finally the nurse returns, Alberto signs the papers, and they listen to her explain what to do for the next few days until his follow up with his doctor. He nods and obliges, blanching, when the nurse brings a wheelchair out. "Ay, I hate this part," he grunts, shuffling over and sitting down with an unhappy grimace as he's pushed out of the hospital. The only thing that seems to comfort him is having Ricardo on one side and Sofia on the other.

The drive is quiet, Sofia sitting in the back with Alberto as she keeps an eye on him. Once they arrive, Ricardo driving around the lengthy driveway and parking as close to the door as he can get, he gets out of the car and goes to Alberto's side, ignoring his huffs as he rests a hand on his back and follows him into the house, guiding him to his bedroom. "Lay down," he says quietly, tugging at the drapes to cover the window so no lights will disturb Alberto's rest.

He obliges, unsurprised when Sofia arrives a moment later with a glass of water, resting it on his bedside table. She leaves them alone afterwards, and Ricardo sits down on the bed next to Alberto. "You don't need to stay, Ricardo," Alberto says tersely. "I won't get out of bed and play on the floor like some obedient child or something."

Ricardo sighs and rolls over onto his side, wrapping an arm around Alberto and holding him tightly. "You scared me, and I'm not going anywhere," he mumbles into his shoulder. "Just sleep, Alberto. Please."

Alberto stops short, realizing that Ricardo is trembling. "Fine," he gives in. Stroking Ricardo's arm, he stares up at the ceiling. "I won't let this happen again, Ricardo. I promise." This seems to help the younger man to relax, aware how much promises mean to Alberto. "Buenos noches, mi amigo."

"Buenos noches," Ricardo murmurs back.

The next day starts early. The internet is abuzz with Alberto's no show, and Ricardo grits his teeth at some things being said, contacting the event coordinators to try to explain what happened. They don't seem impressed and he mostly understands, realizing that he should've called them, but Alberto's wellbeing meant more to him and he'd just forgotten. Sofia pats his arm sympathetically before serving him breakfast, having listened to some of the conversation while cooking.

Alberto joins them a few minutes later, blurry eyed and looking much better than he had the night before. "Did I hear you on the phone, mi amigo?" he asks after a few sips of coffee.

"...Si," Ricardo says sheepishly. "Sorry if I woke you up."

He shakes a hand dismissively. "Was it about the event last night?"

"Si. They're not happy with either of us right now, El Patron." Ricardo pokes at his eggs with a fork, sighing.

Alberto grimaces. "I suppose I'll write a check for the charity. It's the least I can do."

Ricardo nods, lost in thought. He'd already planned on skipping the dojo training sessions this week, leaving things to the other trainers there. Staying close to home and keeping an eye on Alberto seems like a good idea, especially to make sure that he gets plenty of rest and doesn't try to skip scheduling a follow up with his doctor. He knows deep in his bones that Alberto won't want to no-show two events in a week, which unfortunately means it'd take something drastic for him to miss the matches he has scheduled in the UK this coming weekend.

"I'll be fine," Alberto says, as if reading his mind. Ricardo looks up and Alberto smiles at him. "I made a promise to you, and I intend on keeping it, mi hermanito."

And he does; he takes it easy, going on slow walks around his grounds with Ricardo, takes naps in the hammock, and watches movies with both Sofia and Ricardo in the evening. His follow-up appointment is scheduled for Thursday, so they can find out if the doctor thinks it's ok for Alberto to go to UK or not, and Ricardo breathes a little easier. Even Total Divas isn't relevant to him this week, his mind still racing with everything that's been going on this week already.

Only Paige's presence half an hour into the show, snuggling up next to him and stroking his jaw makes him pay attention. "Is Alberto alright?" she asks, kissing his cheek as he nods. "That's good, love. I wanted to be here with you so badly when I heard what happened." She rests her head on his shoulder as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"He's going to be fine," Ricardo says, feeling strangely as if he's saying it just to convince himself. "He will."

"Of course he will, you'll make sure of it," she says softly, the two of them watching as the divas bicker over Eva Marie. "And I'll take care of you."

"Gracias," he whispers, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles as they settle in, pretend to care about what's happening on the TV.


	105. chapter 105

Alberto is cleared by his doctor. Ricardo and Sofia both make sure of that, accompanying Alberto and ignoring his grumbles when they ask the doctor about his condition and what the man thinks jetlag will do to his exhaustion and dehydration. He hems and haws over the answer, it being obvious that he _doesn't_ know. Sofia and Ricardo exchange a glance while Alberto nods eagerly, clearly just wanting to leave.

Finally they exit the building after Alberto convinces the doctor that he's good to go, his clearance to go to England in hand. They drive home quietly, Alberto reading over his schedule for the trip to London, Ricardo and Sofia both lost in thought. It's only when they arrive that Ricardo stops Alberto from disappearing into his room. "El Patron, I think you should pack and I will look into getting a plane ticket." Alberto looks confused until Sofia and Ricardo exchange another glance. "I'm going with you," he explains.

"Ricardo, no you don't-"

"Yes, I do," the former ring announcer told him tensely. "You passed out in my arms not even a week ago. If you think I'm really letting you fly across the ocean, and not take care of yourself again, maybe the doctor should re-evaluate your clearance." Afterwards, they all freeze because Ricardo usually doesn't speak like that, especially to Alberto.

But he doesn't seem offended, releasing a breath and clapping Ricardo's shoulder. "Fine, mi hermano. If that's what you want to do. I understand. I don't want to scare you again. And this way," he adds, peering over at the housekeeper with a fond smirk, "Sofia won't spend the entire weekend worrying over what I'm doing."

"Gracias," she says, bustling off to the kitchen.

"Here," Alberto says, tugging out his wallet and handing over one of his credit cards to Ricardo. "Do it in style, mi amigo... get first class, si? We may not be able to sit together at this point, but we'll be close enough that you can keep an eye on me."

He smirks as Ricardo laughs, taking the card from him. "Alright, El Patron. Gracias. But while I handle that, you go pack and then rest, si?"

Alberto sighs, shaking his head with a small smile. "Alright, fine." He reaches out and pats Ricardo on the face. "I'll see you later, then."

Ricardo nods, watching him go back to his room and shut the door behind him. He turns to look at Sofia and they both sigh at virtually the same time, the housekeeper walking over to him and hugging him tightly. "Gracias, mi hijo."

He smiles and hugs her back, burying his face in her hair. "Any time, Sofia."

It's a long, tiresome flight, but whereas Alberto comes out the other end seeming as energetic and ready to go, two matches ahead of him that he's eager to get into, Ricardo starts to drag before they've even flown out of America. He tries to sleep on the flight, and he exceeds to an extent, but he finds himself nodding off in the hours waiting for Alberto's match. He forces himself to focus during the actual match, relieved to see that, despite everything, his former employer is on top of his game and win.

Ricardo makes it to his feet as Alberto makes his way backstage, the two of them beaming at each other. "Gracias for coming, Ricardo. I'm glad you were here." He leaves long enough to shower and changes back into street clothes before following Ricardo outside. "Hey, amigo, let's walk for awhile," he suggests, snagging Ricardo's sleeve before he can begin looking for a taxi.

It's quiet and peaceful, the air cool, and it's a nice night, so he agrees. They walk side by side for nearly twenty minutes, Ricardo dwelling on everything going on recently, his mind turning towards Paige now that Alberto seems to be steady once more. Total Divas is still weighing on him, this... whatever it is with this Kevin guy, seeing him on one knee in front of her... He closes his eyes and considers how much time they have here in England, what bits of free time they will actually have. "El Patron? There's something I'd like to do... if we could find the time," he says slowly.

Alberto turns to look at him curiously, lips pursed as Ricardo begins to explain. His eyes clear the more Ricardo speaks, finally nodding. "Si, I think we can do that, mi hermano." He claps Ricardo on the back. "Let's see, hmm?"

"Gracias," he says, exhaling sharply.

They walk for awhile longer before returning to the hotel and sleeping the night away. The next morning, before they have to travel on to the next arena, Ricardo makes a phone call and figures out how to add one more stop to their trip. Once this is all sorted out, he releases a breath and smiles at Alberto. "Thank you for this, Alberto. What would I do without you?"

Alberto laughs and nudges him. "Perhaps not worry quite so much, hm?"

Ricardo sighs and leans over, resting his head on Alberto's shoulder, needing a minute to just breathe. "Hmph, well, it is usually worth it, I suppose." Alberto smiles and hugs him, stroking his fingers through Ricardo's hair, reflecting on how long it's growing.

Once they see through Ricardo's quick stop, they continue on to where Alberto wrestles- and loses to- Rey Mysterio. Despite his obvious disappointment, he still has respect for his fellow AAA competitor so they shake hands and move on from this night, Ricardo and Alberto going for another lengthy walk around the dark streets surrounding the arena before they're both tired enough to try to sleep. Once in bed, warm and comfortable, Alberto rolls towards Ricardo and smiles. "Home soon, amigo... I imagine you can't wait to see Paige, hm?"

"Si," he says sleepily, staring back at Alberto through the darkness. "I suppose we'll have to start thinking about Alex and Alicia's wedding... it's only a few weeks away now."

"Great," Alberto says drily, causing Ricardo to laugh. "I will be nice for your sake, mi hermano."

"Gracias," Ricardo murmurs, pressing his face into his pillow. "Buenos noches, El Patron."

"Buenos noches."

Their flight is early in the morning and they arrive just as Raw starts, Ricardo tuning in just to see what's going on with Paige and Mike tonight. Paige loses a tag match with Becky Lynch against Naomi and Sasha and still has a slightly better night than Mike, who gets totally destroyed by Big Show, his ribs clearly hurting him afterwards.

It's clear the injury's legit as soon as they arrive in Florida the next morning, Mike walking into the house gingerly. He cringes away, gritting his teeth against the pain, when Alberto makes a swipe at his midsection. Ricardo, Sofia and Paige's unimpressed looks makes him stop, mumbling something that sounds like an apologize as Mike takes his bag to the guest room, eager to rest for a little bit and call AJ before they have to head out to Tough Enough's taping.

Though things are ok between them when they leave later that afternoon, there's tension after the show and Ricardo half-watches Total Divas while Paige rants on about Patrick's elimination and how no one, especially Mike, had understood her reasonings for wanting him gone. He gets his first view of Kevin, gritting his teeth when Paige kisses him, but he's not that impressed by the man. She's so lost in her complaints about Mike arguing with her on Tough Talk that she barely notices until he cups her face and tilts it towards him, kissing her on the lips until she stops mumbling against his mouth.

She melts into him and sighs, smiling. Sufficiently distracted from her rant, she turns back to the TV and watches the rest of the episode, everything that happened after her first Wrestlemania match. He hugs her tight as she melts down on TV, overwhelmed by so many emotions after her and AJ had won. "I wish I was there with you," he murmurs, kissing the top of her head. "That's probably my only regret in leaving WWE when I did."

She nuzzles closer to him, stroking his arms. "I wished you were there too, but I understood that you needed to leave and find your own happiness. And look at you now, sneaking off to England to spend time with Alberto and wrestling for not one or two titles this weekend, but three." Leaning up so they're eye to eye, she smiles at him. "I really am so proud of you, love."

He grins at her and kisses her quickly. "I'm proud of you too. Tough Enough, Total Divas, being part of the Divas Revolution... it's pretty amazing, mi fuerza."

She laughs softly and runs her fingers through his hair, freeing it from the tie that it'd been in since training earlier in the evening. "Thank you." Kissing his forehead, his nose, and his cheeks, she slowly finds her way to his lips and hums, leaning into him.

He closes his eyes and enjoys this moment, not sure what the future will bring, what Total Divas might do to them in the end, but not wanting to waste the time they do have together. "I love you so much," he murmurs.

"I love you too," she returns, pulling back to stare him in the eye. "More than I ever thought I could love someone."

He smiles, hands warm on her waist as he hugs her, a bittersweet feeling deep in his chest at her words. As badly as he wants to believe them, the split second image of Kevin proposing to her still haunts him.

That Thursday, Paige is packing for weekend events in Texas when Ricardo prepares to leave for Kentucky to compete and hopefully win two title belts from Shawn Shultz. He hugs her from behind and kisses between her shoulderblades as she giggles and swats at him, turning around in his arms to kiss him properly. "Wish me luck," he tells her.

"You won't need it, but good luck," she whispers, stroking his face and kissing him once more.

He beams at her before pulling away, picking his bag of gear up and leaving their bedroom. He peeks inside Alberto's bedroom, finding him sitting up and sorting through more paperwork. "Heading out to Kentucky now, El Patron. Take good care of yourself, and I'll be home tomorrow."

Alberto stands up and hugs him warmly, understanding just how important tonight and Saturday will be for Ricardo. Three title belts on the line in two matches... He smiles. "Good luck, mi hermano. I will be anxious to hear how it goes when you get home."

Ricardo grins up at him, clapping him on the arm. "I'll try to make it interesting for you then, El Patron. Adios."

"Adios, amigo." Alberto watches Ricardo leave, sitting down with a soft sigh.

He goes out to the kitchen, hugging Sofia before she can get too fussy over him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sofia. And all goes well, I'll be bringing two belts with me for you to ooh and ahh over." She laughs and cups his face, searching his eyes. He holds her gaze for a moment before reaching up to wrap his fingers around her wrists. "I'm alright, Sofia. I promise. I slept off most of my jetlag, and I'm looking forward to winning these titles tonight."

She nods slowly, leaning up on tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "I wish I could be there to witness your success, mi hijo, but I can't leave Alberto just yet... I'm sure living the moment through your eyes will be just as well. Knock 'em dead." She pats his cheek and he winks at her before turning to leave.

Despite all of their best wishes remaining with him through the trip north, it doesn't go his way. Halfway through the match, his hand gets slung into the turnbuckle post and the pain grows and spreads until he has to face the truth: he'd broken at least one finger. It totally shatters his focus and leaves him struggling through the rest of the match until he's pinned. He lays on the mat and stares up at the lights, grimacing. _So I'm going home with no title belts,_ and _a shattered hand. Great..._

But there's nothing to be done for it so he trudges to his feet and finds a local ER, which x-rays his hand and braces his middle finger to the ring finger next to it. He stares at the splint with a wan smirk before shaking his head. "Just my luck," he sighs before signing his release papers awkwardly and collecting his things so he can leave. "Sofia's going to refuse to let me out of her sight ever again now..."


	106. chapter 106

****

Ricardo stares at his hand as he gets out of the car upon arriving back at Alberto's mansion. He grimaces and rubs his knuckles with his good hand, examining the way his two figures are held together to ease in the recovery of his broken finger. "Alright, let's get this over with," he mumbles, lifting his suitcase with his good hand and pushing the door open, standing in the entry way and listening. The house is quiet but he can sense Sofia is in the kitchen.

He's barely taken a few steps when Sofia leaves the kitchen and heads his way. He holds his breath as she gets her first look at him, her smile quickly fading as she notices his hand. "Mi hijo! What happened?" She gently cups his hand and brings it up to get a closer look, her brow furrowed.

His shoulders slump and he lets his suitcase drop from his good hand. "I lost the title match, and I slammed my hand against the turnbuckle... It'll be ok, just needs some time to heal."

She hugs him for a long moment before pulling away. "You are still competing tomorrow night then?" When he nods, she tsks softly and cups his face. "I'll be there for that one, si? If you need me for anything, come find me in the audience." He smiles at her and she reaches up, kissing him on the forehead. "Now come, let's get some ice for your hand, hm?"

It's swollen and bruising, beginning to throb as his pain medicine wears off so he decides that this is a good idea, kicking his suitcase out of the walk path before joining her. He hasn't been sitting at the table for long when Alberto comes out of his office and smiles at Ricardo, gaze darkening when he notices his hand. "I broke my finger," he admits, releasing a breath when Sofia rests an ice pack against Ricardo's hand. "Lost the match too... but perhaps I will have better luck tomorrow night."

"I have no doubt you will," Alberto tells him softly. Sofia bustles around, making something to eat for them, and when she serves them and sits down as well, Ricardo smiles at seeing that it's salad with strips of chicken hidden in the piles of lettuce, something easy enough to eat one handed. "Gracias, Sofia," Alberto murmurs, Ricardo echoing him after taking a bite.

They eat quietly for awhile, Ricardo shifting his hand as the ice melts between his fingers. He doesn't say anything, however, not wanting to disturb Sofia while she's working over her own meal. He can tell she's going to resume fussing, however, so he gets up long enough to put his plate in the sink, rinsing it off, before returning to the table. "I'm going to take a nap, I think. Gracias for the meal, Sofia, and for taking care of my hand. I'll see you both later."

"Rest well, mi amigo," Alberto says, looking up from his plate.

Sofia swallows down some lettuce and nods. "Si, Ricardo, I will check in on you in a few hours."

Alberto and he exchange small smiles before he heads to his room, relieved to sink back onto his mattress and stare up at the ceiling. His hand is throbbing worse than before, the ice wearing off already. He closes his eyes, remembering that his bag is still in the living room, when there's a faint knock on the door. He grimaces and rolls towards it. "Come in."

Alberto peeks in, his lips twitching up into a small grin. "I believe this is yours," he says, settling Ricardo's bag on the floor. Before the ring announcer can say anything, Alberto grabs the pain pills from a side pocket and shakes out a pill, handing over a bottle of water to Ricardo. "Here, mi amigo. I can tell you're in pain." He sits next to him on the bed, listening as Ricardo swallows down the medicine, rolling over onto his back and yawning.

"I don't like these pills," he mumbles. "They make me feel all fuzzy."

"I know, I'm the same way. But sometimes they're needed, so don't try to tough it out, si? Neither Sofia nor I like to see that look on your face." He pats his arm and stands back up. "I'll let you rest, but I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

"Mm hmm," Ricardo sighs. "Gracias."

"De nada, mi hermanito." Alberto smiles at him before walking out of the room. Ricardo's asleep within minutes.

Ricardo tries so hard on Saturday. But the referee loses his mind and makes a bad call and Ricardo finds himself on the losing side of things for the second time in three nights, officially losing out on holding three belts. He cradles his aching hand to his chest and tries to breathe normally for a few moments before rolling out of the ring and stumbling backstage. A quick shower, another pill, and he joins Sofia and Alberto by the entrance ramp. "Let's get out of here," he tells them quietly, unable to look up from the floor.

Sofia reaches out and cups his jaw, making him look at her. "It's ok, mi hijo. You'll have more title opportunities. This loss wasn't your fault." She looks as annoyed towards the referee as he feels and he smiles mirthlessly at her, leaning forward to bury his face in her shoulder as she strokes his hair and kisses the side of his face.

Sleep is hard to find that night, his losses weighing on him, but he's glad to see Sunday dawn, having a couple of busy days full of training ahead of him until Paige returns to Florida. He's not looking forward to watching Total Divas, but it'll be nice to have her in his arms once more.

-x

Alex paces around the apartment, his knee only twinging a little now and again. He had been cleared to train for his return to wrestling a few weeks ago, which had made him ecstatic. _Just in time for wedding plans to begin in full swing,_ he thinks. But none of that matters right now, it's early Tuesday and he's waiting for his wife-to-be to come home. She would ordinarily remain with the Bellas, but since Cena had broken his nose on Raw, Nikki had left to be with him... and then Brie had called Alex.

He can't remember the last time he'd talked to the woman, if ever, but as soon as she tells him that it's about Alicia, he pays attention to her rambles. "... she has a concussion." His heart sinks as Brie continues babbling. He had seen her land wrong early in the match, but he had assumed she was fine when she continued mostly normally.

"Dammit," he hisses, hating himself for _thinking_ something was wrong but not rushing to double check. "Some fiance you are," he tells himself, staring at his reflection in a mirror.

Mike brings Alicia home a couple of hours later, helping her walk up the yard to the front door where Alex is waiting, holding her close before he leads her through the apartment and settling her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

She yawns and hums. "I'm ok. Just a little dizzy, I guess. But I'll be ok."

He wraps her up in his arms for a few more minutes before hearing Mike wandering around outside. "I'm gonna go talk to Mike for a few minutes, but you lay down and I'll be back soon, alright?" She nods balefully and he kisses her gently, leaving the room. "What happened?" he demands.

Mike sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "She was really disoriented after the match, it was clear something was wrong so I stayed with her while the trainer looked her over. She's got a minor concussion, and by what I've seen her symptoms are typically confusion and some dizziness. She thought I was you for a second, but that passed pretty quickly. Just let her rest and here's the number of the trainer in case you want to talk to him." Mike passes over a business card with Jason's number on it. "I'd stay longer, but I have to go handle Tough Enough stuff, so..."

Alex nods, staring at the card for a moment before lunging forward and hugging Mike tightly. "Thank you for taking care of her when I can't, Mike. I know I don't make it easy, and she doesn't either sometimes, but you're always there whether we deserve it or not."

Mike hugs him back, the both of them reflecting on how long it'd been since they'd had a decent moment like this- since before Alex had tweeted mocking AJ's retirement all of those months ago. "I know," he sighs in an overly dramatic fashion. "It's a hard life, being me." He pulls back and slaps Alex on the arm. "Glad to see you're off the crutch, man. We'll talk soon. Bye."

"Alright, bye." He walks Mike out of the apartment and watches as he drives off before returning to Alicia's side. She's fast asleep, her head half-buried in the pillows, when he lifts her up and hugs her close, relieved that her breath is steady and cool against his flesh. "I'll take care of everything, don't worry." The wedding is close, so close, and he knows she'd had appointments on every day she wasn't traveling for WWE. He lays her back down and finds her purse, pulling out her calendar where she'd diligently written down everything. He reads her loopy handwriting before looking up at her. "This one I can _definitely_ handle." He laughs and leans over to kiss her before heading out to handle as much as he can before Total Divas.

When he returns later that afternoon, her eyes are blinking sluggishly and he kisses her. "Alex, where were you?" she wonders, sitting up as he props pillows behind her back. She then realizes the time and gasps. "No, no, I had appointments for the wedding, I-"

He hugs her before she can lunge out of bed and make her apologies to those she'd stood up because of her concussion and not being able to keep her eyes open for too long. "No, no, Foxy, it's fine. I handled them." He tilts her face and kisses her deeply, waiting until she tastes the sugar on his lips. She pouts at him, realizing what this means as he smirks down at her. "But I did more than that... I made some selections for our big day."

She looks wary. "Like what?"

He leans over and picks up a plate, revealing a selection of cake slices. "We're going to have a one-tier chocolate cake. And then there's going to be a second tier of cupcakes of a variety of flavors because I couldn't make a choice." He holds a forkful of the fudge cake to her lips and watches as her eyes close at the taste. He smiles and offers her another bite, before leaning over and lightly kissing the frosting off of her lips. "Lemon, red velvet, vanilla... If you want to add any flavor, the baker said we just need to call him."

She beams at him. "It sounds great. Thank you so much, Alex. I don't know how I'm going to handle the rest of the appointments when I can barely keep my eyes open for five minutes."

"I'll handle it," he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her. "I just want you to lay back and relax, ok? Any food samples, I will bring back some so we can choose together. Unless you think my taste is good enough after the cake thing."

She laughs and kisses him, eyes sparkling. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Alex murmurs, nuzzling into her. "It's going to be a great wedding, I promise you. Everything you deserve."

-x

After Tough Enough and Tough Talk, Mike and Paige return to the mansion once more, tense and quiet. Ricardo cringes as Mike walks past them with barely a hello to Ricardo, heading into his room and shutting the door securely behind him. "Bloody hell," Paige snaps, "Using his save on that... that woman. Why, I don't know. I will never understand men." Ricardo's about to protest when she leans up and kisses him. "Except for you. I know I have very little to worry about from you, and-" She then stops short, realizing his hand. "Oh, love..." She cups his hand and brings it up to her lips, kissing his palm gently before pressing it against her chest. "I'm so sorry. Does it still hurt much?"

"A little, but it's not bad," he sighs, this true as she continues to kiss around his bandaged together fingers. They soon deviate back to the living room to turn on Total Divas, Ricardo's hold on her tightening when Kevin is shown for the first time. Alicia and Paige argue a lot after Paige bails on from 'moving in' with her, and Alicia makes some very pointedly insulting comments towards Kevin, Ricardo fighting not to cheer her on while Paige shakes her head.

The show is almost over when Paige leans her head against Ricardo's shoulder. "There's something I need to tell you before this final scene." Ricardo tenses against her and she sighs. "It's nothing that'll affect you directly, I think. But you still need to know. So my obsession with having something that'll make them keep me on the show and fabricating this whole thing with Kevin? Alicia realized that it's the best way for her to have sustainability on the show too, so... this is what's going to start with this scene, if it's what I think it'll be."

Ricardo can only gape at her, unable to imagine the two of them working together after everything he's seen from them the past few months.

-x

On the TV screen, Alicia is fussing over seeing Wade Barrett, taping monitors and insulting his beard, but she ignores it as she talks to her fiance. "...Paige created this fake boyfriend to stay on the show, while still seeing Ricardo. And it made me think, I have nothing to make me interesting for this show. They could kick me at any time, like they did Cameron and Rosa. I wish I could've told you sooner, but between the wedding plans and your recovery, I just... couldn't find the time."

Alex is about to ask what she's doing, or what she's going to do, when the Alicia on the TV confesses to Paige "I think I still love him." The 'him' being Wade Barrett... Paige's reaction is close to what Alex wishes he could do- a solid punch to the wall behind her. But instead he scrapes his fingers through Alicia's hair until she can look him in the eye. "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing, I promise. And I am so sorry, there's only one man in this company I have feelings for. And that's you. I promise I will make this right for you, somehow. Just please, don't leave." She cries easily, feeling varying levels of disgust with herself. "I'm so sorry, I never should've done that. I love you, and I don't want to lose this. Not now, not so close to the wedding. Please, Alex... please."

"I'm not leaving," he mumbles into her hair, kissing the crown of her head. "But I really need you to tell me these things right away. Please... otherwise, I'm not sure how long we're going to last. And that would break me because I want you by my side for as long as possible."

She nods viciously, her eyes wet with tears. "I promise, anything I know, you will know. And one good thing about my concussion, I may get time to relax and spend time with you instead of moving on to the next city. We may even get a real honeymoon. That's good right?"

He nods, a wan smile on his face speading into a full on grin at the mention of their honeymoon. "Yes, that's good, Foxy." He kisses her.


	107. chapter 107

Ricardo lays in bed, an arm dropped over his face. His broken finger is hurting again, still braced to the finger next to it, but he doesn't feel like getting up to get painkillers or ice just yet. The bed is too comfortable. He yawns and squirms, stilling when he hears the front door open.

Paige speaks quietly to Sofia before coming down the hall and slipping into the bedroom. She approaches the bed, brushing a hand gently down his arm before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. Tsking and murmuring to herself, she lifts his injured hand and presses a kiss to it as well, careful. "Do you need something, love?" she whispers, feeling the tension in his body as she curls up next to him.

He's just nodded, giving in, when he registers the soft tickling of her hair, stretching down further than it usually does. He opens his eyes and turns to look at her, gaping. Whereas before her hair had only a few blue strands here and there before, she'd had rich blue extensions put in, her hair now much longer and lustrous. He gapes and reaches out, running both hands through the soft strands. "Ay, mi carino," he mumbles, entranced. "This is... wow."

She smiles at him, sitting up. "You like it?" He nods, a dazed look on his face, and she laughs, cupping his face. "Alright, I'm going to get your medicine and you can play with it all you want then, alright?"

He smiles, leaning back against the piillows and watching her go. "Gracias," he sighs. When she returns with the painkillers, he holds an arm out towards her and she snuggles up close to him again, watching as he takes the medicine and settles back against the pillows. "Long week ahead, hm?" he murmurs. "Funny how it all culminates back to my homestate..."

She nods against his neck. "Yeah... Raw in California, then I have to fly out for Tough Enough... then I'll be heading back with you all for Ultima Lucha... and your events this weekend... Then after Raw, back here for Alex and Alicia's wedding." She yawns softly and kisses his throat. "I don't want you overdoing it, ok?" She cradles his injured hand against her chest and presses her nose under his jaw. "Please..."

He nods grimly. "I'll be careful, I promise." He strokes her hair with his free hand, smiling when she sits up and kisses him. "If you'll do the same."

"Always," she murmurs, eyes gleaming as he pulls her closer.

"WWE doctor cleared me," Alicia says, already packing for Raw. Alex watches her in disbelief. "I won't compete, it's just... going there to support my girls, you know? It was a minor concussion anyway, and thank you so much, A-Ri, for letting me rest but I'm good to go now." She squeaks when he wraps his arms around her from behind, drawing her away from the suitcase and sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand spread against her midsection as he settles her in his lap.

"It's so soon," he protests. "I know how concussions feel, c'mon Foxy- I thought you were going to take a little time, prepare our wedding... take it easy... recover. Concussions aren't something to play with, you know?"

"I do know that," she says, resting her head back against his shoulder. "And I have Mike and AJ keeping an eye on me. It's the benefit to the events this week being in California. I promise you, I'll keep to myself during whatever The Bellas are doing on Raw. And I doubt Paige or Tamina will allow anything to happen to me, AJ would kill them."

This _does_ hold some logic to it and Alex sighs, swayed by her logic. "I guess," he mumbles, kissing a trail down her shoulder lazily. "But if I arrive there on Wednesday to find you're worse again, I swear that household's going to be utterly miserable."

Alicia chuckles and turns around in his lap, it taking everything he has to keep from toppling over at thi sudden change. She seems unbothered, however, lacing her arms around his neck and beaming at him. "I love you, A-Ri," she murmurs, squeezing his waist with her knees. "Now I have a little bit of free time before my flight... what do you say we see what can be done about your tense shoulders? Hm?"

"What'd you have in mind?" he asks as she pushes him down against the bed and leans in to kiss him, brushing her hair out of her face. As she begins mouthing his shoulders, steadily moving lower, he closes his eyes and imagines spending the rest of his life with this passionate, bizarre, beautiful woman. "I love you too, Alicia," he breathes out, grinning when he feels her lips twitch upwards against his flesh in response.

He watches closely that night, during Raw. She keeps her promise, as does Paige. No one touches Alicia and she's only there to provide support to the Bellas. He breathes easier once the tag match is over and the trio retreat to safety backstage. Paige has a match later on, but Alicia and the Bellas only watch backstage.

She's not on any other part of the show so he stops paying attention and begins packing for Wednesday, planning on spending most of Tuesday rehabbing his knee since he's not sure how much time he'll have once in California. Ultima Lucha... to watch Morrison vs Del Rio, and oh boy, what a dividing reason to go to California. None of them agree on who should win- Miz is solely on Morrison's side, Ricardo on Alberto's. Alex is somewhere between the two, his loyalty tipping him towards John's corner as well, but all too aware of how Del Rio feels since he feels the same towards Kevin Owens for worsening his knee to the extent that surgery became a distant possibility to a true necessity.

He sighs and tosses another shirt into the bag, some slacks to follow. If he knows the California group, some sort of a party or other "dressy" event will come up, especially with their wedding so close. Either way, he's been very jittery and simply feeling _trapped_ since his surgery, not being able to leave Florida as much as he'd liked. This trip will be a nice change of pace, as long as he can keep up with his therapy and not fall too far behind in his training, beyond eager to return.

After a restless night's sleep and somewhat frustrating morning and afternoon of rehab where it almost seems like he's plateau'd in his progress, which _cannot_ happen, Alex storms back to his apartment and slams the door shut behind him before slumping on the couch. He thinks it's probably a bad idea, considering how last week's show had ended, and the fact that Alicia isn't even here to cuddle up close to him and convince him of who she really loves, but Total Divas is on, so he flips it on and watches anyway.

After barely five minutes, Wade Barrett has taken up the space in Alex's mind where Kevin Owens has resided the past few months, Miz's former protege sure that he'll punch him hard enough to rebreak his nose should he ever see him again. He grits his teeth as she goes on and on and on about how she loves Wade, trying to remind himself that she said just a few days ago that it was an act, that she doesn't mean any of it. _"Wade has a girlfriend anyway,_ " her voice whispers to him. " _I met her, she's really nice."_ But the vague memories of her voice, her touch, does little to comfort him and he begins to pace as she goes to Wade's hotel room, urged on by Natalya and Cameron.

Thankfully she loses her nerve and, upon meeting Wade's girlfriend at the end of the show, decides to mature and wait until she meets _the one_ and Alex rolls his eyes, burying his face in his hands. The wedding is to be in a little over a week, and she's in front of his face, talking about hoping to meet the one. _What if I'm not_ the one _?_ he thinks helplessly. _What if this entire time, she's been with me regretting the fact that I'm_ not _precious Wade?_

When she calls, he lets the phone go, turning the ringer off and burying his face in his pillow, ignoring the screen when it lights up to alert him of a voicemail. His sleep this night is even worse than the night before and he tosses and turns, burning for an answer, burning for _her_.

If not for the fact that his (non-refundable) tickets were already bought, and that Alberto, Ricardo and Sofia would be waiting for him at the airport with Miz and Paige, he'd have skipped the entire damn thing. Suffered through another few days in Florida with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. But no, he trudges to the airport. Greets his friends, hugs Sofia, and boards the plane like everything's normal. Ends up sitting next to Mike, who seems oblivious that anything's wrong.

He even plasters a smile on his face when they land in California, greeting AJ amicably enough and instinctively grabbing Alicia and lifting her up when she races into his arms. He strokes her back and breathes her in, trying not to think about her reiterating she _loves_ Wade- loves- lo- Her lips are warm on his and he melts into her, fingers tangling in her hair, the memories finally drifting away. "You look exhausted," she murmurs to him. "Missed me that much, huh?"

"Yeah," he says, and if it sounds dull and disinterested, she doesn't seem to notice, taking his hand and walking him over to the group. As soon as they arrive at Mike's, he collapses in a chair and listens blankly as they all talk, Alicia's warmth against his side once so comforting, now feeling this side of stifling. He doesn't move once until it's time to go for Ultima Lucha. Alberto had left as soon as they'd landed, hugging Ricardo for good luck, and accepting a kiss to the forehead from Sofia before racing off to the temple, where Johnny and Star were already at, getting ready for their respective matches.

He has a weird feeling about tonight but he keeps it to himself, following the group out of the house. The drive is spent quietly, Alicia's hand snug in his and he tries to seem normal, if tired. She believes his excuses, cupping his face and kissing him warmly. "I promise, as soon as this event is over, we'll get you back to Mike's house and into bed and you'll feel much better in the morning."

He nods and smiles but spends the rest of the drive staring out of the window, still trying to sort out his ragged thoughts and failing even as Mike parks the car. Ultima Lucha is the first time he's been in the temple for an event of this magnitude, and it immediately reawakens his love for the business. The highflying, the insane action in the ring, the intensity of the crowd surrounding them. The drama of it all as Melina interferes, helps Johnny to win by slamming Del Rio in the face with his own title belt, a move that causes the entire crowd to deflate and start booing the two of them like they're the antichrist and jezebel of professional wrestling. _Which_ , Alex thinks, hazarding a glance towards a rapt Alicia, _perhaps they are._ He wonders how Star is taking all of this backstage, while getting ready for her own match.

The drive back to Mike's house is tense, and that's _without_ John and Star in the car, the two of them clearly needing time alone after what's happened tonight. Mike and AJ are oddly quiet while holding hands whenever he doesn't have both hands on the wheel, which leaves he and Alicia to force conversation but it appears neither of them feel like it as the awkward silence continues on until Mike parks the car, all of them relieved to see the house again.

Alberto, Ricardo, Sofia and Paige had been in the second car, held up a bit by traffic but eventually making it. Alberto immediately goes to his guest room, Sofia following after a quick bid for them all to have a good night. Ricardo and Paige follow not long afterwards, and AJ curls up in Mike's arms while Alex watches Alicia wander the living room, reacquainting herself with their decor. Finally, tired of the delay, he clears his throat and watches with some smugness as she jumps, remembering her promise to him. "Oops, oh, I forgot, I'm sorry," she says, voice raising in octaves like it does when she's guilty.

He wonders for a moment why her voice has been so normal the last few months, then, but keeps the thought to himself as she walks over to him and takes his hand. "We're going to bed, guys," he tells AJ and Mike. "See you in the morning."

"Good night," they murmur, both looking pretty wiped out.

Alex allows Alicia to drag him to their room, dropping onto the mattress after kicking his shoes and pants off, unable to help the smile that crosses his face when she settles against him once she's dressed for bed in one of his ratty old work out shirts that she had confiscated shortly after moving in with him. He presses his lips to her forehead, feeling her soft breaths against his chest, and almost forgets why exactly he's doubting them to begin with...

Mike insists on taking him out, taking all of them out. It doesn't sound like a good idea, pushing John and Alberto out in public together after last night's all too fresh loss for the Mexican aristocrat, but the women are having a bachelorette party for Alicia, and none of them want the men there, so Alex has very little choice. They find their way to a bar and Alex immediately sidles up to the bar, ordering a beer and whiskey, just wanting to forget. Alberto is next to him, nursing his own drink, and they exchange glances, neither caring enough about the other to ask what's going on, but cordial enough to click glasses together before taking another generous sip.

Mike appears after awhile and forces water on both of them, ignoring their grumbling and explaining that there's a number of people for both of them who would kill him if he allowed them to get hungover. He doesn't even bother to try to get them to join him, Morrison and Ricardo by the pool table, which Alex is glad for. "You good at darts?" he asks the Mexican aristocrat after a few tepid sips of the water. If he was sober, he'd be stuck thinking about how bizarre it is that he's standing here playing darts with Alberto Del Rio, but in his slightly tipsy state, it seems like the most ordinary way to pass the time.

How many hours have passed, how many drinks he's had, Alex isn't sure, but eventually Mike finds him again, forces more water on him and leads him towards the exit. He tries to argue staying here, wants to stop Mike, but there's little fight in him anymore. Drunkenness had brought on a kind of bitter acceptance and he thinks about the cake he had selected, the warm fudge frosting on his finger as he'd tried to make a selection he thought his bride-to-be would enjoy, the little cupcakes of a variety of flavors. How perfect their wedding could be, if not for Total Divas, if not for Alicia's concussion, if not for his knee.

The next thing he remembers is being dropped unceremoniously on the bed back at Mike's, Alicia hovering over him with a concerned look in her eyes. She's gorgeous, so beautiful and hopeful for a happy future. _But,_ that voice continues to nag in the back of his mind, breaking through even the haze of alcohol. _But, but, but..._ He props himself up on his elbows and smiles sadly at her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course," she whispers. Her touch is cool on his flushed skin and he wants so badly to touch her, kiss her, mark her as his forever and ever, keep everyone that could cause her pain away... "I love you too, A-Ri." She tries to kiss him again but he moves aside and she falters, stopping short of overbalancing and falling onto the mattress. "Wha-"

He blinks, licks his lips. Wants to get the words out just right. Make sure there's no confusion. "I don't want to get married, Alicia." He watches, feeling a sick kind of justification as her face falls, tears starting to bead in those brilliant brown eyes. Her lips part, a flood of "why, why, no no- Alex-" pouring from her mouth, though he can't hear her. He knows her well enough to know what she'd say, as if it's a vital part of him, his blood, his bones. He wants to answer, wants to explain that she doesn't really want him, that her episode of Total Divas had proven so. That Ricardo might be alright with Paige mooning over Bradley and then Kevin on a show that's broadcasted around the nation, but Alex isn't Ricardo, doesn't have his patience or inate goodness. Alex hurts all over, and he just wants to forget that he'd ever taken himself down this road to begin with, already fighting desperately for one important part of his life and not sure he has it in him to fight for two.

But his head is spinning, his mouth is dry, and his stomach feels like someone's twisting a coil inside of it, trying to twist all of his organs into a strange, heavy kind of mush, so he falls back and closes his eyes, Alicia's tears and pleads meaningless to him as he falls into a deep sleep for the first time in days.


	108. chapter 108

After crying on AJ's shoulder for a few, painful moments, Alicia sits up and wipes at her face, steeling herself for what's to come. It's clear AJ's more than worried as she stares up at the taller diva, but she says very little as Alicia mumbles something- Alicia barely remembers what afterwards- and stumbles back down the hallway to her and Alex's room. He's still unconscious, sleeping off his drunkenness, and she sits. Waits. Stares at him, lost in thought. He doesn't get drunk often, but she still remembers, knows what to do.

When he wakes up a little after 5 AM, blurry eyed and mumbling, it's only a few seconds before he's up and running for the bathroom. She stares ahead blankly, listening to the silence in the bedroom, before unfolding herself from the chair and following him sedately. She cools a washcloth and lays it on his forehead, leaning against the wall and waiting yet again. Nausea slowly passing and taking with it dizziness, he squints at her and shakes his head, the memories of the night before stilted and barely something he can grasp. But he _does_ remember looking up into her wet eyes and telling her that he doesn't want to get married. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

His voice is raspy and it makes both of them cringe as she fills a glass with cool water, handing that to him as well. "What do you think I'm doing here?" she responds coolly. "I'm your fiancee." He stares at her, confused and a mere shell of the man he used to be as he sips wearily from the glass. "I don't care what you said. I don't care what you did." She sits crosslegged in front of him and stares into his eyes. "I know you're going through a lot with rehab, and being so unhappy with where your career is right now. I know you feel like you can't stand another fight, but there's nothing to fight for when it comes to me. I'm yours, I've always been yours, and I'm sorry I didn't give you more warning about the Wade thing on Total Divas, especially this close to our wedding. That will always be something I regret not thinking through better." She reaches forward and takes the glass of water from him before curling his hands in hers, holding them close to her chest, allowing him to feel her broken heart still beating, still strong. For him. "You might not have the strength to fight for me _and_ your career, but I do. And I will fight for us. I'm not giving up on you, Alex, so you can't give up on me. Alright?"

His eyes are dark, redrimmed, and she watches as he begins to cry, weakly at first, then harder, his muscled body shaking as he grips her hands so tightly that it almost hurts. She reaches forward and wraps her arms around him, drawing him into her and rocking him lightly on that cold bathroom floor, feeling each of his hitched breaths rock through her frame. She strokes his hair, kisses his wet face, counts his breaths, waits patiently until he quiets, fluttering eyelashes tickling her throat. The cool band of her engagement ring soothes his flesh as she strokes his cheek tenderly, holding her breath until he meets her eyes. "I am so sorry, Foxy," he whispers brokenly. "Will you still marry me?"

She smiles, tears filling her eyes this time. "Yes, of course," she whispers, cupping his face and kissing him softly, slowly, almost experimentally. When he responds eagerly, hungrily, she follows his lead and whimpers into his parted mouth, the distance between them the last few days finally melting away. His fingers drift down her shirt, pushing it up and resting against her bare midriff, and she moans softly, biting her lip when he shifts, pressing her against the wall and letting his hands roam across her heated flesh. Forehead to forehead, they take a minute to stare into each other's eyes, re-orient themselves to these feelings, the feverish sensations coursing through their bodies. "I love you," she whispers to him.

He traces his fingers down her sides, watching in awe as she whimpers and arches into his touch, needing so much more than this- needing everything- after the last few painful days. "I love you too," he says into her skin as he traces kisses down her throat, her collar, lower, lower, lower. Her fingers tangle in his hair, then fall lax as he repeats the words against every inch of her.

If AJ has questions, she keeps them to herself. Especially after seeing Alex and Alicia come out the next morning hand in hand, Alex looking happier than he has in weeks.

-x

Alberto has to be in Mexico for his hair vs hair match against Cage, and Ricardo regrets not being there for him, but he has a weekend full of matches in California himself, so instead he hugs his former employer in the airport and wishes him luck. "Not that you'll need it," he adds with a small smile.

"Gracias, mi amigo. I wish I could be here for your matches or at least bring you along for mine, but I have no doubt you'll do well yourself. Just take it easy, si?" He grips Ricardo's hand lightly and examines his still braced fingers. "No more broken fingers, or anything else."

Ricardo smiles. "I promise." They stand side by side until Alberto's flight is announced, then he reluctantly takes his leave of his former announcer, the younger man watching until he's out of sight before turning to leave. He has two matches this weekend, one against Chavo Guerrero, and he's eager to get started.

AJ and Mike, Paige and Sofia, Alex and Alicia are in the crowd, but John and Star are still having issues following Ultima Lucha so he's not surprised to see they're not there. It's a little mortifying that everyone's here to watch as he loses to Chavo but the two of them had put on a good match and the crowd seemed to enjoy it so he tries to comfort himself despite the loss. Paige's hug and kiss makes it all worth it as she congratulates him on the hard fought contest, smiling affectionately at him.

Alberto beating Cage and shaving him bald makes Ricardo relax even more, aware that this means Alberto will be much more at ease during the wedding the coming week. It's to be held at Alberto's house, outside in the yard, in the copse of trees where Alex had proposed all of those months ago. Sofia had been busy, coordinating the staff to make sure that everything is beautiful for the day, and Ricardo hopes that the gorgeous Florida weather will hold long enough.

After Paige, Mike, Alicia and the others fly out for Raw, Ricardo and Sofia thank AJ for hosting them before flying back to Florida, needing to finish getting things together for the wedding and not wanting to bother her any longer. He finishes training late Monday night and returns to the house, leaning against the front door. Curious, he slips outside and walks through where Sofia had been overseeing the wedding decorations.

It's still unfinished but he can tell already it's going to be a beautiful ceremony. Resting a hand against the nearest tree, feeling its cool bark against his fingers, he invisions being here with Paige- her in a simple but beautiful dress and he in a tux... exchanging vows in front of their friends and family... His lips twitch up into a small smile before he blinks and the vision in front of him changes- he's off in a corner, watching on brokenly as she stands before Kevin and promises her love and loyalty to him forever and ever. He freezes and shakes his head, frowning and hating himself for even allowing such thoughts to play through his mind. "No," he mumbles. "She loves me. I know... I know she does. It's just for the show. Right?" He stares up at the sky, unaware as he presses his hand further into the bark.

Once he finally comes to his senses, he realizes that the tree had cracked under the pressure of his hand, splinters embedded in the flesh around his brace. Cursing, he curls his already injured hand close to his chest and slips back inside to look for tweezers. As he meticulously picks the little slivers of wood out, lost in thought, he thinks perhaps he's come to some sort of a solution. It hurts and he knows that his closest friends won't approve but he can't think of any other way to give himself and Paige time to sort through everything otherwise.

For now though, his focus has to be on Alex and the wedding to come, so he finishes smearing first aid cream over his hand and rolls over for some badly needed sleep. Even his insomnia can't touch him this night as he sinks into a deep sleep, somewhat comforted by having a plan.

Sofia has most things ready when AJ arrives on Tuesday, hugging her and Ricardo warmly before going outside to see the area where the wedding will be held. Alicia had requested simple, just nature, so the only sign of where it's going to be are rows of rich brown chairs for their guests with purple cloths draped over the backs of them. "Oh," she breathes, wandering around the trees. "It looks gorgeous."

"Si, gracias," Sofia smiles, glad that AJ approves. Ricardo listens to them discuss it while peering over at the tree where his blood is still visible, reflecting on his decision once more.

After Tough Enough, Paige and Mike return, for once not arguing about everything under the sun about the show, and Ricardo watches quietly as the married couple reunite, AJ's arms snug around Mike's neck as he kisses her hello. He feels a pang of regret when Paige leans against him, but he shakes it off and grips her hand, taking her into the living room to watch Total Divas. It's a quiet episode, focusing on Natalya and the Bellas, and he's relieved for at least this one week where he and Alex both can breathe, where Paige and Alicia neither are obsessing over exes or current so-called relationships.

The next day dawns early and Alicia stares at herself in the mirror as AJ and Sofia bustle around, helping her with her makeup, her hair, the dress. Scant on the makeup and jewelry, she opts to only have the dress itself be her bit of flashiness, its billowing skirt surrounding her and intricate purple design swooping from the curve of her chest down her back until it bleeds into the edge of the skirt. Every time the light hits it just right, sequins along the chest glimmer and sparkle enticingly. Once they get her inside of it, AJ and Sofia both step back. "Twirl," the former diva whispers, watching as Alicia does just that, the dress spinning gorgeously with her every movement. "Oh, man," she breathes, tears filling her eyes. "You look gorgeous, Alicia."

"Truly stunning," Sofia nods, brushing at a few wisps of Alicia's hair.

Alicia blushes and giggles, clearly unable to believe that this day had finally come. "Thank you both," she whispers. AJ kisses her hand before going out to give herself a minute to collect herself and to see how the men are doing.

Being the matron of honor, AJ is wearing a soft lilac dress that stops just before her knees, and she feels gorgeous in it, but she can't help envying how much better Christina Crawford- Alicia's sister, her bridesmaid- fills hers out in comparison as she sidles up to her, overseeing the people milling around the trees. "How is everything going?"

"Fine," she whispers back. "The officiant is here, and I think Alex is getting antsy."

"Then I guess it's time," AJ says, catching Mike's eye. He nods and blows a kiss at her which she returns before heading back inside to alert the bride.

Alicia inhales at the news and hands AJ her bouquet- a simple little bunch of lilacs and baby's breath. "Thank you," she tells her quietly. "For everything. I doubt I'd be here right now if not for you."

AJ smiles, searching her face. Whereas, a few days ago, she hadn't been able to stop crying without a fresh flood pouring down her face a moment later, she seems together today. Blissfully happy, almost glowing. "My pleasure, Foxy. Now c'mon, let's go get you married, huh?"

They go slowly, AJ first, with Christina coming slowly behind, then Alicia with her father giving her away somberly. He kisses her cheek before turning to sit with Alicia's mom and AJ smiles, looking up at where Mike is standing behind Alex. Ricardo finishes the bridal party, a thoughtful look on his face which switches to a somewhat insincere smile when he realizes AJ is looking, but she doesn't have the time to question it or figure out what Ricardo's hiding.

All eyes are on Alicia, her dress, the beautiful happiness on her face, but she can't take her eyes off of her husband-to-be's face and he seems unable to look away from her as well. Alex's hands are warm around hers, the two of them barely listening to the officiant's description of love and everlasting loyalty, not paying attention until it's time for the rings. He hesitates, holding the ring over her hand and reciting after the man about sickness and in health, till death do us part, while pressing a beautiful silver ring with purple stones and diamonds onto her finger. Alicia repeats the actions, taking a breath as she puts the matching silver band on his finger.

They have personalized vows still to recite, however, so they stare at each other, listening to their friends and family behind them, the birds in the trees surrounding them. "You weren't expected in my life," Alex tells her. "You came out of nowhere when I was at my lowest, and you picked me up, and comforted me, and you've been doing it ever since. Every day, no matter how weak and bitter I feel, I find the strength to continue bettering myself, be the man that you deserve, that I want to be for you. I'm not sure where I'd be without you in my life and I'm glad that I'll never have to learn now." He lifts her hand and kisses her knuckles, staring into her eyes. "I don't deserve you, but I'll spend every minute of every day trying to, I promise you."

She sniffs and swallows, wiping at her eyes. "You make me the biggest sap, Alex Riley," she exclaims, smiling when there's slight laughter from the crowd. "I used to be a bitchy, unstable woman... and I still am, somewhat, but you ground me. Help me to see things clearer, and maybe even encourage me to be kinder to people." She brushes her fingers against his knuckles. "I want to make you feel as strong as you make me, and I promise I will spend every moment that I'm lucky enough to be with you doing just that. I don't know how I got so lucky to be graced with you and your love, but I will never squander it. Every time I get to come home to you, I count the seconds because when we're together, I feel so complete and beautiful. Thank you for everything you've given me, all of the important ways you make me feel. I love you."

He mouths to her that he loves her too before the officiant attaacts everyone's attention. Another spiel, short this time, thankfully, and then he tells Alex the best part: "You may now kiss your bride."

"I thought you'd never say," Alex mumbles, gripping Alicia around the waist and drawing her into him, kissing her and dipping her as best as he can in the dress. "Mrs. Alicia Riley," he breathes against her cheek as she giggles and grips him, overwhelmed by the realization that they'd finally done it. "I love you so damn much."

They remain lost in each other for another minute before remembering their guests, turning to look awkwardly at everyone. "Hi guys, sorry about that," Alicia exclaims, flushed as her friends and sister giggle at her. "There's a reception in Alberto's living room, there's plenty of food and drinks, go. Enjoy yourselves." The guests slowly trek in that direction, leaving her and Alex alone for a minute and he searches her dress with gentle fingers, finding the best way to free her from it later, before winking and gripping her around the waist, leading her back into the house.

The guests wander around, filling plates with finger foods and drinks- Sofia outdoing herself once more with chicken and steak finger sandwiches, AJ's eyes wide as she clearly struggles not to take all of the food for herself. "Hungry, huh?" Alicia asks playfully, maneuvering her dress around as she grabs a glass of champagne for herself.

AJ's giggle is weak but she nods, eyes shining with an overwhelming emotion that Alicia doesn't understand. "I'm so happy for you, Foxy," she says, hugging her friend.

"Thank you so much for being here," she murmurs back, squeezing AJ back. The reception goes by in a blur which Alicia is thankful for, itching to go back to the apartment, let those fingers fully free her from the beautiful satin and lace and introduce her to married life properly, but first they have to eat cake. She smiles mischeviously at Alex and smears it over his face before gently kissing the frosting and crumbs away from his lips as he huffs at her, eyes sparkling with love and good humor.

Their first dance is slow and quiet, set to Rob Thomas' All That I Am- Alicia had wanted something a little more cheerful, upbeat, but after the past week, this had come across her playlist and had spoke to her so she'd suggest the change and Alex had agreed. A few moments into the song, he leans close to her and whispers to her, "I breathe where you breathe."

She smiles, choked up, and whispers back, "Let me stand where you'll stand." Their eyes remain locked through the rest of the dance, intense and burning with love for each other. When the song ends, segues into the next- OneRepublic's Counting Stars- neither of them are eager to let the moment go, so they remain slow dancing for another good five minutes.

Orders all of the single women around and stands with her back to them, preparing to throw her bouquet.

"No bloody way!" Paige cries out, gripping the cluster of dark red carnations and purple anemones. Although she looks flushed and relatively pleased with it, when Alicia glances over at Ricardo, he has a pale, distant look on his face. But it's not her place to be concerned- not over _those_ two anyway- so she turns her focus back to her husband, relieved when he makes their excuses a few minutes later and carries his wife out to the car, Alicia giggling and swatting him as he settles her into the passenger's seat.

They wave enthusiastically at their guests before peeling out, the group waving at them as they make a quick leave from the group.

Later that night, once everyone's left or gone to bed, Ricardo's in the living room, staring at it all, when Paige comes to find him. She looks sleepy and curious, settling next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, her breathing slowly syncs up with his, slow and warm and comforting. He reaches out for her, squeezing her hand lightly, and barely winces when her fingers shift against where he'd torn the splinters from his flesh. "That was a nice wedding," she murmurs. "I wasn't sure what to think, considering it's Alicia and Alex, but it was gorgeous. And she looked so happy."

He nods, remembering that flash of Total Divas. Kevin, presumably, on his knee before Paige, proposing to her. He closes his eyes and grimaces, peering at her as she looks up at him, worriedly. "I'm fine," he says, barely listening to her as she fusses over his hand. "My hand is fine." He tears it from her grip, immediately feeling bad when her face falls. _This isn't how tonight's supposed to go,_ he tells himself, trying to center himself, focus on his breathing. "I've been thinking."

She looks nervous now, turning all of her attention to him. "What about?"

"I love you," he says. "So much so that it hurts. We've been friends for a long time, and I never realized how deeply my feelings for you really went until you started to see me as more than just a friend too. But I watch Total Divas and it's like a knife through my heart, through my soul." He lifts her hand and lightly kisses it. "You're young, and you're so beautiful... and I'm just... I'm broken, emotionally and physically, and I'm just _me,_ there's nothing... nothing extraordinary about me. You deserve better, you deserve time to figure out what you really need."

Her eyes darken, flash with something that he can barely catch. "You are not breaking up with me, Ricardo. You can't be. Please, no-" She reaches for his hands again but he pulls away, shaking his head grimly.

"It's because I love you so much that I'm letting you go. I'm no Kevin, I'm not even a Bradley. And I know you say that it's just because it's for the show, but I'm going to give you the time to decide on your own if that's really true, or if it's some subconscious thing where you know deep inside that I'm just not enough for you, and I may never be." He stands, turning his back to her frozen, uncomprehending expression. "I've been looking into it and I think I want to take a few months, live in India for awhile. Find myself again, figure out what I want next in my life as well."

She still hasn't moved when he turns to look back at her once more. "I love you, Paige. Never doubt that." He chokes on the next words, bitter tears beginning to fill his eyes although he knows that it's what she needs right now. "Be happy. Take care of yourself, let _others_ take care of you." Every step away from her feels like he's walking on glass, on acid, on knives. But he forces himself to continue on until he's closed off in his bedroom, away from her but definitely not away from his guilt.

Where she sleeps that night, he's not sure but when he wakes up she's not anywhere in the house and her car's gone. He closes his eyes and leans against the doorway, a millionth doubt running through his mind as he presses his face into the soft wood, wishing that Alex's wedding hadn't brought all of his doubts to the forefront. That Total Divas had never become a thing.

_Six months,_ he thinks, turning back into the house. "Now the fun part," he mutters, heading inside to tell Alberto and Sofia about his decision.


	109. chapter 109

_"Alberto," Ricardo says quietly. They'd gone outside after the wedding, watching as the workers began taking the chairs set around for people to sit in during the ceremony away, cleaning up the grounds._

_"Si, hermano?" the Mexican aristocrat asks, loosely draping an arm around his shoulders and watching the proceedings. "What's going on?"_

_Ricardo leans into him and grimaces. "Um, well, a few days ago, I received an offer." He'd intended on telling Alberto and Sofia this at the same time but she's busy cleaning up after the wedding and he doesn't think he can keep it inside of himself any longer, needing someone to talk to, especially after Paige's reaction to his news. "It's very... interesting, and I'm probably going to take it, but..." He hesitates and closes his eyes. "I'd have to live in India for six months."_

_Alberto looks like he's been slapped as he digests this. "Wha-? But..."_

_Ricardo winces. "Por favor, El Patron. There's only one thing I need from you during all of this..."_

_Alberto swallows, his eyes prickling suspiciously. "Si, right, whatever you need, mi hermanito. What is it? Money? Contacts, a place to stay in India? I'll do whatever you want..."_

_"No, nothing like that," he sighs. As he explains, tears slowly dripping from his eyes, Alberto listens with a troubled expression on his face._

_"Of course. I will do that." He wraps his arms around Ricardo and kisses the side of his face. "The house will be quiet and lonely without you."_

_The ring announcer smiles sadly and squeezes Alberto back. "I will miss you as well. But it won't be forever, I'll return home and maybe... things will be better..." Alberto nods, understanding on some level, as he strokes Ricardo's hair._

_-x_

Paige is sitting in a guest room in the corner of the second floor, as far away from Ricardo and everyone else as she can get without leaving the house entirely when Alberto finds her. He knocks on the door and leans against the jam until she looks up, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. "Come in." Her voice is shaky, tear-soaked, and he sighs heavily, walking in. "I suppose Ricardo's told you his plans," she says blankly.

"Si," he says simply, settling on the bed in front of her. "Despite everything that's happened between you both, he still loves you." She scoffs and wipes at her eyes, looking out of the window. "He does. And for that reason, I'm offering you this: Stay here, don't move out. This is your home, and in six months, perhaps he will be on steadier ground and will rethink his decision. If you decide to leave, my door will always be opened to you." He taps her ankle and waits until she looks up at him. "You've made him happier than anything I've seen in a long time, and I don't want him to lose that. I'm begging you on his behalf... be patient. You know what I did to him, how I shattered our friendship two years ago. He perhaps finds it easier to leave than be left now, but I suspect that as the months pass, he will regret this decision."

She struggles to breathe, then nods. "Fine, I'll stay. For awhile."

Alberto smiles painfully at her. "Gracias, that is all I can ask of you." He gets up and leaves the room, her to her thoughts, and hesitates at the bottom of the stairs, examining Ricardo's pale face. "She will stay," he says simply, clapping Ricardo on the shoulder as he passes.

The younger man sags in relief, peering up the stairs at the dark, quiet second floor. He had uprooted her life enough with the abrupt break up. To also kick her out of the house she'd settled in over the last few months had seemed beyond cruel. He's not sure what Alberto said to her to make her stay, but he's relieved for it anyway. Returns to his room to continue studying Punjab to prepare for his move.

He remains in there for most of the weekend, only coming out to see Alberto off to his various Indy events and for meals. Paige doesn't come down at all that Ricardo knows of and his heart aches when he stares at where she usually sits next to him, his meals holding no taste for him. Sofia keeps her thoughts to herself, thankfully, when he finishes eating and pokes at the leftovers, still warm, filling a plate and grabbing a glass, pouring water or juice, soda or whatever Paige generally drinks with the sort of meal that Sofia's prepared.

Padding upstairs, in the dark and silence, is eerie and Ricardo finds himself holding his breath whenever he rests the dishes on the floor, staring at the door. Rests a hand on the wood dividing them, bites his lip, and squares his shoulders, knowing that this is the best for her. For him. Because something had to give, they couldn't continue on this way. Too much had been building up with Total Divas, his own insecurities. She deserves better, and sometimes he thinks he does too. Releasing a sad breath, he turns and leaves, pausing in the stairwell only long enough to hear the door open, the clack of dishes.

Late Sunday, he's in bed, nodding off over more common Punjabi phrases, when he hears a knock at his door. "Come in," he says groggily, expecting it to be Sofia. But as soon as the door slips open, he knows it's not, the energy in the room immediately charged, his every instinct drawing him towards her. "Paige," he breathes, waking up as soon as his eyes lock with hers.

She shuts the door behind her and stares at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know when you're leaving," she says quietly. "I don't care. I'm tired of sitting in that room up there, alone and sad, listening to you tiptoe around and leave me food and drinks. If I needed a hint that you still cared, that would be it. You may not want to be a couple anymore, but you didn't even give me a chance to respond. I've been jerked around by guys before, you know this, but this is different. They've done things because of _their_ own self-interests but you're doing this in an attempt to ... free me? Make me happy?"

He wants to say something, change her opinion, do something to further all of this, make her hate him, but he can't find the words. Continues to stare at her stupidly as she approaches him. "Wha- what are you doing?"

She approaches the bed slowly. "I only have a few weeks, and I'm going to spend as much of that time as I can making you miss me," she says quietly, crawling up the mattress towards him.

His eyes sting at the pain in her voice, the broken look in her eyes. "Paige-" But her lips on his stop him and he hisses as the book slips from his fingers and hits the floor with a soft thud, trying not to respond to her ministrations, the feel of her body against his. Her fingers, brushing along his bare arm, up his sleeveless top, feel like liquid fire against his skin and he fights every impulse to grab her, take control, make up for the last few days. It's not until he realizes that his lack of response is making her cry, heavy tears dripping off her nose and chin onto his face, that the last of his resolve crumbles and when she kisses him again, he presses back, allows her to deepen the kiss, explore his mouth with slow swipes of her tongue.

She whimpers and groans, her hands tracing up his wrists and pinning them to his sides when he tries to touch her. "No," she grunts, sitting up and staring down at him. "This isn't about me, tonight. This is all you." She stares down at him, a dark needy look in her eyes, before she peels his shirt off of him and leans in, pressing open mouthed kisses along his shoulders, down his chest. He shudders and closes his eyes, digging his fingers into the bedding as her soft hair tickles his bare skin, and she looks up at him before lacing her fingers with his, squeezing softly. "You don't want a relationship right now, fine. But I'm tired of sitting in my room and letting you slip through my fingers. I've never let anything go without a fight, and I'm not starting to do so now with you."

He stares up at her in amazement as she brushes her hair aside and settles back against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. "Paige..."

"I'm going to remain being your 'fuerza', because there's nothing else I want to be," she tells him, pressing her forehead to his and examining his eyes. "I'll be here when you return from India, and I'll... I'll be by your side as you figure out where you want me in your life, if at all. And I'll accept whatever you decide because... I know you'll make the right choice. But until then..."

He breathes out, searching her face as her words drift, taken away by the sharp emotions they're both drowning in. He'd always heard about people becoming one, and had always scoffed it away as something that would never happen to him, but as she holds onto him desperately, clearly trying to make this moment last as long as it can, he thinks he understands. What it means, the feel of her heartbeat racing in time with his, their breaths mingling between kisses, how they seem so in sync. Yes, they'd had similar moments in the past, but something about this... more intense, more primal. Perhaps the time apart that's looming, perhaps because they _aren't_ officially a couple anymore, perhaps because she fears this could become goodbye, whatever it is...

It's not a fix. He's not sure he'll ever find all of the answers he needs, the inner peace to be the man she deserves, especially after life had battered him so thoroughly the last couple of years, but he vows again to try as she lays against him, motionless and close to asleep. To spend India searching for the man he wants to be for everyone who matters in his life- Alberto, Paige, Sofia, Mike, Mike and AJ's child on the way... He closes his eyes and releases a sharp breath, stroking his fingers through Paige's hair. Through exhausted eyes, he realizes it's after midnight. Staring down at Paige's head, he leans in and kisses her softly. "Happy birthday," he murmurs.

She snuffles, shifts, then smiles and kisses his chest. "Thank you."

Neither of them say another word. When he wakes up, she's gone.

Ricardo spends his week preparing some more for India and doing some last minute training at the dojo. It's weird to think that soon all of this will be left behind, his new reality being India, new students, new styles. He stares up at the bright blue sky on Tuesday, arms crossed behind his back. Paige is here, he can sense her, but it's Mike who joins him that afternoon. They wander Alberto's grounds, very little conversation shared between them. "She seems a little better," Mike finally says and Ricardo knows who he means.

"I'm glad," he says simply.

"Alberto?"

"He and Sofia understand. They'll miss me, and I them, but... they understand." He stares at the grass treaded underfoot and releases a soft breath. "Paige isn't ready to give up on us yet. But I wonder how she'll feel in six months."

Mike claps him on the back, rubbing his shoulder. "AJ and I were dancing around each other for almost a year before we stopped being stupid. Don't forget that."

Ricardo nods slowly, Mike's words remaining with him all day and well into night as he reads before bed, sprawled out on top of his mattress, waiting. It's a short week, the superstars are all expected in New York early for pre-Summerslam activities and Paige has a meet'n'greet in Chicago ahead of that. For this reason, he's not that surprised when she slips into his room once more after barely half an hour, neither of them talking that much, simply staring at each other as he places the book down on the bedside table.

He considers asking about Tough Enough, maybe about Total Divas- which he'd purposely avoided watching, not wanting his blood pressure to rise- but she's already inching up towards him and all words fail him as she hovers over his head, pressing a lollipop to his lips. "Where'd you get that from?" he whispers after licking at it lazily.

"Josh," she murmurs back, a sad kind of smirk crossing her face as he grimaces, the fact that one of the Tough Enough rookies had given her candy adding to the list of Bradleys and Kevins that clutter his mind so thoroughly any more. She tosses the lollipop away and cups his face, kissing him to distraction, the sweet taste being shared between them making it harder to break.

It's clear she's trying not to push him too much, because when he wakes up, she's gone again and he groans, burying his face in his pillow. _This is what you wanted,_ he reminds himself. But it's a slow death, a horrible kind of torture and he wonders if she feels as awful as he does, the brief bliss of the evenings followed by a heartbreaking finality of waking up alone. _But she's the one who's walking away every night because she thinks it's what I want,_ he reminds himself. Thinking about how it had felt to be the one to walk away from her first, he can only imagine how it feels to be her, to do it again and again just because she wants to abide by his wishes but can't stand to be away from him for too long.

Despite these thoughts running through his mind, all he can think is she'll have months without him soon, and her feelings may fade, may change. She may see him for the selfish, broken, weak individual he truly is, she may decide that Kevin _is_ the guy for her, or hell maybe even Josh with his lollipops and simple good looks. Although he'd love to keep her in his arms forever and ever, it's just not feasible. So that night, her lips burning a trail down his skin, he stays quiet and just allows himself to _feel,_ memorize every moment, every sensation of her flesh against his, the sound of her voice, the silkiness of her hair, because he knows it's going to end before too long.

Before she leaves for Wizard World, he sneaks up to the second floor and stares at her bag, half-packed for the marathon of events she has ahead of her. He kneels down in front of it and runs his hands over her things, shirts and makeup, some jewelry. His breath catches when he finds, pressed into a discreet little corner, a picture of them. He's smiling and she's sticking her tongue out at the camera, as always, but their arms are wrapped around each other so tightly there's not an inch of space between them, and it'd been such a carefree moment, the love so clear. He closes his eyes and presses a kiss to the physical representation of the memory before tucking it back into place, then turning to why he came here in the first place.

Folding two shirts that he'd gotten onto the prowrestlingtees' website to sell, he gently tucks them in amongst her other clothes, relieved that she wears so much black so she won't notice until she's already in Chicago, or, hopefully, New York. He then gets up, grunting slightly as his knee and ankle protests getting up from such an awkward position after so long. _Getting too old for this,_ he thinks with a vague laugh before leaving the room.

He's just moved down the staircase when Paige comes out of the shadows of the hallway and slips into her room, searching her bag to see what he'd done. She finds the shirts pretty easily and lifts them up to her face, breathing in the lingering smell of him that remains, spicy and warm and just _Ricardo_. Tears fill her eyes as she slips the shirt with his and his masked persona's visages on immediately, moving to look at herself in the mirror, ran her hand down the applique on the shirt gently. "I love you," she breathes to the reflection, wiping at her eyes desperately. "So much."

Heartbreak warring with hope, she turns and continues to pack.


	110. chapter 110

After Paige leaves, Ricardo spends the rest of the weekend alternating between long walks around Alberto's grounds, sometimes with Sofia and sometimes alone, and training in the basement in Alberto's state of the art gym and wrestling ring. On Sunday night, he finds his tablet and lays on the couch, listening to Summerslam while pouring over his Punjabi book. When Sofia joins him, she lifts his head and rests it on her lap, brushing her fingers through his hair while he reads. When Paige's match comes up, they watch closely and, no surprise to either of them, her team wins thanks to Becky Lynch.

They sit quietly for a few minutes before Ricardo looks up at the housekeeper. "I think I'm going to bed, Sofia. You can continue watching if you want, I'll leave my tablet here-"

"No, that's fine," she says softly. "I've seen all that I want to see as well. Buenos noches, mi hijo."

He smiles at her. "Buenos noches, Sofia." Kissing her on the cheek, he picks his book and tablet up and leaves for his bedroom. He has a busy week ahead, with training at the dojo and learning more Punjabi, looking into the progress on his visa for the trip to India. Not to mention Tough Enough's finale is this week, which means it'll be the last week Paige will be in Florida after Raw. He sighs at the thought, kicking his pants off and sinking into bed. Sleep hasn't been easy to reach, but he tries again, staring up at the ceiling.

It's not until he notices his phone's flashing, checking it long enough to find a text waiting for him from Paige. _Good night, love,_ is all it says but still, it soothes his nerves and he replies back with a simple _Good night,_ not wanting to make her think the wrong thing, before closing his eyes and dozing off a few minutes later.

Monday goes by in a flash and Ricardo skips watching Raw, too busy with things at the Dojo to bother. Tuesday he has a fair more amount of free time so he finds himself at home, watching the Tough Enough season finale. Alicia and Cesaro are guest competitors, putting the women and men through their first matches to determine who'd grown the most in the last ten weeks. He's not that surprised when Sara Lee and Josh win, leaning back against the couch from where he's sitting on the floor and debating with himself.

Total Divas is on right now but he's not sure if he has it in him to watch it, risk seeing more to do with Kevin, when the break up- and Paige's reaction to it- is still so fresh in his mind. He had skipped last week, but something tells him he should watch this week. Just to see. So he turns it on and isn't _that_ surprised when one of the points of the show is Kevin going to visit Paige in Vancouver while she was filming Santa's Little Helpers. He picks at his nails and tries not to look but something in him can't resist and he peeks up at the screen under dark eyelashes, watching them kiss and talk about things while wandering around the Vancouver set. There's an ease between them but he can't tell if it's lesser or more than his own relationship with the woman.

He's still sitting there, lost in thought when a curtain of black hair blocks his vision of the TV and Paige cups his face, kissing him slowly, finally home from Tough Enough and Tough Talk. "Hullo, love," she says softly.

He raises his eyebrows and smiles warily. "What are you doing, Paige?"

"You know what I'm doing," she whispers against his lips.

"Alberto or Sofia could walk in at any time-" he says, his resolve already weakening, when she slowly gets up and grips the doorknob, pushing the door shut securely. It doesn't have a lock but she leans against it for a moment anyway, examining him. Total Divas is still droning on behind her as she approaches him and rests her hands on his ankles, eyes dark and focused on him. He shudders as she traces his scars, hands gentle and careful. He normally doesn't like people touching him there, the scars a big part of his self-esteem problems, but her hands are so warm and soft that he keeps his thoughts to himself, leaning back against the couch cushions as she leans in and kisses each bit of raised skin.

She doesn't stop there, slowly working her way up his legs. He watches her quietly, feeling like he should say something but not sure what. He closes his eyes and, trying to refrain from touching her, digs his fingers into the couch cushions as she presses openmouthed kisses against his skin, his toes curling against her legs in response. His breathing hitches when their eyes lock, effectively keeping his attention from Total Divas behind him, and he gives in, sighs out her name softly as she presses her hands on top of his and entangles their fingers. He tries to stay still, allow her the opportunity to see what she's doing through, but it's hard not to respond in any really significant way to her.

Total Divas is close to the end of the episode when Paige curls up close to him, both of them drifting for a few minutes before he looks back at the TV screen in time to see Paige apologizing to Kevin for testing his loyalty to her with help from Rosa when he lifts her hand and begins talking about her ring size. Ricardo's grip around Paige's waist tightens and she brushes a hand down his face, rolling over to hover over him. "Look at me, Ricardo. Not that, not him. Focus on this moment, when we're together and I'm in your arms. Nothing else matters, alright?"

He stares up at her and closes his eyes when she leans in and kisses him again, nodding quietly. "I'll try," he breathes against her. They lay for a few minutes when she shifts and sits up, confusing him as she pads over to her bag next to the TV stand. "What are you doing?" he wonders, sitting up to watch her, afraid that she's had enough and will just leave him. When she turns around, the loving look on her face not changed, he almost feels guilty for doubting her again.

She holds something against her chest and walks back over to him, sitting in his lap as he braces her with an arm around her waist. "I brought you something. But I'm not hiding these in your bag, I'm giving you this face to face because I'd like to see your reaction..." She cups his face and kisses him slowly. "Just letting you know I loved the designs, and I'm happy fans can get shirts of yours now." He's about to answer when she unfolds the shirt of hers that recently went on sale at Tilly's, tugging it on over his head and smoothing it out over his chest.

He looks down at it in surprise, then back up at her. "So while I'm wearing your shirt, you'll be wearing mine?" She nods, her eyes a little wet, and he hugs her. "Thank you, I'll treasure it. I promise."

She smiles and stands, reaching down for his hands. "Let's go to bed. You _are_ right that Alberto and Sofia could come in here at any time... Even I have limitations to how dangerously I like to live."

He smiles up at her and pulls himself up with a little help from her, following her down the hall.

-x

Once the Tough Talk finale ends, Alicia bounces into the apartment, pleased that she'd seen Sara Lee through her first match successfully- and had kept Amanda from seriously injuring herself through a truly confusing match. She's still a little sore but the trainer had carefully looked her over, especially due to how recently she'd been concussed, and gave her a clear bill of health. She peeks into the bedroom to find Alex sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep, and she smiles gently, resting her hands on his. "I'm home, A-Ri." Kissing him softly, she's about to turn around and look for something to eat when his fingers tighten around her wrist and tug her back into his arms. "Hey!"

He laughs against her shoulder. "Hi, Foxy. You trying to sneak away without talking to me?" He guides his hands along her stomach, tickling softly. She giggles and squirms around in his arms, digging her nails into his back when he stops and cups her face, searching her eyes. "I was so scared watching your match with Amanda. Especially since you were concussed not that long ago..." His hands curve up her back as she arches into his touch. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, I'm fine," she says, settling down against his chest. "Even better now. But yeah, the trainer was concerned too so he examined me thoroughly and says I'm good to go." She sits up and kisses him slowly, lazily. "Do you want something to eat? I can make something really quick, or we can have something delivered..."

He stares up at her and smiles. "Deliver, that'll give us some more alone time..."

She hums and nods. "Alright, Chinese sound good?" When he nods, she leans over and collects her purse from the floor, searching for her phone. As she dials and places the order, Alex's lips and hands explore her soft skin, trying to make her blank on the food they prefer and other information required, but she keeps everything straight and ends the call successfully without having to repeat herself. He pouts against her stomach upon failing and she tosses her phone blindly towards her purse, pushing him back against the pillows and kissing him. "I'm sorry we couldn't go on a real honeymoon yet, but as soon as your rehab is completed and things with the Divas revolution calm down, we'll figure out something amazing..."

"What are you talking about?" he asks her softly. "This is the best honeymoon anyone could've ever been on... Any time alone with you feels like a honeymoon..." His hands trace up her back and she sighs, pressing against him, kissing him heatedly.

"I love you..."

"I love you too," he breathes against her skin, smiling affectionately.


	111. chapter 111

Although Ricardo falls asleep with Paige in his arms most nights, she still ends up leaving before morning so he finds himself alone and somewhat confused before the reality returns to him. They're still technically not a couple, no matter how much time they spend together, or what they do. Neither has said anything about it, but he can tell it's breaking her apart, just like it's eating at him every waking moment as well.

They had spent hours together at Disney, riding rides and eating overpriced food and having a great time, but upon arriving back at home, things had fallen quiet and subdued once more. Once AJ and Mike are safely in their bedroom, Alberto and Sofia quickly following to their own rooms, Paige reaches out for Ricardo's hand and interlaces their fingers. "Come on," she says quietly. He allows her to lead the way, blinking when she guides him into the bathroom. It's quiet, the lighting dim, as she reaches in and turns the water on, filling the bathtub. It had been humid and hot until the sun set fully as they were leaving, so they're both sweaty and uncomfortable, Ricardo watching quietly as she unbuttons his shirt and slowly guides it off of his shoulders.

He follows suit with her shirt, lifting it up from the bottom and slipping it over her head, and slowly they take turns shedding clothes until the tub is ready, then Ricardo holds Paige's hand as she sinks into the water with a soft sigh. He settles in behind her and she sighs as he wraps his arms around her, neither of them saying a word as the warm water soothes their bodies. "This is nice," she finally whispers, trailing her fingers up and down his arm.

"Yes it is," he murmurs, kissing her hair. It's just the right temperature and they both lay there comfortably, enjoying it and each other's presence. Finally he finds the soap and gently starts to lather her up, rinsing her off thoroughly before turning his attention to her hair. She hums, eyes shut, as his fingers massage her scalp, working shampoo into her black and blue strands. As soon as he's done, she sits up and he turns the tap on, scooping up fresh water and pouring it over her, washing the suds away until her hair is clean.

She turns her attention to him, returning the favor as slowly as possible. "Your hair is getting so long," she whispers, curling it around her fingers with a soft smile once she's finished washing it. "Will you let it grow while you're in India? I'll be eager to see what it looks like when you... when you come home..." She chokes back tears here and he watches her with overwhelming guilt.

"I may," he says softly, stroking the side of her face. "Paige..."

"I'm ok, really," she hastens to say. "It's just... something to adjust to. You've always been a big part of my WWE career and now, you're just... you're going to be so far away." She presses her face against his shoulder and sniffs loudly. "They'd better take good care of you over there."

He rubs her back and decides it's time to get out, pushing the stopper in with his heel and letting the water go. She groans but sits up, knowing that they've been in long enough. Easing herself out, she grabs a towel and wraps up in it before holding one out for Ricardo. He takes it but before he can finish closing it around his body, she grips the edges and draws him into her. They stand face to face before she arches up and kisses him hard, smiling when their hair dripping on the floor grows louder, a puddle forming between them. "Oh boy," he laughs too, realizing.

She hums and carelessly slings a hand towel down onto the floor, leaving it to sop up the mess before dragging him out of the bathroom. After pushing him onto the mattress, she settles atop him and strokes his jaw. "I have to say, today's been the best day I've had in awhile," she muses, her lips warm against his flesh. "Disney, and then a bath with you..." He nods through a shudder as she brushes kisses along his throat and chest, stealing his breath away when she moves. "But I think it's only going to get better..."

His words completely fail him for perhaps the first time in his life.

Now that Tough Enough is over, Paige is back on the road, traveling to Smackdown and then Raw along with Miz, which gives Ricardo more time to think. Consider what he's going to do in India, how he will train new students, and hopefully learn new things himself.

He does watch Raw Monday night, curious to see how the beat the clock challenge goes. Becky gets the early advantage but Charlotte takes it from her. When it's Paige's turn in a match against Sasha, her opportunity is taken from her at the 30 second mark when Naomi and Tamina pull the former NXT woman's champion out of the ring, leaving her no time to get in enough offense for a submission or pin. She's devastated, obviously, so he decides to do the first truly kind thing he's done since breaking up with her weeks ago.

He meets her on Tuesday at the airport and she looks at him blankly for a few minutes before walking up to him numbly and burying herself in his arms. He holds her close and kisses the top of her head before reaching down and collecting her bags, guiding her to the car. The drive back to Alberto's house is quiet, pensive, but once they arrive, he parks and turns to look at her as she fumbles around with a bracelet. "Paige," he whispers.

"I tried so hard, you know?" she whispers. "And I know it seems selfish to not want Charlotte to be successful, but AJ is... one of _my_ best friends, you know? If anyone's going to help salvage her streak, it should be me. The things I would give to keep Nikki Bella from taking this too..." She drops her head back against the seat and grimaces. "I know AJ and I had problems while she was champion, because there's only so much room at the top, but... I love her. And I don't want this for her. It's too soon, it's just... too disrespectful..."

She falls quiet as Ricardo gets out of the car and walks over to her side, pulling the door open and holding a hand out to her. She swallows hard before reaching out and taking it. He lifts her up and walks into the trees, her following with a baffled look on her face. He hadn't initiated contact like this in a long time and it makes her confused and tingle all at the same time. It's quiet here and peaceful, and he guides her into a sitting position. Meditation had never worked for her, her brain always too busy and loud for such things, but with him next to her, guiding her, she slowly falls into a sort of peaceful haze, the sounds of the birds and the wind enhancing what they're doing.

A kind of calm washes over her and she releases soft breaths in time with his, his fingers warm and still in her own. How long they sit out there, she's not sure, but the sun is setting when she opens her eyes to find him staring at her, a soft affection in his gaze. She flushes and rests a hand on his face, pondering. Total Divas will be on soon... but it's so lovely out here, and he seems so receptive, for the first time in awhile... She searches his face before leaning in and kissing him, realizing that somehow, despite everything they'd been through, it feels fresh, a new beginning of sorts. He groans out her name before wrapping an arm around her and drawing her closer, his hands warm around her waist.

She rests her forehead against his before digging her knees into his sides, listening to his startled gasp, eyes locked on her. "I love you," she breathes into his mouth, not caring if he's not ready, if it's too soon to go there again. It's the truth and she's tired of not saying the words, of not seeing the dawning look on his face as he realizes that yes, she means it, and she always has and she always will. "I need you, love." As he lays back against the grass to give her more room and she sinks down with him, she's not surprised that he doesn't respond verbally but his hands and his eyes give him away, and that's enough for now.

Alberto has gone on to compete all around the world, as usual, so Ricardo doesn't feel too bad about taking over the living room. He and Paige sprawl out on the couch as they watch Total Divas, both drowsy as she laughs exasperatedly at her own adventure with the motorcycle. Nearly getting fired because she'd assumed she'd been taken off of the card because of a disagreement with Cameron that had turned physical isn't quite as funny and Ricardo stares at her worriedly.

_It says it all, doesn't it? She didn't mention Kevin once, not when she crashed the motorcycle... and not when she was thinking about throwing it all away and moving back to England._ Of course she hadn't mentioned Ricardo either, but she had promised long ago to never do that to him, considering how he'd left the business. Besides, they had discussed it thoroughly as it was happening, and he had held her after the accident, drowning in the thought of her getting seriously injured. When she'd explained she was done with that particular daredevil act, he had breathed easier until the next thing came around.

They're both too exhausted, falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch before the show even ends, but when he wakes up, it's early and Ricardo gets an idea. Brushes her hair out of her eyes before whispering, "Paige. Hey, Paige..." When that doesn't work, he begins tickling her. She wakes up with a gasp and it's only his arms around her that keep her from rolling off of the couch.

"Not fair," she pouts, swatting at him as he laughs. Once they're oriented and standing, Paige combing her fingers through her hair, he finds her hand and stares at her. "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea but in order for it to work, you need to get into some comfortable clothes." She stares down at what she's wearing currently, PJ pants and a tank top, and he shakes his head. "I'm thinking jeans and a shirt with maybe a little more fabric." She wrinkles her nose at him but obligingly goes upstairs as he heads outside to talk the outside staff.

When she returns to the living room in a short sleeved t-shirt and the requested jeans, he's dressed similarly and she tilts her head at him. "What are we doing?"

He just grins and holds the door open for her, guiding her with a soft hand on the small of her back towards one of the garages. Her breath catches as she realizes- Ricardo had had Alberto's barely used ATVs brought out and as she gapes at them, he wraps an arm around her. "What do you say? I know they're not quite as dangerous as motorcycles, but wanna explore Alberto's grounds on them? Maybe race?"

"Hell yes!" she gasps, leaning against him in thanks before pulling free and rushing over to them with the eagerness of a kid on Christmas morning. He laughs and follows her sedately, watching as she scrambles all over the vehicle. "It's a beauty! I can't believe I didn't know he had these!"

"He never really has the time to use them but still has them maintained regularly. When I spoke to him, he agreed that we could use them, so here we are." Ricardo holds out a helmet to her and she makes a face but takes it, putting it on as he does the same with his own. They climb onto their vehicles and he grins over at her as they start the engines up, Paige already gunning hers a lot faster than he is. "Ready?"

"Set," she calls out, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Go!" As she steps on the gas and floors ahead of him, he knows he has no chance in beating her to the agreed upon end of the race- the gate on the other side of the trees.

But the chase is half the fun anyway.


	112. chapter 112

Paige and Alicia end up flying out early for Raw. They end up in the same aisle of the airplane, staring at each other distrustingly, when Paige pulls out her earphones and loses herself in some music Ricardo had recommended to her a long time ago- Sevendust and other bands she hadn't listened to much of. She regrets not doing it sooner, growing to appreciate the sound more and more with time.

In kind, Alicia continues to ignore Paige as they depart the plane and head for the taxi area of the airport, until long fingers curl around her wrist and stop her. She's just turned to swing, defend herself, when Paige snaps, "We need to talk. About AJ." Alicia stares at her long and hard until Paige shakes her head, rethinking this split second decision. "Come on."

Alicia is curious, the news of AJ's pregnancy still new to half of the group, so she obliges Paige this one thing and gets in a rental car with her, saying very little as Paige drives them to a restuarant not that far away. "What do you want? And what does this have to do with AJ?"

Paige waits until she's ordered a drink to face Alicia, a steely look in her cool eyes. "I want to know why you're supporting the Bellas in demolishing AJ's record. Does this seem like it'd be good for her, especially now?"

Alicia sips from her own drink, mulling over Paige's questions. It's something that's been eating at her since before her marriage, when she'd learned that AJ was pregnant. She had weighed it over and over again, finally coming to the conclusion that AJ _doesn't_ care as much as she might, with all of her focus and energy locked in on her pregnancy. Considering AJ had never mentioned it once to her, she thinks that whatever discomfort AJ has about Nikki beating her reign is minor in comparison to her joy over the pregnancy and life in general. "AJ is my best friend," she says softly, putting her drink down. "She was my matron of honor. I would never do something I'd think would hurt her. She hasn't mentioned Nikki beating her record once to me. Her energy is all on the pregnancy and married life with Mike. If I thought it upset her, it'd be between her and I, and not you and I anyway."

Paige has just opened her mouth to respond, a little angry and a lot impatient, when she spots a woman off to the side, filming them. "Hey!" she snaps, raising her eyebrows at the woman. "Yeah, you, sweetheart, we're having a private conversation here. Aim your camera elsewhere please." Alicia turns to look as the woman, growing brazen at having both of their attention, steps closer and continues filming. "Hey! I said-" Any closer and the camera would be right in Alicia's face so she acts first, throwing her glass at the woman. Whatever liquid's left in it splashes off of her tacky looking dress and the woman squeeches like she's been burnt, responding by throwing her own drink at Alicia, which misses and pours over Paige's face.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Paige screams, grabbing hers and lobbing it at the woman. Soon, glasses are being thrown from one side to the other until management intercedes and kicks everyone out. Paige and Alicia stumble down the walkpath in front of the neighboring stores, not drunk but laughing uproariously before Paige slows down and looks over her shoulder. "Dammit, I don't feel like waiting for a taxi, that crazy bitch might come after us again."

They stand there, trying to think of a way to fix this, when Alicia suggests, "Why not call Mike?" She starts to feel guilty all over again for thinking that Paige and Mike are anything more than friends; it's clear when Paige calls him that that's all they are. She squares her shoulders and faces Paige while they wait. "I do have one apology to make. And that's to you. I bought into the rumors about you and Mike, and I almost made a bad situation worse. It wasn't fair to any of you."

"You're right," Paige sighs. "It wasn't. But I accept your apology." She shifts. "Will we be able to go back to wanting to kill each other come tomorrow after all of this clearning the air bollocks?"

Alicia chuckles. "I think so, yes."

She's right, they do.

-x

Ricardo is ridiculously busy the following week. His visa is still being processed, but he can feel it in his bones. He's only got so much time left in the States, and he vows to make it count. For himself, for the dojo. For his students. They work hard for four days straight and he barely sees anyone outside of that ring, only catching a few minutes of Raw here and there. Total Divas he skips entirely, which is fine as Paige isn't shown much at all, but he hears that the following week is where Kevin proposes. It's like a punch to the sternum and gives him the aggression to teach more, work harder at the dojo no matter how tired he gets.

They end mid-afternoon on Thursday and he goes home, collapsing into bed for a badly needed nap. Just to recharge. So he can be somewhat human to spend the night with Alberto and Sofia, catching up over dinner and perhaps then watching Smackdown, just to see what Paige is up to. Alberto doesn't much WWE anymore, but he stays in the room, probably because he feels the clock ticking against them as well. Ricardo sits next to him and absorbs the feel of his warmth, once more comforted by his best friend's presence.

Sofia gasps when Paige vs Sasha ends with a rough toss into the barricade wall, the previously ejected members of Teams PCB and BAD returning and beginning a brawl, everyone having difficulty separating Paige and Sasha who keep pulling free and tearing at each other. Paige looks beyond upset when finally Sasha stumbles away, dragged by Naomi and Tamina. "Ay dios mio," the housekeeper mumbles, used to such violence endured by the men next to her but it just seems different when it's Paige left looking so battered and devastated.

Ricardo finds her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "She'll be fine, she's strong," he murmurs quietly.

Sofia stares at him, her dark eyes wide and searching. "You still love her deeply, mi hijo."

There's a lot he can say to that, but there's no point in denying it. He merely rubs his finger over Sofia's knuckles before excusing himself to go to sleep. Which, strangely enough, despite the thoughts and feelings racing through him, is the best, deepest sleep he's had in months.

It's only disrupted when there's a familiar weight on his legs and he opens his eyes, finding Paige staring down at him, the sun shining through the window hitting her black and blue hair and making her look delicious. She remains quiet as she leans forward and kisses him, her body fitting perfectly against his. He wants to say something, ask if she's ok, but every word is disrupted by her lips, her teeth, her tongue, so he falls quiet except for soft groans and hisses as she reawakens him in the best way possible.

She's kissing him deeply, fingers biting into his jaw just enough that it adds to the sensations pooling in his veins, when he realizes she's crying. He tries to pull away but she holds on tighter, her nails leaving dark red marks against his skin. She digs her heels into the back of his legs and pressing her forehead to his, finally opening her eyes enough to search his expression. What she finds there must be expected because she kisses his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, both eyes, with slow, precise movements. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you," is all she says before pressing her parted lips to his and moaning softly.

He wants to answer but he has a feeling that it would come out sounding like cheap platitudes so he keeps his thoughts to himself and simply gives in to the warm pressure of her. He's not asleep afterwards, but he's in a curious state between sleep and consciousness that he always goes to, the warmth of her body against him slowly disappearing. When she ducks into the bathroom, he actually thinks for a minute about joining her, but she's out barely two seconds later, walking past the bed and leaving the room to presumably go back to the second floor.

He swallows hard, watching through squinted eyes as she goes before peering over to the empty space in his bed. _Son of a bitch,_ he thinks before burying his face in the pillows on the other side, where her scent still lingers. Doing this, with Paige leaving him every night, is so terrible, so heart-rending. To think of Paige having to face months without him entirely, her last vision of him waking away from her at the airport, stays with him for the lead up to what's going to be his last match in the States for a few months.

Staring at himself in the mirror as he examines his wrestling gear, he laughs brokenly. "You, sir, are an idiot."


	113. chapter 113

Ricardo's week ends on a high note. He wins his final match, Alberto and Sofia in the crowd, cheering and applauding him on as he walks over and hugs them both. When his eyes clear of the lights, he spots her. Paige, standing next to Sofia with a sheepish look on her face and Alberto laughs when Ricardo looks confused and shocked. "I had her flown back here after her media appearance at Wizard World. Did you think she would want to miss this?"

She switches places with Sofia and they stare at each other for a moment before she steps up on her tippytoes and kisses him. "Congratulations. I knew you'd do great tonight." He has to go before the next competitors through get annoyed at him ruining their entrances so he barely has a chance to say anything in response, but he does kiss her back before pulling away and heading backstage.

After a quick nightcap with Sofia and Alberto, Ricardo retires to his bedroom, not that surprised to find Paige waiting. She crosses her legs and uncrosses her legs at the edge of his bed, looking up when he enters. As he watches her, slowly slipping his jacket off and kicking his shoes under the bed, she joins him and helps ease the shirt off of his shoulders too. He stands there, watching her watch him, sucking in a breath as she leans in and kisses his shoulders, down his arm. Once her lips touch his palms, he's lost. She guides him over to the bed and straddles him, brushing her long hair over her shoulder before kissing and nibbling at his neck. "You're always so warm," she breathes. "Even in the winter, when I know you're uncomfortable and hating everything around you, I just need to wrap my arms around you and I'm immediately warm again."

He strokes her hair and thinks about that, how she won't have him to warm her up this winter. He closes his eyes and breathes out, "Lo siento," but she shakes her head and covers his lips with hers, swallowing all other apologetic noises he may make. When he finally quiets, she pushes him onto the bed and leans down, kissing his stomach and chest. He had realized quite awhile ago this was her way of making him miss her, regret his words and actions, and although everything in him had demanded he make her stop, make her realize that their being apart would be the best for both of them, his body had been weak, floating on a sea of mind-numbing, toe-curling bliss.

As she settles down against him once more, he thinks she had expected that as well. Not that it matters as she whispers in his ear just the way he likes, how her body feels against him. He couldn't let her go even if the world was crumbling to pieces around them right this very moment.

Come Monday, though, he has no choice. She has to fly out for Raw, so he sees her off with a small, pained smile, watching as she boards the plane that will take her away. He spends Monday at the dojo, training himself and the students there as hard as he can, aware that soon he won't be here. They'll be left in the hands of the other- very capable- trainers, and he won't see their progress first hand for so long... But he'll have new students in India to train, mold into good competitors.

Tuesday is much the same, Paige arriving back in Florida mid-afternoon and he greets her with a small smile while showing a guy how to implement a proper submission. The group goes through the same drills again and again until everyone has it, then the training session is called to an end. Ricardo walks up to Paige, unsurprised when she tangles her hand in his shirt and draws him out through the building to the car. "I need a shower," he laughs in disbelief as she waves the keys at him.

"You can have as long and as hot a shower as you want at home," she tells him with a faint smirk. "I may even wash your back." She laughs softly as he gets into the car without any further arguments then.

After they get out of the shower, they lay in the living room, wrapped up in bath robes and each other, Paige telling him about yet another loss to Sasha, and how Charlotte had won by DQ but still lost the divas' championship, allowing Nikki to defeat AJ's record. "Maybe if I had won, I could've saved AJ's record... but Charlotte nor Becky knew her like I do, they don't see how important that record was to her."

He strokes her hair, thinks about it. "Maybe they do," he says softly. "And maybe you would've had more success. But there's no reason to dwell on it, just fight for what you feel and believe in, and I'm sure everything'll end up ok."

"I know, you're right," she sighs. They fall quiet as Total Divas starts, Ricardo tensing when he realizes it's _the_ episode. The one where Kevin teases proposing, Paige spending most of the episode fretting because she doesn't want to marry him, but also doesn't want to lose him... just to accept his proposal at the end of the episode. Now _that_ blindsides Ricardo and all he can do is gape at the ring on her finger in the clip, pulling himself up from under her and walking towards the glass doors leading to the patio without a word said.

All she can do is watch as he pushes the doors open to walk outside. He leaves her behind, walking through the trees and staring up at the dark sky overhead as he remembers her words. How she hadn't wanted to marry him, just to change her mind at the very end of the episode. _It's fake,_ he reminds himself. _She doesn't want him, she's made_ that _pretty clear the last few weeks... but still..._ Kevin's ring on her finger eats at Ricardo until he finally turns and walks back towards the house.

She's sitting on the couch, tears pouring down her face, when he returns and he quietly wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as she sobs into his shoulder. He grimaces and strokes her hair before whispering to her, "I want your word on one thing."

"What?" she hiccups, pulling back and trying to wipe at her eyes. "What?"

"No matter where this whole thing goes, no matter what happens on Total Divas... I never see that ring on your finger when we're together." Her eyes bore into his face and she nods, tears racing down her cheeks. He lightly cups her face and brushes the tear trails away with his thumbs. "That's all I need for now then."

She grips the edges of his robe and pulls him into her, kissing him hard. He easily sinks into her passion, closing his eyes as her hands drift under his robe and he mimicks the action, smirking when she whimpers into his mouth. They eventually end up back in his room and she actually stays the night, neither of them that willing to let go of the other, and for this reason, she's in his arms when he receives the news. "What is it?" she whispers, kissing a trail up his jaw as he stares at his phone, enraptured.

"My travel's been cleared finally," he breathes. "I'm leaving next Thursday." She sits up, her eyes troubled, and they stare at each other. "It's finally feeling real." He hates himself for saying it as soon as he takes a good look at her, her face falling. "Paige..."

"No, I'm happy for you," she struggles to say. "I really am. I want you to be happy and fulfilled and... everything else that I'm unable to give you..." Tears once more streak down her face and she shakes her head. "You know, everything that I have claimed to feel with Bradley and with Kevin, all of the uncertainty and discomfort... I never feel that with you. Even when things are hard, all I want is to be right here, in your arms... staring into your eyes..." Which she does, stroking his face. He kisses her fingers as they ghost over his lips and she smiles sadly. "I love you so much."

He closes his eyes and thinks about everything- what she's just said, how he'll be leaving in a little over a week, how many things he has left to do before he boards that plane. "I love you too," he finally says the words that have been trapped in his throat for the past month, feeling her choke against his skin. "I never stopped." Her tears are happy ones this time as she buries her fingers in his hair and kisses him hotly, everything- Total Divas, India- forgotten for at least these few minutes.


	114. chapter 114

Ricardo is pleasantly surprised by the turnout for his farewell event at the Dojo on Saturday. Yes, the general fans are there for the show itself, but Alex, Alicia, Sofia, and Paige are there as well. He had hoped that Alberto could be there as well, but he'd had to go to Puerto Rico to defend his championship, promising to return home in time to do _something_ before Ricardo had to leave on Thursday. He doesn't have a match so he sits and watches his students show their skills. Some win, some lose, but he's proud of all of them, how far they've come since he joined them a year ago. Paige's head is warm on his shoulder, Sofia's hand laced lazily with his, and they all seem interested in the show, which makes him happy.

His eyes widen when they return home after the event at the dojo ends and the farewell party wraps up a little later, all of them too tired for much more than a quick toast to Ricardo's safe travels. He's greeted by a group of their friends- Mike, AJ, Alberto, John, Star. He gapes at all of them as Sofia grins at him and pushes him towards them, Ricardo going from person to person to thank them personally before they go out to the patio to eat. The grill is busy for a good hour as Mike and Alberto take turns at flipping meat over the heat. Paige kisses his cheek and stares up at him with a small smile. "We really surprised you, huh, love?"

"Yes you did," he sighs, kissing the top of her head. "I didn't know, really, how badly I wanted all of this until we walked into the house and saw everyone." She smiles up at him, kisses some ketchup off of the corner of his lip and settles back against his side. They hadn't discussed anything serious but, after weeks of dancing around each other, their nights together turning into days apart, it's nice to be together again, even if it's on the loosest of conditions. She still keeps the room on the second floor, sometimes going up there when things become too much- no matter how close they become, he's still leaving in a few days, and he doesn't hold it against her.

She does come to see him before flying out for Night of Champions, kissing him goodbye, and he smiles at her, watching from the door as she gets in the car, waves halfheartedly at him, and heads out for the airport. He has a busy week ahead, still figuring out what to pack for India and deciding to spend Monday and Tuesday at the dojo to pass time while his pre-traveling jitters eats at him. Sofia makes a hurried supper of burritos and brings it to him while they watch the PPV. Mike isn't booked, so the main match Ricardo cares about is the divas championship match. He feels bad that Paige had been cheated her opportunity, but he'd met Charlotte a few times before leaving WWE, and he has every confidence in her.

So when she wins, finally putting a stop to Nikki Bella's unending title reign a week after she'd beat AJ's record, he tweets congratulations to her, complimenting on her ability and beauty. It's simple enough to him, just showing support to a woman he'd watched beginning to blossom in developmental, the match she'd just won proving how far she'd come since he'd last seen her. He never stops to think how Paige will react. Goes on with his night, a little surprised that she doesn't call, or at least text, him but he assumes she's busy celebrating Charlotte's win with her and Becky. He's halfway through a night at the dojo when he checks his phone. Sees tweets about Paige throwing a pipebomb of her own, of which he finds a video of. The longer it goes on, her vitriol towards her partners, towards all of the other divas, leaves him shocked and uncomfortable. _I haven't even left yet. What's going to happen when...?_

Shaking his head, he puts his focus back on his students, watching them and guiding them through learning how best to manage one move after the other and any possible defenses. When he gets home, his worry worsens. He paces around his bedroom and stares at his phone, hoping for a text that never comes, that causes his insomnia to return with a vengeance. He'd already agreed to return to the dojo early Tuesday afternoon so he asks Sofia to alert Paige where he's at when she comes home. Upon receiving the housekeeper's agreement, he leaves for another day of teaching the art of wrestling.

He's trying to show how best to reverse a hurricarana when he sees her watching, his distraction causing the man to carry the move through and cause him to land hard on the mat, winding him. "Shit! Sorry," the guy says, scrambling up. Paige is in the ring, Ricardo can tell, her subtle bodyspray washing over him. He smiles as the student leaves quickly, her taking his place.

"Are you alright?" she asks lowly, brushing her fingers over his jaw, into the bristly hair growing from his chin.

It takes him a minute to catch his breath but finally he succeeds, cupping her hand and kissing it. "I feel like I should ask you that. What happened yesterday?"

She lays down next to him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "I'm just tired of it," she sighs. "Becky and Charlotte, I thought I could deal with it. I thought we'd be a good team against the Bellas and Team BAD, but we just... I don't know. I feel like an afterthought. And I started the Divas Revolution. I shouldn't be overlooked, ignored. But Charlotte wins, and Charlotte becomes divas champion, and I'm here, losing everything and meaning very little in the scheme of things. I need to be noticed, I need to be better than I am." She sits up and stares at him. "At least it'll give me something to focus on while you're gone..."

He stares at her before sitting up too, cupping her face. "I'm so sorry, Paige." He hugs her for a moment. "I would lay here forever with you if I could, but there's a training session going on... if you want to stay, you can..."

She shakes her head and kisses his fingers. "It's fine. I'll see you at home later." Her smile looks fake as she gets up and leaves, the students all hovering around uncertainly until he clears his throat and beckons them back into the ring. The rest of the class seems to drag on forever until he can finally call it quits, send everyone home and head back to Alberto's. Paige is laying on the floor of the living room, hugging a pillow and waiting for him.

He settles down next to her and wraps an arm around her as they watch Total Divas. He almost wishes he'd had an extra week in the States, because the season finale is next week, and as the episode progresses and Paige's clear discomfort in everything to do with her engagement to Kevin grows, he wants to see how it resolves. Especially when the cliffhanger is Paige telling Alicia she had lied, that she hadn't wanted to get married. Neither of them say anything until the episode fades to black, Paige shutting it off before the next lame reality show comes on. He kisses her shoulder and nuzzles into her neck, biting his lip as he ponders her words. "Paige," he whispers against her skin.

She sighs and closes her eyes as his hand rubs along her hip, up her back. "I never wanted to marry him," she whispers. "Even being in a fake relationship with him made me feel so low, especially when I saw how much it was hurting you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I'm so sorry." Tears are pouring down her face as she grips his shoulders and guides him down onto the wood floor. "I never knew- I mean, I could imagine... how you felt, but it wasn't until you started tweeting about how gorgeous and talented you thought Charlotte was that I _knew_ a little of how you felt, watching me talk about how much I loved Bradley, and now Kevin." Her tears pepper his flesh and he wants to reach up and comfort her but her fingers are biting into his wrists, keeping him down, and all he can do is watch as she straddles him. "Please forgive me," she pleads, her accent thick through her tears.

All he can do is nod, and then gasp, as she seizes his lips in a hungry kiss and parts them slowly with her thumbs, the hazy amount of time that follows smoldering and beyond overwhelming as she clings to him and repeats his name breathlessly. He stares at the top of her head as she dozes against him later on, her breaths soft and tickling his skin. "I forgave you a long time ago," he whispers to her before dozing off himself. He _just_ misses the soft, wonderous smile that crosses her face.

He has no time for much on Wednesday. Alberto and Sofia are in and out, offering help or food, drinks and whatever else they think might help, but he's put off packing long enough. He's leaving late morning the next day, and he has no time to spare. Especially with the wild thoughts bouncing around in his mind. Paige doesn't move all day, laying in his bed, wrapped up in his sheets and watching as he goes from dresser to bag, closet to bag, time and time again. Sometimes he checks a list he'd made to ensure he doesn't forget anything, making off one thing after the next as time passes. By the time he's finished, Paige has ate her supper and is now curled up in bed, dozing off. He watches her for a few minutes before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth, leaving the room to get his own meal.

Sofia sits with him, neither having much to say, but just enjoying each other's company as he eats his fill of the beef tips and gravy on mashed potatoes she'd made. As soon as he finishes and puts his plate in the sink, he leans over and hugs her warmly. "Gracias, Sofia. I'm going to miss your cooking."

She half-laughs, half-cries, throwing her arms around him and squeezing tightly. "And I will miss your hugs, mi hijo."

He smiles sadly, brushing the tears off of her face, before walking into the living room. Alberto is sitting there and they eye each other, smug looks on each other's faces as he sits down next to his former employer. "Ready to watch your team get beat?"

"Pffft, prepare to be humiliated, mi hermano," Alberto chides him. By the end of the game, neither care as much as they pretend to about who's won or lost, just relieved to be able to spend the last few hours, teasing and laughing, having fun like brothers one last time before Ricardo leaves. "I told you," Alberto sneers once the game's ended and he shuts the TV off.

Ricardo huffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest, and Alberto laughs again, this proving catching as Ricardo gives in and laughs as well, leaning against his best friend as Alberto squeezes his arm and presses a warm kiss to his forehead. "Gracias for watching this with me, El Patron," he says, smiling sadly before standing. "I'll see you in the morning before I go."

"Si, you most definitely will," Alberto says, watching with tired eyes as his best friend, his little brother, leaves the room.

Ricardo trudges back to his bedroom, expecting to find Paige still waiting for him, but no. His bed is empty, the light is off and he frowns, going about getting ready for bed anyway. It's late, she'll probably be in soon. Once more comfortable in one of his oversized merch shirts and some shorts, he settles into bed with his Pubjabi dictionary, trying to learn more terms while he waits for Paige to come in. He's a handful of pages into it when he starts to doze off, jerking awake when the book falls out of his hands. He grunts and glances at the clock, immediately sitting up. It's well past 1 AM and... he frowns, wondering if perhaps Paige had fallen back asleep, if... if she had decided not to spend this last night with him.

He swallows and gets out of bed, padding carefully up the dark stairs to her room. It's dim and quiet inside, the only sounds being Paige's breathing, and he stands over her, watching her sleep. Conflicted over whether to stay or go. Everything in him says to go, let her rest, that there's always the morning, but his fingers take on a life of their own. Grazing down her wrist, brushing the sheets away. He kneels down next to the bed and watches her face as he runs his fingers down her legs, her warmth enticing to him as it always had. Something tells him she's not asleep and sure enough, the longer he touches her, the more she registers it, her face tensing up before tears drip down her cheeks, soaking the pillow. He grimaces and whispers, "Paige..."

She shakes her head, eyes still closed against the tears that are staining her bedding. "Please no, Ricardo. I can't. It hurts too much, I just... I can't be the strong one right now. I know that I destroyed things between us to the point that any time anything that happens between us, I'm the one who has to initiate it, but I just... I can't... not tonight, I can't-" Then his fingers shift and she gasps, her eyes shooting open and words dying away as she bites her lip against the sensation his touch is bringing her. "R- Ricardo," she keens, his other hand easing her against the pillows before he settles down atop her, their bodies fitting perfectly together as always. He smiles sadly at her, kissing the tears away before finding her fluttering hands with his, holding them between their bodies. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" he asks off of a broken laugh, reluctantly moving his hand off of her thigh and toying with the hem of her shirt. It's not until he pulls it up over her head that he realizes it's the shirt he'd given her from his PWtees shop. She sniffs and moans as he kisses her warmly, his hands easily melting every stress from her bones. She grits her teeth and digs her nails into the sheets when he kisses down her throat, to her collar and lower, lower, reclaiming every inch of her physically.

"Oh, love," she sighs, her body overriding every attempt she has at thinking this through- it's clear it wants nothing but to feel him, absorb his strength, his warmth, his love, the touch of his hands on her flushed skin, his lips, teeth and tongue working together to unwind her the rest of the way. So she allows it, unsure how she'll feel about things in the morning when she watches him leave. _Laying in bed crying wasn't getting you anywhere, though,_ she just manages to remind herself before he presses his forehead to hers and stares her in the eye, their fingers interlacing at their sides as all of the walls that had built up between them the last couple of months shatter completely, and they finally become one once more.

He has tears in his eyes too when he lifts their hands over their heads, heightening the sensations pooling between them, and whispers, "I love you so much, mi fuerza."

He hadn't called her that in a long time, she can't remember when he last had, and it causes her to sob anew. "I adore you more than anything and everyone in the world, love. And I always will." She squeezes his fingers and allows her eyes to flutter shut though she's loath to lose the warm protected feeling his stare is providing her, every other sense too overwhelmed to allow her to continue on like she is.

Afterwards, she's in a sleepy haze, his arms secure and warm around her waist, when he sits up and strokes her hair with soft, uncoordinated fingers. "You're the most beautiful and talented female wrestler I've ever seen. We've been friends for years and nothing will ever change that. Just because I compliment someone else will never diminish your abilities in my eyes. Por favor, never doubt that, mi fuerza." He brushes the hair away from her neck and kisses down the column of her throat, before wrapping his fingers around hers and settles back against her, relieved and hating it all at once when sleep claims him.

The morning comes much too soon and he kisses her eyelids before gently uncurling himself from her, wrapping the sheets around her body before padding into the bathroom. His flight is in five hours, giving him just enough time to shower, eat breakfast, decide one last thing, and then leave. His stomach is doing flips but as he stands under the hot spray, he's reminded of her hands on his lower back, along his chest, and he smiles, growing minisculely more confident. Finishing quickly, he dries his hair and body before returning to his bedroom and slipping into the clothes he will be traveling in. Jeans and Paige's latest merch shirt, that still smells like her somehow. Hesitating for a moment, he scoops something out of his drawer just in case, still weighing it.

He walks back to the second floor bedroom, not that surprised to find her sitting blurrily on the edge of the bed, watching him approach. He sits next to her and she sniffs, wiping sleep and tears out of her eyes. "Five hours, huh?" He nods and she stares at her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you. Without your voice, and your touch, and... just everything..." She stares at him. "Even when things were bad between us, it was... enough to keep me going. I don't know..."

He quiets her with a slow, passionate kiss that causes her toes to curl against the wooden floors as she clings to him, hoping for a repeat of last night, of one more moment that she can hold onto for the months that he's gone. Instead, she gets something else as her words had made his decision for him. He pulls away and smiles sheepishly at her. "Do you remember, mi fuerza... when Alberto collapsed? And I went to England with him?"

She struggles to keep up with this, still lost in pain and sadness at his leaving so suddenly after the beautiful perfection that was last night. "Yeah," she whispers. "Of course I do. You were so worried about him. What-?"

He takes her hand and rubs it between his own. "I was very worried about him... but I had another reason for going to England." He traces the lines marking her palm, grinning as she gasps and twitches under his hold, ticklish there. "Between Alberto's events, we traveled to Norwich." Her fingers tense under his and he smirks, wondering if she's guessed it yet. "I had a very important question to ask your parents. I knew I was probably jumping the gun a little bit, and so did they, but for some reason, they agreed to support me in whatever choice I made..." He looks up at her. "I'm aware of what you've been saying the last few weeks on Total Divas. That you're not ready, that you're too young, and I know all of this. But I've been awful to you the last few weeks, and I'm so damn sorry about that. I was hurting and I didn't want to hold you back, make you wait six months for me to return, and maybe risk missing the chance at being happier with someone else..."

She tries to protest, choked in tears and shaking over what she thinks he may be about to do, but her words fail her and she sobs hard until he presses his forehead to hers, stroking her hair and murmuring to her until she calms down. Her eyes are still wet and red rimmed when he reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a ring box, her eyes immediately locking on it. "Oh bloody hell," she keens, wiping her eyes and facing him.

He releases a breath at the look on her eyes, the wide eyed wonder mixed in with the horror of the little girl she still is deep inside, who never had a real childhood because she'd always been wrestling in her parents' company, traveling here and there for the rush of being in the ring, taking and dishing out damage day after day. He takes her hand and lifts it to his lips, kissing the shaking fingers softly. "This isn't a proposal," he tells her softly. "Not yet. I just want you to know... I love you so much that some day, when we're both ready, I want to put this ring on your finger. It could be six months from now, when I'm back from India, or it could be six years from now, either is perfectly fine with me. I will not push you into it like Kevin did, I want you to live your dream without feeling hindered by a husband at home." He runs his fingers through her hair, watching as she digests this.

She nods slowly, resting her hand on the box. "Let me see it." Moving her hand away, she watches as he opens it, revealing the ring. Trapped somewhere between fresh tears and laughter, she shakes her head. Kevin's ring had been a large, black stone on a gaudy band, and Ricardo's is painfully similar. "Oh, Ricardo..."

"I noticed last week that his looked uncomfortably like mine," Ricardo says with a grimace. "So I searched for a way to keep my ring but yet have it be noticeably different from his."

"Well, you definitely succeeded," she breathes, running her fingers over the stones. The band had been widened, more stones delicately placed to surround the black jewel. To the left, ruby, jade and goshenite stones and to the right, garnet, topaz and the purest white opal she'd ever seen. "The Mexican flag, and the British flag."

He nods, eyes lighting up at her recognizing the meaning behind the colors. "Si, our origins. What brought us here, to each other. I, I hope you don't think it's cheesy..." He is quieted as she throws her arms around him, the ring held safely in her hand.

"I love it," she breathes, pulling back to stare at him. "I love you. And when the time comes that we're both ready to take that step, I will be honored to wear this ring on my finger for the rest of my life." Over the past month and ahalf, she had grown weary of always initiating whatever intimate moment they'd had since he'd broken up with her but this morning, she feels like she has a second lease on life. And time is slowly getting away from them, his flight now three hours away, and she doesn't have the patience for him to go beyond kisses and light touches on his own so she starts to pull his shirt up over his head, kissing every inch of skin that she reveals as she goes.

"Hey, I just put these clothes on," he pouts, just to devolve into soft groans as she returns the favor from earlier, multitasking with her teeth and tongue and leaving him a muttering mess.

"I don't care," she says simply, throwing it somewhere over her shoulder and cupping his jaw before kissing him intensely. "I am deeply madly in love with you, Ricardo Rodriguez. And don't you forget it."

His breathing alternates between deep and gentle to hitching and rough, which makes his voice sound deeper when he mumbles against her skin, "It'd be impossible to, mi fuerza, because I feel the same way. You're a part of me, and you always have been. No matter how long I try to deny it, or fool myself..." He moans into her throat as she moves just so, his mind blanking on everything but the feel of her. "You're in my blood... a piece of my soul..."

That's all she needs to hear. She flips her hair over her shoulder and arches down against him, grinning when his fingers dig into her back in response. "It's about time you admit that, love."

Breakfast with Sofia and Alberto is much too rushed, and then the four of them are off to the airport. Ricardo looks flushed and Paige looks much too pleased with herself, so neither bother asking _why_ , but Sofia's happiness for them combats Alberto's crankiness at not getting to spend more time with his best friend. When they're at the gates, Ricardo steps forward and buries himself in Alberto's arms, lingering for as long as he dares. "I love you, hermano," he says. "I'm sorry time got away from Paige and I..."

Alberto grunts and cups Ricardo's face, searching his eyes. "As long as you're happy, mi hermano. Call, skype, I will even try to text you. We will be in contact a lot, si?"

"Of course we will," Ricardo promises, leaning in for another lengthy hug. Sofia's turn is next and she clings to him, crying into his shoulder as he strokes her back and whispers to her, sometimes in Spanish, sometimes in English.

"Be safe," she pleads with him. "Eat, sleep, take good care of yourself. I won't know what to do if something happens and I'm unable to take care of you." She frets, she kisses his cheeks, his forehead. "Promise me, mi hijo."

He smiles and hugs her. "I promise, madre." Her eyes light up, fill with even more tears, and he presses her back against his chest. "I love you, Sofia. Gracias for everything. I would be lost without you in my life."

"The feeling is mutual," she cries out, finally pulling away and leaning on Alberto as Ricardo turns to Paige, his lips twitching miserably.

She has to fly out next, for Smackdown, so they had really cut this all short. She had to delay her flight and sorts of madness just to see him off. But it doesn't matter to either of them as she holds her arms out to him and he walks hurriedly into her embrace, kissing her neck and collarbone. _If only we had more time,_ he thinks, closing his eyes. "I love you so much, mi fuerza. No matter what part of the world I'm in, that will never change."

She cups his face and kisses him slowly, softly. "I feel the exact same way." They stare into each other's eyes, remembering this morning, the night before. The ring that is patiently waiting for them to catch up with its existence is laying in a corner of Alberto's safe, Paige painstakingly memorizing the code for those cold, lonely nights when she wants to hold the affirmation of Ricardo's love for her in her hands and imagine what their wedding might be like, their life together.

When Ricardo's flight is called, both pull away painfully, tears tracking down their faces. "I love you," he mouths to her as he lifts her bags. With each step backwards, he watches his family become further and further away, the words falling from his lips again and again until he turns the corner to board the plane and can't see them anymore. _Here we go,_ he thinks bittersweetly.

"India, here I come."


	115. chapter 115

India is gorgeous. The time zones trip Ricardo up a lot- he thinks it's partially because of jetlag, and partially because sometimes he forgets _where_ he's at, but nope, when he's awake, his American friends are either preparing for evening wrestling events or long in bed. He frowns at his phone, the latest attempt at facetiming with Alberto or Paige falling flat. He sighs and wipes at his eyes, reaches over for a comb to work his hair over as best as he can. He has to leave soon to prepare for another day of teaching the hungry, eager students waiting for him at Khali's school, but it bugs him that he's been unable to talk to any of his friends for the past couple of days.

He's only been awake for a few hours on Wednesday when his phone lights up. _Facetime invitation from: Alberto._ His eyes light up and he all but dives for the device, accepting the invitation. "El Patron!" he exclaims, staring at his best friend's face as he stares, confused, down at his phone before he sees Ricardo and his eyes light up as well.

"Mi hermano! There you are, I wasn't sure what I was doing with this thing at first." Alberto smiles ruefully. "I need my technologic wiz back to help me with this nonsense." Ricardo chuckles weakly and Alberto notices his discomfortable, changing the topic before he can start to feel too guilty. "Mi hermano, I remembered you mentioned you could see Total Divas, watch the conclusion to what happened with Paige and that perro drummer."

"Si," Ricardo says slowly. "What about it, El Patron?"

Alberto grimaces. "I thought perhaps you'd want to watch it, here now. Like this... I mean, if you have the time. Perhaps I can fastforward through segments that hold no interest for either of us."

Ricardo laughs sheepishly. "Eh, El Patron, that's nice of you, but I wouldn't put you through that torture. It's fine, I'll watch it some time."

"No, no, I... I figure we could mock everyone and..." He swallows. "Well, I just miss you, mi hermano. But if you don't want to, I understand."

Ricardo immediately cuts in, "No, no- actually, if you really don't mind, that's... that's a perfect way to start my day, El Patron. Let's do it." So they do. They watch all of it, not just Paige's scenes, and Alberto shakes his head so many times that Ricardo's afraid he'll exhaust his neck muscles. What he'd hoped to see with Paige doesn't happen; she hem and haws the entire episode, discussing the matter wtih Big Show, with Rosa, with Alicia, and getting different opinions everywhere she turns. By the time the episode ends, she decides to forego having the badly needed conversation and goes to Japan for media, leaving the matter undecided. Ricardo closes his eyes and curses under his breath.

When he opens his eyes again, Alberto is staring at him. "Are you alright, mi hermano?"

"Si, gracias for watching that with me, Alberto." They sit quietly for a few more minutes before Ricardo sighs. "Lo siento for leaving like this, but I have to go check in at the school. I'll try to catch you on here again soon." Smiling at his best friend, he waves and then presses the button to end the call before unfolding himself from where he'd been laying on the edge of the bed for the last forty minutes and goes to finish getting ready for the busy day ahead.

Even though there had been no clear resolution, Ricardo is thankful that the show is over for now. At least he feels like he can breathe for a few months until it returns to TV with a new season and inevitably everything will start to go wrong again.

-x

Paige hasn't been back home since seeing Ricardo off on that Thursday. She'd handled Thursday Smackdown as best as she could, tried to do her tag partner duties on Raw, but dammit, she's not in the mood for Charlotte or Becky's stupidity so leaving them shaking in the wind makes her feel good for some reason, especially when they lose. Once Raw is over, she really has no choice but to return home to Florida. Nearly desperate not to go back to Alberto's house right away, she drives around Miami for awhile, taking it all in, remembering places she and Ricardo had gone to over the last year.

It's only when she realizes that tears are pouring down her face that she slowly eases the car towards Alberto's house and lets herself in through the gate, parking haphazardly by the house. Her eyes are still redrimmed, but she's not crying right now, so she considers it a win and goes inside. Sofia is where she's always at, in the kitchen, preparing lasagna and garlic bread, and Paige gives herself a few moments to breathe in the delicious smells before speaking. "Hullo, Sofia."

"Oh! Paige!" the housekeeper exclaims, drying her hands off and quickly walking up to the British diva. "How are you feeling?" she wonders, hugging Paige gently. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, Sofia, I'm fine," Paige says, smiling brokenly down at the housekeeper. It's a lie, and it's obvious. "Um, but can we talk for a minute, Sofia?"

"Of course, darling. What is it?" she asks, guiding her into the living room and helping her sit down on the plushy couch.

"I know you like a clean house," Paige says, already feeling like she's tripping over her own words as she struggles to think of the best way to explain this. "But, um... well... I was thinking about taking everything out of the second floor room and... and returning it to Ricardo's room."

Sofia nods, perplexed why any of this has to do with her preference towards her cleaning style. "That makes sense, yes-"

"But here's the thing." Paige wipes at her eyes and looks miserably at Sofia. "I know this may sound creepy, but... could you not clean Ricardo's room for awhile? It's just... his bedding, and his clothes, and everything... smells like him... I just need some time surrounded by _something_ of his, and I think... that's the best I'm going to get." She looks desperate the longer Sofia says nothing. "What do you say? Once I'm stronger, and don't feel this need, I'll gladly clean everything for you, top to bottom and wall to wall. I promise. You wouldn't even notice it just sat there for a little bit of time."

Sofia sighs and leans forward, hugging her before whispering in her ear, "I miss him dreadfully... of course, I will not touch his room until you say that it's ok once more." She leans forward and hugs Paige again. "Stay strong, mi hijastra. This time will rush past, you'll be amazed."

Paige wants to believe her, she really does, but it all seems so hard right now. But something registers with her and she lightly pushes back. "Um, Sofia? What does _hijastra_ mean?"

A soft smile crosses Sofia's face as she pats Paige's hands, leaning forward. "It means my daughter in law," she clarifies with a grin when Paige gapes at her, fresh tears filling her eyes. "You and Ricardo will have a gorgeous wedding once you're both ready for it," she vows, squeezing Paige's fingers. "I just know it."

"Thank you," Paige whispers, her voice choked with tears. "I'm gonna... I've gotta go. I'll see you later, Sofia. Thank you for everything." She smiles tremblingly at the woman before turning and walking back down the hall, towards Ricardo's bedroom. The night before he'd left, she'd been unable to come here. Had stayed in her room and been repaid for it when he'd come to her, when he'd finally claimed what he'd wanted from her physically and emotionally. She rests her hand on the door, trying to breathe, and peering down the hall, towards the living room. The ring resides in Alberto's wall safe there, a lingering presence in her dreams, a sign of what could be in her waking hours.

She hadn't found the strength to look at it since Ricardo had shown her it, but now she turns her attention to the door blocking her from Ricardo's things. His scent. His soul. She sighs and finds the doorknob, twisting it forcefully and pushing her way inside. Immediately she's overwhelmed by everything Ricardo. His books, his Buddha statue, CDs, a couple of Zubaz that he'd had no choice but to leave behind upon realizing he was dreadfully over the luggage limitations placed by the airport.

She takes it in, breathes it in, and then cries out roughly as it all becomes just a little too much to bear. Her inate loneliness in the halls of the WWE upon PCB collapsing in on itself, the loss of his comforting, beautiful presence... She falls to her knees next to his bed and buries her face in the mattress, drenching it in her tears when she breathes in and smells his scent. That which always reminds her of grass and the sky, picnics by the pond... She sobs and immediately drags herself up right before burying herself in Ricardo's bed, her face pressed against his pillows, cocooning herself in his sheet and comforter.

It's not the same as having his arms around her, soft kisses pressing against her forehead, her nose, cheeks and mouth, but when she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply, she can at least pretend. Make herself believe for at least a little bit longer...


	116. chapter 116

Paige feels like she's living underwater. Time passes slowly and she can barely focus on anything. She can tell people are worried about her, especially Mike and Sofia, but she puts on a brave face whenever she's in the ring or doing things for Total Divas, or the rare times Ricardo facetimes with her.

For this reason, she barely reacts when she arrives at MSG that Saturday and finds out she's teaming with Becky and Charlotte against Team Bella. It makes very little sense, but she doesn't have it in her to care right now. At least she doesn't until Becky and Charlotte abandons her and she quickly loses to Nikki. Gritting her teeth, awake for the first time since Wednesday, she screams and tugs at her blue strands of hair, not even caring when they tear out entirely and she has to go get them fixed.

She spends Sunday in her hotel room, thinking and stroking her mangled hair. She barely eats, stays in bed and stares blankly at the TV as it drones on from one mindless show to the next. It's stupid, she had had her reasons for being unhappy with how things with PCB went, but she misses the girls in some ways. Charlotte and she had never entirely gotten along well, but Becky was a decent buffer, and there were some good times with the three of them.

She hugs herself and buries her face in the pillows, gritting her teeth as the sun slowly sets and the room gets chilly. She still can't find the strength to stand, fix the heater, so she buries herself in the sheets even more and closes her eyes. She's just about fallen asleep when her phone beeps at her repeatedly. She grunts and rolls over, grabbing it. It's a facetime request and she swallows hard, brushing her fingers through her hair and trying to look more collected. "Hullo," she says softly after accepting the invitation.

Ricardo beams at her, clearly enjoying every second of India and, as she lays there and absorbs his voice, his face and just how happy he seems, he explains about the training school, his students, the various things he's learning and experiencing. He seems so much happier than when he was in the States that for a moment she wonders if perhaps she was the cause of his misery. Tears have just filled her eyes when he pauses. "Mi fuerza? Are you ok?" Her answer is a muffled sob. He immediately quiets and grips his phone tighter, staring into it desperately. "Mi fuerza? What's wrong?"

"I just miss you," she chokes out. "So much. But I'm glad you're having a good time, love."

His smile is sad, his eyes losing some of their gleam. "I miss you too, Paige. As amazing as India is, it would be perfect if you were by my side. But things are going ok over there, right? You're doing fine?"

"I am," she lies. "PCB is having some problems, but you know. It's ok. Mike and Sofia have been great support since you left."

"I hoped they would be," he says softly. She's about to say something else when there's a voice in the background and Ricardo looks up. "Hey, mi fuerza, I have to go. I'm needed back at the school. I'll call again soon. Get some rest, alright?"

Paige swallows and nods. "Alright. Have a good day, love. Talk to you soon." She hangs up first and stares at her phone for a moment, the frozen picture of Ricardo as he smiles at her, and she curses, throwing the phone into the wall and not even caring when its case breaks and the device hits the floor. Burying herself in the sheets once more, she doesn't move for the rest of the night.

Raw is no better. She loses to Natalya via submission and sits backstage, watching and rewatching her match quietly. She's not sure where everything started to go wrong... as much as she'd like to say it was when Ricardo left, she'd had a bad losing streak going before that, so she can't use that as a cheap excuse. This falls all on her.

Mike tries to help at one point but he has to leave for Saudi Arabia and she's alone once more for Smackdown. She doesn't have anything to do- wasn't booked for a match, so she stands backstage and watches Natalya, Charlotte and Becky tag team against the Bellas. They win and her ire only grows. PCB was _hers,_ just like the divas revolution, and there will _never_ be such a thing as _NBC_ while she's around, a fact that she tells Renee simply.

She returns to the hotel, all alone, and sits in the dark, thinking. Total Divas season 5 has been confirmed, and she had made the cut. As had Alicia. She's not sure it's worth it anymore, but she has a story to finish telling. And tell it she shall, but not at Ricardo's expense anymore. And who knows, maybe she'll win PCB back too. And become divas champion... and life will be perfect once more...


	117. chapter 117

Paige crosses her arms over her chest and stares at the match board for Raw, frowning. She isn't booked in a match- neither is Mike, for that matter, and she's 75% certain tonight's going to suck. Until, that is, she feels a presence behind her and turns to glare at the person until- "Mike! What're you doing here? I figured since you weren't booked, you were with your wife."

She swats at him and he laughs. "Well, it was tempting, but I felt like I was needed more somewhere else for today." It's clear he means her but before she can snap at him, he wraps an arm around her and squeezes her. "So what are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing," she sighs. "Commentary and blah." He grimaces and she smirks. "Maybe we both should've stayed home this week." She dislodges his arm and walks away, heading back towards the divas locker room where she keeps her head down and prepares for her time behind the desk. Her best chance at seeing Becky and Charlotte, maybe convince them that she'll try to be better is shot to hell when she realizes that Natalya is out there, lurking around ringside and once more blocking her from making a heartfelt apology.

Paige grits her teeth and tries to spare the television audience from having to deal with too much of the banality of the three men babbling, but her anger gets the best of her. She lunges up and starts fighting with Natalya, which distracts Charlotte and leaves her open to lose to the Bellas. She feels bad about it on some distant level, but she's not sure what to do about it. If she even _wants_ to do anything about it.

She can tell Mike is worried, but he seems lost in thought, maybe trying to think of what to do or say to put things back on track for her. But really, she can only see one way for that to happen. _Get rid of Natalya... your girls will be_ yours _once more..._

To her, it makes all the sense in the world. So she spends the next few days planning, plotting, preparing. Once Smackdown rolls around, she's glad to see that Mike's not booked, nor at the event. _He has that ultrasound appointment with AJ,_ she reminds herself while on the way to put her plan into motion. It starts off simply enough. She finds Natalya in the halls and talks with her, apologizing and trying to explain about the pressure she puts on herself, that she misses her friendship with Natalya.

Natalya's response is a bit cooler than she'd have liked, only saying that it's a start, before turning and entering the diva's locker room. Paige's lips twitch into a smirk.

Later, she's watching on the backstage screens as Charlotte beats Alicia, just to get beat down with Becky by the Bellas. She runs down to the ring and snags the three women, helping her former teammates to defend themselves long enough to kick Team Bella out of the ring entirely. Her attempts at apologizing to them, and explain herself, is met with as much belief as Natalya had shown her... just for everything to squeech to a halt when they realize there's a commotion happening in the diva's locker room, and the girls run ahead just to find that Natalya had been attacked, left unconscious on the floor.

Paige watches from the doorway with a strangely blank look on her face as Becky and Charlotte crowd around Natalya, trying to get her to respond. Her lips part in a demented looking sneer before she turns and leaves as quietly as she'd arrived.

There are live events in Mexico that weekend and Paige stares glumly out at the sites from her hotel window. She thinks before it would've been gorgeous but right now, with Ricardo so very far away, she can barely bring herself to care about any part of it. Mike is saying something behind her, trying to get her to go out and sightsee before a meet'n'greet, or something, but she doesn't care. She can't bring herself to move, not when she wishes the voice she's hearing now is her boyfriend's, his arms snug around her as they plan where to go to first. But alas, that's not to be, at least-

"Hola, mi fuerza."

She jumps and twists around, finding Ricardo staring back at her from the screen of Mike's phone. She gapes at him and all but tears the phone from Mike's grip. "Love, you're awake?"

"Si, it's a bit early but that's ok. I like being up at this hour, it's bright and quiet, and peaceful." He smiles at her. "I can watch the sunrise." He twists the phone around and she takes it in, the brilliant reds and purples streaking across the morning sky. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Yes," she says with tears choking her up a bit. His eyes are dark with worry and she forces a smile. "I'm alright, love. I just wish I was there with you."

He releases a breath. "Mike tells me that you refuse to look around Mexico while you're there." His voice is soft, loving, and, if she closes her eyes and holds her breath, she can pretend that it's his fingers trailing down her body as slowly, as gently. "What's going on, mi fuerza? I thought you liked Mexico." He sounds hurt, as if her refusing to explore his home country without him is some sort of personal slight against _him._

It causes her to force her eyes open and she gapes at him. "No, no! Love, Mexico is beautiful, I adore it, you know this. But looking around without you by my side... I can't... I can't do it, it hurts too much."

He does relax at this, offering her a small smile. "Perhaps you would feel more comfortable wandering around Merida if we were on the phone? Skype won't work once you're out of wifi, but we can definitely talk and you can tell me what you see."

She mulls it over, nods her head slowly. "That sounds amazing, love. Let's do it."

As Ricardo beams at her and she works at setting it up right, she hears Mike mumble "Another job well done" but doesn't bother to turn to respond to him, ask what exactly he means. She only has eyes- and ears- for Ricardo.


	118. chapter 118

After talking with Paige through her impromptu Mexican tour, Ricardo returns to the ring and does some quick cardio before clearing his mind for a promo lesson. He's learning so much, experiencing so many different things. Taking a chance and agreeing to come here, to do this, is one of the best things he's ever done. Although he misses Paige, and Alberto, and Sofia, and everyone else in the States who matter to him.

When he has a minute of quiet time, he catches Raw or Smackdown, and so he's aware of what's going on with Paige. But he has his suspicions that it wasn't her, deciding to let her be innocent until proven guilty. Truthfully, the attack could've been from anyone trying to ruin things for PCB further, but he's not sure. There are reasons to see it from either side, but he feels anti-loyal for even considering such a thing.

It's a relief when he can just sit and relax for awhile, commandering the main TV and turning it to the game. He tweets Alberto about it while waiting, missing getting to watch these things with his best friend but quickly losing himself in the sport. When Alberto replies once it's over to say that he'd missed it, Ricardo winces. _I leave and people start to lose their minds... It hasn't even been a month yet!_

He can only imagine how bad it'll be come March.

After skipping Renee's questions on Raw, Paige acknowledges the rumors on Smackdown and he watches as she calls out the other members of PCB. They're trying to discuss it when the Bellas interrupt. Paige accepts Nikki Bella's challenge and wrestles her to a loss. "Crap," Ricardo sighs, feeling bad for her. He's been keeping a distracted eye on things but her losing streak would be hard to avoid for anyone. It makes him feel awful, though he's not sure how to help her, if there's even a way to do so.

He dials Mike's number on his Skype, watching as his friend's face appears after a moment. "Hola, Mike."

"Hey, Ricardo, what's going on? I can't talk for long, I have to go get ready for MizTV."

"Oh, right. Ziggler and Summer, lucky you," Ricardo sighs. "Uh yeah, so I know you've been trying but is there a chance you could keep a closer eye on Paige? I'm not sure what's going on with this entire Natalya situation, but I think... she needs someone, and it can't be me for obvious reasons. So please..."

Mike waves a hand at him, cutting him off. "Of course, man. I told you I'll take care of her, and that answer hasn't changed. I'm not entirely sure what's going on with her either, but she won't be alone through this. I promise."

Ricardo smiles painfully. "Thank you, Mike. You're a good amigo." He's barely gotten the words out when Mike really has to leave, grabbing the last of his paperwork and running towards the ring. Rumors are abounding more and more about Alberto, how he might return to WWE and all Ricardo can do is ponder that, how Alberto's time in the company might go without him by his side. _But this is Alberto's choice... just like Paige is too far away for me to help her... so I just have to focus on my students, and making them as well-rounded a competitor as they possibly can be._

He grimaces and turns away. "Everything will be fine. It has to be."


	119. chapter 119

Sometimes Ricardo thinks he's psychic. He'd just been thinking about Alberto returning to the WWE the night before and here he's on the phone with his best friend, listening to him explain about what he's going to do, the plans he have. "... I haven't been happy in awhile, mi hermano. WWE was not fair to either of us, but perhaps things will be different now. Either way, I can't keep doing this. The indy scene is a young man's game. I am no young man."

There's more to the story, Ricardo can tell. But he's not sure he can find it in himself to ask, not right now. "Alright," he says softly. "I just want the best for you, El Patron. If you think this is it, then I will support you every step of the way."

"Gracias, hermano. I will never know what I did to deserve you, but I am so glad I did." Their talk goes to simpler things, about how Paige has been doing, Mike and AJ's child.

When Alberto has to go so he can fly out to Hell in a Cell, Ricardo stares ahead blankly and taps his fingers against his phone case, lost in thought. Finally deciding to let it all go, leaving it to the universe to straighten out, he wanders through his temporary apartment to find something to do until the PPV. He's not sure how the time passes but the next time he looks at the clock, it's nearly 6 PM in the States so he gets out his phone and starts following results since he can't watch it live.

Cena's open challenge starts the hour off and Ricardo holds his breath, just to release it in a tense exhale when Zeb comes out, introducing Alberto a moment later. It's ridiculous, the thought of those two working together but yet... here we are. He buries his face in his hands, trying to breathe. No matter how he tries to consider it, it makes no sense. "Why... por que..." The man had caused them both so much pain, it's just unfathomable. Even Alberto winning the US title, and affectively getting revenge on Cena for costing him his World title, is very little comfort to the former ring announcer.

He's happy for Alberto, he's sure he'll find every success that he could ever want here, but... he feels frustrated being here in India while so much is happening in the States, Alberto possibly going down a very bad road that could have long-lasting effects on his career. Not to mention Paige's own troubles. He's enjoyed every minute of his time in India, but considering how the most important people in his life are getting by without him, he can't help but wonder if maybe it's not worth it after all.

Even so, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted the best for Alberto. So he tweets his support to him, promising that they will always be hermanos. Both of them are busy and he doesn't want to get into something intense when they can only talk for a few minutes.

He does get to watch Raw, however, and witnesses both Alberto trying to become #1 contender for the World title, _and_ Paige competing with and attacking Becky and Charlotte after they lose to Team Bella. He releases a breath when Alberto loses too, barely able to watch the promos between he and Colter that precede the matches. Based on the look on Alberto's face, he doesn't want much to do with the older man either, so Ricardo wonders why exactly he'd agreed to work with the other man. What his agenda is.

After all, the last time Ricardo had seen a looklike _that_ on Alberto's face, he'd just attacked Ricardo with his own bucket and left him unconscious outside of the ring. So Ricardo decides to give him a little more time to explain himself, not wanting to ruin his happiness while he's freshly US champion.

But soon... soon, he'll have to do _something._ Even if it's long distance, even if it's only for a few moments. To try to fix things for Paige. To try to get an explanation from Alberto. "For now," he mumbles to himself, "my students need me."

So he squares his shoulders and goes to do his duty.


	120. chapter 120

Alicia stares at herself in the mirror, playing with her hair. The European tour is coming up soon, and she thinks she's ready for a change. As she holds her hair up, imagining it in different styles, Alex comes up behind her and takes advantage of this by nuzzling in and kissing her neck and shoulders. "Hey, Foxy."

"Hey, A-Ri." She leans back into him and stares at their reflection with a soft smile. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to do something a little drastic with my hair?" He starts to look a little fearful and she smiles slightly. "Come with me." She takes his hand and drags him out to the car.

"Where are we going?" he inquires, doubt mixing with the fear.

"You'll see," she singsongs, leaning over and kissing him at red lights to keep him calm.

When he realizes she's driving up to the boutique that she's a regular at, he pales. "Alicia, what are you going to do? You know people in the back get weird about any massive changes that aren't approved... like that episode of Total Divas where Paige wanted to get a tattoo?"

She smiles. "I actually got approval already. Don't worry, Alex. I'm going to be just fine. Come on, let's go inside." As he gets out of the car, she runs over to hug him. "Thank you for being sweet and worrying about me though."

He's uncertain still, but follows her anyway. She's walking with her head held high, so much confidence in her stance that everyone looks at her in awe as she walks by. As she sits down, he decides to trust in her, that she knows what she's doing. She glances at him as she explains to the hairdresser what she wants done, Alex biting his lip as the sides of her hair is shaved off, allowing her more freedom to style her hair in the ways she'd envisioned.

Once it's done, and her hair is teased and sprayed in the way she wants, she stands up and walks over to him, allowing him to take it in, feel what's been done with gentle touches. "What do you think?"

His hands are resting on her hips, taking in the excitement in her brown eyes. It'll take a bit for him to grow accustomed to, but she looks so happy... "It's perfect, Foxy."

Her wide grin makes it all worth it as she kisses him deeply.

-x

Ricardo sighs. He'll be doing various things for the next couple of weeks to keep busy during the holiday of Diwali, when most of his students are off with their families, and he's almost dreading it. At least when he had things to do, he had less time and energy to focus on Paige attacking Natalya and betraying her teammates not once but twice, or Alberto working with Zeb Colter to create the MexiAmerica faction.

His only comfort is that, maybe now that Paige is #1 contender for the Divas title, she will calm down a little, resume focusing on getting her title back and stop doing things to hurt those who are just trying to help her. And that, although Alberto is working with Zeb, he has no interest in being alligned with Jack Swagger.

Staring up at the night sky, Ricardo sighs as fireworks light up the surrounding area. _I hope so anyway..._


	121. chapter 121

Ricardo's hopes are dashed by the time Raw comes around. Paige declares intentions to destroy Becky Lynch, a dark determination in her eyes. He sits down to watch as she faces off with her former teammate, Becky not backing down at any point. Paige's anger works against her and her attempt at holding Becky's tights during the pin is reversed on her, and Becky uses Paige's gear to hold _her_ down until the three count.

"Oh no," Ricardo murmurs to himself, tugging at his long hair as Becky's hand is held up in victory... just for Paige to come out of nowhere and attack her, sprawling her out over the announcer's table and stretching her out in the PTO. He's aware of how Paige's submission works, that she needs a good base to hold onto the move, but with an unsteady surface like the announcer's table, well, it would make her lose her balance all the easier and tear on Becky's arms even worse.

He tugs at his lips and grimaces until finally, Charlotte comes out to save her friend, Paige quickly escaping. Ricardo breathes a little easier once it's all over, the worse of the drama coming to a close for now.

After watching Miz lose to Ziggler in the tournament of matches to choose a new champion for Seth Rollins' vacated title, Ricardo listens half-heartedly as Alberto and Colter once more try to sell their MexiAmerica idea to the British people. It clearly doesn't go very well.

Releasing a blustery breath, Ricardo turns the TV off and runs his fingers through his hair. He's not sure where to turn first- facetime Paige, or Alberto, or both... but before he can come to a decision, one of his students come running up. "Tour guide is here!" he exclaims, eyes shining as he grips Ricardo's arm. "Come come, let's go!"

A small group of them had decided to go on a bit of a tour of the nearby area, it had been planned for weeks, so Ricardo nods and sticks his phone back in his pocket. "Yes, let's go," he agrees. He knows that, eventually, he will have to face reality and not keep pushing aside what Paige and Alberto are doing, but for now... for now, he will do his very best to enjoy the Indian holidays.


	122. chapter 122

Diwali is fun. There are fireworks and parties and Ricardo even goes to a wedding, enjoying the different culture and how things are done here. It's the most quiet week he's had since arriving in India, since most of the students are away, with family and friends, enjoying the time off as well. He relaxes a lot, even watches a little of wrestling here and there.

Alberto continues to advance in the tournament for the WWE title, Ricardo growing happier for him with every win. The entire thing with Swagger appears to have been forgotten, at least for now, which Ricardo is _almost_ glad about, because Swagger had caused both of them so much pain all of those years ago, and Ricardo doesn't want a repeat of that for Alberto, especially when he only has Zeb to depend on right now.

But as happy as he is for Alberto, his worry for Paige grows. Especially when he hears about the contract signing at the end of Raw and the things she says to Charlotte about her brother. Yes, Paige is always careful with her career and wrestling as a whole, but to go _that_ far... especially when she understands about being a protective sister... He sighs and scrubs at his eyes, hoping that Mike and Alberto will take care of her, make sure she doesn't go too far and get seriously hurt because of it. He sighs and scrubs at his face, watching his students do their thing in the ring.

They're all learning so fast, he can't help but be overwhelmed by how proud he is of them sometimes. "Pretty soon they won't need me anymore in a little bit," he laughs into his phone, smiling at Alberto. "They'll have it all down and just ship me back to the States."

"Well, I wouldn't complain, mi hermano. Things aren't the same without you," Alberto sighs. "I will call you again after Survivor Series, I need to brag to _someone_ after I win both titles, hm?"

"Si, you'd better!" Ricardo laughs. "But you won't just brag to Colter?"

"Ay, no," Alberto huffs. "I'd much rather talk with you, mi hermano. He is just a means to an end. When it comes to things that truly matter, like this, there's only one person I truly want to talk to."

Ricardo's eyes soften. "Feeling's mutual, hermano." He's just about to say something else when there's a knock on his door and he looks up. "Si?"

"Excuse me, Ricardo, but the students are back... and they want to train today. Do you mind coming down and overseeing?"

He closes his eyes and smiles vaguely as Alberto laughs. "Guess it's difficult to be always in demand, hm, mi hermano? We'll talk later. Have a good day."

"Si, good night, El Patron. And if we don't talk before the ppv, good luck. Though I know you'll do fine."

"Gracias, mi hermano." Alberto winks at him. "Adios."

"Adios, El Patron." Ricardo hangs up and sits there for a moment, glad that they'd found a little time to talk at least, before getting up and making his way downstairs.


	123. chapter 123

Ricardo can't watch Survivor Series, because it airs on a delay, but he follows the results from his phone whenever they take a break from training. It's not a great card for those he cares about. Mike is in a survivor series match and his team loses. Alberto loses to Roman in the semi-finals and Paige loses to Charlotte. He winces and puts the phone down, returning to his students.

They have a ridiculously busy week: a photo shoot on Sunday, training for upwards of fourteen hours every day. Halfway through the week, he realizes that he's been in India for two full months now. He lays in the middle of the ring and stares up at the ceiling, reflecting on everything that he's seen and experienced, and what's happened back at home since he'd left. He almost forgets about Thanksgiving, but he makes sure to tweet about it as soon as he remembers, also sending a group text to everyone back in the States. When the responses start coming in, wishing him the same, he smiles. The facetime that follows makes him wistful for home and happy all at once.

He finds a few minutes here and there to sketch, which is a pain because of his re-broken finger, but he manages a few decent attempts. As Friday progresses, he has to fight yawns. Finally they end for the night and he goes back to his bedroom, sinking into his bed. Normally he would go out with his students, explore India a little more, but he's so exhausted that he can't even find the strength to stand up. He alerts them that he'll be staying in tonight and collapses back against the mattress, his eyes immediately slipping shut. How many hours pass before he opens his eyes again, he's not sure but it's early morning, the sun just starting to rise.

He yawns and rolls back over, glad that it's an off day. "I'm not moving," he mumbles to himself, burying his face in his pillows. "Nope... not moving at all."

And he doesn't, except to get some food, and some water, and his sketch pad. When he's not drawing, he's sleeping, hoping that a day of rest will be enough to revive him so he can be on top of his game for training come Monday. "Hmm," he sighs, hugging his pillow. He realizes all over again just how badly he misses Paige, her soft fingers in his hair whenever he felt less than 100%, gentle kisses to his forehead and chin as he drifts in and out of sleep.

"Soon," he mumbles into his pillow, holding onto hope that Paige will be coming to India with the tour in a couple of months. _But first I have to get through the holidays..._ He grimaces before closing his eyes in the hopes of falling asleep again.


	124. chapter 124

The week passes slowly. Ricardo looks in on Raw results at times, but for the most part, he keeps his head down and focuses on training. Helps everyone as best as he can, finding it easier to focus the longer they work on things.

Alberto's allegience with Zeb Colter had been weird enough to wrap his head around, but then Ricardo learns that he's working with Sheamus, Wade Barrett and Rusev in a faction called League of Nations. He tries to make sense of it but, without being able to talk to his best friend properly, it's hard to figure out what exactly is going on with him.

He paces around the ring once letting his students leave and sighs, trailing his fingers over the ring ropes. "Ugh, ay dios mio," he sighs. Unable to think very straight right now, he heads upstairs and settles on top of his bed, pulling his abandoned sketch pad over and starting to draw out random cartoons. He had ignored it pretty well up to now, too tired, too busy, to think of much of anything beyond training. But now, with everything going on at once, he can't deny it anymore. He misses home; he misses Alberto, and Sofia, and Paige, Mike, John, Alex and the rest.

Sighing, he rolls over onto his side and stares at the wall. "Four more months to go," he murmurs, burying his face in his arms and falling into a light doze.

Days pass and Ricardo's just let everyone go for the night, staring out over the canvas of the ring, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He blinks and grabs it, answering it without looking. "Hola?"

"Hola, mi hijo," Sofia greets him. "There are some people here who would like to say hello to you."

Ricardo smiles as she pulls back the phone and a chorus of familiar voices yells hello at him. "Who all is there, Sofia?"

She chuckles fondly. "Everyone but Paige and senor," she says somewhat sadly. "Both were booked on Smackdown this week, but AJ, Mike, Alex, Alicia, John, Star, and I are here. I'm going to send you a picture," she says after a moment.

He pulls the phone back when it beeps and stares at the picture of food covering the kitchen counters. All Thanksgiving-themed foods imaginable taunt him and he groans. "That's evil, Sofia. It all looks so good."

She chuckles warmly. "We'll have a special meal just for you when you're home, mi hijo."

Ricardo nods. "Hey, Sofia, did El Patron go get the gift for the baby shower...? Do you know?"

"Si, he did, everything's perfect," she promises. "We will talk tomorrow then?"

"Si, we definitely will," he agrees. "Happy Thanksgiving, Sofia. I miss you."

"I miss you too, mi hijo. Take good care of yourself. Adios."

"Gracias, I will. Adios." They hang up and Ricardo sprawls out in the middle of the ring, staring up at the ceiling. He's going to miss Christmas, and Royal Rumble, and Baby Mizanin's birth and so many other things. He won't even be home for his own birthday. But this was the responsibility he'd taken on, and he won't stray from it now. It's just hard, especially when he knows his friends and family are struggling in so many different ways right now.

He sucks in a deep breath and stretches. _Everything will be alright. Every_ one _will be alright until I can come back... They'll have to be. And I will get to talk to Paige and Alberto tomorrow, so that's nice._

After sorting things around the ring once more, he heads back upstairs to get a decent night's sleep before the next day's video call during the baby shower.


	125. chapter 125

Ricardo is the first one in every day to the building to prepare for training. He makes sure the ring is clean and ready to go, trolls around the surrounding area and double checks that everything's set up. Once he's content, he lays in the middle of the ring and tries to clear his mind to prepare for the hours of training that is to come. The long hours of work are finally going to lead to something major- the first wrestling event in India in a week's time. He's nervous, but he's proud, and certain that his roster will pull it off and impress everyone.

Considering they'd only been training seriously for three months under his tutelage... he sighs and rolls over, staring out of the window. It's a bright, beautiful day, and he releases a soft breath, returning to his original position and staring up at the ceiling. He's tired, the students working so long, and so hard... Closing his eyes, he sinks into the familiar, comfortable expanse of the ring and feels as sleep claims him.

_He's home, laying in the soft green grass somewhere between the pond and Alberto's garages. He smiles and stares up at the sky, breathing in the soft scent of Sofia's flowers rafting towards him. When a shadow falls over him, he looks up and blinks. Words fail him as he reaches out for her, unsurprised when she sinks down next to him and hugs him, resting her forehead on his shoulder._

_She says very little, instead shifting closer and squeezing him, pressing her lips to his in a soft, needy kiss. He makes a faint noise deep in his throat and she settles more comfortably in his lap, her kisses trailing down his throat. Touching her is something he's missed so badly and failed to realize until this moment, her skin warm and soft under his fingertips. He brushes his nose against hers and she looks up, their eyes locked. Before he can speak, she kisses him harder, deeper than before, and he groans, his fingers pressing into her skin in an attempt to keep her there, the warmth from their skin mingling, leaving everything between them intense and close to the surface as she reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair, tangling in the longer strands._

_Her fingers dance along his clothes, her lips trailing down his bare skin, and he can barely breathe properly, every inch of him that she touches feeling like it's on fire. Her knees press against his sides and he hisses out breaths, every sense locked on how she moves against him. It's so warm and nice and he sinks into the pure pleasure of it all, biting his lower lip as she claims his lips once more, eyelashes tickling his cheek as his hands trace up her back, bracing her as she kisses him deeper, clinging to him like she's afraid he's going to disappear at any moment._

_"Paige, Paige, Paige,"_ he breathes out, almost a chant that she moves in time to, squeezing his forearms. Only when he starts to get shaken does he wake up with a gasp, confused and feeling more and more mortified as he realizes that a couple of his students are standing over him, clearly waiting for who knows how long for him to wake up. He scrambles to his feet, blushing harder. "Oh, hullo, guys. Lo siento." Mortified and certain that he still looks close to madness after that dream, he runs his hands through his hair, across his clothes, trying to make himself look more presentable.

Thankfully, his students are class acts and, whatever they might've heard or seen, they don't judge him. They quickly go back to their usual pre-training rituals, laughing and teasing each other in Hindi, which he can follow enough of to see that none of them mention their bizarre, dreaming trainer. He sighs in relief and quickly gets ready for the hours that are ahead.

Days pass, Ricardo's dream leaving him distracted during the day whenever he has a minute of free time, and haunting his nights until it's impossible for him to sleep. He starts to feel sick, aware that the loss of sleep isn't good for him. _Flu,_ he thinks in disgust, aware that it's the worst possible time for such things. The first event is this Saturday, and he truly needs to shake this. He grunts and looks up a few days later, one of his students dropping a box in front of him with a small smile. "Thank you," he says, brow furrowing in surprise. He'd received a care package from Alberto, Sofia and the others a few days ago, full of wrestling DVDs for his students, and little momentos from home and letters from all of them, Paige's inclusion to the package eating away at him even further, so he can only imagine what this would be.

Peeling it open, he laughs softly when he finds a soft blanket that he would wrap up in at home while sick, and bottles of his preferred cold medicine wrapped up in it. Yawning, he scoops the box up and takes it upstairs where it'll be safe until he can down a dose and hopefully sleep enough to be a 100% for the event on Saturday. "Gracias," he whispers, running his fingers across the mail label that reads Alberto's name and address.

Revitalized by the package, he squares his shoulders and heads out to begin training, feeling slightly better about what's to come. By what he's heard since Monday, Alberto's allegiance with Zeb is over and now they're counting down to Saturday, when his students will blow the minds of their audience. "Let's do this thing," Ricardo announces, clapping his hands and attracting the attention of everyone. "Are you ready to make history, boys?"

The chorusing yes nearly blows him over and makes him grin at the same time. "Then let's do it," he says, clapping his hands together briskly.


	126. chapter 126

The first event in India goes so well. Ricardo's overwhelmed by pride in his students, and more than a little relief that his taking this risk by moving to India for six months is paying off. He lays in the ring and stares up at the ceiling afterwards, listening to the quiet of the room. With the students and the crowd gone, it's so peaceful and calming here. He meditates for a few moments before finding his phone and looking up results from TLC.

He winces upon finding that Paige's lost again, sighing. _Poor mi fuerza._ He runs through the rest of the results, happy for Alberto that he's retained the US title against Swagger. Nothing else in the results really interest him so he gets out of the ring and heads outside for some fresh air, enjoying the mild weather. He stretches his arms out and enjoys the sun for awhile, looking up to greet his students as they return for another day of training, all excited after their successes over the weekend. "Come on, guys, let's get this party started," he says with a welcoming grin, urging them inside.

-x

Paige gives herself some time off. She needs it. Between things happening with her family, her constant gnawing missing of Ricardo, and constantly failing at regaining her divas title, she decides she deserves it. With Alberto still on the road, she only has Sofia for help and that's more than fine, it gives her some leeway as she unearths so many Christmas decorations that it makes her head spin a little. "Whoa," she mumbles.

"It's a large house," Sofia says with a soft smile. "We have always had lots of decorations, and that's good because I think it'll be a good distraction for you." She softly hugs Paige. "Let's get started, si?"

"Yes," she says, the two of them setting on organizing the boxes and sorting what they want where. "We should work our way in, so let's decorate the porch and windows first." There are dozens of lights for this purpose, and the two of them quickly put them in the windows, over the pillars leading around the front of the house. Decorating the foyer means lots of garland on the staircase, soft golden lights gleaming against the wood. Mistletoe is hung up here and there and Paige frowns up at it, fighting the urge to tear it to pieces.

Sofia seems to notice and takes the sprig from her, going to hang it up in the kitchen. That's where they decorate next, placing a small battery operated tree in the cupboard where Sofia keeps the more precious dishes that Alberto had brought back from Mexico. She turns it on and they watch how the lights gleam against the glass and the tinsel, Paige starting to relax as the Christmas lights sooth her, distract her from her sadness.

It's a long, tiresome job, and by the time they're done, it's almost 2 AM. Every room in the house is decorated, even the guest bedrooms because Miz and the others would be arriving within a week for the annual holiday party. Paige hesitates outside of Ricardo's room, where she's still sleeping, surrounded by his things and his rapidly fading smell. She turns to look at Sofia, who quietly hands her a small box that had gone forgotten this entire time. Paige flushes when she sees the handwriting on it is Ricardo's careful, small scrawl.

"These are ornaments Ricardo collected over the years, some were his parents', some were ones he bought, and some are ones Alberto gave him." She smiles at Paige. "If you are as exhausted as I am, you're probably not interested in looking through them right now, but in the morning, if you want help decorating his room, please let me know." She hesitates. "There's a small tree in Ricardo's closet, you should be able to find it easily enough." Hugging Paige again, she backs away. "Good night, mi hija. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Paige says softly, ducking into Ricardo's bedroom. She leans against the door, hugging his box to her chest. Far from feeling ready to sleep now that she's got more of Ricardo's belongings in hand, she rests the box on his bed and kneels next to it, slowly opening it. There are ornaments of all shapes and sizes inside, red and green, silver and gold predominate colors. There's an ornament with pictures of the group, before she joined it, surrounding a Christmas tree, and even Alberto doesn't look that disgusted to be standing next to Mike for once. She smiles a little and wishes they could update this picture with all of the newer people- her, and Star...

_But then again, AJ would be seven months pregnant in it and she'd never forgive me for that._ Shaking her head, she gets up and starts to dig through the closet. Upon finding the box, she pulls the tree out and sets it up in the corner of the room, quickly putting the lights on it. Her second- third- fourth wind is quickly fading away but she works for as long as she can until her eyes close and she realizes she's all but sleep walking, putting ornaments and garland here and there. "I better stop before I make a complete mess of this," she yawns, putting the box under the tree and slumping down into the mattress.

Staring at the lights softly flashing against her face, she sighs. "I love you, Ricardo. I hope you have a good Christmas over there." She falls asleep within minutes.

The next morning, she wakes up before Sofia and finishes decorating the tree, placing a star with multicolored lights on top. It's the final step and now every inch of the house looks gorgeous and very festive. She scrubs at her face, bone weary and depressed. "Now if only I could feel festive," she sighs sadly. Grabbing her phone, she wanders around and turns all of the lights on, before starting from the outside and wandering the porch before going from room to room, filming all of it as she goes. "Hullo, love. I'm not sure what you're doing for Christmas, but Sofia and I just finished decorating and I wanted to show you all of it. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Her voice fails her for a moment as emotions choke her.

"But it all feels so empty without you, love. Total Divas begins all over again in January, and I'm glad you're not here for it. I never wanted to cause you pain, I never expected things to go this way and I'm so sorry, Ricardo. I can never apologize enough for it all." She closes her eyes and sits in his room, scanning around and showing off his tree, the garland covering his dresser and soft snowflake ornaments hanging against the window, reflecting the sunshine as it fills the room. Training the camera back on herself, she wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles waveringly at the blinking red light telling her she's still recording. "I love you so much, Ricardo. And I miss you even more. Have a nice holiday, and I'm so proud of you and all that you're accomplishing over there. Keep it up, and I can't wait to see you in March when you come home."

She blows kisses at the screen before ending recording and sending it to him as a video message. Collapsing back into bed, she hugs his pillow to her chest and pretends that she can still smell him, feel him next to her. Tears leaking down her face, she releases a shuddery breath and tries to smile. "Happy Christmas to me," she says bitterly.


	127. chapter 127

It's been a long week. Ricardo is still doing amazingly in India, and the League of Nations continue to dominate Raw more and more each week, but Paige is left on the outside looking in. She's not used while Charlotte continues to brag around with _her_ diva's title belt on her shoulder, laughing with Becky and using her father to help her win matches. Paige's teeth grit together so harshly that her face hurts from her jaw to her temple.

It takes everything in her to make it through Tribute to the Troops, where they greet the different soldiers and so many others that freedom is owed to. After everything, losing to Brie, Alicia, Becky and Charlotte eats at Paige like a festering wound. She's never been happier to return to Alberto's house, sink into Ricardo's things, and just try to relax. Gifts are being wrapped, food is being cooked for the next few days, but she can't move from Ricardo's bed, staring at his tree with tears in her eyes.

She hears more people arrive, Alberto's thick accent echoing through the house as he greets the new guest, inquiring over the person's family, their wife. She assumes she should get up, be polite, say hello... but she just can't find it in her. Tears filling her eyes, she sits up and kicks her feet against the bedframe, shoulders shaking as she remembers all of the times that her and Ricardo would sit here, talking softly about anything and everything before bed. She thinks she can smell pie, but it's still not enough. Rolling back into the pile of sheets and pillows, she closes her eyes and allows herself to sleep, eager to escape her turmoil. Her loneliness. Her heartsickness.

She's not sure how much time has passed, but it's dark in the room and quiet beyond it, so she sits up quietly and pads to the kitchen, stomach aching with hunger. She grazes her fingers against the cool counters leading towards the fridge when she hears a soft noise. Changing her course, she follows it to the living room and sees... soft black hair, the strong, wide shoulders that she loved to grab and dig her nails into whenever Ricardo kissed her. Gasping, she shakes her head and whispers, "Ricardo?"

As the person she's been aching for the last few months turns to face her, she races forward and leaps up into his arms, sighing softly as he grips her and holds her closer, this all of the encouragement Paige requires. She laughs, tears blurring her vision even more as she leans in and kisses him softly, then deeper, more desperately. He's frozen, he's not responding, but it's barely a hinderance as she digs her fingers into his hair and devours his mouth, whimpering and murmuring into his mouth... when he suddenly pushes her away, backing up against the glass windows and wiping his mouth. "What's wrong?" she demands, before blinking. Realizing. "No, no, no," she cries out, staring up at Memo Montenegro. "You!"

"I'm not Ricardo," he says ruefully, lips wet and dark with her affections for his brother's former ring announcer.

So many people said Memo and Ricardo looked like each other, that it was amusing that Alberto's brother and his best friend looked more alike than Alberto and Memo ever had, but the three men had just shrugged it off, accepting that it was all meant to be, then. That they would meet each other, and be close, and... She sobs hard, sinking against the wood flooors. "I've ruined everything," she chokes out, rocking back and forth. "Oh my God, none of them will want to look at me again."

Memo is sweet, even his temperment like Ricardo's, and he kneels down next to her, trying to catch her eye and failing as she sobs and reaches up with her hands, moving as if to tear her hair out. "No no," he says, gripping her wrists. "Stop this, por favor. This... this was an honest mistake. You wanted your amor, and I just happened to be here, and from behind... Ricardo and I look much alike. It's nothing- it's nothing, you see, I won't say anything. Neither of us wanted this to happen."

She sniffs and whimpers, staring up at him. "Thank you, Memo. You're right, of course... but I still... I feel awful." She hugs herself tightly and rocks back and forth, fingers inching back towards her hair, but he shakes his head, not allowing her to hurt herself because of this one moment of confusion.

He stands and pulls her to her feet as well, guiding her to Ricardo's bed. He settles her in and stays with her, making sure she won't hurt herself, but something about Ricardo's room, his slowly fading scent, helps her to relax. She seems less manic and he smiles down at her, smoothing the blankets around her before taking his leave. "You are a very lucky man, Ricardo. I hope you are aware," he murmurs before heading to bed himself.

Paige tries to interact, attempts to act normal during the holiday, she does. But all she can see through the meal, the gift exchange, and the Skype session with Ricardo that follows, is Memo's dark eyes widening in shock as she kisses him, all she can feel is his arms around her, unyielding but gentle as he kept her from hurting herself, all she can hear is his trying to sooth her, and all she can taste is hints of Sofia's candy cane cookies with vague hints of rum. That moment is haunting her, captivating her as she stares at him, skin itching with the disgusting need to relive it, to see if she's just over-analyzing the moment, or if it was really all that her brain is telling her it was.

People notice, of course they do. Sofia, Mike, AJ, even Alberto notices. She brushes them off, claims she just misses Ricardo, and mostly they get this sad, sympathetic look on thier faces and leave her alone, but... AJ, over seven months pregnant, wearing a baggy red shirt and green maternity pants, stares at her once everyone's gone their own way after another meal, hands on her hips. She looks adorable, somehow, about to become a mother herself and standing there glaring at Paige like a six year old who's been refused her favorite treat. "What is it?" Paige finally asks, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans and turning to face her best friend.

"You're not acting like yourself," AJ says. "And I understand you miss Ricardo, we all do. But even this is a little much for _that._ You barely said three words during dinner, Sofia thought she did something wrong with the British pudding she made to cheer you up!"

"No!" Paige gasps, aghast. "She did? Oh no..." She stands up to find the housekeeper, make things right, but AJ grabs her. "AJ-"

"Tell me what happened. Come on, Paige. I know it's something, and I won't judge you, but you need to talk to someone."

Paige stares at her, broken and so scared. "I ... I fucked up so huge, AJ. Ricardo probably won't ever want to touch me again if he learns," she whispers off of a sob. "Please... promise you won't tell anyone..."

"Our little secret," AJ promises softly. "Please tell me."

Paige sits down heavily. "I was heading to the kitchen in the middle of the night a couple of days ago, wanting to get something to eat... and I heard something so I went to investigate. I saw someone in the living room, I could only see their profile from behind, and it just... I thought it was Ricardo so I ran forward and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Just to realize it was Memo." AJ's jaw drops down and Paige buries her face in her hands. "I know, I know, I've screwed everything up-"

"Well, they do look an awful lot alike," AJ whispers, hugging her. "I could see why you'd be confused-"

"Confusion!" Paige yelps, sobbing and chuckling and all around sounding utterly broken and desolate. "There won't be any confusion when Ricardo learns this and breaks up with me. Bloody hell, AJ, I can still taste Memo on my lips... I can smell, and feel, and... why..." She rocks back and forth and cries.

AJ hugs her. "Don't underestimate what you and Ricardo have. It'll survive being a long distant relationship, it'll survive this. You'll see." They sit there, Paige sobbing into AJ's shoulder, when Paige freezes and pulls away, staring down at AJ's stomach. "Oh, guess Sara Louisa decided to wake up and join the party," she chuckles, rubbing soothing circles along her stomach. "Probably noticed we're both a little tense and wanted attention."

"May I?" Paige whispers, leaning forward when AJ nods and touching her stomach, pressing a kiss to the tight skin holding onto the little girl. "I hope you come out happy and healthy, Sara Louisa. We're going to play so much. I haven't even see much of you expect for wispy little sonogram pictures, but I can already tell you're a beautiful, special little girl."

AJ smiles softly, gripping Paige's jaw and staring her in the eye. "Sara Louisa needs all of the support she can get." Paige nods, looking confused. "This might seem like a weird time to ask, but it was going to be part of your Christmas present anyway... and I think you need it now... I also don't want to wait."

Paige shakes her head, confused. "What-"

"Would you be my baby girl's godmother? Help me to teach her how to be strong, self-sufficient, but with just enough heart to neet a great guy, fall in love, and have exactly the kind of life she'd dream for herself?"

Paige gapes. Shakes her head, then gapes some more. "What? Why me? Why not, like, Alicia... or- or, hell, even Star, or you know who would be _great_ as godmother? Sofia! She already loves everyone, you totally should-"

"I adore Sofia," AJ says. "And she will be one of many on the long list of people to babysit this little girl once she's a little older, and spoil her with treats and all sorts of things when we visit. But when I think of who I want to be her godmother, I can't see anyone but you in that role. Please, Paige. Say yes. You don't want to make me sad by saying no, do you?" She starts to pout, not having to work too hard to make tears fill her eyes since her hormones still cause her emotions to be all over the place. "Please?"

Paige grimaces. "You do not play fair, mummy." AJ looks a little more hopeful, but dammit, tears are still pouring down her face and Paige groans. "Fine, fine, I'll be Sara Louisa's godmother. But if this fails and her first word is some naughty British slang, well..."

AJ laughs. AJ cries harder. AJ throws her arms around Paige and hugs her as tightly as she can. "Thank you so much," she whispers through her unending tears.

Paige is almost tempted to tease her for crying, but she refrains, hugging her close and stroking her back. "I said yes," she murmurs. "You were supposed to _stop_ crying here."

AJ laughs and buries her face in Paige's shirt. "I'm sorry," she hiccups. "I'm just so happy. My little girl's going to have the best life..."

"Yes she is," Paige sighs, leaning in to kiss the top of AJ's head. _I may not have control over much, if anything anymore, but I will make sure that this at least comes true for your baby girl, AJ._


	128. chapter 128

Gift giving goes as well as can be expected. Paige opens each present with the deep, painful sense that she doesn't deserve the clothes and the books and the pretty pieces of jewelry she gets. If she sits still long enough, she can still feel the warmth of Memo on her lips and it disgusts her, leaves her itching and desperate to leave the guilt behind. When Sofia sets up a voice chat with Ricardo, it gets worse, however. She's still unsure how he failed to notice the guilt in her voice, the strain on Memo's face.

AJ notices, she thinks Mike does too. But both are good friends and neither say anything, opting to let her have her space as she tries to digest everything that's going on. She's pretty sure Mike will want to discuss it more later, but she can't face it while Ricardo's voice, the look on his face as he told Alberto all about his students and what they're learning, is fresh in her mind.

That night, she can barely sleep. She paces around outside for awhile, ignoring the cool dew on her bare feet and staring up at the night sky. Used to be one of her favorite things to do when Ricardo was next to her, his hands warm and gentle against her skin, his smile brighter than any star or moon. She finds her way to the pond and sinks her hand into the water, remembering when Ricardo had brought her here, how loving and careful he was with her. She releases a shuddering breath and thinks about the New Year, how it's only a few days away. Hopes that 2016 will be less of a painful, emotional roller coaster.

She hugs her knees to her chest and stares out over the water, thinking. Thinking about how far she would go to have her title back, to have Ricardo back in her arms, to not feel this lonely and abandoned, this guilty and horrified at her actions due to it. Days pass slowly and New Years feels like torture. She had been invited to Mike and AJ's for a New Years party and a number of wrestlers are scattered around, along with friends that Mike's picked up over the years, and a few of AJ's too. She watches and listens to people eagerly discussing what they're going to do in the new year... and then turns away at midnight as couples kiss, the only thing she has to hold onto being a sweating glass of champagne.

She's still standing there, hopelessly alone, when there's a soft tap on her shoulder. She swallows and turns to find herself eye to eye with Mike. He smiles at her sadly and hands her a fresh drink, something a little stronger now, fruity and brisk and smelling of rum, and he leans in, chastely kissing her on the cheek. "Happy New Years, Paige." He winks at her before pulling away and returning to AJ, who is sipping slowly from sparkling grape juice, lifting the glass towards her in a toast that she quietly reciprocates before gulping half of the glass down in one go, relieved that, despite everything, they're still her friends. They're still there, no matter what she does or says.

Since she's staying at Mike's house for a day or two, she makes her way back over to the bar and orders another, relieved when the bartender doesn't react at all to the request, simply pouring it for her.

Once the affects of the party wears off, her hangover- that she had earned by drinking more than she had since leaving Britain to take her chances at a WWE career- fading away slowly over the weekend, she takes a plane back to Florida. She's been informed she's not needed for Smackdown, or Raw the following week, so it's an easy choice to go home. She sits with Sofia, helping with cooking and taking down the Christmas decorations, whatever else the housekeeper needs.

She doesn't mention to the housekeeper things she's seen on Twitter about earthquakes and attacks, and how much danger Ricardo could possibly be in as his time in India slowly winds down, the two month countdown officially beginning. Carries the weight of this around quietly, pondering just how much of it is karma for her actions- pretending to be engaged to Kevin, and then... and then kissing Memo.

Every night she's home, she goes to their spot by the pond and slips her feet into the water, kicking it back and forth lazily. "Please be safe," she murmurs, staring up at the stars. "Please... come back to me, whole and healthy. Please..." She swallows down a sob. "Please forgive me."


	129. chapter 129

Paige takes a week off. She does spend a little time in the ring at the performance center, trying to get her mind back on her job, and it has mixed results. Sometimes she's with it, sometimes she fears she's about to injure herself or her opponent. The look on Ricardo's face in the last video chat, or the feel of Memo on her lips, haunts her and keeps her from focusing.

She leaves the permance center before too long, returning to Alberto's house and sitting in the living room living room and looking around at the pictures. Of the group, of Alberto, Ricardo and Sofia together... a couple of Paige and Ricardo... She sniffs and picks one up, remembering it. Not long after Ricardo had moved back here, when things were still so new and uncertain between them. When just seeing each other across the room was enough to make their entire faces light up... before he was released from WWE, and she joined Total Divas, and everything went to hell.

She checks his twitter account, his instagram. Watches the videos, reads his tweets, imagines them in his voice. Smiles over his pride, frowns over his more subtle, confusing tweets, wondering if they're aimed at her, or someone else. If perhaps he had found out, if Memo had decided to tell him, or... if perhaps Alberto had learned and had told his best friend. She blows out a tired breath and sinks down deeper into hte cushions, burying her face in her hands.

She apparently falls asleep like that because, when she next registers what's going on around her, Sofia is sitting next to her, lightly stroking her back with one hand and wiping down her face with a towel held in the other. Paige breathes heavily and tackles Sofia in a painful, sobbing kind of hug. "I'm such a screw up," she wails, not that surprised to find she'd been crying in hersleep. "I've ruined everything and now everyone's going to hate me."

Sofia holds her, Sofia rocks her, Sofia says very little while she waits this maelstrom out. "Que? ¿Qué es, mi hija? Por favor," she beseeches, pulling away and running her fingers through PAige's hair. "Por favor..."

"I thought-" Paige finally chokes out, her eyes red and puffy from crying so hard for so long. "It was Christmas Eve and I thought... I thought I saw Ricardo and I ran forward and kissed him but... but it was Memo, I kissed Memo." She sobs harder and buries her face in Sofia's chest, feeling as she tenses up for a moment before hugging Paige. "Why do I mess everything up, Sofia? Why?"

Sofia holds her, rocks her, kisses the top of her head. "Oh my sweet girl, no no, you haven't messed anything up. It was an honest mistake." Sofia smiles sadly. "Truth be told, after senor fired Ricardo, I mistakened Memo for him as well a couple of times. I just wanted it to be Ricardo so badly. And Memo is a beautiful young man, I adore him as much as I adore any member of senor's family, but he wasn't who I needed or wanted to see at the moment." She smiles sadly down at Paige. "Ricardo will understand. I promise you."

Paige sniffs and buries her face in Sofia's shoulder once more, the real world hard to face right now. "I hope you're right," she says, staring ahead into the dark solitude that Sofia's warmth is providing her.

-x

Alicia lays in Alex's arms, staring up at the ceiling. Their marriage, though faced with some rocky times through his recovery, and some of the things he's said and done, is holding steady and she smiles, kissing his arm as he stirs under her. "Hey, A-Ri," she whispers, giggling when he traces circles in her spine.

"Hey, Foxy." He sits up and brushes her hair out of her eyes, staring at her for so long that she starts to look worried. "I've been told my return to the ring is going to be booked for a couple of weeks from now at NXT."

Her eyes widen, her lips part into a soft smile, and she launches herself into him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, Alex, I know you've been waiting for this moment for so long!" He hugs her just as tight before pulling away and kissing her softly, then longer, hotter. She whimpers, digging her nails into his shoulders. She's missed this, this easy kind of intensity between them, this fire. He'd been so bitter over how things had went down with Kevin Owens, had been so angry at his injury, focusing all of his waking hours and energy on his rehab and returning to the ring sooner than later...

Her husband had been next to her in bed, holding her hand while they went on walks or telling her silly stories at the dinner table, but only just barely. Now, as his lips trace down her neck and throat, she arches against him and realizes that he's back. Now that he knows, now that he has a date and a place, his hands and mouth reintroduce themselves to her and she keens, running her fingers through his hair as he lays her down against the bed and hovers over her, eyes gleaming in the morning light. "Thank you for being so patient," he whispers to her. "Thank you for never giving up on me. On us."

She smiles and shakes her head. "I never will, I promise you." His lips feel like fireworks against her skin, his fingers explore all the right places, and she whimpers and sighs, breathing out his name every time he slows, taunting her. When they're face to face again, his eyes searching her face, and her hands cupping his jaw, she swallows and shifts, Alex's eyes darkening ever so slightly. "I love you so much."

He kisses her before she's fully finished speaking, the feel of him so close, so warm, surrounding her, inside of her, causing her eyes to flutter shut in relief and bliss. It's as though he can't find it inside of himself to move away from her, to put any sort of distance between them after the last few months, but she feels it as much as hears it when he breathes into her mouth, "I love you more."

She could argue but she doesn't have it in her, instead giggling breathlessly and digging her heels into his calves, pressing even closer to him and vowing to never let him go again, her eyes dark and fixed on his face as he wraps his arms around her and holds on just as tightly, their old familiar rhythms so easy to find once they're actually looking for them.

The sun has long risen when she stirs and looks over to find Alex fast asleep, one arm loosely wrapped around her and one hugging a pillow. She smiles fondly and leans over, kissing him on the temple. "Welcome back, A-Ri," she breathes against his hair. "I've missed you." Snuggling back into his side, she sighs softly and closes her eyes.

For the first time in a long time, sleep comes easily for her too.


	130. chapter 130

Paige closes her eyes and rubs her temples. She's doing better. Emotionally, physically. She wants back in the ring so badly that it aches, but WWE is being tentative. Which is understandable, considering everything going on, but it's frustrating as hell for her. She needs the distraction so badly, and she doesn't even have the outlet of being in the ring with someone she can let her aggression out on.

She finishes up an interview and stares down at the phone, realizing that she'd revealed just a little more than she'd wanted to. Getting to her feet, aware that this is going to hit the internet soon, she finds Sofia in the kitchen and sits across from her as she puts together chicken burritos for supper. "Hey, Sofia, may I speak with you for a minute?" she asks, stiff, nervous.

Sofia frowns and puts the burritos down, staring at her. "Si, of course. What is it, mi hija?"

Paige sighs, rocking back and forth a bit. "So I'm sure you've been wondering why I've been alright with staying at home the last few weeks. I didn't want to worry anyone, I thought I could keep it to myself and things would be alright, but I just did an interview and confessed, and... I want you to hear it from me before you read it online." Sofia looks more and more worried until Paige reaches forward and takes her hand. "On December 28th, I got minorly concussed in a wrestling match during the holiday tour."

Sofia gasps and clings to her hand tighter. "Por- por que?"

"Yes," Paige says softly. "But I'm fine, I promise. It was really not serious, and WWE doctors have taken very good care of me. They're even refusing to let me get back in the ring too soon. I've been training at the performance center, and I'm getting better every day. I should be back to competing soon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sofia asks, her eyes welling with pain and discomfort. "I would've helped you, I would've taken care of you-"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you," Paige insists. "I swear to you, I'm fine. I will call the WWE doctors and let you talk with them yourself if it helps to sooth you..."

Sofia takes a breath, stares at her hands. "No, I- I trust you... it's just... I think of you as my daughter, Paige. If you have a problem, I want to help you, same as I would help Ricardo, same as I would help Alberto... if I could."

Paige smiles sadly. "I know. Thank you, Sofia. I didn't mean to offend you by not telling you, I honestly thought I would be back in the ring before now, but they're being really careful... It should be soon though." She strokes Sofia's hands before looking down at the burritos. "Want some help with these?"

"Si," Sofia says with a small smile, eyes gleaming. "And then... perhaps... we can watch Raw together?"

Paige grins at her. "I would love that."

-x

Revitalized due to happiness for his former tag partner, Ricardo focuses on his students with a new eye, a new viewpoint. WWE is coming to India, sadly not Alberto or Paige, but a few of the guys he knows, and he's looking forward to taking a couple of his best students to the event, help them to gain new connections to the business. He hasn't been to a WWE event in almost a year and a half and, for the first time in a long time, he feels that old thrill. That buzz against his skin. He visits with old friends and watches his students politely, respectfully take on this situation bravely, adding to his pride in them.

The India fans are insane, cheering and booing for everything and anything, and so excited for everything. He returns to the school that night, beyond eager to return to work helping to mold his students into good competitors, when he learns that Alberto has won back the US title with help from Wade Barrett. He feels awful for Kalisto, that his first true taste of gold on the main roster, should be destroyed so early, so easily, but on the other hand, he's happy for his best friend. It's with a conflicted smile on his face that Ricardo scrolls through other wrestling news... just to learn that Paige has been out with a concussion. He swallows hard and reads the interview again and again, gritting his jaw.

Ignoring the hour, he places a call. It rings and rings and finally, Paige's sleepy voice greets him. "Hullo, love. I suppose you heard the news."

"Are you alright?" he demands quietly. "Why haven't you called me to let me know? I... I know things are hard, and I know I can't do anything to help you from here, but... I need to know that you're ok... please, Paige..."

She sighs. "I know, I know, love. I just... I didn't want to worry anyone. I'm going to be back in the ring before you know it, everything's going to be fine. You're so busy, I just didn't want to distract you."

"You're never a distraction," he insists. "Paige, I can't stay on the phone long, it's late and I need some sleep, but promise me, if anything else happens to you, you'll let me know. Call me, text me, send a pigeon, I don't care. I just want to _know._ " He feels choked up, tears filling his eyes, and knows immediately when Paige gets upset too, her breathing changing subtly.

"I will," she promises tearfully. "I'm so sorry, I just... it was easier on me not to tell people. I hate being coddled, you know that."

"I do, but you need to let people do so sometimes. We just love you and we want you to be ok," Ricardo whispers.

She sobs. "I love you, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, mi fuerza," he breathes. "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

"Two months?"

"Two months," he confirms. "Paige?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you get lonely, or feel like you're a burden on us, look in Alberto's safe, ok? Remember my promise... because, no matter how busy I am, or whatever happens, that's still in the forefront of my mind." He releases a breath. "When I come home, I plan on proposing properly, no matter what."

She cries harder for a moment. "Alright," she chokes out. "I will."

His smile is brittle, full of pain as he listens to her. "Good night, mi fuerza. Take good care of yourself, and let Sofia make sure you do."

"I will," she sighs. "Good night, love."

He puts the phone down, pressing the end button. Exhaustion creeps along the edges of his awareness, but he's alert, he's sick inside at the thought of Paige fighting through a concussion all alone, refusing to ask for help. "Dammit," he sighs. _So much is happening at home... I'm missing so much,_ he thinks, finally giving into sleep a little later. _India has been amazing, I'd never trade this experience for anything... but Paige... Alberto... Mike... have I been extremely selfish by leaving you all in the lurch like this?_


	131. chapter 131

Ricardo stares at a calendar. The days are moving faster and faster, and he knows he'll be heading home before he's ready for it. So he has to buckle down, teach his students all that he can, and hope that they can continue to progress without him. He smiles as a couple of boys yell goodnight to him, waving at them before returning to his paperwork. Booking, and filling out paperwork for their weekly events, is such a tedious job. He kind of hates it, though he appreciates when everything works out well. It's just to get it _to_ that point...

He sighs and lays in the ring, staring up at the ceiling and meditating a bit in the silence of the training facility after hours. It's nice here, he likes it, but he does miss home. Although, considering Total Divas is returning to television tomorrow, he thinks perhaps it's just as well he's over here and can't watch it, though he's sure he'll hear and read plenty about it in the next few days. Sighing, he rolls over and gets out of the ring, walking up to bed. It's still early in the States so he runs through his twitter timeline, hesitating long enough to reread some Raw results.

Paige had returned from her concussion, though she hadn't wrestled, just staying in Natalya's corner at ringside during her match against Brie Bella. He's relieved to read that Alicia nor Brie had done anything to her, though he wonders if she's as fully recovered as she claims if _she's_ remaining out of the crossfire like this. He paces around his bedroom for a moment before laying down and staring out of the window. He's been booking stuff in the States and Puerto Rico for when he finishes in India, but mostly he just wants to get home, reunite with Paige, Alberto, Sofia, Mike and the rest, and get caught up with everything that's been going on.

Alberto is a great help with that. "Hola, amigo," he greets his best friend.

"Hola, El Patron. How are you?"

"Fine. I suppose you can guess why I'm calling."

"Total Divas," Ricardo says, relieved that Alberto had figured out the time zones well enough to guess when Ricardo would be alone. "Alright, I'm prepared. Tell me what happened."

"Paige spent most of the episode getting involved in Nikki Bella and Ziggler's business," he says dryly. "Then Saraya Knight learned of her engagement, and led Paige to telling _him_ that she doesn't want to marry him. They're still together on the show, but... at least there's that, si, hermano?"

Ricardo thinks of the ring locked away in Alberto's safe for the last few months. "Si, it is. Thank you for letting me know, El Patron. I have to go, my students are arriving. We'll talk soon."

"Si, we definitely will," Alberto agrees. "Have a good day, mi hermano."

"You too, tell Sofia hola for me," Ricardo says softly. "Adios, El Patron." Hanging up, he tries to turn his attention to his students but finds it increasingly difficult to do so. "Ay dios mio," he sighs, giving himself a good shake. "Alright, men, take it from the top," he orders, clapping his hands together sharply.

-x

To celebrate Alex returning to NXT next week, Alicia takes him out to eat. Their favorite restaurant, with soft lights and gentle music, great food and a soft ambiance, greets them and they smile at the familiar staff as they're lead to their table for the night. Alicia sits back and sighs as the waiter puts fresh glasses of water in front of them, setting their menus down before leaving to give them a minute to make a choice on drinks.

Once that's done and they're trying to figure out what they want for supper, Alicia reaches over and tangles her fingers with his hand. "You know how proud I am of you, right, A-Ri?"

He puts his menu down and beams at her. "Of course. But it's nice to hear it again..."

She strokes his knuckles. "I am so proud of you. You've worked so hard, through all of the setbacks, to get back into the ring and now look at you. Here we are..."

She's pouring her heart out to him, telling him all of her feelings from the last few months, when he realizes that the waiter is staring straight at him. Alex squeezes her fingers and continues to stare back at the waiter with a perplexed look on his face. It doesn't dissuade the man to look away, or react at all, and Alex swallows. "Foxy?"

"Yeah?" she asks, a little put-out at having her heart-felt words completely ignored and then interrupted.

"I think that waiter back there is enamored with me." Alicia giggles helplessly and he squeezes her hnd. "I mean it! He hasn't taken his eyes off of me since leaving our menus..."

Alicia frowns at him before _accidentally_ dropping her napkin off of the table. In the course of turning to grab it, she takes a look at the waiter and frowns. Sitting up straight, she grimaces. "You're right, he does look pretty... demented..."

"Told you!" Alex exclaims, gnawing at his fingernails.

Alicia reaches over and pulls his hand out of his mouth, searching his nails for a moment. "C'mon, Alex. You think I'm going to let that guy take you from me?" She rests her hand against his chest, stroking his skin through the fabric as best as she can. "I promise I'll protect you from him."

He smiles down at her. "What would I do without you?"

"You would've made it without me, just without as much of the happiness, the colors and the bright lights," she says softly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "Either way you don't have to worry about it because I'm here and you're stuck with me."

"Works for me," Alex decides, gripping her around the waist and making her sit in his lap. "Thank you, Foxy."

"You're welcome," she sighs. "Now, let's discuss what beautiful things you're going to get me for Valentine's Day."


	132. chapter 132

The Royal Rumble has finally come and gone. The League of Nations did not have a good showing at all. Wade still is unable to compete because of his neck problems, Alberto had lost the US title back to Kalisto, and none of them had done well in the Rumble itself. In fact, Alberto had felt off since taking one of Lesnar's suplexes, gritting his teeth as pain seems to cycle up and down his spine from his neck with each step.

Paige hadn't had a match, and Mike had only been in the rumble for a few minutes, smart enough- though Alberto's loath to admit it- to miss the entire period of time Brock was in the ring, so they're both chatting and looking cheerful enough when Alberto hobbles back to them, feeling like a broken down old man as he struggles to walk through the pain. "Whoa, whoa, what's wrong with you?" Paige demands, gripping his arm and helping him over to the bench while Mike clears off their various things so he can sit down.

"Tweaked something thanks to that perro, Lesnar," he says, breathing heavily through his nose. "My back hurts." He doesn't mention it's hard to pinpoint if it's coming from his neck or back, the sharp pain coming from different places. He's scared, more than he has been in awhile. There have been so many injuries in WWE lately, and for him to be taken out barely three months after returning... "The trainer gave me something for the pain," he mutters. Paige finds it and immediately gives him the recommended dose, handing him a bottle of water. He downs it quickly and glares upwards as Mike claps him on the back.

"Let's get you back to the hotel. Come on." Between Mike and Paige, he and his things are transported safely to his room, Mike all but carrying him over to the bed. He slurs nonsensibly as Mike lays him down, the medicine hitting him hard. There's no way he can wrestle at Raw, but... but... His fingers tense around the mattress and Paige kneels down next to him, brushing her fingers through his dark hair. It feels nice, sends him further into sleep.

The next morning, he wakes up to find Paige asleep on the floor by the bed, Mike sprawled out on the couch on the other side of the room. His neck/spine/back/everything is still killing him but, somehow, waking up not entirely alone makes him feel just a little bit better. A quick shower eases some of the pain and, by the time he leaves the bathroom, the other two are awake and breakfast is waiting, pancakes and fruit, toast and orange juice. He nods thankfully and tucks in, listening to them to discuss this and that.

Raw, thankfully, goes by smoothly enough. Sheamus and Rusev are in a tag match so he and Wade stand on the outside, Alberto trying not to think about how much of an invalid he feels like while he's unable to compete. He'll be examined further next Monday, the trainer promises him before sending him home. He grimaces, not looking forward to explain to Sofia what's going on, but he does it anyway.

To her credit, she takes it very well. Hugs him and promises to help him with whatever he needs, already pulling out ingredients for his favorite meal for supper. He chuckles and watches her as Paige joins him. They stare at each other for a few moments before she clears her throat. "No matter what you need, we're all here for you. Mike, me, Sofia, all of us."

He thinks there's some kind of underlying tension there for her, but he's tired. And he's in pain. And he can't really take anything else right now. So he leans forward and hugs her gingerly. "Gracias, Paige. I think for now I'm going to go rest in my room. Sofia..."

"Si, senor, I will come get you when it's time for dinner," she promises, smiling at him as he nods and walks stiffly to his bedroom.

He sinks into the mattress and stares up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. "Mi hermano, I wish you were here," he sighs, finger frozen over Ricardo's contact information on his phone. But it is in the middle of the night over in India so he refrains, gritting his teeth against the pain and trying to fall asleep to escape it at least for a little while.


	133. chapter 133

Paige tilts her head, crosses her eyes and smirks as Alicia walks up behind her, neither paying much attention to the other while they read the match listing. Finally Alicia releases a gusty breath of air and peers over at Paige. "How's Ricardo?"

"He's fine," she says, rocking forward. "Enjoying the last few weeks he has in India." She can feel the weight of Alicia's stare as she prepares to walk off.

"And Kevin?"

Paige huffs. "What's it to you, Alicia? You know that's fake, you helped me play it off for the cameras. What do you want?"

Alicia's voice is weak. Gives Paige pause. "You know Daryl from Total Divas?," she asks faintly. "It... I... while... While... while Alex was... at the gym almost every waking hour, and so angry about his status in the WWE, we started hanging out more. At first it was just funny, because of Total Divas, and everything... but once I got to know him, well... He's... lowkey, he's... fun. I can just be myself... and not worry about triggering another yelling fit from Alex, and..." She looks devastated when Paige turns around and stares at her. "I don't know what to do. I love Alex, I want to stay married to him, but Daryl's older, Daryl's more mature, and he's just... calm and stress free, and..." She gasps, pressing a fist to her chest. "This hurts, so much. I don't know what to do."

Paige stares at her for a long time before stepping forward and hugging her, their issues slowly melting away as she focuses on trying to comfort her former friend. No matter what she thinks about Alicia or Alex sometimes, she knows how this feels. She'd put Ricardo through it with both Bradley and Kevin, though those had never become _real_ relationships, but it seems that Alicia's grown real feelings for this Daryl guy. Paige sighs, running her fingers through Alicia's dark hair, pulling away to look her in the eye. "I'm not sure what's going to happen from here, or what you're going to decide to do, but I'm going to support you every step of the way, alright? It's going to be ok."

Alicia rubs at her eyes, swallows hard and nods, struggling to smile. "Th- thanks, Paige." She releases a painful breath and squares her shoulders, swallowing. "Darryl's episodes in Total Divas will be airing soon... I, I guess I should tell Alex soon, huh?"

Paige nods, kneading her shoulders. "Yeah, Foxy, I think so." She swallows. "If you need anything, you know how to reach me."

"I do," Alicia nods. "Thanks, Paige." One last hug and the women go their separate ways, Paige peeking over her shoulder to frown, worried for her sometime friend.

She's not booked for Raw or Smackdown, only competing on Tuesday night for Main Event. She's on the losing end of a tag match with Natalya against Naomi and Tamina, breathing heavily after the loss. She heads home to Florida the next morning, staring out of the airplane window, thinking about Ricardo, busy training his students in India. Sighing, she presses her face against the cool glass and closes her eyes, relieved. At least Alberto is recovered enough to wrestle on Smackdown this week, which means he'll be less angry and Sofia will be less worried.

Ordinarily Paige would hang around, spend time with Mike and Alberto because- oh _hell,_ AJ could have the baby at any time and if Mike's stuck with only Alberto for comfort at the time... But she's on the plane and there's no way she's getting back on a plane just to fly back in case something changes. Too tired to even focus on any of this, she settles back in her seat and tries to focus on happy things, on less stressful things. Breathing in and out quietly, she eventually dozes off in her seat.

When she lands in Florida, it's mid-afternoon and she drives slowly through town, in no hurry to return to Alberto's mansion. Breathes in that Florida air, watches seagulls float through the sky, and smiles as her skin is warmed by the sun overhead. She even stops by a park and sits under a tree for awhile, listening to the calm and peace around her. Takes a couple of pictures to send to Ricardo before getting back into the car and driving the rest of the way home. It's late now, and Sofia is already making supper, so Paige quickly gives her a hug before heading outside to sit by the pond and hug her knees to her chest, watching the sun set.

Sending those pictures to Ricardo, aware that he won't see them for awhile, Paige sighs and lays back in the grass, reflecting on the last few months. How hard it had all been without Ricardo, but how, somehow, they'd all made it through. She yawns and murmurs before running her fingers through the prickly blades of grass, wishing that he was there with her, at their pond. Dipping her toes in the cool water, she sighs and lifts her phone, staring at her favorite picture of Ricardo that she saved on there from shortly before he'd left for India, a rare, but beautiful grin on his face as Alberto had uncharacteristically thrown a dinner roll at him, starting something of a food fight that had only stopped when Sofia came in, all of them freezing in guilt... until she'd upended a bowl of jello over Alberto's head, leaving him sputtering and declaring war in Spanish.

_Soon,_ Paige thinks dozily. _Soon, Ricardo will be home... and we'll have more of these moments..._


	134. chapter 134

Paige is given the week off again. She feels good, it's frustrating, but it is what it is. She helps Sofia with stuff to keep her mind off of things. She cooks, she cleans, she helps Sofia in the garden, she even assists the yard staff with the late season things they need to do. It keeps her busy, it keeps her focused, it keeps her too exhausted to think late at night when she's trying to sleep and finds herself staring at her phone screen more often than not, tracking Ricardo's tweets and finding it just a little easier to breathe after each one.

He's happy, he's fulfilled, and that's the important thing, but dammit, he keeps hurting his finger again and again and again, and the weeks are lagging worse and worse as March inches closer. And even worse than that, Valentine's Day is this Sunday and she won't have anyone to kiss, or share chocolates with, or even just to go on a walk around the grounds with. She stares up at the ceiling, trying to breathe through the pain, when her phone lights up. Another video, another picture, another comment from Ricardo. Something that's equally life affirming and heartbreaking all at once. She feels like she's drowning in pride and longing for Ricardo, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow, screaming helplessly into the fabric.

The only reason she's as quiet as she is is because Sofia is in the next room and Alberto is across the hall and there's no way she's going to do anything that sends either of them to contact Ricardo and alert him that there's a problem. This is her issue, she'd stepped into this mess when she'd put her WWE career ahead of her relationship with Ricardo. _Of course he'd run off to India, who would want to be with you after all of that?_

She stares into the pitch darkness of her pillow before sitting up and rolling off of the bed, padding out of her room and down the hall to the living room. Alberto's code is updated pretty regularly but he'd given it to her recently, just in case, and she enters it in right now, hand shaking slightly as it beeps. The lighted interior takes her breath away for a moment and she swallows, finding the box and plucking it out of Alberto, Ricardo and Sofia's various papers and valuables. She holds it to her chest until she's sitting down, pulling it open and staring at it. It's beautiful, even in this dim light, and she breathes out as she traces the delicate cut of the stone with her fingernail, her eyes feeling heavy as she holds the proof of Ricardo's feelings for her in her hand.

_Please still want this when you come home,_ she thinks sleepily before collapsing into an exhausted puddle on the couch, her hair covering her face as she breathes in and out gently.

She doesn't notice the sun rising a few hours later or Alberto walking quietly into the room to prepare for his flight. She doesn't hear as he stops short, a Spanish curse on his lips. His walking towards her and gently prying the ring box from her fingers, putting it back in the safe and re-securing it, also goes unnoticed. The only response offered after he drapes a blanket over her if a soft snuffling noise and a whispered "Ricardo" as she snuggles into the warmth, hugging it closer. He watches her, a sad sort of smirk crossing his face before he leaves the house.

The days somehow pass even slower when it's just Paige and Sofia in the house, the two of them cleaning every inch of the house and making everything shine as brightly as the ring waiting to be put to use in the safe behind them. Paige is in the garden, up to her elbows in weeds and dirt, about to go wash up and get something to eat when Sofia leaves the house and kneels down next to her. She pauses and brushes some of her hair out of her eyes with her forearm, trying to keep from smearing dirt around when she spots the look on Sofia's face, how tight her fingers are around her cell phone. "What's wrong?" she demands. "Is it AJ? The baby-?"

"Mi hija, no, it's not the baby." Sofia holds the phone out to Paige and inches closer, wrapping her arms around the girl and waiting as Paige reads the tweet alert there.

There's a spree of tweets from Ricardo that she'd woke up to, about his stay in India and how much it'd meant to him... and a few other things here and there... She's not sure what she's supposed to be looking at before she spots it, way at the top of Sofia's timeline. Ricardo announcing that, instead of going home, he's heading for Australia for a week. "No," she hisses, the phone slipping from her slack fingers and hitting the dewy grass. "Sorry, sorry," she says, scrambling to pick it up and hand it back to the housekeeper. "I have... I have to go." She pulls away from Sofia and rushes into the house, feeling like she's about to hyperventilate.

She's covered in dirt and grime and her hands are shaking as she all but tears her clothes off, ignoring buttons clicking off and hitting the floor, rebounding around the room. Ignoring everything until she's in the shower, water as hot as it can get pouring down her fair skin, quickly staining every inch of her that it touches a blistering red. She ignores this, however, slamming her fists against the tile surrounding the bath, sobbing and demanding answers out of thin air. "Ricardo," she wails, sinking down under the waves of brutally pounding water and sitting in the bottom of the tub, miserable and broken. "You were supposed to come home to me..."


	135. chapter 135

Paige calms down. Slowly. It still hurts that Ricardo won't be back when he'd claimed originally, but she thinks she understands. He's doing so well training people to be the best wrestlers they can be, and so much had been going on between them, she can't hold it against him for wanting some time to be by himself for a little longer. But the fact that he's now going to be gone two more months instead of one still hurts, deep inside, and she can barely breathe, only just functioning until Mike hands her his cell phone before his rematch with AJ Styles.

Somewhere after Mike's loss, the phone lights up in her hands and she almost chokes on thin air as she takes in the words. "Alicia!" she hisses to the other diva, showing her the phone. They both gape at it for a minute before running to the gorilla position, where they meet Mike coming and he quickly loses all anger, rushing for the locker room after reading that AJ's in labor. Alberto is busy, and Paige has a match against Summer later, so she acts quickly and sends Alicia to drive Mike to LA.

Paige is distracted. She can't focus, or think, or do anything vital so of course she loses. And in one of the dumbest ways possible, too. She lays there blankly, gaping at Summer Rae, who is smug and terrible as she makes her way backstage. But that's not the important thing right now... no, the important thing is that Sara Louisa is about to be born and she's laying on her back in the middle of a wrestling ring, feeling sorry for herself. She gets up and trudges backstage, changing into some street clothes before meeting up with Alberto. "You're my ride now that Mike's in LA," she tells him determinedly. "So hurry up and do your little nonsense with the League of Nations so we can go."

He glares at her but calms down after a moment, realization dawning on him finally. "Fine," he gives in with a grumble before leaving to find his partners. They win their match, to Paige's added annoyance, but this means that it's an Alberto in a good mood when he finds her by the car. "Come," he says simply, unlocking it for her and letting her in. The drive to Los Angeles is quiet, both of them lost in their own little worlds, and by the time they arrive at the hospital, Alberto's grown pensive, thoughtful. "You know, by the time Ricardo returns home," he says softly. "The little girl will be two months old already."

Paige's eyes sting. "I know," she says faintly. They exchange glances before Alberto gets out of the car and Paige follows him into the hospital. Finding AJ's room is easy, because Morrison and Alicia are waiting outside in the hallway, their faces lighting up when they see Paige. "How are things going?" she asks, grabbing Alicia's hands and squeezing them. "Is AJ ok?"

"Come with," Alicia says, wrapping an arm around her and dragging her into the hospital room. Paige pauses and looks up, realizing that Mike's sitting next to the bed, his fingers stroking through AJ's sweat-dampened hair, a loving expression on his face as he looks down at the bundle in AJ's arms.

"Oh," Paige whispers in a drawn out breath, almost afraid to step forward and ruin this beautiful family moment.

AJ looks up at her voice and smiles tiredly. "Come here, my British muffin, and meet Sara Louisa." Paige hesitantly follows her instruction, settling against the side of the bed and resting a hand on Sara Louisa's soft cheek, staring into the baby's face. "Sara Louisa, this is your aunt, Paige. She's going to help your daddy and I take really good care of you."

Paige swallows hard, her emotions overwhelming her. She leans over and gently kisses the baby's fist, feeling her soft, smooth skin. Pulling back she runs her fingers carefully over Sara Louisa's wispy dark hair. "Do you mind if I take a picture of her?" she whispers. "To send to Ricardo?"

AJ smiles at her. "That would be perfect. And then... would you like to hold her?"

Paige falters. "Oh, I don't know- she's so little-"

"I trust you with her," AJ says softly, adjusting the blanket so Paige can take a good picture of her. "Mike, give her the baby." Mike stands up, guiding Paige into his chair, and then gently eases the baby out of AJ's hands, putting her in Paige's arms. The baby fusses at being taken from her mother but Mike smoothes his finger down her cheek, whispering to her, and she settles, staring up at Paige with wide, confused eyes.

"Well, look at you," Paige whispers. "You're a beautiful little girl, aren't you?" She kisses the top of Sara Louisa's head and sighs. "I'm very honored to meet you. And your uncle Ricardo is going to think you're so beautiful..." She rocks her gently for a few minutes before deciding to hand her back to AJ, aware that this time is still crucial in the family's bonding. "Thank you so much for letting me hold her," she says. "I need some air."

AJ and Mike stare on, worriedly, as she leaves the room in a hurry. Alberto and Alicia gape after her but both decide to let her have some time. She stands outside in the cool night air, sending the picture message to Ricardo. _Meet Sara Louisa. You two_ almost _shared birthdays. I hope things are going well for you, I hope you have a great birthday, and I love you. Never forget that, Ricardo._

With Sara Louisa born now, Paige tries to shake off everything that's gone wrong for her lately. She thinks she's succeeding at it when she beats Summer Rae in their rematch on Main Event. _The next two months are going to be awful,_ she thinks. _Possibly worse than the last five... but I will do my best to hold it together. For myself, and for AJ, and for Sara Louisa... and for Ricardo..._


	136. chapter 136

Paige makes the decision to stay with AJ while Mike goes to Smackdown, her next few days spent in California, playing with Sara Louisa and considering her next move. With Ricardo staying away for another month, she has plenty of time to think. Plenty of time to figure out what to do next, and she hates it. Finds herself getting another, small tattoo on her hand at a meet'n'greet, Sara Louisa's initials greeting her whenever she looks at her fingers.

It's with this in mind that she travels out to Main Event and wrestles Naomi. She fights as hard as she can but she still loses. She paces backstage before storming out of the building, sitting on the hotel roof and staring up at the stars, like she used to do with Ricardo when he was home. She returns to Florida the next day and drives over to Kevin's house. He's home, thankfully, and she taps her fingers against the steering wheel. "Here we go," she mumbles, getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

Anxiously digging her nails into her bag straps, she knocks and waits until he lets her in. As soon as she's in, he leans in to kiss her but she pulls away just in time to miss the contact. "Sorry," she says weakly as he stares at her, confused. "We need to talk. It's been a long time coming, I just... couldn't figure out what to do." She stares at him, reassured in her own decision. "I've figured it out though. My best friends have had a little girl, and she's precious, and I maybe would want that some day for myself... but it's not going to be like this." She sighs. "It's not going to be with you."

He frowns at her. "Paige, I know we said that we were just going to be together for Total Divas, but..."

"We filmed in advance," she told him. "We're already teasing a break up in the episodes of Total Divas that are airing now. It might as well become a reality. I can't keep doing this to myself, or to Ricardo, anymore. " She pokes him in the shoulder, smiling waveringly up at him. "You've been great about all of this ridiculousness... and I'm sorry for doing this to you, but it's time to end this. I need to move on, and you deserve to find someone who actually wants you because they love you."

He breathes in deeply and sighs. "Alright. I knew it'd be happening sooner or later, but this does kind of surprise me. I understand though." He leans towards her, smiling painfully. "You take good care of yourself, ok? And thank you for the opportunity to advertise my band." She nods and leans forward, hugging him. "We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course," she whispers. Pulling away, she turns to leave and waves at him. "I'll see you around, Kavin." Barely listening to his farewell, she walks out and shuts the door behind her, leaning against it for a minute before returning to her car. Sofia is waiting for her when she returns home with lasagna and garlic bread and Paige sniffs, tears filling her eyes. "What would I do without you, Sofia?" she breathes, hugging the housekeeper and following her into the kitchen to eat her fill in the comfort food.

Sofia smiles at the pictures Paige shows her of the baby, gripping Paige's hand and examining the tattoo. "It's beautiful," she says. "A great tribute for the little girl." She rubs Paige's knuckles before patting her hand and putting them down in her lap. "Hopefully I will be able to meet her soon. She looks precious."

"She really is," Paige sighs. "She likes to grip our fingers." Laughing softly, she shakes her head. "I can already picture her growing up to be the leader of a new generation of divas. Whatever she does, AJ and Mike will be so proud of her, I'm sure."

Sofia nods. "Someday, Paige, you will be an amazing madre to your own children."

"Oh, I don't know about what," Paige sighs, a soft flush covering her face at the thought of it. "But maybe. Ricardo needs to come home first for anything to be a possibility."

Sofia smiles sadly at her. "He will. I promise you. Just be patient a little longer, si? Alberto and I, we will help you until April. We all miss him, and we all want him home, but he needs to do this for his career. The more he gets his name out there, the better it will be. You'll see."

"I know," Paige sighs. "He's still trying to make up for lost time after the years he spent in WWE, so I'm trying. I just miss him." Sofia leans forward and hugs her, Paige's fingers digging into her shoulders as she shudders and tries not to cry. "I want him home... but I know this is good for him... so I'll find ways to keep myself occupied. It'll work out."

"Yes it will," Sofia agrees, stroking her hair. "Now let's eat."

"Alright." Paige smiles at her. "Thank you for everything."

"De nada, it's my pleasure," Sofia says with a soft smile of her own, sipping from the iced tea she had made earlier in the week. They eat quietly, both considering the next few weeks- with Wrestlemania, and the countdown for Ricardo's return continuing. Exchanging a glance, they release almost identical sighs.


	137. chapter 137

Something changes after a night of sleep in her own bed. Somewhere between breaking up with Kevin and leaving for Main Event the following week, Paige grows calmer. Clearer. She's free of the relationship that would never go anywhere, able to focus on herself, on trying to salvage whatever she can with Ricardo longdistance, until he's home once more and she can convince him that he's the only one that matters to her. She can put her energy on helping Sofia where she can around the house and attempt to deserve a match on Wrestlemania. She can do all of the things she'd felt too weighed down to do before.

The new tattoo had been a start. But now... her eyes drift to the blue tips of her hair, distaste in her expression as she picks at it, grumbling. Grabbing at her phone, she dials a familiar number. "Hey, hullo, I want to change my hair... got anything for me?" She listens for a minute. "Sure, I'll come in in a few hours. Thanks so much. See you then."

Grey is a weird choice, she admits, but it looks good. Contrasts well with her dark hair and light skin tone, and all in all... she thinks she loves it. _Grey is seen as a sign of wisdom anyway, and Lord knows I could use a lot of that right now._ Reading further on the color, she grows more and more assured in her choice. Some sites say it means loss, and others maturity, and both stand for what she's going through quite well. As soon as she gets her first glimpse of it, she has to fight not to cry. Hugging the hair stylist, she whispers, "Thank you. So much. It's perfect."

Sofia's reaction to it is calm worry, the plates clinking as she puts them down on the table and walks over to run her fingers through Paige's hair, looking at the colors for a moment before searching her eyes. "Is this truly the color you wanted, mi hija?"

"Yes," she says quietly. "It is. It seems to fit me right now." Sofia hugs her and Paige returns it gently, but neither of them say a word.

"Your hair is gorgeous, no matter what color," Sofia finally murmurs, brushing some strands out of Paige's face and smiling waveringly up at her. "Are you going to show Ricardo?"

Paige shrugs. Shakes her head. "I don't know if there's a point. His wifi is so shaky right now." There had been a four day bus trip to an Indian wrestling event a week ago where none of them had heard from him at all, sending Paige cycling through even rougher emotions, just to come out the other side laughing morosely at herself when he'd tweeted again. But still, she doesn't see the point. The tattoo, her hair color, all of it will be available to him when he's standing in front of her, running his fingers through the strands, kissing the new ink.

Until then, she feels possessive of the changes she's making, like she just wants to keep them to herself for a little longer. So she does.


	138. chapter 138

Alberto has the week off. Why, Paige isn't sure, it's none of her business, but it gives them the opportunity to take Sofia to California and introduce her to Sara Louisa. Watch the baby stare up at the housekeeper, deep blue eyes locked on her as Sofia handles the little girl like an expert, which considering she's good at everything else involving nurturing other people, shouldn't be as much of a surprise to Paige as it is.

At night, when the baby is asleep, and AJ and Mike are taking a few minutes to themselves and Paige is too restless to sleep or be quiet, she goes outside and walks around the neighborhood. Hums loudly, sometimes sings under her breath. It's beautiful and warm in comparison to some of the States she's been to for WWE lately, it's nice. On the third night, Alberto is laying in the front yard and, when he sees her coming, he sits up. "Hola, Paige."

"Hullo," she says awkwardly, adjusting her hair tie before tilting her head at him. "So what's up?" As she walks off, he gets up and follows her. "Enjoying your time off?"

He shrugs lazily, hands held behind his back as he follows her. "I get restless easily. I suppose you know what I mean." She nods noncommitedly and he smirks grimly. "I suppose you'll be flying out soon for Main Event."

"Yes." She'd only been booked for Main Event matches lately, which is fine, at least it's something. She thinks perhaps the break from the divas title scene is just as well, because her mind and heart really isn't in it anymore. They walk side by side through the darkening neighborhood for awhile longer, glancing around at the houses and the surroundings before she realizes Alberto is looking at her. "What is it? Something on my face?"

"No," he says slowly. "I am just pondering. See, I... promised something and to go back on my word means I wouldn't be a very good friend. But I look at you and everything you've been going through and perhaps keeping my mouth shut would make me an even worse friend. So it is a conundrum, you see."

She purses her lips, shakes her head. "No, I don't think I do. What's going on, Alberto?"

"All I can say," he says slowly, carefully thinking about each word, "is that I don't think things are going to be this bad for as long as you think. Just hang on a little longer, si? Things will be better soon."

She looks up at him, confused, until he smirks and turns around, walking back towards Miz's house. "He's weird," she mumbles, burying her hands in her pockets and walking around the block before deciding to turn back around as well.

After a couple more days spent helping out with Sara Louisa during the day and going for lengthy walks at night until she tires herself out, Paige flies out for Main Event. She teams with Natalya against Naomi and Tamina in a losing effort, grimacing over it as she walks backstage, sore and cranky. Del Rio and Sofia are still in California so this time Paige returns to Florida, takes advantage of having the house to herself for a few days.

She sleeps in Ricardo's bed, reacquainting herself with his things, his rapidly fading scent. She lounges in the hammock, she sits by the lake and drifts her fingers through the cool water, remembering how Ricardo's touch had felt that first time when they'd sat here, getting to know each other better. Closes her eyes and dreams about running her fingers through his long hair, reminding herself of every cadence of his voice. "Damn, I miss you," she sighs, quickly counting the days until he'll be returning.

It's too far away, it makes her head ache as she runs her fingers through the grass, trying not to think too much about it. As she dozes off, she remembers Alberto's words and hums uncertainly, rolling over and sighing softly once the sun isn't in her eyes any more.


	139. chapter 139

Alberto stands in the airport terminal, tapping his fingers against his arm, impatient and still a little cranky after losing to New Day the night before on Raw. He's just turned to stare at the screen listing arrivals, the flashing green letters taunting him, before he hears familiar footsteps behind him. Turning quickly, his eyes light up, his lips twitch into a fond grin as he finally spots who he'd been waiting for after his own flight had landed. "Mi hermano!"

Ricardo steps forward and melts into his outstretched arms, releasing a tired breath. "Hola, El Patron," he sighs out, nudging against Alberto's collar sleepily. "I know you had somethin' to do with getting me home early... I was supposed to be there a little longer, but then they tell me I look worn out and send me home..."

Alberto chuckles softly, not bothering to confirm or deny this, and kisses the top of Ricardo's head, peering down as exhausted eyes meet his. "Someone needs to sleep for a week," he muses, pressing his hand between Ricardo's shoulderblades and leading him out of the airport after collecting his luggage. He's talking, more than he normally talks, in that mix of English and Spanish that always worked for him and Ricardo, telling him everything he can think of- about Sara Louisa, Paige breaking up with that perro, League of Nations getting a tag title match at Wrestlemania... and he's just moved onto speaking about Sofia when he finishes stowing Ricardo's luggage in the back seat and trunk, going to reclaim the driver's seat when he realizes that Ricardo is slumped against the window, fast asleep.

His eyes crinkle up and he smiles sadly, reaching over and trying to make Ricardo more comfortable while clicking his seat belt into place, before pulling the car into traffic. "Welcome home, mi hermanito. It has not been the same without you." Although he wishes Ricardo could've stayed awake a little longer, the car ride isn't awful. Ricardo's breathing is steady and comforting next to him and it reminds Alberto of many times in the past when they'd traveled together.

Ricardo stirs when Alberto comes to his side of the car, following on leaden legs as Alberto eases him through the house, giving him a minute to say hola to Sofia, accept a hug from her, before he tucks him into bed, pushing his sheets up to his chin and smiling down at Ricardo, who looks like a sleepy little boy as he blinks sluggishly. "Lo seinto," he sighs. "I... want to talk, I've missed you... El Patron... just so tired..."

Alberto tsks at him before leaning forward to hug him, pressing their foreheads together. "No worries, mi hermano. There is plenty of time for that. You need sleep, so take it." He presses a quick, affectionate kiss to the side of Ricardo's face before patting his hands and getting up. "I'll come back in a few hours when Sofia has supper ready. Rest well, hermano." He doesn't even need to turn around to know Ricardo is already, once more, asleep. Smiling to himself, he closes the door quietly and goes to spend a little time with Sofia.

-x

After Raw, Paige hangs around for Main Event, not seeing the point in flying to Florida just to fly back out the next day. She has a match against Summer Rae, which goes ok for a minute or two... until Lana decides to come out, distracting Paige briefly. Despite all of Lana's shenanigans, Paige succeeds at rolling through Summer's attempt at a pin and getting the three count herself, just for Lana to reinject herself, Summer keeping Paige from attacking Lana and leaving her vulnerable to a brutal kick from Lana that lays Paige out flat.

She grits her teeth and glares up at the lights, pounding the mat with a fist before rolling out. _Oh, this is far from done, Lana. You won't be ravishing anymore when I'm through with you._

She has nothing on Smackdown or Superstars so now, yes, she gives in and goes home. She's still unsettled, displeased with everything going on with her career. The matches seem pointless, not at all a way to get onto the Wrestlemania card, and she hates it. She's still trying to get back on the card in a serious fashion after her concussion, and it's just so annoying. Sometimes she thinks she almost understands why AJ had just given it up and retired to go start a family with Mike, but she's still so young, and she's far from ready to give up on her career, understanding on some level that things ebb and flow so desperately with wrestling as a whole, that if she's patient enough things will probably spin back her way. It's just hard as hell to be patient when everything in her wants it all right _now._

Unwilling to face Alberto or Sofia right now, needing a minute to herself, she stands by the pond and breathes in the cool afternoon air, listening to the birds and other nature sounds surrounding her. She tenses up for a moment when the sound of the back door clicking shut echoes over the grounds, realizing that she will probably have company soon. The footsteps behind her don't sound like Sofia or Alberto but it doesn't click with her until the warmth of another human body is right against her and familiar arms are wrapped around her midsection, holding her close, and she realizes, starting to tremble. "Ricardo," she breathes, pressing her hands against the forearms, feeling the soft skin covering muscles there... down to his hands, gently stroking his poor, abused fingers and knuckles.

Twisting sharply in his arms, she comes face to face with him and immediately feels her knees go weak, tears filling her eyes. "You're home," she chokes out. "But- but... how?"

He shrugs, eyes locked on her face. "Alberto worked his magic," he says softly, his voice sounding like heaven to her ears after so long. "Don't tell him, but I think he missed me." His eyes are sparkling with a rush of so many different emotions that Paige feels like she's drowning in them. She throws her arms around him and buries her face in his neck, breathing him in... re-commiting his scent to memory, after so long of only having the fading fragments of it surrounding her in his bedroom. His hands are warm against her back, soothing and gentle, and she whimpers. "Your _hair,_ " he breathes, in awe as he plays with the strands of grey.

She chuckles brokenly and pulls back, tangling her fingers in his long hair. " _Your_ hair," she retorts, closing her eyes against the soft, silky feel of it against her skin. When she finally opens her eyes, their gazes lock, the intensity ratcheting up, making it hard to breathe for both of them. "I've missed you so much," she breathes out, tears pricking her eyes once more.

He leans forward and kisses her eyes, lightly clearing the wet trails away, and she struggles to breathe as his lips linger against her cheeks, a faint moan slipping out of her lips. She blushes as he pulls back and stares down at her, expression gentle but eyes dark with longing and want. "Paige," he breathes. He cups her face and she grits her teeth against another needy noise threatening to escape her, her eyes fluttering as his lips move from her left cheek to her right, then presses against the corner of her lips, hesitating there, before moving to the other side and repeating the gentle, frustratingly sweet kiss.

"When did you become such a damn tease-" Her words die away as his lips finally find hers, pressing against her partially parted mouth, sweet and gentle giving way to base need and desperation, his hands holding her in place as he explores her mouth, his nipping teeth and curious tongue quickly ridding her of all cohesive thought. She's pretty sure by now the only reason she's still on her feet is because of the grip he has on her, her only focus trapped on where their lips meet, where her nails are digging into his shoulders, the soft whimpers and pleas swallowed by his mouth.

His fingers are drifting, she feels them teasing down her lower back and she groans, eyes fluttering as his lips leave her mouth and trail down her throat, biting and kissing. "Please," she whispers. "Please..." Her skin is flushed, the cool air feels nice against her as he eases her down into the dewy grass, the soft whisper of the pond next to them reminding them of the first time they came here, how naturally it had been then. How it still is to today, despite the pain and loneliness of the last few months. His hair teases against her midsection and stomach, tickling her and making her squirm almost as much as his fingers fumbling with her buttons. "Ricardo..." she sighs, reaching out to return the favor.

She sighs and shivers as his fingers brush against her skin, draw her flush against him, more kisses exchanged when she presses her forehead against his, staring deeply into his eyes while he finds her hands and woves their fingers together. "I love you," she breathes against his mouth, watching as his eyes darken, his lips twitch upwards. His body is warm against hers and she sighs, feeling life return to her for the first time in months, her heels digging into his ankles as she shifts under him, causing him to make a strangled little noise deep in his throat that makes her smirk.

"I love you too," he whispers to her, gritting his teeth as he tries to keep it together for a little longer, not wanting to let her go this soon.

She shakes her head with a soft, disbelieving laugh and frees her hand from his, pressing trembling fingers against his cheek. He instinctively leans into her touch and she moans, drawing her hand up and tangling her fingers in his hair, tugging at the long dark strands as she starts to get overwhelmed by it all too. "We have all of the time in the world, love," she whispers, getting a little choked up at finally being able to call him that in person once more, head spinning with everything that's happening.

"All of the time in the world..." he echoes, his breathing growing more ragged. She nods, their eyes locked before he presses more sloppy kisses to her throat and collar. "Mi fuerza."

Finally, the pain and uncertainty of the last year fade away entirely.


	140. chapter 140

Ricardo is lax and pliant in Paige's arms as she cradles him close in the bathtub, kissing his shoulders gently. He sighs sleepily and rests his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in slowly, steadily, each shift of his body under the water leaving her enthralled. She gently runs water through his long hair, relieved that he hadn't run to cut it as soon as he'd landed, giving her something to play with as she rubs shampoo into his scalp and washes the remaining physical residue of India and Australia off of him. The memories would always be there, of course, good and bad, and she'd never want to take them from him, but this at least makes her feel a little better, a little more like the man in her arms _is_ hers once more.

Except that there's something he doesn't know yet, and she knows she needs to tell him. Painfully sighing, she shifts just enough to wake him up and he groans, looking over at her. "You alright, mi fuerza?"

"Mostly," she whispers, kissing him on the lips. "But... I need to tell you something." She strokes his arms, along his side, feeling the muscle definition the last six months had given him. His eyes are sharp and worried and she smiles sadly, pressing her nose against his. Hoping that this isn't a mistake, she swallows and tries to find the words. "On Christmas, a bunch of us were... staying here... and Alberto invited Memo over." She stares down at the trails of water her fingers leave along Ricardo's flesh and sighs. "I missed you so much, and I was half asleep, going to get a drink... when I saw someone in the living room who looked... like you from behind. So I... I ran up and grabbed them, and kissed them... just to realize it was Memo."

Ricardo freezes, licking his lips, before barking out a laugh. Paige lays in the water, flabberghasted, as her boyfriend giggles and shakes his head, digesting this story. "You kissed Alberto's brother?" Spotting the offense on her flushed face, he tries to calm down and grips her hands. "Lo siento, mi fuerza, it's just... so many people always said Memo looked like a weird combination of Alberto and myself, I suppose I never took them seriously until this moment." He stares at her. "It's ok, trust me, I'd rather something like this than... everything with Kevin and Bradley." He hesitates. "It _was_ just once, right?"

She groans and rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him in disbelief that she'd been so worried about this for so long. "Yes, it was just once," she huffs, slapping him against the chest when he grips her hand and holds it there, staring down at her with a fond little smirk on his lips. "Dammit, love," she groans, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I was so scared that that would be the final straw..."

He shakes his head. "No, if I can hold on through fake relationships and fake engagements and whatever else, you kissing someone you thought was me isn't that big of a deal."

She chuckles against him, burying her face in his chest. "Bloody hell, we live the most screwed up lives."

"And I wouldn't change it for anything," he whispers into her hair, their eyes meeting as Paige gapes up at him. "Really. None of it. Because here, with you, is the happiest, most at ease, I've been in a long time." She smiles through a sheen of tears and presses closer to him, kissing him deeply. "I love you," he groans into her mouth.

"I love you too," she sighs, brushing her nose against his.

-x

Paige wakes up the next morning to Ricardo's hair tickling her, the poor guy still trying to sleep off insomnia and jet lag and whatever else, his lips glistening in the sunlight pouring in through the window over their heads. _Jetlag's a bitch,_ she thinks, resting her face on his shoulder and just absorbing his warmth, how his body shifts against hers. She'd missed mornings like these most of all, quiet, soft little slices of life where his breathing was her soundtrack, the feel of his skin against her waking her up better than any jolt of caffeine. She sighs and trails kisses along his bare skin, feeling his breathing change until his hand grips her and lifts her up until they're eye to eye.

She smiles at him as he yawns faintly and nuzzles closer. "I have to leave for Main Event soon," she pouts against his lips.

He grimaces and sighs, stroking her back. "I don't want to let you go," he admits, the two of them barely being separated since he'd returned the week prior. "But... the dojo is having a training session later so I guess I should get myself re-acquainted with everyone there, meet the new students... all of that fun stuff. I have weekend events to prepare for too. I can't slack forever, no matter how great it's been just to stay in bed with you."

His smile is somehow innocent and naughty all at once and she laughs heartily, kissing him. "Well, then, we'd better get up," she sighs but, when she stands up, his arms circle her waist and bring her back down to settle against him and she closes her eyes, melting into him yet again. "You don't make this easy on a girl," she breathes out, his lips teasing along her shoulders, down her arms.

He merely grins, tilting her face up towards him for a kiss as her eyes flutter and her fingers tense against his forearm, his name a whimper on her tongue as she alters her schedule to allow her just a little more time to remain here, in Ricardo's warm embrace.

-x

Alberto accompanies Ricardo to the dojo training, the two of them spending a quiet Thursday at home. "Happy birthday, El Patron," the former ring announcer offers, drinking some orange juice as he struggles to wake back up. Paige would be returning home shortly, and they'd go pick her up, but for now, it's just the three of them and Alberto is relieved for it.

"Gracias, mi hermano," Alberto sighs. They're still sitting there when Alberto grunts, stirring a bit. "As you may have noticed, I've been on TV less lately. My lower back has... been giving me some trouble." This immediately has both Sofia and Ricardo's attention, the housekeeper coming over to poke around, Ricardo scooting his chair closer. "It is nothing serious, but WWE prefers I take some time to rest, let it heal. To keep it from becoming something much worse."

"I don't blame them," Sofia mumbles, feeling around his spine and lower back. "Do you want an ice pack?"

"Not right now, gracias," he refuses her, just to close his eyes and groan softly as she begins to massage, her nimble fingers immediately finding the problem places. "Ay dios mio, ayyyy." He curses and grits his teeth as Ricardo chuckles at them, resting his hand on Alberto's arm.

"Whatever you need, El Patron, just let us know." As Sofia's fingers knead away at the most painful spots, slowly easing them, Alberto leans over and buries his face in Ricardo's shoulder, trying to muffle the whimpers coming from his lips. Ricardo smiles sadly and sits there patiently, stroking his hair quietly. "You're going to be ok, El Patron," he promises the half-melted man pressing against him.

"Si, you will," Sofia whispers, their eyes locking in a quiet, mutual agreement that, together, they would see this htrough. Get Alberto back on his feet, in the ring to do what he loves, sooner rather than later.


	141. chapter 141

After losing to Emma on Raw, Paige flies out to Texas to begin Wrestlemania week. Full of charity and various things designed to give back to the community and fans, she braces herself for the week's worth of constantly being _on_ , with very little time to herself. Her mom has flown in for the Hall of Fame, and Paige is excited, but she already misses Ricardo.

Thankfully it's a lowkey week for her when it comes to responsibilities. One of the plusses of being in one city for more than a few hours, Alberto had taken control of everything and rented a house for the week big enough for all of them. Which means no hotel to deal with, a fully stocked kitchen, a pool outside that a million people hadn't used in the last month, and nice, clean bathrooms. Mike, Paige, Alberto, and their guests are exploring the house or getting to know each other- Mike's parents talking with Saraya Knight, a fact that is strange to all of them as they walk by the kitchen, George putting together subs for the entire house while lost in conversation about British wrestling.

It's a large house with room to spare for the six of them and Paige wonders at that... when there's a knock at the door. Alberto smirks, his eyes lighting up, as she flicks a suspicious glance at him and goes to answer. She stares out at the people standing there and shakes her head. "Ricardo? Sofia?"

"Hola," they say at once, grinning at each other. Paige throws her arms around Ricardo and he oofs quietly, squeezing her back. "Did you think I wouldn't be here to support you?" he whispers into her hair softly, pulling back to kiss her.

She just smiles and shakes her head. "I wouldn't have blamed you," she sighs, threading her fingers in his hair. As Sofia slips past them, Paige sighs and pulls him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." After a few moments alone, she drags him into the house and he greets everyone cheerfully before getting lost in a hug from Mike. Paige chuckles softly and watches as Mike starts showing Ricardo all of the pictures of Sara Louisa on his phone, the two of them trying to think of a time when he could meet her.

"I'm returning to SoCal pro on April 15th," Ricardo offers softly. "I'll find the time to come by and meet her then." He rests his finger against the screen of the phone. "She's beautiful, Mike. I'm so happy for you and AJ both."

Mike's teeth flash as he grins at the former ring announcer. "Thanks. It really is overwhelming and amazing. Leaving her and AJ behind every week is... really, really hard. But soon she'll be old enough and maybe they can come with to some events. Especially stuff like this, when Sara's old enough to enjoy it."

"That'd be great," Ricardo says with a faint smile.

Paige, Mike and Alberto are in and out of the house through the next few days, playing charity golf games, doing Make a Wish things, and preparing for Axxess. Ricardo, Sofia, and the parents stay at the house, taking advantage of the warm weather to sit outside and visit, laughing and tanning in the early afternoon sun. It's a quiet, peaceful way to spend a week, Ricardo still adjusting to America again after so long in India.

Ricardo is dozing by the pool on Friday when a shadow is cast over his body, his eyes squinting open. He smiles up at Paige and reaches out for her, unsurprised when she tucks in close to him and sighs, enjoying his warmth against her side. "Hola, mi fuerza."

"Hullo," she sighs. "Survived another Axxess signing." Her hand drifts along his chest and he closes his eyes, gripping her fingers and lifting them to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "Now I have an offer for you." She sits up and straddles him, kissing him softly. "This won't be for Total Divas. It won't be for anything, just us. The worse that'll happen is you'll show up on the Network a time or two."

He stares at her. "What?"

She pouts at him. "Trust me?" That's easy. For the most part. So when she tugs on his hand, he allows himself to be pulled up, dragged into the house. He pointedly keeps his gaze away from Alberto and Mike as they walk side by side to the bedrooms. She reaches the closet and pulls it open, revealing what's waiting inside.

Next to her classic black dress is a sleak, clearly specially designed suit. It's not like his tux, it's satiny and soft, and he suspects Alberto had a hand in this as he runs his hand down the material, sighing softly. Ricardo casts a glance at her and Paige smiles softly. "Ricardo, I know WWE is still an understandably touchy subject for you, but... would you like to come to the Hall of Fame with me and my mum? We'll make it fun for you, I promise. And you can say hello to people on the roster you haven't seen in awhile. But I won't force you, it's entirely up to you."

He touches the suit again, he reaches out and brushes his fingers through her hair and takes a breath. "Is there a bowtie?"

"When is there _not_ a bowtie?" she asks with a soft smile, pulling out a simple, beautiful red bowtie and showing it to him. He holds it against the suit, impressed with the contrast and peeks over at her. "It matches my mum's dress," she explains. "To show you're with us." She hooks her arm in with his and rests her head on his shoulder. "You're going to be the most handsome man there, I'm going to have beat the women off with a stick."

His hand is warm on her lower back, a disbelieving smile crossing his face. "I think you have that backwards, mi fuerza. I'm going to have to enziguiri kick all of the men away from you."

She smirks. "Well, let's keep count and see by the end of the evening who attracts the most attention."

He cups her jaw gently and shakes his head. "I doubt I'll be able to tell you an exact number, because I won't be able to look away from you." Her eyes flash with something intense, deep, and he breathes out slowly before kissing her, her fingers digging into his wrists as he draws her back, bracing his hands on the walls on either side of her and pressing against her. "I have missed you so much," he whispers, a fact that hits him randomly still sometimes.

"I've missed you too," she murmurs, shifting and sighing as he nuzzles into her. "I'm happy we can experience Wrestlemania weekend together. Thank you for coming. I know it couldn't have been easy..."

His hands are warm against her skin, and she shudders against him. "You make everything easier," he tells her quietly. "I'm so glad we're not hiding anymore, or pretending for Total Divas."

"Me too." She sighs as he lifts her up and carries her over to the bed. "Ricardo," she groans, closing her eyes. "I have another meet'n'greet thing to do soon..."

He hovers over her, kissing the inches of her skin visible when her shirt rides up gently. "I won't make you late, promise."

She chooses to believe him, fingers tangling in his hair and drawing him up to kiss her properly.


	142. chapter 142

Hall of Fame is great. Long, but great. After a tiring week of charity events, meet'n'greets with fans, and everything else going on, it's nice just to sit for awhile and listen, resting her head on Ricardo's shoulder whenever she finds it hard to keep her eyes open. Which does happen a couple of times, she's been running herself ragged to make everything leading up to Wrestlemania work. Ricardo's lips are warm against her forehead and she stirs, thinking that Sofia is probably sitting somewhere with Alberto, hoping that the League of Nations haven't bothered her too badly.

From here, she can see Mike. Sitting with Maryse. Which still makes no sense, he had been hanging out with the woman a lot the past few days, and Paige can only imagine what's going on that he would do such a thing while AJ is back at home in LA with the baby, watching this on the network. She considers confronting him but then Michael Hayes rushes by, singing, and she loses track of her thoughts, laughing and clapping with everyone else.

Afterwards, they go to some afterparty thing, all of them mingling, Ricardo catching up with some of the guys that he hasn't seen in too long. Paige stays nearby but ventures towards Mike and Maryse, staring her down warningly until Mike spots her and excuses himself from the conversation he was trying to involve himself in with Dolph, Ambrose and Big Show discussing the movies they'd been in the last few years. He grips her arm and drags her to a quiet part of the room, relieved when she only gives a token struggle.

"What are you doing?!" she snaps once they're alone, careful to keep her voice down because, music or no music, it's still a good setting to be overheard and she has a feeling this is going to be one of those _things_ that Mike would rather no one know about. "AJ loves you, and you're- what? Stepping out on her for real with Maryse this time? When are you going to learn?"

"AJ knows!" Mike snaps back. "Maryse came to us, she's having some money trouble... she wants a foot back into the company and I'm the only one she trusts enough to help her do that. I would never hurt AJ by cheating on her, especially when our baby is barely two months old. How little do you have faith in me, Paige?"

She sighs. Shrugs her shoulders listlessly. "I have faith in you, I just don't want to see AJ hurt ever again. Maryse and you have already done things to her that nearly shattered her..."

"I am well aware," he says tensely. "I was there. And it helped me to see I could never do that to her, not again, not in any fashion. I love her too much, I can't breathe when I think about her hurting. This is just going to last long enough to get Maryse back into the company, and then we'll go our separate ways. It'll be fine."

"I'm holding you to that," Paige says lowly, turning to walk off. Find Ricardo. Try to relax before they need to go back to the house, relax. Tomorrow's Wrestlemania and she can't be any less than at her best.

-x

"I need to talk to you all," Brie says, startling Paige as she finishes pulling her shoes on. Running her hands through her black hair, she joins the other divas and tries to ignore Eva Marie, focusing on Brie. "I know there've been rumors online, and no one knows for sure, but I'm confirming it right here, for all of your benefits. This is going to be my last match for now, maybe for ever. Daniel has been going through a rough patch and I want to be there for him. I want to be a mother. So I'm retiring."

Paige's mouth twists but she joins in on the group hug, squeezing Brie. "We'll make this match a success for you, I promise," she says, Brie's words echoing in her mind. It thankfully is true, the five of them work together to defeat the other five, and then lift Brie in a celebratory huddle in the middle of the ring.

Paige then sits back once backstage and stares at the screen, trying to figure out where in the crowd Ricardo and Sofia might be sitting. _I would've been happy to get you better seats,_ she texts during a brief lull in the action for a recap leading into Dean vs Brock. Ricardo doesn't rush to answer and she smiles, resting her face on her outstretched arm, knowing that he's probably glad to be in lower bowl with Sofia and not anywhere closer. He wasn't looking for attention or to cause trouble, just wanted to try going back to not feeling awkward or unwelcome as a wrestling fan, because there are very few as dedicated as he is to the business, no matter how often it kicks him around, chews him up and spits him out.

Painful thoughts flutter around her mind, Brie's and AJ's, and Rosa's, and so many different people's. She groans, starting to drift off, this coming week's Total Divas fresh on her mind. Now that Bradley and Kevin both are gone, something new is coming up to test her and Ricardo and she frets over it sleepily, the memories coming back with a vengeance. Total Divas had been filmed around the time where she was struggling to juggle both Rosa and AJ's baby showers and it had caused her to melt down.

Fingers clasping against the bench she's sprawled on, she bites her lip and tries to think about how best to explain to Ricardo everything that she confesses in the upcoming episode. Why she'd never told him before, how she could possibly brush such a pivotal part of her young life off and pretend like it'd never happened. Not that Kevin or Bradley had ever been told, either, of course, but she had never loved them like she loves Ricardo, so the circumstances can't be compared. She moans faintly, rolling her head against the hard wood, and then stills when soft fingers start parting her hair.

It's Alicia, evident by the soft voice overhead. "Are you ok?"

"No," Paige mumbles, lunging up and suddenly hugging Alicia hard. "Just... hold me for a few minutes, please?" Alicia, shocked, nods, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you." They sit like that for long, quiet, reflective moments and, when Paige pulls away, wipes at her wet face. "Ricardo's going to learn this week... something that I've only told my mum. It could change everything, it could... ruin everything..." She shudders and struggles to breathe at the thought of losing Ricardo permanently because of her own body's limitations and sobs harder, Alicia tucking her in for an even longer, careful hug.

Finally they break apart and Alicia wipes at Paige's tears, leaning in and kissing her cheeks. "You're my sister, you know that, right? Even when I'm pissed at you." Her hands are warm, her eyes are soft and sensitive and Paige nods, relieved and grateful for the affection... but right now, all she wants and needs is Ricardo.

Once Wrestlemania finally ends a couple of torturous hours later, the group of them agree to skip the after Mania party and just go back to the house. They sit around the kitchen, picking at whatever Sofia whips up- sandwiches with varying kinds of deli meat and condiments, a vegetable plate and some of her homemade dip which is delicious and a mystery as no one's gotten the recipe for it no matter how they begged or pleaded.

Paige can only handle so much of the ruminating over wins or losses, drowning in the thoughts of life and death. How she waits until Ricardo downs a couple of sandwiches and a handful of the vegetables, she isn't sure, but as soon as he looks like he's had his fill, she finds his hand and tries to pull him up. Startled grey eyes rest on her and she smiles, hoping that he won't worry, but... "Are you alright, mi fuerza? I don't think you've touched any food," he says, leaning towards her.

She meets him halfway and kisses him, lips and tongue promising something special, and he immediately sits up straight, lips parting in understanding and curiosity. She breathes a little easier as he pulls up and collects his phone. "Well, guys, muchas gracias for allowing me to tag along on your WRestlemania weekend, but Paige and I are sleepy so I think we're going to head to bed." He kisses Sofia on the cheek on his way past but only affords a quick wave to the others, allowing Paige to lead him to their room.

There's no preamble, she pushes him onto the bed after the door clicks shut, heart pounding in her ears, and joins him a moment later, tossing her shirt over her shoulder. His hands fit on her hips like they've always belonged there- which they do, she thinks stubbornly- and she straddles him, staring into his confused, slightly worried face. She shifts and his expression changes, grows more fixed, and she smirks, leaning over. One button after the other and soon the remnants of her makeup is staining his skin, leaving his exhales shaky, his inhales rough. "Paige," he tries, reaching up to slow her down, give him a minute to formulate a question- but her lips press against his, her fingers are playing with his clothes again and he can't make the words move past his throat any longer, the heat between them making it hard to formulate thoughts as well.

She does move, which makes his eyes flutter closed, to lean against his side and whisper into his ear, "No questions. No comments... just..." His attempts to meet her and the moaned acceptance of this makes her grin as she nuzzles into him, kisses his jaw and throat, finding his wrists and pinning them to the bed. He could easily get free if he'd wanted to, but he's never tried to before. She's pretty sure she loves him just a little more for it, and she does her best to prove it to him that night.

-x

Paige's mind is far away the next night as well. Which is just as well, she doesn't have a match, forced to stand in the ring and watch as Charlotte talks herself up as Woman's champion. The group of them grow exasperated with her and eventually leave Natalya behind to lecture the egotistical woman. She wants to leave, she can't stand being in this arena a moment longer, it makes her itchy and feel disgusting. Alicia's eyes are on her and she knows that most of the others know, she hadn't been able to keep the emotions off of her face in the ring so there's absolutely no chance of her doing it back here.

Thankfully she gets the all-clear to leave when she mentions to an agent that she's not feeling well so she goes back to the house. She crawls into bed with a dozing Ricardo and considers recreating last night, but she doesn't feel that same desperation itching in her veins. The certainty that he won't understand is muted now, if not gone entirely. Because it's _Ricardo_ , and he's forgiven her for so many stupid things that she's done. This... She sits up and lightly traces his face with gentle fingers, smiling when he sleeps through her affectionate touch. "I'm sorry I doubted you, love," she breathes.

Curling up next to him, she falls asleep once he wraps an arm around her, pressing her closer and this is how they wake up the next morning, tangled together. Lazy and sluggish after so many busy days, such a heavily wrestling-filled weekend. She smiles sleepily and kisses him slowly, gently, and sighs as his hands brush down her back, holding her in place. "I'm not sure what's been going on with you," he tells her softly, his fingers digging into her hips lightly. "But you know I'm here for you, right? No matter what. Whether it's problems with your career, or your family, or-"

She stares into his eyes, not sure why exactly she'd kept this painful, humbling truth from him for so long, but his hands are warm on her skin, and his eyes are gentle and fixed, and finally she finds the words. Explains to him everything she was forced to relive on the episode of Total Divas that will be airing tonight, watching as his face falls and tears fill his eyes. This makes her cry too and they mourn together, breaths mingling as he whispers sympathy and love into her skin, his warmth surrounding her as he lightly presses her into the pillows. "I'm so sorry you were alone with this for so long," he breathes into her ribs, nuzzling and kissing as she exhales and inhales through her tears. "I'm sorry you didn't feel safe enough to tell me."

The words register slowly, the slick, warm attention he's paying her muddling her thoughts, easing the years-deep agony she'd been in. Once they do, though, her reaction is immediate, her nails digging into his jaw as she grips his face and forces him to look at her. "I wasn't alone," she insists. "I _did_ feel safe with you, I always do, I just... didn't want to see this look in your eye," she explains. "It was my loss, I dealt with it, I moved on. I signed with WWE, I met the most incredible man ever, and... things are better." She releases a blustery breath. "I do think about what could've been, or what might be in the future, but that's just because I don't want to disappoint you." Her voice cracks, fresh tears filling her eyes. "I know how important kids are to you, Ricardo, but if I can't..."

He shakes his head, not minding when her nails scrape against his skin, leaving red welts in a couple of places. "Families come from all sorts of places, all sorts of ways. There's always adoption, you know I've always said-" She's crying anew, and the kiss she offers him is wet and a little shaky, but it's perfect, it fits this moment, and he presses her close once more, their shared body heat leaving them hazy and lost in each other, his fingers tracing the scars that he's never really noticed before, barely obvious after all of this time.

She whimpers as he presses his face to her stomach, softly kissing the scars, along the expanse of soft, untanned skin. Another reason to not visit tanning beds or attempt to sit on the beach for hours, keeping her natural skin tone had left the scars almost invisible, easy to cover with makeup when she'd need to, kept people from noticing and asking questions that were none of their business. He explores around her belly button, her toes curling into the bedding while her body shivers under him.

"Ricardo, please-" she pleads, immediately falling silent on a strangled gasp. " _Oh bloody hell,_ " she moans out, running her fingers along his scalp until she finds the tight ponytail he has at the base of his neck, tugging the hair tie out and tangling her fingers between the long strands of his now loose hair. She doesn't want to hurt him, of course, she just needs something to hold onto, to ground her. She feels him smirk and shakes her head, biting her lip as she forces herself to relax, accept what he's so clearly offering her. A future, despite all of her mistakes, all of her secrets. Everything that she's done, the things that she may not be able to do. "You cheeky bugger," she breathes out raggedly.

When he shifts back up until they're level with each other once more, his eyes are soft, gleaming with fierce protectiveness and love and she sighs, hugging him close. Watching Total Divas back tonight will be hard, but being with him, holding his hand, kissing him softly, feeling his steady, supportive strength next to her will make it all so much easier. She kisses the sensitive spot where his shoulder meets his neck and smiles as he exhales. "I love you," she whispers into his ear.

"I love you too," he says easily, and she's relieved to find that nothing's changed- she still feels a rush of warmth when he says it, her cheeks softly reddening... her toes curling into the sheets at how he sounds when he says it, the solid focus in his gaze.

"Say it again," she whispers. When he presses closer and whispers it into her ear, soft and gentle and so very painfully sincere, she closes her eyes and absorbs the moment, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing. "Again." He kisses her cheek and murmurs it once more and she nods, pressing her forehead to his, so many pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place for her. "Do you have the ring?"

He flounders. Frowns. Disentangles himself from her enough to reach into his discarded jeans, pulling out the box that had been lurking in the bottom of Alberto's safe for months by now. "Yes?" he asks softly, uncertainly. She chuckles, kissing him, and he struggles to explain, "I just thought... maybe if I found a way to ask... it... wouldn't hurt to try, would it? Wrestlemania week and all..."

Her smile is soft, loving. "No, it definitely wouldn't," she agrees, knowing as soon as she sees his eyes widen that the point was made, he's realized. When he pulls away, she's left alone in the sheets, watching him. She feels stripped bare, comfortable in the knowledge that he now knows everything, can see every inch of her soul finally, and realizes. No other relationship had felt right, even the past with Ricardo had been tainted by this awful secret she'd kept to herself for so very long. Had kept her from committing, had made it easy for her to fake relationships on Total Divas, to push him away to India and everything else in between.

He's nervous, that's clear, wanting to word this so perfectly that she could never say no to him again. She waits patiently, smiling at him, as he sinks down onto one knee at the side of the bed and stares up at her. "You're so beautiful," he breathes out in awe.

Her smile grows. "Always a good start," she says fondly.

He flushes, clears his throat. "I don't feel like I deserve you most times," he says slowly. "You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you have such an incredible soul, with such a promising future in front of you... and I'm just... _Ricardo._ " His smile grows wistful and her heart hurts as she looks at him, hating how low his self-esteem is even now. "But you love me, you've waited for me... you've chosen me. I can tell when you touch me, when you breathe out my name in that way that makes everything else unimportant. I can't let doubts and fear rule our relationship anymore, you deserve better... I deserve better. _We_ deserve better. We deserve _this_." His eyes are misty, lips twitching up in disbelief that, after all of this time, they're finally here. He's finally saying the words. "Paige, mi fuerza, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Somewhere deep inside, she'd known the answer from the moment she first saw the ring. "Yes, of course I will," she whispers, eyes locked on her finger as the ring is finally slid onto it. Ricardo surges up to kiss her and she sighs, meeting him halfway. He supports her as she wraps around him, sinks into him, the ring band cool against his neck.

Everything is, finally, right.


	143. chapter 143

Although the proposal had felt like the finish to so much sadness and uncertainty in their lives, something drastically changes after it. Ricardo's quieter, he's lost in himself, and Paige aches to see it. She's not booked until Smackdown, she had called ahead to make sure, so she stays with him, strokes his hair, walks around Alberto's land with his hand held securely in hers, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles, marveling at the ring sparkling in the sun. He smiles vaguely when she mentions it to him, the first and only smile she gets all week.

He gets like this sometimes, she knows. His life has been far from easy, he's suffered an unimaginable amount of pain and loss, and she hasn't exactly protected him from more of it all thanks to her immature, thoughtless decisions the last couple of years. Not to mention he's still readjusting to life in the States since so much time in India. She kisses his forehead, nuzzles against him, and heads out into the kitchen after the second straight day of Ricardo acting like this.

Resting against the kitchen counter, she watches Sofia pattering around, preparing supper, until the housekeeper looks up. "Ah, Paige! Lo siento, I didn't hear you come in." The woman looks mortified, dropping the meat she was tenderizing to walk closer, wiping her hands off on a towel. "Is there something you need?"

Paige licks her lips, glancing down the hall towards the bedrooms. "Yeah," she whispers. "Ricardo... you've noticed?" Sofia nods, her gaze darkening, and Paige releases a breath, relieved it's not just her. "Look, I know he hates missing dates, but he's been running himself ragged before, during, and after India. His hand never really fully healed, and I'm just... I'm worried. Can you convince him to take it easy? I know he had events in California, and Canada, this weekend, but... his health comes first. Please, Sofia?"

The housekeeper nods. "Of course," she says somberly. After so many years of working for Alberto and with Ricardo, she's well aware of what both men need, how to accomplish what needs to be accomplished. Patting Paige's arm, she smiles sadly at the woman. "I'll handle it, mi hija. No worries. I know you have a match tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

Paige nods. "I trust you, Sofia," she murmurs, hugging the woman before turning to spend a few more hours with Ricardo before flying out to Smackdown come morning. He hasn't moved and Paige winces before squirming back into the place she'd vacated a few minutes earlier, resting her face in his neck and breathing him in. "Whenever you want to talk," she breathes out, "I'm right here. Anything you need." She kisses his warm skin before settling in, smiling sadly when his arm wraps around her waist, holding her loosely.

The UK tour is coming at an awful time, she's loath to leave him, but it has to be done. Both of them had been aware that they'd be apart more than together when he left WWE two years ago, it's just harder than either realized. Leaning up, she cups his face and stares into his dull. exhausted eyes. "I love you," she breathes against his lips, releasing a breath as he meets her halfway in a soft, slow kiss.

"I love you too," he murmurs, Paige rubbing her nose against his delicately.


	144. chapter 144

Sofia waits until Paige has left to put her towel down and walk quietly down the hallway towards Ricardo's bedroom. She lightly taps on the door, waiting until he urges her to come in. She slips inside and pads to the bed, watching as he sits up against the headboard. "Hola, mi hijo," she says softly, sitting down on the mattress next to him.

He forces a smile and releases a breath. "Hola, Sofia." She examines him for a moment before resting a hand on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He leans into her touch and sighs, eyes slipping closed.

"Well, you're not feverish," she muses, staring into his eyes. "What's going on? Hmm?" He shakes his head, looking lost and young, and she sighs. "It's ok, mi hijo. You've been through so much the past few..." she hesitates as he mumbles, "years", "that It's no wonder you're feeling a little off." She strokes his hand and smiles sadly. "You're still adjusting to life in the States after so long in India, it impresses me that you held it together this long."

He leans against her and breathes steadily, exhaling softly as she kisses the top of his head. "I hate feeling like this," he mumbles. "Especially now, when things are finally so good with Paige. It's just things were so tense in India, the amount of students growing day by day, and I was so afraid I'd fail them... and now Alberto's back in WWE, and I'm just so... _tired..._ and I know I should be happy. I just... can't feel it." He stares up at her. "I miss my mom and sister."

She kisses his cheek and hugs him close. "I have an idea to help with that," she murmurs, rocking him back and forth gently.

-x

It's weird being in California just for the sake of it when he was supposed to come here for a wrestling event, but already he feels like he can breathe a little easier. Florida had become home, yes, but he's California born and bred, and wandering around Van Nuys with Sofia by his side makes him smile. His mom, sister, and the babies hug him and won't let him go for a long time, Sofia watching with a faint smile until the opportunity for introductions come.

Ricardo's mom hugs Sofia tight. "Gracias for taking such good care of my son while I can't," she says quietly, the two women glancing over as Ricardo spins his nephew around, the two of them laughing before he leans down to put him down, wrapping his arm around the little girl hovering impatiently nearby and kissing her cheek.

"I've missed you both so much," he murmurs, eyes lighting up even more as the children hug him on either side.

After spending a couple days with his family, Ricardo feels more secure than he has in a long time. He wakes up with a smile and stretches, staring out of the window at the yard glistening in the early morning light. It's beautiful, and he releases a breath, wishing that Paige was here with him. He gets out of bed and pads to the kitchen, making coffee for everyone. When Sofia comes out next, looking confused at getting beat to the early morning duties, he just grins toothily at her and hands over a mug, watching as she sits down and sips leisurely. "I have an idea for today," he says, the first suggestion he'd made since arriving in California.

She smiles at him. "Si? What is that, mi hijo?" He winks at her and turns to start some eggs and sausages, making French toast for the children. "Such a tease," she says, happy to see him with some light in his eyes again.

Later on, she finds herself in Ricardo's mom's car, traveling to a different, more expensive part of LA. She thinks she knows where they're going, although she doesn't know these roads that well. Her suspicions are proven when they park in a familiar driveway, Ricardo smiling at her before getting out of the car. Sofia follows him as they walk up the porch, his knuckles lightly tapping against the wood.

There's a few moments before there's any sign that he'd been heard, footsteps approaching and locks being undone before the door is pushed open, AJ standing before them with Sara Louisa in her arms, tilting her head. "Ricardo!" she exclaims, reaching out with a free arm and hugging him. "Sofia! What's going on, guys?"

She looks exhausted and pale, and Ricardo remembers hearing from Paige that Mike and AJ are having problems again, something about Maryse, but he'd been drowning in his own issues and can't recall every little detail. Just that Mike's on the UK tour with Paige and Alberto right now. "May we come in?" he wonders, eyes locked on what's visible of Sara's sweet face.

"Oh, yeah, of course," AJ says, flushing slightly as she realizes she's making them stand on the steps. "Come in." Stepping aside, she waits until they're inside to lock the door and guides them into the living room. Her fingers are soft against Sara's cheek as she looks at Ricardo. "Wanna hold her?"

He settles on the couch and nods, biting his lower lip as she hands over the baby to him, sitting down next to Sofia to watch as Ricardo finally introduces himself to the baby. "Hola, little girl," he greets her, smiling as she waves her fists around and grips his finger. "Oh, you're a strong one, aren't you? Of course you are... look at your parents. My name is Ricardo, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get out of here to meet you properly." He leans in and lightly kisses her forehead, feeling as her small hands swat against the side of his face, a warm feeling of protectiveness joining all of the other emotions he's feeling in this moment. "I'll be around for a few days, so I'll have plenty of time to get to know you better," he tells her before realizing that Sofia and AJ are quietly talking.

"... don't have much free time," AJ is in the middle of explaining. "Sara is adorable, but it's hard taking care of her by myself. Especially when I'm still learning what her various cries mean..."

"You'll get it," Sofia promises her, gently rubbing her arm. "It just takes time. Don't be too hard on yourself."

After days of relaxing and enjoying his family's company, Ricardo feels strong, more self-assured, but now AJ is looking like how he felt prior to coming out here. He stands up and rocks Sara back and forth as she fusses, approaching the couch. "AJ, if you want, Sofia and I can take care of Sara for awhile. You can have a bubble bath, take a nap... go for a walk... whatever you want."

AJ hesitates. Stares up at her daughter as she dozes in Ricardo's arms, clearly calm and content against his chest. "Maybe," she says hesitantly.

"It'll be fine," Sofia comforts her. "We'll take good care of her. I promise you. And if anything goes wrong, we'll find you. But it won't, everything will be fine. She looks so happy in Ricardo's arms."

AJ hesitates for a few moments longer before nodding, running her hands over Sara's soft hair. "Alright, I trust you both with her. I won't be far away. Call if you need anything."

"We will," Sofia promises, waiting until AJ has slipped into the bedroom before turning back to Ricardo. She smiles, watching him with the baby. "You're a natural," she tells him, reaching out to gently ghost a finger over Sara's cheek.

"Sweet babies like her make it really easy," Ricardo sighs, nuzzling against Sara.

Sofia smiles, watching him with her, thinking about what a good dad he'll make someday.


	145. chapter 145

After learning that Ricardo is doing better and heading back to Florida with Sofia, Paige decides to stay in England with her family for a few days. She wants to see him but it's been so long since she'd visited with all of them that it's a much needed break for her after so much tension and drama.

Ricardo sits on the beach and hugs his knees to his chest, watching the waves lap against the sand with a small smile on his face. Between getting to see his family, and meeting Sara Louisa, he feels a lot better. Things are still rough, he feels strangely emotional now and again, but he's much more secure in his place in things.

He's still sitting there when Alberto joins him, handing him a bottle of water. "Gracias," he says softly, sipping from it. Alberto sits down and nudges him, winking when Ricardo looks up. "Are you going to be alright, El Patron?"

On Smackdown this week, the League of Nations had finally imploded. Leaving Alberto at a crossroads for where his career will go from here. Ricardo wishes he could help him figure it out, but he has so much going on, he can't even think about WWE, much less really consider anything significant.

"Si, I'll be fine," Alberto says, squeezing Ricardo's shoulder. "Don't worry about me, amigo. I'll probably be better without those other perros holding me down. How are you doing?"

"I'm better," Ricardo sighs, laying back against the sand. "It was just... all too much. I'd been ignoring it for too long and I guess I just crashed. But you, Paige and Sofia working together to make sure I had some time to spend with my sister and mother and the babies helped. A lot. I owe you all a lot."

"You've given us plenty," Alberto sighs, settling down next to him. "You owe us nothing. Don't worry about it. We all love you and we just want you healthy and happy, mi amigo."

Ricardo smiles. "I know. But thank you anyway, El Patron. It means a lot to me." They stare up at the bright blue sky overhead before Ricardo turns his gaze onto his best friend. "I doubt I need to ask but I will for the pure tradition of it all."

Alberto hums under his breath, turning to look back at Ricardo.

"You're my best friend, Alberto. Like my brother. When I marry Paige, I can only picture one man by my side, supporting me and helping me to stay strong as I dedicate myself to her forever. Will you be my best man?"

Alberto smiles, his eyes misting over as he considers everything they've gone through. "Si, mi hermano, I would be honored."

Ricardo beams and leans over, hugging him. "Gracias."

Alberto squeezes him back. "I wish you every happiness, mi hermano. Anything you need, you come to me. I'll ensure you get it."


	146. chapter 146

"So they're in Washington now?" Ricardo wonders, trailing along Alberto's grounds quietly, tilting his head towards the older man. "That was sudden."

"Si, it was," he says quietly. "I know you have indy events this weekend, so I didn't want you to feel bad for not being able to come with when I go to LA for that video game nonsense." He claps Ricardo on the back. "Go, wrestle, meet your fans, and have fun, si, mi amigo?"

He nods. "I will. Muchas gracias, El Patron." He's aware that Alberto and Sofia both were worried about him after his emotional breakdown a few weeks prior, but he feels better now. More steady, secure in his life and his decisions. Enough so that, while Paige is in England, he doesn't worry much about what she's doing, who she's spending time with. Just as long as they talk almost every night before bed, he's fine with it. Though he misses her, that's no joke, he knows that her time with her family is well-deserved. And besides it gives him more time to spend with Alberto and Sofia, which is nice after so long of being apart.

He had enjoyed his time in India, had almost been sad when it'd ended, but out of everything that he'd missed the most overseas was this. Walking alongside Alberto, smelling Sofia's flower garden, enjoying her iced tea once they return to the house. Laughing with his best friend over some dumb thing on TV or the latest drama in Florida- he had grown to love the state but _ay carumba_ there were some weird news headlines there day by day!

Heading back inside, the two of them settle at the table, grinning at the expected glasses placed before them as Sofia bustles back into the kitchen to finish supper preparations. As soon as the meat is cooking and she has some time, she sits with them and gently reaches over, brushing her fingers through Ricardo's hair, smoothing the long locks down for him. Life had moved so quickly, he hadn't had the time to get the haircut that he was planning on, but soon. As soon as he could find the time and the energy to go do so. Considering how some mornings he could still barely find the strength to get up and go to the dojo, well...

India had been amazing, but he still feels the aftershocks of the pure, bone deep exhaustion from it. _Maybe I'm just getting a little too old for this,_ he thinks with a small smile, the bitter truth of his not even being 30 yet washing over him. He leans into her touch and sighs, eyes fluttering shut as she murmurs maternally to him, the Spanish lulling him into a halfdoze even as he sits up.

It's Alberto's voice that wakes him up, calm and easy as he lifts Ricardo up and helps him to walk into the living room, settling him on the couch. "Still not sleeping well, mi hermano?" he asks, kneeling next to the cushions and staring into Ricardo's face.

"Mm," Ricardo sighs, wanting to answer but not finding the will to do so.

Alberto sighs softly and leans forward, pressing a careful kiss to Ricardo's forehead. "Is ok, mi hermano. There are still a few hours until supper, just rest until then."

"Gracias," he sighs, easing into dreams about Paige on their wedding day, how beautiful she looks as she walks towards him. When he wakes up, he's alone and his brows furrow but he knows that she's in England, she's safe and happy with her family, and he has nothing to doubt. "Everything will be perfect," he murmurs to himself just before Alberto peeks in to check on him.

"Supper is ready. Are you awake enough to join us or would you rather Sofia make you a plate for later?"

Ricardo barely has to think about it. "I'm coming, El Patron. Gracias." Alberto's arm across his shoulders are a welcome weight as they walk side by side to the kitchen.


	147. chapter 147

Leaving India had been strange. Ricardo had tried to adjust quickly to life back in the States, picking up where he'd left off. Taking indy dates, agreeing to train at the dojo again, all of the normal things he does. And it works, really it does... until he proposes to Paige and she says yes. They'd announced the news to their friends slowly, allowing the information to spread organically for the most part from them to Alberto and Sofia, then to Mike and AJ, on down to Alicia, Alex and John.

It's only after the news is more widespread that Ricardo receives an email from Alex, which is odd in and of itself. He barely speaks to Alex anymore, understanding that Mike and the others want very little to do with him as well. Something foreboding shivers down his spine as he stares at the email subject, which is blank, finally tapping it to open it. When it loads, he almost wants to laugh. _"Just to let you know, before you get too invested in this engagement, that people have seen Del Rio and Paige together doing some... not very friendly things to each other. Just watch out for yourself, man."_

Considering things Alex has said on social media and in NXT, it's hard to take him seriously. Already jetlagged and emotionally sensitive, Ricardo brushes it off as best as he can until the week of the European tour. He's not sure where it comes from, is all too aware that it's not from Alex, who is still in Florida as he hadn't been needed for the overseas tour, but _someone_ \- from a phone number he doesn't recognize- sends him an image of Alberto and Paige standing very close together, staring into each other's eyes. His stomach drops, although the picture could very easily be innocent, and he's just overreacting. It's suddenly hard to breathe, or think, or do anything significant as all of the doubts he'd tried to move past crash against him in a tidal wave of emotions.

He no-shows his indy events in California and Canada that weekend and spends the time with his family and Sofia instead, trying desperately not to think about it. That, after months of asking him to be patient while she did whatever on Total Divas, Paige would actually turn to his best friend, his _hermano_. That _Alberto,_ after everything they'd been through together, would do such a thing to him... He apologies profusely to the people who had booked him, although he knows deep inside that he would've been no good, would've risked injurying himself or his oppoents while so distracted by his wayward thoughts.

He attempts to move past it, act normal for Alberto and Paige's sake, because it had to have been nothing, Paige is still proudly wearing his ring and Alberto seems normal, accepts being his best man. Nothing's wrong, nothing's out of the ordinary-

And then he sees the picture. Of them at Disneyland, kissing. His world crashes around his feet as he just knows. Something had happened, somewhere between Paige starting this thing with Bradley on Total Divas and Ricardo leaving for India, something massive had shifted. And this entire time, he was on the other side of the world, leaving his girlfriend to live with his best friend, trusting them _both_ just to come back to _this._ It all clicks into place with disgusting clarity- Alberto's abrupt decision to return to the WWE, Alberto's disinterest in them working together once Ricardo was back in the States, the look deep in Paige's eyes, hidden behind the happiness and amazement at the ring finally being on her finger.

She had fooled him with the 'kissing Memo' story, if only he had known she'd had both of the Del Rio brothers, if only he had been aware that Total Divas was just the tip of the iceberg. But oh, he knows now. He has proof, he has multiple social media platforms discussing the two, if they're a couple, the age difference between the two, some very... personal matters about their relationship, and it makes him feel ill to see that, amongst some of the chatter, a couple of jokes are made about _him,_ mostly about his relationship with Del Rio, no one aware of his place in Paige's life. What he'd thought was his place in Paige's life, anyway.

He hugs his knees to his chest and stares blankly at the picture until he hears a car door slam. Alberto, then. And Paige comes home a little while later, Sofia's soft chatter greeting them. Paige will soon come in to greet him with a kiss and pretend that everything's normal, like she's been doing for a solid two months by now, and Alberto will bring up sports at dinner and they will laugh and chatter excitedly in Spanish and... He feels like he could throw up.

Getting to his feet, he stuffs his phone in his pocket with trembling hands and walks out to the kitchen, watching the three of them. They're so at ease with each other, the three of them. A perfect, cozy little family. The handsome millionaire, hot younger girlfriend, and the ever loyal, ever diligent housekeeper with the ready smile. He had never felt this unneeded or unwelcomed in Alberto's house before, not even after Alberto had betrayed him and slammed a bucket against his spine and kicked steps in his face. Finally tired of watching them, he clears his throat and observes absently as Paige turns to him, her lips twitching up into a grin as Alberto's eyes gleam upon resting on him.

They're talking, he can hear it through the buzzing in his ears, but he can barely make sense of it. He stares at them for a few moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out, gently resting it in the palm of Paige's hand. She looks at him in confusion before gazing down at the screen, her lips immediately parting in horror as tears immediately fill her eyes. Alberto, now looking worried, steps up to her and stares at the screen too, a faint curse leaving his lips. Sofia looks so confused, the poor thing, that Ricardo almost wants to laugh, though he feels like breaking down crying.

"My best friend," he says slowly. "My _brother._ And my _fiancee._ " He takes a breath. "I asked you to marry me," he says to Paige. "I asked you to be my best man." His numb gaze rests on Alberto. "And this entire time, you've been... you've been seeing each other behind my back? I know you've been traveling with Mike, does he know? Am I the last to find out?"

"No, no," Paige says, scrambling to stand next to him, gripping at his arm, clearly wanting to make him understand. "It was just- it was one thing, we were... I don't know, we were lonely and, and we were talking about you, and it just... it was a horrible, stupid moment that we immediately regretted and agreed to forget, and-"

Ricardo stares at her, causing her to stop short in mid-explanation. "Was all of this for Total Divas too?" He looks past her as she gapes like a fish out of water, staring at Alberto. "I didn't think you could hurt me more than you did when you attacked me after my suspension. Somehow you managed it. Kudos, hermano," he says, each word dripping in sarcasm. Stepping away from Paige, he approaches Sofia and squeezes her shoulders, trying to smile down at her even as he starts to crack, losing control of his emotions. "I'll see you soon, si? I can't stay here any longer."

Paige and Alberto are frozen as he locates his keys and approaches the door. Finally Alberto moves, trying to grab him. "No, no, mi hermano, stop- wait, we need to-" But Ricardo rests his hand on Alberto's chest and stops him, their eyes locking. " _Ricardo._ "

"Let me go," Ricardo tells him, voice quiet and intense. "We need to do nothing, if you try to talk to me right now, it's just going to make everything worse. I need _time_. And space." He only has his wallet and his keys, phone and a few dollars, but he can't be bothered to walk all of the way back to his bedroom and grab more things, so he pulls away from Alberto and heads for the door, quietly opening it and stepping out, closing it and leaning against it. He closes his eyes and releases a deep breath before pulling away and walking to the car, slipping inside. Careful not to look at the house and risk seeing Sofia or the other two watching him from one of the windows, he puts his key in the ignition and slowly pulls out of the extra long driveway.

He's barely turned onto the road when the tears start to fall. Slow at first, then thicker, and faster. He pounds his fist against the steering wheel, gritting his teeth to keep the ugly, awful sounds in for as long as possible before losing that fight too. Thankfully for him, the roads are quiet enough, Ricardo only hitting a freeway once he's calmed down enough to actually see where he's going. He drives for a good hour before his brain clears enough and he starts to think. He'll need gas if he's going to do this for much longer and even then, he'll need somewhere to stay, something to eat. Basic functions to survive.

Stopping at the next gas station, he leans against the hood of his car and sighs as the wind blows through his ponytail. It's comforting, it's relaxing. It helps him to get together something of a gameplan. Alex is out, easily, and he doesn't want to contact anyone from the dojo- his personal life shouldn't mix with professional anymore than it needs to. He's a trainer, he can't allow this mess to throw him off any further than it already has. With everyone else in California, there's only one person he can really think to call.

-x

Knocking on the all too familiar apartment door leaves him anxious, uncomfortable. He shuffles around a bit, biting his lip, until he hears footsteps approaching. The door is pulled open a moment later, and Alicia Fox stares at him with a vaguely sympathetic smile. "Come in, Ricardo. Come on in. Is this all you have?" she wonders, staring down at the bags of food he'd bought in an attempt to thank her for taking him in at such short notice.

He nods, clears his throat. "Yeah, I, uh. I left Alberto's pretty quickly, I didn't really have time to grab any of my stuff."

Alicia makes a face and then peeks into the bag of food, a soft sound of appreciation leaving her lips at the piles of Chinese food cartons within. "Ok, well, the guest room is ready for you... and I think there are some things of Alex's around, if you want to use them. Clothes, his toiletries." She forces a smile, the pain in her dark eyes obvious. "He clearly was in a hurry to get away from me too."

Ricardo makes a soft, empathetic noise deep in his throat before patting her awkwardly on the arm. He's not sure how this is going to work, but they're both broken hearted and lonely, so maybe, he thinks, they'll be good for each other in the long run. And if not, he's busy with the dojo and indy events, and she's on the road a lot for WWE, so it's not like they're going to see much of each other either way.


	148. chapter 148

The following week, Ricardo is all over Florida with different indy events and training opportunities, desperate to keep his mind off of things. He's sure Paige and Alberto are doing all sorts of things he'd rather not imagine back at the house, and he can only guess how Sofia is handling all of this, but he doesn't have the strength or energy to call in and check.

So after all of it's over, he finds himself back at Alicia's apartment, laying on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. He's still there, mulling over everything when she returns from her WWE obligations, settling at his feet. He stares at her for a moment before turning his gaze back up to the ceiling. A few minutes pass before she slaps him on the leg. "Alright, enough of this. Get up, come with me, we're going somewhere."

"What? Ow! Where?" he demands, sitting up and watching as she scrambles away and tosses her bag into her room, fingerbrushing her hair and grabbing a few other things.

"You'll find out," Alicia tells him with a sweet smile, moving into the kitchen. "I'd suggest you get dressed though."

He looks down at his favorite, stained shirt and ratty old sweatpants, frowning. "Oh..." He quickly gets up and races into the bedroom, not sure what Alicia has planned but not wanting to get trapped looking like a complete bum.

After a good hour of driving, he decides at least the trip was nice, her company calm and relaxing, the view of the ocean amazing, even if he's not sure what Alicia has up her sleeve. He knows it doesn't have to do with Alex, because both of them had agreed not to mention him during this situation, so it's not that much of a surprise when they pull up in front of a house and Alicia peeks over at him. "Are you ready?"

He shrugs. "Sure." As she gets out, he follows and looks around the house, impressed by the look of it. It's simple and pretty, and he wonders who's inside... until Alicia knocks and is almost immediately nearly knocked over when her sister pulls the door open and tackle-hugs her, the two of them squealing and laughing like they hadn't seen each other in years. He smiles at Christina before entering the house at Alicia's ushering, approaching the living room and turning to properly greet the woman. "Nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Ricardo," she greets him with a soft smile, stroking Alicia's arm. "So I'm in the middle of making supper, if you want to help out... or just sit and relax, either's up to you."

Ricardo feels strangely emotional at this, missing Sofia and spending time with her in the kitchen, so he begs off, sitting down on the couch and listening to them chatter and giggle as they clank dishes around and prepare whatever it is they're making. He's still sitting there with his face in his hands when Alicia returns, rubbing slow circles along his back. "Supper's ready," she says softly.

"Ok," he answers quietly, following her down the hall and into the kitchen, Alicia and Christina working together to set the table. He offers to help but they refuse, all of them settling in with large bowls of spaghetti and meatballs in front of them a few minutes later, a platter of garlic bread waiting to be divvied out. Alicia and Christina spend most of the meal dominating the conversation, laughing and giggling over odd, humorous family stories and Ricardo eats and listens and enjoys every minute of it, feeling some of the tension and stress leave him.

Afterwards, the three of them return to the living room to relax and talk some more, Alicia's hand curling around Ricardo's arm. "You've been pretty quiet," she says. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighs. "Just listening." He rests the side of his face on top of her head for a moment before pulling away and sitting down. "Thanks for all of this. I've really needed it."

"We're not done," Christina says happily. "We have homemade apple pie, so feel free to sit and make yourself comfortable."

"Oh boy," he says softly. "I haven't ate this much since..." He hesitates, looking away. He's not surprised when the sisters exchange a worried glance, sitting down on either side of him and trying once more to soften the mood with silly childhood stories and eventually Christina pulls out a photo album to show Ricardo various pictures of Alicia that leaves her an embarrassed puddle and makes her sister giggle.

He's not sure when exactly he falls asleep, but the next morning, he wakes up on Christina's couch and finds a blanket sprawled out over his waist, yawning. The night itself had been fun, with the food and the conversation, that he'd actually slept ok for the first time since learning of Paige and Alberto. He smiles wistfully and closes his eyes, relieved that he has so many friends to support him through whatever may come of this.


	149. chapter 149

Alicia is half asleep after another week's worth of traveling with WWE, sacked out on her couch, when Ricardo peeks in. "Hey," she says groggily, half lifting a hand up to wave at him.

"Hola," he responds sheepishly. "Erm, just wanted to let you know... I'm going to Alberto's now to get my things. There isn't much, I'll try to keep it all in the guest room..."

Before he can duck out of the room, she sits up straight, abruptly wide awake. "Hang on, I'm coming with!" It's clear by the look on his face that he's not expecting this, but she's true to her word. Splashes some water on her face and is in the car within five minutes, looking like she's raring for a fight. In any other circumstances, he might dissuade her, but he's still feeling pretty vulnerable and it's nice to have a friend on his side, so he simply drives through the many familiar streets towards Alberto's mansion.

The security code is the same, the lock is the same, everything is the same. His breaths are loud and rough in her ear and she reaches over and squeezes his hand as they walk side by side into the foyer. Sofia hears him, comes running, and simply hugs him tight, tears in her eyes. Alicia backs away to give them this moment and almost runs right into Paige. The two women stare at each other before Paige's gaze flickers to Ricardo. When she tries to approach him, however, Alicia stops her with an arm held rough in front of her.

"Best move that before I move it for you, Foxy," Paige warns her, moving to do just that when Alicia pushes her back.

"I'd like to see you try," she snaps back. "He's not here for you. He's here to get his things, and then he's coming back to my place. You don't deserve an opportunity to talk him out of it."

"The hell I don't," Paige snaps, finally succeeding at breaking free and walking hurriedly over to him. "Ricardo, love," she starts but he pulls away from Sofia and turns his hurt and anger onto her, the pure wave of it leaving her faltering. "Ricardo..."

"Alicia's not wrong. I am not here to talk to you, or Del Rio. I just want my things, and I want to leave. Don't interfere." Paige looks even more pale than usual at this, unable to do anything but watch as Alicia trails after him down the hall, the two of them working together to pack his things up and cart them out to the car.

Alberto appears at some point but, unlike the other two, doesn't bother to approach Ricardo, simply watching with a blank look on his tanned face. It takes a very long, strained, thirty minutes before all of the boxes are fitted into Ricardo's car, the former ring announcer breathing a little easier once it's done. "Let's go in for one last look through," he suggests to Alicia, who nods and follows him in.

He stands quietly in the middle of his bedroom and turns in a slow circle before turning to her and nodding. On his way out, he stops by Paige and grips her hand, staring impassively at her finger. "I see it didn't take you long to take our ring off. Nice tattoo, by the way," he says coolly before letting go and stepping towards Alicia. Turning one last time, his gaze shifts from Alberto to Paige. He's careful not to look Sofia's way because what he's about to say, the actions he's about to take, are not aimed at her, and never would be. "We're done here. I never want to see either of you again."

Paige is frozen in place and, by the time she moves again, he's already in the car, Alicia by his side, driving off with all of his things. "No," she wails, sinking to her knees by the door. "No, no..."


	150. chapter 150

After leaving Alberto's house, Ricardo is quiet. He's lost in thought, digging through his things and setting them up around his room. Anything that Paige or Alberto gave him he'd left behind, which really just means that he'd not brought a lot, just things that he'd owned when he was in California, or the things that he'd bought while living with Alex, and the few things he'd brought from India.

Alicia sits Indian style on the bottom of his bed, watching him quietly. She's not sure what to say, if there's anything _to_ say, but she wants to support him through this, so she stays, hoping that he's not bothered by her being there. He finally finishes rummaging through the second box and sits back, cradling his old Chimaera mask in his hand before looking up at her. "You know, I gave up everything to come here, to be Alberto's ring announcer?" He sounds devastated, his eyes dark and focused on the fabric his fingers are rubbing spastically. "My family, my foothold in SoCal wrestling, my friends... my life. Just to come here and be marginalized, all but ignored as Alberto's scapegoat. He was supposed to get all of the attention, all of the focus, while I got nothing but all of the humiliation and beatdowns."

A tear drips down his nose and Alicia immediately moves, scoots off of the bed and wraps her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm sorry," she breathes into his soft hair, rocking him back and forth. He shudders and clings to her arms, trying to breathe normally, as she runs her fingers through the long, dark strands of his hair, glad he'd taken it out of its ponytail. He had talked, of course, of cutting it upon landing in the States but between the jetlag and proposing to Paige and trying to get back into a somewhat normal schedule, it had never happened, to her relief. She could never decide what to do with her own hair, whether she wanted it shaved, or a weave, or just chop it all off and go bald- which really, could never happen in the WWE, but she gets so disgusted with it sometimes that it's something she considers.

So, while he reflects on everything lost, his voice low and shaky, she settles in behind him and gently brushes his hair out, braiding it for him once all of the tangles are out and it's a wave of shiny, black sleekness. He pauses when she wraps her arms around him and stares at him in the mirror, smiling softly. "Whoa," he breathes out, feeling completely different with his hair managed like this. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did," she says. "I like styling hair, about as much as I like fashion. Any time you want me to do it again, just let me know." She smiles and rests her chin on his shoulder, humming quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind," he whispers. "Thanks." She nods against his shoulder before pulling away. He watches, somewhat perplexed, as she gets up and leaves his room, the sounds of her rummaging around in her room confusing him further. When she returns he all but drops his mask, staring at her in awe.

"Well," she says, smoothing the creamy tank top that shows off her arms and midriff perfectly, "what do you say we go to the beach? I have an idea that we can have some fun with."

He nods blankly, waiting until she leaves once more to change into shorts and a grey tank top of his own. Once done, he joins her in the living room and she smiles at him, holding something out to him. It takes a few moments before he realizes, eyes widening even further. "A metal detector?"

She laughs at the incredulous tone of his voice. "Yep! I used to go out on the beach with it a lot, Alex never cared for the hobby so it's been collecting dust, but I figure, if you're interested, what better time to start again than right now?"

"God yes, I'm interested," he almost chokes out, gaping at the device. "Come on, what are we waiting for?!" It's the first time he's sounded _alive_ since moving in with her, and Alicia's grin is wide and beautiful as he grabs her hand and runs out the front door, only waiting long enough for her to lock it behind them before continuing on into the sand. They work together for awhile, taking turns holding the device or digging, before Alicia decides to go dig for seashells and let him continue on digging up random change and other pieces of metal that people have dropped over who knows how long into the sand.

Before long, they have a bit of a contest going to see who can get the bigger pile, Alicia's seashells, towering over the pile of pennies and broken watches, scrap metal that Ricardo's found in the sand. He gasps like it's something new every time the device beeps, digging like his life depends on it and although it never turns out to be much, Alicia enjoys the wave of childlike wonder that takes him over every time. Finally, after about an hour, when they're both tired out and sporting impressive suntans that will probably spread into sunburns in time, they call it an afternoon. Alicia's seashells are glistening just right, proving their dominence over Ricardo's junk pile, and he pouts at her.

She laughs and leans against him at this, an impulse she'd had since going with him to Alberto's house welling up within her all over again. "Hey Ricardo?"

"Mm hmm?" he murmurs into her hair.

"I was thinking," she says. "We seem to get along well... you're the most quiet house guest I've had in, well, ever... so what would you think if I suggested that we make this a little more permanent? Would you, ah, want to live with me? Officially?"

He doesn't answer for a long moment and she starts to fear that she's insulted him, or overstepped boundaries- _Or maybe this was always going to be temporary and he'll forgive Del Rio and Paige and leave you all alone with the memories of your failed marriage once more,_ she tells herself viciously- but then he exhales and pulls back, staring at her. "What's my portion of the rent going to be?"

Alicia's face lights up and she laughs, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Yay! We're roommates now!"

He chuckles and hugs her back. "Yeah, I guess we are," he murmurs.


	151. chapter 151

Sofia feels like she's trapped in a nightmare, reliving the days from 2013 when Alberto had betrayed Ricardo and the ring announcer had been moved out of the house by a well-meaning Miz and John Morrison. But this, admittedly, is more personal. More brutal of a betrayal. This is Ricardo's best friend, his _brother,_ taking Ricardo's fiance from him and barely bothering to respond when Ricardo leaves for a second time.

Paige puts on a brave face, but there's a dullness to her dark eyes that Sofia doesn't remember seeing there before, not even when Ricardo had been in India for all of those months. Biting down her base instinct to _mother,_ she keeps her head down, does her duties around the house, and tries not to notice whenever Paige and Alberto both are somewhere together.

The days pass slowly, June heat suffusing the house and somehow seeming more unbearable without Ricardo's cheerful disposition to make the house a bit more brighter. She only sees Alberto once a day when he's not on the road with WWE and that's to get the agenda for the day, meal requests, the usual. Paige, Paige is more elusive, a flighty sort. Only seen around mealtimes. Which is fine with Sofia. The less she sees of either of them, the better. Ricardo's absense is an ache deep in her soul that she doubts she'll ever be able to shake off.

But she knows how to find him so, one day, after running some errands, she finds herself outside of Alicia's beach apartment, staring up at it with misty eyes. Getting out of the car, she makes her way slowly up the sand and presses the buzzer for Alicia's complex, holding her breath until Ricardo's voice echoes out of the box nearby. "Hola? Who's there?"

"Ah," she stammers. "It, it's me. Sofia." She's immediately buzzed in and walks, in a daze, down the hall to the apartment labeled 05 as the door is unlocked and pulled open, Ricardo immediately hugging her. Sofia starts to cry despite herself, clinging to him desperately. He rocks her a little, murmuring and stroking her hair, until she pulls away and searches his face, smiling weakly. "I have missed you, mi hijo." He hugs her again and she sighs. "Are you ... are you well? Is... are you alright here?"

His smile is sad but sincere as he leads her inside, lets her grow accustomed to the place as his new home, whether it be temporary or permanent. "Si, I'm fine. And this apartment is perfect for me, right now. Alicia has been quite accomodating." He offers her tea or water, and she declines, so they sit and stare at each other. "Alberto and Paige broke whatever was left of my heart, you know," he says quietly, staring down at his hands. "But I never meant to shut you out. I just needed... time. I still do. I don't know if I'll ever return to that house again, but you're welcome here whenever you want."

Sofia nods, so many questions and comments rattling around in her head that she eventually just falls to staring at her hands as well. "I love you, mi hijo," she finally settles on, smiling sadly when he reaches forward and squeezes her hands.

"I love you too, madre," he breathes out. They're still sitting like this a few minutes later when Alicia arrives, hesitating in the doorway. His eyes are bright but calm when he looks up so she takes it as an invitation, joining them and smiling at Sofia as she echoes Ricardo's invitation for her to come over whenever she wishes.

"Gracias," she says, feeling like she's worn out her welcome. "I have to go back to work," she says reluctantly. "I will... talk to you soon." She gets to her feet and hugs Ricardo, kissing him on the cheek before searching his eyes once more. Turning to Alicia, she hugs her as well. "Take good care of him," she whispers into the taller woman's shoulder.

"I will, I promise," Alicia responds. As soon as Sofia is gone, she and Ricardo exchange glances and chuckle a little. "So about this invitation you gave me a couple of days ago... I'm here to accept."

Ricardo's eyes brighten.

Alicia's been to a couple events at the dojo over the last couple of years to support Ricardo, usually with the group, but this is her first time here in the ring, facing off with the various people Ricardo helps to train. She eyes the women and men, all young, all hungry, and immediately grapples with the first woman Ricardo points to. They go at it for a few moments before Alicia feels herself flipped and dropped in a takedown that wasn't 100% smooth but would be feasible enough as a move with some practice.

Ricardo joins them and locks up with a man, just to get shoulder checked down next to Alicia, glancing over at her and just breaking apart with laughter. She quickly dissolves into giggles too, her amusement softening into a smile as he stands and leans over to help her up, their fingers lacing together easily as she pulls herself up. "Alright, guys, I think Alicia here and I are going to give you a proper demonstration. Up for it, Foxy?" he wonders, winking at her as she nods.

Training with men is different than training with women, but it helped her to get tougher, more solid in the ring, so she welcomes it as she locks up with Ricardo and feels the muscles in his arms shifting as he puts on a show over getting the upperhand against her. He fails and she sweeps his legs out from under him, muttering, "leg scissors" just loud enough for him to hear. As he shifts into position on his knees, she runs the ropes and hits the move, sending him to the mat to a chorus of oooooooooh and a few damns. It's her turn to help him up and he smirks at her before turning to address the students once more.

Alicia finds that she likes watching him in his element, with a special kind of light in his eyes, an energy in his step.

Later, after the training is done, Ricardo settles down on the sand, wearing nothing but swimming trunks, and inhales as the waves wash over his bare skin, his arms trailing out across the sand on either side of him. His eyes are closed, he can just see the glow of the sun as it sets gleaming against the ocean. He's only laid there a few minutes when soft footsteps pad up to him and Alicia sits down next to him, watching him and the ocean equally. "Am I bothering you?"

"No," he says, giving up on meditation for the moment and looking at her. She looks sad and he's pretty sure it has something to do with Alex, but he has enough of his own relationship problems to focus on, so instead he gets to his feet and tries some other kind of training. Lifts her hands out like his had been, and kneels by her as the surf washes over her one piece, white bathing suit with a light purple floral design that catches the eye and guides it perfectly along Alicia's body. "Breathe in and hold it," he tells her quietly, breathing with her as she inhales, waits a few, long seconds before exhaling, tapping her arm with his finger. "Close your eyes. Focus only on your breathing, the sound of the surf against your skin, and how the sun is so deliciously warm."

She does these things and he watches with contentment as some of the tension slowly leaves her. He nods and settles back in next to her once he's sure she's got it, the water washing over both of their bodies as they breathe as one, perfectly in-sync with the person next to them for the first time in much too long for either of them.


	152. chapter 152

Alberto has a new tattoo. It's an idle observation, one that isn't really important in the grand scheme of things, but for some reason Ricardo can't take his eyes off of it. It's large, and spreads along Del Rio's side, and at first Ricardo has trouble making it out, but after some switching from image to image, he comes across a decent enough angle that he thinks he knows. It's a sword with a banner wrapped around it- _silk,_ his mind implies. _Because it's Alberto, it always has to be silk, right?_ , the word VIVA imprinted around it in bold, dark print.

Paige isn't Ricardo's concern anymore, Alberto isn't either, but still. An irrational kind of anger pools in his veins as he stares at the picture. Imagines the same tattoo needle that had tarnished Paige's finger doing this, touching both of their skin, marking them for the foreseeable future. He idly traces the tattoos along his own skin, aged and well-worn, experiencing so many things with him over the years. Putting his phone down, he drops his arm over his face and stares up at the blurry lines along his forearm, remembering how it'd felt, fresh into wrestling and wanting to stand out, using the first bit of money he'd saved up just for the lines crisscrossing along his flesh.

Footsteps approach him and he swallows hard as Alicia pokes at him. "Hey, are you awake? I need your help with something," she says cheerfully, the full force of just how she's forcing it becoming evident to him when he pulls his arm away and actually looks at her.

There's still so much sadness in her eyes that he sits up and nods. "What do you need?"

He regrets it, kind of. Sitting on this plush bench for a good two hours, bored out of his mind, watching as Alicia tries on one outfit after the other, tilting hats this way and that, trying to make herself look smashing in them. "There's nothing like a few new outfits to make you feel better about things," she says chipperly, posing with her head down, eyes batting innocently at him as he stares impassively back at her. "What do you think?"

Ricardo wants to say something, anything, to make this torture end but the monstrosity of a dress looks like it's trying to swallow her alive, poofy purple material billowing out around her legs and concerning him as it seems to multiple in size with each blink of his eyes. He thinks she's looked better at home, relaxing in simple white tank tops and creamy brown skirts, but she seems settled on things to dress up in so he shakes his head, watching as her face falls just a little. She returns to the dressing room to change and he scrubs at his face, wondering how many more outfits she could possibly _have._

Getting up, he wanders around the racks, browsing and remembering when his sister was younger, before the children. Before his becoming a wrestler. When they were pretty much each other's worlds. It's actions without thought, really, as he dwells on all of the times he'd helped _her_ find clothes, not in a fancy boutique like this, of course, but he figures it still counts as he plucks a dress up without much thought. Deciding against choosing accessories or shoes, he takes his place back on the bench and watches as Alicia comes out, looking downtrodden as she places the pile of unimpressive outfits on the desk by the dressing rooms. "Sorry," she says lowly to the woman standing there who merely smiles patiently and takes them to re-hang them around the store.

Alicia is still standing there, lost in thought, when Ricardo scoops up what he's selected and walks up to her, holding out the dress. "Maybe you should try this on," he suggests. She turns to stare at him, confused, before her eyes light on the dress. It is a simple, low cut, brown dress with little cream swirls here and there that she had completely ignored for the more flashy options around it.

"It looks like my old wrestling gear," she swallows, reaching out for it and running her fingers along the fabric. Sold, she grabs it and runs back to the dressing room, Ricardo's lips quirking up into a smile as he browses a little more, looking for things that have similar color schemes to the clothes she's worn around the house and looked good in.

He's just chose a third outfit when he hears her clear her throat behind him and he turns to look, almost dropping the soft, seagreen dress right out of his fingers. "Ay dios mio," he mumbles, eyes wide as she giggles and twirls, the skirt moving with her in a beautiful swish. "You're beautiful." It's as though he's seeing her for the first time, although he's observed her in dresses before, at WWE events and things like the Hall of Fame, but something about this feels different. More... organic...

She beams and rushes forward, taking the rest of the dresses from his slack hands and examining them briefly. "You might become my new personal shopper," she tells him, swooping in cheerfully and kissing him on the cheek. "Be right back!" Once more happy to be shopping, she starts the fashion show all over again, modeling the three other options for him, each just as breathtaking as the last. All he can do is sit on the bench and gape, nodding his approval after each one. All three- a short dress a shade somewhere between pink and purple, a sleeveless black dress and the seagreen ensemble that shows off her lower back perfectly, along with the brown dress, rounds off the afternoon and Alicia all but coos over each one as they're rung up.

The cashier laughs and motions towards Ricardo while they wait for the transaction to go through. "You're a lucky woman," she says. "This one's definitely a keeper."

It takes them both a few moments to realize what she means, and by then, it's too late to correct her, the cash register clicking and making rough noises as it prints out the receipt confirming her credit card had been charged. She quietly takes the slip of paper, thanks the woman profusely, and grabs her bags, walking out to the car with Ricardo. Delicately laying the clothes out like they're sleeping children, Alicia slips back into the passenger seat and sits there for a moment before looking over at Ricardo.

Their eyes lock and immediately Alicia starts to giggle, choking out something about the look on Ricardo's face after the fifth failure of a dress, and Ricardo responding with his thoughts on that awful purple dress from earlier, Alicia almost folding in on herself at his vivid description of it.

And if his cheek is still tingling just a little from where her lips had pressed against his skin earlier, well, ... now is definitely not the time to over-react to _that_ , so instead he focuses everything on the freeing, beautiful sensation it is to just _laugh_ like a maniac for the first time since he'd learned his best friend was involved with his fiancee.


	153. chapter 153

Sofia finishes her work early on Sunday, which isn't difficult with Paige and Alberto both in Las Vegas and settles in front of the TV to watch Money in the Bank, not really interested in it but needing to see what happens to Alberto. She curls up on the couch and rests her head back, half-watching the first few matches until the actual ladder match begins, paying a little more attention as the six men brawl and break each other apart for an opportunity at the briefcase that would give them the opportunity to get a title match whenever they wanted.

When Alberto drops and isn't seen for the rest of the match, she bites her lips and waits for another sight of him, but there isn't one. She worries, especially when word hits twitte that he may have been injured. She considers texting him- or maybe, if desperate enough, Paige- but she eventually resists the urge and goes to bed, staring out into the darkness for the longest time.

When she wakes up early the next morning, the online rumors have become even stranger- pictures of Paige in handcuffs getting put into an ambulance are circulating social media. She frowns and goes about her daily duties, which usually consists of taking care of the staff and other minor household things, lost in thought. She blinks and finds that it's suddenly after 8 PM, Raw having started a good half an hour earlier. She grimaces and turns it on to find that Paige is scheduled to have a woman's title match, which she loses, but still. She looks fine so Sofia relaxes, deciding that things must not be that bad for either her or Alberto, once more heading to bed. This night, she falls asleep easily.

They arrive home mid-afternoon and Sofia breathes quietly, keeping her thoughts to herself as they make their way through supper, neither Alberto or Paige talking much outside of the usual 'please pass the...' kinds of comments. Once the meal ends, Alberto disappears into his room, limp barely noticeable. He had tweaked his knee but tests had come back clear so he'd be allowed to wrestle again come Smackdown, but WWE had wanted him to take it easy for a little bit.

Paige and Sofia stare at each other awkwardly for a moment before Sofia stands up, resting her hands on the table. "May we talk?" she finally asks stiffly. Paige nods vaguely and they walk side by side down the hall, Sofia expecting them to go into her room but Paige turns off at Ricardo's room instead, curling up at the bottom of his bed and Sofia's eyebrows furrow as she looks down at her. "What are you doing?"

Paige chuckles brokenly and buries her toes into the sheets. "You think I sleep in Alberto's room, don't you?" She shakes her head. "I don't. I've been staying in here for weeks now." Sofia looks so startled that it makes Paige laugh harder until tears fill her eyes and she stares down at her hands. "I hate this, you know? I hate that I ruined things. It... it wasn't supposed to be anything. You know me, I'm dumb and impulsive and I don't think things through... so, I just... I kissed Alberto once, and it just happened that a fan snapped a picture. I wasn't thinking. I was lonely, and I was so confused and scared that Ricardo was done with me, and Alberto was there, and he understood. He didn't judge me. But then Ricardo saw the picture, and..."

Sofia sighs. She hates it, but it makes sense, on some level. "And now? You spend so much time together?"

"I... I just, I can't be alone anymore," Paige breathes. "I was all by myself when Ricardo was off in India for six months, and I wasn't sure what our future was going to be. Now he's left me, understandably so, and I just... I need _something._ And he deserves better than me anyway."

Sofia sighs and leans forward hugging her. "I want to stay mad at you, but I can't," she mumbles. "Just... don't sabotage yourself too much. We both know Ricardo is very forgiving. What if he would be willing to try again, but you're wrapped up in whatever's going on between you and Alberto?"

She shakes her head. "I doubt he will. But... I'll keep it in mind." She smiles brokenly at Sofia.

"That's all I can ask for," Sofia sighs, patting her on the face. "Now... what's this about you getting arrested on Sunday?"

-x

Ricardo has a busy couple of weeks ahead of him. He's heading to Puerto Rico this weekend and Jamaica in early July. He takes a breath and continues training students in the dojo, locking up with each person individually, trying to help them cement their abilities in various moves. Training time is quickly evaporating and a couple of the students are aggravated but, the longer they work at it, the more things click and come together and he's just congratulated them all on a good session when he looks up and finds Alicia staring at him from behind the barricade wall.

His face lights up and he finishes speaking to the various wrestlers-in-training lurking around, clapping his hands. "There you go, guys. Good job. See you next time." As they drift off, Ricardo hops out of the ring and walks around the barricade to join Alicia. "Well, hello there. What are you doing back here?" he asks her, smiling.

She surprises him by gripping his hands and drawing him towards the exit, not minding that he's still sweaty from training for the last couple of hours. "I have a surprise for you," she chirps, pushing him towards the car.

"Can I take a shower first?" he demands.

"Nope," she says cheerfully, opening the car door and waiting for him to sink into the passenger seat. He watches incredulously as she _dances_ around to settle in on the driver's seat, grinning over at him. "Now, before we go, I have one thing here for you..." She pulls out a long strip of cloth and he swallows as she inches closer. "May I blindfold you?"

"Wh- why?" he demands, worried about what she has planned... when she deftly wraps the soft fabric around his eyes, careful not to cover his nose.

"Can you see?" she wonders, ignoring his question.

"No," he breathes out quietly, his nails digging into his legs.

"Ok." She cups his hands with hers, trying to ease his nervous actions. "Trust me?"

"Alright," he sighs, focusing on the sounds, the feel of it, as she puts the car into gear and drives. She talks the entire way, careful to avoid talking about Paige or Alberto, going on and on about 4th of July, which he is going to try to be home in time for to spend with her, and it _does_ help to give him something to cling to in the darkness.

When the car finally stops, she doesn't take the blindfold off, instead racing around the car and gripping his arms, pulling him up and guiding him towards something. He holds his breath as she opens a door and guides him inside, Ricardo's every sense playing with him until she reaches up and pulls the blindfold away, his breath stuttering out of him in a weird gasp as he stares around. "Oh," he breathes in awe. "I haven't been to Sky Zone in so long... I can't remember the last time."

She smiles. "Well, you were so much help with my dress shopping last week, I figured this was the least I could do." She takes his hand and experiments with jumping on the soft padded floor, eyes lighting up when she realizes it's actually fun. He chuckles warmly at her before guiding her further into the building, the two of them joining into a game of extreme dodgeball before racing each other into the ball pit and leaping into the soft puddle of felt shapes, Alicia laughing as Ricardo bounces especially high and lands next to her with a whoosh. Rolling over, she rests her hand on his shoulder and beams at him. "You alright?"

"Perfect," he sighs, out of breath but so very happy, his eyes sparkling with laughter for the first time in she's not sure how long. They fall quiet, staring at each other, before some emotion Ricardo can't grasp passes over Alicia's face and she's sort of rocking towards him, long nimble fingers brushing along his collar.

Their breaths are mingling when she hesitates, her fingers inching up to tangle in his hair, brushing it back away from his neck and throat. "I..." She shakes her head and buries her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry." The moment's broken, his fluttering heart racing at a sickening speed as she loses herself deeper into his warmth. "I didn't mean to take advantage of the moment. You're still hurting from Paige, and I'm not ready for anything after Alex... I shouldn't have..."

He cups her head once the shock wears off and smiles sadly at her once their eyes lock. "Listen, Alicia, we're good friends. Nothing that happened here today is going to change that. I don't see anyone else lining up to bring me here, after all. You have nothing to worry about." He sits up, putting some space between them, and she breathes in and out. "We're fine. I promise you."

Again, that strange tingling feeling courses through his veins but he fights it back, not wanting to overwhelm her or take advantage of this moment. _And she's right,_ a nasty voice in his head reminds him. _I'm not over Paige... far from it._ "Come on," he says, standing up and helping her to her feet as well. "Let's go kick some more ass at that extreme dodgeball game."

"Alright," she agrees, smile returning, forced at first but growing more sincere as she follows him through the rooms.


	154. chapter 154

It's a couple of days before her birthday when Alicia gets notice from WWE officials that she's on track to be cleared to compete again come later in July. She hums and spins in happy little circles on the sidewalk outside of the performance center before racing home to tell Ricardo. He's stretching on the living room floor, only just getting to his feet when he hears her running through the hall when she throws herself at him, Ricardo gasping through his laughter as he holds her close, eyes wide. "Are you trying to injure yourself further?!" he demands, settling her down on the floor even as his hands stay pressed against her sides in a way that distracts her for a moment, his palms warm against her bare skin where her shirt had risen up.

"No!" she exclaims, hugging him while not offended in the slightest by the threads of tension in his voice. "I'm on track to being cleared to return to WWE in a couple of weeks!"

Ricardo squeezes her tighter at this and chuckles as she does a little dance in his arms, his eyes locked on her. "I'm happy for you. Just be careful, alright?"

"Si, senor," she says cheerfully, leaning up to kiss him on the nose before extracting herself from him and all but skipping towards the couch. She's just about to sit down when Ricardo clears his throat. Eyebrows raising, she turns back towards him. "Were you going to say something, Ricardo?"

He nods, running his hand through his hair. "I'm glad you're going back to wrestling. Um, I have something to tell you. I received a message from the WAW today."

Alicia's brows furrow as she thinks about it. "Um, WAW... isn't that the Knights' federation over in the UK?"

"Right in one," Ricardo sighs. "Well, apparently they heard about my training students in India and they reached out to me a couple of months ago but things with Paige broke down and I wasn't sure about accepting it, but now they've picked up communications with me and I think I'm going to accept their offer. I've always enjoyed traveling to new places, and even though it's Paige's family, they seem to not hold what happened against me..."

Alicia sighs, gnawing on her lip. "I don't know why they _would_ blame you for any of it, but if this is something you really want to do, and it makes you happy, I'm glad for you, Ricardo. The apartment's going to be lonely without you though. Is it another six month deal like India?"

To her relief, he shakes his head. "Just a couple of months. I'll be back in October. You'll barely have time to miss me."

She makes a face while laughing half-heartedly. "Honestly, I think you've been the best friend I have since the break up with Alex. I'm definitely going to miss you."

He sits down and wraps an arm around her. "It's ok, you'll see. Once you're back touring with WWE, those two months'll go by like this." He snaps his fingers together and smiles at her. "Anyway, first we have someone's 30th birthday to consider, then I have to go to Jamaica, and then firewooooorks." He pokes her until she giggles, her eyes lighting up.'

"Well, when you put it _that_ way..."

His days are full between visiting with Mike and AJ, playing with little Sara Louisa, and preparing for Jamaica. Come Wednesday night, he slips out long enough to go to the bakery that Alicia likes the best a couple of blocks from their apartment. The cupcake he brings into her bedroom at midnight is purple with soft, pink sprinkles, and her eyes light up as she sits up, all but forgetting her phone. "Happy birthday to you," he sings out, shaking off the memories of when Alberto had sang Feliz Cumpleanos to him all of those years ago, putting the cupcake down next to her and waiting until she blows the candle out. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah," she says softly, an almost wistful look on her face as she cuts the cupcake in half and hands one to him. As soon as the cupcake is ate, Ricardo sprawls out next to her and they laugh over some of the birthday wishes she receives from fans on Twitter.

The morning dawns bright and early and Alicia sighs, finding herself laying next to Ricardo with an arm around him, snuggled in close. She sits up and stares at him, yawning and wiping at her face. They'd apparently fallen asleep while reading tweets and she hums, kicking her legs over the side of the bed, stretching lazily. She'd slept better the night before than she had in a long time so, turning back to look at Ricardo, she hovers for a minute and lightly kisses him on the cheek before getting up.

She makes coffee and starts French toast for breakfast, not surprised when he joins her a few minutes later, wiping at his eyes. "Happy birthday, Alicia," he says sleepily. "Why are you making breakfast? I should do that, it's your day."

She beams at him and hands him a mug as he walks past her to the table. "Don't worry about it, I like to cook." She flips the toast a couple of more times before serving it, handing the plate and syrup over to him before cooking her own. Once she joins him, he squeezes her hand and sets at eating, murmuring under his breath. "So when are Mike and AJ coming by with the baby?" It'd be their final day in Florida, the family returning to California until the next WWE event, and they'd decided to make the most of it.

"A couple of hours," Ricardo says, checking the clock. "What do you want to do in the meanwhile?"

Alicia thinks about it before her face lights up and she grabs his hand as soon as he finishes eating, dragging him back towards the bedrooms. "I might regret this," Ricardo mumbles, obliging her though.

They go outside a little later, his wearing plain black swim trunks and Alicia in a purple swimsuit, and the two of them go into the ocean, swimming lazily until Alicia starts splashing Ricardo, pasting his hair to his face and neck. "Hey!" he sputters, laughing as he paddles after her, cupping water in his palms before dumping it over her head. She giggles and shakes her hair, water drops going all over before she swims away and kicks more water at him, Ricardo sputtering and spitting before chasing after her once more.

He blinks and she disappears, a feeling of unease inching along his spine, but he knows her. She's a strong swimmer, and the tide here isn't bad, nothing that would snag her and take her away in the immediate area so he sucks in some oxygen and dunks underwater, drifting towards her with an unsurprised smirk as she stares back at him. She sticks her tongue out at him once they're above water once more, Ricardo teasingly grabbing her by the shoulders and dunking her back underwater for a moment before letting her come back up.

She swats at him, laughing and spitting out some water. The longer they stare at each other, though, the sadder she looks and he shifts closer to her, about to ask, when she throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. "I know you said the two months are going to go really fast," she whispers, almost hoping she wouldn't be heard over the surf pounding around their legs. "But I'm really going to miss you. Miss laughing with you, and helping you when you're going through a hard time, or having someone to listen when I'm having problems. Watching movies with you, or just going out to eat somewhere with you. I know this all was impulsive and we've never hung out much before, but... I feel like a better person when I'm with you. Calmer, and more confident, and patient." She pulls back and stares him in the eye. "You just have a very calming presence about you and it helps me to keep some of my more crazy instincts at bay. I'm a little worried to see what'll happen when you're gone again."

Ricardo's fingers are soft and warm against her cheeks as he cups her face, making her look at him. "You're going to be fine," he tells her. "You're stronger than you realize, you've never needed me. I'm just an added extra bonus, I guess. When I'm gone, you can text me or email me, call me if you want. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I know it won't be the same, but I'm still going to be involved in your life. I just want you happy, Alicia."

She nods, thinking back to the night before. How she'd stared at the cupcake, Ricardo's watchful gaze clear in her peripheral, and then she'd blown the candle out, certain that her wish is something she'd never be able to see through... but here they are, Ricardo and herself, and the waves are slapping against their lower bodies with varying amounts of force, abruptly breaking the moment by knocking Ricardo over and sending her down with him since he still has a tight grip on her, and they stare at each other, Ricardo struggling to catch his breath. "Well," Alicia whispers.

"Sorry," Ricardo says, trying to scramble off of her, but she holds onto him. "Wha- what are you-?" His words abruptly die away as her lips press against his, his eyes fluttering as she kisses him slow and long, leaving a funny fluttery feeling in his chest.

Alicia lingers for as long as she dares before pulling away, her eyes gleaming. "Happy birthday to me." She doesn't want or need some serious conversation right now, her mouth tingling from the feel of him against her, and besides it's her birthday and if anyone's going to understand an impulsive kiss _just because_ it would be Ricardo Rodriguez. She settles in Ricardo's arms as he floats in the water lazily, a few minutes passing before she turns and smiles at him. "We should go change and everything. Mike and the rest should be back soon."

"Right," he says, still looking a little dazed at what just happened. He follows her quietly and she starts to get concerned, looking back at him as they walk through the sand to the house. "I'm ok," he promises her, sensing what she's thinking about. "We're ok." He grips her hand and squeezes it. "I swear. I think we just both need some time before we go any further."

She nods, tucking his hand under her chin. "I know. It was just... my birthday wish, you know?"

"That we would kiss?" he wonders, not sure what to think about that.

She traces her fingers along his palm. "No, just... that I would have one perfectly uncomplicated moment today. And that was it. So thank you for helping me out with that." Her smile is sweet and hopeful and he decides to let it go until things are easier between them, and they both feel like maybe considering something seriously in the future.

"Happy I could help, then," he tells her, smiling as he holds the door open for her.


	155. chapter 155

Things feel different. But yet, the same. Alicia is now 30 years old, she and Ricardo had shared their first kiss... but despite all of this, they carry on like normal. She continues to train for her upcoming return, he continues to do the little things he needs to do before dedicating two months of his life to training those in the UK. They barely acknowledge the kiss, only sometimes sneaking peeks at each other with small smiles on their face when it's obvious what's on their minds, their eyes flickering down to each other's lips here and there before they return their focus to their food, or TV, or whatever they're doing at the time.

At some point on Friday morning, Ricardo is reminded that Alberto is currently in India. He breathes in and out a few moments, staring at the words, digesting them, remembering his own time in India. The six months he'd spent there changed his life completely. He'd distanced himself from social media, he'd learned that his best friend was involved with his fiancee, he had moved here with Alicia, and now he was risking another burgeoning relationship to go off again to train and wrestle in another country. He presses his face against the wood table he's sitting at and groans, jumping only slightly when soft, warm fingers brush against the back of neck, kneading and lightly scritching, causing him to sigh lazily.

Alicia settles in next to him, a worried look on her pretty face when he sits up to stare at her. "Is everything ok?" she wonders softly, lifting his hand and kissing his palm slowly. When he pushes his phone towards her, she stares at the pictures and videos, various tweets about Alberto in India. "Oh," she says quietly. "Does it make you miss that place?"

He ponders her words for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he says slowly. "Not in the way you might think. I miss it like anyone would a place that was their home for six months, but I'm in no real hurry to return. It just reminds me of how many changes a place like that brought to my life." His fingers lace with hers like they've always been there, and she smiles gently at him. "And I'm a little worried." Her brows furrow and he exhales faintly. "What changes my time in the UK may bring me." His thumb, calloused from years of wrestling and training, brushes over her knuckles and makes her shiver.

Her smile doesn't waver however, as her fingers trail up his arm to rest on his jaw lightly. "You don't need to worry," she tells him sweetly. "Nothing important will change. I'll still be here when you return." She winks at him and he sighs, leaning into her. "I promise."

"Gracias," he murmurs into her shoulder.

They sit like that for a few minutes before Alicia pulls back. "Come on, I have an idea." She squeezes his hand before dragging him up and out of the house. Active Nutrition Florida is a place he's been to in the past but it's been awhile. There are a lot of people loitering around inside and out and it's not hard to pull together a quick soccer game. Ricardo blinks at Alicia, who grins back at him. "I know you said you used to play this, so I figured it would be a nice distraction. What do you think?"

His quick hug before jogging onto the field is all the answer she needs as she settles in to watch, not quite willing to sacrifice her rehab even for something like this. Ricardo is a little rusty but even depending on muscle memory, it's obvious how good he must've been when younger, before nagging injuries and other horrible things in his life slowed him down. The games are long, the competition fierce, and after a couple of rounds, he swaps out to let someone else play and sinks down next to her, sweaty and breathless, but grinning like it's the best day of his life. "Thank you for thinking about this," he tells her, leaning over and kissing her, Alicia sighing at his taking the initiative this time. Pulling away with a sheepish laugh, he wipes at the arm he'd leaned against for the kiss with a dry towel, shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm all sweaty and gross from the games..."

"Trust me, it's fine," she tells him, eyes wide and fixed on him. Her kissing him had been inpromptu and with no real thought out plan, but this... now... the look on his face, how it had felt when he'd gently touched her... it's so different from how things had started with Alex. She's pretty sure she's the one who should be thanking him. She settles for leaning against him and watching the rest of the game, his arm around her shoulders.

-x

Alberto is bone tired when he gets off of the plane from India, but there's life thrumming under his skin, the soft, almost spiritual warmth that India had brought him, returning him to his roots, reminding him of everything he'd lost when he was first with WWE, what he had regained that year after being released, just to be swayed by a large offer of money which causes him to lose it all over again worse than the first time. At least when he'd first gone to WWE, Ricardo had been by his side. This time he had not only ruined everything with Ricardo once more, he had also lost a fair share of self-respect for himself. The truthful words Mike had spoken to him before leaving to return home to California with his wife and daughter have haunted Alberto for the past week. _People may call Seth Rollins a sell out,_ he thinks grimly. _I am the real sell-out._

There are gifts. Some things for Sofia, a couple of trinkets for Paige, and something he thinks needs to be delivered right now, despite the late hour. The moon is high in the sky when he arrives at Ricardo's new residence, Alicia sitting on the steps leading to the apartment while Ricardo lays in the sand at her feet, listening to the waves. Alberto watches them for a moment, startled by the ease between the two of them. He'd never seen them alone like this before. After a moment, Alicia looks up and sees him, resting her hand on Ricardo's shoulder before gingerly pulling herself up and ducking into the apartment.

Ricardo watches him warily as he approaches and settles in next to his former best friend. "What do you want, Alberto?" No El Patron stings. As does the suspicion and hurt in his voice. But Alberto doesn't flinch, nor get up to leave. He sits there and watches the waves for a moment before reaching into his bag and tugging out a pile of letters. Some in faulty English, most in Hindi. He watches Ricardo's face as he sifts through them, lost in emotions and memories. "My students," he breathes, recognizing the handwriting, remembering some of the language well enough to read a bit here and there. "How..."

"It is not easy getting time off from the rapid fire scheduling WWE makes on these things," Alberto sighs, leaning back against the stairs. "But I wanted to see your hard work for myself. So I found a moment and went to CWE. One of your students noticed me and realized who I was, next thing I knew a bunch of the little per-..." He freezes, staring at the suddenly dangerous look on Ricardo's face. "Ahem. A bunch of the students were surrounding me, waving letters and things they wanted me to give you, so here they are. I was considering buying you a souvenir but considering you were there much longer than I, I figured these letters would be more valuable to you in the long run."

Ricardo hugs the letters to his chest, not quite able to meet Alberto's gaze. "I see. Gracias, this does mean a lot to me." He closes his eyes. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet, however." Finally looking over and up, he sucks in a deep breath. "I wish for every happiness for you, Alberto. And... for Paige too. I just can't sit here and pretend that it doesn't hurt me, deep down inside, whenever I think about you two."

"I understand. Trust me, I do," Alberto says. "It wasn't... supposed to be this way. Neither Paige nor I intended for this to happen." He sucks in a deep breath, exhales it slowly. "I don't want to cause you any more pain, mi hermano. I hope that tonight will be the building blocks towards us becoming friends again, but if you need more time, or perhaps if what I've done is one thing too many, I understand. I've definitely put you through too much the last few years." He rests his hand on Ricardo's arm for a moment, stroking where he'd injured Ricardo's arm back when they'd wrestled for the last time. "No matter what you think, we were still brothers then, and we are still brothers now. Even if you never forgive me, if you're ever in trouble, if you ever need me, you know how to reach me."

Alberto smiles sadly down at him, taking one last opportunity to lean over and briskly kiss Ricardo on top of the head before pulling himself up to leave Ricardo with his thoughts and the cherished letters.

After he drives off, Alicia joins Ricardo a few moments later and, when he starts to shake, crumpling the letters in his hands, she rescues them, scoots closer and hugs him tight, making soft noises against his neck in an attempt to calm him. "I've got you," she breathes, hurting for him as his breath hitches against her. "It's gonna be ok. I've got you."


	156. chapter 156

Keeping busy helps. Ricardo trains, he does what he can for the trip to England at this time, and he meditates whenever he has too long just to sit and think. Alicia looks somewhere between guilty and ecstatic when she tells him she's officially cleared to wrestle her first match back in the WWE.

He stares at her for a moment before getting up from where he's sitting on the floor, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm happy for you," he sighs into her hair. She smiles and squeezes him back, her gaze locked on a spot somewhere outside. "I told you you'd be back to it soon, I'm happy I was right."

"I'll never doubt you again," she promises, pulling away and beaming up at him. "So how are your preparations for England going?"

"They're going," he sighs. "It's the one thing I don't miss about all of this travel, all of the redtape." She sits next to him as he russles through the papers, her eyes widening as she peeks through it too.

"Wow," she mumbles, reading through his information, the details of his trip. "That's extensive."

"Yeah. I'm lucky, though. When I went to India, CWE was very helpful. And now, the Knights have been extremely helpful in setting this all up." Ricardo sighs softly, leaning back against the couch and scrubbing at his face, feeling the weight of Alicia's stare on him.

"Have they mentioned Paige?" she wonders after a few moments, voice low.

"Nope." He runs his fingers through his hair, starts anxiously brushing his hands over his thighs, gaze far and distant as he reflects. "She tweets a lot about him, you know. He says nothing about her, but she just... clings." He closes his eyes. "She never acted like that with me, I don't... understand..."

Alicia's hand is warm on his back, stroking in soft, simple circles. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I wish I could explain, but we haven't really been close for a really long time."

Ricardo half-smiles, looking over at her. "You know, Paige and I probably would've been ok without Total Divas." He finds her hand and squeezes it, staring at her. "I'm glad you got out of that show. I know you were looking for career security when you agreed to join it, but you deserve better than following thier scripted nonsense. Maybe now you can focus more on your wrestling career instead of all of the obligations that Total Divas brings you."

Alicia smiles, considering it, before nodding. "I'd like that, yeah. Maybe win back the Woman's title at some point... It's definitely something to work towards."

He swallows and reaches out, playing with her newly blonde streaked hair, eyes gleaming. "I know I'm not going to be here for long, but if you want help training before or after my trip to England, I'd be happy to help."

Alicia smiles at him. "I'd like that. We'll set something up in the next couple of weeks."

Sadly, Alicia's match is on Main Event so Ricardo can't watch it since WWE has contractual obligations to their overseas broadcasts. He's in the middle of training with some friends when his phone vibrates. _I lost,_ Alicia's text says and he grimaces in sympathy for her.

_I'm sorry._ Ricardo hesitates over the phone, not sure what else to say to try to comfort her. _Ring rust can be a bitch, as soon as you're home, we'll work out some plans that you can try next time. How's that sound?_

Alicia doesn't respond for awhile and Ricardo wonders if perhaps he said something wrong, but then she says, _I'd like that, I'll take any help I could get. Thank you._

_You'll be fine,_ he promises her, forcing himself to put the phone down and returning to the others to resume training. It's hard to focus when he can tell Alicia is so disappointed, but he continues on, aware he can do nothing for Alicia right now as they're in different states. He sighs, remembering all too well how she must be feeling, all of the bad matches and uncomfortable losses he'd suffered over the years still sticking with him.

When he can return to his phone and resume texting her, he feels relieved when her response sounds a little more cheerful and upbeat. _I'll see you when I get home,_ she promises after insisting she's fine.

He swallows as a warm, fluttering feeling cycles through him, that almost feels like he'd swallowed a hand full of butterflies. He hadn't felt like this since when he was falling in love Paige, his heart a little too battered and his mind a little too exhausted to really consider it. Brushing it away, he turns his attention back on the students around him, trying to distract himself from the suspicious feelings he'd just realized.


	157. chapter 157

Alicia looks over her shoulder at Ricardo, nudging him with her feet. He chuckles, lightly swatting at her as he pets Zero. Sneaking in to get his pets while Alberto and Paige were on the road had been something he'd taken too long to do, reluctant to upend them _again_ , but he'd finally given up and done so, not wanting them there while he was in England. Alicia and the animals had immediately grown attached, Zero eagerly licking her face as soon as he'd seen her, and she chuckles at the memory as Misty wanders around, tail whipping around haughtingly. "I'm not sure it's my apartment anymore," she jokes, eyes gleaming as he pushes Zero aside gently and shifts, leaning over her.

"It's not bugging you, is it? My cats and dog living here? I could find somewhere else..."

She immediately rolls onto her back, looking up at him. "Your pets are fine- _you_ are fine, right where you're at," she tells him, hands warm against his forearms. "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have invited you here if I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Cats and dogs, and whatever else."

"Oh my," he says lowly and she giggles, both of them blinking as it dawns on them at the same time the position they're in. "Huh," he says softly, his chest pressed against her side. "I, I guess I should-" But she cups his face, draws him in and breathes in as she kisses him, holding him close. "Alicia..."

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave," she tells him softly. "England, a couple of months... I know it's gonna go fast, while I'm on the road, but the house is going to be really empty when I come back to it every week."

His hands are gentle against her side, stroking along her ribcage and she exhales, kissing him again. "My hotel or wherever the Knights are going to put me are going to be really empty too," he confesses. "I'm going to miss hanging out with you. It's been probably the best thing that could've happened to me after everything with Paige fell apart..."

Alicia nods. "Same for me, with Alex," she murmurs, stroking his back with sure fingers. She rests her head back, allowing her hair to fan out around her head and shoulders and he smiles down at her, taking in her beauty. "I wonder if I'll get drafted away from Paige," she muses. "It doesn't matter either way, we're not friends any more and I don't even have to deal with her on Total Divas since they took me off this coming year, but... hm." She makes a soft sound deep in her throat when his lips rest carefully on her shoulder, kissing over to her throat. "Ricardo..."

Once they're eye to eye again, Ricardo nuzzles closer to her. "Listen, I appreciate you wanting to defend me or whatever, but I don't want you getting into trouble because of me. She's not worth it, Alberto's not worth it. This draft opens up all kinds of possibilities, so just... seize them, and ignore the petty drama. Alright? I know you want another opportunity at the women's belt... so go for it."

"Oh alright," she sighs, her tone that of exaggeratedly put-upon as he laughs at her and slowly kisses her again, their eyes closing as one. It's sweet, it's calm, whatever this is between them. Not the heady sharpness that her friends with benefits relationship she'd formed with Alex, or his tenuous long-term friendship with Paige, that had become something intense and impossible to maintain for very long. They had been acquaintances first, then friends and roommates, and now... well.

He rolls off of her, clicking at Zero as he lifts his eyes and stares back at his owner, tongue poking out of his mouth lazily. "Silly dog," he sighs affectionately, clapping his hands together and standing, reaching out for Alicia. "Come with me."

It's new, working together to get through day by day in this weird, complicated business, but Alicia thinks she wouldn't change a thing as they sit outside, holding hands and meditating through the early evening hours, the setting sun and rising tide only easing them in their calm focus.

-x

Alicia gets drafted to Raw. So does Paige. Alberto gets drafted to Smackdown, with Zack, Dolph, and a handful of others that Ricardo would be interested to consider the ramifications of if he wasn't so distracted by his own feelings and thoughts.

He meditates, he strives to learn more, to understand, to be a better person. Sometimes he thinks he succeeds. This night, however, he knows he fails, even as he half-heartedly watches his former best friend's lifeless interview after the draft announcement.

Among all of his mixed emotions, at the very core of the matter, lies vindicated pleasure at their being separated.


	158. chapter 158

Alicia laughs, shaking her head and leaning over to pet an excited Zeus after Ricardo cursing out the Pidgey that had landed on the dog while they walked him had startled him. "Did you catch it?" she asks, only a vaguely teasing lilt to her voice. He nods and glances at her before typing in his phone. "What're you doing?" she wonders, leaning against his arm and staring at the screen.

"Naming the Pidgey after you," he chuckles, showing her. She scoffs and pinches him, watching as the screen confirms the name. "Pidgeys are kind of silly at first, but when they grow up, they become a beautiful Pidgeot, so I think it's fitting."

Her eyes soften. "Well, I guess it works. I'm silly _and_ beautiful." Her dark eyes stay on him, judging his opinion and is rewarded by an agreeable nod and smile by the man, her arms latching around his as she leans into him, the two of them continuing to walk while Zeus trots on ahead of them, his tail wagging excitedly.

Once they return to the apartment, Zeus sniffs at Misty before nudging into his water bowl, lapping rapidly at the cool liquid. Alicia watches him for a moment before settling in next to Ricardo on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. "So when are you going to England?"

"I have a match on August 2nd in Florida, then it'll be a couple of days after that," he tells her. "I have events outside of WAW planned too. It should be interesting." She hums and nuzzles against him, breathing softly as he strokes her hair. "I'm just glad the DMV business is handled. That's always the worst part of all of the red tape."

She smiles a little. "Well, at least Britian has a decent public transportation system if you really have a problem."

He chuckles. "That's true." They sit quietly for awhile, watching the cats wandering around the living room before Misty curls up by the window and Kitty climbs up onto the back of the couch, staring back at them with beady eyes. Zeus is fast asleep and Zero is nosing at Ricardo's shoes, nipping harmlessly whenever Ricardo nudges at him. "I'm going to miss this."

"So will I," Alicia shares quietly. "It's snuck up on me."

He rests his head on hers and looks around the room. "Will you be alright with this zoo while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiles bravely. "My sister loves animals, she'll housesit while I'm on the road, I'm sure."

He cups her jaw and tips her face up, lightly kissing her. "Alright, that's good." She sighs against his mouth and he strokes her chin, tilting his face and deepening the kiss just a little, trying not to overwhelm her or move too quickly, but needing to feel more, taste more, just for a few moments. She goes with it, not complaining in the slightest, and he groans low in his throat when her fingers graze along his sides, arching up against him. He sighs and pulls away, smiling sheepishly at her as he strokes her face and offers her a couple of more, chaste kisses.

She pouts but accepts his slowing things down without complaint, reaching over for the TV remote and finding some ridiculous movie to fill the silence as they cuddle up close once more, the sleepy, peaceful atmosphere leading them both to doze off against each other as the sky darkens outside.

-x

The latest rumor is that Alberto is thinking about leaving WWE. Ricardo stares at the online scuttlebutt, swallowing. _Of course he would have an out,_ he thinks. _What then... if we're both on the indys, I may run into him. Bookers may expect me to_ work _with him..._

Alicia is on tour currently so he has no one to talk to about this. Just the animals, and he knows the cats won't care, and Zero is off somewhere so he curls an arm around Zeus' body and buries his face in his furry neck. "I'm really gonna miss you guys when I leave," he murmurs. "But I'm glad I get a break from all of this mess. I don't know what to do anymore. I have a good thing with Alicia growing, I think, but it hurts so much when I think about Alberto and Paige. I don't want to suffer through this again, and I don't want to push Alicia through more crap either, I know she's still hurting after everything with Alex." He presses closer to the dog, running his fingers through Zeus' thick fur. "You're lucky, the worst problem you have is when your next walk is going to be."

Zeus whines at him, then licks his face, causing Ricardo to laugh.

"Your breath is awful," he says fondly. "But I love you anyway." Looking over at the cats who are pointedly ignoring them, and Zero, who is still fast asleep, he smirks. "I love you too, you lazy bunch."

Settling into a meditation pose, Ricardo isn't too surprised or bothered when Zeus sprawls out over his legs, his panting serving as a focusing point for Ricardo as he closes his eyes and loses himself in the ebb and flow of their breathing.


	159. Light in Darkness

It had started innocently enough. At least Ricardo had thought so. Paige had snuck him into the party bus and they'd had fun there, dancing and just enjoying each other's company, but the second time around, Ricardo had felt a little more brazen. Together, they had actually gotten into the bus while Adam Rose was competing in the ring, just to find that someone had left the keys in the ignition. Paige had giggled, Ricardo had raised his eyebrows, but there was no turning back now. "Think I could drive it?" Ricardo asks her idly as she clings to a nearby seat, watching him curiously.

"Would you want to?" she asks loudly, to be heard over the loud music. He smirks and winks at her, slipping into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition. As the engine revs, she ventures towards him. "I don't know, Ricardo... what if something happens and you get in trouble?"

He lightly rests his hand on hers. "Do you trust me, Paige?"

She coughs and blinks. "Of course I do, but Ricardo-"

He smiles at her. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid while you're next to me." She quiets immediately and watches as he reverses the bus, turning easily as if he'd spent his entire life driving a large vehicle. They don't drive for long, just a few minutes around the parking lot, to get a feel of it, and before she realizes, he's turning back into the parking spot, a huge, accomplished grin on his face. "See, I told you I could do it." She throws her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek. He flushes and pats her arm before standing. "Ready to get off then, Paige?"

"I believe so, yes," she agrees, following him to the stairs. He holds his hand out and helps her with the somewhat steep descent, smiling as she wraps her arms around his midsection and walks side by side with him back to the arena. Neither notice the gaze following them every step of the way, or the unhappy stroke of hands against the side of the bus that follows.

The next week, Ricardo goes to find the bus... just to discover that it's not there. The parking lot is empty of anything but the usual tour busses, his brows furrowing as he looks around for it. Spotting a tech, he walks up to him. "Hola, excuse me, where's Adam Rose's party bus?"

The tech looks confused for a moment, then shrugs. "It was left in Florida this week, man. The request for a parking space for it was canceled last minute too." He waits a minute to see if Ricardo needs anything else, shrugs again and leaves just like that.

Ricardo blinks, shaking his head. "That's odd," he mumbles to himself, wandering off. He feels disappointed, almost gypped. Paige seems to agree when he tells her that the bus is nowhere around.

"Well, that's sad," she says. "I was hoping to dance in it again tonight. Oh well..." She's about to say something else when he brazenly grips her hand, uncertain where the notion suddenly came to him. She appears surprised too, if her glance down at their interlaced fingers is any indication. Before he can move away, however, mortified, she squeezes his fingers and smiles up at him. "It's ok, I'm sure we'll find some way to keep ourselves occupied."

Abruptly warm from these words, he swallows and looks away, afraid that she'd read everything he's feeling in his eyes and hate him for it. "Si? Ho- how so?" She leans up and kisses him on the cheek before whispering something in his ear that leaves him wide eyed and almost speechless, leading him down one of the halls towards the exit. He gapes, uncertain about this idea, as she leaves the building and walks towards one of the trucks that carts various props from place to place without caring about anyone having a problem with their being there. It had been left unlocked by one of the techs eager just to unload what was needed and get on with his job and together, the two of them push it up and slip inside, Ricardo reaching up to close it behind them. There are many abandoned things here, Ricardo thinks he even sees some things that Alberto used to use in his feistas, resting his hand on one of the tables as he takes it all in.

Paige finds a guitar in one of the trunks and hands it over to him, smiling as she digs further into the mishmash of items, eager to see what other random things she could locate. Her search, however, is hindered when he begins to play, his fingers clumsy and uncertain against the strings until he relaxes into it, encouraged by the look in her eyes, her body moving to the music. He's not even sure what song he's playing, but it sounds good, Paige humming softly to it as she finally finds a way to dance, the only thing keeping his hands on the instrument being his need for her to continue moving like that, her eyes closed as she loses herself in the melody. He's moved onto another song, his eyes locked on her, when there's a rough grating sound and light pours in on them, blinding them and making their eyes water.

Certain that they're in trouble with the techs in charge of guarding these trucks, Ricardo has just put the guitar down to move to the doors and talk to the techs, convince them that he and Paige won't tell on them for leaving the storage area unlocked if they don't tell on them for being in here, when he stops short. "You," he breathes out before something hard strikes him across the face, sending him to the ground as darkness inches up to meet him. The last thing he hears is Paige screaming his name, terrified, but there's nothing he can do to help her, his body no longer listening to him.

-x

He wakes up, floundering and lost, unable to move, see, breathe or think. He's choking out Paige's name but it's coming out muffled, something blocking his words, and he struggles even harder, shaking his head back and forth wildly. "Help, help-" He realizes he's bound and gagged then, unable to move or speak, which eliminates his ability to cry out for help. He struggles harder, trying to free himself, but tears pouring out of his eyes are drenching whatever fabric is blocking his vision, making his eyes itch and hurt, and he gasps, wanting nothing but to have some control over one of his senses back... Unfortunately, he can still hear, and that does nothing to sooth him, things too quiet. Too empty. _El Patron, Mike, someone... somewhere help me, help_ us,he thinks desperately, not sure if Paige is here with him or not. He hopes that she's not, that she's off somewhere, safe and trying to find help for him. There's not a huge chance for such a thing, but it's all he has, and he clings to it with every bit of strength he has, desperate.

He kicks out, feels around with what he can, which isn't much, but he doesn't come in contact with anything other than the wall behind him, and this adds to his panic. He's just about to hyperventilate behind the gag when hands reach out and tug it off of him, allowing him to splutter and gasp for air, before collecting every inch of breath in him and screaming out for help. The person who had removed the gag, however, doesn't seem bothered by this, and allows him to scream himself out before sitting down in front of him. Now when Ricardo kicks out, his feet come in contact with a person's legs and he chokes and cries harder, wanting to be free, to be able to see who this is.

"Stop fighting it," the person finally speaks up, the female tone surprising Ricardo enough that he freezes, turning towards them automatically. "There's nothing you really can do, in time you'll want freedom more than anything, and you'll agree to do whatever he wants from you. Don't worry about it, it becomes fun after awhile. A nonstop party, getting to fly all around the world... what more could you ask for?"

He can think of a million things, the pieces slowly fitting together in his mind. "He kidnaps you all and forces you to... to...?" It's a terrible thought, all of those poor people, taken from friends and family to dress up as rabbits and hamburgers and whatever else, and now he will be one of them too? "No, I can't, I... people are depending on me, Paige and Alberto, they need me, I can't just- I can't disappear, por favor, you have to help me-"

But he can tell before the woman even speaks that this is impossible. "Sorry, no can do. You're one of us now." He can sense as she leans towards him, her breath tickling against his face. "Don't be a lemon... be a rosebud..."

Paige wakes up in a cold sweat, lunging forward and gasping. "Ricardo!" she calls out, her last memory being of him, dazedly gripping a guitar before it fell from his hands and hit the floor with an echoing protest of its strings. But he's nowhere to be seen now, and for a moment she tries to tell herself he's just hiding, playing a trick on her... but that's not Ricardo's style, he'd never do that to her. She whimpers and struggles to her feet, pulls herself up and realizes that she's still in the truck they'd started off in, searching through props with amused, exasperated looks on their faces. It all seems so long ago now, her head still hazy from whatever happened before... before... She gasps and groans, gripping her head as a sharp pain stabs through it. Gingerly examining her own skull with shaking fingers, she swallows upon finding a pretty large bump not far from her temple. "I have to get out of here, I have to find someone... Ricardo... he needs help," she determines, not even wanting to imagine how _he_ must be physically, considering how she had been left.

Her walking is clumsy at best on a good day, but here, now, she feels like she's mucking through water up to her thighs, her head spinning with each step. She tries to keep an eye out for Mike, Alex, anyone who could truly help, but they're nowhere to be found and she has no real choice. She's had very little contact with Del Rio as of yet, the man a little bit intimidating to her, but she searches him out this time and, relieved, finds him early on. She almost trips into him, actually, but he stops her just before she hits the ground, holding her up with a frown. "Are you alright?" he asks gruffly before something dawns on him, his dark eyes examining her. "You are Ricardo's friend, si? That... Paige?"

"Yes," she mumbles, gripping his sleeve. "I need your help, he- he's missing." Alberto's fingers tighten around her arms and he bodily helps her over to a nearby chair, immediately kneeling by her. "Ricardo, I woke up and- and he was gone." Her eyes are wide, locked on Alberto's grim face, and she releases a soft groan when his fingers too graze the bump on her head. "We, we were, um." She licks her lips, tries again. "We were exploring one of the trucks, playing around with the various props that were driven in, and uh, ugh... Something happened, someone came in, I think Ricardo thought it was a tech but then he collapsed and... I don't remember, everything went dark then." She searches his expression and swallows heavily, not knowing how to read the look in his eyes. "You have to help him. Please, help him."

"I will," Alberto promises her, but he disappears and she fears that he won't return, pressing her fingers together absentmindedly and wondering where to go for help next, who to turn to. Before she can figure out a clear-cut plan of attack on how to help Ricardo next, Alberto is back, his hand on her neck and he's not alone- the trainer is with him, leaning close to her and shining a light in her eyes, trying to talk to her, but everything hurts so much now thanks to the abrupt searing light that she can't think clearly, much less speak, but she does hear when Alberto speaks again. "I'll find him. Take care of her for me." And just like that, he's gone again, the girl unable to do anything but watch him go while the trainer continues asking questions, examining her to figure out the severity of her head injury.

"Please... hurry," she mutters, struggling then to focus on the trainer and his suggestions.

Something about this place, Ricardo can just sense... It's Florida, has to be. The warmth, the sound of the waves in the distance... but why they're back here, he's not sure. He's sprawled out on a familiar floor, trying to recollect himself, and as his hands rub against cool steel, he thinks he also knows _what_ he's been thrown into. Adam Rose's party bus, his fingers wrapping around the cool pole that the rosebuds dance around sometimes. He closes his eyes and swallows, shaking his head. If only it was sharp, if only there was something... anything... he could cut his hands free, and yeah, it would hurt and he'd probably slice the hell out of his wrists, but it would be worth it, just to have a chance at freedom. But with him blindfolded, there's nothing, not at this height, nothing that he could find and reach in time before the woman or Adam himself spots him, so he has no choice but to wait, hope that he'll be found. Wish that Paige is ok, since he had been knocked unconscious before they did whatever to her. For a wild moment, he wonders if she's being held somewhere else, desperate and terrified, but such thoughts will get him nowhere. He swallows and tries to steel himself to fight as soon as Adam or that woman returns, now that his wits are a little bit more about him.

He at least knows where he's at, the general layout of his surroundings. It's a start. Until, that is, the door to the bus squeaks open and he gasps, nearly choking on his own saliva when footsteps approach him. It's Adam, he can tell by the sickening sweet scent coming from him, but he struggles to stay calm, even as fingers graze his face, trail down to rest on his shoulder. "Now see, Ricardo, it really didn't need to be this way. All you had to do was be a rosebud... but no, you had to break into my party bus and defile the whole place... I would've invited you back, but that wasn't enough for you... you had to sneak in, invade my privacy. And now look at you."

His fight leaving him, Ricardo struggles to find something to say, do, but all he can dwell on is Paige. "Don't hurt her," he finally forces out of painfully dry lips, wondering what Adam's expression is as silence surrounds them following his plead.

"Her? Who, that British girl that helped you sneak into my bus? No... no, she's perfectly fine, back where we left her..." Ricardo shudders as Adam leans down, brushes a hand down his face. "Unlike some people, she _is_ a rosebud, thus I had no need for her... You, however. You wanted to be accepted so badly among my Rosebuds, thus you will stay here, where you belong, with us. We will help you find your place in this world, where it's party time all the time... isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you came here for?"

Ricardo closes his eyes, growing more and more unsettled the longer Rose stands over him. "Por favor," he breathes. "Let me go. I won't...I won't bother you again, just please-" But he's quieted when rough fingers stuff a gag back into his mouth, muffling his words yet again. He watches on, hopelessly, eyes wide and desparate, as the man turns and leaves as abruptly as he'd arrived.

-x

"Ricardo's in trouble," Alberto says. It's all he needs to say, and he knows it, Alex immediately standing and walking over to him, Alicia's eyes widening as she turns to look at Mike. "He was with Paige, someone came and knocked her out, and when she woke up, Ricardo was gone. We need to find him."

Mike joins the others by the door, listening to Del Rio's faltering explanation of what Paige had recalled, which really isn't much- she doesn't remember who, or what. Just remembers that they were in one of the storage trucks, examining various props used recently. Upon hearing him out, he turns to Alex. "Has Ricardo said anything to you lately about anything odd? Something that could've led to this?"

Alex stares at him for a long moment, shakes his head. "Well, I mean, the main thing lately is he wanted to get onto Adam Rose's party bus, but I'm not sure other than that..."

Alberto purses his lips, exchanging a quick glance with Mike. "It may be nothing... but just in case we should talk with him," he decides. None of them like the thought, Adam Rose more likely to tell them to be a rosebud and try to stuff a lollipop in their mouths than give them a straight answer, but it's better than sitting around waiting for a clue to fall into their laps. Unfortunately, Adam isn't booked that night, and they don't see him anywhere around the arena.

Days pass and he's yet again not at the arena for Smackdown, which adds to their aggravation as Ricardo remains missing, his phone going straight to voicemail whenever they call it. Alex and Mike are worried, but Del Rio is nearly apoplectic with paranoia over what could possibly be happening to his best friend. "We have to find him," he mumbles, staring at his hands grimly.

"We will," Mike says lowly. "As soon as Rose shows his face again, we'll question him until we know for sure that he hasn't had a hand in Ricardo going missing. It'll be fine, Alberto. He's strong, he'll hang on until we can find him." But the Mexican aristocrat says nothing and Mike winces, knowing that such cheap platitudes have never helped him either in situations similar to this, no matter how much he wishes they would.

After an agonizingly long weekend, they get their first piece of luck- the bunny is spotted hopping through the halls before Raw that Monday, AJ snagging Mike's sleeve and pointing towards it. His eyes widen, then narrow before he rushes towards it. But it's fast, considering it's some dude in a costume, and it outruns him. Except that Alex had spotted it too and succeeds at tripping it at the next T in the hallway, sending it skidding face first along the hall. Together, they grab it and tear the head off, revealing some nondescript man with bloodshot eyes and rumpled brown hair, staring up at them in confusion. "Who are you?!" Mike demands, releasing him in some surprise.

He grips the bunny head, tugging it out of Alex's limp fingers, before standing up shakily. "Don't be a lemon, be a rosebud," he intones slowly, before replacing the head and exiting.

Mike and Alex exchange shocked glances. "What the hell was that?" Alex demands after a few, shocked moments.

"I have no idea," Mike mutters. It then dawns on him that, in their shock at seeing what was under the bunny costume, neither of them had thought to follow the bunny and figure out where Adam Rose might be hiding. "Shit!" he exclaims, slapping his fist against the tiled floor. "Alberto's gonna kill us..."

Alex is pretty certain the only reason they walk out with their lives intact once they tell him what happened is because Del Rio is desperate and needs help finding Ricardo, even if they'd already failed at it once. So they split up, determined to search the arena and find someone, anyone, that resembles one of Rose's posse. "No matter what we see when we find them," Alex says, staring at Mike, "we have to keep track of them, and make sure we follow them until we find Adam Rose. It'll be one step closing to finding Ricardo, at least."

Mike nods, claps him on the back, and quickly takes off to the left while Alex goes right. Del Rio had gone... somewhere, and AJ is off spying on anything and anyone as she tends to do. He wonders which of them will have success first. With Paige still taking some time off, at home in Florida, getting tended to by a fussy, worried Sofia, it's just the four of them to search, which is fine. He's worried enough about AJ off on her own, if they had let Paige go search for him as well, Ricardo may never have forgiven them.

He ends up going in circles, but it's ok. There are so many people scattered around, constantly on the move, that he wouldn't be surprised if the Rosebuds move around a lot too. Good luck comes to him finally after what feels like hours have passed when he literally trips over one of them, a wildly dressed woman waving streamers around and seeming unaware as he approaches. Once they distangle from each other, Mike blinks a few times, feeling abruptly dizzy due to her ridiculous attire, unable to follow the swirls of reds and blues, greens and oranges until finally he manages to look away and stare into her face. It's then that he finally recognizes her. "You! You're a Rosebud!"

She must recognize him too because she yelps, turns and runs in the opposite direction, but it's not enough to get away from him. He chases after her, determined to keep an eye on her, follow her to Adam. Find Ricardo and get him to safety... Make things return to normal. Unfortunately, by the time he turns the corner, she's already running through the gorilla position with the other Rosebuds and he pauses, stymied. But he's not alone because, when he looks up, Alex is nearby, hidden in the shadows, and he's sure Del Rio is probably somewhere nearby as well. He holds his breath and watches on one of the nearby monitors as Rose trust drops onto the people pooling next to the ring, the group of them then pushing him back onto the apron. His match, at least, is short, Adam quickly defeating Swagger, and Mike steps forward, waiting... anxious... for Adam to appear once more through the curtain.

His entourage dances through first, distracting and dizzying, but Mike spots him finally, heading determinedly towards him but the dancing people envelope him, keep him away- though it doesn't matter as Alberto apparently has better luck getting through, appearing behind Adam abruptly and tapping him on the shoulder. When the man turns, he's met with a solid fist to the face, all of his Rosebuds gasping as he crumples to the ground, gripping his jaw. Miz's only regret is that he hadn't been working over a lollipop at the time, finally pushing his way through the dazed Rosebuds enough to reach the commotion. "Where is he?!" Alberto demands, gripping Adam by his hair and tugging him up ruthlessly. "What have you done with Ricardo?"

Rose stares at him for a moment, finally laughing coolly. "I have freed him, spared him from his regrets and bitterness... he is no longer a lemon, he is a beautiful Rosebud! As I can do for you, if you would allow me... You would no longer feel the loss of your World title..." He turns his attention to Mike. "Your failing career and being a utility player would not haunt you..." Eyes shifting onto Alex, his smile turns even more knowing. "You would no longer feel like you're invisible..." It's only then, when his gaze finds her, that Mike realizes AJ has arrived, listening to him with a discomforted look on her face. "You-" He doesn't allow Adam to say anything, to even try getting in her head. One punch, aimed at the same place as Alberto's, sends him to the ground, unconscious.

When the others look at him, incredulous, he shrugs. "He wasn't going to tell us anything worthwhile anyway." He walks over and hugs AJ, relieved that he had at least been able to keep him from using something against her as well. Thankfully, their attempts aren't for naught. Alex had thought ahead and snagged a Rosebud, the same woman Mike had confronted, and she seems to have lost her fight since Adam had been KO'd.

"We're not going to hurt you," Alex is telling her once Mike is reassured that AJ is ok and turns his attention back to finding Ricardo. "We just need to know what happened to our friend. He's Mexican, about Mike's height, with dark hair... he used to ring announce for Alberto over here. Do you remember? Can you tell us...?"

She shakes her head, eyes wide. "We never really see each other's faces that often. Most of us wear masks or some sort of costume, and the lights and music... it's just impossible to tell, really." She hesitates when she sees the disappointment on their faces, feeling for them. Which, considering how muted everything's felt lately, overwhelms her until she feels the need to give them _something_. She casts about, struggles to think, and finally it clicks. "Wait, though- there's been a new person with us, only came around a couple of days ago... He, um, we can't see his face at all, but he's in a ... dragon costume? He never talks, or anything, but... yeah, I- maybe that's who you're looking for."

"I think I remember seeing that one," AJ speaks up, all of them turning to look at her. "He lingered until one of the other Rosebuds dragged him away when you guys cornered Adam. He was moving kind of slow, I almost bumped into him when I was looking for you..."

Mike and Del Rio exchange glances, knowing immediately. "He must be drugging him or something. Dammit. Where do the Rosebuds stay?"

The woman blinks, each thought still seemingly a struggle for her. "Um, uh, the bus. We- we stay on the bus. Adam says it's safe there."

"Of course he does," Mike mumbles. He turns to look at Alex and AJ. "Are you guys ok with staying here with them while Del Rio and I look for Ricardo?"

"Yes," Alex and AJ echo, Mike ducking in quickly to kiss his wife before he and Alberto rush down the halls towards the exit leading to the parking lot to find the lost ring announcer.

It takes some searching and running around the exterior of the arena, but finally they spot it- the bus is hidden behind some bushes and tall trees outside of the arena, a chance shift in wind patterns the only thing that helps as the sun gleams right on the gigantic rose painted on its side. "He must be in there," Mike mumbles. Without Adam around, the only thing to be careful of is the Rosebud that had dragged Ricardo to begin with, so they slip closer and try to peek inside, but the windows are tinted.

"Nothing for it," Alberto says blandly. "We have to get him back." Without waiting for Mike's response, he grabs the door handle and pulls it opens, staring inside. It's dark and quiet, eerier than it usually is. They can hear breathing down into the shadows and follow it, Mike tensing when he senses something behind them. Alberto turns when he does and they gape up at the man taller than both of them. "Ay, shit-" he's just said before faltering and going down, Mike backing up as the man glares down at him, a mass of hair and muscles.

Mike trips over something and lands on top of something soft, turning to find Ricardo gazing at him. His eyes are cloudy, clearly drugged, and Mike swallows. "Ricardo-"

"It's good of you and El Patron to come," he says in a drifting tone. "More Rosebuds, Adam will be pleased."

"We're not here to be Rosebuds!" Mike snaps. "We're here to save you!" Ricardo looks confused and Mike swallows, trying to calm down. "Ricardo, you have to come with us. Look, Alberto's hurt, he needs you." Ricardo actually falters at this, some clarity returns to his gaze, but then that monster of a man approaches again and his eyes cloud over again. Mike takes action and, although there's a lot of space with the seats missing, it's hard to maneuver around Alberto's downed form. He attempts it anyway, dropkicking the man in the side and staggering him only a little. "Shit," he breathes out.

Ricardo gets to his feet, watching through unfocused eyes as the man leans over, grabs Alberto by the collar and drags him up, glaring into his face. Alberto is hanging limply and something seems to register with Ricardo, the off-balanced man staggering forward. "Leave him alone!" he cries, leaping onto the man and immediately getting thrown off, hitting the nearest window and slumping down, a crack spiderwebbing in the glass.

Mike takes action again, hitting and kicking every inch of the man that he could reach. Alberto finally drops from his grip, giving Mike more room to act, targetting his knees and finally sending him down to one leg. He has no idea what to do next but there's a harsh yell in Spanish and he dives just in time as a revived Alberto spins over, hitting an enzuigiri that rocks the man even further, but before either can do anything, Ricardo lunges in, dropkicking the man down the rest of the way. He's clearly not entirely with it, blood is caked along his temple and he's still staggered from the drugs, but he grips Alberto and Mike, muttering apologies repeatedly, eyes wide and desperate for their forgiveness.

Alberto and Mike hug him on either side, trying to quiet him, and finally get him up to his feet, helping him down the wide bus. They're both desperate to be out of here, away from the monster of a man, but it's difficult to keep Ricardo up and moving. Finally they get him down the steps leading outside, Alberto gripping his forearms while Mike supports him with an arm around his chest. Ricardo barely makes it back into the arena before collapsing, the last of his strength fading away. Mike exchanges a quick glance with Alberto before running for the trainer.

Ricardo is slow to recover from the emotional and physical trauma, but between Sofia and Paige taking care of him, he tries to be strong and cheerful until he's finally cleared to return to touring full time with WWE. Nearly a month after getting taken by Adam Rose, he returns to interviews and things of that nature. So much had changed since, the Rosebuds had all been freed and Adam Rose had been all but blacklisted in the company, the Authority unwilling to reward his criminal actions risking their company. "You're safe now, love," Paige tells him, cupping his face and gently kissing him.

"Gracias," he says, looking around at all of them. "For finding me, for fighting for me. I don't know what would've happened to me otherwise."

"You never have to worry about it," Alberto tells him, patting his arm. "We'll always be here for you, mi hermano."

"He's right," Mike smiles at him, an arm looped around AJ's shoulders. "Always."

Ricardo looks even more overwhelmed, his eyes wet, and can only find the words enough to say, "Muchas gracias. For everything. I can never repay you all for everything you've done for me."

"You never have to," Alberto tells him, hugging him as Mike agrees in the background. "It is what family does, si?"

Ricardo smiles through his tears. "Si, of course."


	160. chapter 160

Saraya says it on twitter. Ricardo's inclined to believe it- that Paige is injured, which comes at an awful time, when everyone is scrambling to get a foothold in the company. He thinks he should feel more empathy towards her, but it's hard to get past the numb feeling her betrayal- Alberto's betrayal- had brought in him in the last few months. Still, when he finds himself in his car later that night, driving towards Alberto's house, he's not that surprised.

Even less so to find that the security code on the gate is still the same. Sofia greets him with a tired smile, hugging him with everything in her, before guiding him hesitantly towards what used to be his room. Paige is laying there, still as etherally beautiful as ever, but it doesn't touch him the same way anymore. He doesn't crave her like he used to, her attractiveness tarnished now by the knowledge that Alberto has had the same experiences with her that Ricardo has. Now when he closes his eyes, it's Alicia's lips he envisions, her dark eyes following his as he leans in for a kiss. It's not as intense as his old feelings for Paige, not as breathtaking, but he assumes with time, with patience, with more time, they'll get there.

Shaking his head, he watches his ex-fiancee sleep for awhile, thinking about life and all of its insanities before kneeling down next to the bed. The angle is odd, it hurts his legs, but not as much as staring into her face is hurting his soul. He wants to yell at her, push her until she falls out of bed and wakes up, scared and unable to defend herself like he felt when he realized his best friend had destroyed his world yet again. But he has no energy for the rage, no strength for the fight. So he stays quiet and waits until she stirs, drawn, as ever by his presence. She finally wakes up and yawns, wiping at her eyes, before realizing she's not alone.

Fear bleeds out of her in waves until finally he has to speak. "I'm not here to hurt you," he says, filing this moment, the fact he even needs to say it, away in the 'insanity' file. She gapes at him for a moment longer before he pulls himself up and sits next to her. "I suppose you've heard I'm going to England shortly."

She nods, her voice deep with sleep. "I told mum to take good care of you while you're over there." Her hand reaches out gingerly towards him, grazing his hand, touching the finger that had healed improperly when he'd broken it repeatedly and didn't go get it checked out. "No more of this if I can help it."

His gaze is dark and searching as she quickly retracts her hand, realizing what she'd just said. "I can take care of myself," he says simply.

"And if you can't, Alicia can, right?" she offers lowly.

"She's good to me," he says, staring down at his hands. "We're what each other needs right now."

Paige swallows. Nods brokenly. "I'm glad she's... she's there for you. I've never wanted you to be alone, Ricardo."

He chuckles brokenly and exhales. "Right. Well, it looks like neither one of us are anymore." His gaze is fixed when he turns once more towards her, a kind of dark forewarning about him. "But remember, Alberto cares most about numero uno. When he tires of you, and there's a high chance that he will, it won't last for much longer past that. So have an extingency plan, if you have any sense." She's speechless, tears in her eyes as he gets up and walks to the door. Once there, he turns to look at her. "I hope you're healthy and back in the ring as soon as possible."

In thirty seconds, he had said both the most damning thing and the nicest thing a wrestler could possibly ever say to another. As he walks out of the house, she collapses back against the pillows and buries her face in her arms, ignoring the sharp pain teasing along her shoulder and neck.

-x

There's more red tape to get together before the trip to England and Ricardo exhales roughly, blowing some hair out of his eyes, when Alicia returns home from the week's tapings, draping herself over him lazily. "Hello," she says quietly, kissing his cheek when he turns towards her, smiling.

"Hola," he whispers, collecting the scattered papers and putting them to the side so he can focus on her. She hadn't wrestled so she doesn't have much to tell him, but they sit side by side as she relays the few bits of interesting backstage gossip, and whatever else that he might still be interested in after the few years he'd been out of the company. "...so Maryse snuck Heath into the arena," she giggles, running her fingers along his palm. "Mike thinks she has a thing for him." Alicia shrugs. "Heath seems nice enough, I'm more worried for him than her if something comes of it."

Ricardo tries to picture Maryse and Heath together and fails, but, when he looks at the woman currently teasing his fingers, washing away the remenants of Paige's touch, he thinks he gets it. _Love comes from the weirdest places... but that's usually the ones that end up the most right._

At least he hopes so.


	161. chapter 161

The night before Ricardo leaves for the UK, Alicia and he watch movies on the couch, the pets content to settle around them, as if they know as well. He chuckles and plays with Zero when Alicia goes to get a drink, the movie paused behind him... when Zeus starts barking, eyes narrowed towards the door. Ricardo frowns when Zero joins him, pawing and yipping at the wood. "Hey, hey," he says, pushing both dogs away from the door and peeking out of the window just to jump when there's a loud knocking sound next to his head.

Gasping, Ricardo reaches out and grabs the doorknob, gritting his teeth as he pulls the door open. "What do you want, Alberto?" he asks, trying to ignore how his heart is racing, his voice is strained.

Alberto stares down at him, a blank look on his face. "May I come in?"

Ricardo closes his eyes and slowly steps aside, still unable to resist giving Alberto whatever he wants despite everything they've been through.

"I'm not here to discuss me and Paige," Alberto tells him. "I've heard you're leaving for England tomorrow and I just wanted to see you one last time. You can kick me out if you wish, but just allow me two minutes to say what I want to say?"

Ricardo nods after a tense moment, dark eyes locked on Alberto. Alicia hovers in the doorway before exhaling and backing into the kitchen to give them time to themselves. "Fine."

Alberto exhales and sits down, staring up at him. "I apologize for whatever pain I've caused you. I never meant for things to work out this way. It is no excuse but I have been alone a very long time, and I am beyond displeased with how things have panned out for me in WWE this time. It doesn't make up for what I've done to you, I know. But I hope between your time in England, and this new found relationship with Alicia, maybe I can one day be part of your life again."

Ricardo's jaw works as he stares down at Alberto. "I don't know," he says slowly. "I can't trust you, Alberto. Every time I do, something happens and I lose another piece of myself. I miss you, I miss Paige, I miss Sofia, but this is the way things have to be for now." He swallows. "I hear Paige's injury is possibly very serious. Please, no matter what you do, just... take care of her. Don't abandon her like you have done so many others. Please."

Alberto nods slowly, standing up once more. "I will. I promise." He steps towards Ricardo and waits it out for a moment before wrapping his arms around the younger man. "Take care of yourself, and safe travels, mi hermano." He pulls back and kisses Ricardo on top of the head before tugging lightly at his ponytail. "The longer hair suits you," he says with a faint smile.

Ricardo stands tensely, staring away as Alberto pats his arm a couple of times before leaving. When Alicia enters hesitantly, he turns towards her and sinks into her arms. "Are you ok?" she asks softly.

"Si," he murmurs into her shoulder. They stand there for a few moments, Ricardo trying to shake off every bad feeling that Alberto's visit had brought him before she leads him back to the couch and waits for him to sprawl out, stroking her fingers through his hair before unpausing the movie in an attempt to distract him.

The next morning, she follows him through the airport as far as she can, leaning in and softly kissing him goodbye. "I'll be here when you return," she promises, smiling sweetly at him. "Don't worry about anything over here, just enjoy your time over there. Bring me a couple of souvenirs maybe..." She taps his chin and winks at him when he nods. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he says quietly, holding his arms out to her. She hugs him tightly and he sighs against her hair before pulling back, smiling sadly at her. "Take good care of yourself."

"I will." She steps back and watches as he walks away from her, pausing at the final turn and waving at her before disappearing from sight.

The flight goes as well as any flight can, and he finds himself greeted by Saraya Knight and Ricky Knight Jr., Ricardo exhaling in relief when neither mention Paige to him. Still, it's weird, and even as he prepares the first training session, he expects Paige to be mentioned at any moment. Thankfully, Saraya seems to have talked to her sons and husband about not mentioning it so things carry on normally... until he's preparing to wrestle Ricky Jr., help him figure out a move that'd be evading him, when the young man pulls his mask up and looks at Ricardo. "You know my sister loves you," he says briskly. "I know mum doesn't want us talking about this right now, but she's my sister. No one gets to hurt her."

It digs into Ricardo like knives into his chest- _I hurt_ her? _-_ and for this reason, when they wrestle later that night, he takes no mercy on the kid, pulling out every measure possible to defeat him. He _almost_ doesn't feel bad about it when his arm is lifted in victory, the kid groaning and struggling to figure out what happened. Leaning over him, Ricardo gets as close to his ear as he can, speaking just loudly enough to be heard over the crowd. "Never mention Paige to me, at least not without knowing the whole story."

He leaves the ring then, relieved to be out of there, to have one win under his belt already. Closing his eyes, he wipes away sweat and whatever else liquid might be drying on his cheeks and heads out to change, wanting to skip whatever Saraya might have to say about the show he's put on here tonight.


	162. chapter 162

England is busy in a different way than India was a year prior. With India, the main thing Ricardo had to focus on was the growing amount of students he had to train day by day and getting the indy fed off on the right foot. WAW at least is a known commodity in the British wrestling scene, so all Ricardo has to do is help build on what's already there. Which means he does interviews and television spots, wrestles where he can, and spends the rest of his time training and passing along all that he's learned over the years.

It's nice but it's tiring, which is also a good thing because it keeps Saraya from mentioning Paige to him, or much else, really. If things are a little awkward between them, Ricardo works through it and acts as professionally as he can. After that first experience with Paige's brother, he's determined to be better, rise above all of this drama and do the best job he can. Either way, he's in England and he has free time here and there to explore, and he does, finding a quiet corner by some trees where he can sit and meditate in the early morning hours before anyone else is awake and demanding of his attention.

He's here when his phone rings. He sighs and peeks an eye open before grabbing for it. Alicia's name flashes on the screen and his eyes light up as he answers. "Hola, Alicia. How are you?"

She sounds oddly strained when she finally speaks and a number of awful possibilities run through his mind. "Hello, Ricardo... I, um, wanted to be the one to tell you. I tried to check the timezones but I was confused, I hope I didn't wake you up or something..."

"No, I'm awake," he encourages her. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Alicia breathes out. "I mean, no one's hurt physically or anything, I just... wanted to hear your voice when you heard. Make sure you're alright."

"You're worrying me," he says honestly, though knowing that no one's hurt is a comfort. "What is it?"

She swallows, seems to struggle to find the words. "Uh, well, so I... I mean, some rumors have been going around the locker room but I just ignored them, because you know how it gets, but it's been confirmed today. Early this afternoon, Alberto was suspended for violating the wellness policy. Just a few minutes, it was announced that Paige also was suspended."

Ricardo sits for a few minutes silently on this. Dwells on everything- how his old suspension had been so painful and frustrating, what possibly could've been the cause of their getting popped. In the background of his thoughts, he can hear Alicia's soft breaths over the phone and it helps to comfort him. "What's the grape vine on what it is? Anything?"

"There are a lot of jokes," she says. "Hard drugs and the like, things I don't really buy. I mean, I don't know Alberto well, but Paige... I don't see it. Especially when she's rehabbing like she is."

"Yeah," Ricardo mumbles. Part of him wants to contact Alberto or Paige or both, check on them, because he remembers the humiliation of being publicly shamed by a wellness violation announcement. But in the end, he can't get past everything they've put him through the last few weeks so he opts to stay on the phone with Alicia and ask about the cats, listening to her talk about how her week's been going. It's nice to hear her voice again, all thoughts of meditation escaping him as he chuckles helplessly at her talking about Heath Slater's latest attempts to get a contract on either Raw or Smackdown.

"Poor guy," she says. "First Brock, then Orton. Hopefully something works out for him. It's kind of sad, really. All of his... constantly changing amounts of kids."

Again, Ricardo laughs. "I missed you," he admits quietly after a second.

Alicia pauses and he can picture her smling sweetly. "I miss you too. The apartment is strangely quiet, I guess I just got used to having you there to keep me company when I'm not on the road. Your pets are sweet, of course, but it's just not the same."

Ricardo exhales with a sad smile of his own. "I know what you mean. I wish I could show this place, it's so beautiful."

"Maybe some other time," Alicia says quietly. "I'd like that."

"So would I." He sits and talks with her, telling her all about the things he's been doing here, until the sun's fully risen. "Well, I should go," he finally says reluctantly. "We have to catch a ferry to handle some business. Thanks for letting me know about Paige and Alberto."

"You're welcome," she says softly. "If anything else happens, I'll let you know."

"Ok, thanks," he nods, a tingling kind of happiness under his skin as he prepares to hang up. "Talk to you soon." As soon as she tells him bye and hangs up, he lays back against the grass and stares up at the sky, conflicted over how to feel about all of this. On one hand, he _almost_ feels like Paige and Alberto deserve this... but on the other, he still cares about them both, deep inside, the time and space between them, his time away from his day to day reality giving him a clearer view of the truth of the matter deep inside himself.

Sighing heavily, he forces himself up. Collects the few things he has scattered around, then heads back to the building to start his day properly.


	163. chapter 163

By weekend, Ricardo is worn raw, but in a good way. Between training and everything else, he's had a busy few days, but successful ones. When he's not training people at WAW, he's booked other events and this is his first since arriving in Brixton that doesn't involve the Knights directly. It's good to have a break, especially with how tumultous everything is currently. He still regrets letting his temper get the best of him against Paige's brother, it had just happened. He exhales once more before getting to his feet and wandering out into the hall, trying to accept what had happened and move on, since he can't change it.

He watches the show for a minute before shifting aside to stretch without being in other people's way. As he listens to the crowd react to one _Ethan Carter the 3rd,_ he peers out of the curtain and watches the man make his way to the ring, wrestling a man called Zack Gibson. Something about Ethan is familiar, although the person Ricardo is thinking of was a lot leaner and with longer, untamed hair. There had been some weird rumors about that guy getting killed in some freak fireworks accident, but Ricardo had always been so busy with Alberto that he'd never had time to follow up on it. He sighs, some of the light fading from his eyes as he straightens up and begins to test his voice.

He had met a man called Cuban Heat earlier in the day and, after some discussion, had agreed to announce him to the ring. It feels weird, reminds him too much of his past, but he powers through it and then walks away as Cuban Heat issues a challenge for ten thousand pesos, easily defeating the man who accepts the challenge. Ricardo takes a few steps, expecting his match next, when Cuban Heat issues another challenge. The man formerly known as Justin Gabrel comes out to accept, Ricardo responding by hitting him from behind. The match that follows is insane, Ricardo only just keeping up with PJ Black's highflying ability until one mistake is made. Ricardo loses focus for one second, which is just long enough for PJ Black to hit a 450 Springboard Splash, and it's over.

He lays on the mat, groaning grimly, before rolling out of the ring and stumbling backstage. He sighs and rubs at his ribs, feeling exhausted and ran ragged, before he returns to the locker room. It's mostly empty except for Ethan Carter and Ricardo sighs, settling down on a bench across from him. There's something about the man that seems familiar- the way he carries himself, how his eyes rest dismissively on Ricardo for a moment before turning back to his phone. He's watching a video without earphones in, the faint droning of a British voice raising Ricardo's curiosity but Ethan looks far from welcoming so Ricardo stays where he's at, slowly unraveling his wrist tape as he stares down at his feet.

A few moments have passed before Ethan walks by, pausing next to him. "You're Del Rio's ring announcer, aren't you?" he asks, his voice bland and low as he waits for a response by the confused looking man.

"You know El Patron?" Ricardo asks, the old nickname slipping from his lips before he even thinks about it. As soon as he realizes what he's done, he swallows hard, eyes resting on the screen of Ethan's phone just visible from this angle.

"We run in the same circles, kind of," Ethan admits begrudgingly. "We have the same fitness instructor and I've seen his girlfriend around. She's hot."

It's a fresh piercing pain deep in his chest as Ricardo focuses on those two sentences. He's moving on, the pain is less intense, doesn't last as long, but still. It's a punch to the gut every time he hears her mentioned when he's not prepared for it. So he focuses on Ethan's phone. "What is that?" he asks, jerking his head towards the screen.

Ethan's smirk grows somewhat twisted and a little bitter. "I guess you could say he's my Ricardo," he says, allowing Ricardo to hold his phone for a moment, long enough to watch the end of the video, something about inspirational quotes on Instagram.

Depsite himself, Ricardo chuckles while handing the phone back to Ethan. "He's interesting."

"Yes, he is," Ethan sighs, pocketing the devise and eyeing Ricardo. "You two would probably be best friends or some shit."

Ricardo tenses at this. "I don't ever want a best friend again."

"Funny," Ethan intones. "He says the same thing." Without explaining, he grabs his bag and leaves the room, Ricardo frowning after him.

Shaking off the strange interaction, he gets up and prepares to leave himself, exhausted and just wanting to sleep. By the time he arrives back at the room he's staying for the night, there's a picture on his phone, Alicia beaming up at her phone as she hugs Zero, wearing one of Ricardo's shirts. _Someone's missing you lots,_ is typed below the picture.

Ricardo's pretty sure she means herself, and not just the dog. He quickly takes a picture of himself, hoping that he doesn't look as awful as he feels. Only giving it a quick glance to make sure that he's visible, he sends it along. "I miss you both too."


	164. chapter 164

Ricardo's week goes by slowly. His time in England is slowly slipping away and he almost looks forward to going back home, to get away from the Knights. They mean well, he thinks, and Paige's brothers hadn't mentioned her since that first week, but still. It's tense and awkward whenever he walks by them behind the scenes, relieved to go into the privacy of the bedroom they've provided him with and sink into bed every night.

By Wednesday, the news reaches him. Alberto had used the out in his contract, had left WWE for the second time in as many years. Ricardo closes his eyes, wondering how different things might be had Alberto just stayed on the indys, wrestling for ROH, Lucha Underground, AAA, and all of the places that had loved him in that year. _I might still have my brother to talk to right now,_ Ricardo thinks, picking at some frayed threads on the sleeve of his shirt. He sighs, reluctantly going to begin another round of training with the students at WAW.

By night, he's so exhausted that he's nodding off while still standing, so it's through blurry eyes that he realizes his phone is lit up. He tries to scroll through the many messages waiting for him but only a few words register here and there and before he realizes it, he's fast asleep, the phone still held between his loose fingers. He sleeps hard, better than he has in awhile, his body finally giving up to its desperate need for some healing rest. For this reason, he's groggy and can barely move when he wakes up hours later, staring in confusion at the grey sky beyond his window. He groans and reaches up to run his hand through his hair just to drop the phone on his own face.

Crying out at the sudden, unexpected pain, he sits up sharply and rubs at his aching nose, glaring down at his phone. Picking it up, he's about to toss it onto the bedside table when he freezes, seeing a familiarly awkward mix of Spanish and English scrolling along the screen, Alberto's name assaulting his eyes. He grimaces and goes back to the start of the texts, reading them with an unreadable, dark look on his face.

_Hola, Ricardo.I know you probably don't want to hear from me now, much less ever, but I needed to talk to you, even if it is by text, mi hermano. I know when I re-signed with WWE, you had your reservations. You were never rude about it, you accepted me for what I intended on doing, and you never judged me. So now that it has crashed around me spectacularly, I feel the need to text you with something you'd never ask of me: To say that you were right. You were always a good friend to me, even when- especially when- I didn't deserve you, and I promise if I ever earn your forgiveness enough to receive suggestions from you again, I will pay them more respect in the future. If we end up working together on the indys again, I promise I'll not force you into an uncomfortable situation._

Ricardo reads it through a few times, his eyes slipping closed as he drops back against the pillows, aware he has to leave soon to start the next day of training, but instead he lays there and reads it again, trying to think of a good way to word a response. He has nothing, his friendship with Alberto so shattered that he can't think of anything to say to him, or even find enough interest to pretend. He sighs and opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a minute before swinging his legs out of bed.

Desperate to stop thinking, he rushes through a shower and getting dressed before returning to the ring. Soon enough, he's back at it, helping the greener wrestlers learn and grow as talent, relieved that here, at least, his thoughts quiet and he can focus on something that actually matters.

So many rumors and speculations are spread along the internet the rest of the week that Ricardo's glad to be overseas, where the wifi is iffy at times. He sighs as he takes one more trip to PCW that weekend, eager to wrestle in a tag match with El Ligero. The match goes in a way he definitely wasn't expecting and then he loses. It's disappointing, but it is what it is, so he returns to the hotel booked for him and stares once more at his phone, debating still how to respond to Alberto's texts. There's nothing really to say, still, but he can't bring himself to delete the texts yet, so he closes them out and instead goes to "New message" and sends a new text to Alicia. _Just a little longer now and I'll be home._

_Counting the days,_ Alicia responds about ten minutes later with a small smiley face following it.

Ricardo smiles at the text before putting the phone down and settling in to sleep. Unlike earlier in the week, sleep isn't easy to find but he's content enough to lay in the bed and work on meditating, trying to find his center.


	165. chapter 165

Ricardo stares at the TV as Raw inches on. It's not holding his interest too much, his thoughts on the whole situation with Alberto and Paige coming to a head. It's not easy finding out real news while on the outskirts, but the online rumormill has some of it right, he thinks. One or both of them are leaving the company with Paige maybe returning to WAW. The thought leaves him ill and relieved that he's leaving England soon to return to the States.

He's attention is peaked when he hears Alicia's name on TV, watching as Nia Jax beats down this blonde woman with little to no trouble. He grimaces for Alicia's friend but shrugs, aware that there's only so much that can be done against a woman of Nia's stature. Once the show goes to commercial, Ricardo's mind drifts once more as he considers everything that is going on and has been happening. It's all so ridiculous that his head hurts and he sighs, closing his eyes and leaning back. He's tired and frustrated and his booked dates over here are coming to an end as they prepare for him to leave, which means he has more time to think and less distractions.

He wakes up when he hears Alicia's voice, watching as she confronts Nia and yells, throwing things at her for hurting her friend and being so smug about it after the fact. He fears for her, watching the expression on Nia's face and growing more and more concerned until things come to a head and Nia pushes Alicia bodily onto the table, leaving her laying with a shocked expression on her face. "Damn," he breathes out.

After Raw ends, he calls her. "Are you ok?" he demands as soon as she answers the phone.

"Yeah," she sighs. "I'm stronger than that." She hesitates. "I think I'm going to have to see this though, Ricardo."

He closes his eyes, exhales sharply. "Alicia... don't get hurt, please."

"I'll try not to, but she hurt my friend. You know what that's like, how you want to protect them, defend them. I gotta have my girl's back."

Ricardo's breath seizes in his chest as he weighs her words. How he had always been so determined to keep Alberto healthy, successful and happy, taking everything from Brogue Kicks to ankle locks and everything in between for him. "Yes, I do," he admits quietly.

A few days later he's packing, slowly, preparing for his return home, when his phone goes off. He looks up and brushes his long hair out of his eyes before stumbling over to it, tripping over this and that scattered along the floor. "Hola?" he asks briskly.

"Mi hermano," Alberto greets him quietly, sounding almost surprised. "I, um. Didn't expect you to answer."

"I didn't see the ID," Ricardo says, frozen in his own kind of shock. "What... why are you calling me?"

"I need your advice," Alberto says. "I am officially gone from WWE and I wish to announce it in a press conference in Mexico but I need your opinion on my speech. May I read it to you?"

Ricardo closes his eyes, unable to deny Alberto even this. He had helped him after he'd been fired the first time, remembering all too well the awful state of mind Alberto had been in at the time. "Very well," he says wearily, listening as Alberto reads it off, explaining about his plans to retire and why, determined to spend more time competing with his family before he retires in a couple of years. "It sounds fine."

"I am heading to WAW to wrestle the UK Hooligans with Memo," Alberto says lowly. "But I believe you will be gone by then."

"Too bad," Ricardo says dryly, not sure what to say or think. _At least he is not asking to team with me before I leave._ "I'm glad you have Memo during this time."

"He is my brother," Alberto says softly. "But he isn't the brother I miss or need right now. Por favor, Ricardo..."

Ricard groans, wanting nothing more than to hang up, get on with his day, but the words hurt, the memories leave him aching and desperate and he finally whispers, "I miss you too." A fresh, sharp pain of terror shoots through his veins once more and he finds himself pressing the end button before Alberto can think of a response. Ricardo groans, burying his face in his hands and trying not to lose it all over _again._


	166. chapter 166

After the conversation with Alberto, Ricardo's days drag. With everything going on, he had nearly forgotten his final obligation to England, he _is_ booked for the television tapings with WAW this coming weekend, and then... and then. Well. He has dates in October in the States. Other than that... He closes his eyes and taps his fingers against the table, pushing some paperwork around that needs handled before the events these weekend. When not training, he makes himself as useful backstage as he can, helping the Knights out here and there.

Since that first bit of drama with Paige's brother, he hadn't had a problem. And he doesn't think much of that until the chair in front of him squeaks over the linoleum floor, Saraya sitting down and staring at him. "So," she says, her accent thick. When Ricardo stares up at her, she half-smiles at him and rests her hands on the table. "First of all, I want to thank you for all you've done helping us with WAW, the television reboot, and everything else. We're indebted to you, Ricardo." Her voice fades away slowly and she swallows, piercing eyes so similar to Paige's locked on him. "You are... a dear family friend, and I never want that to change. Perhaps in another time, you would've been my son in law. I would've liked that." She smiles sadly at him and takes the opportunity to grip his hand, squeezing his fingers motherly. "I am aware how my daughter has hurt you, between her time on Total Divas, and her actions while you were in India and afterwards. She confessed to me everything, and I am aware of how much she's hurt herself in all of this."

Ricardo starts to say something, then stops, his eyes squeezing shut as Saraya strokes his knuckles soothingly. "I can't... I can't talk about this," he says, feeling like he's drowning, suffocating in the memories he hasn't been forced to face like this since coming here. "Saraya, por favor-"

"Then please just listen, and I promise I won't mention it again," Saraya tells him calmly, her own accent thick and a little strangled. "It is not our business, mine or Ricky's or the boys'. I told Ricky Jr to let it alone, give you your dignity and your privacy. I do not blame you for giving him a bit of a walloping that day, he deserved it. My daughter, however... Paige has been through more than enough. And I know you have too, and your anger and pain are justifiable. But I feel the need to warn you that when Alberto and Memo come to WAW to wrestle this weekend, Paige will be flying out with them."

Ricardo pales even further, looking like he may throw up or pass out, or both, and Saraya grabs his forearm, squeezing it just painfully enough to bring awareness back into his dark eyes. "I... I..."

"I know," she soothes. "I am giving you advanced warning so you won't be startled if you run into her. But I beg you, if you do, be the consummate professional I know you are. Turn and find somewhere else to be. You both belong here but I have enough familial turmoil going on between Ricky and the boys to not want to deal with this too. Alright?" She cups Ricardo's hands and chuffs them gently, smiling sadly when he nods wearily. "That's my Ricardo. I promise you, everything will be alright."

When she gets up and leaves the table, he exhales again and again and shakes his head. "I don't know how."

Watching Alicia get manhandled by Nia Jax, laying there in the wreckage of the barricade wall surrounding the timekeeper's position in terribly obvious pain, and being unable to do anything for her while a sea is between them does absolutely nothing to ease Ricardo's wayward emotions and less so when she's in too much pain to talk to him afterwards, her cell phone going straight to voicemail. "I hope you're getting some sleep," he says softly. "And I wish I was there to hold you." Closing his eyes, he hangs up and stares blankly ahead, hating that he'd taken this trip at all. A good opportunity, yes, but... not truly worth everything it's costing him.

It's obvious when Paige, Del Rio and Memo land because there's a buzz in the building. The Knights are excited, the other wrestlers are excited... everyone's emotions are so far removed from Ricardo's that he feels like he's floating underwater, watching all of this proceed through the surface, hazy and impossible to understand. He avoids them successfully enough until the actual night of the first taping. He slips out to take pictures, watch some of the action, and he turns to come face to face with Alberto himself. He squeaks and tries to side step but Alberto doesn't move to assist him in making this easier, or anything else, simply standing there, their words from the phone call echoing back.

When Alberto reaches out, looking like he's about to hug Ricardo, the former ring announcer moves. "Excuse me, I have to check on something," he says quickly, brushing past Alberto and escaping down the hall.

He thinks it can't get much worse when he's turning the corner towards the locker rooms a good hour later and nearly runs right into someone. "Ay! Lo siento!" He grabs the person's arm without thinking and then actually looks, realizing he's stabilized Paige, keeping her from falling. She looks a little less muscular because of her injury, and she looks a little tired from the flight and jet lag, but her beauty still hits him like a punch to the solar plexus. "Oh," he chokes out, letting her go like she's burning him and steps back, fingers twisting in his long hair as he stares at her.

"Your hair is so long," she says, eyes wet and fixed as she looks him up and down. "I... I really like it, Ricardo. It's good to see you doing so well." Her smile is small, painful, and he grimaces, looking away. "I heard about you and Alicia."

"Don't," he groans. "Don't mention her, don't... don't talk to me at all, I have... I have a job to do and I can't make things worse for your mother." There's no argument there, Ricardo relieved as Paige just watches him when he turns sharply and storms off, his emotions fluctuating around inside of him like a hurricane. He escapes into an abandoned locker room, shuts the door and locks it, before hitting the side wall and sinking down, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing hard until the pain and agony is nothing but a dull, simple roar in the back of his mind.

He has a match and he uses this pain, this anger to fuel him. Wins the match and heads backstage with a pleased smirk on his face. if Alberto or Paige are anywhere around, he doesn't see them.

Sitting at a bar later on, downing a couple of diet coke and rums, Ricardo exhales when Memo sits down next to him and orders his own too expensive, possibly watered down attempt at getting drunk here. Memo offers him little more than a smile and some quiet company and Ricardo takes it, clinking their glasses together before setting back in to drink his sorrows away.

Saturday somehow is worse. He doesn't see Alberto, Paige or Memo, but he knows they're there. He's in an elimination style match and he gets eliminated early on, which only raises his ire. Finds another locker room and starts dismantling it of the few things inside, kicking and throwing and gritting his teeth against the screams desperate to pour out of his trembling lips.

How he hears his phone beep through all of that, he's not sure but it leaves the last table in the room untouched as he turns to look and then, on a lark, picks the device up and stares at the unread text. It's from Alicia, and includes a picture of her in a soft blue, two piece wrestling gear that immediately makes his mouth drop open. _Doctor cleared me, look who's ready to kick some butt!_

He chuckles, warmth finally easing away some of the chill that's been trapped under his skin since Saraya had told him Paige would be here. _I'm happy for you, take care of yourself out there._

_I will,_ her response comes a moment later. _Are you ok?_

He makes a face, unsurprised that, even in a text, she's good at getting right to the heart of a matter, even with things he hadn't outright told her about. Like Paige and Alberto being here. _I'll be better with I'm back with you._

_Feeling's mutual,_ she sends back, a heart emoji punctuating the short, simple sentence.

He smiles for the first time all week and slowly begins to put the room back together.


	167. chapter 167

Ricardo feels like he can breathe a little easier once the weekend is over. Not only does Paige and Alberto fly out to return to the States, but he packs the last of his things to head home as well. He works at not thinking about how it'll feel to regularly be in the same state as Alberto and Paige yet again, aware that doing so will also bring him closer to Sofia and Alicia once more. Also one plus with Florida is that it's much larger than the halls of the WAW arena, and he'll have less chance to run into them.

After a lengthy wait at the airport, he finally boards the plane to the States and pushes his luggage into the overhead compartment, jerking when a girl across from him squeals. He moves for his earphones quickly, not wanting to risk hearing more of _that_ when he's tired and stressed out anyway. The flight is 16 hours long and he tries to sleep through it, succeeding for a bit here and there, even when his seatmate, a much too friendly woman with very curious questions, shifts and elbows him, or tries to talk through his music. Once she finally dozes off, lulled by the little bottles of alcohol that the flight attendant had so kindly given to her, Ricardo relaxes and leans back, dozing off as well.

When he awakens again, his head is hurting- from a mix of turbulence, the music blaring into his ears, and jetlag, he thinks. But they're officially back in America now and it's time for him to get onto his connecting flight that will take him the rest of the way to Florida. He exhales, realizing that he has the row to himself once he boards the second plane, stretching out and smiling to himself. _Things are gonna be ok,_ he tells himself.

When the second plane finally lands in Florida and he and the other travelers depart, he finds his luggage on the conveyor belt and drags them outside, stretching his arms out and breathing in the warm air. After weeks and weeks of being trapped in England's mainly grey, wet weather, he's happy to stand and absorb the sun for a few minutes before walking towards where his car's been parked the last few weeks and drives out of the parking garage, aiming it towards his apartment with Alicia.

The cats and puppies are still with Christina and Alicia is touring with WWE, so the house is quiet. Empty. He closes his eyes and crawls into bed, too exhausted and bone weary to even care about the quiet homecoming. Although jetlag usually works together with his insomnia to keep him from sleeping, he passes out almost as soon as his head hits his pillow.

He's still asleep when Alicia returns home early the next morning, the door shutting quietly behind her as she tiptoes through the apartment, aware he's there because of the car in the parking lot. She pushes his bedroom door open and peeks in at him before grinning, sending a quick text to her sister. When Christina arrives twenty minutes later, Alicia greets her with a hug and helps her cart the pet carriers into the house, letting the cats out first so they can have their roam of the apartment before releasing the dogs, watching with a laugh as they desperately bound out and bark, sniffing at each other, at Alicia, at Christina. "Hello, boys," she greets Zero and Zeus, kissing them and letting them go.

They bound towards Ricardo's room and she chuckles, seeing Christina to the door. "Thank you so much, sis. I'll call you later."

As soon as she's gone, Alicia leans against the door and exhales before walking down the hall to look in on Ricardo again. The dogs, now moderately calmer, are sprawled out on the foot of the bed, staring up at her as Ricardo sleeps on peacefully. She sighs, sore and missing him, and climbs into bed next to him, gripping his arm and wrapping it around her body. He makes a soft little murmuring noise and hugs her tighter, Alicia smiling against his neck as she yawns, giving into her own exhaustion.

When she wakes up again, he's awake and staring back at her, his lips twitching up into a grin when he realizes she's up. "Hey, Alicia."

"Hi," she yawns, wiping the sleep matter out of her eyes. "Welcome home." She grips his hands and sighs. "I missed you."

He squeezes back and lightly kisses her. "I missed you too."

They lay there for awhile and just listen to each other breathing, the dogs and cats making muffled noises around the apartment. "So," Alicia sighs, "I want to hear everything going on in England but I bought you something, since I regret not being home to properly greet you. It's not much, but just a little something."

Ricardo gets up and follows her into the kitchen, running his fingers through his hair as she finds a bag on the counter and sets it out in front of him, smiling at him while he unties it. "A cupcake," he chuckles, pulling it out and looking up at her with a smile.

"Well, I have a match this weekend, and I know neither of us really want to mess up and gorge ourselves on cake right now, so I figured smaller would be better. We can cut it in half and share it."

Ricardo chuckles. "That works." He gets up and finds a knife, handing it to her so she can cut while he tells her about his months in England. She listens while cutting, at times pausing to focus on his story. As soon as he's done talking, she sits there for a few minutes, licking the black and purple icing off of her fingers before standing up and cupping his face.

"I'm glad you're home," she breathes against his lips, kissing him.

"Of course," he teases her, eyes fluttering. "You need someone here to give you a massage after you wrestle Nia Jax on Sunday."

Alicia exhales. "Why wait? You could at least practice your skills right now," she murmurs, wiping some icing off of his lips with her fingers. "What do you say?"

His eyes trails up and down her body before he nods. "Alright, we can try that," he agrees, grinning as she grips his hands and pulls him up, dragging him back towards the bedroom.


	168. chapter 168

Alicia falls asleep early on in the massage, remembering only distantly how Ricardo's hands on her skin had felt. She mulls over the memory as she leaves again that week, heading out for the week's events. She fights Nia Jax as hard as she can, desperate to get revenge for herself and her friend, but Nia gets the upperhand and keeps it, demolishing what's left of Alicia's chances at winning this match. She closes her eyes as she gingerly rests back against her pillows, trying to breathe. "Ow, ow," she sighs.

She's glad she keeps her phone nearby when it rings, leaving her gritting against the pain as she puts it to her ear and presses talk. "Hey, Ricardo."

"Hi, Alicia," he greets her gently. "Are you ok?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure," she exhales. "I don't think they're going to clear me to be on Raw tomorrow so I'm probably just going to come home a little early."

Ricardo's smile is clear through the phone. "Alright, it'll be good to have you home. It's quiet here, even with the zoo we've got going on over here."

She smiles. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's pretty quiet here too without you." She closes her eyes. "Besides, maybe we could do a repeat of the massage... and I'll try to stay awake longer this time."

He chuckles softly. "Alright. I'm good for that. Text me your arrival times and I'll come pick you up."

"Alright," she says through a yawn. "I'll do that. I need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, well rest, Alicia."

"You too," she murmurs. "Good night." Hanging up, she stares at the ceiling until she falls asleep a few minutes later.

-x

After she arrives back in Florida, Ricardo drives her back to the apartment and runs a hot bath for Alicia with her favorite bubble bath mix, leaning by the tub and watching as she half-dozes in the foggy water. "I keep waiting for things to get easier," he admits to her. "But they only seem to when you're here with me. I know it's a lot of pressure to put on you, and I'm sorry." He finds her hand in the water and lifts it, kissing it gently. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"You make it easy," she murmurs. "You've been very sweet since my divorce proceedings began. I'd be lost without you too." She adjusts their hands and presses his palm to her lips, causing him to shiver when she kisses his warm skin. When he helps her out of the water and wraps a towel around her, patting her dry, she throws her arms around him and he swallows, hugging her back and feeling her warmth pressed tightly against him. He leads her towards the bed, hand solid on her lower back, and he lays her down on the sheets gently, staring down at her. "Are you still willing to give me that massage?" she murmurs, squeaking when he adjusts her position and starts massaging up and down her spine, kneading her shoulders down to her spine.

Alicia rests a lot the next couple of days, her back a mess even with lots of baths and massages. Because of this, she's alone when she reads the latest update in Paige and Del Rio's drama, gingerly getting herself up and finding him. She shows him the tweet Paige has sent out and watches the color drain from his skin. "Neck surgery," he breathes out, resting a finger against the cold screen of the phone. "I... I..." He looks oddly lost, looking up at her. "I need some time to myself. Alright?" He scrubs at his face. "If you need me, I"ll be down the hall." He quickly kisses her and escapes to his bedroom, leaving her standing there biting her lip and looking guilty and jealous all at once that Paige could still affect Ricardo like this.

It's not until Ricardo starts posting things on Instagram- the only social media account he has left that he uses regularly- that Alicia realizes. _He's drunk._ She ventures to his room and listens to himself mumbling under his breath and clinking bottles together. _He's drunk,_ she thinks with some dread. She leans against the door and slides down to rest against the floor, her head pressed against the door. "I know you're angry and sad," she says. "You have every reason to be, but I'm going to stay here until you open that door, waiting to listen to whatever you want to say about the situation. Or if you want to just talk with the door betwen us, I'm fine with it. I have all night."

After a few minutes, Ricardo opens the door and sinks down to the floor so they're back to back, closing his eyes as he rests against her. "I'm just so tired," he mumbles, slurring a little bit here and there. "I miss Alberto, and I want to check in on Paige but I... I can't. She's so young to be going through surgery like this, but it's good she seems positive about it all, right?"

Alicia finds his hand and rests hers on top of it, squeezing gently. "Yeah, it's really good, Ricardo. She'll be alright. And you don't always need to be the one taking care of people. Let me take care of you." She stands and holds a hand out to him until he takes it. She smiles simply and leads him into the bedroom, easing him out of his shoes and jeans before putting a trash can by the bed just in case he gets sick after so much drinking. "I promise you," she breathes against his neck, pressing a soft kiss there. "Everything's going to be fine. One way or another." Snug against his warmth, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	169. chapter 169

Mike and AJ visit over the next few days and it brightens both Alicia and Ricardo's days, the two of them relieved for a bit of a distraction from their issues. Alicia coos at the baby, poking at her small hands and grinning when the little girl squeezes her fingers, eyes wide and locked on her face. "It's been great having you here, little one. You drag your parents back out this way to visit Auntie Alicia again soon, alright?" As Ricardo leans over to say his own farewell to the baby, Alicia turns to Mike and hugs him. "Safe travels, Mike. And good luck with your title match at No Mercy."

"Thanks," he says with a small smile as she turns to AJ, both of them pouting as they throw their arms around each other.

"I don't want you to go!"

"And I don't want to go," AJ sighs, squeezing her. "But I have things to do back in California, my shelter dogs are going to miss me... and we need to get Sara here settled back at home before she forgets what her room looks like." Pulling back, she cups Alicia's face. "You call, text or skype me whenever you need to talk, alright? I'll be right there, just for you." She smiles at her. "Love you, Foxy. Take care of yourself." She hugs her again and whispers, "And take good care of Ricardo too."

"I will," she promises, pulling away and smiling down at her. Ricardo's just finished tickling Sara and grinning sadly at the little girl before turning to hug Mike and AJ, Alicia standing back and watching as they murmur to each other, Mike squeezing Ricardo just a little longer than most. Once they've left, Alicia leans in and wraps her arms around Ricardo, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Well, now it's just us and the zoo again," she murmurs, kissing his shoulder.

He nods, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "It's almost too quiet now," he chuckles wearily as she guides him over to the couch and sits down next to him, turning the TV on to drone on quietly behind them.

Somewhere between one set of commercials and the next, she looks over to find Ricardo leaning back, his eyes closed as he dozes. She smiles and grips him by the shoulder, lulling him over so his head is resting in her lap. She plays with his hair, carding her fingers through the long strands, and leans in, kissing him on the forehead. "Rest well," she whispers to him before settling in to watch the rest of the movie she'd tuned into in the middle of.

The next few days pass by slowly, Alicia and Ricardo doing what they can to stay cool due to a broken AC. Finally the repair man comes and fiddles with things, cleaning stuff out, fixing what he can. By the time cool air is once more filtering through the apartment, the news can talk about nothing but the hurricane promising to make landfall later on the following week and they exchange wary, uncertain glances. Before they can really discuss it, however, Ricardo's phone lights up with alert after alert after alert.

He purses his lips and lifts it up, staring at it. He immediately pales and peers up at Alicia. "I... uh. Oh God." She takes the phone from him as he sags, unable to focus or do anything. She reads the words on his screen and immediately wraps an arm around him. "Alberto was stabbed?" he murmurs. "That's why he no-showed AAA last night?"

She sits quietly by his side as he trembles a little. "What do you want to do?" she asks.

"I don't know." He fiddles with his phone and picks at the carpet, barely paying attention to Zero as he licks at Ricardo's fingers. After a few moments of silence, he looks up and searches Alicia's face. "What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Every instinct is telling me to go check on him, but I don't know if I can take it."

She finds his hand and squeezes it. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll be by your side through it," she promises.

He nods vacantly before standing up, wandering around and collecting a couple of things before walking outside. She locks up and follows him, settling into the driver's seat when he slumps down into the passenger side. She doesn't even need to ask where they're going, taking one glance at Ricardo before starting the car and turning towards the richer part of town. They sit for awhile outside of the gate, staring up at Alberto's massive grounds, before Ricardo murmurs the gate code. She enters it quietly and drives forward once they're allowed inside.

The house is quiet and Ricardo shuffles on the front patio as they linger by the front door, Alicia waiting patiently for him to make the first move. Finally he knocks tentatively and they exchange glances before she settles in against his side and curls her fingers around his, squeezing when the door is pulled open and Sofia immediately throws her arms around him and hugs him, shoulders shaking.

Once she's cried herself out and they sit down in the dining room, Sofia still holding onto Ricardo's hand tightly, he stares at her. "Is he alright?"

"He will be," she exhales. "It was awful. He had left to catch his flight to Mexico and... I'm not sure the entire story, but he has these deep stab wounds up his arm, and along his scalp..." She closes her eyes. "He's resting down the hall, but it's up to you if you want to see him or not."

Ricardo doesn't say anything right away, Sofia's smile turning sad even as she squeezes his hand in understanding. "I can't, not right now," he says, licking his lips. "But I couldn't stay away either, I guess I just needed to hear first hand that he'd going to be ok."

Sofia nods, staring at him. "He's going to be just fine." She looks like she's about to say something else when a door slams nearby and then...

"Sofia, I was wondering if-" Paige's thickly accented voice fades away when she sees Ricardo and Alicia sitting there, freezing right there in the middle of the room. "Oh. Oh... uh, sorry. I'll just... go..."

"Paige," Ricardo calls out, abruptly stopping her. She turns to look at him, his fingers digging into Alicia's palm. "Good luck with your surgery."

Her smile is tentative, painful. "Thank you." She tugs at the ends of her hair, swallowing. "Also thank you for all of the help you gave my family over the last few months. My mum was really impressed by how easily you settled into that role."

Ricardo nods. "No problem," he says quietly.

Paige leaves as softly as she'd arrived and the three of them sit there for awhile, unsurprised when Alberto pokes his head in a few minutes later, his eyes gritty and dry looking. He exhales and hovers, staring at Ricardo as his former best friend examines his arm, the bandages there, how carefully he's holding it. "Well, I see the news has spread," he sighs, venturing towards the table and letting Ricardo look closer. "I'm alright, mi hermano."

Ricardo doesn't acknowledge his claim, taking his hand and carefully running fingers over the few slashes still visible. "What happened?"

"It is a long story," Alberto says, sitting down between Sofia and Alicia and explaining what had led to it. Ricardo doesn't say anything, barely reacts to any of it, just staring at the older man as his voice drones on and on.

"I see," he murmurs once Alberto falls silent, still unsure how to feel or what to say about it. "I'm glad you're alright." It's the most he can offer right now, if not forever. Still, it seems to be enough because a look of relief crosses Alberto's face. "I just wanted to know what happened, and see for myself that you're ok." He stands up and nods at Alicia. As she stands up, he turns to Sofia and leans down to hug her. "I'll call you soon. We'll talk."

She nods, hugging him tightly. "I'd like that, mi hijo."

He pulls away reluctantly and turns to Alicia, who then joins him in walking towards the door. They're barely out of the kitchen when Alberto clears his throat. "Mi hermano? I know you live close to the beach... if you want to stay here, ride out the coming storm, my door's open to you whenever you need."

Ricardo stops short and turns back to look at him. "Gracias for the offer, but we'll be fine." He eyes him for a moment and exhales, "Take care of yourself. ANd Paige." Before Alberto can respond, he continues on his way to the exit and leaves, only then feeling like he can breathe properly again as he leans against the car and waits for Alicia to unlock it.

She waits until they're both settled in comfortably, seat belts clicked in and radio droning on lowly in the background. "Are you ok?"

"Better now," he admits, lifting her hand and sandwiching it between both of his. "Thank you for coming with me, Alicia. I don't think I would've gotten through it otherwise."

She cups his face and turns him towards her, kissing him slowly, deeply. "Yes, you would've," she breathes out, wiping at his lips before she tries to pull away... just to feel that deep, sharp desperation that leads to her kissing him again, her eyes fluttering as his hands brush along her shoulders and draws her in deeply. "We need to go," she finally grits out, hating herself for pulling away from him but knowing it's needed.

In the end, the storm isn't as bad as most feared, so Ricardo and Alicia huddle together with the pets and light candles when the power goes, the wind and rain thankfully not bad as it could be, considering. Despite that, it's still terrifying and, when they head to bed that night, Alicia slips out of her bed an hour in of staring, fearing the house caving in or stormwater rushing in and drowning her. Something, anything. She tiptoes down the hall and finds Ricardo's room, slipping inside and staring at his motionless body. She changes her mind as she watches him sleep, about to turn away and leave again when lightning crashes, followed by house-rattling thunder that makes her yell out in fear.

"What is it?!" Ricardo demands, sitting up and already flailing around for a weapon.

"No, no, it's me," she chokes out. "Ricardo, I'm sorry. I didn't want- I didn't want to disturb your sleep, it's just the storms are so loud, and..."

He immediately softens and pulls his sheets around to allow her inside. "Come here." As soon as she's settled down on her knees in front of him, he wraps the bedding around her and holds her close. "You'lre gonna be ok. You'll see, we'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be a little battered, a little worse for wear... but it'll still be here, you will still be here, and I will still be here, and we'll pick up and carry on."

"Thank you," she breathes out, already feeling more relaxed. She leans up and hovers over him a moment before easing in and giving him a slow, intense kiss that leaves him trying to breathe normally while in this daze. His fingers trail down her side, making her shiver and she pulls away, staring deep into his eyes before he brings her back in for a kiss. "Alicia," he groans out.

"Yes," she whispers into his ear. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles.


	170. chapter 170

Ricardo gnaws at his lip as he helps people from a nearby church lifting tree branches and debris off of Alicia's driveway, allowing them to get their cars out of the garage that the landlord had let them use upon learning they weren't evacuating. She's helping too, and he smiles at her whenever they pass each other's paths. It takes hours to clean up after the storm, but all in all, things could've been much worse. She leans against him as they thank the church people enthusiastically once they're done, the two of them heading inside and splitting leftover pizza, Ricardo leaning against the island and watching her as she nibbles at the crusts.

"I'm almost too tired to eat," she sighs, sipping from a glass of lukewarm coffee, making a face. When he trades it out with a cold glass of Pepsi, her eyes light up and she quickly drinks from it, exhales softly. "A hurricane's a good reason for a cheat day, right?"

He smiles at her. "That's my logic." She winks at him and he takes a couple of bites of his own pizza before a nagging pain he'd felt earlier re-introduces itself to him. He stretches his knee out, relieved when it helps a little. He can't remember doing anything but after years of wrestling, mixed with all of the lifting and work it had taken to clear the driveway, he can only guess what he's done to himself this time. He doesn't have time to dwell over it, however, when his phone rings. He blinks and reaches for it before his breath seizes in his lungs, the phone slipping out of one hand as the slice of pizza drops from the other one, his eyes unable to look away from the screen.

"What is it?" Alicia wonders, her eyes wide as she stares at him. Finally she swallows her own food and leans in to look, paling as well when she spots Alberto's name and number flashing on the screen. "Oh," she breathes out, reaching out for his hand and squeezing gently. "What are you going to do?"

One more ring and it'll go to voicemail, he knows, but his hands are shaking too hard to do anything so he watches as it darkens, then lights up again. _I new voicemail._ Alicia murmurs to him and he nods, giving her permission to type in his code- his niece's birthdate- and put the phone on speaker so they can both hear the message.

"Mi hermano, hola. I apologize for the background noise," Alberto says, voice somewhat muffled by the obvious sounds of an airport behind him. "I am calling because I am on my way to New York and I... well, I have a business opportunity to look into. I am aware that this will not fix things between us but I have been thinking about this a long time, and I've been looking for a way to help you out financially. Especially after AAA fell apart the way it did a couple of years ago for you. Would you mind meeting me at my private aircraft? ..." There's a soft mumble in the background and Alberto exhales. "Paige is here, but she will stay out of your way while we discuss my proposition. What do you think? I really want you involved in this, mi hermano. I think it's just what you need. I hope to see you soon. Adios."

Ricardo buries his face in his hands and exhales sharply before catching Alicia's eye. "What do you think?"

She licks her lips, then wipes her fingers off on a napkin before rounding the table and hugging him. "I know this is hard for you," she murmurs into his hair. "Understandably so. They've both hurt you so badly. But I know you're struggling emotionally and financially. Maybe just... hear him out. And if she's there and not giving you space, then you can back out. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He nods slowly, eyelashes tickling her nose as he blinks. "Alright," he sighs. She pulls away and he thinks she's going to move back to the pizza and resume eating, but instead she leans in and cups his face, hands warm and solid against his jaw. "Alicia," he exhales.

She echoes his name, smiling at him, before arching forward and kissing him softly. It's been so long since he's felt any kind of real affection that just this is enough to curl his toes in his shoes and he hums into her mouth as she strokes his cheeks and kisses him again, lips parting just enough to tease him with her tongue. Third time's the charm as he responds enthusiastically and eases her into his lap, tangling his fingers into her hair as he groans, entire body tingling at this. "I have to go," he groans into her mouth, feeling as she whimpers and digs her knees into his thighs. "I'm sorry. To be continued," he promises, easing her up and off of him.

He changes into a suit and tries to tidy his long hair before dashing for the car, hoping that Alberto hasn't flown off without talking to him first. He apparently had alerted the airport staff because they guide him to the hangar the airplane is at, Ricardo fiddling with his tie and his collar and everything else as he boards. It's hard to miss Alberto, sitting right in front, waiting for him, so Ricardo settles in across from him and smooths his hands along the armrests, biting his lips. "Hola. What did you want to see me about?" he asks, feeling like a child sitting before the watchful principle, waiting for a punishment of some sort.

"Do not be so nervous, mi hermano," Alberto says, motioning to a stewardess and watching with a smirk as she quickly brings a glass of wine to Ricardo. He swirls it in the glass but holds off on drinking it in leiu of Alberto's explanation for all of this. What he says- a business offer made by Combate Americas, which had left to Alberto being named as a new president of the company- isn't at all what Ricardo had expected when he'd stepped up this ramp. "Now I know how wrestling is important to you, and you will be allowed to keep your indy dates, of course, but I need a good, dependable ring announcer." The pause that follows is pregnant and Alberto swallows. "I'm aware that such a thing would be difficult for you to look forward to, but it comes naturally to you, thus it would be easy money, si? Would you at least consider it?"

Ricardo closes his eyes. Remembers Alicia's words, recalls his mother and sister, in charge of the two little children and finding money even tighter without extra scraps from his WWE job. He sighs tiredly, decision made just by this. He stares at Alberto, swallowing down all of his trepidation and nods. "I will. How much time do I?"

"First show under my leadership is tomorrow. We will be doing a weigh in on Facebook, I would appreciate you being there."

Ricardo stares out of the window. "Where is Paige?"

"Asleep," Alberto says simply. "She requires neck surgery shortly and I only would allow her on this trip if she vowed to rest."

Ricardo nods. "Fine. I will stay, but I'm not promising to take the job," he exhales.

Within minutes, the plane is preparing for takeoff and Alberto excuses himself to make sure Paige is doing alright. Ricardo continues staring out of the window, trying to regulate his breathing. _I hope I haven't just made a monumental mistake._

_-x_

He gets to explore New York on his own a lot. Paige and Alberto go to Broadway and do romantic things that make his head hurt, so he walks Time Square, taking video of the buildings, the advertisement, the people. He's never been a huge fan of New York, the congestion and everything making even LA look quiet, calm, but something about it tonight is calming. Makes his problems feel smaller while surrounded by all of these people, listening to them talk. Talking to Alicia sways him.

"I know you miss him," she says softly. "Working for him in the past steadied you, made things easier for you. Perhaps you should try on a trial period or something."

It's brilliant, really, and he tells her so, remembering the feel of her lips on his, how gentle her gaze was once they'd split apart. He wants more, he wishes she was in New York as well, but she still has WWE responsibilities, so he bites his tongue and bids her goodnight once they both start yawning.

Early the next morning, he confirms with Alberto that he will take the job. The rest of the week passes by quickly, Alberto requesting he get his hair cut and even helping him find a place that donates the hair to a charity for people with cancer, like Ricardo had planned all of those months ago upon returning from India but never finding the time or energy to deal with it, especially after everything with Paige hit the fan.

The job is fun- Ricardo had always been intrigued by MMA, so to be this close to it... to meet the competitors, to introduce them, and Alberto, and listen to the hyped up crowd... Ricardo can't help but grin. Even the vague glimpses of Paige he gets now and again isn't enough to ruin this for him. Until, that is, she corners him backstage after the show concludes. Alberto is nowhere in sight. His mouth goes suddenly dry and he stares at her. She's thin, her neck injury keeping her from working out like usual, and she looks pale but resolved. "May I help you with something, Paige?" he asks, trying to sound professional, not wanting to ruin this job on her, especially so soon.

She nods, then shakes her head. "I'm not expecting your blessing," she says softly. "I just want to give you some advanced warning." Warnings are ringing in Ricardo's head but he's unable to move away, allowing her to continue speaking. "Alberto is wrestling in Puerto Rico over the weekend... against Ray Gonzalez, no less." Her smile is brittle and they hesitate for a minute, remembering one of Ricardo's first feuds after leaving WWE. "Win or lose," she continues speaking once the reflection has passed, "I plan on proposing to him in the ring there. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time."

Ricardo stares at her. Feels a laugh bubbling up but shakes it off, afraid it would devolve into sobs, or worse, screams, if he let it out in front of her. He has nothing to say so he turns on his heel and leaves her standing there helplessly in the middle of the hallway, wringing her hands.

Alberto meets him halfway to the exit, about to congratulate him when he takes in Ricardo's pale, shaky appearance. "Mi hermano? Is something wrong?"

Ricardo bites his lips. Remembers the ring he'd bought for Paige, how he had put his whole hopes and future in that ring. Just for this... this to happen. He closes his eyes and exhales. "Alberto, normally I wouldn't ask for your help with anything, but I can't afford to exchange my ticket back. I really want to see my family in LA, however. Could you...?"

Alberto's eyes light up. "Of course, si, let me make a couple of phone calls, see what I can do."

Ricardo nods, shoulders sagging as he watches his once-former but yet again current employer work his magic with the airlines and quickly gets Ricardo's ticket transferred for one heading towards California instead of Florida. Paige is lurking, he can sense her, but she says nothing, and before long her piercing stare thankfully disappears.

"Done," Alberto says with a smug grin, pocketing his phone and awkwardly reaching out, settling to pat Ricardo on the shoulder once he realizes the former ring announcer isn't moving in for a hug.

"Gracias, Alberto. I appreciate it." He gnaws at his lip. "And the job too. I'm nowhere over everything that's gone on, but... the status quo feels oddly nice."

"Yes, it does," Alberto says with a small smile. He watches as Ricardo halfheartedly waves before turning to leave, frowning when he notices he's limping ever so slightly, walking gingerly because of some unseen problem in his leg. Alberto exhales and shakes his head, wishing he could do more but knowing that it wouldn't be welcome. Not yet, anyway.


	171. chapter 171

Ricardo breathes easier in LA. Plays with his niece and nephew as best as he can, his knee still acting up. He hugs his mom and his sister, watching as they tsk over him and try to feed him as much of his childhood favorites as they possibly can the couple of days that he's with them. "Mi hermana, mind if I take the kids to visit AJ Mizanin and her daughter?" he asks around noon on Sunday, smiling at her as she thinks about it for a moment and then nods.

"I remember her," she says. "She was nice. How old is her baby by now?"

It takes a second for Ricardo to do the math, squinting in thought. "Eight months." He exhales. "I can't believe it's been that long." He chuckles and shakes his head before turning to the children. "What do you say, little ones? Want to go visit a friend of mine?"

"Si! Yes! Si!" the kids chant, clattering their dishes excitedly as they finish an early lunch, Ricardo and his sister chuckling as they work together to clean up.

When away from the children's eyes for a moment, Ricardo's mom slinks in and hugs him. "I am sorry things have been hard for you lately, mi hijo," she says softly. "But I am glad you have friends who are helping you through this. And you know you can call any time. I will listen."

He smiles shakily at her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Gracias, madre. I know. My schedule is just so haphazard, I don't want to disturb you while you're busy or the kids are asleep. Don't worry about me, I'm doing ok."

She pats his cheek and smiles sadly at him before turning and clapping her hands briskly. "Alright, let's get these two packed up and out of here so I can have some peace and quiet, si? Si?"

Ricardo laughs and watches as his family runs around, packing up little snacks and toys, stuffing drinks in the sleeves of a bag, the typical things the kids can't go without. Once everything is put together, the kids are still full of energy and excited while the adults look like they could use a nap. Ricardo hoists the bag up, balancing carefully on his bad knee while he swoops down and scoops Liam up, grinning as he squeals and laughs before settling against Ricardo's shoulder. Once they're all comfortably in the car, he waves at his sister and mother before pulling out into LA traffic, some low children's music playing on the radio.

While struck in traffic, his mind wanders and he leans over to talk to the kids in the back. "Hey, guys. Do you want to see a picture?"

Natalia reacts more strongly than Liam does, the little boy more interested in a bug crawling around the window. "She's pretty!" she exclaims, trying to reach for Ricardo's phone to get a better look at his picture of Alicia.

Chuckling, he allows her to take ahold of the device, looking up as people begin to honk. Exhaling in aggravation, he drives forward two feet before the traffic congests again and then he stops, turning back to regain his phone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Natalia asks, eyes so similar to his own boring into his face.

"She's a good friend, it might grow into more," he murmurs, face feeling suspiciously hot as he swipes his screen to darken the screen.

"What happened to Paige?" she wonders, kicking her feet against the edge of the car seat, barely registering her uncle's discomfort at this question.

"She, uh. She decided she liked someone a little better than me, so... I let her be happy," he finishes lamely, smiling painfully when Natalia looks up at him.

"Well, I like you the best, Uncle Ricardo," she chirps, so mature past her age that it chokes him up even further and he makes a note to give her the biggest hug as soon as they get out of the car. "Much more than LIam, all he cares about is bugs and yucky things." She sticks her tongue out at her oblivious brother and Ricardo laughs for the first time in a very long time, relieved when the traffic begins to move steadily once more a few moments later.

AJ looks surprised when she opens the door to find the three Rodriguezes on her front step but she smiles and welcomes them in, leaning down to hug Natalia and give Liam a fist bump. "Sara should be waking up from her nap soon," she tells Ricardo. "It's good to see you." She hugs him quickly, then turns to look in at the kids. "God, they're getting so big."

"Tell me about it," he exhales. "I definitely do not see them enough." He smiles at her. "I wish I could stay long enough to see Mike, but I'm heading back to Florida tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to catch him the next time WWE makes the cycle."

She nods and pats him on the arm before heading into the living room to play with the kids for awhile before Sara wakes up, lightly running her fingers through Natalia's hair and imagining what she'll do when Sara will be this age, all of the things they can do together. She smiles and then looks up when the baby starts to cry. "Oh-"

"I can get her, if you don't mind," Ricardo offers. "I have experience with babies."

AJ considers it a moment then nods, "Alright. If she's too fussy, just say you need me, I'll hear it on the monitor."

He nods and manuevers through the house to find the nursery, pausing in the doorway to look at Sara. She's gotten so much bigger since he'd last seen her, and he coos softly as he walks inside, giving her a minute to adjust to this strange face peering down at her. "Do you remember me? I'm Uncle Ricardo. Your mom gave me permission to come help you get ready for the rest of the day. How does that sound, huh?" He reaches out for her and, although she looks suspicious, she allows him to lift her up and walk her around the room, talking quietly to her. Once she's comfortable in his arms, he finds the clothes AJ had set out ahead of time, easing Sara out of her sleepwear and into the soft shirt and pants combo, making sure everything is clean and comfortable and just right before he takes her downstairs.

The kids are around the kitchen table, watching wide eyed as AJ prepares Sara's lunch- small pieces of banana and grapes, with a tub of apple cinnamon oatmeal waiting nearby with a spoon. "What is that, Uncle Ricardo?" Natalia asks quietly, pointing to the baby food.

He chuckles, handing Sara over to her mother and watching as AJ kisses Sara on the forehead and greets her cheerfully before settling her in her high chair and starting to feed her. "It's baby food, just like I ate when I was Sara's age, and like what you and Liam ate."

"I didn't eat that," Natalia says, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know Liam did, but that's because he's a boy. Boys like yucky things like that."

Ricardo's eyebrows raise. "Well, Sara's a girl and she seems to like it well enough," he points out, the group of them turning to look as Sara eagerly downs another bite of the mushy concoction.

"She's little, she doesn't know no better," Natalia insists.

"Well, neither did you," Ricardo laughs, sneaking out and tickling her as she squeals and thrashes around, trying to get away from him. This noise and movement distracts Sara from eating and she gapes at them, lips wobbling abruptly. "Oh. Uh oh," Ricardo breathes, noticing. "Sorry, Sara, it's ok, don't cry. We're just being silly."

Once things are calm and quiet, the baby relaxes and allows AJ to feed her a bite of banana, her lower lip still extended in a miserable kind of pout. "Don't worry about it," AJ says. "She gets used to noise when her daddy's here, but when it's just us, it's usually quiet so she doesn't know what to do at first when there are people around and stuff. She'll be ok."

Even so, Ricardo still feels awful and, after letting the kids hold Sara for a few moments, he guides them back out to the car and puts them back in their car seats. "I'm really sorry again," he tells AJ and Sara, lightly stroking the baby's cheek. "Maybe when she's a little older they can be friends."

"I'd like that," AJ tells him, smiling slightly. "And don't be so hard on yourself, kids get pouty and cry a lot. She's already forgotten about it. Haven't you, sweetie?"

Sara waves her fists, staring at Ricardo curiously, and he smiles down at her before leaning in to kiss her forehead carefully. "I'll see you, Sara. Continue being a good girl for your mom." His smile is awkward when he faces AJ once more. "Bye, AJ. Thanks for letting us just drop in like this."

"No problem, it gets quiet and lonely around here without Mike sometimes. You're welcome any time."

Even so, Ricardo is somewhat relieved to drive away, find a local park and let the kids expend the rest of their energy before he takes them home.

He heads back to Florida the next day but gets stranded after some standard flight snafus, forced to spend the night in Arizona. Alicia chuckles once she's sure he's ok, settled in for the night at a nearby cheap hotel, the two of them talking until Raw ends and she has to go to get some sleep before flying back to Florida. "I'll see you in the morning," he promises her.

"Looking forward to it," she says softly, blowing a kiss at him before wishing him a good night and hanging up.

He exhales and closes his eyes, sprawling out on the uncomfortable bed and trying to ignore the throb of pain in his knee. It's getting worse but he hopes it just holds on a little longer, because he has bookings this weekend, and then more things to do with Combate Americas.

Unfortunately, this doesn't happen. He's not sure what he's done exactly, but every day, the pain is a little more intense, the stiffness harder to shake off... and he's leaning more and more towards getting looked at, making sure he hadn't really jacked up his ACL or anything else during one of his dates over in England. He keeps this from Alicia, not wanting to worry her, especially when he finds her poring over paperwork early one afternoon. "What's that?" he wonders, lightly rubbing her back as she exhales and sits up.

"Some more red tape with my divorce from Alex," she says, rubbing her eyes. "The last bit didn't get filed because he moved and didn't tell me."

"Wha- huh?" Ricardo stares at her, flabbergasted. "Where'd he go?"

"LA," she says with a bitter laugh. "Apparently he's trying to get into acting."

"AJ nor Mike will like that when they hear it," he exhales, sitting down heavily next to her. She nods vacantly, turning to face him.

"Hey, are you ok? You look kinda pale," she says, resting a hand on his knee. His grimace doesn't go unnoticed and she looks down. "Ricardo?"

"Knee's just been kind of touchy lately, I'll be alright." But she proceeds on, massaging lightly, careful when he hisses in pain and working around as best as she can in an attempt to make him feel better. Finally he rests his hand on hers. "Stop, please. I'm ok, it's just... it's one of those things, you know?"

She cups his face, stares into his eyes. Observes how exhausted and pained he looks. "Is this keeping you up at night?" He bites his lip and her face falls. "Ricardo, maybe you should get it looked at... this isn't good."

"I know," he breathes, leaning into her.

She kisses the side of his mouth and nuzzles closer. "Promise me. Promise me you'll get checked out if it keeps hurting like this."

"I will," he promises, dreading it already but hating the look on her face even more. "I promise, Alicia. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," she tells him softly. "I just don't want you to make yourself worse with the schedule you keep and everything."

He nods, aware that there's one other thing she's oblivious to. His old neck injury that had nagged him during his run-ins with Sheamus and how the pain had returned with a vengeance after a bad landing following a dive out of the ring a couple of weeks ago. _Just add it to the list,_ he thinks to himself with a rueful sigh, slipping his fingers between hers and trying to smile enough to calm her. "I'll be ok."

"Damn straight. I'll make sure of it," she says, resting her forehead against his and sighing softly when he kisses her, her complicated divorce and his aches and pains forgotten for now.


	172. chapter 172

Ricardo had hoped that his aches would ease, that he could stop worrying Alicia... but then he wakes up on Saturday morning and grits his teeth against the pain, wanting to curl up in a ball but unable to because Zero is sacked out next to him. He keens as quietly as possible and groans, the dog immediately coming to attention and nosing at him. When Ricardo breathes roughly, the dog gets up and pushes the door open, leaving. "Oh, Zero, get back here," Ricardo hisses but the dog's long gone. He tangles his fingers in the sheets and groans, not surprised when Zero drags Alicia into the room and she immediately drops to her knees next to him, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Ricardo, talk to me," she says lowly, urgently.

"My knee's worse," he chokes out, gritting his teeth and feeling as her fingers slip into his hand and squeezes. "I can't- I can't do this anymore..." She helps him sit up, leaning him against her and rocking him lightly, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and kissing his temple.

"Urgent care?" she murmurs, stroking his hair. He nods miserably and she hands him his phone, listening as he cancels his appearance in Indiana that night, posting about it on Twitter while she finds him some comfortable clothes and shoos the dog out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, exhaling softly.

The drive to the urgent care is miserable, Alicia staring at him worriedly at every red light and Ricardo trying to brace against every pothole and curve in the road. Walking in is painful and he groans as she helps him sit down, the wait excruciating until he's called back to a room, where they examine his knee and Ricardo squeezes his eyes shut when they begin stretching his leg out, bending it. When he's sent back for an x-ray, Alicia gnaws at her lip and fiddles with her phone, trying to remember how to breathe normally.

After a few minutes, she gets up and starts pacing around, rubbing at her neck and considering how to run the TV when finally the door is pushed open and Ricardo's helped back onto the bed, his skin pale and sweaty just from that bit of movement from the wheelchair to the bed. She sits next to him and strokes his face until he opens his eyes and smiles at her, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips, tickling her palm. "I'll be ok."

She nods, but continues to worry. It could be surgery, he could be down for weeks needing rehab, it could be any number of things and with her road schedule with WWE, she won't be there to help him... They sit quietly and only respond when nurses come in to peek in at them, update them on wait times. Finally, almost an hour later, the doctor returns with the x-ray results, rolling the chair closer and examining them. "Well, Mr. Rodriguez, you're suffering from a ligament strain. We'll prescribe you some ibuprofen, alternate ice and heat, rest as much as possible, and if things get any worse, follow up with your doctor." Alicia thinks they're done and then he shifts his papers and points at the next x-ray that looks like the column of someone's neck and she realizes Ricardo is cringing, and not from pain. "I've looked into your records to compare your former x-rays with your current. Your prior neck injury's been aggravated, but again, rest, ice/heat and the prescribed ibuprofen should take care of that too. Any questions?"

She sits there quietly, eyes locked on her hands, until the doctor leaves. She remains motionless until the nurse comes with the discharge papers and Ricardo signs them, accepting his prescription and gingerly getting to his feet. It's not until they're safely in the car that she turns on him, dark eyes blazing. "Your neck? Your _neck?_ You made me think your knee was the only problem you were having, and then- and then... Are you _serious,_ Ricardo?" She reaches over and grips his jaw, mindful of his neck as she guides him over to look at her. "Do you know how many times Alex hid things from me, lied to me? I can't do that again, you have to tell me things. I had no idea your neck was a problem too," she tells him with a pained glare. "I like you, I really like you, and I think I can see a future with you, but not like this. If you feel anything for me, you have to-"

"I'm sorry," he exhales. "It's never been this bad, until I woke this morning and could barely breathe. But I... it's just..." He closes his eyes. "I know you have your own emotional issues with relationships, but so do I. Do you know how many times I've wondered what I did to make Paige choose Alberto over me? I loved her, and I proposed to her, and then... she chooses Alberto and not even five months later, she's proposing to him? I just... I don't know what to think about that. What to do with that. I don't want to... seem weak or unattractive to you or something..."

Her hand gentles immediately and she leans closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. "You could never seem weak or unattractive to me," she says softly. "I can't explain Paige's actions. But to me, after my failure of a marriage to Alex, you're just what I need. You're sweet and calm, and you never expect more from me than I want to give. And I appreciate that so much. We were both broken by people important to us and now we're rebuilding together, and it's really good, I think. But when you have a problem, I want to know about it. Especially if it's your neck. Ok? Because that can be really, really serious and I just want to help you."

He exhales and cups her face, kissing her slowly. Up to this point, most of their kisses had been chaste, experiments, neither of them ready for anything more, but this one is slow, intensifying the longer he stays there, and she whimpers when he pulls away, stroking her skin. "I promise you I'll do better, I'll tell you anything important. But you have to make the same promise," he tells her, clearly remembering her last injury and how she'd only told him a few weeks into it. "If we're going to make a serious go at this, I want to be able to help you when you're hurting or having a problem too."

She nods, cupping his wrists and leaning in to kiss him again. "I promise." They smile at each other and he leans back against the neck rest as she shakes her head and turns towards the front to drive them home so he can rest. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ ," he sighs, sounding a little sleepy and looking even younger in the overhead lights when she glances over.

"Any time." She smiles affectionately at him before starting the car up and inching out of the parking lot.

The ibuprofen help. The ice and the rest, it all does what Ricardo needs it to. Alicia looks uncertain when she agrees to let him go to Mexico City, but she knows that she can't stop him from doing his duty for Combate America. She also knows that there's no way Ricardo will tell anyone there about the issues he's facing, since he barely told her, so the day before he flies out to Mexico City, she finds herself in the car, under the guise of 'grocery shopping', driving into the rich part of town.

She doesn't bother with the code at the gate, merely ringing the buzzer and letting Sofia know who it is, driving up to the front door. After a quick hug and exchange of small talk, she asks to see Alberto and is quickly directed to his office. He stands as soon as she enters and stares at her, lips twisting suspiciously. "What is it? Is Ricardo alright?"

"No," she says simply, smoothing her skirt out before looking him in the eye. "We won't even go into the emotional crap he's still wading through, but I just thought you should know he was at the ER a couple of days ago. He has strained ligaments in his knee, and his prior neck injury is aggravated again. You know... when he took that Brogue Kick for you?" Alberto blanches and Alicia smirks glumly. "Yeah. So. The only reason I'm here is to let you know, because God knows he won't. And I want you to promise me that you will take care of him while he's in Mexico this week doing work for _your_ company. Alright?"

"He's still like a little brother to me," Alberto says, his voice low and hoarse. "He always will be. Of course I will take care of him."

Alicia's gaze is still piercing, warning, and he can't look away until she nods briskly and turns to leave. "You'd better," is all she says before closing the door behind her with an echoing click.


	173. chapter 174

Ricardo leans against the couch, his eyes closed. His knee is still a bit of a mess but he's resting, icing it, and just generally being a slouch. He hates it, but Alicia had promised bad things if he didn't promise to rest. Especially if he really wanted to wrestle the following week in New Orleans. He stares up at the ceiling and considers his future obligations to Alberto's MMA fed, the last few wrestling dates he has ahead, and then the holidays. He wants to go somewhere, maybe Australia, just get away for awhile. _Maybe during New Years,_ he thinks. _Maybe Alicia can come with._

He dozes while watching Raw, stirring when Alicia's music hits during the segment where the rest of the women's Survivor Series team is announced. He grins as she's confirmed to be in the team, the six of them immediately starting to disagree when Sasha interrupts Dana trying to be put into the match. He watches the six women match that follows, relieved when Alicia, Sasha and Bayley win without any obvious major injury to them, despite how Nia seems to still take pleasure out of throwing Alicia around. He grimaces when Bayley has to help Alicia up onto the apron so they could celebrate inside the ring.

He gives them some time afterwards to check in with the trainer, maybe get cleaned up and change out of their wrestling gear, before calling Alicia. "Hey."

"Hey, Ricardo," she says, sounding tired.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She yawns. "Just kinda... bruised, I guess. But I'm ok. She can't hurt me for too long. You know this." When he doesn't say anything, she shifts. "How's your knee doing?"

"It's still there," he says dully. "But honestly, it's still a little swollen and bruised but better than it was. I've been resting it and icing it for the last few hours. Gotta do what I can to make sure I get to wrestle at New Orleans next week."

"Damn straight," she chuckles. "I can't wait to be home after this tour wraps up. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he sighs. She yawns again so he quickly calls an end to the call. "Sleep well tonight, Alicia."

"I will. You try to do the same."

He smiles. Sleep's been a little hard to find without her nearby, but he at least tries for her sake. Even manages to only stare at the ceiling for a couple hours.

Tuesday drags on forever and Wednesday dawns bright and warm, the weather not matching Ricardo's mood at all. He calls Alicia as soon as he thinks the time zone is alright, breathing solidly until she answers. "Hola," he murmurs.

"Hello." They sit in silence for awhile and then she leans forward, the chair she's sitting on squeaking. "I don't feel so good."

"Me neither," he confesses, scrubbing at his face. "Not at all."

"I'm a little scared."

"We'll be ok. One way or another." He taps his fingers against the back of his cell phone. "I wish I could see you right now."

"I wish you could too," she mumbles. "But it's only a few more days, I'll be home on Tuesday and we can talk about everything. It'll be ok."

"I hope so," he exhales.

"Take care of yourself," she pleads with him. "Especially when you're in New Orleans."

"I will. You be careful too."

"I will too. Ricardo?" she asks softly.

"Yeah?"

"Agreeing to let you live with me has been the best decision I've made in a long time," she tells him. "You've made my life a lot better. I just wanted to say thank you for everything."

Her words sound foreboding, somehow, but he thinks he understands. Things are so uncertain, best to say their feelings as honestly as possible. "I owe you so much for giving me a place to stay, and for taking care of me," he responds softly. "No matter what ever happens, I will never regret a second of it."

They sit in silence, listening to each other breathe until Ricardo hears voices on the other end. "I have to go," Alicia sighs. "It's almost time to travel to the next event."

"Ok. Tuesday, right?"

"Yep, Tuesday. Bye, Ricardo."

"Bye, Alicia." He hangs up the phone and absently rubs his knee, staring at the opposing wall while lost in thought.


	174. chapter 174

Ricardo leans against the couch, his eyes closed. His knee is still a bit of a mess but he's resting, icing it, and just generally being a slouch. He hates it, but Alicia had promised bad things if he didn't promise to rest. Especially if he really wanted to wrestle the following week in New Orleans. He stares up at the ceiling and considers his future obligations to Alberto's MMA fed, the last few wrestling dates he has ahead, and then the holidays. He wants to go somewhere, maybe Australia, just get away for awhile. _Maybe during New Years,_ he thinks. _Maybe Alicia can come with._

He dozes while watching Raw, stirring when Alicia's music hits during the segment where the rest of the women's Survivor Series team is announced. He grins as she's confirmed to be in the team, the six of them immediately starting to disagree when Sasha interrupts Dana trying to be put into the match. He watches the six women match that follows, relieved when Alicia, Sasha and Bayley win without any obvious major injury to them, despite how Nia seems to still take pleasure out of throwing Alicia around. He grimaces when Bayley has to help Alicia up onto the apron so they could celebrate inside the ring.

He gives them some time afterwards to check in with the trainer, maybe get cleaned up and change out of their wrestling gear, before calling Alicia. "Hey."

"Hey, Ricardo," she says, sounding tired.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She yawns. "Just kinda... bruised, I guess. But I'm ok. She can't hurt me for too long. You know this." When he doesn't say anything, she shifts. "How's your knee doing?"

"It's still there," he says dully. "But honestly, it's still a little swollen and bruised but better than it was. I've been resting it and icing it for the last few hours. Gotta do what I can to make sure I get to wrestle at New Orleans next week."

"Damn straight," she chuckles. "I can't wait to be home after this tour wraps up. I miss you."

"I miss you too," he sighs. She yawns again so he quickly calls an end to the call. "Sleep well tonight, Alicia."

"I will. You try to do the same."

He smiles. Sleep's been a little hard to find without her nearby, but he at least tries for her sake. Even manages to only stare at the ceiling for a couple hours.

Tuesday drags on forever and Wednesday dawns bright and warm, the weather not matching Ricardo's mood at all. He calls Alicia as soon as he thinks the time zone is alright, breathing solidly until she answers. "Hola," he murmurs.

"Hello." They sit in silence for awhile and then she leans forward, the chair she's sitting on squeaking. "I don't feel so good."

"Me neither," he confesses, scrubbing at his face. "Not at all."

"I'm a little scared."

"We'll be ok. One way or another." He taps his fingers against the back of his cell phone. "I wish I could see you right now."

"I wish you could too," she mumbles. "But it's only a few more days, I'll be home on Tuesday and we can talk about everything. It'll be ok."

"I hope so," he exhales.

"Take care of yourself," she pleads with him. "Especially when you're in New Orleans."

"I will. You be careful too."

"I will too. Ricardo?" she asks softly.

"Yeah?"

"Agreeing to let you live with me has been the best decision I've made in a long time," she tells him. "You've made my life a lot better. I just wanted to say thank you for everything."

Her words sound foreboding, somehow, but he thinks he understands. Things are so uncertain, best to say their feelings as honestly as possible. "I owe you so much for giving me a place to stay, and for taking care of me," he responds softly. "No matter what ever happens, I will never regret a second of it."

They sit in silence, listening to each other breathe until Ricardo hears voices on the other end. "I have to go," Alicia sighs. "It's almost time to travel to the next event."

"Ok. Tuesday, right?"

"Yep, Tuesday. Bye, Ricardo."

"Bye, Alicia." He hangs up the phone and absently rubs his knee, staring at the opposing wall while lost in thought.


	175. chapter 175

Ricardo's knee is a mess. Swollen as bad as it's ever been, bruised. He can barely put weight on it, biting his lip to not cry out in pain. He beats Alicia home and sinks onto the couch, burying his face in his hands and whimpering weakly. He had taken a few bad landings during his match, which hadn't helped at all, and now... now... He moans pitifully and squints, looking up when his phone rings. He scrambles and grabs it, not bothering to look at the screen before answering, needing anything to distract him from this pain. "Ho- hola?"

"Ricardo?" His heart sinks anew. It's Alberto. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he grits out, fighting against the pain in his chest rivaling the pain in his leg. "What- what do you want, Alberto?"

"I, ah..." Alberto swallows. "I've been reading your tweets, mi hermano. I was wondering... if you would let me help you? Hm? It... I hate to think of you suffering... unable to do what you love... Por favor?"

Ricardo wants to say so much to that, that Alberto would be concerned with his suffering, would want to help, but... it all hurts so much that this time, when the tears come, he lets them. Alberto must hear, must know, because he starts rambling in soft Spanish, trying to comfort him like he used to when Swagger had broken his ankle, when WWE was making him miserable and he'd decided to quit, every other time in the past when Alberto calling him "mi hermano" was something like a lifeline to him, something he could believe in.

He's still sitting there, face ruddy and wet with fresh tears, when he hears a car pull up, the door all but forced open, and he chokes down more tears until Alberto is kneeling in front of him, eyes dark with compassion and worry. "Wh- w... why- why?" he chokes out uselessly, unable to think straight, to spit out what he needs to say the most.

Alberto shakes his head, wraps his arms around Ricardo and holds on carefully. "I don't know, mi hermano. I honestly do not." He holds him as Ricardo cries himself out, everything from the last nine months and longer pouring out of him, leaving Alberto's shirt tear-soaked and wrinkled, Ricardo's fingers digging into the priceless fabric.

"Lo siento," he hisses finally, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. "Your shirt-"

"Don't worry about that," Alberto scoffs, still holding onto Ricardo's trembling hands. "Shirts can be replaced." He looks down at Ricardo's knee and swallows. "This, this is why I came," he says, adjusting the mushy ice pack so he can look better at the discoloration and swelling. "I made you an appointment with the best rehab specialist... He has fixed me up many a time. Let him do the same for you, si?"

Ricardo coughs and wipes at his face some more, grimacing. "When?" he exhales.

"Now."

It's sudden, Ricardo feels awkward, uncomfortable. They drive in silence to the building, and Alberto supports him as he limps inside, the specialist very thorough, very focused. He has a game plan almost from the moment he looks at Ricardo and Ricardo realizes he likes him, especially likes having some sort of plan beyond icing and resting. They're back at the apartment within the hour, Alberto helping Ricardo to the couch and giving him a fresh ice pack and painkillers, stroking his fingers through his hair before taking his leave. He's just at the door when Ricardo finds his words. "Gracias, Alberto," he says, staring at his former best friend.

"My pleasure, Ricardo," Alberto tells him with a small wink before shutting the door behind him.

Ricardo's sleep is calm and deep for once.

When Alicia returns from the latest WWE tour, Ricardo is in the middle of telling her about the rehab specialist, and what Alberto had done, when he notices just how distant her gaze is. He leans closer and smiles at her. "Alicia? Are you in there?"

She jerks back to awareness and gapes at her. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Ricardo. I... I guess I was just lost in thought."

Something's wrong. It's all over her face, in her voice, how she's sitting. He frowns. "Talk to me."

She swallows hard, looks away. "I wasn't lying the other day, when I said I like you a lot, Ricardo, and I'm so happy we live together, and everything..."

"But?" he prompts her, his heart sinking all over again.

"But when WWE brought in the Cruiserweights, I... I started hanging out with Cedric Alexander," she explains. "And he's cute, and he's sweet, and he's funny, and I just..." She groans, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so confused, because I like you, but I like him too, and I don't know what to do!"

Ricardo breathes in and out harshly. Stares at her, his body feeling numb, his brain empty. _Not again,_ he thinks, those damnable tears filling his eyes up once more. "If you like him," he says painfully, "You... you should be with him." She looks up at him, shock all over her face and he swallows. "I'm not going to be the other man, Alicia. And I'm not going to be blindsided by something like this again... we can be friends who live together, I'm... I'm ok with that." He closes his eyes. "If you're not, then I can find another place to live, I just... I can't-"

Her lips are on his, soothing, gentle, and she strokes his hands softly. "Ricardo, listen to me. I need time, ok? I don't know if I just have a small crush on Cedric or what, but I definitely know I don't want to let what we have go so easily either. You were there for me when no one else was, and I will never forget that." She kisses him again and he groans, leaning into her, her fingers brushing at his cheeks, under his eyes, starting to cry too when she feels him tremble. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ricardo."

He holds her, tears silently trekking down his cheeks as flashes of how his relationship with Paige had ended so abruptly, so painfully. _Alicia won't do that to me too... right?_

He wants to believe that she wouldn't, but he's so uncertain of himself, his own worth, it's hard not to imagine worst case scenarios. Especially when comparing himself against Cedric Alexander...


	176. chapter 176

The rehab works, slowly. Ricardo can feel his knee returning to some semblance of normal, the pain lessening. But as the physical suffering eases, the emotional compounds. Alicia is definitely trying to attract Cedric's attention, the proof of it all over GIFs and pictures on Twitter that hits Ricardo like a punch to the solar plexus whenever he sees it.

He hates Mondays for more reasons than one now, because he finds himself watching Raw, searching Twitter for further proof of what's going on between them. She looks happy, her eyes glowing in a way that they don't for him, and his heart aches with each beat. He worries further that the only reason she'd not yet selected Cedric over him outright is because of his knee, that as soon as she learns he's getting better, she'll break it off with him... but he refuses to use his injury to hold onto her. There had been enough falsities in his past relationships, and he wants to be honest, forthcoming with Alicia. It's the least that she deserves, after all.

So when she returns home, he smiles half-heartedly at her and stands up, carefully testing his balance before putting all of his weight on his bad leg. She gasps and reaches out for him before stopping, realizing. "You... you're doing better," she breathes out. He nods. Her lips twitch up into a relieved grin before she throws herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" she says, Ricardo closing his eyes and squeezing her back, exhaling softly when he doesn't drop her or fall onto her.

"I'm not all the way yet, but I can... I can stand, which is definite progress," he nods, his burden easing when she lets go of him and sits him down. "Alberto... he, uh, found me this rehab specialist. The man's a miracle worker, I think... I think I'll be able to walk normally soon. In the next couple of days, maybe."

She cups his hands, lifts them and kisses his palms with a soft smile. "Just be careful, ok? I don't want you overdoing it."

He exhales. Tries not to focus on how his skin tingles where her lips touch. "I will," he promises.

"Show me these exercises," she urges him. "I'll help you do them."

He wants to argue. Insist that he can- and has been- do them fine on his own, but she looks so certain, so determined, that he gives in. Pulls out the paper with guidelines and lets her read them. Her hair is in a messy bun, she has no makeup on, and there's a crease between her eyes as she makes sense of his instructions. "You're so gorgeous," he tells her, unable to resist.

She stops reading and swallows hard, looking up at him. Her smile is geniune, her blush is becoming.

For perhaps the first time since she told him she liked Cedric Alexander, he thinks maybe he might have a chance with her after all.


	177. chapter 177

Ricardo holds Alicia's hand as they walk around the beach across from Morrison's apartment. "It's so nice here," she says. "I mean, I know it's not that much different, but it just... I can definitely tell the difference from Florida beaches, you know?"

He nods. "I grew up here, so I definitely know." He squeezes her hand and guides her towards the sand, sitting down by where the water licks up and tickles his feet. She settles in next to him and he sighs, wanting to touch her but not wanting to push things when she's still uncertain who she wants. On top of that, Noam Dar is creeping around and Ricardo doesn't like any of it, but it's her career, he can only do so much from his position outside of the WWE. He had considered taking her to his mother's, to meet his sister, play with the children, but it feels like too much, too soon. So the beach it had been.

Their flight the next day gives them a whole day with nothing to do but spend time with Mike and AJ, or each other, and they're so busy with the baby that neither want to be too much of an imposition so, after they'd all agreed on a time to go out somewhere to eat, Tamina had left to go shopping and Alicia and Ricardo had come here. "I'm just glad you can walk easier now," Alicia offers, leaning against him.

He closes his eyes as his heart speeds up at her presence. "I am too. Based on what the rehab specialist has told me, I might be able to start wrestling again in a month, if everything goes well." Her fingers slip into his, squeezing his hand, and he exhales shakily. "Alicia... please..."

She frowns and pulls away slowly. "Sorry. I just... I uh. I still like you and I hate seeing you in pain."

He nods. He stares down at their fingers, side by side, and finally grips her hand, squeezing it. "Just... uh, you know, I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I understand," she breathes. "You've been hurt enough, and that's the last thing I want to do. I just... can't shut my feelings off. For you, or for Cedric. But I'm not intending on making you feel like the other man or something."

"What about Noam Dar?" he asks carefully, watching her face.

She snorts, then laughs almost painfully. "I hate him!" she cries out, her voice echoing in the wind. "But he won't take the hint." She shakes her head and groans, dark eyes miserable and fixed on Ricardo's face. "I promise you, I'm not that easy. There's nothing between me and Noam. And Cedric and I... we haven't, we're not. Things aren't serious," she struggles to explain. "I haven't made my decision yet. As soon as I do, you'll be the first who knows."

He nods. Bites his lip and stares out at the sky as birds fly around, free and unburdened. He envies them until she grips his face and draws him back to look at her, gently kissing him on the lips. "Alicia..."

"Please, don't give up on me," she begs, tears in her eyes. "I can't stand that if you do..."

He hates this decision, he hates that he's tempted to tell her to just go be with Cedric, be happy and don't worry about him. But another kiss from her wrecks what remains of his conviction and he exhales shakily. "I never could give up on you," he admits lowly, eyes fluttering closed as she kisses him again, the sun warm against his skin and still paling in comparison to the feel of her.


	178. chapter 178

Noam Dar is becoming more of a nuance. Ricardo _almost_ feels bad for Cedric Alexander, before remembering that he's in an event worst position, as the fourth wheel in this situation. Despite Alicia's continued reassurances, he can't help but feel that way, sitting on the sidelines and rehabbing his knee while she's stuck between the two cruiserweights. He goes from walking to jogging to running, and is now just working on getting full strength back, the rehab specialist looking more optimistic with each visit.

Ricardo stretches his knee out and hums, adding more weight to the machine as he works out. It's getting better every day and soon he'll be back to doing what he loves most, Alicia and all of this drama not the only thing on his mind. He can't wait, especially with Christmas coming up. It hadn't been fair putting Mike and AJ through all of the drama with him, Alicia, and then the issues with Paige and Alberto too. Not that he thinks Mike minded _not_ inviting them, but still. "I'm supposed to be evolved enough that this should be tolerable," he reminds himself, exhaling and inhaling in an attempt to meditate. Something that's avoided him since learning Paige and Alberto were engaged.

He tries again and feels the old familiar comfort wash over him, his thoughts quieting into a dull roar. "Thank you," he breathes out into the nothingness before him, continuing to work out even as he meditates further. "I've missed this."

He's calmer, more steady when he returns to the apartment that night, finding Alicia propped up on the couch, her glasses perched on her nose as she paints her toenails, Zero and Zeus dancing around her as she tries to keep them away. "Oh thank God, can you do something with these two?! I think they want to eat my nailpolish, which ew," she exclaims, looking up at him pleadingly.

He laughs and takes the dogs outside, making sure the back fence is secure before leaving them. "How are you?" he asks, leaning against the couch and listening as she painstakingly paints finger and toenails alike.

"I'm good." She leans forward and lightly kisses his cheek, the smell of chemicals rafting after her, and he crinkles his nose. "How was the gym?"

"Great. I, uh, meditated for the first time since Paige and Alberto's engagement." He fiddles with his fingers and looks anywhere but at her. Talking about Paige with Alicia is awkward, he doesn't want to make her jealous, but it is part of his life... "This feels weird."

She cups his hand and waits until he looks up at her. "Don't feel weird. Considering some of the things I've talked to you about, you can say whatever you want to me. Hell, I'm in the process of a divorce and now I'm undecided between two guys with a third stalking me. It would take a _lot_ for you to outdo my ridiculousness."

Ricardo hesitates. "Well, when you put it that way..." She gasps in feigned offense and pushes him to the side, laughing when he drags her down with him. They both freeze when they realize she's laying on top of him, their eyes locked as he fumbles to touch her or not. "Um, well..."

"Kiss me please," she requests, eyes fluttering. He can't deny her, leaning in and kissing her softly. She runs her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. "I'm so sorry," she breathes into his mouth. "I promise this won't be forever..."

He nods. "I know. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles at him and kisses him again.


	179. chapter 179

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" It's Alberto. Ricardo looks up while stretching his knee out and exhales. "I am wrestling a bit, but then I'll be off spreading holiday cheer far and wide..."

Ricardo leans over and tightens his laces, shrugging. "I haven't decided yet, but I think Mike and AJ are bringing the baby. We went to them for Thanksgiving so they figured it was fair to come to us this time. We just need to confirm a few things beforehand."

"I know it's hard, and I understand why we weren't invited to Thanksgiving," Alberto offers. "I just hope... some day you will forgive me, and maybe we can spend holidays together again. But I will not push you." He smiles sadly at Ricardo before turning to leave.

"Ah, Alberto?" Ricardo offers, waiting until his former employer turns to look at him. "I wanted to thank you again for recommending me to your rehab specialist. I'm nearly at 100% again and should be able to wrestle once more by the New Year."

Alberto's face relaxes into a brilliant smile. "I'm so happy to hear that, mi hermano. Um, I hope you and Alicia have a happy holiday. No matter how you spend it."

"You and... your household as well," Ricardo says awkwardly, not wanting to exclude Paige but also unable to outright say her name.

Alberto nods. "Gracias, mi hermano." Turning, he leaves and Ricardo grabs his things, exiting the building as well.

Their careers are still intertwined, thanks to MMA, but he finds he's minding a little less now. The situation with Paige is still a throbbing ache deep in his chest, but now he has Alicia to focus on, and it grows slightly easier day by day.

Who knows, he thinks as he sinks into the car. Maybe I'll forgive Alberto some day. Just... not right now. Truthfully, Alberto had looked past Ricardo's anger and pain and had given him a job, had helped him find medical help when he'd needed it, and now... well, now things are looking up for him. He just hopes it lasts through the holiday season and into the new year.

Returning home, he smiles at Alicia and drops down next to her, rewatching footage of 205 Live. She looks good with Cedric, even changing her hair and make up for him, and it makes Ricardo sick. He itches at his arm and gnaws on his bottom lip before turning to look at her. "You know you're beautiful no matter what you do with your hair, right?" he asks softly, curling a strand of the teased hair around his finger. "Straight, curtly, long, short, dark, light... you don't need to change just to attract someone."

She cups his hand, smiles at him. "I know. But I like it like this." Self-confidence faltering, she frowns. "Unless you mean that you don't like it...?"

He immediately shakes his head. "No, no, that's not what I meant, Alicia. I love your hair, it's just I don't want you to feel the need to change for anyone. You're gorgeous inside and out and I don't want you to lose any part of yourself because of someone else."

She smiles at him. "You're sweet, Ricardo." Leaning in, she kisses him slowly. "I promise not to lose myself in anyone else."

It should appease him, because she sounds sincere, but it doesn't.


	180. chapter 180

"Chances that we'll have a quiet holiday?" Ricardo asks with a soft laugh as he gets up to answer the door. AJ and Sara are waiting for him and the baby makes a soft, babbling noise when she sees him, Alicia immediately scooping the little girl up and allowing Ricardo to guide AJ into the guest room.

AJ nods thankfully and drops onto the bed, stretching out langidly. "You don't know how tiresome it is to have a baby on a flight until you're doing it alone," she tells him with a sigh.

He pats her arm as he heads out of the door. "Just rest, Alicia and I'll take good care of Sara Louisa."

"Thank you," she calls after him and he walks into the living room, pausing long enough to watch Alicia tickling Sara with something green.

"When did you get mistletoe?" he asks with a soft laugh, laying down next to the baby and making faces at her as she rolls towards him.

Alicia hums. "I figured Mike and AJ would appreciate it." She makes kissy faces at the baby before handing the mistletoe off to Ricardo and lifting the little girl up, adjusting her clothes and kissing her forehead. "She's so cute."

Ricardo nods, patting Sara's back gently. "She definitely is." He stares at Alicia gently soothing the baby's clothes, and for a wild moment, imagines her with her own child- maybe _their_ child... dark hair, dark eyes, light brown complexion... beautiful and calm, giggling as Alicia dances them around, talking sweetly to them. "Do you ever... think about having your own?" he asks thoughtlessly, immediately choking on thin air as soon as he realizes what he's said.

"Yeah," she says, not seemingly bothered by the question. "Sometimes." She smiles at him, a kind of pain deep in her eyes. "I just really... need to get myself together before I even come close to that, though."

He nods. "I definitely understand that. I'm nowhere near ready for something like that either." He kisses Sara's pudgey fist and wrinkles his nose at her when she grabs at him, laughing. "I still think about it sometimes though. I love my niece and nephew and... like to think I might be good at being a parent someday."

Her hand is gentle, cool against his cheek as she smiles at him. "I have no doubt that you would be. Will be. When the time's right." She hands the baby over to him and watches as he rocks her back and forth gently.

The next few days pass in a blur of laughter, talking, long walks around the beach, and so much food that none of them can move too easily after each meal. Mike gives Ricardo a knee brace that's supposed to stabilize and be discreet under wrestling gear, AJ gives Alicia a copy of her book, and AJ chuckles when Alicia gives Sara her first funko- of her mother from when she was still in the WWE. "Thank you, I love it," she says, hugging Alicia. "Sara will too when she's old enough to realize what this is."

"So, Alicia and I went together in a gift for the both of you," Ricardo says after a moment, handing them an envelop. "We explored a bit around your house and found a few things that we thought you might enjoy."

AJ fans through the slips of papers, eyes widening. "Aquarium, bowling, mini golf, museums... wow, I didn't know we lived near all of these things."

"Exactly! So now you have free passes to anything you want to do, and we talked with John and Taya, their part of the gift is to babysit whenever you want to try one of these things," Alicia says gleefully.

"Thank you," AJ says, hugging them both tightly. "So much. That's great."

"And... one last thing," Alicia says cheerfully, dropping the mistletoe in Mike's hand.

He laughs. Stares at AJ gently before putting the plant over her and leaning in, kissing her deeply.

Alicia and Ricardo's eyes lock and they smile at each other, wishing that they could be as comfortable with each other.


	181. chapter 181

It's quiet outside. Ricardo sits in the peaceful serenity of it all and lets the sound of his own breathing lull him away. Another year, slipping away, a new on the horizon. He thinks about everything- the good, the bad, the in-between of 2016. It had been somewhat successful of a year, between India and England, but yes... so much pain had followed those two trips. First Paige leaving him for Alberto, and now Alicia unable to decide between him and Cedric. He exhales slowly before dipping a hand into the lake, running his fingers against the edges of the water.

He's pretty sure he'd jumped into a relationship too soon- especially with Alicia still in the process of divorcing Alex Riley. But she had needed him and he'd needed her, and it had seemed good for awhile. Until the Cruiserweights arrived and Alicia grew attracted to Cedric. He tries humming to refocus his thoughts but the humming sounds more like crying and before long he gives up on meditating and stares at the water, a glum look on his face pale face.

He's still sitting there, lost in thought, when Alicia joins him. Her warm hand slipping into his own, squeezing gently. He strokes her wrist and tries to resist the urge to kiss her until she's cuddled up close to him, eyes closed and fingers pressing against his chest. "It's almost midnight," she tells him with a small smile. "Do you want to dance or something? Can your knee manage that?"

"There's no music," he exhales against her hair, not sure if this is a good idea or not. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out her phone, and starts to play a soft, Spanish song that he'd told her he liked. He gasps as heat overwhelms him in a flush, joy and pain warring inside of him at the fact that she'd _remembered_ despite everything going on. Getting to his feet, he holds a hand out to her. "May I have this dance?" When Alicia grips his hand and allows him to draw her up, she wraps her arms around him and lets him lead her in a lazy dance around the lake, the two of them lost in the feel of each other until the fireworks go off over the water, revealing that it's past midnight now.

She stops moving and looks up at him, lips twitching softly. "Happy New Years, Ricardo."

"Happy New Years, Alicia," he murmurs back, face tilted towards her. It's all her as she grips his jaw and leads him in, kissing him slowly, softly. When he groans, though, both of them lose all inhibitions and kisses with reckless ambition, Alicia's nails scraping enticingly against his skin. "Ali- Alicia," he moans, tugging at her shirt until finally he finds the self-control to pull away, exhale shakily.

"Happy New Years, Ricardo," she finally responds breathlessly, brushing some of her lipstick off of his face. She smiles at him before turning, still hand in hand with him, to watch the fireworks going on across the way.


	182. chapter 182

Ricardo limbers up, staring at the man he's helping to train. "Ready?" he asks, shifting and stretching out his knee while others linger outside, waiting for their turn in the ring. Upon receiving a focused nod, he rushes forward and locks up with him, directing him through the motions to sweep him over and into an armlock. Different people trade off against Ricardo and they continue working through moves of various difficulties until a good hour and a half has passed, Ricardo staring up at the clock as the latest student leans over and catches his breath, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you," he says, shaking Ricardo's hand before leaving the ring. As the others file out of the room, Ricardo slumps down against the turnbuckles and stares up at the lights, lost in thought. His knee is good, being back in the ring makes him feel more worthwhile than he has in a long time. He can train again, he can learn and teach, he can do pretty much everything he's done before, but all of the drama is still weighing on him.

Alberto and he have a professional relationship because of MMA and are getting along somewhat better than they have been in awhile, he hasn't seen Paige in a couple of months, and things with Alicia are wavering between confused and tense as she continues accompanying Cedric to the ring. He closes his eyes and drifts somewhere between awake and asleep, finding it easier to sleep like this with the distant sounds of people wandering around, talking, than the quiet darkness of his bed. After a few minutes, he realizes that management wants to close the building for the night so he grabs the ropes and levers himself up, heading home where he sits and watches Raw while working on various things for future bookings and MMA business.

He looks up when he hears Alicia's voice, watching as she accompanies Cedric to the ring after Noam Dar's failed attempt at apologizing just to call her _sweetcheeks,_ which leads into Cedric almost attacking him before Alicia pulls him away, reminding him about his match against Drew Gulak. Tony Nese is on the outside and Alicia pulls him off of the apron, getting in his face when he tries to get involved in the match, but this has the opposite result she probably wanted as Cedric gets distracted, Gulak taking advantage of it and pinning him.

Ricardo bites his lip, debating what to do, when he ultimately decides to click the TV off and turn his attention back to his paperwork. Alicia is tough, he knows that: she could probably take on most of the cruiserweight division without breaking a sweat (or a nail), but still. He can't help but mull over everything worriedly. Flipping his pen onto the table, he presses his fingers into his eyes and exhales roughly, wishing that things were easier, that he could _do_ something to help Alicia, maybe see her more than a couple days a week. "I don't know how Mike and AJ makes this work," he mumbles. "But at least they're married and dedicated to each other... I don't even have that much going for me..."

Getting up, he heads outside and holds his arms out to either side of his body, letting the chilly air drift over him, comfort him. Sinking down into the sand, he closes his eyes and drifts, trying to meditate to clear his mind of all thoughts about what's going on backstage at Raw right now.


	183. chapter 183

The last few weeks have been almost... nice. With the holidays and everything, Alicia and Ricardo had spent more time together than they have in weeks, had reconnected. But now she's back on the road with WWE and he watches as she confronts Noam Dar in the hallway, and Noam is his usually slimy self... just for Alicia to grip him, dip him, and lay the kind of kiss on him that makes Ricardo equally digusted and a little hot under the collar all at the same time as his imagination branches off in a million different directions with that one ridiculous act.

He's not sure what to think about it and, through another night of rough insomnia, fights not to speculate because until he has her face to face, talking it through, there's nothing he can really do about it anyway. But 205 Live continues it the next night when Alicia assists Noam in defeating Cedric and Cedric breaks up with her... just for Alicia to scream so loudly that the electronics around her malfunction. He cringes and settles in for another long, horrible night, just to be relieved when he falls into a restless sleep that's somehow worse than lack of sleep he'd had the night before.

Alicia looks happy, self-assured when she returns home later Wednesday afternon and all Ricardo can do is stare at her, not sure where to begin. "I have so much to tell you!" she gushes, lunging at him and kissing him happily. He cups her face and slowly kisses her back, still confused, still hurting. She guides him to the couch and smiles at him, all wide eyes and hopeful gazes. "After we spent our time off the last few weeks together, when I returned to Cedric, it just reminded me how boring he really was. He has no... fire, no interest."

"So you kissed Noam," he exhales, some of the pieces falling together as he considers everything she's saying, what he'd seen.

"I wanted a way to get Cedric to end things, so I kissed Noam." She chuckles. "The next day, he broke up with me."

"That was quite some yelling you did, I think my ears are still ringing." He attempts to smile at her, still thinking about how that could be _him_ someday. Where the break up is nowhere near as simple as the Alicia's split with Alex, or even as quickly done as his and Paige's. "Do you like Noam now?"

"Absolutely not!" she says. "It just dawned on me... Cedric is too boring, and Noam is too sleazy. And I felt more like myself when I was with you than I have in a very lnog time, and I never want to lose that." She reaches out and kisses his hand, a happy look spreading across his face before it fades away and he shakes his head.

"I think I get what you're saying," he tells her. "But it's a lot to take in all at once. I'm still digesting you even being with Alexander to begin with and now you're done with him and onto the next?" He scrubs at his eyes. "Look, I want to be your friend, I enjoy being there for you, but anything beyond that... I uh, I need to think. I need to confirm that you're the one I want to be with romantically," he explains, sighing. "Alright?"

She looks frozen. In shock. Eventually finds it in her brain power to nod and stares at her hand. "Of... of course. I understand. I'll give you all of the time you need," she says dazedly.

Ricardo appreciates it but he's not sure any amount of time would ever be enough to help him figure out the anxious tangle his insides have been since he'd seen her kiss Noam.


	184. chapter 184

Ricardo closes his eyes as he watches the UK tournament. He had enjoyed training at the Knight's wrestling company, even with all of the drama surrounding it. His is a wandering soul, he likes traveling and seeing new things, experiencing new cultures. His chin is resting in his palm when Alicia joins him, looking almost hesitant as she settles in on the couch next to him. Neither of them say anything for awhile until ads start and he turns to smile at her.

"Hi," she says softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hi." He doesn't move at first but finally smooths her hair back and exhales. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she says, her eyelashes tickling his neck as she blinks. "How are you?"

He shrugs listlessly and she frowns up at him. "Just thinking. I kinda miss traveling," he admits. She follows his gaze to the TV and he exhales. "I miss England. And India. And Australia... and I want to see so many other places."

"Do you think you'll be going anywhere soon?" she asks quietly, toying with his shirt nervously.

"I'm not sure," he sighs. "I haven't gotten any training offers, but maybe. Someday."

She nods. The show comes back and they resume watching it until Alicia bursts out, "If you see anything weird on Raw Monday, just know that it's me not being done with Cedric. And not romantically, I just..." She sighs. "I don't like how he talked to me last week. Nor do I like how Noam talks to me. So I have to teach these boys a lesson, you know?"

He grimaces, glancing over at her. Finally, all he can say is, "Just be careful, por favor, Alicia."

She nods. Kisses his cheek lightly. "I will be careful. I promise. Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he sighs, forcing his gaze back onto the TV although now his thoughts are far, far away for the last bit of the tournament.

The rest of the weekend until she flies out goes by quietly, Ricardo almost relieved when he gets more time to himself to think things out, maybe see where Raw and 205 Live takes them. It's as Alicia says- she actually helps Cedric win his match, then gets ignored by him afterwards, which leaves her screaming at interviewers again before storming off. The next night, she's talking up Noam Dar just to turn around and slap him and Ricardo rubs at his eyes, exhaling roughly.

Half of the time, he's not sure what's going on. Why she's so sweet at home, but when she's on the road, she seems completely opposite. He's standing in the bathroom, checking out the length of his hair, when he looks himself in the eye. "Well, Ricardo, what _are_ you going to do?"

He has no idea, and this terrifies him.


	185. chapter 185

It's weird sometimes. To be in a business where so much of your youth is caught on camera, your mistakes just a few keystrokes away for the whole world to find. From dirt poor indys in California, to the WWE, to his training now in various places from India to England to Florida... Ricardo watches a lot of himself sometimes, reminding himself all that he's survived, all that he will continue to survive. Some might think it's ego, and maybe it is a little, but some of it grounds him, reminds him what he loves about this business.

On Monday, he watches Raw, wide eyed as Alicia screams at Cedric Alexander for pushing Noam Dar in the hallway. It's ridiculous, but it almost makes him laugh. The apartment is quiet, Zero is around somewhere but Zeus' original owner, a former roommate of Ricardo's, had reclaimed him, taking him away. Zero seems lonely, Ricardo definitely feels the sting, so after a hurried phone call to Alicia, he's off to the shelter. It takes a fair amount of time to decide, because he wants them _all,_ they all look so sad and pitiful, but finally he choses a mopey looking puppy with desperate eyes and hugs him tight, trying and failing to decide on a name.

Alicia loves him at first sight, of course, hugging and cooing over him and stroking his fur. When she finally locks eyes with Ricardo, she beams. "You have the best taste, Ricardo! I love him."

Those sentences eat at Ricardo, tickling up his spine like an itch he can't reach. It's the Rumble week, everyone in wrestling is busy in one way or another and he throws himself into training with further diligence, helping people to learn, to know how to do things more smoothly. His ankle's been giving him some grief, but it's nowhere near as bad as his knee was not that long ago, so he soldiers on.

He comes home late Thursday to find Alicia sitting on the couch, perusing his old files. Watching matches he had as Chimaera, wearing the mask and floating around the ring as he beats down his opponents, sometimes winning and sometimes losing but usually accomplishing something that makes her gasp or cover her mouth with her hand.

He watches her for awhile before she leans closer to him, almost kissing the side of his face. "Feel the rage," she murmurs to him, putting the laptop in his hands before getting up and going off to get something to eat.

He stares at the screen, he thinks about the last few weeks- with Cedric and Noam Lingering depression from the Alberto and Paige situation. Closes his eyes, searches deep inside of himself for something meditation and such may have missed. It's a thread, but it's definitely there. He taps into it and exhales roughly, old pent up aggressions reintroducing themselves to him.

When Alicia returns, he blinks lazily and glances at her, her words and demeanor doing so much more him in five minutes than any other attempt st figuring his own brain out. _Oh, I do. I definitely do,_ he thinks, fingers tensing into fists before smoothing out at his sides.


	186. chapter 186

Alicia's words haunt Ricardo. The whispered cadence of her voice tickling against his skin, making his insomnia worse. Since leaving WWE, he's stagnated, he thinks. Grown complacent. Focused more on training than his own career; pushing those around him to be better, more determined in their own paths. Not that he would change anything that he's experienced the last few years, the time spent in India, in England, Australia and all of the other places.

Absentmindedly rubs his ankle as he sits on the couch and plays with the puppy, still learning his surroundings and getting to know his new owner. Ricardo smiles half-heartedly when he yips up at him, rolling and squirming around until he almost falls off onto the floor, Ricardo's hand the only guiding force that keeps him where he belongs. The apartment is quiet with Alicia back on tour with WWE; she hadn't been on Raw this week but Noam has a tag match on 205 Live, so he imagines she'll be around for that.

"I caused all of this, didn't I, puppy?" he mumbles, rubbing the dog's soft ears between his fingers. "I wasn't just lax in my career. I let Paige run off with Alberto. I let Alicia get swayed by Cedric. And now Dar..." His eyes darken, fix on the wall opposite of where he's sitting. "I've been weak. My younger self would be so ashamed of me by now." He scoffs and pillows his face in his arms, barely noticing when the dog starts to lick his face, whining at the emotions he's letting off as he thinks it all through. "I've let too much slip through my fingers."

Getting the puppy had been something he'd decided with no suggestion, no advice from anyone else. He'd wanted a dog, so he'd gotten it. Simple as that, and the first feeling of freedom he'd had in too long, especially with the world choking and strangling him with each headline he sees, every whisper from friend and foe alike. His soul screams out for his people, fear and uncertainty darkening each day, adding to his turmoil, and he's at his breaking point, can feel the shift in the air around him. The need for _change._

_Feel the rage. Feel the rage._

_Feel the rage._

He sleeps there that night, on the couch, the puppy curled up against his side, head clearer than it's been in a long time. Alberto, Paige, Cedric, Noam, none of it matters anymore. He knows what he wants, what he needs. What he deserves.

He's staring at the sun sparkling against the ceiling when Alicia's car pulls up, the door slams as she gets out and heads for the apartment. Sits up and faces the front door as she stumbles in, dropping her bag and already griping about Neville's actions the night before, but none of it matters to Ricardo as he stands up, her anger, his dishevelment from sleeping on the couch irrelevant.

Her words finally die away and she stares at him, eyes wide, uncertain. His touch is gentle but possessive all at once. Fingers brushing along her jaw, against her lips, watching her skin flush as he presses closer. She lets out a soft, muffled noise, and he breathes in before his lips follow his hand, parting her lips and kissing her slowly. The sound she makes this time encourages him, guides him to move his fingers down her neck to brush against her collarbone. She closes her eyes, finds his hand and interlaces their fingers until he presses her against the wall, intent on deepening the kiss, reinforcing his point.

Alex became a jackass. Cedric was boring. Noam is a manchild trying to be more than he actually is. Ricardo is on Alicia's level though. They have the same kind of fire, the ability to fly off the handle at the smallest thing. He can ignore it by hiding behind yoga and meditation and all of those _be better_ tropes all he wants, but in the end, at their core, they're the same kind of broken, angry people who can only understand each other until they burn the other to dust or take out the entire world around them. Or both.

Pulling away, he presses his forehead to hers and smiles in some, bitter kind of success as she gapes at him, her own lips shifting into a dark kind of grin that matches his own. There are so many things he's feeling, so much that he could say right here, but he settles for something simple. "I missed you."

She closes her eyes, kisses his nose, clings to him like letting go for even a second would shatter her into tenuous pieces. "I've missed you too."

_Feel the rage..._


	187. chapter 187

The next few days are a blur. Ricardo and Alicia are nearly inseparable, her hand playing with his hair as he falls asleep each night, her smile rivaling the sun in the morning. Then one day he wakes up with no energy, pale and sweaty, feeling sicker than he had in a long, long time. Her smile fades immediately and he closes his eyes against a throbbing in his temple, struggling not to give into a sudden bought of nausea.

She tries talking to him, soothing him, but it doesn't help. He still feels awful. She tries to pull him up, get him walking, but he's barely on his feet before his knees start to buckle and she has no choice but to push him back onto the bed, fretting. She's strong, can handle almost anything, but this... this is beyond her. She gnaws at her lip, cups his face and stares into his dazed eyes. He's feverish and barely lucid. She has no choice. "Forgive me," she whispers to him, kissing him gently before pushing him back onto the mattress so he won't fall, and scrambles for the phone.

She then dials a number she thought she never, ever would, closing her eyes as it rings in. "Hullo?" Paige. Her throat closes up and Alicia struggles to find the words, a thought, anything that makes sense. "Hello?"

"Paige," she finally chokes out. "Is... Is Alberto there?"

Paige falls quiet for a few moments. "Yes, of course. Why?"

She can't believe she's doing this. "Ricardo needs him. Please- please... please-"

It happens fast. One minute, she's babbling to Alberto, and the next there's a furious sounding knock at the door and she rushes for it before Alberto pounds the door down. She's relieved to see him- even more relieved _not_ to see Paige, and leads him to the bedroom where he takes in Ricardo's appearance.

"Mi hermano," he mumbles, resting his hand on the side of Ricardo's face and feeling his rough breathing. "Alright, let's get you help." Alicia blinks and Ricardo's off the bed, one arm held securely around Alberto's shoulders as he walks him into the living room, towards the door. "Are you coming, Alicia?" he calls and she scrambles, not even caring that she's going out without makeup, her hair still sleep-mussed and a tight, frantic twist to her lips.

They're settled in the backseat immediately, Alicia's fingers running through Ricardo's hair, down his forehead as Alberto drives. Before she's prepared for it, they're at the hospital and Alberto is helping his barely with it former best friend from the car, Alicia following on weak legs. Alberto's presence pushes them all into action, nurses immediately rushing to Ricardo's aid. He's getting checked in, blood pressure and temperature taken before they can even blink, quickly brought to a private room to be properly examined.

Even the wait times for the doctor seem reduced and Alicia shakes her head, in awe and more than a little conflicted about how fast everything is moving. She's glad Ricardo's getting attention quickly, but she had been hoping for a minute to breathe, and now... now. She digs her knuckles into her eyes and exhales roughly. Alberto's hand is warm on her shoulder, his voice as liquidly smooth. "Are you alright, Alicia?"

"No, no I am most definitely not," she exhales, peering up at him tiredly. "He was _fine_ last night. What happened?"

Alberto has no answer, rubbing her shoulder lightly before turning to look at his best friend as he sleeps on, twitching here and there and mumbling in discomfort. "He'll be fine. I promise."

A few minutes pass and the doctor returns with a nurse, an IV held in hand. "Severe dehydration," he explains, watching as she puts a port in Ricardo's arm and tapes it into place, the IV dripping fluid into his veins to help stabilize him. "We'll probably keep him overnight, just to make sure that the fluids work. Ensure that he's eating and drinking properly before he goes. He should be more lucid in a couple of hours. I'll check back in in a little while."

"Thank you," Alicia mumbles, dazed as she peers down at Ricardo. _Dehydration,_ she muses. _How..._

"What have you two been _doing_?" Alberto snaps at her once the doctor leaves, keeping his voice down so as not to disrupt his friend's sleep. "Have you not noticed that he's not been drinking or eating properly?"

She flushes angrily, ashamed that he's right. "I don't know, he was working on something and I didn't want to disturb him. I'm _sorry,_ ok? I didn't _know._ " Tears start filling her eyes and she turns away from him angrily, resting a hand on Ricardo's. He stirs a little and peers up at her, pale and weary and so vulnerable looking. "I'm so sorry."

His gaze seems vacant as he breathes shakily. "Alicia..."

"Yes, Ricardo?" she murmurs back to him, pressing his hand to her cheek.

"I want... I want to go home," he mumbles, eyes slipping shut.

"I know, I know. Tomorrow, alright?" She sniffs. "They want to keep an eye on you tonight, make sure everything's going alright, and then- then..."

"California," he whispers. "California. I miss... I miss madre. I want... to go home..."

Alicia's eyes are wide as she looks back up at Alberto, neither of them sure what to make of this. "California?"

He shrugs helplessly and sits back down, keeping a watchful eye out while Alicia soothes Ricardo's uncomfortable rest, doctors and nurses in and out until late. "Sorry, guys, you have to go. Visiting hours are over," the night nurse tells them quietly after checking Ricardo's vitals once more.

Alberto stands immediately and Alicia rests a hand on Ricardo's arm, rubbing gentle circles against his skin. "I'll go," he says. "She stays. Bring a cot in, he needs her." Alicia's head shoots up and she gapes at him in amazement, even more surprised when the nurse nods briskly and walks off to do his bidding.

Alberto smiles at her. "They know me here," he says simply, grabbing his jacket and walking out into the hallway.

She follows him. "I'll call you tomorrow when there's news."

"Gracias," he says, before walking out of the doors and continuing on until he's out of sight.

Ricardo wakes up at some point before the sun rises. Alicia is dozing by his side but when he moves, mumbling to himself, she jerks awake immediately and rests a hand on his arm, smiling sadly down at him. He looks more aware, blinking blearily up at her, and she exhales. "Ricardo?"

"Alicia?" He sounds better too and she exhales, pressing her face against his shoulder. "What happened?"

"You were sick, honey," she tells him quietly, continuing to rub his arm. "Dehydration but they're helping you, you're doing alright now. It's going to be ok."

He stares up at her for a moment. "Did I..." His words fail him. "Did I say something?"

She coughs. Nods. "You want to move back to California."

"Si." He drifts for a moment and she thinks he's falling back asleep, but then he speaks. "I want to start a wrestling school. I want to be closer to my mother and sister. I'm not sure what this means for us, if it means anything, but... I feel like I need to do it because I haven't been happy in Florida for a long time."

She nods. Stares into his eyes and smiles weakly. "I understand. Listen, there's time, right? We don't need to make any decisions right now. I... I want you healthy, and home, before we really think seriously about things. I don't want you to get sick again because you're stressing out about things." She pokes him in the nose. "So you're going to rest and I'm going to take care of you, make sure you eat and drink and stay hydrated... and you're not going to argue with me about things."

He pouts at her but nods slowly. "Alright. I can live with that. But we do need to talk."

"I know. Soon." She leans in and kisses him. "Go back to sleep. It'll be morning soon and we'll get you out of here. Then we'll figure everything else out."

"Alright," he murmurs. "I can do that."

She sits with him, continuing to stroke her fingers through his hair, her lip trembling ever so slightly as she watches him sleep.


	188. chapter 188

After being released from the hospital, Ricardo finds himself at home, Alicia watching over him diligently. She'd called in and claimed a family emergency, taken the week off so they spend the days quietly, Alicia playing with the puppy and giving Ricardo plenty of time to rest, between wrestling obligations and various other things going on. It's a great way to spend the time, reconnecting with her and falling even deeper into this thing between them, but something is weighing on him so finally he licks his lips and looks over at her, brows furrowing. "Alicia? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she says, playing with the dog's ears and pursing her lips at him when he flops around and whines at her, paws waving around as if trying to bat at her. "What's up?"

"When I move to California... are you going to stay here?" He'd been too sick to fully chase an answer while in the hospital, but here, now... the time just feels right.

She stares at him long and hard for a few moments. "I've never considered moving to California," she says honestly. "I love Florida, my sister is nearby... but..." She stares down at the puppy and sighs. "My life's been a wreck since my divorce with Alex. It's hard to get out of bed somedays, but then I remember you're down the hall, and it makes me happier, lighter than I've been in a long time. We were both brokenhearted when we moved in together, and I think we're been really, really good for each other. Despite all of the pain I know I've caused you... Know that I'm going to do the best I can to make that up for you," she says, reaching out and squeezing his hands. "I don't want to lose this, us, no matter what we evolve into."

"I don't want to lose us either," he tells her honestly, scooting down off of the couch to sit behind her on the floor. She leans back against his chest and closes her eyes as he strokes her arm. "But I don't want you to give up things just to follow me across the country. That's... that doesn't seem fair."

"I feel like a fresh start is just what I need," she says, eyes closed. "And I'll be near to AJ and baby Sara. Would you... give me a little time to decide? Just a couple of days? Please?"

He nods, leans in to kiss her. "Yes. I can do that." She smiles and cups the side of his face, deepening the kiss and sending coils of warmth through their bodies until he reluctantly pulls away and presses his forehead to hers, smiling weakly.

The following week, Alicia returns to work. She accompanies Noam on Tuesday, but Ricardo pays little attention to it. _"I told him we're just friends, he understands._ " Ricardo doubts it's as easy as the text still lit up on his phone seems to hint, but he trusts Alicia. He half-listens to the show while packing for California. Sara Louisa's first birthday is coming up and he'll be flying out for it soon. He closes his eyes and hums, packing more than he'd planned on originally because he wants to stop in on his mother and leave some things behind so he'll have less to focus on once he moves in April.

Hours later, it's a breath of fresh air when he lands in LA and spots Alicia waiting for him. He hugs her and kisses her gently before following her to the car., their fingers interlaced. "Now I want you taking it easy," she tells him, tugging on his fingers lightly. "I know you're better, and everything happened last week, but you're home and this is basically your vacation before things really start happening so..." She pushes him down onto the passenger's seat and leans over, lightly pressing her lips to his cheek. "... just sit back and relax. Enjoy spending time with your friends and family."

"I'm not going to argue with you," he sighs, eyes fluttering as she smiles down at him, kissing the side of his lips before moving away and shutting the door once his legs are safely inside the vehicle.

Sara's birthday party goes well, Ricardo reconnecting with John and visiting more with Heath than he has since they were both in WWE. He awkwardly shakes Rhyno's hand and nods vaguely at him, a bit intimidated by the ECW competitor. Thursday he spends with his mother and sister, the children running around, Alicia smiling at them all as they chatter excitedly in Spanish until Ricardo flushes, horrified. "I'm so sorry, Alicia, we completely forgot-"

"No, no, it's fine," she tells him. "I like seeing you at ease with your family. No worries." Still, Ricardo's mother seems so embarassed at her lapse in politeness that she bustles off to get more snacks and other drinks, pushing them towards Alicia at the cost of everyone else's comfort. "I'm fine," she laughs softly. "I promise, I wasn't offended or bored."

Despite her constant attempts at reassuring Ricardo's madre, by the time they're ready to leave, Alicia's been plied with all kinds of food and drink, feeling like it'd been disrespect to refuse at least trying a bit of everything. "I may never eat for another week," she groans, dropping melodramatically into the back seat, stretching out while Ricardo laughs at her, lightly patting her stomach from the front seat. "Be careful, I don't want to throw up on you."

He eases back and lightly rubs her warm flesh, his fingers doing interesting, tingly things against her skin. She releases a groan of a sigh and he peeks back at her, taking in how her eyes are closed, her fingers interlacing with his as he stills to the side of her belly button. "You're so gorgeous," he says, an observation he's had about her many times that now seem to solidify in his veins, a fact of life that will never be disproven to him no matter what.

She smiles, lifts his hand and lightly kisses his fingers. "You're not so bad yourself," she says in a way that makes his heart flutter even as he chuckles and reluctantly pulls his hand away, starting the car so they can go back to Mike's house.

His birthday starts as soon as he wakes up, finding himself on his stomach. His hand is still bruised by the IV the week prior, now ugly shades of green and yellow against the dark purples and blues it'd been the first few days. _Healing,_ he thinks. _We're all healing._ He smiles and squints at the clock, stretching out with a yawn. Alicia isn't around, the room is quiet. He thinks he can hear activity down the hall so he gingerly pulls away from the sunkissed sheets, the blinds open just enough to let in some light, and he yawns, wiggling his toes around before resting them on the floor. Wiping at his eyes, down his face, he gets up and stretches. Shivering against the feel of his bones cracking and then relaxing, feeling better than he has before, he heads for the living room after pulling some sweat pants on.

Everyone's out there- Alicia, Mike, AJ, Sara, Heath, Rhyno, Maryse, John and Taya settled around talking and eating like it's something the group does every morning- and Ricardo's eyes widen as he gapes at them all. "Whoa," he mumbles, hesitating in the doorway and staring at them. "Good morning?"

Alicia laughs and rushes up, tackle-hugging him. "Good afternoon!" she teases, rubbing her fingers up and down his sides in a ticklish kind of manner that leaves him shuddering and laughing before she kisses him, humming into his mouth.

"Happy birthday!" the others all chant at him, Ricardo beaming at them before Mike pulls him to the couch, presses a plate of pancakes drowning in berries, and strips of bacon before him. It's still not normal, spending his birthdays without Alberto, but he likes this. It's nice. More so when Alicia sits next to him and strokes her fingers through his shaggy hair, in that uncomfortable stage between short and long where one can do nothing with it because it's too short still to ponytail but long enough to get into his eyes at the smallest provocation.

He eats like he hasn't seen food in a month, and then sips from the freshly squeezed orange juice offered to him before hoisting Sara up into his lap and lightly kissing the top of her head. "Now, see, if you had just waited a couple of days," he teases her, "we could've shared birthdays." She stares up at him, eyes wide and confused, and he chuckles. "Don't worry, I agree. It's better to have your own day all to yourself, huh?"

Gifts are a quick affair, Ricardo gaping at the various things obviously needed for a new apartment- small pieces of furniture, new kitchenware, bedding and towels- and he swallows hard, everything still so unplanned and up in the air about what he'll do, how his plans will shake out once he moves back here. If not for his friends and his family, all of the support that is now overwhelming him, he's pretty sure he could've never faced it, once more making the move across country. "Thank you, thank you," he forces out through a dry throat and Mike leans in, hugging him tightly.

"Now," Mike says, beaming. "I have a surprise for everyone here."

"I know where this is going," John sighs as Mike marches over to the shelves where they keep their DVDs, pulling out a still-wrapped DVD with a flourish.

"Oh no," Heath and Maryse both say, realizing as well. "Mike-" she says, getting up and marching over to him. "No, no, it's not meant to be seen by outside eyes before release date, you can't!"

"Outside eyes," he laughs at her, shaking his head. "Ricardo, Alicia, AJ, Rhyno... Sara, are you going to say anything if we watch this?" They all shake their heads, except for Sara who stuffs her fist in her mouth and gums at it viciously, still a little pitiful after a night of teething. "There you have it then." He pats Maryse on the arm this side of condescendingly and winks at her before moving to put the DVD in, the French coming from her lips not sounding all that friendly as she sits back down next to Heath, arms crossed over her chest until he kisses her into relaxation.

After they watch the movie, which leaves Heath flushing as the others compliment him for his time in the movie, chattering about Jake Carter and what might happen for him next- "Well, he's been a marine, a security guard, and now an ambulance driver. Next _has_ to be a PI or I cry foul," John suggests with a smirk when Mike flicks a piece of popcorn at him, despite looking intrigued by the suggestion- the group disperses, Maryse and Heath wishing Ricardo a happy birthday before they take their leave, Rhyno trudging along behind them once they beckon to him. John and Taya follow shortly after making plans to go out with Mike and AJ after next week's events, and then Mike and AJ leave to give Sara a bath.

"And then there were two," Ricardo offers, smiling at Alicia once the room clears out. She nods, staring at him. It's still mid-afternoon, the sun teasing prettily through the drapes, and he swallows as her hair reflects the light perfectly.

"Are you having a good birthday?" she murmurs, leaning closer to him and sighing as his fingers tangle around hers.

"Yeah, I am," he responds. "I'm not used to celebrating without Alberto, but you know. This is one of the best I've had." Lifting her hand, he kisses her knuckles and smiles when she shivers under him. "Your hands are really sensitive, huh?" She chuckles weakly and he continues, turning her hand and tracing the faint lines crisscrossing her skin with his tongue, watching her intensely as she exhales shiveringly. Repeating the motion with his teeth, lightly scraping against her, makes her knees buckle abruptly and he chuckles, curling his free arm around her to stabilize her. "Easy, Alicia. I've got you."

She digs her free hand into his shoulder and dips her head, kissing his throat up to his ear, in which she whispers, "Do that again please." He stares at her, their eyes locked, before he nods shortly, overwhelming her as he works down her palm, finding his way to her wrist, her eyes darkening as he tastes the sensitive skin along her veins. "Oh my God." She cups his face and presses her forehead to his, breathing in and out raggedly. "Ricardo, please. Please."

He closes his eyes at the raw desperation in her voice and slowly guides her backwards down the hall, into the guest room. It's far enough away from the nursery that he isn't concerned, shutting the door with a sort of confidence he hasn't felt in a very, very long time. She's toying with his shirt and staring at him, so many emotions welling up in her eyes that he's not sure what he's looking at before it changes again. "I never cared about Cedric," she whispers, as if to convince him. "Noam's cute, but he's no you. I wanted to wake you up, make you see that there's life beyond... beyond all of the pain but then you got sick, and..." She sways into his warmth and he holds his breath, waiting. "You're my best friend, my better half. You've done so much for me in the last few months, I don't even know how to explain it, or describe how I feel for you, but I really, really do not want to change you although I..." She laughs brokenly. "I know I've done some messed up crap... since we moved in together... and I'm so sorry for that." Her hands are resting against his chest, his heart racing against the palm he'd been mouthing just a few moments earlier, and she exhales out another soft groan before whispering, "Please let me make it up to you."

He stares at her, lost in a flood of emotion and feeling and just can't fight this anymore. Paige is not Alicia is not a factor in this, Alberto had made his choice, Paige had made hers, and now, on his 31st birthday, it's time for Ricardo to do the same. He breathes out, "please," and immediately she's kissing him, her fingers tangling in his hair, and he knows he'd felt a lot of things with Paige when he was with her, but this is different. This is everything clicking into place all at once, this isn't a fight like it was so often with Paige. This is simple, calm, easy. This is _Alicia_ pressing against him, soft little whimpers coming from her mouth, and leaving him rocking forward and groaning in kind, as hands move and mouths reunite like they've been apart for a lifetime, skin heating up under the sun pouring into the room, and then a soft thump as he's pushed down onto the bed, Alicia hovering over him with a deeply pleased, affectionate look on her face.

"I never want to change you," she repeats, as if tasting something new on her lips for the first time since she came into this world. "I think you're perfect just the way you are." Things she wishes Alex would've said to her, would've felt about her, all right there in her gaze as she stares down at Ricardo, his steady, hazel eyes locked on her as his fingers ease towards her, brushing up her knee to rest at the hem of her shorts. She shivers and rocks forward, closing her eyes, murmuring his name in awe.

"Come here," he exhales, easing her down until they're pressed as close together as is possible. He strokes her hair out of her eyes, smiling up at her. "I know you're perfect," he says softly. "In every way. I remember being in awe of you when you were running around the ring wearing JBL's cowboy hat, you were so ridiculous and free... and although I was so wrapped up in Paige and everything else, I knew Alex was a lucky guy. But now I'm the lucky one. So lucky-" She surges up, kisses him again, and groans into his mouth as his hands begin to roam, easing more of those beautiful, tingling sensations against her back, her thighs, her arms.

She whimpers and shifts, causing his breath to hitch, and she chuckles, kissing his jaw up to his neck before whispering, "I'm gonna make this a birthday you _never_ forget," she promises, causing him to shiver against her, sending a wave of heat through her that makes it hard to focus on what he's saying.

"It already is that."

She arches into him more, their bodies fitting so well together that it makes her head spin. She'd come to her decision already, somewhere between seeing Ricardo with Sara and with his niece and nephew, everything in her aware of what needs to be done, so it's not just the haze of attraction or anything else eating at her as she presses opened mouth kisses along his shoulders, brushing against the tattoos he has scattered here and there across his arms, before lightly pressing her lips to the bruises staining his wrist and up towards his fingers. When he shivers, she sits up and eases his shirt off, his fingers slipping under hers before tossing it somewhere as well. She sighs and hums, his hands warm against her as he leans up, putting enough space between them that the rest of their clothes are easy enough to get rid of, her eyelashes fluttering when she settles, breath coming out in gentle, soft puffs. It's overwhelming, in a good way- there's been no one since Alex, and she bites her lip, imagining how it must feel for him, as well, since everything with Paige and...

She suddenly feels like she wants to cry, that despite everything, he would trust himself to her, mind body and soul, and she must really be crying because when she opens her eyes, everything is blurry and he looks panicked, wiping her face with trembling hands. "Did I hurt you? What-"

"No, no," she gasps, leaning forward and making him _moan_ deep in his throat as everything shifts in such a way that she has to grit her teeth to get her brain to function well enough just to breathe, her toes curling at just that small movement. "Oh my God, oh my God." He nods, words forgotten for a moment as they fall into kissing desperately, chasing this heady, warm bliss. He moves more regularly now, body remembering just what had worked so well before, and she's a trembling, keening mess within seconds, "Please- please-"

It's an abrupt wave of pleasure, cresting into peaceful beauty deep inside of her, and she holds on to him until he feels it too, breathing ragged and exhausted while they cling to each other, Alicia pressing lazy kisses into his chest and throat, her fingers still playing with his hair. He's sleepy, she can feel how he's slack under her, but she needs to say this before he's completely under, leaving her to thing and maybe, God forbid, second guess herself. Easing up until she's hovering over his face, she kisses his eyelids, his nose, his mouth, before pressing her lips to his ear. "I will be honored to move to California with you if you'll still have me."

The way his arms tighten around her, and the peaceful smile on his face, tells her all she needs to know.


	189. chapter 189

After a relaxing week spent in California with his family and friends, Ricardo returns to Florida with Alicia, who looks tired and red eyed. He sends her right to bed before going to get the puppy from Alicia's sister, who looks nervous as she explains that the puppy seems under the weather, listless and barely eating. Ricardo's busy with training and general things that are definitely needed to be figured out before he moves back to California. Moving boxes collected, notifying certain companies that he'll be canceling his subscription to them, and making a list of others that he'll need to change his address from, but he drops all of those plans and gets the puppy into his carrier before taking him to the veterinarian.

After examining him and giving the puppy some medicine to help him get better, the vet lets him go and Ricardo drives him home, watching as he listlessly wanders the apartment, half asleep. Alicia is about as bad off, apparently coming down with a cold somewhere between visiting California and returning home. He rests a hand on her forehead and counts her raspy breaths before wandering into the kitchen to make her soup. He stirs the mixture with a spoon and then finds some crackers and ginger ale, thinking that something sensitive on her stomach would be best right now.

He kneels by the couch and brushes some of the hair out of her eyes, relieved when she stirs at his touch. "Do you think you can eat something?" he asks quietly, smiling when she peeks over at him, hugging her pillow to her chest miserably. "I have soup. It might help."

"I guess," she says hoarsely, watching as he leans over and holds a bowl out to her, the spoon rattling around until she sits up and gets ahold of it. He helps her hold onto it as she spoons up some of it, sipping it with her eyes closed.

"Good?"

"It's warm," she says honestly, feeling too crappy to try to compliment the soup. Especially with her taste buds off anyway. "Thank you." She smiles at him. "I owe you a kiss once I'm sure I won't risk it more, making you sick too."

"I'll make a note of how many kisses you owe me," Ricardo tells her with a small grin. She hums and leans back, closing her eyes until Ricardo taps at the side of the couch, quietly calling for the puppy. The dozy dog slouches up lazily and curls up on Alicia's lap, Ricardo petting him. "Keep her company, huh? You two sickies can comfort each other." He presses a quick kiss to the dog's forehead, pats Alicia's shoulder, and then returns to the kitchen to work quietly on his to-do list.

By the weekend, she's feeling a little better but still tires easily so he cups her face and shakes his head, smiling when she offers to come with him for his first wrestling match since his hospital stay. "No, Alicia, it's fine. You stay here with the puppy and relax. I'll be fine. I promise."

She doesn't look thrilled about it but he leans in and kisses her, throwing caution to the wind for now, missing the feel and taste of her after so long of being hesitant. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home. Don't worry. Ok? It'll be alright."

His hospital stay had scared her, hell it had scared him. Being stuck in the hospital overnight is never good, and he'd been sure that something was seriously wrong with him, but he's back at it, if a little tentative. He loses the match, but it feels good to be competing again, and he doesn't get sick, his heart rate remains in normal range, and he doesn't feel too breathless. He immediately texts Alicia, and then tweets about it so she's less likely to think he's just making things up to comfort her.

By the time he makes it back home, she's fast asleep on the couch, the puppy pressed against her side and Ricardo smiles, leaning down and scooping her up, adjusting his grip on her as he walks towards her bedroom. She hums and buries her face in his chest, comfortable in his arms. Once he lays her down and turns to leave, her brows furrow and she grabs for him, whimpering under her breath. "No," she slurs out, tugging at his shirt. "Please stay. Please..."

He wavers, finally kicking his shoes off and laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her after brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm here. You're ok. Go back to sleep, Alicia." He presses a kiss to her lips and watches as she slowly drifts back to sleep in his arms, looking so peaceful that it makes his heart hurt in all of the best ways. He still can't fully digest that she wants to move all the way to California with him, starting over and putting all of the bad behind them. "I can't wait," he whispers to her, lips twitching up into a gentle smile as he watches her sleep.


	190. chapter 190

Alicia feels well enough to go to work this week, and she leaves him with a lingering kiss that he can feel the after-effects of it all the way down to his toes for awhile afterwards. He's still muddling through all of the nonsense he has to figure out for the move to California, rubbing at his forehead. His mom had been helpful, where she could, but so much of it are things that he has to focus on that it's almost a relief when the doorbell rings.

Getting to his feet, he trudges down the hall to the door, lightly toeing the dog as he walks past him, running his fingers through his hair and grimacing when he catches on a couple of tangles. "Dammit," he mumbles, freeing his fingers just in time to answer before the bell rings again. He freezes as soon as he looks out, peering up at Alberto. "Oh," he mumbles faintly.

Alberto smiles weakly and shuffles around. "Hola, Ricardo. May I... come in?"

Ricardo struggles with it for a few minutes before nodding wearily, stepping aside and letting him walk past. They walk side by side into the living room and Alberto clicks at the new puppy, sitting down and clicking his fingers at him, smiling when the puppy hops up onto the couch and curling up in his lap, Alberto's fingers lazily stroking up and down his back. "Alberto, what do you want?" he asks, too busy and frazzled to deal with this right now.

Alberto looks up from the puppy and shrugs. "I was coming to wish you a happy belated birthday. I considered texting you, but that didn't feel... right. I came here, but you weren't home... for days, so I assumed you were out of town."

"Mike had a party for Sara Louisa's first birthday and invited Alicia and I," Ricardo says softly. "Then we stayed a few days and they had a small party for my birthday. Then we came home, but Alicia's been sick, so it's been busy here."

"And you're moving back to California," Alberto says.

"Alicia and I both are, yes," Ricardo confirms. "I'm trying to sort out all of the legalties of it. It's... a lot to consider, especially when I haven't done this in about eight years."

When Alberto hired him. "You don't regret it, do you?" Alberto asks, picking at his fingernails in a rare show of anxiety.

"Regret what?" Ricardo asks, barely able to look at him. "When I moved here to work for you? No. I don't regret it. I had a few good years in WWE, I gained experience in training people to wrestle, and now I've got a pretty good relationship growing with Alicia. I have no real complaints." He'd purposely not mentioned Alberto, or Paige, everything still a little too rough to focus on, but the more he looks away from Alberto, the more he imagines the hurt look on his face. "I also don't regret our friendship. I miss the way it used to be, but it brought me some good things too, before everything fell apart. And I'll always owe you for that, Alberto."

"You don't owe me anything," Alberto shakes his head, also kind enough to keep Paige out of the conversation. "I've never been very nice to you, even when you deserved it the most. I'll never be able to make it up to you." Ricardo doesn't say anything and Alberto grimaces. "Mi hermano, I thought I'd let you know ahead of time. I'm thinking about signing with TNA, but we all know how their contracts are..."

Ricardo stares at the wall for a moment longer before turning towards him, holding a hand out. "Do you have it with you? I'll give it a look." Alberto hands him a group of papers, sitting back while Ricardo reads it over a couple of times. "I'll underline a couple of things I'd talk to your lawyers about. It doesn't look too awful, considering. I think they're trying to impress you." He hands the papers over. "Just be careful, alright?" Everyone had heard the horror stories about TNA, and it makes him a little uncomfortable.

"Si, I will, gracias, amigo." Alberto pats him carefully on the back, putting the contract away and standing up. "Well, I think I'll get out of your hair. If you need anything before you move to California, just let me know, por favor. I'll be happy to help you."

Ricardo nods distantly, walking with him to the door once Alberto had gotten free of the dozing puppy. "Hope everything in TNA works out for you, Alberto," he says, gripping the doorway so tightly that his knuckles are white.

"Gracias. See you later, mi hermano," he says quietly, turning and walking towards his car to leave.

Ricardo watches him go before closing the door and leaning against it, exhaling. "We're gonna be ok, puppy," he mumbles, reaching back to slide the lock into place before returning to the piles of work he has ahead of him to finalize his move back home.


	191. chapter 191

With nothing much left to do but wait for April so he can figure out the rest of his move to California, Ricardo turns his attention to training, trying to get booked to other things. He does the best he can to keep busy, passing the hours by walking his puppy, spending time with Alicia, and whatever else he can think of.

It's frustrating, feeling like he's in limbo, he's antsy and his insomnia makes a reappearance here and there, but things have been a lot worse in the past, so he keeps reminding himself just to breathe through the dark hours. Things even seem better with Alberto, although he's still slow to trust him after everything, but he watches the hype on Twitter leading to his debut on TNA, hoping for the best for him.

After a rough night of sleep, he wakes up to find Alicia playing with the puppy, laughing and rubbing behind his ears as the dog tries to lick her face, wiggling and waggling all over the place. She spots Ricardo and grins, eyes lighting up with he joins them and helps her hold the dog in place to pet and tickle him, his soft ears flopping all over the place as he now fights to lick first one, then the other. "You have good taste in pets," she tells him with a laugh, squeaking when his wet nose presses against her collarbone.

"And other things," he tells her with a soft smile as she leans in and kisses him, eyes fluttering when he rests his hands on her side, pulling her in closer. They laugh and separate when puppy pushes between them, settling on their knees. "Hey! You're getting heavy," he lectures at the dog, pushing him off gently.

"He is growing up fast, isn't he?" Alicia asks, leaning against Ricardo as he nods and loops a hand around her shoulders, kissing the side of her face. "So what are you doing this week? I have to leave for Raw stuff soon, but then I am all yours for the rest of the week once I come home on Tuesday."

He smiles, liking the sounds of that. "I have training and stuff scheduled towards the end of the week. Beyond that, just... figure some things out, run some errands. Take care of business." His hand is resting lower on her ribs and she hums, leaning into him.

"Sounds like a relaxing week," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his lips as he hugs her.

"Hopefully." He traces his fingers against her warm skin and feels as she exhales shakily against him. "You're going to watch TNA with me, aren't you?"

She makes a face. "You're really going to watch that?" she mumbles, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I helped him with his contract, it only seems fair, right?"

She sighs at him but strokes his face. "I suppose. Just because I like you," she tells him, rubbing her nose against his. "But you owe me one."

"I owe you a lot," he says honestly, kissing her. She hums and kisses him back, holding him in place as her nails bite into the back of his head, causing him to hiss softly.

"I guess so," she murmurs, pulling away from him with a small smile. "I need to go pack, but I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright." He watches her go, idly stroking the puppy. He's not sure if watching TNA is a good idea, either, but he still feels like he owes it to Alberto, just a little. If something is off with the company, Alberto will be far from happy, especially after all of Ricardo's uncertainty. _Well, I tried to warn him._

The first part of the week passes quietly, Ricardo getting as much done as he can before Alicia comes home. She greets him with a hug and he takes her out to a sushi place that she likes, the two of them sharing a huge sample platter while telling each other about their days apart. "... so they're all stalking me and trying to give me gifts and, ugh." She rolls her eyes. "Men."

"We suck," Ricardo agrees, heat and possessiveness thrumming through his veins as he reaches out for her hand and strokes her knuckles gently. "Maybe we should get you a tattoo that says... property of _Jesus Rodriguez_."

"Where would that go?" she wonders, coloring prettily as he stares at her thoughtfully. "You have nothing to worry about, though. I'm not interested in any of them. I promise."

"I know." He leans over the table and kisses her, hands lingering against her warm skin as she hums into his mouth. "Let's finish eating and go home."

"Sounds good to me," she exhales, hands petting around his collar before she dives for her chopsticks, the two of them all but racing to clear the plates.

The puppy is thankfully asleep when they return, the door slamming shut not waking him up, nor their stumbling through the apartment to the bedroom, her jacket and his shirt hitting the floor before he eases her onto the bed, leaning over her. She shakes her head, frustrated, and tangles her fingers in his hair, drawing him down and kissing him deeply. He groans softly, her skin warm against his and he mumbles, "You feel so good."

"So do you," she says quietly, drawing him in closer. "Hey." Cupping his face, she makes him look at her. "I know things are really up in the air right now, and you're kind of second guessing the move to California... but whatever happens, whether you stay here, or you go there after all, I'm following you anywhere. Because I'm in this for the long haul, no matter what. Alright?"

He closes his eyes, tilts his face and kisses her palm as her fingers slip down, begins to work on the rest of his clothes. "Thank you," he murmurs. "Thank you so much."

She digs her heels into his back and draws him in flush against her, sighing softly as she arches up into him. "My pleasure." Her low, husky voice sends warmth down his spine and he whimpers, fingers tracing against her thighs. "Move," she whispers into his ear and he swallows hard, following her commands in slow, steady increments, his toes digging into the carpet as he leans on his elbows and stares down at her in awe.

Her lips are parted, eyes gleaming in the pale light coming from the window, and he thinks he's never seen anything as beautiful in his entire life as he presses his thumb against her lips, kissing her deeply. She whimpers into his mouth, arching up and changing the angle so sharply that it makes them both dizzy while they cling to each other, unwilling to let this moment go. "I..." Ricardo hisses out, his body trembling. "I-"

She cups his face with shaking hands, kisses his nose, and whispers, "I'm right there with you." He nods jerkily, sweat dripping into his eyes as he rocks forward once more and they both groan each other's names, the world melting away entirely.

It takes time to regroup but eventually they end up curled together under the sheets, the TV quietly droning on before them while they watch TNA for Alberto. The announcers are arguing through the whole show and Ricardo finally finds the remote and mutes it, both exhaling in relief when quiet reigns in the room once more. He chuckles when she leans up and begins to kiss him eagerly, completely ignoring the TV as she settles into this impromptu, but very welcome, make out session, Ricardo's fingers rubbing circles against her back.

She completely loses interest in TNA about half way through and rolls over, straddling him, but he can still see the TV even while he responds enthusiastically to her affections, half-heartedly watching as Alberto wins the title to end the show off. He feels a rush of relief and happiness for his former friend but then Alicia's lips trail lower, down his jaw to his throat, not seeming too eager to stop there, and he fumbles around in the sheets until he finds the remote, shutting the TV off so he can focus on her and only her.

Her lips are fresh heat against his ribs when he grips her face and draws her back up, staring into her eyes. "Alicia," he breathes out, marveling in how her eyes darken at the sound of his voice. Thumbs stroking her cheeks, he smiles. "I can't believe we're here," he murmurs. "After Paige, I thought I'd never feel like this about anyone else again. I'm pretty sure you felt the same way... " He wavers, losing his nerve briefly before she kisses the tips of his fingers and re-encourages him. "This probably seems early, and I hope I don't scare you, but... I'm falling in love with you. I have been for awhile."

Courage failing again, he closes his eyes and chooses to focus on the feeling of her breathing against him, the steady rise and fall of her chest against his. He's still laying there, motionless, waiting for her to get up and leave, when she presses her nails against his jaw and whispers, "Ricardo. Open your eyes please." He obliges and she smiles gently at him, leaning in to press slow, soft kisses against his forehead, his nose, both cheeks, before hovering over his lips, her gaze calm and full of an emotion he suspects but doesn't want to name, just in case he's wrong. "I'm falling in love with you too."

She finally presses her lips to his and he shivers, thinking dazedly that, as great as every other kiss they'd shared felt, this is somehow more special, intense, because of the words they've now exchanged, the promises they've made to each other.


	192. chapter 192

Alicia closes her eyes as she plays with Ricardo's fingers, tracing her nails against his palm. "I wonder," she mumbles.

"Hmm?" he asks sleepily.

Rolling over, she faces him, lightly kissing him on the lips. "This secret admirer," she makes a face, thinking about the person who'd sent her flowers while she was accompanying Noam. "It's bugging me who it is." She shrugs and presses another kiss to his sleep-warm skin. " I guess it sucks being so popular." She smiles hesitantly, leaning in as Ricardo strokes her cheek.

"I guess so." He pulls her closer and mouths lightly at her shoulder, feeling her exhale against him. "When do you have to leave?"

"In a couple hours," she says, eyes fluttering as she leans against him and lazily nips at his bottom lip. "What do you have in mind?"

His lips part into a slow, sharp grin and she laughs, running her fingers through his har as he hums against her.

There are a lot of things to do once she is gone, blowing bittersweet kisses at him from the door as he watches her leave. He lays there for awhile, lost in thought, before gingerly rolling into a sitting position. Calling for the puppy, he hoists him up when he runs over and kisses him loudly between the eyes. "You know I don't want to do this, right?"

He hadn't mentioned it to Alicia, had watched them play together this morning, aware that time's running out. His mother had helped him find a place to live willing to take he and Alicia both, but... it doesn't accept pets. For the money and location, it's the best they're going to get, but still. He's pretty sure Alberto nor Paige are at home, busy with rehab and indy events and whatever else so he puts the puppy in the car and drives towards the richer part of town.

He presses the gate alarm once he arrives at the house and when Sofia answers, says softly, "Hola, Sofia. It's Ricardo. May I come in for a little bit?" He's allowed in immediately and drives to the circling driveway nearest the door. As soon as he's parked, he scoops the puppy up and heads inside, where Sofia coos over both him and the puppy, shutting the door so Ricardo can let the dog go scampering through the house.

Once his hands are empty, she leans up and cups his face, searching his eyes. "You look well," she hedges, fingers warm against his cheeks. "You feel fine?"

"Si, Sofia, I feel fine," he tells her with a faint smile, cupping her wrists. "But I... need to talk to you about something." She nods, following him into the living room. As he settles in, the puppy returns and lays at his feet, yawning loudly. He pets the puppy's head before turning back to her. "As you know, Alicia and I are moving to California in April." She nods, looking like she's fighting back tears. "Our new apartment... doesn't allow pets." He swallows. "I just bought this little guy, and I don't... I can't just abandon him." He stares at the dog sadly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sofia asks. "Help you find him a new home? I can ask some of the friends I have, or-"

"I think I have a better idea," he says slowly. "I think... I want you and Alberto to keep him."

Sofia looks shocked. Peers down at the puppy. "Wha... what?"

Ricardo smiles at her. "I trust you to take good care of him... and I don't know, maybe... it'll give me an excuse to come by sometimes, depending on where indys may take me in the future. You never know."

She looks emotional as soon as he says it, nodding desperately. "Si, si, I'll accept that." She laughs through her tears, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "We're going to miss you so much, mi hijo. But I hope you find everything you're looking for over there."

"Gracias," he whispers, squeezing her back. "I don't know what I would've done without your support these last few years, Sofia. I knew no matter what you always had my back, and it kept me together more than you may ever realize."

She bites down a sob, hugging him tighter. "I'm glad I could help you. I just wish I could do more." She pulls away and cups his face, staring at him resolutely once more. "No matter what, I will always be a phone call away, no matter what you need. Si?"

"Si," he says with a small smile. "Gracias for everything again."

Leaving the puppy and Sofia behind is bittersweet and Ricardo exhales sharply as he returns to the quiet apartment, slumping back onto the couch he'd left a couple of hours before. Stares at the moon reflecting off of the ceiling and hopes, not for the first time, that he's doing the right thing. Making the right decisions. For himself _and_ Alicia.

When Alicia returns a few days later with a gigantic teddy bear and a guilty look on her face, he takes the bear from her and heads outside, Alicia trailing behind him as he explains to her where the puppy's at. She takes it in stride, commenting about going to visit him one last time before they leave, and he nods, staring out at the surf as this gigantic bear flaps against his side in the wind that seems to be growing in strength. He's tempted to throw it out into the water, watch it become oversaturated and then sink underwater, but no... Too risky for the fish and other creatures below.

He's still holding onto it tightly when there's a sharp thud nearby and a child close to his niece's age starts sobbing, her mother leaning over her with worried, wide eyes, trying to comfort her after her fall. The bear dwarfs her- hell, it dwarfs Ricardo in a way- but he dusts sand off of it and drags it over, kneeling by the child. "Hey, are you ok?" She's immediately distracted by the monsterous bear, thumb inching towards her lips, and he smiles. "He's a huge teddy bear, isn't he? This is the sad thing about him," Ricardo continues, shaking the bear a bit and inching him closer to her.

She looks curious, leaning towards the bear, so Ricardo continues to speak. "He can make people feel better, especially after a scary fall, but we don't have room for him anymore..." Ricardo glances up at the hovering mother, who looks doubtful for a moment, but then realizes what he intends and nods with a vague shrug, clearly willing to do anything to make her child stop crying so brokenheartedly. "Would you give him a nice home? I bet he'd like to stay with you, would you like that?"

Her voice is low, weak from crying. "Yes," she manages, all but crawling into the bear's lap and hugging him around the middle while Ricardo releases him.

"Thank you," the frazzled mom mouths at him as he smiles and returns to Alicia's side, hugging her.

"We're gonna be alright," she tells him after they watch the mother and daughter walk back down the beach, hoisting the bear awkwardly to the exit. "California, Florida, with a ton of pets or without. It doesn't matter." She pushes up on her tiptoes and kisses him softly, smiling when water licks at their feet. "As long as we're together, I'll be happy."

He tangles his fingers in her hair and eases her closer, kissing her deep and slow, her fingers digging into the straps of his tank top as she exhales out a whimper. "Me too," he murmurs, hoping with everything in him that for once, this happiness lasts.


	193. chapter 193

Hitting a few dead ends with getting his name out there, Ricardo falls back on familiar territory. Pulls out his old Chimaera mask and stares at it for long, quiet moments, before returning to email various companies. Sends clips of his prior matches, most with the mask, and then waits. When he's booked at a lucha event the night before Wrestlemania, he has to smile, finding some sort of success in getting what he'd wanted, which is just to be booked one last time before he goes to California.

Alicia finds him smiling at his computer and sighs softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind and nuzzling into his throat. "Hey, Ricardo. Good news?"

"Mm hmm. I have a match on April 1st."

He feels her frown against his throat as she mumbles, "April 1st? The night of the Hall of Fame?"

It's true. It is, and for a moment, he'd felt bad about it, but things would've been weird if he'd come with her, all of his former colleagues and the newer people staring holes through him. "You'll have more fun without me," he tells her. "You know my emotions are all over the place when it comes to that company anyway." She nods, but it's clear that she doesn't fully understand. "I'll make it up to you," he promises quietly, head full of plans for once they make it to California.

He kisses her wrist and watches as she smiles thinly before walking off to get ready to go. She has to fly out for 205 Live, where her secret admirer and Noam Dar will continue to bicker over her affections, unaware that it's Ricardo she comes home to every week. He shoots off another couple of emails before turning to face the doorway as she returns to him, dressed casually in a billowy white blouse and floral leggings, her arms draping around his shoulders in a loose hug as he reaches out for her. "You going to be alright in this big lonely apartment while I'm gone?" she wonders, lightly scritching at his back.

He nods, leans in and kisses her. "I'll manage somehow." She smirks at him before tipping against him for a lengthier kiss, his fingers warm against her abs. "You'd better go," he mumbles. "Or I'll just keep you here for the rest of the week."

She seems to honestly be considering it, but it's the homestretch of the road to Wrestlemania, and they all have a ton of media and promotional things to do to prepare, so she sighs into his mouth and pulls away, grabbing her bags and heading for the car, blowing kisses his way as she drives out of the driveway.

He watches until her car turns onto a side street away from the complex and disappears from sight, a tired sigh pouring from his lips. "Yeah," he mumbles, looking around the apartment. It seems even more empty without the puppy, and most of their things gone, the move becoming more and more of a reality the closer April comes. He squares his shoulders and returns to the computer, trying to finalize other things before his weekly wrestling training time this evening.

He practices with the mask on for the first time in awhile, which takes time to readjust to. His balance is off, he feels clumsy and uncertain, and it shows. The people he's training with seem reluctant to do anything with him after he stumbles while running the ropes, but he regains his composure and makes it through the night just to wake up the next morning sore and barely able to move enough to get out of bed. A hot shower helps, along with a protein smoothie that Alicia had made for him before leaving.

He's laying on the couch, a pillow over his head, when she returns home and pats his foot before putting her luggage away and slinking back into the living room. He doesn't acknowledge her outside of a quiet hola, listening to her puttering around until the couch shifts and he feels something soft and satiny against his skin. When he pulls the pillow away and looks, she's leaning there, an innocent sort of grin on her face. Her lips are done in bright red lipstick, her eyes smokey and alluring, and she has on a red negligee that feels oh so soft and inviting against his skin. He smiles at her, trailing his fingers along her arms, down the fabric. "Do I even want to know where you got this?"

"Probably not," she all but coos, laying down on top of him and kissing him slowly.


	194. chapter 194

Alicia pouts as she shakes the perfume bottle she'd received at Ricardo, tilting her head when he doesn't respond, face pressed into his pillows. "Ricardo?" He remains motionless and she panics for a moment, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. "Ricardo?" Still nothing and she sprays a little of the perfume into the air before settling more thoroughly over his back. It's only then that she realizes just how hot he is. "...Ricardo?"

She gets the thermometer and pushes him upright, brushing his hair out of his face and kissing him slowly, gently, until he stirs under her. "Alicia?"

"I think you're sick again, baby," she says softly, tapping his lips with the tip of the thermometer until he takes it in, holding it under his tongue with a grimace. It confirms it when she pulls it out, well over 100. "I'll be right back," she murmurs, kissing him again really quickly. She soaks a wash cloth and finds some tylonel, bringing all of the above to him and holding him upright as he drinks the pills down, groaning.

"I won a match," he tells her quietly. "First night of Wrestlemania week, and now..."

She kisses his forehead and sighs. "You're gonna be alright. I'll take good care of you." She sprays some more perfume around and he wrinkles his nose in displeasure.

"Is that..."

"Another mystery gift, yeah," she admits, feeling a little bad for using it in front of him. "Hey, uh, I'm not sure if I'm going to be needed for the shows next week."

He yawns and snuggles into her shoulder. "Why?"

"Noam was injured by Aries," she says with a wince. "I knew I didn't like his face..."

"How bad?"

"Not surgery bad, I think, but some time off bad," she sighs, running her fingers through his hair. "So if you need help preparing our move to California, I am here at your disposal."

He shrugs. "That seemed like such a good idea when I was sick originally, but now... I don't know..."

She peers into his face and presses a kiss to his nose. "Are you reluctant to leave Florida? Or is something else going on?"

"Place my mom looked at for us fell through, the guy refunded our deposit but now... we're back at square one," he tells her, eyes closed as he leans into her. "I don't know what to do. Maybe we should stay here, our lease is still valid, right?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about keeping the place for a little while longer, it's convenient with the performance center so close. I guess that's a good idea now," she says, soothing his hair out of his face. "Look, whether we're here or there, things will work out. I promise you, Ricardo. You can open a wrestling school pretty much anywhere." She cups his face and kisses him lazily. "But first, let's get through Wrestlemania week, and lets get you healthy, ok?"

He nods slowly and she smiles, curling her fingers around his, drawing his hand up to her chest. "I love you, Alicia."

Her eyes soften as she holds his hand to her lips, kissing his palms. "I love you too, Ricardo." He's feverish, his words a little stuttery and she's not sure he'll remember any of this, but it's nice to hear and to say it.


	195. chapter 195

Ricardo thankfully rebounds quickly after Wrestlemania. It seems everyone's sick, though, especially after Axxess. Meeting hundreds of fans one after another brings it out in everyone. Not to mention Seth Rollins is already sick and feverish and Alicia ends up next to him, certain she's going to be deathly ill before the week is out as well. Their move is postponed, at least for now, which is fine. He's found a new home at a nearby wrestling school, and she's relieved on some level to not have to leave her sister behind so suddenly.

Noam is still out, and with all of the events being in Florida this week, Alicia gets to spend most of her time at home since there's nothing for her to do on 205 Live. She rests her chin in her hand and stares out of the window, listening as Ricardo wakes up, does his early morning absolutions. He joins her a little bit later and inches in behind her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her face, his fingers tracing aimless shapes against her stomach. "So," he murmurs. "Any plans for today?"

She shakes her head, laces her fingers with his and hums as his warmth suffuses her. "Maybe just sit here and listen to you breathing," she suggests with a soft smile as his lips brush, wet and warm, against her throat, drawing out a ragged breath from her.

"Sounds nice," he responds, nibbling down her flesh and leaving her trembling against him. She closes her eyes as his fingers trace a gentle path against her flesh, pushing her shirt up and leaving her swallowing hard as cool air brushes against her. She's eager to return the favor, touch him, but he holds her in place gently, continuing to mouth at her. "We have all day," he reminds her quietly. "I'm not going anywhere, are you?"

She shakes her head, shudders as his words draw another flush of need through her body. "Couldn't even if I wanted to," she whispers as he lifts her shirt up the rest of the way and sends it out of sight, Alicia's eyes fluttering shut when his hands rasp over her skin, her exhales growing more shaky and raspy. "I, um... I-" She can't focus, reaching out and digging her fingers into the sturdy fabric of his shorts, somewhat surprised when they don't tear from how long and strong her nails are. "Ricardo, what-"

She's been with guys before, Alex and Wade, and other boyfriends scattered here and there since she was old enough for her mom to give in and let her date. Most just interested in themselves- yeah, Wade had tried, but he'd not been too encouraging about taking things as far as she'd wanted, and Alex... Alex had been the perfect husband for awhile, before his career hit the wall and he grew bitter and angry and barely even looked at her, much less anything else. Ricardo... well, Ricardo is different. He's attentive and loving, focused mainly on her, despite all of the pain and suffering he's been through in the last few years. Doesn't hold what Paige or Alberto has put him through against her, even with this ridiculous Noam Dar storyline, and she wonders again how Paige could've possibly let a beautiful man like him go.

It's not until the pleasure she's feeling subsides that she realizes Ricardo's fingers are frozen and the warmth of his lips are gone from her skin. Then she realizes. She'd just said that aloud. Paige hadn't really been discussed between them except for in extreme matters- the engagement, Alberto's official firing, Sofia's reaction to their moving, etc etc. Definitely _not_ during intimate interludes between them. His fingers pull away and she feels cold and abandoned, twisting around as he lightly rests her on the couch and stands up, running his fingers through his hair as he walks away from her. "Ricardo, wait!" she pleads. But he's gone, out of the house and in the car, pulling away in a rush before she can even think to look for her shirt.

It's a good hour later when she realizes he's not returning, getting to her feet and finding her shirt, her shoes, and putting everything back on, in place, before going outside. There's nothing for her to do, nowhere for her to go. He has to come back on his own, she'd gottent o know him well enough to realize if she tries to force things, he'll just pull away even more and she'll run the risk of losing him forever. _He'll go to California without me. He'll move on, find someone who doesn't know his past with Paige. Who doesn't have a secret admirer sending her gifts on national TV..._ Alicia feels sick. She wants to cry. But instead she pulls herself together, goes inside, and calls Sofia. She can hear the puppy barking in the background and it makes her want to cry, but again. This isn't about her. This is about Ricardo.

"I need your help, Sofia," she chokes out, staring at the few things scattered around in the fridge, on the counter, in the shelves.

A couple of more hours pass, the apartment spells spicy and incredible. If Alicia didn't feel so sick at heart, she'd be drooling, she's sure. She's wearing a cream colored skirt with a dark brown shirt, clothes that Ricardo's complimented her on in the past, her hair curled cutely around her shoulders. Delicate cream sandals enhance her skintone further. If she says so herself, she looks gorgeous, but this isn't about her, so she continues sitting, and waiting. Vodka and diet cokes are already mixed and waiting in the fridge, mini cinnamon cheesecakes on hold to be served after the chicken enchiladas that Sofia had helped her to make.

It's getting dark outside by the time she truly starts to worry, the oven off as the enchiladas cool, probably ruined already. "Me and my stupid big mouth," she cries to herself, tears filling her eyes and smudging her makeup. Her shoulders are trembling, lost in the misery of _that_ being the last true moment she gets with Ricardo, when she hears keys in the lock. She swallows and looks up, watching as the door opens and he walks in. They stare at each other for a moment, realization crossing his face as he takes in the sight of her, the smell of the food, and everything else, immediately dropping his keys and meeting her halfway as she throws herself into his arms. "I'm sorry," she wails into his chest. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it's just-"

He quiets her with a kiss, tilting her face up to look at him. "Shhh. It just... it threw me, ok? I don't... want to talk about her, especially when I'm with you, like that. I shouldn't have left, I just needed to get my head back on straight. I'm the one who's sorry." He hugs her close, feeling her trembling against him. "You cooked for me?" he asks once the worst of her trembling has subsided. She nods and he ghosts a finger against her lips, parting them as he leans in and kisses her again, slow and teasingly beautiful, her fingers pressing into his shirt as faded sensations from earlier begin to thrum through her once more, sweeping away all of the pain and fear. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," she gasps out, more of a moan than an actual word and he nods, sweeping her up and carrying her out of the kitchen. "Oh- wait, no-"

"The food will hold," he promises, leaning in and kissing her again, quieting all of her hesitancy and causing her to melt into him entirely, "We'll need it later, I'm sure." She shivers at this and he smiles, nudging the bedroom door open and laying her tenderly on the bed. Hands trailing up her legs, brushing under the silky fabric of her skirt, Ricardo exhales and closes his eyes, trying to imprint this moment to memory, how she feels under his fingers, the soft warmth of her skin. How giving she is despite all that he lacks and the things that he's done to hurt her, especially just a few hours ago. He leans in and kisses along her knee, up, and she sighs softly, fingers running through his hair.

He's careful, slow, with her, making up for lost time, and she determinedly avoids thinking about the past- her exes, his. Focuses on the moment, tastes the salt of his skin as she kisses down his face to find his mouth, that tangy spicy flavor that is just Ricardo intensifying when she parts his lips and hums deeply. How his fingers feel as he gently washes the mascara streaks off of her cheeks before sprawling out over her, making her toes curl against his ankles. Listens to the changing cadences of his breathing when she eases his clothes off and explores his softly tanned skin. Watches as he carefully eases her shirt off for the second time this day, his eyes dark and gentle as he takes her in, every inch of her, and ultimately finds her as beautiful and perfect as when he'd left her earlier. Breathes in the simple but steady scent of his shampoo as he resumes kissing her jaw and throat, truly picking up from where they'd left off earlier in the afternoon, their fingers interlacing once more before he shifts, kisses her when she meets him and pulls him closer.

Later, she's sprawled out over his chest, Ricardo quietly feeding her pieces of re-melted cheese and shredded chicken slathered in picante sauce, both of them sipping from one of the glasses of vodka and diet coke, buzzed in more ways than one. "So," he breathes into her hair.

"So," she echoes back, the alcohol and food leaving her warm and confident... or maybe the feeling of him holding her, feeding her, is doing that... whichever. She's definitely not complaining, whichever it is.

"I have indy events in Indiana this weekend. Do you want to come with me?" Noam's injury opens up the doors for him to invite her to things like this without thinking twice about it. He smiles as she sits up, wavering a little bit from the strength of the drink.

"Really?" she wonders as he reaches out to stabilize her.

"Yes. If you want. We could... explore Indianapolis a bit... go out into the country, look up at the stars..." His hand traces down her arm, brushes a little lower and she exhales, eyes fluttering shut. "Lay in the grass, have a picnic... recreate the best parts of tonight..."

She giggles, then leans into him. "Why can't we recreate them right now?" Her lips are warm and wet, so soft that it sends a spike of hunger through him so strong that he moans at just that simple sensation, and he gives into her immediately, food and drink and weekend plans all very much forgotten right now.


	196. chapter 196

"I'm sorry your plans to move to California fell through," Mike's voice, tinny and distant, comes from Ricardo's phone. It looks like he's on the beach and, as good as Florida is for its view of the water, Ricardo yearns for home.

He shrugs, looking away from the phone as he walks around his and Alicia's apartment complex's grounds. "I am too, I was looking forward to it. But perhaps some other time in the future..." He tugs at his lip while sighing. "Mi madre was so disappointed. I shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Now she has to mail my stuff back, and... ugh. I'm so annoyed with myself for even suggesting it to her before i had everything set up."

Mike nods, looks like he's about to say something, when his face falls into an expression of shock. "Uh, Ricardo, can you turn on 205 Live about now?"

He grimaces. Noam is back, which means something's probably happening with Alicia. "I don't know if I want to," he says, before walking back inside and turning on his computer. He accesses WWE Network and stares as a replay of her opening a box and immediately getting coated in white powder of some sort airs. "Oh. Ay dios mio," he says, for once feeling somewhat sympathetic towards Noam as he gingerly backs away from her.

Mike is laughing and even Ricardo has to chuckle at the fury on her face. "You're going to have a fun time when she comes home, I assume," he says before looking up, a soft whining noise coming from nearby. "Oops. Sara is awake, I better go take care of her." He grins at Ricardo. "I'll talk to you soon, man."

"Alright, see ya soon," he says. As soon as the screen goes blank, he gets up with a soft sigh and rubs at his bruised ribs, which happened after an iffy landing during wrestling events in Indiana the past weekend. Heading back outside, he stares up at the dark sky and yawns, rubbing his fingers through his hair. He's landed in an ok place, with or without the move, and Alicia and he seem more stable than ever, so he thinks he can survive in Florida for a little while longer. He smiles and traces the constellations with his finger, nodding to himself. "I can do this."

The next morning, he wakes up to the sounds of the front door slamming shut and Alicia tossing her luggage around. He grimaces and is about to get up, check on her, when she's there, leaning over him, an angry glint in her dark eyes. "Look at my hair!" she cries out, shaking out the strands of deep brown currently streaked in white. "I don't know what the hell this crap is, but it won't wash out! My clothes, my skin-" She pulls down her shirt, revealing the area around her chest is still a filmy white. "MY HAT! It ruined everything! There's even some on my face!" She stares down at him, pressing her hand into his face. "I had to go through an airport like this, and none of the soap I have even comes close to washing it off and I don't know what to do!"

She pounds her fists into the pillows on either side of him and looks like she's about to scream when he cups her face and kisses her, muffling some of her rage. "Let me try," he murmurs to her. She melts into him and nods vaguely, allowing him to lead her into the bathroom.

The water he runs is warm, the soap he selects smells nice, is all-natural, but still strong enough to wash off most things. A terrycloth rag later and he has her under the spray of the shower, gently running the soap over her glistening skin, watching as she closes her eyes and gives into him wholly. He holds his breath when he rinses off her hand, relieved to see her natural skintone showing through more and more as he gently rubs the cloth over her palm, along her fingers. Eventually the white is gone entirely and he lifts her hand up, lightly kissing it before stroking her cheek. "Look, Alicia."

She gazes at her hand for a moment before turning and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're a miracle worker!" She kisses him quickly before turning back towards the water, waiting for him to clean the rest of her. He obligingly does so, wiping down every part of her still coated in the powder. It works, she now looks like herself and she exhales happily, running her fingers over her now clean skin before turning to look at him with a soft smirk.

"Alicia," he starts to say just for his words to falter and fail when she grips him by his shirt and drags him into the shower as well. "But- my clothes-" Nothing more than some shorts and an old, ratty shirt that he's had as long as he can remember, since he'd been in bed before she'd slammed her way inside... but still. She tsks at him and a moment later both articles are on the floor outside of the tub as she runs soothing fingers over his ribcage and gently kisses along the bruises almost healed there. "Alicia-"

"You cleaned me up really nice, I'm gonna return the favor," she purrs, smiling up at him. "Alright?"

Unable to refuse an offer like that, especially with the way she's looking at him, he nods. "Sure, of course. That's more than alright."

She giggles and finds the washcloth before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him lazily. "Thank you."

He holds onto her and nods, thinking he should be the one thanking her- for staying with him, for loving him, through all of the ups and downs of his life following the mess with Paige and Alberto. But those are a lot of feelings and emotions to condense into a few words so he keeps them to himself for now, choosing to enjoy how good this all feels, how nice it is to have her in his arms again.


	197. chapter 197

Just like that, it's over. Alicia confronts Noam and Rich Swann both, tells Noam she's only been using him but then Rich admits in front of the entire world that it was him this entire time, leaving these packages for Alicia. As a revenge ploy for everything she put Cedric Alexander through. Alicia's face turns blank the longer he talks and Ricardo feels bad for her, especially since he knows she and Noam really were nothing the entire time and in the end, she had chose Ricardo over all of them. She struggles to reign her temper in, finally announcing to everyone within hearing distance that being single is better anyway.

He laughs a little and shakes his head, scrubbing at his face. "Ay, what a mess," he sighs, leaning over sideways and burying his face in the arm rest of the couch. When he falls asleep, he's not sure, but he wakes up on his stomach, with a familiar warmth against his back. Alicia is hugging him, lightly kissing his neck, brushing his growing hair out of her way and continuing her ministrations. When she's aware he's awake, she sits up, weight settled on the back of his thighs, but it's fine, he likes feeling her there, knowing she trusts him enough to hold her and- then her fingers are pressing into the tense muscles of his shoulders, his back, along his neck and he moans into the couch cushion, feeling her chuckle rock through him. She massages him until he's limp and pliable, shifting up enough to roll him onto his back where she continues the process on the other side, his eyes barely open by the time she's done.

She stretches along his body and kisses him long and slow, gently tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth until he stares at her, eyes dazed and dark with need that she eagerly provides, her fingers ghosting against his skin, lips trailing here and there, her skin warm and welcoming against his. As his fingers clumsily run through her messy, curled hair, he thinks, _It's not California, but it's still pretty damn good..._ She's still sun-kissed and gorgeous no matter where they're at and, he thinks, that's good enough for him.

They're melted together against the couch when she looks up at him. "I promise you, I really am done with all of the cruiserweights. I won't hurt you again like that."

He nods. Strokes her hair out of her face and smiles down at her. "So what are you going to do then?"

She looks a little lost for a moment. "I'm not sure. But I'll think of something. Don't worry." Kissing him once more, she rests back against his chest and hums under her breath, content just to be here in his arms.

He trusts her.

-x

Ricardo doesn't do so well with trust anymore. Had lost some of it when Alberto had beaten him up and fired him, lost more when WWE had killed most of his enjoyment of the business and left him spiraling into depression so badly that he had to quit or risk never pulling himself out of a hole so deep he still hasn't fully dug himself out. Lost the rest of it when Alberto and Paige fell into a relationship with each other while he was trying to fulfill his dreams in India. He tries to fight down the bitterness he still has over everything but it wells up within him at the most inopportune times, mostly late at night when the insomnia is bad and he's alone with nothing but his phone and those awful recurring thoughts that makes him hate himself and everything around him more and more each time.

He tries to live an enjoyable life, he does. Teaches young people how to wrestle, sometimes competes himself, goes to concerts when he can afford it. So when he hears that Sevendust is coming to Orlando, it's a no brainer. He drives there, he enjoys one of his most favorite bands ever, and then decides to stay. Because TNA is taping a few blocks away from the venue the concert was at and he has time to see some of the show. So he goes. And he sits there and watches as Alberto wins the GFW World Championship. Celebrates in the crowd, like he did when he won the World Heavyweight Championship after defeating Big Show partially to avenge Ricardo. But this time he's alone, he's unaware that Ricardo's there.

Ricardo watches until his eyes are so blurry that he can't watch anymore, leaving the building as quickly as he can before Alberto catches sight of him, senses him, like he used to... back when they were close, when Alberto always seemed to have a kind of preminition of where Ricardo was at. Back when Ricardo mattered. How Ricardo makes it from Orlando back to Tampa and doesn't crash, he's not sure, but he makes it. He sits outside of his apartment with Alicia and stares up at the sky, counting the stars mindlessly until he decides to go inside. Pours himself a liberal amount of diet coke and vodka into a glass and takes it to the couch, not even bothering to go slow, downing it all at once. Had brought the liter bottle and the alcohol with him, refills the glass. He can already feel the affects of the first glass so he goes a little slower with this one, sipping it until it's half gone.

The apartment is quiet, he assumes Alicia is asleep down the hall. Once more he's left with his phone and his thoughts and the booze, and all of it is a bad combination, but everything's cycling down the drain around him so why not... why not. Nothing that he types makes full sense even to his own, fading gaze, but the words are fueled by pain and diminished passion and the more he types, the harder it is to breathe normally. He wonders if he's hyperventilating but hell who cares at this point, he decides, sending yet another text out. "Burn, baby, burn," he mumbles, envisioning the invisible bridges that never led anywhere drifting away into ash before him.

Alicia's footsteps only just register with him and she takes one look at the empty glass and the phone held between shaking fingers and quickly moves, taking it from him. He wants to be angry with her, lash out and demand his property back, but she's the only one who's stayed with him through thick or thin, and he just can't do that to her. So he sits there and tries to pour himself a third drink but she smoothly pulls the glass away from him, kissing his knuckles as she twists the lid back on the vodka and marches the soda back to the fridge. Every urge to yell at her fades away when he looks up and his eyes focus enough to take in the pain and worry on her face.

He's drunk, can feel it now, taste the sharp bitter sting of the alcohol and all the hatred he's spewed the last couple of hours on his tongue. So he sits there and he stares at his fingers, wondering when exactly every inch of him had become so unrecognizable to his own eyes- ironically enough, he thinks it's when he first took off the Chimaera mask to become something that he wasn't, and was never supposed to be in the first place- but his thoughts are interrupted by whispers, worried little chatter a few feet away and he thinks he can recognize the second voice but he really doesn't want to. Hurts too much to think of him here, after everything he's taken, everything he's done.

But Ricardo pulls together his strength and looks up in time to see Alberto Del Rio reach out and lightly pat Alicia's arm. _Is this how it started with Paige?_ He's breathing rough again, a rattling ugly little sound suspiciously close to crying, and he struggles to get to his feet. Stumbles around the table towards them, grabs at Alberto and misses when his vision tunnels. "No," he chokes out. "No-"

Alberto's fingers are still warm, this side of painful as he turns sharply and grips Ricardo by the arms before he could collapse just shy of his goal. "is ok, I have you," he says while Alicia fusses around them, rubbing Ricardo's back, running for a proper glass of water, anything she can think of to help her boyfriend. "You were at TNA tonight."

"I wanted to be there ... celebrate with you," Ricardo mumbles. "Why... why don't you try to work with me anymore?" He does start to cry now, hot, heavy tears against Alberto's shoulder, his entire body shaking with the sobs.

Alberto makes soft, clicking little noises under his tongue that somehow comfort Ricardo, he's still crying but his shakes subside as Alicia helps him to sip from the water. "Come, mi hermano. Let's get you to bed."

The three of them walk down the hall to the bedroom and Ricardo collapses against the mattress with a weary moan, Alicia running her fingers through his hair until he closes his eyes. He's not asleep though, he can hear them whispering, probably about what a gullible weak creature he is. _I won't fall for it again,_ he thinks before giving in completely to the drunken sleep his body is demanding right this moment.


	198. chapter 198

Ricardo is almost afraid to open his eyes the next morning. For one thing, his head hurts. For another, Alicia is wandering around the house and he doesn't want to face her, not after last night. His throat is impossibly dry and he feels sticky and disgusting, though, so he can't stay buried in the couch cushions all day long. Rolling off, he catches his balance before he hits the floor and hisses, digging his knuckles into his eyes before looking out. Alberto's car isn't here, to his relief, so he squares his shoulders and heads into the kitchen, where Alicia is sitting at the table, staring out at the bright blue sky.

He closes his eyes and drops down across from her, staring at his hands. "Alicia?" She turns to look at him quietly and he exhales. "I'm sorry. About last night. Just... a lot of things hit me at once and I... I didn't mean to do that. You deserve better than that. Especially after what Alex put you through." She doesn't say anything and he leans forward, burying his face in his hands. "I don't even know what to say right now."

Her hand is warm as she rests it on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Ricardo, I'm not mad. You don't have to keep apologizing. I understand. Especially since I talked with Alberto. He saw your instagram post and we kind of just put things together." She stands up long enough to sit in his lap, pressing soft kisses to his forehead. "Listen, you're allowed to melt down now and again, ok? It hurts me because I don't like seeing you in pain, but I'm not going to shy away from it... I'm not going to be weak. The reason it didn't work with Alex is because he was _always_ angry and bitter. You are not, you at least try to better yourself and be a good guy. We all have bad days, if anyone can attest to that, it would definitely be me. I can't judge you."

"You're really not mad?" he asks, swallowing hard. "I wouldn't blame you if you were..." She starts to rub his forehead and kissing softly along his nose and mouth.

"You were really patient with me," she says. "While Cedric, Noam and then Rich Swann were all showing some level of interest in me. So you've had a bad night, I'm not going to hold it against you." She runs her fingers through his hair and smiles at him sadly. "Do you need tylonel? Some water? Anything else?"

He pauses. Squeezes her hip. "Just... lemme hold you for a little bit? Please?" She nods and he follows through, kissing her shoulder and resting his head against her chest. She hugs him and listens to him breathe as he rests. "Did Alberto say anything?"

"Not really," she says. "I think he was mostly worried about you, but he's not going to push. I told him not to, that you're still far from forgiving him for things."

"Thank you," Ricardo murmurs, realizing anew just how much he owes her. "Thank you so much."

She cuddles with him for awhile before getting him some pain killers and water, moving to make up some eggs and toast. "I know you're probably a little queasy," she says sympathetically as she puts the plate down in front of him. "But you need to eat, so just try to keep it down."

He nods morosely, digging his fork through the eggs and chewing slowly on the toast. "You take such good care of me," he murmurs, smiling at her. "I don't desrve you."

She rolls her eyes and kisses him noisily. "That's how I feel about you," she shares before joining him, holding his hand while he slowly eats, managing to hold it down.

He rests for most of the day, Alicia taking care of him until she has to fly out for WWE touring. He stares at the empty apartment before him, tempted to text Alberto, say _something,_ but he can't find the words. "Dammit," he mumbles, wishing that this whole situation could be easier.

His next few days is a mess of busy things. Alicia competes against Dana Brook and loses within minutes, he spends hours training kids at the local school, and tries not to think too seriously about his dream to run a school of his own in California. He's in-between lessons when he spots Alberto tweeting about WWE, dissing their treatment of Paige and Total Divas and whatever else. Ricardo's on the outside looking in, unsure of the exact circumstances that led both to Alberto leaving the company again and Paige's suspension, neck injury and everything else, but he throws caution to the wind. RTs it.

He sits in the window and stares at the sky beyond when his phone buzzes in his hand. He exhales and stares at the screen, not that surprised to find a text from Alberto waiting. _Hola, Ricardo. I hope I'm not bothering you, but you weren't in such great shape last time I saw you... and I just wanted to know if you're doing alright._

_I'm fine,_ he responds after a moment, fingers resting shakily over the buttons as he considers what he most wants to say. _I apologize for that. It was a rough night, I drank too much, and... it's no excuse but it's the truth._

_It's fine, you have nothing to be ashamed about._ Alberto is silent for awhile, then, _Ricardo, if you wouldn't mind... may we meet somewhere? I just... I miss my friend, si? It can be your choice of venue and time, I just want to catch up with you, if that's something you think you can tolerate._ Ricardo says nothing, eyes scanning and re-scanning these words, and then, _I miss my hermano._

It tips Ricardo's hand. _Fine. We can meet._


	199. chapter 199

Their meeting is the next day. It's not even somewhere public. Some park between their houses, in a neutral zone. Ricardo watches people walking their dog and wonders how his puppy is doing, quickly shaking his head. Sofia clearly loved him, would dote over him obnoxiously so the dog is probably much better off than he himself is this moment. When Alberto arrives- surprisingly only a few minutes late, Ricardo can't take his eyes off of him. Despite the rumors and stories going around, he looks... good. Sharp, in control, in a way that only Alberto could even when things were spiraling out of control.

"Hola, mi hermano," Alberto attempts, sitting across from him.

"Hola." Ricardo's voice is strained. This is weird and, not for the first time, he wonders if it was a mistake to agree to meet Alberto at all. His heart is alternating between racing and beating too slowly and he hopes that this doesn't lead to a relapse that would put him back in the hospital or something. He sips from a bottle of water, its sweat on his hand the only thing grounding him the longer they sit there.

"I saw your instagram post," is what Alberto chooses to start with. "Mi hermano, I wish you were there with me for my successes... if I had thought it would be what you wanted, I would've extended an invitation, but-"

"I don't," Ricardo exhales, barely able to meet Alberto's eye. "I wasn't thinking, I was at concerts all day and I was sort of drunk. Things have changed, we can't work together anymore, I understand. I can't trust you anymore and you probably think I'm washed up, only good for commentating MMA and-"

"This is not true!" Alberto insists, leaning forward and snagging his hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You are much more than that, Ricardo. You... you're training people, si? Making good wrestlers out of the next generation." He squeezes his fingers almost _too_ tight, the way Alberto used to do when he was worried and Ricardo wasn't making sense to him, like after his ankle was broken, or after the suspension. "It is an honorable thing, after everything that this business has taken from you, that you insist on giving back in any way possible."

The usual heat floods his veins, up through his face, at Alberto's compliments, but it's mixed with a sick sort of dread now because it was always the nice Alberto who would turn around and do the most awful things- leave him with bruises all over his body as a severance package, fall in love with Paige, etc. He gingerly pulls his hand away and looks down at his feet, waiting for the next attack or... something. It doesn't come, Alberto continues to just sit there patiently, watching him, and finally he looks up, pain in his eyes. "I miss you," he admits. "Or rather I miss the Alberto who was my best friend, my brother. Who I thought could never hurt me."

The pain in Ricardo's voice is reflected in Alberto's eyes and his touch is gentle, both of them ignoring when Ricardo flinches at his fingers resting on the crook of his elbow. "I miss him as well," he breathes out. "I miss our friendship. And I know I have a lot to make up for, perhaps too much after all this time, but I'm choosing to take today, you agreeing to meet me here, as a good sign that perhaps... it's not too late. That I can maybe have something of a relationship with you again some day."

Ricardo's mouth is dry. Nerves, anxiety, the lingering ill feeling that's been with him since coming into contact with Alberto again. He feels just shy of a panic attack, forcing another sip of his water and hoping that it won't come spewing out of his mouth within seconds. Thankfully it doesn't, but Alberto seems to be waiting for an answer. Finally Ricardo shrugs, still unable to fully meet Alberto's eyes. "What's the old saying?" he intones through numb lips. "Never say never?"

Alberto doesn't hang around for much longer beyond that, not wanting to push his luck. He smiles at Ricardo, lightly rubbing his shoulder before turning to leave with a quick wave over his shoulder. Ricardo watches him leave, continuing to sit there until his heart rate evens out and he stops feeling like he could throw up. He's still not sure if making inroads with Alberto right now is the best idea he's ever had, but what's done is done. He gets to his feet and heads home to Alicia.

WWE that week is in California. He thinks about going with Alicia, spending time with his mom, trying to make sense of their failed journey west... but the inclination fades quickly, he kisses her goodbye and then sits on the couch whenever he's not training people, holding his head in his hands and struggling to think. Nothing really makes sense anymore, everything is muddled and difficult, and this is the closest he's come to feeling when he left WWE in a long time.

Raw sees Alicia back, wrestling again, and walking out the victor with her tag partners, which makes him smile. WIth the 205 drama behind her, she at least seems to be getting her feet back under her as a competitor... but then the phone call comes in early Tuesday afternoon. She sounds hesitant, almost weak. "Ricardo... I'm at 205 live."

His heart sinks but he tries not to read into it. She'd been on the show for weeks, of course she would want to return one last time, see what's going on- he's just about to say as much to her when-

"I think I want to continue working with Noam."

He thinks he must look like a fish out of water, gaping ahead blindly as she waits for his reaction. A reaction which never comes because his heart is doing that thing again where it doesn't know whether to beat or not beat, and he's struggling just to breathe.

"Look, I know it's ridiculous but I feel kind of bad how I treated him a few weeks ago," she says, talking fast in that way that she does when she's trying to convince herself of something just as much as she is he. "We're not going to be anything more than friends- you know, like James Ellsworth and Carmella? but I just... I feel like I need to do this, he looks like a kicked puppy and I... I can't just leave him like that."

Ricardo's hands tense and relax, tense and relax, and he's not sure what to say, what to do. She's still talking quickly, and he's just barely listening to her voice rise and fall as she tries to get a reaction from him.

"Please say something," she finally begs when it's been close to five minutes and he's just sat there quietly the entire time. "Ricardo? Are you ok?"

He's decidedly not. But he'd fought so hard for Paige, and that relationship had crashed and burned from the moment he pushed a ring on her finger, and Alicia and Alex's marriage had died a slow, painful death because of how controlling and angry Alex had ended up. He refuses to make the same mistakes, trying to breathe steadily. "Fine," he whispers. "Fine. You... you do what you feel you have to."

"Ricardo-"

"But," he cuts in, closing his eyes, unable to believe he's doing this. "I want to meet him." Get the lay of the land. See if this _person_ could possibly accept the situation for what it is- Alicia working with him as friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Of- of course," she says, sounding surprised, maybe a little fearful. "I'll... I'll talk to him, we'll figure out a time."

Ricardo nods. Murmurs a hushed goodbye before hanging up, unable to talk any longer. His head is pounding, his body feels clammy. He forces down some tylonel with some sips from a Gatorade bottle, and lays down to try to doze until his next training session.

When he finally watches that night's 205 Live back the next morning, all he can think about is how thrilled Noam looks to have Alicia back by his side, even when she hoists him up and carries him around like he weighs nothing.

The meeting, as it comes to be called, happens on Thursday. After everyone's been relaxing at home for a day, and before the cruiserweights- and Alicia- have to fly out to England for Raw and 205 Live. Noam is shorter than Ricardo expected, somehow, jittery and nervous as he looks around their apartment. His accent is a little rough but Ricardo can figure out most of what he's saying after a few seconds, his face expressive and awkward in a way that would almost be endearing if Ricardo wasn't so worn thin by everything going on around him.

"It's a great place," he chatters. "Lotsa sunlight, and that water outside, whoo. I bet you two get a lotta swimming in." He falters a bit when he sees Alicia's fingers loosely coil around Ricardo's, an interesting flush covering his pale cheeks. "So, uh, yeah, I didn't know she was seein' someone, y'know? If I had, maybe... I'd a done something different." The way he says it, Ricardo's pretty sure he wouldn't have, but it doesn't even make him angry anymore. Alicia is gorgeous, anyone would want to try to win her over.

The more time Ricardo spends with Noam, the less worried he becomes. The guy's young, new to America, and some friends would _probably_ do him good about now. He strokes Alicia's knuckles with his thumb and offers her a faint smile, his silent way of saying that he accepts this now. He and Noam may never be friends, but this meeting had done its purpose. Eased Ricardo's nerves about Noam's ability to move in on Alicia and made Noam face the facts of Alicia's personal life. After a quick lunch of egg salad sandwiches and some chips, Noam takes his leave of them and Ricardo sighs, fingers bracing Alicia as she settles in his lap. "Alright?"

"Si," he says quietly. She leans in and kisses him, long and slow, gentle and teasing, and he exhales, relieved that his heart rate stays somewhat normal, even when she eases his shirt off and kisses along his collar bone, down his chest. Her lips are warm against his ribs, soft little nips and licks leaving him trembling under her, when he decides to go for broke. Everything with Alberto is still up in the air, but the Noam situation seems to be settling, and now... he figures he might as well just say it. After watching TNA live, and seeing how Alberto's career has finally moved well beyond him, along with how his health's been- the hospital stay had opened his eyes to some hard truths about what he's endured the last few years- he thinks it's time. "I'm retiring from active competition."

She freezes against his skin, looking up at him with shocked eyes. "What?"

"I will still train people," he says softly, fingers running through her hair. "I will do all I can to make this business better, and help the people just starting in it, but... my heart is not in it anymore to actually wrestle myself. So... I think that's it."

She looks sad for him, even as another weight is lifted off of his chest, and slowly eases up to kiss him on the lips, petting his hair. "Anything you need, I'm here for you."

"I know," he exhales, smiling up at her as she kisses him again, eyes fluttering when she slowly settles against him. "I love you, Alicia."

Her face lights up from the pensive focus she'd been showing a moment earlier and she presses more kisses against his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw. "I love you too," she murmurs right into his ear, lacing her fingers with his.

So much is changing, it's hard to grasp onto anything for longer than a few moments, but as he watches her through hooded eyes, he's pretty sure he's going to be just fine.


	200. chapter 200

With Alicia in Europe for the next twelve days, and then gone for a few days past that for Raw, Ricardo's life becomes something of a repeating cycle. Wake up, take a walk around the lake, check Twitter, upload some things to Instagram, watch some TV, and go train at Pro Wrestling 2.0, then head home and either try to sleep or stare out of the window at the darkness, then rinse, wash and repeat.

The only thing that disrupts his schedule is the random texts that come in. The first one had been a couple of days after his meeting with Alberto, the man's stilted English greeting Ricardo when he'd woke up early Wednesday morning, squinting at the screen.

_Mi amigo, what is this about you retiring before me?_

He'd groaned, rolled over and buried his face in his pillows, unable to think of how best to respond, or even if he'd want to. It's not until he's had some coffee and is out in the sun, absently waving a hand through the crystal blue water, when he flops back into the grass and stares at the phone, hand shaking a little as he accesses his texts again. _It felt like the best decision I could make right now,_ he responds, biting his lip anxiously as he hits send.

His phone flashes for a moment before confirming, _text sent_ , and Ricardo breathes in and out for a few moments, trying not to hyperventilate at taking this step. Alberto doesn't answer right away, so he goes inside and does some dishes, not wanting the place to look awful when Alicia returns home, jetlagged and worn out.

It's not until mid-afternoon when his phone lights up again and he'd _almost_ forgotten about the texts until he sees Alberto's name, the old picture that he'd assigned to the man- the two of them posing in Mexico, grins on their faces and painfully unaware of what's to come between them within weeks of the flash of the camera. He closes his eyes for a moment before reading the message. _I suppose, if it's what you want, Ricardo. If you ever need anything, you know how to find me._

He's choking on thin air, it's hard to think, much less actually type so he leaves the text there, he ignores the picture, he abandons the entire thing there and, when he goes to the training building, the phone is left on the table. He loses himself in teaching the newer students moves, helping the older students how to perfect what they've already learned.

Once done, he takes a walk down the street leading away from the businesses until he finds a quiet park, well lit and welcoming despite the late hour. Spotting a bench, he sits down and folds his legs under him, closing his eyes and exhaling long and slow. A few deep breaths later, he feels his tension fade away, the rough attempt at meditating working. He leans forward and repeats the breathing exercise until he feels perfectly calm, quiet. Untangling himself from this awkward position, he walks back up the street to his car and drives back home, deciding to face the texts.

There are no new ones waiting for him, which he's relieved by- Alberto is communicating, but seemingly not pushing, and he hopes it lasts. _I know,_ he texts back. _Gracias, Alberto._ The thoughts of calling him anything else sends a shiver down his spine so he keeps it simple, aware that it's a small step, but a step nonetheless. There's a lot of things to move past, and considering how weary and aching he still is over it all, he thinks this in and of itself is a huge thing. He wishes Alicia were here so he could talk to her about it, get her gauge of the situation.

But she's busy and all attempts at communication overseas is spotty at best, so he waits, and continues working through day by day to keep his head above water, fielding Alberto's random texts as best as he can and doing more meditation than he has in a long, long time, trying not to secondguess the road he finds himself on, still so uncertain about letting Alberto back in, even this small amount.

"I hope I'm making the right decision," he murmurs to the night sky after another training session, staring up at the constellations with blurry eyes.

When a star shoots across the darkness, almost as if in response to his whispered plea, he gapes on in amazement, lips twitching up into the first purely sincere smile he's had since... he doesn't know when, his heart lighting as some hope is given back to him with this one simple sign.


	201. chapter 212

Ricardo's low. He can admit that. Training is alright, but it had re-awoken his competitive nature, left him wanting back in the ring. Had urged him to decide to undo his retirement, if only temporarily. Except that no one seemed terribly interested in booking him, the lack of response on social media, the lack of interest via word of mouth eating at him. Leaves him despondent as the wrestling world cycles on without him. He had forcibly removed himself from it, and now very few seem interested in having him back.

He stares at the ceiling of their apartment, listens to Alicia humming and playing with the puppy. Flat on his back on the couch, only moving enough to breathe or blink. Her smile is tinged with concern when she finds him, rests a hand on the side of his face and strokes his cheek. "Everything ok, Ricardo?"

He wants to lie. Say something that would smooth the worried lines around her nose, but eventually swallows. "No," he admits and she sprawls out next to him, stroking his arm gently. "I've been... trying to get booked, but no one... no one seems to want me on their card. It wasn't... easy or anything after WWE, but it was never this hard." He feels tears sting his eyes and she bites her lip. Leans in to kiss him, softly stroking his face until he calms down, his hitching breaths making it hard for her not to cry with him.

"It's going to be ok, Ricardo. It will." She kisses him again, searching his face. After a few moments, her eyes light up. "I have an idea. I'll be right back." She kisses him again and bounds up, tugging her cell phone out of her pants pocket and dashing into another room.

He can only hear the muffled sound of her voice through the walls so, when she returns and grips his hand, hoisting him up and dragging him to the car, he has no idea where they're going... but he figures it out quickly, turning pale as the streets grow more familiar and the buildings they pass have an eerie kind of sense of _home_ to them. "Alicia, no," he chokes out.

She grips his hand as she maneuvers the steering wheel. "It's fine, it's fine," she soothes him. "Alberto isn't home, neither is Paige. I just... I want to try something."

Sofia greets them, as calm and loving as ever, soothing Ricardo's nerves immediately. "I will be in the kitchen making lemonade if you need me," she says to them, once more smiling at Ricardo. "Enjoy yourself, mi hijo."

He tries to breathe. Tries to nod. Tries to do everything to seem like a proper human. "Gr- gracias, Sofia," he finally says, following Alicia. They go downstairs. Hovers by Alberto's practice ring. "What are... we doing here?"

"No training," Alicia says, abruptly peeling her clothes off to reveal her wrestling gear underneath. He swallows, taking in the sight, as she smirks at him. "You're going to go into the next room and change into some wrestling gear of yours Sofia found in your bedroom, and we're going to have a knock down, drag out wrestling match right here, just the two of us."

Ricardo swallows. Considers arguing with her... but finally squares his shoulders and heads into the room, finding himself staring at old El Local gear. Exhales shudderingly and changes into it, leaving his clothes folded up in a corner. He decides to go all out and even puts the mask on, closing his eyes as he feels more like himself than he has in months. "Hm, hello, old friend," he greets himself before stepping out to face off with her.

Her face lights up as soon as she sees him. "Aha. There's my opponent," she says, shifting forward on one foot to wait for him. He enters the ring and they immediately lock up, not bothering to wait for any sign to begin or anything else. She gets the first offense in, sweeps his legs out from under him and then elbows him in the side of the head, dazing him. He grips her with his legs as she tries to hit a legdrop, using the momentum to send her flying over his prone body where she lands with a thump on the mat. He covers her and she gasps a two count, kicking out and immediately head scissoring him, sending him down to the mat before _she_ pins him to a measly one count, Ricardo smirking as she cries out in frustration, getting up and hitting the ropes to get movement for her scissorkick... but he grabs her and twists her into a pin, not too surprised when she regroups and kicks out at two again.

He retreats, lets her stand, and they circle each other for a moment, both barely sweating, but each looking beyond thrilled to be here, to be doing this. "I've missed this," he shares with her and she pauses. Takes a breath.

"So have I."

He realizes then that it's been awhile for her too, constantly stuck on Noam's arm, and locked in the struggle with Cedric... _I should make this special for her then,_ he thinks, shaking off his lingering ring rust and racing forward to grab her. She grips his arms, and then rolls with it as he presses her into the ropes and then twists her into an armbar. She squirms and writhes, finally fighting free and kicking him square in the face. He goes down and she stops briefly before lunging on him and taking advantage, merely gaining another two count against him. He kicks out with so much strength that it startles her, sends her into the ropes, and he grips her, running her into the ropes before grabbing her around the waist and slamming her backwards, standing on his tippytoes in a bridge pin, achieving the three count.

She slumps to the mat and he rolls next to her, the two of them laying there and panting for breath until she rolls over and gently peels his mask off, grazing her fingers across his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she muses, reflecting on how hard she'd kicked him.

"No," he says, gripping her hand and kissing her fingers. "Did I you?"

She shakes her head. Smiles as she leans over and kisses him. "No more than any other good workout would have." He smiles too, flushing a bit, and she eases closer, kissing him slowly, deeply, her fingers running through his hair. "I love you, Ricardo."

"I love you too," he hums against her lips.

When they get up, neither are surprised to find lemonade waiting for them on the stairwell, both laughing as they change into their clothes and sit on the edge of the ring apron, lightly kicking their feet back and forth and drinking the lemonade. "We should do this more often," Alicia hums, resting her head on Ricardo's shoulder.

He nods. Sips from his glass a bit more. "I'd like that," he agrees.


	202. chapter 202

Alicia grunts. Pats Ricardo's head. "Your phone's going off," she murmurs into his side and he stirs too. "Ricardo."

He sighs, flops over, touches it. It's a text. He squints at it and shakes his head, not that surprised to find it's from Alberto. Asking him how he's doing, which is something he's taken to doing since their first semi-civil conversation a couple weeks ago. It'd be almost sweet if it wasn't so very tenuous. But Ricardo keeps his temper, breathes in and out a few times, and sends the standard "Doing fine, Alberto. Was asleep" text and moves on. Ricardo's on a schedule, of course, waking up, eating breakfast, seeing Alicia off, then spending the day doing whatever before going to train students at night, and then going to bed at an almost sane hour, when his insomnia allows. So of course it's Alberto now, on the wrestler's schedule, mucking things up and waking them both up on Alicia's last couple of hours before she has to leave.

Ricardo sighs and leans into Alicia's mouth, softly kissing her. "Lo siento," he murmurs. "I'll tell him to be more careful when he's texting in the future."

Her mouth quirks up into a smile and she lightly tickles up his sides. "Future, huh? You think this'll continue happening?"

Ricardo licks his lips. Closes his eyes. Nods. "Yeah, I do." He nuzzles into her. "I'm... not really comfortable with just giving in and letting him back in like before, but I think... maybe texts sometimes are ok. Does that make sense?"

She runs her fingers through his hair, kisses him gently. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, he was such a big part of your life for so long. If you guys can be friends again, I think it'd be good for you. But no, I wouldn't expect you to trust him as easily as you did before. He hasn't earned that privilege yet."

Ricardo exhales. "You don't think I'm being too hard on him, do you?"

"No." She strokes his cheek and smiles down at him. "You have to recover on your own time, and he'll just have to accept that. I think he should be happy that you've made this much progress in maybe, some day forgiving him." She leans in, lightly kisses his temple and whispers, "You know me, I'm not the forgiving type, so I'm really impressed by you." Rubs her nose against his and smiles down at him, eyes gleaming. "But I should've known. You've already been so patient with me, between the Cedric thing and now Noam. Most would probably say neither me or Alberto deserve you, and they'd be right."

She leans in and lightly kisses him, feeling his hands creep up her back. "I need to go soon," she says regretfully into his mouth.

"I know," he says with a pout, still touching her. She closes her eyes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'll make it up to you later," she promises, regretfully pulling away and kissing his hands as he tries to stop her. "Love you, Ricardo."

He sighs, drops back against the pillows and nods. "Love you too," he says, watching as she gets dressed and prepares to leave for another WWE tour. He rolls onto his stomach once the door shuts behind her and presses his face into the pillows. "I definitely do not miss that."

He lays in bed for awhile before squinting over at his phone, a small smile creeping along his face as he realizes something. Gets up and collects some clothes, getting dressed as well. The drive to Alberto's house is slow, Ricardo overthinking and almost talking himself out of doing this a million times, but he exhales and presses the button to the gate, waiting until Sofia speaks into it. "Hola?"

"Hola, Sofia, it-" He's not even said more than that before the gate is being opened and Sofia greets him at the door, the puppy racing around her feet, so much bigger than when Ricardo had left him here. He laughs and drops to his knees, hugging the door and petting him enthusiastically, watching as Sofia collects herself before throwing her arms around Ricardo. "I have missed you," he tells her, patting her back before allowing her to drag him inside.

There is, of course, a large breakfast waiting and for a moment, Ricardo panics, thinking perhaps Alberto and Paige are here after all, but she quickly soothes him. "They are handling business in Texas before Alberto tours India with TNA."

"Thank you," he says in relief, sitting down across from her. "So, how have things been, Sofia?"

She's always overly honest, especially with him. "Lonely," she murmurs. "But I hear that you and Senor are texting again. That is... progress." He takes her hand and she smiles at him. "I know he has deserved all of your anger, and I don't blame you for staying away from the house. I have just missed you, mi hijo." She stares down at the dog as he pants against her leg, a smile spreading across her face. "Although this little guy has helped immensely."

She serves Ricardo some coffee and brings some bagels and omelettes over and Ricardo quickly tucks in, thrown by just how badly he's missed her cooking. She chuckles fondly when he can't even speak, forced to make an OK symbol with his fingers. "So," he exhales once he's swallowed his latest huge bite of bagel and jam. "I... have decided to retire from active competition, and I am focusing solely on training people now. I think it's best for my health right now."

She strokes his knuckles and nods. "I have heard about that, as long as it makes you happy, mi hijo, I'm happy for you. And I'm glad you're thinking about your health. You have been through a lot the last few years."

"Si," he exhales, turning his hand to squeeze hers. "It's nice to be on something of a schedule again, and be able to spend more time at home." He sips from the coffee and looks outside for a moment. Avoids looking out at the pond where he and Paige used to spend so much time. "Now that I am, maybe I will be able to do this more often."

Her face lights up in a way that tells him yes, yes he will. "I would like that, mi hijo." She offers to top up his mug and he shakes his head with a small smile, aware that she probably misses having more people to dote on. Alberto being more busy now than ever in the past, she's probably by herself more than she cares for.

"I'll see what I can do about it then," he tells her with a small smile. "Unfortunately I have to go right now, and think about tonight's training session." He gets up, pets the dog a couple of times, and kisses Sofia on the cheek. "Gracias, for always making me feel welcome, Sofia, even when I'm less than considerate towards you. I won't go as long without coming to see you, I promise."

She cups his face and searches his eyes, shaking her head. "Don't feel guilty, mi hijo. You've done what you've had to to stay healthy. I understand. I'm glad you have Alicia to assist with such matters." He blushes under her fingers and she chuckles, kissing him on the cheek in kind. "I will see you soon."

"Si, you will," he promises. "Adios, Sofia."

"Adios, Sofia."

Leaving is hard, harder than he'd expected, staring back at the house in the rearview mirror as he goes. Regaining his relationship with Alberto still feels a little like walking a tightrope. But being able to talk to and go see Sofia whenever he wants, that just feels right, and leaves him in a lighter, happier mood for the rest of the day.


	203. chapter 203

After a long week pulling double duty because Santana Garrett is overseas, leaving Ricardo to handle training all of the students on his own, he's relieved to spend a few days relaxing. Sitting on the beach, trying to get back into yoga, finding his center again. He's cleaning some of the sand off of his pants when his phone rings, surprising him. Turning the water off, he grabs it and smiles, finding Alicia's name waiting for him. "Hola."

"Hola," she chirps cheerfully. "So I've been talking to Mike tonight," she says, sounds of Raw carrying on behind her just audible over the phone.

"Oh yeah? What's going on?" he asks, shaking some water drops off of his hands.

"He's having a party at his house this coming week, and he wants us to know we're invited. What do you think, Ricardo? Santana does owe you one," she wheedles. "I'd like to spend some time with our friends. Wouldn't you?"

It _does_ sound nice. He exhales. "Let me talk to Santana, alright? If she says yes, we can look into flights and everything."

"Mike says he will cover it, he just really wants to be able to catch up with you," she says. "Alright? Please, Ricardo. I think it'll be good for us."

She's right, of course she is, Ricardo realizes as soon as they arrive that Wednesday, finding the house already bustling with Heath, Maryse, John and Taya laughing on the back porch, Sara napping and Mike and AJ playing perfect host and hostess. The grill is still warm, potato salad and hamburgers waiting for them as soon as they sit down. He relaxes quickly, smiling at the people who he hasn't seen in too long, Heath reaching out to clap his shoulder. "Long time no see, man!"

"No kidding," Ricardo grins at him, sipping from the iced tea Mike had placed before him. "How're all your kids?"

He rolls his eyes, then laughs. "Still as ridiculous as ever, man," he drawls, draping a hand loosely around Maryse's shoulders before leaning in to whisper to her, something that makes her giggle quietly.

Alicia reaches for Ricardo's hand then, a soft smile on her face as she looks around at their friends. "Thank you," she mouths to him. He smiles at her, glad that he'd come as well. It's been long overdo.

After an afternoon of wandering the beach, exploring familiar spots- like where AJ and Mike were married, and where Morrison regularly surfs- the group finds themselves sacked out in different parts of Mike's house. Taya and John are snuggled close in the grass in the backyard, Mike and AJ are taking advantage of the extra hands on deck by taking a nap, Heath and Maryse are doting over Sara Louisa in the living room, and Alicia and Ricardo are settled in the bedroom, listening to each other breathe as they marvel at the silence, the peace. "It's kind of perfect, isn't it?" he asks quietly, smiling when Alicia nods against him, her hair tickling his cheek.

"Not just kind of," she breathes after a moment. "I'd say pretty much perfect." He rubs her back gently and she exhales, closing her eyes. "I love you, Ricardo."

He lets the warmth of the words wash over him. They'd both been through so much, her with Alex, him with Paige. But it feels right to hold her like this, think about the future- distant, maybe, but still a future. A life together, their little apartment growing into a house someday, maybe kids, maybe marriage. Maybe a lot of things.

It's a nice thought. He kisses her shoulder, tilting his face to meet her lips in a slow, lingering kiss that leaves her exhaling shakily as she snuggles closer to him, not wanting this moment to ever fade away. "I love you too, Alicia," he murmurs with an awed smile. "So much."

"I love you more," she singsongs, laughing when he grips her hands and lifts them to his lips to kiss.

"I love you most," he says against her skin, tickling her.

She laughs, unable to think of anything to outdo him when his lips are warm against her flesh and his hands are teasing her, so finally she rolls over and straddles him, eyes dark and intense as she pulls her hands free and kisses him, lips and teeth speaking for her in a way that leaves him a melted mess against the guest room's mattress, his toes curling into the bedding.

"Ok, you win," he gasps out.

She beams down at him, pressing a warm kiss against his collar bone. "I always do, Ricardo," she hums before sinking down into him, his breath punching out of him sharply. "You're learning." She brushes her nose against his and grins. "Foxy always gets what Foxy wants." Her kiss is smoky and promises all things dark and a little dangerous and leaves him wanting more, more, _more._


	204. chapter 204

Alicia is excited. Glowing, almost. Ricardo sits on the couch and plays with the lengthening strands of his hair, watching her with a confused frown, before the doorbell rings. She beams and rushes to answer, Ricardo tilting his head curiously but not caring enough to move, enjoying one of his rare days where he has nothing more strenuous to do than see her off for the pay per view the next day. Until, that is, ...

Sofia walks in with the puppy he'd brought her months back and settles him gently on the floor, watching as he scampers around and then races up to the couch and hops onto Ricardo's lap, snuffling and barking and wiggling all over as Ricardo begins to pet him, perplexed. "Um, Sofia, am I supposed to be dog sitting today?"

Alicia giggles and Sofia sits down across from him, taking his free hand and squeezing it. "I appreciate you trusting me enough to watch over your puppy, mi hijo," she says softly. "But considering that your move to California fell through, it didn't seem fair that I would keep him. Especially when I knew you missed him so much. So Alicia and I discussed it and she agreed that having the puppy back would be good for you both." Ricardo peers up at Alicia over the dog's furry head and she nods, smiling at him. "Perhaps this time you may actually name the poor little guy."

Ricardo barks out a weak laugh, the dog yipping in response, and he sighs. "Alright. I... yeah. I did miss him so much that it hurt." He kisses the dog between the eyes and feels as he scrambles around, finally settling at Ricardo's side. "Gracias, Sofia. I... I'm sorry for burdening you with him. I just thought... who better to take care of him for me than you?" He smiles waveringly as she walks up to him and hugs him gently.

"Ssshhhhh, mi hijo. You have nothing to apologize for. I loved having him. I just knew you needed him more." She kisses him gently on the forehead before pulling away. "I would love to stay and catch up, but the gardener is working this weekend and I need to be there to make sure he's not sprawled out in the hammock most of the day." Winking at Ricardo, she gives puppy one last pat before heading out of the door.

"Adios," Ricardo calls after her, still more than a little dazed by everything. He checks the clock before getting up, approaching Alicia. "You're the best, you know?"

She chuckles, nods. "It's still nice to hear now and again." Her lips part softly as his fingers graze at the strip of skin where her shirt and shorts meet, a soft humming noise coming from her throat. "Ricardo... my flight..."

"We have time," he breathes, leaning in to kiss her neck. The puppy has settled in for a nap so Ricardo feels no guilt when he leaves him behind, lightly pushing Alicia backwards into the bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, he continues until Alicia is standing in front of the bed, one last bit of pressure from his hands against her shoulders sending her sprawling out onto the bed, her hair and long limbs glistening in the sunlight coming from the window. "You're gorgeous," he murmurs, staring down at her. "Inside and out..."

She smiles up at him, teeth gleaming as his fingers stroke up her legs, brushing against her ankles, up to her knees. As soon as he moves higher than that, she makes a faint keening noise and he exhales shakily, tracing up her warm, soft skin until she gasps and arches up, biting her lip. "Ricardo," she mumbles, his arm shifting to wrap under her hips, supporting her. He can't take his eyes off of her, how she's bridging up towards him, and then he leans in and kisses her skin, feeling her shudder at the sensation.

"I love you," he whispers, softly licking and nibbling at her smooth brown flesh. He slips his hand out from under her but she continues to hover off of the bed, clearly hungry for contact with him, even when her body starts to tremble and she digs her heels into his sides, staring at the wall behind her as she grips at the sheets. "I love you so much."

It's a few minutes later, when she's limp against the bed, Ricardo softly kissing along her nose and cheeks, when she finally finds the strength to respond. "I love you too, Ricardo." Her fingers are a little shaky as she strokes his cheek, but the affection in her gaze is undeniable as he scoops her hand up and kisses her palm with a soft smile.

By the time Noam arrives, Ricardo is back in the living room, stroking the puppy's forehead. He's wearing sweatpants and a tank top and looks much more relaxed in comparison to Noam's nervous energy, his obnoxiously bright business casual clothing making it hard for Ricardo not to laugh. "Alicia's packing a couple of last minute things," Ricardo tells him, unsurprised when Noam tries to get the puppy to come to him.

"Come, come, pupper, come to Noam!"

The puppy no-sells him and Ricardo muffles a laugh by coughing into his fist. Before either man can say anything, Alicia breezes out, gives Noam a kiss on the cheek in greeting before rushing over to Ricardo. Kisses him soundly. "I'll see you in a few days," she says with a smile, wiping the lipstick off of his mouth before leaning in to nuzzle with the dog and then heading off for the door. "C'mon, Noam, let's get this show on the road! We have to get revenge for my poor hair!"

Ricardo does laugh then, unable to resist the natural inclination at the dazed look on Noam's face as he snags her luggage and follows her obligingly. "Take care of her," he says before Noam disappears through the door.

He looks back and nods. "Will do."

But he doesn't. Ricardo grits his teeth, watching the following night as Alicia seems to injure her leg on the turnbuckle post. How she competes the rest of the match, he's not sure, but she manages it. Even though they lose, she never stops trying. He holds his breath, counts to ten and then texts her. _Are you ok?_

Her response takes awhile. _No. Seems to be minor, but no, I'll be flying home tomorrow._

He grits his teeth, tries not to break his phone. _I'll be there at the airport, just tell me when._

She does, and he is. Spots her limping through the luggage claim, collects her things and guides her out to the waiting car. As soon as she sinks into the passenger seat, he grips her hand and kisses her softly. "So, anything in particular we're supposed to do for you?"

She shakes her head. "Ice, rest. My appointment is in a couple of days to see exactly what this is. Until then..."

He nods. Understands. A lot of things with injuries is that they're a waiting game. "I'll take care of you," he promises, stroking her knuckles. Kissing her on the lips. "Come on, let's go home."

She smiles at him. "Let's."


	205. chapter 205

"So we're going to make a bigger deal out of my injury than it actually is," Alicia says, hobbling around on a crutch while Ricardo half-heartedly listens to her. "Noam is going to wrestle Cedric tonight and I'm going to accompany him via phone!" He frowns at her and she beams. "He has a friend in the production truck, they're going to rig the phone into the loud speakers so everyone can hear me! It's going to confuse Cedric so much, it's gonna be great!"

Ricardo wants to say so much but she's hurt and he loves her, so he wisely bites his tongue and digs out what he's been looking for. "I'm not sure why you wanted my old neck brace," he says, old memories returning to him as he strokes the misshapen item, trying to make it look right once more. He remembers when Sheamus brogue kicked him, how Alberto had taken care of him, and the whole Big Show thing... Shivers slightly as Alicia reaches out and cups his hand.

"That's what we're doing. Instead of making it about my hamstring, we're going to say I did something to my neck." She claims the neck brace and kisses him. "Thank you, Ricardo."

He watches, bemused, as she struggles to put it on, her hair and the crutch and everything else giving her grief. "Here," he mumbles, expertly brushing her hair out of the way and attaching it for her. "There, that's better." She looks rumpled and beautiful and he leans in to kiss her, already aware of how to tilt his head to avoid the brace, and she whimpers into his mouth, leaning towards him before freezing, her leg protesting the angle she's now standing in.

"Rica- Ricardo," she breathes out, breaking the kiss and trying to straighten up. "I can't-" He immediately realizes, supports her as she walks over to the couch and slumps down, gripping her leg as fresh pain stabs up her thigh. "Ow."

"Sorry, sorry," he says, lightly rubbing around her fingers until she relaxes, a little sweaty and eyes unfocused from the pain. "Do you want some medicine? I think you're due a dose-"

But she shakes her head, grips his face and draws him back in to resume kissing him breathless.

-x

He's not there to witness all of it in person because he has plans to train all of this week as long as the students are interested, but he sees the footage later of Alicia yelling at Noam, at Cedric, at anyone who will listen. He's not sure what's funnier- her doing this, or Noam losing because of it. Noam may be a non-entity in their relationship, but part of Ricardo can't help but be amused when things go a bit wrong for him.

205 Live is even better, in a way, because Cedric still gets the upperhand on Noam, wins his match _and_ succeeds at hanging up on Alicia, which leaves her stewing and angry when he returns from another night of training, happy with how much his students are advancing in such a short amount of time. Their heightened emotions seem to be all over the place, bouncing off of each other in the small apartment, so he takes her hand and guides her outside. Sits her on the edge of the grass, her crutch resting nearby for when she needs it again, and sits behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulders, her neck. "Look at the stars," he breathes into her skin.

She does so and he begins tracing the constellations into her ribs and stomach as he tells her about them, reciting things his madre had told him so many years ago, when his sister was still a baby and he was wide eyed and unharmed by what the world would have to offer him. She shivers against his touch as he proceeds to explain about Altair and Vega, his hand now drifting down to massage some of the tension out of her injured leg, and his story becomes meaningless to her when she tilts her face back and kisses him, her eyes closed. He's still telling the story even as she nibbles his lips and licks lazily into his mouth, eyes now fixed on him as she waits for him to break, lose place of his story, something, but he keeps talking with a knowing smile on his face as she huffs at being all but ignored, his words finally forgotten when she presses back against him tightly, his breath stuttering into the nape of her neck.

"But magpies," he strains to continue, her body warm and solid against him, his hands still touching and massaging where he thinks will ease her pain most, "feel sympathetic towards them once a year and forms a bridge for them to cross to be together again, and-" His voice dies away as she shifts back once more, his breath punching out of him in a squeaky gasp that makes Alicia chuckle knowingly.

Giving up on the constellations, he gets to his feet and scoops her up, Alicia squealing and gripping him as he leans down to collect her crutch, careful not to drop her, before taking her inside.


	206. chapter 206

Ricardo likes having Alicia home more often. He helps her rehab her leg, sometimes she accompanies him to the school he helps with training at, and they spend their evenings playing with the puppy, sometimes visiting with Sofia when she's available. He chuckles whenever she's on the phone with Noam, her voice echoing from the TV. It's not _as_ funny when she orders Noam to throw Cedric's bag into the nearest body of water... just for him to mistaken Ariya's bag for his, ruining the expensive clothes and jewelry inside.

"Uh oh," Alicia mumbles, looking a little pale as she watches Ariya confront Noam. Ricardo grimaces, trying not to laugh as she picks at her lips, waiting anxiously for the phone to go off again. Once it does, she limps into the kitchen and Ricardo rolls his eyes, petting the puppy until she comes back.

"So is he going to sue you?" he asks, unimpressed as she hobbles over and sits down next to him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"No, probably not," she mumbles, kissing his arm. "Who knows what he may do to Noam though."

"Yeah." Ricardo doesn't really care about Noam, he actually kinda wants Ariya to teach him a lesson, but that's neither here nor there as he sits there and runs his fingers through Alicia's hair.

"Hey, you know what we should watch this weekend?" she asks, leaning up and pressing a tease of a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"What?"

"That Netflix wrestling thing. GLOW? What do you say?"

He shrugs, smiling down at her. "Sure, why not."

He regrets that answer as soon as they settle in to watch it and... Alex Riley appears in the very first episode of the series. Alicia looks abruptly ill and Ricardo gapes at her, eyes wide and lips parted. "Alicia-" She shakes her head, stands up and walks off as quickly as she can, knuckles pressed against her mouth.

He turns the TV off and leans against the couch, feeling the lowest of low. "Why didn't I check to see who was in the show...?" he mumbles, glancing at the puppy. "I should've..." He scrubs at his face and, after giving Alicia some time to herself, slowly gets to his feet and knocks on the bedroom door. "Alicia? Can I... come in?"

"Yeah," she says quietly, Ricardo only just hearing her through the door. He gently pushes the door open and peeks in, waiting until she looks up with a weak smile to join her. "I'm ok. It was just... unexpected." She runs her fingers through her hair. "Our divorce has been official for awhile now, and I thought I'd be ok if I ever saw him again. Because I've more than moved on." She cups his hand, kisses his knuckles. "But then... seeing him on TV, and he looked happy and healthy and... I guess I just..."

"Would've preferred seeing that everything you two were to each other and how it ended affected him in some fashion?" Ricardo cups her face and stares into her eyes. "I still feel that way about Paige sometimes. She broke my heart and it's like it never mattered to her. She's marrying Alberto, and talking about children, and it's like our time together meant nothing. It does hurt. So I understand exactly how you feel. You don't need to try to shield me from your feelings, because I'm going through much of the same thing. I'd like to be there for you, and honestly I still have enough bad days that I need you to be there for me. If you think you can."

She sniffs. Wipes at her nose with her free hand. Nods wearily. "I'd like that too Ricardo."

He beams at her. Leans in to lightly kiss her, soothing her hair back out of her eyes. "Then that's what we'll do."


	207. chapter 207

Alicia rebounds well enough. Emotionally more than physically. She's still injured, but she seems happy. Content in Ricardo's arms when they fall asleep together at night, not too hindered by thoughts of Alex and what might've been seen in GLOW. Ricardo saw some things in that first episode he'd rather forget, but his chief concern right now is Alicia. He watches her, in awe that she's with him, like this. Her birthday is in a couple of days and he brainstorms the perfect way to celebrate her.

Mindful of her leg amd how its recover will slow does anything they may attempt, he's not even bothered by his insomnia that night as he lays there and thinks about what to do, lazily tracing circles in her arms, side, and back.

Planning is easy, since she spends a couple of hours at the rehab building on Monday. He wanders the beach, calls Sofia. Discusses with her a few things, and then hangs up when he finally finds what he's looking for, smiling happily. The rest of the week goes by in a rush- Alicia is annoyed when Ariya breaks Noam's phone so she can't talk with him like she'd prefer during shows, but it's something of a relief to Ricardo as he finds himself with her full attention, lightly stroking her upper thighs as he kisses her, gentle around her injury.

She whimpers into his mouth and he pauses for a moment, afraid that he's hurting her further, but she presses up into him with her good leg and he chuckles, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I love you, Alicia," he mumbles.

She hums. "Prove it," she whispers, trailing her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. He smirks, curls an arm around her waist, and does so.

By Friday, Noam has a new phone and Ricardo rolls his eyes as they continue to brainstorm ways to get back at Ariya. Even though Noam started all of this... Ricardo chuckles under his breath, secretly thankful that Noam is keeping Alicia busy. It gives him time to prepare, to set up. To confirm with Sofia that everything's going well. By the time Noam runs out of things to talk to Alicia about and leaves, she gets up and gingerly makes her way over to Ricardo, throwing her arms around his neck and beaming at him. "Thanks for being so patient. I know he's a silly guy, but we mesh together pretty well, and... eh, he's alright."

Ricardo shrugs, kisses her soft and mumbles, "Yeah, he's alright." Before she can respond, he hoists her up and she squeals, clinging to him as he carries her bridal style out of the apartment.

"Um, Ricardo, where are we going?" she asks, pressing her face against his shoulder as he walks surely through the sand leading towards the water.

"You'll see," he says with a small smirk, gripping her tightly when his step loses some of its surefootedness, the waves tickling against his toes and making the sand clump up in awkward ways perfectly designed to trip him up. But they arrive safely a few minutes later, and Ricardo beams as he sees Sofia waiting, a table and chairs set up, which he settles Alicia down on one gently as she gapes over everything. There's nothing huge food wise, sushi and some salad from a nearby place that Alicia loves, but it's clearly enough as she presses her hand to her mouth, nodding enthusiastically when Sofia unearths her plate and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Alicia," the housekeeper tells her cheerfully before winking at Ricardo and taking her leave.

He sits down a few moments later and Alicia looks up at him. "This is incredible, when did you have the time...?"

"When you were at rehab," he admits, shrugging. "I wanted to do something special for your birthday, and I found this little out of the way spot and it seemed perfect."

She smiles. Bites into her salad. "It most definitely is," she sighs, breathing in the tangy ocean scents. They talk quietly while they eat, mostly just enjoying the atmosphere. Alicia laughs when Ricardo throws some fish at a nearby bird, then repeats the action, the two of them watching as more seagulls appear, all squawking and picking at that one piece of fish. "We may have mad a mistake," Ricardo laughs. "We'll never have another moment of peace now."

She shrugs. Chuckles softly and finishes her food, leaning back to watch the clouds, the birds, everything... just to gasp when Sofia reappears with a chocolate cake, soft purple letters scattered along the sprinkles. _Happy birthday, Alicia._ Her eyes well up with tears and she reaches for Ricardo's hand, kissing his knuckles. "Thank you," she murmurs.

Afterwards, full of sushi and cake, they walk slowly along the beach, Ricardo supporting her whenever she falters, her leg still healing slowly. They've walked for maybe five minutes when he hesitates and brushes some hair out of her eyes, smiling down at her. "Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak out," he says, quietly pulling something out of his pocket and showing her. A ring box. She swallows hard, watching as he carefully lowers himself down on one knee, staring up at her. "We're nowhere near ready for marriage, I know this. So I'm not going there, not yet. But I think one thing we've both lacked too much of in our various romances over the years is any serious kind of commitment." He takes her hand, hers so smooth and gentle in his own battered and calloused one. "I'm not proposing marriage to you right now. Instead, I'm proposing commitment. I promise to never stray, to always have your back, give you support and love and kindness when you need it. Comfort and encourage you when times are hard. And make you as happy as I possibly can. Alright?"

She's crying again, so hard she can barely see him. It's not a proposal of marriage, no, but his words just erased every bitter memory she has of Alex's wedding vows, and she nods eagerly, holding her hand out to accept his ring on her finger. It's beautiful, a soft blue titanium band, and she can't stop staring at how it accenuates her finger already. "Where's mine?" she asks with a small smile as he gapes up at her.

"Yours?"

"My ring to make the same promises to you," she says. "To vow my heart and love to you forever and ever, that I will give you the love and kindess you deserve and always treat you with the dignity you've earned in spades over the years."

His face has flushed softly and she thinks he's lovely, needing nothing more than to touch him and be touched by him in kind, feeling her ring rubbing against his heated skin. "I'll get you one," he tells her breathlessly. "I'll get you absolutely whatever you want."

She cups his face, leans closer and presses a kiss to his mouth, subtle but promising all sorts of things for later. "I want you to take me home right now."

He's up and scooping her back into his arms immediately, walking as quickly as he dares through the uneven sand to do just that.


	208. chapter 208

It's a warm night in Florida. Of course. Ricardo stares up at the night sky, waiting, waiting, waiting. Stars are twinkling overhead and he thinks he almost doesn't need fireworks, but the woman squirming around in his arms looks on impatiently as minutes tick slowly by. Alicia sighs, arches up and kisses him slowly, fingernails biting gently into his jaw as she angles his mouth just right, teasing him with soft, easy licks against his lips until he parts them and they sigh into each other, his fingers tensing against her hips.

They'd found a secluded spot, no one else is really around, so when his hand eases a little lower, and her body presses a bit closer, neither worry too much about what prying eyes are seeing. He laughs as she turns and straddles him, brushing her hair out of her eyes while her skirt pools around them. "You're going to miss the fireworks," he tells her softly and she shakes her head, leaning in to kiss him.

"No, I won't," she breathes out, the warm, sleak curves of her body resting just right against him. He closes his eyes and takes it in, the soft sounds of nature, how good she feels in his arms, and then the sudden, deep bursts of color against his eyes, the echoing explosions of fireworks in the distance. Her fingers are interlaced with his and he realizes she's watching the show in the reflection of the windshield, her kisses timing just right with the flashes of light in the night sky, the shifts of her hips affecting him more than each blast overhead. He groans into her, mouthing at her jaw and throat as she inches away, then rocks forward again.

As more and more fireworks fill the horizon, growing towards the big finale, she bites her lip and stares into his eyes, observing how the colors bleed down around them, greens and golds and blues and reds making him look serene and ethereal as he watches her, hands shifting in the folds of her skirt, guiding her, giving her traction and speed when she needs it. Her nails bite into his hands and she whimpers, her body still shifting, her lips still kissing him, but her movements less coordinated, not bothering to time with the fireworks overhead anymore. She presses a kiss to the shell of his ear and whispers, "I love you, Ricardo."

As the last of the fireworks fade into the night sky, he hisses out a strained, tense breath, and relaxes into the warm glow of her, of this. Of them. "I love you too," he breathes out as she smiles tenderly down at him, stroking his hair out of her eyes and kissing his forehead.

They're getting ready for bed an hour later, his hands still snaking around her waist at times, making her giggle when she's trying to brush her hair, or use mouthwash, and eventually she turns and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. "I'm sorry we can't spend the holiday together."

He nods. Strokes her thighs, lingering possessively where her injury had been. "I'm just glad rehab worked quickly and you're feeling better," he tells her. "I will miss you though. And Dar had better take good care of you." She presses soft kisses to his mouth, nose, and cheek before he leans in, kisses her back.

"He will, don't worry. Cedric won't know what's coming." She laughs, a tinkling little sound, and he tries to ignore the dread coiling deep in his stomach over her continued obsession with her ex.

Trying to quiet his doubts, he guides her into the bedroom and sits her down on the edge of the mattress, staring into her eyes as he rubs lowly at her leg, massaging out the last of the tension in her hamstring before leaning in to kiss the area gently. She sighs softly and cards her fingers through Ricardo's hair, shivering when he lightly nibbles at her, grazing her flesh with his tongue. "Tease," she exhales, her fingers tensing against his scalp when he proves her wrong with a quick, smooth movement to the right that makes her gasp out his name as she arches up into him.

His weekend goes from bad to worse, however. Not long after Alicia flies out, he starts up the TNA Slammiversary and watches as Alberto becomes heavyweight champion. It sitngs, he won't lie. All of Alberto's successes post-WWE are without him, Alberto proving time and again that he doesn't need Ricardo to be champion, and he probably never has. It's dumb, he thinks, there are a number of people in TNA he can't stand, but he turns to Twitter anyway to congratulate Alberto. They're still a long way from ever being friends even a portion as close as he was to Alberto in years past, but even so, seeing Alberto lift a belt high above his head makes Ricardo yearn for simpler times, when things didn't hurt and he'd have someone to turn to about this Alicia thing. Someone who would listen and not judge, and...

But it is what it is, and Ricardo stares at his tweets, at things people are saying in response to him. He doubts it'll go anywhere, it's just his luck that even Alberto won't have enough sway in TNA to get them to give him a chance (especially with things not going so well when he worked for AAA that one time), but even though he's retired as a wrestler, he's not completely useless. He can still go, he just chooses not to. If the right place had made the right offer...

He finds an old picture of he and Alberto, one of the few times they were both happy in the WWE, and closes his eyes, trying not to get his hopes up but unable to completely stop himself from doing just that. "Ricardo," he tells himself, "you are an idiot for repeatedly doing this to yourself."

But he can't stop it. Hope springs eternal and all that.


	209. chapter 209

Ricardo holds Alicia close. Stares at the ceiling and thinks. Something about watching Alberto win the GFW title and consider working in TNA with him, creativity and the love for the business lurking deep inside of him had stirred for the first time in months. He can admit finally, he's been sinking lower and lower into depression since everything with Paige went down, despite his relationship with Alicia, and how successful he's proving to be as a trainer. As nice as those things are, he hungers for more. Glances at Alicia and exhales tiredly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep too.

He sleeps fitfully that night and, upon waking up, stumbles out to eat breakfast with Alicia before she has to fly out for Raw. "I think I want to try something," he says quietly. "Maybe... I was a little hasty with retirement." He purses his lips. "I feel healthier now, I think I can... take some bookings for a little while. A few months. Maybe October."

She sips her coffee, staring at him for a few quiet moments. Finally touches him, her fingers warm on his arm. "I'm not surprised," she admits. "I didn't think you'd stay happy with just training. I'll support you through whatever you want to do. Semi-retirement, permanent wrestling schedules, whatever it is." Standing up, she settles in his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "I just want you happy."

He smiles against her throat, pressing his lips there and feeling her swallow. "Thank you, Alicia. It really does mean a lot." He exhales. "I'm just in such a weird place in my life right now. And I'm sorry to drag you into my mess. You have enough going on yourself-"

She interrupts him, cupping his jaw and pressing her forehead to his. "You were there for me during my divorce, you've supported me through the entire Cedric thing, and now this Noam thing. You have nothing to apologize for. I owe you more than you will ever know." She kisses his nose and settles to playing with his hair, making soft noises deep in her throat at how soft and long it is. "I love your hair."

He smirks at her and squeezes her closer, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Do you have to leave soon?"

"Yeah," she sighs, nuzzling against him. "I'll be home as soon as I can on Wednesday." She draws his face back up and kisses him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he hums.

He has Monday and Tuesday off from training, opting to just do classes the rest of the week. So he gets to watch Noam team with Neville, laughing at Neville's eyes twitching at Alicia's loud encouragement for Noam. They lose and he grimaces, feeling kind of bad for Alicia- and yes, even Noam- but she rebounds quickly, sounding cheerful when she calls him, tells him all about Neville's silent intensity and how he'd looked so impatient every time she'd tried talking to him, just to look away, distracted, when TJ walked by. "Locker room gossip is still all over the place, huh?" he asks with a small laugh.

"Yes, it would appear so," she says, shifting on the bed. "I'm a little nervous about the I Quit match tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," he tells her. "Noam's an alright guy. He'll figure it out." He shifts and looks out of the window. "Then you'll have your revenge and you and Noam can move on."

"I hope so," she sighs. "I know Noam's tired of dealing with him, and honestly so am I." She curls her hair around her finger. "Watch tomorrow?"

"Always," he promises. "But I think we both need some sleep... so I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Looking forward to it," she says with a smile. "Good night, Ricardo."

"Good night, Alicia." As soon as they hang up, Ricardo rolls over and pets the puppy as he pants on the bed next to him, eyes closed.

The next day, Ricardo stays busy with errands and other responsibilities, making it home just before 205 Live starts. He settles in with the dog on his lap and watches all of the other cruiserweight stuff, tilting his head when a recap airs spanning over all of Cedric and Noam's feud. He watches, wincing through some of the match as Cedric throws Noam around, brutalizing him on the entrance ramp, tossing him out of the ring, Alicia trying to grab him just to fall to the floor with him. Noam eventually screams "I QUIT!" when Cedric stomps a chair onto his hand over and over again.

Ricardo bites his lip, just to sit up when Noam grabs the mic and announces that he's also quitting his relationship with Alicia. Which would be bad enough, except that then he reveals that this entire time, he's been using her just to get attention, and now she's more trouble than she's worth. His voice is so dark and ugly that even Ricardo feels a sharp spike of dread and that's _before_ he sees Alicia wiping tears away from her eyes, crouching in the corner and shaking subtly. "That bitch," he says to thin air, digging his teeth roughly into his lip. "That absolute _bitch._ "

They're on the same flight back to Florida. All of the Florida based people involved in 205 Live usually are, so he stands outside and watches as various people leave the airport. He waits until Alicia goes, her skin pale and her hair limp and lifeless as she walks to her car. It fuels him as he waits outside of the airport, and he raises his eyebrow as Noam finally leaves last, staring down at his phone. It's easy, so stupidly easy to grab him and drag him away. Noam's short, and Ricardo has a fair amount of weight on him, not to mention he's been recovering long enough that he has more upper body strength than he usually does, dragging Noam over to the nearly empty corner he's parked his car at. "You're going to shut up and listen," Ricardo says, pushing him against the car and ignoring his sputtered complaints.

"Let me go!" he yells, Ricardo shaking him.

"I said shut up." To prove his point, he digs his arm into Noam's throat and leaves in with danger in his eyes. "You made Alicia cry," he says quietly. "When I met you a few weeks ago, I sincerely thought you were harmless. Cedric, yeah, I could kind of see why that might be a problem. Alicia choose me over him? Yeah, right. But you..." He stares at Noam, unimpressed. "You were just this weird, heavily accented guy who I thought would never do anything to hurt Alicia. Or affect our relationship. And our relationship is fine, but again we go back to the fact you made her cry."

"Look-"

Ricardo digs his arm in tighter. "I don't want you to apologize to her. I don't want you to do anything. You see her coming, you go the other way. Understand? You don't talk to her, you don't look at her. You leave her alone, and hopefully she'll go back to her career in the woman's division. Whatever she does, it doesn't matter to you. Understand?"

Noam closes his eyes. "Whatever you say. I want nothing to do with her anyway. Now let me go," he chokes out, clearly having trouble breathing.

Ricardo shrugs and lets go of him roughly, pushing him off of the car. "Get out of here. If I hear or see anything about you harassing Alicia, I guess we'll have to have another chat."

Noam glares at him as he turns and walks off, rubbing his throat. Ricardo waits until he's out of sight before getting back into his car and driving home. Alicia greets him at the door and he hugs her, hating how red rimmed her eyes are. "It's gonna be ok," he promises, rubbing her back gently. "You're gonna be just fine."


	210. chapter 210

Alicia groans, sprawled out on the couch, her head resting on Ricardo's lap. "I don't wanna go to work," she sighs. "Maybe I'll just stay at home and relax with you," she suggests, closing her eyes as he plays with her untamed hair.

"No," he says softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "You won't let Noam win like that. Go to work, spend time with the other women, you'll be ok." She crinkles her nose, sits up and folds her long legs to sit pressed against him, burying her face in his neck. He laughs softly, runs his hands down her back and holds her close. "I know what you're trying to do," he murmurs to her after a few minutes. "It's not going to work. You have to go to the airport, and I have to go to the school. I will be right here waiting for you with a glass of your favorite wine on Wednesday. Ok?"

"Tuesday," she corrects him. "I'm not going to 205 Live this week." She sniffs dismissively. "I've had more than my fill of that toxic environment to last me a life time." His fingers rub circles in her soft legs and she groans, tilting her head back against him once more. "If you keep doing that, I'm so not getting out of here," she mumbles into his skin.

"Well, we couldn't have that," he murmurs back, his fingers still dancing maddeningly against her skin as she sighs into his mouth, kissing him long and deep, making as much of the limited time they have together as she can.

He drives her to the airport. They hold hands and he strokes her knuckles when she balks a little at seeing the other Florida based wrestlers preparing for their flight out. Sasha, who had treated angrily at Noam, is nearby and Ricardo gently nudges Alicia towards her. "Hey, Sasha," he greets her, knowing her vaguely through wrestling circles.

She smiles at him, blinking a few times as she takes in the death grip Alicia has on his hand. "Hey, Ricardo. Alicia."

He shifts Alicia closer and rests his chin on her shoulder. "So I saw your tweet about Noam Dar last week. You mind doing me a little bit of a favor?"

Sasha's eyes wander from Alicia back to Ricardo. She shrugs. "Sure, why not."

"Mind keeping an eye on Alicia for me?" he asks. "Make sure Noam doesn't bug her, maybe keep her company when you can?"

Sasha's lips twitch. She examines them closer. Exhales. "Yeah, sure, I can do that."

He smiles at her. "Thank you." Pulling away from Alicia, he turns her around and cups her face, kissing her gently. "I'll see you Tuesday then. It'll go by fast."

"I hope so," she mumbles, her fingers digging into his wrists when he tries to pull away. He winces but kisses her again until she lets him go, reluctantly allows him to slip away.

He watches Raw that night while doing things around the apartment. Alicia isn't used, but neither is Noam. When she arrives back in Florida early the next day, she's calm. Smiling. He hugs her and she leans into his warmth. "Noam wasn't even at Raw," she says quietly. "Maybe he was injured... but I was glad to not see him for once." She squeezes him, presses a kiss right below his throat and sighs. "Can we just stay right here for the rest of the week?"

He strokes her hair. Kisses the top of her head. "For the most of it, sure," he agrees, smiling down at her. "Hey, do you wanna see something kind of cool?"

"Sure," she says, blinking curiously when he pulls his phone out.

"So, these guys I met are putting together an online animated series about robots and I'm going to voice one of them..."


	211. chapter 211

"I have to go to Buffalo," Alicia declares early in the weekend, her face resting on his chest. "Some meet'n'greet thing." She quietly mulls over it, easing up his body, pressing her nose into his neck, kissing his throat. "You should come with me. It's on Friday. I think getting out of Florida for awhile would be good for you."

He stares down at her. Smiles a little. She's still hurting from the Noam situation, feeling used and tossed aside- which, unfortunately, is exactly what had happened. Not to mention there'd been an extra undercurrent of insult because she felt like he'd been using their age difference against her. No true feelings of romance between them, no, but she had legitimately thought Noam was a good friend until that night on 205 Live when he'd made her cry in front of the world.

"I have to check the school's schedule," he says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "If I can make it work, I'd love to." She lights up like he'd told her it's Christmas _and_ her birthday and leans up to kiss him solidly on the mouth, humming softly. "I love you, Alicia," he says against her lips, a soft kind of affection crossing her face at this.

"I love you too, Ricardo," she says, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to his, lacing their fingers together.

The sun wafting through the window behind them is pleasantly warm, the bedding is soft, and she feels so soothing against his skin. Ricardo can't remember ever having a more intimate moment in his life.

Come Monday, he learns Savio Vega is guest teaching at the school on Friday. He won't be needed for it, so he decides to accompany Alicia. He'll have to keep his distance during the actual meet'n'greet because it's WWE approved, but they'll be able to spend the rest of the time together, and he's looking forward to it. Just to get out of here for awhile, to distract himself with thoughts of anything other than his failed ventures, the weak response to his request for bookings. Everything going on with Alberto, whose texts has once more waned in response to all of the drama surrounding him right now.

He's relieved that he can go. Decides to wander the nearby boardwalk while it's beautiful out, looking at different shops and vendors, so many wares on sale that it makes his head spin. He smells something tangy and vaguely familiar in the air and wanders closer, blinking at the Indian stand nearby. Different clothes and deco pieces around, some looking like they're legitimately from India, others maybe just to catch people's eyes, get a little extra revenue from those with a more kitschy taste. He ponders what to get himself, before finding a table of foods. His mouth immediately starts to water, his entire being yearning for proper Indian food after living off of it for so long. Once he had figured out a way around getting sick due to the water, their food had been something he'd enjoyed indulging in between classes, even after he'd mangled his hand and eating it became a chore.

He finds the man who is selling these wares and speaks hesitantly in some of the language he learned while in India. "Iha kinā kharaca ā'undā hai?" He's hesitant, rusty after so many years spent State side once more, but it's enough. The man's face lights up and he enthusiastically begins to point out wares to Ricardo, different foods, different clothes, rugs, authentic antiques brought from India to be sold here.

Ricardo listens attentively, wondering at the small things that can be said or done to make people so very happy- Alicia, this man here. He smiles. _If only everyone wished to see this reaction from those around them. Life would be so much easier._

He comes hold ladened down with bags of Indian food, fresh and tantalizing with the smells. Alicia greets him at the door, a curious look on her face as he settles the bags down at the table and looks at her. "I found an Indian stall on the boardwalk," he says with an almost sheepish smile. They're comfortable enough financially, between her WWE salary, and his funds from helping to train students steadily for the last few months, and splitting the bills evenly between the two of them. But still. He's frugal, this isn't like him.

She doesn't say anything, however, leaning in to smell the different varieties of Paratha and kababs he'd gotten. Even a package of Jalebi lurks within all of the items scattered around the table. He smiles at her as she takes another sniff, eyes gleaming when she leans in to kiss him. "I'll get some plates," she hums. She's doing so, also grabbing silverware and napkins, when he walks up behind her and hugs her, kissing her shoulder. She leans into the affection and closes her eyes as he glides his fingers along her stomach.

"I can come with you to New York if you still want me," he says into her skin and she beams even harder, her day just continuously getting better.

"Always," she says, leaning back and kissing him on the mouth. "Always, always." His smile warms her skin and she closes her eyes, so happy, so light. _Noam who_? she thinks, only a little bitterness easing into her thoughts before she shakes it off. _I have the best man right here, right now. And I have for a very long time._ She turns and cups Ricardo's face, kissing him warmly, licking into his mouth in a way that makes him lean into her, exhaling sharply. "Let's eat," she murmurs, not wanting his efforts to go to waste in lieu of them reminding each other once more that, despite everything wrong in their personal lives, they still have each other and always will.

He nods, taking her hand and following her to the table. The food is somehow better than it looks and tastes.

Later on, his eyes are captivated by her warm, brown skin as she wanders around the bedroom, leaving him sprawled lazily in bed. "I like this shirt," she says, turning this way and that to look at the design spread across the front. "You said the deity's name is Ganesha?"

"Mm hmm," Ricardo says, reaching out for her until she curls up against him, his hands playing in her hair.

"Tell me about him," she asks softly, nosing at his cheek. "Please?"

He could never refuse her. Strokes her hair and wonders what kind of changes she will make to it next, already talking about changing her extensions, adding more to her weave. He's sure he'll love it whatever she does. "He is the Lord of obstacles," he explains softly, tracing his fingers down her palm and making her shiver. "He will either remove obstacles in a person's path or, if he decides they need tested to determine their strength of will, he will add more. In Sanskrit, they see him as the Lord of letters, of learning. You know how different people will see these deities in many different ways." She nods against him, having explored some of the Egyptian lore with him once when he couldn't sleep and just needed something to keep his mind occupied, choosing to show some of that world to her. "In Kundalini yoga," he continues, voice soft, "he is thought to reside in the first chakra, called Muladhara. He is considered the base."

"Where is the first chakra again?" she murmurs and he smiles indulgently at her, his fingers rubbing low, low on her back, making her shiver. "Hmm. That's right. And the other chakras?" He laughs, not surprised or offended, merely amused.

"The Sahasrara," he says, lightly ghosting his hand along her head. "Crown chakra. This chakra is symbolized by a lotus with a thousand multi-colored petals, and it is seen as the state of purest consciousness, the highest spiritual center." She hums and waits, Ricardo's grin growing. "Ajna," he continues, fingers rubbing between her eyebrows, just above her nose. "Symbolized by a lotus with two petals. It's considered the end of duality."

"Duality?" she murmurs, curious.

He nods. "Such as light and dark, or male and female." She makes a soft noise in her throat and he moves on. "Vishuddha," he pronounces carefully, fingers ghosting in the hollow of her throat. "A sixteen petaled lotus. "This is the purification center, and can be associated with creativity and self-expression. It is said that one's success or failure can depend on this chakra." She stares at him, taking in the pensive look on his face, and smiles sadly at him, rubbing his arm. He swallows hard, continues. Grazes his hand down her chest before resting next to her heart, feeling the steady, strong echoes of its beat against his fingers. "Anahata," he tells her. "The center of inner divine melody. Symbolized by a lotus with twelve petals. Some consider it to be the psychic energy center."

She smiles at him, watching as he leans forward and lightly presses a kiss above where his hand rests.

"Manipura," he murmurs, hand now easing just above her belly button. "The center of energy, of will power. Achievement. Some say those who meditate on this chakra could save or destroy the world. Symbolized by a ten petal lotus." He pauses for a moment, as he'd had before, feeling her inhaling and exhaling against his fingertips, smiling softly at how calm she is, lulled by his voice and the things he's telling her. He hesitates only briefly before easing his hand lower, staring her in the eye as he explains the last one. "Svadhishthana. The chakra of creation. A six petal lotus, this is associated with the unconscious desires and emotion."

She hums as his fingers return to her Muladhara chakra and she leans into his touch, staring into his eyes. "Maybe we should plant some lotuses," she says softly, grinning when he laughs. Eases forward and kisses her gently on the side of the mouth.

"Would you mind if we meditated for a little bit?" he asks, smoothing his hands down her back.

"Of course not," she says, shifting into the pose he'd shown her, fingers and thumbs loosely pressed together as he echoes her motions, the two of them facing each other, breathing in tandem while they absorb the quiet, the peace, surrounding them.


	212. chapter 212

Ricardo's low. He can admit that. Training is alright, but it had re-awoken his competitive nature, left him wanting back in the ring. Had urged him to decide to undo his retirement, if only temporarily. Except that no one seemed terribly interested in booking him, the lack of response on social media, the lack of interest via word of mouth eating at him. Leaves him despondent as the wrestling world cycles on without him. He had forcibly removed himself from it, and now very few seem interested in having him back.

He stares at the ceiling of their apartment, listens to Alicia humming and playing with the puppy. Flat on his back on the couch, only moving enough to breathe or blink. Her smile is tinged with concern when she finds him, rests a hand on the side of his face and strokes his cheek. "Everything ok, Ricardo?"

He wants to lie. Say something that would smooth the worried lines around her nose, but eventually swallows. "No," he admits and she sprawls out next to him, stroking his arm gently. "I've been... trying to get booked, but no one... no one seems to want me on their card. It wasn't... easy or anything after WWE, but it was never this hard." He feels tears sting his eyes and she bites her lip. Leans in to kiss him, softly stroking his face until he calms down, his hitching breaths making it hard for her not to cry with him.

"It's going to be ok, Ricardo. It will." She kisses him again, searching his face. After a few moments, her eyes light up. "I have an idea. I'll be right back." She kisses him again and bounds up, tugging her cell phone out of her pants pocket and dashing into another room.

He can only hear the muffled sound of her voice through the walls so, when she returns and grips his hand, hoisting him up and dragging him to the car, he has no idea where they're going... but he figures it out quickly, turning pale as the streets grow more familiar and the buildings they pass have an eerie kind of sense of _home_ to them. "Alicia, no," he chokes out.

She grips his hand as she maneuvers the steering wheel. "It's fine, it's fine," she soothes him. "Alberto isn't home, neither is Paige. I just... I want to try something."

Sofia greets them, as calm and loving as ever, soothing Ricardo's nerves immediately. "I will be in the kitchen making lemonade if you need me," she says to them, once more smiling at Ricardo. "Enjoy yourself, mi hijo."

He tries to breathe. Tries to nod. Tries to do everything to seem like a proper human. "Gr- gracias, Sofia," he finally says, following Alicia. They go downstairs. Hovers by Alberto's practice ring. "What are... we doing here?"

"No training," Alicia says, abruptly peeling her clothes off to reveal her wrestling gear underneath. He swallows, taking in the sight, as she smirks at him. "You're going to go into the next room and change into some wrestling gear of yours Sofia found in your bedroom, and we're going to have a knock down, drag out wrestling match right here, just the two of us."

Ricardo swallows. Considers arguing with her... but finally squares his shoulders and heads into the room, finding himself staring at old El Local gear. Exhales shudderingly and changes into it, leaving his clothes folded up in a corner. He decides to go all out and even puts the mask on, closing his eyes as he feels more like himself than he has in months. "Hm, hello, old friend," he greets himself before stepping out to face off with her.

Her face lights up as soon as she sees him. "Aha. There's my opponent," she says, shifting forward on one foot to wait for him. He enters the ring and they immediately lock up, not bothering to wait for any sign to begin or anything else. She gets the first offense in, sweeps his legs out from under him and then elbows him in the side of the head, dazing him. He grips her with his legs as she tries to hit a legdrop, using the momentum to send her flying over his prone body where she lands with a thump on the mat. He covers her and she gasps a two count, kicking out and immediately head scissoring him, sending him down to the mat before _she_ pins him to a measly one count, Ricardo smirking as she cries out in frustration, getting up and hitting the ropes to get movement for her scissorkick... but he grabs her and twists her into a pin, not too surprised when she regroups and kicks out at two again.

He retreats, lets her stand, and they circle each other for a moment, both barely sweating, but each looking beyond thrilled to be here, to be doing this. "I've missed this," he shares with her and she pauses. Takes a breath.

"So have I."

He realizes then that it's been awhile for her too, constantly stuck on Noam's arm, and locked in the struggle with Cedric... _I should make this special for her then,_ he thinks, shaking off his lingering ring rust and racing forward to grab her. She grips his arms, and then rolls with it as he presses her into the ropes and then twists her into an armbar. She squirms and writhes, finally fighting free and kicking him square in the face. He goes down and she stops briefly before lunging on him and taking advantage, merely gaining another two count against him. He kicks out with so much strength that it startles her, sends her into the ropes, and he grips her, running her into the ropes before grabbing her around the waist and slamming her backwards, standing on his tippytoes in a bridge pin, achieving the three count.

She slumps to the mat and he rolls next to her, the two of them laying there and panting for breath until she rolls over and gently peels his mask off, grazing her fingers across his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she muses, reflecting on how hard she'd kicked him.

"No," he says, gripping her hand and kissing her fingers. "Did I you?"

She shakes her head. Smiles as she leans over and kisses him. "No more than any other good workout would have." He smiles too, flushing a bit, and she eases closer, kissing him slowly, deeply, her fingers running through his hair. "I love you, Ricardo."

"I love you too," he hums against her lips.

When they get up, neither are surprised to find lemonade waiting for them on the stairwell, both laughing as they change into their clothes and sit on the edge of the ring apron, lightly kicking their feet back and forth and drinking the lemonade. "We should do this more often," Alicia hums, resting her head on Ricardo's shoulder.

He nods. Sips from his glass a bit more. "I'd like that," he agrees.


	213. chapter 213

"How long has it been since you last slept?" Alicia asks quietly, watching Ricardo as he lays on the couch and observes sunbeams drift across the ceiling.

He shrugs. "Can't remember." Too long, he knows that much. It had started somewhere with Alberto's drama, his insomnia getting worse. Then his request for booking wrestling dates falling on deaf ears had not helped things at all. Mixed in with every other thing going wrong around him, and... yeah. Anytime he'd shut his eyes, it would be to lay there and twitch and think, and toss and turn until he began to worry about disrupting Alicia's sleep. So he'd get up, go for a walk, watch TV... try anything to relax and fail. As beautiful as they are, he's somewhat sick of seeing sunrises _and_ sunsets from gritty, bloodshot eyes.

Alicia sighs softly, trails her fingers up and down his chest. "I have to leave for Raw later," she tells him. "But first..." Her lips are soft against his and he closes his eyes. "Let me try to help you, huh?" He makes a soft, yearning kind of noise deep in his throat and she laughs softly, easing him down onto the bed. He has a diffuser that he never uses as often as he should and he watches quietly as she pours some oil into it, heating it up with a tea candle.

He exhales as sandalwood fills the air, his muscles relaxing as she returns to his side, another bottle of oil in hand. "What are you doing, Alicia?"

She smiles. Kisses his bare shoulder. "Making you feel good," she says against his warm flesh. "You're gonna sleep so good when I'm done with you." Her hands are gentle, a little slick with the oil that he only realizes a few moments later is lavender, its sharp scent easing over him and leaving his eyes slipping shut.

"Alicia," he mumbles, pressing his face into the pillows and exhaling as his body continues to melt beneath her ministrations.

She sits with her legs folded under her, fingers pressing gently against his spine, rubbing out his tension, his anxiety. Leaves him a melted mess against the sheets as he re-focuses, finds himself lingering within the exhaustion, the depression of not being wanted as a wrestler anymore. "I know things are difficult for you," she tells him lovingly. "I wish I could do more to help you, but I promise you. Things will be ok. Somehow, someway. You just need to take care of yourself... stay strong. Alright?"

He nods wearily. Sinks into the bedding as the oils and her touch, her words, guide him into comfort. "I'll... I'll try to watch Raw," he mumbles, barely aware of what day it is, much less what time it is.

She presses her cheek to his neck. "Don't worry about it, Ricardo. You sleep and I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Her kiss is soft, slow. Gentle. "I love you." She smoothes her fingers through his hair, easing back and watching as his eyes finally slip closed. She kisses his eyelids before pulling away entirely, grabbing her suitcase and leaving him to sleep on unhindered.

At the doorway, she stops and counts his breaths for a few moments, smiling to herself before quietly pulling the door up behind her and leaving to go see about regaining some parts of her career as she works to put the whole drama with Noam behind her.

Ricardo had helped her to regain vital parts of herself that were missing after the brat's betrayal. She can only hope she'll be able to do the same for him in time.


	214. chapter 214

Ricardo stretches. Checks his phone and yawns into his fist, looking unimpressed with what he finds there... or doesn't find. Still a general lack of interest into his booking, which gnaws at him more than he'd like to admit. He exhales and looks up when Alicia joins him, a small smile on her face. "Hola."

"Hola," she singsongs, resting her head on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"Fine," he murmurs, kissing the top of her head. "Just thinking. Or not. I'm not sure." She looks up at him and smiles a little, brushing her fingers over his jaw. "Thinking about what I should do until tonight's training session I guess."

She grips his hand, kisses his knuckles. "I have an idea," she says, a gleam in her eye that he's not sure if he likes or finds a little worrisome. Either way, he allows her to hoist him up and lead him away, a happy look on her face.

His questions are answered fast enough as he finds himself on a soccer field, a ball and cleats at his feet. She smiles at him and stretches her arms out over her head. "Now, let's play."

He blinks. Unsure what to think about this, tapping the ball with his foot a few times experimentally. "How much do you know about soccer?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not as much as you, clearly, but you can teach me, right?" She's barely finished speaking when the ball whips past her, into the net. She gapes at it, at him, and then rolls her eyes at the pleasure in his eyes. "Come on." Kicking the ball out, she tries to run it past him but he's good, even though he's rusty and with his various injuries and health issues. Blocks her every attempt, leaves her struggling just to defend whenever he decides to go for the net.

Eventually, she tries to put her entire body between him and the net, and he crashes into her, sending both of them to the ground. She gasps, then laughs breathily and he pauses, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Damn. You ok, Alicia?" he asks, checking her over quickly for injuries.

"I'm fine," she says, rubbing his arms and leaning up to kiss him. "You seem better."

"I feel better," he admits. Being outside, with her, playing one of his favorite sports- something he _could_ have gone pro with if not for his ankles both getting wrecked at such a young age- had eased some of the cobwebs out of his mind. Helped him to feel more at ease with things. _I'm not sure how, but things will work out,_ he thinks, rubbing his nose against hers. "Thank you for this. I think I'll have to do this more often."

She smiles up at him. "I'm not very good at the game, but if you ever want to play against me again, just let me know."

He grins. Kisses her again. "I may take you up on that."

Some of his good feelings disappear when they return home to the news that Del Rio's been stripped of his GFW title, so soon after winning it. "Oh," he mumbles, not _entirely_ surprised, but still feeling somewhat bad for his former friend. He considers reaching out, offering his condolences, but ultimately puts his phone down and sighs as Alicia slips her hand into his and squeezes. "I'm ok."

She nods. Rubs his knuckles soothingly. "Wanna make something special for lunch? I've been hungry for those Italian sloppy joes you showed me awhile ago."

He sits for a minute. Then nods. "Yeah, let's do that." She smiles and follows him into the kitchen as he tries again to distract himself, falling into a comfortable rhythm with her as they circle each other around the kitchen, preparing what they need for their meal.


	215. chapter 215

They survive. Alberto and Ricardo ride out the storm together in a quiet kind of tension, stare out at the damage from the window, and once things are calm enough to go out, check on the neighbors. They help as needed and share what they can of supplies they have, Alberto even helping to break up some larger branches blown by the wind while Ricardo is helping another neighbor place buckets to catch leaks from roof damage.  
  
Once things are calm and the neighbors are sorted, they return to Ricardo's apartment and collapse on his couch before exchanging a look. "Well," Alberto says, "it is always an adventure with you, hermano."  
  
Ricardo pauses for a moment, then laughs. "Si, si, I suppose this is the truth." He exhales. "Gracias, Alberto. I would probably still be working on helping everyone if you weren't there." There is still much to do, many tree branches all over the road, and other difficult things like that, but the people are safe, and that's the important thing.  
  
"My pleasure," Alberto says with a soft smile.  
  
Ricardo's week doesn't let up, his school slowly getting back into a somewhat regular training schedule. Alicia flies back in late in the week and they reunite with soft kisses and a somber walk through the neighborhood, her fingers laced in his as he helps her around fallen trees and unusable vehicles. "I'm booked in Tennessee this weekend," he shares with her and she laughs wearily. "I know, the place you just left. Wanna come with?" She shrugs, squeezing his fingers, and he smiles. "It's ok, don't worry about it. I'm riding with a couple of guys from the wrestling school, you'd probably be more relaxed at home doing what you can to help your sister out with her apartment and everything."  
  
"Yes," Alicia says, eyes widening. Christina had seen more damage than their area had, and Alicia was going to use the time that WWE was overseas to do just that, help her clean and sort and figure out what could be salvaged and what couldn't. "I'll miss you though, go kick some ass for me, huh?"  
  
"I will," he chuckles, kissing her as she throws her arms around him.  
  
He's a little rusty, he thinks. Despite the training, despite everything. Actually being in the ring, and feeding off the crowd's energy, it feels different. His opponent is Rockstar Spud, a guy he's heard a lot about, something about how the poor sucker got hit in the head one time too many and thinks it's 2002 or something. Spud is tough, despite his size, and they go back and forth for awhile, Ricardo laying into him with kicks and a couple of risky dives from the top, eventually laying him out for the three count. It had been a good, solid match. He feels more envigorated than he had in a long time, relishing in the rare victory.   
  
Lurks around backstage, when he doesn't have a hundred eyes locked on him from the crowd, and finds Spud. "Hey, man, good match," he offers.  
  
Blue eyes meet his and Spud half-smiles. "Same to you," he says, accent thick as he rubs at his head. "I'm not very experienced yet but I believe I will be, in time."  
  
Ricardo swallows. Seeing the truth behind the amnesia, how weird it must be for his former co-workers, for him to not even remember them. There had been times when he thought he might be better off forgetting Alberto, but to see it in person, he can't even imagine how off-setting that is. "I'm sure you will be," he says awkwardly. Thinks about their similar pasts-- Alberto, Ethan, and everything in between, and quickly scribbles a note. "Here's my phone number," he says. "Give me a call if you ever want advice, or to talk."  
  
Spud's eyes widen as he takes the paper. "Wow, a veteran offering to help a rookie like me! I... I would be honored, sir." He shakes Ricardo's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Ricardo laughs under his breath as he goes to meet up with the others, hungry and feeling the soreness finally creeping in now that the energy of his victory is finally fading away. "This business is something else," he mumbles to himself.


	216. chapter 216

Ricardo is laying in the grass, his eyes closed, absorbing the sun overhead, when a shadow crosses over his body and he squints his eyes open. Looks over. He's not surprised as Alberto sits next to him, quiet and staring ahead. "Hola," he says sleepily, wiping at his face.

"Hola, mi amigo," Alberto tells him with a small smile. They sit quietly for awhile, neither sure what to say, or do, now that they're in each other's presence. They've been texting here and there, slowly thawing some of the ice between them. "It is good to see you."

Ricardo hadn't been up to actually _play_ soccer with Alberto, not wanting his rare enjoyment in life to be completely tarnished, but inviting him to this field is the first step. Leaves him feeling a little choked and tense, but he swallows hard. "I'm... glad we've taken this step," he forces out through pale lips. They were important parts of each other's lives for so long, he can't stay mad at the man who helped him through some of the hardest years in his life professionally and personally, no matter how tired and hurt he may feel when he really thinks about Alberto and Paige.

He has Alicia. They're happy. It's time to move on. Or at least try to. Even so, just looking at Alberto feels like a vice on his chest and he knows it's going to be a long road before he fully trusts the man again.

"I know I've said this before, in various ways, various places," Alberto hedges, dark eyes locked on Ricardo. Despite the rumors and horror stories going around the internet, he looks good. Healthy, strong. Ricardo's thoughts trail in a bunch of different directions before he gives himself a good shake and eyes Alberto. "But I want to say it once more, now that we're here. Eye to eye." He rests his hand on Ricardo's shoulder, leans in to look him in the eye. "I am so sorry for all of the pain I caused you, mi hermano. All the way back when we first met, when you still worked for me. To when you were in India and... I did the worst thing possible to you. To now. When you are still suffering because of me. Lo siento. I can never forgive myself for causing you this..."

Ricardo shakes his head. Breathes heavily. Brushes Alberto's hand off, not entirely unkindly, just in need of some space after that diatribe. "We were all to blame, it... it wasn't just you," he whispers. "I was blind to some very deep problems Paige and I had, before I even left for India, and..." He smiles mirthlessly. "Who wouldn't be charmed by the rich, handsome man living just down the hall? In comparison to me? It is a surprise it didn't happen sooner."

Alberto's face darkens at Ricardo's hint of self-loathing. "Mi amigo, do not talk about yourself in such a fashion. You are incredible, loyal and a better friend than I ever deserved. What transpired between Paige and I was not your fault. You were following your dreams, none of us expected what was to come of it."

Ricardo says nothing for a few moments, allowing his eyes to wander around the soft grass spreading out before them to the nearest goal. "I'd rather not dwell on this, especially here," he says quietly. "You know Alicia and I have taken up meditation lately. We work on our... chakras... and it's something I haven't had much time for lately, but I feel like I've reconnected with myself in a way that I haven't been able to for quite awhile. So inviting you here wasn't to rehash all of the bad things from the last couple of years." He picks at his cuticle, pushes himself up onto his feet and nudges at the soccer balls lined up a few feet away by his cleats. "It is for... forgiveness." He exhales roughly and looks over at Alberto. "I don't want to be angry and sad anymore. I want to be able to look myself in the mirror and not think about everything, everyone I've lost. I want my brother back."

Alberto stands slowly, walks up to him. Gently claps his shoulders, searching his face. "Mi hermano," he says quietly, testing the words out on his tongue. Smiles when Ricardo doesn't flinch away from his touch. "I want that as well."

"It's not going to be an overnight thing though," Ricardo warns him. "I'm still... sorting through things. But I've missed you and the text messages have... reminded me just what a vital part of my life you have been, and always will be."

Alberto nods desperately. "And I promise you, mi hermano, I will not break your trust. I will not talk about my relationship with you at all. I would not hurt you in such a way."

"I hear plenty about it from the internet anyway," Ricardo says with a rueful kind of grin, shaking his head when Alberto's shoulders slump.

"Lo siento, I-"

"No, it's fine, what else would those rumormongers do without ridiculous stories to spread?" he wonders with a small smile.

Alberto's touch gentles, glides over his shoulder. "I've missed you, mi hermano."

Ricardo doesn't respond, forcing his gaze away. It doesn't stop it from being true for him as well however.

Alicia is groggy when Ricardo drags himself home later that night after a lengthy session at the wrestling school, easing down over her and kissing her. She tugs at his hair and sighs into his mouth, staring at him through the partial darkness. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he says, kissing down the column of her throat and smirking when she arches up into him. He rubs at her thighs, feeling the soft rasp of her shorts against his fingers, and closes his eyes. "I think I've forgiven Alberto. Or I've at least started to."

She kisses him, noses at his cheek, and smiles up at him. "I'm glad to hear it. I know you've missed him more than you would admit..." He mouths lazily at every inch of skin not covered by her tank top and she whimpers, lifting herself up so he can free her of the clothes, settling back atop her. "I love you," she whispers into the night.

He shfits, enjoys the heedy warmth of her body against his, the soft scent of her wildberry shampoo, and smiles. "I love you too."


	217. chapter 217

Raw for Alicia. Soccer and training for Ricardo. Stilted conversations with Alberto, slow progress in regaining what they'd lost as friends, as brothers. Meanwhile, all eyes on the weather for news on Irma, bearing down on the islands leading to Florida. As the weather reports get worse, Alicia frets, gnawing on her thumbnail. Tries to get Ricardo to agree to an evacuation plan, but he barely says anything about the looming threat to their home. "Ricardo," she tries again when it's clear that they'll be hit within a couple of days. "Please- we need to figure this out. I want to go to Nashville."

He stares at her fingernail on the map, a speck of purple against green and blue. "I'm not evacuating," he says finally. Had thought it since Texas- since Mexico- since every other possible issue lately where he'd been so helpless, so useless. Her lips part, her eyes widen, but she can't find the words. "I'm staying here, and I'm going to... try to help." He takes her hand and smiles weakly at her. "Take the puppy. Go, be safe."

She shakes her head, coming out of her fugue. "No, no, Ricardo, please you have to come with me. This is ridiculous! I- I need you to-"

He cups her face, kisses her softly. "I need to stay here. I know so many people in Florida, so many can't afford to evacuate. It's going to be bad, and they're going to need help. I know what to do to help them. But it'll be easier for me if I know that you're safe, that puppy's safe. Ok?"

She closes her eyes. Leans into his touch and grimaces. "Ricardo, please," she breathes out, one try. When he still refuses, she cries, wet hot tears running down his knuckles. "I can't lose you."

"You won't." He kisses her cheeks, grips her hands. "Please, Alicia, finish packing and go." He watches as she follows his commands, hands shaking, eyes red and wet.

She has just put the last few clothes she wants to bring in her suitcase when she turns sharply, grabs him and kisses him desperately, already tugging at his clothes. He needs to closeness too, the intimacy, so he allows her to do what she needs, soft whimpers coming from her mouth as she caresses his skin, kisses him desperately. "I love you," she breathes into his skin and he pats her hair gently. "I love you so much."

He sighs. Lifts her up into his arms and walks her into the bedroom, her lips still warm and insistent against his skin.

-x

When she leaves, he takes to Twitter, having nothing else to do with his time. Between not being in a great mindset already and his phone's autocorrect going haywire, as always, he's sure he's worrying people. Maybe even worrying himself. Retweets heart warming videos, tries to remember how to breathe normally when the sky starts to darken out of his window. He's just touched his phone again when there's a knock at the door.

He looks up, frowning. Not sure who would ever dare to come to him in this potentially hazardous weather. Getting up, he dusts his hands off and goes to look out of the window, eyes automatically widening. He recognizes that stance, the person on his step. "No way," he mumbles, gripping the door and forcing it up. "Alberto?"

Alberto stares at him, hoisting his bag up higher on his shoulder. "Hola, mi hermano. I am sure this is not the best time, but... well, I sent Paige and Sofia on to evacuate somewhere safe after I saw your tweets." He shifts forward. "I am not surprised you would decide to stay to assist. So... I have decided to stay with you. See what I can do as well. Is that alright?"

Ricardo swallows. Alberto was raised much more privileged than he, yes. But he is still an intelligent man with incredible charitable attitude sometimes, when his life is together and drama's at a minimum. He finds himself nodding. "Si, that's more than alright. Por favor, come in." He steps aside, watches Alberto enter his apartment, and exhales quietly. "I'm not sure what we'll be able to do once it hits landfall, but anything is better than nothing, si?"

Alberto puts his bag down with a smile, staring at Ricardo intently. "That is very true, mi hermano."


	218. chapter 218

They survive. Alberto and Ricardo ride out the storm together in a quiet kind of tension, stare out at the damage from the window, and once things are calm enough to go out, check on the neighbors. They help as needed and share what they can of supplies they have, Alberto even helping to break up some larger branches blown by the wind while Ricardo is helping another neighbor place buckets to catch leaks from roof damage.

Once things are calm and the neighbors are sorted, they return to Ricardo's apartment and collapse on his couch before exchanging a look. "Well," Alberto says, "it is always an adventure with you, hermano."

Ricardo pauses for a moment, then laughs. "Si, si, I suppose this is the truth." He exhales. "Gracias, Alberto. I would probably still be working on helping everyone if you weren't there." There is still much to do, many tree branches all over the road, and other difficult things like that, but the people are safe, and that's the important thing.

"My pleasure," Alberto says with a soft smile.

Ricardo's week doesn't let up, his school slowly getting back into a somewhat regular training schedule. Alicia flies back in late in the week and they reunite with soft kisses and a somber walk through the neighborhood, her fingers laced in his as he helps her around fallen trees and unusable vehicles. "I'm booked in Tennessee this weekend," he shares with her and she laughs wearily. "I know, the place you just left. Wanna come with?" She shrugs, squeezing his fingers, and he smiles. "It's ok, don't worry about it. I'm riding with a couple of guys from the wrestling school, you'd probably be more relaxed at home doing what you can to help your sister out with her apartment and everything."

"Yes," Alicia says, eyes widening. Christina had seen more damage than their area had, and Alicia was going to use the time that WWE was overseas to do just that, help her clean and sort and figure out what could be salvaged and what couldn't. "I'll miss you though, go kick some ass for me, huh?"

"I will," he chuckles, kissing her as she throws her arms around him.

He's a little rusty, he thinks. Despite the training, despite everything. Actually being in the ring, and feeding off the crowd's energy, it feels different. His opponent is Rockstar Spud, a guy he's heard _a lot_ about, something about how the poor sucker got hit in the head one time too many and thinks it's 2002 or something. Spud is tough, despite his size, and they go back and forth for awhile, Ricardo laying into him with kicks and a couple of risky dives from the top, eventually laying him out for the three count. It had been a good, solid match. He feels more envigorated than he had in a long time, relishing in the rare victory.

Lurks around backstage, when he doesn't have a hundred eyes locked on him from the crowd, and finds Spud. "Hey, man, good match," he offers.

Blue eyes meet his and Spud half-smiles. "Same to you," he says, accent thick as he rubs at his head. "I'm not very experienced yet but I believe I will be, in time."

Ricardo swallows. Seeing the truth behind the amnesia, how weird it must be for his former co-workers, for him to not even remember them. There had been times when he thought he might be better off forgetting Alberto, but to see it in person, he can't even imagine how off-setting that is. "I'm sure you will be," he says awkwardly. Thinks about their similar pasts- Alberto, Ethan, and everything in between, and quickly scribbles a note. "Here's my phone number," he says. "Give me a call if you ever want advice, or to talk."

Spud's eyes widen as he takes the paper. "Wow, a veteran offering to help a rookie like me! I... I would be honored, sir." He shakes Ricardo's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you so much!"

Ricardo laughs under his breath as he goes to meet up with the others, hungry and feeling the soreness finally creeping in now that the energy of his victory is finally fading away. "This business is something else," he mumbles to himself.


	219. chapter 219

Ricardo had noticed it, kind of, in the ring against Spud. His leg had given out. Not Spud's fault, not his own- just one of those things in wrestling. Move the wrong way, especially after months of not competing to your full ability, and you're screwed. So it's swelling and it hurts, and they're only half-way through the drive back to Florida, and he knows Alicia is going to be frantic when she sees this because _"Can't let you out of my sight for a minute!"_

He mentions it in a few tweets, jokingly. Laughs when Alicia buys him a walking stick when his leg continues to swell and pulse painfully. Not broken, just... injured, he's pretty sure. But there's no time or money really for _another_ doctor visit, so he focuses on what he can control, hurricane repairs and checking on neighbors and waiting for the power to come back, which it does eventually. They spend the afternoons working dilligently, cleaning up tree branches and scattered debris, and the evenings curled up close in bed, listening to each other breathe, and the mornings sleeping it all off just to get up and do it all over again unless she has to travel for WWE or he has training.

One night, they're idly tracing fingers over each other's skin, unable to sleep, when Ricardo's phone rings. He groans and reaches for it, squinting at the unfamiliar number. "Hola," he greets.

"Oh, uh. Hullo." The voice is accented, somewhat familiar, and Ricardo sits up, frowning as he tries to place it. "This- this is Rockstar Spud? We... wrestled over the weekend and you gave me your mobile..."

It suddenly clicks. "Oh! Yeah, right. Hola, Spud, how are you?" he asks, running his fingers through his long hair and laying back down next to Alicia.

"I..." Spud sounds weak, hesitant. "I heard that you were injured in our match. I'm- I'm so sorry, you know I only have nine months of experience and I don't want to get a reputation of injuring people, and then not even apologizing for it. I am so, so sorry-"

"Hey, man, breathe," Ricardo tells him with a small smile. "I wasn't blaming you, I just landed wrong or something. Considering it was my first match back in almost a year, it's a wonder that's all I did to myself." He stresses the last few words, trying to hammer in the point that he accepts most or all of the blame for his ankle injury. "You're fine. Probably one of the best opponents I've ever had. Nine months of experience and all." He tries not to laugh as Spud gasps.

"Really, sir? Thank you so much! That... that means everything." There's not much else to say so Spud stutters out another apology and then wishes Ricardo a good night before hanging up, dazed.

"... He really thinks it's 2002?" Alicia asks, tucking her face under his jaw.

"Yes. Yes he does," Ricardo murmurs, kissing the top of her head and mulling over it.

The power returns while Alicia is still on the road that week and Alberto comes to visit, assisting Ricardo in making his way around the apartment, tossing out pretty much everything that they'd had in their fridge and freezer. He frowns at his limp, but keeps his thoughts to himself, not wanting to intrude over this delicate forgiveness they have going right now. Once everything is out, sitting in the dumpster outside waiting to be picked out, Alberto pats Ricard on the arm. "Come, mi hermano, it's time for grocery shopping."

"Oh, no- Alberto, you don't have to-" he tries insisting, but it's too late. He's already being led firmly to one of Alberto's fancy vehicles, Alberto pulling out of the apartment complex parking lot and heading for the nearest grocery store that he knows Ricardo shops at often.

Ricardo tries to resist asking for much, just the few essentials that they can actually find on these barren shelves- bread, milk, eggs, some bottled water- but any time Alberto finds something still in stock, he pauses before it, casts a critical eye over what's left, and sometimes he scoffs and leaves it behind, but others times he pauses, picks it up, glances at Ricardo, and then places it in the cart. Snacks and treats that Sofia used to keep in stock just for Ricardo. "What does Alicia like?" he wonders, staring at the dessert aisle.

Ricardo shakes his head, already drowning in all of the groceries in the cart. Even with a massively picked apart store, Alberto can find a way to buy the rest of the place out!

"Pick a few things or I'll continue grabbing everything," Alberto warns, so Ricardo reaches out and grabs a bag of marshmellows, holding it close like it may shield him from Alberto indulging his every fancy. "See, what was not so hard," Alberto says with a fond smile, leading the way to the frenzied looking cashier. She rings them up, makes sure Alberto's card goes through correctly, and bags Ricardo's food before wishing them a good evening.

"You really didn't have to-" Ricardo says once they're back at the car, Alberto reaching out and resting his hand on Ricardo's.

"Yes, I did. It's the least you deserve from me." Their eyes lock, a kind of understanding passes between them, and Ricardo nods.

"Gracias," he says through dry lips.

"De nada," Alberto responds with a small, affectionate smile, turning back to the wheel to get the food home safely.


	220. chapter 220

Ricardo's ankle is _throbbing._ To the point that Alicia will barely let him out of the house and when she does, only if Alberto is nearby to keep an eye on him. So they go out at some point, to distract him, keep him busy. They stock up on as much as they can, mostly food items and other necessities to send over to Puerto Rico. There are a lot of things in their cart but it doesn't feel like enough. Ricardo scrubs at his face, sits down on a bench that Alberto had pointed out to him, and sighs.

"Up," Alberto says briskly, patting his leg and Ricardo grimaces, doing as suggested and laying his bad leg across Alberto's thigh. He unlaces Ricardo's shoe and winces sympathetically when Ricardo lets out a soft hiss, the swollen area red and clearly painful. "Mi amigo," he mumbles, lightly massaging his leg. "You need to take better care of yourself. Letting a little weasel like Spud do this to you."

Ricardo barks out a faint, pained laugh, his head thrown back as he tries to breathe through it. "Wasn't Spud's fault," he mumbles. "He was fine, I was the one who was rusty and paid the price for it." He rotates his foot gingerly and raises an eyebrow at Alberto. "We are both well-versed in all of my various ankle injuries over the years."

Alberto bites his lip, staring down at the leg that, only a few years ago, had been broken and re-broken by Jack Swagger. "Si," he says faintly. "Thanks to me that you would have to endure that."

"Hey," Ricardo says, nudging him with his foot. When Alberto looks up, he offers him a weak smile. "I never blamed you for that, ok? It was Swagger's doing, his fault. You did the best for me that you could. I understood that."

"I'm still not sure why I began to fail so thoroughly at that, mi amigo," he says quietly. "Protecting you from _that_ company used to be all I cared about and in the end... I became the biggest cause of your pain and I can never apologize enough for that."

Ricardo gingerly pulls his leg away. Pushes his pant leg down and sits up next to Alberto. "I think," he says slowly, "that even though I loved her, and I think she loved me, Paige and I were never right for each other. And who knows, somewhere down the road it could end up that Alicia and I were wrong for each other too, but right now, we make each other happy and... I can't picture my life without her. She makes me laugh when not much else can, and I feel... at peace when I'm with her." He stares at his hands, twisting together in his lap. "I suppose what I'm trying to say, Alberto, is perhaps everything shook out the way it was supposed to. Me with Alicia, you with Paige."

Alberto exhales, presses his knuckles into his eyes. "I always forget how forgiving you are, mi amigo. How accepting, even when I don't even come close to deserving it." He rubs Ricardo's neck. "But I suppose I should know that instinctively after so many years, hm?" He nudges at the cart full of donations for Puerto Rico and smiles at his best friend. "Come, come. Let's get this stuff where it's going and then I think I want to go home for awhile. Paige is at the Performance Center," he only says this with a little bitterness, to Ricardo's amusement- "and I believe a certain housekeeper would like to baby you, if you're up for it, mi amigo."

Ricardo chuckles, his eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing Sofia, having one of her famous meals. "Si, I'd like that." He limps after Alberto to the car and pauses, staring over at him. "Gracias, Alberto." When his former employer looks up at him, confused, he smiles faintly. "For never giving up on me. On this." He motions between the two of them and Alberto's face lights up.

"Never, mi amigo. I believe you're stuck with me."

Ricardo smirks, getting into Alberto's car. _I think I'm ok with that._


	221. chapter 221

"How's the ankle?" Alicia asks, softly kissing Ricardo's cheek as he wraps an arm around her and draws her closer.

"Better," he says. "I believe I will start training again this week, see how it holds up." She squeezes his wrist and he murmurs, "I promise I'll be careful." He gently rubs a hand up and down her stomach. "How about you? Are you ok?" She's been understandably sad ever since Emma turned on her with little to no explanation but she offers him a soft smile, leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm fine now that I'm home with you," she says softly, interlacing their fingers. There's still things to do after the hurricane, and his mind is still on Puerto Rico, the things he can do to help there, especially since hearing through Mike about how AJ can't send things over to help her family stranded there, but sometimes it's nice just to have a few minutes alone, to cuddle and talk quietly, catch up after a long week of traveling and training and whatever else.

He kisses the side of her face, brushing his fingers through her hair, and smiles down at her. "I love you, Alicia."

She beams. "I love you too, Ricardo." She leans up and kisses him on the lips before settling back against his chest, making an almost purr like sound when he hands her the remote so she can flip through the TV and find something to watch.

They're up early the next morning, on the beach, doing stretches and some more yoga poses, Ricardo's mouth going dry as she stretches one leg out high above her as she balances on the other leg and one arm. "Damn," he mumbles, wishing his ankle were better so he could do more than the beginner poses he's stuck with. Not that he was ever limber enough to do the one she's managing at the moment, but he can at least go further than the sitting ones he's doing right now.

She winks at him, distracting him further, and he huffs, blowing hair out of his eyes as he lays back in the sand and rotates his ankle, relieved when it only aches a little. Much better than from the week prior when just shifting it a little sent burning pain up his calves. He closes his eyes and enjoys the cool breeze, the soft sun on his shoulders, and isn't too surprised when he dozes off right then and there.

He stirs awhile later to find a pleasant kind of warmth against his chest and, sneaking a glance, smiles upon finding Alicia pressed against his side, breathing softly and evenly, fast asleep herself. He kisses her nose and settles back, dozing off once more, too content and comfortable to suggest they go back to the apartment.

When they wake up, it's dark out and stars are overhead, so they lay quietly and take it all in until Alicia starts to shiver, the Florida nights growing quite cool quite fast. He bundles her up in his arms then and leads the way back to the apartment, draping a blanket over her and cuddling in with her, kissing her gently. "Better?"

"Mm hmm," she whispers, leaning forward and closing her eyes, falling asleep right then and there. He chuckles, adjusts her against his chest, and slumps back against the couch cushions, following her in deep, much needed rest.

Training goes well that week. Alberto and he are doing ok. Alicia and he are on track. All in all, things are good. He stares down at his hands as he thinks about this, wondering when everything will crash down around him as it always does eventually.


	222. chapter 222

Training. Wrestling events in Oklahoma. Seminars for wrestlers up and coming. Ricardo hasn't been this busy in a long time. He stares at his schedule, tapping a pencil against his teeth. His ankle is finally good enough for him to get back on a regular schedule and it's kind of nice to not have to follow by WWE's doctor's orders on his own health and well being. He only has to answer to himself and Alicia and it makes him smile as he scribbles in more dates.

He blinks when Alicia bursts in, surprisingly cheerful despite losing on Monday. She all but tackles him, kissing all over his face and neck as she tips him forward, vibrating happily. "They finally released it!" she cheers, dragging a box over to her and pulling something out of it, everything going dark as she drags something over his head.

He sputters and blinks as light- both the sun and her brilliant smile- returns to him, his eyes wide as he looks down. She'd dragged a shirt on him with a female cartoon fox on it, the words _Crazy Like a Fox_ scrawled over it. "Is this-?" he asks softly and she beams.

"I have a shirt! They sent me a bunch of them! I'm going to send them to everyone. AJ, and Mike, and Sara for when she's old enough. Do you think Sofia would want one?" She's going on and on about all of the people she wants to have one- Maryse and Heath, John and Taya, until he laughs and gently presses a kiss to her lips, quieting her subtly. She smiles at him and kisses him back, running her fingers through his hair. "Isn't it great?"

He nods. "It is." He's not sure about sending a shirt to AJ with _crazy_ on it but ultimately lets it go, figuring that she would understand Alicia's motivation being excitement and not to rub it in that she has a shirt with that as a tag line when AJ's own mental health issues were always so close to the surface during her time in the WWE.

"I like how it looks on you," she says, tracing shapes in the fabric. "I always wondered what you would look wearing one of my shirts. I can wear your PWtees shirt, but I never had one to return the favor with. I'm so happy."

He chuckles, eases her face up gently and kisses her softly. "I'm happy too," he tells her softly. "Look at my weekend plans." She eases around him and stares at the calendar, smiling against his cheek. "Everything's getting a little better for both of us, huh?" he asks quietly, squeezing her arm.

"I think so," she beams, kissing him once more. He leans into her and closes his eyes, thinking ahead. To holidays, perhaps with Alberto once more- probably not, because even Ricardo couldn't ask him to leave Paige alone over Christmas, and he can't think about seeing her for too long right now without wanting to scratch his skin off. But he'll have Mike and Alicia, John and the rest of their friends. It's a nice, warm thought and he smiles to himself, kissing her again. "Will you help me mail all of these out to our friends?" she wonders, patting her hand against the top of the box.

"Sure," he agrees, pleased to have something to do while he waits for training to start. "Let's go do it." He pulls her to her feet and follows her out to buy bubble mailers to send the shirts to California. He stands by the car and looks over at her, smiling softly. "Alicia?"

She looks up at him and smiles curiously, leaning against the car to look back at him. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her teeth flash in the sun overhead. "I love you too, Ricardo." Once they're both in the car, their fingers find each other over the console and he squeezes gently, smiling over at her as she strokes his knuckles gently.


	223. chapter 224

Ricardo stretches. Rubs at his calves. Half-watches Raw as Alicia and Sasha face off. He half-smiles at the excuse that Alicia's nose itched and that's why she lost the week prior. It doesn't stop her from losing again, no, but she gets her revenge by attacking Sasha back stage. Pushes a referee and gets fined for it, but she also gets a preshow match for TLC. _Well, that could've worked out worse,_ he thinks, going outside to kick a soccer ball around a bit while he lets off some steam. His insomnia is eating at him again, keeping him from sleeping.

He spends his time when Alicia isn't home watching horror movies on Netflix and trying to figure out more bookings in the future, struggling to sleep and failing day after day. Things are _a little_ easier when she is home because at least he has someone other than himself to focus on, but he still can't sleep. He knows she's worried about him, but he knows that it'll shift. He'll eventually crash and sleep a good day away, and then the cycle will continue all over again. He just has to knuckle through it.

He's sitting on the couch, face pressed against his hand as he stares blankly at the TV, when she comes home the next day. She smiles softly, spotting how he's wearing her shirt, and settles in close to him, kissing the side of his face. "Have you gotten any sleep?" she asks softly, rubbing her nose against his jaw.

"No," he says honestly. She tsks gently at him and kisses him softly. "But I'll be ok." He drags out his phone and shows her an email from Mike discussing the gender reveal/Halloween party he and AJ are holding for Maryse and Heath, a wistful smile on his face. "Wish we could go, it's been much too long since I last saw Heath."

She nods. Rests against him. "Well, the holidays are coming up. I'm sure we'll see everyone then." He nods and she nuzzles closer, her eyes slipping closed. "I'm so happy for them. And Sara will have a playmate. I'm sure Mike and AJ are thrilled."

"Probably," he says. "God, she looks like she's getting so big. I need to get back to LA soon. See my family as well."

Alicia nods. "I'd like that." They lay for awhile, Ricardo half-dozing, though not fully relaxed enough to sleep hard. "You look good in my shirt," she tells him when his eyes flutter open and he squeezes her.

"It's comfortable," he says with a sleepy kind of smile, kissing her shoulder. "I like it a lot." He eases forward and presses his lips to hers, sighing softly. When she shifts to get closer, his hands rest gently on her hips and she exhales shakily, their bodies melding together perfectly.

"Let's see if we can get you to relax enough to sleep," she says, brushing his hair out of his eyes and slowly rolling her hips as his eyes darken, his teeth worrying his lower lip. "Damn," she groans. "I know this is bad timing," she whispers. "We're still... still working to be in a good place with our relationship... and we're still both hurt thanks to Paige and Alex, but... I see AJ and now Maryse with their pregnancies and babies and... I just... I want it so bad." She closes her eyes, swirling her tongue against his as she scrapes her fingers up his scalp. "Maybe someday."

He gapes at her. "You would want kids with me? Really?" He feels a little uncomfortable at the thought, no matter how tempting it is to imagine their children with intent brown eyes, golden brown skin and his hope mixed with her uniqueness. Not long after he'd begun seriously thinking about a future with Paige, she'd left him for his best friend, so he shakes his head, refusing to allow himself to slip too far into that daydream. "Alicia..."

She rests a finger on his lips, smiling sadly at him. "I know. We both have been burnt badly and you're probably not ready to even think about something like this." She arches into him and sighs, scraping her nails into his jaw line. "I just wanted you to know."

He sinks into her warmth, feeling the twist of exhaustion that's always present when he's been going _this_ long without sleep, but forces himself to stay awake as she stares into his eyes, kisses his mouth and curls slowly, protectively around him, kissing the side of his lips. "As soon as you're ready, I will be right here waiting for you."

-x

Alberto is quiet when Ricardo meets him at the soccer field, tapping a ball around. "Hola," he says, feeling even lighter on his feet since his and Alicia's talk. He still has a lot to sort through, but it does help, somehow.

Alberto's smile, however, is wan. "Hola, hermano." He sits quietly, watching Ricardo kick the abll around while he waits for others to come. "It is, eh, over between Paige and I. She left me."

The words come out of nowhere, Ricardo has no idea what to say or do, just stands staring into the net with a cringe. He drops the ball and walks over to the man, sitting next to him. "What happened?"

Alberto shrugs. "I suppose with her return to WWE oerhaps on the horizon, she chose to focus on her career instead of us."

Ricardo still has Alicia's voice in his head. It makes hearing about Paige and Alberto easier. "Lo siento," he says sincerely. A beat passes and he swallows, "I think Alicia wants to have children soon."

Alberto stares at him, looking as confused as he'd felt a few moments earlier. "..My hermano," he says, shifting forward and clapping Ricardo on the shoulder. "No matter what you decide, I know you'll do the best you can for any child you may have."

Ricardo smiles at his, eyes softening. "Thank you, El Patron." His confidence in Ricardo's plans... It means a lot, it really does.


	224. chapter 224

Training. Soccer. Recovery. Lack of sleep. Everything circles Ricardo, crowding him. Leaves him distracted, staring blankly at the TV screen as show after show drift past whenever he's not forcing himself to be active, focusing on whatever's going on around him. Teaching someone the right way to twist to suplex, or aiming a kick at a soccer ball rushing towards the net, or...

Watching as Alicia loses to Sasha on the preshow of TLC, her anger and disbelief after the three count palpable through the screen, across the miles between them. He winces, rubs at his face and wonders if maybe he should offer to train her, help her to sharpen her offense a bit, maybe grow more secure in her defense to keep things like this from happening. If she would accept it as it is- a way to help her, not an insult, but a sincere offer of help. Her time in the ring is so scattered anyway, sometimes she gets matches and sometimes she doesn't, of course her ability wouldn't match up as well with the others who are in the ring week in and week out.

He sighs and closes his eyes, the insomnia tugging at him as he dozes off and on, deciding to dwell on it at some other time, think about a way to help her when she's actually home and in a good enough mood to talk to him, which... should be the day _before_ she flies back out for weekend events. His lips twitch in a wry smirk.

Except that Alicia wins something better than just some random match against Alicia the next night- she manages to win a match against Bayley and Sasha to determine leader of the Survivor Series team pitting the Raw women against the Smackdown women. Ricardo gapes at the TV screen as she cheers her success, glaring out at everyone who ever failed to believe in her, daring the crowd to continue booing her, insulting her with their very presence, before letting off a bright grin and rushing up the ramp to begin her 'captain' duties.

Which are tested not much later as the Smackdown women invade, scaring off Dana Brook and immediately fighting Sasha, Bayley, Mickie and Alicia off, pounding them down and leaving them sprawled out on the floor, groaning and visibly shocked by the blatant attack by their rival brand. "Shit," Ricardo breathes, barely blinking as the rest of the seige happens before Shane ushers his roster back the way they came, smug as he looks upon a cowering Kurt Angle.

He paces around the living room, tugging at his lip with his teeth and waits for Alicia to call, to text, something, the wait excruitiating until finally his phone lights up. "I hate them!" she yells into his ear, the vague sound of things crashing around her making him wince. "How dare they ruin my night!"

"Alicia," he says soothingly, trying to calm her. "Deep breaths. Come on, it's ok, you'll pay them back at Survivor Series."

"I don't wanna wait!" she screeches. "I wanna wreck all of their pretty little faces right now!"

"Follow my breaths," he continues to try, slow, calm. "In, out. Close your eyes, focus on yourself for a moment. Alright?"

She whimpers. "I hate them." Quieter this time. Almost weak, limp.

"I know. I know, but it'll be ok. You'll get them back. Just stay here with me, keep breathing." _Stop breaking things,_ he pleas quietly. _You've been fined enough the last week..._ It had ate into rent, he would have to cover for her for awhile which, thankfully now that he's got a few bookings coming his way, shouldn't be _too_ difficult, but still. He twists at his hair and grips his phone tighter as she breathes in and out, finally calm. Finally settled. "Better?"

"Yes," she sighs. "Thank you."

"I love you, Alicia," he says, deciding to curb the suggestion that he help her train for now. _There's enough going on right now. Maybe closer to Survivor Series..._

"Love you too," she responds with a soft giggle. "Thank you for talking me off of the ledge again."

"Always," he promises, smiling as she blows kisses to him over the phone.


	225. chapter 225

Alicia skips into the house, wearing a captain's hat, her shirt peeking out from a faux fur jacket and she giggles, throwing her arms around him from behind as he stares idly at his phone, trying to schedule some December dates. He pats her hand and leans back, kissing her on the mouth. "Someone's in a good mood," he murmurs, brushing his fingers up and down her wrist.

She beams. "Of course I am! I'm captain! It's so much fun, choosing my team." Pressing her fingers to his jaw, she holds his face in place while she kisses him lazily, nipping at his bottom lip. She squeaks when he puts his phone down and pulls her into his lap, his hands easing under her shirt, resting against her warm hips. "Missed me, huh?"

He smirks up at her. "I'm only gonna miss you more when you leave for Europe." She pouts down at him and leans forward, pressing her forehead to his, searching his eyes. "You gonna miss me?"

"Always," she hums, rubbing the back of his neck. "But we do have a few days before I have to go, so I'm all yours until then." She bats her eyes at him and he chuckles warmly, easing her closer before pressing kisses up and down her jaw, along her neck and throat. "So what are we doing? Yoga? Meditation? Hmm?"

His eyes gleam. "I have an idea." He eases her up and stands, gripping her hand. "Trust me?"

"Always," she says, blinking in shock when he drags her out of the house.

It's not very warm yet, but the sun is shining down upon them as they arrive at the field where he plays soccer, sometimes by himself, sometimes with whoever's wandering around. She swallows and shakes her head, thinking about his previous ankle injuries and how he still forces through it, determined to fight through everything to be as successful as he can be. She smiles slightly and kisses him, taking the ball from him and kicking it around for a few moments before kicking it cleanly into the net. She turns to look at him, a pleased flush crossing her face as he watches her, eyes dark with interest. "You like that, huh?"

He smirks. Collects the ball and kicks it around for awhile, showing off by sending it back and forth between his feet for a few moments, before twisting quickly and sending it rocketing into the net, Alicia exhaling harshly as the ball wooshes past her. "What'd you think of that?" he asks with a smug kind of gleam in his eyes and she laughs at him.

"I think we're gonna have to play against each other," she says, running around to the few people who'd been watching. Before long, they have a game going, a goalie on each net and two people playing for each team, Ricardo and his new teammate going against Alicia and some guy she's never seen before. The goalies are decent at defense, keeps balls from entering the nets more often than not, and before long, both teams are tied at 2-2.

They've been playing nearly an hour, and Ricardo is feeling it, aware that training is later so he doesn't want to be entirely wiped. "Next point ends it!" he calls out, smirking as the game immediately picks up, no one wanting to be on the losing team. The two additions to their game are on the opposite side of the field, running around, being absolutely ignored by Ricardo and Alicia, who are now focused on each other, Ricardo working to keep the ball away from her when she uses her long legs to kick the ball away from him, volleying it towards her teammate. "No!" Ricardo exclaims, trying to course correct and failing as the guy lunges and kicks the ball cleanly into the goal, getting the winning point.

"Yes!" Alicia squeals, hopping up and down. She runs forward, high-fives the guy and then rushes back to Ricardo, throwing her arms around him and nuzzling into his sweat soaked shirt, kissing him enthusiastically. "My luck has so changed! I keep winning _everyhing_!" She giggles and drops down to the ground, dancing in place as he laughs at her, unable to stay annoyed in the face of her happiness.

"I love you, Alicia," he murmurs.

"I love you too," she says happily, throwing her arms back around him, her fingers tangling in his long hair before pressing kisses to every inch of his face. "So much."

He doesn't even mind that everyone's watching them, Alicia's enthusiasm attracting a lot of attention. He just holds her, not wanting to let this moment go. Her happiness, some of which is caused by him, leaves him feeling needy. "Let's go home," he says, entangling their fingers. "Thanks for the game!" he calls to the other people still scattered around the field, leading her to the parking lot.

She brushes her nose against his and kisses him, eyes deep and intense. "We do have a lot of time to make up for before the European tour," she sighs.

"Yes, we do," he agrees, brushing her hair out of her eyes and softly kissing her cheek. "Let's get out of here."

She nods and runs to her side of the car, his eyes following her every movement as he wonders, not for the first time, how he ever got this lucky.


	226. chapter 226

The apartment is quiet when Alicia is gone. Even more when she's in the UK, and can barely even find time to call between events, traveling, doing touristy things and everything else. Ricardo takes the puppy on a lot of walks around the beach then, taking his time washing the sand off of the dog's paws afterwards just to have something to do more than sitting around and thinking too much. At some point, his phone rings and he grabs at it, answering blind. "Hola?"

"Hola, Chuy," Alberto greets him, smile clear in his voice.

"Ah, hola, Alberto," Ricardo says, running a towel over the dog before letting him run into the apartment. Sitting back on his heels, he stares at the blue sky overhead and exhales quietly, making sure the door's shut securely so the puppy can't get out and get dirty again. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm feuding with someone much too familiar to us both again," Alberto grouses, picking at something.

Ricardo closes his eyes. "John?" he guesses, considering that it's the only person they both know very well that's in TNA.

"Good guess," Alberto tells him. "He is going after what I want, and I can't allow it. I barely managed to get my name on that belt before it was taken from me. When I win it back, no one will ever take it from me again."

Ricardo nods quietly. "Si, I imagine they won't too easily, El Patron." They sit quietly for a few moments and Ricardo picks at the grass. "I have an event going on this coming weekend for Veteran's Day. Maybe... you should come," he suggests. "I think they've even set up an interview for me on Good Day Orlando. It will give you something else to focus on for awhile."

Alberto's voice is soft, quiet when he responds. "I would like that. Muchas gracias, Ricardo. You don't owe me anything, and yet..."

"I've always been too forgiving," Ricardo jokes weakly, laying back and staring up at the clouds drifting over the sun.

"This is true," Alberto tells him. "Myself and Mike are the most clear examples of that when it comes to you."

Ricardo nods. "I suppose. There's just no reason to stay angry at anyone. Life's too short."

Alberto chuckles. "How many hours of meditation do you think it would take for me to be as zen as you, mi hermano?"

Ricardo shrugs. "Maybe a month nonstop."

"Nonstop? Ay," Alberto laughs. "I would either die of boredom or starvation."

"How do you think the rest of us become so zen?" Ricardo smirks, enjoying hearing Alberto's laughter after so long of there being no reason for them to joke together.

"That explains a lot," Alberto cracks. They chatter about random, innocent things for awhile, until Ricardo looks at the time, and Alberto realizes as well. "I should let you go watch Raw for Alicia. I'll call you in a few days for details on Veteran's Day."

"Gracias. Talk to you then." They hang up and Ricardo goes inside, checking the dog's food and water before settling in front of the TV. Alicia loses to Sasha in a tag match again and names her as the next teammate in the Survivor Series team, all but demanding her help in the match. Ricardo chuckles, glad to see Alicia looking so focused and determined to do what she needs to do for her team to win.

He keeps himself busy during the week with training and general geeking out over Jericho vs Kenny Omega in NJPW January. Despite everything the business has cost him, he still loves it, and dream matches like that one leaves him in awe that things can _still_ surprise him and everyone else around. Jericho's the master at keeping things secret, he's envious of the man's style.

When he's lonely, he scrolls WWE's twitter timeline and watches a few videos of Alicia in the UK, checking her latest Instagram posts out with a small smile on his face. She'll be home soon and he can tell her all about his Veteran's Day event and the TV interview he did, letting her watch the tape of it. She'll be proud of him and he'll be proud of her win or lose come Survivor Series, and everything will be great. He hopes.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	227. chapter 227

"So, Canada," Ricardo says, watching Alberto as he listlessly kicks a soccer around. "And you're continuing this feud with Johnny."

Alberto twists his lips into a sneer. "Of course I am," he says, kicking the ball towards Ricardo and watching him sending it back and forth from one ankle to the other before kicking it back, getting it past Alberto and sending it clean into the net behind him. Alberto huffs and goes to get the ball. "It's not been a good few months for me," he says, a darkness in his eyes. "At least I have a familiar target to take my anger out on now."

Ricardo doesn't say anything, mulling on it. The breakup with Paige, the failure of his restaurant, Impact moving to Canada possibly permanently and making everything more complicated for a lot of the competitors in the business. He sighs and kicks the ball again, watching as Alberto catches it this time, volleys it back at him with so much force that he has to dive or risk getting injured by the angrily spinning item. Alberto comes running over as soon as Ricardo hits the ground, kneeling down and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm ok," Ricardo mumbles, sitting up.

"Lo siento," Alberto says faintly. "I wasn't thinking." He massages Ricardo's shoulderblades briskly and, once Ricardo shifts to sit up, helps him to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," he says, taking a few hesitant steps. When nothing hurts seriously, he moves to collect his balls. "What do you say we get something to eat? It might be a bit less dangerous than this."

Alberto looks guilty through his laughter. "Si, mi hermano. But please, no Mexican."

"Sushi?"

"Sounds fine." They walk side by side back to the car and Alberto smiles stupidly at his best friend. "I'm glad we're able to hang out like this again sometimes. I can't thank you enough for giving me another chance."

Ricardo nods, leaning against the car. "Wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't give second chances, now would I?"

"Second, third, fourth,..." Alberto says, only partially kidding.

Ricardo chuckles. "Si, well. I suppose on some level I think you've deserved each and every one of them. So come, let's go get something to eat and make the most of this chance, hm?"

Alberto nods. "Si, let's."

After that meal and more training and more soccer and walking the puppy, who is steadily growing far beyond the _puppy_ title, Ricardo is sitting on the couch, half-dozing through a show on Netflix, when Alicia returns home from the UK. She squeals as soon as she sees him and dives into his arms, kissing him all over the face and neck, beaming at him as she plays with his long hair. "I've missed you so much! But it's been such a good couple of weeks! I hope yours has been as well."

He smiles at her, hands warm on her hips. "Si, it was a pretty good week." He catches her in a warm, deep kiss, and she sighs, arching into him and lacing her fingers behind his head. "You look cute in that captain's hat," he tells her, plucking at the article of clothing as it flutters on her head, close to falling off as they make up for lost time.

"I think so too," she says, peeking up at it and laughing when it quietly flops off of her head and lands with a solid thump on the floor behind them. "I'm so excited for Sunday! Will you be watching?"

"Do you want me to?" he teases, melting when she pouts up at him. "Of course I will. Like I would miss watching you lead your team to victory."

He kisses her and she hums. "Good answer," she says, kicking her shoes off and pressing her knees into his hips. "Wanna make sure my stamina's up for this weekend?" He laughs and kisses her, lifting her up from the couch and carrying her out of the living room, her laughter in his ear, warmth against his body.

It's getting dark outside when Alicia sneaks out and gets some food, bringing sandwiches bck for herself and Ricardo. They're in the middle of eating when she traces his jaw, smiling faintly up at him. "So there are some rumors going around."

"What kind of rumors?"

"That Paige is finally going to be cleared to wrestle." Between her neck surgery and other issues, she'd been kept at home, not trusted enough to be back on TV, much less visible to fans while under the WWE's roof. "She may be back after Survivor Series, actually."

Ricardo isn't sure what to think about that. "I see," he finally settles for, stroking Alicia's hair away from his bare skin, which is getting chilly as the sun drops and yearning to be closer to her again. He grabs the blanket and pulls it up over both of them. "Good?"

"Very good," she says softly, kissing his chest. "Let's just stay here until, like, Sunday."

Ricardo chuckles at her. "At least," he agrees, kissing her forehead.

Things may not be going great for Alberto, and Ricardo does feel bad about that, but things are finally falling into place for him and he can't be more relieved about that.


	228. chapter 228

Alicia peers around backstage. She exhales roughly and whispers into the phone, "I'm not seeing her but there are a lot of rumors that Paige is coming back tonight or tomorrow. She's hiding really well, if so." She paces around. "Ricardo, maybe you shouldn't watch. I mean, I know you haven't seen her in a really long time, and I don't want you feeling bad if she is here."

"I'll be ok," he says. "I just want to watch you win tonight."

Her smile is obvious in her voice as she coos, "Thank you, Ricky. Now I have to go find myself a proper fall hat for tonight. I'll call you later tonight."

"Alright. Good luck, I'll talk to you later then." He hangs up and stares blankly at the TV. Alicia's right. If or when Paige returns, he'll have to watch her on TV every week when he's trying to be supportive of Alicia, and then... He sighs. He's been lucky enough to not see her since she told him about being with Alberto, which he's still not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Feeling jittery and with a couple of hours to go, he gets the puppy on his leash and takes him out for a walk, looking up when a short rain starts, drenching him but passing quickly. He sighs as the puppy shakes himself dry, eager to continue walking through the grass. Ricardo allows it, following him slowly until the puppy starts to pant, tired out and eager to go home. "C'mon, little guy," he says quietly, turning back towards the house.

He refills the water bowl and goes to sit on the couch, breathing in and out slowly as he tries to center himself, feeling some of the stress ease out of his muscles as he meditates. When he opens his eyes, it's almost time for the main PPV so he turns the network on and watches. It's an average episode and he sits there, smirking when Alicia comes out with her huge fall hat, prancing down to the ring. The Raw women fight well, eliminate a few Smackdown women early, but Alicia doesn't last. It's not too surprising that Asuka outlasts everyone, and Ricardo doesn't feel _too_ badly for his girlfriend. At least her team had won, even with the most of them getting eliminated.

She seems in high spirits when she calls that night, pleased that her team had won even if she wasn't directly involved in the decision. This carries her through to the next night, leading to her interrupting and demanding her own opportunity, getting placed in a Fatal Fourway against Mickie James, Becky and Sasha. Ricardo is watching the women go at it when everything stops. He hears Paige's music, and then there she is. She looks thin and pale, which could be an effect of the makeup, but it's definitely her. She speaks for a few moments, then announces that she's not alone. Ricardo sits up when Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville rush the ring and begin beating everyone inside down. To his relief, Alicia is smart and begs off, running up the ramp to safety.

He waits and watches as the beatdown continues but Alicia is safe so he shuts the TV off after that and waits for her call. She sounds a little breathless and distracted when she calls, but all in all, he's happy to hear from her. "I'm ok," she insists. "Just... heading back to the hotel. Well, the rumors were correct."

He sighs. "Yeah."

Her voice is soft. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," he confirms. "I wasn't expecting to see her so soon, but... yeah, I'm alright. I'm glad you got away from them. Things are going to be interesting from here on, huh?"

"Yeah," Alicia muses. "That's one way to describe it." She sighs. "I'll be home in the morning, Ricardo. I'll see you then."

"We're looking forward to it," he tells her with a small smile, glancing at the puppy who is staring up at him needily. "I think the puppy needs me. I'll be there to pick you up in the morning."

"Alright," she says. "Give Puppy kisses for me. Good night, Ricardo."

He smiles. "Good night, Alicia." Hanging up, he picks the puppy up and hugs him. "Alicia misses you too," he tells the dog before walking into the bedroom to rest for awhile before he has to go out for his next training session at the wrestling school.


	229. chapter 229

"So," Ricardo muses on Wednesday, once Alicia is back home after Raw, Paige's return still fresh on both of their minds. "What do you want to do for Thanksgiving?" He tickles her side lightly and she buries her face in her pillows, giggling maddeningly.

"Well," she says after rolling over and straddling Ricardo, pinning his hands at his sides so he'd stop tormenting her. "We could spend the day in, I can cook that little turkey you bought, and maybe a pie or two... whatever sides you want... Just have a quiet day for the two of us..." She leans in and kisses him as he grins. "Sound good?"

"It sounds great," he murmurs, staring at her through his eyelashes.

"Then I guess that's what we'll do," she hums, teasing him by nibbling at his lips with her teeth before kissing him again. "What else do you want to do? Football?" He grimaces against her and she giggles. "Meditation?"

"Maybe..."

"Taking puppy for a walk?"

"Could," he says, hands trailing up her back and making her shiver as he starts to stroke up her neck, scritching at her scalp.

"Or we could just spend the entire day in bed," she offers with a smirk, knowing by the look on his face that she'd hit a winner. "Like that, huh?"

" _Yes,_ " he says fervently, causing her to giggle again.

"Well, then, I guess that's what we have to do then." She nuzzles into him and kisses him happily. "It's gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever."

He smiles up at her, eyes gleaming as she brushes her hair out of her eyes and starts trailing kisses down his jawline to his throat, humming with each press of her lips against his warm skin. "I love you, Alicia," he murmurs, leaning back against the pillows and toying with her hair as she nuzzles into him.

"I love you too," she mouths into his skin.

Their Thanksgiving goes as planned. Alicia goes back and forth from the kitchen to the bedroom, only gone long enough to baste the turkey before she's snuggled back up with Ricardo, enjoying his warmth against her side as she drifts, happy and calm for once. The puppy is the only reason they leave the house, walking him around the block a couple of times before going back inside to eat, Ricardo's eyes widening when he sees the turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, rolls and pumpkin pie. "How did you do this?" he laughs, leaning in to kiss her. "I thought I didn't let you out of bed long enough for all of this."

She beams up at him. "My little secret," she winks, tracing a finger over his lips. "Now come on, let's eat." They sit at the table, her dressed in his sweat pants and a tank top, and him in jeans and her new merch shirt, quietly serving up the food until both of their plates are full, soda fizzing in their glasses as they tuck into the food. She pauses for a second, watching him taste the turkey for the first time. "How is it?"

He smiles at her. "It's great. I wish you had time to cook more often." She laughs at this, a pleasant kind of flush on her face, and he reaches over to take her hand, kissing her palm lightly. She tangles her fingers with his for a moment, squeezing gently, before they pull apart to continue to eat before the food gets cold.

Back in bed, he's reading while she half-listens to the TV droning on, her inattention to the show obvious when she notices immediately when he puts his book down and kisses her. "What's up?" she murmurs, eyes drifting closed as he rubs slow circles between her shoulderblades.

"Been thinking again." Usually gets him into trouble, he knows, but she simply blinks up at him as he exhales. "About leaving Florida. For real this time."

She'd had her heart set on leaving with him before, just for things to fall through, causing him to change his mind, and she frowns, sitting up. "Where'd this come from? I mean, it made sense before, when things were shaky with Alberto and everything, but..." She coughs, something coming to her with a rush. "Is it because of Paige?"

"Not really," he says. "I don't know, I've been restless and unhappy for awhile. Not with you," he hastens to add. "Just... professionally. I used to be more than this, you know? Even when I was competing on the California indys. I think if I make a change, somewhere, somehow, I'll regain it. Hopefully."

She cups his hands. Stares him intently in the eye. "I will support whatever you decide, Ricardo, but I can't go through what happened last time again. If I agree to move and it falls through at the last minute..."

"It won't," he promises. "I'll be much more careful with my plans this time. I swear to you."

She searches his face for a few moments longer, then nods. "That's all I can ask for," she muses, leaning and kissing him. She's not sure what this next chapter of their life together will bring but she vows to be patient with him while he figures things out.


	230. chapter 230

Somewhere between training, and wrestling events round Florida, and playing soccer, Ricardo finds himself concussed and drowning in insomnia. His first sleepless night is Friday, of course just after Alicia leaves for WWE touring, and he's stuck pacing the apartment alone, toeing at puppy and mumbling carelessly to himself. Promos, sometimes just idle rambling, anything to fight off the silence haunting him.

His head is pounding, eyes are swimming too much, for him to watch Raw directly, but he is listening to it while in a half-doze, only forcing himself to look when Alicia comes out. Wrestles and loses to Asuka, just for Paige's group to come to the ring. He stares on, a sick feeling spreading throughout his chest, as they let Asuka go and Paige addresses Alicia. She sounds friendly enough and Alicia seems to believe her- which, Ricardo thinks, he would too if he hadn't been torn to shreds by her actions with Alberto. There's too much cunning in her dark gaze.

He digs his nails into his thighs, standing up and ignoring his dizziness at moving so quickly, all but yelling at his TV. "Come on, Alicia, you HAVE to see through her! Leave! You're sneaky and crazy, just _run!"_

But it's too late. One minute Paige is saying how she loves Alicia, and the next, her new co-horts are on the woman, pounding her down into the mat while Paige watches on like the cat that ate the canary. Alicia, already weakened after the match against Asuka, is unable to defend herself, and curls up pathetically as strikes are rained down upon her vulnerable body. "Come on," Ricardo snaps. "COME ON! End it already!" Finally they do, stepping away from Alicia's trembling form. Referees slide in, direct the women away and go to check on Alicia.

Ricardo's head is pounding worse at the thoughts of his ex having his current girlfriend taken out so thoroughly, sinking down into the couch and tugging at his hair. "Please," he mumbles. "Why now? Why like this?" Things had been easier when he could push Alberto and Paige both out of his mind, watch WWE for Alicia or Mike without worrying about Paige popping back up randomly, but now he and Alberto are kind of friends again and here she is, and he doesn't feel like he can catch a full breath.

A particularly bad pain stabbing through his temple, Ricardo rolls over with a moan and buries his face into the couch cushions, hovering there on the precipice of sleep, wanting so badly just to give in and sleep, but it's not happening except for little bits here and there. Awareness comes and goes and he thinks he hears the door open at some point, soft footfalls approaching him, and he expects Alicia's soft voice, her fingers running through his hair, trying to get him to bed, to take some pills, get some rest. It won't work, but he wants it so bad, to lay in her arms, hold her close.

The voice is different through his muffled hearing, the touch along his neck cooler. When he's rolled over onto his back, the eyes are darker. Skin pale. Hair straighter, a dark black meticulously brushed. Alicia's great, he really does love her, but there was always only one person who knew him well enough to help with his insomnia, his head when it got like this. "Paige," he breathes.

"I'm here, darling," she says, deep, accented voice running down his veins like honey as she continues to rub at his skull and neck.

"I think I'm dying," he confesses dozily to her and her fingers pause. "I... I can't... It's been days, and I can't..."

She rubs her nose against his and smiles painfully. "Shhhh, you're not dying, silly. You just need to focus on me, on my touch. Right? Remember how that used to help you?"

But he writhes under her touch. "Alicia," he moans. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

Paige smirks a little. "She's just stuck at the airport, had a little trouble with her luggage. It's fine, it'll be sorted in awhile. I just needed a few moments alone with you." He can barely focus on her, on her words, and she tsks sadly at him. "My poor sweet Ricardo." She's still touching him, her nose pressed against his, and he can barely think straight now, on top of the staggered breathing he's managing her with her weight pressed against him.

"Why? Why are you- what is-" His words die away when her lips press against his, quieting every possible thought and feeling he has. Memories burst through him- how beautiful she was by the lake at Alberto's, the salty taste of her lips when she kissed him goodbye before he left for India, how much she glowed when she placed his ring on her finger.

Before everything went to shit.

She pulls away when she feels tears dripping down his face and gently brushes them away, kissing the tracks they leave behind. He's trembling as she leans in, presses her lips against his ear and explains herself. "I love you," she informs him. "I lost myself in loneliness and self-loathing when you left for India, and it left me vulnerable to Alberto. His charm, his riches, his influence in this business. It ate me alive, took me down a dark path. Even when you came home and proposed, I still missed you. It was like something vital disappeared when you left, and it didn't come home with you. But no matter how deep I fell into things with Alberto, I never forgot you." He feels something cool, soothing against his forehead, and whimpers as she brushes it down his nose, against his lips. "I still have this."

Focus is difficult. He blinks at the golden glinting band above him and thinks he recognizes it. "You still... you kept it?"

Paige nods, tears filling her eyes now. "I did. Even when... even when Alberto..." She closes her eyes, not wanting to talk about _him_. "You know why?" He shakes his head and she smiles mirthlessly. "Because I want this to be the ring that you use when you've finally forgiven me and propse again. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I'm here now to repair my actions." She stares at his dazed eyes and leans in, kissing him gently on the lips. "But that can wait until you get some sleep and recover from this concussion. I'll be back."

She traces his face as he drifts, close to sleep but but not quite able to relax into it. "I am still in love with you, Ricardo," she breathes, easing her lips against his once more.

Half an hour later, he comes to with a gasp to find Alicia barreling into the house, griping something about the airport losing her luggage just to find it about to be loaded onto a flight heading to Nashville. She realizes how badly he's looking and puts her things down, brushing a hand down his face. He leans into her touch and she smiles sadly at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Rough," he mumbles. "Head's spinning. And I keep having really weird dreams."

She clucks over him, hugging him gently, and he stares up at the ceiling over her shoulder, trying to forget Paige in his subconscious, telling him everything he'd always wanted to hear, the feel of her fingers on him, her kisses.


	231. chapter 231

Ricardo decides to place the call during one of his dizzy spells. He thinks he's having a panic attack, remembering Paige's words. How her touch had felt. How some long forgotten part of him had yearned for more, despite how happy he is with Alicia. So he turns to the only person he can when Alberto isn't an option. Mike. He thinks by the sound of his friend's voice that he just disrupted his sleep, but Mike is calm and patient with him, hearing him out. By the time they hang up, he knows between Mike and AJ his problems will be resolved one way or another.

He rubs his temples and tips over on the couch, closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep for longer than a few minutes for the first time in over a week, the relief of having someone else taking care of his problems leaving him so relaxed that it's impossible to stay awake another moment, no matter how his head is aching thanks to his concussion.

When he wakes up, it's dark outside, quiet. Cool. He grunts and fumbles for his phone, grimacing when it gives him a warning noise while he's still struggling to get his fingers to work properly. There are messages and voicemails waiting, but none from AJ or Mike, so he lets it drop to the place on the couch next to him. His eyes are still burning, his mouth is dry, and when he stands up, the world lists to the side for a few moments before righting itself.  
"Hate concussions," he mumbles to himself. "Hate insomnia. Hate everything." He gets another glass of water, downing some of it, pouring the rest of it over his throat and neck before putting the glass down and trudging back to his phone.

He falls into a half doze, jerking awake every few moments, ... when his phone rings. He almost throws it across the room before remembering. "Hola?"

"Hello, Ricardo." It's AJ. AJ never calls him, they usually relay messages through Mike if there's something one needs or has to say, so Ricardo blinks hard and gapes at the phone to make sure he's heard right.

"AJ? Is everything ok? Mike, Sara-?"

"Everyone's fine," she reassures him. "I just wanted you to know I talked to Paige. I was very discreet but asked about you and she tells me that she's sad how it all ended, but has moved on."

He blinks hard, still feeling the ghost of her touch on his skin. "I... do't know..."

AJ is uncharacterisically patient and kind. "I dug as deeply as I dared, Ricardo. There's nothng there, I would've known if she was hiding something from me."

He exhales gustily. "Thanks, AJ," he murmurs sincerely. As long as part of him aches for a chance at closure with her, in whatever shape that might come, he's relieved. Thankful for himself and Alicia that their life hasn't been jerked around by some random occurrence in his subconscious.

This ease lasts until he looks up during the next training event he goes through to see... familiar pale skin, dark hair, sitting in the shadowy area in a chairs, watching quietly. He drops the hold he's teaching and the man trying to observe tosses him an exasperated look and he quickly resumes showing him. Every time he tries to excuse himself and go up to Paige, someone else needs something, or someone scraped their head on a corner of the makeshift ring, or...

Finally they finsih for the night and he trudges over to her, not sure what to say or do. "Paige," he says evenly and she smiles weakly up at him. "What do you want?"

She gets to her feet and he finds himself entranced by her gaze, like in the dream. "I want absolution," she shrugs with a faint chuckle. "I want to be able to look myself in the eye and tell my reflection that I'm ok. So I came here, because out of everyone I hurt, I hurt you the most. Trust me, throwing away your love, and your ring, was the absolute hardest thing I ever did. And in hindsight, the dumbest."

He looks away, unable to handle it, when he's finally sleeping again, over some of the symptoms of his concussion enough to actually function like a half-way decent adult, and then she goes and throws this at him. But her cool fingers curling into his attracts his attention and he gapes at her, feeling something cool and circular in his palm as she pulls away from him.

"AJ asked me about you and it made me face the fact that I needed to stop avoiding you and just have this conversation finally. I believe it's an important part of my recovery." She smiles sadly at him. "I'm so sorry I tossed you away so carelessly. I suppose I was young and stupid and didn't know what to do with how easily you loved me. I've matured some since then, I think, and can see how badly I treated you."

He holds his hand up and looks at the ring delicately gleaming within his trembling grasp, before looking back up at Paige.

"You deserve to be happy," she informs him. "You deserve to be healthy and loved, and treated like you should've been treated by me all along. I never should've cheated on you. Not with Memo, not with Alberto. I know things are difficult between me and Alicia right now-"

"You're jealous," he says, the first thing he'd thought when she'd had her teammates attack Alicia, and then how they'd left her laying in the hallway, trainer concerned about her arm. "You say you love her, she's your best friend, but you keep siccing Mandy and Sonya on her."

Paige shifts uncomfortably. "That is probably true. She has something with you that I wish I could've allowed myself to accept all of those months ago- stability, adoration by the sweetest man I've ever met." She eyes his haggard appearance, pats his hand gently. "You need to take better care of yourself, Ricardo. For her. For your future. Maybe once what I say here today sinks in, you'll be able to." She leans in and kisses him gently on the cheek. "I wish you all of the best, Ricardo. And hopefully some day, you will find it in yourself to forgive me." She smiles sadly at him. "Not that I deserve it, but I know you. If anyone could, it'd be you." Steps back and takes him in, tugging slowly on the cords of her hoodie. "Goodbye, Ricardo."

And before he can find the words to respond, she's turned and left. He stares at the space she once filled and shakes his head. "Goodbye," he breathes. Looks one last time at the engagement ring and walks out of the door quietly, settling the simple band on top of the trash can outside of the building.

He immediately feels a weight fall off of his shoulders.


	232. chapter 232

Despite everything going on, Ricardo's been looking forward to Christmas. He knows Alicia will have to work on some of it, but still. Any holiday with her is something to look forward to... and then he gets the phone call. Her telling him that she's been selected to go on a USO mission with Miz. He's somewhere between exasperation and disappointment, wondering if Mike _ever_ sleeps and how he does it if not. "When will you be home?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," she says honestly. "This tour's gonna take a few days, and then... I'll probably just fly in to Chicago for Raw."

"Right," he mumbles, closing his eyes. "Of course."

"I'm so sorry, Ricardo," she says, guilt and anxiety in her voice. "I'll... I'll call later, ok? We have to go tour this building..."

"Sure, Alicia," he sighs. "I'll talk to you later." He hangs up and stares at the wall for a few moments before standing up, disgusted with himself. "Oh come on, Ricardo. There are plenty of people you can spend time with.

But in the end, no matter how he racks his brain and searches his contact list, there's no one he likes who lives close enough to spend the holidays with. No one who would _want_ to include him in their festivities. He sighs and buries his face in his hands, Puppy trying to nose at him but it not helping much as he struggles.

When he realizes what he's missing, he feels like a true dumbass, grabbing for his phone in shaking, uncertain hands. The number hasn't changed, of course, and he smiles when the phone clicks, Sofia's warm greeting washing over him like a warm blanket. "Hola, this is the Del Rio residence. How may I help you?"

"Sofia," he says, throat closing up with emotions as he dwells on how much he misses her. Hates himself for a moment for not trying to keep in contact with her more. "It... it's Ricardo."

Her laugh is breathless, sad. "I know. I know, mi hijo. How are you doing?"

He exhales. "I... I'm ok. I've missed you."

She smiles through her tears, he can hear the mix of sadness and affection in her voice. "I've missed you as well, Ricardo. It is a joy to hear your voice again."

"I'm so sorry," he whispers but she immediately interrupts.

"No! Never apologize to me, Ricardo, not for doing what you felt was the best for your own wellbeing." She's too sweet. Too pure, too good. Had never blamed Ricardo for anything that had gone wrong in his life, had just supported him, buoyed him up whenever the world was pushing him down, had loved and encouraged him through the bad times, had smiled and eased his uncertainties during the good.

"Is Alberto home?" he asks finally, voice trapped in his throat as he tries to choke down this flood of emotions as he thinks about what a God-send Sofia has been for himself, for Alberto.

"He is out," she says. "Perhaps if you call back later, or..."

Ricardo almost considers it. Then shakes his head, deciding to believe in himself for once. "What would you think if I decided to spend this holiday with you both? Would that be ok?"

Sofia doesn't respond for the longest time and Ricardo wonders if perhaps he's been reading her wrong this entire time, but then she breathes out, "That would be the best Christmas present either of us could ask for, mi hijo."

Ricardo smiles as some of the tension leaves him. "I'll be by in a few hours then."

"I look forward to seeing you, mi hijo," she says softly, before they hang up.

He exhales slowly. Then collects his stuff and dashes out of the front door, eyes gleaming and lips twitching up into a faint smile.

He has some shopping to do.


	233. chapter 233

Even after all this time, buying gifts for Alberto and Sofia are both difficult and easy at the same time. She likes flowers and he has everything, so the simplest, the better. Training pays ok, all things considered, but between rent, medical expenses, and everything else, he's a little strapped, but he knows they won't mind. Buys Sofia some roses and gets Alberto this cleaner that is recommended for wrestling ring mats that he always claims to be unable to find. Mostly because the man never went to the right stores, whereas Ricardo would always buy it for him when he'd worked for him. He smiles a little and smooths his finger over the label of the bottle, shaking his head fondly.

When he arrives, Sofia greets him warmly and he leans into her hug, exhaling softly. "Senor should be home shortly," she tells him, taking his jacket and placing it in the closet. He sets his bags down with a sheepish smile before handing her the roses. "Oh!" she exclaims, holding them close and beaming up at him. "You didn't need to bring anything, mi hijo."

He shuffles awkwardly. "I wanted to. I didn't have a lot of advanced notice, but I... I hope you like them."

"They're perfect," she says softly, brushing her fingers over the soft petals. "Gracias, gracias. I'll find a place to put them." She gets a vase and sets the flowers on the kitchen counter so she can see them as she cooks and turns to smile at him. "Let's sit and talk until senor is home."

So they do, Ricardo feeling somehow distant from reality at they catch up, subdued at being back here after all of this time. "It doesn't feel different," he says, peering around the kitchen. "It's been so long since I've been here, and yet..." She cups his hands and smiles at him.

They're still sitting there, discussing Alicia and Ricardo's career and everything in between when they hear the all too familiar car door slamming outside, both waiting patiently while Alberto walks loudly around in the hall, saying something in Spanish into his phone. He makes it to the kitchen eventually and immediately freezes, eyes locked on Ricardo's pensive face. "Ah, excuse me, I'll call you back later," he says thickly, hanging up with little warning. "Mi hermano?"

Ricardo nods and Alberto steps closer. "I'm... uh, I'm alone for the holidays so if it's ok, I- I'll spend it with you both?"

Alberto's eyes soften. "That's more than ok, mi hermano. You're always welcomed here, you know that."

Ricardo smiles and stands, not surprised when Alberto engulfs him in a hug of his own, tucking Ricardo against his neck and sighing quietly. "Gracias," he breathes.

"Nothing to thank," Alberto tells him, pressing his knuckles to Ricardo's jaw before pulling away and eyeing Sofia. "I suppose we can visit until the meal is ready?"

"Si, it should be another hour," she says, getting up to check on the meat sizzling in the oven, pulling out the baster to add more fluid. "We have plenty of time."

"Si, we do," Alberto agrees, squeezing Ricardo's arm and drawing him back to the table. When Ricardo gives him his impromptu gift, Alberto laughs. "You remembered! I can never figure out how you find this so easily. My personal ring is looking quite woeful."

Ricardo shakes his head fondly, all too aware that no matter what he says, Alberto will never recall where to find it.

After a weekend of good food and good company, he returns to the apartment on Tuesday and scrolls through the texts from Alicia regarding her USO tour. He smiles, missing her. Has just gotten the puppy re-settled in, trying to get back into his own daily routine on Wednesday when a new alert crosses his phone. News from the holiday tour WWE is doing currently. That Paige has been re-injured. He sits down heavily and stares blankly at his twitter timeline, finding a video of the incident. Feels ill and clammy, watching her struggling to stand before falling back to the mat helplessly, the referee quickly calling for medical help. He breathes in and out shakily, not surprised when she's taken off of further matches for the rest of the week.

Debates with himself what to do, finally texts her. _Heard about your match earlier... hope everything's ok._

Her response is subdued. _Thanks, me too. I'll... let you know when I do._

He sighs, feeling for her. Wrestling injuries are awful anyway, made worse when you're fresh off of a lengthy recovery from neck surgery no less. He's still sitting there, mulling over everything, when Alicia comes home, loud and happy from her tour. She calms down when she sees the news on his phone, face falling a little. "Oh," she mumbles, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Did you...?"

"I texted her," he admits. "She doesn't know anything."

Alicia nods. Squints at his phone a few moments longer before cupping his face and kissing him softly. "If I hear anything when I go to Raw Monday, I'll let you know," she promises.

"Thanks." He kisses her, running his hand through her hair. He may be dedicated to Alicia, his feelings for Paige a distant echo of what they used to be, but the thoughts of Paige being taken away from what she loves to do again eats at him. Shaking his head, he turns his focus onto the woman in his arms and smiles a little- despite everything Paige has put her through the last few weeks, she's still willing to put it aside and help ease his mind a little bit... He sighs and hugs her, kissing her warmly, hands trailing up and down her back as she moans into his mouth. "I love you," he tells her, pressing his forehead to hers.

She smiles sweetly, nuzzling into him. "I love you too."

"Let's put everything else aside for awhile, I want to hear all about the USO tour. What mischief did you and Mike get into?" Seeing her eyes light up as she bubbles with laughter and stories, he smiles, reflecting over the last few days. _I'm a very lucky man._


	234. chapter 234

Ricardo is back in the groove. Training and doing interviews to promote indy wrestling, and so much that it makes his head spin a little. He's happy to be busy, however, even as unseasonably cold temperatures linger, freezing sweat to his skin whenever he goes outside after sessions at the wrestling school. It even _snows_ a little in parts of Florida and he and Alicia gape at the dusting of whiteness, both of them used to this kind of weather when they go to midwestern states, but not at home. There's not enough to really play with but they walk out and stand out in it with small smiles, fingers interlaced, and Ricardo chuckles as Alicia sticks her tongue out and tastes the soft white flakes.

She lets go of him and spins in a slow circle, her hair soon glinting with ice crystals in its darker strands as she spins cheerfully. He watches her, eyes bright with affection, and she laughs, motioning to him. As he walks up to her, she laces her hands lightly around his neck and arches up, kissing him. "Have I told you how proud I am of you lately?" she wonders, pressing her cool fingertips to his neck.

He shivers, smiling down at her. "What do you have to be proud about?"

She rolls her eyes at him, trailing a hand up his neck towards his scalp, grazing it lightly with her fingertips and making him hum. "A lot of things have knocked you down this year, and you keep fighting back, pushing through. And honestly, between the hair and how you've been toning yourself the last while... trust me, this look is really working for you." Her teeth flash as he flushes in the faint light overhead, her fingers toying with his hair as she tells him something he doesn't hear often, and believes even less. "You're so handsome, Ricardo."

He breathes heavily. Leans into her and leads her in a slow circle in the snow, almost dancing but not quite. "I'm awkward, and-"

She cups his face gently, staring up at him determinedly, a fire in her dark eyes that shuts him up. "You're _hot._ Ok? I don't want to hear anything else. I don't lie."

He pulls a face, struggling to accept her words. Finally exhales roughly and presses a soft kiss to her lips, swallowing her earnestness and feeling her shudder against him, and not because of the chill in the air. "I love you," he breathes into her mouth and she whimpers.

"I love you too," she responds softly, squeaking and quickly tangling her hands behind his head as he hoists her up and carries her towards their apartment, eager to be warm, snug in their bed, alone. The room is shadowy, quiet, as he lays her down on the bed and hovers over her, hands resting on her hips as he kisses her again, tracing her lips before she parts them and grips his neck, holding him in place and making soft little noises into his mouth.

"Say it again," he says softly, and she smiles up at him gently.

"You're so handsome." He rolls his eyes, trailing kisses down her jaw before scraping his teeth over her throat and she sighs sharply.

"Not that," he mumbles into her skin and she cards her fingers through his hair before pulling him back so she can look him in the eye, pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you," she repeats, watching the wonder and relief in his eyes before easing him down for another kiss.

They watch WK12 together, Ricardo's love for the business reawakening before her very eyes and she smiles at his childlike joy over Jericho vs Omega, feeling his warm breath against her side as they lay next to each other on their stomaches in bed, in awe at the ridiculous matches being performed before them. "I wish I was half as good as that," she mumbles, brushing her hair away to look closer at the madness.

"Me too," Ricardo chuckles, kissing her shoulder. "I owe Chris a beer next time I see him." She hums, tucking a finger under his jaw and tilting his face up for a proper kiss, lingering lazily until Okada vs Naito begins a few minutes later. Afterwards, they curl up together and stare into the darkness, thinking about the matches they'd seen. "I really do love this business sometimes," he mumbles.

She giggles, almost feeling giddy between dancing in the softly falling snow, watching WK12 with Ricardo, and now laying here with him, calm and warm, and worry-free. It's been one of the best days she's had in a long time. "Me too."


	235. chapter 235

Ricardo taps his fingers against the glass of his phone, lifting his eyes to search Alicia's face. "Goldust, huh?" he teases her lightly, wrapping an arm around her and tugging her close.

She giggles and presses against him before whipping her hair back and grabbing his phone, scrolling here and there on social media to gauge interest in the videos they'd posted. "Yep! We've already picked our charity and everything!" He listens to her talk about it, his hands warm on her back and shoulders as she wiggles in excitement, already counting the minutes until MMC's debut next Tuesday.

"I'm happy you're happy," he says, leaning in to kiss her shoulder. She hums and rolls over to beam up at him, their eyes meeting as his hands trace circles against her stomach when her shirt rides up.

She makes a content noise deep in her throat before wrapping her arms around him and drawing him down, kissing him sweetly. He hums and brushes his fingers down her throat before his phone beeps. He groans and pulls away, squinting at it for a moment before turning his attention back to her.

She reluctantly breaks their kiss and glances over at the phone, frowning at him. "Maybe you should check that?"

He sighs. "I don't want to," he mumbles, grabbing for it anyway. He makes a face when he sees the name on the screen, accesses the text message... and then paling entirely, his grip on the phone slipping. "Ah shit."

Alicia grabs for the phone and reads over the headline before closing her eyes in pained realization. "Oh, no." They exchange glances and she stands up. "I'll call her," she says softly, reaching over him for her own, abandoned cell phone.

Ricardo stares blankly at his phone for a few moments before dialing Alberto's number. His friend sounds breathless, probably in the middle of a work out, and he quietly responds to Alberto's questions by sending him the link without waiting.

Alberto curses darkly, his Spanish fluid and rushed as he speaks to his trainer in the background. "Mi hermano?"

"I'm still here," Ricardo says once some of the noise has died down in the background. "Alberto..."

"This is awful," he says simply, and Ricardo listens to the sound of a door clicking shut and a chair squeaking as Alberto finds a quiet place to sit down and talk to him.

"Si." He feels like he should be doing something other than sitting here and talking to Alberto while he prepares for TNA events this evening, but he's not sure what. "Alicia is talking to her."

"That's, that's good," Alberto says quietly. "She knows Paige better than both of us, I think. Perhaps... hopefully she can help her somehow."

"I hope so," Ricardo mumbles, still numb from shock of how sudden it'd all happened. He knew things weren't going so well after the bad hit she'd taken a few weeks back, but he'd never imagined this.

They sit in silence for awhile, neither quite sure what to say to the other. "Mi hermano," Alberto finally speaks up tentatively. "If you have some free time, you're welcome to come to the events this weekend. I'd like to see you. And... you could bring Alicia if you want..."

Ricardo smiles weakly. His eyes shift over to the closed door as he wonders, not for the first time, what Alicia and Paige are talking about, if things are going ok. "Maybe," he agrees softly. "Gracias for the invitation, Alberto. I'll consider it."

They fall back into silence, neither sure what to say, but relieved that the other is there, even if just to not feel so alone as they ponder the fragility- the unfairness- of the business they find themselves in.


	236. chapter 236

Alicia keeps the details of her conversation with Paige to herself, which Ricardo struggles not to question her on as they lay side by side and stare up into the darkness, both trying to relax enough to sleep. She rolls over at some point and rests her head on his chest, smiling when his fingers ease through her hair. lulling her into a half-doze. "She's going to be ok," she finally says sleepily, Ricardo glancing down at her. "Just needs some time."

He nods dumbly, not sure what to say, or think about all of this. Ultimately decides to keep it to himself and just enjoy the peace and quiet with Alicia, mentally planning another week's worth of training for the wrestling school. Alicia is fast asleep when Ricardo looks back down at her and he can't help but smile at how peaceful and calm she looks.

He learns it after the fact when it's announced on Raw that night, Paige's re-injured her neck, which is what he'd assumed when the rumors began, and he figures that may be it for her, but he has no definite idea because WWE is being mum about it, as is Paige herself. He leans against the ring at the school, watching those inside learning the basics, and wonders how far some of them will make it in the business. Remembers when he himself retired, how he'd itched to compete despite his own bitterness with the business. Leaving it behind and focusing on training had helped for awhile, made him get his head back on straight. Led to him deciding to give it a second go, and yeah, he's enjoying it again, but his heart still holds with training.

He smiles faintly and taps his fingers against the ring for a few moments before sliding in. "Come on, guys," he says, clapping his hands briskly together. "Start from the beginning." As the ring shakes with everyone moving to start the drills over, he steps back and watches them, lips twitching. His ankle and knee throb, especially in this weather, but he wouldn't trade any of this for anything.

That weekend, he's sitting in a sports bar, watching UFC and Bellator, when familiar perfume greets him and he glances over, smiling upon finding Alicia there. She winks at him and steals a sip from his mug before crinkling her nose cutely and ordering something a little less offensive to her taste buds before slipping her hand into Ricardo's and squeezing. She'll be flying out for Raw tomorrow but for now, Ricardo enjoys her warmth against his side, the weight of her head against his shoulder, and her fingers digging around in his appetizers before she takes a couple of onion rings and chews cheerfully, beaming at him whenever he looks at her.

The place is picking up by the time the fights end, and he leans in, kissing her slowly. She tastes like onions and alcohol and he hums, ordering an uber. "About ready to go home?" he asks softly. She nods and he smiles at her, helping her off of her stool before guiding her outside. He grits his teeth against the old familiar pain of his surgically repaired leg as the freezing wind brushes over his body, and he limps as he guides her over to the vehicle once it arrives.

She looks worried but he shakes his head, forcing a smile as they get in the backseat and she rubs his knuckles, trying to distract him from the cold steel holding his bones together. "Poor baby," she murmurs, kissing him. "We get home and I'll warm you up, I promise."

He chuckles and rests his head against hers. "Alright," he says quietly. "I'll hold you to that." She kisses him again, squeezing his hand, and he hums, closing his eyes and breathing her in, tension fading from his tense muscles. "I love you, Alicia."

She smiles. "I love you too, Ricardo."


	237. chapter 237

"Ricardo. Hey, Ricardo," Alicia whispers to him one morning in April, only a week after his plans to leave Florida to return home to California had fallen through so drastically. She's just cleaned the last of the white powder out of her hair and she's looking damp and a little morose. "I think we should work towards California after all." His plans to move quickly had fallen through but, as she talks about saving up money, and searching more thoroughly for a place- maybe one that would actually take pets this time- his mood starts to brighten.

_It's possible._ But he'd been burnt already so he decides to keep all of it to himself. The search for a place to live begins anew, pushed along by his mother and sister, scrimping and fighting to save as much money as they possibly could between the two of them.

They barely even talk to each other about it, not wanting to jinx it. They quietly pool their resources, every payday, a little more going into the savings account they'd set up just for this. By late November, they check the amount and Alicia whistles softly. "I think that's enough," she murmurs and he nods, in awe. His mother searches more determinedly to find a place that's perfect for her son and his girlfriend, and finally she informs them she's found somewhere that takes pets and will lease with them starting from February on.

"We're really doing this," Ricardo murmurs and Alicia nods, leaning into him. "Are you going to be ok with this?" Her sister is here, as are a few other scattered family members, and he doesn't want her to feel isolated from them.

But she nods, running her fingers lightly over his forearm. "Yeah, I've been looking forward to it." She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs. "Will you be alright?" He'll be leaving his school behind, the place that's been his defacto home for the last eight years behind. But more than that, Alberto and Sofia.

He bites his lip before nodding. "Yeah," he reassures her. "This is what I've been wanting to do for awhile. And I'm glad you're coming with me on this adventure." She won't be _with_ him for the whole move, he's taking his time as well. He'd gotten rid of a lot of his things, deciding to start from fresh once he's back home, trying to get rid of the bad vibes he'd picked up in Florida, but her clothes and other things are already being shipped to California, where she will greet it after her Royal Rumble week obligations conclude. He has indy dates and training sessions booked everywhere from Pennsylvania to Texas leading into the first week of February, so he'll be taking his time to get to their new apartment. "I'll miss you," he tells Alicia, kissing her.

"I'll miss you too," she says, tangling their fingers together while she hums softly and kisses his jaw. "Take care of yourself, alright? I know you have a busy week ahead. No insomnia cycles, yeah?"

"I'll do my best," he promises, chuckling as she searches his face. "I will. I promise."

"You'd better," she murmurs, easing back down against him and closing her eyes for their last full night in their Florida apartment. "Wow, the next time I fly home, it'll be... California. I can see Mike, and AJ, and little Sara _all_ the time..." She grins into his arm and squeezes him. "I'm so excited!"

Now that it's real, now that they have the lease in hand, and the apartment is theirs, Ricardo has to admit. He is too.

Alberto shows up while he's packing the last few things of theirs in the apartment. Mostly Alicia's, but there's a couple things of his that he needs to make sure to throw into his suitcase. His green, red and white dyed bowtie, for one. He flushes when Alberto sees it but says nothing, gently tucking it into a side pocket of his bag. "So," he says quietly.

"So," Alberto says. "You're really leaving Florida."

"I've wanted to move back home to California for awhile now," he says. "I almost did last spring but it fell through. With Alicia and my mother's help, I've finally managed to handle everything I need to successfully do so."

"I could beg you not to," Alberto sighs. "Could blackmail or bribe you... but I won't," he finally spits out, the words seeming painful on his tongue. "So I guess all I can ask now is... may I drive you to the airport?"

Ricardo swallows, feeling some emotion welling up inside of him. "Yeah," he breathes out. "I'd like that." It feels like old days, Ricardo gripping his bag and walking to Alberto's fancy car, dropping his things in the back and sinking down into the plush passenger seat before looking over, watching his former employer spin his keys on his finger. He feels sympathetic as Alberto settles in next to him, starting the car up. "You know you can come visit whenever you want," he says quietly and Alberto nods.

"Si, of course, I know, mi hermano," he says softly, pulling out of the driveway to head to the highway that will take them to the airport. They travel on in silence, even the radio not droning on with Spanish music to eat up the discomfort between them.

When Alberto finally arrives at the airport, Ricardo is both relieved to bring an end to this smothering silence and anxious about actually, finally, taking this huge, monumental step. He slowly gets out and grabs his suitcase, turning as Alberto tosses his keys to a valet and heads inside to see Ricardo off. They stand for a few moments, staring at each other, before Ricardo clears his throat. "I have to... I have to get in line to board," he finally says, and closes his eyes as Alberto steps forward and hugs him hard.

"Te echaré mucho de menos y quiero que sepas que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí," Alberto says, pulling away and cupping Ricardo's face. "Take care of yourself, mi hermano."

Tears are filling his eyes and he swallows hard, absorbing the familiar warmth and safety that still eases through him at Alberto's touch despite everything. "You as well, El Patron," he whispers, the long unspoken words foreign on his tongue but laced with affection nonetheless. "I'll call... I'll call when I land," he promises, reaching up to pat Alberto's hand.

Alberto smiles shakely. "You'd better." He releases Ricardo and exhales. "If you need anything..."

"I promise I'll call," Ricardo agrees softly, smiling back at him as he hoists his bag up higher on his shoulder. He looks around one last time. "Goodbye, Florida." Turning his gaze towards Alberto, his lips tremble slightly. "Adiós por ahora."

Alberto's eyes are gleaming suspiciously and he nods, echoing, "Adiós por ahora, mi hermano."

Ricardo breathes in roughly and turns, walking towards the arrows directing him where to go that quickly takes him out of sight of Alberto as he prepares to board to leave Florida one final time.


	238. chapter 238

Ricardo had decided to fly to Pennsylvania for two reasons- to watch Alicia in the rumble, and also to do things for the Icons of Wrestling event. It feels surreal to know that the next time he's in Florida, it'll just be to collect his car to begin the long road trip cross country to eventually take him home to California. He's just wrapped up the second day at IoW when he realizes his phone is buzzing nonstop in his pocket. Trying to smile politely at the last bunch of fans, he waits until they're out of sight to grab his phone and stare at whoever's being so annoying, just to realize it's a series of texts from Alicia.

_Was training to prepare for tomorrow,_ the first reads. _I hurt myself. Doc isn't sure how bad, but I need to get out of here, have some tests run. Ricardo- can you come? I don't remember when you said..._ He doesn't bother reading any more, just grabs his things and leaves, waving down the first taxi he sees.

She's laying mournfully on her stomach, jaw resting against her forearms, when he finds her, resting a hand between her shoulderblades. "What's wrong? What did you do?" he demands, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Doc thinks I fractured my tailbone." Ricardo's eyebrows lift and she scoffs out a laugh of her own. "I know. What a thing to break, _this_ weekend no less." Tears fill her eyes and he quickly loses any maudelin humor at the situation, leaning closer and stroking her hair out of her face as best as he can, kissing her.

"I'm sorry, Alicia." She rests her forehead against his, breathing heavily against his face as he tries to comfort her as best as he can. "What do you need me to do?"

"Take me with you," she says through gritted teeth. So he does.

They fly together back to Florida, where they wait long enough for the tests to confirm what the WWE doctors assumed. Then he gently bundles her in the backseat of his vehicle, relieved that the backseat is wide enough that she fits comfortably enough, and tries to pack the backseat full of everything she'll need for the drive. "Here we go," he says once everything is sorted, relieved that he'd planned a number of stops before they'd arrive at California so she won't be stuck back there in pain the entire way.

Louisiana is the first stop, he gets her a hotel room and holds a training seminar at one of the nearby indys. Afterwards, he brings her some food from a nearby diner and they eat, then he passes out for a few hours, while she watches TV. When he wakes up, they hit the road again and drive down to Texas, where he has more training scheduled. She giggles helplessly when he plays 90 boybands and sings along to them, watching her in the rearview mirror with a soft smile on his face.

Another stop in Houston, another few hours of sleep for him, and then he's off to Booker T's facility to do some more training while she dozes in the hotel room, trying to ignore the pain flutuating throughout her lower body. He does some tourist-y things without her- touring a baseball stadium, seeing Space Center Houston, things of that nature, but she doesn't mind, glad that at least one of them is enjoying this trip.

He's humming to himself as they return to the car for a quick drive to San Antonio for more training seminars and a meet'n'greet. Before he starts driving, she reaches out and takes his hand, smiling up at him. "You seem a lot lighter since we made this whole move thing work out." She lifts his hand, kissing his knuckles. "I'm glad about it, Ricardo. You had me worried there a little bit."

He exhales and nods. "I know. I'm sorry, Alicia. I do feel better knowing soon I'll see my madre and sister again soon." He smiles at her. "Are you comfortable? Need anything before we go?"

She shakes her head, eyes already heavy with a need for more sleep, and he lightly slips his hand free from hers. "Wake me up when we arrive," she requests and he nods.

"Of course, you know I will. Rest well, Alicia."

San Antonio goes well, and then it's on to El Paso, just to be that much closer to leaving Texas. They sleep there and then hit the road again once Alicia's had some painkillers and he's had some coffee. The drive through New Mexico is boring and with very little to see outside of other cars and weird billboards every now and again. It's almost a relief when they get stuck at a tourist trap first place they stop in Arizona, just for something different to see.

She laughs at the look on his face when they finally get out of the car, his helping her to yet into another hotel where she limps over to the nearest bed and slumps down on her stomach, sighing softly. It's quiet and they both actually get a full night's sleep for the first time in awhile, leaving Ricardo in a positively good mood as he goes for his next seminar and wrestling event, which Alicia actually sits through, a pillow protecting her spine from the cheap chairs usually used for these things. As soon as his tag match finishes, she slips away, but it had meant so much to him that she was there to watch him- and for one of those all too rare victories of his, no less.

He returns to the hotel afterwards and rubs her back slowly, kissing her. "Are you ok?"

"Mm hmm," she says sleepily. "You know I hate being injured, and I hate having to miss out on the Mixed Match Challenge and the first ever Womens Royal Rumble because of it, but I have to say... it's been nice being able to travel with you again." She grins and cups his face gently. "I can't wait to start our lives in Califonria together."

He beams." Same here. It's going to be great."

"I think so too," she says, before reaching out towards him and drawing him in to lay down next to her and doze. "Get some sleep, baby. We have a lot of stuff to do the next few days."

She's right. As always. So he closes his eyes, presses his face into her arm, and falls into a deep sleep.


	239. chapter 239

One plus of being in California means being close to both Ricardo's family, and Mike and AJ. Which is great for Alicia. They're currently staying with Ricardo's mother while they get things sorted out, Ricardo's schedule filling up for the next couple of months. Alicia is a bit more mobile than she was immediately after her injury but she still needs rest so it's something of a relief when they go to Mike and AJ's, Alicia getting some time with baby Sara while Ricardo and Mike wander the beach, Ricardo taking in sights he's missed all too much the last few years.

"So except for Alicia's injury," Mike says quietly, "the drive went alright?"

"Yeah, it was smooth enough," Ricardo responds, squinting out into the sun. "It's easier after you get rid of... pretty much everything." He'd kept the bare necessities and had tossed the rest, feeling at a crossroads in his life upon deciding he'd done all he could in Florida. So everything filling his car had been Alicia's- clothes and other things important to her. He hadn't suggested she do as he had, aware that that was a step too far, especially considering her injury.

It's a kind of freedom he finds he really likes, not having the weight of personal belongings, needing space for everything. Now he can go anyhere, stay with pretty much anyone, and not be a burden. He digs his hands in his pockets and glances over at Mike. "So everything's going good with you and AJ?"

"Yeah, everything's great," he says. "Just really busy." He rocks forward. "This reality show with Maryse, the usual WWE obligations... everything leading up to Wrestlemania."

Ricardo nods. "I heard you signed a new contract with WWE, so I guess you're gonna keep busy for the immediate future."

"Yep." Mike's brows furrow. "I miss out on a lot of Sara Louisa's life because of it, but the money's good and I know she and AJ will be secure financially at least. And if I decide in four years that I've had enough, that it's time to move on, then I'll have more time for her, and she'll be able to remember when she's old enough."

"Do you think you might?" Ricardo wonders, examining Mike's face, his stance in the sand.

"I'm not sure," he confesses. "WWE's been one of the best, and most aggravating, things in my life. It's definitely been a challenge and I appreciate all that it's given me. I wouldn't have met AJ or had Sara without it, after all. But as awesome as it is to be one of the longest reigning Intercontinental champions, I really want more... I'm hungry for other opportunities, more challenges."

Ricardo understands that. It's the reason he'd left WWE all of those years ago himself. "So would you focus solely on movies and stuff or venture out into the indys with the rest of us?" he asks with a faint laugh, imagining a Mizorrison reunion after all of these years.

Mike shrugs. "I'm not sure, guess I'd have to see how my body holds up. I've been pretty lucky most of my career. If that keeps up, I might take that route." They fall quiet, thinking about their futures. "You think you guys are staying here in California?"

Ricardo squints into the sun. "Maybe. I know we are for awhile, I'm not sure if it'll be permanent though. Things here are really expensive, I guess it depends on where the bookings take us." He exhales. "Alicia's injury came at a weirdly good time, because she can help me figure out what's next." He casts a glance over at Mike. "I threw the most of my stuff away, so I can pretty much go anywhere. Just need a place where Alicia is comfortable, and there's room for her clothes."

Mike's teeth flash as he smirks. "Yeah, I know how that goes." He pauses. "Not about AJ's stuff, by the way. My percentage of the closet far exceeds hers."

Ricardo laughs at this and they stand in silent companionship for awhile, watching the sun glisten off of the waves as it sets further. "Let's go back," he says after a few moments. "I haven't seen enough of Sara myself yet. Ay dios, she's getting so big."

"I know," Mike murmurs. "Her birthday is in a couple of days. She's gonna be two years old. It's ridiculous. She'll be in kindergarten before either of us will be prepared for it." Ricardo smiles sympathetically and pats him on the back as they trudge through the sand.

When they arrive, Alicia is sitting gingerly on a pillow, feeding Sara some berries, and her smile softens as Ricardo walks over to help, tickling the toddler as she squeals and squirms in his arms, babbling excitedly and waving her little arms around as he laughs at her and teases her by pretending to eat all of the remaining blueberries until she pouts up at him, her blue eyes fixed on his face until he shows her the berries, her lips parting eagerly as he feeds her.

Alicia sits back and watches until Sara starts to yawn, her eyes drooping. AJ eases in and takes her from Ricardo gently, rocking her as she moves to take her back to her room for naptime. Mike follows along to help and Alicia smiles, eyes still locked on Ricardo as he chews on the last berry, only just catching her stare as he wipes his hands on his pants. "What are you thinking about, Alicia?" he asks with a small smile, growing a little unnerved with how focused she is on him.

"You're gonna make a really good father some day, Ricardo," she finally says, smiling when he flushes hotly.

"Yeah, maybe," he mumbles.

She shakes her head and reaches out for him, careful not to move too quickly and send pain up her spine. As he leans into her, she kisses him slowly. "You will," she murmurs against his skin, eyes closed. "You will."


	240. chapter 240

"So," Alicia teases him. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Ricardo blinks from where he's sitting next to her, trailing soft shapes against her back as she hums contentedly. "My birthday? Shit, that's really crept up on me." He sighs and looks at the calendar. "I honestly have no idea."

She rolls over and rests her face on his shoulder, kissing him. "Well, you have time to figure it out." Tracing her fingers over his lips, she smiles. "And if you don't feel like doing anything, that's fine too. I just want to make sure you have a happy day."

He tilts his face and kisses her. "Gracias." She rubs her nose against his and smiles, comfortable and relaxed. "You'll probably still insist on getting me a cake though."

She laughs. "Of course! What's a birthday without cake?" She smoothes her hand down his back and beams up at him as he sighs. "Come on, birthday boy. Just a little one. Maybe split it with the kids. I know you'll want to see them Saturday."

"Yeaaaaah," he says with a small smile. "Of course I do. I've missed those brats."

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, brushing her fingers over his facial hair. "You know you love them."

"I do," he admits. "And I love you."

"Well, that's a good thing," she informs him. "Because I love you too."

His smile claims his entire face, which is rare, and she basks in it as she strokes his cheek.

Their week is quiet, her taking it easy as she tries not to aggravate her injury further, and he visits people that he hasn't seen in a long time. They make an appearance at Maryse and Heath's baby shower on Thursday, Maryse looking a little sheepish when he notes that WWE is throwing one for Miz and Maryse the next night, mostly for the benefit of Miz and Mrs. and Total Divas. "That's a lot of baby stuff," Ricardo comments, Heath nodding.

"We will be donating some to charity," Maryse says quietly, stroking Heath's back in an attempt to keep him from tensing up. "Anyway, I am glad you both could make it." She smiles at them and Alicia smiles back, rubbing Ricardo's arm before they make their excuses and walk over to the table with hordevors waiting for peckish guests.

She nibbles on finger sandwiches while he helps himself to some vegetables and dip. "I feel bad for Heath," she mumbles. Ricardo nods. "I was part of Total Divas for awhile. I'm pretty sure it caused a lot of the problems with my marriage to Alex." She sighs, then reaches out to him. "Not that I regret this, I love our relationship. It's just hard not to think about the what ifs."

"Trust me, I understand exactly what you mean." He takes her hand and rubs his fingers over her knuckles. "Paige and I were great until she started on that show too. Then things slowly began to fall apart... and she turned to Alberto for what I couldn't give her." He shrugs and lightly presses kisses to Alicia's palm. "I'm just glad we're both away from that toxic situation now though."

She leans into his affections and smiles. "Me too. Me too." She sighs and strokes his jaw, leaning into him, feeling happy and light as he pours her some sparkling juice, alcohol not advised while she's on pain killers for her healing tailbone. "Thank you," she murmurs, sipping it slowly and then leaning in to kiss him. "For everything."

He smiles at her and kisses her back before draining some of his champagne, the taste of it sharp on her tongue when she kisses him next.

-x

His birthday is lowkey, quiet. They watch movies with his niece, her brother fast asleep on the couch behind them. Alicia leans on Ricardo's shoulder and chuckles at the movie, glancing from the captivated little girl and equally focused Ricardo, caught by how alike they look. Same eyes, same dark hair, general facial structure. She considers what Ricardo's children will look like and exhales softly, tracing her fingers along the tattoos spanning his upper arm and he chuckles, always ticklish in that area. "What's up?" he asks, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing, just thinking," she murmurs, smiling as he searches her eyes for a moment before leaning back towards the TV, watching the last bit of the movie. Once it's done, they head into the kitchen to get drinks for the kids and then Alicia grips his hands and leads him towards the door. "We'll be back soon! I just want a few minutes with the birthday boy!" she promises, dragging him out into the setting sun before the kids can protest.

"You alright?" he asks with a soft laugh, easing her closer and wrapping an arm around her midsection, kissing her neck lazily. "I know spending the afternoon watching kids movies aren't exactly what we planned, but-"

"No, it's fine, I love it," she says quietly. "I just wanted a minute so we could..." She leans up on her tippytoes and kisses him, carding her fingers through his hair and humming softly. "I love you, Ricardo. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he says, a bit of worried doubt creeping into his voice. "Alicia..."

She decides not to stall any longer, taking his hand before he can overthink and jump to the worst case scenario. "We've both been through painful break ups and it led us to each other, to this moment. No matter how bad things get, I know you're always here for me, and I'll always be here for you. And you might not be ready for this, it can be whatever you need it to be right now," She takes a breath, pulls a small box out of her back pocket and grimaces painfully as her back twinges when she eases down on one knee, looking up at him with a faint laugh as he stares down at her, frozen in place. "I find myself thinking more about our future- what our kids will look like, how happy we'll be. Seeing Sara Louisa, and Maryse and Heath's baby shower, and how amazing you are with the kids... I just want this so badly. I want us both to be comfortable in the knowledge that we're secure, that this isn't going anywhere." Her voice softens as she stares up at him. "I want you to know that I am never, ever going anywhere." She smiles as tears fill her eyes. "You're stuck with me, sir. Whether you take this ring or not. But I hope you will. So, Ricardo Rodriguez... will you marry me?"

He closes his eyes, remembering another time, far far away, when he'd been down on one knee in the sand, proposing to Paige by Alberto's pond. When he'd been happy, and secure, and sure that they'd have years together, kids and a place of their own, and... He forces his eyes open, snapping out of the memories. He's in his sister's backyard, and Alicia is ignoring her own injuries to pour her heart out to him, and... He loves her so much that he feels like his heart could burst with everything he's feeling as he eases down to look her in the eye. "Yes, Alicia. I will marry you."

She laughs ecstatically and presses the ring- a simple gold band with silver sweeping throughout- onto his finger, relieved when it fits perfectly. "I love you so much. Happy birthday, fiance."

He chuckles. Hugs her while staring at the ring over her shoulder, still a little dazed at the surprise, at everything. "Gracias. I love you too, fiancee." It hurts, in a way, to say that word, but in all the best ways, new memories slowly overriding the old. He rubs her hand between his before exhaling. "We can have a long engagement, right?"

"Of course," she whispers. "Whatever you want, Ricardo."

He swallows. "Thank you. I don't know what I did to be so lucky to deserve you."

She laughs painfully and cups his face, staring deeply into his eyes. "You were yourself. That's enough. Trust me." He starts to look close to tears at that so she leans in and kisses him, trying to comfort him, pouring all of her love and confidence in them into the intimate action.


	241. chapter 241

Ricardo can't stop staring at the engagement ring sparkling from his finger. It's beautiful and promises so many things that had been taken from him in the past. He turns as Alicia rolls over and blinks sleepily at him, a smile spreading across her lips as she spots what he's staring at. "You like it, right?"

"I love it," he says quietly, resting his head on her shoulder and lightly kissing her jaw. "It was the perfect birthday gift." She beams at him, interlacing their fingers together, and he kisses her knuckles.

They lay for awhile, her fingers stroking his ring, and eventually she sighs, pouting. "I hate that you're leaving soon." They'd taken a couple of days to themselves, but now he's heading back towards Florida, mostly because Alberto had asked him to announce him to the ring once more for old times' sake, and he'd lined up one last seminar for the wrestling school he'd trained at for months before leaving Florida. First, he'll be stopping in Nashville to do some voice overs for Arolucha.

"I know," he murmurs. "I do too. But Miz and AJ will take good care of you." He kisses her pout away and she snuggles into him, closing her eyes as he strokes her back carefully.

"Alberto better take care of you," she mumbles, exhaling as he gingerly touches her, careful to not hurt her as she lays passively in his arms.

"He will," Ricardo sighs, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be fine. Just some ring announcing, and a match as Chimaera. It'll be fine."

She hums. "You'd better be, or I'll have to kick someone's ass once I'm healthy again." Ricardo smirks and brushes her hair out of her eyes, kissing her nose. "I mean it. No one can hurt my fiance and get away with it."

He chuckles and kisses her before lightly easing her over so he can stand up and start to pack to get ready to go. "I doubt that'll be necessary. If anyone does anything, I assume Alberto will take care of it. Especially since I'm coming as a favor for him."

"He's really confident he's going to win the championship from Carlito, huh?" she asks, sitting up to look at him.

"Yep," Ricardo said, folding his tux up and putting it carefully in his suitcase, next to his Chimaera gear. "I'll text you when I land." Leaning over for one more kiss, he smiles at her and pulls away with some hesitation, picking his suitcase up and leaning against the wall, staring at her. "Rest, and take good care of yourself. I'll see you soon."

"You'd better," she says, sitting up and reaching out for him. She smiles when he pulls away from the wall and hugs her once more, kissing her. "Have a safe flight. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." He smiles and finally wills his feet to leave, pausing to talk to AJ as she sits at the kitchen table, wiping Sara's face after she's ate. "Hey, I'm leaving in a minute. I just... guess I wanted to check in, make sure that someone will keep an eye on Alicia, make sure she doesn't over do it."

"Done and done," AJ promises him, lightly poking Sara's cheek as she flails her arms around, reaching out for Ricardo. "Don't worry, go have a good time in Tennessee and Florida. We'll take good care of your girl. I promise."

He smiles at her and leans down to kiss Sara's forehead, not surprised when she rubs cereal against his cheeks. "See you around, silly," he tells her, thankfully taking a rag from AJ and wiping his face off as he heads out of the door.

His flight goes well, and he lands in Tennessee a few hours later, nodding in agreement where he needs to and successfully doing what the Arolucha executives expect from him. That night, he relaxes and talks to Alicia on his phone, relieved to hear that she's been resting most of the day. "Off to Florida I go," he mumbles to himself once they hang up and he rolls over to shut the lamp off so he can sleep. It feels weird, in a way, to return to the state he'd just left not that long ago, but it's for Alberto, so he's willing to give it a try.

His flight gets delayed due to weather and he misses part of the training session he was supposed to be involved in, but he arrives in time to wander around the familiar streets of Orlando, not surprised to see how very little has changed since he left. Alberto calls at some point to make sure he's arrived, and Ricardo confirms before hiring an uber to take him to Alberto's house, where Sofia greets him with a gentle hug and a small smile.

He keeps an eye on her face as he makes the ring on his finger _very_ obvious and can't help the grin spreading on his face when she notices and gapes at it before throwing her arms around him, congratulating him in Spanish. He smiles as she kisses his cheek and drags him into the kitchen to feed him and talk to him about everything she's missed out on since he left the state. Alberto makes a brief appearance, long enough to hug Ricardo, and push a belated birthday gift in his hands, before blearily making his excuses and disappearing into his bedroom, looking wiped out.

"Between wrestling tours, and figuring out things with his restaurant," Sofia explains, "he doesn't sleep well anymore." She picks at the tablecloth, not quite looking Ricardo in the eye. "I believe he's lonely."

Ricardo swallows. "Is that why he's asked me to ring announce for a bit in the future?"

"I think so, yes." She eyes him, a steely look on her face. "You be careful in that match against Jack Swagger. If anything happens to you that night, I will go to Chicago myself and teach that rude perro a lesson."

He laughs and pats her arm. "You're not the only one," he says, imagining a partnership between Alicia and Sofia to defend him. "But I will be fine." The words are a little of a struggle, despite the honesty behind them. "I trust in Alberto. He'll take care of me."

She smiles and leans over to hug him. "I am glad to hear it," she murmurs.

He realizes he is too as he opens the box and finds a brand new Nintendo DS waiting for him, a smile crossing his face as he rubs a finger over the smooth box of the brand new video game system that will replace the one he'd dropped while in the process of moving.

The next night, Ricardo competes as Chimaera in a six man. He doesn't win, but it's fine. He showers and changes into his suit and tests his voice out a few times before someone claps him hard on the back. "You sound fine," a familiar voice greets him and he turns to find Memo Montenegro standing behind him.

He smirks at Alberto's brother and shrugs. "Practice makes perfect, I suppose." They sit next to each other on a bench and Ricardo picks at his fingernail. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Memo adjusts his mask. "I hear things have not been well for you, however." Ricardo says nothing right away and Memo swallows. "I know we have not seen each other since, but I suppose I just wanted to apologize for whatever hand I may have had in your relationship difficulties with Paige. Our kiss was not planned by either of us, but I would hate to think I did something to hurt you further."

Ricardo nods. "I didn't really think about that for long, to be honest. Our relationship fell apart so suddenly after that that your kiss wasn't really something I gave a lot of weight. Does that make sense?"

Memo nods. "Si, it does. I just wanted to apologize either way."

"Besides." Ricardo holds his hand up, the ring gleaming. "Things are a ton better now."

Memo stares at it for a few moments but, before he can think of anything to say, Alberto bustles in. "Ah there my two hermanos are-" He then stops and frowns, realizing the look on their faces as they turn to look at him. "Am I interrupting something?" He then sees Ricardo's hand and stops, gnawing at his bottom lip. "Mi hermano?"

"Alicia proposed to me," Ricardo offers quietly, watching as Alberto's brows furrow. "Sofia and I were talking about it when you came through to go to bed last night," he chuckles weakly, holding his hand differently so Alberto can see the ring glinting there easier.

"I am happy for you," he says quietly, a strained kind of smile on his face even as he hugs Ricardo. "Now." He claps his hands on Ricardo's shoulders and smooths his hands down his chest, helping the suit jacket to lay more properly. "Let's go out so I can win yet another belt, and then we can all go celebrate." He claps his brother on the shoulders before urging Ricardo out of the room.

It's like reliving old times, Ricardo standing in the ring, mic in his hand, waiting for his cue. As soon as it's time, he raises his voice as loud as he can, listening as it echoes throughout the small area, drawing on and on as he introduces Alberto to ringside, listing off his championships and various successes, smirking as people boo at him the longer he draws this on until finally he gives up and calls out "ALBERTO EL PATRON", lips twitching up at his former employer taking on the nickname that Ricardo had given him al of those years ago. Alberto joins him in the ring and claps him on the shoulder and he leaves as Carlito joins them, standing at ring side and watching the match with his arms crossed behind his back.

Alberto holds true to his words and defeats Carlito, adding another title to his list. Memo and Ricardo sit on either side of him afterwards once they're back in the locker room, posing for a nice picture of the three of them. "Now," Alberto says once he's uploaded the picture to Twitter and instagram. "Let's go party, brothers. I don't know about either of you, but I am quite hungry. And we have multiple things to celebrate." He pokes his finger against Ricardo's ring, smiling as Ricardo's lips part, then his eyes light up.

"Si, let's go," Memo agrees, tugging Ricardo up and following Alberto out of the arena., arms slung around Ricardo's shoulder as the brothers guide him to their favorite place to eat out in this area.


	242. chapter 242

"I think," Alberto says, voice thick with exhaustion and alcohol. Ricardo waits patiently, half-watching as Memo throws darts at a board across the room. "I think I'm going to leave Florida, get a fresh start."

Ricardo's eyebrows lift, his attention completely off of Memo now as he puts his full focus on his former employer. "Que? Why?"

Alberto's smile is sad suddenly, his eyes dark and pinched. "There is nothing for me there anymore, mi hermano." Ricardo feels a little breathless, pained for his friend, and Alberto clears his throat. "I will keep the house, of course, but I think it is time I return to Texas. Spend time in my residence there. Sofia will come with me, I assume she will be happy to be nearer to our culture as well." Parts of Texas, like California, has a sizeable Mexican vibe to it. Ricardo had considered, briefly, making it his new home, before opting to return to his own family.

But now... now he thinks about something. How well he and Alberto had jived tonight, as if nothing had happened. As if they'd been working together nonstop since their debut in WWE, with no drama, and no pain. Nothing coming between them. He eyes his friend and thumbs at his phone, staring at his Twitter settings. It still reads Florida as his location, but that's not right. Florida has never been home for him either. So he takes a breath, and he takes the leap. "¿Qué piensas?"

Alberto takes the phone from him and stares at the screen blankly, blinking a few times before looking up at Ricardo with a small smile. "Si?"

"Si. If you don't mind," Ricardo says, smoothing his hands nervously against the table.

"Mind," Alberto laughs brokenly, reaching out and resting his hand over Ricardo's, stilling his anxious movements. "Mi casa is su casa, mi hermano. Always and forever."

Ricardo nods, taking the phone back and pressing a few buttons, changing his location to now read _California/Texas._ He feels lighter somehow, now. Like a pivotal piece that's been missing just fell back into place. He smiles back at Alberto before they get up to challenge Memo to a proper game of darts.

-x

Ricardo returns to California after finishing up in Florida. He'd be flying out eventually for more indy events with Alberto, but for now, he's content to stay near home, play with his niece and nephew, and help Alicia with things, while eyeing his engagement ring, still in awe over it. She is busy with her own plans, setting up a trampoline and other low impact things she can do to keep in shape while recovering from her tailbone injury. He offers to test it out for her and she stands nearby, laughing as he hops up and down on the thing, flipping and spinning on it like a little kid.

Once he's good and flushed, breathless, he hops carefully to the edge and gets off near her, grinning widely. "I'd say it's good to go!"

She laughs again and cups his face with both of her hands, long nails scritching at his jaw and cheeks. "Yes, it is," she murmurs, kissing him warmly. He hums into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her, and marvels at how lucky he really is to have someone like her in his life after so long of being lonely and unwanted.

After leaving Florida, he'd been uncertain where exactly he was going to land. But he likes this place, their temporary rental slowly feeling more like home as Alicia puts more work into it, thanks to the landlord suggesting they make things more permanent as the trial period approaches its end and he finds himself liking having tenants who are low-drama and actually pay their rent on time. She'd taken his decision to divide his time between California and Texas well, a look of understanding crossing her face when he mentions Alberto choosing Texas as his new base of operations, and he loves her even more for not raising any objections or judging him for so easily returning to work for the man who'd cost him so much over the years.

He lifts her up onto the edge of the trampoline and kisses her, feeling her hum against him as he steps closer, her legs curling around him and pulling them flush against each other, her arms coiled loosely around his neck. She shivers when he rubs his hand over her back, the band of his ring cool against where her shirt tapers off down her shoulders. "Ok?" he whispers against her mouth, always careful, mindful of her injury.

She bites her lip, nods. "Perfect," she responds and smirks as he kisses her again and again, each time growing longer, hotter.

The trampoline is equally supportive and flexible around them and Ricardo thinks putting one out here might be the best idea Alicia's ever had.


	243. chapter 243

They spend a lot of time with Ricardo's niece and nephew that week. Alicia laughs when Ricardo purposely outdraws the girl, ignoring her pouts and protests as they put their drawings side by side. "You're a mean one, uncle," she teases him, curling her arms around him once they're alone.

He shrugs with a smirk, not that surprised when Alicia pulls out her phone and takes a few pictures of them, having gotten into the habit of taking a lot of selfies and just pictures in general of everything and anything since her injury. Eventually, he tugs the phone out of her hands and kisses her, lost in thought even as her fingers tease along his sun kissed skin. "Hey, Alicia?" he asks quietly, an almost apprehensive look on his face.

She starts to look worried, stroking his cheek. "What is it?" He doesn't rush to answer and she purses her lips at him. "What'a wrong, Ricardo?"

"I guess I just feel like things have been moving so quickly that we haven't really talked about Texas as much as we probably should." He eases away from her and runs his fingers through his hair. "I made the decision on impulse and didn't really even talk it over with you, so I guess... I mean, whatever questions you have, concerns or anything... I want to hear them."

Her face relaxes and she even smiles a little. "You know, I really don't have a problem with any of it. We'll still be spending time in California, and... I know things are complicated between you and Alberto right now." She steps closer to him and strokes his arm, gaze soft and warm. "You seem to forget, Ricardo, that I've been here for a lot of the bad crap you've gone through the last couple of years, and I'm glad you're doing things for yourself right now, like spending more time with your family and if that includes Alberto, I get it. Your happiness is what's most important to me over most everthing else, and I will support you in anything you feel will being you more of it." She cups his face and searches his eyes, smiling. "I will say, you seem a lot lighter lately, more like the Ricardo I first met all of those years ago. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Her smile turns a little dangerous, briefly. "Though if he ever does anything to hurt you again, broken tailbone or not, I _will_ kick his ass, that I promise you."

He laughs weakly and squeezes her hands, lifts them and kisses her knuckles gently. "I love you," he tells her. "I promise you. you won't regret this. We're going to love Texas as much as we did Florida and as much as we do California."

She smiles up at him. "I have no doubt. It's warm, and you're there. What more could a girl ask for?"

His teeth flash as he hugs her close, kissing her. "Thank you," he murmurs over and over against her lips, overwhlmed by gratitude for her steady presence in his life.

-x

That Saturday, Ricardo holds a lengthy seminar for up and coming wrestlers in the SoCal area, startled when he realizes he's lost track of time so thoroughly that four hours had passed as he shared as much as he possibly could to those inside and surrounding the ring, and then he has a match against SoCal Crazy and Ricky Martel, two familiar rivals from his days as a regular of the SoCal wrestling scene, the old sequences and determination to be victorious so overwhelming that he's amazed how quickly everything's fallen back into place for him. During a lull in the action, both Ricky and Crazy down, he looks out into the crowd as he climbs the ropes, the lights so blinding that it takes a minute for his vision to clear so he could recognize faces of those peering up at him.

AJ and Alicia are in the second row, watching him with hopeful awe on their faces and Alicia blows a kiss at him before he looks back into the ring, pleasantly surprised to see that neither man has moved. He adjusts his footing and takes a breath.

He flies.


	244. chapter 244

Texas. The thought of it makes Ricardo smile, although he knows he's going to miss his time spent in California. He's been so calm and relaxed, returning back to his old, peaceful ways while surrounded by old friends and family, the sounds of the ocean lulling him. He hopes he doesn't lose it when he's in Texas and further in Alberto's orbit.

He's mulling this over when a shadow falls over his prone body and he squints up at the tall, langy form hovering over him anxiously. "Hola, Heath," he says, the man's bright orange hair gleaming like fire in the sun a dead giveawayas to who exactly it is, despite his face being shadowed. "What's up?"

Heath licks his lips and sits down next to Ricardo, tangling his fingers together between his bent knees. "Sorry to bug ya, man, I just..." He exhales. "It, uh. It's Maryse."

Ricardo sits up sharply, fear seizing him. "The baby-?"

Heath looks confused for a few moments. "Oh! No, she's fine, thank God. No, it, uh... I just have some questions and I dunno where else to turn." He twists his fingers around a few more times before glancing at Ricardo. "You'n'Alicia are movin' to Texas, right?" Ricardo nods, his brows furrowing, and Heath exhales. "Maryse wants to move there- like, in Austin, but I got a lotta questions about what it's like to live there, especially with the baby so close to bein' here and... I didn't know where else to turn," he explains, his eyes dark and more than a little desperate as he stares at Ricardo.

"Oh," Ricardo says slowly. "I mean, I'd help if I could, Heath, but..." As Heath starts to look fearful, what he'd seen as his best option for answers slipping through his fingers, an idea comes to Ricardo. "I have an idea," he says, grabbing his phone. Hope flares in Heath's eyes once more until he hears Ricardo speaking Spanish rapidly and then- "Alberto-" Heath's jaw drops and he scrambles like he's about to get up and run but Ricardo rests a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Heath, please, hang on." Against his better judgment, Heath stills his twitchy muscles and waits as Ricardo says one final thing into the cell before pressing it into Heath's shaking hands. " _Por favor sé amable con él ... por mí_."

Heath closes his eyes, feeling like he's about to hyperventilate. Wishes not for the first time that Wade was here to kick him into gear. Still hating the mere thought of letting his former leader down, he holds the phone to his ear. "Hello, Mr. Del Rio."

His voice sounds more than a little high-pitched and he's sure Ricardo is fighting not to laugh at him, but he'd at least spoken to one of the most intimidating men in the wrestling world. It's a start, and he actually finds himself comforted by Alberto's confidence in Texas being a good place for their odd family to truly start, away from LA and Mike and Maryse's lies.

-x

After a fun few days spent with SoCal and Vendetta Pro, Ricardo and Alicia are cuddled up in bed, his fingers lazily trailing through her hair, down her back, making her shiver. "I think we're going to have new neighbors in Texas," he tells her, resting his hands on her hips as she sits up and stares down at him, hair cascading down her shoulders and gleaming in the faint moonlight. He thinks he's never experienced a more beautiful moment, staring at her, listening to the waves, and smelling that incredible mix of Alicia's perfume and the salty tang of the fresh air pouring into his bedroom. His senses are all on overdrive in the best way and as his fingers shift against her warm skin, her eyes flutter as she smiles down at him.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Heath and Maryse are planning on moving to Austin after the baby's born."

Her teeth flash as she grins. "Cool, maybe we can visit. Play with the baby sometimes." She leans towards him and interlaces their fingers, her hair tickling his skin as she hovers over him. "Maybe we've started something and Texas will be the new it place for everyone to live."

He laughs, then sighs as she kisses him, completely surrounding him as he sees, touches, hears, tastes and smells her, everything working together to leave him drifting blissfully, the best kind of meditation with her the center of his universe. "I want to give you everything," he says quietly.

She pauses and shifts until they're eye to eye, fingers still interlaced, bodies warm and snug against each other under the only sheet that's thin enough to be used during California's hottest months. "You already do," she informs him tenderly, and he exhales, a troubled look in his eye, but she quiets his protests with another lazy kiss that ends with her exploring his mouth for toe-curling moments that ends much too quickly.

He sighs and shivers as her unyielding affection calms his doubts. if only for the moment. "I love you," he murmurs, feeling her smile as she kisses his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Ricardo, no matter where we live or who our neighbors are." She winks at him before kissing him again, his eyes locked on their fingers, the engagement bands gleaming against their skin, promising so many beautiful moments like these in their future.


	245. chapter 245

"Mi hermano?"

Ricardo blinks sleepily, phone held slack in limp fingers as Alicia stirs next to him. "Alberto?" he mumbles, scrubbing at his eyes as he struggles to fight through the exhaustion weighing him down.

Alberto sounds horrified as realization dawns on him. "Lo siento, I forget you're in California right now with the time difference. I didn't think, I was too excited."

Ricardo drops back against his pillow. "It's fine, El Patron," he sighs, rubbing Alicia's shoulder as she rolls over and presses her face into his neck. "What's going on?"

"Do you have any plans for Saturday Wrestlemania weekend?" he wonders, speeding on when Ricardo doesn't say anything right away. "I'm working Wrestle Con and wanted to know if you'd want to set up with me, we can get through all of those obnoxious fans easier together than apart, si?"

Ricardo blinks, then yawns silently. "Si, El Patron, that sounds good. Can I call you back later and we can discuss it more then?"

"Si, of course. I apologize again for waking you up, mi hermano."

Once he hangs up after a murmured 'no problem', Ricardo presses a kiss to Alicia's temple and smiles when she curls into him even tighter, sighing. "What was that about?"

"Alberto wants us to work Wrestle Con together Wrestlemania weekend," he hums. "He apologizes for waking us up. He forgot about the time difference."

"Of course he did," she sighs, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. "We'll talk more in a couple hours."

He chuckles and brushes his fingers through her hair. "Alright, sounds good to me." Once she settles against his chest again, he closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep with a smile on his face.

-x

California is relaxing. They spend time with Miz, AJ, baby Sara, Morrison and Taya sometimes, and when everyone else is busy, Ricardo sees his mom, sister, and niece and nephew more than he has in the last ten years. Ricardo receives a pile of his buttons and hands them out to his friends before leaning down and showing one to Sara. "Here's your uncle Ricardo as a pin," he tells her with a laugh. She reaches out for it and he watches her play with it until she tries to chew it, Ricardo gently extracting it from her fingers before handing it to AJ. "Maybe when you go to school, your mama will pin it to your book bag or something," he tells the pouting baby.

"Oh don't mention that!" AJ scolds him, lips twitching. "She's growing up enough at it is, I am dreading the first day of school so much." She hoists the girl up and hugs her tightly, kissing her nose.

"Sorry," he chuckles. "They definitely grow up way too soon."

"Yes they do," she sighs, laughing when Ricardo pokes Sara's nose and makes her go cross-eyed as she flaps her little hands around.

Mike is examining Ricardo's pin with a smirk on his face before looking up when they walk in. "So will we see you for Wrestlemania weekend?" he wonders, watching as Ricardo shifts uncomfortably. "What is it?" he asks, his smirk fading when the silence lingers on.

"Alberto's invited me to work Wrestle Con with him on Saturday." The room goes very quiet, very fast. Ricardo sighs, having kept a lot of his slowly renewed friendship with Alberto to himself, only bothering to tell Alicia, because he knew what the others would feel or say about it.

"He's being alright?" Mike asks tensely, rubbing his fingers over the pin repeatedly.

"Si," Ricardo says calmly. "He's been quite kind and understanding about my reservations. Please don't worry, Mike."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" he mumbles, clearly reliving spme of the least savory moments he's witnessed during Alberto and Ricardo's friendship. "Look, if you need _anything_ that weekend, I'm just a phone call away. Alright?"

Ricardo nods. "I know, Mike. Gracias."

AJ and Alicia try to get things back on track but Mike is tense, lost in thought, and it leaves Ricardo quiet and uncertain what to do or say to ease his discomfort with Ricardo working with Alberto again. He doubts there's anything really that he _can_ say so it's a relief when Alicia stands up, handing a sleepy Sara to AJ. "Well, it's been fun but I need to get home and handle some Instagram business so we'll have to do this again some time. Thanks for having us."

"Si," Ricardo says quietly, eyes locking on Mike for a moment before smiling weakly at AJ. "Gracias for having us." The ride home is quiet, and Ricardo struggles to focus to the pictures he's taking of Alicia, some on her trampoline, some just fashions she likes.

About half-way through, Alicia stops him and throws her arms around him, frowning at how tense he still feels. "Mike will come around. It's going to be ok. He just doesn't want to see you hurt again."

"I know," Ricardo breathes, pulling back to look her in the eye. "Do you think I've made a mistake by renewing contact with him like this?"

"Honestly?" Alicia asks, exhaling. "I'm not sure. He doesn't have a good track record. _But_ what I do know is whether he's perfectly sweet to you for the rest of your lives or this falls apart in a few weeks, you _have_ people in your corner willing to fight for you either way."

Ricardo smiles, his cheeks flushing a deep red as he absorbs her words. "I love you, Alicia."

She interlaces their fingers, lifts them up to kiss his fingers, her engagement still sparkling on her hand and enough to attract everyone's attention when they look at her hand.. "I love you too, Ricardo." She smiles as he finally relaxes against her, carding her fingers through his hair..


	246. chapter 246

Packing. Cleaning. One last session of drawing with his niece as his nephew lays behind him. Ricardo smiles up at his sister and mother as they talk quietly across the room with Alicia, the three women getting along quite well since he'd introduced them. He's still sitting there when she comes up and throws her arms around him, kissing him loudly on the back of his neck. "It's about time to leave," she informs him softly, winking at the kids as they giggle and continue to draw, oblivious to their uncle's looming departure.

Goodbyes are difficult, and Ricardo hugs his mother for a long, somber minute. "I'll call when we arrive, madre," he promises, smiling down at her as she brushes his hair out of his eyes.

"You do that, mi hijo. And if this Alberto fails at taking care of you this time..."

"I'll kick his butt myself, don't worry about it," Alicia interjects, slinging a bag up on one shoulder before leaning to kiss Ricardo's mom goodbye. "He's gonna be ok," she whispers into the woman's ear. "I promise."

Ricardo hugs his sister, then squeezes the kids, before heading for the door, unlocking the car and tossing the last of their bags inside while Alicia drops into the passenger seat and waves at them. They had considered alternating between Texas and California, just in case things went south with Alberto again, but in the end, it wasn't financially feasible so Alicia had packed up her trampoline and had convinced Ricardo their going together was in their best interests. "Heath and Maryse will be moving here soon," he says. "Once they have their daughter."

Alicia beams and stares at him. "Yeah, that'll be nice, huh? Have some friends nearby." He smiles too and they exchange glances before slipping into their seats, leaning in for quick kisses before Ricardo starts the car up and eases it out of his sister's driveway. "Here we go," she says softly, resting her hand over his and interlacing their fingers. "Onward to Texas we go!"

He laughs a little before hitting the gas and taking off for the freeway to find the path that will take them to their new home in San Antonio. The drive is boring, it takes a few days. They stay in Tucson, Alicia needing to get out of the car and stretch her legs, have a decent night's sleep before they continue on for the final leg of the journey. "We're almost there," he informs her with a small smile, staring up at the pitted ceiling of the hotel room they've booked for the night.

Getting out of their California rental agreement had been easy enough, thanks to the month to month contract they'd wisely signed when neither of them were sure where they would end up, and now Alberto had found them a place not too far from his, a bit bigger than the rental back in California, with more room for Alicia's trampoline. "I can't wait," she says quietly. "You should let me drive though," she pouts, rolling over and straddling him. "I can drive, I'm not completely helpless-"

His warm hands ease over her shoulders, along her back, causing her to falter mid-sentence. "I know you can," he says. "But I like driving this route. And besides I'm the one who's made you move twice in as many months. It seems only fair I do the bulk of the actual traveling. Besides, it's nice to be able to look over and see your beautiful face as stop lights."

She closes her eyes. "You charmer," she says thickly as he rubs circles against her spine, leaving her a melted mess against him, most of her stress leaving at his touch. "Mmm," she sighs, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss her once more. They cuddle and kiss and massage each other until Alicia dozes off and Ricardo smiles at her, his insomnia having so chance as she warms him from the inside out, reminding him why all of this is so important- the move to California to reclaim his old self, the travel back to Texas to reclaim his financial success alongside Alberto. All for her, the life they want to build together.

-x

San Antonio is about as Alberto had described. Alicia settles in well to their new apartment, cooing over the furniture filling the rooms. Her trampoline fits easily in the backyard, and his few things are unpacked quickly while she divides things up- what can wait here until she can stay home long enough to unpack, and what she needs in New Orleans for Wrestlemania week.

He begins at the Hybrid school of wrestling, a place Alberto had helped him get his foot in the door at when they'd begun talking about his moving over, barely taking a minute to breathe before going there to begin to teach. He works with the students as late as he can, feeling the burn of exhaustion, smiling a little whenever something he suggests clicks and peoples' eyes light up, their wrestling game getting a little more snug, submissions and lucha and everything else beginning to slowly make sense to them.

He smiles happily, loving teaching as much as he ever has, eager to return the next night and do even more. Getting back to his apartment is difficult, still easily confused by the Texas roads, especially their strange on-ramp system on the freeway, but he makes it and Alicia is happy to see him, warm and sleepy against him as she kisses him hello. "Roads here are so confusing," he chuckles against her lips as she drapes her arms over his shoulders. "Be careful when you drive, alright? I still come really close to missing my turn a million times."

She clicks her tongue at him before nodding. "I'll be careful." She grips his hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted and our bed is too big without you." He follows her, relieved to kick his shoes off and settle in next to her, hugging her close and kissing her. "Good night," she hums.

"Good night," he whispers back. It storms that night, so loud that it wakes him up, but she sleeps through it and he settles in with his phone, tweeting while he listens to her breathing and thinking about lucky he really is.

The next couple of days pass in similar fashion, Ricardo publicizes his next career move- being hired as general manager to this female wrestling federation in Austin between training session at Hybrid. That weekend breaks the monotony terribly, however. Alicia is still sorting things back at the apartment while Ricardo tries to drive to Houston to make his flight to New Orleans for an appearance at Elev8 Pro. Everything goes wrong, he's still confused by the on-ramps, and then a car swerves into his lane when he expects them to continue going straight, Ricardo not responding fast enough to stop and slamming right into them.

He stops quickly and closes his eyes, pinching his nose and hoping that this won't stop him from making his flight as he gets out to check on the other driver. It just so happens that a nearby police officer had seen the accident and is already heading towards them. He slows traffic so they can get onto the shoulder but things get even worse once he runs their names and plates. He calls for backup and approaches Ricardo, who knows immediately, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he holds his hands up in supplication as the handcuffs are locked into place.

He knows before he's even transported to the police station- they've confused him for another man with the exact same name, and so... He closes his eyes and exhales, answering what they ask him and trying to keep his temper, seeming calm until finally they grant him a phone call. He hesitates over calling Elev8 Pro, but eventually settles for calling Alicia, who hears him out and agrees to be there as soon as she informs Elev8 herself. He thanks her before hanging up the phone and getting led back to the interrogation room where another cop is waiting, asking more inane questions, taking all forms of ID off of him and trying to confirm which Rodriguez he is in the area.

It's easy when things shift, an almost panicked look on the detective's face when he returns, quickly uncuffing Ricardo and handing him some paperwork to fill out. He's released within the hour and isn't that surprised when he goes out into the main area to find Alicia, Alberto, and one of Alberto's many lawyers standing around, looking intimidating and worried. Until Alicia looks up and sees him, rushing forward to hug him. "I'm ok," he tells her with a small smile, kissing her, before gently pulling away and turning to Alberto, eyebrow raised. "Mucha gracias," he says, smiling a little when Alberto grips his arm and squeezes gently.

"As if I would let my poor hermano be held in prison."

He scoffs slightly and knocks his knuckles lightly against Ricardo's jaw, standing nearby as he turns to the lawyer, shaking his hand. "Thank you as well," he says.

The man nods briskly. "Just doing my job, sir," he says, tucking some papers back into his case. "If anything else happens, call any time." He presses a card into Ricardo's hand and then disappears.

Alberto shrugs, grinning toothily. "Let's get out of here. See if we can find something to watch."

Ultimately the three of them settle on Boone the Bounty Hunter on Netflix and, even though Alberto grumbles through some of the silliness, his clear eyes and the small grin on his face gives him away every time.

Ricardo looks at his fiancee and best friend and sighs, relieved to be here. Except for earlier, so far, the first week's gone perfectly and he can't wait to see what happens next.


	247. chapter 247

Everything falls apart. Ricardo's not sure what happens between eager talk about what they'd do at WrestleCon and in May in Chicago, but one minute he's looking for Alberto at the Sugar Mill, and the next he hears that the man's no-showed the Impact vs Lucha Underground event that was being held that night. He frowns at the production people scattered around and shakes his head. "What? Where is he?"

"We don't know, Mr. Rodriguez," one of them pipes up, and after another period of awkward silence, the group of them scurry away, needing to get back to work on backstage stuff for the show.

Ricardo frowns after them, stares blankly ahead, and finally swallows hard and ventures out into the crowd, watching the show to its end. Cringes when the crowd begins chanting insults towards his former employer to Austin Aries' amusement. He exits quietly once the match ends and wanders New Orleans streets, not sure what to think or feel about anything that's happening. He grimaces and tries texting Alberto, growing more frustrated at the continued silence. "Por favor," he mumbles, having a sneaking suspicion about what this might mean for his plans the following day.

Alicia looks sympathetic when he comes back to their room finally, taking his hand and gently guiding him towards the bed. "I think he's going to cancel on me," he mumbles as she sits behind where he sprawls and continues to massage his scalp. "Why did I think this was going to be easy? Of course moving to Texas wasn't going to change things. He's still... Alberto." He sighs. "I just thought maybe just maybe I could have my best friend back... but I suppose third time was not going to be the charm."

She tucks herself close to him and kisses his jaw. "I'm sorry, Ricardo. You deserve better than this."

He shrugs grimly. "I don't want better... I just want good, you know? Everything's always so difficult..." He closes his eyes. "The only easy thing in my life is you. And I can't thank you enough for always being there for me, Alicia."

She sits up and cups his face, smiling down at him. "You never have to thank me for that, Ricardo. It's always been my pleasure. I'm sorry your Wrestlemania weekend isn't happening the way you wanted, but I'm happy you're here." She cuddles back against him and lightly kisses his shoulder. "Let's try to get some sleep. Maybe things will look better in the morning."

Ricardo doubts it, but he tries, staring up into the darkness as she settles against him, falling asleep with the kind of ease that he envies.

His tension only compounds when news comes that Alberto has been released from TNA, after WrestleCon confirms that he won't be there either. Ricardo laughs dryly and shows the tweet to a wide-eyed Alicia. "Great. He'll tell them, but not me, despite the texts I've been sending him." He tosses his phone onto the bed and paces a little. "I'm not sure why I've opened myself up to this again, but..." He looks at her. "I'm sorry for dragging you into it all too."

She shakes her head and walks up to him. "We'll figure it out, ok? We will." She has Axxess responsibilities to deal with soon, and she cringes. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She kisses him. "Just... try to relax, alright? Things will work themselves out." She hugs him again and then leaves, Ricardo watching the door close behind her with a twisted, sad look on his face.

"Why do I always trust you, Alberto? It never ends well for me," he sighs, burying his face in his hands, fighting just to breathe as the silence and his own messy thoughts threaten to overwhelm him.


	248. chapter 248

Alicia has problems of her own, getting into a public disagreement with Ronda Rousey's husband which puts a damper on her weekend as well. Ricardo leans against the balcony railing of their apartment and looks over the city as she listens quietly to someone on the phone. When she joins him, she looks annoyed and he weighs asking but she kisses his shoulder and snuggles under his arm and it's obvious that the silent support is badly needed by both of them right now. He gently tips her head up and presses a soft kiss to her mouth, relieved when she kisses him back. He loops an arm around her and draws her in close, the light and bustle of New Orleans below the soundtrack as she slips her hand under his shirt and strokes his skin with a teasing little smile.

He wavers, considering moving inside for a little more privacy, but ultimately remains as she kisses down his jaw, along his throat, before scraping her teeth along his collar, unbuttoning his shirt slowly with her free hand. The night air is cool against his skin and he shivers a bit, the warmth of her mouth an interesting contrast against the wind, and he closes his eyes, resting his back against the wall as she continues to kiss his flushed skin. "I love you," she breathes between his pecs and he presses his head against the wall, staring down at her in awed affection. "We're gonna get through this. Together."

"Of course," he breathes, body tingling as she wraps an arm around his waist, kissing lower, along his stomach. "N- no doubt there." He exhales in a shuddering fashion. "I love you too, Alicia," he whispers, running his fingers through her hair.

She smiles at him and shifts back up, cupping his face and searching his eyes. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you, Ricardo," she vows, the cool band on her finger grounding him as he stares at her. "If you decide to finally leave Alberto in the past, or to let this go and try to continue working with him, I'll support you. Don't doubt that, ok?"

He nods, emotions welling up as she leans in and kisses him tenderly. He's still not sure what he's going to do regarding everything, but her words sooth him. "Gracias," he murmurs, hugging her close. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She strokes his shoulders. "You never have to worry about that," she tells him, pressing more, heated kisses to his skin.

They return to Texas once Wrestlemania weekend wraps up and Ricardo forces himself back into training, determined to ignore the Alberto situation as best as he can. Family emergency, is the line that Alberto's passing around, but it seems a bit too convenient after everything. Ricardo's not sure what to believe, or what he's willing to accept out of all of this, but he focuses on what he _does_ have, which is a building full of students willing to learn and eager to follow his suggestions, eyes lighting up whenever they realize something new, finding a shortcut to make wrestling easier, more sustainable as a career path down the line for them.

It's on the second night in a row of training like this, Ricardo showing one of the women how to best perform a submission hold, her getting it quickly and tangling him up so thoroughly that he has no choice but to tap when he hears soft applause from behind him. He knows without looking who it is, relieved when he's back on his feet enough to confirm with his own eyes. He and Alberto stare at each other for a few moments before Ricardo turns to the milling people. "Take ten, guys. Get some water." He then leaves the ring, walks by Alberto with a meaningful look, and walks outside, his hands buried in the pockets of his sweatpants.

Alberto follows him quietly and they find themselves by an empty business, "For sale" signs all but pleading someone to pay the dilapidated building some attention. "Mi hermano-" he starts to say, but Ricardo doesn't let him finish.

"You know I let myself look forward to working with you again," he says quietly, twisting his hands deeper inside of his pockets. "I thought it would be like old times, the two of us sharing laughs and reminiscing about all of our years together. And it _did_ end up like old times, but instead all of the times you left me to fend for myself, threw me in the deep end with no consideration about what I needed from you." He looks up, a tired kind of realization in his eyes. "You were always a very selfish best friend, Alberto. And I always gave too much. I doubt I can do it anymore."

Alberto looks stricken. Reaches out towards Ricardo, just for his hands to falter just short of grazing his skin as if he realizes that that would be too much. He drops his arm back to his side with a resigned, tired twist to his lips. "Ricardo- no, por favor-"

"All of the times I've needed you over the years," Ricardo says slowly. "When Sheamus brogue kicked me, when Swagger broke my ankle. When you fired me and broke my heart, when you seduced Paige. I've forgiven you time and time and time again, told myself it's just the price one paid to be the one closest to someone as rich and influential as you. I have tried to be that person for you, and I may wake up tomorrow and decide to keep trying, but I am _so_ tired, Alberto." He laughs brokenly. "I moved here for you, you know? I could've stayed in California with my family and Alicia, seen Mike and Sara and John and everyone over there regularly and been _happy,_ but I wanted to be with my best friend, to repair our personal and professional relationship before you retired from wrestling. I've been booked places in the upcoming months because people thought we were a package deal again. What am I to do if you no-show those as well? Lose out on _more_ money and opportunities because you have another _emergency_?"

He steps away, scuffing his feet in the dry gravel, and sighs when Alberto approaches him, words once more dying on his lips. Instead, he grips Ricardo by the shoulder and turns him around, staring down at him. "Lo siento, mi hermano." His hands are tight, desperate as he clings to Ricardo, and his eyes are gleaming with emotions that Ricardo isn't used to seeing from the other man. It's only this that leaves Ricardo from bailing as he tugs him closer and hugs him, murmuring in broken Spanish against his neck. "I have always had everything handed to me. I am not a good friend, I agree. I am selfish and childish, and you have always deserved better..." He closes his eyes, digging his fingers into Ricardo's spine before easing back slowly to look him in the eye. "I think I need help."

Ricardo's shoulders slump as he feels himself giving in again, never able to refuse Alberto when he looks so wretched. "I have to finish this class," he says quietly, side stepping Alberto. He feels more than sees as Alberto's face falls. "Hang around, I'll catch up with you later and we'll... we'll figure this out then."

Ricardo still isn't sure if this is the right decision when he pushes the door open and returns to the ring, Alberto settling in a chair in the back of the room, watching closely as the students get back to work once Ricardo announces the end of their break. But he can't think of anything else to do right now so he resolves to focus on it later, after he muddles through the last half an hour of his class.


	249. chaoter 249

As soon as the class finishes and the last straggler is gone, Ricardo glances over at a patiently waiting Alberto before ducking into the back for a quick shower, changing into sweats and a baggy shirt. He swallows when he realizes that it's a shirt Alberto had surprised him with when they were still new to working together- Alberto's first merch shirt, back when things weren't as toxic and tense between them. Before all of the injuries and betrayals. Before Paige. He swallows and strokes the slogan before squaring his shoulders and going out to sit next to Alberto in the shadowed room. He licks his lips a few times, circling over the decision he's come to, trying to find the proper words. Him, he thinks with a scoff, able to speak so many different languages but still lacking...

Finally he clears his throat and turns to face Alberto, determined to ignore the soft twitching of his lips as he looks at the shirt Ricardo is wearing. "Alberto, when is the last time you were fully, 100% happy?" It's a strange question, he knows. Comes out of left field and leaves both of them floundering for an answer, a follow-up, something, anything.

"I..." He struggles but Ricardo thinks he knows. When Alberto had defeated Big Show for the World Heavyweight title and it had felt like anything was possible for both of them. He is searching memories, obviously, a look of panic growing as he fails and fails to find something recent to answer with. "Mi hermano..."

Ricardo hugs him fiercely, tears filling his eyes. "I went through a period of time where I was angry and hurt and nothing felt right, or good. But then... my hospitalization last fall opened my eyes and I knew it was time for a change." He pulls back and stares into Alberto's eyes. "I would give anything to help you find the peace and comfort that I have, but I can't. And I can't enable you any longer by always being here, accepting your apologies no matter how many times you hurt me mentally and physically." His nails dig into Alberto's jaw as he makes him look him in the eye. "Mi hermano, tienes que hacer esto tú mismo." He leans forward and kisses Alberto's forehead. "Please stay strong, and I hope you understand my reasoning when you think you're ready to see me again."

He forces himself to stand up and even walk off without looking back. Despite his certainty that this is the right action to take, he feels a vital piece of his soul shrivel up and die as he leaves his best friend behind, gaping after him.

Alicia greets him with a soft kiss and lengthy hug, stroking her fingers through his hair and whispering to him as his emotions overwhelm him and he sinks down onto the couch, tears pouring down his jaw as he faces the possible future, what could happen to Alberto with ahsolutely no one in his corner now. Not for the first time, he thinks he's made a mistake, but what's done is done. What happens from here on is up to Alberto.


	250. chapter 250

Four days. Almost a hundred full hours since Ricardo turned his back on Alberto, leaving him to fend for himself for the first time since they'd met. Before, it was always Alberto leaving him. Always Ricardo struggling to find his way alone. Currently, he's standing before a nice house in Texas, rocking back and forth on his heels as he watches for the car pulling an airstream behind it. Alicia is wandering around behind him, smiling at the house that Heath and Maryse will be raising Monroe Sky in, at the yard where BBQs will be held, a swingset will be built, the tree where Monroe will hide in when things get rough.

Sighing, she walks up behind Ricardo and presses a soft kiss between his shoulderblades, feeling him shiver under her soft, warm lips. "I'm proud of you," she tells him. Because it's true. Because she thinks he needs to hear it. He sighs and turns to face her and she smiles, curling her arms around his neck. "You're strong and loving, you are so good to me, and way too giving to those around you." She presses a hand to his jaw, smiling up at him. "It's about time you focused on yourself for a bit."

"And if doing so makes me feel really shitty as a person?" he asks with a grim shrug.

Alicia leans up and kisses him. "You most definitely are not. Listen, you were a loyal, good friend to Alberto for years, and he never seemed to return the favor. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Alright?" She grips his jaw and stares into his eyes until he nods hesitantly. "Say it, Ricardo."

He licks his lips, struggling to speak through a painfully dry throat. "I have nothing to feel guilty about." Alicia nods vehemently and they stand close to each other, foreheads pressed together, when they hear a loud horn beeping repeatedly and turn to watch, laughing, as Heath and Maryse arrive, the airstream gleaming behind them.

"Ah!" Alicia exclaims, clapping excitedly and walking over to the car with a wide smile. "Hey guys! Now let me see this baby." She makes grabby fingers until Maryse, chuckling warmly, hands her over, her brown eyes bright with fondness as Alicia coos over Monroe, Ricardo moving to help Heath with the first few boxes. Movers had handled most of the furniture and miscelaneous house stuff, but Heath and Maryse had brought most of the baby stuff and their most important things in the airstream for safe keeping.

All in all, it doesn't take long to pile everything up in the main room for the new parents to sort through and unpack later, Heath then guiding Ricardo over to Maryse and a fast asleep Monroe. Alicia smiles at Ricardo and he swallows, recognizing the look on her face. He and Paige had discussed having kids, adopting probably due to her inability to conceive, but then Alberto, and... yeah. He looks down and blinks hard when he finds Monroe awake, staring at him. He's not really thinking as he reaches out for her and Maryse hands her over easily. Ricardo cuddles against her, breathing in the soft new baby smell that he'd not gotten to have this close since his sister's children were this small.

He's still holding her when Heath excuses himself to order some pizzas and Maryse goes to prepare a bottle, leaving Ricardo and Alicia with the minorly fussing baby. "Do you ever think about having one?" Alicia wonders, watching as he wiggles his fingers over Monroe's face, her little fists swinging as she frets.

"Yeah," he says quietly, kissing Monroe's forehead. "A lot, but with wrestling and everything..." He smiles mirthlessly. "Never really seemed like the right time."

Alicia nods with a soft sigh, clearly in the same boat. Although he'd never, ever ask, he wonders if she and Wade ever considered it. His thoughts fade away when she touches him, a certain kind of pressure on his knee as she smirks at him, hope forming in her eyes. "Maybe we should make time," she says quietly, not that surprised when he swallows and nods slowly.

"Maybe," he agrees, a pale blush still obvious on his skin when Heath and Maryse return a few minutes later, remaining none the wiser about the subtle shift in their relationship for the rest of the evening, both keeping the thought in the back of their minds while they eat pizza and coo over Monroe while her parents unpack the rest of her neccessities. Every so often their eyes meet with the soft realization that, some day, this could be their lives permanently.


	251. chapter 251

With May comes warmer weather. Alicia grows more restless as her recovery progresses, sitting in the audience at Ricardo's training sessions, sometimes bringing suggestions to him which he listens to with some curiosity. The ones he implements makes Alicia smile and feel worthwhile as she returns to her seat and sketches out new designs for anything from wrestling gear to swimming suits. He sneaks up on her as she's tapping her pencil over a two piece with rich brown and blue lines tracing through it, and he presses a kiss to the side of her mouth. "That would look beautiful on you," he murmurs into her hair and she smiles, running her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

"Thank you," she says quietly, closing her notebook with a snap and looking up at him. "Done training?" At his nod, she stands and grips his hand, relieved to see that the students are now gone. "Come with me." He follows her outside and they walk in circles around the building, picking through the grass and weeds as she hums and stretches her arms out, taking in the sun and wind with a smile on her face. He's watching her with a soft look on his face when she turns to look at him. "I wanna come with you to Fort Worth this weekend."

He's been booked for a match, and he's looking forward to it, but he's not sure about her making the trip with her healing tailbone and everything else going on. "I'm not sure," he hedges quietly, trailing his hands up her arms. "I don't want you in pain the entire drive up. It's kind of long-"

She turns and throws her arms around his neck, smiling at him as she arches up and kisses him, quieting his protests. "I'll be fine," she hums against his lips. "Please let me come."

He sighs. "if I don't, you'll probably hide in the trunk or pack yourself in a duffel, won't you?" She giggles and continues to peck him on the lips until he finally gives in. "Fine! Fine. But if it hurts too much, you let me know." She nods, her happiness fading into a gasp as he lightly tickles her sides, flailing away from him. He laughs and grabs her, pulling her closer and peppering her skin with kisses around the straps of her tank top. She hums, melting into him, and he rests his hands lightly against her side, grazing her ribs. She presses closer to him and he swallows hard. "Let's go home," he says quietly and she nods.

He stops long enough to make sure all of the students are gone and the building is locked up before walking hurriedly back to the car where Alicia meets him with soft fingers grazing along his shorts, distracting him from the road a little bit as he avoids oncoming traffic and tries not to lose his patience and cut off those behind him while merging into different lanes. Once they reach their apartment and Ricardo can park, it's a relief, his hands trembling. More of one when she tangles her fingers with his and leads the way upstairs.

Despite the Texas temperatures, their rooms are shaded, cool enough, and he guides her towards him, kissing her. "I love you," he mumbles against her mouth and she sighs, nuzzling into him.

"I love you too," she tells him, curling her arms around him and making soft, breathy noises as he brushes his fingers over the straps of her tank top, teasing her. His touch leaves her trembling, and his kisses lull more, needy sounds from her lips. "Ricardo-" she exhales. "Ricardo..."

He scrapes his teeth gently over her shoulder before straightening back up and cupping her face, kissing her until she's struggling just to stay on her feet. He notices and hoists her up, carrying her bridal style down the hall to their bedroom, chuckling when Alicia kicks her shoes off while squirming in his arms, eager to resume kissing him in the ten seconds it takes him to walk that far. He eases her onto their bed and stands over her, watching her dark eyes track his every movement. "You're beautiful," he tells her, something he tries to remember to tell her at least once a day. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve you."

His hands are warm and steady, tracing along her skin, and she shivers, trying and failing to find a proper response, finally tangling her fingers in the collar of his shirt and pulling him down in an awkward press against her body. He adjusts and groans when her mouth, warm and inviting, eases along his jaw, down his throat. "Alicia..."

They move slow, gentle with each other. She stares up into his eyes and he smiles against her skin, still in awe that she's his, that he can hold her and kiss her, touch her and make love to her whenever he wants. The sun has set, casting the room into shadows, but they barely notice, laying quietly in the afterglow, Ricardo's fingers tracing mindless shapes against her spine as she lays on her stomach and drifts, certain that she's almost asleep until she speaks, voice slurry but message undeniable. "I've been with WWE for 12 years. I've fought, and been loyal, and not complained ...much..., and been grateful, and..." She sighs softly. "It's amazing I've lasted this long, to be honest."

He touches her, brushing some of the hair out of her face, and waits patiently until she starts to speak again. "I'm not ready to give up on my career yet, but if it ended tomorrow, I'd have no regrets. I was the first ever African American divas champion, and no one can take that from me." Rolling onto her side, she presses closer to Ricardo. "We'll get married," she informs him quietly. "We'll travel all around the world together. I'll support your indy career, your role as a trainer for up and coming wrestlers. And when the time's right, we'll have kids. And you are going to be an incredible father, Ricardo. I know this. Can just feel it deep in my bones." She strokes his jaw. "But for now, let's take things a day at a time, alright? That's the best I can offer you right now."

He cups her hand. Searches her sleepy, but resolute face, and wonders how long she's been planning on saying something like this. Kisses her palm and smiles. "It's enough, I promise you," he says, stroking her knuckles until her eyes flutter shut and she relaxes into sleep. "Good night," he says softly, kissing her hand once more before easing it down onto the mattress, still holding it as he too drifts off.

He loses in Fort Worth that weekend, but it's ok. They explore the beaches nearby, and Ricardo laughs as Alicia feeds eager ducks and they both fumble through paddleboating, and it's a great weekend as they lay in their hotel room and watch Dumb and Dumber, Ricardo reciting lines as he traces circles against her shoulder softly.

Neither mention Ricardo having to give up on a promised match in Dallas since he's scheduled to be in Chicago to work with Alberto, which he hadn't bothered to cancel after things fell apart between them because... he's still a professional and one of them needs to be able to uphold their promises. He's not even sure Alberto will show up for the event, uncertain which result to hope for. Alicia can tell it's weighing on him because even with wrestling, and all of the fresh air and time on the water, his insomnia is kicking in again, leaving him staring aimlessly at the ceiling overhead. She sleeps fitfully, hating this situation for him, and holding him closely as he tries not to disturb her badly needed rest.


	252. chapter 262

"I'm not sure what to do," Ricardo admits as Alicia quietly massages his back, trying to ease some of the tension lurking in his muscles. "It has to do with charity so I will try to be professional, but..." He hasn't seen Alberto since telling him he'd have to figure things out for himself for once, and now... Well. Now. He sighs and rolls over, Alicia's hands coming to a rest on his chest. "I wish you could come to Chicago with me." But she has rehab and all around doesn't want to be around Alberto, which Ricardo understands. He kisses her palms and watches her lips twitch up into a smile.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you," she promises him, leaning down to kiss him. "Just try to make sure whatever it is that _you're_ comfortable with it. Don't let yourself be pressured by Alberto and his guilt trips or anything else." She hugs him, her fingers grazing down his spine, making him hum softly, and she smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too," he sighs, easing her closer and pressing kisses to her nose, cheeks, and forehead. He has agreed to lunch with Alberto for the Salvation Army, again something he'd only agreed to because of charity, and he's relieved that the first time they actually see each other, they will be too busy to actually communicate much. He distracts himself by kissing Alicia a few more times before gingerly pulling away. "I should go," he sighs, getting up and grabbing his keys, wallet, and a black hair tie just in case they require him to do something that would be easier to manage with his hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you in a few hours." He lingers, kissing her until she cups the back of his head and arches up to deepen the kiss, _almost_ encouraging Ricardo to bail out on Alberto like he had him only a few weeks earlier, but he refrains. Pecks her on the mouth a couple of more times before pulling away and turning to walk towards the door, waving back at her before disappearing from sight.

Driving towards the building where he'd be spending the next few hours with Alberto leaves him drowning on thin air, each breath painful and stuttering. He parks sloppily and stares up at the building, not liking any of this. He loiters outside, trying to reconcile all of this with it being for a good cause, when he hears a familiar voice. "Mi amigo, there you are. Are... are you ready to come inside?"

He looks up to find Alberto hesitating by the door to the business, a worried, fearful look in his dark eyes. "Si," he mumbles, burying his hands in his pockets and following Alberto in. Everything's about as busy as he assumed- collecting donations to help the needy, watching Alberto work his magic with some donors, convincing them to give more, and whatever else he can do to help. He swallows when Alberto pulls his phone out and starts filming video, Ricardo struggling to smile and seem normal, speaking into the phone and flashing the peace symbol with his fingers or saluting the device before rushing off to find something to do as soon as Alberto stops filming. It's _hard,_ because it's clear Alberto's on top of his game today, being amusing and charming and generally the friend that he had been when they'd first started in WWE together, but there's still too much bad wrapped up in everything else, and Ricardo can barely breathe as he leans against the wall and struggles to regain control of his thoughts, his emotions.

He barely realizes when he's sunk to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, until the door opens behind him and Alberto freezes behind him. He feels him, senses it more than sees it as his former employer kneels down next to him, briskly rubbing his back. "Mi hermano," he says softly, voice tinged with sympathy and sadness.

He wants to pull away, wants to put this behind them, finish up inside and then go home to prepare for Chicago emotionally and by packing, but Alberto's hands are so warm, so familiar, that he gives in and sits for a few moments longer, allowing his attention for the first time in months.

"I'm trying," Alberto says softly. "I know I hurt you drastically with my actions Wrestlemania weekend, and I may never forgive myself for that. I truly did want to work with you at Wrestlecon, but it... it was too much." He eases forward and brushes Ricardo's hair aside, staring into his face. "I haven't been happy for a very long time, and it's not your fault, but you keep getting hurt because of it and I understand why you're unable to continue trying to help me just to get slapped aside like you're nothing. You deserve so much better than what I have ever been able to provide you. Ever since the first moment we met, that has been true." He sighs and leans into Ricardo. "I am tired. Tired of this business, tired of the travel, tired of not seeing my family as I'd like. I feel like an old man, which is ridiculous because I am not even 40 yet." He smiles mirthlessly. "My retirement perhaps will make things easier for all of us. I can only hope." He cups Ricardo's face and makes him look him in the eye. "But no matter what, if you need anything, I am always just a phone call away. I have no reason to expect you to trust me enough to call me, but it is out there. I would do my best to help you if you could extend just a little more faith to this broken old man."

Ricardo nods briskly. All he can offer at this point in time. No verbal approval or denial, just a quiet acknowledgment of his words before Ricardo gets to his feet and grimly dusts his hands off, watching Alberto stand as well. They stare at each other for a few moments before Ricardo pushes his way back inside, Alberto quietly following behind him.

Alicia is quiet, soothing as she leads him to bed once he's finished telling her as much as he can, straddling him and kissing him until he melts under her, hands easing up her sides and exhaling as she mouths kisses down his jaw, reclaiming his lips as he shifts position, making her eyes flutter. "It's gonna be ok," she tells him softly, loosening his hair from its ponytail. "It will."

He wants to believe her so bad that it brings tears to his eyes, giving up the fight against his emotions as the first few drips down his skin. His hands tighten around her as she kisses each salty trail off of his cheeks, smiling sadly down at him. "I love you," he gasps out.

"I love you too," she says softly, stroking his hair out of his face. "And Alberto can make as many questionable promises as he wants, but you know when I say it, I mean it- I'm always gonna be here for you, and I just want you to be happy and whole, no matter what that takes for you to accomplish it. I will support you, and I will love you, and I-" Her words shift, then fade away as he pulls her closer, his lips trailing lower, down her body and she closes her eyes, sighing softly when he finds a way to take both of their minds off of Alberto, the love she feels for him as he slowly worships her body so overwhelming that _she_ feels close to tears now.

-x

Chicago comes. Alberto and Ricardo fly first class, Ricardo looking around in some awe as Alberto nods at the flight attendants, who quickly brings them drinks and Ricardo frowns at hte diet coke and vodka. "I placed an advanced order for drinks," Alberto says, quietly sipping from the amber liquid in his own glass. "I know drinking before an event is frowned upon but I thought one drink..."

Ricardo sighs. Sips from his before peering at Alberto in quiet censure.

"Just one, I promise," Alberto says softly. "I will not repeat prior mistakes." This seems to console Ricardo but they sit quietly for most of the flight, Alberto looking over his schedule while Ricardo fumbles with his playlist. Alberto keeps his promise, switching to water once his drink is finished. Ricardo requests the same, and the rest of the flight carries on normally.

Warrior Wrestling is busy- there are a lot of fans, a lot of wrestlers- some Ricardo have never met, some that are great to see again. Zema Ion grins and shakes his hand when they run across each other in the hallway, the two of them exchanging small talk as Alberto waits to leave for their meet'n'greet. Ricardo acknowledges this after a moment, excusing himself from Zema, and they sit side by side at a table, signing autographs and taking pictures. Ricardo finds himself relaxing into it again- being Alberto's right hand man, the ease of being in the presence of a rich, influential man, how desperate people are to make you happy when you are. It reminds him of times passed, leaves a nostalgic stab of pain deep in his chest as he gets to his feet once they're done and nods at the man who'd been attending to their table, making sure everything was going smoothly.

He offers the same muted kind of nod to Alberto before escaping back towards the locker rooms. He pauses, finding all of the benches filled up except for one. He sighs and walks up to James Ellsworth. "Do you mind if I... sit next to you?"

James looks up. Blinks. "Nah, man, go ahead. It's fine." He even scoots over to make room and Ricardo smiles a little, dropping down right there.

"I'm going to have to test my vocal chords," he warns, smiling a little as James casts a glance over at him, sizing him up.

"That's fine," he shrugs, leaning over to lace up his boots.

Ricardo watches him for a minute, remembering how hard things had been for him when Alberto had betrayed him- how he'd struggled, feeling like he was drowning in quick sand when he'd been released from WWE. How he still does sometimes, insomnia and depression warring for dominance over his mental well-being. "How do you do it?" he asks, horror and embarassment making him flush as he replays what he'd just asked.

James drops his laces and turns to look at him, understanding quickly crossing his face. "I just take it a day at a time," he says quietly. "And I remind myself that it's just business. Carmella can pretend like she doesn't remember me publically because everyone likes to discredit her position in the business at the moment because of our past, and I understand that."

"It has to hurt though," Ricardo muses, remembering back in the early days- how people had said _he_ was the best part of Alberto's entire persona, and the sleepless nights he'd had wondering if Alberto had turned on him partially _because_ of those sorts of comments.

"Sometimes," James admits. "But she still texts me a lot, and we see each other when Smackdown is in Maryland, or like New Orleans, and..." His smile is goofy, besotted. "I feel a lot better afterwards."

Ricardo nods. "I assume you know my history." James blinks at him, not offering an answer one way or another, and he sighs. "Alberto's been my best friend for years and I still don't know if it's good for either of us or not. I may enable him and he just... takes advantage of me at every turn it feels like, sometimes."

"People like Alberto and Carmella," James says, trying to choose his words carefully. At the end of the day, the two of them are drastically different despite their similar professional relationships with James and Ricardo. "They're tough to get to know because they're so determined to be successful professionally that it bleeds into their personal lives where they'll hurt anyone or do anything to get what they want." He scrubs at his goatee and sighs, squinting at the opposite wall. "But the damndest part of it is through it all, they _do_ care about us. Maybe they don't show it in the healthiest of ways, but it's there." He claps Ricardo on the shoulder before getting up. "It doesn't mean that we have to keep hurting ourselves to bend to fit their needs, though." He offers a sad little smile before excusing himself to get ready for his match, leaving Ricardo staring ahead blankly.

When Ricardo sees Alberto again, it's almost time for his match. Ricardo's voice is as good as it's going to get after years of not doing this. He's in his dress clothes and Alberto is in his gear, and... "Are you ready?" Alberto asks, clapping his shoulder and rubbing the tense muscles of his arm. "It's time."

Ricardo nods, swallowing hard. He hadn't been able to think much about the match itself, but... it's against Jack Swagger, and... He looks towards where the man is standing, pointedly ignoring them, and closes his eyes, his ankle twinging as if reminding him of what the man's capable of. Alberto's fingers are warm against his jaw, pulls his face up and distracts him. "He won't touch you," Alberto promises him lowly. "I will not allow it. If he even tries, I will break his arm. Si?"

"Si," Ricardo sighs, allowing his hands to rest on top of Alberto's for a moment, before pulling away to introduce him like he used to do, smiling a little when the crowd responds enthusiastically to him. Alberto comes out, playing up to the crowd, before turning to Ricardo and hugging him. Ricardo's body tingles where Alberto had pressed as he follows him quietly to the ring, James' words echoing in his head. He paces outside of the ring, keeping an eye on Sam Adonis, who had accompanied Swagger out. Between the two men, it's clear that Swagger hasn't changed much since the time he'd targetted Alberto and Ricardo, shattering Ricardo's ankle. He anxiously hits the ring apron, encourages his former employer whenever he loses momentum or Swagger gets the upperhand, just generally out there as support... when the match falls out of the ring and into the crowd, Ricardo struggling to watch them through the group of fans as they fight back and forth, slowly making their way back to the ring.

His breath seizes in his chest when Swagger takes advantage of a table that Adonis had set up in the corner of the ring while the ref was distracted by their brawl through the crowd, waiting until Adonis has the referee's attention to tackle Alberto through it, the crowd buzzing at the echoing sound of it shattering through the arena. "No, no," he mumbles. He can feel Adonis' eyes locked on him as he hops back off of the apron, mocking laughter audible over the crowd, over everything. He grits his teeth, digs his fingers into his palms, and looks up as Swagger sneers down at him, motioning to Adonis. What the next part of their plan is, Ricardo has no clue, but he can't let it happen. He can't let these two men hurt Alberto any further- they'd already done enough. He grits his teeth, he squares his shoulders and before Adonis can do anything else, Ricardo hopes he doesn't slip in his dress shoes and takes it at a run, slamming hard into Adonis, tackling him away from the ring apron. This distracts Swagger as he yells at them, not noticing Alberto recovering slowly, shaking feeling back into the shoulder that had slammed into the table first.

Ricardo struggles to lean against the barricade wall, watching as Alberto grabs Jack, cracks his arm over his knees, and then kicks him a few times for good measure, screaming insults at him in Spanish before twisting his arm back and over into the armbar, slamming back on it again and again in attempts to break it, his eyes locked on Ricardo as he quickly checks on him before applying more pressure and forcing Swagger to tap as his attempts to writhe over to the ropes fail time and again, Alberto pulling him back to the middle of the ring each time. Alberto laughs as he's announced the victor, kicking Swagger out of the ring and turning to look at Ricardo. He smiles, eyes twinkling, and motioning at him to join him.

Ricardo sighs, getting to his feet and adjusting his clothes before rolling into the ring, standing side by side with Alberto as they glower out at Adonis and Swagger's retreating form. Ricardo lifts Alberto's hand in victory once he's sure that the trouble has passed, smiling when Alberto squeezes his hand happily. The hug is both expected and an absolute surprise, Alberto lingering into it for long moments, breathing softly against his neck. "Gracias for making this special for me, mi hermano," he offers. "Thank you for everything. I did not deserve as much as you have given me."

He pulls away and smiles at Ricardo before they face the crowd once more, absorbing the positive response they and this inaugural wrestling event have received.

-x

Thing had clicked somewhere between seeing Swagger for the first time in years and Alberto getting shoulderchecked into that table. "Things have to change, Ricardo says quietly. "I can't always depend on you to keep me afloat just to find myself drowning a few moments later."

Alberto nods.

"I may not be able to trust you easily, if ever again," Ricardo explains. "But tonight has reminded me what a vital part of my life you have been, and continue to be. There are parts of me that no one else will ever know, or understand, and I can't face losing that. I've lost enough." He stares at Alberto. "Things will probably never be the same again between us, but I would like... like to continue being part of your world."

Alberto coughs into his fist, his eyes suspiciously wet. Steps forward and draws Ricardo into his arms, hugging him once more. "It is more than I deserve, mi hermano. Gracias. Thank you so much."

"You'd better not make me regret this," Ricardo says quietly. "Or Alicia will be coming after you."

Alberto smiles weakly. "I wouldn't expect anything else, mi hermano."

They pull away and look at each other, Ricardo exhaling quietly. "Here's to many more." They clank the cheap glasses full of the only drink available at this hour- diet 7-ups out of the can.

"To many more" Alberto agrees, his eyes gleaming hopefully as his future looks a lot less bleak now.


	253. chapter 253

Alicia sighs as Ricardo lightly massages her lower back, pressing kisses to her neck, shoulder, down her spine. "You're so good to me," she says sleepily, tilting her head as he continues telling her about Chicago. She sighs and gingerly rolls over, careful to put weight on her tailbone as his hands ease along to the front of her body, spanning over her ribs lazily. "I'm not surprised," she murmurs. "You two... it's hard to end a friendship like that." She rests her hands on his. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he mumbles. "I think so." Entwining their fingers, he lifts their hands up and kisses her knuckles softly. "I _think_ he wants to change." He sighs. "I'm just happy to be home." He lifts her hand and kisses her palm, smiling when she squirms and giggles. "Are you still scheduled to be examined next week?"

She nods, some doubt crossing her face. Her injury had healed slowly, but WWE staff had finally contacted her to come to Raw to see if they can clear her. She feels alright, despite the lingering paranoia that the smallest movement could undo whatever recovery she's accomplished up to this point. It had been such a frustrating, painful injury and she can still remember the exact moment it'd happened, how she'd felt the snap and the dull pain radiating out and growing more intense with each beat of her heart.

Ricardo watches her face darken at the memories and leans in, lightly kissing her. She hums, blinking up at him, and he smiles, tracing his fingers over her jaw, before tracing her lips with his tongue, humming when she opens up eagerly for him, tangling her hand in his hair, feeling a moan rumble up his chest and exhale into her mouth, Alicia giggling as she shifts and kisses him all the more intently, feeling warm and needy while his fingers trace over her flushed, soft flesh. "Ricardo," she sighs out, both of them pausing as a mid-afternoon rain shower begins to pelt the windows surrounding the bed. They rest their foreheads together and Alicia smiles as he stares deep into her eyes, a sense of peace blanketing both of them as they listen to the steady pelting of rain against the glass.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbles, kissing her again.

"So are you," she informs him and he slowly shakes his head until she cups his face, staring at him. "You are. Definitely." His attempted arguments fail as she shifts, sweeps her tongue against his lips and tastes him eagerly. "Especially when you smile. Which you should do more," she informs him, eyes soft as he rests his face against her shoulder, then shifts to kiss her throat, down the straps of her bra.

She understands he's doing this so he doesn't have to look her in the eye and she wants to say something, maybe make him look at her to restate her opinion, but she knows she can't fix his self-confidence in one fell swoop, if ever at all, so she allows him to continue, throwing her back into the pillows and sighing hard when he continues to mouth at her and touch her, distracting her momentarily from just how nervous she is about what will happen when she flies out to New York later in the week. "I love you, Ricardo," she forces out, tugging once more at his hair.

He pulls back and looks at her finally, eyes so dark that it would be startling in anyone else. "I love you too, Alicia," he says, easing back to where he'd been pressing kisses, stroking with his fingers, before she'd interrupted.

The warmth of his hands and mouth leave her trembling, shaky breaths leaving her as she tries to ground herself while she tugs lightly at his hair. "I'm scared," she admits into the darkness, lightning streaking the sky behind them and captivating her anew as she stares backwards through the windows to watch the storm as Ricardo pauses for only a moment.

"You don't have to be," he informs her softly. "One way or another, it'll be fine. You'll heal, return to the road, and we'll schedule times so we have plenty more days where we make love while thunderstorms rage around us. You'll see."

She smiles. "I like that. I like that a lot." Tugging him back up so that he's hovering over her, watching her quietly, she kisses him deeply. "Thank you so much."

All he can do is smile and kiss her back, too breathless and focused to really pay attention to anything else.


	254. chapter 254

Alicia leaves. Alicia returns. She smiles and looks normal, acts like everything's fine, but Ricardo can tell WWE's hesitation to give her a true answer on her return eats at her. He more than understands, cupping her face and kissing her until her smile turns sincere, her eyes gleam just a little brighter. "I need to talk to you," he says, and to her credit, she sits quietly as he explains to her his thoughts for later in the week.

"I don't like it," she sighs. "But for you, I'll go along. I might even be nice."

He kisses her again, smirking when she arches up into his touch.

He has the date marked in his digital calendar. It's even scrawled into the barely used, hardly cared about paper calendar nailed into the wall in the kitchen. So it'd be impossible to forget it; since Alberto had told him, he'd put reminders of the event where he'll be best reminded of it. The invitation is open, because most everyone else is busy on a random Thursday afternoon, but all Ricardo has to do is some training at Hybrid later in the evening, so he pulls out his suit and gnaws at his upper lip as he drives over to the building chose for this monumentous occasion.

When Ricardo arrives, Alberto is pacing back and forth outside of the building, speaking into his phone with his eyes downcast. "Ay, si, I know- I wish you could be here too," he says and Ricardo imagines he's speaking to his brother, maybe his uncle or father. He smiles and waves discreetly when he looks up to find Sofia in the doorway, his breath stolen as he gets a good look at the housekeeper for the first time in months.

She blinks as though not recognizing him at first and then tears fill her eyes as she blows a kiss at him, Ricardo nodding his head in quiet acceptance before turning his attention back to Alberto, who is finally hanging up his phone and bowing his head quietly. He's murmuring lowly in Spanish to himself, perhaps a Catholic prayer of some sort, when Ricardo approaches him. "Ay, senor? ¿Sabes a qué hora comienza la ceremonia?"

Alberto's shoulders tense up and he turns to look incredulously at Ricardo before barking out a pained, desperate kind of laugh. "Mi hermano!" he cries out, grabbing Ricardo in a tight hug. "You came! You said nothing, and I just assumed-" He pulls back, staring into Ricardo's face, teeth flashing as he grins.

"As if I would miss this," Ricardo says, resting his hands on Alberto's shoulders and squeezing. "Should we go in?"

Alberto nods. "Si, si!" He looks up as Sofia joins them, pulling Ricardo to her and hugging him tightly. "Maybe in a few moments," he concedes as she mumbles in Spanish against his shoulder.

"It is good to see you, mi hijo," she says, wiping at her face as she looks up at him. "I have missed you." He nods, looking ashamed, and she touches his jaw gently, smiling up at him as if to say everything's fine. "You are well? Alicia is healing well?"

"We're engaged," he shares with her softly and she claps her hands happily, hugging him again. "We'll have to come over so you can see the ring. I think it's pretty perfect."

She smiles at him. "You have perfect taste, so I'm sure it's an incredible ring."

Before anything else can be said, Alberto awkwardly clears his throat. "I think... I think we should go in, mi familia." Ricardo looks almost ashamed for taking away from Alberto's moment with his own news, but Alberto merely grins and drops a hand around Ricardo's shoulder, his other gently resting on Sofia's back as he guides them in to the seats set aside for him. Sofia is settling into her seat when Alberto turns to Ricardo. "Congratulations on the engagement, mi hermano. I wish you every happiness, if I have yet to say it before."

Ricardo's smile is soft, a little strained. "Gracias," he says, trying his hardest to not think about Paige, About how they'd so badly wounded him, left him almost not wanting to try to get this invested in his relationship with Alicia. But here he is. He hopes it's the right decision, he hopes she'll never hurt him to the degree that his ex-fiancee and best friend had done.

They sit as well, softly talking and taking a few discreet selfies as the time ticks closer to the beginning of the ceremony. It's weird, Ricardo thinks, holding this sort of thing when the world seems to be crumbling around them, but it all goes off without a hitch. Alberto and the others scheduled to be named as official citizens of these United States of America walk up when it's time, takes the form declaring them as such, shakes the hands of everyone in reach, and quietly returns to their seats.

Ricardo beams at him, reads the paper over, and nods quietly. "I am proud of you, Alberto. It is an impressive accomplishment." And it is. He can remember the drama surrounding his own citizenship all too well, and he's thankful that his friend's path was so much smoother than his own.

But the week is far from over. The next day, Alicia gets out of her car, a vaguely uncomfortable grimace to her face as she walks up to him and kisses him softly. The women exchange pleasantries and coos over Alicia's 'perfect' engagement ring, Ricardo flushing hotly under the Texas sun, when finally it happens and they scramble into position.

As soon as the door opens, Sofia beams at her employer. "Felix Cumpleanos, Alberto." She holds a cake, covered in cream frosting and berries, out to him and he stares down at it, eyes soft. "I am aware it's not much, but-"

"It's perfect," he says, reaching out to hug her. "Gracias, Sofia. My one truly loyal companion-" He's just guided her into the dining room to put the cake down when he freezes, jaw dropping. "Que?!"

There's a happy birthday banner sprawling from one side of the room to the other over the table, lights softly twinkling from around his chair. He swallows hard and tries to choke out something when Ricardo walks out of the shadows, Alicia tagging along after him. He stares there, staring plumbstruck at the cake, at his family, as the three of them sing to him, Alicia sticking with English while the other two mix in the Spanish lyrics without hesitation.

He's just sat down heavily, not fully able to believe that any of this is reality, when Ricardo leans over and sticks a Happy Birthday candle into the cake, a lighter appearing out of nowhere to set it aflame. "Make a wish, El Patron," he says, watching the twinkling lights dance across Alberto's face.

To his credit, Alberto tries. But his family is surrounding him, he's finally become a United States citizen, and his retirement is approaching ever closer. Life is pretty damn good, he has to admit.

 _I wish that I will always feel like I do in this very moment._ Leaning forward, he blows the candles out and smiles up at the others, tears pooling in his eyes. "Gracias. I can't even..." Ricardo hugs him, then Sofia and they're not short, lengthy hugs that seem to be warming him from the inside out, no they both hold onto him for long moments until he smiles and gently pulls away from Sofia, eager to get this party started quicly."Let's eat!"


	255. chapter 255

Ricardo yawns. After a long week of training and helping Alicia with some last-minute rehab to prepare for her return to touring with WWE, he's relieved to just lay here in the grass, staring up at the sun setting over the Texas landscape. He's not seen much of Alberto since his birthday, but that's ok. He's been busy too with work for Combate Americas and charity in Mexico, so Ricardo figures it's just as well. The busier Alberto keeps himself, the better. There's been more talk about his retiring from wrestling, which is a strange, empty feeling to Ricardo, but he doesn't blame him. He'd done it himself for awhile last year, focusing solely on training others until that old familiar itch began creeping down his spine, the need to go somewhere, experience some action again.

He hums as Alicia's soft legs appear in his vision, her wispy sundress brushing against his face as she eases down next to him, their heads close together as she too looks up at the sky as it bleeds orange, purple and red while the sun fades lower and lower. He finds her hand and squeezes it before turning to press a kiss to her shoulder as she giggles and runs fingers through his hair. "I thought you were going to donate this last week," she says, tugging softly on the lengthy strands.

He shrugs. "I was, but I'm not sure where to donate _to_ that's trustworthy. I'm still searching." He shifts and kisses her palm before staring up at her. "You don't mind going to the wedding with me like this do you?" John was getting married the next evening, and they'd be flying out early in the morning to make it in time. Would've been sooner but everyone understands how tenuous the schedule of a wrestler is...

She laughs, then flushes softly. "Of course not! I love your hair like this, it's very sleek and frames your face well." Sitting up, she hovers over him and cups his jaw, searching his eyes with a small smile. "But you're handsome either way." She kisses him and his humming kind of moan is muffled as she settles down on top of him. "To think it'll be us next walking down that aisle," she muses, walking her fingers down the front of his shirt idly as he rubs her back.

"Maybe," he says with a soft smile, chuckling when she looks up at him in confusion, a faint pout crossing her lips. "Not that we're not getting married, that's a definite, it's just... the way they're going, Heath and Maryse may beat us there."

Expression clearing, she reaches up and kisses him again. "Say it again," she implores him softly and he kisses her again before obliging her.

"We're definitely getting married soon," he promises against her lips, feeling the brightness of her smile more than actually seeing it. "I love you, Alicia."

"I love you too," she hums. "I can't wait to be Alicia Rodriguez." She tangles their fingers together once more and he chuckles, kissing the top of her head.

"You mean I don't get to be Ricardo Fox? I am disappointed."

She laughs too and swats him, rolling her eyes. "So silly."

They spend the rest of the evening curled up together in the grass outside of their apartment, laughing at the pictures of the pre-wedding ridiculousness happening in California before getting up to finish packing and do other last minute things to prepare for the weekend ahead.


	256. chapter 256

California is gorgeous. The weekend is beautiful, simple with just enough lighthearted silliness that Ricardo nor Alicia feel out of place when they arrive a little late during the pre-wedding party, AJ immediately making a beeline for his fiancee, allowing Mike and Ricardo to sit and talk for awhile. He runs into a lot of former and current WWE guys, some Lucha Underground people, a couple TNA. Greets them all cheerfully, hyped up on coffee and the general happiness that weddings bring him. Sighs when he realizes that in less than a year, this will be him and Alicia as long as things go well.

As if drawn by his thoughts about her, Alicia joins him and snakes her hands around his middle, kissing his neck. "Thinking about when I'll be standing before you in an obnoxiously poofy white dress, telling you I do forever and ever?" she whispers, making him shiver.

He chuckles and turns his face towards her. "How did you know?" he wonders, interlacing their fingers before pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Am I that obvious?"

She hums, kissing his shoulder. "You looked worried, hopeful, and a little sick," she muses. "If that's not a good description for most husbands to be, I don't know what is."

"John doesn't look like that," Ricardo sighs, eyeing his friend from across the hall. "Mike didn't look like that. I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Alicia shakes her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie. We've both been through a lot." She cups his face and strokes her fingers down his temples, along his jaw muscles. "I love you. I will always love you, and I will spend every day until that moment I get to be your wife reminding you that I will never hurt you like Paige did. Ok?" She leans forward and kisses his cheek before shifting even more, whispering into his ear. "Between the two of us, I never found Del Rio to be as handsome as everyone insisted he was. You're much hotter than he ever could be." She winks at him, pleased with herself as his skin blushes a hot red when the meaning of the words dawn on him.

"Alicia..."

"I meant every word," she tells him simply. "I love you, I love your eyes, your hair. I love the passion you have for every aspect of wrestling, your love for soccer, how despite your insomnia and all of the pain your ankles and knees are in you give your all to whatever you're doing in that moment. I'm gonna be the proudest bride in the world when we stand before our friends and family and declare our love for each other in front of everyone. It can't come soon enough for me." She strokes his face once more before leaning in and kissing him, lips parting as he swallows down a moan, overwhelmed both by her words and by her touch. She pulls away when she feels wetness on her fingertips and realizes he's crying, just a little. "Oh, honey," she says, kissing the salty tracks off of his face. "It's ok."

"Sorry, I've just- always wanted someone to say those things to me and mean them," he says in a choked whisper. "I started doubting I'd ever find it after... well, after Paige and Alberto." She wraps her arms around him and he hugs her back. "Thank you," he mumbles into her shoulder, his emotions stabilized for the most part when she pulls away.

"Any time," she tells him softly, searching his face for any more tears. Satisfied that he's ok, she smiles tenderly at him. "A few more minutes of mingling, tell everyone goodnight, and we can go back to AJ and Mike's, alright?" She leans closer to him and smirks. "The to-be married couple might have to spend the night apart, but we definitely do not." Her lips ghost against his and he lets out a soft groan at the tease, following her on weak legs as she maneuvers her way around the room, fingers still curled around his hand as he nods and smiles at everyone they come across.

When they reach the door, he shudders and rushes to get to the car, entering it fairly impatiently. Alicia laughing at him as he leans in and claims a deep, lingering kiss over the panel before quickly pulling out and driving away from the establishment.

They sit on Mike and AJ's porch for awhile, enjoying the lingering sunset, before Ricardo turns to look at her. "You're gorgeous," he tells her softly, observing how the orange and purple bleeding overhead highlight her hair, skin and eyes, giving her an ethereal kind of appearance. She beams at him but, before she can respond, he leans in and brushes her hair out of her face, kissing her so thoroughly that she can't even think straight, blinking slowly as her fingers tangle in his hair, scratching against his scalp. He exhales a breathy kind of moan as she hums, licks her lips and takes over the kissing, Ricardo's fingers curling around her sides as she shifts to sit in his lap.

"I think we better take this inside," she chuckles finally, hands bracketing Ricardo's face once more as she hesitantly pulls away to stand up.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he wonders, tugging her back into place and slowly standing, Alicia held up by his hands pressed against her back. She gasps and wraps her legs around his midsection quickly, eyes wide. "I've got you, don't worry." When it's clear that he does, taking care not to run into the door or walls as he walks her inside, heading slowly to the guest bedroom they'd claimed as their own, Alicia leans in and starts kissing him, mouth open and eyes completely devouring him. He hisses and moans, relieved when they reach the room and he can kick the door shut behind them, easing her onto the bed and hovering over her as she digs her heels into his hips. "I've got you," he repeats, brushing his hands along the thin fabric of her dress. "I've got you."

"Forever," she breathes out and he stares into her eyes, sincere and ovewhelming.

"And ever," he promises before pressing his lips to hers once more, his hands finding hers and clinging to her as he pictures their life together, smiling gently down at her as he gently brushes his fingers along her ankles blindly until she remembers she's still tangled around him like that, loosening her grip on his hips as he kisses her jaw.

"I love you," she breathes out, staring up at the ceiling as his kisses trail lower.

"I love you too," he murmurs into her throat. "So much."

-x

The wedding the next day is beautiful, simple, perfect. Alicia and Ricardo grin at each other whenever their eyes meet on the dance floor, both managing to dance with most of their friends. She giggles when AJ claims her for a quick dance, realizing that Mike and John are across the hall dancing the chicken dance together to the laughter of the kids around them. "So ridiculous," she chuckles.

"Yeah," AJ sighs. "He's lucky I love him." But her eyes are gleaming and she allows Alicia to dip her, casting a glance over at Taya as she dances with Ricardo. "I guess we're both pretty lucky, huh?"

Alicia nods. "Yeah." She smiles tenderly. "He still has a lot of worries thanks to Paige... and I'll admit, things aren't necessarily easy for me either after Alex, but... I think we'll be fine. Just need to take it slow. I do know I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and he wants the same with me, so someday soon, it'll be our wedding you're at."

"I'm looking forward to it," AJ says, teeth flashing as Alicia twirls her. "You only like dancing with me because I'm smaller than you and you can makeme all sorts of dizzy!"

She laughs, spins AJ closer and then rocks her back and forth slowly to the rhythm of the song. "Hey, it's not my fault you're adorably compact size."

AJ rolls her eyes at this and squeezes Alicia before turning when someone taps her on the shoulder. It's Mike and Alicia allows her to go to her husband before turning to find Ricardo, Taya now drifting back to her husband and his eyes locked on her, holding a hand out to her. Alicia smiles as that familiar spark eases up her fingers as soon as they touch, the two of them starting to dance around the room along with the other couples.

He kisses her softly and she hums, the wide skirt of her creamy brown dress with wispy floral hints curling through it billowing out before easing back around her legs, soft and silky against her skin. They dance another couple of songs, his eyes locked on hers, and she finds herself almost breathless by the soft intensity there, his love so obvious that she wants to melt in his arms right then and there. Thankfully he waits until they both agree to take a break, heading over to get a drink, maybe something to eat, when he rests his hand on her lower back and directs her to a slightly quieter part of the room. "Alicia," he says softly.

"Yes?" she asks, insides curling at the sound of his voice, how nervous he looks.

He sighs, bites his lips, and squeezes her fingers with a weak smile. "You may think it's too soon," he says hesitantly. "But... I think, ... I want to choose a wedding date. No- nothing too soon, I promise you, months away, maybe longer if you think we need it, but I... was watching John and Taya, and... it made me realize we can do this. We love each other, we're devoted to each other. I'm ready to stop living in the past, and I'm sure you are too. What... what do you think?"

He watches her as she stands there quietly, staring at him, her face impassive and blank. His face falls and he's about to pull away, take it all back, when she leaps forward and hugs him tightly, teeth flashing as she laughs delightedly. "Yes," she says into his shoulder. "Yes, yes. I didn't want to push you, but if you're really ready to begin planning, a million times yes." She cups his face and kisses him. "I can't wait to marry you."

His eyes brighten, and he smiles too. "I can't wait either," he exhales, kissing her back happily. A slow song is playing and he slowly guides her in a circle, enjoying the feel of her hand against his, their bodies moving as one as the music washes over them.


	257. chapter 257

With John's wedding behind them, Alicia and Ricardo return home to Texas. Between his training sessions and her spending time at the beach, they begin to feel the vast emptiness of their new home. Eventually, their eyes meet and she shrugs. "I feel like we need a pet," she finally says with a small chuckle.

Ricardo had left his puppy back in California with his mother and sister, not thinking it was fair to keep transporting the poor thing from state to state, especially when he got along so well with his niece and nephew. Now that they're settled, he thinks it sounds right to try again, so off to the shelter they go. It's love at first sight for him _and_ Alicia, the five month old pit running right up to the side of the cage as they walk up, her paws scraping against the links as she pants at them, eyes shining.

Alicia makes a soft sound and Ricardo looks at the rescue worker, nodding. As soon as the cage is open and they're allowed to touch her, pet her and generally get to know her, the answer is obvious. "We'll take her," Ricardo says, watching as Alicia hugs her joyfully.

"Our first dog together," Alicia laughs, watching as Harley sniffs around the yard, getting accustomed to her new home.

Ricardo nods, reaching out to her as she trots past him. She turns and sniffs at his fingers before lightly gnawing at them. He laughs, not bothered by it, since she's still young and it's clear she's not doing it to hurt him. "Silly," he tells her, lightly pulling his fingers free and kissing her on the forehead before she wanders off again. Once she's off, having fun chasing butterflies and such on clumsy, uncoordinated paws, he turns his attention back to Alicia. "So, I have a question."

She sits up from where she's flopped onto the grass and smiles at him. "Alright."

"You've been home pretty consistently since going to get examined by WWE that one week," he says slowly. "What's up with that?"

She blows out a breath and stares at her hands. "Well, you know. That drama around Wrestlemania weekend?"

He'd heard a bit here and there, things she'd told him, things that people were speculating about online. "Yeah?"

"I think they're going to let me go after my contract runs out." For whatever reason, she doesn't look as devastated as he'd think she would.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She beams at him, only traces of sadness on her expression. "I've spent the last ten years of my life there, change might be nice."

He nods, understanding. He'd only been there a few years when he was ready to go. "Wedding plans will be even nicer, right?"

She laughs. Nods. "We still need to pick a date."

"I like fall weddings," he says softly. "Maybe... September 21st. There's no PPV that weekend, we can do it then? What do you think?"

Her smile grows. "I like it. I like it a lot. Let's do it."

He grins, hugging her. "I can't wait to be married to you." Her eyes gleam happily as she cups his face and kisses him softly. "Now," he says, "all we have to do is plan... oh, everything else about our wedding."

She laughs, running her fingers over his facial hair. "We'll do just fine, I'm sure. I used to be a wedding planner, you know." She winks at him and he laughs, shaking his head.

"Don't remind me," he mumbles, leaning in to kiss her again.


	258. chapter 258

Alicia laughs, stretching her arms out towards the baby. Monroe is still little, although bigger than when they'd last seen her, and she coos over the little girl, Maryse watching closely while Ricardo leans over the grill, trying to help Heath keep their meal from burning. The couples finding themselves with a rare day off for all four of them, meeting up had been a no-brainer. Ricardo had considered inviting Alberto and Sofia even, but Alberto was busy with his own business dealings and he didn't want to put Heath or Maryse on the spot, considering.

"Better watch it," Maryse warns Alicia with a soft, loving smile as she pokes her baby's lips gently. "Hold this one long enough and she'll make you want to have one of your own."

Alicia casts a quick glance at Ricardo before shrugging, turning to beam at Maryse. "Wouldn't be the worst thing I could think of."

Maryse's brows furrow as she realizes. "So things are no better with WWE?"

"Not really," Alicia shrugs. "We'll see." She presses a kiss to Monroe's cheek and sighs. "So what about you guys? Any plans?" Her smirk turns smug as Maryse colors. "Like, wedding bells maybe... First comes baby, then comes marriage?"

"Ha-ha," Maryse says dryly. "I haven't been asked. I'm not about to push the matter." She takes Monroe back and Alicia holds her hands up.

"Sorry, just a question," she says, before turning to give Maryse a minute to compose herself, let her temper cool. She drapes her arms around Ricardo's neck and kisses him enthusiastically, giggling when he turns to squeeze her, kissing her back. "Hello, fiance."

"Hola," he says, running his hands up and down her satin camisole. "Are you and Maryse playing nice?"

Alicia pouts. "Trying," she insists, glancing at Heath, who pauses in his grill-tending to look over at his significant other. "Tonight then?"

"Yep, all goes well," Ricardo murmurs, kissing her before turning back to place some potatoes and corn on the cob where Heath directs him. Despite the lingering tension, they have a delicious meal and Monroe sleeps soundly through it all, baby monitor crackling with the sounds of her breathing and soft noises.

Heath and Ricardo are talking quietly over their plates, sipping beers slowly, when Alicia turns back to Maryse, eyes wide and sincere. "Listen, I just wanna apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to tease you, or make you feel bad about doing things out of the so-called norm. You shouldn't feel weird just because Monroe came first before you and Heath have everything else figured out. It's 2018. Whatever, you know? As long as you're all happy and healthy, that's the important thing."

Maryse nods. Fumbles with her napkin. Nods again. "Oui. I agree. The important thing." She casts another look at Heath, who misses it while whispering with Ricardo, and then stares down at her hands for a few moments. Squaring her shoulders, she stands up and walks over to Heath's chair, gripping his hands and tugging him up-right. As he gapes at her, she forces a small smile. "May I have a minute?"

Ricardo and Alicia exchange glances as Maryse drags him into the grass, then drops down to one knee before him, fumbling with a small box she pulls out of the folds of her dress. His jaw drops as she stares up at him. "We're not conventional," she says. "We've done a lot of things backwards, or not at all, and to most, we probably don't make sense. The French-Canadian and the southern boy." She laughs and shrugs. "But I was reminded the only thing that matters is that we're healthy and happy, and I haven't been happier or healthier than when I'm with you. You ground me, Heath Slater, and you're an incredible father to our baby, and I... I want to show the world what exactly you mean to me." She pops open the box, revealing a simple gold band, and he swallows hard, touching it with a trembling finger.

"Maryse," he says in a choked tone, eyes filling with tears. He eases down onto his knees in front of her and laughs softly, tugging his own box out of his jeans pocket, the small but beautiful diamond inside entrancing her. "I was gonna..." He sniffs and wipes at his eyes. "Ricardo and I were talkin' about the logistics of having a double weddin'. If you wanted... I know it's soon, but I don't wanna wait." He stares up at her, biting his lip. "What do you think?"

"I think you'd better put that ring on my finger," she says through her own tears, laughing as he pushes the ring into place and waits patiently while she does the same for him. "I love you," she breathes. "I love you so much."

They look up as Ricardo and Alicia approach, sappy smiles on their faces. "Soooo?" Ricardo asks. "Are we doing the double wedding gimmick?"

Heath and Maryse exchange glances, his smile soft and sure, giving her the courage to take this next step. "Yes!" Maryse says, getting to her feet with a little help from Heath. He dusts at the grass stains on her knees but she ignores it, staring at the ring and discussing with Alicia what dress styles to go with and how to best meld both of their tastes together to form this gorgeous, unforgetable wedding for the four of them.

-x

All in all, Ricardo is having a great week. The double wedding plans with Heath and Maryse are slow, but coming together nicely so far, and he is contacted by a stand up comedian from California, offering him VIP tickets to his event in Texas that weekend. He mulls it over before placing a call. "Hola, El Patron," he says, staring down at the DM before him with the information.

"Ah, hola, mi hermano. Is everything alright?" Alberto asks, some worry clearly creeping in his voice.

Ricardo feels bad for a moment that Alberto thinks he'd only call if something was wrong, but swallows it down. "Si, uh, everything's great, actually. I was offered some VIP tickets to Felipe Esparza's event tomorrow night and I was wondering if you and Sofia would like to come with me and Alicia?"

Alberto pauses for only a second. "Of course," he says. "Sofia and I would both like that very much."

Ricardo can hear the smile in his former employer's voice, and it enboldens him. "Well, uh, while we're on the phone, I'm wrestling later on, if you wanna come and check it out, that... that'd be nice." Things are still a little awkward, somewhat tense, but better. Much better than they were even two months ago.

"Si, of course," Alberto says softly. "Text me the address, I'll be there, mi hermano."

Ricardo does so, and then has to leave to prepare for the event.

When it's time for his match, he checks the crowd out and sees Alberto and Alicia sitting together, Alicia making a face at him for not informing her ahead of time, and he stifles his laughter even as he nods in their direction, entering the ring with his lips twitching. It's dumb, he thinks, but knowing that Alberto is there seems to distract him, and he turns wrong in the first few minutes of the match. His back, which has started to join the rest of him in nagging him after most matches the last few months, twinges worse than usual, but he doesn't think much of it, trying to proceed as normal... until he's hoisted up and scoop slammed down, the wind knocked out of him as pain shoots up his spine and leaves him frozen in agony, staring up at the lights. The referee clearly isn't sure what to do, his opponent eager to continue, and Ricardo forces himself to finish the match to a losing conclusion, gasping in agony as he rolls out of the ring and stumbles to the back, sweaty and in pain so bad that he barely makes it to a nearby bench before his knees give out.

He's still sitting there, head buried in his hands, when he hears footsteps approach him, Alberto's warmth pressed against his side a moment later. "Mi hermano, what's wrong?" he asks, hands prodding lightly at his back. "Alicia knew something was wrong as soon as you took that scoop slam. Talk to me."

"My back's been nagging since February," Ricardo admits, casting a woeful glance at the older man. "I landed wrong tonight. It..." He bites down on his tongue as Alberto presses just so, sending fresh pain stabbing up his spine. "AY Mierda!"

"Lo siento, lo siento," Alberto soothes. "I'm sorry, mi hermano. I think you should see a doctor..."

"They can't do anything, and I can't afford it anyway," he hisses. "I just... want to sleep it off... and go to Felipe's show tomorrow..." His eyes are desperate, beseeching, and Alberto sighs, troubled. "Por favor? If it gets worse, I'll let you drag me to the hospital personally... but not right now."

"Fine," Alberto concedes reluctantly, ruffling Ricardo's hair just to give his hands something to do. "But only if you let me make sure you get home safely tonight. No complaining." He pokes Ricardo's nose, chuckling a little when he flinches, looking crosseyed for a moment. "You're my little brother. I have to make sure you're going to be ok. Si?"

"Fine," he sighs, relieved when Alberto eases an arm around him, helping him up and over to the showers so he can get cleaned up and change clothes. "Gracias," he mumbles.

"Any time, mi hermano," Alberto says, rubbing his shoulders. "You're gonna be just fine."

Ricardo hopes so, dread and denial swirling together deep within him as he yet again faces an uncertain future.


	259. chapter 259

"This is silly," Ricardo groans, even as he slumps into the warmth of the table, feeling the fingers ease up and down his spine. "El Patron, please..."

Alberto smirks over at him, shaking his head. "Shhh, enjoy it, mi hermano. How long has it been since you've gotten a professional massage? Hmm?" Alicia had barely been gone five minutes, flying out for the week's Raw, leaving Ricardo to drown himself in hour after hour of the World Cup, when Alberto had come to the house, tucked Ricardo into his car and drove off, all but ignoring his protests and confusion.

So now they're here, both getting massages, and Alberto looking much too pleased with himself for surprising Ricardo so thoroughly. "Ridiculous," Ricardo mumbles, before hissing out a breath when fingers dig into his back. "Ay," he mumbles, burying his face in the plush padding.

"Gentle," Alberto chides the man working over Ricardo's back, and he immediately softens his touch, brushing slowly down from Ricardo's neck.

"Lo siento," he says, taking care for the rest of the massage.

When it's over and Ricardo gets up, gingerly stretching his arms out and looking somewhat surprised at the diminished pain when he lifts his arms, Alberto scrawls out a somewhat larger tip than he was planning after the fumble earlier. "Holy crap," he exclaims. "I mean, I still feel a tug when I move sometimes, but... it's a lot better." He smiles fondly at Alberto, who can't help but grin back as he twirls his pen between his fingers. "Gracias, El Patron."

Alberto claps him gently on the shoulder. "Whatever you need, mi hermano, I will provide as long as I'm able." He squeezes his arm before moving to give the sizeable check to the staff so they can leave. "What are your plans now, mi hermano?"

"World Cup," he says. "But I have training to do. James Ellsworth is going to be there." His lips quirk as Alberto rolls his eyes. "He seems like a good guy." Alberto mumbles in Spanish and Ricardo barks out a laugh, only catching some of it. "Jealousy doesn't become you, El Patron."

"Why would I be jealous of that ridiculous man?" he rolls his eyes.

Ricardo shrugs. "Not many of us can see we get to return to WWE within seven months, hm?"

Alberto casts him a glance. "True enough, I suppose." They walk to the car and Alberto drops him off so he can get ready for his evening.

James Ellsworth is about what Ricardo expects. Hard-working, respectful enough, with an interesting mix of humbleness for himself and his situation and smugness whenever Carmella and her title reign comes up in conversation. He's an intriguing grey area of a man and Ricardo wishes he'd had more time to just sit and chat with him before the planned training seminar begins. They do get a few minutes at the end of the night, Ricardo pleasantly surprised when James stays behind to help clean up, wiping the ring ropes down alongside him and a couple of other people from the school. "So, uh, rumor has it that you're involved with Alicia Fox," he begins awkwardly.

Ricardo casts him a quick glance before reclaiming his cloth and getting back to work. "Yeah, we're engaged," he says, lips twitching as he rubs his finger subconsciously over where his ring ordinarily is when he's not in the ring.

James' eyes widen. "Oh. Wow. Congrats. I guess the rumormongers are a little behind in their news, huh?" He chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's none of my business." But there's clearly something on his mind and he ducks his head back over their work. "I... uh. Just wondering..."

"Yes?" Ricardo prompts, thinking he knows where James is about to go with this, but not wanting to push just in case he's wrong.

"So how do you, like, gain their attention?" James' brow furrows. "I mean, WWE women are so... beautiful and strong..." There's a wistful kind of look in his blue eyes and Ricardo has to laugh, softly, waving it off when James looks up at him, confused and a little hurt.

"This is about Carmella, right? Your homegirl?" He smirks slightly. "When it came to me and Alicia, we just gravitated towards each other naturally. We were both going through some painful breakups and it led into us keeping each other company. Love came slowly from that foundation." He blows out a breath as his smile softens. "She's the best thing in my life. I wouldn't trade how we came together for anything in the world." He casts another quick glance at James. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you just to take things slow, and let it go where it will. I saw some pictures of you guys after your return. She seemed really happy to be back in there with you."

James nods, his head still ducked. "I hope so," he murmurs. "It's been so long, I thought she might've forgotten about me."

Ricardo claps him on the shoulder as he finishes up. "Apparently not, mi amigo. Just keep doing what you're doing, looks like you're off to a good start."

James smiles, finally catching Ricardo's eye. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Hey, thanks for coming in and helping with the students. I jacked my back up a couple days ago and it's good to have as many hands on deck as possible." He can still feel the ebb and flow of the pain whenever he moves, is feeling it now even with this simple of a task, but it still feels better than it did, so he takes wins where he can.

James nods, following him out. "Hope that all gets better soon, Ricardo."

"Gracias." They shake hands and Ricardo watches him collect his things and leave after pausing to say goodbye to the others still lingering around the building. "Good guy," he mumbles, turning slowly to handle other business for the day. He has some meet'n'greets, and other training ventures planned, not to mention responsibilities regarding a Sabotage Wrestling event later in the week. It's tiring, this schedule, but there's enough free time for him to enjoy a fair amount of the World Cup.

He just hopes his back holds out to get everything done to his satisfaction.

He's half asleep on Monday, dozing over the droning of the game on his TV screen, when his phone goes off. Squinting at the screen, he realizes it's Alicia and that he's slept through at least one game. Cursing under his breath, he answers and she excitedly babbles before his sleepy answers break through her enthusiastic rambling. "Oh, no, did I wake you?" she asks, the guilt in her voice waking him up like a glass of cold water to the face.

"It's ok," he insists. "I wanted to be awake. So what happened?"

"My worries about WWE were unfounded, I guess," she says cheerfully. "I'm not sure about when my first match back will be, but they caught me on camera and even welcomed me back on social media so that's awesome. I was talking to Bayley, because she was the first to welcome me back when I arrived today, and it just kind of happened!" They all know if the WWE cameramen doesn't want to catch you, it won't, so Ricardo thinks it sounds pretty good, at least for now.

"I'm happy for you," he says with a small smile. "I hope you get more TV time after this. No one deserves it more." It's true, she deserves it, especially after how she'd worked quietly, steadfast, through her injury. He had seen how much pain it'd caused her, and how she struggled with being sidelined during so many pivotal moments in the women wrestling scene.

"Thank you." He thinks she then notices the time because she exhales. "Aw, Ricardo, I'm sorry, I'm interrupting the World Cup, aren't I?"

"It's fine." He laughs ruefully. "I fell asleep, actually, so I'm glad you called or I would've slept through more of it."

"How's your back?" she wonders, frown obvious in her voice.

"Better. I think." He shifts a little, feeling only a dull pain. "Alberto took me to get a massage and it helped some."

"Well, that's good, I'm glad he did something to help you," she says. "It'd be sad if you couldn't walk down the aisle to marry me in a few months."

He laughs. "Trust me, I'm doing absolutely everything I can to ensure that that happens."

She giggles. "Hey, me too." They sit for a few moments, thinking about everything, before she sighs. "I'd love to talk longer but we all have early flights, so I should go." She blows kisses, soft little bursts of sound that he cherishes even as she prepares to hang up. "I love you, I'll see you tomorrow! Let's go picnic on the beach when the World Cup ends!"

He chuckles. "Ok, that's a plan. I'll see you in the morning. Love you too, Alicia."

"Good night," she says softly.

"Good night." They hang up and he stares at the TV, smiling. Feeling lighter than he has been in quite awhile. "It's a pretty decent life, isn't it, girl?" he asks the snuffling Harley, reaching out to stroke her forehead. "Yeah..."


	260. chapter 260

"Ricardooooo!" Alicia squeals, running into his arms. He instinctively grabs her and holds her close, unable to spin her around or do much right now because of his back. She beams and hugs him, leaning closer and kissing him enthusiastically. She sighs and pulls back with a satisfied kind of mewl before rubbing their noses together. "I was just informed they need me this weekend! I'm going to work the Garden!" Letting him go, she dances around him. "I'm so happy!"

He has to smile at her happiness after so long of sitting idle, of the uncertainty behind what was going to be the next thing for her. "That's great," he says, gently brushing some of the hair out of her eyes. "I'm really happy for you." She laughs and kisses him again while he thinks about his own plans- training sessions, and then the Rock and Roll Express to help with a seminar to teach the kids some of the things that they've learned in their decades with the business. He's still a little limited, but he can help teach, can oversee what's happening with the students, keep track of their strengths and weaknesses. It's better than nothing, although he wishes his back would hurry up and heal.

Alicia searches his face and then cups it, the cool metal of her ring bringing him back to reality, staring into her eyes. "Hopefully you'll be back with it soon too," she says softly, kissing him.

"I hope so too," he murmurs, hating not competing as badly as she has the last six months.

"What _will_ you do without me this weekend?" she teases him, teeth flashing as he struggles to think of something. "You could meet up with people for UFC," she suggests, an idea which was already rattling around in Ricardo's head.

He twists his lips and stares down at her. "Maybe Alberto. He usually does something for these things." She nods, but he can tell her heart's not in it. "It'll be ok," he murmurs, pressing his thumb to her lips before kissing her. "I promise."

"I believe you," she says, giggling helplessly as he kisses her in the way that he knows makes her toes curl the fastest, humming as she draws her fingers through his hair.

"I trust you," he says suddenly. When she looks confused, he clarifies. "The wedding... If I invite him..." He looks almost scared. "I know if he tries anything, you'll slap him silly. Right?"

Alicia exhales and looks away. "Ricardo, I'm not sure I want him at our wedding because of what he did to you with Paige," she says honestly. "But I'm aware he's the closest thing you have to a brother, and I can't necessarily forbid you from inviting him because ultimately this is your wedding too, and I want it to be special for you. Especially because I've already had one, and this'll be your first... and hopefully only," she teases him with a wink. "But there's no way in hell you have to worry about me doing _anything_ to hurt you. Alright?" She cups his face gently in her palms and stares deep into his eyes. "I love _you_. I don't care about money, or supposed power, and to be honest, guys like Alberto never did it for me. Egotistical guys riding on their trustfunds and supposed good looks. The money gets blown, the looks fade, and then what are you left with? Not much." She smiles and eases her hand down his arm, entangling their fingers.

"Gracias," he murmurs, his convinction strengthened by her words. "I love you so much, Alicia."

She beams. "I love you too. Now have fun this weekend, yeah? And if you decide closer to the time that you want Alberto to be part of the wedding party... I'll accept that too, it's entirely up to you." She strokes his jaw as she kisses him. "I just want you happy, babe. Alright?"

He nods, thinking about that. Alberto was supposed to be best man during his wedding with Paige, and he still can't believe how awfully that all shook out. The only thing that pulled him out of the heartbreak of both his best friend and fiancee betraying him in such a dark fashion had been Alicia and Mike's support. But maybe, perhaps, he could be given a second chance, since Alicia had given the early go-ahead... "I know," he murmurs. "I'll think about it. Thank you." He traces shapes in the folds of the sundress she's wearing before smiling. "Now I think we should celebrate your first match back. What do you think?"

There's a bottle of wine that he's been hiding in with some of his as of yet unpacked meditation stuff, which she'd respectfully not touched, and she gapes as he locates a couple of glasses, easing her up from the couch and leads the way to their bedroom, where she settles and watches him pour the pale liquid. "Ricardo..." She smiles when he hands her a glass and leans down to pull her shoes off, lightly tracing his fingers up her feet, along her ankles. She sips leisurely and watches him through half-lidded eyes as he takes a drink as well before walking up the bed to lay next to her, pressing a slow, alcohol-slick kiss to her mouth. She hums at the interesting mixture of tastes between Ricardo and the wine and sighs, resting back in the pillows as he alternates between sipping and kissing every inch of bare skin, sometimes adjusting or just plainly pulling off layers of her clothing so he can touch more, taste longer.

She sighs into her wine as he kisses her abs, pausing for a moment to look up at her. She'd lost a fair amount of weight, some muscle definition, because of her inability to do much during her injury, and he knows it bugs her, especially when people make comments about her appearance online. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?" he asks, sitting back and sipping from his glass again, eyeing her. When she shrugs, he sprawls his hand out over her. "You are," he insists quietly.

"Well, at least I won't have much trouble fitting into a wedding dress," she quips and he shakes his head, moving back up until they're eye to eye.

"You'll look beautiful whatever you wear that day, I just need you to know you're alright. You look great, and you'll be back at it now, regaining what you lost. No matter what people say. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

Her face softens as tears pool in her eyes. "Such a sweet talker," she tells him with a soft smile, kissing him. "Thank you, Ricardo. I'll try to remind myself of that when everything's feeling hopeless..."

"And of this," he says, returning back to her abs and returning to kissing a slow path down her body as she heaves for breath, overwhelmed by both his affections and his words.

"Yeah," she groans softly. "Definitely gonna be reminding myself of this for awhile," she exhales, letting her grip on the empty wine glass slip as it rolls and gets tangled into the sheets. "I love you beyond all things I thought were possible after Alex... after Alex and divorce and everything... Ricardo," she breathes out, feeling his smile against her skin. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He pulls away, chucking as she roans out in frustration, easing back up the bed. "I should be the one thanking you," he informs her. "You've pulled me back from the brink quite a few times. I'd have nothing near the amazing life I have right now without you." She looks like she's going to say something to dispute this, so he arches forward and kisses her, quieting her.

She sighs and closes her eyes, pressing close to Ricardo, overwhelmed what a good, giving man she'll be marrying in a matter of weeks. _Life... so entertaining and ridiculous sometimes..._


	261. chapter 261

Alicia flies out for the weekend WWE events and Ricardo rocks back and forth on his heels, taking in the apartment. It's quiet without her, but he's going to be busy anyway. Training, and then... well... he had decided to go to Alberto's for UFC after all. They won't be alone, Alberto always invites a few people, and Sofia will be there keeping an eye on things. So he feels more comfortable than he thinks he would have even two months ago as he drives over to Alberto's and parks outside of the house, looking up at it. Not as huge as the Florida grounds, it's still sizeable, with places for his multiple vehicles and whatever else he ends up wanting.

Ricardo sighs, then chuckles as he drags himself out of his car and heads to the door. He barely rings the doorbell when Sofia has the door open, hugging him tightly, Spanish pouring out of her lips as she greets him, emotions choking her voice. He hugs her back and fights back the stinging in his own eyes, both of them seretipitiously wiping their eyes as they pull away a few moments later. "I've missed you, Sofia," he murmurs.

She smiles, strokes his arm. "I've missed you as well, mi hijo." Clearing her throat, she steps back. "You're the first here, Alberto is waiting in the entertainment room. Here, I'll show you."

Ricardo allows her to take his hand and guide him through the halls, peeking in at rooms as quickly as he can, getting a feel of the kitchen, dining room, an office, and the stairs leading to the second floor, before she pushes a door open and Ricardo finds himself staring in at Alberto, who is absently fiddling with a remote. He exhales roughly and steps forward, suddenly feeling small and nervous. "Hola, El Patron," he offers, secondguessing all of this. "I hope you don't mind my coming, I just thought- Alicia is off with WWE this weekend, and I thought perhaps we could watch UFC together, but if not, I understand-"

As he babbles, Alberto stands and walks towards him, an unreadable look on his face. Ricardo swallows hard, taking an instinctive step backwards, when Alberto reaches out for him and hugs him just as tight as Sofia did, if not more. "I've told you before, mi hermano. You have an open invitation to mi casa any time." He pulls back and smiles at him. "Want the grand tour? We have time before the others arrive."

Ricardo nods, his doubts slowly fading away as Alberto tosses the remote back onto the couch and rests his hand between his shoulderblades, guiding him through the kitchen, the dining room. Even goes outside so they can look at Alberto's most recent vehicle purchase. Upstairs is just a line of bedrooms and a bathroom, Ricardo making note of the impressive hot tub up here. They go into Alberto's office and Ricardo swallows hard when he sees a picture of them hanging on the wall, back when things were good and Alberto was World Heavyweight Champion. "It's a beautiful house, El Patron."

"Gracias," he says with a wide smile. "I like it better now that I have more visitors." He squeezes Ricardo's shoulder before walking back out of the room. "Want to see my gym?"

"Si," Ricardo agrees with a small smile. Once they make it downstairs, Ricardo exhales at the familiarity of it all- it's not vastly different from the Florida set up. A ring in the middle, punching bags and other equipment along the walls. He hums and brushes the ropes with his fingers, smiling a little as Alberto climbs up onto the apron. Even though he has his own issues with the wrestling business sometimes, there's nothing quite like the smell of a new, barely touched ring.

"Wanna experiment a little, mi hermano?" Alberto asks, breaking Ricardo out of his thoughts.

Experimenting used to mean Ricardo being the practice dummy on which Alberto tried out new moves on. He's not sure what it means right now, but he agrees and climbs into the ring, staring at Alberto as he adjusts his clothing and then looks up with a faint grin on his face. "It's been awhile," Ricardo murmurs.

"Si, it has been. We will start slow," Alberto promises, and the two lock up, feeling each other out. Ricardo is more active now than he was before, actually spending more time in the ring than Alberto with all of the training he does at Hybrid and it shows as he holds his own against his former employer, so when he's sent back against the ropes, Alberto bracing his feet to grip Ricardo's arm and send him down tot he mat, he shifts his weight and sweeps Alberto's legs out from under him instead, sending him crashing to the mat in one fluid movement.

Alberto blinks heavily and then barks out a laugh as Ricardo helps him up with an almost sheepish smirk. "I have been practicing new moves and combinations," he says with some pride in his voice.

"I see that," Alberto says, before gripping him and suplexing him over while he's distracted. "Pride goeth before the fall, mi hermano," he says with a chuckle.

Ricardo huffs and grips Alberto's hand to pull himself back up, the two of them continuing on, pretty evenly matched, all in all, until the doorbell rings to announce Alberto's friends' arrival. They smile at each other before toweling off and going to join everyone in the entertainment room, Sofia smiling at Ricardo as she passes out drinks and snacks.

It's a great night, full of laughter and easy going bickering over the UFC matches. When one of Alberto's friends becomes a little too vocal- and maybe drunk- and gets in Ricardo's face about something he'd said regarding one of the fights, Alberto pushes him back and levels him with a glare that would make anyone sober up quickly. Sure enough, the guy stumbles away and Sofia pushes a glass of water into his hands as Ricardo nods and mouths _gracias_ to Alberto, who nods back, some of the tense protectiveness fading from his dark eyes as his friends settle down and manage to enjoy the rest of the show without any other drama.

Later, once everything is determined, and Alberto's friends have left, Ricardo remains behind, helping Sofia to clean up like the old days. He hums and sweeps up some scattered crumbs from the floor around the table she'd set up with all kinds of finger foods and drinks, only just hearing the soft rasp of Alberto's shoes on the tile. "Gracias again for allowing me to crash your party tonight," Ricardo tells him. "I had a really good time."

Alberto doesn't say anything for a moment, then grips Ricardo's arm and slowly turns him until they're face to face. "You crashed nothing, mi hermano. I don't care if it's in Mexico, England, or Antartica, wherever I live is your home and you are always welcome there. Ok?"

Ricardo ignores the prickling of emotions in his eyes, nodding slowly. "Si, El Patron. Muchas gracias all the same." They stand there uncertainly, Ricardo's hands twisting in the black garbage bag he was in the process of filling when Alberto found him. "Eh. El Patron?" he asks lowly.

"Si?"

He swallows, looking away. "What do you think of Alicia?" he asks quietly, almost dreading the response that's to come. With Paige, there had been no sign of what was to come between her and Alberto until the news hit with the force of ten bricks. He's not sure this will get him anywhere, but it's a start. He thinks. He hopes.

Alberto stares at him for a long, pensive moment. "She's loud," he finally says. "Overly emotional and a bit extreme in some of her reactions to things." There's a lengthy pause, Alberto clearly still thinking. "But," he muses, "she clearly loves you and makes you happy, and there's not much else I can ask for from somebody."

Ricardo nods. "So you're not, like, harboring any feelings for her or anything?"

"Absolutely not!" Alberto all but chokes, Ricardo chuckling at him. "I know... I betrayed you deeply with Paige," he says quietly once he's regained control of himself. "I am unsure how you've forgiven me for that, because I'm unsure if I ever will. I will never put a woman between us again, I swear to you, Ricardo. You are my brother and hurting you is like hurting myself." He reaches out and squeezes Ricardo's arm. "I can never apologize enough for being so lost in myself that I ever even considered such a thing."

Ricardo nods, tears now truly dripping down his face as Alberto stares sadly at him. "Then I have something to ask you." He wipes at his face and hands over an invitation. "Will you..."

Alberto slits it open and reads it, before pausing and rereading it again. Not just any invitation, no. Alberto coughs, getting choked up again as well now. "Will you throw me some obnoxious bachelor party? Will you stand behind me and support me should I lose my nerve?" he reads off, voice trembling. "Will you give the toast in a strange mix of both Spanish and English that only a select few will understand?" He laughs again, glancing up at Ricardo before continuing to read. "Will you be my best man, same as you've been my best friend for all of these years?" He buries his face in his hands and groans. "Mi hermano, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you..." Their eyes lock when he looks up and he smiles. "Si, of course I will be your best man. With honor and humility."

Ricardo laughs in some relief as Alberto hugs him tightly. "Just so you're forewarned," he mumbles into Alberto's shoulder, "Mike's going to be a groomsmen."

Alberto groans as Ricardo laughs, quite a lot of weight on his shoulders disappearing now that he's made his decision regarding Alberto's role in his and Alicia's wedding.


	262. chapter 262

Ricardo tries to keep to a normal schedule. Training, spending time with Alicia, keeping in contact with Alberto despite their own busy schedules, even honoring his indy events. Which works until Friday night, when he wrestles at GCWA's War Games, a brutal elimination match with seven other guys. Everything fails all at once not long after his elimination, his adrenaline disappearing in a rush and leaving him spasming in pain, his back suddenly on fire as it locks up on him, making it impossible to walk or do much of anything. He gasps and leans against the wall, gritting his teeth as a few people around turn to look, a couple trying to talk to him. He ignores them, remaining there, until he thinks enough to grab for his phone.

Alicia is already gone for the weekend WWE events she's scheduled for, and so Ricardo has only one other option. He closes his eyes and slides down the wall, trying just to breathe as his back protests even this movement. When the phone clicks, he doesn't even wait. "El Patron?" he asks breathlessly. "I... I need help," he forces himself to admit. "Por favor..." He feels tears of frustration fill his eyes. It's a long drive and if he had any other option, he wouldn't put Alberto out like this, but... he can't move, and part of him will be forever grateful to the GCWA staff who remain with him, trying to get his pain under control between pain medicine, and alternating ice and heat.

It's a long drive and by the time Alberto arrives, Ricardo is off of the floor, sitting miserably on a bench, shivering through another cycle of ice packs. Sofia is with him and Alberto cups Ricardo's face, searching his eyes. "How bad it is?"

"Better," Ricardo says honestly, the pain medicine helping to clear his mind enough for him to keep control of his emotions as Alberto and Sofia step away to whisper amongst themselves, neither looking thrilled with the situation. Finally they rejoin him and help him up, walk him carefully to the car. "My-"

"Senor will take you home in that," Sofia interrupts to tell him. "I will be driving his vehicle back to San Antonio." It sucks, but it's the only solution. He nods, murmuring his gratitude to her in Spanish, before Alberto guides him to his car and gets him settled in the backseat, tucking him in and taking his place behind the wheel.

It's a quiet, tense drive, and Ricardo's almost thankful when he falls asleep about fifteen minutes into it. He's so groggy and out of it that he barely remembers walking from the car to the house, or Sofia tenderly helping him into bed after easing him out of his wrestling gear and into sweats and a wifebeater. He does remember Alberto's knuckles kneading his forehead as he leans over him, the room dark and quiet. "Shhh, mi hermano," Alberto whispers, seeing he's awake. "Go back to sleep. We will be here in the morning."

And they are, when Ricardo wakes up, miserable and so stiff that he can't get out of bed on his own, each step burning agony as he's helped to the bathroom to handle his business before getting helped back to lay down. He has more matches scheduled for tonight and tomorrow but Alberto had called and canceled for him before day had fully broke and shame overwhelms Ricardo, but he knows it's the right decision even as he tries to calculate how much money he'll be missing out on because of this, and if he and Alicia will be able to afford rent and everything else now.

Alberto seems to sense this, asking Sofia to go make them all some tea to help Ricardo relax. As soon as she's gone, he shuts the bedroom door and kneels down next to Ricardo. "I will assist you in getting bookings once you're healthy again," he says quietly. "If you need to borrow money-"

"No, no-" Ricardo tries to deny, not wanting Alberto to get the thought in his head, but-

"Mi hermano!" Alberto snaps, Ricardo immediately falling silent, looking away as shame colors his face. "This is no time for pride. You can barely walk, you called me on the brink of tears last night be- because you were in so much pain." He reaches out, surprisingly gentle despite the tone of his voice as he takes Ricardo's hand, rubs his knuckles. "It reminded me of when your ankle was broken by that perro Swagger, when I failed you so drastically. I promised myself then I would never fail you again, and I am aware that I have broken that promise again and again, but I will not let you suffer when I can so easily help you." He stares at him. "I owe you more than I can ever repay you just for you forgiving me for the most heinous, hateful things a man could do to his best friend. To his little brother. So por favor, allow me... allow me to help you. It is not a gift, nor charity. You will repay me, I have no doubt." He smiles sadly at Ricardo. "Please. Let me to do this for you, Ricardo."

Ricardo shudders. Closes his eyes and sniffs as fresh tears fill them, from a different kind of pain than the night before. "Fine," he whispers, voice cracking. He licks his lips. "We will repay you. In full." Alberto hugs him then, pressing Ricardo's face into his shoulder gently, and Ricardo struggles not to cry but eventually breaks, soon soaking Alberto's shirt with all of the pent up humiliation of getting injured so quickly after moving to Texas, requiring help, and yet again being a burden on Alberto and Sofia, first physically and now financially. "Lo siento," he chokes out, trying to move away, but Alberto continues to cradle him, whispering in soft, soothing Spanish, until his tears ease slowly.

Once he's quiet, only sniffing a few times more, Alberto pulls away and brushes the tears off of his cheeks, staring into his eyes. "Better?"

"Si, a little." Ricardo scrubs at his face. "Lo-"

"If you apologize again, I swear," Alberto says with a chuckle, the threat going nowhere as Ricardo stares up at him. "I just want you healthy and happy again, mi hermano. Especially with the double wedding on the way." He leans forward and squeezes Ricardo's shoulder. "Get some rest. I'll look in on you later."

Ricardo nods, only just reaching out in time to grab him before he can disappear from the room, remembering something. "Alberto. Seriously. Muchas gracias, mi hermano. I know things have been rough between us over the years, but... I always knew if I needed you, you'd be there." He smiles, still wan and a little teary-eyed. "Whether I wanted it or not, si?"

Alberto barks out a laugh at this and leans in, kissing Ricardo's forehead. "Si. Always have been and always will be. Until we're old and grey, and probably long past that, Ricardo."

It's mostly a nice thought, Ricardo decides as he watches Alberto leave the room, quietly clicking the door shut behind him.


	263. chapter 263

Ricardo is anxious. Twitchy. He hates not being able to compete. Since he'd temporarily retired a year prior, just laying around, with nothing but his thoughts and worries to keep him company, eats him alive. He pouts as Alicia comes home and stoops to pet the puppy before going to settle down next to him. "How are you?" she asks, tapping him lightly on the nose.

"Hanging in there, I guess," he says, still looking miserable. She tsks at him and kisses him lightly. "You doing ok?"

She smiles. "Yeah." She nuzzles into him. "We're going to have the first ever womens only PPV. I never expected it- but since I had to miss the Royal Rumble and Wrestlemania, now I get this opportunity. It's going to be so much fun." She beams and kisses him again. "I want you there," she shares quietly and he hums.

"Higher ups might not care for it," he says, but she shrugs. "I've just glad it's not too close to our wedding, that would've been uncomfortable if we'd made those plans and then they surprised everyone with this."

Alicia chuckles. "Yeah, Maryse and Heath probably would've hated us for that." She lays her head gently on his shoulder and blinks quietly. "So you have events this weekend, right?"

"I'm canceling one," he confesses. "I'll still make an appearance at the other one, but I'm not going to be able to wrestle until my back's better."

She sits up and rubs his chin. "I'm glad you've decided that," she tells him. "I need you to be able to walk down the aisle when we get married. It really scared me last week when you could barely get out of bed."

"It scared me too," he confesses. "I've had enough problems lately, the last thing I want to do is make things worse for you with my various health issues. I'm trying to take it easy, it's just... not in my nature." He closes his eyes and kisses the side of her face. "I hate laying around and doing nothing, and I know you understand that because your months of recovery was really frustrating for you too."

She nods. "Yeah, I really do understand." She sighs. "I just want you to be ok. I need you to be ok."

"And I will be," he assures her, kissing her on top of the head. "And guess what? I will figure out a way to get there for Evolution. Even if I have to be in the nosebleed seats."

She laughs. "I won't force you to do _that._ I'll comp you some tickets. If he's nice, I might even give Alberto one. And Sofia, she'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

"That's very generous of you," he murmurs, cuddling her closer as she giggles helplessly into his chest.

"So I had an idea before I came home," she says, getting up reluctantly and digging through her luggage. "Here, I bought these things for you." She hands out a bag to Ricardo and watches as he roots around inside, looking curious and uncertain. When he pulls out a sketch pad and expensive looking colored pencils, his jaw drops. "So you can sketch," she says. "If you want, while you recover. And if I'm off the mark, you can tell me anything else you want to keep you occupied while you're recovering, ok?"

He sighs. Tilts his head at her and smiles. "This is perfect, trust me. I love you, Alicia."

"I love you, too," she beams, leaning in to kiss him again.

"I know what I want to draw first," he says. "You."

Her face colors prettily. "Really? I don't know if I can sit still long enough to be a good subject."

"Don't worry about that," he tells her softly. "You just make yourself comfortable, I'll take it from there." She nods, slowly stretching out next to him and playing with her hair while he sorts out the pencils and gets a feel for the paper.

He smiles at her and begins tracing lines into the paper, starting to draw in earnest as she sits and watches his face, marveling at how focused and happy he seems to be, his eyes gleaming when he glances up at her every now and again to adjust the lines he's making.

She sighs and closes her eyes, in awe that, after all of the pain they've both endured, this is their life now, so calm and loving, a beautiful foundation for the rest of their lives. She feels so incredibly lucky.


	264. chapter 264

Ricardo hears his phone ringing mid-Monday, standing in the middle of the ring at Hybrid and trying to psyche himself up. He exhales and rolls out, grabbing for it and smiling a little when he sees Alberto's name flashing there. "Hola?"

"Hola, mi hermano," Alberto greets him. "So I wanted to call you because I've been invited to bowl for Salvation Army and I would like you in my corner. What do you think?"

"Bowling?" Ricardo muses. "Yeah, si, of course, you know I'm up for anything that helps charity. When?"

"September 10th. There are a few other things they may want us involved in in the weeks to come, I'm not sure, I'll be in contact with them. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in," Ricardo says easily. "It sounds fun." He hesitates for a moment, mulling over if he wants to tell Alberto what's going on in his world. "Um, so I'm at Hybrid right now," he says. "Um, I'm thinking about taking my first bumps since injuring my back."

Alberto doesn't say anything for a moment. "I'll be there in ten." He hangs up before Ricardo can respond, the former ring announcer shrugging, not too surprised by that response.

When Alberto arrives, Ricardo is pacing around the ring and walks over to the doors to let him in. "I haven't done anything," he says before Alberto can start to question him. "Come on."

They enter the ring and Alberto watches closely as Ricardo plants his feet and takes the form for bumping. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," he says. "Ask me later once the adrenaline wears off."

Alberto sighs. Watches his best friend shrewdly as he drops back, bumping and standing, bumping and standing. After a few sets of this, he stands up and Alberto reluctantly follows his commands, clotheslining him down and helping him to practice other common moves. They finish after about ten minutes of steady work, Ricardo breathing heavily as Alberto lays next to him. "How's your back now?"

"Sore, but in a way I'm used to," Ricardo says. "I may be feeling it in the morning, but I'm just... glad to be able to do _something_ again. As frustrated as I get with wrestling sometimes, I miss it when I can't do it." He eyes Alberto. "You may understand that."

"On some level, si, of course I do," Alberto says softly. "I'm glad you're happy, mi hermano. I hope you don't let injuries get so bad before you admit you need time off in the future, though."

Ricardo sighs. "I know. I'm awful about it. I'm working on it though. I promise you."

Alberto smiles half-heartedly. "Well, that's all we can ask from you." He sits there quietly and watches while Ricardo goes back to feeling out simple moves in the ring for the first time in weeks.

-x

Maryse and Alicia's intense discussions are echoing through the living room from where they're busy in the kitchen as Heath and Ricardo sit on the floor and watch over Monroe Sky as she squirms around on her stomach, reaching chubby fingers out towards her toys. Outside of listening to make sure neither of them have to go in to stop their fiancees from killing each other, both men are totally focused on the baby between them, sappy grins on both of their faces. "She's so big!" Ricardo exclaims.

"Tell me about it," Heath laughs. "It feels like yesterday I could hold her easily in one hand... now she's gonna be crawlin' before I know it, and... damn, it all goes so fast, man." He shakes his head and chuckles as she looks up at him, eyes dark and searching. "Daddy's right here, everything's ok, lil MS." He strokes her soft cheek and smiles when she fusses a little, reaching out for him. Obligingly, he lifts her up and kisses her nose. "Do you hear your mommy?" he asks, flinching when things get particularly loud between the two women and Ricardo leans over to get a good look at what's going on.

Monroe pouts, eyes wide and wet, and he clicks his tongue at her. "It's ok, baby girl. They're just overly enthusiastic about everything. Don't worry. We're ok." He kisses her forehead and holds her close to his chest, the sound of his heartbeat relaxing her as she drifts, fingers tangling in his shirt.

"You're such a good dad," Ricardo observes. "You were always a natural with Sara too." He thinks sometimes about having kids with Alicia someday, when she's done with WWE, and ready to move onto the next stage of their lives together. But for now, his niece and nephew, Heath and Mike's kids, will have to tide him over.

As if reading his mind, Heath drops a sleepy Monroe into his arms and Ricardo cradles her close as she falls asleep in his arms. "Don't sell yourself short," he tells him. "Kids and animals, they can tell when someone's great, and Sara and Monroe always loved you too. I just had more time with Sara since Mike and I filmed Marine 4 together, is all." He smiles, remembering that time in Vancouver, getting closer to Maryse and beginning to fall in love with her.

Ricardo smiles. "Do you think those two will be able to compromise?" he wonders, nodding towrds the kitchen where things have eased down to a dull roar as they continue taking notes and talking lowly amongst themselves.

Heath tilts his head. "Well, we can hope, I guess," he says with a faint smile. "I'd rather not have to drag AJ into things to calm them down. She was always really good with Alicia."

Ricardo mulls over it while running his fingers through Monroe's hair. "Yeah, I guess," he sighs. "Man, I remember when my niece and nephew were this small." He rests his face on the top of her head and chuckles. "They're so small and easy to snuggle. I kind of miss it, now the kids just run all over the place and I'm lucky just to get them to sit down long enough to color for five minutes."

Heath grins at him, brushing his fingers over his daughter's back. "I kinda can't wait until she's a little older so we can play." His eyes are soft. "I'm on the road a lot, but she'll never doubt I love her." He sighs. "It's hard enough for me, I can't imagine how someone like Mike feels with Sara Louisa, he's a lot busier than I am between reality TV and filming movies and everything else. At least I know when I'm going home every week. It usually seems up in the air for him."

Ricardo nods, feeling some sympathy for Mike as well. "Yeah, it always seems really rough for him. But they manage, thankfully technology makes it a little easier I guess."

They sit for awhile before realizing just how quiet it's become in the kitchen. Exchanging uncomfortable looks, they put Monroe down in her basinet and goes to see what's happening. "Everything ok in here?" Heath asks, leaning over to kiss Maryse.

Alicia looks up from the magazine she's perusing and cups the side of Ricardo's face as he leans over to glance at the glossy pages. "We're doing ok," she chuckles. "We've figured out a lot of it, I think."

"Really? And no one died?" She laughs and swats at him before closing her magazine and turning to face him. "So what kind of wedding are we having then?" She pushes a chair out for him and Heath sits on the other side of Maryse, the women showing them their plans, Heath and Ricardo exchanging glances at points and nodding along at others, not even sure what to say but knowing instinctively to leave it to their significant others with as few comments as possible.


	265. chapter 265

 

After watching UFC, Ricardo is eager to return to wrestling training. Alicia has already left for Raw this week and he tries not to worry too much about her match against Ronda. He paces around the house, playing on his phone, and teasing the puppy as she runs around his legs. He sees a poster including all of the non-caucasian women, including Alicia, on twitter, so he RTs it. Leaning down to stroke Harley's nose as she paws at him, he smiles. "Gotta support our girl where we can, right, Harley?" He sighs. "I hope her match goes alright. Our wedding is less than two months away now. She wouldn't find a broken arm very fashionable."

He sighs and crates Harley before heading out for the renovated Hybrid School. He loves this place, how well it's all coming together so quickly. Pride urges him to tweet Mike and Maryse, offering them use of his school. Mike is always filming something somewhere, and he thinks maybe Heath would be interested in doing something between their schools. Neither responds immediately and he shrugs, turning his focus to his students and other responsibilities waiting for him.

Once he's finished, there are DMs waiting for him- Mike thanking him for the offer and promising to consider it in the future, and Maryse informing him she'd let Heath know so maybe they could figure something out between their two schools perhaps. He thinks that's about as well as he could hope for, pocketing his phone and heading home to pass the time until he gets to come back for more training. He has private lessons in the morning, and then nothing much to do until Raw.

The more time goes by, the more anxious he feels. Alicia seems calm, not too disturbed, whenever they talk on the phone, but he thinks she's being overly optimistic. He closes his eyes and presses his knuckles into his temples, rubbing in slow circles. "Just try to take care of yourself, ok? I love you, Alicia."

"I love you too," she tells him. "I'll call you as soon as the match ends. Ricardo?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be ok. I promise you."

"I hope so," he says softly. They exchange byes and he turns back to playing with the dog while absentmindedly watching the start of Raw. He half-pays attention, curious about a few things but all in all too focused on what might happen with Alicia later. He smiles when they give Alicia a hype package before the match, sitting a little straighter when the match begins. Alicia comes out to Alexa's theme music, which makes Ricardo roll his eyes a little, but then Alexa hypes her up, talking about her being the first African American Divas Champion, and how she's been such a long lasting WWE competitor, which makes Alicia swell with pride. It all comes to an end when Ronda comes to the ring, accompanied by Natalya.

Alicia tries, she does, but even with Alicia and Natalya's distractions, Ronda keeps fighting back and fighting back and eventually locks her in the armbar, Alicia quickly tapping. Ricardo breathes a little easier when Ronda lets her go quickly enough, not repeating what she did to Stephanie McMahon all of those months ago.

Alicia is safe and within ten minutes, he's talking to her on the phone, her voice soothing whatever remains of his anxiety. "You're ok?"

"I will be," she promises him softly. "I know I lost... but I'm still happy. I was Ronda's first match on Raw, _and_ I main evented for the first time in my career. Not a lot of women have done that, you know?"

He smiles. "I'm proud too, Alicia. You deserve all of this. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will." She blows a few kisses into the phone. "Get some sleep, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Alright. Good night, Alicia. I love you."

"I love you too," she says.

He listens to her breathe for a few moments before she hangs up, Ricardo pressing the end button a few times too, putting his phone down. "Guess she's ok," he tells Harley with a smile. "And she wants me to get some sleep." He does feel pretty exhausted, body not even willing to wait for him to get to bed before his eyes get heavier, and his body sinks into the cushions, the warm weight of his dog across his legs helping him drift further into sleep. 'Good night, Harley," he says, voice fading away as he falls asleep right then, right there on the couch.

He wakes up the next morning to Alicia kissing him hello and he sighs, eyes fluttering as he strokes her arm, searching for any swelling or anything out of the ordinary. "I'm ok," she promises him, kissing him again. "Great, now, actually." He wraps his arms around her and she smiles into his chest. "Did you forget you have a suit fitting later?" she asks and he tenses up, groaning. "It'll go really fast, I promise you." She laughs. "Come on." Standing up, she tangles her fingers with his and draws him up off of the couch. "You'll bet the most handsome groom ever. But first..." She smirks at him. "Coffee."

"You're beautiful," he says, something he thinks every time he looks at her, but saying it with special enthusiasm at the mention of _coffee._

She just laughs and draws him out into the kitchen to get some food and drink into him before they begin focusing on wedding plans.


	266. chapter 266

Ricardo frowns as Alicia accompanies him to wrestling training the next day. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asks, leaning against the wall and staring at her arm. She's wrapped it up, carrying it around in a sling, and she shrugs, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm fine, I promise. It's a little achey, but I'm happy to be with you." Since their breakthrough earlier in the month, she and Maryse had made steady progress on the wedding plans, which is creeping ever closer. They have vastly different ideas but had gotten better at compromising since they began, but Maryse is busy with Mike currently, doing media for Miz and Mrs., so they had to take a break from plans for a few days. Which is just as well, they spend too much time together and they get close to throwing everything away and glaring each other into submission, so Alicia is ok with this time to think and relax.

"Just as long as you're in one piece for our wedding," he tells her with a small, worried smile. "I just got better from my back, after all. Though I'm sure if anyone could make an arm brace match with their wedding dress, it'd be you." He kisses her shoulder lightly and she laughs, stroking his face.

"I _could,_ but I won't have to. Don't worry. Now go have a kickass session and I will be right here when you're done." She cups his face and kisses him lazily before sitting back and watching him go into the ring to set up for the next few hours, thumbing at her phone's screen with a focused look on her face while he collects the students and gets to work.

She messages back and forth with Alexa about their Monday plans, Alexa hiding her frazzled tension not so well because she has a match six days before Summerslam, and she needs Alicia in her corner just in case. She rotates her shoulder lightly, and then replies _I'll be there, no worries._ She takes a quick selfie and uploads it to Instagram, pouting her lips at the somewhat poor lighting, just to realize people like it because it makes her look mysterious and alluring.

She smiles and puts her phone down, meeting Ricardo's eye as he turns to look at her, winking at him as she blows him a kiss. He grins at her and then turns, explaining the sequence he wants the men before him to attempt, stepping aside as they meet in the middle of the ring, shouting out suggestions and wading in to adjust their stances before letting them continue on a time or two.

When he finishes, he sits down next to her and kisses her forehead, stroking her knuckles. "So you're not entirely bored, having to sit here and watch me, are you?" he asks, smiling at her.

"No, I like watching you," she says, patting his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. "I talked with Alexa, she needs me in her corner for Raw."

He sighs. "Will Mickie James ever come back so it doesn't all fall on you?" he wonders, resting his hand on her bad arm. She smiles sadly at him and shrugs. Ricardo shrugs lightly, leaning into her soft touch. "Well, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best. Maybe look for a specially decorated arm brace, just in case."

She laughs softly at him, kissing him again. "It'll be fine. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

As much as he'd like to, it's not that easy, especially when he knows how dangerous Ronda Rousey can be.

Even so, Alicia guesses right. She does take a little more damage after being thrown around the ring by Ronda but in the end, it's her and Alexa still standing after a DQ loss, neither looking exactly happy but in one piece as they stumble up the ramp, Ronda and Ember Moon staring them down from the ring. It's not perfect, but Ricardo does breathe a little easier when he talks to Alicia that night and she sounds more frustrated than in actual pain. "We're going to be fine," she promises him. "My arm will be fine, and our weddings will go off without a hitch."

"Yeah, of course they will," Ricardo says with a small smile, wishing he could touch her instead of just hear her through his cell phone. "I love you, Alicia."

"I love you too," she responds. "I can't wait to be married to you."

Warmth suffuses him. "I can't wait either," he says softly, sitting down and envisioning that day with a hopeful look in his eye.


	267. chapter 267

Soccer. Something Ricardo's fallen out of practice with between the move and his back injury. But on a rare afternoon to himself, he searches and finally finds a park with the necessary field size and netting for it. He laughs to himself, dropping down into the grass and just staring. He'd grown more accustomed to Texas- a new apartment, a new place to train students at, more bookings. The only thing left had been this- a way to bring back his other one true love in soccer to his life in some shape or fashion.

He knows he's going to be feeling it in the morning because it's been so long but he drives back to the apartment long enough to get his equipment and then drives back to the park. Kicks ball after ball into the goal, shifting it between his feet and slowly regaining his confidence with each movement he makes. His teeth flash in the pale sunlight as he kicks again and again and again, eventually content to sit back down and reflect. He's going to be sore in the morning, but it's the good kind of sore.

He eventually rolls over and grabs for his phone, staring at it with a curious look on his face. He _almost_ has to laugh when he sees a tweet quoting an interview with Alberto about having another run in WWE, burying his face in his arms as the sun attempts to warm his sweat-soaked back. "Of course," he mumbles, not entirely surprised. At least this time he has no wild hopes locked in with Alberto's position in the wrestling world- they live close enough that sometimes they may do things together for charity, but the only reason Ricardo had decided ultimately to move to Texas was because he'd been certain he could handle things independently of Alberto, just in case.

He sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the grass against his skin and the soft wind tickling through his hair. He has more training to do this week, and he'd like to do more soccer drills, then Sabotage wrestling is having an event that he has to be involved in, so it's going to be a busy week, and he's looking forward to it, truthfully. Between Alicia and Maryse continuing to work out every tiny detail of the wedding no matter how ridiculous and this still weird sort of place he's in with Alberto, where he's not sure if he should trust him or not, he's relieved to have his own things to focus on.

Of course Alicia has her own drama to contend with, her arm still sore and aching, which is only made worse when Ronda wins the women's title from Alexa, and she's still talking about it days later, along with how Ronda had attacked Stephanie McMahon and walked off with no punishment. Instead Angle had been taken away from _his_ job, because _that_ made sense. Ricardo sighs and sits up, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Like anyone should be surprised when things in WWE isn't fair."

He sighs, rubs his hands on his pants and turns back towards his car, a faint smirk still playing at his lips. "Here we go again," he mumbles to himself, tossing his soccer ball back into his car and casting a happy glance back at the field before driving off towards the wrestling school after realizing more time had passed than he realized.

Training goes well, Alicia calls to inform him that she and Maryae had just finished the last of the seating chart and it was safe for him to go home, so he does. Kicks the soccer ball around a few minutes, smiling over at Maryse as she leaves the house and walks towards her car with that smug pride that always leaves her and Alicia butting heads. He's tempted to ask, but ultimately lets it go, venturing inside a few moments later. "How'd it go?" he wonders, pressing a quick kiss to the sun-kissed skin of her shoulder.

"Really good," she says with a smile, turning to lace her arms around his neck. "Only thing left is that we have to pick dresses for ourselves and our bridesmaids. We have our first fitting later in the day!"

Ricardo grimaces. "You're going clothes shopping wth Maryse? Well, I'm going to really miss you for the next few weeks." She swats him and laughs, but he continues to stare at her. "You think I'm joking..." he says, letting the silence speak for itself. "Sorry to say I'm not."

"It won't be that bad," she insists, leaning in to give him a kiss. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

He stares forlornly out of the window as she gets in her car and heads out to meet up with Maryse at a local bridal shop. "We hardly knew her," he says to Harley with a soft tsking sound, before walking off, shaking his head.


	268. chapter 268

Training. Soccer. Training. Soccer. Training. Watching Alicia and Maryse pour over wedding planning in between going out to the trampoline to help Maryse train for her wrestling return at Hell in a Cell. Playing with a very happy, babbling Monroe Sky while Heath and he half-way watch soccer on TV. Just an ordinary week in the life of Ricardo Rodriguez circa 2018.

He watches Raw, kind of, and sees Alicia wrestle Natalya to a losing effort, but Mickie James returns after rehabbing an arm injury caused by Ronda Rousey, and he thinks about the Evolution PPV and what it must feel like for all of these women, how much work they've put into getting to this stage, proving themselves to the world, to wrestling as a whole. He's happy for them, and proud of Alicia, especially, for holding her own, coming back from injury to be part of this. No matter what people may say about her, she's remained in the company longer than most women wrestlers and that's something special, especially considering how competitive everything is in the business.

He smiles and pats Monroe's hands together while he and Heath sit through another marathon wedding planning session. "Are you and Sara Louisa going to be the next kick butt set of female wrestlers in about twenty years? Huh?" She stares up at him with dark, dark eyes, and he chuckles, seeing so much of Heath in her. "Whatever you choose to do, I'm sure your parents will support you." He kisses her forehead and looks up as Heath returns, offering him a bottle of water. "Isn't that right, papi?"

"Damn straight," Heath chuckles, hoisting his daughter out of Ricardo's arms and tickling her gently as she babbles and squirms in his arms. "Whatever you wanna do, lil girl. Daddy's got your back."

Maryse and Alicia get very spirited at that moment and they all look up and over at the women, before cringing back towards the TV. They're getting along better than expected, but they're still very vocal and passionate about what they want the wedding to look like, and... Ricardo laughs softly. "Do you realize we're getting married in about three weeks?"

Heath's eyes widen. "Shit," he breathes out quietly.

"Indeed," Ricardo sighs.

-x

They're given to do lists for the wedding, and the first thing on the list is a suit fitting. Which is fine, Heath and Ricardo's schedules line up fairly well this week and they go together, standing awkwardly side by side, staring at each other in full length mirrors. "God, man, I dunno about this," Heath mumbles, staring at his tweed suit. Ricardo shrugs, staring at his pale cream ensemble and adjusts the collar. Between the shop workers bustling around, offering suggestions, and snacks, and drinks, and whatever else, neither can fully think, much less decide what they like or don't like.

Eyes locking, Ricardo says it first. "Let the women decide!" Takes pictures, sends them along, and... Alicia eagerly agrees to his outfit but Maryse wavers on Heath's. He sighs and ducks his head as more suits are suggested, changing into a medium grey one that Ricardo picks out of the pile and pushes into his hands. When he comes out again, Ricardo grins as he takes a picture of it. Despite Heath's embarassment and uncertainy, it's clear. This is _the_ suit for him, with a little tailoring to make room for his muscles.

To everyone's relief, Maryse agrees and Ricardo claps him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Ricardo. I hate suit shoppin'," he says, sipping from some fruit infused water that the workers had obsessively pushed on them earlier.

"Any time, mi amigo." Ricardo stares at him for a long moment, thinking about what he knows of Heath. Basketball origins, kind of athletic in an awkward, gangly kind of way. He'd made it to college on a scholarship after all! "Hey, Heath, have you ever played soccer before?"

Heath's eyes widen.

Back in comfortable clothes, the suits left far behind, the two men find themselves on the field, Heath learning his way around a soccer ball, flushed and happy as the wind cards through his hair. "Kick!" Ricardo encourages him and he does so, getting the ball into the net for the first time since they arrived on the field about an hour ago.

"Yeah baby!" he exclaims, arms thrown up as he jumps in the air in excitement.

Ricardo laughs, already sending a picture of the moment on to Maryse. Her reply of a heart emoji makes him smile as he puts his phone back on the pile of their stuff to keep safe from the game, before wading back in to show Heath how it's really done.


	269. chapter 269

All In is impressive. Ricardo sits up late into the night, rewatching some of his favorite parts from the show, and sighs, feeling a rekindling of his love for the business. Sometimes it fades, sometimes he thinks he hates it, but then he sees something pure and good, and it reminds him why he stays, why he'd un-retired himself late last year. He closes his eyes and sighs softly, smiling a little. He likes wrestling, he enjoys training people. All in all, things are ok right now. He still has regrets and unrealized dreams, but for the most part, things could be a lot worse.

Besides without wrestling, he'd have never met Alicia, or Alberto, or Miz, or all of the other friends he'd met along the way. He sighs, scratching his arm. Things may have been less dramatic and painful, but also more boring and lonely. He scritches Harley behind the ear and chuckles as she whines at him, tilting his head at her. "I know. I miss Alicia too, but she'll be home in a few days. No worries, pupper."

He glances at the calendar hanging on the wall and blinks hard. The wedding is now only a couple weeks away. "Damn," he sighs. Outside of a couple suit fittings, he'd done very little for the wedding itself because Maryse and Alicia both were obsessed with the smallest details and convinced he and Heath that they had it all handled. He's curious about what the wedding will end up looking like- eclectic and bright, or traditional and fancy. Considering the two brides, it could go either way... or be an interesting mix of both. He taps his lip and hums, almost tempted to go thumbing through the file of paperwork she and Maryse have been pouring over for the last few weeks, but eventually decides to give it up, aware that Alicia is probably wanting it to be a surprise for him. "Well," he says out loud, "at least I know my suit is rather ordinary so I don't have to worry about that."

Harley yips at him and he chuckles, stroking down her nose before getting up to get ready for bed. "C'mon, girl," he says, whistling softly as he heads for his and Alicia's bedroom, the dog's nails tapping against the floor as she follows him eagerly. It's quiet and dark but he smiles, comfortable and relaxed as the dog hops up on the bed next to him, wiggling around until settling down as well. Ricardo chuckles into his pillow and pets her before his eyes drop closed and he falls asleep, Harley making his insomnia just a little easier to manage sometimes.

-x

Alicia looks gorgeous on Raw, is the main gist Ricardo gets from the show. She and Mickie are support for Alexa during her match, and although Ronda gets ahold of her, he thinks she's ok afterwards, flanked by both women as she grips her arm. Hopes she is anyway- an arm brace really will not being doing her many favors this close to the wedding. Though considering their line of professional, he's sure everyone would understand why she might not look completely healthy.

He bites his lip until his phone rings. "Hola," he greets her, lips twitching up into a soft smile.

"Hey, Ricardo," she says quietly. She sounds tired but not necessarily in any significant amount of pain.

"How are you feeling? Is your arm ok?"

"It's ok, I'm icing it just in case but the trainer doesn't think anything significant is wrong with it." She pauses. "I promise you, I won't have a broken arm for our wedding. I just... need something, especially with Evolution right around the corner, and Alexa and Mickie are just as good as anything else for that to be possible, you know?"

"Yeah," he says. "Trust me, I understand. And I'm glad you have something to do." He hesitates. "Besides, if anyone can make a cast work for any situation, it'd be you."

She laughs, a soft kind of giggle that warms him up from the inside out, and he beams. "I love you, Ricardo. Only you could make an arm injury weeks before I say _I do_ to you sound like a minor thing."

He picks at a fraying string on his jean hem and shrugs. "Whether you're 100% or 20%, it doesn't matter," he says softly. "I'd happily make you my wife any day of the week."

She sounds choked up when she speaks again a few moments later. "I feel the same," she says. "Any time, any place, it'd be my greatest honor to make you my husband."

He smiles. "I can't wait to see you," he shares. "The house is quiet and depressing without you. Even Harley feels it."

"Soon," she promises. "I'll be leaving fo the airport first thing." They both fall quiet, realizing the hour, and Alicia sighs. "I have to go get some sleep before I do that, though. Give Harley a kiss for me, I love you both."

"We love you too," Ricardo tells her softly, impatient to spend time with her come tomorrow. "Have a good flight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will," Alicia says, her voice hinting to many promises as soon as possible. "Good night," she says, phone line crinkling as she blows kisses at him.

He sighs and closes his eyes. "Good night," he murmurs, returning to his curious thoughts about what their wedding will bring, all of the ripples of happines that'll come from it.


	270. chapter 270

"So you're teaming with Jinder for Mixed Match Challenge?" Ricardo asks, feeling a little odd about it. Alicia squints over at him, adjusting the hat on her head to block out the most sunrays. "Won't that be weird for you?" He had tried, with some levels of success, to get her to meditate, but she's always so hyper and eager to move, do things, experience life, that she hadn't been able to do it for too long most of the time.

"Why would it?" she wonders, rolling over to look at him with a bright smile. "He's a big Ashanti fan, too! Isn't that great? Maybe we can listen to some of her songs together while we prepare!"

Ricardo pales, about to interrupt to correct her when she barrels on, kicking sand around with her feet happily, and he decides to let it go, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. "So wedding plans coming along nicely?"

She turns and laces her fingers together behind his neck, skin glistening in the sun overhead. "Yes! It's all amazing." She kisses him nose. "Maryse and I have gotten along really well, despite our styles being so different. I think it'll all compliment everything really well."

He grins at her. "I'm glad. Can't wait to see it all put together." He pauses. "Can you believe it's just a little over a week away now?"

She shakes her head. "I can't, no. It feels like we've had to wait forever." She tilts her head. "But I guess between moving to Texas and my recovery, time has moved fast enough when I really think about it."

"Yeah, we've been through a lot the last months," Ricardo muses, squeezing her sides as she leans in and kisses him again. "And we've made it through pretty well, all things considered."

"Yeah." She smiles up at him and kisses him. "So, I have to leave for WWE soon. Are you going to be ok bowling with Alberto?"

"I think so," he hedges. It's finally almost time for the bowling event he and Alberto had agreed to work together on for Salvation Army, and he's not entirely sure how to feel about it. _For charity,_ he reminds himself, taking a few deep breaths. "It'll be fine."

She smiles at him, patting his cheek. "Of course it will." She stretches up to kiss him and he sighs against her lips softly. "I have to go pack though. I'll come say goodbye properly before I have to leave."

"Ok." He squeezes her once more before letting her go, turning to look up at the sky as an easy September breeze blows over his skin. _I'll be fine,_ he reiterates to himself.

And, incredibly enough, he is. Alberto is on his best behavior, they bowl pretty well considering, and a lot of money is collected over the course of the evening. Outside afterwards, Alberto smiles at him as they lurk by their vehicles, neither exactly eager to leave. "Wedding day is coming up soon, hmm?"

Ricardo nods. "Si. Are you still coming?"

"Where else would I be?" he wonders, smile twitching at his lips."Do you still wish for me to be your best man?"

Ricardo swallows, thinks about those he could make an offer to. Mike, maybe. And...that's pretty much it, unless he asks someone from his wrestling school, but he'd rather not try that bit of desperation just yes. "If you still want to be," he says awkwardly, rocking forward and backwards on his heels with his hands tangled behind his back.

"I do," Alberto confirms, and part of Ricardo's tension dissipates.

"Gracias," he says slowly, watching him.

"No worries," Alberto says with a small smile. "It is my pleasure, and I have wanted to see you having a stress, good wedding for awhile now. You're getting close," he tells him. "Are you nervous?"

Ricardo shrugs. "No? Yes... maybe." He exhales. "I came very close to this point in the past, and..." He stops, flushing slightly. "Lo siento, I know you'd rather I not dredge all of that up again. Water under the bridge and all, si?"

"Perhaps," Alberto says softly. "But I can understand why it would be on your mind, today of all days." He claps Ricardo on the shoulder. "I will never forgive myself for my actions towards you in the past. All I can truly do is try to make up for them as best as I can in the present. If you'll allow me."

Ricardo sighs. "Si, El Patron. I want you to remain part of my life, even if we're neither of us sure what that entails right now." He tilts his head. "Let's just take it a day at a time, hm?"

"Whatever you want, mi amigo," he says. "I refuse to push you into something you're not comfortable with. I'm just glad tonight has gone well and we have collected lots of money."

Ricardo nods, wondering for a few moments how Raw has gone while he was busy here- if Alicia is doing ok between dealing with Mickie and Alexa, and navigating her new partnership with Jinder Mahal. Resolving to fast forward through the show as quickly as he can once home, he turns his focus back onto Alberto as they exchange goodbyes and he gets into his car, exhaling softly. With the wedding looming so close, it feels weird to be communicating with Alberto about remaining part of the wedding party, but Ricardo reminds himself that Alicia is not Paige and history will not repeat itself. "She loves me," he tells himself in the rearview mirror before sticking the key in the ignition to start it. "No one else."

His phone beeps then and he blinks hard, instinctively grabbing it and checking his text messages. One new one from Alicia is the most recent, and all it has is a line of red heart emojis. He chuckles and sends her a couple back before finally easing out of the parking lot, feeling a lot more secure in both his tentative friendship with Alberto and his future with Alicia.


	271. chapter 271

It's a simple, but beautiful service. There are two canopies on either side of the aisle, the differences obvious because while Maryse's side is decorated in silver and pink, Alicia's is entangled in purple and bright red, Ricardo and Alberto's ties matching while they stand side by side and wait, Rhyno and Heath whispering amongst themselves while the justice waits for a signal. When it comes, he beams and reaches over, motioning to the piano player. It hadn't been easy finding a compromise in everything for Maryse and Alicia but they had agreed on this, at least going somewhat traditional with the bridal march.

Sara comes out, her steps a little unsteady and assisted by Maryse's sister and AJ as she throws flowers out on either side, her flower girl dress red with white accents. Mike laughs softly and sweeps her up into his arms as AJ steps aside to wait for Alicia, blowing kisses at him, Maryse's sister walking over to stand across from Rhyno. Mike watches as shock and amazement crosses both Ricardo and Heath's faces at the same time as they get to see their wives-to-be in their dresses for the first time, turning to look. Maryse's dress is classic, white with a lace bodice, and Alicia's dress is cream, burgandy lacy material sweeping down her sleeves along her front, continuing down to the hem in a striking contrast.

Heath swallows hard and Mike only just hears the tremble in his voice as he leans in and tells Maryse, "You look incredible."

She laughs, taking in the grey suit that he's wearing, smoothing his light pink tie with her fingertip. "So do you," she tells him softly.

On the other side, Ricardo squeezes Alicia's hand, staring at her dress. "You're gorgeous," he tells her and she beams, patting at her freshly dyed blonde hair.

"Thanks, darling," she tells him, eyes shining. "You're beyond handsome yourself." He exhales as her smile softens. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he breathes out, hands trembling slightly as he lifts her hand up to kiss her palm. It's clear he's anxious, in disbelief that he's even made it this far, considering his history, and Alberto rests a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently until some of the tension eases from his stance as he nods thankfully over at his former employer.

The ceremony is simple. Goes by quickly. It's small enough that they all stand and watch, Mike stands in the middle of the yard, watching both ceremonies as best as he can while bouncing Sara in his arms with Sofia, Alexa and Mickie James whispering and giggling throughout the ceremony, beyond happy for Alicia and Ricardo, while Jinder Mahal and Sunil Singh, Maria and Mike Kanellis hang around a bit behind everyone else. As soon as both couples finish following the justice's commands and exchange rings, I dos and kisses, Mike whistles loudly, mortifying both couples before they dissolve into laughter, Alicia rolling her eyes fondly at him before turning back to curl her arms around Ricardo's neck and kissing him more intently.

With everyone at the wedding either already married or involved, the bouquet toss and garter throw are skipped, everyone going right to the best part of the reception- food and dancing. Alicia is glowing, Ricardo's eyes locked on her, as they make their way over to a clear part of the ground to dance their first dance, Maryse and Heath already moving in soft circles nearby, their focus only on the other.

"I love weddings," AJ tells Mike with a small smile as she leans against him.

"I know you do," he chuckles, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "I'm glad everything went off without a serious hitch." He looks from Ricardo to Heath, unsure which of the two he's the happiest for.

AJ hums and curls her fingers against his, leading him out to dance as well. They sway slowly, watching as Mike and Maria dance nearby, Alexa and Mickie playfully swaying together as well. Alberto is spinning Sofia around, making her laugh more freely than Mike's possibly ever seen her, and he chuckles as well, casting a glance over as Jinder and Sunil stand awkwardly together, watching them all with tense looks on their faces. "Who do you think they're here for?" he wonders.

AJ casts a quick glance over, then shrugs. "Perhaps Alicia. Maybe Heath. Possibly both. Who knows." She runs her fingers up Mike's neck, into his hair. "He hasn't caused any problems, so I don't see any reason to be concerned."

"True," he concedes, turning his gaze back onto her with a sheepish smile. "You're right. As always."

She winks at him and eases up onto her tippy toes, kissing him. They dance until Alicia approaches, beaming at AJ and inclining her head. "May I have this dance?"

Instead of her turning to Mike, she takes AJ's hands and sweeps her away while Mike stands there, blinking slowly before laughing and turning away. Ricardo is dancing with Sofia now, and Alberto is sitting by himself, watching the others with an almost wistful look on his face. Mike sighs and joins him, casting a quick glance over. "How's your night going?"

"Fine," he says. "Mi hermano is married and happy, what more could I ask for, especially after everything?"

Mike shrugs. "I dunno. Something, apparently, based on the look on your face."

Alberto grunts lowly, then slumps back in his seat. "This should've been Ricardo and Paige years back," he admits. "Paige and I were never good for each other. We were too toxic. He would've been happy with her."

"Maybe," Mike says. "Maybe not. Things were probably less likely to work out with them than we realized, if she could cheat on him so easily. You may have saved him from worse pain in the future if they had gotten married or had kids, she might've done something even worse when they were more committed to each other. Not that I think you _shouldn't_ feel guilty about everything. He deserved better from both you and Paige."

Alberto nods. "Si. You're right on both counts."

"Besides, Alicia loves him," Mike continues. "They've both been through a lot, so I think they're just about right for each other. They've already helped each other through heartbreak, and gained real love and affection for the other, so I think it'll work out between them better than it ever could've between her and Alex or Paige and he. It just takes work and support. Something I'm sure they'll both be willing to do, and will have plenty of from all of us here."

Alberto stares at him. Then nods slowly. "Yes. Plenty of support."

Mike claps him briskly on the arm before getting up to see if he can collect his wife, chuckling when he realizes that Heath and Maryse haven't let each other go this entire time. "May I?" he asks once the song ends, smiling when Heath reluctantly lets his wife go, Mike twirling her around. "Just wanted to take a minute to let you know how happy I am for you," he tells her. "You deserve this and every other happiness."

"Thank you," she says, flushing prettily. "You and AJ too."

He smiles. Twirls her a few more times before glancing over. "Heath might kill me if I keep you much longer. Ready?" She squeaks, then laughs as he spins her towards the waiting man and letting go of her hand just in time for Heath to reach out and grip her hand, controlling the spin to resume dancing with her like nothing's interrupted their time together.

Mike turns to find AJ standing behind him, a soft smile on her face as he pulls her close and kisses her. "I think we can go now," he says, looking around at the quickly dispersing party. Only the married couples remain, dancing lazily around the grass, and she nods, following him back to the house to get Sara's things. She's sleeping in Sofia's arms on the couch and they thank her quietly, easing the little girl out of her arms, before leaving to go to the hotel to sleep until their flight back to California in the morning.

Maryse leans in and softly kisses Heath, in awe of his actually being her husband as he hugs her close and twirls her slowly, instrumental music playing soft and slow behind them. A few feet away, Alicia's fingers are tangled in Ricardo's hair, their own dance all but forgotten as they kiss under the moonlight. "I love you," Maryse murmurs to Heath and his teeth flash as his hands rasp over the delicate lace of her dress.

"I love you too," he tells her, resting his forehead against hers as he spins her away, then draws her back in, dipping her before kissing her so deeply that her toes curl in her shoes as she giggles against his lips.


	272. chapter 272

Ricardo is in awe. Sitting quietly in their yard, staring up at the house. Trying to sort his thoughts out without bothering Alicia with his insomnia. The moon is overhead, softly lighting everything around him, and he almost feels like crying as he finds the spot in the grass where he'd been standing when he first saw Alicia in her wedding dress, walking towards him with determination and love clear on her face. He fiddles with his wedding ring, swallowing hard at the realization that it is real, Alicia is his wife, and nothing had gone wrong. He's still sitting there, sniffly softly, when he hears some footsteps next to him and then Alicia is next to him, her hair gleaming like a beacon of hope.

He turns slowly towards her and she smiles, curling her fingers around his. "It's a little overwhelming, huh?" When he nods, her face softens and she presses against him. "I feel it too, kind of." Their rings are clicking together and he closes his eyes, enjoying the sound. "I knew our wedding would go smoothly, but when it actually did... yeah, it was a pleasant surprise." She curls her fingers around his neck and draws him towards her, staring into his eyes as she repeats her half of the wedding ceremony. "I vow to remain by your side through all highs and lows, to love you unconditionally until my last breath, to never waver in my commitment to you, to support and encourage you in all of your desires and dreams, to be your one and only forever and ever."

He exhales softly, and follows her direction, lost in her gaze. "I vow to treasure every minute that I'm lucky enough to be with you, to cherish every creative, wild idea you ever have, to support and encourage you as you travel the world and experience new situations, and to trust you wholeheartedly from this moment on."

She smiles up at him, cradling his face and kissing him softly. "Such perfect, sweet vows," she whispers against his mouth. "Oh, honey," she says quietly, wiping his eyes when she realizes he's still emotional from everything. "It's ok. I'm here now. Why didn't you stay in bed? We'd be more comfortable there."

He shrugs. "I didn't want to wake you up. It's been a long day."

She tugs lightly at his hair and smiles gently up at him. "A good day though," she whispers and he nods, sniffing softly. She lightly pushes him down into the grass and curls up close to him, tangling their legs together. "I love you. Even if you wake me up. I want to be there for you, I said it in my vows. All highs and lows, remember?"

He exhales. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to ruin your sleep. Make you rethink marrying me or something."

She straddles him and kisses him, shaking her head. "I would never rethink that," she tells him quietly. "You're stuck with me, silly." She kisses him deeply and he closes his eyes, hands trailing under the billowing nightgown that's brushing against his skin. She hums, exhaling sharply as his lips part and she teases him with soft licks and nibbles of his lips.

"I," he struggles. "I love you, Alicia." She smiles and kisses him again and again, leaving him trembling and breathing heavily.

"I love you too," she hums, her knees pressing against his sides as she moves slowly in time with her kisses. He shudders and rocks up into her and she gasps, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring down at him. "Ricardo, holy crap," she hums, so warm and needy as he continues to kiss and touch her. "This is one way to cure your insomnia, huh?"

He laughs softly and presses back into the grass as she noses at him, the both of them breathing heavily and whimpering into each others' mouths as the dew soaking through their clothes goes unnoticed.

When Alicia has to leaves for Raw on Monday, Ricardo leans his head against the couch and pets Harley as she pants and wiggles at his feet. He spends his time training, growing happier when more people join the school, entering the ring for the first time under his careful watch.

All in all, it's a successful week and he thinks things are finally turning around, and will hopefully stay that way. He twists his wedding ring and smiles.


	273. chapter 273

Despite losing for the second week in a row on Mixed Match Challenge, Alicia is cheerful and calm, pointing her fingers together and beaming at him under her wide brimmed hat. "Shanti," she says with a wink and Ricardo shakes his head at her, laughing softly. As he reaches out for her, she takes his hand and allows herself to be pulled to her feet, Harley bounding around at their feet as she dances around him, Ricardo's eyes locked on her as she sparkles happily under the moonlight, the dew in the grass tickling her toes as she giggles happily and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

He hums and presses her close, resting his forehead against hers. She actually has a few days off because a lot of people are in Australia for the Super Show Down, but she'd not been booked so they'd decided to have a bit of a honeymoon staycation, exploring new places that they've wanted to try but haven't been able to since moving to Texas. Like the beach they'd found earlier, sand still pouring out from Harley's fur whenever she shakes herself off sometimes. He's growing more and more fond of Texas, even with all of the butterflies traumatizing them all day by day as it's impossible to avoid them all with vehicles or even just walking a few feet to enter a business. But for now, things are relatively calm and Alicia chuckles as he lifts her up and spins her a little, her teeth gleaming as she smiles down at him. "I love you," she says softly and he brushes his thumb over her lips.

"I love you too," he says softly. They continue unwinding together, kissing slowly under the stars, until his phone beeps. He pulls back and finds it, staring at the message there. "Maryse and Heath are inviting us out to dinner," he says, laying the phone down. "I guess there's a steak place they've been wanting to try out and they want some company. What do you think?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Yes! Maybe Maryse has the wedding photos back by now." As she slips out of his arms to go get dressed, he smiles a little bit and watches her sway back into the house, Harley making each step just a little bit interesting and probably more than sort of trecherous. He chuckles before brushing his hands over his clothes, brushing some of the sand off of his shorts. Sighing, he heads inside and changes into clothes more suitable for an evening meal at a half-way restaurant.

When they arrive, Maryse and Heath are already waiting, baby Monroe tucked into her stroller, fast asleep. Ricardo clicks his tongue, leaning over to look in at her, while Alicia hugs Maryse. "Hey, wifey!" she chirps, beaming as they turn into the establishment. "How are things going?"

"Perfect," Maryse says with a soft sigh. "Heath is incredible, as always. And Monroe Sky is so beautiful." She hesitates. "I was almost reluctant to do so because of Mike, but leaving the road to spend more time with my baby girl was the right choice. She's growing up so fast." Heath rests a hand on her back before leaning in to pull her chair out, waiting as Maryse settles herself in comfortably, putting the stroller next to her seat.

They sit for a few moments, perusing their menus and placing drink orders, before Maryse and Alicia put their heads together, whispering about the wedding and other things Heath and Ricardo only sort of listen to. "So how are things going for you?" Ricardo asks and Heath grins.

"Pretty damn good, man. Got on the Network this week with Drew'n'Jinder, and y'know, can't really complain on a weekend off."

"I know, Alicia and I have been making the most of it too. Did you know there's a beach off of Elmendorf Lake Park? It's really beautiful, Alicia and I went there earlier."

"Maryse and I'll have to check it out," Heath says with a small grin. "Maybe you'd like to babysit while we do, huh?" He nudges him. "Let us have some fun on our impromptu honeymoon too...?"

"Sure, amigo. You know Alicia and I love Monroe Sky." Ricardo grins at his friend. They pause long enough to order steaks or grilled chicken salads, Alicia deciding to try a baked potato with hers.

"The photos are going to be available soon," Maryse is saying as Heath and Ricardo begin paying attention to their quiet conversation. "I'll send you the link, then we can figure out what we want for albums." She claps her hands together gleefully. "I can't wait to see them, they're going to be so beautiful." She rests her hand on Heath's arm. "And my groom was so handsome." He beams and leans in to kiss her while Alicia and Ricardo make faces at each other, laughing just a little.

"So was mine," Alicia says, tugging Ricardo towards her and pressing an open mouthed kiss against his lips, sighing when he quickly responds in kind.

Heath and Maryse laugh when they pull away. "Sorry, we get lost in the moment still sometimes."

"No worries, we do too," Alicia chuckles, brushing her fingers against Ricardo's lips.

They eat in peace for a few moments until Heath turns towards Ricardo. "So I've kinda been wonderin' if you'd mind givin' me some tips... since you've been trainin' guys for a lot longer, sometimes I feel a little lost still whenever I got a few minutes to spend at my school... Then I realized _Ricardo would be perfect to ask!_ So... if ya ever have a few minutes or something..."

"Of course, man," Ricardo says, smiling softly. "I'd be honored to."

Heath sighs, some of the tension immediately leaving him. "Thank you so much. Most of my students are good, but we're growin' so fast and I try to be as involved as my touring with WWE'll allow... ya know how it goes..."

Ricardo nods. "I'll give you a call to figure out a good time for us to talk through some things. We'll work this out."

Heath beams. "Great, man. Again, thank you."

Alicia and Maryse are still lost in conversation about Evolution, and Heath is smilng contently as he cuts at his steak, and Ricardo nods, feeling pretty damn happy himself. _If this is what living in Texas is going to be like, I wish we'd made this decision sooner,_ he decides, sipping from his glass of water as he smiles.


	274. chapter 274

Ricardo has a lot of trouble sleeping. Between years of indy wrestling, with various injuries mounting up- especially concussions and other head injuries- and general day to day stresses, sleep is difficult sometimes. He goes weeks almost without actual sleep, and by now it's just a sad truth of his existance. Which gives him a lot of time to watch Alicia sleep, to play quietly with Harley and to think about Hybrid Wrestling and how quickly they're growing with him partially in control. It's one of the things he's most proud of, how far the school has come- and how quickly Sabotage is coming into its own as well. There are still things in his career he wishes were different, but he feels like he's been a true benefit to the Texas indy wrestling market.

"Stop thinking so loudly," Alicia teases him sleepily, leaning in to kiss him. He wraps an arm around her and she smiles into his jaw. "Can't sleep?"

He shakes his head and she clucks at him, rolling over to straddle him. Her touch is soft, gentle against his arms and he watches as she rubs his shoulders, digging in a little with her thumbs where she meets any sort of tension and resistence. "I love you," he whispers, thrilling at the sensation of the chilled metal of the ring he'd put on her finger against his skin.

"I love you too," she says, a soft smile on her face as she eases in and kisses him, sighing as he rubs her lower back. She winks at him and eases back, shaking her blonde hair out. "Shanti," she teases him with an easy grin and a wink.

Ricardo stares up at her and grips her hips, reversing their positions to press her into the pillows and kiss her heatedly. She groans softly and arches up into him, sighing as he nuzzles into her jaw and scrapes his teeth against her. "Alicia," he breathes out and she smiles, cupping his face. Her eyes are soft and warm as she presses soft, hungry kisses into his warm, yielding mouth. "I need you..."

"I'm yours," she says breathily, running her fingers through his hair and watching as he sprawls his hand out over her lower abdomen and trails biting kisses down her throat. "All yours."

He finally gets a good few hours of sleep and when he leaves for Hybrid later that day, there's a confidence to his walk and he smiles a bit upon finding Alberto waiting for him outside of the school. "Hola, Alberto," he greets him, not as surprised as he should be to find him here. He shakes his keys out and unlocks the door to allow them in.

"Hola." Alberto follows him in and they wander, Alberto helping Ricardo set up for the day. He tosses away some old notes from a few weeks ago that someone had left behind and Ricardo checks the rings out, making sure that everything is clean and set up correctly, stepping back to take in the entire room quietly. "I hear you're getting a third ring in shortly," he says with a small smile.

Ricardo nods. "Si, this place is growing so quickly. It's overwhelming sometimes."

Alberto claps Ricardo's back and leans into him. "It's all thanks to you, hermano. You've done really impressive things here in the short time you've lived in Texas."

"I've tried," he says, a pleased flush crossing his face. "I suppose one plus of the market being a little smaller here than in Florida is that they've more eager for help and advice." Alberto squeezes his neck and then walks off to look around the facilty some more.

Ricardo watches him for a few moments longer, a rare sense of contentment blanketing him before he smiles and turns to double check today's plans for lessons.


	275. chapter 275

Ricardo sighs. It's easily been one of the busiest weeks of his life and he's reveling in it, no matter how exhausted he feels, partly due to insomnia. Partly due to the speed he's moving. He hasn't even had much of a chance to talk to Alicia except for brief kisses good morning and a little bit at time every night before bed. He rubs at his eyes and squints at the schedule, relieved to have a few minutes before his next training session. He's just about to roll out of the ring and set up a few things when he hears the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up, he blinks at the wide brimmed, sequinned hat blocking the person from view.

"Excuse me," a syrupy sweet voice greets him, and the breath in his lungs whooshes out in a startled laugh. "I was wondering if a girl could get one personal training here." She tips her hat up and Ricardo smirks at Alicia. "See, I've got a special match at an all-woman's PPV coming up and I was recently injured and missed out on a huge opportunity and I'd rather it not happen again."

Ricardo taps his lips as he approaches her. "Yeah, actually, I think I can help you there," he says, eyes brushing over her. "Is that what you're wearing?" Dressed down for Alicia, she's wearing a pale pink sweat shirt and tight yoga pants and he exhales as she nods.

"Yes, does it look alright?"

"It looks great," he murmurs, reaching out and taking her hand. "Well, let's get this started. What's the match type again?"

"Battle royal."

"Right, do you need help practicing eliminating people or how to avoid being eliminated, or...?"

"Both," she says in a chipper voice and he chuckles, getting in the ring with her. "Is that possible?"

"Of course it is," he says. "Don't expect me to take it easy on you though." She beams at him and he shakes his head, laughing as she bounces off of the ropes experimentally and then flies at him, already getting into the moves of a typical match as he goes through the motions of trying to eliminate her without letting her throw any sort of offense. She gasps and pouts at him and he laughs, leaning in to kiss her. "I said I wouldn't take it easy-"

And then he feels her legs around his neck and shoulders, hoisting him over and clean out of the ring and he gapes at her from the apron as she dropkicks him down, leaning against the ropes to wink at him. "I never said I'd take it easy on you either, babe," she teases him.

He groans. "Why I oughta," he mumbles, scrambling back into the ring to get some measure of payback on his mischevious wife as she laughs and avoids him, dancing around the ring until he gets his hands on her again and sweeps her legs out from under her, lowering himself down on top of her. "Hola."

She laughs. Kisses his nose. "Hola. This is odd training choices for a battle royal, Ricardo," she tells him with a soft smile, running her fingers through his hair.

"Perhaps," he concedes. "I wouldn't recommend it at Evolution or anything. _But_ we haven't seen much of each other and you _did_ book this hour so I'm trying to give you your money's worth."

She giggles as he trails kisses along her jaw, under her ear. "Well, you're definitely doing that," she hums, sighing as he shifts and kisses her on the lips, his hands warm on her sides. He beams and presses his lips to her eyelids before pulling back and staring softly at her. 'I love you," she whispers, cupping his face and drawing him in for longer, more sensual kisses.

"I love you too," he sighs out, shifting his weight so he's laying next to her, tracing shapes in the soft fabric of her sweatshirt. "I'm glad you came here. I've been missing you a lot. Just so much has been going on..."

She nods, tracing her fingers over his face. "I know," she chuckles. "You know Sunil multiplied this week?"

Ricardo looks at her, perplexed, before he understands. "Oh, Samir is back, huh?" The second SIngh brother had been injured for most of the year, and she nods, rolling her eyes. "Is he just as annoying as his brother?"

"Worse!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up. "He's quiet and just stares on while Sunil singlehandedly tries to ruin my life! They're all going to drive me insane by the end of this thing!" She pauses and squints at him, sprawling her hands out. "Shanti," she says, stressing the word almost mockingly, and Ricardo laughs softly at her. "Shanti, Shanti, Shanti." Instead of a proper chant, she sounds more like the jealous daughter from the Brady Bunch making fun of _Marcia Marcia Marcia._

They fall quiet for awhile, lost in thought and curled up next to each other in the middle of the ring, when Alicia's fingers curl around his, rubbing slowly over his ring. "I was thinking," she breathes out. "Staring at your medicine." Medicines to stop blood clots, aspirin, blood pressure medicine. So much, for someone so young. She buries her face in his shoulder. "I came so close to losing you before I really even _had_ you..."

He rubs her back, kisses the top of her head. "But you didn't. I couldn't leave you, not like that," he says softly. She sniffs and he presses a finger under her jaw, easing her face up to look her in the eye. "I never would." He shows his ring to her and grins toothily. "You're stuck with me."

"Good," she says, arching up and kissing him deeply. "I'm going to hold you to that for the next 50 years, at the least."

He barks out a laugh and sprawls his hand out over her spine. "Alright, fifty plus years... I'll do the best I can."

She smiles at him, eyes shining with an equal amount of sadness and hope. "Good, you'd better."


	276. chapter 276

Training. Wrestling events. Collecting money and items for charity. Another busy week, one that sees the Texan weather get chillier than Ricardo's used to. He breathes in and out, chuffing his hands together as he buries himself further in the hoodie he's been basically living in the last week or so. Between his insomnia kicking in and general dislike of cold weather, he's been dressing in warmer clothes while Alicia keeps wearing fashionable dresses and shorts with thin tops, and... He envies her this until she runs over and snuggles up into him and presses her face into the shoulder of his hoodie, giggling. He sighs and gets an arm around her, drawing her around until they're eye to eye, when he then kisses her nose.

She beams and hugs him tight, kissing him on the mouth. "I'm so excited for Evolution!" The first ever all women's PPV, and after the disappointing tailbone injury that had caused her to miss the women's Royal Rumble, she's going to be part of the Battle Royal and he can tell she's thrilled, almost bouncing in his arms right now. "I wish this week would hurry up already!"

He laughs and squeezes her. "You just got home," he teases her. "That eager to get away from me, huh?"

She bats her eyes at him and smiles. "Never, silly." Settles in his lap and strokes his jaw. "I love being home with you and Harley. It's just... this is my way to make up, a little, for missing out last winter."

He runs his fingers through her hair, examining how the blonde strands look against his hand. "I know," he says softly. "I was just teasing." She kisses him and he chuckles, nuzzling into her, watching as she rests her head on his chest. "So one question."

"Mm hmm?"

"How exactly did you look so tall in comparison to all of the other women Monday?" he asks, laughing as she looks up, pursing her lips. "At this rate, one of them might need a slingshot to have a real chance against you." He brushes his thumb against her forehead and she smirks at him.

"A lady never tells her secrets," she teases him. When he opens his mouth like he's about to ask further about the oddness, she leans in and kisses him, taking advantage of his parted lips to get a proper taste of him, her sigh shifting into a moan when his hand sprawls over her lower back, their bodies fitting perfectly together. "Mmm," she groans, pressing her forehead to his, eyes shining as he stares at her. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," he murmurs back, teeth flashing in a soft grin as she resumes kissing him.

-x

He's dozing on the couch on Thursday, Harley pressed up close to him, when Alicia lets out a squeal from down the hall, Ricardo blinking himself awake and sitting up as she dashes into the room and jumps onto the couch next to him. "I'm sorry I woke you up!" she gasps, pressing her phone into his hands. "Look at this!"

He wipes some of the matter out of his eyes and peers at it, blinking a few times as she gushes on. "Oh my God, I feel so bad for Alexa, but I'm going to wrestle with Mickie against Trish and Lita!" He rereads the headline a time or two before turning towards her, grinning. "I'm happy for you, Alicia." She buries herself in his arms again and he kisses the top of her head, feeling her tremble a little. "You deserve this." He runs his fingers through her hair tenderly before easing her back. "What happened to Alexa though?"

A cloud crosses Alicia's face, her happiness fading away and being replaced by a pensiveness that he usually doesn't see in her eyes. "Mickie said it's a concussion," she says softly. "Maybe a broken nose. It's such awful timing for her, I sympathize so much!" She pauses. "You must think I'm such an awful person, feeling so happy for myself while she's suffering something so similar to what I did last January..."

He shakes his head, cups her face and smiles at her. "Not at all," he says with a shrug. "Anyone would be excited at the prospect of wrestling alongside three legends like Mickie, Trish and Lita. I know you're not celebrating Alexa being hurt, and you'll do the best you can to wrestle in her steed at such short notice." She nods vehemently and he leans in, kissing her. "I know you're gonna do such a kickass job Sunday."

He smiles down at her and she tangles her fingers with his, kissing him back. "Thank you," she murmurs against his lips. "Thank you so much for always supporting me."

"You're welcome, but don't sound so surprised. I've always got your back, Alicia." He smiles down at her as she nods, leaning into him, warmth waking him up the rest of the way. "I guess we should really celebrate this now, huh?"

Her giggle sends a happy, warm sensation through him as he draws her in closer for another kiss.


	277. chapter 277

Ricardo lays back and pets Harley as he watches Evolution, smiling when Alicia comes out with Mickie and Alexa, dressed as the Mad Hatter to hold up the other two's Alice in Wonderland theme. He laughs softly, scritching between the dog's ears. "She must've freaked out when she realized what their theme was, she loves that entire thing so much."

Even though Alicia and Mickie lose, she fights really hard and he's proud of her, smiling to himself when he sees an interview with her, Mickie and Alexa later where she gets a little choked up talking about getting to wrestle with her friends against the legendary Lita and Trish, Ricardo shaking his head fondly as the three women hug each other once the interviewer walks off.

His Monday is busy back at training and preparing for a charity event on Tuesday to lead into Halloween, but he watches Raw back later on, Alicia and Mickie partnering with the Riott Squad against Bayley, Sasha, Natalya, Trish and Lita. Another loss, Alicia looking a little shook up on the outside as Alexa checks on her post-match, and Ricardo chews on his bottom lip, hating that he hadn't realized something was wrong, so he goes straight for his phone and, in lieu of the hour, texts her. _Just saw Raw, are you alright?_

It feels like forever until she texts back. _I'm ok, do u want to talk?_

So he calls. "Hey, Alicia," he says softly once she answers.

"I'm ok," is the first thing she says. "I was just a little out of it after losing but I'm good. Don't worry."

He thinks he'll feel better when he sees her himself, but hearing her voice helps a little. "I'll try not to," he says.

"Good. So how was your day?"

He leans back and tells her about the training, and last minute preparations for tomorrow's show, and how Harley's been the last few days, and just general facts about things going on in San Antonio. He talks until he hears her muffle a yawn and then stops. "Hey, I think I'm gonna let you go get some sleep. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow."

She sighs. "You can keep talking, Ricardo, I'm ok."

"You're exhausted," he refutes. "Just go get some sleep, we'll talk when you're home."

"I love you, Ricardo," she says, making kisses noises. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too. Good night," he responds, ending the call once he's sure she's hung up. Smirking at Harley, he shrugs. "We should try to get some sleep too, I guess," he says softly, going through the motions of getting ready for bed, even though he knows he's probably just going to spend hours staring at the ceiling as insomnia continues to wreck all of his plans.

Ricardo is helping to set up the ring for the evening's free wrestling event for the Girls and Boys club when he hears those around him whispering and giggling and then familiar hands wrap around his eyes, blocking his vision, and he hums, recognizing the feel of the hands, the smell of the body pressed against his. "You know," he says, "I have a wife and she's probably not going to be too pleased with this."

Alicia's fingers slip off of his eyes and he laughs, turning to face her as she quirks her eyebrows at him. "I think she'd be fine with it," she says teasingly, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his lips. "So how is everything going?"

"Fine," he says. "We're still setting up. How was your flight?"

"Good," she shrugs. "Do you guys want some help?"

He thinks for a minute and then leans over, kissing her slowly. "Actually, yeah. Some of the wrestlers are having gear issues. Would you mind going back there and helping them?"

Her eyes gleam as she's given a chance to help with one of her favorite things- fashion. "Yes!" She kisses him quickly and then runs backstage to help, Ricardo laughing fondly as he turns back to make sure that the turnbuckles are tightened properly onto the posts.

All in all, the show goes off pretty well, and Ricardo smiles as Alicia leans against him, the two of them watching from backstage as the people present seem to enjoy themselves, cheering and booing and laughing at the more comical wrestlers. "This is really amazing," Alicia tells him with a small smile as he kisses the top of her head.

"Yes it is," he nods. "Thank you for helping. It soothed a lot of the nerves everyone had having an extra pair of hands to help with everything."

She grins. "My pleasure." As the show ends a little later, Ricardo high fives with a few of the people who had helped set up, shaking hands with the rest of the wrestlers and crew, thanking them for competing tonight. Once the ring is down and the wrestlers have all left, Alicia takes his hand and eases him outside. Before they get in the car, she eases closer and kisses him, tugging lightly at his hair as the stars twinkle overhead, the soft sound of the wind in the trees and insects chirping and buzzing around them adding to the ambiance of the moment. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more," he whispers back, brushing his nose with hers.

She smiles at him, eyes shining as she interlaces her fingers behind his neck, kissing him deeper.

The next night, Ricardo sets up a small bowl of candy, unsure how many trick or treaters they may get in this new neighborhood, but he's ready for them, happy every time there's a knock at the door, careful to lean down for the little kids and waiting patiently for the bigger kids to choose from the selection of chocolate or fruit candies of what they want. Alicia beams and reaches around him, snagging a kitkat and chewing on it while he makes a face at her. She giggles and kisses him, Ricardo pausing at the taste of chocolate against his tongue as she snuggles into him. "You're really good with the kids," she tells him. "I mean, I know you are, I'm just reminded of it sometimes."

He smiles at her and hugs her. "Yeah, I've always liked kids. Sometimes more than I do most adults."

She giggles and squeezes him back. "Yeah, I can understand that." She looks over as more kids come to the door and Ricardo obligingly releases her and turns around, offering them the bowl and waiting as they take what they want from the bowl, thanking him before leaving.

He smiles, turning back towards her and searches her face. "What?" he asks, curious about her expression.

She shrugs, then smiles too, a little vulnerable and uncertain. "Do you ever think about having kids?" she wonders, scratching her arm.

"Of course I do," he says. "It's just... I've never been with the right person before you, and it's never seemed like the right time to mention it since I know what your WWE career means to you. But I'd love to some day if you wanted to."

She nods, inclining her head. "I would, some day." Resting a hand on his cheek, she smiles at him. "You'd be such a good dad." She presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Thank you for being so patient with me, and never ever pushing me into anything. I love you."

He grins. The thought that she would want to have kids with him too some day makes him feel like he could easily do a 630 off of the top rope. "I love you too," he says, kissing her deeply until the next round of kids come to the door.


	278. chapter 278

Texas winters are odd. For someone used to California and Florida, having actual _cold_ weather to contend with is odd for Ricardo. He buries himself in hoodies and watches his breath gust out in front of him, squinting up at the sky. Alicia joins him then, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the side of his face. He smiles and leans into her warmth, kissing her on the lips. "Morning," he says quietly.

"Morning!" She moves and sits in his lap, lacing her hands around his shoulders. "So what're your plans for today?"

"Training," he says. "Sabotage business. I also need to set up more charity things for the holidays." She hums and rests her head on his shoulder, watching the sun gleaming off of his hair, his skin. "How about you?"

"I may just stay at home and play with Harley," she says. "Until I need to pack for the UK tour, at any rate."

"I'm gonna miss you," he says lowly, and she pouts at him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"I'm going to miss you more," she chirps. "But I'll buy you lots of souvenirs and call you every day, and it'll pass really quickly and I'll be home before you know it." She wiggles closer and kisses him. "I'm just sorry I'm going to miss the last Sabotage event of the year, I know you've put a lot of work into that."

He nods. "Yeah, I have. But it's ok, I'm sure someone will film it and you can watch it later on if you want." His hands rest low on her hips and she smiles at him, toying with his hair. "Have a blast overseas, be careful, all of that. Ok?"

"I will," she promises, kissing him.

He holds onto the kiss as long as he can before pulling back, brushing his fingers through her hair. "How's Alexa doing anyway? She recovering alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. She'll be in UK with us anyway. She's been kind of tightlipped about things, but she's hinting that something big is happening for her at Survivor Series so maybe she'll be captain this year." Alicia almost looks sad about it. "That's a really fun role. I loved being captain last year."

Ricardo squeezes her. "Maybe she'll put you on the team."

"I hope so, I'd love to be involved." She smiles down at him and leans in to kiss him once more before agilely easing off of him and turning to run into the house. "I have to call her and see if she wants to go sightseeing with me when we get there! Mickie too of course!"

He laughs a little and turns back to stare out over the blue skies. Things feel like they're shifting, maybe getting a little better, and he breathes in the crisp morning air, before kneeling down to pet Harley as she curls around his feet, panting happily when he clicks her leash on and moves towards the sidewalk to take her for her regular walk. It's a calm, pretty morning, and he murmurs to the dog as they wander around the neighborhood, Ricardo sometimes waving to people he recognizes.

Texas is slowly starting to feel familiar, like home, and he thinks things will be alright here. For awhile, at any rate. Heath and Maryse are nearby, and there's Alberto and Sofia for him to visit sometimes when he's not busy with his own business. He misses Florida, and he misses California more, but he's never been one to stay in one place for a significant amount of time. Figures he may get sick of Texas at some point and find somewhere else to call home, but for now... it's pretty perfect. "Isn't that right, Harley?" he asks the dog and she barks up at him happily, causing him to laugh. "Yeah..."


	279. chapter 279

Alicia listens with a frown on her face, trying not to let on just how sad she feels. "Oh," she says quietly. "No, no, it's fine, Alexa. I understand. No worries."

Ricardo looks up with a frown, teasing Harley with his finger circling around her noise. "That didn't sound great," he comments and Alicia blows out, sending her hair out of her eyes as she eases down across his lap. "What's wrong?"

Alicia hums and presses her face into his jaw, lightly kissing under his ear. "Alexa just informed me that she won't be using me on her Survivor Series team. She says she's already made her decision, and I... I didn't make it this time around. So I've gone from being their team captain to being nothing, I guess."

Ricardo strokes her cheek, smiling sadly at her. "Sounds like you and Heath are in the same boat. He was captain of the tag team with Rhyno, and now... nothing."

"It sucks," she pouts, burying her face in his chest. "I wish... I wish the warmth and happiness I felt after Evolution could've lasted longer..." She sighs, looking up at him. "I guess since I have no plans for Survivor Series weekend, we should think about Thanksgiving. What do you want to do?"

"Eat," he says honestly and she hesitates for a moment before lightly swatting him. "Ow!" he exclaims, making her giggle with how he overexaggerates the strike. "What do you want to do?"

"We could spend the day with Heath and Maryse," she muses. "Cuddle on baby Monroe... It's been too long since I got to hold her. She's probably so big by now!" But she searches his eyes, the strain there, how tired he is, and remembers. A year ago, he'd had his heart attack and everything had shifted. She smiles a little, running her thumb over his brow. "Or we could... spend it with Alberto and Sofia if you want."

He stares at her, eyes widening. "You'd want to do that?"

"Not really," she confesses. "But I think you do, so we should." She traces her nails over his chest and smiles faintly. "I know it's too much for us to go to California to see your mother and sister and the kids, so I think we should go spend the holiday with the next closest thing you have to family. And that would be Sofia and Alberto."

He smiles faintly. "That's true." He rests his forehead against hers and nods. "If you're sure, I think I'd really like to do that."

"Then I'm sure," she tells him. "You deserve a happy, loving holidays, Ricardo, and I'm going to makre sure that's exactly what you get this season."

He kisses her, running his thumbs over the sides of her face. "Thank you. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, but I'm so thankful for it."

She smiles at him. "So am I, honey. So am I." She thinks, as long as Alberto remains on his best behavior, they should all have a fantastic holiday together.


	280. chapter 280

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Ricardo asks, leaning down to pet Harley as she bounds around their feet, patting happily. "I mean, it's their first Thanksgiving together, with a young baby... maybe they'd prefer celebrating it alone..."

Alicia sighs in that exasperated, but cute, way of hers, leaning in to kiss him. "Look, I promise to tell them it'd be really lowkey and we'll handle the food between the four of us- they just have to _be_ there, right? If Heath and Maryse want to spend it alone with Monroe, I'm fine with it. It's just an invitation."

"Alright," he says softly. The weather's been cold lately, winter taking over Texas, and he's been feeling it. His knee and ankles are one big, constant throb, and he kind of wants to lay down and cry when it's really bad sometimes, but he forces on- plays soccer, trains newer wrestlers at Hybrid, even is booked to wrestle the day after Thanksgiving. Alicia is booked for Starrcade on Saturday, but for the most part, they're going to have a quiet week at home, with whichever of their friends feel like spending the day with them, and... Ricardo thinks htis may be one of the best holidays he's had in quite awhile.

Heath and Maryse agree to come with limited begging on account of Alicia, so the four of them pile up into Ricardo's car and make their way over to Alberto's house, Monroe sleeping the entire way. Ricardo grins, hugging Sofia warmly and inclining his head towards Alberto. "Hola, mi familia," he says quietly, Alicia stepping forward to hug Sofia as well.

"Hello," she greets them, Heath and Maryse achoing the greeting from where they're standing behind her.

"Hola," Alberto greets her. "Please make yourselves at home."

They do, slowly, Ricardo and Alicia helping Heth and Maryse with the baby- which is made a lot easier as soon as Sofia gets a good look at her, cooing and touching the baby with her fingers, offering to bring them blankets or anything else they mgiht need to keep her comfortable. "Do I get a blanket too?" Ricardo jokes, Alicia swatting at him as everyone else laughs.

"Whatever you want, mi hijo," Sofia plays along, grinning at him as he smirks.

The group continues sitting around, playing with the baby and catching up, Alberto a bit quieter than the rest as he sits back and watches, a small smile on his face. Ricardo eventually motions to him, quickly excuses them, and stands up, walking outside. These grounds are a bit smaller than the Florida house, but there are still a couple of garages visible from ehre and Ricardo wonders which ones Alberto brought with him, almost eager to move on from what he wants to say and look inside, but he plants his feet and waits, turning slowly as Alberto joins him. "Mi amigo?"

Ricardo inclines his head, examining Alberto quietly. "I know it's been a hard few years for us," he says slowly. Before Alberto can interrupt, he lifts a hand. "But I wanted to let you know, despite how it hurt me, I feel grateful for you putting me on this path. And today is about gratitude, so perhaps you will let me explain without interruption." He rocks back and forth on his feet, staring wistfully over the grounds. "I was drowning in Florida. Professionally, personally. I had a great girlfriend, I lived in a beautiful mansion, but it wasn't _me,_ you know? Paige and I, we would've never been happy together long term, I see it now. She needed something I can't provide. The mansion, well, clearly, that was all yours. Even when I moved into my apartment, so much of my existence was still tied in to yours." He exhales, and shakes his head. "I know it's funny that I act like my big show of independence was to move to Texas, when you ended up moving here too, but it's different. We still work together spmetimes, but I've made a name for myself here between Hybrid and managing Sabotage. I'm married to Alicia. A lot has changed. So I want to thank you, thank you for opening my eyes to what my life _could_ and should be like."

Alberto swallows, looking away from Ricardo for a long, painful moment, before glancing back at him. "I will never be able to apologize enough for hurting you so severely. In 2013, _and_ when I... when Paige and I cheated." Paige, cheating on the life she was building on Ricardo, Alberto, cheating on the brotherhood that had meant so much to him over the years. "So I am most thankful that you have forgiven me, that you will spend your holidays with me, that you will still work with me on some projects. It seriously is more than I will ever deserve, mi hermano."

Ricardo smiles at him. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, I'm simply here for Sofia's sweet potato casserole." Awkward silence passes for a long, tense moment, and then Ricardo laughs, patting him on the arm genially. "I'm joking, El Patron. Relax. Hmm?"

Alberto exhales so hard that it almost looks painful, laughing weakly. "Ay!" They're still standing there, staring out at the grounds, lost in thought and just happy to be able to stand here together, with no drama or ill-will towards the other, when Sofia comes and gets them because the meal is ready.

Ricardo walks towards the table, cataloguing the different plates and everything that he wants to sample, when he stops short and just stares. "Tamales?" he asks in awe, blinking hard. "They look like..."

Sofia eases behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling up at him. "If they look like your madre's, that's because they are. I called her and requested her recipe, and made these following her recommendations exactly. I hope they taste like you remember, mi hijo."

Tears fill his eyes and he leans in, pressing a kiss to the top of Sofia's head. "Muchas gracias, no se que decir," he confeses voice trembling.

She tsks and cups his face, smiling up at him. "Tu gratitud es más que suficiente. Now let's eat, hmm?"

"Si," he agrees, beaming down at her.

Everything on the table is great, but the tamales are the best thing Ricardo's ate in a very long time.


	281. chapter 281

With Thanksgiving behind them, Ricardo takes a break from social media. He'd injured his hand, and he was just tired of the constant bad news on Twitter and instagram, so for his own mental health, he hands over his phone to Alicia and smiles weakly as she obligingly deletes all of the apps, leaning in to kiss him once it's done. "There you go," she says, returning the phone to his pocket and lightly patting his thigh.

"Thank you," he tells her, leaning against her. Things are winding down for the year, people planning around the holidays and everything else going on, but he's still very busy between Hybrid and Sabotage, so time away from the stress and unnecessary distraction of the internet will be nice for a few days. She cuddles closer to him and he hums, kissing the side of her head. "So what do you have going on this week?"

She crinkles her nose cutely and sighs. "Mixed Match Challenge with Jinder... against Ember and whoever's going to replace Braun."

"Who do you think it'll be?" he wonders, stroking her back and watching as she mulls over the question. "Maybe it'll be someone ridiculous like No Way Jose or something."

She laughs and then shrugs. "I have no idea, but I hope we win. I want #30 in the rumble!"

He smiles. "Well, if anyone deserves it, it's you," he says, thinking about how she missed out last year after breaking her tailbone just before the match. "Especially considering last year's," he says hesitantly, watching her face fall briefly.

"Yeah," she sighs. "That was the worst thing that could've happened." She eases up and kisses him. " _But..._ this year's going to be a lot better. I won't get hurt, and maybe I'll even win the thing!"

He smiles at her, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Yeah, that would be just about perfect."

"Yeah. I need to make sure that happens!" she exclaims, bouncing to her feet and moving to double check that her gear is packed and ready to go. Once assured that she's as ready as she can be, she turns and smiles at her husband. "2019 is going to blow 2018 out of the park," she declares, returning to his side and cuddling against him. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Ricardo chuckles, nuzzling into her. "I hope you're right," he murmurs. His plans are less concrete than hers, but he'd love to see Sabotage continue to grow, Hybrid become even more successful. Enjoy whatever bookings he manages to get through the year. Maybe get a few more nights of sleep in than he's averaging currently.

 _One day at a time,_ he reminds himself, a mantra he's tried to live by since his heart attack. _One day at a time..._

Alicia finds her success that week, when first she helps Mickie and Dana Brook beat down Sasha and Bayley, and again when she wrestles alongside Jinder to hand Ember her first loss in Mixed Match Challenge, due to her partner being Curt Hawkins. "He tried to pin me!" she squeeches, disgusted by Hawkins' stupid actions. "Ugh! I feel like I need to wash myself off with bleach!"

"Shanti, Alicia, Shanti. It is over and we have won, so it's fine. We'll win next week, and we'll both be #30 in our respective Rumbles, and everything will be perfect," Jinder tells her, the Singh brothers nodding confidently behind him.

She pokes him in the chest. "You'd better be right, Jinder. If you or these two do anything to mess me up, I swear-!" Not sure what exactly she wants to do, she huffs at them and turns on her heel, stomping off while they watch on incredulously.

Once out of sight, she leans against the wall and smiles, "First African American woman to hold both the Divas title _and_ women's title," she murmurs. "I like that. I like that a lot."


End file.
